McCarty Brothers
by Sion-Allegra
Summary: Emmett y Bella McCarty.. Dos pequeños hermanos rescatados y adoptados por los Cullen, dos humanos que vivirán entre vampiros.. ¿Serán capaces de sobrevivir hasta llegar a ser uno de ellos? ¿O los Volturi harán cumplir la ley antes de que eso pase?..
1. Los hermanos McCarty

**Twilight tiene su dueña y no soy yo ni de chiste!**

_**Sion-Allegra**: Las cosas cambian y se funden de forma curiosa XD que es fic compartido y será divertido. Bueno, **más tela de donde cortar para que se entretengan algunos que no tienen mucho que hacer**.Ya saben!!! yo publico y ella recibe las amenazas!!! Si tienen repentinas ganas de matar (para los que esperan actualización de los otros fics) ella tiene la culpa de todo, quien le manda no haberse resistido lo suficiente, fue fácil convencerla de hacer esto, así que ¿Quién es la culpable?_

_**Nymphadora Tonks**: Ella tiene la culpa..!! Ella me dio la idea..!! Ella me soborno..!! Ella me obligo..!! Ella, ella y ella…!! Es su culpa que este escribiendo otro fic sin haber terminado los demás..!! Lo juro..!! Yo no quería..!! Pero me la pinto linda..!! Por favor no me maten..!! Si les gusta el capi entonces no me maten, ok..¿? Así podre seguir escribiendo..=D_

* * *

**Los hermanos McCarty..!!**

**Emmett POV**

_Cuando era mi cumpleaños o el de mi hermanita, mamá siempre nos hacía galletas para desayunar y horneaba un enorme pastel que comíamos cuando papá regresaba de trabajar, no teníamos mucho dinero y yo no quería una gran fiesta, mejor lo dejaba para festejar el cumpleaños de Bella, ella era pequeña. Y ahora que yo cumplía ocho años, mamá había hecho galletas de chocolate y coco con forma de oso, me encantan esos animales porque son enormes y fuertes._

_Esa mañana, mamá me despertó con un beso en la frente y me abrazó. Pero lo extrañó fue que Bella, mi hermanita no estaba. Según mamá, mi hermana me preparaba una sorpresa. Yo le había dicho que no quería que gastara su dinero comprándome un regalo, la busqué por toda la casa para decirle que no me comprara nada pero no la pude encontrar, papá la había llevado de compras. Solo esperaba que no gastara mucho. Por el resto de la mañana le ayudé a mamá a limpiar la casa mientras ella hacía cerros y cerros de mis galletas favoritas, lo mejor era que le ponía botones de malvavisco a los osos que nunca parecían osos, pero con amor, dice mi papá, cualquier cosa puede ser lo que tú quieras._

_--Emmett!-- la puerta azotó en la cocina y mi hermanita apareció rápido en la estancia donde yo jugaba con mis camiones a armar una casa, Bella se parecía mucho a mamá, las dos tenían el cabello café y en ondas aunque Bella tenía los ojos de papá, grandes y color chocolate, yo, había salido al revés. Tenía el cabello en muchos rizos y negro, como papá, pero mis ojos eran igual de azules que los de mamá._

_Corrí hacia mi hermanita, que acababa de cumplir seis años hacia como tres meses, porque su pie derecho se le atravesó al izquierdo y se tropezó, lo bueno fue que pude llegar justo a tiempo para atraparla, pero nos caímos los dos cuando intenté evitar que se cayera. En el piso, los dos nos reímos, Bella era muy torpe, aunque mamá me regaña cuando le digo así, ella dice que Bella se tropieza mucho y tira las cosas porque está creciendo muy rápido y que es difícil para ella controlar sus pies y manos –y brazos y dedos y cabeza y boca y bueno, cuerpo en general-- pero eso solo es una linda forma de decir que mi hermana es torpe._

_--Feliz cumpleaños Emm! _

_--Bella, te dije que no gastaras tu dinero-- ella se arrodilló junto a mí, dejó la enorme bolsa de papel navideño donde parecía que Santa Claus estaba bien borracho con la nariz roja, y se estiró para susurrarme en el oído._

_--Papá me dio dinero para comprarlo._

_--Ábrelo Emmett, feliz cumpleaños hijo-- papá nos ayudó a levantar y después de que me diera un abrazo, abrí la bolsa._

_--Yo lo escogí hermano-- le regresé la sonrisa a Bella y saqué un enorme oso color pardo, tenía el hocico abierto amenazante._

_--Wow!-- no pude decir otra cosa, era increíble, no era el clásico oso de peluche con una sonrisa tonta y ojos raros, no, no, éste era simplemente genial._

_--Gracias Bells!-- sin pensarlo la abracé y a papá también-- como digas algo de esto vas a ver-- le susurré a Bella, ella rió y fue con mamá._

_--Se llama Rascall!-- me gritó desde la cocina, pensativo miré al oso._

_--Pues si tienes cara de Rascall, entonces Rascall, bienvenido a la familia McCarty…_

--Isabella!-- el grito que dio la señora Williams me sacó de mis pensamientos, me apresuré a secar la lágrima que se me escapó y eché un vistazo sobre la leña que tenía que cortar para la chimenea, Bella había tirado las manzanas que lavaba, no pude evitar reírme al ver como intentaba levantar las que tenía por toda la tierra y las que de la vasija se le caían cuando echaba unas, pero mi risa se terminó cuando el enorme pelón salía de la casa acomodándose el peluquín que insistía en usar aunque todos sabían que no tenía un solo cabello en esa asquerosa cabeza.

Puse las dos manos sobre el mango del hacha pero el señor Williams solo le arrebató con violencia la vasija a mi hermana y la puso en el piso, no pude hacer más que apretar con fuerza los dientes, uno de ellos me dolió cuando rechinaba, al ver como el muy… le daba un golpe en la cabeza para que se agachara a levantar las manzanas, me gustaría ayudarla, pero eso solo empeoraría todo, así que respiré hondo y volví con la leña antes de que me dijeran algo.

Extraño a mamá, cada vez la extraño más, ahora, casi no puedo sentir el beso en la frente en las mañanas, me da miedo estar olvidándola, ya han pasado cuatro años desde que estamos en ésta maldita casa donde nadie nos quiere, al principio, cuando nos dijeron que nuestros padres habían tenido un accidente y habían muerto, creí que me dejarían cuidar de mi hermanita pero solo tenía ocho años y no me dejaron, en cambio, me aseguraron que nos llevarían con una familia que nos iba a querer pero nos mintieron, porque yo creí que si vivíamos con un policía, todo iba a ser perfecto, no esperaba que nos amaran como mamá o papá pero al menos que no…

--Niña idiota!-- así gritaba John Williams cuando estaba furioso, escuché como su mano daba contra algo suave, tragué saliva y me giré esperando que ese algo suave no fuera mi hermanita, sentí como si un montón de plomo me cayera de golpe en el estómago, Bella estaba tirada en la tierra, sollozaba con una mano en la cara y sangre bajaba por su barbilla.

Algo hervía dentro de mi, no sabía la razón por la que la había golpeado, solo miraba las manzanas tiradas por todas partes, por favor, por favor Dios que se vaya, pero nadie escuchaba mis ruegos, de qué servía entonces seguir haciéndolo? No Emmett, no, no pienses así, recuerda lo que decía mamá y lo que sigue repitiendo Bella, algún día todo mejorará, pero cómo iba a mejorar todo! Por qué ese desgraciado no se ponía con alguien de su tamaño! El grito que dio Bella cuando él la pateó me hizo dar un brinco.

--Déjela, por favor!-- sentí como lágrimas de furia me resbalaban por las mejillas cuando el maldito pelón volvía patear a mi hermanita, él se giró y soltó una carcajada mirándome.

--Cállate y vuelve a la leña o te doy a ti también por perezoso!

--No soy perezoso…

Volvió a patear a Bella, ésta vez en el estómago y miré como escupía sangre, eso fue el colmo, saqué la hoja del hacha del tronco y corrí hacia ese maldito, si me llevaban a la cárcel al menos se darían cuenta de que aquí es imposible vivir y Bella iría a otra casa, además, si no hacía nada el desgraciado la iba a matar, no le quise gritar porque se iba a girar pero igual lo hizo, era enorme cuando se enderezó y me dio miedo que me mirara de esa forma, como odiaba esa sonrisa, pero no me detuve y levanté el hacha pero no contaba con que me quedaría descubierto todo el cuerpo, el maldito pelón me dio un puñetazo en el puro estómago, el hacha se me resbaló de las manos y caí de rodillas, me había sacado todo el aire, si tan solo mi hermanita pudiera correr.

--Los niños buenos no hacen eso Emmett, ahora si voy a tener que castigarte-- no pude gritarle los insultos que se me antojaban, miré como se sacaba el cinto, me enrosqué lo más que pude y cerré los ojos, pero el muy desgraciado me levantó de un brazo.

Sentía el ardor por todo el cuerpo, solo me podía alegrar de que hubiera dejado a mi hermana, no quería llorar pero era demasiado y el cinto y más la hebilla me golpeaban por todas partes, por fin, después no supe cuanto tiempo, arrojó el cinturón a un lado y me tiró al piso de una bofetada y volvió a levantarme mientras decía que lo hacía por mi bien, que quería que fuera un buen niño bien educado, un puñetazo me cerró el ojo, otro volvió a sacarme el aire y no pude evitar gritar, escuché un crujido en mi estómago o por un lado, el dolor que empezaba a ponerme todo negro, no me ayudaba a orientarme bien, sentía la boca con sabor a fierro, escuché a mi hermanita vomitar y lejos me llegó la aterrada voz de la señora Williams que se quejaba de que Bella había vomitado las manzanas y ya no supe si el pelón me seguía golpeando.

Me despertó un gran dolor como si me hubieran metido una enorme aguja a un lado. Di un brinco pero mi brazo izquierdo me arrancó un alarido, me dolía mucho, demasiado, como jamás me había dolido, a como pude me levanté, estaba en mi cama y tenía que ir a buscar a Bella.

--Estás bien hermanito?-- la pequeña se asomó por la puerta, tenía los ojos hinchados, había estado llorando, asentí e intenté sonreírle para que se tranquilizara.

--Tú como estás Bells?

--Bien-- la miré mientras se acercaba a mi cama, tenía partido un labio, un moretón en la mejilla derecha y parecía que nada más, grité cuando Bella tocó mi brazo, con el que no me dolía me cubrí la boca rápidamente.

--Ellos fueron al pueblo a comprar comida-- busqué a mi hermana al escuchar el susurro, estaba dentro del closet y parecía entre mucha ropa.

--Bells ¿qué haces?-- enarqué una ceja al verla salir con un montón de cosas en las manos, muy seria se me acercó.

--Creo que te rompió el brazo, se mira raro… si te pongo esto no te dolerá-- tiró las cosas sobre mi cama y empezó a improvisar un extraño… una de esas cosas en las que los doctores ponían los brazos-- a ver Emm, dobla un poquito el brazo-- le hice caso y me mordí la lengua para no gritar de dolor, me atravesó algunas reglas de madera que había encontrado y paró otras cosas, después las envolvió con una bufanda y apretó muy bien.

--Serás doctora Bells-- la abracé, yo me encargaría de que mi hermana fuera alguien, así tuviera que trabajar día y noche.

--Llegaron!-- rápido metió todo de nuevo al closet y asustada me miró.

--Ve a tu cuarto y no salgas, te quiero Bella.

--También te quiero-- cuando la vieja camioneta de John Williams se detuvo y continuó el traquetear del motor, escuché que la puerta de enseguida se cerraba.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

Ya estaba harto de todo esto, los golpes, los insultos, el desprecio, esta no era la forma en la que quería que mi hermana creciera, que nadie creciera, tenia que llevar a cabo mi descabellado plan, muchas veces pensé que era una estupidez, pero esto ya era demasiado, ahora mas que nunca sonaba como si fuera el mapa para encontrar la puerta al cielo comparado con quedarnos en este lugar.

Llevaba meses planeándolo, no se lo había comentado a Bella, pero estaba seguro de que estaría de acuerdo conmigo con tal de no regresar a ese horrible lugar, a como pude con mi mano buena comencé a llenar una mochila con ropa, no llevaría mucha, debía de cargar también algo de comida, así que mejor guardar espacio, me vestí rápidamente, lo mas rápido que el horrible dolor en mi costado me permitía y tome todos mis ahorros, casi nada, pero era lo suficiente para un pasaje de autobús para ambos.

Ya lo tenia todo planeado, tome mi mapa de las montañas de Coptown y lo extendí sobre mi cama, había marcado la trayectoria que debíamos seguir con marcador rojo, teníamos que salir del estado o nos encontrarían fácilmente, y la mejor forma de hacerlo era por las montañas, tendríamos que caminar muchísimo, unos 30 kilómetros de bosque montañoso para poder llegar a New Market, en Alabama.

Doble el mapa con cuidado y me lo guarde en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, era tonto pensar que era un buen plan contando con que yo iba a cargar las provisiones y nuestra pequeña tienda de acampar, y el monstruo ese me había dejado bastante jodido, además de que Bella no era de mucha ayuda en las excursiones al aire libre, seguía siendo bastante torpe, y al parecer, empeoraba con la edad, pero no sabia que mas hacer, la próxima vez podría ser el brazo de Bella el que resultase roto, entre con cuidado en la habitación de mi hermana y camine de puntillas hasta su cama, la removí un poco para que despertara.

--Bella, despierta-- susurre lo suficientemente alto como para que ella me escuchara pero no llamar la atención de los desgraciados, Bella se removió y entre abrió un ojo-- Bella, rápido, tenemos que irnos.

--Emm… que… que pasa?-- pregunto con un bostezo, me moví rápido y tome su mochila rosa, la arroje sobre la cama al tiempo que abría el closet.

--Nos vamos Bella-- le respondí mientras bajaba la tienda de acampar de la parte superior del armario.

--Como que nos vamos?!-- exclamo poniéndose de pie y mirándome con los ojos como platos.

--Como escuchaste, nos vamos, tenemos que salir de este infierno, Bella, no pretendo quedarme aquí ni un día mas, y no te voy a dejar-- le dije mientras regresaba junto a ella-- escúchame Bella, empaca solo lo necesario, ropa y si tienes algunos ahorros este es el momento de sacarlos todos, te esperare abajo, tomare un poco de comida, no hagas ningún ruido, entendiste.

--Pero, Emm…

--Escúchame, no voy a permitir que ese horrible pelón te siga haciendo daño, hare todo lo posible por sacarnos de aquí y nunca mas volver, por favor, haz lo que te digo Bella-- le dije poniendo mi mano buena sobre su hombro, me miro durante unos segundos y después asintió dirigiéndose al closet, tome la mochila en la que había metido la tienda y baje las escaleras con mucho cuidado.

Pase junto a la habitación de los Williams de puntillas, si se despertaban ya no soportaría otra golpiza como la de esa tarde, al llegar a la cocina abrí la mochila en la que traía mi ropa, tenia que empacar lo suficiente para poder resistir por lo menos tres días, tendría que encontrar un pequeño trabajo, no importaba si dormíamos en la tienda de acampar, estaríamos mucho mejor que aquí, tome lo que no se pudiera echar a perder rápidamente, el pan, cereal, latas con atún, carne seca, mantequilla de maní, cartoncitos de jugo, unas cuantas frutas, y agua, quería llevar mucha agua, pero solo podía cargar dos litros, era muy pesada, de seguro había riachuelos por ahí, esa serviría, mire el agua de limón que había hecho la doña yo--lo--hago--todo--bien--y--tu--no, agua de limón… amarillenta… si hacia frio y tenia ganas, sonreí traviesamente y tome la jarra de agua al tiempo que bajaba el cierre de mi pantalón, como me gustaría ver la cara de don pelos cuando probara esta agua fresca, ahogue una risa y volví a poner la jarra en su lugar, oh claro, casi olvido llevar dulces, trepe hasta la cima de la alacena y baje el jarrón de dulces que tenían "escondido" vacié la mitad en la mochila, con gusto me llevaba todos, pero era demasiado peso, ahora, con mi ropa la tienda y los víveres llevaba por lo menos unos 15 kilos encima.

--Emmett, encontré mis ahorros, no es mucho, pero nos servirá-- me dijo Bella entrando a la cocina.

--Perfecto, lo que sea es bueno, ahora, que mas nos falta?-- repase la lista de las cosas que debía empacar.

--Puedo llevar algo, sabes? Mi mochila no pesa tanto-- dijo Bella mirando todos los víveres, la pensé por un momento, si le daba lo que pesaba menos ya seria algo, saque el pan, el cereal y la carne seca y los metí en la mochila de Bella-- también la mantequilla de maní.

--Esta bien-- puse la mantequilla de maní en la mochila de Bella y mire el lobo que traía colgando a un lado, Rascall!!

--Oh no! Olvide a Rascall arriba! Ahora vengo, no hagas ruido-- le dije a Bella, subí lo mas rápido que pude sin hacer el menor ruido posible y tome a Rascall, de regreso a la cocina me detuve frente a la puerta de los Williams, de nuevo mi preciosa mentecita sonrió con maldad, baje y abrí el refrigerador.

--Emmett, que haces?

--No te preocupes, ya vengo, ten, cuídalo-- le di el peluche a Bella y regrese escaleras arriba abrazando un balde, mermelada de fresa, cátsup, miel y leche, que fantástica sorpresa se llevarían cuando abrieran la puerta, mescle todo rápidamente en el balde y lo colgué del tétrico candelabro que estaba al final de las escaleras, me asegure de que quedara justo sobre la puerta de los Williams, amarre el cubo con estambre y amarre el otro extremo a la perilla de la puerta, clásico, después baje corriendo para encontrarme con Bella, había encontrado la pequeña hielera de don pelos, apenas si le cabían cuatro botes de cerveza, pero tenia correa para colgarla, metió un poco de leche, jamón y salchichas, nos durarían por lo menos día y medio en esa cosa.

--Que hiciste?-- me pregunto con mirada reprobatoria, como me recordaba a mamá cuando hacia eso.

--Oh, tu tranquila y yo nervioso, segura que puedes cargar eso?-- se había colgado la hielera y ya traía puesta su mochila.

--Si, no pesa tanto-- me aseguro sonriendo, me ayudo a colgarme las dos mochilas, no fue mucho problema, pero si pesaban un poco, nos dirigimos a la puerta trasera, casi nunca le ponían seguro, estábamos en medio del bosque y nuestro vecino más cercano vivía a dos kilómetros, con mucho cuidado puse mi mano sobre la perilla, pero algo brillante capto mi atención, mire hacia mi izquierda, justo ahí, sobre la mesita de centro de la sala, la billetera de don pelos y unas cuantas monedas regadas por ahí, corrí hacia ella y la abrí.

--Emmett, de prisa, ya vámonos-- me apresuro Bella, aun abrazaba mi oso nerviosamente, tome las monedas que fácil sumaban los dos dólares, un billete de 50! Perfecto! Y otros 4 dólares en billetes de a dólar, me metí todo en el bolsillo y volví con Bella.

--Al fin don pelos sirve para algo-- murmure mientras abría la puerta con mucho cuidado, rechino un poco, pero nada para alarmarnos, salimos de la casa y nos adentramos en el bosque, corrimos durante unos minutos y después caminamos lentamente, saque mi linterna y apunte hacia Bella, se veía asustada, seguía abrazando a Rascall-- te sentirás mejor si te doy mi linterna?

Bella simplemente asintió, me dio al oso y tomo la linterna, toque mis bolsillos asegurándome que no me faltara nada, dinero, el mapa, mi navaja para acampar y la linterna que traía Bella, bien, era todo, suspire y di una ultima mirada a la tenue luz que se veía detrás de nosotros.

--Diles adiós para siempre Bells-- susurre, pero Bella me escucho perfectamente.

--Adiós, desgraciados-- murmuro Bella, nunca la había escuchado hablar con tanto odio, sonreí y le pase un brazo por los hombros.

--Procura apuntar la linterna hacia donde vayamos, de acuerdo-- ella asintió y comenzamos nuestro largo recorrido, suspire, nos quedaban muchos tropezones, dolores y quejas por delante, pero sabia que lo lograríamos, teníamos que lograrlo, no volvería a ese terrible lugar, nunca más.

--Emm, ya estoy cansada, cuando vamos a parar de caminar?-- Bella se escuchaba de verdad exhausta, llevábamos 3 horas caminando sin parar, pero no podíamos detenernos ahora, teníamos que cruzar a otro estado esa misma noche.

--Escucha Bells, no falta mucho para cruzar a Alabama, en cuanto crucemos Francisco Road te prometo que acamparemos, de acuerdo?-- le pregunte sin detenerme, me costaba respirar, el dolor en mi costado estaba empeorando, peor no me podía rendir ahora, tenia que ser fuerte para animar a Bella, escuche como mi hermanita suspiraba y continuaba caminando, ya no faltaba mucho para cruzar el Francisco Road, ahí ya estaríamos oficialmente en Alabama y podríamos descansar.

Caminamos durante otra hora y al fin lo vimos, el abandonado camino de Francisco Road, prácticamente solo los guardias forestales pasaban por aquí, pero aun así debíamos tener cuidado, si alguien nos veía ahí solos en medio del bosque nos harían preguntas, y todo nuestro plan se echaría a perder.

--Quédate aquí escondida, cuando yo te de la señal, corres, oh por favor no te caigas, por el camino hasta el otro lado y te escondes tras un árbol de nuevo, entendiste?-- Bella me miro con ojos entre cerrados pero asintió, le sonreí pícaramente, sabia que bromeaba, aunque… a decir verdad si era en serio, me arrodille junto a la carretera escondido detrás de un arbusto, asome mi cabeza, la plana carretera no mostraba señales de vida, mire a Bella y moví mi mano para que corriera, mi hermana corrió lo mejor que pudo y atravesó la carretera, después se volvió a perder entre los arboles-- espera, ya voy!

Vi la cabeza de Bella asentir y luego volver a ocultarse detrás de un árbol, volví a mirar hacia ambos lados de la carretera y solté la carrera, no me detuve hasta que llegue al lado de Bella y los dos estuvimos ocultos entre los arboles, gruñí intentando aplacar el dolor de mi costado, cada que respiraba era como si me picaran con muchos alfileres.

--Emmett, estas bien?-- Bella me miro preocupada, yo asentí y me que de ahí unos segundos aguantando el aire, después lo solté todo y respire muy despacio para que ya no me doliera.

--Tranquila, estoy bien-- dije volviendo a aguantar el aire.

--Emm! Eddie se quedo del otro lado!-- exclamo Bella, mire hacia el otro lado de la carretera, en efecto, el aguado lobo estaba tirado justo donde empezaba el asfalto.

--No te preocupes, lo traeré-- me quite las mochilas que cargaba, seria mas fácil correr así, mire hacia ambos lados y corrí, el dolor en mi costado era demasiado, solté un alarido una vez que volví con Bella.

--Emmett!-- Bella me miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, respire no muy profundo, ya que con cada respiración me dolía mas y mas, una vez que me relaje abrí los ojos y mire a Bella, un par de lagrimas ya bajaban por sus mejillas.

--A… aquí tienes, Bells-- le tendí el lobo y ella lo tomo con cuidado y lo abrazo.

--Emmett, te sientes mal?

--No… no te preocupes, vamos a… a buscar en donde… acampar-- dije poniéndome de pie con cuidado, la bufanda que envolvía mi brazo se comenzaba a aflojar, tenia que ponérmele de nuevo.

--Ya descansaremos?-- me pregunto mientras me ayudaba a ponerme mi mochila de nuevo.

--Si, ya estamos en Alabama, peque, ya podemos descansar, pero lejos de este camino y… bueno lejos de cualquier posible escondite o sendero de oso-- susurre la ultima parte para que Bella no escuchara, que bueno que papá me había enseñado todo lo que sabia sobre acampar, todavía recordaba todo, me encantaba acampar, y el señor Winchester, dueño de la tienda de armas del pueblo, me había enseñado muchísimas cosas sobre los animales salvajes, me estire para tomar la mochila que contenía la tienda.

--No te preocupes hermano, la puedo llevar-- Bella me dio al lobo de peluche y levanto a como pudo la tienda.

--Bells, no la puedes, anda dámela-- dije tendiendo mi mano hacia ella, pero se alejo de mi un par de pasos.

--Estoy bien, dijiste que acamparíamos, la puedo llevar hasta el lugar donde acamparemos-- me dijo con una sonrisa, le sonreí de vuelta, ahora tenia que encontrar un lugar en donde acampar, no fue difícil, los animales usualmente no se acercan a los caminos, además, había planicies de sembradíos cerca, los dueños de esas tierras se aseguraban de mantener a todos los animales salvajes al margen, llegamos a un pequeño claro a unos cuantos metros de una planicie, no se veía cultivada, así que no corríamos mucho riesgo de que alguien nos encontrara ahí.

--Aquí esta perfecto Bells-- ella arrojo la mochila con la tienda al suelo y respiro hondo.

--Uff, esto pesa muchísimo Emm, como lo haces para cargarla tan fácil?-- me reí ante su comentario y me acerque a ella.

--Es por que soy fuerte Bella, lo vez-- hice fuerza con mi brazo bueno, mostré mi musculo con orgullo, Bella se rio y yo la seguí, después nos dedicamos a armar la tienda, no nos llevo mucho tiempo, era una tienda demasiado simple, íbamos a estar muy apretados, pero era mejor que nada, saque nuestros abrigos para usarlos de sabana y las mochilas las usaríamos de almohada-- nos levantaremos muy temprano, Bella, tenemos que continuar caminando o nos descubrirán, si?

--Esta bien, me levantas temprano entonces-- me dijo Bella mientras se acomodaba para dormir, puse mi alarma, el sol salía un poco antes de las 6 de la mañana, despertaríamos a las 5:30 para poder guardar la tienda y cruzar el prado antes de que la luz del sol nos delatara, dormiríamos escasas 3 horas, pero no podíamos perder tiempo, ya descansaríamos… mas adelante… ya no pude pensar mas, simplemente me relaje y me deje llevar por Morfeo.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--

Mi reloj comenzó a sonar, sentía que no había dormido nada, pero ya habría tiempo para descansar mas adelante, mientras mas lejos de los Williams estuviéramos, mucho mejor, hacia un frio tremendo, tuve que ponerme doble calcetines y el abrigo con gorro para mantener el calor, mi brazo me dolía terriblemente, y el costado ni se diga, Bella me había apretado la bufanda hacia unas horas, para poder dormir bien, funciono, pero ahora, sentía como el hueso roto se me congelaba, me aguante el dolor y comencé a preparar unos sándwiches antes de que Bella despertara, necesitaríamos fuerzas, deje los sándwiches sobre una camisa mía y también la leche, después volví a la tienda para despertar a mi hermanita.

--Bella, Bells despierta, tenemos que seguir-- Bella se removió un poco y se despertó de inmediato, sabia que la situación era delicada, prometió obedecerme en todo y lo estaba cumpliendo-- anda, prepare desayuno, abrígate bien.

--Si-- dijo con un bostezo, se puso el abrigo y los zapatos y salió de la tienda, rápidamente saque todas nuestras cosas de la tienda y comencé a deshacerla, Bella le dio una mordida a su sándwich y volvió para ayudarme, terminamos con la tienda rápidamente y nos sentamos a desayunar, nos vendría bien un fuego ahora, pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a que nos vieran desde alguna cabaña cercana-- termine, te quedaron ricos Emm.

--Vaya, al fin algo que se cocinar!-- exclame, nunca había sido buen chef, Bella era la cocinera de la familia, a mi se me quemaba el cereal con leche, nos pusimos de pie y nos colgamos las mochilas, el sol ya había comenzado a salir, teníamos que correr rápido para pasar la planicie sin que nos vieran, cruzamos rápidamente, para cuando alcanzamos el otro lado del bosque la luz del sol ya iluminaba el pequeño valle, espero que nadie nos haya visto.

--Cuanto caminaremos hoy, Emm?-- me pregunto Bella, no sonaba resignada, al contrario, tenia toda la determinación del mundo en seguirme a donde fuera y vivir por nuestra cuenta, le sonreí y saque el mapa de mi bolsillo, lo extendí sobre el suelo para que lo viera bien.

--Hay un pequeño sendero para excursionistas a unos 10 o 12 kilómetros al oeste, cuando lo crucemos volveremos a acampar, te parece?-- le pregunte mientras le señalaba en donde estábamos y hacia donde íbamos, ella asintió sonriente, le desordené el cabello cariñosamente-- no te preocupes, ahora si podemos descansar cuando estemos bien cansados, estamos muy lejos de los desgraciados.

--Si! Descansaremos mas y mejor! Nunca mas volveremos a ese lugar! Nunca, nunca, nunca!-- Bella comenzó a canturrear mientras avanzaba, me apresure a guardar el mapa y seguirla, el optimismo de Bella me daba ánimos, intentaría ignorar el dolor por el mayor tiempo posible, pero ya no podía esperar a llegar a un hospital.

Caminamos unas 3 horas, nos deteníamos a descansar mucho, no habíamos alcanzado demasiado que digamos, no habíamos dormido casi nada y yo me sentía mas jodido que cuando me estaban dando la golpiza, llegamos a la cima de una de las pequeñas montañas de las tierras y me senté sobre una roca, ya no podía, no podía seguir caminando, mi costado me dolía cada vez que inhalaba, y mi brazo me estaba matando.

--Emmett, quieres acampar aquí?-- me pregunto Bella, se veía preocupada, debía tener un aspecto horrible, pero no podía evitarlo, me dolía todo, era insoportable, ya no… ya no resistía… todo se volvió negro…-- Emmett!!

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

**Carlisle POV**

Esme y yo habíamos terminado de cazar y volvíamos a casa, era bueno vivir cerca de los Apalaches, teníamos que recorrer poca distancia en busca de comida y había zonas en las que los viajeros no se adentraban, así que mis hijos no corrían peligro de perder el control, bueno de hecho solo me preocupaba uno de ellos, pero era mejor no arriesgarnos con los demás.

--Ya no quieres mas, seguro, amor?-- me pregunto Esme, corríamos tomados de la mano.

--No, ya estoy satisfecho, regresemos-- le respondí con una sonrisa, ella me sonrió igual y seguimos en dirección oeste, era fácil para nosotros recorrer esa zona montañosa, con tantos arboles nuestra piel no resplandecía por el sol, aunque ahora estaba nublado y… ese olor.

--Carlisle, parece que esta herido-- me dijo Esme, nos detuvimos súbitamente, era verdad, era un humano, y al parecer sangraba, levemente, pero sangraba, mire a Esme, se veía preocupada, no se atrevería a dejar a quien sea que estuviese sangrando por su cuenta, ambos prestamos atención, debía de estar un poco mas al sur, me concentre en escuchar, tal vez estaba pidiendo ayuda, alcance a escuchar algo, _"Emm, por favor, despierta hermanito, despierta, no me dejes sola, si llega un animal no se que hacer, Emmett! Por favor!!"_-- es una niña, Carlisle!

--Lo se-- fue lo único que respondí, con una sola mirada nos echamos a correr hacia donde escuchábamos las suplicas de la pequeña, parecía muy preocupada, Esme se miraba muy preocupada, su instinto materno afloraba mucho mas con niños, y al escuchar a esa pequeña seguro se había sentido terriblemente angustiada, ya estábamos cerca, aminoramos la velocidad pero no dejamos de correr, no queríamos llamar la atención de la niña y el que sea que estuviera inconsciente, estaban a unos cuantos metros, me detuve hasta llegar a la velocidad humana, pero las ansias de Esme no e permitían controlarse-- Esme, mas despacio amor

--Lo siento-- murmuro bajando la velocidad, cruzamos un par de arboles mas y ahí estaban, un chico de no mas de 14 años estaba inconsciente tendido sobre la vegetación muerta en el suelo del bosque, era el que sangraba, su labio, tenia un ojo hinchado y el brazo envuelto con lo que parecía ser una bufanda, la pequeña, no mas de 10 años, estaba a su lado e intentaba despertarlo a toda costa, las lagrimas llenaban sus mejillas, también tenia un moretón en el rostro y el labio partido-- son solo niños.

La voz de Esme se entre corto, si su corazón aun siguiese vivo estaba seguro que se habría detenido al ver la condición de los pequeños, la niña nos miro y retrocedió asustada, después de unos segundos se puso frente al cuerpo del chico.

--Por favor, no nos lastimen, solamente queremos ir a un lugar mejor, se los suplico-- la pequeña seguía removiendo al chico para que despertara, nos miraba con ojos suplicantes, escuche a Esme sollozar.

--Tranquila pequeña, no les haremos daño-- le dije tranquilamente, ella seguía llorando y moviendo al chico-- están muy heridos, es tu hermano?

--S… si, mi hermano mayor-- me respondió, yo asentí y me acerque lentamente, ella se tenso, su corazón latía muy rápido, estaba asustada.

--No te preocupes, calma, soy doctor, ayudare a tu hermano, si?-- ella asintió lentamente, aun con desconfianza.

--Ven aquí, cariño, yo te cuidare a ti mientras mi esposo cura a tu hermano, esta bien?-- Bella dudo un instante pero después fue directamente con Esme, me dedique a revisar al chico tendido en el suelo, la bufanda la tenia por una razón, no olía sangre, así que no podía ser un corte, quite la bufanda con curado, a pesar de estar dormido, el chico emitió un siseo cuando quite las reglas que sostenían su brazo-- cual es tu nombre, pequeña?

--Isabella, pero me gusta que me digan Bella, y el es mi hermano Emmett-- respondió la niña con una sonrisa, Esme se la regreso-- Emm se quejaba que le dolía el costado doctor.

--El costado? Bueno, revisare su pecho, y llámame Carlisle, Bella-- le dije con una sonrisa, la niña se sonrojo de nuevo, a Esme se le llenaban los ojos de ternura cuando la miraba sonrojarse, me volví a ver al chico-- bien Emmett, déjame revisar tu pecho ahora.

Baje el cierre de la enorme chamarra que tenia puesta Emmett y luego subí su camisa, tenia un enorme y feo moretón en el costado izquierdo, pase mi mano por ahí con cuidado, su piel reacciono al contacto frio, pero no se quejo, se sentía un inusual bulto ahí.

--Usted es muy linda, señora-- dijo Bella, ya estaba en el regazo de Esme y sonreía tímidamente.

--Oh cariño, llámame Esme-- le dijo mi esposa mientras sonreía, las heridas de Bella no eran nada comparadas con las de su hermano, ella estaría bien con un poco de ungüento y alcohol, el chico tenia la costilla y el brazo rotos, estaba completamente fatigado, y como no le curara esa cortada en la ceja se le iba a infectar.

--Bella, tu hermano necesita ir a un hospital-- le dije seria pero tranquilamente.

--Esta muy enfermo?!-- exclamo la niña preocupada, yo negué con la aveza.

--Se pondrá bien, pero solo si lo llevamos a un hospital-- le explique, ella se mordió el labio.

--Estamos muy lejos aun, y mi hermanito no puede caminar-- se veía en verdad angustiada, aparentaba tener más edad de la que tenía, parecía mayor, más madura.

--No te preocupes, yo lo llevo-- le dije poniéndome de pie, ella me miro incrédula, claro, el chico era grande-- no te preocupes Bella, soy mas fuerte de lo que aparento, anda, será mejor que comencemos a caminar.

--Si-- suspiro resignada al saber que tendría que volver a caminar, se notaba que estaba exhausta.

--No te preocupes cariño, yo te llevare-- dijo Esme tomándola en brazos.

--No, estoy muy pesada-- dijo la niña sonrojándose e intentando bajar de los brazos de Esme.

--No, no eres nada pesada amor, estarás bien, descansa-- sonrió Esme, Bella se sonrojo aun mas, pero se quedo en brazos de Esme, caminamos rápidamente por entre los arboles, Emmett murmuraba cosas, no le entendía muy bien, pero la palabra "_Bella_" aparecía mucho, Esme tarareaba una canción a Bella, la niña comenzaba a dormirse.

--No nos llevaran con los Williams, verdad?-- pregunto Bella a Esme, de verdad lo decía con miedo, mucho mas miedo del que nos tuvo cuando los encontramos.

--Los Williams son los que les hicieron esto a tu hermano y a ti?-- preguntó Esme, Bell recargo su cabeza en el hombro de mi esposa y asintió lentamente, pude ver la furia resplandecer en los ojos de Esme durante un segundo, después me miro con determinación-- no, claro que no los devolveremos con esas personas, no te preocupes Bella, nosotros te cuidaremos.

--Lo prometen?-- pregunto la pequeña, mas dormida que despierta, Esme la apretó contra si.

--Claro que lo prometo cariño, nadie nunca más les hará daño-- bien, Esme no se despegaría de esos niños ni aunque los abogados de esa tal familia Williams tiraran la puerta de la casa, aunque la apoyaba, estas pobres criaturas no tenían por que sufrir de esa manera, mire a Esme, Bella se había dormido, y Emmett también estaba inconsciente, los dos asentimos al mismo tiempo y echamos a correr, llegaríamos mas rápido de esa manera y los niños no se darían cuenta, Emmett necesitaba atención medica y la necesitaba ya.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

**Emmett POV**

Desperté, estaba recostado en una cama con sabanas blancas, el techo, las paredes, incluso la puerta de la habitación eran blancos, mire uno de los sillones cafés, ahí estaba Bella, recostada sobre su barriga dibujando, mire al otro lado, la señora que nos había encontrado en el bosque me miraba con una amplia sonrisa, parecía aliviada de que ya me hubiera despertado, mire mi brazo, estaba enyesado, y en el otro tenia una agujota, evite mirarla, nunca me gustaron las inyecciones, sentía mi pecho muy ajustado, moví el brazo enyesado y me toque, tenia muchos vendajes, y el costado ya prácticamente no me dolía nada, solo sentía una punzada leve.

--Como te sientes, Emmett?-- me pregunto la señora aun me sonreía, se había puesto de pie y se acercaba lentamente.

--Emmett!-- Bella aventó los colores y el cuaderno y se acerco rápidamente a mi, me abrazo con mucho cuidado y luego me miro con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos-- me preocupe mucho hermano, el doctor Cullen dijo que te rompiste una costilla también, pero a te curo, verdad? El doctor Cullen es muy bueno y también su esposa, mira, ella es Esme, te acuerdas de ella? Nos encontraron en el bosque!

--Bells, Bells, mas despacio, si?-- me retumbaba la cabeza, y con todo ese parloteo aun mas.

--Lo siento-- se disculpo, peor no dejo de sonreír, le sonreí también, me había roto una costilla, ese pelón desgraciado me había roto la costilla! Bueno, ya nunca mas lo tendría que ver, era lo mejor.

--Y tu Bella, te curaron a ti también?-- le pregunte, tenia una bandita blanca en el labio y una especie de pomada en el moretón de la mejilla.

--Sip, Carlisle me ayudo mucho-- me respondió asintiendo enérgicamente.

--Carlisle?-- pregunte alzando una ceja.

--Mi esposo-- respondió la señora que nos había rescatado-- el doctor Cullen, pero ustedes pueden llamarlo Carlisle, como te sientes, Emmett?

--Yo… bien, me siento mucho mejor-- respondí, así que el señor que nos había rescatado era doctor, Carlisle, y su esposa Esme, los acababa de conocer en el medio del bosque pero eran muy buenas personas, me daban un buen presentimiento, y me habían llevado a un hospital, sabia que seguíamos en Alabama, ya que habían comenzado a caminar hacia el oeste, pero, en donde exactamente-- en donde estamos?

--En New Market, tu hermana nos dijo que se dirigían hacia acá-- me respondió Esme con una sonrisa, me miraba con ternura, extrañaba ese tipo de miradas.

--Esme te cuido todo el tiempo, Emm, es muy buena!-- exclamo Bella sonrojándose un poco, Esme le sonio agradecida, me recordaba mucho a mamá.

--Gracias-- le dije sonriéndole, ella me sonrió aun mas ampliamente-- cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?

--Llegamos hace unas 10 horas-- me respondió Esme mirando el reloj de pared, 10 horas en un hospital! Eso no estaba bien, podrían encontrarnos fácilmente!-- tienes hambre, Emmett, quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

--Si, si por favor-- ahora que lo pensaba moría de hambre-- ya comiste Bella?

--Sip, Esme me dio pollo con verduras, estaba rico-- me respondió, yo asentí, Esme me sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta.

--Te traeré algo rico para comer, Emmett, ahora vuelvo-- dejo la puerta abierta tras de ella, suspire, en cuanto comiéramos y me dieran algo de instrucciones para cuidar mi brazo y costilla nos iríamos de ahí, era muy peligroso.

--Hermano, los Cullen son muy buenos, verdad?-- mire a Bella, sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña, y sonreía como no la había visto en años-- nos cuidaron muy bien, y Carlisle dijo que el pagaría la cuenta del hospital, no es genial?!

--El… pagara?-- pregunte desconcertado, ni siquiera conocíamos al doctor Cullen y nos pagaba una cuenta de tanto dinero como es todo un día en el hospital, era demasiado bueno, debía haber algún truco o…

--Si! Dijo que no nos preocupáramos, que podíamos quedarnos el tiempo que quisiéramos-- aseguro Bella sin dejar de sonreír, todo lo que quisiéramos? Eso era! Nos quería retener aquí para devolvernos con los Williams! No lo permitiría.

--Bella, tenemos que irnos de aquí-- le dije mientras me sentaba con cuidado, la costilla no me dolía mucho, pero aun sentía la molestia.

--Que, pero por que?!-- me pregunto con los ojos como platos.

--Mira, no podemos quedarnos en un lugar tan lleno de gente, y mucho menos en un hospital, es en los primeros lugares en los que buscan a las personas perdidas, los Williams nos encontraran fácilmente-- le respondí poniéndome de pie, tenia unas pantuflas del hospital a un lado de la cama, tenia que quitarme el suero de la mano, ay no quería ver!

--Pero… pero Emmett, los Cullen no nos dejaran volver a ese lugar, me lo prometieron!-- exclamo Bella intentando detenerme, se lo habían prometido, bueno se veía que los Cullen mantenían su palabra.

--Ayúdame a quitarme esto Bella-- le dije mientras estiraba el brazo y desviaba la vista, odio las agujas! Y mas esa agujota! Sentí un ligero dolor cuando Bella saco la aguja, tome la sabana de la cama y me tape el puntito sangrante.

--Emmett, por favor, no quiero irme-- me dijo con voz suplicante, me pare frente a ella y la mire seriamente.

--Tal vez los Cullen no quieran devolvernos con los Williams, Bella-- dije sin despegar la sabana del puntito de sangre que me había quedado-- pero los Williams podrían encontrarnos muy fácilmente aquí.

--Entonces, de verdad nos tenemos que marchar?-- Bella bajo la mirada, estaba triste, resignada, odiaba verla así, suspire y le levante la cara con mi mano buena.

--Lo lamento Bells, pero no me arriesgare a que termines de nuevo en ese lugar-- le dije, ella asintió levemente, tome mi ropa que estaba en uno de los sillones y me vestí rápidamente, tomamos las mochilas que estaban en la esquina de la habitación y salimos con calma, ninguna enfermera me presto atención, eso era bueno, caminamos lentamente por los pasillos buscando al salida.

--Podemos despedirnos de los Cullen, por favor Emm?-- me pregunto esperanzada, bueno una rápida despedida no nos haría mal, serbia que me llevaba lo que Esme me había conseguido para comer.

--Claro, vamos a buscar… oh no-- no podía ser, que mala suerte!

--Emmett, que pasa?

--Agáchate, Bella abajo!-- exclame haciendo que Bella se agachara junto conmigo para quedar escondidos tras una camilla.

--Emmett, que viste?-- me pregunto en un susurro, me asome por un lado de la camilla, teníamos que salir de ahí, pero ya!

--Uno de los oficiales que asistieron al cumpleaños de don pelos, esta aquí-- le dije, ella ahogo un grito y se cubrió la boca con una mano, si el tipo nos veía le iría con el chisme a los Williams y… no! No podíamos volver, no!!-- Bella, tenemos que correr, en cuanto salgamos de aquí iremos hacia el bosque, vi los arboles cerca de la ventana.

--Pero Emm, no te han dado medicinas para tu brazo y costillita-- me dijo Bella, seguía preocupada, no había tiempo para medicinas, ya me curaría con el tiempo.

--No te preocupes, estaré bien, vamos, sígueme, rápido-- caminamos rápidamente por los pasillos, mirábamos hacia todos lados, yo vigilaba en frente y Bella se aseguraba que no nos siguieran, ninguna enfermera nos prestaba atención, creían que estábamos jugando seguramente, continuamos nuestra rápida y cautelosa huida del hospital, no habíamos tenido ningún encuentro, hasta que…

--Emmett? Bella? Que hacen aquí?-- oh no! Oh no por favor no!! No podíamos volver con los Williams, nos matarían por habernos escapado, no, no, no!!

--Carlisle!!-- el grito de Bella hizo que el corazón me volviera a latir, me gire para ver al doctor mirarnos con el entrecejo fruncido.

--Emmett, por que te quitaste el suero, y que haces de pie? Debes descansar-- se acerco a nosotros lentamente, no parecía enojado, mas bien, lo decía como si de verdad estuviese preocupado.

--No puedo, tenemos que salir de aquí, muchas gracias por todo Carlisle, en serio nos ayudo mucho a mi hermana y a mi, pero ya nos vamos-- dije tirando del brazo de Bella, mire hacia todos lados, no había señal del oficial, pero podría dar la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo en cualquier momento.

--Emmett, por favor espera, por que se van?-- pregunto caminando detrás de nosotros, detuve mi andar y me gire para mirarlo.

--Por favor, tenemos que salir de aquí lo mas rápido posible-- fue lo único que dije, Carlisle se detuvo justo frente a mi.

--Pero Emmett, tus heridas no han sanado, mira tu labio, volverá a sangrar en cualquier momento-- Carlisle estiro su mano hacia mi rostro, por acto reflejo me cubrí la cara con los brazos, ni siquiera lo pensé, Carlisle alejo su mano rápidamente y me miro preocupado.

--Lo siento-- murmure bajando mis brazos, no quería ser descortés, pero esa era la reacción natural de mi cuerpo cuando algún adulto se me acercaba.

--No, tu perdóname Emmett-- me dijo el doctor sonriéndome en disculpa-- pero dime, que sucede? Por que estas intentando salir de aquí?

Mire a Bella, me tomaba de la mano, lucia preocupada, miraba a todos lados buscando a ese policía, no nos había visto aun, pero si seguíamos en el hospital nos encontraría fácilmente.

--Discúlpeme Carlisle, pero de verdad tenemos que salir de aquí, es una emergencia-- le dije en tono de suplica.

--Emmett, no te entiendo-- suspire resignado, bueno, Bella me diría si se acercaba el policía, le explicaría rápidamente las cosas al doc.

--Mire, lo que pasa es que un policía amigo de nuestro tutor esta en este hospital, y si nos ve aquí le ira con el chisme y vendrán por nosotros y… no puedo permitir que mi hermana siga viviendo en ese horrible lugar-- le dije seriamente, Bella apretó mi mano, la mire, no había visto al policía, simplemente me miraba agradecida, le sonreí ligeramente y volví mi vista a Carlisle-- por favor, déjenos ir antes de que nos descubran.

--Emmett-- el doctor Carlisle me miro con… ternura, o algo parecido, su esposa se asomo al final del pasillo, sostenía mi bandeja de comida-- escuchen, mi casa no esta muy lejos de aquí, y allá tengo un consultorio, si quieren pueden quedarse ahí hasta que ustedes quieran, Emmett, y ahí podrás explicarme bien lo que sucede en tu casa, te parece bien?

--Yo… no lo se-- irme a casa de unos extraños no era algo que hubiese contemplado en mi plan de la escapada perfecta, sentí a Bella tirar de mi brazo, la mire.

--Vamos, ellos son buenas personas Emmett, nos cuidaran-- bueno, si eran buenas personas, tal vez estaría bien ir con ellos, aunque en realidad no quería contar las atrocidades que nos hacían a Bella y a mí, pero si me ofrecía un seguro escondite como su casa, era mejor no desaprovechar la oportunidad.

--Esta bien, iremos a su casa, Carlisle, muchas gracias-- le dije, el asintió con la cabeza sonriéndome, miro a Esme y ella se acerco rápidamente.

--Esperemos a que Carlisle termine de llenar unos papeles, vamos a tu habitación a que comas tu carne, Emmett-- asentí a Esme y la seguí tirando a Bella de la mano, al menos en la habitación cerraríamos la puerta y nadie entraría, así estaríamos seguros de que ese estúpido policía no nos viera.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

Me extrañó mucho que el doctor Cullen nos hubiera atrapado cuando intentamos escapar del hospital, había aparecido justo en el momento indicado y aunque creí que nos echaría de cabeza o algo, ni siquiera hizo escándalo, me caía bien, muy, muy bien, él y su esposa eran muy amables al permitir que nos quedáramos en su casa mientras nos recuperábamos, solo esperaba que no nos estuviera engañando para llevarnos con… no, no, no, él había prometido que no volveríamos con los Williams y yo le creía, me habría gustado que alguien como él nos hubiera acogido.

--Carlisle-- me seguía sintiendo raro al llamarlo por su nombre pero él nos lo había pedido mucho, respiré hondo y me alegré de que me doliera un poco menos, tenía envuelto todo el abdomen y ayudaba mucho, miré a Bella que se había quedado dormida y de nuevo hacia el frente, Carlisle me miraba por el espejo-- tienes hijos?

--Sí, tengo cuatro, mayores que tú.

--No estás muy joven?

--No tanto como crees-- Esme rió junto con él, eran raros, pero buenos-- tengo dos hombres, Edward de diecisiete y Jasper de dieciocho y dos mujeres, Alice que tiene diecisiete y Rosalie tiene dieciocho.

--Son muchos!-- Carlisle volvió a reír, parecía un buen hombre y seguro que era un fantástico papá-- Wow! Esme, no está gorda!

--Emmett no seas grosero-- Bella me regañó adormilada, pero no entendía porque lo hacía si yo no le había faltado al respeto.

--Pero si no lo está Bells, tiene un cuerpazo.

--Emmett eso es majadero, discúlpate!

--Si no dije nada malo, es verdad, Esme tiene un cuerpazo para haber tenido cuatro hijos, mamá decía que se engorda cuando tienen muchos hijos-- Carlisle y Esme cuchicheaban entre risas, no parecía que a Esme le hubiera molestado lo que yo decía a como afirmaba mi hermana, si siempre he dicho que no es una niña normal.

--Bueno Emmett, es que los chicos son adoptados, quizá por eso no subí de peso-- me quedé helado cuando Esme dijo eso, entonces quería decir que no podía tener hijos y yo… Bella me dio un manotazo con el entrecejo junto.

--Te lo dije bruto.

--Bella, cariño, no es amable hablarle así a tu hermano.

--Lo siento Esme-- bajó la mirada pero me echó una que daba miedo.

--Yo también lo siento Esme, yo no sabía, Bella tiene razón, a veces soy un poco bruto.

--No te preocupes Emmett, está bien, Carlisle, la ropa que traen está sucia, húmeda y no creo que sea necesaria.

--Lo sé cariño, podemos desviarnos a…-- Carlisle rió mientras sacaba un celular de su pantalón, wow, el pelón había querido uno de esos pero nunca le alcanzaba ni aunque no nos comprara ropa con el dinero que le daban por nosotros, me pregunto que va a hacer ahora que no nos tiene, irá a trabajar de verdad?-- hola Alice, no claro que no, cómo crees que te haríamos eso? Lo has visto? No tengo idea de porque lo viste, me dices mentiroso?-- Carlisle parecía divertido y tenía otra expresión que no lograba identificar-- no, descuida, sí ya casi llegamos, les dijiste a los demás? Sí, en cuanto aclaremos todo podrás hacerlo, bien hija, adiós… Alice-- se giró hacia Esme y le sonrió, ella suspiró con una sonrisa… resignados!, sí, esa era la expresión de Carlisle y ahora los dos parecían resignados, pero sonreían.

--Bueno, chicos, nuestros hijos son un poco… especiales, Jasper y Edward son algo serios y Alice es muy… muy…

--Efusiva?-- le ayudó el doctor soltando una débil carcajada, Esme asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

--Y Rosalie pues ella es aún más especial, no están acostumbrados a tener niños…

--Nos vamos a portar bien Esme-- se adelantó mi hermanita, me apresuré a asentir cuando me miró, vaya genio de la niña, si yo me portaba bien siempre, bueno, quizá no tan bien como Bella, pero como dije, ella es rara, pero así la quiero y ella lo sabe.

--Llegamos niños-- miré al frente cuando escuché al doctor hablar y wow! Era una casa enorme y en lugar de paredes tenía ventanales, unos enormes ventanales que parecían demasiado frágiles como para sostener el techo, me dio la impresión de que se vendría abajo si hacía mucho viento, delgados pilares sostenían el armazón, cuando nos acercamos más, me di cuenta que eran de madera, era como las que le gustaban a la señora Williams, como las de los famosos que salían en las revistas que ella leía mucho, nos detuvimos enfrente, parecía la cochera y había un coche muy… muy wow, era rojo y pequeño, tenía dos asientos, estaba estacionado con el frente hacia fuera y en el frente decía BMW, había escuchado del señor Williams que era un coche súper caro que solo las estrellas de cine podían comprar o los que eran millonarios o se habían sacado la lotería.

--Creo que Alice va a tirar esta ropa-- escuché que decía Esme cuando Bella bajó, mi hermanita se aferraba a Eddie, agarré a Rascall y la seguí, era un lugar muy grande, miré bien el coche del doctor, se miraba elegante, al frente tenía una estrella de tres puntas en un circulo plateado… era un… un… Mercedes negro! Wow, un coche muy caro también, éstas personas eran ricas, bueno mirando la casa como no.

Salimos del garaje y seguimos por un caminito de rocas blancas hasta la enorme puerta de madera clara que tenía unos diseños delicados, me encanta la casa, lástima que solo vayamos a estar unos días, pero eso es mejor que andar vagando por todas partes, eso no era bueno para Bells.

--Bienvenidos niños-- Carlisle abrió la puerta, y Esme nos empujó con un susurro, era muy amplio y había muchas cosas, al final a la derecha estaba una escalera detrás de los sillones. Aquí la estancia estaba dividida de la entrada, no como en casa de los Williams, había mucha luz por las enormes ventanas, supongo, Bella apretó más mi mano, no pude evitar sonreír, era una casa muy bonita, al menos lo que ya había visto.

--Tienen una casa muy bonita-- dijo mi hermanita y yo asentí, ella era la de los modales y esas cosas-- sabes tocar el piano Esme?-- miré el piano que señalaba Bella, estaba en algo así como una tarima o en algo arriba de unos escalones, era de esos pianos que se usan en los conciertos de música que duerme, grande y brillante.

--No Bella, Edward lo hace…

--Alice, Rosalie?-- Carlisle llegó y abrazó a Esme, los dos miraban hacia las escaleras, di un brinco, una chica, bueno una muchacha apareció en la cima de las escaleras y bajó corriendo o brincando más bien, parecía que lo hacía sobre nubes, era muy pequeña para ser alguna de las hijas del doctor, debían tener 17 y la otra 18.

--Hola Emmett!-- me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla, por Dios, que fría estaba y de mi tamaño! Seguro en unos días y estoy más alto que ella, brincó hacia Bella y le sonrió, era la más rara de las personas que he conocido en toda mi vida, está de mi tamaño, muy delgadita, se me hace que si la abrazo la parto en dos, su cabello me gusta, está peinado hacia todas partes, dudo que dos mechones apunten hacia el mismo lugar-- Bella hola!-- abrazó con fuerza a mi hermana y la besó también, parecía muy feliz, ella debía ser Alice, efusiva sonaba a lo que ella era-- soy Alice, ya verán que estarán muy cómodos.

--Rosalie, baja-- miré hacia donde lo hacía el doctor y wow, era una muchacha muy guapa, su cabello dorado le llegaba hasta la cintura, debe ser la dueña del BMW, el coche que debe conducir una modelo y ella parece una, bajaba más lento que Alice y se miraba elegante, aunque Esme dijo que eran adoptados, Alice y Rosalie tienen los ojos dorados como ellos, me pregunto si Edward y Jasper los tendrán también así aunque sería demasiado raro y bueno, ésta familia parece bastante rara.

--Rosalie-- Esme me puso una mano sobre el hombro y no me fijé si había hecho lo mismo con mi hermana, la rubia era muy linda y parecía muy buena persona, sus ojos se miraban tristes cuando me miró aunque poco después brillaron, sería mi imaginación?-- ellos son Emmett e Isabella, pero le gusta que le digan Bella.

--Hola Bella-- apenas si dejó de mirarme para saludar a mi hermana y por raro que parezca yo tampoco podía dejar de verla-- hola Emmett, bienvenidos-- sacudió la cabeza y nos sonrió, le regresé la sonrisa, sacó todo el aire y entre abrió la boca, raro, muy raro-- soy Rosalie.

--Hola-- apenas escuché el susurro de Bella, Rosalie era por mucho, la muchacha más linda que había visto, pero no como lo decía el señor Williams, no, Rosalie era muy diferente, sus ojos me lo decían.

--Eres un ángel?-- Rosalie me sonrió aún más.

--Estoy lejos de ello-- dijo, escuché una risita como si estuvieran agitando un montón de campanas pero no busqué de donde provenían. No podía dejar de mirar a Rosalie.

--No, no, pareces un ángel, eres muy bonita.

--Gracias Emmett-- el costado me dio un piquetazo cuando Rosalie volvió a abrazarme, no quería quejarme pero mi brazo se unió a mis costillas rotas y aunque intenté no gritar, se me escapó un gemido.

--Lo lastimas!-- gritó Bella y Rosalie se apartó muy rápido, me molestó que Bella se metiera y me dieron ganas de gritarle que se ocupara de sus cosas pero no lo hice, ella se preocupaba por mí, respiré hondo y fui soltando el aire poco a poco para que no me doliera tanto pero aún así parecía que la costilla se empeñaba en meterse entre la carne.

--Debes descansar Emmett, vamos al sofá-- Esme me guió hacia la estancia, Bella platicaba con Alice atrás de nosotros, parecía que el estar en esta casa iba a ser algo bueno, mi hermana no habla con casi nadie, me acomodé en el sofá de dos plazas y Bella subió junto a mí, seguía abrazada a Eddie, puse a Rascall a un lado y abracé a mi hermana.

--Emmett…

--Pero que ropa tan descuidada!-- Alice saltó en el sillón señalando a Bella, Carlisle y Esme que estaban en el sofá de tres plazas junto a Rosalie, la miraron y suspiraron-- debemos irnos a…

--Lleva a Bella, Alice, Emmett no puede salir, está muy mal herido…

--Qué le pasó?

--Eso hija, es lo que iba a preguntar-- le sonrió Carlisle, pero que papá tan paciente era, el señor Williams ya le habría volteado la cara de un cachetadón, Alice sonrió y asintió, Carlisle me miró, imité a Alice pero yo solo asentí, ya sabía lo que quería, había prometido decirle cuando estuviéramos a salvo y siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Respiré hondo, ésta vez tuve que soltar el aire pronto porque me dolía mucho y no quería que Bella se preocupara más, cuando empecé a hablar, Bella se encogió más en el sillón, Alice brincó de su lugar y se apretujó junto a mi hermana que extrañamente se inclinó contra ella, continuaba con mi mano fuertemente apretada pero Alice la abrazaba.

Les conté todo, desde que nuestros padres habían muerto hacía unos años y que servicio social nos dejó con los Williams, al principio había sido muy bueno pero después de unos meses, empezó el infierno, nos golpeaban por cualquier cosa y nos hacían trabajar para ellos, si a mí no me molestaba ayudar en la casa, ellos abusaban, hasta lo que había pasado hacía unos días cuando casi me matan y que me había ayudado a decidirme para salir de ese lugar, me dolió el brazo cuando apreté las manos, no quería llorar, yo no lloraba nunca o casi nunca, pero el coraje que me daba el acordarme de cómo trataban a mi hermanita, era mucho, me concentré en mis zapatos para que no se me salieran todas las palabrotas que quería decir, debía ser más educado porque los señores Cullen se ve que lo son y no quiero que Rosalie crea que soy uno de esos maleantes, guardé silencio cuando llegué a donde John me pateaba con ganas, mi hermanita me apretó la mano y la miré, ella sonreía, le caían muy bien los Cullen y a decir verdad, inspiran mucha confianza, aunque es extraño que estén tan fríos.

Cuando terminé de hablar, todo quedó en silencio por lo que tuve que levantar la mirada, era difícil saber lo que pasaba porque estaban muy serios, Esme parecía que lloraba pero no había lágrimas en sus mejillas, Alice estaba sorprendida, Carlisle se miraba como si le doliera y Rosalie parecía estar muy molesta.

--Esos desgraciados-- me sorprendió que Rosalie fuera la que rompiera el silencio-- por qué no se ponen con alguien de su tamaño?-- me eché hacia atrás en el sillón, se miraba muy extraña, como si fuera peligrosa, no estoy muy seguro pero me pareció escuchar como si gruñera, como si hubiera un león furioso pero dentro de su pecho, solo miré un borrón y ella ya estaba de pie frente a mí, creo que ya tengo sueño y no miro muy bien.

--Rosalie…

--Carlisle por Dios, eso es inhumano!-- se giró molesta hacia Carlisle que le llamaba la atención, me dio miedo que la regañaran o peor aún, que la castigaran.

--Ya veremos que vamos a hacer después, por lo pronto nada ganamos molestándonos, lo que importa es que ya están lejos de esas personas…

--No sé como puedes llamarles personas, no te preocupes Emmett-- Rosalie respiró hondo y me miró más tranquila-- no volverán con esos tipos y como se les ocurra hacer algo yo misma…

--Rosalie…

--Lo siento Esme-- aunque Esme estaba más sorprendida que molesta, Rosalie se disculpó, miré al doctor y a su esposa que no dejaban de mirarse entre ellos, afuera un coche se detuvo, deben ser los otros dos hijos del doctor, no me pasó desapercibido que Carlisle y Esme miraron rápidamente a Alice y ella asintió sonriendo entusiasmada, cuando la puerta se abrió, ella brincó por encima del sofá y corrió hacia allá, Bella se arrodilló y se recargó contra el respaldo, yo apenas me giré para que no me doliera tanto.

--Eso no puede ser, nadie puede hacer eso-- una voz ronca y tranquila murmuró cargada de sorpresa, a qué podía referirse?-- Carlisle eso no es posible!-- era un chico puede que más alto que Carlisle el que apareció, tenía el entrecejo junto, y por el peinado parecía que había corrido en un huracán-- es brutal, por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Rosalie, es inhumano.

--Gracias-- miré a Rosalie, parecía orgullosa.

--Qué… qué es esto que… siento…-- un rubio apareció con Alice colgando de su brazo, era enorme y parecía gruñón.

--Un poco sí-- se río el otro que había estado de acuerdo con Rosalie, no entendí a que se refería, en cambio se rió, era como si pudiera saber lo que estaba pensando-- pues es listo-- exasperaba, a qué rayos se refería-- algo de imaginación y sería todo-- parece un presumido de primera, y se rió otra vez, a mí me dieron ganas de golpearlo.

--Amor… devoción…-- ahora el rubio era el que deliraba, yo ya sabía que era una familia extraña pero ahora con estos dos estoy seguro de que ni me acercaba a lo raro que los creía-- Rosalie que rayos te pasa?-- todos miramos a Rosalie, el presumido pareció sorprendido antes de que riera de nuevo, Rosalie hizo intento de golpearlo pero él se apartó de un brinco.

--Salud-- le dije a mi hermana que había estornudado, Eddie salió volando hasta los brazos del presumido que hizo una mueca mirando al lobo y mirándome a mí, después se acercó y le tendió el peluche a mi hermana, pero cuando iba a tomarlo, volvió a estornudar y su cabello voló hacia todas partes, temía que se fuera a resfriar y…

--No!-- gritó Alice mientras soltaba al rubio.

Miré al presumido que debía ser Edward, sus ojos… sus ojos me dieron miedo, estaba seguro de haberlos visto dorados como los de los demás cuando llegaron pero ahora eran negros, Bella se me abrazó y ha como pude me puse frente a ella, parecía que quería hacerle algo a mi hermanita, Edward había abierto la boca y sus labios estaban enroscados hacia arriba como si fuera un perro a punto de atacar, escuché el mismo sonido raro como un gruñido que había escuchado de Rosalie antes y segundos después solo pude sentir como miles de cristales se rompían, Edward ya no estaba frente a mí, se quitaba los cristales de un enorme ventanal de encima, Rosalie estaba frente mío con un brazo estirado como si ella hubiera arrojado a Edward contra el ventanal… un momento, no le salía ni una gota de sangre, miré a mí alrededor, todos nos miraban a nosotros, Bella ya no estaba asustada sino que ella a su vez miraba sorprendida hacia donde Edward se mantenía parado, pues no, no tenía ni una magulladura o cortada pequeñita, no, nada.

--No iba a hacer nada-- susurró Alice, Rosalie… sí, estoy seguro de que esta gruñendo como un león.

--Muy bien-- di un par de pasos y los enfrenté-- qué rayos pasa aquí!

* * *

**Sion-Allegra**: Bueno, que conste que ella es la que promete actualizar mas seguido XD, por experiencia sé que no debo prometer nada sobre este tema. ¿Les gustó ? Si? Pues díganlo! ¡! Ya saben con cinco reviews sabremos si les gustó. Si les gusta el capi pueden torturar a mi compañera, no hay problema (si la matan me dejan con un gran proyecto a mí solita).

**Nymphadora Tonks**: Que tal..¿? Primer capi de nuestro nuevo fic..!! el segundo que hacemos juntas..!! prometemos actualizar mas seguido ke.. en el otro… solo… téngannos paciencia.. dejen Reviews..=D

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **_


	2. El Mejor Abogado

**Twilight tiene su dueña y no soy yo ni mi compañera ni de chiste!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sion-Allegra:** Me enorgullecen!! Sigan con la respuesta así, disfruten el segundo capitulo que está mucho más largo que el primero, si se portan igual de bien, pronto tendrán el tercero =D, la de abajo lo promete!

**Nymphadora Tonks:** segundo capitul0o.. bueno al menos terminamos casi termino el ultimo capi de un fic mío..!! si.. nos pasamos con el largo del capi… pero es difícil calcular cuanto escribes si no vez la otra parte.. bueno así disfrutan mas letras

* * *

**El Mejor Abogado..!!**

**Edward POV**

0o0o

No podía dejar de mirar esos profundos ojos cafés que me regresaban una expresión se sorpresa, eso o estaba demasiado asustada como para moverse, yo aún podía sentir la sed arder en mi garganta como fuego vivo, a pesar de que mi boca seguía llena de veneno continuaba sintiéndome seco, casi achicharrado, ella se inclinó por un lado de Rosalie que estaba frente al niño, Emmett, los ojos de Bella eran unos perfectos espejos, podía verme reflejado en ellos mezclado con la sorpresa y más aún… no, no, eso que confundía no era más que el miedo que la tenía paralizada, a penas era consciente de las miradas de mi familia, esa niña de tan solo diez años me tenía atrapado, una pequeña a la que casi mato, había dejado de respirar tan pronto escuché a Alice gritar y mirarme en su mente con ojos rojos sosteniendo el pequeño cuerpo sin vida de Bella, no atiné a impedir que Rosalie me arrojara y tampoco pude detenerme hasta que me estrellé contra el cristal.

Por esto era imposible lo que Carlisle quería hacer, no podía dejar a esos niños indefensos entre monstruos porque ante el menor desliz, por insignificante que sea… ellos podrían morir, además, el que esa niña tenga la sangre más dulce que he conocido en mis casi ochenta años, algo que jamás imaginé que pudiera existir porque de haberlo sabido, la habría buscado desde hace mucho… no, pero en qué pienso, es solo una niña que no ha llegado ni a la mitad de su vida y si sigue aquí no lo hará jamás.

El pensamiento de mi padre me sacó del pozo de desesperación, ira y sed en el que me estaba sumiendo, "_kkkTendríamos que explicarles todo si van a quedarse con nosotros",_ no podía estar hablando en serio! Lo miré sin creerlo y cuando miró a Esme lo entendí, ella sufriría demasiado si ellos salen de la casa, pero no iba a sufrir más si yo terminaba almorzándome a uno de ellos? Y quizá hasta Jasper perdería el control, uno de ellos se cortaba, una gota de sangre y… el corazón de Esme volvería a romperse sin contar con lo mal que me sentiría yo.

--Carlisle, tienes idea de lo que pretendes hacer?

--Edward, tú mismo has dicho que era inhumano como…

--Sí!-- no pude evitar gritarle y tan pronto como lo hice me disculpe, pero es que no podía hablar en serio, no podíamos cuidar de un par de niños humanos-- pueden morir Carlisle, por favor, es peligroso-- miré a Jasper, no era mi intención tacharlo de más débil cuando era yo quien había caído y no él, me disculpé de nuevo, ésta vez con la mirada y mi hermano lo comprendió.

--Todos tendremos cuidado.

--Es ilógico, somos unos monstruos yo no…

--Eres fuerte hijo, confío en ti.

--No se trata solo de mi! Es todo, esos niños no pueden quedarse con nosotros, es…-- algo me golpeó en la cabeza, apenas logré mirar en el piso lo que quedaba de la lámpara de Esme, antes de que mi frase terminara muriendo en mi garganta.

Miré a Rosalie que por sus insultos mentales, era la que me la había arrojado, pero mi vista bajó hacia sus brazos que estaban alrededor de Emmett quien a su vez había regresado hasta la pequeña, que me ha cautivado de una forma extraña, a la que abrazaba, el dolor en la mente del niño me dejó sin palabras pero el tormentoso silencio en donde debía estar la voz mental de Bella, era suplantado por esos hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas que me miraban con algo más que dolor, desilusión o terror, era un sentimiento tan intenso que no tenía nombre para él y deseé morir para que sus ojos sonrieran de nuevo, para ver otra vez esa sonrisa inocente en la que la ventana que deja la falta de los tres dientes del frente se escapa el aire con un gracioso silbido que la hace brillar. Cómo pude haber pensado que era una niña más, una chiquilla con la que Esme se había encaprichado, no, es todo lo contrario a una niña más, es tan especial que no puedo describirlo.

--No, no llores Bella por favor-- lentamente caminé hacia ella, no miraba a nadie más que a ella, ni siquiera a su hermano que insistía en ponerse frente a la niña, tampoco le puse atención a Jasper o Carlisle que caminaban a mi lado por si perdía el control, no, yo solo quería que Bella no llorara.

Me detuve a un par de metros de distancia, le daría espacio por si me temía, y no la iba a culpar, si quería huir que lo hiciera, si le repugnaba o me odiaba por haber querido matarla, no la forzaría a mi compañía y si así lo quería, mientras estuviera en la casa, no me toparía con ella aunque muera por consentirla y ver que nada le falte y sea feliz.

Me preparé para que saliera corriendo, respiré hondo, acostúmbrate! Le ordené al monstruo que gritaba enfurecido porque no le daba la sangre más dulce que jamás había sentido, él, ingrato me hacía imaginar el delicioso sabor que ella tendría y cómo apagaría mi garganta en llamas, pero no, no permitiría que éste inocente ser sufriera ni un poco, esperaba que corriera gritando que no quería verme, o simplemente gritara aterrada, pero ella se deshizo del abrazo de su hermano y se acercó hasta quedar a un metro de mí, sus hermosos ojos chocolate me miraron sin rastro del miedo que temía ver, deseé, ansié saber lo que pensaba, y entonces sus labios se entreabrieron, pude ver la punta de su lengua asomar y juguetear en la encía que dejaba la pequeña ventana sin dientes.

--Te hará daño si sigues haciendo eso-- estiré la mano pero volví a encogerla antes de tocar su piel, no soportaría mi piel fría, era una niña que había cautivado mi muerto corazón y lo había hecho latir de nuevo, con un latido imaginario que solo podía escuchar en mi mente, pero deseé que mi piel fuera tibia y poder acariciarla como lo haría un verdadero hermano mayor, Bella dejó de pasar la lengua por la encía y siguió mirándome, nadie más hablaba y ya había bloqueado sus pensamientos en un tonto afán de creer que opacaban a Bella, pero no, seguía ese mutismo mental que hacía que mi curiosidad creciera rápidamente.

--Por qué estás enojado?

--No, no estoy enojado-- eché un vistazo a Emmett que estaba analizando mi rostro de hacía unos minutos, mis ojos negros incluso a mí me dieron miedo, cómo era que ella seguía de pie a menos de un metro de un monstruo?-- ya no.

--Qué hice para que te molestaras?-- la tristeza en su voz dio un doloroso piquetazo a mi corazón.

--No yo no…

--Nos vamos a ir en cuanto mi hermanito esté bien si te molestamos…-- dejaría que Rosalie me hiciera lo que estaba pensando solo para no volver a escuchar tanto dolor y tristeza de su boca.

--No Bella por favor-- me arrodillé para poder estar a su altura y sin pensarlo extendí mi mano, ella se apresuró a tomarla, en cuanto la pequeña mano de Bella acarició el dorso de la mía, sentí una especie de corriente eléctrica que me recorrió, ella apartó su mano rápidamente, la contemplaba con sorpresa, yo hice lo mismo, ahora que sabía lo frío que estaba, correría con su hermano y él se la llevaría, Esme iba a quedar destrozada si eso pasaba por mi culpa, pero no, Bella no corrió sino todo lo contrario, se acercó más y yo no pude apartarme, daba pasos titubeantes o cautelosos aunque más bien parecían algo torpes, un ligero tono rosado subió por su piel y coloreó sus mejillas rápidamente, Jasper sacó el aire que mantenía y se apartó con discreción, Alice lo abrazó pero apenas lo pude sentir porque Bella me sonreía a solo diez centímetros y lentamente, sin dejar de verme a los ojos se agachó para tomar mi mano.

--Tienes frío? Por qué están tan helado?

--Es el rey corazón de hielo-- rió Jasper, al parecer empezaba a acostumbrarse a los niños a pesar de que solo tenían unas horas en la casa.

--Es cierto Edward?

--Claro que no Bella.

--Ey sí, yo quiero saber por qué están tan fríos, por qué Rose te arrojó contra la ventana y no te cortaste ni nada y ahorita te tiró con una lámpara y esa fue la que se rompió y no tu cabeza!-- y entonces, Emmett, entonces te ibas a llevar a tu hermana lejos de nosotros, dudo mucho que Esme los deje ir tan fácil, su corazón se iría con ellos porque… los pensamientos de Rosalie me sacaron de los míos, estaba… estaba cautivada por la forma en la que Emmett se había referido a ella, y ahora que lo pienso, a nadie dejaba que la llamara Rose, por qué al niño no le dijo nada? Y por qué lo abraza con tanto cariño? Acaso mi hermana ha encontrado en él algo que la inmortalidad le robó? Mira en Emmett a aquel hijo que nunca podrá tener?

_--Edward estás bien? Podemos explicarles todo?--_ miré a mi padre, yo no quería decirles nada, podía inventar algo, cualquier cosa que ellos creerían, son solo unos niños.

--Estás seguro papá?

--Es lo mejor hijo.

--Pero y si se asustan, podrían…-- el pensamiento de Carlisle me interrumpió, él ya tenía un plan, dormirlos y fingir que había sido un sueño, pero, funcionaría? "_Confía en mí_" asentí en un suspiro, tenía que confiar en Carlisle.

--Emmett, les diremos todo, Bella regresa al sofá por favor-- le sonreí o al menos lo intenté porque me miró raro antes de dar media vuelta para correr y subir de un brinco al sillón.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

Ahí estábamos, a punto de confesar nuestro mas oscuro secreto a un par de niños indefensos, que locura! Pero Carlisle tenia razón, si vivirían con nosotros no podríamos ocultar nuestro secreto por mucho tiempo, solo esperaba que los pobres niños no salieran corriendo despavoridos, Bella y Emmett estaban sentados en el sillón de dos plazas, la pequeña sentada sobre sus rodillas nos miraba curiosa, Emmett tenia el entrecejo levemente fruncido y en su mente había miles de preguntas, pero nos dejaría hablar primero.

--Bueno, primero que nada, deben entender que mi familia es muy especial, no es como las demás familias, somos… diferentes-- dijo Carlisle mirando directamente a los pequeños, Bella seguía mirándonos, ahora tenia el entrecejo levemente fruncido, daría toda mi fortuna por saber que es lo que piensa!-- ya habrán notado que no somos como los demás, tenemos la piel muy fría, y dura, y somos muy blancos.

--Si, parece que se broncean con la luna-- el pensamiento de Emmett me hizo reír, pero al escuchar las risas de mi familia me di cuenta de que no lo había pensado, de verdad lo había dicho, bien, era un chico que decía exactamente todo lo que pensaba, y en serio.

--Si, eso parece-- sonrió Carlisle, miramos a Bella darle un codazo y una irada de desaprobación a su hermano, el simplemente se encogió de hombros, no pensaba haber hecho nada malo, Bella rodo los ojos y suspiro, era bastante madura para su edad, una adulta atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña-- también se deben preguntar por que tenemos los ojos del mismo color, y en especial por que Edward no se hizo daño alguno cuando se estrello contra la ventana y cuando la lámpara le dio en la cabeza.

--Si, eso principalmente, se me hace imposible que pudiera hacer eso-- dijo Emmett, Carlisle asintió, nos dirigió una rápida mirada a todos y tomo aire volviendo su vista a los niños.

--A mi lo que se me hace imposible es que traigan esa ropa puesta-- se quejo Alice cruzándose de brazos y mirando la sucia y sobre usada ropa que traían los pequeños.

--Alice, por favor-- dijo Carlisle mirándola pacientemente.

--Yo solo digo-- el duende se encogió de hombros y volvió su vista a los niños, _"De verdad, es imposible…"_, reprimí la risa que quería salir y me concentre en Carlisle, estaba por confesar el secreto, claro, era serio.

--Lo que pasa, es que nosotros no somos… humanos, Emmett-- los ojos de Emmett se abrieron como platos, por su cabeza pasaron muchísimas criaturas mitad animal, paso vampiros hace rato, no tiene ni idea-- somos un tipo de criatura sobrenatural, si han escuchado historias de terror probablemente sepan lo que somos.

--Son aliens?!-- exclamo Emmett abriendo mucho los ojos.

--No, no somos aliens, somos… somos vampiros, Emmett-- confeso al fin Carlisle, Bella ahogo un grito pero Emmett suspiro.

--Ay que bueno, ya me había asustado, los aliens secuestran gente y hacen experimentos-- dijo Emmett con una mueca, que… le pasaba… a este niño?

--Emmett-- susurro Bella, estaba asus… no, miraba a Emmett con ojos entrecerrados, como si le dijera que no reaccionara de ese modo ante criaturas sumamente espeluznantes, pero ella no estaba lejos de la locura de su hermano, no estaba nada asustada-- se supone que debes asustarte, que no ves que están serios, ay Emmett, los vampiros chupan sangre y tu te preocupas por aliens?

--Oh, para el caso ya nos habrían comido, no Carlisle? Además, míralos! Compáralos con los aliens, los aliens están feos, al menos si experimentan o te chupan sangre que mejor que te ataque alguien tan guapo como Rose-- me di un golpe en la frente sin pensarlo, Bella también se había dado un golpe en la frente sin creer la respuesta de su hermano, Alice y Jasper soltaron una carcajada, Rosalie miraba fascinada a Emmett, Carlisle y Esme se miraban confundidos.

--Siquiera pretende estar asustado por favor-- dijo Bella con los ojos entrecerrados, Emmett suspiro y nos miro, su rostro cambio radicalmente, se veía preocupado.

--Son vampiros?!-- grito sorprendiéndonos a todos, lo miramos confundidos, en su mente de veras estaba asustado por el hecho de tener a 6 vampiros frente a él.

--Oh no tienes por que actuar tan bien-- dijo Bella haciendo un ademan con la mano para quitarle importancia, suspire, este par de hermanos no tenia remedio.

--Quien te entiende?! Primero por que no me asusto y ahora por que me asusto de mas? Ultimadamente tu tampoco te vez…

--Basta-- dije, ya era suficiente de locuras, no podía creer que lo tomaran tan bien-- en serio no están asustados ni sienten curiosidad por estar en una casa llena de vampiros?

--Claro que tengo curiosidad! Muchísimas preguntas! Pero no estamos asustados, si fueran vampiros malos ya nos habrían comido, o no?-- me respondió Emmett encogiéndose de hombros, mire a Carlisle, toda la familia compartió una mirada de confusión.

--Bueno, si, tienes razón Emmett, nosotros no nos los vamos a… comer-- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisita aun confundido, Bella y Emmett sonrieron, la niña mostró su enorme ventana mientras nos miraba, sonreí al verla, me gustaría que sonriera de ese modo todo el tiempo-- pero por favor respóndeme, por que razón no se asustaron?

--No se ofendan, si dan miedo, bueno al menos Jasper si, y Edward cuando se puso como loco, pero preferimos estar con una familia de vampiros a regresar con los Williams-- respondió Emmett sinceramente, Esme y Rosalie se llenaron de una mezcla entre ternura y enojo ante el comentario, los Williams de verdad debieron de dejar su marca en las mentes de Bella y Emmett, malditos…

--No nos ofendemos Emm, es solo… bueno, nunca se lo habíamos dicho a nadie, pero contando con la cantidad de historias que se cuentan por ahí, esperábamos que gritaran o algo así-- respondió Carlisle soltando una risa.

--No, ustedes son muy buenas personas, nos ayudaron, no me imagino teniéndoles miedo-- dijo Bella, seguía con su ventana expuesta, nunca me habían gustado los niños, pero esta pequeña era especial, me llenaba de ternura verla jugar con su lengua entre las encías.

--Bueno, ahora que ya saben la verdad, que eran esas preguntas que querías hacernos Emm?-- pregunto Rosalie acercándose a los niños, Emmett y Bella compartieron una mirada cómplice, se turnarían las preguntas, ay no podía creer las tonteras que se le ocurrían a Emmett, y no dudaba en que las fuera a decir todas.

--Yo primero-- dijo Emmett sentándose mas cómodamente en el sofá, Rosalie y Alice se sentaron en la mesita de centro, Carlisle y Esme permanecieron en el sofá y Jasper y yo nos paramos detrás de Alice y Rosalie, un poco lejos de los pequeños-- tienen colmillos?

--No, no somos como en las historias, tenemos dentadura normal-- respondió Rosalie sonriéndole a Emmett y pasando la lengua por sus dientes.

--Voy yo, ustedes son muy fuertes, no se dañan con nada, cierto?

--Así es, parecemos hechos de roca, no podemos cortarnos con nada, y somos extremadamente fuertes y rápidos también-- respondió Jasper con una sonrisa, Emmett emitió un leve _"Wow"_.

--Yo, se mueren con el sol, por eso están tan blancos?

--No Emmett, no nos pasa nada con el sol, pero aun así no podemos ponernos bajo sus rayos, ya que los humanos nos descubrirían-- respondió Esme con una sonrisa maternal.

--Y eso por que?-- pregunto Emmett frunciendo el entrecejo.

--Algún día les mostraremos, cuando haya sol, les parece?-- le dijo Esme con la misma sonrisa, le encantaban estos niños, su instinto materno se avivaba con ellos en casa.

--Que tal si les mostramos cuando los llevemos a comprar ropa, por que esa…

--Alice, deja que terminen de preguntar-- la interrumpió Carlisle, mi hermana suspiro y miro a los niños para que continuaran.

--Si son vampiros buenos significa que no comen personas?-- bueno, al menos Bella hacia preguntas razonables.

--Exacto, nosotros sobrevivimos de la sangre de los animales-- respondió Carlisle, Bella asintió una vez.

--Y tenemos que dormir en ataúd nosotros también?

--Claro que no!-- rio Rosalie, toda la familia soltó una carcajada-- tendrán sus propias habitaciones con cama y todo, nosotros no dormimos.

--No duermen?-- pregunto Emmett con los ojos muy abiertos.

--No.

--Nunca, nunca?-- esta vez fue Bella.

--No dormimos nunca, nunca-- le respondí con una sonrisa, se veía graciosa con los ojotes que había puesto.

--Vaya-- dijo Emmett pensativamente-- entonces es mentira lo de los ataúdes.

--Me toca, no se convierten en murciégalos, o si?

--Se dice murciélagos, y no, no nos convertimos-- le respondí.

--Entonces, dejaremos de comer ajo?

--Desde cuando comes ajo?-- pregunto Bella mirando a su hermano con ojos entrecerrados.

--Oh, solo preguntaba-- todos soltamos una risa.

--No, no hay problema con los ajos, Emmett-- respondió Jasper.

--Les cambian de color los ojos?

--Si, cuando no tenemos sed los tenemos dorados, justo como los tenemos ahora-- le respondió Carlisle.

--Entonces, cuando Edward casi nos ataco tenia sed?-- la pregunta me golpeo como un puñetazo en el estomago, pero la niña no se veía asustada, no me miraba como si me echara la culpa, parecía como si… como si comprendiera por lo que había pasado, como si el hecho de que yo intentara beberme su sangre fuera normal.

--Si, cuando tenemos sed nuestros ojos se ponen negros-- respondió Alice, ni Emmett ni Bella me miraron con miedo, los dos se veían… tan… seguros.

--Y no lloran?-- Bella paso el tema como si nada, mi sentimiento de culpabilidad desapareció poco a poco, Jasper, me miraba de reojo, suspire y me concentre de nuevo en la platica, no tenia porque preocuparme si a los niños no les importaba, pero aun así, habían corrido mucho peligro cuando perdí el control.

--No, Bella, nosotros no podemos llorar, somos… como de piedra-- respondió Esme.

--Y si se pueden ver en los espejos? Por que si no, Rose, te pierdes de mucho-- dijo Emmett mirando a mi hermana, este niño era completamente honesto, no se guardaba nada, genial, al niño no tenia por que leerle la mente y a la niña no podía.

--Claro que tenemos espejo Emm, eres muy lindo, muchas gracias-- respondió Rosalie, seguía encantada con Emmett, al parecer toda la familia se iluminaria si estos dos pequeños se quedaban, Esme tendría niños de verdad a los cuales darles su amor materno, Carlisle se encantaría al ver feliz a Esme, Alice se volvería loca con toda la ropa que le compraría, ya se había visto en varias visiones comprando todo tipo de prendas, Jasper estaría muy feliz al ver feliz a Alice, Rosalie parecía que al fin había encontrado la medicina para su sufrimiento, cada que miraba al niño, su cabello negro, sus ojos traviesos y los hoyuelos en las mejillas de Emmett sus ojos brillaban, y yo, tenia que admitirlo, con Bella en esa habitación me sentía… tranquilo, como si saber que estaba sana y salva me relajara, no sabia como explicarlo, pero el ambiente en general había cambiado con la llegada de este par, y esperaba que se quedara así por un largo tiempo.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

_Ya lo viste Edward, vámonos! _Miré a Alice en cuanto terminaron las preguntas de los niños, estaba radiante por su visión de compras con Bella y por alguna razón yo había accedido a ir.

--Bueno, nos vamos-- nadie preguntó nada, Alice había estado haciendo demasiados comentarios sobre la ropa durante la explicación-- Bella tú vienes conmigo y Edward-- pudo ser mi imaginación pero miré un brillo en los ojos de la pequeña-- Emmett…-- pensativa, la pequeña duende se acercó al chico, las tallas de camisa, ropa interior, pantalón, zapatos, todo pasaba a una velocidad increíble por su mente, aún para ser Alice.

--Creo que necesitaremos a Jasper para que cargue todo eso-- Alice ni pareció escucharme, Jasper soltó una carcajada ante mi mueca.

--Debes ser… 14 o mediana, pantalón… pediré para catorce o quince años, depende como lo vea, zapatos…-- con la mano le midió los pies y aún más pensativa se irguió para mirarlo a los ojos-- qué quieres, boxers, trusas o bikini? Edward usa bikini.

--Alice, claro que no!

--Bikini? De los que parecen…

--Ni lo pienses siquiera Emmett-- lo interrumpí lo suficientemente alto como para que me pudiera escuchar, soltó una atronadora carcajada pero no me creyó-- bien puedes ir y revisar el cajón de la ropa, quiere boxers, ya vámonos pequeño demonio.

Alice me siguió riendo, traía a Bella de una mano, echaba miradas molestas a la ropa muy usada y maltratada que tenía la niña, encendí el estéreo del Pontiac y metí una cinta de música tranquila, para cuando salimos a la carretera Alice divagaba emocionada con el vestuario que le armaría a Bella, yo quería ver a Alice intentando ponerle ese vaporoso vestido, no parecía de esas niñas a las que les gusta andar así, aunque conociendo a mi hermana… el estómago de Bella empezó a pedir alimento cuando íbamos por la mitad del camino y en el acto mi garganta se encendió en llamas, no necesité mirar por el retrovisor para saber que la niña se había sonrojado.

--Tienes hambre Bella?-- en cuanto abrí la boca, otra nueva oleada de fuego me quemó la garganta, tragué el veneno con dificultad y tuve que cerrar los ojos, mi expresión adolorida en la mente de Alice me hizo sonreír y no mejoró mi cara porque solo me había salido una triste mueca.

--Estoy bien-- susurró, sus mejillas se incendiaron otro poco y sentí mi garganta arder con más fuerza.

--Se… segura?-- acostúmbrate, respiré hondo, el monstruo gimió de furia, quería, la quería pero yo no se la daría-- Alice que…-- miré a mi hermana que súbitamente cambió sus pensamientos--qué pasa, qué me ocultas?

--No sé de que me hablas-- se alzó de hombros y volvió a enfocarse en la ropa de Bella-- llegamos, llegamos!

Me detuve muy cerca de la entrada, Bella se asomó por la ventana totalmente sorprendida, antes de que pudiera salir, Alice ya bajaba a la niña y le agarraba la mano, caminé junto a la pequeña, me sentía pervertido, no era que estuviera enamorado, por supuesto que no, pero era especial lo que sentía por esa niña, era como si quisiera protegerla ante cualquier situación, asegurarme de que no sufriera por nada del mundo.

En cuanto pusimos un pie dentro del centro comercial, Alice corrió hacia la primera boutique infantil que miró y arrastró a una nada dispuesta niña que fue tras ella dando traspiés, las seguí a una velocidad más normal, Alice no la dejaría caer, o sí? No, no, ella lo vería y… mejor apresurarme.

--Edward por allá está American Eagle, ve por los pantalones de Emmett que me van a encantar!-- asentí y obedecí, mientras miraba los pantalones calculando cual le quedaría, escuchaba atentamente a Alice, y también le prestaba atención a las empleadas cuando dejaban de mirar sorprendidas la lluvia de ropa que tenía mi hermana, Bella miraba pensativa a Alice, daría lo que fuera por saber lo que está pensando, "_Edward, Edward, concéntrate que ese pantalón negro a saber que marca sea, no es la que te dije",_ di un respingo con el grito de Alice, aunque claro, solo me gritó en la cabeza, miré el pantalón que estuve a punto de agarrar y me pasé al otro mueble, cuántos querría? Ya tenía uno de cada estilo, modelo y diferente tono azul de mezclilla, el gruñido del estómago de Bella anunciaba mi salida así que regresé con Alice.

--Sí, sí, ya vete, pero cuando lleguemos a la casa le mediré toda la ropa y tú no intervendrás mas que para dar tu aprobación.

--Vamos Bella, te llevaré a comer-- extendí mi mano hacia ella y para mi alegría la tomó, titubeó un poco al principio, acaso, cómo yo, sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerla? Una milésima de segundo después, volvió a tomarla y ésta vez apretó.

Bella brincoteaba tomada fuertemente de mi mano, y yo no podía apartar la vista de ella, era un ángel, cómo podía alguien maltratarla, cómo o por qué lo harían, es una niña obediente y para nada caprichosa, al menos en lo que llevo de conocerla no me lo ha parecido.

--Quieres una hamburguesa?-- nos detuvimos frente a un McDonald`s, sus ojos brillaron mirando la gran M amarilla con el fondo rojo, me acerqué a la caja y pedí un combo infantil, al ver como contemplaba los juguetes.

--Tú no vas a comer?-- mientras el empleado pasaba mi tarjeta, me giré hacia ella, se me atoró la respuesta al ver que me miraba con sus ojos brillantes-- es muy feo comer solo, si no tienes dinero te doy la mitad de la mía, además tú tampoco has comido, escuché que Alice lo decía-- tenía a una niña lista que no dejaba pasar ni el más mínimo detalle-- por favor?-- y esa última frase me desarmó completamente.

--Oh…-- me quedé helado, valga la ironía, mirándola, bueno siempre podía tirarla o esconderla en alguna parte, ella no me vería, pedí una hamburguesa, papas y refresco para mí, miré a Bella, no me importaría comerme eso en realidad con tal de que no dejara de sonreír.

Algunos minutos después, con dos charolas y un caballo alado de plástico en una bolsa transparente, fuimos a sentarnos, Bella devoraba la pequeña hamburguesa con ganas, entre cada bocado le daba cuerda al caballo que estaba sobre una nube y lo dejaba dar vueltas por la mesa y me miraba a mí y a mi hamburguesa, arrugó el entrecejo al ver que seguía intacta, le sonreí antes de empezar a "comer", cuando bajó la mirada para seguir comiendo, me apresuré a escupir en una servilleta, envolví la mitad de las papas fritas y arrojé la servilleta de papel al cesto, tomé otra servilleta y repetí lo anterior, aunque cinco minutos después, Bella terminó de comer y fue al cesto a tirar su basura, me acerqué al ver que se inclinaba hacia el cesto y… sacaba… una pelota de servilleta, justo esa en la que había arrojado las ultimas papas fritas y mi tercera mordida de hamburguesa, después con el entrecejo fruncido regresó, puso una silla junto a la mía y acercó su vaso con refresco y el juguete, incrédulo la miré agarrar mi media hamburguesa, me pregunté si se habría quedado con hambre y cuando iba a exteriorizar mi duda, ella me metió ese bocado insípido y mordí por reflejo, sus ojos se fijaron en mi boca, tuve que empezar a masticar y tragué, la hamburguesa molida bajaba con dificultad por mi garganta, incluso tuve que tomar refresco porque se había quedado a la mitad, evité hacer una mueca y abrí de nuevo la boca, quizá si mordía más, esto terminaría rápido.

--Podemos llevarle una de estas a Emmett, por favor?

--Claro, cuando nos vayamos a ir para que no se le enfríe.

--Volveremos con Alice?-- no había mucho entusiasmo en esa pregunta y a mi hermana aún le faltaba muchas tiendas a las que entrar.

--Quieres un helado?-- sus ojos me contestaron y me di cuenta tarde de lo que significaba, cuando atravesamos la pequeña plaza y me vi haciendo fila con Bella de la mano, recordé que no le gustaba comer sola, esto abarcaba el helado?-- de qué sabor Bella?

--El mío de chocolate-- me sonrió y pedí uno doble de chocolate y el otro lo primero que miré, que más daba si igual no iba a distinguir el sabor, con los dos enormes conos nos sentamos en una de las bancas que rodeaba el lugar, Bella devoraba su helado rápidamente y solo detenía las lengüetadas unos segundos para asegurarse de que lamía mi helado y tragaba, no podía decirle que yo no comía eso-- está rico Edward?

Asentí, qué le iba a decir, que me sabía terrible y que solo sentía algo asqueroso bajar por mi garganta tan solo un poco más fría que eso que tragaba? Por fin, cuando Bella masticó el cono de galleta y me miró, fue cuando me rendí, no había forma en que siguiera pasando eso.

--Quieres, está rico? Yo ya estoy satisfecho-- le di el helado después de asegurarme de que no hubiera quedado algo de veneno, ella lo comió feliz.

--Vamos a pasear-- después de todo no quiere volver con mi hermana y sabiendo que puede cansarse, la comprendo, aunque me extrañó que ella me hubiera invitado contando con lo tímida que parece ser-- me compras uno de esos?-- me señalaba una enorme tableta de chocolate en un pequeño kiosco.

--Claro, todo lo que quieras-- alegre soltó mi mano, ojala y siempre pueda verla sonreír así, feliz y sin preocupaciones, que crezca como una niña normal, me perdí momentáneamente mirando como brincaba de un lugar a otro y echaba dulces hacia la canastita rosa que le dio la muchacha que atiende.

--Edward quieres de éstos?-- asentí ante los chocolates que me mostraba y me acerqué, "_Es muy guapo y de mi edad_", el corazón de la chiquilla que atendía el kiosco, latía desaforadamente, "_Podría darle mi numero cuando le regrese el cambio_", ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de pensamientos, para los humanos éramos deslumbrantes, pero eso solo era parte de nuestra perfecta fachada para atraer presas, y a mí no me interesaba ninguna mujer, nunca había pensado en ello, quizá, por no tener pareja Rosalie y yo éramos los más amargados, como decía en ocasiones Alice, pero mi hermana cambió mucho en estas horas que tienen los niños con nosotros.

--Yap, oiga, ey oiga!-- me acerqué a Bella y le quité la canasta al ver que los dulces se desbordaban.

--Me cobra por favor?-- sonreí, el corazón de la muchacha se detuvo una milésima de segundo para después latir con furia, estaría enferma?

--Por qué se atontó?-- me alcé de hombros, la mirada de la chica se había desenfocado.

--Disculpa, te sientes bien?-- sacudió la cabeza, pude captar pensamientos enredados que intentaban tomar forma que dieron paso a números que pasaron aún más rápido.

--Cincuenta y cinco-- ya tenía anotado su número en un papelito que me daría cuando bajara la mano para darme el cambio, así que le di un billete de cincuenta y uno de diez, que era el más chico que tenía.

--Quédate con el cambio-- le di la bolsa de dulces a Bella y la tomé de la mano, mejor no darle alas a esperar una llamada que nunca recibiría.

Mientras caminábamos, Bella comía algunos dulces y me daba otros pocos que me aseguraba de volver a meter en la bolsa en cuanto se distraía, no hablaba mucho pero no sentía necesitar armar una gran conversación, ahora sabía que si ella se sentía cómoda con algo estaba bien y si no lo estaba, ella lo diría o haría lo posible por zafarse, cuando pasamos por una tienda deportiva, se detuvo momentáneamente, busqué lo que le llamaba la atención cuando volvió a caminar, qué podía interesarle a ella de un lugar como éste? Y entonces lo vi, no era una niña egoísta y seguro pensaba en su hermano.

--Ven, vamos, se lo compraremos a Emmett.

--No, no, ya nos compraron muchas cosas…

--No importa Bella, anda vamos-- sabía que a Emmett le encantaban los deportes y éste lugar era el más indicado, pedí el saco de box negro que le había llamado la atención a Bella y también unos guantes, mientras yo miraba los balones, Bella recorría la tienda y yo estaba atento a ella, cuando duró cinco minutos en un solo lugar, la miré y le pedí al amable anciano que me atendía, que me diera lo que la niña miraba, unos patines plateados en línea, claro que también con el equipo de seguridad, tuve que comprar también el aparato para inflar los balones después, de alguna forma tenía que meter todo de tal forma que pudiera cargarlo por todo el lugar y que no se viera sospechoso o al menos no mucho, e imaginando lo que iba a comprar Alice me vería demasiado sospechoso con tantas bolsas, con todo perfectamente empacado, fui hacia la niña que seguía viendo los patines y le di una bolsa de plástico rosa con cierre, sus ojos brillaron cuando escudriñaron el interior.

--Wow gracias Edward!-- me pasó un brazo por la pierna solo unos segundos antes de darme la mano-- cuando sea grande y trabaje, te los voy a pagar, te costaron mucho?-- había maravilla en su voz, no me miraba pero me bastaba con respirar para saber que estaba sonrojada.

--No te preocupes por eso Bella, no tienes que pagarme nada, es mi regalo de bienvenida, te parece?

--Gracias-- el aire se le escapó un poco porque me sonrió, volvió a brincar cuando salimos de la tienda, quizá podía llevarla a una juguetería y comprarles un par de cosas, aunque tendría que llevarlo al coche antes de ir por Alice-- no-- apenas sentí el jalón que me dio Bella, bajé curioso la cabeza, me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

--Qué pasa?

--Ya no compres más cosas.

--Pero no tienen juguetes.

--Me basta con Eddie-- reprimí mi mueca, nunca me había gustado ese mote-- y los patines que me compraste, no quiero más.

--Seguro a Emmett…

--Él tampoco quiere, gracias, mejor me compras un helado?

--Otro, Bella? Te hará daño es mucho…-- me miró con sus grandes ojos muy abiertos, brillaban como si contuviera las lágrimas, abrió la boca y me desarmó.

--Por favor Edward, uno nada más, ¿sí?

--Vamos Bella-- fuimos hasta la próxima fuente de sodas, Bella rápidamente tomó la carta plastificada, increíble que no quisiera que le comprara juguetes pero me pedía helado y dulces, bueno, supongo que es obvio siendo una niña pero lo de los juguetes si es… y hablando de dulces, dónde dejó la bolsa que le compré? No la olvidó en la tienda de deportes porque me habría dado cuenta.

--Quiero éste Edward, por favor-- el muchacho tomó la orden y Bella pidió dos, claro, uno para mí y el otro para ella.

--Eeh, Bella?-- atrapé el caballo alado que iba a caer por el extremo de la mesa, ella lo tomó con una hermosa sonrisa-- los dulces que te…-- la bolsa, el logotipo de la carita amarilla y feliz, que dejaba en la mesa me llamó la atención, ahí había metido cincuenta y cinco dólares de dulces y dudo que haya setenta centavos, cuando estaba por preguntarle si los había tirado, cosa que dudo, dejaron dos enormes platos ovalados.

--Me encanta el banana split! _y atacó el helado, no sin antes asegurarse de que yo empezaba a comer, pero extrañamente, diez minutos después, apartó el plato y me miró, bajó de la silla con cuidado de no soltar por alguna razón, la bolsa de los patines, acercó la silla a mí y se subió, ya en ella se puso en cuclillas y… apreté los labios al verla tomar una enorme cucharada con helado-- anda Edward, está rico… abre grande.

--Bella yo no…-- no lo preví, juro que no esperaba que metiera la cuchara en cuanto yo abriera la boca, cuchara que no sacó hasta que mastiqué para poder desbaratar la bola de manteca fría que había metido en mi boca y la tragara.

--Ves? No es verdura ni comida mala, verdad que está rico?-- no pude asentir o negar, ya tenía otra cuchara enorme lista, mejor terminar con todo, comí el helado para que ella no se sintiera mal, pero no fue una experiencia agradable, tengo que ver la forma de explicarle que no me alimento como ella, sin lastimarla, después del helado, el segundo, me apresuré a llevarla con Alice, no quería tener que volver a comer algo, no que no lo hubiera comido antes pero nunca había sido tanta, Alice nos esperaba ya en la puerta, extrañamente con solo unas diez bolsas, lo que me daba miedo era la enorme sonrisa que tenía dibujada.

--Iré por las bolsas Alice, lleva a Bella al auto-- mi hermana tomó la mano de la niña mientras yo iba por las bolsas pues para no levantar sospechas, las había dejado guardadas en las tiendas, ya todas las empleadas la conocían y la mayoría de las veces hacía lo mismo, me pasee por todas las boutiques infantiles tanto de ropa como de zapatos, y algunas tiendas de juguetes, para cuando llegué a mi coche, Bella estaba dormida en el asiento trasero, eran las ocho, llené la cajuela y gran parte del lugar vacío junto a Bella para poder irnos, el viaje no duró mucho, si acaso unos quince minutos para llegar a casa.

--Me extraña que se haya dormido con todo lo que le diste de comer-- comentó Alice cuando estacionaba frente a la casa, así que lo había visto venir y se esperó hasta estar aquí para que todos se enteraran-- debería estar algo alterada.

--Alterada? Cómo que alterada?

--Sí, con tanto dulce.

--Tanto dulce, que quieres decir con eso de…-- atrás, Bella dio un brinco cuando apagué el motor, me agradeció todo lo que le compré y con la bolsa de los patines y los balones de Emmett, corrió hacia la casa, apenas se podía mover, en cuanto le dio los balones a Emmett, Rosalie empezó a inflarlos mientras yo sacaba todo de la cajuela y Alice cargada con las bolsas del asiento trasero brincaba hacia la estancia para mostrar todo lo que había adquirido, la escuché cuchichear con Jasper cuando pasaba junto a ella, venía a ayudarme.

--Dime hermano, estaba rico el helado y la hamburguesa? Los cambiarías por el puma?-- gruñí y con la mitad de las bolsas de la cajuela fui a la casa, en la mente de todos bailaba la diversión, incluso Esme parecía divertirse, "_Fue una noble acción",_ le agradecí a mi padre por su pensamiento, era el único que me daba apoyo, "_Yo también lo habría hecho",_ incrédulo, miré a Rosalie inflar un balón de soccer, no lo iba a admitir en voz alta pero había cambiado, algo se había removido en el interior de mi hermana.

--Oh!-- miré a Alice que tenía una de sus visiones, de reojo capté la bolsa vacía de los patines de Bella y… la puerta del sótano por alguna razón estaba abierta, escuché lo que debía ser el ruido de llantas pequeñas de plástico bajando escalones y corrí, llegué a tiempo para atraparla cuando había bajado dos escalones con los ojos cerrados, la aferré contra mi pecho con cuidado, la garganta me quemó fieramente pero no me importó, tenía a la niña sana y salva.

--Pero cómo le dan patines!-- vi en la mente de Emmett la razón de sus sorpresa, Bella era sumamente… bueno parecía algo… bien, sí, era torpe y mucho al parecer, cuando no se tropezaba con sus pies, lo hacía con la orilla de la alfombra, la cabeza de un clavo salido, la esquina de un sillón o en una superficie lisa.

--Bella, pequeña-- se había hecho un ovillo en mis brazos, primero abrió un ojo.

--Me maté?-- negué divertido y abrió el otro ojo.

--Tienes que prometerme que no usarás los patines sin que alguien te esté vigilando y en un lugar seguro donde no hayan puertas o escaleras.

--Sí, lo siento Edward.

--Ahora, vamos-- la bajé y la tomé de una mano, si la soltaba era capaz de írseme de nuevo al sótano-- Alice quiere medirte todo lo que compró-- reprimí mi risa al escucharla suspirar pesadamente, en cuanto aparecí en la estancia, Alice junto con Rosalie, se llevaron a Bella, claro que no sin antes advertirle a Emmett, a quien Esme mantenía en el sofá, que él era el siguiente, me senté en el sillón de una plaza, en el de dos, Jasper se burlaría aún más, Carlisle subió a su despacho y Esme fue a preparar la cena para los niños, Emmett estaba muy entusiasmado planeando estrategia de soccer y americano, ya ansiaba estar bien y poder usar el saco de box.

Me puse de pie unos segundos después y fui hacia mi piano, ya hacía mucho que no tocaba, acaricié las teclas y sonaron perfectamente, Rosalie dejó por un momento las ropa en la cama y puso atención, capté sus sorprendidos pensamientos, "_Edward va a tocar?", "Edward tocará"_, Esme sonaba emocionada y también me emocioné, ya sentado en el banquillo dejé que mis manos se deslizaran solas, la melodía empezaba a tomar cuerpo cuando los gritos de Alice me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento.

--Bella estate quieta por Dios, romperás eso, anda! Bella vamos por favor, ponte ese zapato en el pie!-- Bella brincaba en la cama y corría por todo el cuarto, sus pupilas parecían un poco dilatadas, no, seguro la imaginación de Alice era demasiada-- quieta!

Emmett se preguntó lo que pasaba, Esme dejó el pollo en una vasija con agua y salió a la estancia, Jasper reía muy divertido y Rosalie bajó también riendo.

--Carlisle, no hay nada para sacar el exceso de azúcar de un pequeño cuerpo?-- el reclamo cargado de frustración de Alice me hizo recordar algo que miré cuando estudiaba medicina, algunos niños se… alteraban… con el… azúcar, y el chocolate era… el helado, mi helado, el banana split jumbo de chocolate, el casi litro de refresco de cola… combinado el azúcar, la cafeína y teobromina del chocolate en tales cantidades en un cuerpo tan pequeño… oh, oh, tengo un gran problema, Alice apareció con la pequeña saltando de una mano, brincaba más de lo normal y giraba la cabeza bastante rápido.

--No habrá tomado coca-cola, o sí?-- en la mente de Emmett apareció la imagen de Bella bebiendo una lata de coca-cola seguida por Emmett persiguiéndola por todo el bosque donde vivían, subió a decenas de árboles y batalló en la noche para que no despertara a los que los cuidaban… no se durmió hasta pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada.

--Oh-- las demás palabras murieron en mi garganta, Esme me miró de inmediato.

--Creo que lo más razonable sería esperar a que se le salga naturalmente-- mi padre miraba curioso a Bella, ella era una niña muy tranquila pero ahora era exactamente lo contrario.

--Toma-- agarré la mano de Bella, Alice estaba molesta porque no la dejaría medirle toda la ropa, no logró mantenerla lo suficientemente quieta como para ponerle siquiera una blusa y había estado a punto de romper un vestido, así que no se arriesgaría a forzarla ahora que parecía no entender razones.

--Qué tanta coca-cola tomó?-- Emmett contemplaba a su hermanita y en su mente ya estaban las cuentas.

--Un litro-- soltó Alice, no pude decirle nada porque Esme se me ponía enfrente.

--Le diste un litro de refresco? Además de los dos enormes helados y el banana split?

--Bueno Esme, es que ella quería…

--Y como cien dólares de dulces.

--No, fueron cincuenta y cinco.

--Edward, eso es demasiado para alguien tan pequeño!

--Lo siento mamá, no volveré a hacerlo-- claro, ahora lo sabía o quizá debía decir que quizá hasta ahora me ponía a pensar en eso, al menos si se dormía hasta pasadas las cuatro, yo no tendría el problema de necesitar dormir, era lo suficientemente rápido como para que nada le pasara a la niña.

--Oye Edward, creo que Alice compró café.

--Chicos por favor-- nos reprendió Esme cuando le gruñí a Jasper, suspiré y seguí a Bella, corrí al verla ir hacia el baño, ahí a la derecha estaba el sótano, la puerta se había vuelto a abrir, debería ponerle un candado, cuatro pelotas de golf que a Emmett se le cayeron de la bolsa, Bella tropezó pero logró seguir corriendo y pisó las pequeñas pelotitas, pude atraparla antes de que se estampara contra las escaleras del sótano y se fuera rodando, esta vez respiré hondo, iba a ser una noche movida.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

Efectivamente, Bella se había dormido pasadas las cuatro, cayó rendida exactamente a las cinco y cuarenta y cinco, justo cuando Alice tuvo una visión de un tipo calvo y una mujer excesivamente obesa con tres dedos de raíces castañas de un rubio que se notaba, aún sin las raíces, que era falso, los dos vendrían hoy, según mi hermana, traerían a un abogado de su confianza y varias patrullas, amigos del hombre supongo, porque con lo que les hizo a los niños no imagino que sean policías honrados.

Ya habíamos armado nuestro plan, Carlisle tenía que ir al hospital porque tenía una cirugía importante, pero nosotros estábamos listos, y en caso de que no funcionara todo por las buenas, argumentaríamos legalmente, no por nada Jasper acababa de cursar leyes y en caso de que eso tampoco sirviera o quizá podríamos hacer trampa, de hecho haríamos trampa con ayuda de Jasper, quisiera verlos sentir el mismo miedo que inspiraron por tanto tiempo a seres inocentes como esos dos niños, dudo mucho que Esme se moleste, a las ocho y media de ese domingo, los dos niños bajaron, pero acaso Bella no acaba de dormirse? Bueno, solo ha dormido poco más de dos horas.

--Buenos días-- saludó sonriente la chiquilla que esperaba que despertara pasado medio día, Emmett imitó el saludo de su hermana entre un bostezo.

--El desayuno está servido-- gritó Alice desde la cocina, ahogó una risita y yo estiré la mano, Bella me llevaría a desayunar, poco después se quejó desilusionada-- ay Esme, no es justo-- respiré tranquilo, mi madre me salvaría, la mesa de la cocina estaba llena de comida, desde huevos revueltos y en omelet hasta tazones de cereal pasando por waffles, fruta, leche y jugo recién exprimido.

--Gracias-- exclamó Bella cuando Alice la dejaba sobre la silla, Emmett se encaramó frente a su hermana, mudo de emoción, los habían alimentado bien, pero nunca con tanta variedad y libertad.

--Emm, no seas grosero-- le reprendió Bella con ojos entrecerrados, Emmett dejó los tres waffles que pretendía agarrar en el mismo platón y nos miró.

--Muchas gracias por tan espléndido desayuno, señora Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Edward.

--Emmett no tienes porque…-- empezó a decir Esme, le incomodaba que le dijera señora, mi madre deseaba que esos pequeños la consideraran algo más que una señora más o una extraña, sería feliz si la llamaran mamá, quizá en un tiempo si todo sale bien.

--Exagerado!-- el entrecejo de Bella se frunció aún más, rodó los ojos exasperada y después de suspirar, pidió permiso para tomar la fruta, Alice se apresuró a servirle un poco de todo en el enorme plato y vasos, Rosalie le dio luz verde a Emmett quien rápidamente empezó a devorar, Bella apartó el vaso con leche y empezó a comer, ahí fue cuando la vena materna de Esme afloró con fuerza.

--Bella, no tomarás tu leche?-- la niña la miró preocupada y parecía un poco avergonzada.

--Es que yo… yo no tomo leche-- Emmett había apartado la fruta, los miré curioso, cuando la señora con la que estaban, salía de la cocina, ellos intercambiaban las cosas, Bella se quedaba con la fruta y Emmett con la leche, pero Esme no los iba a dejar.

--Bella, cariño, la leche te hará crecer sana y fuerte.

--Como yo Bells, toma tu leche!

--Y tú come tus frutas!-- le regresó Bella molesta porque no la ayudaba, Emmett se mordió la lengua cuando Esme lo miró, mi madre arrugó solo un poco el entrecejo al mirar las frutas en un plato pequeño muy lejos de Emmett.

--Emmett?

--Lo siento Esme, no me gustan, saben feo.

--Pero Emm-- Rosalie se acercó rápidamente, no recordábamos mucho sobre ser humano aunque yo había estudiado medicina hacía varios años, quizá debería decir algunos decenios, las cosas cambiaban mucho y nos pasamos algunas horas leyendo libros de Carlisle, mi hermana se preocupaba porque el niño no se alimentara bien y pudiera enfermar, pero por no comer algunas frutas no iba a caer enfermo-- puedes enfermar, necesitas las vitaminas que te dan las frutas, por favor cómelas, sí? Es más, te compro lo que te gustó ayer que veíamos televisión-- los ojos de Emmett se iluminaron y dudó sobre su decisión de no comer frutas-- solo si comes todos los días alguna fruta.

--Está bien, Rose, porque me lo pides…-- respiró hondo y acercó una manzana.

--Bella-- mi madre se giró hacia la niña.

--A mi me compran el sol pero no me tomo la leche, lo siento.

--Bella te enfermarás-- insistió Esme, Jasper sonreía, sentía un sentimiento nuevo muy fuerte que identificó como terquedad, era eso un sentimiento acaso?-- si no te alimentas bien…

--Me enfermaré si tomo leche, soy alérgica a ella-- todos me miraron, yo me alcé de hombros, no podía leer su mente y Jasper no sentía titubeos.

--Ay no seas mentirosa Bella, no te pasa nada, ya has tomado leche cuando…-- la niña lo miró de forma asesina, debía anotar no hacerla enojar, daba miedo, de una forma graciosa como un pequeño gatito que se creía un león, Emmett sonrió pícaramente y mordió la manzana, no pretendía ser el único que… sufriera? No les molestaba vivir entre vampiros pero no soportaban comer frutas o beber leche, qué clase de niños eran estos?

--Eres un soplón!-- Emmett no le tomó importancia al reclamo de su hermana, ahogó una mueca y volvió a morder la manzana-- eres igualito que el apestoso Billy, por eso nadie lo quería!

--Bella es grosero llamar así a las personas-- pero la niña siguió hablando como si Esme ni siquiera hubiera abierto la boca.

--Y ya estás igual que él, Emm!

--Ya no seas llorona Bella y tómate la leche, que está bien rica.

--Ricas las frutas, toma una naranja!-- Emmett solo se metió debajo de la mesa y Bella levantó la mano con… rápidamente estiré mi mano y se la quité antes de que la tirara y Esme la regañara, extrañamente se miró la mano vacía y me miró con el ceño fruncido, sin dejar de mirarme agarró un racimo de uvas y bajó de la silla, Esme intentó regresarla pero la niña iba decidida, Jasper reía divertido, Alice miraba a Bella casi con adoración al igual que Rosalie parecía prendada de los dos niños, aunque un poco más con Emmett, Esme no entendía nada y el niño ya se había sentado y miraba divertido a su hermana, según lo que él pensaba, Bella le daría primero a… un vampiro con su increíble velocidad que a él, lentamente rodeé la mesa siguiendo a la niña, mi familia me miraba sin comprender, solo Jasper se imaginaba algo por la firme decisión de la chiquilla, Bella lanzó una uva y la atrapé, Esme me miró con atención así que le quité el racimo de las manos, volvió a juntar el entrecejo y regresó a la mesa, tomó un durazno que le quité casi de inmediato, Alice brincó hacia la mesa para servir otro vaso con leche, para qué quería otro si Emmett no ha terminado el que tiene?

--Edward que…

--No es nada Esme, no te…-- el pretexto me murió en la garganta, Bella agarró su vaso con leche justo cuando mi madre se paraba frente a la mesa dándole la espalda a ella, no podía dejar que la mojara así que la levanté rápido, pero el vaso ya estaba lo suficientemente inclinado y la leche salió, bueno al menos no le daría a Esme… al tiempo en que movía a la niña, ya cuando no podía detenerme, solo fueron algunas milésimas de segundo pero miré la visión que en ese momento tenía Alice que seguía junto a la mesa, totalmente estática por lo que estaba mirando, la leche fue a dar justo sobre su vestido, sabiendo lo que pasaría, eso y que Alice se miraba la ropa incrédula, bajé a Bella y la puse detrás de mi, pero ella pareció no darse cuenta porque corrió hacia la mesa, tomó los trozos de melón en un plato y empezó a bombardear a Emmett, el chico soltaba carcajadas burlescas porque ningún trozo le daba, es más, ni siquiera le pasaban cerca, mis hermanos los esquivaban fácilmente.

--No te rías, no te rías Emmett! Te digo que no te rías tarado!

--Uy, alguien necesita la visita del señor jabón-- gorjeó Emmett, lloraba de risa y Bella parecía a punto de hacerlo también, pero ella de rabia pura, según lo que sentía Jasper.

--Era mi vestido favorito!-- di un brinco con el grito de Alice, me debatía entre contener al pequeño demonio o… detener al otro pequeño demonio, aunque en este caso, Alice podía ser más peligrosa que una niña de diez años.

--Ya, ya Alice vamos, si no usas lo mismo dos veces, ya ibas a lavarlo para rega…-- la furia incendió la mente de Alice, Jasper me tachó de idiota y estuve completamente de acuerdo, no había hecho más que avivar el fuego en mi hermanita.

--Ya basta-- siseó-- ya basta Isabella detente en éste mismo instante!-- y con ese grito, Bella se detuvo sorprendida, seguía molesta pero dejó de lanzar fruta, sus ojos se abrieron enormes al ver a Alice ensopada, Emmett dejó de reír como poseso y se acomodó bien en la silla, yo me adelanté un par de pasos hacia la niña, Alice no la atacaría pero…

--Iré a cambiarme-- le asentí a Alice, acababa de ver que los Williams llegarían en cualquier momento y segundos después escuché los autos que entraban a la propiedad.

--Rosalie mantenlos aquí hasta que se vayan-- mi hermana asintió y los demás fuimos a la estancia para implementar nuestra farsa de familia humana perfecta, pronto pude escuchar la grava bajo 20 llantas, habían traído a cuatro coches patrullas y ellos venían en el coche de su abogado, John Williams se sentía seguro de poder llevarse a los niños y… negué con la cabeza al sentir la mirada de mi madre, ese hombre era un desgraciado, Alice se sentó a su computadora ya vestida, aunque lo negara estaba deseando que amaneciera para ponerse eso, Esme se sentó junto a mi en el sofá y Jasper fue a abrir en cuanto el timbre sonó y la visión de Alice se cumplió.

--Buenos días-- dijo John, Jasper le regresó el saludo-- es la casa del doctor Cullen?

--El doctor Cullen es mi padre.

--Hijo?-- Esme se puso de pie y rápido fue hacia Jasper-- qué ocurre?

--Los señores buscan a papá.

--Hiciste algo Jasper?-- agregó Esme cuando los policías se acercaban a la casa, Alice soltó una risita.

--No, no, no es nada de eso señora-- la sonrisa de ese hombre no tenía nada que ver con sus pensamientos, no veía la hora para salir de aquí con los niños y así poder desquitarse, mis dientes rechinaron al apretar la mandíbula, quería bloquearlo pero no podía, la mujer comenzó a sollozar y el abogado la abrazó, Jasper dibujó una sonrisa cínica, pensaba hacer reír a carcajadas a la mujer para que se le cayera la farsa, pero justo entonces Esme le pasó un brazo por la cintura, lo conocía tanto-- verá lo que ocurre es que nuestros queridos niños…-- se me escapó un "ja" que por fortuna solo mi familia pudo escuchar, mientras el hombre explicaba lo que según él había pasado. En la cocina, Emmett se había envarado, de alguna forma había visto las patrullas por la ventana y reconocido la voz de Williams, estaba alterado pero no se movía para que Bella no se diera cuenta, Rosalie intentaba tranquilizarlo, según el chico, Bella seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

--Entiendo, pero la historia que nosotros sabemos es muy diferente-- sonrió mi madre, bajo esa dulzura estaba escondida el vampiro listo para arrancarles la cabeza, solo lo cubría una delgada cubierta, Esme estaba molesta con esos hombres y estoy seguro de que si supiera lo que piensan, la cubierta habría desaparecido-- y por la compañía que traen, supongo que la que conocemos es la verdadera.

--Oh señora, es que ese muchacho es un pillo de primera, sabe mentir muy bien y la niña hace lo que su hermano le pide, han engañado a muchas personas-- Esme miró el uniforme de John y asintió invitándolos a pasar.

--Ellos son mis hijos-- saludé con una inclinación de cabeza y Alice solo sonrió, me paré para que John Williams y su esposa se sentaran junto a su abogado, los ocho policías se fueron colocando detrás de su jefe-- Edward, Jasper, traigan sillas del comedor para los señores-- compartí la mirada de incredulidad de Jasper, cómo podía estar tan tranquila y al mismo tiempo tan molesta con ellos?

--No señora, así está bien, no se moleste, esto será rápido-- mi hermano sonrió, vaya que sería rápido, me senté en el sillón de dos plazas junto a Esme y Jasper fue al de una plaza, Alice miraba desde su computadora, el abogado de los Williams abrió su portafolios y sacó los papeles que acreditaban a sus clientes como los tutores legales de los niños y se los tendió a Esme con una sonrisa hipócrita.

--Quiere sobornarnos como segunda opción si no los entregábamos fácil y su tercera opción es amenazarnos con los policías-- susurré tan rápido que no había forma de que los humanos pudieran ver mis labios moverse, Jazz rió y se apresuró a cubrir su risa con una tos.

--Entiendo-- dijo Esme después de negar ante lo que había dicho-- éstos son los papeles del hospital donde llevamos a los niños…

--Su esposo es médico, puede falsificar eso.

--Mi esposo tiene ética-- gruñó mi madre, nadie podía insinuar algo malo de Carlisle frente a ella o para el caso menos grave, frente a alguno de nosotros-- no como muchos…

--Mamá-- le acaricié el brazo, me sorprendía, Esme nunca pierde la compostura.

--Lo siento-- posó su mano sobre mi mejilla, respiró hondo y dejó sobre mis piernas el informe que había hecho Carlisle, lo giré, no quería recordar lo que le habían hecho estas bestias a los niños.

--Señora, el caso es que esos niños escaparon de casa y solo los queremos de vuelta.

--Me preocupé tanto por ellos-- la mujer comenzó a llorar de nuevo, era buena actriz o quizá sería mejor decir que era buena chantajista, lloraba muy fácil, Jazz bufó.

--No dejaremos que esos niños regresen con uste…

--Edward, me tomé la leche, mira, mira!-- Bella salía corriendo de la cocina con el vaso en una mano, cómo rayos se le había podido escapar a Rosalie?

--No Bells, ven acá!-- Emmett que corría detrás de su hermana, casi choca al detenerse, la pequeña estaba congelada con la vista fija en la pareja frente a nosotros, había empezado a temblar, no lo soporté y me puse de pie rápidamente, apreté los puños para no romper algo.

--Bella, Emmett, vengan-- Rosalie apareció unos segundos después, echó una mirada furiosa a los Williams y abrazó a los dos niños.

--Rosalie, llévalos arriba, ahora!-- no pude evitar gritarle, pero los pensamientos de Emmett de furia y temor porque esa gente pudiera hacerle algo a su hermana, junto con los de sed de venganza y la serie de castigos a los que los someterían, de los Williams no me ayudaban a tranquilizarme, además, Bella temblaba y había empezado a llorar mientras negaba aterrada.

--No, no, Edward, Carlisle dijo que…

--Rosalie!-- y mi hermana que no se movía, me partía el alma, si es que tengo, mirar a Bella temblar y susurrar entre sollozos, Jasper brincó de su lugar y fue por la pequeña, en brazos la llevó a su habitación, Rosalie arrastró a Emmett.

--Pusieron a mis niños en nuestra contra!-- estalló la falsa rubia, la mirada que le dirigí la hizo echarse hacia atrás, como si no supiéramos lo que había pasado!

--Señora-- Jasper regresó con un portafolios, quería jugar al abogado-- dejémonos de farsas por favor, estamos completamente enterados de lo que ocurría en esa casa, ustedes saben-- dejó el portafolios sobre la mesita del centro-- que eso está penado por la ley…

--Qué insinúa!

--Señora Williams-- empezó a mandar pequeñas dosis de temor hacia los humanos-- sabe perfectamente lo que digo y no insinúo nada, estoy afirmando, señor, mis credenciales-- sacó de su portafolios un sobre manila que dio al abogado, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

--Acabas de salir de la facultad de leyes.

--Y con honores, graduarse con honores en Harvard usted sabe que es muy difícil-- cuando Jasper mencionó la universidad a la que no había ido, John Williams se desilusionó al comprender que no podría sobornarnos-- bueno, a lo que voy, mi padre podría molestarse por lo que voy a proponerles pero nadie en mi familia quiere ir a los tribunales, mismos en los que se comprobaría la veracidad del documento médico que anteriormente les ha mostrado mi madre y ustedes terminarían en prisión, los niños irían con trabajo social donde nosotros los adoptaríamos fácilmente, como ustedes no sabrán señores Williams, esos niños son muy buenos y es fácil encariñarse con ellos, se han ganado el corazón de mi familia y a nuestra madre le rompería el corazón si ellos se van, algo que por supuesto nosotros no permitiremos que pase, además el trauma vivido con ustedes durante estos años, sumado al que vivirán en la corte al recordar y narrar todo, el terror que ustedes infundan en esos pequeños seres-- Jasper fingía revisar el informe médico, más temor para los humanos, y a mí me parecía que Jasper estaba exagerando pero esa forma de hablar, junto con nuestra habilidad nata para atraer a los humanos y su don, estaban funcionando, además él se divertía.

--Sería demasiado para ellos, no tenemos la intención de someter a los pequeños a eso y no queremos perder el tiempo, además señores-- miró a los policías que empezaban a dudar lo que hacían ahí, sus pensamientos se estaban fijando en salir rápido, mi hermano ya los había convencido-- ustedes también irán a prisión si llevamos esto más lejos, les podríamos decir que son cómplices de los Williams.

--Nosotros nunca hemos golpeado a los niños-- exclamó un oficial aterrado, Jasper sonrió y el abogado maldijo mentalmente al policía.

--Pero han cubierto las fechorías de estos señores y deben saber que es suficiente razón para encarcelarlos-- metió más miedo a los cuatro policías detrás de John y a él lo asaltó una extraña sensación de culpa-- señor Lockstone-- le sonrió al abogado-- usted acaba de escuchar la declaración voluntaria del oficial aquí presente que insinúa que sus clientes golpeaban a los niños, tengo testigos-- nos señaló a nosotros y amplió su sonrisa mientras metía incertidumbre y duda al abogado-- mi madre y por lo tanto mi cliente, dadas las circunstancias, quiere adoptar a los niños, si sus clientes firman esto-- le dio los papeles que ya había preparado para la adopción-- podrán irse, técnicamente estipula que nos ceden la custodia de los niños McCarty dándonos también la oportunidad libre de adoptarlos.

--Eso jamás!-- gritó la mujer, Jasper la miró y la hizo sentirse temerosa de ir a prisión.

--Firmen-- masculló el abogado dando un suspiro, Jasper era un excelente abogado, ese don suyo ayudaba bastante-- prometen dejar a mis clientes en paz?

--No los molestaremos si ellos se mantienen a veinticinco kilómetros lejos de los niños, ahí lo indica, firmen donde pone su nombre, es una copia para usted, una para sus clientes y el original para nosotros, ponga también su número de cédula por favor, la mía está indicada bajo mi nombre-- el abogado leyó letra por letra, se dice que en todo contrato hay una laguna y eso es lo que el hombre buscaba, pero se iba a cansar porque Jasper lo había revisado durante toda la noche y había pasado por las manos de todos y cada uno de los miembros de nuestra familia, Alice dio un gritito de alegría y yo sonreí al ver su visión, los niños se quedarían con nosotros durante todo el tiempo que ellos quisieran estar viviendo entre monstruos, Jasper metió en su portafolios el original que le dieron.

Los Williams se pusieron de pie derrotados y avergonzados, un sentimiento que Jasper se encargaba de incrementar en todos, John Williams aún detrás de todo lo que Jasper provocaba en él, pensaba en fingir que aún tenía a los niños para seguir cobrando, total que nosotros estábamos en otro estado y podía simular que eran otros niños McCarty a los que adoptábamos, sonreí, él no sabía que Alice ya hacía llamadas arreglando todo, ni siquiera me despedí, subí rápidamente para asegurarme de que Bella estaba bien y que Emmett ya se había tranquilizado, cuando llegué a la habitación de la niña, me la encontré dormida, había estado llorando todo éste tiempo y se agotó.

--Todo está bien Emmett, puedes respirar tranquilo-- el chico me sonrió y sinceramente me lo agradecía.

--Edward!-- Bella dio un brinco al escucharme.

--No quería despertarte-- aún miraba el miedo en sus ojos y podría apostar que pensaba en que iba por ella para llevarla con los Williams, así que me apresuré a tranquilizarla-- esos hombres malos se fueron Bella y no volverán.

--En verdad? Me lo prometes?-- se arrodilló en la cama y me miró ansiosa, todavía sollozaba.

--Te lo prometo pequeña-- ella se levantó, tropezó al bajar de la cama y corrió hacia mí, cuando me abrazó las piernas sentí un choque eléctrico gratificante, también la abracé, la cabeza, porque era lo que alcanzaba a pesar de que se había parado de puntillas.

--Todo está arreglado mis amores-- Esme apareció sonriente, estaba aliviada de haber terminado todo.

--Sí, gracias a Jasper, eres un gran abogado, hermano-- agregó Rosalie, él se alzó el cuello de la camisa antes de reír.

--Con ese don, cualquiera-- le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro y Alice apareció dando pequeños brincos, también estaba alegre, miré la mueca que hizo Bella, mi hermana revisaba atentamente el pijama de la niña.

--Es tarde, pero qué haces aún en ropa de dormir!

--Gracias Esme-- sonrió Emmett, miró a mi madre, ella le regresó una sonrisa.

--Por qué Emmett?-- susurró con ternura.

--Por defendernos y no dejarnos regresar con ellos.

--Sí, gracias señora Esme.

--Bella-- Esme se acercó a la niña y se acuclilló para estar a su altura, empezó a acariciarle la mejilla-- les gustaría ser parte de nuestra familia?

_--En verdad? Los dos? _

--Sí Emmett, los dos-- le respondí, me miró con ojos entrecerrados pero después sonrió.

--Genial, me encantaría!

--Sí señora Esme-- susurró Bella sonrojada, tragué, ya se hacía más fácil, aunque aún quemaba como la primera vez.

--Entonces-- el entrecejo de Esme se arrugó un poco y miró casi con severidad a la niña, ella abrió los ojos con temor, pero la severidad de mi madre duró poco porque sonrió enseguida-- puedes dejar de decirme señora? No sería más lindo si me dicen mamá? Crees poder pequeña, Emmett?

--Sí… mamá-- susurró mientras se sonrojaba aún más, la mirada de Esme brilló y una hermosa sonrisa de alegría hizo brillar el rostro de mi madre, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella y fue hacia la cama.

--Emmett, sé que quizá sea difícil para ti pero…

--No, la verdad es que me habría gustado que alguien como ustedes nos acogiera en lugar de los Williams, sé que mis papás murieron hace mucho tiempo y les agradezco que nos vayan a mantener juntos…

--No se trata de que lo digas si no quieres o no lo sientes Emmett-- me adelanté, él me miró-- pero queremos que sepas que los consideramos de la familia, son Cullen de ahora en adelante, uno más de nosotros-- ignoré ese _"casi"_ que pensó Emmett, no quería pensar en eso aunque temía que algún día lo sacaría a la luz, _Mamá Esme_, miré al chico le agradaba como sonaba y por lo pronto así identificaría a Esme.

--Gracias… mamá-- Esme sollozó de alegría y también besó a Emmett, él se dejó, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le daba un beso o le demostraba algo de cariño, solo su pequeña hermana y aunque no lo admitiera frente a ella, él extrañaba el amor que solo una madre y un padre pueden dar, le sonreí, era algo privado que no tenía porque contestar, además él ya sabía que lo había encontrado.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

Emmett POV

No podía creer que en verdad Bella y yo iríamos a una escuela, no había asistido a una en años, desde que mis papás murieron he estudiado en casa, si a lo que la señora Williams nos enseñaba se le podía llamar estudio, simplemente nos daba los libros básicos y nos ponía a leer, Bella era muy lista, era buena para la ortografía y literatura y esas cosas, matemáticas le daba algo de problemas, pero siempre salía adelante, yo? Que mas da, de todas formas no tenia contemplado estudiar en el futuro, trabajaría para mantener a mi hermanita, pero ahora que vivíamos con los Cullen teníamos que ir a la escuela, ellos nos mandarían a la escuela.

--Recuerda Emmett, no te preocupes si no entiendes bien en las clases, yo seré tu tutora si así lo quieres, de acuerdo?-- me pregunto Rosalie, si, yo era mas fuerza que cerebro, yo lo sabia, Bella lo sabia, incluso los Cullen parecían notarlo, no me importaba mucho, nunca me gustaron los libros, pero los Cullen habían sido muy amables con nosotros, mejor no pagarles mal.

--Claro, gracias Rose-- sus ojos brillaron cuando me escucho decir mi apodo hacia ella, desde que le había dicho Rose por primera vez sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña, le encantaba, lo sabia, por eso seguía llamándola así.

--De acuerdo, nosotros los dejaremos en su escuela cuando nos vayamos a la nuestra-- me dijo mientras me desordenaba el cabello, yo asentí, no usábamos uniformes, eso estaba bien, pero llevábamos una mochila con un montón de libros, y eso me frustraba, no me gusta leer, y no pretendía leerme todas esas letras.

--Ya estoy lista-- Bella llego a mi lado muy sonriente, llevaba una mochila rosa en la espalda, le encantaba eso de la escuela, lo que no le gustaba era que no conocería a nadie, pero se tranquilizaba al saber que yo no estaría lejos, aunque yo estuviera en secundaria y ella en primaria estábamos separados solo por una pequeña reja.

--Bien niños, aquí tienen sus almuerzos, vayan con cuidado y estudien mucho, si?-- Esme me entrego una bolsa con un sándwich, unas galletas y un jugo, a Bella una lonchera rosa, supongo que también tiene un sándwich y galletas.

--Si mamá, muchas gracias-- le dijo Bella acercándose para que Esme le diera un beso, podía llamarla mamá, claro, se sentía raro, bien, pero raro, aun así aun pensaba en ella como Esme, tal vez si le llamaba mamá Esme…

--Que te vaya bien cielo-- me dijo acercándose para besar mi frente, ya me estaba acostumbrando a lo fríos que eran todos.

--Gracias… mamá-- sip, se sentía bien decirlo, y al ver la expresión de mamá Esme me sentí mucho mejor, no podía llorar, pero aprecia como si lo quisiera hacer de felicidad, salimos hacia el garaje, Carlisle subió a su auto y se dirigió al hospital, Edward subió a un auto muy elegante y Bella corrió hasta él.

--Tendremos que acomodarnos para que los niños usen el cinturón-- dijo Edward mientras abría las puertas.

--Jazz y yo adelante, los niños y Rosalie atrás-- dijo Alice subiéndose en las piernas de Jasper, claro, sobreprotegen a los humanos, Bella se sentó en una ventana y yo en la otra, Rosalie iba en medio, ella no usaba su cinturón, ahora ya entendía por que ningún Cullen se ponía el cinturón, pero nosotros si lo necesitábamos.

--Abróchalo bien Bells-- le dije cuando ella batallaba con el largo listón, Rosalie le ayudo a ponérselo, después de que revisara que el mío también estuviese bien, Edward arranco el coche.

--Emm, que tal si los niños se burlan de mi por mis dientes?-- me pregunto Bella, llevábamos unos 5 minutos en el coche, sabia que pasaría, a Bella le daba mucha pena estar con gente nueva, todo lo contrario a mi, pero insistían en que éramos hermanos.

--No te preocupes Bella, muchos niños tendrán una ventana como la tuya-- respondió Edward, lo mire, le sonreía a Bella desde el espejo retrovisor, mi hermanita le sonrió de vuelta mientras se sonrojaba, oh no, que no tenga un estúpido encaprichamiento con Edward, es nuestro hermano ahora!

--Bien, llegamos-- nos dijo Rose, Bella y yo miramos por la ventana, había muchísimos niños, seguro me la pasaría genial-- les gusta?

--Claro, se ve divertido-- por lo menos el descanso lo seria, o la hora de deportes, eso si me gustaría.

--Quieren que los acompañemos?

--No, esta bien, yo llevare a Bella-- le respondí a Rosalie antes de abrir la puerta del coche.

--Gracias por traernos-- dijo Bella antes de bajar del auto y dejar que Alice se subiera en su lugar.

--Gracias, nos vemos luego-- tome la mano de Bella y nos dirigimos al edificio de primaria.

--Emmett, tengo miedo-- me dijo apretando mi mano levemente, yo la apreté de vuelta.

--No te preocupes, recuerda que yo estaré en el otro edificio, estaremos bien, harás amigos-- llegamos a la oficina de la directora, una señora de lo mas falsamente amable nos atendió.

--Ahí tiene el número de aula, con la señorita Violet Johnson-- la campana sonó en ese momento-- dense prisa, no querrá llegar tarde.

--Vamos Bells, te llevare a tu aula-- salimos de la oficina y comenzamos a buscar el aula 5--B, todos los demás niños corrían hacia sus aulas, cuando los pasillos se desalojaron lo suficiente pude buscar con mas calma, yo llegaría tarde a mis clases, peor al menos dejaría a Bella segura en su clase-- ahí esta, vamos.

--Muy bien chicos, vamos a…-- abrí lentamente la puerta, una mujer muy flaquita y con unos enormes anteojos de fondo de botella me miro-- si, puedo ayudarles?

--Mi hermana va en esta clase-- dije entregándole el papel que me habían dado en las oficinas, Bella asomo la cabeza de detrás de mi y la señora la vio.

--Oh, claro, Isabella Cullen, cierto?-- pregunto sonriéndole.

--Bella-- corrigió mi hermana, me tomaría algo de tiempo esto del apellido.

--Bueno Bella, soy la señorita Johnson, bienvenida a la clase, toma asiento por favor-- me gire hacia Bella antes de irme.

--Estarás bien, recuerda, estoy al lado, tu tranquila, te la pasaras bien-- me miro preocupada pero asintió, le di un ligero abrazo y salí del aula, se despidió con la mano hasta que gire en un pasillo, ahora tendría que correr para llegar a mi clase.

--Llegas tarde-- me dijo una señora bastante mayor detrás del escritorio de las oficinas de secundaria-- aquí tienes.

--Gras…-- ni termine de agradecerle cuando ya estaba corriendo, salón 1--A, tenia que estar cerca, había tantos pasillos, y tantas puertas, y tantos… ahí! Llegue y ni siquiera toque la puerta, toda la clase se me quedo mirando, algunos extrañados, unas chicas con sonrisas tontas, seguro pensaban que era de un grado superior.

--Señor Cullen-- la voz de la profesora me distrajo, la mire rápidamente, era mayor que la maestra de Bella, pero aun así era bonita, yo asentí ante mi nuevo apellido y le entregue el papel para que lo firmara-- solo tenemos un asiento disponible al final, que bueno que eres alto.

Camine hasta el final de la clase entre miradas incrédulas y risitas bobas, suspire y me tire en mi pupitre, menos mal que estaba hasta el final, así si me dormía no habría mucho problema.

--o--o--o--o--o--

Deportes, oh bendito arte de ejercitarte mientras te diviertes, nos habían puesto a correr alrededor de la cancha de futbol americano, todos eran unos debiluchos, llevaba ya dos vueltas y media y ellos apenas si lograban la segunda, miraba a los de primaria tener su receso, buscaba a Bella por todos lados, pero no la veía, seguí corriendo para dar mi segunda vuelta.

--Eh, tu, chico, ven aquí!-- uno de los profesores me llamo, tenia toda la pinta de ser entrenador del equipo, con su ropa deportiva, silbato y su tabla para escribir, mire hacia mi profesor, estaba distraído, no creo que le importe que me distraiga un poco, trote hasta donde estaba en entrenador que me había llamado y me pare frente a él tomando aire-- dime, como te llamas? No te había visto por aquí.

--Me llamo Emmett Mc… Cullen, Emmett Cullen, soy nuevo, acabo de llegar de Virginia-- recordé la historia que nos habían dicho los Cullen que teníamos que contar para que no nos descubrieran, vivir con vampiros era divertido.

--Bueno Emmett, te quería preguntar si te gustaría entrenar con nosotros, tienes potencial para el juego, que dices?-- me pregunto el entrenador señalando a los jugadores en el campo, eran de preparatoria!

--Lo… lo dice en serio?-- pregunte, no sabia que podía jugar en un nivel mas avanzado.

--Claro que si, y con eso obtienes créditos extra para tus materias-- me aseguro, jugaría futbol y tendría mas puntos para mis malas calificaciones, genial!

--Claro, me encantaría-- dije sonriéndole.

--Perfecto, le diré a tu entrenador, la siguiente clase de deportes que tengas te quiero en el campo, de acuerdo?-- me pregunto mientras se alejaba en dirección a mi profesor, asentí y fui a seguir corriendo, bueno, esto de la escuela no era tan malo des pues de todo.

--No, basta, déjalo en paz!-- la voz de mi hermana, me gire rápidamente hacia la reja que nos separaba de los de primaria.

--Oh, la niñita aun trae sus peluches a la escuela, que boba!-- un montón de chicos la molestaban, eran chicos de mi salón! Corrí hacia allá rápidamente y salte la reja como si nada.

--Déjenla!-- exclame, uno de ellos tenia a Eddie colgando de una pata y Bella intentaba tomarlo, los cuatro chicos se rieron de mi, idiotas.

--Que es lo que quieres Cullen? Mejor ve a seguir corriendo y déjanos jugar-- me dijo uno, estaba seguro que se llamaba Austin.

--Dije que dejaran en paz a mi hermanita, ahora!-- les grite, ellos me miraron con el entrecejo fruncido.

--Es tu hermana?-- me pregunto otro de los chicos, Bella seguía intentando tomar a Eddie.

--Si, y ese es su peluche, así que mas te vale regresárselo, pero ya!-- Austin pretendió tendérselo a Bella, pero lo soltó antes de que mi hermana pudiera soltarlo, el lobo se lleno de tierra.

--No, Eddie!-- Bella comenzó a sacudirlo, los chicos se rieron una vez mas, ya era suficiente.

--Cierra la boca!-- le grite poniéndome entre Bella y Austin, el me miro con altanería, el único que podía mira así era yo!

--Ah si? Acabas de llegar a la escuela, que vas a hacer?-- me pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

--Primero, dejare un par de cosas en claro, nadie, repito, nadie, se burla de mi hermana, entendido?-- los cuatro chicos se rieron, Bella abrazaba a Eddie y se alejaba poco a poco, sabia lo que venia a continuación-- y segundo, seré el chico nuevo, pero no me dejo intimidar por idiotas como tu, y tercero, quiero que te quede bien claro mi puño en tu mejilla.

Al terminar la frase solté el golpe, Austin no pudo esquivarlo, cayo al suelo ante el impacto, los otros tres me miraron con miedo, pero no los dejaría escapar, tome a uno de ellos por el cuello y lo lance al suelo, escuche a los otros dos correr despavoridos y a un par de niños llamar a las profesoras, pero no me importo, sin prestar atención a mi brazo enyesado golpee al sujeto que tenia debajo de mi hasta que sentí como alguien me empujaba hacia atrás, era Austin, ahora se lanzaba contra mi, estos citadinos no sabían pelear apropiadamente, esquive su golpe y le lance otro, estaba por echarme sobre el cuando escuche un silbato, mire a través de la reja, era mi profesor de deportes.

--Cullen! A las regaderas, y vaya a la oficina del director!-- arrojé a Austin al suelo y le dedique la mirada mas amenazadora del repertorio, el chico retrocedió, después me volví hacia Bella.

--Te dije que te cuidaría, no te preocupes.

--Pero Emmett…

--Tranquila, estaré bien-- salte la reja de nuevo y me dirigí a las regaderas, Austin ni siquiera miro a Bella cuando se retiraba, bien, así estaba mejor, ahora me faltaba lidiar con la otra parte, el director y… los Cullen.

--o--o--o--o--o--

Bien, el director no había sido muy difícil, llamaron a Carlisle, no podía asistir, tenia una operación importante en el hospital, mamá Esme vino en su lugar, después de platicar unos minutos con el director, salió de la oficina diciendo que no se volvería a repetir, después me miro podía sentir su mirada pero no verla a los ojos.

--Es hora de irnos Emmett-- me dijo, solo me levanté y tome mi mochila-- muchas gracias director Afreneth.

Salimos de ahí para ir por Bella a la sección de primaria, miré de reojo a mamá Esme, no me miraba, en cuanto iba a girar sus ojos hacia mi desvié la mirada, no quería ni imaginar lo que me esperaba en casa, me dieron escalofríos de solo pensarlo, me había peleado, primer día de clases y me había peleado en la escuela, el silencio de mamá Esme solo ocultaba lo que seguro me esperaba, llegamos a la sección de primaria, ya casi no había niños ahí, Bella nos divisó y corrió hacia mi rápidamente.

--Como estuvo tu primer día Bella?-- pregunto mamá Esme, Bella aun me abrazaba, la miro algo asustada-- la pasaste bien?

Bella asintió tímidamente, le di un apretón en la mano para darle ánimos, no dejaría que nada le pasara, no me atrevía a mirar a mamá Esme, simplemente nos condujo al auto, no nos dejaban subir adelante, según las reglas de seguridad de la bolsa de aire, bla, bla, bla, no menores de 13 años, condujo en silencio por unos minutos, Bella se había sentado en medio y me abrazaba el brazo bueno, mamá Esme nos intentaba sacar platica, quería distraernos o algo, no entendía, para que portarse de esa manera con nosotros si de todas formas…

--Emmett, lo que hiciste estuvo mal y lo sabes, por que estas tan triste?-- si sabia que estaba mal, sabia que me castigarían por eso, pero no estaba precisamente triste, y no tenia miedo, no, no tenia miedo, era solo… la anticipación al dolor, si eso, mi cuerpo se preparaba para…-- llegamos.

Mi corazón se aceleró inmediatamente, Bella apretó mas mi brazo, mamá Esme metió el auto en el garaje y se bajo rápidamente, nos abrió la puerta, al fin la miré a los ojos, se veía… no se si es tristeza o… podría ser preocupación, tal vez este preocupada por si los descubren a ellos y nos lleven lejos o…

--Emmett, puedes venir por favor?-- ya estaba, Carlisle me llamaba, Bella me apretó al mano y me miro asustada, no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a mi hermana.

--Espérame en tu habitación, si?--le dije antes de soltar su mano y encaminarme a la sala.

--Pero Emm…

--Anda a tu cuarto Bells-- repetí seriamente, no quería que estuviera cerca, estaría segura encerrada en su habitación, camine rápidamente hacia la sala, mamá Esme estaba sentada junto a Carlisle, lo abrazaba del brazo, estaría intentando contenerlo? Aunque no hacia mucha ayuda, también Rosalie, Edward, Alice y Jasper estaban ahí, mire a Jasper y pase saliva pesadamente, se veía que era fuerte.

--Toma asiento Emmett-- Carlisle se escuchaba serio, suspiré y obedecí, mejor no enojarlos mas, siseé de dolor cuando apoyé mi mano enyesada en el sillón, miré el yeso, estaba partido, y ahora mi mano me punzaba, pero podía soportarlo, Carlisle me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se acerco muy rápidamente-- Emmett, el yeso se…

--Lo siento, lo siento!-- exclamé mientras me encogía en mi lugar y me cubría la cara con los brazos, un vampiro era muchisísimo mas rápido que Don Pelos, y claro que mas fuerte, solo esperaba que no me golpeara muy fuerte, no quería volver al hospital.

--Que? Emmett, nosotros no…

--Emm! Esperen! Por favor!-- Bella, que llegaba corriendo desde el garaje, interrumpió a Edward, sostenía fuertemente a Eddie en un brazo, se puso entre Carlisle, que se había quedado paralizado después de mi reacción, y yo.

--Bella, te dije que…

--No por favor! No le peguen a mi hermanito, solo intentaba protegerme de esos niños malos! Por favor, no lo lastimen, se los ruego!-- me levante inmediatamente y escondí a Bella detrás de mi, no podían pegarle a ella también, no lo permitiría!

--Bella, por que no me obedeciste?

--No quiero que te lastimen mas Emm, no quiero verte todo enfermo de nuevo, no quiero, por favor, no lo lastimen! Él solo quería ser un buen hermano!-- siguió pidiendo Bella, la cubrí con mi cuerpo, Carlisle había alejado su mano de nosotros, pero seguía quieto frente a mi.

--Emmett…-- el susurro de Rosalie llamó mi atención, miré la expresión de todos los Cullen ahora, Rosalie parecía estar a punto de llorar, sabia que no podía, pero sus ojos se veían brillantes y se cubría la boca con una mano, mamá Esme también tenia los ojos brillantes e incluso sollozaba, Jasper y Alice mantenían su boca abierta de incredulidad, que pasaba con ellos? Edward corrió hacia nosotros con mirada preocupada, se paró junto al estático Carlisle, también se miraba preocupado y… triste?

--No, no, no, Bella, Emmett, por que creen que nosotros…

--Nosotros nunca los lastimaríamos Emm!-- exclamó Rosalie acercándose rápidamente, los mire a todos con el entrecejo fruncido, ellos no… nos lastimarían?

--Por supuesto que no Emmett, nunca jamás seriamos capaces de dañar un solo cabello tuyo o de Bella-- me aseguró Edward, Bella se asomó desde detrás mío, miraba a Edward con ojos muy abiertos-- sabes que jamás te golpearíamos, verdad pequeña?

--Emm, nosotros los queremos mucho, muchísimo! No seriamos capaces de… de cometer tal atrocidad, por favor, créenos-- me dijo Rose, mamá Esme, Alice y Jasper también se acercaron.

--Mis amores, saben que nosotros los sacamos de ese terrible lugar para que nunca mas sufrieran de esa forma-- nos dijo mamá Esme mientras abrazaba a Carlisle, seguía sollozando, Alice y Jasper nos dedicaban unas cálidas sonrisas, de pronto sentí una gran calma invadirme, Bella soltó una risita y corrió a abrazar a mamá Esme y a Carlisle.

--Les prometimos que nunca más serian maltratados y lo vamos a cumplir-- me aseguro Carlisle, le sonreí, mire a Edward y a Rosalie, él ya sonreía mirando a mi hermana y a nuestros padres, Rose aun me miraba algo preocupada, me acerque a ella, no quería que mi tontera de creer que nos golpearían la molestara.

--No fue una tontera Emmett, cualquiera que hubiese pasado por lo mismo que ustedes habría pensado igual-- me dijo Edward, me llevaría tiempo en acostumbrarme a eso de que me leyera la mente, le sonreí y me giré a Rosalie.

--Lamento haberte preocupado Rose, es solo…

--No, lamentamos haberlos asustado-- me interrumpió Rosalie dando un paso hacia mi-- no soporto verte así Emm, estabas muy asustado y…

--No estaba asustado!-- la interrumpí frunciendo el entrecejo, era mi cuerpo preparándose físicamente al dolor, Edward soltó una carcajada, si ándale, pretende que no fue por mi pensamiento, seguía mirando a Bella, se giro y me sonrió.

--Claro que no, si pusiste a esos chicos de tu escuela en su lugar como te vas a asustar-- me dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

--Muchas gracias Rose-- le dije sonriéndole ampliamente, ella me miro con ojos brillantes y antes de que pudiera reaccionar estaba entre sus brazos, me abrazaba firme pero cuidadosamente, le devolví el abrazo, mi clásico abrazo de oso que dejaba a Bella sin aliento algunas veces pero que a Rosalie ni cosquillas le hacia, esta era la mejor familia que nos pudo haber encontrado en todo el planeta.

--Aun así estás castigado por pelearte Emmett-- bueno, dije la mejor familia, no la familia perfecta.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

**Sion-Allegra: **Capitulo 2 terminado XD, digan q les pareció y tal vez pronto lean mas.

**Nymphadora Tonks:** ke tal las 34 hojas..xD hahaha espero les hayan gustado.. déjennos reviews..!!

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **_


	3. Regalos y sustos

**Twilight tiene su dueña y no soy yo ni mi compañera ni de chiste!**

**

* * *

**

**_Sion-Allegra: _**Ven?? Con muchos reviews los capis están pronto =D bueno, q mejor lugar para pasar dos de las mejores festividades, que con vampiros?? Al menos la última XD

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**Miren nada mas que bonitos se ven los 31 Reviews..!! aunque si.. dos de ellos son mios.. pero bueno.. se ve lindo el numer0o..!! y se ke para el próximo habrá mas..!! en este capi.. mis festividades favoritas.. navidad y Halloween..!! espero ke les gustee..!

* * *

**Regalos y sustos..!!**

**Emmett POV**

Ya teníamos viviendo con los Cullen poco más de tres meses, el cumpleaños de Bella había sido… pues… muy a lo Cullen, como había dicho papá Carlisle y ahora que ya faltaba poco para navidad, Bella estaba un poco paranoica, desde que habíamos salido de vacaciones en la escuela y mamá Esme nos había dicho que escribiéramos nuestra carta para Santa Claus, mi hermana se la pasaba con el pedazo de papel para todas partes, no quería que nadie lo viera y menos que Alice escribiera en él porque iba a pedirle muchas cosas, hoy era noche buena y la mitad de la familia se había ido a comer, la otra mitad ya había ido ayer, estos vampiros si pasaban por humanos ante cualquiera que los viera, Alice y Rosalie discutían sobre la ropa que… usaríamos Bella y yo? que aburrido, Edward picaba teclas de su piano y debía admitir que cuando las unía sonaba bien, y mi querida hermanita miraba los dibujos animados con el especial de navidad.

--Emmett no la molestes-- ni siquiera quitó la vista de las teclas blancas, pero yo no le hice caso, si no la iba a molestar, habíamos dejado un debate pendiente anoche y es que a pesar de estar de vacaciones, mamá Esme nos mandaba a dormir solo media hora más tarde que cuando vamos a clases-- Emmett-- ay pero qué entrometido si solo voy a ver la televisión con mi hermana.

--Bells-- me senté junto a ella, solo movió la cabeza, nunca despegaba la vista de la tv cuando salían los Looney Tunes-- terminaste tu carta?-- sonreí, Edward había dejado el piano y nos ponía atención, la acababa de terminar porque estaba seguro de que Edward ya la había buscado antes.

--Sip.

--Puedo verla?

--Nop.

--Bella por favor, siempre la veo.

--Pero dices que Santa no existe y no la puedes ver.

--Pero es que no existe!

--Entonces, si no existe, para qué quieres ver la carta?-- Edward y Alice soltaron una carcajada, escuché a Rosalie reír también, bueno, debía admitir que sí me había ganado.

--Quiero saber que vas a pedir.

--Muy tarde, ya la mandé al polo norte.

--Qué?-- Edward apareció frente a nosotros, Bella asintió, se alzó de hombros y se inclinó porque Edward cubría una parte de la tv, Alice llegó también, se miraba entre asustada y molesta.

--No te ví salir y no se la diste a Carlisle esta mañana-- dijo Alice, mi hermana arrugó el entrecejo y yo sonreí, no le gustaba que la interrumpieran cuando miraba los Looney Tunes.

--Fax-- todos se miraron con la simple respuesta de Bella, yo la miré a ella que bajó del sofá y fue a sentarse sobre sus piernas frente a la tele.

--Eres… una…

--Ssh!

--No me shites!

--Cállate Emm.

--Pero si no sabes usar un fax!

--Que tú no sepas, no quiere decir que nadie más sepa, pones la hoja en la bandeja, marcas el número y se manda.

--La copia, Bella, se manda una copia-- explicó Edward, Bella asintió.

--La otra la quemé para que nadie sepa que pedí, pa… papá me ayudó a que nadie supiera, la mandamos antes de que él se fuera al trabajo-- en un corte comercial, Bella se giró muy seria, miró significativamente a Alice y volvió la vista a la tv.

--No, no, no, no-- Alice sonó desesperada, la miré y parecía molesta-- yo lo habría visto, lo estaba esperando Bella-- mi hermana se alzó de hombros, ya habían comenzado las caricaturas.

--Espías mis cartas, Alice? Eso es delito-- Alice bufó y Edward sonrió, no entendía la gracia que le veía a todo esto, yo quería ver que había pedido mi hermana, ya todos sabían lo que yo quería, habían dicho que no importaba la cantidad o el precio, además, yo me he portado muy bien, bueno, olvidando lo del primer día de clases porque fue por defender a mi hermanita que ahora no quería decirme lo que iba a pedir solo porque se me ocurrió decirle que Santa Claus no existe.

--Oh… vaya-- al parecer Alice tuvo una visión porque se quedó mirando lejos un rato, después arrugó el entrecejo y miró muy seria a Edward-- no puedo creer que me vayas a hacer eso.

--Usa tu imaginación-- él sonrió, como me irritaba que hicieran eso! Era de muy mala educación, nunca me enteraba de nada, él muy… él… volvió a sonreír y yo no terminé mi pensamiento porque me miró con el entrecejo fruncido, no iba a pensar lo que quería pensar porque seguro me acusaba con mamá Esme y yo quiero todos mis regalos, asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

--Edward, puedo hablar contigo?-- Bella apagó el televisor y tomó la mano de nuestro irritante y maleducado hermano.

--Claro que sí Bella-- y los dos se fueron hacia el jardín, Alice bufó, estaba molesta, cuando Edward llevó a Bella al patio trasero, yo me senté donde había estado mi hermana y empecé a cambiar los canales, no había nada, Alice volvió a su computadora, podía escucharla murmurar molesta, ella quería saber lo que mi hermanita y bueno, yo también me quiero enterar pero Bella es bastante terca.

--Emmett-- Rosalie se sentó junto a mí.

--Perfecto!-- Rose bufó con el grito de Alice, yo solo la miré, el duende como le dice Edward, apareció frente a mí con una enorme sonrisa, Edward y Bella llegaron antes de que Alice dejara de brincar emocionada.

--Aún tenemos que sortearlo?-- Edward suspiró, Alice asintió y su sonrisa creció mucho, de la nada sacó un vaso con unas bolitas de papel y lo agitó enfrente de mí.

--Toma uno Emmett, comprarás un regalo para la persona cuyo nombre esté en el papel, va a ser secreto.

--Pero si contigo y Edward no se puede tener secretos-- Rose rió, pero no era más que la verdad, Alice volvió a agitar el vaso y ahora sí agarré un papelito, aunque no tenía sentido tratar de que ninguno se diera cuenta, desdoblé el papelito con mucho cuidado… genial, no pudo haberme tocado Rose o Edward? vamos, quien fuera, pero Alice?, no me atrevía a verla, estaba sonriendo demasiado.

--Si es lo más fácil-- rió Edward, _claro, al menos que me ayudes,_ asintió al momento que tomaba su papelito, pero si yo no tengo dinero, cómo rayos se supone que voy a comprarle algo y a ella! No podré cambiarlo con alguien? Edward me miró y sonrió, pero Alice habló antes de que él pudiera decir algo.

--No vale cambios.

--Pero…

--Pero nada Emmett, Bella, agarra tu papel, Carlisle llegaste!

--Como si no lo hubieras visto llegar-- Alice le sacó la lengua a Edward y brincó rapidísimo hacia papá Carlisle, él solo sonreía, me alegra mucho que nos haya encontrado él, no me importa que sean vampiros, siempre supe que los vampiros no existían, pero también que eran monstruos muy malos, de los peores, pero ahora sé que no es verdad, para ser un monstruo malo no se necesita chupar sangre o tener súper poderes, hay humanos que en verdad son monstruos.

--Gracias, supongo-- le sonreí a Edward, miré a mamá Esme que ya tomaba su papelito.

--Ahora que cada uno tiene su nombre, vamos de compras-- ir de compras? Pero… de dónde iba a sacar dinero, lo que había ahorrado lo gasté en el cumpleaños de mi hermanita.

--Bien Alice, tienes razón hija, Emmett, Bella, les daré esta tarjeta para que puedan…

--No es necesario Carlisle, yo acompañaré a Bella, puedo pagar…

--Ay nada les va a pasar si…

--Edward tiene razón, yo acompañaré a Emmett-- y entonces entendí lo que pasaba, era tan simple, lo que pasaba era lo que venía pasando desde que llegamos, son unos exagerados y sobre protectores, el que Bella hubiera estado a punto de morir o sufrir un grave accidente no significaba que tuvieran que acompañarme hasta al baño a mí también.

--No es eso-- ignoré a Edward, ahora resultaba que no podía pensar libremente-- puedes hacerlo-- no dejan de ser exagerados, qué puede pasarnos en un lugar lleno de vampiros?-- pues piensa lo que quieras.

--Lo haré aunque no te guste.

--Ya, basta de eso, vamos de compras!-- Alice parecía que iba a empezar a brincotear por todos lados.

--Pues está a punto de hacerlo-- Alice bufó y Edward rió, después tomó la mano de Bella y se encaminaron al garaje.

--Vamos Emm.

--Claro Rose-- iba al centro comercial con nana aunque con una nana muy guapa, al menos no era tan exageradamente exagerada como Edward.

--Escuché eso Emmett!-- gritó Edward cuando estábamos por subirnos al coche de Rose y él pasaba por enfrente.

--Si no lo dije para que no lo oyeras-- respondí encogiéndome de hombros, me reí y todos me imitaron, me encantaba esta familia.

Cada quien subió a un coche, solo Alice y Jasper fueron con papá Carlisle, ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan malo que me hubiera tocado Alice, ella tenía suficiente con algo de ropa o zapatos, además, si no le gustaba lo que le iba a comprar podía aparecerse o simplemente llamarle a Rose y decirle que le comprara otra cosa, solo esperaba que no me sobreprotegieran siempre, ahora podía entender que acabáramos de llegar y no estuvieran acostumbrados a tener humanos entre ellos, pero cuando tuviéramos más tiempo, ojalá se den cuenta de que solo Bella necesita una exhaustiva sobreprotección, con eso de que casi se mata en superficies lisas.

Al menos en el centro comercial, Rose me esperó afuera de las tiendas, aunque seguro podía mirar lo que iba a comprar, pero aún así me dio una tarjeta de crédito, la tercera tienda a la que entré era una de marca famosa y lo sabía porque a la señora Williams la había escuchado quejarse de que si nosotros no fuéramos tanta carga, ella podría comprarse algo así, vi un saco azul que me gustó, solo que no sabía si a Alice le gustaría o si le iba a quedar, nunca he comprado ropa para mujer, de hecho, nunca he comprado ropa, así que mejor fui por Rose para que me ayudara, cuando escogiera el regalo que le iba a dar a ella, no la dejaría ver, Edward podía llevarme, por fortuna, no tardamos mucho ahí, Rosalie dijo que tenía buena gusto, después fuimos para que ella pudiera comprar su regalo, y como ella hizo conmigo, quise quedarme afuera de la tienda para que comprar, pero no me dejó, por todos los cielos, qué podía pasarme! No me quedó de otra que esperarla sentado en la entrada, y yo que estaba seguro de que el vampiro exagerado era Edward y aún así, seguro le gana por mucho a Rose, no quería ni imaginarme como le estaría yendo a Bella, aunque ella sí lo necesitaba, Rose salió de la boutique con el paquete envuelto para regalo, ojala y yo no le haya tocado, nunca me ha gustado que me regalen ropa, aunque se lo agradecería por supuesto, cuando terminamos las compras, fuimos a comer, bueno, me llevó a comer, me causó gracia verla titubear sobre si pedir el paquete infantil o uno normal, así que le ayudé.

--Tres paquetes infantiles por favor-- Rosalie me miró sorprendida pero pagó sin decir nada-- las hamburguesas de estas cosas están demasiado pequeñitas, no me lleno-- le sonreí cuando dejaba las charolas en la mesa-- tranquila que yo no te haré comer como a Edward, Rose, me guardas estos?-- le di los juguetes, me pregunto que estará pensando y por qué no me lo dice-- qué pasa Rose?

--No, nada Emm.

--Bueno, es que no quiero que se me olviden los juguetes, seguro que a Bells le gustan, no le llevamos una hamburguesa porque Edward le va a comprar comida, verdad? Solo espero que no haga lo mismo que la otra vez.

--Se mete en un problemón con Esme-- me sonrió, después de que comí, nos fuimos, por fortuna no había venido con Alice, cuando llevábamos la mitad del camino, se me ocurrió algo para comprobarle a la terca de Bella que Santa Claus no existe, en casa solo estaban Edward y Bella que miraban la tele.

--Bells, vienes?

--Nop, miro la tv.

--Ándale que te tengo una buena-- aunque bufó, se me acercó, _Vamos Eddie_, me gruñó, no le agradaba que le dijera así, mejor, así yo prometo no volver a decirte así y tú no dices nada sobre mi plan.

--Aceptado-- me sonrió, perfecto.

--Vamos Bells-- agarré a mi hermanita de la mano y me la llevé hasta mi cuarto, aunque de paso agarré papel en blanco y un lápiz del despacho de Carlisle, no pensaba dejar que me escucharan los vampiros, ahora me faltaba que Alice no me echara de cabeza, si la dejaba que me vistiera por completo durante dos semanas, tal vez no dijera nada, tenía que recordar decirle, empecé a explicarle mi plan rápidamente porque el resto de vampiros aparecerían en cualquier momento y mamá Esme no iba a… momento, si ellos no duermen, entonces podían detenerme, bueno, le preguntaré a Alice cuando llegue.

--Emm, no va a funcionar porque Santa siempre mira todo.

--Tienes miedo hermanita?-- le sonreí, ella arrugó el entrecejo,

--Te vas a arrepentir Emmett-- estreché su mano, ahora solo tenía que esperar hasta después de la cena, cuando se suponía que nosotros ya dormíamos, bajamos para que Bella viera la tele, yo tenía que armar mi plan, me pregunto si Rose me prestará una cubeta de aceite, cuando terminaba de bajar las escaleras, llegaron Jasper y Alice que apenas podía caminar entre carcajadas, me miró unos segundos y asintió para después seguir hacia las escaleras, creo que la escuché murmurar "Genial", bueno, dejemos a la loca de Alice.

--Que bien la conoces-- rió Edward, yo seguí al garaje, mamá Esme iba a llegar en cualquier momento y no me dejaría hacer nada, Alice seguía riendo mientras yo entraba y salía de la casa, tenía que acomodar todo de tal forma que mamá Esme no se diera cuenta, era difícil pero lo estaba logrando, aún faltaban unas horas para la cena pero era fácil, para mi suerte, terminé justo cuando mamá Esme y papá Carlisle llegaron, también fue bueno que nadie me preguntara nada, seguro que Edward ya les había dicho.

--Papá-- aún me sentía extraño con esa palabra, pero también se sentía muy bien, papá Carlisle, que ya iba hacia su despacho para envolver el regalo supuse, se giró y me miró con atención-- podrías… erm…

--Si Emmett?-- me acerqué más a él, no tuvo que agacharse mucho para poder decirle al oído.

--Es que todos los años le hago a Bella algo para navidad y quería saber si tenías herramientas que me prestaras-- y de paso le hago algo a Rose.

--Yo no uso herramientas Emmett, y creo que las únicas que hay son para coches, pero si quieres Edward puede comprarte algunas-- él también me susurró.

--Ya las tengo aquí, Alice me dijo que las comprara, te dejé algo de material en el garaje-- Edward me dio una caja de metal, pesaba lo suyo, seguro estaría llena de herramientas de la mejor calidad, no me estaría por arrancarme un dedo como con las herramientas viejas y oxidadas de don pelos.

--Emmett.

--Usaré todo de seguridad-- miré a mamá Esme, ella me miraba preocupada.

--Yo estaré con él Esme, no te preocupes-- intenté no hacer ninguna mueca pero por la sonrisa de Edward, creo que fracasé, también quería darle algo y…-- te daré tu espacio, no me meto en tu mente y solo me quedo para asegurarme de que no te vaya a pasar nada, te lo prometo-- me echó un brazo al hombro y me susurró, Bella seguía mirando la tele.

Por eso me caían súper bien estos vampiros, cumplen lo que prometen, Edward se quedó en un rincón y no espió ni un poquito y voy a creerle que no se metió en mi mente, me la pasé lo que quedaba de la mañana y el resto del día, solo descansé unos minutos porque mamá Esme insistió en que comiera algo, Edward me dio un emparedado, era bueno trabajando con madera y me habían dado todo lo que necesitaba, era genial tener a Alice, y hablando de ella, justo a las siete de la tarde tocó a la puerta del garaje y amenazó con tirar la puerta si no salía, era hora de cenar y tenía que vestirme, era malo tener a Alice, había visto que me vestiría por completo por dos semanas.

--Que rápido cambias de opinión-- se burló Edward, suspiré, al menos había terminado-- lo envuelvo si quieres.

--No, yo lo envuelvo cuando me vista, son papeles diferentes y no quiero que sepas, no has espiado verdad?

--Por supuesto que no.

--Emmett, última llamada!-- Alice volvió a gritar y brinqué del banquito, era capaz de tirar la casa.

--Voy, mujer!-- en cuanto salí, una fría mano se hizo con mi brazo y tuve que correr, era eso o Alice me llevaba en brazos, habría sido gracioso verla cargándome, ni siquiera en la puerta de mi habitación me dejó, sino que me empujó hacia el baño, abrió la llave y salió como una lista diciendo que iría a vestir a Bella y quería que ya estuviera listo para cuando volviera, tenía que darme los últimos toques, ay, casi se me hace mejor no seguir con el plan, oh bueno, me metí a bañar y tuve que apresurarme porque Alice era capaz de sacarme desnudo para encajarme la ropa… me pregunto qué me irá a poner.

--Emmett, ya peiné a tu hermana y tú sigues ahí adentro! Te voy a sacar!

--Ya, ya, dejas que me vista?

--Te espero afuera y mejor que no arrugues la ropa.

--Si de todas formas cuando me siente se van a hacer arrugas-- mascullé mientras comenzaba a vestirme.

--Emmett!

--Me visto, me visto!-- que genio el de esta mujer, diez minutos después ya me había puesto el pantalón caqui e incluso la camisa azul cielo, traía hasta los zapatos café que se le ocurrió darme pero el chaleco en tonos cafés no me lo iba a poner, di un brinco cuando la puerta se abrió con fuerza.

--Claro que te lo vas a poner!

--Pero parezco viejito!

--Claro que no, te miras muy guapo.

--Por favor, sin el chaleco… dame un saco.

--No, arruinarás el perfecto conjunto que escogí! Póntelo para peinarte!-- pei… miré a Alice que acercaba un enorme tarro de gel para el cabello.

--No vas a…

--Ponte el chaleco Emmett o…

--Alice!

--Nada, te lo pones o te lo pongo!

--Que no me lo pongo!-- fue solo el reflejo del recuerdo de Alice lo que miré por unos segundos donde había estado ella, el chaleco desapareció de la cama y para cuando quise girarme, ya lo tenía puesto, Alice me miraba con una enorme sonrisa y el tarro de gel en las manos, solo cerré los ojos, no podía contra vampiros y mucho menos contra ella, sentía algo frío y pegajoso que me caía en la cabeza, Alice empezó a rodearme acomodando mi cabello.

--Listo, te miras perfecto-- suspiré y salí sin mirarme en el espejo, Alice casi brincaba detrás de mí.

--Emmett, estás muy apuesto-- todos me esperaban al pie de la escalera, le agradecí a mamá Esme que me dio un beso en la mejilla, miré a los demás, Rosalie me sonrió, estaba muy guapa, pero me interesaba compararme con los hombres y no estaban mucho peor que yo, solo que Edward no traía un soso chaleco, tenía en una fina línea los labios, seguro estaba muy divertido con mis pensamientos, asintió y yo bufé, cuando iba a preguntar por mi hermana, miré a una niña de pie entre Edward y Carlisle, le miré los zapatos negros, fui subiendo la mirada lentamente, me topé con unas medias blancas, un poco más arriba había una falda roja, subí más, una blusa blanca, más arriba un moño rojo al cuello, rulos cafés y una boina negra, me regresé a la falda y ahora miré la cara…

--Bella?-- pregunté apenas bajo el aliento, la niña se sonrojó, tenía el entrecejo junto y yo… solté la carcajada más grande que jamás había dado, vagamente me di cuenta de que apretaba las manos en puños, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, me los secaba con las dos manos, me recargué contra el barandal de la escalera y terminé sentándome en los escalones, poco después me acosté, podía apostar que Bella estaba furiosa pero no me importaba, se miraba comiquísima y más que yo sabía que ella no se ponía una falda así ni a golpes, increíble, Alice era lo peor, no tenía esperanza, al menos mi hermana está más pequeña.

--Cállate Emmett!-- lejos escuché que Bella me gritó, pero es que no podía dejar de reír-- ya no te rías!

--Emmett, hijo por favor-- asentí cuando mamá Esme intentaba controlar a Bella, entre lágrimas de risa la miré que brincaba, quería saltarme encima y me despeinaría el perfecto cabello desordenado.

--Ya, ya, ya casi…-- respiré hondo y retuve el aire, pero cuando abrí los ojos y miré a mi hermanita que estaba roja, volví a reír.

--Ay, mamá déjame, déjame, solo uno, nada más con el bate de béisbol! Cállate Emmett!

--Emmett, no le veo lo gracioso-- y el susurro peligroso de Alice logró que dejara de reír, miré a Bella, estaba muy roja, tenía algunas lágrimas en las mejillas, pero estaba seguro que eran de coraje.

--Bells, lo siento.

--Cállate!-- dio una patada al piso y se fue al comedor.

--Ay Bella por favor, ya dije que lo siento, perdóname!-- corrí detrás de ella, nunca habíamos pasado una navidad enojados y no quería que la primera que pasábamos con los Cullen, en una nueva vida, fuera así, no terminaba de entrar a la cocina cuando el grito de Alice me detuvo.

--NO!-- Bella me miró y yo a ella, tenía un pastel de crema en una mano listo para lanzármelo, Alice apareció muy seria, mi hermanita dejó el pastel en la mesa y se sentó en su lugar, bien quietecita.

El resto de la familia empezó a llegar sonriente, los ojos de mamá Esme brillaban mucho más de lo que los había visto antes, me iba a sentar junto a Bella pero Alice con el entrecejo junto me mandó hasta la otra punta de la mesa al lado opuesto de Bells, había comida como para alimentar a una familia ocho, claro, si de esos ocho no solo comieran dos como en nuestro caso, comimos de todo, pavo, puré de papá, evité los guisantes y me dejaron solo por ser navidad, después me comí casi todo el pastel de crema que Bella iba a lanzarme, no le agradó la idea pero se lo comió, aunque era de coco, estaba muy bueno, no hubo nada que fuera de chocolate por el incidente que tuvo Edward, ahora sabían que Bella no toleraba muy bien los estimulantes.

--Puedo retirarme por favor?-- cuando no me cabía ni siquiera el aire que respiraba, miré a papá Carlisle, aún tenía que envolver los regalos y comprobar que todo estuviera listo para la noche, papá Carlisle me dio permiso y fui al garaje con la amenaza de Alice de que como me ensuciara un poquito.

--Bella será mejor que ni se te ocurra, porque tengo otro conjunto igualito para ponerte!-- cuando salía de la cocina, escuché a Alice gritar.

Envolví los regalos rápidamente, hice lo mejor que pude envolviéndolos, podía hacer muchas manualidades pero eso de envolver cosas, no se me daba muy bien, dejé los paquetes debajo del enorme árbol que por poco y cuadruplicaba o quizá si era cuatro veces más grande que Alice, era pequeña pero era imposible y muy peligrosa, ignoré las carcajadas de Edward y corrí al patio donde Alice ya había colgado una enorme piñata, no había visto una de cerca pero sabía que debían ponerle dulces adentro y que tenía que golpearlas, un día me obligaron a mirar el dinosaurio morado junto con Bella y ahí pasaba eso, así que no era algo malo porque se miraba divertido, pero el ver esa cosa sí que lo era.

--Pero tiene dulces, no?

--Nop, solo cosas saludables como frutas, verduras y barras de avena-- canturreó Alice, Bella y yo la miramos asustados, al menos yo sí estaba asustado, una piñata con cosas asquerosas!-- a Bella le afecta mucho el dulce.

--Pero, pero, pero… Alice, dejé que me vistieras como viejito!

--No te vestí como viejito, te miras muy guapo y si insistes le saco todos los dulces.

--No, no, no, lo siento!

--Primero Bella-- Edward empujó a mi hermana cuando Alice se giró hacia ella, era bueno que se le pasara rápido la enojada, yo me aparté varios pasos, era peligroso estar junto a ella cuando tenía un palo en las manos.

--No irán a taparle los ojos en verdad-- no podía creer lo que Alice quería hacer, estaba por cubrirle los ojos a mi hermanita con una mascada.

--Es la tradición.

--Dónde Alice?

--Cállate Edward!-- le sacó la lengua divertida y continuó intentando atar la mascada.

--Querrás que se mate!

--Está rodeada por seis vampiros, nada le puede pasar-- refutó ella, yo me alcé de hombros, si eso creía, la dejaría ser, noté que Edward no me quitaba la vista de encima, pues mejor que vaya conociendo a mi hermanita.

El caso que Alice le cubrió los ojos a Bella, para colmo le dio vueltas y en cuanto la soltó… Bella se cayó, me cubrí la boca para no reír, se le había levantado toda la falda y Alice casi gritó que se le ensuciarían las medias pero la mirada molesta de Edward la acalló un poquito, mamá Esme la levantó rápido pero Alice no la dejó que le quitaran la mascada de los ojos y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, ésta vez se fue de boca y solo pude cerrar los ojos porque el palo que le habían dado para que quebrara la piñata, voló hasta mí, abrí los ojos cuando no sentí el impacto, Rosalie me sonreía con el palo en las manos, solté el aire que había retenido sin darme cuenta, Edward le quitó la venda de los ojos a Bella y aún así tropezó varias veces antes de llegar hasta Rose para que le diera el palo y otro poco para ir hasta la piñata, respiré hondo cuando Bella empezó a golpear la enorme piñata que fácilmente le doblaba el tamaño, por qué hacían todo tan exagerado?

--Porque Alice lo organiza todo-- susurró Edward, yo asentí, quizá podía ser eso, el palo voló de las manos de mi hermanita como tres veces antes de que decidieran dármelo a mí, no iba a durar tanto conmigo, me acerqué y con todas mis fuerzas tiré el golpe, casi me voy de boca, Jasper la había subido.

--Jasper!-- lo regañó mamá Esme, él riendo aseguró que no lo volvería a hacer y no lo hizo, pero cuando golpeé por fin la piñata, todo me tembló y el palo se partió, de qué rayos estaba hecha!

--Alice, el olor a barro que me llega, entonces sí es de la piñata-- dijo Edward, los miré.

--Es que la señora a la que se la compré, me preguntó si quería una tradicional y le dije que sí… ella aseguró que esas son tradicionales de México.

--Hace como cuarenta años Alice, ahora no son así! Casi le partes el brazo a Emmett!

--No Rose, estoy bien-- Alice parecía perder la alegría que la caracteriza, no quería que se preocuparan por mí en navidad-- podemos seguir con la piñata.

--Seguro?

--Sí, descuida, solo que necesito uno de mis bates de metal-- en un segundo Alice me daba el bate y entonces sí pude deshacerme de la enorme piñata.

--Tienes bastante fuerza-- dijo Edward cuando ya tiraba la piñata, y tenía que apartar a mi hermana que había intentado correr hacia los dulces que empezaron a caer como lluvia, le sonreí y arrojé el bate, Bella llegó junto a mí con una bolsa y me dio otra, comenzamos a recoger todos los dulces, había de todo y se miraban deliciosos, me temía que Bells no iba a comer si la dejaban con todos los dulces que agarró, era rápida la enana, antes de que yo terminara de recoger lo que me había dejado, ella abrió un chocolate grande y se lo metió casi todo a la boca, me extrañó que la dejaran, cuando terminé, ya no cabía ni una paleta en mi bolsa así que bien podía comerme este chocolate que sobraba, pero antes de que pudiera romper la envoltura, me llamó la atención una leyenda… "_sin azúcar"._

--Bella-- solo eso fue lo que dijo Alice, suspiré, si mi hermana podía comer dulces así, no podía quejarme, abrí el chocolate y le di una mordida, sabía horrible!

--Los guardaré-- murmuré y empujé el chocolate al interior de la apretada bolsa, qué iba a hacer con tanto dulce tan malo? bueno, quizá alguien de la escuela podría cambiármelo, podría venderlos o… miré a Edward, él me miraba también y le sonreí.

Volvimos a la estancia, mi hermanita estaba muy contenta y debía admitir que yo también, no habíamos pasado una navidad tan tranquila y divertida desde que mis padres habían muerto, pero no me pondría triste, no hoy por lo menos, todos empezaron a contar cuentos de navidad y lo único que yo quería era poder demostrarle a Bella que Santa Claus no existe.

--Es hora de dormir mis amores-- un aplauso para mamá Esme, eran las once y ya nos mandaba a dormir, yo simplemente asentí y le di un beso en la mejilla, papá Carlisle me despeinó o al menos lo intento porque con la cantidad de gel que me puso Alice, ni un vampiro podría hacerlo.

Me despedí de todos y subí, ya casi no esperaba a Bella porque mamá Esme siempre la acompañaba y la acostaba, después venía a darme las buenas noches, y eso pasó justo igual que todas las noches pasadas, no quería dormirme pero el sueño me ganaba, estaba cansado, había trabajado mucho con los regalos y me había despertado muy temprano así que con justa razón se me empezaron a cerrar los ojos y me quedé dormido, desperté cuando escuché un escándalo, sacudí la cabeza intentando ver de dónde venía todo eso y reconocí las carcajadas de Edward y Jasper.

--Emmett, atrapamos a Santa Claus!-- Bella abrió la puerta, me miraba ansiosa, cómo había podido olvidar eso! De un brinco salí de la cama, pero en la puerta me regresé por las pantuflas, Alice era capaz de regresarme sin importar nada si me miraba descalzo.

Increíblemente, mi hermanita no tropezó cuando salimos de nuestra habitación, mamá y papá estaban al terminar el pasillo, donde había una pequeña estancia y… una chimenea! Yo me atreví a asomarme a la estancia donde escuchaba el ruido, Bella se me pegó a un lado y también miró, en la chimenea estaba una bola roja con blanco y mucho negro.

--Es santa?

--Ssshh-- Edward y Jasper estaban en las puertas de sus habitaciones, Alice y Rose miraban detrás de papá Carlisle, la bola de colores empezó a moverse entre múltiples quejidos que hacían que me doliera algo.

--Es aceite lo que huelo?-- ignoré la pregunta de mamá Esme, el santa de la chimenea movió el leño que debía y jaló el hilo que había puesto dentro, ese quitó lo que detenía la cubeta de aceite y éste cayó por la chimenea, me pregunto por dónde se habrá metido o como, que no tiró el aceite antes y pasó lo más lógico, claro, además de que el aceite le cayó a la cara a Santa y por como se ahogaba, algo entró en su boca, wacala!

--Pobre hombre…-- la cubeta aterrizando en la frente del pobre hombre, como había dicho mamá Esme, la interrumpió, juro que se escuchó hueco.

El hombre estaba tan ciego que cuando se puso de pie daba tumbos por todas partes, dejó marcas de aceite en las paredes, eché un vistazo a mamá Esme, miraba las manchas muy seria, el tipo se limpiaba los ojos pero no soltaba el morral con los juguetes que llevaba en la otra mano… iba directo a las escaleras, nadie hizo nada, Edward y Jasper reían sin poder controlarse o al menos me lo parecía a mí y Santa Claus rodó hacia la planta baja, lo seguí sin poder evitarlo y mientras él se paraba yo jalé lo que había preparado, el tapete salió volando cuando tiré de la cuerda y se levantó una red que por poco y lo atrapa, solo que calculé mal y solo lo hizo tropezar, se fue de bruces contra la mesita del centro donde había una estatuilla que parecía cara, la mandó a volar también, solo esperaba que algún vampiro la atrapara, la mesita se partió, pero éste Santa Claus es bastante resistente porque volvió a pararse, estaba muy mareado porque se golpeó contra la pared.

--Pero qué pasa aquí?-- preguntó mamá Esme acercándose a mí-- Emmett?

--Leche-- suspiró después de un largo minuto que parecía haberse quedado dormido ahí de pie junto a la pared, fingí no escuchar a mamá Esme y esperé atento a que el hombre se bebiera la leche, agarró el vaso y la empinó, se la terminó en un ratito, dejó el vaso junto a las galletas y todavía se dio el lujo de echarse a la boca un puño de galletas, se llevó casi la mitad de las que había en el plato, pero tan rápido como terminaba de tragar, dio un grito ensordecedor, la pimienta en bola y la salsa picante que les había puesto, hicieron su efecto, entre lo negro del aceite podía ver algo rojo y no era precisamente su ropa.

--Toma santa, agua, me acerqué y le di la botellita con agua que había escondido detrás del sofá, mamá Esme no había sospechado de ella porque siempre las andaba dejando ahí y después las reclamaba, Santa Claus agarro la botella, casi tira la mitad intentando abrirla, cuando lo logró, se la tragó de una.

--Gracias hijo…-- sonreí, Santa Claus cayó como una tabla, me subí sobre él y le arranqué la barba de un tirón.

--Mira Bella, es falso, ves!-- mi hermanita estuvo junto a mí en un segundo, o algo así, se acuclilló y lo analizó, frunció el entrecejo como cuando piensa detenidamente.

--Es un señor disfrazado, por qué lo hicieron?-- se giró hacia los vampiros, seria.

--Bueno Bella…-- mamá Esme se acercó a ella y yo me giré para mirarla, también quería esa explicación, pero el sonido de de cascabeles, cascos en el techo y una carcajada ronca, la interrumpieron… los regalos aparecieron debajo del árbol de navidad.

--Mira Emmett, mira!-- Bella dio un brinco, me señalaba los regalos, yo busqué la procedencia de ellos, yo sabía que Santa Claus no existía, pero los Cullen parecían sorprendidos también.

--Si los vampiros existen… por qué Santa Claus no-- miré ceñudo a Edward, a otro perro con ese hueso.

--Emmett, mira lo que pedí!-- Bella abría una enorme caja y… wow!, sacó un cachorrito, parecía un lobo café, era del café del cabello de Edward. Todos lo miraron a él sin creerlo, yo hice lo mismo, no se suponía que se alimentaban de animales?

--Es perro-- se excusó como si fuera algo obvio.

--Un hermoso Husky siberiano con lindos ojitos azules!-- Alice ya lo acariciaba junto a Bella-- Rosalie este es para ti de Emmett!-- Rose se acercó, al parecer íbamos a abrir los regalos y nadie recordaba al santa Claus inconsciente de la estancia.

--Muchas gracias Emmett, es hermoso!

--Es para que guardes tus cosas importantes, no es mucho pero lo hice yo mismo.

--Es hermoso, gracias-- me dio un beso en la mejilla y una caja… ésta por mucho es la mejor navidad que he pasado en casi cinco años.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

Al fin! Mi festividad favorita llegaba de nuevo! Deja tu los dulces, esos solo los pedía por que a Bella le gustaba, pero las bromas eran lo principal en Halloween, aunque no pudiera hacérselas a mis hermanos, siempre había muchos humanos crédulos que se asustaban con mis ocurrencias, y ese año tenia varios planes rondando por mi gran mentecita.

Llevábamos ya un año con los Cullen, y al igual que el Halloween pasado, la casa era una total mansión embrujada por fuera, por dentro no había muchos cambios, solo el recibidor que tenia calabazas, velas, murciélagos y esas cosas, pero no creía que algún niño humano se atreviera a venir solo a tocar la puerta para pedir golosinas, era realmente aterradora, el don decorativo de mamá Esme y la locura de Alice eran buena combinación algunas veces.

--Emmett, date prisa, ay que comenzar a pedir dulces temprano!-- grito Bella desde el otro lado de la puerta, guarde bajo mi cama los 50 frasquitos de moco de King Kong que había comprado hacia dos días y me puse de pie para comenzar a disfrazarme.

--Ya voy! Vestiré a Jackie también!-- el perro levanto las orejas al escucharme decir su nombre, estaba recostado sobre mi cama-- anda amigo, no tengo que hacerte mucho, solo te pondré esto.

Le puse un collar de púas alrededor del cuello y unos shorts para perro algo rotos y desgastados, así parecería un hombre lobo, después de pelearme con el maldito animal para que se dejara vestir, me dedique a lo mío, no hice mucho, pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, una camisa negra rota y una chamarra beige completamente sucia y rasgada, mi mascara de hokey y una cierra eléctrica de juguete manchada con sangre artificial, sip, perfecto Jason, y mi cuerpo enorme le daba mayor credibilidad a mi disfraz.

--Emmett, estas listo hora de irnos-- esta vez era Edward quien tocaba la puerta.

--Si, si, voy, vamos chico-- le puse una correa en forma de telaraña a Jackie y salí rumbo a la sala, mis padres, Edward y Jasper ya estaban abajo, faltaban las demás chicas, traían los disfraces mas geniales que me pude imaginar, y los de papá Carlisle y mamá Esme eran perfectos!

--Mamá, papá, se ven geniales, pero de que se disfrazaran?-- les pregunte mirando el traje negro de papá y el vestido rojo con negro de mama y sus grandes capas negras, también traían colmillos artificiales y una línea pretendiendo ser sangre en la comisura de sus labios, ambos rieron ante mi comentario.

--Buen disfraz Emmett, la sierra sirvió?-- presione el botón rojo que estaba donde se supone se prenden las sierras de verdad, y el sonido de una verdadera sierra se dejo escuchar respondiendo la pregunta de Jasper.

--Hermano, asustas más que de costumbre-- le dije al verlo, una camisa de manga larga blanca, chaleco de piel negro encima, una de esas corbatitas antiguas que no parecen corbatas, unos pantalones azul oscuro, todo perfectamente salpicado de sangre falsa y claro, su navaja para rasurar de la época de Sweeney Todd, me encantaba esa película aunque estuviera tan vieja, y Jazz se veía como el verdadero barbero demoniaco, solo me sonrió y movió la navaja juguetonamente, me gire hacia Edward-- y tu no asustas para nada, esa ropa es de tu época, no Edward?

--Oye, no estoy tan viejo!-- se quejo indignado, pero sonreía así que no le creí mucho-- no tuve tiempo de comprarme disfraz, y esto lo encontré entre las cosas de Carlisle.

Una camisa blanca de manga larga de esas que tienen fru fru en las mangas y el cuello, pantalones y sacos azules del año de la canica, y unos zapatos que era lo mas moderno del atuendo, vaya, siempre había sabido que papá Carlisle era el vampiro mas viejo de la casa, pero imaginármelo con esa ropa que seguro tenia casi 200 años…

--Y que se supone que eres?-- le pregunte a Edward alzando una ceja, debería de dar miedo no lucir antiguamente elegante, era un fantasma tal vez?

--Pues lo mas parecido a esto que encontré en internet fue el príncipe Adam de la Bella y la Bestia-- me respondió encogiéndose de hombros-- pero supongo que por mi palidez y si arrugo un poco la ropa podría lucir como fantasma, no?

--Ya estamos listas!-- Alice bajo corriendo las escaleras, solo vi un borrón pasar junto a mi y después Alice estaba junto a Jasper abrazándolo de un brazo, se veían geniales! La pareja perfecta! Sin contar con que Sweeney Todd mata a la señora Lovett al final, Alice traía un vestido viejo y sucio color gris y una de esas cosas que les aprieta la cintura a las chicas, era color negro y unas botas negras igual, el cabello desordenado y unos guantes rotos.

--Emm, Emm dame a Jackie, queda con mi disfraz!-- dijo Bella llegando junto a mi lo mas rápido que sus torpes pies se lo permitía, la mire y solté la carcajada, si que quedaba con su disfraz, un vestido blanco con un moño negro atado en la cintura, zapatos de niña ñoña negros, una canastita tejida en la que supongo yo echara los dulces y una capa roja cubriéndole sus roles castaños y hasta las pantorrillas, era Caperucita Roja, Jackie seria el lobo feroz.

--Quedan perfectos Bella-- mire a Rosalie que bajaba las escaleras en ese momento y me quede con la boca abierta, que bueno que tenia puesta la mascara y nadie había visto mi reacción tan tonta, traía un vestido largo y ampón color rosa, los hombros descubiertos y el cabello suelto y medio ondulado, el cual lo decoraba una corona sencilla color dorado, parecía una princesa de verdad!

--Edward te equivocaste de príncipe-- dijo mamá Esme, todos reímos, era verdad, debió de haber sido el príncipe de la bella durmiente para combinar con Rosalie.

--Bueno, listos para pedir dulces?-- pregunto Alice dando saltitos.

--Si!-- exclamo Bella y Jackie ladro celebrando junto con ella, yo sonreí, pediría dulces, y después, regresaríamos a casa para preparar las bromas que haría en la pequeña fiesta que darían mamá y papá, había invitado a unos cuantos chicos de mi clase y de la clase de Bella, los padres también vendrían, pero eso seria hasta dentro de unas tres o cuatro horas, por ahora, dulces!

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

Nos había ido muy bien juntando dulces, mamá Esme y papá Carlisle se habían quedado por si alguien se atrevía a venir a pedir dulces a la casa,

Nosotros habíamos salido a asaltar todas las casas, incluso Jackie obtuvo algunos huesos y croquetas para perro, llegamos a casa y Bella y yo tiramos todos nuestros dulces sobre la mesa, Jasper se encargo de darle algunos huesos a Jackie y guardar el resto, no quería un perro gordo.

--Tienes chocolate?-- separe todos mis chocolates, se los cambiaria a Bella por las paletas y caramelos, intercambiamos producto rápidamente y nos dedicamos a devorar los dulces, abrí una paleta y me la metí a la boca al tiempo que Bella abría un "Kiss" de chocolate blanco y se lo comía, no tardo ni diez segundos en comerse el segundo, el timbre de la casa sonó en ese momento, lo habían cambiado también, ahora sonaba como un grito terrorífico, Bella y yo soltamos una risa, al principio casi nos mata del susto, y como no, si estábamos durmiendo cuando Alice lo probó para ver si Rosalie lo había instalado bien.

--Los invitados llegaron, vamos chicos-- Jackie comenzó a ladrar hacia la puerta y Jasper lo encerró en el garaje, eran unos amigos de Bella, venían con sus padres, todos prestaban atención a los invitados ahora, era mi turno de actuar, me escabullí lentamente escaleras arriba y me encerré en mi cuarto, me arrodille junto a la cama y saque mis 50 frascos de moco que tenia escondidos, los puse sobre la cama y…

--Te atrapamos!-- exclamo Alice abriendo la puerta de un empujón, me gire intentando cubrir los frascos con mi cuerpo y evitar que los vieran, pero eran solo Alice, Jasper y Edward, y me sonreían.

--No te preocupes Emmett, te vamos a ayudar-- dijo Edward cerrando la puerta con cuidado, yo sonreí, vendrían unos chicos de su clase que no les caían bien, Rosalie me lo había dicho, por eso me ayudarían, bien, era hora del susto!

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

Listo, ya estaba todo preparado, los invitados estaban en la sala, todos tranquilos y sin sospechar lo que pronto pasaría, le lance una mirada cómplice a Edward, el solo me sonrió, él era el encargado de proteger a Bella para que no se fuera a asustar como el resto, Alice tenia la cámara, Jasper era el que metería pánico y yo… accionaria la obra maestra.

--Muchas gracias por asistir-- mamá Esme despedía a uno de los compañeros de Bella, estaban por irse casi todos los pequeños, mire a Alice, ella simplemente sonrió y asintió, corrí hacia las luces de la casa y las apague, todo lo demás era trabajo de mis hermanos, eran lo suficientemente rápidos como para hacer todo en menos de 4 segundos, la gente comenzó a gritar en cuanto las luces se apagaron, encendí el candil que ahora funcionaba con focos que aparentaban ser velas y alumbraban todo pobremente, después, puse mi mano sobre la cuerda que desataría el caos-- Emmett…

Mamá Esme susurro mi nombre, estaba enseguida de mí, me apresure y tiré de la cuerda, inmediatamente todo el moco de King Kong que había comprado cayó sobre los invitados, le habíamos añadido colorante rojo y unos cuantos gusanos de goma para que asustara mas, Edward había quitado a Bella de en medio justo antes de que la viscosa mezcla cayera sobre todos, las quejas y simulaciones de vomito se dejaron escuchar, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para limpiarse, ya que el sonido de una risa maquiavélica interrumpió a todos.

Las luces parpadearon poco a poco, Jasper estaba detrás de mi bajando y subiendo la intensidad rápidamente, podía ver que se divertía de lo lindo mandando el pánico a todas esas personas, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, Alice se movía rápidamente por entre la gente empujando un poco por aquí, jalando por allá, quitándoles sus bolsas de dulces a algunos y tocándolos con sus frías manos provocando que saltaran del susto, ahora era el turno de Edward.

Mi hermano rápidamente encendió el estéreo dejando que la tétrica música sonara, luego, activó su aparato para que el piano tocara solo, la gente seguía gritando, resistí mi risa, no quería arruinar el momento, y entonces sucedió, el horrible grito de una mujer y de pronto, un cuerpo cayo desde el ultimo piso hasta el centro de la sala, Alice, los invitados miraron el cuerpo bañado en sangre de mi pequeñísima hermana y soltaron el grito, la luz se encendió durante una fracción de segundo y miraron a Jazz al final de la escalera con un cuchillo bañado de sangre, pensaron que había sido el quien había asesinado a Alice, un grito comunitario se dejo escuchar, no lo soporte mas y solté la risa.

Jasper bajo las escaleras corriendo y todos los invitados comenzaron a correr como locos, mamá Esme y papá Carlisle miraban todo con el entrecejo fruncido, Bella estaba con ellos y miraba con ojos como platos, Rosalie negaba con la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados, pero tenia una media sonrisa, se divertía también, mire de nuevo a Jasper, tenia los ojos rojos, lentes de contacto, yo había dicho que se verían mas reales si bebía una de las bolsas de sangre que tenían por si Bella y yo necesitábamos alguna vez, pero todos se negaron, bueno igual se veía aterrador, Jasper iba directo hacia la aterrada multitud pero Edward se interpuso en su camino.

--Jazz, hermano que te pasa?!-- gritó Edward, seguí riendo, me detuve del barandal de la escalera, las lagrimas comenzaban a luchar por salir de mis ojos, era sumamente gracioso, mire como Edward y Jasper luchaban con el cuchillo y como la gente gritaba histérica y como todos de verdad pensaban que Jasper estaba poseído y había matado a Alice y ahora iba por Edward, actuaban muy bien, debía admitirlo, y el hecho que Alice no necesitaba respirar le daba un efecto mucho mas aterrador, todos dieron un grito de horror cuando Jasper al fin consiguió enterrar el cuchillo en el abdomen de Edward, la sangre broto inmediatamente.

--Quien sigue?-- pregunto Jazz mirando hacia los invitados, su voz sonó como la de un demonio, esa caja de voz era de mucha utilidad algunas veces, después, Jasper soltó una aterradora carcajada y varias partes humanas y entrañas comenzaron a caer del techo, una señora tuvo una bufanda de sesos antes de gritar como loca y correr en círculos, buenas abdominales estaba haciendo con tanta risa.

Todos comenzaron a correr histéricos por toda la estancia, no sabían para donde huir, y el hecho de que Alice, Jasper y Edward comenzaran a romper los disfraces de todos poco a poco con su súper velocidad no mejoraba la situación, me había sentado en las escaleras, ya no podía soportar mi estomago, dolía de tanto que me había reído, y las lagrimas salían como locas, al fin, una pareja encontró la puerta principal abriendo así la "salvación" de todas las victimas.

El ultimo invitado había salido corriendo dejando la puerta abierta tras él, ahora la estancia era un asco de moco con sangre artificial y unas cuantas partes de cuerpo de plástico, todos nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, mire a Edward y Jasper, después a mamá Esme, no se veía muy enojada, así que me di el lujo de reírme, solté una enorme carcajada, pronto se me unieron Alice, Jasper y Edward, luego Bella y Rosalie, papá Carlisle sonrió y mamá Esme suspiro.

--Bueno, la fiesta termino mucho antes de lo planeado-- dijo mamá Esme, no se miraba nada molesta, seguro solo por que era Halloween, Alice llego de pronto con una bolsa de plástico en la mano.

--Rente películas de miedo!-- exclamo mi pequeñísima hermana, traía un paquete de papas fritas en la otra mano, Bella y yo sonreímos, noche terrorífica con vampiros, genial, nos dirigimos a la sala, mamá y papá se sentaron en el sillón de dos plazas, Bella y yo nos pusimos en el de tres, mi hermanita no dejaba de moverse, mamá Esme ya había escondido los chocolates, le darían mas por la mañana, Rosalie y Alice se sentaron a nuestro lado, Jasper se acomodo en el de una pieza y Edward termino en el piso, él había puesto ya el primer video, _"Se lo que hiciste el verano pasado"_, asesinos, no estaba tan mal, la siguiente si tuvo muchos gritos por parte de Bella, _"Pesadilla en la calle Elm"_, claro si hasta yo me asuste, y para cerrar con broche de oro, _"El Exorcista"_, sip, me asuste, casi me orino y me la pase abrazado de Rosalie la mitad de la película, Bella estaba temblando, y no precisamente por la cantidad de azúcar en su sangre, Jackie ya se había dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la rodilla de Edward, definitivamente no iba a dormir esa noche.

--Bien niños, es tarde, hora de acostarse-- tarde? Tardísimo, eran las 3 y media de la mañana, asentí y pretendí ponerme de pie… no pude, estaba paralizado! La ultima escena cuando el padre era poseído y… y…

--Rose, vienes conmigo?-- mi rubia hermana soltó una risa pero se puso de pie y me ayudo a levantarme, temblaba! No podía creerlo pero si, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, Alice cargaba a Bella, temblaba mas que yo, la llevo escaleras arriba a su cuarto, Edward fue con ella, Bella no podría dormir, no solo por las películas, sino por los dulces que se había comido, Jackie me ladro para que me apurara y salte y me aferre a Rosalie.

--Emmett, esta bien, tranquilo-- me dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír, suspire, esa seria una noche muy larga, subí las escaleras todavía tomado de la mano de Rose, Jackie me siguió, se subió a mi cama antes que yo llegara, siempre dormía conmigo-- te dejo que te cambies Emm, voy a…

--No!-- exclame antes de que Rosalie saliera de la habitación-- no… salgas, por favor.

--Pero Emmett, tienes que ponerte tu pijama-- me dijo alzando las cejas.

--Ya se, solo, voltéate, pero no me dejes-- ella sonrió de nuevo y asintió, se giro para que me cambiara, lo hice rápido y después salte a la cama junto a Jackie, Rose se acerco y me arropo, mamá Esme no tardaba en venir y darme las buenas noches también.

--Dejo la luz encendida, Emm?-- me pregunto cuando se sentó junto a mi en la cama, yo asentí, y me gire dándole la espalda a Jackie y mirando a Rosalie, estúpidas películas de miedo, ahora tendría que comprar un nuevo crucifijo para ponerlo sobre mi cama y…

--Emm…

--Aaahh!-- me aferre a Rose de nuevo, por que los vampiros no hacían nada de ruido cuando caminaban!

--Lo lamento mucho cariño, no quería asustarte-- mamá Esme había entrado en la habitación y se acercaba a mi, me relaje y me volví a acostar-- duerme bien amor.

Mamá Esme me beso la frente y salió de la habitación apagando la luz tras ella.

--No!!-- volví a gritar y la luz se encendió rápidamente.

--Perdón, la dejo encendida-- dijo mamá Esme antes de salir.

--Gracias mamá-- murmure, me acosté por tercera vez y mire a Rosalie-- no te vas a ir, verdad?

--Claro que no, aquí me quedo Emm no te preocupes-- me aseguro Rosalie tomando mi mano, bien, el contacto frio me ayudaría a saber que seguía ahí, cerré los ojos e intente dormir, Jackie ya estaba completamente súpito, yo tenia que imitarlo, cosa difícil, ya que cada que cerraba los ojos aparecía la horrible cara de la niña del Exorcista, lo bueno era que cuando los abría me encontraba con el hermoso rostro de Rosalie y el susto se me bajaba, espero que para el final de la noche no termine con un ataque cardiaco por los drásticos cambios en mis emociones.

* * *

**_Sion--Allegra:_ **Uy un perrito, dos humanos y un montón de vampiros!! Que lindo XD. Ahora saben porque no se deben quejar de que exijo mucho, yo solo pedía 5 reviews y aquí mi compañera (pueden torturarla por eso) pide 15 hahaha así q dejar review por faaaa!!.

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**Y bien.. ke tal..¿? debo confesar ke a Emmett le dio miedo el Exorcista por que a mi me aterró cuando la vi y tenia prácticamente su misma edad, así ke lo comprend0o..!! dejen reviews por favo0orr.. otros 15..!! si se puede..!!!!

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**_


	4. Momentos especiales

**Twilight tiene su dueña y no soy yo ni mi compañera ni de chiste!**

**

* * *

**

**_Sion--Allegra: _**Día de las madres!! Tengo mucho que hacer!! Sii, esperen a ultimo día a comprar todo… en fin como es festividad, tenemos unas cuantas más y cierto, una no es festividad pero es un momento especial que perseguirá a Bella por el resto de su vida… humana, tiene suerte… una damita… sonó como de la época de Edward hahahaha XD.

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Feliz Dia a todas sus Madrecitas..!! por lo menos aquí en México es el dia de las madres.. asi ke felicidades..=D pórtense bien con ellas..!! bueno.. sobre el capi.. siguen las festividades especiales.. bueno una no es festividad en si.. pero es el dia e que Bella se convierte en una damita.. asi ke es especial..!! espero ke les gustee..!!_

* * *

**Momentos especiales..!!**

**_Emmett POV_**

Flores, globos, corazones, chocolate, listones rojos y blancos, característico del 14 de febrero, o mejor conocido como el glorioso día de San Valentín, no le encontraba chiste a una celebración así, a mi entender la amistad se podía celebrar todos los días, y si se supone que amas a alguien no la vas a amar mas solo por este día, o si? Bueno, no le encuentro sentido pero no lo digo en voz alta, y es que si no hubiera día de San Valentín yo no tendría toneladas de chocolates de parte de mis compañeras de clase.

--Feliz día de San Valentín, Emmett.

--Emmett, que te la pases bien.

--Emmett, ya tienes enamorada?-- había aprendido a tratar a las chicas rápidamente, en especial por que las de años superiores pensaban que era de su edad, y tener como hermanos unas criaturas tan atrayentes como los vampiros provocaba que varias chicas se me acercaran, como yo no tenia ese poder para asustar a la gente que tienen Edward y Jasper, todas me hacían el Cullen lindo, perfecto!

Caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos de mi nueva escuela, ahora que Bella también iba a secundaria nos habían cambiado, estábamos en la misma que Rose y los demás, teníamos diferentes horarios, pero nuestro segundo receso coincidía, era cuando comíamos, por lo menos cuando Bella y yo comíamos, así que ahora me dirigía a la cafetería para encontrarme con mis hermanos.

--Oye Emmett!-- me gire al escuchar mi nombre, y mire a la despampanante rubia que corría hacia mi con su apretado uniforme de deportes, vaya si podría ser la doble de Pamela Anderson… o la triple, y hasta parecía que corría en cámara lenta como en guardianes de la bahía.

--Hola Megan-- salude a la chica de 17 años, estaba en el salón de Alice y Edward, pero me hablaba mas a mi, por que? Claro, el único Cullen que no asusta.

--Hola bebe, te estuve buscando por todo el edificio-- me dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla, así me llamaban todas las de cursos superiores, bebe, no que me molestara, en absoluto mientras todas me trataran así de bien.

--Pues me encontraste, que paso?-- pregunte subiéndome las mangas de mi camisa, podía ser bruto con las clases, pero era muy observador en mi entorno, las chicas miraban mucho mis brazos, mientras mas grandes mejor.

--Bueno, lo que pasa es que daré una fiesta de San Valentín en mi casa, y tú y tus hermanos están invitados-- me dijo mientras me acomodaba el cuello de la camisa.

--En serio? Bien, suena divertido-- dije, ella soltó una risita dando saltitos, uy tan chiquita que estaba, como podía con esas dos enormes…

--Genial, los espero hoy en mi casa, a partir de las 8, y por favor, no lleves a niños de secundaria-- me dijo antes de besarme en la mejilla para irse.

--Soy de secundaria, recuerdas?-- pregunte en tono de burla, sonriéndole, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me acaricio el brazo.

--Bueno, no pareces, te veo en la noche bebe-- se fue trotando por el pasillo, mi primera fiesta de San Valentín! Seria genial! Ahora faltaba pedir permiso, pero si mis hermanos estaban invitados seguro me dejaban, si!

--Emm… Emmett-- un tímido susurro me hizo girarme, era Melinda Lockhitt, estaba conmigo en ciencias, muy inteligente, chiquita y con unas gafas enormes.

--Hola Melinda, feliz día-- dije al verla con una carta en forma de corazón en la mano y un peluche en la otra, todo el mundo recibía regalos, uy si mamá Esme supiera que había traído la mochila vacía a la escuela solo para poder meter todos los chocolates que me regalarían, y en efecto ahora debía pesar fácilmente 10 kilos de puro chocolate y bastantes cartas rociadas de perfume que no había leído aun.

--S… si, feliz día, yo…-- comenzó a moverse nerviosamente y a mirar hacia todos lados menos a mi, alce las cejas para que continuara, mi estomago demandaba comida-- ten.

Prácticamente me lanzo la carta con forma de corazón y después salió corriendo, grite un gracias, todos los que caminaban por el pasillo me miraron, pero si no lo hubiera gritado Melinda no hubiera escuchado, donde quiera que estuviera, me encamine hacia el comedor de nuevo, cuando llegue encontré a todos mis hermanos en nuestra mesa usual, Bella ya devoraba una ensalada y un jugo de manzana, Rose ya me tenia mi charola lista, sándwich de pavo, puré de papa y jugo de durazno, y de postre una galleta en forma de corazón, me senté sonriente frente a mi plato y comencé a devorarlo.

--Que pretendes cocinar un pastel de 20 kilos con todo ese chocolate Emmett?-- me pregunto Jasper señalando mi mochila.

--Regalos-- dije con la boca llena de pavo.

--Emmett cochino-- murmuro Bella antes de meterse otra lechuga a la boca, me encogí de hombros y continúe con mi almuerzo.

--Que es esto?-- Rose tomo la carta en forma de corazón de Melinda, me encogí de hombros de nuevo, ya no hablaría con la boca llena o Bella me miraría feo-- puedo?

Asentí cuando Rose se disponía a abrir la carta, ya leería y me reiría de las cartas que habían escrito todas las chicas locas de la escuela, Alice se acerco y miro desde un lado, mis dos hermanas leyeron rápidamente y soltaron un _"Aaawww!"_ cuando terminaron, rodé los ojos antes de darle otra mordida al sándwich.

--Emmett, esta chica es muy linda, mira lo que escribió!-- exclamo Alice acercándome la carta, pero me gire antes de que me obligara a leerla.

--Estoy comiendo!-- me queje, Alice desistió, si algo me molestaba era que la gente me interrumpiera mientras comía o hacia deporte, el almuerzo siguió normal, ninguno de los vampiros comió, lógico, y Bella solo termino la mitad de su ensalada, comía increíblemente poquito, me comería los restos de su platillo, pero no comía comida para conejo-- oigan, les dije que Megan me invito a una fiesta de San Valentín en su casa, y me dijo que también podían venir ustedes.

--Megan, que Megan?-- pregunto Rosalie con el entrecejo fruncido.

--Megan Gilverg, Emmett ella esta en nuestra clase-- me dijo Alice alzando una ceja.

--Lo se! No es genial, me invito una chica de 17 años, los chicos se morirán de envidia cuando les cuente!-- era verdad, en mi salón la mayoría de los chicos me odiaba, los otros me caían bien, aunque me llevaba mejor con los chicos mayores, Alice y Rose compartieron una mirada, no supe lo que significaba, Bella me miraba mientras terminaba su jugo y Jasper y Edward al parecer no mostraban mucha emoción por la fiesta, pero… mamá Esme no me iba a dejar ir sin supervisión de un vampiro!-- oigan, si van a ir verdad? Tienen que acompañarme.

--Lo siento Emm, Alice y yo tenemos planes-- me dijo Jasper con una media sonrisa, mire a Edward, tenia que ir!

--No Emm, no puedo, Carlisle y Esme también hicieron planes, alguien se tiene que quedar con Bella-- no, no, no! Tenia que ir a esa fiesta, Rosalie!

--Rose, tu si me llevas, verdad?-- le pregunte, puse mis ojos de borreguito bajo la lluvia, funcionaban con todas, incluso con Bella que ya se sabia el truco, Rose suspiro y me sonrió.

--Claro, yo te llevo Emm.

--Si! Gracias, gracias, gracias!-- le pase un brazo por los hombros y la abrace fuertemente, con Rosalie de supervisora seguro mamá Esme me daba permiso, me divertiría mucho esa noche!

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

Esa noche Rosalie y yo nos arreglamos para salir, mamá Esme había sido difícil de convencer, y mas por que Rose no me brindo ayuda, simplemente dijo que me llevaría, pero no argumento nada mas en el debate de mi permiso, pero bueno, Alice me había ayudado a escoger mi atuendo, mejor dicho, Alice me había elegido el atuendo para esa noche, Bella y Edward habían rentado un par de películas para esa noche, nuestros padres y Jasper y Alice ya se habían ido a hacer sus… cositas para cuando Rose y yo salimos hacia la cochera para irnos.

--Muchas gracias por llevarme Rose-- le dije una vez que salimos hacia la calle que nos llevaría a casa de Megan, sabia que Rosalie no estaba muy emocionada por la fiesta, nada en absoluto, pero significaba mucho para mi, vivir entre vampiros si tenia sus desventajas, deja tu el hecho de que nos comieran, ese no era el problema, la cosa era lo sobre protectores que eran con nosotros, no podía ser un chico completamente normal aun siendo el único chico humano en la familia, Bella no cuenta, ella de seguro es traída de otro planeta.

--No hay de que Emm, pero recuerda que Esme dijo que tendríamos que meternos temprano-- me dijo Rose, simplemente asentí, habíamos llegado a la casa de Megan, era grande, no tanto como nuestra casa, pero si tenia su espacio, estaba completamente decorada con rosas rojas, globos rojos y blancos y lucecitas románticas por todos lados, había poca gente, pero conocía a la mayoría.

--Bebe!-- exclamaron varias chicas cuando me vieron llegar junto con Rosalie.

--Hola chicas, llego tarde?-- todas me abrazaron y besaron en la mejilla antes de darme un chocolate cada una.

--Claro que no, justo a tiempo para los jelly shots-- exclamo Brittanya, Kevin, un chico de ultimo año, llego con una charola llena de pequeños vasitos con gelatina, Brittanya tomo uno y se acerco a mi-- a ver bebe, di _"Aaah!"_.

--Emmett aun es menor, no puede tomar alcohol-- dijo Rosalie deteniendo a Brittanya antes de que pudiera darme la gelatina.

--Esta bien-- fue lo único que dijo la chica alejándose de nosotros mientras se comía la gelatina, mire a Rosalie por unos segundos, bien, traer a un vampiro de supervisor tenia sus desventajas, pero al menos había venido a la fiesta, suspire y camine hacia la cocina por algo de beber, SIN alcohol, claro.

--Emm-- me gire hacia Rose cuando me llamo, mi rubia hermana suspiro y me miro seriamente-- escucha, se que no es divertido que te este deteniendo en una fiesta, es solo que me preocupo.

--Lo se Rose, no importa, estaré bien, no te preocupes-- le dije mientras me encogía de hombros, la mire observarme por unos segundos y después se mordió el labio.

--Mira, Edward me contó el otro día… que tu no te sentías un chico normal, que sentías que te sobreprotegíamos demasiado y que por eso no podías cometer los errores que un chico de tu edad comete para aprender cosas de la vida y pues… creo que tienes razón, no es justo que les estemos robando su humanidad, debes cometer tus propios errores, arriesgarte y salir adelante por ti mismo-- me dijo, la mire con el entrecejo fruncido, no le encontraba sentido a su platica-- bien, creo que estas listo para pasar una noche tu solo.

Abrí los ojos como platos, que había dicho? Una noche solo, significaba que podía estar solo en la fiesta… sin ningún vampiro que me estuviera vigilando a cada paso que daba?!

--Como, quedarme solo en la fiesta?-- pregunte aun sin creerlo.

--Bueno, no solo, solo, yo estaré aquí, pero te dejare hacer lo que tu quieras Emm, confío en ti-- la mire por un rato, no podía creer que en serio me dejaría ser en la fiesta, le sonreí ampliamente, ella me devolvió la sonrisa con los ojos brillantes.

--Rose… te… adoro, gracias!-- exclame antes de abrazarla fuertemente, ella me devolvió un cuidadoso abrazo.

--Con cuidado Emm, estaré en la sala con Amber y Leti-- me dijo antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse, bien, solo en una fiesta, confiaba en mi, lo sabia, pero también sabia que no dejaría que nada malo me pasara, mire a Kevin y a Brittanya repartiendo jelly shots en el patio trasero, no me llamaba tanto la atención beber, pero si era gelatina suponía que sabia bien, camine rápidamente hacia ellos para probar su creación.

--Bebe! Te escapaste de tu hermana?-- me pregunto Brittanya cuando salía de la casa, ahí estaban Megan, Mary, Sussy, Jayne y Brandi, todas de ultimo curso, y claro los chicos del equipo de futbol americano.

--Me dijo que estaría en la sala-- respondí encogiéndome de hombros, Brandi y Megan me sonrieron, una morena y la otra rubia, se levantaron para saludarme.

--Ay que bueno que viniste! No trajiste enamorada bebe?-- me pregunto Megan abrazándome por el brazo.

--No, para que si aquí hay chicas lindas-- respondí burlonamente, todas soltaron risitas, los chicos me saludaron bien, seguro veían que las chicas me trataban bien, mejor quedar bien con ellas.

--Entonces, que dices Emm, pruebas la gelatina?-- me pregunto Brandi abrazándome por el otro brazo y acercándome a Brittanya.

--Claro, por que no.

--Jelly shot!!-- grito uno de los chicos del equipo, todos comenzaron a hacer escándalo, Dios, si se veían muchísimo mas brutos que yo, Brittanya se acerco, pero… traía el pequeño vasito de gelatina en la boca, anda, tenia que agarrarlo de ahí, y si Brandi y Megan me agarraban los brazos, bien, ya le encontré el truco al escándalo, me acerque a Brittanya y lentamente tome el vaso de cartón con mis labios, era de uva, me gustaba, pero esa picazón que sentí en la nariz después de pasarme la gelatina no fue muy buena que digamos, carraspee un poco para que se me quitara la sensación de ardor.

--Cosita! Fue tu primer trago?!-- exclamo Megan mirándome con los ojos llenos de ternura, si, gran ternura el primer shot de alguien.

--Algo así-- dije mirando a todos, las chicas compartieron un _"Aaaawww!"_ y los chicos me miraban como si no lo creyeran-- ey, tengo 14 años!

--14!!-- exclamaron algunos de los miembros del equipo, yo asentí.

--Si pareces fácil de 16 o 17!-- me dijo Greg, el defensa mas descomunal que había visto en mi vida.

--Si, me lo han dicho muchas veces-- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

--Vamos bebe, otro trago!-- exclamo Brandi acercándome a la mesa donde tenían las bebidas.

--Yo… yo no estoy muy seguro de…

--Oh, no te preocupes, nosotras te cuidamos-- si, claro, ellas me cuidaban, pero quien las cuidaría a ellas?

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

Una y treinta de la mañana, Rose no tardaba en decirme que nos fuéramos, mamá Esme había dicho temprano, suponía que temprano para un vampiro no existía, pero para nosotros debía equivaler a las dos de la mañana, como promedio, no había bebido casi nada, unos cuantos jelly shots y ni siquiera me bebí mi segundo vaso de vodka, los chicos del equipo de futbol, en cambio, estaban en la alberca, sin ropa, y bailando música country, yo estaba recostado en uno de los sillones de la alberca, la noche estaba fresca y completamente despejada, era relajante, después de todo el escándalo de la fiesta se sentía bien, me la había pasado genial, los chicos del equipo de futbol eran muy agradables, bromistas, pero no pudieron contra mi, no me dejaba vencer fácilmente, Rosalie me lanzaba miraditas de vez en cuando, cada que pasaba pretendiendo ir al baño, yo le sonreía y ella me devolvía la sonrisa, había cumplido su promesa, me había dejado hacer lo que yo quisiera.

--Hola bebe, que haces?-- Brandi me saco de mis pensamientos, se había sentado a mi lado y miraba hacia la alberca, no estaba seguro si en verdad miraba la alberca, después de toda la gelatina y todas las bebidas que había tomado seguro hacia bizcos-- no quieres ir a bañarte también?

--No, aquí estoy a gusto-- le respondí echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, me quede así unos segundos, hasta que sentí a Brandi acercarse a mi, la mire, estaba recargada en mi hombro y pasaba uno de sus brazos por mi pecho, yo tenia ambos brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá, parecía que la abrazaba, baje mi vista para preguntarle a que se debía el abrazo, pero en cuanto levanto la cara, Brandi se lanzo contra mi y me beso, mi primer beso!!

Mi primer beso y había sido con una de las morenas mas despampanantes de toda la escuela, sentí los brazos de Brandi enredarse en mi cuello, vamos Emmett, reacciona, no querrás quedar como un idiota en tu primer beso, moví mis manos lentamente y las puse en la cadera de Brandi, tenia que coordinar, movimiento de labios y movimiento de manos, por lo menos Brandi lo hacia, me besaba, jugaba con mi cabello, se pegaba mas a mi y soltaba suspiros, moví mis labios al ritmo de los de Brandi y apreté mi agarre en sus caderas, era genial, sentía raro el estomago, se sentía muy bien, pero era inusual, esto de besar me gustaba.

--Zorra!-- el grito de Megan me distrajo, me separe rápidamente de Brandi y mire a la rubia, nos miraba con una furia descontrolada en los ojos, la mire sin entender lo que pasaba.

--Megan, que…

--Eres una arrastrada Brandi! Como pudiste?!-- que demonios…

--Oh cállate! Creíste que te lo iba a entregar en bandeja de plata? Por favor! Tu bien sabias cuanto me gustaba Emmett-- respondió Brandi poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos, abrí mucho los ojos, se peleaban por mi? Era en serio?!

--Tienes 19 años!-- grito Megan, echaba fuego por los ojos, todos ahogaron un grito cuando dijo eso, 19 años? Pero si estaba en ultimo año debía tener 17-- reprobaste dos años seguidos, anda confiésalo!

--Eres una golfa traidora!-- grito de vuelta Brandi, entonces, mi primer beso había sido con una chica de 19 años! Tonta, pero aun así tenia 19 y estaba buenísima.

--Yo traidora?! Que me dices de ti?! Besándote con Emmett cuando sabias que era mío!!

--No era tuyo ni de nadie! No cometí ningún delito simplemente gane este partido Megan, acéptalo-- ganar? Como que gano este partido, era un concurso para ver quien me besaba primero? El grito de guerra de Megan no me dejo enojarme, lanzo la bebida que tenia en su mano contra Brandi y se le echo encima, las dos chicas cayeron al piso y comenzaron a pelearse, me apresure a levantarme del sillón y alejarme, estaban locas!

--Alguien haga algo! Deténganlas!!-- gritaba Brittanya histérica.

--Detenerlas? Arrójenles chocolate derretido!-- grito Greg, todo el equipo de futbol se le unió en coro apoyado la idea mire a Rose entre la multitud, tenia una ceja alzada y negaba lentamente con la cabeza, genial, dos de las chicas mas guapas de la escuela se peleaban por mi, no estaba tan mal.

--Es mío!-- Megan me tomaba del brazo derecho, esto si estaba mal.

--Mío! Suéltalo!!-- Brandi me tomo por el otro brazo y ambas comenzaron a jalarme en direcciones opuestas.

--Chicas, me… basta… duele!-- exclame, tiraban fuerte para ser chicas, intente jalarlas a ambas pero si jalaba demasiado de un lado la otra chica me jalaba y me irían a la alberca con ese par.

--Suéltala, eres una cualquiera!-- grito Brandi tirando de mi mas fuerte.

--Y tu una asaltacunas!-- le devolvió Megan, mis brazos, ya casi no los sentía!

--Zorra parada!

--Eres una pu…

--Ya basta!! Que demonios les pasa?!-- grito Rosalie.

--Rose!-- mi voz casi salió como una suplica, sentía que mis brazos se dislocarían en cualquier segundo.

--Suéltenlo! Suelten a mi hermano!-- obligo a Megan y a Brandi a soltarme y se interpuso entre ellas y yo-- en que estaban pensando?! Tiene solo 14 años par de asaltacunas, ustedes ya deberían estar en la universidad!

Megan y Brandi miraron a Rosalie con mala cara, todos se habían quedado callados, mire a los chicos del equipo, algunos levantaban sus pulgares y otros pretendían llorar de orgullo, suspire y se me escapo una ligera sonrisa, sip, dos chicas peleando por mi justo la misma noche en la que me habían dado mi primer beso, era simplemente genial.

--Eso no te importa-- dijo Megan cruzándose de brazos.

--Si, Emmett puede escoger lo que el quiera, y estoy segura de que le gustamos, o no bebe?-- pude ver como Rose rodaba los ojos antes de cruzarse de brazos.

--En primer lugar, me importa mucho por que es mi hermano menor, y en segundo lugar, a esta edad no tiene claro lo que quiere y claro que va a escoger las salida fácil, o mejor dicho, la entrada fácil-- dijo Rosalie alzando una ceja, pude haberme quejado, pero no, tenia toda la razón, y ese había sido un muy buen camuflaje para el insulto, pero varios chicos habían murmurado leves _"Uuuhh"_ desde la multitud, Megan y Brandi abrieron la boca indignadas-- vámonos Emm, es tarde.

Simplemente asentí y me dirigí hacia la salida junto con ella, al pasar por entre los muchachos varios me golpearon la espalda felicitándome, era estúpido, pero se sentía bien, ser reconocido por los chicos del equipo de futbol era genial, mire por ultima vez a Megan, Brandy y Brittanya, las tres me sonrieron y me cerraron un ojo antes de que saliera de la casa, si, Rosalie tenia razón, probablemente escogería la… entrada fácil, pero no ahora, me conformaría con mi beso… y si podía conseguir unos cuantos mas mucho mejor.

--Muchas gracias por salvarme de las locas, Rose-- le dije una vez que salimos hacia la calle principal.

--No hay problema Emm, mira que causas controversia en tu primera fiesta!-- exclamo con una sonrisa burlona.

--Si, ya vez, y justo la noche en la que di mi primer beso, puedes creerlo!-- Rosalie soltó una risita negando con la cabeza-- fue una noche estupenda Rose, muchísimas gracias por traerme y dejarme ser en la fiesta.

--No hay de que Emm, solo mantente alejado de las locas por un rato-- me dijo mientras me desordenaba el cabello, le sonreí y me acomode en el auto, faltaban unos 15 minutos para llegar a la casa, y no me había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, me arrullaría con el movimiento del auto, lo bueno es que tenia vampiros de familia, por que no creo que ningún humano me pueda cargar hasta mi cama.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

Edward POV

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que habíamos encontrado a los niños, al principio todo se tornó difícil más para Jasper y para mí, pero lo superamos rápido, era difícil no encariñarse con ellos, como había dicho Jasper cuando los Williams aparecieron, seguía costándome lo mío estar junto a Bella, no comprendía porque su sangre era tan atrayente, lo era para mí y para todos pero aún más fuerte en mí, era una niña dulce con un carácter fuerte en verdad, nunca reaccionaba como me lo esperaba y eso combinado con el hecho de que no podía saber sus pensamientos, me tenían embrujado, nada le pasaría mientras yo estuviera cerca.

Una vez cada dos meses al menos, las mujeres salían en su noche de chicas, justo como hoy, si no hubiera convencido a Jasper de espiarlas, seguiríamos sin saber lo que hacían, solo cazaban y hablaban de cosas de chicas, todo lo contrario a lo que se armó esa noche, no me explico como logré convencerlo conociendo tan a la perfección a su esposa y más aún a su mente maestra del mal, Jasper leía en su habitación, Emmett miraba televisión y Bella se duchaba, yo acababa de terminar los deberes escolares de Jasper, boba apuesta, los libros que intentaba guardar, resbalaron de mi mano, me acababa de llegar un olor conocido pero a la vez extraño, era… miré a Emmett que estaba tirado en el sofá mirando las luchas.

--Emm?

--Mmm?-- se estiró y casi tira el tazón con palomitas de maíz que tenía sobre el pecho.

--Sube a ver a Bella por favor.

--Ella está bien, ya está…

--Sube Emmett, huelo sangre-- se paró de un brinco, el control remoto se estrelló contra el piso, las pilas salieron volando y el tazón se volteó sobre el control remoto, Emmett patinó al salir de la estancia, empecé a pasearme frente a las escaleras, podía oler sangre, Jasper había salido al pasillo, sentía miedo en la habitación de Bella, ella estaba aterrada, tragué el veneno, no tenía sed pero empezaba a compartir el sentimiento de Jasper, Emmett había llegado y tocaba en la habitación, dejé de respirar en espera de que la pequeña hablara.

--Bella, te cortaste o algo? Edward huele sangre, estuviste jugando con las cosas de mamá? Te desangras Bella?-- me congelé, por qué rayos se le ocurría a ese chico juntar dos palabras peligrosas en una misma oración? Por qué resaltar esas dos palabras "desangra" y "Bella".

--Ni que fuera tú para desobedecer a mamá!-- si peleaba con su hermano significaba que estaba bien pero el que se quejara y cayera al suelo… porque así había sonado, como cuando alguien cae al piso… no me ayudó en nada-- lárgate Emmett!

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, Jasper sentía más miedo, me miró cuando llegué a la habitación de Bella, el monstruo dentro de mí gimió de placer, pero no, acababa de cazar ayer y era a Bella a quien olía, tenía que hacer algo para evitar que se desangrara.

--Hay que llamar a papá!-- el grito de Emmett me pareció lo más indicado, él sabría que hacer, mientras Carlisle llegaba, podía intentar contener la hemorragia.

--Bella-- llamé a la puerta, pero no obtuve respuesta, Emmett se metió debajo e insistió.

--Estoy bien, no hay porque llamar a papá, ayyy!-- casi pude verla encogiéndose en el piso, Emmett aporreó con fuerza la puerta y yo estuve a punto tirarla, Jasper sentía dolor y yo sentía que me moría, era una niña, no podía desangrarse solo porque sí, no lo iba a permitir.

--Bella abre la puerta o la voy a tirar!

--Quiero a Alice!-- me regresó el grito, como si yo estuviera para eso-- por favor.

--Pero…-- no podía perder tiempo llamándolas, ni siquiera iban a atender el teléfono, además Alice debería haber visto esto, por qué rayos no está aquí o llama.

--A mamá o Rosalie!

--Bells, qué tienes?-- Emmett estaba preocupado y yo también, le puse una mano sobre el hombro para que se tranquilizara, la niña no podía tener nada, Jasper ya marcaba de su celular.

--Alice yo…-- pero no era ella quien le contestó, escuché claramente la estúpida maquina,_ "Lo siento Jasper pero no podemos regresar, en nuestro baño en el último cajón junto a la puerta está lo que van a necesitar, Carlisle estará ocupado, suerte y no la asusten por favor, te quiero", l_o que necesitaríamos? Aguja e hilo?

--Emmett, ve al cajón del baño de Alice-- el chico asintió y corrió hacia ahí, Jasper intentaba mandar oleadas de calma para todas partes, yo sí que las necesitaba, poco después, Emmett regresó con algo en las manos, no quería mirar pero venía demasiado lento y callado como para ser Emmett… no pude evitar soltar todo el aire cuando reconocí el paquete que Emmett contemplaba en silencio y deseé no tener una vista perfecta para equivocarme, eso significaba que la sangre que olía, lo que Bella tenía era… le quité el celular a Jasper y le marqué a Rosalie, si Alice no regresaba ella tenía que hacer algo pero obtuve el mismo mensaje grabado por Alice, y con Esme me pasó lo mismo.

--Genial-- bufé y volví a llamar a la puerta, Jasper retrocedió cuando Emmett se acercó, pero el chico vino directo hacia mí y me dio el paquete.

--No pretendo meterme con esto.

--Pero…-- podía ver en la mente de Jasper mi frustración y vergüenza, porque sí, eso me daba algo de vergüenza-- por qué yo?-- no podían dejarme eso, la sangre de Bella es demasiado atrayente para mí-- eres el único humano aquí.

--Pero tengo quince y no voy a meterme con eso, tú estudiaste medicina, has algo.

--Edward?-- la puerta se entreabrió un poco y los profundos ojos cafés de Bella me miraron, "_Alice debía saber que esto pasaría, por qué nos dejó con ello?"_

--Claro que lo sabía-- mascullé ante el pensamiento de Jasper-- me lo estuvo ocultando por un mes-- y hasta ahora sabía la razón por la que el pequeño demonio estuvo cantando en todos los idiomas que conoce.

--Edward, me duele el estómago-- respiré hondo, Jasper dejó de respirar al igual que yo.

--Tranquila, voy a entrar-- apreté la mandíbula y empujé la puerta, pero Bella gritó que no y se tiró contra la misma, no fue la fuerza necesaria como para hacerme retroceder pero entendí el mensaje, casi podía sentir todo su miedo, Jasper seguía mandándome calma, me arrodillé junto a la puerta, escuchaba el corazón de Bella latiendo muy rápido contra la puerta-- Bella, cariño… eso que te pasa es normal porque… pues es algo que…

--Sé lo que es, Alice me lo explicó hace unos días-- la tranquilidad de Bella me sorprendió, miré a Jasper, él deseaba tener a Alice y aseguraba que no se metería cuando le reclamara al demonio que tiene por esposa, como si le creyera que también quería hacerle algo.

--Entonces déjame entrar para…-- no quería entrar pero no podía dejarla así, mi diabólica hermana no tenía intención de regresar y Carlisle estaba ocupado.

--No! No quiero, es…

--Lo soportaré Bella.

--Pero es privado, es cosa de mujeres.

--Ay ya no seas ridícula, si sabes lo que es!-- miré alarmado a Emmett, la puerta se abrió rápidamente, Bella apareció roja, apretaba las manos en puños y si no la detengo le habría partido la boca a Emmett.

--Suéltame Edward, suéltame que ahora sí se lo merece!-- me causaba gracia que pataleara con tanto entusiasmo, Emmett retrocedió, bien hecho muchacho.

--Ya, tranquila, te sientes mejor?

--No, me duele el estómago-- dejó de patalear lentamente aunque seguía echándole miradas asesinas a Emmett-- y no sé que hacer, es incómodo, lamento que tengan que aguantar…

--No es problema Bella-- se adelantó Jasper y era verdad, la sangre no era tan apetecible aunque siguiera siendo terriblemente dulce, era una de nuestras hermanas, no podíamos pensar así.

--Bueno, bueno, para que te sientas más cómoda, ya tienes una de… de estas cosas para… que sirven… que son…?-- la mirada furiosa que le lanzó a Emmett se ablandó cuando me miró.

--Una qué?-- ahogó un grito de dolor en solo una mueca y se llevó las dos manos al abdomen, mi vista voló momentáneamente a su cabello que goteaba como si recién saliera de la ducha sin siquiera haberse pasado una toalla-- no le digas a Alice-- intentó sonreír mientras se señalaba el cabello, pero de nuevo una mueca le cruzó el rostro, intenté abrazarla para reconfortarla pero ella dio un brinco hacia atrás, en cambio tomó la pastilla que Emmett le ofrecía algo preocupado y se la tragó rápidamente.

--Estamos bien Bella y solo necesitas una de estas cosas para que todo esté mejor y…

--Qué son Edward?-- respiré tranquilo cuando Jasper sintió que el dolor de Bella se ocultaba detrás de la curiosidad que siempre la ha caracterizado… error, el olor me golpeó fuerte, la garganta me flameó con fiereza pero contuve al monstruo ante esa dulce mirada, tragué el veneno que me inundó la boca y me senté en el piso, con cuidado abrí la bolsa y tomé un pequeño sobre rosa, Emmett y Jasper me miraron con terror, pero la atención que me puso Bella cuando se sentó frente a mí, me dio un poco de valor, Emmett se dejó caer junto a mí y Jasper se sentó al otro lado, más retirado de Bella.

--Éstas Bella, se llaman toallas femeninas-- por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me alegré de ser vampiro porque de lo contrario me estarían temblando las manos y estaría completamente rojo, aún seguía metido en la educación que me dieron cuando era humano y éste tema no se tocaba por nada del mundo, empezó a dejar de ser tabú hace apenas unos cuantos años y aún, los hombres lo miran… miramos como tal.

--Aah, y para qué son?

--Pues para… para…-- no podía creer que estuviera balbuceando, no necesitaba leer la mente de Jasper para saber que mi vergüenza casi lo mareaba, estaba seguro que salía a torrentes de mí, eran muy débiles las oleadas de calma que mandaba mi hermano, Emmett estaba frustrado, algo muy raro en él, yo no estaba mejor y Jasper… pues sentía todo y con sus propios sentimientos… lo compadecí-- ayúdenme…-- me salió un patético susurro, apreté la mandíbula, ninguno de los dos tenía intención de ayudarme.

_--Eres médico ¿no?_-- gruñí ante el pensamiento de Jasper, era verdad que yo había estudiado medicina, no tenía porque avergonzarme pero seguía atrapado en 1918, me inundó la calma, según él, Emmett podía con lo suyo porque era humano y si yo me tranquilizaba, él se tranquilizaba y no me ayudaría con otra cosa, tenía miedo de que saliera corriendo histérico porque Emmett me iba a seguir y él seguiría a Emmett, valiente ayuda, más tranquilidad me invadió y de repente me dio más confianza ésta situación, enarqué una ceja y lo miré, pero empecé a explicarle a Bella con claridad la función de estas benditas toallas, por fortuna, Bella siempre fue muy madura para su edad y me lo comprobaba al entender todo sin avergonzarse, debería aprender algo de ella, "_Cuando Alice regrese, hablaré con ella"_ miré a Jasper.

--Eso quisiera verlo-- "_Tiene razón"_, sonreí, él no podía molestarse con el duende, no importaba lo que hiciera, Jasper se levantó, quería respirar y tomar algo de aire fresco pero la pregunta de Bella lo congeló.

--Cómo se usan Edward?-- por qué me lo preguntaba a mí!

--Fácil!-- Jasper volvió a sentarse con el grito de Emmett, yo lo miré y dejé que me quitara la bolsa de toallas, Bella sonrió divertida, Jasper sentía una mezcla extraña de sentimientos provenientes de Emmett, ya no tenía miedo, era lo que él siempre expresaba, todos los sentimientos posibles, los buenos, por supuesto.

De más está decir que en cuanto Emmett tiró de uno de los extremos del plástico, llovió algodón, deshizo la toalla, chasqueó la lengua y tomó otra, ésta sí pudo abrirla y se quedó viéndola en sus manos, la tomó con cuidado de un extremo e intentó despegarla de lo que había sido la bolsa pero… arrancó la mitad de la toalla, la arrojó sobre su cabeza y un trozo que de alguna forma se despegó del plástico quedó pegado a su cabello, no le importó y continuó con otra toalla, esta vez llegó a despegarla por completo de la bolsa pero se… le… pegó… en… los dedos, la despegó con la otra mano y se le volvió a pegar.

--Maldita cosa de su…!

--Emmett, cuida tu vocabulario!-- no me importó que los dos pensaran que actuaba como Esme, Jasper parecía divertirse bastante, tanto que hasta empezaba a sacarlo, ya estaba olvidando mandar la calma.

--Esta cosa ·$&|#€#·$%&!

--Emmett, le diré a Esme si lo repites!

--Ya, que genio el tuyo-- como si no le hubiera dicho nada, agarró otra toalla y también fracasó-- estas cosas tienen vida-- se quejó unos minutos después, cuando Jasper ya había ido por otro paquete, "_Me pregunto si Alice habrá visto venir esto",_ gruñí ante el pensamiento de Jazz, por supuesto que Alice había visto esto, estaba seguro y me lo había ocultado demasiado bien, por fin, había logrado engañarme ese pequeño y peligroso duende del mal, sabía que Emmett no se daría por vencido, así que agarré una toalla, la abría con la mayor delicadeza que pude y me quedé mirando fijamente el trozo blanco que estaba en mi mano, sentía que me había hipnotizado, no quería tener que explicar para qué era o peor aún explicar como se usan, porque creo que ya expliqué para lo que son y si no, Bella no preguntó, ya debe saberlo, Jasper me inundó de calma, de nuevo, tenía que concentrarme, solo era una niña a la que debía explicarle lo más natural del mundo, y lo haría yo porque Emmett seguía peleándose con las toallas y Jasper no podía respirar para hablar, y volví a balbucear.

--Necesito un… una… que… necesito ropa interior para mostrarle como… se… usa-- y de nuevo, agradecía ser vampiro y no poder sonrojarme, sabía que era normal decir ropa interior pero éste tema me estaba poniendo con los nervios de punta, algo que normalmente es tarea de Alice, aunque, ella fue la que causó todo esto.

--Traeré una mía-- Bella se iba a parar pero casi le grité que se sentara, en cambio miré a Jasper.

--Si no es tan malo, ve por un paquete nuevo que compró Alice seguro para esta mald… esta ocasión y me servirás de modelo-- gruñí, me miró incrédulo, Emmett soltó una risotada, Jasper se puso de pie, ni siquiera le causó gracia el que Emmett estuviera cubierto por toallas femeninas, algunas destrozadas y unas pocas enteras, estaba lo suficientemente asustado como para burlarse, asintió más que nada porque Bella lo miraba esperanzada, caminó lo más lento que pudo hacia el baño, del cajón que Alice había dicho, sacó el paquete aún envuelto, antes de regresar al pasillo, sacó la cabeza por la ventana, ésta era una gran prueba para su autocontrol y la estaba pasando muy bien.

--No pretenderás que los use, o sí?-- me gruñó deteniéndose frente a mí, Bella se corrió un poco para mirar mejor y Emmett soltó otra carcajada

--Pues… solo mete las piernas y ábrelas un poco-- Jasper dejó escapar su frustración que unida a mi vergüenza… me dieron ganas de correr, pero ya estábamos por terminar, no podía echarme para atrás, Jasper me obedeció lentamente, subió la prenda hasta la mitad de las piernas y yo me arrodillé, me mordí los labios para no reír porque Jasper correría, si no estuviera en esta situación hasta el cuello, iría por una cámara fotográfica, Bella rodeó a Jasper y se paró a un lado de mí, ponía mucha atención y… genial, Carlisle estaba llegando, Jackie fue el primero en bajar del coche, Carlisle había pasado por él al veterinario camino hacia aquí, el perro arañaba la puerta casi desesperado, mi padre divertido le abrió la puerta.

--Hola Jackie! Te portaste bien?-- el animal me gruñó y después puso las patas en el pecho de Bella para lamerle toda la cara, ahora olería a perro, de nuevo, como si toda la casa no oliera así, como bien se encargaba de recordarme Rosalie, cada minuto que pasaba aquí-- buenas noches papá!-- saludó Bella cuando nuestro padre aparecía, el perro saludó a Jasper con un ladrido amistoso, y juguetón se echó sobre Emmett que seguía batiéndose en el piso, el animal lo tomó como juego y Emmett no lo impidió.

--Buenas noches Bella-- dijo y la abrazó para después mirarnos un poco confundido por la escena con la que se encontró y no era para menos, Jasper con ropa íntima de mujer hasta las rodillas y yo arrodillado frente a él con las manos en la ropa, me salí de la mente de mi padre, mirándolo desde su perspectiva era aún más perturbador que desde mi mente-- hijos… qué… significa esto?-- preguntó curioso y divertido, sí, había más diversión que otra cosa.

--Dios, como deseo una cámara fotográfica!-- exclamó Emmett sin dejar de reír, parecía que luchaba con el perro, mis dientes rechinaron.

--Edward apresúrate! Quieres?

--Chicos…

--Le mostramos a Bella como se usa una toalla femenina-- murmuré concentrado en no entrar en su mente, tuve que abrir otra toalla porque la primera y la segunda y la tercera las había roto-- qué… qué acabas de pensar Carlisle?-- claramente miré a Alice explicándole todo a Bella, de reojo miré a la chiquilla que empezaba a caminar y poco después la escuché bajar las escaleras-- Isabella!-- Jasper y Emmett se sorprendieron, pero… pero… Alice!

--Inocentes palomitas que se dejaron engañar!-- gritó Bella en la planta baja justo cuando Alice y las demás llegaban.

--Qué…-- no dejé a Jasper terminar su pregunta y corrí hacia la planta baja.

--Alice le explicó todo hace unos días-- explicó Carlisle, sentí a mis hermanos seguirme, Emmett había dejado de reír de golpe, ni siquiera le hacía caso a Jackie que seguía insistiendo en jugar, cuando llegamos a la estancia, todas reían, Alice y Bella sentadas en un sillón, Alice abrazaba muy protectora a la niña mientras Rosalie reía recargada contra la pared, incluso Esme reía aunque más discretamente, Jackie las saludó efusivamente a todas, al parecer solo yo le caía mal y eso solo en ocasiones, el perro era bastante raro.

--Una broma…-- empezó Emmett.

--...de muy…-- siguió Jasper.

--...mal gusto-- terminé, Alice rió con más ganas.

--Perdón Edward-- susurró Bella sacando la cabeza del cuello de Alice, acarició la enorme cabeza del Husky, Jasper me golpeó en las costillas, según él, estuve a punto de caer, pero yo no lo creo, solo miraba al perro-- Emmett, Jazz, lo siento mucho, en verdad pero es que…

--Es que, qué?-- pregunté sin poder contenerme, _"Este chico está mal, muy mal"--_ mira quien habla-- mascullé, Jasper sonrió.

--Es que Alice me retó y me dijo que… me compraría… unos libros que yo quería-- al mismo tiempo la boca de Emmett y Jasper cayó, la miraban incrédulos, no necesitaba poder sentirlo porque yo tenía esa misma mirada.

--Jazz, amor, esos van por dentro-- miré a Alice que le señalaba las piernas de Jasper, él bajó la vista, las cosas rosas no se habían roto cuando bajó, pero abrió las piernas un poco y se partieron, se miró gracioso cuando sacudía las piernas para desprenderse de ellas, Jackie saltó y atrapó los trozos en el aire-- oh Jasper por favor!-- miré a Alice gritar y después miré a Jasper, según Alice, Jazz no la acompañaría de compras pero él ni siquiera parecía saberlo, sonreí, a mi hermano se le acababa de ocurrir no ir de compras con ella, por primera vez desde que los conozco, Jasper se indignaría con ella, a ver cuantos minutos le dura-- Jasper!

--Emmett, vamos, a ti te gustan las bromas!-- Rosalie gritó al pie de la escalera, Emmett cerró la puerta de su habitación, subí tras él, escuché a Bella trastabillar por las escaleras, Alice se apresuró a ayudarle, Jasper me pasó por un lado y se encerró en su habitación, el perro pasó corriendo, lo escuché botar en la cama junto a Emmett.

--Que poco sentido del humor tienen-- masculló Alice cuando dejó a Bella en la puerta de su cuarto, lo que me seguía preguntando era cómo rayos había podido esa niña controlar sus emociones tan bien como para engañar a Jasper, y cómo había podido el pequeño demonio, engañarme por tanto tiempo.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

No podía creer lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo con Emmett y Bella aquí, todo el día se enfocaba en ellos, así las noches podíamos tomarlas como momento entre vampiros, nos entreteníamos mas, y ahora que Emmett cumplía 16 años no fue difícil organizar una fiesta sorpresa para él, claro que detuvimos a Alice antes de que organizara una de esas típicas fiestas que salen en la televisión, aunque juró que se vengaría en la fiesta de 16 años de Bella, no quiero ni imaginar lo que la pobre niña tendría que sufrir.

--_Edward, fuiste por el regalo de Emmett?_-- la pregunta mental de Esme me saco de mis pensamientos, simplemente asentí dejando la cajita plateada con un listón azul en la mesa del pastel, también deje mi regalo, un iPod, lo que todos los chicos buscaban últimamente, Rosalie también llego con su caja de regalo, un PSP, la ultima novedad en videojuegos, seguro le encantaba, Alice y Jasper le habían comprado un súper set de pesas, con lo mucho que le gustaba ejercitarse quedaría fascinado, Bella también le había comprado un regalo, no sabia que era, no se lo había dicho a nadie y Alice prometió mantenerse alejada de eso, escuchamos el auto de Carlisle parar frente a la casa, Bella llego junto a nosotros dando saltos.

--Ya llego, ya llego!-- exclamaba, apagamos las luces para hacer mejor la sorpresa, Carlisle había llevado a Emmett al hospital, a fuerzas claro, por que según Esme lo había notado muy pálido y con temperatura elevada últimamente, y Carlisle lo entretuvo en el hospital el tiempo necesario para ir por su regalo y acomodar todo para la fiesta.

--Por que dura tanto tu turno papá, estaba por quedarme dor… papá? Ándale, déjame solo, no me importa-- se quejaba Emmett, Carlisle había corrido hacia la casa para sorprenderlo junto con nosotros, Emmett siguió murmurando cosas y abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

--Sorpresa!!-- Alice y Jasper tronaron un par de cuetes con serpentinas y yo accione la cámara para tomar la expresión de Emmett, Jackie le salto encima sin dejar de ladrar, Emmett nos sonrió a todos-- Feliz cumpleaños!

--Vaya! Fiesta sorpresa!-- exclamó, Bella corrió hacia él y Emmett la atrapo en el aire.

--Felicidades hermanito-- se abrazaron por unos segundos y después fue el turno de Esme y Carlisle.

--Feliz cumpleaños cariño.

--Gracias mamá.

--Muchas felicidades hijo.

--Gracias papá.

--Emm, feliz cumpleaños!-- Rosalie abrazo fuertemente a Emmett y el correspondió, duraron casi tanto como Bella y él, se llevaban muy bien, Rosalie tenia cierta debilidad por Emmett, igual que yo con Bella, Jackie le salto encima y Emmett lo abrazo.

--Gracias a ti también chico-- le dijo al perro, todos soltamos una risa, mira que el perro no había ayudado en nada.

--Felicidades-- Jasper abrazo a Emmett con cuidado y muy rápidamente, a pesar de que ya habían pasado varios años aun no se atrevía a estar tan cerca de ellos por mucho tiempo.

--Feliz cumpleaños-- le dije antes de abrazarlo.

--Gracias chicos-- Emmett se acerco a la mesa con regalos y miro el enorme pastel-- vaya, así que por ser mi cumpleaños también comerán con Bella y conmigo? Ya se que estoy grande, pero no exageren, ese pastel es para unas 30 personas.

--Lo guardaremos para cuando quieran Emm-- dijo Esme acariciando el cabello de Emmett, ya era por mucho mas alto que Esme, nuestra madre apenas si le llegaba al hombro, y aun le faltaban unos años por crecer, estaba a unos centímetros de dejarme abajo y podía apostar a que incluso seria mas alto que Jasper-- anda cariño, compramos comida para Bella y para ti.

Fuimos al comedor y nos sentamos junto con Emmett y Bella, ellos comieron pizza, gelatina y papas fritas, incluso Jackie se comió un pedazo de pizza, Emmett nos conto como había estado su día, unos compañeros de su escuela lo habían invitado a comer, después Carlisle lo hizo acompañarlo a unos cuantos lugares, Emmett se había comprado de todo, y se había gastado todas sus mesadas, excepto el pequeño ahorro de 6000 dólares que guardaba para el regalo de cumpleaños de Bella, seguía ahorrando, quería comprarle un libro, el original de Romeo y Julieta para ser precisos, y costaba cerca de los 10000 dólares, seguiría ahorrando, todavía quedaba tiempo para el cumpleaños de Bella.

--Y entonces la bolsa exploto!-- exclamo Emmett y todos reímos, nos estaba contando como al intentar mantenerse divertido en el hospital, había rellenado una de las bolsas de suero con agua-- el señor que limpia la oficina de papá tenia serios planes para hacerme permanecer en el hospital, pero como paciente.

--Claro, si mojaste hasta el techo-- dijo Alice, era la típica platica de la cena, con diferencia de que ahora si estábamos todos reunidos, después de cenar nos dirigimos a la sala de nuevo para que Emmett abriera sus regalos, Alice tomaba fotos como loca, a Emmett con cada miembro de la familia, a Emmett mordiendo su pizza, a Emmett agarrando papitas, a Emmett dándole de su pizza a Jackie, a Emmett comer una paleta, a Emmett regañándola por parecer paparazzi, y ahora mas fotos con los regalos.

--Este primero-- dijo Emmett intentando cargar el enorme regalo de Alice y Jasper, pero todas las pesas juntas eran demasiado y casi se va de boca, Alice tomo la caja con un brazo y ayudo a Emmett a mantener el equilibrio-- que me regalaron, piedras?!

--Claro que no, tonto, ábrelo-- Alice sostuvo la caja como si no pesara nada mientras Emmett se peleaba con el papel, ahora era Jasper quien tomaba fotografías.

--Wow! Un equipo de pesas, gracias Alice! Jazz, muchas gracias!-- exclamo Emmett al ver el paquete.

--No hay de que.

--Así te pondrás mucho mas fuerte de lo que ya estas!-- le dijo Alice antes de abrazarlo, Jazz tomo otra foto.

--Sigue el mío-- dije tomando mi regalo y entregándoselo a Emmett, lo abrió rápidamente, a gran diferencia de Bella que quitaba cada pedazo de cinta y doblaba el papel para no hacer cochinero, Emmett lo destrozaba y pretendía hacer confeti con la envoltura.

--Vaya! Había visto estos en la tele, un iPod, cierto?-- me pregunto mientras veía la caja y leía todas las aplicaciones.

--Si, ya le puse unas cuantas canciones, espero que no te moleste-- le dije con una sonrisa, había puesto todas mis favoritas y algunas de las canciones que Emmett siempre escuchaba.

--Claro que no, gracias Edward, aunque sea música anestésica seguro que la disfruto para dormir-- dijo al momento de abrazarme, todos rieron, incluso yo, sabia que bromeaba, Emmett siempre estaba bromeando.

--Abre el mío, Emm!-- exclamo Rosalie entregándole su paquete, Emmett lo tomo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, Rosalie miraba emocionada como Emmett destrozaba el papel, estaba ansiosa por ver su reacción, la cual no se hizo esperar.

--Si, si, si, si, si! PSP!!-- grito al ver el juego, comenzó a dar saltos y se lanzo contra Rosalie, de no ser por la súper fuerza de mi hermana, seguro dan al piso los dos-- muchas gracias Rose!

--De nada Emm, que bueno que te gusto.

--Me encanto, gracias!

--Yo, yo, yo, ahora el mío!-- dijo Bella entregándole la enorme caja, me apresure a ayudarla, no pesaba tanto, pero Bella era extrañamente débil para su edad, seria menudita, no tanto como Alice, pero chiquita al fin.

--Es grande, que me compraste Bells?-- pregunto Emmett al tomar el regalo y comenzar a abrirlo, Bella solo le sonrió, nadie sabia que era, Alice había mantenido su promesa y no había espiado nada, Emmett termino de romper el papel y miro la caja de cristal y el objeto dentro, sus ojos y boca se abrieron como platos-- un casco autografiado por Marshall Faulk?!

--Si, en la tienda me dijeron que era el MDP del 2000, y eso es muy importante, no?-- pregunto Bella.

--Es MVP, y si, significa que es el mejor jugador del año, Bella… Bells… esto es…

--Me pareció perfecto para ti, te gusta?-- pregunto Bella, Emmett seguía mirando su casco autografiado, pero al escuchar la pregunta de Bella se giro hacia Ella, dejo la caja de cristal con el casco en la mesa y corrió a abrazar a su hermana, la levanto del piso y la apretó fuerte.

--Es genial, me encanta hermanita, en serio-- Bella soltó una risa y abrazo fuertemente a Emmett.

--Falta el nuestro amor-- dijo Esme cuando Emmett y Bella se separaron, Emmett se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa, Carlisle le entrego la pequeña caja plateada, Emmett volvió a destrozar el papel y abrió la cajita, había mucho papel dentro, comenzó a quitarlo todo hasta que llego a las llaves, se les quedo mirando con ojos como platos.

--Es… es en serio?-- pregunto sosteniendo las llaves en alto, Bella también se había quedado mirando impresionada.

--Bueno, ya tienes 16, ya tomaste lecciones con Edward y se que lo usaras con responsabilidad-- dijo Carlisle, si supiera la de cosas que pasaban por la mente de Emmett en este momento, sabia que la marca Jeep era principalmente de autos diseñados para ir a campo traviesa, ya pensaba hasta en irse por los Apalaches en él, que bueno que habíamos mandado poner todo tipo de seguridad al coche.

--No puedo creerlo!! Un coche!! Mío!! Tengo un auto!!-- Emmett comenzó a gritar y saltar por toda la sala moviendo las llaves como si fueran una cuerda de rodeo, Jackie lo seguía por toda la habitación ladrando y dando saltos, pensaba que Emmett jugaba con él, Esme lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa, todos reímos ante la reacción de nuestro hermano menor.

--Quieres verlo, Emm?-- pregunto Carlisle, Emmett detuvo su danza de inmediato y asintió rápidamente, todos salimos hacia el garaje, Emmett se quedo sin palabras al ver la camioneta Grand Cherokee color verde militar, tenia faros para niebla, un respirador para el motor, polea por si necesitaba desatascarse, la habíamos mandado levantar 4 centímetros y tenia llantas anti pinchadura, las mas gruesas que había sacado la compañía Firestone, Emmett estaba excesivamente emocionado, no ponía su mente en orden, solo podía gritar, saltar y danzar alrededor de su nuevo auto.

--Te gusta Emm?-- pregunto Esme mirándolo encantada, Emmett corrió hasta ellos y los abrazo.

--Gracias, gracias, gracias!-- repetía una y otra vez.

--Abrazo familiar!-- exclamo Alice tomando a Bella y acercándola, todos nos reunimos para el abrazo, rodé los ojos, Emmett era muy cariñoso, nada que ver con lo tímida que era Bella, le encantaba ir por ahí repartiendo abrazos, menos a Carlisle y a Jasper, sabia que Jazz no se controlaba al 100 por ciento y con Carlisle le daba cierto grado de pena, sorprendente, pero si tenia una pizca de vergüenza en su cuerpo, a mi me abrazaba solo para fastidiarme.

--Bueno, que te parce si vamos y comen un poco de pastel y luego damos un paseo en tu coche Emm?-- pregunto Rosalie cuando nos separamos.

--Si!!-- exclamo el chico corriendo hacia adentro, pretendía comerse la mitad del pastel de un bocado si era necesario con tal de subir en su coche ya mismo.

--Puedo llevar un pedazo de pastel al paseo?-- pregunto Bella corriendo detrás de su hermano, me apresure a ponerme a su lado, ya había pasado cerca de 24 minutos sin que sus manos se estrellaran con el suelo, era su record.

--Claro que no, de seguro se te cae y manchas todo-- respondió Emmett.

--No, prometo tener cuidado-- Emmett simplemente la miro con una ceja alzada, Bella rodo los ojos suspirando-- si ya se, se me cae de todos modos.

Después de un rápido pastelito, Emmett salto a su nueva camioneta, yo me subí al lado del copiloto, Bella, Rosalie y Alice atrás, Jackie se había subido en la cajuela y asomaba la cabeza por una de las ventanas traseras, su lengua volaba hacia todos lados y Bella reía divertida mirándolo, Jasper iría corriendo tomando fotos a Emmett en su primer viaje en su nuevo coche, Emmett le pico a todos los botones que tenia a la vista, su nuevo estéreo, sus faros de niebla, su suspensión alta para cualquier tipo de terreno, las pantallas que tenia por toda la camioneta, Carlisle había ido al taller y pedirles que lo dejaran como si fuera para una exposición de autos, Emmett y Bella disfrutaron cada segundo del paseo y Jasper había tomado unas fotos increíbles, regresamos a casa y Emmett se lanzo de nuevo a abrazar a nuestros padres.

--Esta genial! Me encanta, muchas gracias-- les dijo cuando se separaron, Esme le acaricio la mejilla y Carlisle le pasó un brazo por los hombros para entrar de nuevo a la sala, todos nos sentamos a conversar un rato, antes que los chicos se fueran a dormir.

--Que te pareció tu cumpleaños 16? Te gusto todo? Tuviste todo lo que quisiste amor?-- pregunto Esme mirando a Emmett, el chico de pronto se quedo serio, mire en su mente, un simple destello, toda la familia paso en su cabeza en un par de segundos, después… nada, o me evitaba o de verdad se había quedado en blanco-- que sucede cielo?

--Yo… bueno yo…-- se resistía, volvían a aparecer los rostros de cada uno de nosotros, menos el de Bella, nuestros ojos color oro, los destellos de color que veía cuando nos movíamos de prisa, no entendía-- si… quería algo que…

--Lo ven, les dije que debimos de hacerle unas súper fiesta al estilo Hollywood!-- salió Alice mientras alzaba los brazos exasperada.

--No, no quería una fiesta mas grande-- respondió Emmett, Alice lo miro con una ceja alzada, Carlisle me echaba miradas cuestionándome, pero Emmett no me dejaba ver, entonces, con un suspiro, dejo de evitarme, y entonces pude verlo… pude ver lo que quería… y era imposible.

--No, Emmett… no-- fue todo lo que dije y después mire directamente a Bella, ella siempre seguía a Emmett sin importar lo que hiciera, también ella querría eso? El grito ahogado de Alice me indico que ya había visto lo que Emmett pediría.

--Dejen e hacer eso! Que pasa, Emm que quieres?-- pregunto Rosalie mirándolo seriamente, Emmett miro a nuestros padres y les soltó la bomba.

--Quiero que me transformen en vampiro-- Bella ahogo un grito y todos nosotros nos quedamos pasmados, Rosalie había dejado de respirar sin siquiera notarlo, Esme y Carlisle miraban a Emmett sorprendidos y Alice y Jasper compartieron una mirada de preocupación, Emmett nos estudio a todos con el entrecejo fruncido, por su mente pasaban un mundo de cosas, pero solo pude captar bien el hecho de que no creía que ninguno de nosotros reaccionara de un modo mas… alegre? Por que habríamos de alegrarnos por semejante atrocidad?

--No-- dijo Rosalie firmemente, todos la miraron, pero yo estaba concentrado estudiando el rostro de Bella, no dejaba de mirar a su hermano, tenía el entrecejo levemente fruncido, como me gustaría saber que esta pensando en este momento-- Emmett, no, ni siquiera pienses en eso, es horrible, no pasara.

--Como que horrible? Ustedes me preguntaron que si no pasaba nada, bueno, pues yo les digo que quiero ser un vampiro, como todos ustedes-- respondió Emmett, estaba… dolido, con nosotros, por no quererlo convertir, que demonios le pasa?!

--Emmett, eso no va a pasar, tu no serás vampiro!-- exclamo Rosalie, estaba desesperada, no se imaginaba que Emmett fuera a pedir eso, ella no estaba contenta con su vida inmortal, no pensaba que alguien fuera capaz de quererla, pero el hecho de que fuera Emmett quien estuviera solicitando eso, le dolía, y mucho.

--Pero por que no?! Todos ustedes van a vivir para siempre! Yo quiero eso! Quiero quedarme con ustedes por siempre! Quiero estar contigo por siempre!-- exclamo Emmett, no le busque significado a sus palabras, seguía mirando a Bella, ahora miraba a todos, miraba sus reacciones, desvié mi vista por un segundo cuando me miro a mi.

--Rosalie tiene razón, no te transformaremos Emmett, es una atrocidad-- dije con serenidad, volví a mirar a Bella, ahora miraba a su hermano, se veía preocupada.

--Que es una atrocidad?! El hecho de que quiera quedarme con mi familia por siempre?!-- pregunto exasperado, Alice y Jasper habían desviado la mirada e intentaban pasar desapercibidos, Esme y Carlisle miraban fijamente a Emmett, Esme preocupada y Carlisle sereno, analizaba la situación, ya se lo esperaba, pero no tan pronto.

--No te transformaremos Emm, es terrible, te aseguro que nos odiaras si lo hacemos!!-- exclamo Rosalie, intentaba hacer que Emmett comprendiera, pero el chico tenia muy fijo lo que quería.

--Terrible?! Mas terrible que si muero?! Por que eso va a pasar, sabes?! Me voy a morir por alguna enfermedad, o por que me estrelle en el coche, o por algún estúpido e insignificante accidente que de ser vampiro no me haría ni cosquillas!-- grito Emmett no solo a Rosalie, pero a todos nosotros, no entendía por que nadie lo apoyaba, por que nadie le daba alguna esperanza.

--Nosotros no dejaremos que nada te pase! Nunca tendrás un accidente Emm, si te enfermas Carlisle es un excelente doctor, no dejara que empeores para nada, estarás a salvo y…

--No me pueden salvar de todo! Hay enfermedades incurables, cuando me haga viejo me voy a morir, es mejor ser vampiro!!-- la interrumpió Emmett, se sentía especialmente dolido con Rosalie, creía que, de entre todos, ella seria la que mas se alegraría.

--Emmett, entiende, esto de ser vampiro no es bueno!! Tú lo piensas ahora por que eres joven y no sabes lo que quieres…

--Se lo que quiero Rosalie, lo se perfectamente, pero aparentemente ustedes no comparten la misma idea que yo, y cuando eso pasa, su única respuesta es "no", y no tengo posibilidad de convencerlos-- Emmett ya no gritaba, hablaba serio, como pocas veces lo había visto, nos miraba a todos con rencor.

--Emmett-- murmuro Esme, estaba a punto de soltar el llanto.

--Puedo retirarme?-- pregunto Emmett seriamente, Carlisle emitió un bajo _"Claro que si, hijo"_ y Emmett emprendió camino hacia su habitación, Jackie se veía tan abatido como él, lo seguía con la cola entre las patas traseras, al llegar al pie de las escaleras, Emmett se giro hacia nosotros sin mirarnos-- muchas gracias por los obsequios y la fiesta, me encantaron, buenas noches.

--Emm…-- Rosalie también estaba por llorar, esa no era la forma en la que me imaginaba el final de la loca fiesta de Emmett, Bella no se había movido, miraba el piso concentrada, daría mi inmortalidad por saber que estaba pensando! Poco a poco todos se fueron despejando y Bella dio las buenas noches, Esme subió junto con ella para arroparla, no iría con Emmett esa noche, lo dejaría calmarse, suspire al mismo tiempo que Carlisle, eso de tener niños humanos en la familia era mucho mas fácil al principio, a pesar de la sed.

* * *

**_Sion--Allegra: _**A que no esperaban que pasara eso cuando Bella se convirtiera en… damita? Linda palabra. Yo no recuerdo haber dicho que subiría con 15 reviews, si lo dije avisen XD pero sí bueno, cuando se portan bien hay capitulo y lo mejor de todo es ver la pelea por el primer review, bueno a ver quien gana esta, ya aviso en el proximo capi!!! =D… en sus marcas, listos...

**Nymphadora Tonks: **Cositas mi Emmett.. no lo aman…¿? Pues yo sii… espero ke les haya gustad0o.. dejen otros 15 reviews..!! ven ke si cumplim0oss..!!=D por cierto.. mi review no cuenta…¬¬

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**_


	5. Al fin en Forks

**Twilight tiene su dueña y no soy yo ni mi compañera ni de chiste!**

**

* * *

**

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_si querían saber porque Emmett dijo que cuando lo convirtieron creía que se iba al infierno, aquí la sabrán XD_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Tod0o el capi es del POV de Emmett..! me agrada..=D bueno pues como podrán saber.. la vida adolescente de Emmett esta llena de fiestas.. alcohol.. mujeres.. locuras.. y principalmente… futbol americano..! espero ke les guste este capi..!_

* * *

**Al fin en Forks..!**

**Emmett POV**

No podía creer que hubieran sido tan drásticos, eso lo habría esperado de Edward, nunca de Rosalie, y entonces porque rayos nos habían tenido con ellos por tanto tiempo, está bien, entendía que era aún muy chico, acababa de cumplir dieciséis pero a Rosalie casi le da algo cuando dije que entonces me transformaran cuando fuera mayor de edad, ella era la que más había gritado, Edward se puso tenso y echó un vistazo a mi hermanita, pero no, a Bella no le interesaba eso, aún no al menos, además, quien los entendía, me dijeron que pidiera lo que yo quisiera porque cumplía dieciséis, les digo y me salen con eso, bueno, papá Carlisle solo suspiró, parecía que no estaba tan en desacuerdo, Alice se perdió en su mundo futurista, Edward solo había estado mirando a Bells, incluso mamá Esme parecía esperarlo pero Rosalie, Rose… ella… se me hizo un nudo en el estómago y poco después me subió hasta la garganta y casi me la cerró, pero no, no tenía porque llorar… aunque fuera por coraje, ahora tenía casi un mes sin hablarle a mi familia de vampiros y cuando Edward estaba cerca intentaba no pensar en nada.

--Vamos chicos, apresúrense-- mamá Esme nos llamaba, no quería perdernos, Rosalie me pasó por un lado, sentí que me miraba pero fingí ver el piso y vaya que era interesante lo rápido que pasaba bajo mis pies, papá Carlisle me había tomado de un brazo y yo jalaba a Bella, también tenía que hacerla esquivar los pilares o a las personas porque ella iba demasiado concentrada mirando sus pies para no caerse, mi hermanita cooperaba y tampoco les hablaba a los demás así que no dejaba que Edward la llevara, al menos habría llegado al avión sin tanto golpe, Alice reía mirando a Jackie al que habían subido a uno de esos carritos en los que pasean a los niños, de esos que tienen una gran cosa atrás para empujarlo y el perro estaba encantado, ni siquiera intentaba bajarse.

--Emmett-- de reojo miré a Rosalie que me daba una mochila negra-- tu iPod y el PSP para que te entretengas durante el vuelo-- la ignoré completamente, qué mas le daba a ella si me aburría o no, total, tenía toda la vida para des aburrirme.

--Emm, no es…-- ahora Edward empezaría de nuevo, rodé los ojos y fui a la maquina expendedora, papá Carlisle revisaba los horarios o algo así y yo revisé los refrescos, no tenía sed pero tenía que hacer que Edward se callara, bueno, este de cola con cereza no lo he probado así que podía ver, cuando metí la mano al bolsillo del pantalón, recordé que había gastado toda la mesada-- solo es un dólar…

--...tuyo que no quiero-- me le adelanté al chico metiche, bufé, aún recordaba como era el que más había apoyado a Rosalie, pero claro sin dejar de echar miradas asustadas a mi hermanita, dejaba que papá o mamá me tocaran porque, porque ellos no habían gritado histéricos que no querían que fuera como ellos pero no los habían callado diciendo que lo harían, así que no, tampoco les hablaba.

--Emmett, vamos…-- le asentí a papá Carlisle y lo seguí, podía escucharlos cuchicheando y no me importaba o haría que no me importaba, jalé a Bella que intentaba ponerles atención.

Ya en el avión, me senté junto a Bella, atrás se sentaron Jasper y Alice, a un lado Rosalie y Edward y adelante, papá Carlisle y mamá Esme y tras Rosalie y Edward iba Jackie, en dos asientos solo para él porque Alice no había podido conseguir un asiento para perros más pequeño… y eso solo se lo creían los pasajeros que nos miraban raro, si hasta en el avión nos vigilaban, cerré los ojos e intenté dormir pero no funcionaba, podía sentir la mirada de Rosalie fija en mí.

--Bells, cámbiame de lugar-- cuando por fin despegamos, mi hermanita abrió los ojos que había estado apretando desde que el avión se empezó a mover.

--No me quiero mover.

--Ya no pasa nada, ándale.

--Y si se cae?

--Se va a caer aunque estés sentada, muévete.

--No!

--Bella muévete-- cerré la mano en un puño, no quería hacerle nada pero me estaban dando ganas de pellizcarla.

--No, me da miedo.

--Bella…

--Emmett, no asustes a tu hermana, hijo-- mamá Esme giró solo un poco la cabeza.

--Muévete por favor-- Bella suspiró y se puso de pie, pero justo en ese momento, todo el avión tembló y ella volvió a caer sentada en su asiento y con los ojos cerrados se me aferró al brazo, suspiré-- Rosalie-- sentí como todos se movieron-- podrías dejar de mirarme… así?-- el brillo de su mirada desapareció en un segundo, Edward hizo una leve mueca, si él no hubiera estado mirado a Rosalie no me doy cuenta porque me miró como si se estuviera guardando un regaño.

--Claro

Asentí más para mí y me acomodé en el asiento dándole la espalda, cerré los ojos y cuando estaba quedándome dormido abrí los ojos de golpe, alguien casi me manda a volar, el respaldo de mi asiento se movió violentamente y solo miré una mancha café que pasaba por el pasillo, me doblé de dolor y empujé a la metiche de mi hermanita para después caer al suelo.

--Emmett-- ni siquiera pude contestarle a mamá Esme que intentaba regañarme porque Bella se había estrellado contra la pared y casi lloraba sobándose la cabeza, es que acaso no había visto que el codo de Bella había molido mis gemelos? Tenía la boca abierta y me los sujetaba con las dos manos, tenía la esperanza de que así se me quitara el dolor, madre! Que dolía a madre! Y todavía bajó del asiento y tropezó con mis manos, aullé de dolor y ella cayó, solo que no escuché el golpe, algún vampiro debió haberla sujetado.

--Bella… idiota-- me salió un susurro, mi voz apenas se escuchó pero mamá Esme me regañó, me importaba un pepino lo que me dijeran, me dolía, casi podía llorar y estaba a poco de hacerlo.

--Emmett, hijo estás bien?-- al fin alguien razonable, papá Carlisle estaba arrodillado en el pasillo, entreabrí los ojos y miré una melena rubia sobre papá Carlisle, era Rosalie, claro, protejan al humano.

--No Jackie ven acá!-- eran los gritos de Bella, poco después escuché un grito agudo y ruido, parecía metal, líquidos, alguien se cayó, más metal y algunos gritos de que algo estaba frío o muy caliente, atrás de mí alguien se reía, el dolor me estaba pasando lentamente, creí ver que Edward estaba junto a papá Carlisle pero cuando me giré me dio un piquetazo y me encogí más, Bella era una… una… tenía una puntería excelente cuando se trata de matar a alguien!-- Jackie, no, no, no!-- otro grito, creo que una sobrecargo llamó a gritos al capitán, más gritos, quería mirar pero me movía y me dolía más, maldita Isabella que no se fija!

--Emmett…-- oh cállate Edward, ves que me estoy muriendo y no me dejas pensar a gusto, y volví a aullar de dolor, las dos patas de Jackie dieron justo donde yo seguía sujetándome, había brincado desde el techo del avión o yo que sé de donde.

--Qué… no… pueden… de… detenerlo?-- por Dios son vampiros, por qué rayos no agarran al animal!

--Tranquilo Emmett, ven, levántate-- Jasper me tomó de un brazo y le pasé el brazo por la cintura, aún era mucho más alto que yo, un poco encogido aún, me levanté y con cuidado me senté en mi lugar justo para ver cuando Jackie brincaba en todos los asientos y comía lo que los pasajeros pretendían almorzar, incluso se bebió algo que un señor movía con concentración-- se quedó sin el whiskey en las rocas-- rió Jasper, me giré un poco para mirar al resto de la familia, Alice estaba recargada sobre mi asiento y reía mirando divertida, Edward seguía de pie junto a papá Carlisle y Rosalie estaba sentada pero cuando no me miraba por unas milésimas de segundo, sonreía muy poco mirando a Jackie, a mamá Esme no la miraba así que debía seguir en su lugar y Bella pasó corriendo, patinó en el pasillo y antes de que se partiera la cabeza contra algo, Edward la detuvo, Jackie saltó del asiento en el que bebía Whiskey y cayó en otro, una señora gritó algo de animal del demonio y una enorme palabra que arrancó varias exclamaciones de todos y como no iba a gritar la mujer si el perro se subió al asiento junto a ella y movía la cola mirándome, no pude evitarlo y a pesar de que aún me dolía un poquito solté una carcajada, Jackie sacudía una horrible peluca castaña, la mujer medio calva me miró indignada o más bien furiosa.

--Señor, es su perro haga algo por favor!-- una sobrecargo con el uniforme roto, mojado de vino parecía, chocolate y con el gracioso gorrito que tenía, al revés y por el lado equivocado, se acercó a papá Carlisle, él la miró, yo me estaba divirtiendo.

--Qué quiere que haga?-- preguntó mi padre-- mis hijos ya intentaron detenerlo y…

--Oh, oh!-- exclamó Alice, movió más mi asiento cuando se inclinó, entonces lo vi, dos enormes tipos se lanzaron sobre Jackie aplastando en el proceso al señor del asiento en el que Jackie seguía parado y el hombre se había encogido, el perro brincó, ellos también, el hombre del otro asiento se perdió hacia abajo y menos mal porque Jackie cayó sentado ahí y ya no se movió-- creo que se durmió.

--Tenía… hambre-- me las arreglé para murmurar entre las carcajadas que no podía detener-- qué… papá?-- miré a papá Carlisle cuando el señor del asiento junto al que estaba Jackie se movió y los dos sobrecargos que ahora estaban cubiertos de quien sabe que pero que se miraban asquerosos, se acercaron a Jackie, me dio un leve piquetazo cuando me levanté pero lo ignoré, uno de ellos sujetó a Jackie del hocico y el otro de las cuatro patas. El perro despertó de inmediato, no era bravo, solo gruñó porque lo molestaban e intentó liberarse-- papá-- insistí, papá Carlisle no se movía, sino al contrario me bloqueó el pasillo.

--Aún faltan algunas horas Emmett y Jackie no las va a soportar tranquilo, ya ocasionó muchos problemas, todos están molestos y el capitán ordenó que lo sedaran.

--No!-- Bella apareció de repente junto a los sobrecargos, yo miraba a mi padre.

--No, no, lo llevaré conmigo.

--Lo siento hijo, es lo mejor para él también, lo alteran los…

--Papá por favor, qué van a hacer si no lo sedan! Sacarnos del maldito avión?

--Emmett cuida tu boca!

--Lo siento-- mascullé, claro regañen al humano mientras matan al perro.

--No lo van a matar Emmett, solo va a dormir.

--Y no dicen eso cuando lo matan?-- Edward ya no contestó porque miró a mi hermanita que había empezado a gritar, estaba llorando, rápido fue hacia ella, sonreí al verla, pateaba al tipo que cargaba a Jackie y el otro intentaba apartarla pero mi hermana se giró y le dio un puñetazo justo en la entrepierna, wow! El tipo azotó mejor que yo y él si está llorando-- bien Bells!

--Emmett!-- insistió mamá Esme, pero yo seguía sonriéndole a Bella, incluso Edward sonreía y mi hermanita seguía pateando al tipo.

--Ven acá, ya estuvo-- el traidor de Edward la detuvo cuando pasó junto a él, el sobrecargo dejó a Jackie en su cama y echándonos a todos una mirada asesina, se perdió, papá Carlisle fue a revisar a Jackie y corrí tras él.

--Está bien Emmett, regresa a tu lugar-- acaricié a Jackie y obedecí solo porque quería felicitar a mi hermana que ya estaba en su asiento arrodillada para mirar a Jackie, alcé los dos pulgares, ella me sonrió.

--Bien hecho enana-- la abracé cuando me senté, me regresó el abrazo y se acomodó en su asiento, la imité y cerré los ojos, quedaba mucho de camino todavía y por fortuna, ahora sí pude dormirme.

Desperté cuando me golpeé la cabeza y papá Carlisle se disculpó, abrí los ojos solo para mirar el conocido techo del… me senté de un brinco, estaba en la… era… la camioneta familiar! Bella estaba en el asiento adelante junto a mamá Esme, en ese en el que solo ella y Alice podrían caber, yo había estado acostado en el asiento trasero, apenas cabía.

--Buenos días dormilón-- ya estaba anocheciendo, dejé pasar el intento de bromear de Bella, me preocupaba otra cosa.

--Cómo rayos llegué aquí?

--Emmett, esa boca-- tampoco tomé en cuenta a mamá Esme, yo solo quería saber como había bajado dormido del avión… si tenían que aparentar ser humanos entonces…

--No despertabas por más que lo intentamos-- Bella parecía querer disculparlos, tamaño traidora que resultó!-- y Jazz te…

--Pasé por todo el aeropuerto inconsciente en brazos de Jasper!-- no podía creer que me hubieran hecho eso, vagamente noté que el auto adelante se detenía en un semáforo aunque bien pudo pasar, parecía el BMW M3 AA de Rosalie y a un lado el Volvo XC70 de Edward-- como si no tuviera suficiente con que no me quieran tener por siempre con ustedes, todavía me hacen esto!

--Emmett nosotros no…-- el semáforo se puso en rojo, papá Carlisle se detuvo y yo bajé del coche, no me importó dejarlo hablando, no iba a… no sabía a donde iba a ir pero no tenía ganas de estar con ellos, no podía creer la humillación por la que me habían hecho pasar frente a todo Seattle.

--Hijo por favor, regresa al coche, el semáforo se va a poner en verde y son muchos coches-- mamá Esme bajó el cristal y sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla, miré a mí alrededor, estaba nublado, parecía que ya habíamos llegado a Forks, Rosalie parecía ansiosa pero no me miraba por mucho tiempo, llevaba a Jasper y Alice, Edward al otro lado, había bajado la ventanilla y parecía listo para saltar y detenerme, intenté correr hacia la acera pero un murmullo serio, más serio que lo que había escuchado nunca desde que vivíamos con ellos, me detuvo.

--Emmett regresa, el semáforo ya va a cambiar, si quieres hablar sobre eso lo harás cuando lleguemos a casa-- miré al piso, los demás miraban detrás de mí a papá Carlisle, di media vuelta y subí a la camioneta con la mandíbula apretada, era imposible desobedecerlo, no subía la voz pero había algo en su voz que obligaba a hacerle caso, cuando me puse el cinturón, el semáforo cambió y la caravana de vampiros arrancó, miraba pasar los árboles uno tras otro y otro y otro, no había otra cosa que no fuera verde.

--Hasta las piedras son verdes-- Bella arrancó las palabras de mi pensamiento, ahora con mayor razón no les iba a hablar, por Dios, bien pudieron haberme echado agua fría en la cara o tirarme desde el avión al piso o algo así pero, cargarme? A quien rayos se le pudo ocurrir esa tontería?

No miraba el reloj, solo una lista verde que era lo único que se podía mirar por la velocidad con la que papá Carlisle conducía, al menos mamá Esme no intentó hablar sobre mi intento de escapada y papá Carlisle me echaba miradas por el retrovisor, ya era de noche cuando llegamos a la casa, era como todas las demás, enorme y también tenía un lado de puro cristal, era de tres pisos, el garaje también era muy grande, parecía una caverna.

--Emmett…-- para cuando bajé del coche, Jasper ya me esperaba recargado en el BMW de Rosalie pero yo fui a la casa.

--No quiero hablar-- por fortuna nuestras cosas ya las habían mandado y según me habían dicho, mi habitación estaba en el último piso, entré a la cocina y pasé a la estancia, no miré nada, no me interesaba la decoración o qué de esta casa se parecía a las otras, solo quería encerrarme lejos de todos esos vampiros traidores…

--Y quieres ser uno de nosotros-- el susurro de Edward detrás de mí en vez de asustarme me irritó más, por fortuna estaba en mi habitación y pude estrellar la puerta tranquilamente, revisé el interior y cuando comprobé que sí eran mis cosas, me tendí en la cama, una lágrima se me escapó y me la quité de un manotazo, no valía la pena llorar por algo así, suspiré, no pude evitarlo y me cubrí la cabeza con la almohada, tenía ganas de golpear algo y mi costal estaba en un rincón, me esperaría a mañana para ponerlo con luz y todo eso, ni siquiera tenía ganas de mirar el reloj para saber que hora era y papá Carlisle no había subido para hablar así que me quedaría aquí hasta que mamá Esme quisiera que bajara a cenar.

Empecé a divagar sobre lo que podría hacer en la escuela el próximo lunes, tenía que buscar si había empacado las cosas de la escuela, me gustaba la mochila porque me la había… regalado Rosalie, dos golpes en la puerta me distrajeron lo suficiente para que otra lágrima se me escapara, me tallé la almohada por la cara para quitar cualquier rastro y me senté, puse mi mejor cara seria.

--Quién?-- no había escuchado los torpes pasos de Bella así que tenía que ser un vampiro, seguro era papá Carlisle para hablar sobre lo pasado.

--Emmett-- Alice asomó primero la cabeza, después apareció frente a mí, ni siquiera escuché cuando cerró la puerta-- no hemos hablado, mucho menos civilizadamente desde tu cumpleaños, apenas si nos diriges la palabra.

--No dije que pasaras.

--Pero lo ibas a decir-- se alzó de hombros y siguió hablando tranquilamente, cuando intenté pararme me sentó con un leve empujón en el hombro, bueno, no me voy-- sé que estás muy enojado…

--No estoy enojado Alice, solo…-- no podía decirle que me dolía que me rechazaran-- solo no estoy enojado.

--Ya, mira Emmett… en el semáforo escuché que decías que no te queríamos con nosotros pero…

--Alice por favor, no vengas a decirme que los voy a odiar y todo eso…

--No, hablé con Edward y dice que querías aunque fuera una esperanza y… resulta que… pues…-- había estado mirando la pared detrás de mi hermana pero la miré directo a los ojos, ellos nunca balbuceaban y por favor, mucho menos Alice.

--Qué intentas decirme?

--Rosalie… ella debería explicarte porque reaccionó así, pero bueno, de todas formas debes saberlo, tuve una visión no hace mucho y…

--Vamos Alice, habla.

--Ya, ya, todos salieron a reclamar unas cosas, a ver el hospital y lo de la escuela así que podemos hablar, solo no lo digas porque me matan…

--Alice por favor!

--Te miré como a alguien de la familia, vas a ser como nosotros Emmett, no sé como o porque pero lo vas a ser…

--En verdad?

--Bella también, parece que será en unos años más porque Bella está más grande… pero los miro a los dos.

--Genial!-- casi di un brinco y abracé a Alice-- así no me quedo sin hermana tan rápido porque con tanto accidente sinceramente temía quedarme viudo de hermana-- le di un beso a mi pequeñita hermana y con el costal sobre el hombro bajé al patio, tenía ganas de practicar.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

Mi primer juego de fut bol americano de la temporada, desde que había convencido a mamá Esme de que me dejara jugar, había entrenado casi todos los días, era el jugador mas chico de todo el equipo, todos eran de ultimo año y algunos de segundo, pero los de primero tenían prácticamente prohibido jugar, los chicos del equipo me caían bien, pero como siempre, eran mayores que yo, los de primero que aspiraban para jugar a la temporada del año próximo solamente nos daban agua o entregaban toallas para secarnos el sudor, sorprendentemente sudábamos con este frio, me encantaba jugar fut bol, aunque a mamá Esme y Rosalie les salieran arrugas de la preocupación.

No había entrado a jugar aun, el entrenador decía que yo era su arma secreta, claro, los de Portland no imaginaban que fuera a meter a uno de primer año, se sentía tan bien mi uniforme, traía mi apellido, tenia mi propio uniforme, no era prestado, no, mío, era el tercer cuarto y yo seguía en la banca, tenia un tic en las piernas por la ansiedad, no podía dejar de moverlas, íbamos abajo por 7 puntos, necesitábamos un Touchdown y un gol de campo para igualarlos.

--Cullen, entras!-- grito el entrenador, me levante como un resorte y me puse el casco, me acerque al entrenador y me jalo de la rejilla de mi casco para gritarme en la cara, típico-- quiero que recuperes ese balón, no me importa que hagas masacre con los del otro equipo quiero ese balón! Entendiste?

--Si, señor!-- grite de nuevo y después salí corriendo hacia la cancha, nuestro mariscal dio indicaciones, nadie me prestaría atención, habían inventado muchas cosas sobre mi para distraer al equipo contrario, que mi padre había comprado mi lugar en el equipo, que había chantajeado al entrenador para que me dejara jugar a pesar de ser de primer año, que era un bueno para nada que se creía mucho por que era el jugador mas joven, etc, etc, me importaba? No! Ahora se darían cuenta de que Emmett Cullen no era un niño mimado, sino un jugador que le encantaba patear traseros!

--Vamos Emmett, recupera el balón-- simplemente asentí a Ben, el mariscal de campo, y rompimos filas, los de Portland tenían el balón y les quedaban 4 yardas y anotaban, no podía dejarlos pasar y tenia que quitarles el balón para lograr anotar nosotros, nos pusimos en posición, me pusieron una pequeñez en frente, bien, fácil, tenia que atrapar al mariscal del otro equipo, lo vi, era igual de alto que yo, un poco mas musculoso pero lo derribaría fácilmente.

En cuanto escuchamos el _"Hut, hut!"_ del mariscal del oro equipo, atacamos, me lance contra el chico que tenia enfrente y lo derribe rápidamente, mantuve el equilibro y arremetí contra el mariscal de campo del otro equipo, pude escuchar el _"Uh!"_ de la multitud cuando impactamos, lo golpee tan duro que lo hice soltar el balón, luche por ponerme de pie para tomarlo, mire a uno del otro equipo lanzarse para abrazar el balón pero Brad lo tacleó con fuerza, el balón seguía suelto, corrí hacia el y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, sentí los impactos contra mi, muchos, por todos lados, y el peso de unos 5 jugadores encima, el silbato se escucho inmediatamente.

--Balón para Forks High!-- toda la tarima de la escuela soltó un grito, mis padres y hermanos también estaban entre la multitud, Alice estaba junto a las porristas, y agitaba sus pompones rápidamente, arrojé el balón hacia el réferi y corrí a la formación, varios compañeros me dieron palmadas felicitándome.

--Bien hecho, chico!-- me dijo Ben dándome una palmada en el casco, sonreí, mi primer juego estaba saliendo a la perfección, las jugadas siguieron y siguieron, anotamos dos veces mas y logramos dos goles de campo, pero Portland había hecho dos anotaciones, el marcador era 27 Forks y 31 Portland, si anotaban de nuevo, con el poco tiempo que quedaba, era imposible ganarles, si anotábamos nosotros, ganábamos el partido, pero era imposible que Portland no anotara, estaban a solo 1 yarda de la zona de anotación.

--Emmett!-- el entrenador me llamo y corrí hacia él, mi uniforme, que antes había sido blanco, ahora tenia marcas verdosas por todas las veces que había dado contra el césped del campo, era genial, me encantaba el juego aunque fuera excesivamente agresivo-- escúchame muchacho, ya te tienen marcado, saben que vas a ir por el mariscal para intentar taclearlo, te tienen miedo, ahora, quiero que distraigas a sus defensas para que Tobby pueda entrar y taclear al mariscal, entendiste?

--Si, señor, no atacar, distraer-- repetí rápidamente.

--Perfecto, díselo a Ben-- me dijo antes de darme un golpe en el casco, me acerque a la formación del equipo y le susurre a Ben el plan del entrenador, el solo asintió, dio indicaciones a los demás y nos fuimos a la formación, ya me ponían chicos mas grandes en frente, todos enormes, de color y de ultimo año, me habían dado unos… seguro mamá Esme y Rose estaban histéricas en las gradas.

Cuando el balón estuvo en juego, rápidamente retrocedí unos pasos simulando buscar al receptor, el chico enorme que tenia en frente arremetió contra Tobby, estaba por ir por el mariscal cuando vi que había lanzado el balón hacia donde estaba yo, el receptor debía estar detrás de mi, di un salto y estire el brazo lo más que pude para alcanzar el balón, lo logre!

Abrace el balón con fuerzas y comencé a correr como loco hacia nuestra zona de anotación, miraba al entrenador de Portland gritar histérico que me detuviera y a nuestro entrenador y todo el equipo en las bancas gritar que corriera mas rápido, escuchaba el alboroto detrás de mi, mis compañeros intentaban quitarme a los jugadores de encima, acelere el paso, se me acababa la energía, correr rápido no era lo mío, alguien se cayo en mis piernas y salte para no caerme, seguí corriendo, solo 10 yardas mas! 5… 3… sentí el impacto en mi hombro izquierdo y luego en mis piernas, dos jugadores del otro equipo intentaban detenerme, salí volando y caí dentro de la zona de anotación, todos gritaron y vitorearon cuando el arbitro alzo los brazos, me tendí boca arriba sobre el pasto intentando recobrar el aliento, algunos de mis compañeros me rodeaban pero no me tocaban, sabían que estaba exhausto.

--Traigan el oxigeno!-- grito el entrenador, claro, yo era un defensa, mi trabajo era golpear y detener, le dejaba la velocidad a los mas flacos y pequeños, me costaba respirar el frio aire del atardecer, pronto llego papá Carlisle con otros dos tipos y me ayudaron a sentarme y a respirar por la mascarilla, unos minutos después me sentí mucho mejor, me levante y me dirigí a la banca, todos me aplaudían!

--Emmett!-- mire a mis compañeros, todos venían corriendo hacia mi, estaban mas que sorprendidos, sentí golpes de felicitación y tirones por todos lados, era genial!

--Emm, celebramos hoy en mi casa, eres el invitado de honor, hermano, esa anotación pasara a la historia!-- me dijo Ben antes de chocar su casco contra el mío, no podía dejar de sonreír, no me imaginaba como el juego podía ir mas perfecto, ya habíamos ganado, prácticamente, había masacrado a la mitad del equipo de Portland y había hecho una anotación de 100 yardas! Me encanta el fut bol!

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

La casa de Ben era pequeña, pero tenia un enorme patio trasero, sus padres no estaban, habían ido a Seattle a una cena de ensayo de la boda de no se quien, se quedarían allá por si terminaba muy tarde, así que teníamos la casa para nosotros, toda la noche, como siempre, tenia a Rose de chaperona, pero ella se había sentado en uno de los sillones columpio del porche junto con Trisha, una chica de nuestra clase, me caía bien pero era muy empalagosa, Rosalie me dejaba hacer lo que quisiera mientras yo le hiciera caso cuando ella decía _"Vámonos"_.

--Oye, Emm, ven aquí!-- la voz de Ben llamo mi atención, me apresure a ir hacia él, la mitad del equipo de fut bol lo rodeaba, todos me miraban seriamente, baje la velocidad conforme me acercaba, eso me daba mala espina.

--Chicos, que sucede?-- pregunte entrecerrando los ojos, todos dirigieron una mirada a Ben y después me volvieron a mirar, oh por favor, que no me hagan una novatada!

--Emmett, necesitamos hablar muy seriamente contigo-- me dijo Ben, todos tomaron asiento rodeándome en un circulo, me miraban fijamente, trague saliva, no quería que me raparan, me gustaba mi cabello así!-- Emm, hemos descubierto algo, que nos preocupa.

--Pre… preocupa?-- que demonios podían haber descubierto sobre mi que los preocupaba? Los vampiros saltaron en mi cabeza al instante, pero no, no podía ser, era imposible.

--Así es-- prosiguió Ben, todos estaban callados y me miraban serios, la fiesta continuaba a nuestro alrededor, solo algunos nos mandaban miradas curiosas, seguí mirando a Ben en espera de que me dijera que era eso que le preocupaba-- mira, hablamos con tu hermana, con Rosalie, y le preguntamos unas cosas sobre ti, y una de las respuestas… de veras nos preocupo.

--Rose…-- susurre, que podría haberles dicho? Para ella y para mamá era solo un niño! Que jodidos les habría dicho? Eche una rápida mirada hacia el columpio donde estaba Rosalie, no me prestaba atención para nada.

--Si Emmett, hablamos con ella y nos dijo…-- me prepare para la bomba, que vergüenza pudo haberme…-- que nunca te has emborrachado.

Mire a Ben, confundido, era eso? Que nunca jamás me había emborrachado? Dios! Y yo preocupándome por que le hubiera dicho sobre Rascall o algo así! Respire aliviado y solté una risita.

--De que te ríes?

--Si, esto es muy importante Emmett!-- me regañaron Sawyer y Tobbey, puse cara seria de inmediato.

--Es verdad Emm, nunca jamás te has puesto una buena peda de esas que no recuerdas nada de lo que paso?-- me pregunto Ben, todos me miraron fijamente de nuevo, alce las cejas antes de contestar.

--Pues… no, la verdad no, nunca me he emborrachado, mi familia es muy sana, ya ven, son vegetarianos-- me reí internamente ante mi chiste malo, todos ahogaron un grito sin creerlo, pero Ben se puso de pie con determinación y me puso las manos sobre los hombros.

--No te preocupes hermano, nosotros nos encargaremos que esta noche…-- todos los del equipo se levantaron y se acercaron a nosotros, los mire desconfiado-- esta noche será tu noche Emmett!

Todos comenzaron a gritar _"Hu, hu, hu, hu!"_ y me dirigieron hacia la mesa de las bebidas, ya estaba, me iba a emborrachar de verdad esa noche, Ben tomo una botella de tequila y comenzó a servir tragos en caballitos, cada uno de los miembros del equipo tomaron uno y Ben me dio uno doble a mi.

--Por Emmett, y por que esta noche sea la mejor que no recordara!-- gritó, todos levantaron su trago en el aire y gritaron _"Por Emmett"_, yo también lo levante y después de una mirada insegura a mi vasito, me lo empine entero, ay que dolor! Tosí intentando aminorar la picazón en mi garganta y nariz, todos rieron y comenzaron a gritar y a darme palmadas de felicitación-- vamos Emm, el primero de la noche, no seas niña tan rápido.

--Niña?-- exclame, me había dado justo en la vena del orgullo, tome la botella de tequila de la mesa y me la empine, le di cuatro tragos antes de que los ojos comenzaran a llorarme y la deje en la mesa de golpe, todos soltaron un aullido de batalla antes de tomar una botella cada uno e imitarme.

--Así se hace hermano! Esta noche será la locura-- y no se por que razón le creí, fuimos a sentarnos a una de las mesas que estaban en el patio trasero, tenia alcohol hasta el tope, y Ben no dejaba de prepararme bebidas, darme cerveza, hacerme tomar shots puros, después de los primeros 4 tragos ya estaba mareado, y ahora con tanto alcohol encima la música retumbaba en mis oídos fuertemente, ni sabia que canción era, de hecho no veía bien, pero aun así me la estaba pasando genial.

--Vamos todos, el _Chiken Dance_!-- grito Bret y todos nos pusimos en fila de conga para bailar, de haber estado bueno y sano nunca jamás me atrevería hacer esto, aleteábamos y dábamos saltos al ritmo de la música, toda la fiesta estaba bailando eso, así que no me avergonzaría tanto al día siguiente… si me acordaba, claro.

Podía ver a Rosalie vigilarme con una sonrisa, no creía que le pareciera bien que bebiera tanto, pero ella había prometido no decir nada, lo había prometido y siempre cumplía, seguí bebiendo, casi podía escuchar a mi hígado quejarse pero no me importaba, el alcohol sabia bastante bien, y los efectos eran aun mejores, el baile de la gallina termino y la música siguió, pero no seguimos bailando, nos alejamos de la pista de baile improvisada y nos acercamos un poco al bosque.

--Emm, oye Emmett!-- me gire para mirar a Shawn, uno de nuestros receptores-- quierrro que pruebesss tu ataque contrrra mi, anda, tacleame!

--Ssseguro?-- uy, que chistoso se sentía la "S" cuando la pronunciaba, bueno, si el me decía que quería que lo atacara pues haber.

--Sssi, andaleee! Vamosss, sssoporto lo que sssea!-- dejo su vaso sobre un tronco y se paro frente a mi listo para recibir el impacto, me encogí de hombros y le di mi vaso a Ben para que me lo cuidara, me puse en posición y arremetí contra Shawn, mi hombro dio contra su cara y lo mande directo al suelo, intente mantener el equilibrio pero todo estaba girando, solté una risa tonta y me deje caer, todos comenzaron a reír y Ben me ayudo a levantarme.

--Buena ccchico! Le tirassste un dieeente!-- exclamo Ben, me gire para ver a Shawn, era verdad! Sangraba por la boca y sostenía un diente entre su pulgar y dedo índice.

--Sssangre!-- grite, se supone que eso debía hacer en casa cuando me cortaba o algo así, después solté una carcajada al ver la ventana en la dentadura de Shawn, todos me siguieron, incluso Shawn.

--Oigan! Todosss a bailar esssa!-- grito Mark puse atención a la canción que sonaba _"Crazy"_ de Britney Spears solté otra carcajada antes de tomar mi vaso y empinármelo de una, ya había pasado la vergüenza del día bailando el pollito, no bailaría eso.

--Vamosss, quierrro masss-- dije caminando a como pude hacia la mesa del alcohol, el piso se movía! Podía jurarlo, un terremoto en Forks! Genial! Camine lentamente y me serví un shot de vodka, Ben se sirvió uno conmigo y lo bebimos brindando por… de hecho no dijimos nada, solo lo bebimos, todo daba vueltas, me pregunto si doy vueltas de verdad todo se quedara quieto.

--Chicos, hacemos un trato?-- pregunto Kelly, la capitana de las porristas, y de no ser por que conocía a Rosalie, hubiese pensado que era la rubia mas perfecta de todo el maldito planeta.

--Un trrato?-- pregunte controlando mi lengua lo mejor que pude.

--Si, un trato-- dijo Maryse, canadiense, súper sexy y con un acento medio francés que…

--Haberrr, hablen-- dijo Ben cruzándose de brazos, yo me dedique a servirme otra bebida.

--Queremos que nos hagan un striptease!-- exclamo Morgan, la chica mas loca que jamás conocí, me ahogue con mi trago cuando intentaba probarlo, tosí un poco.

--Ajjja, y que lesss haccce pensssar que lo harrremosss?-- pregunto Ben, yo me repuse de mi ataque de tos y las mire, Kelly se acerco a mi contoneándose, ay no, con tanto alcohol no puedo controlar a _Emmett Jr_, por favor, mantén la distancia.

--Bueno, si ustedes nos hacen striptease a nosotras hoy-- dijo lentamente Kelly mientras tomaba mi suéter y lo levantaba un poco para ver mis abdominales, después se acerco a mi oído y susurro-- nosotras les haremos uno a ustedes en la fiesta de Morgan.

Ben y yo nos miramos, la fiesta que haría Morgan la próxima semana era exclusiva, solo los miembros del equipo de fut bol, los del equipo de basket y los de natación estaban invitados, todas las porristas claro y alguno que otro suertudo que no estuviese en ninguno de esos grupos, como Rose, por ejemplo, las chicas la consideraban digna de ir a la fiesta por que era hermosa, y que bueno por que si no, no me dejarían ir.

--De acuerrrdo, perrro esss un trrrato Kelly, no quierrro que ssse eccchen parrra atrásss!-- exclamo Ben extendiendo su mano hacia la capitana, me pasaba un brazo por la espalda, la cual sentía muy fría, por que estaba tan… a si, Kelly había metido su brazo por debajo de mi camisa también, bueno, hacer un striptease ahora, que casi no quedaba gente y ganar uno de las porristas la próxima semana, me parecía muy justo.

--Bien, pero será ya que la mayoría de la gente se vaya, como ahora-- Kelly estrecho la mano de Ben y se giro ara ir con las demás porristas, me cerro el ojo antes de alejarse, me pregunto… si, por que no, agarre impulso y estampe mi mano en su trasero, ella me miro soltando una risita tonta, escuchamos a Morgan cambiar la música, sabia esa canción _"Sexy"_ de French Affair, solté una carcajada, recordaba esa canción por que Brittania me la había dedicado una vez.

--Vamosss Emmett, quierrro verrr a lasss porrissstasss bailarnosss la srremana entrrrante-- me dijo Ben antes de salir hacia donde estaban las chicas, sentadas, me gire y tome la botella de vodka, me la empine y le di un par de tragos, listo, tenia que bailarle a Kelly si quería que ella me bailara solo a mi la próxima semana, deje la botella y seguí a Ben.

Nos subimos a una mesa, Ben, Mark, Sawyer y yo, los demás se quedaron abajo, las chicas nos aplaudían y gritaban, mire directamente a Kelly ella levanto una ceja, madre santa! Quería que me bailara! Si! Lentamente me saque el suéter y la camisa al mismo tiempo, Kelly y las demás chicas gritaron un _"Uhu!"_ al verme y Kelly se levanto para colocarme un billete de dólar en el pantalón, claro que antes paso su mano por mi estomago.

--Vamos, vamos! Queremos mas!-- gritaban las chicas, prácticamente todos los del equipo habían tirado sus camisas al piso, y algunos ya jugaban con los cinturones, bien, yo también, me quite mi cinturón de un tirón y lo enrede en el cuello de Kelly, tire de ella hasta que la pude besar, enredo sus brazos en mi cuello y yo me senté sobre la mesa para estar mas cómodo.

--Ey! Basssta ya que esss un essspectáccculo!-- Ben me tomo del brazo y me obligo a pararme y que dejara de besar a Kelly.

--Idiota!-- exclame pero me ignoro completamente, Kelly jugueteaba con mi cinturón y se mordía los labios, se veía tremendamente sexy, desabroche lentamente mis pantalones y las chicas se volvieron locas, baje el cierre mirando directamente a Kelly, esto era divertido, baje mis pantalones rápidamente y quede solo con mis bóxers negros, Kelly los observo y levanto una ceja mientras sonreía lamiéndose los labios, de no ser por que hacia un frio de la fregada ya hubiese tenido un accidente, seguí intentando bailar y sacarme los pantalones, pero estaban atorados con mis zapatos, sacudí una pierna con fuerza intentando sacarlos, pero en lugar de deshacerme de mis pantalones, perdí el equilibrio y empuje a Sawyer, quien cayo de la mesa y fue a dar sobre Tobbey.

--Que te passsa?

--A mi? Qqque demoniosss te passsa a ti?-- y la pelea comenzó, todos contra todos, baje de la mesa antes de que me tiraran, sentí unos brazos sumamente fríos rodearme y llevarme fuera de todo el alboroto.

--Vamos Emm, es hora de irnos.

--Pero Rossse…

--Nada, nos vamos-- me dijo, no podia discutir con ella, así que tome mi ultimo trago de vodka antes de seguirla al auto, ella me había subido los pantalones, aparentemente, y traía mi playera en la mano, me la entrego antes de subir al BMW.

--Que fiesssta!-- exclame mientras me ponía la playera, Rose ya había acelerado y salía rápidamente hacia la carretera directo a casa, a pesar del poco movimiento del auto, pude sentir como algo, no estaba seguro de que, subía por mi garganta e intentaba salir, pero lo contuve.

--Por Dios Emmett, puedo oler todo el alcohol que corre por tus venas, es demasiado-- me dijo Rosalie, yo seguía concentrándome en no echar lo que lentamente subía por mi garganta.

--Oshe… sssi tomo masss, tal vezzz Jasssper no me quierrra comerrr-- si tenia alcohol en lugar de sangre entonces ya no olería bien para Jazz.

--No si estas mal-- me dijo Rose con una risa, respire hondo y pase saliva pesadamente, no dejaría salir nada de mi boca, por eso no la abrí mas hasta llegar a casa, el frio viento de la noche me había afectado mucho, me sentía muchísimo mas mareado que antes, y podía oír y ver mucho menos.

--Por Dios, que le paso?-- escuche vagamente la pregunta de Edward, aun no bajaba del coche, pero la puerta estaba abierta-- te ayudo Emm?

Ayudarme? Por que tenia que ayudarme? Yo podía solito, saque una pierna del auto e intente ponerme de pie, bien, tal vez no podía solito, sentí el brazo de Edward en mi cintura y me ayudo a mantenerme medio derecho, me deje caer sobre él, me sentía extremadamente débil, y la cosa en mi garganta seguía luchando por salir, pero no la dejaría.

--Será mejor que te lleve al baño Emmett-- negué con la cabeza y seguí concentrándome, quería llegar a mi cuarto, a mi cama, y tirarme y morir, pero no, Edward me tenia que dar un recorrido por toda la casa antes, intente tragar saliva pero se me dificultaba-- tienes que ir con Esme y Carlisle para que vean que ya llegaste.

Suspire, mamá se pondría como loca al verme así, y si, no me equivocaba, mamá me miro y su expresión era de total horror.

--Pero que fue lo que…-- y lo deje salir, justo frente a mamá y papá, abrí la boca y eso que intentaba subir por mi garganta escapo, sentí un par de manos levantando mi cabeza y golpeando mi espalda, Edward seguía ayudándome a permanecer de pie, seguía teniendo arcadas pero no salía nada mas-- Rosalie, como pudiste dejar que pasara esto?

--Lo lamento Esme, no sabia que había bebido tanto, lo juro-- escuche a Rosalie, se escuchaba preocupada, tome grandes bocanadas de aire y sentí a alguien poner un vaso de vidrio en mis labios, sorbí un poco y me enjuague, ahora ya no sentía que mis pies tocaran el suelo, Edward debía estar sosteniéndome en peso muerto, suspire y todo fue quedándose negro poco a poco.

--Eso es sangre! Rosalie!-- la exclamación de mamá me hizo volver a la realidad, alguien seguía sosteniendo el vaso en mis labios, tome otro sorbo y me enjuague mejor.

--No! Bueno si, pero no es de Emmett, no huele a él y estoy segura de que no tuvo ningún accidente-- dijo Rose, ya habían dejado de sostener mi cabeza y ahora me encontraba boca arriba, Edward me cargaba, genial, de no ser por que me sentía en mi lecho de muerte me hubiese enojado, Edward soltaba risitas, como me gustaría golpearlo.

--Emmett, hijo, puedes abrir los ojos-- papá, abrí los ojos un poco, pero la luz de la sala molestaba.

--Quiero… dormir…-- murmure, sentí el viento golpearme en la cara mientras Edward me subía a velocidad de vampiro a mi habitación, sentí que me dejaba boca abajo.

--Ponle el bote a un lado, Edward-- dijo papá, me giré y abrace una almohada, sentí como alguien me quitaba los zapatos.

--Yo me quedare con él por si necesita algo-- dijo Rosalie y alguien se sentó junto a mi en la cama, no quise investigar quien era, simplemente me deje llevar por Morfeo, sabia que al día siguiente me esperaba una buena con mamá y papá, pero por ahora, no me importaba, esa había sido mi primera borrachera de toda la vida, y probablemente seria una de las mejores que no iba a recordar, se que aquí es cuando debo decir el clásico _"Juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer", _pero mamá y papá me han enseñado a no decir mentiras.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

Ultimo juego de la temporada, era la final, habíamos llegado a la final estatal! Primera vez en 10 años que Forks lograba llegar a la final estatal, ya íbamos a mitad del juego, llovía levemente, ahora me tenían como ala cerrada, me encargaba principalmente de dejarle el camino libre al ala abierta, pero si podía recibir el balón.

--Emmett! Quítame a Holloway de encima, me tiene cansado!-- me grito Ben dándome una palmada en el casco, levante mis pulgares, eso de empujar gente era lo mío, nos pusimos en posición y comenzó la jugada, ni siquiera vi el balón, me lance contra Holloway con el brazo estirado y le di, justo en el pecho, el sonido del _"Uh!"_ de los espectadores era música para mis oídos, el pobre de Holloway dio una vuelta completa en el aire antes de caer de nuevo.

--Si!-- grite mientras caminaba de regreso a la formación, todos me dieron jalones y chocaron sus cascos contra el mío como felicitación.

--Bien hecho Emmett, eso lo mantendrá alejado por un rato-- me dijo Ben jalando la rejilla de mi casco, le sonreí y volví a mi posición, habíamos avanzado unas pocas yardas, pero aun íbamos en la tercera jugada, y nos faltaban 4 yardas para conseguir las siguientes, me agache hasta tomar mi posición y espere que iniciara la jugada, ahora me tocaba correr y proteger a Willis, era el mas rápido del equipo.

--Hut, hut!-- escuche a Ben gritar y solté la carrera, pero mire a Willis y me hacia una señal, me gire rápidamente, el balón venia hacia mi! Brinque rápido y lo tome, si no era rápido corriendo normalmente ahora resbalándome con toda el agua de lluvia me iba algo peor, Willis me quito de en frente a un tipo y seguí corriendo, correría lo mas que pudiera, me pegue a la banda para que tardaran mas en alcanzarme, mire a uno de los defensas del otro equipo correr hacia mi pero no me detuve, me prepare para el impacto y… sentí como mis pies se trababan con algo, o mejor dicho alguien, me había metido la mano y ahora iba directo al suelo, pero no fue el golpe en el suelo lo que me dolió, sino el golpazo que me di en la cabeza contra el casco de otro jugador, todo se volvió negro por unos segundos…

--Emm, hijo, me escuchas-- papá Carlisle, intente abrir los ojos, sentía el frio césped haciéndome cosquillas en las manos, seguía tendido boca abajo-- Emmett, si me escuchas por favor mueve los dedos.

Obedecí lo mejor que pude, cerré los dedos alrededor de la fría mano de papá Carlisle, lo escuche respirar tranquilo y también al entrenador, me quise dar la vuelta para quedar boca arriba pero no me dejaron.

--Tranquilo chico, viene la camilla-- el entrenador se miraba preocupado, mire a mis demás compañeros, se mantenían a una distancia razonable, y papá Carlisle me revisaba la espalda, pero lo que me dolía era la cabeza.

--Aaahh-- me queje al intentar mover el cuello.

--No te muevas hijo-- me dijo papá Carlisle, intente voltearme de nuevo, el hombro me empezaba a incomodar, no me dejaron.

--Me quiero… voltear… duele… hombro-- murmure, entonces, muy despacio, papá Carlisle y el entrenador me giraron, descansé cuando la fría lluvia comenzaba a caerme en la cara, pusieron un paraguas sobre mi, el entrenador me quito el casco mientras papá Carlisle me sostenía el cuello, me dolía de verdad.

--Emmett, abre los ojos, sigue la luz-- mire la luz y la seguí, pero cerré los ojos, me molestaba-- dime hijo, te duele algo?

--El cuello-- respondí en voz baja, sentí a mano de papá Carlisle en mi cuello, revisándome-- la cabeza, estoy mareado.

--Lo se, fue un buen golpe, tranquilo, estarás bien, llego la camilla-- de pronto sentí varias manos encima de mi, acomodándome para subirme al cochecito que servía como mini ambulancia, suspire, esto no pasaría si ya fuera vampiro!

--Esto pasa por no querer transformarme, anda, díselo a Rosalie y Edward!-- exclame, papá Carlisle me miro alarmado durante unos segundos y después miro al entrenador, que lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

--Se golpeó muy fuerte-- fue todo lo que dijo papá Carlisle, me queje un poco cuando me pusieron el collarín, después solo recuerdo haber visto a Rosenberg diciéndome que lo sentía, hice la seña de amor y paz con mis dedos y me despedí de él, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había sido él contra el que choque, todo el estadio rompió en aplausos, bien, me querían, perfecto, pero ahora no sabría como terminaría el marcador.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

Había pasado un día entero en el hospital, en lo que papá Carlisle me terminaba de hacer estudios y un sinfín de cosas innecesarias, después me habían mandado a casa con un collarín y un montón de medicamento, y claro, lo peor, reposo durante una semana, por lo menos los chicos del equipo me visitaban todo el tiempo, habíamos ganado! Ganamos la copa estatal, ese día estaba tendido en el sofá frente a la televisión de plasma de la sala, los chicos habían ido y habían llevado películas, mamá Esme nos había preparado palomitas y de mas botana, ya solo me quedaban dos días mas de reclusión y después podía volver a salir.

--Cuando te recuperes Emmett, haremos una fiesta así-- me dijo Ben mientras veíamos una fiesta de toga en la pantalla, el escenario donde ocurrirían todos los asesinatos.

--Genial, espero que no nos masacren-- dije, todos rieron, una fiesta de toga, nunca había asistido a una, pero se veía divertido, era una simple fiesta, pero todos debían vestir una toga de esa tipo romana, era gracioso.

--Tu y tus hermanos vayan consiguiendo una toga Emm, la fiesta será en mi casa, y será la locura!-- me dijo Damon, y no se equivocaba.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

--Toga! Toga! Toga!-- todos gritábamos en la fiesta, era en la casa de Damon en Port Angeles, había mucha gente de la escuela, pero también había chicos de Port Angeles y Seattle, Alice me había hecho una toga con un par de sabanas blancas, le había quedado perfecta, y me había puesto un broche dorado en el hombro para que se sostuviera, Rosalie y Jasper vinieron conmigo, pero habían prometido mantener distancia así que no había problema, Rose se había ido con sus amigas y yo me había encargado de presentar a Jasper a todo el mundo.

--El es mi hermano Jasper, acaba de regresar de la escuela militar-- dije por enésima vez, y Jasper rodo los ojos también por enésima vez, casi nadie creyó que tenia 16 años, pero tenia que ser lo que nosotros decíamos, así que no me importo, Jasper hizo amigos rápido, su don le servía muy bien para socializar, pero no convivio mucho, no era lo suyo rodearse de demasiadas emociones, y en especial de humanos.

--Emm! Vamos, concurso de embudo!-- me grito Ben y fui corriendo hacia él, Jasper y Rosalie estaban sentados en unas sillas de playa que había junto a la alberca, un par de chicos de nuestra clase hablaban con ellos.

--Emm! Emm! Emm! Emm! Emm!-- todos comenzaron a gritar cuando me coloque el embudo en la boca, Ben y otros dos chicos comenzaron a verter cerveza en el, trague lo mas rápido que pude, pero al final la cerveza termino por entrarme a la nariz y tuve que desistir, todos comenzaron a gritar como locos, tosí un par de veces y carraspee para que se me quitara la sensación de picazón en la nariz, después de mi primera borrachera había agarrado bastante practica, aunque esa había sido la primera y ultima vez que llegaba borracho a casa cuando mamá Esme estaba presente, lastima que no podía esperar a que se durmiera para escabullirme a mi cuarto como la mayoría de los chicos hacían, ella siempre me iba a estar esperando, totalmente despierta.

--Emmett! Quieres algo?-- me grito Mark, uno de los defensivos, enorme y de color.

--Cerveza!-- grite de vuelta, el solo asintió, el trofeo de la estatal brillaba en la mesa donde estaban las bebidas, era grande, todos lo miraban orgullosos, Mark llego junto a mi con una cerveza ya abierta y me la tendió, alzo su cerveza llamando la atención de todos.

--Por Emmett, y por su Touchdown, el mas largo en toda la historia de las estatales!-- grito Mark, todos alzaron sus bebidas y gritaron un _"Por Emmett!" _y bebieron, yo también bebí, que mas recuerdo después de eso? Poco, contando con que era en invitado de honor y no dejaba de haber una bebida en mi mano ni por dos segundos.

Estaba todo mojado, por que? Oh si, estaba en la alberca, con otros jugadores y con un par de chicas, que bueno que había traído bóxers color negro, que si fueran blancos ahora estaría como Ben y… no quiero ni mirarlo, sentí un par de brazos en mi cintura, pero eran totalmente diferentes a los brazos de mis compañeros, eran delgados, delicados, nada musculosos, baje la vista pero era solo agua, aunque había alguien debajo, comencé a retroceder mientras reía, pero la persona no me soltaba, y entonces sentí una mano en…

--Woah! Tranquilo!-- exclame tomando la mano que había tocado mi entrepierna y levante a la persona, era una chica! Muy linda a decir verdad, rubia, delgada, y con unas pelotas de voleibol en el pecho, traía una toga también, pero no traía ni ropa interior, ni traje de baño, y por todos los Dioses la toga era blanca y estaba completamente mojada.

--Hola guapo, me llamo Farrah-- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi, alce una ceja mirándola, no se veía más borracha que yo, pero sin duda había estado bebiendo.

--Hola lindura, soy Emmett-- le dije poniendo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y acercándola a mi, no me vendría mal un beso ahora-- no te había visto por aquí, vienes de fuera?

--Soy de Seattle, vine con dos amigas, ya sabes, solo para ver si encontrábamos algo con que divertirnos-- me dijo mientras enredaba sus brazos en mi cuello, retrocedí hasta que llegue al borde de la alberca y me recargue manteniendo mis manos en la cadera de Farrah.

--En serio, entonces no vienes mucho por estos rumbos?-- le pregunte, se acercaba cada vez mas a mi, yo no dejaba de sonreír, perfecto, beso para la fiesta.

--No, aunque debería si me encuentro a tipos tan... perfectos como tu-- me dijo mientras tocaba el musculo de mi brazo, solté una carcajada antes de bajar la cabeza y besarla, besaba muy bien, se notaba que tenia practica, le di vuelta para que fuera ella la que estuviera contra el borde de la alberca, y ella se sumergió poco a poco en el agua, yo la seguí sin dejar de besarla, nos sumergimos hasta que el agua nos cubría hasta los hombros.

--Ese es mi muchacho!-- escuche a Ben gritar, todo el equipo comenzó a aullar y a golpetear el agua, abrí los ojos un momento, todos me miraban, sonreí y les hice una seña con el dedo, me volví a concentrar en Farrah, sus manos bajaron de mi cuello por mi pecho y mi estomago, la sentía pasar sus dedos una y otra vez por mis abdominales, sentía un cosquilleo en la parte baja del estomago, diferente a las otras veces que había besado a alguna chica.

--Estas para comerte bebe-- dijo en un suspiro, el cosquilleo ahora había bajado aun más, abrí los ojos por un segundo y los volví a cerrar, me aventuraría ir un poco mas allá, no la conocía, no me estaba poniendo ningún limite, y ella también estaba disfrutando toqueteándome, por que yo no? Subí mis manos desde su cadera por su cintura, enrede un brazo en su cintura y la acerque mas a mi, ella gimió, esto me dio mas confianza y subí la otra mano hasta llegar a una de sus… oh… por… Dios, era la primera vez que tocaba una bubi! Y que bubisota! Ya sabia a donde se había ido el cosquilleo que había sentido en mi estomago hacia un rato, como no parara esto no iba a poder salir de la alberca en un rato.

--Emmett-- susurro Farrah separándose de mi, por que se separaba? No! Abrí los ojos y la mire, me sonreía traviesamente, subió una de sus manos por mi abdomen y mi pecho y la enredo en mi cuello, luego ella se acerco a mi oído para susurrarme-- te espero arriba, hay varios cuartos, estaré en el ultimo de la izquierda.

No supe si había sido un accidente o apropósito, pero sentí la mano de Farrah pasar muy cerca de _"Emmett Jr."_ antes de salir del agua, tomo una toalla de una de las sillas y se encamino para la casa, salí rápidamente de la piscina, no sin antes asegurarme de que no había ningún accidente por lo bajo, y corrí hacia la casa, pero en el camino me tope con Jasper y Rosalie, seguían platicando, Jazz me mando una mirada significativa, y yo lo mire con gesto de suplica, no quería que escucharan, seria de veras incomodo, aunque mas para ellos que para mi, Jasper me sonrió y se volvió hacia Rosalie.

--Gracias Jazz-- murmure muy bajito, pero supe que me escucho, continué mi camino hacia la casa y… espera, espera Emmett, recuerda la platica con papá Carlisle, protección, debía de usarla, seria un hijo responsable, y de donde jodidos iba a sacar yo un condón! Nunca me espere poder tener sexo con una chica de lo mas buena esta noche! Que hacia? Tenia que… Ben!-- Ben! Hermano! Necesito un favor.

--Es el hombre de la noche! Que paso? Perdiste a la preciosura de la piscina?-- me pregunto buscando a Farrah alrededor, yo negué con la cabeza.

--Me espera escaleras arriba-- explique con una sonrisa, él se me quedo mirando sorprendido y después comenzó a aullar y me zangoloteo como felicitación-- ya, ya, ya, deja eso, necesito que me des un condón, no tenia contemplada esta posibilidad, y si no me cuido a mis padres les da el ataque con que salga con una pendejez.

--Claro, no hay problema, escucha, arriba, en el baño que usan las chicas, debajo del lava manos hay una caja, toma uno, o dos, o los que quieras, esta es tu noche, Emm!-- me dijo dándome fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

--Gracias, y dile a Damon que perdón si mancho algo en la habitación-- me bebí la cerveza que le quedaba a Ben de un trago y subí rápidamente dejando a Ben gritando de alegría, baño de chicas? Donde jodido estaba… aja, ahí, había una gran línea de chicas esperando entrar al baño del segundo piso, me adelante disculpándome y toque la puerta-- vamos, es una emergencia, necesito tomar algo, no pretendo usar el baño!

--No te molestes, llevan ahí media hora-- me dijo una chica, la primera en la fila, al parecer ya se había resignado, no podía dejar a Farrah esperando mas tiempo, retrocedí unos pasos y embestí la puerta fuertemente, se abrió, uy dos chicas besándose, genial, pero no tenia tiempo para ponerme a admirar el show, busque debajo del lava manos y tome un puño de la cajita, claro que no los necesitaría todos, pero no tenia tiempo de detenerme a contarlos.

--Lo siento chicas-- me disculpe antes de salir a toda prisa a buscar la ultima habitación a la izquierda, fue rápido, estaba cerrada.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado asegurándome de que era la habitación correcta, y si que lo era, Farrah se miraba en el espejo y sacudía su cabello, seguía mojada por la alberca y se veía endemoniadamente sexy, deje el puño de condones a un lado y cerré la puerta, no quería lucir como idiota, camine lentamente hacia Farrah, me sonrió por el reflejo del espejo y le devolví la sonrisa.

--Pusiste el seguro en la puerta?-- me pregunto volviéndose para mirarme.

--Si, asegurado-- respondí sonriéndole traviesamente.

--Perfecto-- un leve movimiento de sus dedos y el broche que sostenía su toga se abrió, dejando… la sabana… caer… trague saliva pesadamente, ella se acerco a mi, yo me quede donde estaba, no podía… vaya-- que sucede bebe? Te da pena?

--Yo… yo…-- habla! Di algo! Por dios lo que sea!-- yo nunca he hecho esto.

Lo que sea menos eso idiota! Genial, ahora Farrah creerá que soy un ñoño bueno para nada, suspire sin poder dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Farrah, era… simplemente… el cosquilleo volvió, y con todo y acto reflejo, _"Emmett Jr"_ había reaccionado ante la imagen desnuda de Farrah, pero en lugar de que la chica se volteara, vistiera y saliera de la habitación, se acerco mas a mi mirándome fijamente, me sonrió y quito el broche de mi toga, cayo al suelo.

--Eso es absolutamente tierno-- me dijo en un susurro, justo antes de besarme, tierno? Era en serio? Bueno, por la forma en la que me besaba suponía que si, ahora, ella pensaba que era tierno, entonces no se enojaría si era torpe en algunos aspectos, eso me tranquilizaba, esa era mi primera vez, mi primera, primera vez, nunca antes había hecho esto y me sentía tonto al no saber como moverme y Farrah me dirigía, bueno, por lo menos tendría buena instructora.

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Bueno, no por nada el miedo al infierno XD... ahora dos noticias, una mala y una buena, la buena primero =D en realidad era para que no se viera tan feo esto jejeje y no decir solo les tengo una noticia mala pero en fin, la mala es que no habrá capitulos hasta que terminemos de escribir otro o al menos una escenita ¬_¬_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Bien..¿' ke les pareció.. se ke es algo raro ke Emmett haga eso puesto ke estamos acostumbradas a ke este con Rose.. pero este Emm es joven y mas bruto de lo normal..xD además todo se le perdona..! dejen Reviews..!_

_**Espero señales de vida...**_


	6. Alice se equivoca

**Twilight tiene su dueña y no soy yo ni mi compañera ni de chiste!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**Uy pero q rápido pasa el tiempo jejeje… bueno eso de que es la primera vez q pasa yo creo que…pero lo que importa es que Alice se equivoca y arma una buena XD, al final, el viejo amigo de la familia y el inicio del historial de Emmett jajajaja, nada que no era de esperarse. Y siii, los reviews y pasando eclipse capi nuevo! Pero yo la veré hasta en septiembre, así que…

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**Tardamos mucho porke se suponia escribiriamos otro capi y... pues... bueno si... ya no importa.. es la primera vez ke pasa asi ke no importa mucho.. espero les guste este capi.. aparecera un viejo "amigo" de la familia.. y de verdad disfruten porke Bella y yo hemos acordado no subir otro capi hasta despues del estreno de Eclipse..! ya tengo mis boletos ke emocion..!

_

* * *

_

**Alice se equivoca..!**

**Emmett POV**

Maldita sea. Maldita, maldita, maldita C. No podía creer que en verdad había sacado una C en química! En el final de química! Si había estudiado por dos días junto a papá! Necesitaba una B+ para aprobar, si no tendría que hacer un examen extraordinario para completar mis créditos, era la única materia que tenia que hacer ese examen, a pesar de darle todos los créditos extras que ganaba por jugar en el equipo de fut bol, no eran suficientes, así que decidí dárselos a otras materias para salir mas alto, no bajaba de la B en todas las demás, pero química!

-Señor Cullen, espere un momento- el profesor Matthews me llamo una vez que la campana sonó, doblé mi examen por la mitad ignorando la mirada curiosa de Rosalie- salga señorita Hale.

Rose salió del aula pero podía verla esperarme afuera con preocupación, escucharía todo, suspire y me dirigí al escritorio del profesor, me quede de pie mirándolo, el siguió acomodando sus papeles, ignorándome completamente, rodé los ojos, me odiaba, desde vacaciones de navidad me odiaba con todo su ser, lo sabia, y yo sabia cual era la razón de que canalizara todo su odio en mi, pero no podía echársela en cara.

-Bien, ya vio su nota final, señor Cullen?- me preguntó una vez que dejó en paz sus papeles, juntó las manos por encima de su escritorio y me miró altaneramente, respiré tranquilo y asentí- bueno, entonces estará de acuerdo en que tendrá que hacer un examen extraordinario, no es así?

-Si profesor- dije, ya había hecho las cuentas, tenía créditos suficientes para graduarme, aun con la C en el final, gracias a los créditos extra por el fut bol, pero tenía que hacer el extraordinario para pasar la materia.

-Bien, pero, debido a… ciertas circunstancias, me temo que tendrá que realizar un examen especial, aparte del extraordinario- me explicó con calma, parpadeé un par de veces intentando entender lo que había dicho.

-Disculpe, no entendí, como que examen especial?- pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Si, uno antes del examen extraordinario- me explicó aun mirándome cínicamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción- tiene suficientes créditos para graduarse a pesar de no tener la materia aprobada, y eso me preocupa, tal vez usted… no ponga el mismo esfuerzo en el extraordinario si ya tiene su diploma asegurado, el examen adicional le brindará apoyo para el estudio y…

-No, no, lo lamento profesor pero no me parece justo- lo interrumpí confundido, como podía ser permitido eso de dar dos exámenes.

-Es solo para motivarlo mas, señor Cullen- me dijo alzando las cejas.

-Se lo agradezco, pero no necesito motivación, ya tengo mucha- dije entre dientes, comenzaba a enojarme, seguía sonriendo como idiota!

-Bueno, pero debe saber que si no hace ese examen me veré forzado a no darle absolutamente ningún crédito de la materia, por lo que no podrá graduarse- que? Al diablo la gentileza!

-No pretendo hacer un examen extra del extraordinario, es injusto! Y usted no puede quitarme los créditos que ya gané!- grité estampando mis manos contra el escritorio, el profesor se removió nervioso unos segundos, pensaba que podía golpearlo o algo, me obligué a calmarme y alejarme un paso del escritorio.

-Escucha Cullen, no se quien te crees que eres- me dijo mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie y comenzaba a guardar sus cosas desordenadamente en su portafolios- pero yo soy tu profesor, y debes respetarme, y te haré ese examen quieras o no, allá tu si quieres tus créditos, ten, haz que tus padres firmen esto.

Me arrojó una hoja de papel antes de salir casi corriendo y echándome miraditas nerviosas, miré la hoja que me había arrojado, era una circular para mis padres explicando toda la situación, suspiré y me dejé caer en una de las sillas de en frente, apoye mis codos sobre la mesa y deje caer mi cabeza en mis manos, si no hacia ese estúpido examen no solo no pasaría la materia, sino que no me graduaría, que iban a decir mamá y papá, escuche la puerta abrirse lentamente, no mire quien era, pero no escuche a nadie acercarse así que supuse que seria Rosalie.

-Emm- me sorprendió escuchar la voz de Edward, levante la vista lentamente, eran Edward, Rosalie y Jasper, debieron de hacer escuchado todo, mejor, no quería hablar del asunto- vamos, Alice y Bella nos esperan en el auto.

Me puse de pie lentamente y guarde la circular en mi mochila, suspire por ultima vez mirando el escritorio del imbécil del profesor Matthews, que no daría yo por un bote de gasolina y un encendedor en ese momento, sentí la mano de Rose en mi hombro y los seguí hacia el estacionamiento, Bella se miraba seria, seguramente Alice ya le había dicho todo, por eso no había comentado nada, nos subimos al auto y emprendimos el camino a casa, no quería llegar, no quería hablar con mis padres, sentía… tanta… vergüenza, era tonto, lo se, dado que no era completamente mi culpa, pero aun así, no graduarme seria… seria…

-Jazz, vendrás conmigo a Seattle, verdad?- la voz de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos, ya estábamos a unos cuantos minutos de llegar a casa, suspire de nuevo, papá descansaba hoy, estaría en casa desde ya, y… yo tendría que hablar con ellos, llegamos a casa y Alice y Jasper se perdieron en el bosque, Bella subió directamente a su habitación y Edward y Rosalie se sentaron en la sala pretendiendo mirar televisión, me moví lentamente y me dirigí a la cocina, mamá y papá debían estar arriba, me senté en la barra donde Bella y yo comíamos siempre y espere, no quería apurar la situación, Jackie se acerco a mi y recargo su cabeza en mi rodilla, gimoteo un poco mirándome, sabia que estaba triste, le acaricie la cabeza un poco mientras suspiraba.

-Hola cariño, tu hermana nos dijo que querías hablarnos- mamá llego y me beso la mejilla, papá me desordeno el cabello y luego ambos se pararon frente a mi, del otro lado de la barra.

-Hijo, que tienes?

-Si te ves, triste, que sucede, amor?- me preguntaron mis padres, no me atrevía a mirarlos, suspire y saque de mi mochila la hoja que me había dado Matthews.

-Mi profesor de química me dijo que tenían que firmar esto- dije con voz apagada mientras les entregaba el papel, papá lo tomo y ambos lo leyeron rápidamente.

-No te gradúas? Pero Emm, como…

-Si me puedo graduar! Tengo los créditos suficientes, pero… el profesor me quiere hacer ese examen para… motivarme- explique rápidamente sin mirarlos directamente, me sentía de veras avergonzado, como nunca antes me había sentido.

-Espera, dices que aunque tengas que hacer el extraordinario, tienes los créditos suficientes para graduarte?- pregunto papá yo simplemente asentí- entonces por que dice aquí que no te graduaras si no haces el examen especial?

-Por que el profesor no me dará los créditos de la materia si no lo hago- explique con un suspiro, ninguno de mis padres dijo nada, así que me aventure a mirarlos, lucían confundidos, mamá releía la circular y luego me miraba a mí en busca de una explicación lógica, la cual no había.

-Hijo, puedes explicarme cual fue la razón por la que al profesor se le ocurrió semejante cosa?- me pregunto papá, no estaba nada feliz con la decisión del profesor, eso me dio algo de esperanza de que no se decepcionaran de mi.

-Bueno, ya te dije, pensó que era buena motivación y bla, bla, bla- respondí encogiéndome de hombros, pero papá no se trago eso, me seguía mirando con una ceja alzada.

-Hijo, por favor, eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, ese hombre no puede hacer esto por… motivación, es ridículo!- exclamo mamá moviendo el papel exasperada, baje la mirada inconscientemente, como siempre lo hacia cuando les mentía y me descubrían.

-Emm, por favor explícanos que pasa- levante la mirada de nuevo, bueno, era mejor decirles la verdad ya.

-Bien, se que va a sonar a excusa tonta, pero el profesor Matthews me odia- explique con un suspiro mire a mis padres, me seguían mirando y esperaban que continuaran- es la verdad, me odia desde… es que algo paso y… no se si deba…

-Emmett, dinos que sucede por favor- papá me miraba seriamente, trague saliva, casi nunca jamás lo veía así.

-Lo que pasa es que…- suspire de nuevo y tome aire, ya no podía ocultarlo mas- bien, el semestre pasado, unos chicos del equipo y yo descubrimos a Matthews… besándose con una de las chicas del grupo de porristas.

-Con una alumna?- mamá ahogo un grito y papá frunció el entrecejo.

-Si, una alumna, pero no nos atrevíamos a decir nada, la chica quedaría muy mal parada en esa situación, así que decidimos hacer un plan para separarlos…

-Miraron a un profesor con una alumna y no dijeron nada?- me interrumpió mamá.

-Le traeríamos muchos problemas a la chica, y es nuestra amiga mamá, no podíamos hacerle eso- respondí encogiéndome en mi lugar, mejor explicaba todo rápidamente para que no me regañaran mucho- la cosa es que en vacaciones de navidad yo… yo… bueno, así como que salí con la chica, bueno mas bien, solo… bueno ya saben...- papá simplemente asintió, no supe si mamá entendió el mensaje pero decidí que era mejor que no lo captara- así que se corrió el rumor de que ella y yo habíamos… Matthews se entero, la chica ya no quiso verlo por temor a que algo se supiera y desde ahí Matthews me odia, por eso me puso C en el examen final, tu sabes que estudie mucho papá.

Mis padres se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos que a mi me parecieron horas, mamá dejo el papel sobre la mesa y lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, casi podía jurar que estaba enojada, papá miro el papel de nuevo y luego me miro a mi.

-El profesor te odia, por que le quitaste a su novia, la cual era completamente ilegal?- me pregunto aun sin creerlo, solamente asentí- pero eso es totalmente injusto.

-Lo se, pero no puedo decirle nada, la chica aun puede salir perjudicada por eso- dije haciendo una mueca, nos quedamos en silencio por otro rato, mamá se había cruzado de brazos y miraba hacia el vacio con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Voy a hablar con él- soltó papá antes de ponerse de pie.

-Que? No! No puedes hacer eso! No le puedo decir que…

-No te preocupes, Emm, no le diré nada sobre la chica, solamente quiero que me de fundamentos del por que te hará ese examen, no creo que haya una norma que te obligue a hacerlo- me explico mientras caminaba hacia su despacho, corrí detrás de él.

-Intentaras hacerlo desistir del examen?- pregunte esperanzado el me miro con una sonrisa y yo me lance a abrazarlo- gracias, gracias, gracias!

-No es justo que hagas ese examen solo por que el señor quiere- me dijo mamá, me gire y la abrace a ella también.

-Muchas gracias por no enfadarse conmigo- le dije sin dejar de abrazarla, ella me devolvió el abrazo firme pero cuidadoso.

-No tenemos por que cariño, ahora sube a lavarte, la comida estará lista en un minuto- me dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla, subí rápidamente hacia mi habitación, bueno, eso había salido muchísimo mejor de lo esperado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mañana siguiente me levante mas temprano que de costumbre, estaba algo nervioso por la platica de papá con Matthews, no sabia que le diría al profesor sin sacar a flote el tema de Mandy, pero confiaba en papá, y el me había dicho que no mencionaría nada al respecto.

-Listo Emmett?- me subí al auto con papá, iríamos un poco mas temprano para no interrumpir clases, pero yo no entraría, no seria capaz de controlar mis puños si ese idiota comenzaba a decir tontería y media, papá condujo de prisa, como siempre, yo quería aprender a manejar así de rápido, pero si lo intentaba me quitaban el coche, estaba seguro, llegamos a la escuela en menos de 3 minutos, ya había unos cuantos alumnos en el edificio corriendo para protegerse de la fría y abundante lluvia que nos atacaba, hacia un frio tremendo para estar ya a punto de comenzar el verano, me cubrí bien con mi gorro antes de salir del coche y corrí hacia el edificio principal, papá venia justo detrás de mi, nos sacudimos el agua antes de entrar- bueno hijo, dime cual es el aula de ese profesor.

-Claro, es por acá- caminamos rápidamente por los pasillos ignorando las miradas curiosas de los pocos alumnos, papá nunca venia a la escuela, solo a los partidos, claro, pero esos eran en el estadio, llegamos frente a la puerta del aula de química y me detuve, papá me dio un apretón en un hombro y me sonrió antes de tocar levemente.

-Adelante- escuche la voz del profesor, suspire y me recargue en la pared en espera de que papá saliera, pasaron 3 minutos y no salía, me asome por la pequeña ventanita de la puerta con mucho cuidado para que Matthews no me viera, papá asentía mientras el profesor sacaba un montón de papeles y se los enseñaba, ahora papá los tomaba y comenzaba a leerlos, debían ser mis exámenes o algo así, no eran los mejores del mundo, pero estaba claro que algunas respuestas que me había puesto incorrectas tenían toda la pinta de estar bien, papá interrumpió al profesor y le señalo algo en uno de los papeles, como me gustaría escuchar lo que decían.

-Carlisle le muestra una pregunta que esta correcta- la voz de Edward me asusto, los vampiros no se escuchaban nunca!- lo siento, pensé que querrías un poco de información.

-Claro, claro, mucha ayuda Edward, gracias, que le dice el idiota a papá?- pregunte mirando de nuevo por la ventanilla.

-Le dice que tiene razón pero que ya no se puede hacer nada para corregir un examen tan viejo, no es verdad, pero sabe que Carlisle es doctor y cada cosa que te haya puesto injustamente mal, él se dará cuenta- me dijo, claro, ahora si estaba asustado el muy estúpido.

-Es un completo infeliz- dije en voz baja, papá quería tomar otro papel pero el tipo no lo dejo.

-Sabe que Carlisle notara todos los errores que no cometiste, le dice que es propiedad de la escuela y que no puede verlo- me explico Edward, bufe- le sigue explicando lo del examen, no sabe que explicación darle.

-Genial crees que papá pueda hacer que desista del examen?- le pregunte girándome para mirarlo.

-Lo siento Emm, pero no tiene la menor intención de dejarlo- suspire y mire de nuevo por la ventanita, papá negaba con la cabeza ahora y señalaba un papel en el escritorio, ya no quería saber que pasaba, haría el examen de todas formas- si dijeras la verdad…

-No, puedo estudiar, Mindy no podrá con esto justo antes dela graduación- le dije, me recargue en la pared y me deje caer hasta el suelo, unos minutos después papá salió del aula y me miro con una mueca de disculpa, yo solamente suspire y me puse de pie- no hay problema papá, hare el maldito examen y le cerrare la boca al estúpido de Matthews.

-Te ayudare con lo que necesites Emm, y solicite yo personalmente estar presente durante la revisión del examen, así que no podrá hacer lo que ha estado haciendo durante el semestre- lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos y me lance a abrazarlo.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- recuerda donde estas Emmett, me separe de papá y mire alrededor, no muchos me habían visto, bueno que importaba.

-De nada hijo- la campana sonó en ese momento, Edward me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera a la clase de español, me despedí de papá con un gesto de la mano y seguí a Edward rápidamente, tendría que hacer el examen, pero al menos papá se aseguraría de que me diera una calificación justa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ph… el Ph para los básicos… si, los ácidos era mayor… Co… Cobalto… Fe… hierro… los números también, eran 2.3 y 3.2…, había soñado con eso toda la noche, y como no, si me había pasado tres días encerrado en la oficina de papá estudiando, él y Edward me ayudaban, quien mejor que un par de doctores para ayudarme a pasar química, papá me había dado unas pastillas para que durmiera esa noche, funcionaron, solo esperaba que no me hicieran levantarme tarde, mi reloj despertador sonó y lo apague de un manotazo, me envolví aun mas en la cobija y me propuse a dormir de nuevo, esperaba que los malditos elementos se mantuvieran alejados de mi cabeza.

-Es hora de despertar, cielo, hoy es el gran día- mamá había entrado en la habitación y ahora abría las cortinas dejando entrar los rayos del sol, me cubrí mas con las mantas para proteger… un segundo, rayos de sol? Que demonios? Me quite las cobijas de encima y mire por la ventana el cielo completamente despejado.

-Nooooo!- mi grito provoco que toda la familia subiera rápidamente.

-Emmett, que pasa?- me pregunto Rose acercándose a mi, su piel resplandecía cuando los rayos del sol le daban, deje caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada y me la cubrí con otra, no podía creer que de verdad Dios fuera tan malo como para hacerme esto, los vampiros no irían a la escuela, mis esperanzas de que Edward me ayudara en el examen estaban hechas añicos.

-Vamos Emm, has estudiado muy duro, seguro te va bien en el examen aunque no estemos para ayudarte- escuche a Edward decir, suspire, si, había estudiado como nunca, pero aun así, tenia… todo un plan… y…

-Estúpido sol!- grite con mi cara aun escondida en la almohada.

-Vamos cielo, levántate, no querrás llegar tarde- me dijo mamá tirando de las cobijas y destapándome por completo, me encogí por el frio.

-Mamá!- me queje pero ella solo me sonrió, suspire de nuevo y me levante para vestirme, todos habían salido de mi habitación ya, mire por la ventana de nuevo, no podía creer que en verdad no hubiese ni una nube en el cielo, baje lentamente las escaleras, Bella seguía durmiendo, no la despertarían para no ir a la escuela, mamá ya tenia mi desayuno en la mesa, comencé a comerlo sin muchas ganas, tome mis notas y comencé a releerlas, tenia que pasar el maldito examen.

-Lo harás bien, Emm, tienes toda la información en tu cabeza- me dijo Edward, no me preocupaba eso, me preocupaba recordarla toda durante el examen, estudiar todo un semestre de química en tres días no era precisamente fácil.

-Gracias por el desayuno ma- dije cuando termine y me puse de pie, tome mi mochila para irme, llevaría mi carro supuse, mamá me siguió hasta el garaje y me beso al frente antes de que me subiera a mi nueva Jeep Gladiator color gris.

-Buena suerte cariño, se que lo harás bien- me dijo, le sonreí un poco, también a papá, el simplemente asintió, me subí al coche y encendí la música, necesitaba relajarme, _"Sand Storm"_ de Derude me ayudaría.

-Vaya música para relajarte- me dijo Edward burlándose.

-Oye, quiero relajarme, no dormirme- le dije, seguro si ponía alguna clásica me dormía al volante, arranque y me puse el cinturón, soné el claxon para despedirme de todos y acelere hacia la carretera, llegue a la escuela rápidamente, no había prácticamente nadie, los últimos días del curso eran solo las clases extra, los clubes de estudio para los extraordinarios y unas reuniones del comité de graduación me estacione cerca de la entrada y me quede sentado en el coche mirando hacia la nada, lo tenia todo, estaba seguro, sabia que lograría pasar ese maldito examen, suspire y baje del auto para dirigirme hacia las mazmorras, mejor conocido como aula de química.

-Buenos días, Cullen- dijo Matthews en cuanto entre en el aula, ya me esperaba, tenia solo un escritorio con una silla frente a él, camine lentamente y me senté en la silla, no lo salude, ni que estuviera ahí por gusto, el tipo me entrego una hoja de papel mirándome con una sonrisa triunfal y a la vez burlona, respire hondo para calmarme y no golpearlo antes de tomar el examen, eran todas preguntas abiertas, seria un poco mas difícil de lo que creí- tienes 1 hora- si, mas difícil de lo que creí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Si! Había acabado todo el examen en solo 56 minutos! Lo había respondido todo! Y lo mejor había sido la cara de asombro de Matthews cuando se lo entregue con una sonrisa, no estaba seguro de unas cuantas cosas, pero de que lo pasaba, lo pasaba, caminaba alegremente hacia el estacionamiento, ya había salido de una, faltaba el extraordinario, pero con esta estudiada que me di ya lo tenia asegurado, me iba a graduar! Tal vez no con honores, pero me graduaría! Algo que hacia 7 años me habría parecido completamente ridículo, sabia que mamá y papá estarían muy orgullosos de mi, estaba muy emocionado!

-Emmett!- me gire instantáneamente al escuchar mi nombre, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver quien era el que me llamaba, hacia años que no lo veía, desde que se había graduado.

-Ben!- lo vi bajarse de su auto de un salto, corrí hacia él y lo abrace fuertemente- cuanto tiempo hermano!

-Lo se! No puedo creer que estés aquí! Se supone que las clases acabaron- me dijo cuando nos separamos, ambos sonreíamos ampliamente, hacia dos años que no lo veía, estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, solo que ahora yo era mas alto que él y un poco mas musculoso también- Dios mío, Emm, estas enorme!

-Ya vez, uno que aun es joven- dije extendiendo mis brazos para exhibirme, el soltó una carcajada, mire hacia el auto en el que venia, era una camioneta, una Ram doble cabina color rojo, venían tres chicas en el asiento delantero y dos chicos y una chica en el trasero, y también cuatro chicos en la caja- vas a alguna fiesta o algo?

-Si, nos dirigimos a Seattle, son unos chicos del equipo de la universidad, ya terminamos el semestre y vinieron de visita- me explico señalando hacia la camioneta- que dices Emm, vienes? A menos que tengas algo que hacer, pero las clases terminaron la semana pasada, no?

-Si, si, yo… vine por otra cosa, recuerdas lo que te conté de Matthews en navidad?- le pregunte, le había enviado un email contándole todo lo que había pasado.

-Si, no me digas que se supo?- pregunto abriendo los ojos como platos.

-No, no, es solo… bueno larga historia, por que no se quedan y platicamos un rato en la playa?- pregunte, hacia mucho que no iba a La Push, a mamá y a papá no les gustaba que fuéramos Bella y yo.

-Por que no mejor vienes tú, será divertido, prometemos dejarte regresar temprano- me dijo levantando la mano derecha solemnemente, me mordí el labio, no sabia si irme a Seattle sin permiso, digo, claro que llamaría, pero… bueno, no había visto a Ben desde hacia mucho, y seguro tenia muchas historias sobre la universidad para contarme y…

-Claro, voy con ustedes, solo déjenme hacer una llamada- le dije a Ben mientras sacaba mi celular y me dirigía a mi camioneta.

-Emm, me voy contigo para que haya mas espacio en mi camione…- se interrumpió a si mismo con un silbido, lo mire, estaba contemplando mi nuevo auto- esto, si es un auto.

-Gracias- respondí mientras tecleaba el numero de casa en el celular, el cual había olvidado cargar anoche y estaba a punto de… se apago, suspire y me gire hacia Ben- oye hermano, me prestas tu celular?

-No tengo celular, Emm, la universidad es cara aun con la beca deportiva, mis padres me dijeron o celular, o dinero para alcohol, sabes que elegí lógico- me dijo yo le sonreí, oh bueno, Alice me vera irme con Ben, luego pediría disculpas por no pedir permiso, pero hacia mucho que no lo veía y solo estaría de paso en la ciudad.

-Paul, llévate mi camioneta, me voy con Emmett!- exclamo Ben hacia el carro, un chico salto de la parte trasera y se subió al volante, era alto y de piel morena, a pesar del frio que hacia solo vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta negra de manga corta, dos de las chicas bajaron de la camioneta de Ben y se dirigieron a nosotros.

-Podemos irnos aquí también?- pregunto una de ellas, era realmente pequeñita, casi tanto como Alice, pero a diferencia de mi hermana, esta chica tenia el cabello largo y de color rosa, bueno, mitad rosa y mitad castaño, se miraba gracioso, aparte de que estaba cubierta en tatuajes y el corsé que traía le apretaba demasiado de arriba, parecía que se le saldrían en cualquier momento.

-Si, _estágg_ muy _apgetadas_ allá- francesa, rubia, cinturita, traserote, carita bonita y unas bubis…

-Claro que si, reinas, Emm, te presento a Daisy y a Angelique, pero todos la llamamos Frenchy- me dijo Ben señalando a las dos chicas, Daisy me dio la mano y me cerro un ojo, Angelique, o Frenchy se acerco a mi y puso ambas manos en mis mejillas.

-_Pegmiteme saludagte_ como en mi país- me dijo antes de acercarse y darme un beso en cada mejilla, mejor dicho en ambas comisuras de mis labios y luego me planto un beso rápido en la boca, se alejo de mí y fue con Daisy hacia mi camioneta, Ben se acerco a mi.

-Cual quieres? Te dejo escoger, hermano- me dijo en voz baja mientras caminábamos, lo mire.

-Frenchy- dije inmediatamente.

-Siempre has tenido debilidad por las rubias, Emm, Daisy es mía entonces, vámonos!- exclamo Ben subiendo al asiento del copiloto, Daisy y Frenchy subieron en el asiento trasero, pero era muy pequeño, así que pasaron sus piernas hacia adelante, encendí el motor y la música, inmediatamente las dos chicas comenzaron a bailar, Ben levanto una ceja y yo solté una carcajada, debía recordar que tenia que llegar temprano a casa, y contando con que iba a ir hasta Seattle, tendría que regresar al menos a las 8 para llegar antes de las 10.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llegamos al departamento de uno de los amigos de Ben en Seattle, era pequeño y había demasiada gente, pero abundaba el alcohol, lastima que no planeara tomar bien, tenia que regresar manejando, y si mis padres olían alcohol en mi sangre, seguro me comían, máximo 4 cervezas para disimularlo, me senté en una mesa junto con Ben, Daisy y Frenchy, había gente por todos lados y a pesar del frio que hacia afuera, dentro estaba demasiado caliente.

Ben me conto como conoció a Daisy, algo entendí de playeras mojadas, y Frenchy me conto de todo el proceso de su intercambio desde su universidad en Francia, apenas si llevaba un semestre en Estados Unidos, no sabia muy bien el ingles, pero le entendía, y como dicen, para el amor no hay barreras, mejor dicho, para hacer el amor no hay barreras, y mucho menos la del idioma.

-_Hacegg _mucho _calogg_ aquí _adentggo_!- se quejo Frenchy mientras se ventilaba la blusa tirando de su escote, ya se había quitado el abrigo y su suéter, traía una simple blusa con cuello V y manga corta color rosa, le quedaba bastante justa.

-Te dije que trajeras falda Frenchy, yo traje una extra en mi bolso, ven te la presto- dijo Daisy tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose al baño, tome lo que quedaba de mi tercera cerveza y me la empine toda, una mas era mi limite para poder conducir.

-Que tal?- me pregunto Ben mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia el baño, donde las chicas se habían metido.

-No se como consigues chicas tan buenas, Ben- le dije alzando las cejas.

-Pero si hola! Tu te has mantenido en pie desde que me fui, tengo entendido que ya has salido con el 45 por ciento de las chicas de la escuela- me dijo dándome un empujón en el hombro.

-Si, algo así- dije tomando mi cuarta y ultima cerveza.

-Creo que nunca te había visto tomar tan lento, Emm.

-Solo tengo derecho a 4 cervezas, ya sabes, mis padres- dije antes de darle un trago, el soltó una risa burlona.

-_Fait!_ Ya no _tenegg_ _calogg_- me gire para mirar a Frenchy y me ahogue con la cerveza que bajaba por mi garganta, tosí un poco para que se me pasara ante la risa de Ben y Daisy, pero como no ahogarme viendo eso!, Esa no era una falda, era un cinturón hecho de tela de mezclilla, cubría solo lo que legalmente debe estar cubierto- así _estagg_ _mejogg_?

-Si, claro que si, te ves divina- le dije levantando mis pulgares y dándole la mejor sonrisa de mi repertorio de coqueteo.

-_Ce Charmant! Je veux dormir avec lui_- dijo mirando a Daisy, ella soltó una carcajada, no tenia ni idea de que había dicho, pero por favor que tenga algo que ver con quitarle ese cinturón!

-Chicos, saben que hora es?- grito Daisy hacia todos los que estaban en la fiesta, todos la miraron y gritaron un _"Que hora?"_- es hora de buscar pareja!

Todos comenzaron a gritar y brincar y a mirar alrededor, inmediatamente mire a Ben con una ceja alzada, que demonios era eso de la hora de buscar pareja?

-Cosas de la universidad, tienes que buscar una pareja y…- señalo hacia una pareja que ahora caía al piso besándose, mire por todo el departamento, al música había subido y las luces se habían ido, ya no se escuchaban las conversaciones, todos habían encontrado una pareja- es la mejor hora de las fiestas Emm, te lo aseguro.

Mire a Ben acercarse a Daisy y besarla, acaso esto hacían en todas las fiestas de la universidad? Era fantástico! Claro, cuando tenias pareja, mire hacia el frente y vi a Frenchy parada y mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara, le sonreí de vuelta y ella se acerco a mi.

-_Quegges _ser mi _paggeja_, Emm?- me _pggegunto_, digo me pregunto, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mi.

-Sera un placer- dije poniendo mis manos en su cadera y acercándome para besarla.

Vaya, ahora veo por que le llaman beso francés, Frenchy besaba muy bien, y como se movía, su cadera parecía tener vida propia, y _"Emmett Jr"_ también, estaba seguro de que tenia un notorio accidente justo ahora, deslice una mano hacia el trasero de Frenchy y la otra por su espalda, por debajo de la ajustada blusa rosa, fui subiendo lentamente hasta que me encontré con el broche de su bra, lo quite con un rápido movimiento, cuanto trabajo me había tomado lograr abrirlo con una sola mano, tuve que practicar muchas veces con los bras de Bella, cosa que ella no sabe, claro.

-_Calme, douceur_- susurro a mi oído, la jale para pegarla mas a mi y le mordí el cuello, ningún idioma había sonado antes tan sexy como ahora, ella mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, pasaría mi mano ahora a la parte de enfrente de Frenchy, pero justo en ese momento la música se detuvo y las luces se encendieron de nuevo.

-Lo siento chicos, termino el tiempo, pasen la cerveza!- grito Daisy, todos se quejaron y algunas parejas salieron de ahí corriendo, Frenchy me miro mordiéndose el labio seductoramente, maldita sea, mi auto no tenia suficiente espacio en la parte trasera, ella suspiro y se removió encima de mi, mi mano aun seguía en su trasero, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando la había metido por debajo de la falda y… de… bueno no, no se sentía nada mas, palpé un poco mas buscando sus panties pero no había nada, mire hacia abajo y después mire a Frenchy, ella soltó una risita traviesa, al diablo con el auto, buscaría otro lugar, me puse de pie y tire de Frenchy para que me siguiera, no me importo si alguien veía a _"Emmett Jr"_ ahora, esto era una emergencia.

-Busquen otro lugar- le gruñí a una pareja, el tipo apenas si me llegaba al hombro, se apartaron del baño y dirigí a Frenchy para que entrara, lo se, un baño publico, que bajo he caído, pero por Dios! Esta chica lo valía! Internacional, endemoniadamente sexy y gritaba a los 4 vientos que quería tener sexo! Si, definitivamente lo valía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Que noche! Casi llegaba a Forks, había pasado Port Angeles hacia unos 5 minutos, ya quedaba una media hora, subí el volumen de la música y acelere un poco, mientras mas rápido llegara mejor, estaba muy cansado y quería dormir, uff, esa francesita, solté una risa recordando como me la había pasado en ese pequeño baño, había sido muy divertido.

Gire en una curva y entonces lo vi, frené en seco sin dejar de mirar esa enorme sombra a la orilla del bosque, era gigante! Estaba en cuatro patas y se movía torpemente por la orilla de la carretera, entonces otra sombra, o algo así, se vio muy borroso, tiro de la sombra que había visto primero y la ocultó entre los arboles.

Me quede ahí parado unos minutos, no podía creer lo que había visto, era un… una especie de oso? Y si era Pie Grande? Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme y me apresure a poner el auto en marcha, no deje de pensar en eso por los siguientes 20 minutos, miraba de reojo el oscuro bosque a ambos lados, y si salía de repente y me atacaba, con ese tamaño fácil podía embestir mi camioneta, suspire al ver las luces de las primeras casas de la ciudad, no creía que esa enorme cosa se acercara mucho a…

-Emmett!

-Aaaaaaahh!- di un brinco y gire el volante, iba de frente hacia un árbol! Frene al seco de nuevo y me quede quieto con mis manos pegadas al volante, me asome por la ventanilla, algo había gritado mi nombre justo en mi oído, estaba segu…- Rosalie?

-Emmett, oh Dios mío, estas bien?- a una velocidad no apropiada para uso en publico me saco del auto y me abrazo fuertemente, le devolví el abrazo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Si, estoy bien Rose, que pasa?- le pregunte separándome lentamente de ella, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar y me preocupe- Rosalie que tienes? Que paso?

-Que paso? Paso que te perdiste, eso paso? Mamá esta muy preocupada Emmett, a donde demonios fuiste?- me grito, yo la mire con una ceja alzada, o Alice se había ido de viaje, o de plano había perdido su don, abrí la boca para hablar pero Rosalie me interrumpió- no, no me digas nada! Vámonos, Esme y Carlisle esperan.

Sin decir mas subió tras el volante y esperó a que me subiera, camine lentamente hasta el asiento del copiloto y me subí, Rosalie no hablo durante los 5 minutos de camino hasta la casa, no me atrevía a preguntarle por que no sabían en donde estaba, se veía molesta, muy, muy molesta, y los ojos le brillaban, estaciono el auto y bajo rápidamente, yo no me terminaba de bajar cuando otros brazos me rodeaban.

-Emmett! Cariño, estaba tan preocupada por ti!- mamá me abrazaba y sollozaba, la abrace fuertemente y mire a toda la familia, todos se veían realmente aliviados de verme, fruncí el entre cejo al ver a Bella salir con la cara bañada en lagrimas.

-Bells- susurre cuando mamá me soltó y me dejo abrazar a mi hermana, ella sollozo en mi pecho unos segundos.

-Emm, estaba… tan… preocu… pada- sollozo con la voz amortiguada y gangosa.

-Ya, tranquila, estoy bien- dije, entonces, ella se separo y me miro con el entrecejo fruncido, de pronto se miraba totalmente furiosa, y no me equivocaba, pues comenzó a lanzarme golpes- Bella! Espera!

-Eres… un… idiota! Como… me hiciste… esto!- cada palabra traía un puñetazo, no que me dolieran, pero no podía hacer que se detuviera, y mamá y papá no hacían nada ni la regañaban por maltratarme, levante la mirada para pedir ayuda pero ya no había nadie, todos habían entrado en la casa, Bella detuvo su ataque y también entro, mire hacia todos lados preguntándome que jodidos pasaba antes de seguir a mi hermana, pero me arrepentí justo en el momento en que pise la sala.

-EMMETT CULLEN McCARTY! SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS?- Dios… mío… estaba frito!

-Mamá, yo…

-NADA! No puedo creer que nos hicieras esto Emmett, estábamos tan preocupados, creímos que habías muerto!

-Muerto?- exclame con los ojos como platos, como pudieron creer que había muerto?

-Si, muerto, Alice te perdió de vista en cuanto saliste de la escuela, pero que hiciste? A donde fuiste? Emmett…- me miro extremadamente seria y yo intente pasar saliva, pero el nudo en mi garganta no me dejo- es alcohol eso que huelo?

-Solo tome 4 cervezas, lo juro, tenia que conducir y…

-TE FUISTE A UNA FIESTA?- el grito de mamá me hizo encogerme en mi lugar toda la familia miraba, pero yo no me atrevía a mirarlos a ellos- Emmett, como pudiste preocuparnos así, y desde donde tenias que conducir exactamente, y mas importante aun, que hiciste para que Alice te dejara de ver?

-Yo… yo…- no podía responder, mamá nunca jamás me había gritado de esa manera, hacia 7 años que nadie me gritaba de esa manera.

-No pensaste en lo que podríamos pensar? Ni siquiera una llamada! Que desconsiderado! No te atrevas Jasper!- mamá señalo a Jazz con un dedo amenazador y mi hermano bajo la mirada- no quiero calmarme, no necesito calmarme, solo quiero que me den respuestas!

Yo seguía parado en medio del recibidor sin poder decir palabra, mamá estaba frente a mí con sus manos en sus caderas, papá detrás de ella mirándome fijamente y todos los demás esparcidos por la sala mirando todo, baje la mirada de nuevo y mire fijamente mis zapatos, no tenia ni idea de por que no me habían visto, por que les había agarrado la locura a todos.

-Contéstame Emmett, a donde fuiste? Con quien estabas? Cuanto bebiste? Por que condujiste el auto cuando habías tomado alcohol? Por que no llamaste? Dime algo!- mamá grito y levanto los brazos exasperada, por un segundo la imagen de John Williams levantando su mano para golpearme flasheó en mi cabeza y sin siquiera pensarlo me cubrí la cara, mamá bajo sus brazos al instante y papá se acerco un par de pasos, baje mis brazos rápidamente y me quede ahí, de pie sin poder reaccionar- cariño…- escuche a mamá susurrar, pero seguí mirando el suelo.

-Lo siento- murmure aun sin mirarla, sentí sus fríos brazos rodearme y me aferre rápidamente a ella.

-Amor, estas temblando- negué con la cabeza, pero si, sentía las pequeñas sacudidas de mi cuerpo, era estúpido- ven, ya es hora de que duermas un poco.

Mamá me condujo escaleras arriba, hacia mi habitación, no hable en todo el trayecto, me dejo ponerme el pijama y después volvió para darme las buenas noches, Bella, Rose y papá venían con ella, me recosté en la cama y deje que mamá me cubriera con las cobijas.

-Deberías usar las partes de arriba de tus pijamas alguna vez, cariño- me dijo mamá acariciándome el cabello, le sonreí.

-Lamento mucho haberlos preocupado, ma- dije en voz baja, Bella se acerco y se sentó a mi lado- pero en serio, pensé que Alice me vería irme con Ben, no se por que… pues no me vio.

-Si, es extraño, mañana hablaremos de eso, esta bien?- me pregunto simplemente asentí, Bella me abrazo y me beso la mejilla.

-Buenas noches hermanito.

-Buenas noches enana- le respondí besando su cabeza.

-Duerme bien Emm- Rosalie también se acerco y me beso la frente le sonreí antes de que saliera de la habitación.

-Descansa Emmett, y no creas que te libras del castigo- me dijo papá solté una risa sin ganas, el sueño me estaba ganando, mamá comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza mientras tarareaba una canción, era una de las que Edward tocaba en su piano, no sabia cual… y no pretendía ponerme a recordar…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bella POV

No me gustaba salir mucho y con la familia de vampiros sobre protectores, eso resultaba bueno, pero en ocasiones era necesario y por fortuna esa tarde de primavera en la que el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, Emmett iba a ver a una de sus amiguitas en Port Angeles por lo que pude escabullirme para ir también, Ángela y Jessica querían comprar vestidos para el baile, la suerte estaba de mi lado pues aunque Alice había hecho una pequeña rabieta porque ella quería llevarme de compras, el baile era el sábado y habría sol hasta el domingo, así que teníamos que ir en la semana por lo que daba igual si íbamos a Port Angeles hoy o cualquier otro día.

Nunca uso el pretexto favorito de Emmett: _"Solo se es humano una vez, tengo que disfrutarlo mientras pueda"_, pero ahora que podía ir con mis amigas a la ciudad, bien pude darle un uso menos chantajista cuando pedí permiso, y aún así me dejaron ir con la condición de que Emmett me llevara aunque me regresara con Jess.

Como mi hermano conducía casi tan rápido como el resto de la familia, llegamos antes de las cuatro a Port Angeles, dejé mis libros en el piso de la parte trasera y me apresuré a bajar antes de que Emmett se pusiera sobre protector, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida porque me agarró de la mano cuando tenía casi todo el cuerpo fuera.

-Qué quieres Emm?- suspiré.

-Cuídate Bells.

-Sabes que lo hago- hizo una mueca como si lo dudara, lo miré molesta.

-Pero ponle un poco de empeño, quieres?

-Mis amigas me esperan- le señalé el viejo Mercury blanco de Jessica que se estaba estacionando, por fortuna lo hizo cerca de Emmett.

-Cuidado Bella.

-Te quiero hermanito- me doblé para besarlo- Emmett, wakala!- me había chupado toda la mejilla, tuve que quitarme la saliva con una toallita de papel, él soltó una carcajada, rodé los ojos y corrí hacia mis amigas que ya me esperaban frente a la tienda, las saludé rápidamente y atravesamos las enormes puertas frontales de la tienda.

-Bella- miré a Jessica que parecía curiosa, Ángela suspiró- es cierto que tu hermano; el que te trajo, se va a tomar vacaciones?

-Sí- me alcé de hombros, era algo típico de Emmett.

-Tus padres no dijeron nada?- agregó mientras fingía revisar un vestido azul.

-No, mientras sea poco tiempo y después escoja la carrera- volví a alzarme de hombros.

La selección de vestidos no duró mucho, pero las dos encontraron algunos que probarse por lo que nos dirigimos hacia los probadores, tranquila fui hacia el lugar que me salvaba cuando iba con Alice de compras, Edward la llamaba la silla de esposos, era la pequeña silla baja que estaba dentro del probador junto a los tres paneles de espejo, sin que fuera mi intención empecé a divagar en todo lo que había pasado en estos años.

La razón… simplemente porque tenía un tiempo pensando en algo que me deprimía tan solo saber la verdad, él no podía fijarse en mí, por todos los cielos somos hermanos, o algo parecido al menos, los Cullen eran mi familia y los consideraba como tales, tenía hermanos y unos padres maravillosos pero mi mente y las hormonas me jugaban malas pasadas; sabía que tenía que sacarme esa absurda idea de la cabeza pero era casi imposible.

-Bella, Bella! Hola?- parpadeé algo perdida, una mano se agitaba frente a mí, agité la cabeza y comprobé que era Ángela.

-Lo siento, me distraje, qué decías?- Ángela se me quedó mirando, echó una mirada alrededor y volvió la vista hacia mí.

-No te entusiasma mucho esto, cierto?- me sonrió, por qué Alice no podía ser tan comprensiva como ella?

-Bueno, la verdad es que ustedes casi terminan y… te parece si las veo en el restaurant en una hora?

-Claro, yo le digo a Jess- le agradecí a Ángela, era la mejor amiga que podía haberme encontrado, salí de la tienda y seguí la dirección que me indicó,

no tuve problema para encontrar la librería, pero definitivamente no tenían lo que buscaba, los escaparates adentro, estaban llenos de vasos de cristal, atrapa pesadillas y libros sobre medicina espiritual o algo así, detrás del mostrador estaba una mujer de cincuenta años con una melena gris que le caía sobre la espalda, llevaba un vestido de los años sesenta y sonreía cordialmente, di media vuelta, tenía que haber una librería normal por alguna parte.

Caminé por entre las calles en medio del tráfico propio del fin de la jornada laboral, no sabía por donde iba porque mi mente la ocupaba otra cosa quizá no tan trivial como yo insistía en hacerme creer, seguí caminando, tenía que sacarme de la cabeza esa idea, avancé en dirección sur hacia unas tiendas que parecían prometedoras, pero cuando llegué ahí me di cuenta de que solo era una tienda de reparaciones y otro local que estaba desocupado, continué para doblar la esquina, di un brinco cuando estaba por cruzar la calle; podría jurar que había visto un volvo plateado del otro lado pero cuando parpadeé no hubo nada, me reí de mi boba obsesión y seguí, al cruzar otra calle me di cuenta de que no era el camino correcto, la mayoría de los edificios por aquí parecían almacenes y la poca gente que había, iba hacia el norte.

Decidí cambiar de dirección al este para probar, quizá podía regresar hacia el paseo marítimo, cuatro hombres doblaron la esquina a la que me dirigía, dudé un momento en seguir avanzando pero no tenía porque pasar nada así que continué, me di cuenta de que no eran mucho mayores que yo cuando me acerqué un poco, me bajé de la acera rápidamente cuando los pude escuchar más claro, mejor dejarles la vía libre, caminé con la vista fija en la esquina detrás de ellos.

-Hey!- gritó uno de ellos, por instinto giré la cabeza pero me arrepentí en el mismo instante por lo que apreté el paso, el que había hablado era alto, corpulento y de cabello oscuro, pasaba los veinte años, doblé la esquina con un suspiro, todavía podía escucharlos riendo.

-Espera!- gritó otro, pero mantuve la cabeza gacha y caminé más rápido aún.

Cuando levanté la cabeza miré el lugar, era una calle bardeada por edificios grandes y de colores sombríos, estaba muy lejos de donde había pretendido estar, genial, si Alice miraba esto, jamás me dejarían salir sola de nuevo, aunque una parte de mí deseó que Alice lo viera porque al girar la cabeza sobre mi hombro; una costumbre que mi Emmett había inculcado en mí desde muy pequeña, miré a dos hombres que me seguían sigilosamente a lo mucho a seis metros, eran parte del grupo que había dejado al girar en la esquina, no llevaba mucho dinero, si a caso algunos ciento veinte o cincuenta dólares, traía la bolsa cruzada por el pecho, como Emmett insistía en ponérmela para que no me la quitaran un tirón, me pasó por la cabeza dejar caer el bolso "accidentalmente" y alejarme casi corriendo.

Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando una vocecita me gritó que podían ser algo más que ladrones, aumenté la velocidad, me di cuenta de que casi corría, en el horizonte se había formado ya un crepúsculo que de haber estado en otra situación, me parecería hermoso mirar los débiles rayos naranjas que cruzaban las oscuras nubes, di un brinco, el anochecer me había distraído a pesar de que no era lo que debía pasar, los otros dos tipos estaban frente a mí y me miraban con sendas miradas de excitación que me hicieron temer.

Intenté ir hacia la izquierda pero otro de ellos, de los que me habían estado siguiendo llegó por ahí y cuando mis pies se ponían en posición para cambiar de dirección, uno de los que venían por el frente se movió… estaba rodeada, no tenía más opción que hacerles frente, separé las piernas y me quité el bolsa aferrando la correa para dársela o usarla como protección, dependía del momento, intenté recordar, a pesar del creciente pánico, lo poco de autodefensa que mi hermano me había enseñado, empecé a repetir las palabras de Emmett en mi cabeza: "_La clásica Bells, siempre debes recordar lo peor que le puedes hacer a un hombre, una buena patada en la ingle, después los dedos en los ojos y buscar el hueso para intentar sacarle uno al menos y cuando lo saques no mires porque vas a vomitar, pero nunca, nunca olvides el aerosol y cuando ya lo lances a la cara, méteselo por la nariz y corres, bueno, no corras, mejor grita…"_ me preparé para meterle los dedos en los ojos al tipo que se me acercara, que para mi desgracia era el más rechoncho, al menos le daría una buena patada en la ingle, porque no podía hacer más, mi aerosol estaba muy bien guardado en el cajón de la mesita izquierda al lado de mi cama, Emmett se iba a molestar mucho.

-No se me acerque- mi voz, que pretendía ser dura y sin miedo, no fue nada de eso, solo salió sin tono, casi una súplica, no debía abrir la boca en situaciones así, respiré para agarrar aire y gritar, pero tenía la garganta terriblemente seca.

Abrí bien el dedo índice y el medio de mi mano izquierda para meterlos en los ojos, preparé el pie para dar una patada y apreté el puño en la otra mano, no podría con esos cuatro pero al menos no caería sin… una luz interrumpió mis pensamientos pesimistas, un coche que hacía bastante ruido dobló la esquina y a como pude salté al medio, se detendría o me iba a atropellar, por fortuna se detuvo; era una camioneta vieja y que a pesar de estar detenida vibraba como si le costara mucho, no podía ver muy bien el color porque las luces me daban de lleno en la cara.

-Qué pasa aquí?- sentí un hueco en el estómago como hacía años que no sentía, esa voz… yo conocía esa voz, era un hombre enorme y calvo, llevaba una camisa de franela abotonada hasta el cuello y unos pantalones de mezclilla sucios, sabía que no debía distraerme con eso pero le miré las botas de trabajo… ese tipo de zapatos, mi estómago empezó a revolverse, el hombre dio un par de pasos hacia mí y se agachó un poco, esos ojos azules, ese brillo en esos ojos… retrocedí de inmediato, di media vuelta y corrí, los cuatro tipos no se movían, no estaba segura de que fuera quien creía pero no me iba a quedar para averiguar nada.

No supe que pasó, de inmediato saqué mi teléfono y empecé a marcar, ya no me importaba que me pudieran regañar por haberme alejado en un lugar que no conocía, Alice debía haber mandado a alguien para ayudarme pero tenía que hablar con alguien para tranquilizarme, algo me golpeó la oreja con fuerza y mi celular salió volando directo a una pared donde se hizo trizas, tragué saliva, me dolía la oreja y tenía un miedo que si me giraba para comprobar lo que me había golpeado, me paralizaría, intenté seguir caminando, ahora el terror me haría caer si corría.

-Sabes?- esa voz de nuevo, pero ahora me hizo retroceder siete años, aunque quería correr no podía, caminé con la cabeza gacha y muy a mi desgracia, iba demasiado lento, podía sentir los pesados pasos de esas botas de trabajo que tanto me habían atormentado cuando era una niña- al principio no estuve seguro de que fueras tú, has crecido mucho- me estremecí- no podía esperar cuando tenías diez años, sabía que serías muy hermosa mi querida Bella- sentí una gruesa mano aferrarse de mi brazo y no pude hacer nada, ni siquiera intentar apartarla, me acababa de congelar, me giró lentamente, como si disfrutara de la exhibición, cerré los ojos por instinto, una mano callosa me acarició el rostro y temblé desde los pies hasta la cabeza, rió, él rió justo como lo recordaba- abre los ojos cariño, que abras los ojos!- primero escuché el "Paff" y después sentí la mejilla arder, abrí los ojos de inmediato- así me gusta, obediente- la sonrisa de excitación de John Williams me desarmó aún más.

-Déje… déjeme ir- mi voz tembló terriblemente y él soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Te he buscado mucho mi pequeña Isabella y mira que te encuentro por casualidad, qué haces tan solita en un lugar como éste?

-Deje que me vaya, le puedo dar mi tarjeta con el número para que saque todo…

-No, no, no, si yo no quiero dinero- acercó su aliento ácido a mi rostro, eché la cabeza hacia atrás todo lo que pude- sabes? Me debes una, esa familia a la que te refieres me hizo una muy mala jugada, tuve que venirme a esta ciudaducha para poder trabajar, ahora soy un maldito obrero que gana el mínimo en una fábrica a jornadas dobles y juré que me vengaría Isabella, pero no pensé que fuera a ser tan gratificante- me jaló con fuerza hacia la camioneta y no pude resistirme, estaba aterrada, prácticamente me arrojó en el asiento corrido y él se subió poco después, me encogí lo más que pude contra la otra puerta, contra esa misma que nunca se había podido abrir y para mi mala suerte tampoco se bajaba el cristal, a brincos, la camioneta arrancó, dio media vuelta y solo regresó algunos metros hasta lo que yo había creído era la calle por la que escaparía pero que resultó un callejón oscuro y sin salida.

-No, por favor, déjeme!- empecé a gritar cuando me jaló del brazo.

John Williams era más fuerte que yo por mucho, era como si me pusiera a pelear contra Emmett, cuando me bajó de la camioneta intenté patearlo pero sonriendo me esquivó, siguió arrastrándome hacia el callejón, solo entramos un metro y me arrojó contra la pared, después se me pegó demasiado, podía sentir su aliento estrellándose contra mi piel mientras pasaba la nariz por mi cuello, una de sus manos empezó a pasearse por una de mis piernas, pataleé y grité lo más que pude pero me calló con otra bofetada, odiaba a este hombre, lo odiaba en verdad.

-Estás deliciosa Bella- susurró y se irguió en toda su maldita altura, siempre me pareció enorme y ahora me lo parecía más, empezó a desabrocharme el pantalón y pataleé y grité más, solo puso una mano sobre mi boca, por más que la mordí él solo sonreía más, hasta parecía que le gustaba- después te llevaré de nuevo a casa para ser una familia feliz- me suspiró en la cara y se acercó dispuesto a besarme, quitó la mano de mi boca y le escupí cuando su boca estuvo a poco de la mía, con una sonrisa cínica se limpió, pero siguió bajando hacia mis labios.

-Maldito degenerado!- alguien gritó y el hombre que tenía contra mí salió volando del callejón, unos brazos tremendamente fríos me envolvieron, escondí el rostro contra el pecho de quien me llevaba y me aferré a él.

-Estás bien?- asentí con la cabeza aún aferrada a él, nos agachamos un poco y me dejó sobre el asiento de un coche, poco a poco esas manos frías me levantaron el rostro, unos ojos negros me desconcertaron por un momento, después miré el cabello dorado- quédate aquí Bella, tengo que detener a Edward, tranquila, estás a salvo- Jasper desapareció entre la oscuridad y a unos metros lo escuché hablarle a Edward, miré a todos lados antes de bajarme del coche de Edward y acercarme, John Williams se estaba poniendo de pie algo tambaleante, Jasper abrazaba a Edward a una distancia prudente.

-Intentó abusar de ella!- gritó Edward, justo entonces sentí unos labios cálidos sobre mi cabeza, unos brazos me rodearon unos segundos y una estela de viento movió mi cabello.

-Desgraciado hijo de tu maldita progenitora -Emmett terminó de levantar a _don pelos_, no pude evitar sonreír al recordar ese mote, aunque fue solo unos segundos.

Mientras Jasper seguía abrazando a Edward, Emmett de un derechazo arrojó varios metros a John que le llegaba casi al hombro, el hombre no terminaba de caer cuando mi hermano ya lo levantaba de la camisa y le acertaba otro golpe, hizo lo mismo varias veces, no las conté, lo estrelló contra la pared como cinco veces y esas fueron pocas, me asusté al verlo porque estaba sangrando por todas partes, alarmada miré a Edward y Jasper; Jazz seguía abrazado a Edward pero ya no parecía esforzarse para detenerlo, estaba concentrado como si hablaran en su mente, Edward negaba o asentía, de vez en cuando, me di cuenta de que ninguno de los dos respiraba.

-Con que abusando de niñas, eh?- el susurro de Emmett se me antojó bastante tétrico y peligroso, di un brinco cuando escuché cristal rompiéndose, algo brilló en la mano de mi hermano, entonces pasaron dos cosas a la vez, Edward y Jazz se separaron y unas luces rojas y azules seguidas por unos faros iluminaron el lugar.

-Alto, detente! Ponte de pie con las manos donde pueda verte!- un policía bajó de la patrulla, apuntaba a Emmett con una pistola, a mi hermano no le importó nada y siguió con lo suyo, intentaba bajarle el pantalón a…

-Emmett, por favor detente!- mi voz volvió al comprender lo que quería hacer.

-Te lo advierto chico, tira eso!

-Pero él…- Emmett estaba tan furioso que apenas había podido despegar la mandíbula.

-No!- el oficial de policía había amartillado el arma- déjeme detenerlo por favor- me estaba aterrando de nuevo, me acerqué lentamente a mi hermano cuando el policía asintió, pero él fue detrás de mí- Emm por favor, no vale la pena.

-Pero Bella… él…

-Emmett, vamos a casa… por favor- terminé de llegar hasta él y puse mi mano sobre su hombro- estoy bien hermano- agregué cuando levantó la mirada, en sus hermosos ojos azules pude ver la furia e impotencia que lo invadía, le sonreí dándole ánimos.

-Tantos años de abuso y ahora esto…- cada poro de Emmett parecía exhalar tristeza, dolor, coraje, impotencia, todo junto, el que Jazz soltara el aire que había estado reteniendo, me hizo saber que era aún más lo que mi hermano sentía.

-Por favor, no vale la pena, eres mejor que él, Emmett, no te rebajes a su nivel- miré a John Williams que ya estaba inconsciente y apenas respiraba, respiré tranquila cuando asintió y se irguió, me apresuré a abrazarlo y me solté llorando cuando sus brazos me rodearon, no duró mucho el abrazo porque el policía jaló a Emmett.

-Estás arrestado por intento de homicidio…

-Qué! No…

-Emmett no digas nada!- gritó a su vez Edward interrumpiendo a Emmett, Jazz no podía hablar porque para eso necesitaba respirar y ya no tenía aire.

-Tienes derecho a guardar silencio, si renuncias a ese derecho todo lo que digas podrá y será usado en tu contra si no…- el policía le recitó los derechos a Emmett mientras lo esposaba, el otro oficial fue hacia mis hermanos y empezó a imitar a su compañero, genial, esta noche se ponía aún mejor.

Cuando me dirigían a mi también al coche patrulla, recordé a Ángela y Jessica que debían estar preocupadas, pedí el celular de alguno de ellos pero el policía no me dejó usarlo, al menos yo no iba esposada, cuando partimos hacia la comisaría, una ambulancia llegaba para atender al desgraciado de John.

En solo diez minutos llegamos a la comisaría de policía, todos amontonados en una pequeña patrulla, el compañero del oficial se había quedado con la ambulancia, después de todo conocía al ex oficial Williams, era una pequeña oficina con muebles que ya necesitaban ser cambiados, al entrar, el oficial le señaló a mis hermanos una banca de madera que estaba contra la pared derecha, ellos se sentaron.

-Tienen derecho a una llamada- les dio a cada uno una moneda de veinticinco centavos y fue tras su escritorio, parecía una comisaría de pueblo más que de ciudad, yo fui hacia la silla frente al policía, quería tomar mi declaración o algo así.

-Cómo haremos la llamada si seguimos esposados?- preguntó Emmett con su clásico tono de sarcasmo.

-Mira niño- lo señaló con el bolígrafo que usaba para anotar lo que yo decía- no me gusta ese tonito que empleas, espero que tengas un buen abogado- me giré para verlos, Jasper estaba sonriendo- quieres llamar a alguien cariño?- volví a ver al frente, le sonreí y asentí, con amabilidad me tendió la bocina del teléfono que tenía en su escritorio, marqué a casa, era tarde y quizá papá estaría ahí ya.

-Hola…-una voz suave me contestó apremiante.

_-¿Estás bien?_

-Sí Rose, no te preocupes, están papá o mamá?

_-Alice vio lo que pasó Bella, lo siento._

-Descuida, estoy bien, todo está bien, solo que estamos, bueno ellos están arrestados-Rosalie suspiró_. _

_-Bien, tranquila, ya deben ir llegando a Port Angeles._

-Está bien, gracias Rose, debo irme- colgué la bocina y miré titubeante al oficial- disculpe.

-Dime linda?

-Podría hacer otra llamada o al menos, me dejaría usar el teléfono de uno de mis hermanos?

-Has otra llamada, no hay problema.

-Gracias- me apresuré a marcarle a Ángela para explicarle todo, Jessica me haría demasiadas preguntas, Ángela contestó al tercer timbrazo, se escuchaba preocupada, le di una explicación bastante pobre pero no estaba como para decir mucho, por fortuna ella entendió y con la promesa de que le explicaría mejor en la escuela, corté la llamada, justo entonces, mis padres aparecieron.

-Bella, oh cielo santo Bella!- me puse de pie de un brinco, casi corrí hacia mi madre que me abrazó de inmediato, papá me besó la cabeza cuando pasó junto a mí para ir a hablar con el policía, escuché algunas risitas, eran como el batir de pequeñas campanas, por eso que abrí los ojos y me asomé por el hombro de mamá, Alice brincaba riendo, la luz como de un flash brillaba muy seguido, les estaba tomando fotografías, Edward estaba con su cara de gruñón, Jasper parecía resignado y Emmett… él estaba posando.

-Alice- el susurro de papá estaba lo suficientemente serio como para que ella dejara de tomar fotos al instante, guardó la cámara y danzó hacia mí, estuve en sus brazos en un segundo, mamá iba hacia mi padre.

-Estás bien?- me preguntó Alice mirándome a los ojos, le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

-Quiero una copia de eso- le señalé el bolso donde había metido la pequeña cámara.

-Por supuesto.

-Ey duende- Alice me giró junto con ella- vamos a salir hoy?- Emmett parecía contrariado, Alice miró hacia la nada por un momento en busca de la respuesta, poco después asintió, mi hermano arrugó el entrecejo al verla sonreír.

-Muy bien, entonces nos podemos ir?- papá venía hacia nosotros con el oficial por un lado, el hombre sonreía como tonto.

-Claro, pero un cheque…

-No acostumbro llevar esa cantidad en efectivo- sonrió mi padre- tiene mis datos, le dejé mi tarjeta por si algo sale mal, pero le aseguro que tiene fondos- el policía asintió pensativo y le quitó las esposas a los chicos, Emmett se paró frotándose las muñecas, después me abrazó.

-Que les vaya bien.

-Gracias- contestó mamá y arrastró a Emmett, papá me abrazó para seguir caminando, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, mi padre se detuvo.

-Saldrá de tu mesada Emmett- levanté la mirada cuando papá le daba a Emm su chequera, él revisó el talón y se paró de golpe.

-Pero me voy a morir y no pagaré eso nunca! Por favor, son setenta mil!

-El hombre casi muere- papá nunca subía la voz o nos regañaba, tampoco era que nos prohibieran muchas cosas como para desobedecerlos, pero ese tono me pareció peligroso aún así.

-Lástima por el casi- masculló Emmett.

-Emmett! -exclamó mamá.

-Él tipo casi… él intentó…

-Lo sabemos, pero aún así no debes desear la muerte a nadie Emmett, no eres igual a él.

-Lo siento, tienes razón mamá.

-Y ustedes dos- se giró hacia Edward y Jasper, Jazz dio un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa, Edward miraba sus zapatos- no pudieron detener a su hermano? Saben lo impulsivo que es.

-Me pareció más peligroso dejar suelto a Edward- Jasper se alzó de hombros.

-Qué? Si después me detuviste para que no detuviera a Emmett- Edward levantó la vista rápidamente.

-No es verdad.

-Jasper…

-Basta los dos- zanjó mamá, ambos la miraron- debieron haberlo detenido.

-Sí, lo sentimos- contestó Edward, Jazz solo movió la cabeza en un confuso sí y no.

-Vamos a casa, necesitas descansar cariño- volvió a rodearme con el brazo y me guió hasta la camioneta de papá pero Emmett tenía que abrir su enorme bocota.

-Bells?- bajé el pie que tenía ya en el estribo para subir- Alice dijo que primero habían sido cuatro y después ese tipo pero, no pudiste usar el aerosol para los primeros al menos?- sonreí y me encaramé en la camioneta, rogué porque tuviera que ir por su Jeep y Jasper se lo llevara en brazos- Isabella, conozco esa expresión!- intenté cerrar la puerta pero la enorme mano de Emmett no me dejó y en mi insistencia por cerrarla, mi bolso resbaló de mis piernas, justo hacia las manos de Emmett, quise agarrarla pero mis reflejos son malísimos, además de que el idiota de mi hermano retrocedió, brinqué de nuevo fuera de la camioneta y fui hasta él, sabía que era inútil pero tenía que intentarlo, como en la escuela hacen los bravucones, Emmett levantó mi bolso por sobre su cabeza mientras buscaba dentro, me frustraba que nadie me ayudara, los miré para reclamarles pero esperaban tranquilamente.

-No está!- gritó Emmett unos minutos después, yo dejé de brincar en busca de mi bolso y suspiré derrotada, no podían regañarme después de lo que había pasado y no era tan buena actuando como para fingir una crisis, además no sentía nada, ya estaba a salvo- te compré una caja llena de aerosol para defensa!

-Bueno sí… yo… pues verás…- empecé a mirar hacia todas partes menos a Emmett, como hacía cuando él me atrapaba en una mentira- el aerosol?

-Sí Bella, el aerosol que compré, por qué no lo traes?

-Porque la caja que compraste sigue sellada debajo de su cama- alarmada miré a Alice, ella me regresó una mirada tranquila creí escuchar a Edward gruñir.

-Isabella no puedo creerlo! Me vas a hacer que revise tus cosas cada vez que salgas de casa?- Emmett nunca me gritaba y no me agradó para nada que lo hiciera, algo estalló en mí y lo enfrenté.

-No eres mi padre para hacer eso, no tienes porque regañarme en esa forma!

-Soy tu hermano y tu eres una irresponsable!

-Y habló el señor responsabilidad!

-Bella te lo advierto!

-Qué, vas a castigarme? Porque déjame decirte que… no… puedes- me paré de puntillas, medio le llegué al hombro pero no me importó, él bufó, molesto.

-Pero yo sí puedo- ese murmullo cargado de tranquilidad hizo que volviera al piso por completo, tragué saliva y miré a mi padre.

-Pe… pero…- ni siquiera pude formar una frase, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para hacer algo más que balbucear.

-Ja!- la burla triunfal de Emmett me irritó de nuevo, si mi padre no me hubiera estado mirando con tanta intensidad, me habría girado para darle un golpe a Emmett.

-Emmett- papá miró a Emm, él lo miró a su vez y se apresuró a disculparse-no te voy a castigar Bella- respiré tranquila.

-Y por qué a mí sí?

-No estás castigado Emmett, solo pagarás por tus imprudentes actos- Emm abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla, muy sabio de su parte- Bella, cuando vuelvas a salir, sin importar si vas con uno de nosotros o tus amigas, quiero que lleves en tu bolso un aerosol para defensa.

-Sí papá, lo haré.

-Bien, suban que debemos irnos, es tarde- rodeó la camioneta para subir al volante, mamá subió adelante y yo me recorrí hasta la ventana, miré a Alice estirar la mano hacia Emmett y poco después él le dio un juego de llaves, los vampiros irían por los coches, habían quedado bastante lejos, Emmett subió a mi lado y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, me recosté contra él, y me echó el otro brazo encima, se acercó hasta besarme el cabello.

-Eres muy terca y un imán para el peligro, lo sabías?

-Te quiero Emm- me acomodé lo más cómoda que pude, el cansancio me estaba llegando.

-No lo admitiste Bella- sentí como sonreía contra mi cabello- descansa enana, siempre estaré aquí para ti.

-Lo sé- suspiré y los ojos se me empezaron a cerrar en cuanto salíamos de Port Angeles.

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**Don pelos! Esperemos no perderlo por tanto tiempo y que pronto regrese jajaja… nos leemos hasta después de eclipse y nooo, por supuesto que no hasta Septiembre XD ! Juro que escribo de los otros fics, lo juro! **_pero que ·%·%&"··$&%·$ pasa! o es mi compu o no miro bien pero donde ·%$$%&%$· quedaron mis guiones dobles!que alguien me explique!_** me pondré en huelga, el lado oscuro gana, no podemos dejarlos ganar!

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**Espero les haya gustad0o.. dejen reviews.. ya saben ke 15.. nomas ke esta vez esperaremos hasta despues de Eclipse...!

_**Espero señales de vida...**_


	7. Edward y Bella

**Twilight tiene su dueña y no soy yo ni mi compañera ni de chiste!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_A petición del público! aquí les va un poquito de Edward-Bella... pero eso sí, ni pregunte por Emmett-Rose porque a ese si que le falta XD. Algo más que no puedo dejar pasar tan fácil... GRACIAS! AL FIN! JUSTICIAAAAA... sigan así, las amenazas con Tonks =D se siente lindisimo. (No hagan caso con eso del vecino, es para desviar atención XD)_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Creo… ke yo no escribi absolutamente nada en este capi..xD es todo obra de Bella… Sion pues.. para los ke pidieron mas Edward/Bella aki lo tienen al fin..! aunque tendrán ke esperar un poco mas para ke Emmett y Rose se junten..xD y una cosita mas…..¬¬ por ke la agresvidad..! es fin de semana de Eclipse y no dejan disfrutar..! y NO fue mi culpa..! fue culpa del vecino ke me dona internet porke no servia la conexión..¬¬_

_

* * *

_

**Edward y Bella..!**

Bella POV

Ya teníamos siete años viviendo con los Cullen, Emmett se estaba tomando unas vacaciones para según él, esperarme y poder ir los dos juntos a la universidad. Aunque también lo había escuchado preguntándole a Alice cuándo lo convertirían, no pasaban dos meses sin que Alice entrara a donde estuviera mi hermano y dijera _"Aún no lo sé"_, desde la primera vez que miré a mis padres, me di cuenta de que eran realmente hermosos, inhumanos, pero no me importó mucho porque tenía diez años, pero ahora con siete más, empezaba a sentir otro tipo de cosas.

Sabía que eran hermosos pero… pero Edward era especialmente hermoso, si de por sí el resto de mi familia era perfecto, él lo era aún más, una gran parte de mí me decía que no debía pensar en eso, pero otra, que aunque era más pequeña, era la parte que más escuchaba, me gritaba que me fijara en Alice y Jasper, _"Si bueno, pero ellos no crecieron juntos"_ contestaba la otra parte y entonces esa vocecilla que en ocasiones me mantenía despierta por la gran mayoría de la noche, la golpeaba hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Miré al frente y suspiré, sentí la mirada de Edward clavárseme en el rostro, nos encontrábamos en clase de biología y yo no estaba poniendo mucha atención, por no decir que nada, fingí que miraba al profesor para poder perderme a gusto en mis pensamientos pero no pude porque di un brinco en mi asiento, mi teléfono celular había vibrado como cinco veces para cuando pude sacarlo de mi pantalón, Edward me echó una mirada que no pude identificar muy bien, puse la mochila sobre la mesa y me aseguré de que el profesor no me mirara para meter el celular, quién me iba a llamar? El teléfono me lo habían dado por si se me ofrecía algo y como en muy raras ocasiones estoy sola, se me hacía un gasto innecesario, cuando abrí el pequeño rectángulo plateado vi que era un mensaje de texto de… era de Jake! Le piqué al botoncito para leerlo y sonreí ampliamente, Jacob me estaba invitando a comer en Port Angeles, genial, le llamaría a mamá en cuanto saliera de esta clase para poder contestarle a Jacob.

-Bella?- giré la cabeza hacia Edward, estaba casi recostado en la mesa y me miraba intensamente, como sucedía muy a menudo desde hacía quizá un par de años, me perdí en su hermosa mirada dorada, sacudí un poco la cabeza para poder contestarle.

-Sí?

-Quién te llamó?

-Era un mensaje de texto, Jake me invitó a Port Angeles a comer.

-Qué!- todos nos miraron, incluso el profesor, Edward nunca subía la voz en clases pero justo entonces sonaba la campana, me las apañé para agarrar mis libros, colgarme la mochila y marcar a casa al mismo tiempo mientras iba hacia la puerta, pero como no, mi pie chocó contra la última mesa, logré detenerme de la mesa del profesor y mis libros salieron volando, el de literatura fue a dar a la cabeza de Mike Newton que se había girado para ayudarme.

-Lo siento- murmuré, me dolía el pie, mis libros se regaron por todo el piso, me quedé ahí mirándolos, tenía ganas de patearlos y de hecho estaba por hacerlo cuando dos pares de manos me detuvieron, unas muy pálidas y otras no tanto, levanté un poco la mirada, Mike y Edward se estaban peleando por mi libro de algebra, suspiré y le di mi mochila a Edward, ya me habían contestado.

-Mamá, Jake me invita a comer a Port Angeles y quería…

_-No, no, no, eso es muy peligroso Bella querida, qué tal y se estrella el coche?-_ una voz gruesa y bromista me respondió, rodé los ojos.

-Emmett, pásame a mamá!

_-No está._

-Y te dejó solo en la casa?- le sonreí a Edward cuando se paró a mi lado, intenté tomar mi mochila pero se la echó al hombro, recargué la cabeza en su brazo, me dolía un poco, en ocasiones me sentía como la hermanita indefensa, todos me trataban muy sobre protectoramente, aunque agradecía que pusiera su fría mano en mi frente.

_-Ey, si no tengo diez años! _

-El asunto es que no hablamos mentalmente- me reí con Edward, Emmett parecía indignado del otro lado.

-_Escuché eso Cullen, espera a que me conviertan y te patearé el trasero!_-Edward suspiró, por fortuna nadie aparte de nosotros, podía escuchar.

-Emmett, mamá?

_-Te digo que no está, no recuerdo a que salió._

-Bien, nos vemos después.

_-Oye no te doy permiso para tener novio hasta que tengas treinta, te lo advierto Isa…!-_ cerré el teléfono, Emmett exaspera. Pero quería ir a comer con Jake, quizá si le pregunto a Alice, ella me diría si me darán permiso o podía llamarle a papá, él siempre está.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, Alice ya estaba en la mesa que siempre ocupaban, y digo ocupaban porque en ocasiones yo me sentaba con los demás humanos aunque ellos también, pero mis amigos humanos no los terminaban de aceptar, sabían que algo andaba mal con ellos, suspiré al mirar a Alice que ya tenía tres bandejas con comida sobre la mesa, podría ir y sentarme con Mike y Angela, pero hablaría con papá y posiblemente mencionaría algunas palabras que me tacharían de loca frente a ellos.

-Carlisle te va a decir que hables con Esme- fue el saludo de Alice cuando me senté junto a ella, respiré hondo, confiaba en ella o hacía el intento? Oh bueno, después de todo, quién se atreve a apostar contra ella?

-Y mamá qué me va a decir.

-No sé, no lo he visto- ay, como podía ver unas cosas y otras no?

-Bella, en verdad quieres ir tú sola a Port Angeles? Podría pasarte algo…

-Iré con Jacob a comer y quizá vayamos al cine, qué puede pasarme en algo tan común como eso?- no miré a Edward porque si lo hacía me perdería en sus ojos y todo se iría al caño.

-Pues la montaña rusa también es común- comentó Alice casualmente, parecía entretenida revolviendo el puré de papa con los guisantes.

-No fue mi culpa que el chaleco no abrochara bien!- sentí como me sonrojaba rápidamente, en aquella ocasión en la que casi me había arrodillado para que mamá me dejara subir a la montaña rusa y cuando por fin después de casi quince minutos, me dejó con la condición de que algún vampiro subiera conmigo, Edward se apuntó rápidamente… me pregunto si habrá sido porque… no, no, no, mejor no pensar en eso porque me torturo sola, es imposible.

El caso es que me alegro de que haya subido conmigo porque de lo contrario, habría habido tortilla de Bella, en un giro el chaleco se abrió no supe como y Edward pudo atraparme, después, en lo que duró el viaje no me soltó, todos lo atribuyeron a mi mala suerte, yo aseguré que alguien me saboteaba, bueno, tenía trece años y entonces podía creérmelo, no me habían pasado tantas cosas que arriesgaran mi vida, ahora creo que solo intentaba creerlo pero en el fondo sabía que ellos tenían razón, volví a brincar y de no ser por los magníficos reflejos de Edward, me habría bañado con coca-cola, el celular vibraba y lo había dejado sobre mis piernas, lo tomé rápido y sonreí, era de casa, debía ser mamá.

_-Cariño, Emmett me dijo que querías hablarme._

-Sí mamá, no te dijo la razón?- mamá suspiró y empezó a ponerme peros, yo también suspiré, Edward parecía luchar para no sonreír y Alice tenía la mirada ida, estaba teniendo una visión, mamá enumeraba cada una de las razones por las que era peligroso salir sin vampiros para alguien como Emmett, aunque no decía el nombre exactamente y después siguió con lo peligroso que era que yo anduviera sola, una pequeña esperanza surgió en mi pecho cuando miré que Edward tenía su clásica mirada de _"no puedo creerlo"_ fija en Alice.

_-Pero eres muy responsable hija, en qué irán?_

-En mi camioneta.

_-Muy bien cariño, pero llega temprano._

-Claro mamá, te quiero.

_-También te quiero Bella, ten mucho cuidado._

-Claro- cerré el teléfono y más contenta seguí comiendo, ni siquiera la insistente mirada de Edward logró cambiarme el humor, como lo hacía comúnmente y tampoco el que Alice siguiera bufando mirando mis insulsos jeans, no era que me gustara llevarle la contra, solo… simplemente me gusta andar cómoda.

Ya no hablamos de nada, Edward parecía molesto asentía o negaba mirando a Alice y ella tenía una mirada extraña, incluso me pareció que en ocasiones me miraba, en una de esas, Edward gruñó un fuerte _"No",_ bueno solo se pudo escuchar en nuestra mesa pero fue fuerte, cuando la mesa empezó a temblar me asusté, mi mala suerte había traído un terremoto a Forks, cuando lo miré, me di cuenta de que la razón del temblor era él que había arrancado un pedazo de mesa, negaba rápido con la mirada molesta fija en Alice, ella miraba un punto lejano, sus brazos habían caído a sus costados, en otra de sus visiones.

-Alice- la miré pero ella seguía perdida, miré hacia Edward él seguía con la vista en Alice- chicos, qué pasa!- me estaban asustando, qué podía ser tan malo como para que Edward se molestara tanto?.

-No, no, no, no, no…- Edward se levantó rápido, con violencia, incluso tiró la silla que recorrió varios metros, Alice levantó la vista hacia él, no supe lo que significaba pero era diferente- eso no es cierto- me miró un segundo y después salió dando grandes zancadas.

-Qué…?- la campana del inicio de clases me interrumpió, Alice brincó de su asiento y se apresuró a perderse entre los demás, yo recogí las charolas y después con la mochila en la mano, salí hacia mi siguiente clase.

Se me hizo raro que Edward no apareciera en clases y yo no puse mucha atención porque mantuve una divertida charla de mensajes de texto con Jake, incluso tuve que poner el teléfono en silencio porque la vibración hacía demasiado ruido y el maestro estuvo a punto de cacharme, las demás clases me pasaron en un borrón aburrido, incluso la última y eso que hacer deporte no era lo mío, por fortuna jugamos voleyball y Mike cubrió mi posición también, así que contemplé las musarañas hasta que me tocaba sacar y ahí todos los de mi equipo se agachaban, al terminar, corrí a los vestidores. Jake debía haber ido por mi camioneta a casa y ya estaría esperándome para ir a comer, no era que me gustara Jacob… o sí? No, no, no, yo ya tenía bien definida esa situación y Jacob solo es mi amigo, pero uno especial, es como si él trajera su propio sol, mientras me cambiaba recordé la primera vez que lo vi, había sido dos años atrás en casa del jefe de policía, Charlie Swan nos había invitado a comer una tarde porque papá había atendido muy bien a Seth, el hijo menor de la pareja del jefe, mientras mi familia fingía ser humana y Emmett intentaba hablar con la hija mayor de Sue que por cierto a pesar de ser muy bonita, era bastante antipática, yo no sabía que hacer, Seth era un chico pequeño y delgado apenas de trece años y estaba dormido en una silla así que no podía hablar con él, además, tampoco soy de las que hablan mucho.

_-Hola- me giré ante el saludo, según yo había saludado a todos ya- soy Jacob, Jacob Black._

_-Bella- cuando me giré miré a un chico de piel rojiza y unos ojos negros que me sonreían, tenía el cabello largo, negro como la noche que le caía a los lados, podría decir que era lindo- Cullen- en ese momento una especie de luz me deslumbró, como si estuviera frente al sol, Jake me sonreía abiertamente, mostraba todos los dientes. _

_Si me estaba aburriendo, todo cambió cuando conocí a Jake, me dio una hamburguesa y me senté con él alejados de todos, empezamos a hablar como si nos conociéramos de siempre, era extraño, sentía como si pudiera hablar con él sin importarme nada más, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando empezaba a anochecer, claro, hasta que apareció Emmett y se sentó en medio._

_-Hey, cuidadito muchachito, eh? Mi hermana no tiene permiso de tener novio hasta que cumpla los treinta…- Jacob rió pero yo sentí ganas de echarle el refresco encima a mi querido hermano. _

_-Si lo haces a ti te van a regañar- Alice pasó con una hamburguesa y hot dog en un plato, entonces recordé a mi familia de vampiros y los busqué, no pude evitar sonreír, todos estaban comiendo ante la extraña y atenta mirada de Sue._

_-Emmett desaparécete, estamos platicando- le dije con la mandíbula apretada, Emmett no me tomó en cuenta, él seguía abrazado a Jacob- Emmett!_

_-Qué?- no tenía vergüenza, ni una sola pizca, me estaba sonriendo pícaramente._

_-Largo!_

_-Oh Bells, si nos estamos divirtiendo…_

_-Estorbas- lo miré con ojos entrecerrados- lárgate Emmett… es más cuando estés con una de tus amiguitas, me colgaré de tu brazo y no te voy a dejar_

_-Isabella, quieres decir que es uno de tus "amiguitos"!- su expresión aterrada hizo que me molestara más._

_-Emmett, yo no tengo amiguitos! Solo es mi amigo y quiero hablar a gusto con él así que deja de molestar… o mejor no te vayas, iré por otra silla para que estés más cómodo y no me pidas que…_

_-Ya, ya, ya, no te pongas agresiva- lo fulminé con la mirada, pero a él no pareció importarle porque me besó la cabeza y señalándose los ojos y señalando a Jacob, regresó con Edward y Jasper, empezaron a susurrar como si Emmett les estuviera dando un informe detallado, lo pensaría si ellos no pudieran escuchar todo y Edward leer lo que Jacob piensa, Edward se giró para mirar con el entrecejo junto a Jacob, pero nuestras miradas se encontraron y me perdí en su intensa mirada dorada, de reojo me pareció mirar que le daba algo a Emmett._

_-Entonces Bella, desde cuando vives con los Cullen?- vagamente sentí que me tocaban el hombro- Bella?- parpadeé perdida, incluso agité la cabeza, antes de girarme hacia Jacob, miré la sonrisa torcida de Edward que continuaba platicando con Emmett…_

A partir de entonces una increíble amistad surgió con Jake, podía ser yo misma con él, no que no lo fuera en casa pero ellos siempre están cuidándome y Jake no, él solo es mi amigo, además no irrita tanto como Mike que insiste en citas, Jake no, él es más que un amigo pero no tanto.

-Bella- di un brinco, Edward me esperaba en las puertas del gimnasio- podría pasarte algo, por favor…

-Nada me pasará Edward, solo voy a comer y bueno al cine tal vez.

-Pero…

-Tengo permiso, no tienes nada que evite que vaya, no te preocupes…- me paré de puntillas para besarle la mejilla, mis ojos captaron lo cerca que estaban esos perfectos labios redondeados y me pregunté como se sentiría si tocaran los míos- hermano- me obligué a sacar esa palabra, Edward era mi hermano aunque yo quisiera que fuera otra cosa, Edward abrió la boca y por un segundo pensé que me diría que no quería ser mi hermano, que quería… suspiré, eso no pasaría, no era nada comparada con él, porque él era perfecto, volvió a cerrar la boca y asintió, sentí algo en el estomago al ver su cara seria, parecía que le había dolido lo que dije, no, claro que no, vaya imaginación la mía.

-Hey Bells!- la cálida voz de Jacob me distrajo, estaba en el primer lugar del estacionamiento, se recargaba en la camioneta, en mi camioneta, sonreí sin poder evitarlo mientras recordaba el día en que había aparecido en casa con esa vieja chevy del sesenta o quizá de los últimos años del cincuenta, no me importaba mucho en realidad, pero me encantaba, la miré cuando Jake me llevó a conocer a su padre porque según él, su padre me quería conocer, pero cuando lo saludé, pude ver lo sorprendido que estaba porque en verdad una humana viviera con los Cullen, aunque claro que fingí no darme cuenta.

_Billy Black era un hombre mayor, corpulento y de rostro memorable, un rostro que se desbordaba, las mejillas le llegaban casi hasta los hombros y las arrugas cruzaban la piel rojiza, me miraba con intensa ansiedad, no parecía muy contento con tenerme ahí a pesar de que me habían invitado para conocerlo, le sonreí tímidamente y estreché su cálida mano._

_-Hola Bella, un gusto conocerte, ahora sé porque Jake habla tanto de ti- miré a Jake que parecía intentar fulminar con la mirada a su padre y le sonreí- me alegra que tu familia te haya dejado venir._

_-No veo porque no lo harían- me alcé de hombros intentando restarle importancia al asunto de que Billy Black sabía nuestro secreto, me giré revisando el lugar y enfrente de la casa vi algo que me encantó, había estado ahorrando por meses para comprarme un coche antes de que mi cumpleaños se acercara más y mi familia decidiera comprarme uno o peor, que Alice interfiriera en eso, cerca de la casa estaba estacionada una vieja camioneta de un rojo gastado, tenía guardabarros redondos y enormes, y una cabina de aspecto bulboso, lo mejor era que tenía un pequeño letrero en el cristal de atrás de la cabina- Jake?_

_-Dime Bella- miré a Billy que movía su silla hacia su casa._

_-La camioneta esa, sirve?_

_-Claro, yo arreglé el motor, pero es muy lenta, no va a más de 60 y no puedo deshacerme de ella- me sonrió._

_-Cuánto pides por ella?- di un brinco, Jake me miraba sorprendido y mi celular vibraba con insistencia en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, suspiré mientras lo sacaba- Jake? Cuánto por la camioneta?- Jacob parecía no creerlo, así que atendí mi teléfono mientras él digería la pregunta, miré atentamente la pantallita en la que parpadeaba una frase: Alice llamando, y volví a meterlo al bolsillo._

_-En verdad te interesa?_

_-Sí, me encanta._

_-Bueno, por ser para ti te la dejo en ochocientos, qué dices?_

_-En verdad? Genial!- casi brinqué de la alegría, traía conmigo un poco más que esa cantidad, hacía unos días que salía con mis ahorros en busca del coche perfecto y éste vaya que lo era porque estaba hecho de hierro sólido, de esos modelos que se ven en un choque con los restos del coche extranjero que había destrozado y aún sí, con la pintura intacta, cuando saqué el dinero, el celular dejó de vibrar, no quería ni imaginarme lo feliz que estaría Alice._

_Después de pagarle y que me diera todos los papeles de la camioneta, que no podía creer aún los guardaran, Jake me enseñó todas las mañas que tenía, y yo no le miraba nada malo porque incluso encendió a la primera, y ahí apareció el primer defecto, se encendió con un ruido casi ensordecedor, pero bueno, era vieja así que no podía culparla, dimos una vuelta alrededor para probarla y para mi sorpresa, anduvo perfectamente, menos mal que había aprendido a manejar un par de semanas antes._

_-Bueno Jake- me giré hacia él que iba en el asiento del copiloto, cuando paré frente a su casa- creo que será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde y mi familia se preocupará._

_-Sí, además creo que en esa camioneta tardarás años en llegar a casa- se rió y abrió la puerta- cuídate Bella, nos vemos después- me dio un abrazo bastante efusivo y yo se lo regresé, me caía muy bien este chico. _

_Miré el reloj y me apresuré, se suponía que iba a reunirme con alguien en la línea que separaba los territorios, a las seis y… por todos los… ya eran las ocho, ay, con lo que se preocupa mi familia y yo en territorio Quileute, me iban a regañar por no aparecerme a la hora y… disminuí la velocidad hasta 20 mientras me doblaba para sacar mi teléfono, al menos podía llamar para avisar… pero a quién le llamaba? Al abrirlo para marcar, aterrada miré que tenía diez llamadas perdidas además de las cuatro de Alice, una llamada de cada uno de los miembros de mi familia, al menos el número de papá no estaba, el resto de llamadas eran de Edward, genial, se me había pasado el tiempo y ahora Edward tendría pretexto para que no me dejaran ir más a ver a Jake, si es que no terminaba castigada, con lo protectora y "preocupona" que era mamá, empujé hasta el fondo el pedal y la camioneta se quejó antes de llegar a los sesenta, bien, respiré hondo, ya iba tarde y probablemente estaba en problemas así que no la forzaría más. _

_Supe que había salido de territorio Quilleute cuando miré en la orilla de la carretera a un chico alto, su cabello broncíneo brillaba tenuemente y se agitaba con el viento, genial, Edward me esperaba de brazos cruzados, me detuve junto a él y me moví al lado del copiloto, Edward subió en silencio y emprendió la marcha, en ese momento me pareció sumamente interesante el paisaje, cualquier cosa mejor que verle ese rostro tan perfecto y serio._

_-Estás en problemas, lo sabes, verdad?_

_-Sí- me aventuré a mirarlo, Edward mantenía la vista fija en el frente- mamá está muy enojada?- curvó un poco los labios y me miró, estaba lo suficientemente preocupada como para perderme en esos ojos de oro líquido_

_-En realidad me refiero a Alice._

_-Oh._

_-Está pensando en pintarte esto de rosa chillón para que no salgas._

_-Ella hace eso y no le hablo más, además soy capaz de ir a la escuela con la misma ropa hasta que se gaste y tenga que comprar nueva- soltó una carcajada, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y yo… me perdí momentáneamente en esa escena, su perfecta dentadura brillaba con la tenue luz que dejaban escapar las nubes, su nariz recta y sus largas pestañas me arrancaron un suspiro, regresé a mí cuando él me miró- entonces -dudé un poco- debo preocuparme más por Alice que por mamá?- eso me daba una esperanza de no terminar castigada, no era que saliera mucho pero el término no me agradaba para nada, él solo sonrió y no habló más. _

_Cuando llegamos a casa, todos esperaban frente al garaje, volví a suspirar, Alice estaba en medio de todos, con el entrecejo junto y brazos cruzados, aunque por suerte tenía a Jasper por un lado, Rosalie parecía asustada mirando fijamente la camioneta y Emmett ya estaba riendo, dejé a mamá para el final no quería ver si estaba molesta, de hecho no la miré ni cuando Edward se detuvo y en menos de un segundo, me abría la puerta para bajar._

_-Bella, santo cielo me preocupaste mucho, por qué no contestaste?- se acercó para darme un abrazo._

_-Lo siento mamá, no sentí el teléfono._

_-Tantos años de buena crianza y educación y me pagas con esto!- el aterrado grito de Alice evitó que mamá siguiera hablando, incrédula la miré desvanecerse en los brazos de Jasper._

_-No exageres Alice- rió Emmett y después agregó- si se mira que es una camioneta muy resistente, perfecta para mi hermanita, así, si choca, hace papilla al otro coche y a ella no le pasa nada- le habría gritado a Emmett que se callara pero me estaba ayudando, evitaría tomar más personal sus bromas, Edward soltó una risita, lo miré, con uno de sus pálidos y largos dedos presionaba un guardabarros de la camioneta, Emmett bufó- ni que fuera a chocar contra vampiros, son lo suficientemente rápidos como para esquivar esa tortuga._

_-Emmett!- me sonrió, Alice ya se había recuperado de su "desmayo"._

_-Por qué demonios hiciste eso!_

_-Alice por favor- dijo mamá girándose hacia ella, Alice hizo una mueca._

_-Ya había visto el coche perfecto para ti! _

_-Pero a mi me gusta éste, además es resistente y barato…_

_-No importa el precio! _

_-Alice si no te tranquilizas le pediré a Jasper que lo haga por ti- mamá parecía molesta, Alice respiró hondo y me miró de esa forma en la que no podía decirle que no nunca, parecía un cachorro desvalido, cerré los ojos._

_-Pues tiene un buen motor- abrí los ojos y busqué a Rosalie que estaba casi adentro de la camioneta, Edward le mantenía el cofre abierto- no creo poder hacer mucho por él, si le pongo otro podría desarmarse- decía concentrada._

_-Pero si no quiero otro, así como está me gusta!_

_-Qué te parece un pequeño Audi? Es rápido, pequeño y no muy caro...- le mandé a Edward la mirada más molesta que pude, él solo sonrió._

_-No, no, no!- casi brinqué, a mí me gustaba mi camioneta, lo mejor de todo era que YO la había comprado._

_-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho eso Bella!- me giré hacia Alice que parecía llorar- tanto que te he enseñado- a su lado Jasper sonreía._

_-Podemos comprarlo azul._

_-Edward!- grité exasperada, Alice brincó hasta él._

_-Sí, podemos comprarlo y tú lo vas pagando, puedes conseguir un empleo si quieres!- el rostro de duende de mi insistente y en ocasiones irritante hermana se iluminó, sentí como la furia me empezaba a recorrer, apreté los puños, no quería explotar, una luz recorrió todo el frente y poco después pude escuchar el ruido de un coche que reconocí de inmediato, no tuve que darme la vuelta para saber que papá acababa de llegar… genial, además, el rostro de Alice se iluminó aún más._

_-Qué ocurre? Por qué la reunión? Y…- papá le dio un beso a mamá y se detuvo mirando mi camioneta, no quería mirarlo, escuché un susurro, al parecer mamá ya lo ponía al tanto._

_-Puedes creer que Bella haya comprado ese trasto!- gritó Alice escandalizada, me aventuré a mirarlo, como siempre, él me regresó una mirada comprensiva, aunque tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido._

_-Piénsalo Alice, al menos tiene posibilidad como apodo!_

_-Cállate Emmett!- gritamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo, él soltó su característica y atronadora carcajada._

_-Dos horas tarde Bella? Sé que no hay peligro en la reserva…- el "Ja" inconsciente de Edward lo interrumpió un segundo._

_-Siendo Bella? Hay peligro en cualquier parte- lo fulminé con la mirada pero sus hermosos ojos dorados me hicieron perderme momentáneamente, cuando sus largas pestañas se sacudieron parpadeé a mi vez abriéndome paso entre la maraña que se había hecho mi cabeza._

_-Lo siento papá- me las arreglé para responder- estaba probando la camioneta y perdí la noción del tiempo._

_-Te deslumbró tanto como para no darte cuenta de que anochecía?_

_-No ayudas Emmett- siseé, él me regresó una gran sonrisa._

_-Te llamaron diez veces._

_-No sentí el teléfono._

_-Fueron catorce si contamos las de cuando Alice intentaba evitar que comprara la cosa esa._

_-Emmett!- me dieron ganas de tirarle con una piedra._

_-Ya, dejen en paz a la camioneta- miré agradecida a Jasper y Alice pareció terriblemente ofendida, él le sonrió, después me miró aún sonriente- demuestra su gusto por lo antiguo- echó una mirada significativa hacia Edward y yo me sonrojé como bien sabía que podía hacer, Alice soltó una risita después de todo, me aventuré a mirar a Edward, él parecía confundido mirándolo, cuando se movió, nuestras miradas se encontraron y me sonrojé aún más._

_-Igual ese trasto merece más la eutanasia que cualquier cosa, ni con una mano de pintura o los milagros que hace Rose con los coches la hará parecer un auto decente…_

_-Alice deja en paz a mi camioneta! A mí me gusta así como está!_

_-Ya, ya está bien- dijo papá adelantándose, me pasó un brazo por los hombros y nos giró de tal forma que quedamos frente a todos- Alice, no ves que el poder comprar sola la camioneta, significa mucho para Bella?- le sonreí a Alice, ella estrechó la mirada pero terminó asintiendo con un suspiro- Rosalie si nada se puede hacer por el motor, mejor- ahora lo miré yo. _

_-Sí, seguro que si sale de los 20 kilometros Bella se nos…_

_-Cállate Emmett! Además- me crucé de brazos- va a sesenta y es suficiente, no voy a participar en la NASCAR._

_-Ahora Bella, debemos hablar- suspiré y asentí, papá me soltó y fue a abrazar a mamá que ya iba hacia la casa, antes de seguirlos_ _escuché que Alice mascullaba._

_-Si algo le pasa a mi camioneta, lo que sea Alice…- me detuve sonriente, pero no me giré hacia ella, pensé con todas mis fuerzas y determinación, lo que haría, mi sonrisa se amplió al escuchar el terror en la voz de Alice._

_-No lo harías!_

_-Claro que sí, te lo juro, dormiría con la ropa puesta y vigilaría mientras se lava y seca para evitar que le hagas algo y si me la quitas mientras duermo no te hablaría en lo que me reste de vida- todos rieron, aunque la carcajada de Edward fue más notable, o al menos yo la noté más, Jasper parecía consolar a Alice aunque se podía escuchar la diversión en sus susurros y no me giré para comprobar si la abrazaba, satisfecha, seguí a mis padres._

Después de ese castigo, no volví a cometer el error de no contestar el teléfono, saludé a Jake y me subí frente al volante, ignoré la mirada molesta que Alice le echaba a mi camioneta, casi dos años después y seguía enojada o más bien, como decía Jazz, frustrada, me dolió un poco la mirada adolorida que me pareció notar en Edward, pero la animada charla que Jake había empezado, me distrajo de inmediato, ni siquiera noté el tiempo que nos llevó llegar a Port Angeles porque hablar con Jake era demasiado fácil, incluso cuando me llevó al restaurante de comida rápida, el tiempo pasó muy rápido.

-Me la paso muy bien contigo Jake- caminábamos hacia el cine, no podía dejar de sonreír cuando estaba con él.

-Sí, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido… entonces, cuál miramos?- miré la cartelera.

-La de zombis?

-Te gustan los monstruos eh?- le sonreí, no tenía ni idea de lo que me gustaban los monstruos, compré los boletos yo, él había pagado la comida y yo invitaba el cine, lo mejor fue que no se quejó, al menos no estaba tomando la salida como una cita.

Después de comprar palomitas y refresco, los grandes porque estaban de oferta había dicho él y se veía que comía mucho, fuimos hacia la sala que por cierto estaba llena, el piso de los cines era peligroso, cuando iba con mi familia, alguno de ellos tenía que llevarme del brazo porque siempre terminaba tropezando, el piso pegajoso, vasos de refresco o envases de palomitas vacíos y llenos regados por todas partes, eso combinado con la oscuridad de una sala donde la película está por comenzar… mis pies terminaban atorándose con algo. Intentaba maniobrar por los escalones a media luz con las palomitas esquivando a gente que corría de última hora a la dulcería, los únicos dos lugares que quedaban vacíos estaban hasta arriba y por fortuna eran lugares contiguos.

Jake me jalaba demasiado rápido y… tropecé, las palomitas salieron volando justo a la cabeza de Jacob, yo iba a dar contra el suelo pegajoso pero de último momento él se giró para atraparme, miré que los vasos salían volando pero no escuché que terminaran de caer, sino todo lo contrario, oí un bufido molesto, Jake se apresuró a ponerme de pie y no me dejó disculparme, me jaló hacia los lugares, cuando nos sentamos, después de que tropezara de nuevo hasta llegar, nos miramos y los dos soltamos una carcajada que tuvimos que ahogar, la película estaba iniciando.

Mientras duró la matanza de humanos, la lluvia de sangre y órganos internos, no dejé de reír, Jacob hacia cada comentario que tenía que meterme la mano a la boca para no soltar una carcajada, éste era uno de los mejores momentos que había pasado en algún tiempo.

-En verdad, fue muy divertido- le sonreí cuando al fin la matanza había terminado.

-Insisto, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

-Claro Jake… se hace noche y…- estaba demasiado cerca de Jacob, era un poco más alto que yo, mis ojos fueron directo a sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, sin poder hacer nada miré como se acercaban, todo alrededor desapareció, suspiré apenas perceptiblemente, tragué saliva, Jacob se acercaba más, ya había cerrado los ojos y aunque una vocecita me gritaba que no lo hiciera, mis ojos también se cerraron, una parte de mí decía que me alejara, pero otra parte me gritaba que él nunca me haría caso, que tenía que darme una oportunidad… cuando nuestros labios casi se unían, mi celular empezó a vibrar como loco, era una señal, me dije, Jake suspiró y yo también, saqué rápidamente el celular- qué quieres Emmett?

_-Más te vale que no interrumpa nada…_

-Qué rayos quieres!

_-Son las nueve y quería preguntarte si te espero para cenar-_ miré el celular sin creerlo, respiré hondo y lo cerré.

-Mejor nos vamos, mi familia se pone como loca cuando ando fuera- Jacob sonrió y fuimos hacia la camioneta, no podía creer que hubiera estado a punto de besarlo solo porque no creía tener esperanza con quien en verdad me gusta, no era justo para Jake- escucha Jacob, yo… lamento lo de hace un momento.

-Descuida Bells.

-No, no es que no debí… pues… no debió pasar.

-No pasó nada Bella, está bien.

-Me dejé llevar Jake, somos amigos, solo eso, no?

-Claro Bella… por ahora- no comenté nada sobre lo último, mejor cambié el tema, quizá si le daba tiempo… no, él era un gran chico, pero lo quería como amigo, un gran amigo, rápidamente el tema del casi beso que Emmett interrumpió quedó en el olvido, hablamos sobre la escuela y las chicas, no me agradó escuchar la descripción de la chica que a él le gustaba, se parecía terriblemente a alguien que no podía corresponderle, no como a él le gustaría al menos.

-Llegamos- casi dos horas después llegamos a su casa, y mi celular no había vuelto a sonar, de eso estaba segura porque lo tenía sobre las piernas y con el volumen máximo.

-Nos vemos luego Bella- se inclinó para despedirse y yo me acerqué, sus labios rozaron la comisura de los míos, me quedé en esa posición sin poder hacer nada, él se bajó sonriente, yo no podía creerlo, me recordé que debía llegar a casa temprano y era mejor irme.

Conduje despacio, mi carcacha no daba mucho, cuando estuve mas o menos donde me había estado esperando Edward la vez pasada, inconscientemente lo busqué ahí de pie, esperándome, pero no, no había ningún vampiro de pelo broncíneo. Desde no hace mucho me ha puesto a pensar la actitud de Edward porque es extraña, me protege igual que el resto de la familia pero él me… él busca la forma en la que yo pueda tener lo que quiera, mis padres también lo hacen pero con Edward es muy diferente, podría… quizá podría preguntarle a Jazz sobre eso, tomé el celular y le marqué, solo esperaba que estuviera disponible, solo sonó dos veces.

-No pasó nada- nunca decía _"Hola",_ al principio lo había intentado pero la pregunta del otro lado siempre era "¿Qué pasó, estás bien? La tranquila risa de Jasper se escuchó- quería saber si no estás ocupado.

_-Alice me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, no te preocupes, iremos a alguna parte?_

-Sí, es… es personal.

_-Te alcanzaré, no te detengas Bella._

-Ok- cerré el teléfono y lo eché en el asiento a mi lado, ya no tenía que revisarlo y como me dijeron, seguí conduciendo, seguro si me detenía a esperarlo me mataría alguien, según los pensamientos de mi exagerada familia.

-Hola linda- me habría asustado con ese susurro en mi oído si no hubiera estado esperando a un peligroso vampiro que no tiene mucho tiempo siendo vegetariano- córrete Bella- Jazz abrió la puerta y detuvo el volante, yo me pasé al otro lado y él se sentó tranquilamente, la camioneta no se desvió ni un poco, se quedó en silencio por largos minutos hasta que cuando tuvo oportunidad dio vuelta, no sabía si iríamos a algún lugar o simplemente iba a dar vueltas, suspiré y él me miró.

-Tú… tú sabes lo que todos sentimos…- él asintió, bajé la ventanilla cuando sentí que me sonrojaba.

-Tranquila- me acarició la mejilla, me agradó el frío de su mano- qué me quieres preguntar?

-Lo sabes.

-Bella, quieres saber si Edward te corresponde?- eso era precisamente lo que quería, pero el que lo dijera me avergonzó como jamás imaginé, Jasper rió tranquilamente y me tranquilizó a mí- no sería justo si te digo los sentimientos de Edward…

-Es que… él… ay Jasper, Edward es…

-No es imposible, es quizá algo terco.

-Algo?- lo miré con una ceja enarcada, volvió a reír y me miró.

-Bells, Edward te quiere pero tiene miedo de hacerte daño- sonreí como boba, lo sentí pero no me importó, me acababa de… un momento.

-Me quiere? Me quiere como…

-Es muy terco- esa escapada que se dio a mi pregunta quiere decir, espero que sea lo que quiero que sea.

-Entonces, puedo…

-Inténtalo, nada pierdes, o sí?- volvió la vista hacia la oscura noche, me recosté contra el respaldo, podía intentarlo, sí, si él no me quería pues… pues ya vería lo que iba a hacer, se me escapó un bostezo, ya era tarde- duerme Bella.

-No, quiero hablar con él.

-Es tarde- sentí que empezaba a adormilarme.

-Jasper no por favor! Me empieza a cansar que me carguen, déjame llegar hasta mi cama al menos.

-Solo porque Esme se molestará conmigo si no dejo que le des las buenas noches.

-Ella nunca se molesta contigo- me encogí en mi lugar pensando en lo que había pasado hoy y Jasper me dejó perderme en mis pensamientos… el casi beso con Jacob, el incidente en el cine y… el olor tan conocido que había sentido, además, la plática con Jasper me daba una leve esperanza, sentí un roce frío en la mejilla, cuando parpadeé me di cuenta de que nos habíamos detenido, tuve que sacudir un poco la cabeza para poder centrarme y reconocer el profundo garaje de la casa, abrí la puerta y salí, Jasper me esperaba al frente de la camioneta, me moví con cuidado de no rayar el coche de Edward, pero como era de esperar, mi pie encontró la forma de tropezar con el piso liso, estiré los brazos como acto reflejo y cerré los ojos en espera del choque contra el suelo, pero nunca llegó, cuando los abrí, Jasper me sonreía, me tenía de un brazo- gracias.

-Por nada- giré la cabeza para ver en que superficie caliente había puesto la otra mano, extrañada comprobé que era el coche de Edward. No sabía que iba a salir hoy- segura que no quieres que te cargue?

-Segura- entré a la cocina con Jazz por un lado, pero en cuanto me miró en terreno más o menos seguro, desapareció de mi vista, lo escuché reír en la estancia.

-No te gustó tu nuevo gel para el cabello?- Edward fulminaba con la mirada a Jasper, de su cabello caían algunas gotas, parecía que acababa de bañarse.

-Qué nuevo gel?- mamá llegó para abrazarme, le correspondí el abrazo y le besé la mejilla.

-Nada cariño, nada, cosas de chicos- me dijo mamá- te divertiste?

-Mucho, pero estoy cansada, creo que me iré a dormir, buenas noches mamá, buenas noches a todos.

-Buenas noches Bella- me contestaron en un perfecto coro, fui hacia las escaleras casi arrastrando los pies, mañana hablaría con Edward, a mitad de las escaleras me giré, me hacía falta algo.

-Dónde está Emmett?

-Duerme desde hace un rato- fue Rosalie la que contestó, contemplaba pensativa el techo, algo raro en ella, me alcé de hombros y seguí subiendo, antes de ir a mi habitación me desvié hacia el despacho de papá para darle las buenas noches, hoy no trabajaba de noche así que ahí debía estar, al pasar junto a la habitación de Edward me quedé mirándola un momento, había entrado muchas veces en las diferentes habitaciones pero nunca me habían llamado tanto la atención.

-Dejó… dejó la ropa tirada?- algo muy raro en él, bueno la recogeré, entré al cuarto para echar la camisa en el tobogán de la ropa sucia, la levanté y me la llevé, primero saludaría a papá y camino a mi habitación la dejo, cuando llegué al despacho de papá llamé dos veces, la puerta se abrió de inmediato y la cálida sonrisa de mi padre me saludó.

-Buenas noches pequeña.

-Buenas noches papá, qué tal tu día?

-Perfecto, te divertiste en el cine?

-Claro papá- lo abracé y me paré de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla, me estaba matando el cansancio.

-Bella?- lo miré desconcertada por la pregunta, él me señalaba la mano.

-Oh, es una camisa que Edward dejó tirada, la llevo a la ropa sucia- levanté la mano para que la mirara y frente a mí quedó una enorme mancha naranja, acerqué la nariz para oler la mancha, no podía ser… era… olía a refresco de naranja y el empalagoso aroma a mantequilla artificial de las palomitas del cine, algo hizo click en mi cabeza, el olor conocido en el cine, el motor caliente del coche de Edward, el gel para cabello, se acababa de bañar a esta hora- Edward!- apreté con furia el trozo de tela, di media vuelta y corrí hacia la estancia, no supe como me las arreglé para no tropezar, ni siquiera miré por donde iba, al llegar abajo miré a Alice que sonreía y a Edward de pie en medio de la estancia, para cuando llegué hasta él, no había nadie más- me seguiste!

-Bella…

-Me estabas espiando en el cine!- le arrojé la camisa, él la atrapó en el aire.

-Yo solo quería… quería ver que estabas bien.

-Solo fui al cine con un amigo!

-A un amigo no lo besas en los labios- sentí que me echaban agua fría, después empecé a hervir.

-Me espiaste, no puedo creerlo, lo habría esperado de Emmett pero nunca de ti!

-No quería que tu novio se propasara contigo.

-Y qué ibas a hacer? Eh? Estamparlo contra la pared?

-Si era necesario…

-Edward!

-Solo te protegía, pero no intervine… ni siquiera con los chistes malos que decía.

-No eran malos.

-No me causaron gracia.

-Porque tienes un sentido del humor macabro- siseé terriblemente furiosa, en cambio, él dibujó esa sonrisa tan perfecta que tanto me gusta y me desarmó- solo quería salir con un amigo.

-Amigo? Vaya que tienes una curiosa forma de tener amigos.

-Qué insinúas?

-Eso de andar besando…

-No lo besé! Espera… no me espiaste solo en la sala sino… también… toda la tarde!- no miré ni un atisbo de que estuviera arrepentido- eres un… un…

-Solo quiero que encuentres al chico indicado y entonces no te espiaré más.

-Ya lo encontré- me maldije mentalmente, no quería decir eso, lo miré, él me regresaba una mirada intensa.

-A sí? Quién es tu novio Bella? Por qué no habías dicho nada?

-Dije que lo había encontrado, no que tuviera novio.

-Vamos, que el chico Black…

-El chico Black se llama Jacob y no me gusta!

-Es de la escuela?

-Sí

-Mike Newton? No creo que tengas tan malos gustos su mente es asquerosa- negué exasperada- Eric Yorkie?- me miró incrédulo.

-No!

-Sí, tienes mejores gustos… hay muchos humanos que te harían feliz.

-No, no lo entiendes, verdad? No me interesa ningún humano.

-Oh vamos, lobos? Apestan…

-Eres un idiota Edward!- no pude evitar gritarlo, prácticamente le decía pero no, el muy… respiré hondo y me acerqué más, si interpretaba todo esto y pensando que no lo estaba haciendo a mi conveniencia, me arriesgaría, mejor arriesgarme que nunca haberlo intentado- a quien quiero es a ti, no a un humano cualquiera, y sé que tú no me quieres de esa forma pero…- me tragué el demás torrente de palabras que insistían en volar fuera de mi boca, Edward se me había acercado mucho y me miraba con intensidad, tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y se agachó lentamente.

-El problema Bella, es que yo también te quiero de esa forma.

-Pro… problema?- me las arreglé para balbucear, él asintió, se acercó un poco más y no pude respirar.

Edward se detuvo vacilante, quizá para probarse que no me iba a comer, que tenía sus instintos al margen, como siempre tenía que hacer cuando yo me hallaba cerca, y entonces, los fríos labios de mármol se estamparon contra los míos, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, sentía que la sangre me hervía debajo de la piel y mis labios ligeramente entreabiertos para respirar su aliento embriagador respondieron de forma violenta agitando más mi respiración, enredé mis dedos entre su cabello broncíneo y lo atraje hacia mí, lo que me sorprendió más fue que él respondiera ese beso con la misma o quizá más intensidad, aunque fueron solo unos segundos porque sus labios se volvieron de piedra y sus manos con delicadeza apartaron mi cara.

-Ups.

-Ups- repitió él sarcástico.

-Quizá debería…- intenté apartarme un poco para darle espacio pero él negó y sus brazos se apretaron aún más a mi cintura.

-Uy, eso fue…!

-Cállate Jasper- fue más súplica que orden lo que me salió, Jazz sonrió junto al piano de Edward, Alice me alzó los pulgares y me dio un guiño, lo único que no miré a mis padres.

-Hombre, ya era hora, me estaba mareando todo lo que desprendías- Jasper le palmeó el hombro a Edward.

-Espero que sea el hombre indicado y dejen de espiarme- murmuré y me abracé contra su pecho, me puso la barbilla sobre la cabeza y pude besar su garganta plateada, ahora a ver como se la iba a tomar Emmett, aunque conociéndolo, se alegrará.

-Es tarde- sentí el frío aliento de Edward en mi cuello, me estremecí pero no exactamente por el frío- debes dormir o tus padres creerán que soy una mala influencia- dibujó su hermosa sonrisa y me volvió a besar, sentí sus deliciosos labios fríos moverse con suavidad en los míos y entonces la habitación empezó a girar, el olor de su respiración que se colaba no me dejaba pensar, invadía todos mis sentidos, había puesto mis manos sobre su pecho y sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y me apretó aún más contra él, ya ni siquiera me importaba si Alice me miraba o que Jasper estuviera sintiendo todo el remolino de sensaciones que me golpeaban y entonces sufrí un colapso- Bella?- dijo asustado mientras me levantaba en vilo.

-Hiciste que me… desmayara- apenas logré balbucear, él me sonrió arrebatadoramente.

-Sí, tus padres pensarán que soy una mala influencia.

-No lo creo- seguía un poco mareada.

-Vamos a que duermas- pataleé cuando me tomó en brazos, sonriendo me puso sobre el piso y agarré aire antes de empezar a caminar, él me siguió formando una especie de jaula… o red, con sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Edward era lo suficientemente caballero como para quedarse afuera cuando me metí en el baño, me lavé los dientes con ímpetu y me solté el cabello, suspiré al girarme y mirar la pijama nueva que estaba sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia, al menos es cómoda, me vestí rápidamente y corrí hacia la puerta, al salir me tropecé y unas frías manos me atraparon, dejé que me arrastrara hasta mi cama, me extrañó un poco que se acostara a mi lado pero no dije nada, él empezó a tararear casi de inmediato, la melodía era especial y muy hermosa, nunca la había escuchado, los parpados me empezaron a pesar y me dejé llevar aunque no quisiera, no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que estuve en la cama y justo cuando empezaba a quedarme dormida, una patada en la pared seguida por un grito me sobresaltaron, miré a Edward con los ojos bien abiertos, él sonreía entre la oscuridad, mis ojos ya se habían habituada a la falta de luz, después, Emmett gritó algo sobre una jugada… soñaba con el futbol, de nuevo, me empezó un bobo ataque de risa, sentí a Edward moverse para mirarme mejor, pero no podía contestarle porque recordaba con exactitud el día en que llegó mi hermano pidiendo permiso para entrar al equipo de la escuela, no teníamos mucho tiempo en Forks, el curso apenas iba comenzando y no me gustaba mucho esa escuela porque llamaba mucho la atención.

_El primer lunes del curso salí más temprano que de costumbre porque un profesor no había ido y en cuanto se enteraron, todos salieron corriendo así que no pude quedarme ahí, solo esperaba que mis hermanos también salieran temprano porque no tenía ganas de quedarme esperando por dos horas, recogí mis cosas y caminé lento hasta el estacionamiento, el sabueso Mike me alcanzó en la puerta del edificio._

_-Te llevo a casa Bella?- me pareció interesante la invitación y en verdad tentadora, pero cuando estaba por aceptarla, Alice brincoteó a mi alrededor._

_-Ya vienen los demás, gracias Mike- me abrazó y le sonrió a Mike Newton, él pareció encogerse y se apresuró a desaparecer, no me importó mucho, Mike acaparaba demasiado y después de la quinta hora, empezó a enfadarme._

_-Cómo que ya…- Rosalie me interrumpió, el grito que había dado se había escuchado perfectamente o era que el lugar estaba vacío y se escuchaba amplificado pero ya se acercaban._

_-No Emmett, te digo que no!- mi hermano la seguía con el entrecejo fruncido._

_-Qué pasa?- me giré hacia Alice para preguntarle pero ella solo me regresó una enorme sonrisa, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo._

_-Qué tal tu día?- bufé ante la pregunta de Jazz, él sonrió, por qué todos en esta familia sonríen tanto?_

_-Bien, supongo- me alcé de hombros y me subí al coche de Edward, durante todo el camino a casa, Emmett se la pasó pidiendo algo a Rosalie y ella negándolo, algo raro porque ella siempre le da todo a Emmett, incluso antes de que se lo pida._

_Cuando llegamos, Emm se bajó corriendo y Rosalie desapareció justo detrás de él, abrí la puerta e intenté bajarme pero mi mochila me ganó a caer, de no ser por Alice me caigo también, la miré con furia, podía dejarla ahí y olvidarla si no tuviera tarea para mañana, me agaché para levantarla y arrastrándola fui a la casa, las quejas de Emmett se escuchaban desde la cocina, la atravesé para ir a la estancia, Edward estaba sentado en el love seat; él no iba a la escuela porque se suponía que era de mi edad por lo que iría dentro de algunos años para que cuadrara su apariencia, estaba muy serio, Alice y Jasper miraban algo en la computadora de ella mientras Rosalie y mamá de pie en el centro intentaban razonar con mi hermano, me acerqué a Edward, él se movió un poco para que me sentara junto a él._

_-Ay por favor si no pasa nada!_

_-Emmett…- dijo Rosalie en un suspiro, mamá le siguió._

_-Hijo, por favor._

_-No, no, no es justo, en la otra escuela si estaba!_

_-Pero eran más chicos, aquí son más grandes porque…_

_-Sé de que grado son Rosalie, gracias!- Rosalie hizo una mueca extraña cuando Emmett dijo eso, el muy bruto estaba siendo demasiado grosero, aunque seguía sin saber de que se trataba todo eso._

_-Edward?- él giró la cabeza rápidamente, parpadeó y por extraño que parezca me perdí un poco- qué pasa?- pero Edward no tuvo que contestarme porque Emmett lo gritó._

_-Quiero estar en el equipo de futbol americano necesito el permiso, por favor!- con que era eso._

_-Por qué no esperamos a que llegue Carlisle?- la discusión se frenó de golpe en cuanto Edward dijo eso._

_-Bien- Emmett se cruzó de brazos, se dejó caer en el sofá de una plaza y ya no se movió de ahí, mamá suspiró y subió a hacer uno de sus grabados mientras Rosalie se sentaba en el otro sofá sin dejar de mirar a mi hermano, y nadie más se movió por un rato, ni siquiera yo, por eso mismo solo unos minutos después los ojos se me cerraron y no supe más, los gritos de Emmett me hicieron dar un brinco justo cuando una sombra salía de mi habita… cómo llegué hasta…? Bueno, algún vampiro de la familia me trajo, me pregunto que habrá sido esa sombra que miré._

_-Papá!- sin ponerme los zapatos me desenredé del amasijo de sábanas en las que me habían envuelto y corrí hacia la estancia, bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude con cuidado de no caerme, papá estaba sentado en el sofá en el que había estado Emmett, él y Rosalie estaban de pie frente a papá y mamá sentada en el reposabrazos abrazada a mi padre._

_-Carlisle, tienes que pensarlo, pueden hacerle algo, herirlo o…- de nuevo la misma mueca que había hecho antes la interrumpió- matarlo- agregó en un susurro que apenas alcancé a escuchar._

_-Para eso es el casco!- exclamó Emmett justo con el tono que yo sabía era el de antes de que se exasperara por completo._

_-Emmett, recuerdas que tengo un muy buen oído?- papá lo miró con la misma sonrisa tranquilizadora que siempre carga- no tienes porque gritar._

_-Es que Rosalie… papá, por favor, nada me va a pasar, soy prácticamente del mismo tamaño que la mayoría de los jugadores, hay chicos tan delgaduchos como Edward- señaló a Edward casi con violencia, Jasper soltó una risita y yo no pude evitar imitarlo._

_-Hey, no me agarres de ejemplo!- Edward le contestó con falso reclamo porque estaba sonriendo._

_-Sabes que te quiero así- hizo un movimiento de la mano restándole importancia al asunto y volvió con papá- por favor! Uso protecciones y me dan puntos extra, es un extra que también me ayudará para que me den beca para una buena universidad_

_-No necesitas beca- refutó Rosalie rápidamente, Emmett frunció los labios y arrugó el entrecejo, lo estaban sacando de sus casillas y eso que hacerlo es bastante difícil- podemos pagar cualquier universidad, los puntos extra tampoco son necesarios porque podemos ser tus tutores, con que le pongas ganas- mi hermano apretó los puños, casi pude verle los nudillos blancos- Emmett, entiende por favor, no queremos que te pase nada._

_-Ponme en una caja de cristal sobre una vitrina- susurró Emm mirándola de lado, con esa mirada que claramente gritaba querer matar, de nuevo, esa mueca brilló en el perfecto rostro de Rosalie, incluso suspiró abatida o al menos así me lo pareció a mí._

_-Emmett, no seas tan grosero- se me salió aunque no quería decirlo, creo que le gané a mamá, pero Emm ni siquiera me miró cuando contestó._

_-No te metas en esto Bella- iba a reclamarle pero papá intervino y tuve que cerrar la boca._

_-Emmett, creo que te estás pasando y no haces muchos méritos como para que considere tu petición- el molesto rostro de Emmett se iluminó con un brillo de esperanza, en cambio el de Rosalie se alteró más, mamá miró con sorpresa a mi padre._

_-Sí, sí, lo siento, lo siento… pero papá, considéralo, puntos extra, buenas notas, la primera vez que hago la secundaria, tendré la oportunidad de ganarme la universidad por mis méritos, además el americano no es tan peligroso y tengo al mejor doctor con siglos de experiencia- sonrió ampliamente, papá negó con la cabeza, sonreía._

_-Hijo- mamá se levantó y fue hasta mi hermano a una velocidad humana después de que ella y papá intercambiaron una mirada, cuando puso la mano sobre el hombro de mi hermano, él suspiró, ese acto significaba que la respuesta era un rotundo no- es muy peligroso eso que quieres, es por tu bienestar…_

_-Está bien mamá._

_-Qué?- Rosalie, mis padres y yo, dijimos al mismo tiempo, Edward se tensó a mi lado, Emm avanzó unos metros antes de girarse hacia mamá._

_-Les doy otra oportunidad- murmuró muy serio, nuestros padres intercambiaron otra mirada, mamá negó lentamente- espera que les diré otra cosa, tengo un trato._

_-Emmett, la decisión está tomada._

_-Aún así lo diré mamá, ustedes me dejan jugar futbol, prometo tener todas las precauciones que debo e incluso más, estudio y termino en una excelente universidad, ustedes no me dejan jugar futbol y juro por mi hermanita- todos me miraron un segundo- que no estudio más sin importarme que me castiguen y no me den más dinero, no voy a ninguna universidad…_

_-No!- Alice apareció de no supe donde, se miraba histérica- ningún hermano mío hará eso jamás!_

_-Dejo de bañarme, rasurarme, cortarme el pelo, cambiarme la ropa interior y me voy a Seattle, me convierto en predicador del fin del mundo y pido limosna en cada esquina que encuentre y Seattle tiene muchas- Emm guardó silencio y éste permaneció en la sala solo roto un poco por la rápida respiración de Alice, su mirada se desenfocaba cada poco tiempo y su expresión aterrada se incrementaba increíblemente rápido._

_-Está bien Emmett._

_-Qué?- preguntó Emmett sin creer que su amenaza hubiera resultado, miré a papá igual que el resto de la familia, nadie creía que eso hubiera surtido efecto._

_-Que está bien Emmett, pero si tus notas bajan vas a dejar el equipo sin decir nada- mi hermano asintió de inmediato, seguía sin creerlo- y tomarás todas las precauciones necesarias._

_-Y todas las que tú quieras también- papá sonrió cuando Emmett lo interrumpió._

_-Vas a hacer lo que dijiste._

_-Sí, sí._

_-Pero quiero que quede claro Emmett, que tu amenaza no tuvo nada que ver._

_-Entonces…_

_-Se ve que el futbol significa mucho para ti y no quiero más amenazas para lograr algo._

_-Lo prometo, lo prometo, gracias papá- casi brincó para abrazarlo- te prometo que tendré cuidado- le murmuró a mamá cuando la besaba, abrazó a Alice cuya expresión estaba más tranquila, me besó a mí, abrazó también a Edward y hasta a Jasper, cuando llegó con Rosalie la besó efusivamente en… me pareció que en los labios pero no, no creo porque corrió hacia la escalera gritando que haría su tarea._

Sonreí, recordar eso siempre me causaba gracia, Edward me miraba como si de repente me hubiera vuelto loca, me estiré para besarlo y él se acercó rápido.

-Recuerdas cuando Emmett se iba a hacer predicador del fin del mundo?

-Sí, cuando dijo que lo juraba por ti, todos le creímos- rió pasando sus fríos labios por mi cuello, suspiré sin poder decir algo, sentí como sus labios se curvaban formando su deliciosa sonrisa contra mi piel, me volvió a besar- pero debes dormir o tus padres me van a echar.

-Contigo aquí no veo como- él intentó salir de la cama pero lo abracé y lo apreté todo lo que pude, por fortuna entendió que no quería que se moviera, volví a sonreír imaginando lo que haría Emmett si nos miraba así.

-Duerme mi Bella- me echó encima otra cobija y empezó a cantar solo para mí, de nuevo los parpados me pesaron y supe que era cuestión de tiempo que me quedara dormida.

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Al fin lo que querían XD el proximo capi después de amanecer! ya casiiii... (Sugerencia de mi querida compañera)_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Ke tal la pareja dramática..xD espero les haya gustad0o.. dejen reviewss..! 15 ya saben..!_

_**Espero señales de vida...**_


	8. La garrapata

**Twilight tiene su dueña y no soy yo ni mi compañera ni de chiste!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Buenos días, tardes, noches, depende de la hora en la que leas esto, solo paso para informar que el fic está siendo...jajajajajaja XD bueeeeno volviendo a lo nuestor quiero que me__adopte una familia millonaria de vampiros, unas vacaciones así! Si si si ella fue la que dijo que hasta amanecer pero yo insistí y por eso subimos =D_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Muy bien gente..! 15 reviews y hasta kreo ke mas..xD bueno aki les dejamos otro capi con uno de mis sueños mas anelados hecho realidad para Emmett.. una pequeña casa en la Palm Island de Dubai.. les hubiera comprado un país entero en la isla en forma del mundo pero no esta terminada aun asi ke ni modo.. bueno disfruten… por cierto.. nada tuve ke ver con lo del comentario de Amanecer..¬¬_

* * *

**La Garrapata..!**

**Emmett POV**

No podía creer que estuviera pasando mi cumpleaños en esta hermosa playa! No podía creer que mis padres habían comprado una villa en la Palm Island! No podía creer que de verdad estaba viviendo por dos semanas en Dubái! Había pasado todos los días en la playa privada de nuestra casa, los vampiros no podían salir de día por que teníamos vecinos, aunque por lo prehistóricos que estaban dudaba que vieran bien, mis hermanos me habían acompañado a todas las fiestas, incluso había arrastrado a Bella a unas cuantas.

El día de mi cumpleaños me habían hecho una fiesta, esta vez no fue sorpresa como los años anteriores, pero hubo pastel, pizza, regalos e incluso me dejaron beber un poco de vino, que finos mis padres, y en la noche me llevaron a uno de los mejores lugares de Dubái, la playa, había fiesta de música electrónica que termino con una presentación sorpresa de Lady GaGa, Alice la amaba, Jasper la subió a sus hombros y el duende se había puesto de pie sobre su cabeza, varias personas la miraban y reían, incluyéndome, había sido una súper fiesta y me había perdido como a las 5 de la mañana, teníamos que regresar a casa antes de las 6, amanecía extremadamente temprano en ese lugar, y no había ni una nube, ni un día.

-Segura que no quieres ir Bella?- le pregunte por ultima vez, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y yo estábamos por irnos a una fiesta, Mardi Grass, no traía playera, pero los collares que me había comprado Alice me cubrían todo el frente de mi cuerpo.

-No, en serio, estoy cansada de tanto nadar, yo no se como le haces para aguantar tanto- me dijo mientras reposaba la cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

-Se llama condición, hermanita, la tuvieras si supieras correr- le dije encogiéndome de hombros me saco la lengua pero no se levanto.

-Hijo, deberías de ponerte una camisa- me dijo mamá al verme, me acerque para despedirme.

-Si Jasper tampoco lleva y Alice y Rosalie van en top de bikini, además, no quieres presumir que tienes un hijo que esta buenísimo, eh?- le dije flexionando los brazos, ella soltó una risa y me beso la mejilla.

-Ten cuidado, y por favor no bebas mucho- me dijo alzando las cejas, le sonreí y ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Vuelvan temprano, recuerden que hoy…

-Amanece temprano, no te preocupes Carlisle, ya lo vi y regresaremos media hora antes, lo prometo- dijo Alice saliendo de la casa y subiendo a nuestro auto rentado, una Renn Tech G-Wagen, era el ultimo modelo sacado por la Mercedes-Benz, aun no llegaba a América, pero en cuanto llegara tenia que comprarla, era grandiosa, me dejarían conducir de ida, de regreso ni siquiera podría encontrar el coche, estaba seguro.

-Traes tu cámara, Emm?- me pregunto Alice con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Sip, ya le cambie la memoria, ahora tengo espacio para 350 fotos- dije alzando mi cámara, tenia planeado tomarme foto con todas las bubis que tuviera oportunidad, Bella se enfadaría muchísimo, no le gustaba que anduviera con puras _"amiguitas"_ como ella les decía.

-Si se te acaban los collares te doy los míos Emm- me dijo Rosalie, yo le sonreí, como adoraba a mis hermanas, en especial a Rosalie, ella… era… diferente, diferente a Bella, diferente a Alice, digo Bella siempre tendrá el puesto especial de mi hermana favorita, claro, pero Rosalie era algo mas, no lo entendía, no sabia que era en realidad, pero…- Emm!

-Lo siento, lo siento!- exclame cuando Rosalie tiraba del volante para esquivar un auto- me distraje, ya no vuelve a pasar, lo juro!

Exclame antes de que me hicieran detener el auto y cambiar de lugar, Rosalie simplemente asintió, suspire, me había quedado ido pensando en Rosa… ya, ya, no pienses en eso, concéntrate en la calle, los autos que vienen, tranquilo, ahí esta!

-Déjalo en la entrada Emm- me dijo Alice, asentí y me dirigí hasta la entrada principal del lugar, estaba a reventar!

-Buenas noches- nos saludo uno de los empleados con acento árabe, bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la fiesta, teníamos nuestra mesa reservada, la gente ya estaba mas que ambientada, en cuanto llegue unas 5 chicas me pidieron collares, sonreí para mi mismo, esta noche seria noche de bubis!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llegamos a casa y solo la luz de la sala estaba encendida, papá y mamá miraban televisión.

-Hola chicos, como les fue?- pregunto mamá poniéndose de pie para recibirnos, ya se había acostumbrado a verme tambalearme un par de veces, así que no me preocupé por ocultar mi pequeño zigzagueo.

-Esstuvo fantásstico, ma!- me controle lo mejor que pude, pero claro que no la engañaba, soltó una risita y me beso la frente.

-Anda, sube a descansar y por favor quítate eso del pecho antes de dormir- mire hacia abajo y vi en todo mi pecho y parte de mi estomago escrito con lápiz labial _"Naomi (555)-643-826 llámame buenote!"_, solté una carcajada antes de dirigirme a las escaleras, no recordaba ni en que momento me habían hecho eso, ni quien jodidos era Naomi, esperaba que estuviera linda, tal vez la llamara, Bella se moriría de risa cuando le contara que me habían escrito un numero de teléfono con lápiz labial, aunque, tal vez en la mañana no lo recordara, si, iría a decirle ahora, me desvié hacia la habitación de Bella; Naomi, al menos tenia nombre medio exótico, y el numero parecía de Estados Unidos, tenia probabilidad de encontrarla, claro que primero debía de investigar si estaba bien, ya después vería si la llamaba.

-Bella! Que crreesss que…- me quede parado justo en el umbral de la puerta de Bella, me tambalee un poco al parpadear rápido intentando desengañar a mis ojos, no… podía…

-Emmett?- me pregunto Edward, quien estaba… acostado… a un lado… de mi hermanita!

-Que te passa perrverrtido!- grite lo mas claramente que pude y me acerque a Edward dando zancadas inseguras.

-Emmett, que pasa?- me pregunto Bella mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Que passa? Que, que passa? Que tu perrverrtido novio essta durrmiendo contigo, esso passa!- grite agitando los brazos, ya toda la familia estaba en la habitación.

-Emmett, yo no estaba…

-No quierro ssaber lo que esstabas o no estabass haciéndole a mi herrmana!- interrumpí a Edward- no quierro ni imaginarr la de cosas que…

-Oye, no soy tú!- me grito Bella sentándose en su cama y cruzándose de brazos, Edward se había puesto de pie y avanzaba hacia mi.

-Emm, te juro que no estaba haciendo nada malo- me dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Nada malo? Te voy a crreerr esso! Ess lo que yo le digo a mamá!- exclame, y luego me gire para mirarla- clarro que no ess nada malo, ess natural, perro no entrre una niña de 17 añoss y un vampirro de mass de 100!

-Emmett, estas exagerando!- exclamo Bella, no se había levantado pero me miraba molesta.

-No exxagerro, Edwarrd tiene mass de 100…

-No me refiero a eso! Me refiero a que Edward se ha quedado aquí todas las noches y solo por que hasta ahora te das cuenta quieres…

-Todass lass nochess?- como que todas las noches? Pero… cuantas… cuando… como…

-Emmett, no es lo que tu crees- me dijo Edward poniendo las manos al frente- yo no le haría eso a Bella y lo sabes, va en contra de mis principios.

-No creass que ssolo porr que vieness del año del caldo te voy a crreerr tu caballerrossidad!- le dije señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

-Hijo, creo que Edward…

-Ess un aprrovechado, yo también lo crreo, papá!- exclame alzando un puño, debería golpearlo, claro que no lo haría, estaré borracho pero no tonto.

-Emmett por favor, yo nunca tocaría a Bella sin su permiso…

-Le disste perrmisso!- no podía ser! Mi hermanita!

-Claro que no tarado, estas haciendo un escándalo por nada!- me dijo Bella, estaba por ponerse de pie, y no sabia por que las luces centellantes del club seguían apareciendo en mi vista.

-Ya basta Alice!

-No le gritess a mi herrmana, abussadorr!- le grite señalándolo de nuevo, el rodo los ojos y movió los brazos resignado, lo era y lo sabia.

-No soy nada Emmett, y tu estas exagerando- me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Hablo el sseñorr Moderración- dije rodando los ojos, Edward suspiro.

-Alice- dijo mamá cuando otro flash se dejo ver, pero estaba bien, que tomara fotos para que sirvieran como evidencia por si tenia que demandar a Edward por asalto sexual.

-Emmett…- gruño amenazadoramente Edward.

-Edward- dijo papá.

-Bella- dije yo, si ya estábamos recitando todos los nombres de la familia.

-Eres un idiota- dijo ella rompiendo la fila de nombres, me tiré a un lado de Bella y la abrace ignorando sus quejas por el labial en mi pecho que la manchaba, ya se bañaría al día siguiente, pero yo no la dejaba sola en la noche con el pervertido de Edward rondando por ahí.

-Emmett, yo no…

-No me imporrta anciano, ella apenass tiene 17 añoss!- exclame.

-Emmett, no seas ridículo- Bella me dio un golpe en el brazo pero lo ignore, escuche las risitas de Alice y Rosalie antes de que salieran de la habitación, el suspiro de Edward y después la puerta cerrarse- eres un tonto hermano celoso, celoso y simple, sabias eso?

-Así me quieres- murmure sin fuerzas, me estaba quedando dormido, sentí a Bella acurrucarse a mi lado y darme las buenas noches, pero no le pude contestar, todo se ponía borroso y Morfeo me abría las puertas de su reino.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Pero por que no?- insistí siguiendo a mamá hasta la sala, llevábamos media hora discutiendo las mil y una razones por las que no me querían dejar ir a la fogata en la playa de La Push, mil y una razones las cuales se resumían en:

-Por que no Emmett, es peligroso.

-No comprendo el peligro!- exclame, no muy fuerte, no quería enojar a mamá- no me meteré al agua, no me acercare mucho a la fogata, te juro que no tomo demasiado…

-No Emmett, no podemos… no hay quien te recoja en la noche- me dijo mientras sacaba todo para preparar la comida, comenzó a picar todo tan rápido que solo veía un borrón en donde se suponía debían estar sus manos.

-Pido raite- dije mirándola con ojos de cordero.

-Peor! No se en que estado de ebriedad estarán tus amigos- dijo mamá sin dejar de picar cosas y echarlas a la sartén que ya estaba en el fuego.

-Pero ma!- me queje, entonces la puerta del garaje se abrió, escuche pasos rápidos dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Mamá, hoy habrá una fogata en La Push, es por el regreso a clases después de vacaciones de invierno, puedo ir?- pregunto Bella en cuanto entro en la cocina, mamá Esme la miro sorprendida y mi mandíbula casi toco el piso, Bella quería ir a una fiesta! Era increíble.

-Pero Bella, cariño, pensé que no te gustaban esas cosas- dijo nuestra madre aun sin creer que mi hermana en verdad quisiera ir a una fiesta, cerré la boca y sacudí la cabeza para despejarme.

-Vez ma, esta fiesta va a ser la mejor de la escuela, es solo una fogatita, prometo meterme temprano, y si Bella me acompaña ella conducirá, todo arreglado!- exclame alzando los brazos, pero mamá no se veía muy convencida.

-De veras quiero ir, mamá es la única fiesta a la que se me antoja ir y no me dejaras, en verdad?- preguntó mi hermana, casi nunca pedía nada, así que era mas probable que la dejaran a ella, me uní a la suplica rápidamente.

-Madre, puede ser la primera y ultima vez en la que Bella pida ir a una fiesta, por favor- le dije mientras me paraba junto a ella y me ponía en plan serio, vi la duda reflejada en el rostro de nuestra madre y suprimí una sonrisa, lo estábamos consiguiendo.

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo una voz desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-Que demonios…

-Emmett- me reprendió mamá.

-Perdón, pero Edward, es una simple fiestecita, si no quieres que Bella vaya sola entonces ven con nosotros-le dije encogiéndome de hombros, el y mamá Esme compartieron una mirada breve pero no supe que significaba.

-Esta bien Esme, Edward, ya vi todo, no les pasara nada- Alice, oh Alice, como la amo!

-Lo ven? Lo ven? Alice nunca se equivoca! Por favor, déjanos ir ma! Si, si, si?- pregunte acercándome a Alice y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Por favor, prometo no dejar que Emmett beba mucho y prometo dejarlo cuidarme en todo el rato, no correr, no acercarme a la fogata, no beber nada, no acercarme al agua y si viene un tsunami me trepo en Emmett para que corra por mi, si?- mire a Bella con una sonrisa, buena esa, ambos miramos a mamá con ojos de cordero bajo la lluvia, funcionaba mas con Bella que conmigo, yo ya lo había gastado por todas las salidas que había pedido antes.

-Esme…- susurro Edward puse a Bella frente a él de un tirón, Bella siguió con su cara de suplica y Edward suspiro, lo mire derretirse ante la mirada de mi hermana, listo, uno menos, voltee a Bella hacia mamá y la miré sonreírnos maternalmente, ya estaba! A La Push se ha dicho!

-Esta bien cariño, pueden ir a esa fiesta- nos dijo mamá, Bella y yo pegamos un brinco y abrazamos a mamá.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- repetíamos al mismo tiempo.

-Pero quiero que tengan mucho cuidado, se lleven sus celulares y que vuelvan temprano a casa- nos dijo mamá Esme, Bella y yo asentimos antes de mirarnos sonrientes.

-Por que ustedes no van?- les pregunte a Edward y Alice.

-Estoy ocupada, Jasper y yo vamos a…- desapareció justo cuando nos iba a decir, me encogí de hombros y mire a Edward, estaba susurrándole algo a Bella, fruncí el ceño al verlos tan juntitos, pero no los molestaría, no quería que Edward arruinara mi ida a La Push que no entendía por que no nos dejaban, me senté en el pequeño ante comedor a mirar a mamá cocinando, la comida solo tardaba el tiempo de asarse o freírse o hervirse, ya que mamá hacia todo lo demás en segundos, me quede ahí, picando lo que mamá me ponía en frente esperando a que estuviera la comida, no podía dejar de pensar en la fogata de esa noche, comenzaría temprano, así que Bella y yo nos tendríamos que arreglar justo después de comer para irnos, y seria en mi camioneta, no pensaba subirme a ese trasto que mi hermana osa llamar coche.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La fiesta en la reserva Quilleute era lo mejor, BBQ en la playa, cerveza por doquier, baño publico, o sea cualquier árbol, y ya que estaba entrando la tarde, historias de terror en el bosque, era bueno con eso, mis historias terroríficas de vampiros hicieron a todos temblar y a Bella reír, estábamos sentados en la tierra en un claro del bosque, veíamos un pedazo de la playa desde ahí, Bella estaba sentada a mi lado, sorprendentemente no se había despegado de mi en todo el día.

-Emm, de donde sacas tantas tonterías?- me pregunto Jason, el era el que mas se habia asustado pero fingía valor.

-Ya vez, tengo buena imaginación- le dije con voz sombría.

-Eso o lees demasiado a Anne Rice- dijo Bella en tono de burla, solté una carcajada pero nadie capto nuestro humor, un ruido se escucho justo detrás de Jason, el chico salto y hecho a correr hacia la playa, solté otra carcajada junto con todos los demás, entonces, tres chicos parecían ser Quilleutes llegaron al circulo que habíamos formado todos, nos miraban cautelosos, y era increíble que solo vistieran unos shorts desgastados y tenis a pesar de estar a mitad del invierno.

-Hola Sam!- saludo uno de los amigos de Jeremy, el que parecía el mayor de los tres devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza- chicos, son amigos míos, de la reserva, son buena onda.

-Hola- saludamos todos sonrieron levemente al mirarnos.

-Adelante chicos, sírvanse lo que quieran- dijo Jeremy ofreciéndoles una cerveza a cada uno, uno de los chicos detrás de Sam estaba por tomar una, pero Sam lo detuvo con una sola mirada.

-Gracias, pero solo estamos de paso, ya sabes, nos mandan a vigilar que todo este bien- dijo Sam, tenia una voz profunda y seria.

-Lastima, nos hace falta gente- dijo Jeremy entre burlándose y diciéndolo en serio, pero si, faltaba gente para terminar con la gran cantidad de alcohol que habíamos comprado, aunque dudaba que durara mucho a pesar de nuestra modestia como bebedores.

-Es raro, debieron de haber venido tus hermanos, Cullen es agradable, Jasper quiero decir- dijo Alison, una de las chicas más inteligentes que he conocido.

-Cullen? Un Cullen vino aquí?- pregunto otro de los chicos que habían llegado y que casi no traían nada encima, era Paul, lo recordaba, él había ido a la fiesta de Ben en Seattle con nosotros.

-Erm… bueno… yo…- el chico se había acercado bastante a Alison, y con lo nerviosa que era la pobre.

-Paul, relájate, no creo que ningún Cullen se atreva- susurró Sam, pero alcance a escucharlo perfectamente.

-Que tienen los Cullen, los conoces?- pregunté, al parecer no los conoce a todos, ya que no nos han mirado en todo el rato.

-Los Cullen no vienen aquí, no son bienvenidos en la reserva Quilleute- dijo Sam casi con odio, lo mire confundido, Bella me miró de reojo.

-Oye, nosotros somos Cullen, sabes?- le dije alzando una ceja y señalándonos a Bella y a mi mismo, el solamente me miro con el entrecejo fruncido, le sostuve la mirada, nos miraba… enfadado, o algo parecido, suspiró, y él y sus dos amigos se perdieron dentro del bosque y yo mire directo al punto donde habían desaparecido.

-Que habrá sido eso?- me pregunto Bella, la mire de reojo, estaba mirando el mismo lugar donde yo miraba.

-No tengo la menor idea- dije frunciendo el entrecejo aun mas, tendría algo que ver con que nuestros padres y hermanos nunca quisieran venir a la playa, digo, nunca había sol, bien podían venir sin problema, pero…

-No puedo creer que Jacob no haya llegado- dijo Bella bufando, yo sonreí burlonamente.

-Mira que yo pensé que me estabas ayudando a suplicar, pero veo que tenias intenciones ocultas, eh?- le pregunte dándole en las costillas con mi codo.

-Cállate, es solo que quería verlo, hace mucho que no lo veo y…

-Uhu, Edward tendrá una película detallada de su contrincant…

-Cierra la boca Emmett!- me dijo dándome un golpe en el brazo, solté una carcajada.

-Emmett! Ven, la fogata será abajo en la playa!- me grito Jeremy, todos se dirigían hacia la orilla donde un enorme montón de madera echaba un poco de humo, apenas la empezaban a encender.

-Vamos Bells, tenemos que regresar temprano a casa, mejor disfrutar mientras podamos- la ayude a levantarse y nos dirigimos hacia la fogata, ya estaba ardiendo un poco y emitía calor, pero no el suficiente para quitarnos la sensación de la fría brisa que llegaba del mar, me quite mi bufanda y se la enrollé a Bella en el cuello, ambos traíamos bufanda, gorro, guantes, chaquetas, en el caso de Bella eran dos, botas y por poco y Alice le da orejeras a mi hermana.

-No, ten, estoy bien- me dijo intentando quitarse mi bufanda del cuello, mejor dicho de la cara, ya que se abultaba tanto que le cubría medio rostro.

-No te preocupes, tengo mejores defensas que tu, estaré bien, quédatela, cúbrete la boca- le dije acomodándosela, ella me sonrió y nos acercamos a la fogata.

-Bella!- y como si yo también me llamara Bella, me gire al mismo tiempo que mi hermana y mire al sonriente chico de piel cobriza que corría hacia nosotros.

-Jake!- Bella dio un par de pasos hacia el chico y lo abrazo, alce una ceja y me acerque.

-Lamento llegar tarde- escuche al chico decirle a mi hermana- mi papá se atoro con la silla de ruedas de nuevo y…

-No te preocupes, me alegra que vinieras- dijo Bella, era hora de que el hermano llegara a una inspección rápida, me aclare la garganta y me puse entre medio de los dos mirando a Bella.

-Hermanita, estaré por allá, con el resto del equipo de futbol americano por si me buscas- le dije sonriendo, ella me miro con desconfianza.

-Bien, de acuerdo, si te necesito te busco- dijo rodeándome y acercándose a Jake.

-Hola Jake, no te había visto, como estas?- le pregunte tendiendo mi mano, él me sonrió y la estrecho, estaba mucho mas grande desde la ultima vez que lo vi, probablemente ya estaba del tamaño de Edward, pero mucho mas musculoso que el lombriciento de mi hermano.

-Hola Emmett, mucho tiempo si verte- me dijo, y yo le di un fuerte apretón antes de soltarlo.

-Si, tanto que ahora Bella ya tiene novio, le gustan las antigüedades, sabes? Y es un paranoico, celoso de primera, peor que yo, y eso que te estaré vigilando junto con TODO el equipo de futbol americano desde la fogata, savi?- le dije cerrándole un ojo, el me miro con las cejas alzadas, hecho una mirada hacia la fogata donde todos mis compañeros gritaban y bebían cerveza, lo vi tragar saliva y sonreí, pero se me borro la sonrisa al sentir un agudo dolor en la espinilla derecha- ouch! Que demo…

-Emmett, ve con tus gorilones amigos y déjame en paz, vamos Jake- me dijo Bella tirando de su amigo hacia un tronco cerca de la fogata.

-Cuidadito Black, te vigilo!- grite señalando mis ojos y después hacia él como si fuera militar, el me miro por un segundo algo asustado, sonreí para mi mismo y me dirigí con los demás- Jeremy, no sirves para encender fuego, dame acá!

-Tu si que sabes como encender el fuego, no Emm?- me pregunto Bridget con voz sexy, esa rubia, la porrista chuby, o así le decía el grupo por ser la única que tenia unos kilitos de mas, pero que bien se le acomodaban, me venia coqueteando desde la mitad del semestre pasado, como les ayudaba a entrenar a los chicos del americano a los únicos alumnos que veía aparte de los miembros del equipo eran las porristas y los de atletismo.

-Hola Brid- le dije mientras tomaba el aceite y los fósforos, habían comprado ese aceite para asador para encender la fogata.

-Emm, cuando te vas a ir a la universidad?- me pregunto con voz triste, tome el aceite y lo apreté hasta que salió el chorro, le prendí fuego a la delgada línea de aceite que salía disparada y se volvió una serpentosa línea de fuego, todos retrocedieron soltando una carcajada, la fogata se encendió al instante, el aceite se termino y la fogata ya ardía fuertemente, tire el envase vacio a la bolsa de basura mas cercana y me acerque a Bridget- si que sabes prender fuego, quieres?

-Gracias- dije tomando la cerveza que me tendía, estaba en ultimo año, y era la mejor amiga de la capitana de porristas, quien no había venido, que bueno por que no querría verme coqueteando con su mejor amiga después de lo de hace dos noches- no te preocupes, planeo comenzar hasta el próximo semestre, o tal vez espere a Bella, no se, a ver como se dan las cosas- le dije mientras abría mi cerveza y le daba un trago, me dieron escalofríos al sentir el frio liquido bajar por mi esófago.

-Oh, pobrecito, tienes frio?- me pregunto Bridget acercándose a mi y abrazándome por la cintura, le sonreí y le pase un brazo por los hombros.

-Así esta mucho mejor, gracias- le dije, ella se pego mas a mi, y vaya que esas curvas se sentían a pesar de la cantidad de ropa que nos separaba, nos quedamos platicando un rato ahí, mientras los chicos se divertían moviendo la madera de la fogata- oye, debo llegar temprano a casa hoy, pero, te gustaría ir a Port Angeles conmigo el próximo fin de semana?

-El próximo fin de semana, oh creo que tengo practica con las porristas y…- me acerque rápidamente y la bese lentamente, ese era el beso que empleaba cuando quería tener… bueno ya saben, me separe de ella lentamente y la mire a los ojos, ella suspiro y me sonrió tontamente- estoy totalmente libre todo el sábado.

-Perfecto, el sábado paso por ti a tu casa a la 1, te invito a comer, de ahí veremos que hacemos- le dije cerrándole un ojo, ella soltó una risita tonta y asintió, me puse de pie de un salto- bueno, mejor voy con los chicos que ellos me invitaron y no he pasado casi nada de tiempo con ellos.

-Claro, adiós Emm- se levanto y se puso de puntillas para besarme de nuevo, la tome por la cadera y la acerque a mi, la sentí derretirse, oh si Emmett, eres un gran besador.

-Nos vemos el sábado- le dije sonriendo cuando nos separamos.

-Sábado, nos… claro- dijo antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse hacia Steph y Michelle, otro par de porristas, nos habían estado mirando todo el rato, les sonreí coquetamente y las salude con la mano, ellas se miraron y soltaron una risita antes de devolverme el saludo, ya, suficiente de porristas, necesitaba testosterona, llegue justo a tiempo para la siguiente ronda.

-Hey chicos, que hacen?- pregunte tomando mi quinta cerveza, Bella manejaría así que no tenia por que preocuparme.

-Hace demasiado frio todavía, necesitamos entrar en calor para planear algo divertido- me dijo Maxxie, el único homosexual abiertamente declarado del equipo, me caía bien, claro, mientras guardara sus distancias.

-Bueno, y que esperamos, les recuerdo que tengo que meter a mi hermana temprano, señores- les dije levantando mi cerveza, todos la levantaron junto conmigo con un aullido, los imite y después me tome toda la cerveza de un trago, se me congelo el cerebro- maldición!

Me apreté el puente de la nariz fuertemente intentando aminorar el dolor, pero no estaba funcionando, poco a poco mi cerebro volvió a funcionar, al parecer todo el equipo tuvo el mismo efecto por la cerveza, ya que no habían hablado hasta ese momento, todos rieron y corrieron por mas cerveza, me gire para ver a Bella, estaba sentada en uno de los troncos que habían puesto alrededor de la fogata, no muy cerca como le había dicho a mamá y papá, reía divertida junto con Jacob, era raro, con la única persona que la había visto así de risueña y cariñosa, aparte de su queridísimo hermano claro, era Edward, y con Jacob parecía desenvolverse tan fácil que…

-Emmett, atrápala- me gire y atrape la cerveza de inmediato, tenia buenos reflejos, nada que ver con mi hermanita, le lance una ultima mirada antes de volverme hacia el equipo, todos habían hecho un circulo alrededor de la fogata y bailaban como si fueran indios, había un par de chicos Quilleute que se habían unido a la fiesta y también danzaban y cantaban en una lengua que no comprendí, le di un largo trago a mi cerveza antes de unirme al baile que parecía ser el baile de la lluvia ya que el cielo comenzó a relampaguear en ese momento.

-Chicos! Chicos! Me dieron permiso de traer la camioneta a la playa!- grito Austin mientras prendía música en su camioneta, teníamos que pedir un permiso especial para que nos dejaran meter música a la playa, puesto a que era reserva nacional y bla, bla, bla, y Austin lo había conseguido de ultima hora, ahora si era una fiesta, bueno, lo seria si quitara esas jodidas canciones anestésicas.

-Austin, déjame ser el DJ, si?- le dije quitándolo de la camioneta y metiéndome en el asiento del piloto para cambiar las canciones, siempre traía conmigo mi USB repleto de mis canciones favoritas, y gracias al cielo Austin tenia un buen estéreo con adaptador, que si no, puse mi memoria ahí y seleccione la canción de "Thong Song" de Sisqo, después salte fuera de la camioneta y me subí a la parte trasera para llamar la atención de todos.

-Escuchen! Les propongo algo a las chicas! La que baile mejor esa canción y que de hecho traiga una tanga se gana una botella de Smirnoff!- grite, todos los hombres gritaron, pude ver a Bella negar con la cabeza y sonreí, varias chicas se habían acercado rápidamente, sonreí aun mas al ver a todo el grupo de porristas ahí.

-Yo quiero esa botella Emm- me dijo Bridget, me baje de la camioneta de un salto y le tendí al mano para ayudarla a subir.

-En ese caso me tendrás que bailar muy pero muy sexy- le dije alzando una ceja, ella soltó una risa y tomo mi mano para subir a la parte trasera de la camioneta de Austin, en menos de cinco segundos la camioneta estaba repleta de chicas, hermosas chicas que traían demasiada ropa para mi gusto, todas bailaban muy pegadas, creo que gracias a eso mantuvieron el calor y se animaron a quitarse las bufandas y chaquetas, todas me lanzaban miradas significativas, o querían la botella o de veras necesitaban algo de acción, solté una risa- oigan! Dije que también tendrían que estar usando una! Así que _"Let me see the Thong! The Thong, Thong, Thong, Thong, Thong_"- canté mirando directamente a Bridget, todas las chicas bajaron un poco sus pantalones para que confirmáramos que… definitivamente si traían! Y Algunas que apenas si traían!

-Te gusta el verde, Emm?- me pregunto Bridget mientras movía su trasero frente a mi.

-Brid, si usas algo como eso el sábado entonces será mi color favorito- le dije ella soltó una risa, entonces recordé que debía traer el premio- Jeremy!

-Que pasa Emm?- Jeremy llego rápidamente pero no dejaba de ver a las chicas.

-Jeremy, ve y pídele a mi hermana que te de la botella que trae en su bolso- le dije sin dejar de mirar a Bridget, el salió corriendo y justo antes de que se acabara la canción puso la botella en mis manos, la canción termino y todos comenzaron a aplaudir, chiflar, aullar y gritar por mas, me subí a la camioneta con el montón de chicas y todas me miraban alzando una ceja- bueno, es hora de deliberar quien, gano!

-Si!- gritaron todos los chicos que estaban abajo, Bridget se me pego y comenzó a bailar, estaba seguro que nadie conocía esa canción, la había escuchado en uno de nuestros viajes a isla Esme, una canción en portugués llamada _"Vai dar essa zorra hoje"_, Edward no la había querido traducir para mi por que era demasiado vulgar, según el y sus creencias del año de la rueda.

-Veamos, chicas, acomódense en líneas- dije todas obedecieron rápidamente, comencé a pasarlas una por una al frente y todos aplaudían, algunas quedaban descalificadas, otras seguían a la siguiente ronda, llego el turno de Bridget, pero no tuvo tantos aplausos como Christine- lo siento Brid, pero el publico ha hablado- le dije mientras la ayudaba a bajar, la selección continuo y al fin la ganadora resulto ser Michelle, una porrista, muy linda, cabello castaño rizado y con una cara muy fina, le entregue la botella y me beso la comisura del labio antes de bajar de la camioneta, yo la seguí y me pare junto a Bridget- los siento Brid, tenia que obedecer el aplauso.

-Bueno, pero tengo premio de consolación, no?- me pregunto Bridget al oído, sonreí y le di un beso rápido, Jeremy tiro de mi en ese momento y Bridget me miro haciendo puchero.

-Ya vuelvo!- le grite, si como no, mire hacia donde me llevaba Jeremy, un embudo, ya tenia años perfeccionando mi técnica para beber cerveza con embudo, ahora no paraba por ahogarme, paraba por que me mareaba y tal vez en este caso, por que se me congelaría el cerebro.

-Fondo! Fondo! Fondo!- comenzaron a gritar todos cuando Jeremy me sentó y me pusieron el embudo en la boca, me prepare y en un segundo sentí el frio liquido en mi boca, cerré los ojos para concentrarme, escuchaba las latas abrirse pero no tenia ni idea de cuanto estaba bebiendo, mi cabeza me mataba! Que dolor! Mi cerebro terminaría hecho un glaciar si no dejaba de beber, pero no, tenia que aguantar un poco mas, abrí los ojos y todo comenzó a dar vueltas, en ese momento supe que tenia que detenerme, me quite rápidamente y me aleje hacia la fogata, mi cerebro tenia que descongelarse, escuche a todos gritar y felicitarme, ahora todo daba vueltas, uff me había pegado duro esa cerveza- ahora Bridget!

Las rondas de embudo continuaron, Bridget vino a mi lado en cuanto se rindió, no más de 15 segundos, abrí una cerveza para ella y nos pusimos a ver a los que seguían en el embudo, ella se divertía besándome el cuello, si, que mejor forma de disfrutar mi cerveza que esa, a los que les toco el embudo al final casi, casi se tuvieron que echar la cerveza ellos solos, todos estaban demasiado ebrios.

-Emm, sssi vasss conmigo al mar te regalo mi bra- me susurro Bridget al oído, me puse de pie de inmediato.

-Todos al agua!- grite lo mas claramente que pude e inmediatamente todos me siguieron me quite la chaqueta, el suéter, los zapatos y calcetines y corrí tras Bridget hacia la playa, con un demonio! Estaba congelada, mis dientes comenzaron a castañear al instante, me detuve en seco cuando el agua me llegaba a mitad de los muslos, no quería que "Emmett Jr." sufriera, mejor regresaba, pero en ese momento algo cayo enfrente de mi, tome el pequeño pedazo de tela y me di cuenta de lo que era, mire a Bridget, estaba un poco mas adelante, el agua le llegaba hasta debajo del busto y seguía retrocediendo, bueno, esto era por "Emmett Jr.", así que no creo que se moleste, comencé a avanzar hacia Bridget- necesssito masss motivaccción Brid!

-Acccércate masss y te la doy!- me grito de vuelta, bien, ahí iba, me hundí un poco para que agua me cubriera hasta la cintura, jale aire fuertemente, maldita sea, "Emmett Jr." acaba de morir congelado, camine rápido hacia Bridget, un poco de calor corporal me serviría bien, llegue hasta donde estaba Bridget, el agua me llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, a Bridget le tapaba hasta el cuello.

-Bien, y mi motivaccción?- pregunte poniendo mis manos en su cadera.

-Aqqquí- saco un brazo del agua y me enredo su bra en mi cuello, si, esa era una buena motivación, la levante un poco y la pegue a mi para poder besarla, la bese firmemente, y ella no tardo mucho en enredar sus brazos en mi cuello, ya no sentía el agua congelada, ahora me preguntaba cuando tardaría en hervir, nos separamos después de unos minutos y me pregunto con voz jadeante- ssseguro que tienesss que irrrte temprrrano hoy?

-Emmett! Sal de ahí, es hora de irnos!- el grito de Bella no me dejo responderle, me gire y la vi a la orilla del agua junto a Jacob, me miraba molesta con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo sssiento, de verrrdad me tengo que irrr- le dije a Bridget, pero me agache para besarla de nuevo.

-Emmett! Emmett te hablo!- los gritos de Bella no me dejaban concentrarme, así que mejor hacerle caso, la conocía y no iba a dejar de enfadarme.

-Te veo el sssábado, sssi? Todo el día parrra nosssotrosss- le dije con una sonrisa seductora ella se hundió en el agua y después floto de espadas y tuve una vista panorámica… uff no podía esperar a que llegara el sábado, me gire y comencé a nadar hacia el borde… espera.. no veía nada.

-Emmett! Que te salgas o le digo a mamá y papá que te metiste al mar!- me grito Bella, no lo haría, por que si lo hacia no la dejarían venir a ella tampoco- Emmett!

-Ya voy! No ssse como sssalirme de la alberrrca!- le grite a mi hermana, y es que estaba tan grande que no encontraba la escalera, ni siquiera el borde.

-No es una alberca, idiota! Mamá y papá van a matarte, sal de ahí!- mejor hacerle caso, era la sana, camine hacia ella y a los pocos minutos estaba tiritando afuera de la enorme alberca, Bella me tomo del brazo y me acerco a la fogata.

-Esta rica el agua?- me pregunto Jake.

-Riquísssima, no sssabesss, pero sssolo sssi tienesss a alguien parrra mantenerrrte calien…

-Cállate! Eres un tarado, sabes que no podemos meternos al agua, idiota! Si por tu culpa ya no me dejan venir, te juro Emmett que…

-Por que no los dejan venir?- interrumpió Jacob, Bella negó con la cabeza y le quito importancia al asunto con un ademan de su mano, después me lanzo una pequeña toalla que parecía trapo de cocina, bueno, mejor que nada, comencé a secarme rápidamente lo mas pegado a la fogata que pude.

-Eres un irresponsable Emmett, como te fuiste a meter con esa... con esa… tienes muchas mejores opciones, por que demonios no te das cuenta!- refunfuñaba Bella haciendo coraje ella sola mientras terminaba de cambiarme.

-Sssabesss qqque no tengo ni idea de qqque hablasss, cccierto?- le pregunte cuando al fin me puse la bufanda terminando mi atuendo.

-No importa ya, vámonos- dijo negando con la cabeza y girándose hacia Jake- te llevo a tu casa?

-Si me haces el favor, aun no termino mi auto, recuerdas- respondió el chico, Bella sonrió y me tomo de la mano para irnos de ahí, no me despedí de los chicos, aun seguían en el agua, solo esperaba que siguieran vivos al día siguiente.

Después de dejar a Jacob en su casa, Bella emprendió camino hacia nuestra casa, me estaba quedando dormido, pero no, no me dormiría, eran muy capaces de no despertarme y cargarme hasta mi habitación, subí un poco el volumen de la música para no dormirme e intente sacarle información a Bella, pero solo escuchaba mucho bla, bla, bla en tono enojado, unos cuantos _"Que no te das cuenta?"_ y también _"Andas con puras zorras"_ y habría jurado que escuche el nombre de Rosalie en algún lugar de la conversación, suspire al ver la casa, al fin, mi cama, calientita y cómoda y sin tener que escuchar los berridos de Bella.

-Me escuchaste, Emmett, entiendes lo que digo?- me pregunto mi hermana justo cuando estaciono mi camioneta en la cochera.

-Si, claro, yo también te amo hermanita- le dije antes de bajar del auto dando traspiés, sentí una fría mano tomarme por el antebrazo y me sujete rápidamente para mantener el equilibrio, no importaba quien era, podía recargar todo mi peso en él, camine lo mas rápido que pude hacia la casa.

-Por que hueles tan salado Emm?- pregunto la voz de Jazz, el era el que me ayudaba.

-Puesss me vine encerrrado en la camioneta con Bella, ssse me pego sssu mala sssuerrrte- respondí en tono burlón, escuche la risita de Jasper y el bufido de Bella a mi lado.

-Que es ese olor… agua… salada?- escuche a Rosalie decir en cuanto entre a la sala, mamá y papá estaban sentados mirando televisión, Edward había corrido a recibir a mi hermana y Rosalie salía de la cocina con un vaso de agua, oh si, agua! Me estaba secando, me separe de Jasper y a pasos inseguros cruce la sala, pero no pude llegar hasta mi objetivo ya que…

-Emmett Cullen McCarty!- el grito de mamá hizo que me congelara en mi lugar, ya esta, muerto, ahora que hice?- te metiste al mar? Con esta temperatura, sin supervisión, pudo haberte dado una pulmonía! No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho prometiste no acercarte al agua! Y aparte estas borracho! Emmett pudiste haberte ahogado!- continuó mamá con su regaño, vi a Bella escabullirse escaleras arriba junto con Edward, Jasper se perdió en la cocina y Rosalie se había quedado mirando el espectáculo, me miraba molesta también, por que siempre que me regañaban mamá y papá ella estaba de su lado!

-Hijo, fue muy peligroso e irresponsable…- ahora el tranquilo sermón de papá, y Rosalie seguía callada solo mirándome, le sostuve la mirada y la de ella cambio a una de sorpresa, la mire con rencor, por que no me apoyaba?- me escuchas hijo? Emmett, estas bien?

-No entiendo por que eres la única que se queda de espectadora y no me ayudas- le dije a Rosalie seriamente, ella dejo caer sus brazos a los costados mirándome sorprendida, me gire hacia mamá y papá- perdón por desobedecer, mañana aceptare el castigo, puedo retirarme?

-Claro que si, hijo- me dijo papá y me dirigí escaleras arriba, sentí un frio brazo a mi lado y me aferre a él, Jasper me vigilaría para no caerme escaleras abajo, di una última mirada a la sala, mamá y Alice susurraban a Rosalie algo, suspire y me gire, no me explicaba por que no me apoyaba, yo quería que me apoyara, sabia que se preocupaba pero… pero… siquiera Alice no me decía que había hecho mal, ni siquiera el exagerado de Edward se metía en mis regaños, pero ella… me dolía, no sabia por que pero me dolía mucho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Edward POV

Por fin hoy sábado, después de una larga y torturante semana de sol; una buena persona reportó haber encontrado a Jackie, Emmett no volverá a llevarlo en la parte trasera del Jeep solo porque al perro se le antoje, no me agradó en nada que él y Bella tuvieran que conducir hasta Gresham por tres horas de ida y tres de regreso, Bella se había puesto tan desesperada por el perro que ni siquiera pudo esperar a que Rosalie le terminara de dar servicio a mi coche mientras yo polarizaba los cristales, Esme accedió con tal de que ella se tranquilizara y según Alice nada iba a pasar, tenía que creer en mi hermana, solo tardarían cerca de siete horas entre encontrar la dirección y regresar sanos y salvos, Alice no podía equivocarse, además, la mantendría vigilándolos.

-Voy a cazar con Jasper- y hablando del pequeño duende, venía bajando las escaleras, Jasper la seguía tranquilamente, como siempre.

-Alice!

-Tranquilo Edward, nada les va a pasar, si miro algo te hablo por teléfono.

-Y qué se supone que haré? Corro por ellos bajo el sol?

-Si me quedo aquí vigilándolos y miró algo, Qué vas a hacer? Correr por ellos bajo el sol?- me sonrió y siguió de largo hacia el garaje, a veces podía ser tremendamente irritante.

-Alice…- empecé a decir al recordar la razón por la que estaba aquí mientras mi Bella iba en un Jeep con Emmett.

-Nadie me verá, iremos entre las sombras de los árboles muy lejos de humanos- volvió a sonreír y salió, suspiré mirando por la ventana, el día recién empezaba; apenas eran las ocho de la mañana y no regresarían hasta las tres de la tarde y más le valía a Emmett ser puntual, lo peor era que ahora no tendría a Alice para vigilarlos, no podía negarle a Jasper que fuera de caza, hacía casi dos semanas que no íbamos y yo también tenía sed, pero no podía salir, no hasta que mi Bella estuviera entre mis brazos y pudiera dejarla a salvo aquí, Esme se me acercó y me pasó un brazo por la espalda.

-Tranquilo hijo, todo va a estar bien.

-Es que Bella pudo haberse esperado hasta el lunes que no habría sol.

-Edward, debes confiar en ellos.

-Lo sé, lo sé- volví a suspirar, no lo necesitaba para vivir pero me era necesario sacar mi frustración de alguna forma, Rosalie intentaba que le pasara el tiempo rápido debajo de los coches, yo no tenía ánimos ni de tocar el piano, mientras Esme subió a su habitación para seguir con sus diseños, Rosalie había pasado ahora a mi coche, Jasper y Alice cazaban y yo… me quedé mirando por la ventana, el sol me daba de lleno y arrancaba el maldito destello que no me dejó ir con Bella, increíble la lentitud con la que puede pasar una mísera hora para alguien inmortal!

Cuando me pareció que se habían cumplido las siete horas de plazo que le di a Emmett, miré mi reloj; la boca casi me cayó hasta el piso, solo eran las diez de la mañana, ni siquiera habían llegado a Gresham, podía… saqué el celular y marqué, volví a cerrarlo cuando escuché el timbre del celular de Bella, arriba en su habitación, le llamé a Emmett pero la llamada se cortó cuando al parecer intentó contestar, de nuevo olvidaba cargarlo, genial, bueno, bueno, no me alteraría porque Alice dijo que todo estaría bien y así tenía que ser, perdí la noción del tiempo, solo quería que Bella regresara, si por todo el camino hubieran árboles, los habría seguido, pero no, un buen tramo no había nada de vegetación que pudiera ocultarme. No me restaba más que esperar, empecé a contar los segundos cuando ya debían venir de regreso.

-Diez mil ochocientos- suspiré tres horas después, miré el reloj, eran las tres de la tarde y no había rastro de Emmett; ni siquiera podía escucharlo en la carretera, seguí contando, me estaba impacientando, por fin siete mil doscientos segundos después, justo a las cinco de la tarde, el Jeep de Emmett apareció, no me importó que el sol siguiera alto y salí, Rosalie ya los estaba esperando frente al garaje, respiré tranquilo al ver a Bella bajarse del coche, corrí de inmediato y la abracé, al tenerla en mis brazos pude pensar más claramente, me pareció haber exagerado todo este tiempo.

-Por qué les llevó tanto tiempo?- preguntó Esme que llegaba sonriente, miré con la boca abierta a Emmett.

-Carlisle Lake? Qué rayos te pasa Emmett! Iban a venir directo.

-Oh, me pareció lindo un lago con el nombre de papá, además Jackie y yo teníamos algunas necesidades que satisfacer- Bella suspiró en mis brazos, pero sonreía y eso era lo que importaba.

-Hola, vaya que extrañabas la casa, eh?- acaricié a Jackie que se había parado frente a mí y movía la cola en señal de alegría, o la había pasado muy mal o estaba volviéndose loco porque apenas me soporta, cuando el animal fue hasta Esme, a mí me llegó un olor extraño- Bella?- ella levantó la mirada- hueles…

-Como digas que extremadamente deliciosa- masculló Emmett, ignoré su broma y continué olfateando, me agaché hasta llegar a su escote, habría seguido bajando de no ser por la sarta de palabrotas que pensó Emmett.

-Puedo… necesito…- miré a Emmett y de haber sido yo humano le habría temido, se había cruzado de brazos, me sacaba bastante de altura, pero aunque no fuera peligroso para mí, entendía su posición- tiene algo que no debe tener en…- señalé el escote de Bella, ella arrugó el entrecejo y se inspeccionó bien, desvié la mirada como me dictaba mi educación.

-No veo nada extraño- murmuró Bella.

-No sé que es porque tendría que…- me alcé de hombros, Emmett se me había acercado demasiado.

-A ver- Rosalie se acercó sonriente- Bella deja que mire- ella asintió y Rosalie se inclinó, volví a desviar la mirada y me salí de la mente de Rosalie por educación, _una garrapata?_

-Cómo que garrapata?- exclamé inconscientemente, la sorpresa de mi hermana me llamó la atención, no podía ser una garrapata en realidad, Emmett se acercó de inmediato, le jaló la blusa a Bella y se asomó.

-Qué te pasa!- se quejó Bella dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Emmett.

-Au! Solo quería ayudar- se alejó rápidamente antes de que lo volvieran a golpear, se sobaba la sien derecha donde Bella lo había golpeado.

-Tenemos que revisar al perro y quitarle esa cosa a Bella, necesito que te quites la blusa para…

-Tú no vas a ver a mi hermana sin blusa, tengo suficiente contigo en su cama todas las noches!- Emmett volvió frente a mí.

-Emmett no seas…

-No, no voy a dejar que la veas sin blusa- se cruzó de brazos, parecía en verdad molesto.

-Debo quitarle esa cosa Emmett.

-Sí pero tú no tocas la mercancía antes de comprarla.

-Emmett!- sentí el delicioso ardor en mi garganta, Bella se había sonrojado pero miraba furiosa a Emmett.

-Mejor vayamos a la estancia, Emmett revisa a Jackie, hijo- dijo Esme, pero Emmett negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-Ato a Jackie en el garaje y lo reviso ya que Bella no tenga eso en las bubis.

-Ay Emmett!- Bella volvió a sonrojarse, se miraba deliciosamente hermosa.

-Eres chica, debes tener, no sé que te avergüenza- sin tal vergüenza se alzó de hombros y fue por el perro que seguía alegre por haber vuelto, abracé a Bella y la llevé a la estancia, para cuando llegamos, Emmett ya nos estaba esperando en un sofá, la discusión volvería.

-Emmett, debes entender que tengo que quitarle eso…

-Y solo porque eres médico tienes que ser tú? O porque eres el novio de mi hermanita?

-Emmett no seas exagerado- Bella se adelantó a su hermano, él solo le besó la cabeza y la rodeó para mirarme- y si solo…?

Miré por un lado de Emmett, Bella metía la mano en su blusa, tuve que esquivarlo rápidamente para detener el brazo de Bella.

-No, debe ser con unas pinzas finas para quitarla completamente, si la presionas demasiado pude soltar sustancias…

-Pervertido!- di un brinco con el grito de Emmett, miré mi mano y después a Bella, ella estaba sonrojada mirando fijamente mi brazo, me apresuré a sacarlo, tuve que controlar mi respiración pues se empezaba a alterar.

-Yo lo… lo siento Bella.

-Descuida- susurró, seguía sonrojada.

-Edward!

-Lo siento Emmett, no fue mi intención.

-Claro y yo soy Cleopatra, no?

-Emmett, el que tú…

-Ya pues!- me interrumpió exasperado- ey!- dio un brinco y reí ante su pensamiento, era imposible- Rosalie es mujer!

-Gracias por notarlo- ironizó ella, Emmett se giró hacia ella con su sonrisa de galán.

-Claro que lo noté Rose, digo, como no notarlo- la recorrió con la mirada y a mi hermana le encantó- pero me refiero a que tú si puedes quitarle esa cosa a mi hermana- ahora me echó una mirada seria, Esme había subido ya al despacho de Carlisle por algo que pudiera ayudar y regresaba con unas de las pinzas de mi padre, tenían la punta mucho más fina; perfectas para quitar ese bicho, se las dio a Rosalie mientras ella llevaba a Bella a la cocina, por instinto empecé a seguirlas pero Emmett cruzado de brazos se me puso enfrente, suspiré, no estaba dispuesto a dejarme pasar, como si pudiera impedírmelo, pero lo respetaba lo suficiente.

-Con cuidado Rosalie, sácala lentamente para que no se quede nada- me encogí cuando Bella chupó los dientes.

-Tranquilo- Rosalie regresaba sonriente, Esme se había quedado desinfectando la pequeña herida- aquí está- me la dejó en la palma de la mano, la miré detenidamente, estaba pequeña, no debía tener mucho sobre Jackie- estaba bien sujeta- asentí, seguramente se le había subido a Bella cuando abrazó al perro, tuvo suficiente tiempo como para prenderse bien.

-Cuando regrese Carlisle le diré que la revise.

-Estoy bien- Emmett corrió al verla salir de la cocina, yo continué examinando al pequeño arácnido en mi mano- solo fue esa cosa, no pasa nada Edward- llegó hasta mí y me abrazó, le pasé el brazo por la cintura, aplasté la garrapata en el papel en el que la traía Rosalie.

-No quieres buena competencia, eh Eddie?- de reojo miré a Emmett- al menos se atrevió a probarla- Bella se giró a su hermano, tenía el entrecejo junto.

-Lo habría hecho si no te la pasaras husmeando- le sonreí.

-Lo haces y te lo quemo Edward, te lo juro!- y vi en su mente que estaba realmente dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Emmett por Dios!

-Mamá lo escuchaste- exclamó él a su vez, Bella se había sonrojado, me volví hacia ella y le acaricié la mejilla, escuché a Emmett gruñir, no era vampiro pero gruñía, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Cuando venga Carlisle le pediré que te saque sangre para…

-No!- Bella dio un brinco, la miré con ojos entrecerrados, aún sonriendo me agaché y le besé el cuello, ella suspiró para molestia de Emmett.

-No te da miedo ponerte bajo mis filosos dientes- le mordí jugando un poco, pasé la punta de la lengua por su piel, al instante pude sentir como se estremecía e ignoré completamente los pensamientos del hermano celoso- pero tiemblas ante la mención de una inofensiva aguja.

-La… aguja si…- le besé el cuello antes de mirarla, había cerrado los ojos, respiró hondo y me miró a los ojos- la aguja me pincha y tus dientes no me hacen nada.

-Son más filosos y venenosos.

-No me importa- me agaché más para besarla, Esme no cabía en dicha cada vez que tocaba de alguna forma a Bella y Emmett no podía enfurecerse más cada que la besaba, Bella enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y me jaló más hacia ella, exhaló lentamente y mi garganta se incendió, el monstruo empezó a gritar por su sangre y tuve que detenerme, si seguía besándola podría pasar algo que lamentaría por el resto de mi eternidad, tensé la mandíbula y ella dejó de besarme, cuando con cuidado tomé su rostro entre mis manos, me sonreía- no me disculpo por nada- le regresé la sonrisa.

-Ay ya!- exclamó Emmett tirando de mi camisa.

-Tocarías el piano?- asentí mientras respiraba el dulce aroma de su cabello, Emmett masculló algo que no me interesó saber y guié a Bella hacia mi piano, Esme vino detrás de nosotros y se quedó a unos metros, en la estancia Emmett seguía refunfuñando, acaricié las teclas disfrutando el sonido que se envolvía alrededor de mí, tomé la mano de Bella y la senté a mi lado; cuando ella recargó su cabeza en mi hombro empecé a tocar su nana, para cuando terminó la respiración de Bella terminó de acompasarse, con cuidado cerré la tapa sobre las teclas y la levanté en brazos.

-Edward- me apresuré a mirarla con la intención de disculparme al pensar que la había despertado, pero continuaba con los ojos cerrados- no quiero jeringa- arrugó el entrecejo y movió la boca formando palabras que no logré entender, quizá no eran del todo palabras, siempre me pareció fascinante mirarla dormida porque siempre ha hablado en sueños, mi única forma de conocer sus pensamientos.

Si Bella no quería jeringas, no habría jeringas, solo le había picado ese bichito, subía a su habitación, la dejé en la cama y me senté junto a ella, seguía sin creer que realmente me hubiera enamorado de esta frágil chica humana a la que conozco desde los diez años, y más extraordinario era que ella me correspondiera, ahora solo me preocupaban esas visiones de Alice… la inmortalidad de esos dos niños que mis padres encontraron hace ya siete años, en ocasiones podía entender una de esas visiones, el haber condenado a Bella a esta media vida inmortal, quizá sería tan egoísta como para pedirle a mi padre que la transformara… pero no, ella merece algo mejor, el enamorarme de ella me haría lo suficientemente fuerte como para inclinar la balanza hacia otro camino que se dibujó en el momento en que se decidió la adopción de ellos dos, podíamos seguir juntos como hasta ahora y ella permanecería humana, dudo que Rosalie difiera de mí.

Me quedé ahí mirando a Bella, ignoré a Emmett que se recargó en el marco de la puerta cerca de las dos de la mañana, dudó un poco antes de irse a dormir pero al menos ya confiaba en mí en ese aspecto o mejor dicho, confiaba en que Rosalie cuidaría de mí, el sol salió casi sin darme cuenta, subió y avanzó por el manto que gobernaba pero Bella seguía profundamente dormida.

Tenía demasiado tiempo ya, se quedó dormida a las cinco de la tarde y siendo ya las tres, estaba empezando a preocuparme, salí de la habitación directo al despacho de Carlisle, por fortuna hoy tenía el turno nocturno, tomé su maletín que mantenía sobre un sofá y lo arrastré hasta la habitación de Bella, podía sacarle sangre ahora que estaba dormida, "_Si despierta te culparé"_, había diversión en su voz, pero Bella no podía darse cuenta porque la mano de Carlisle no temblaba, no teníamos pulso.

-No-me congelé y miré el rostro de Bella, se habría despertado?- Emmett eres un idiota!- Carlisle soltó una risita, no, Bella seguía dormida.

-Tranquilo, solo está cansada- me dijo mientras contemplaba el rojo fluido en el pequeño tubo- algo especial que tenga que buscar?- puso un algodón con alcohol sobre el pequeño punto que había dejado la aguja y encima colocó mi mano.

-Todo lo que puedas, le picó ese bicho y…

-Está bien Edward, lo mandaré al laboratorio, el resultado estará en dos días.

-Es demasiado.

-Tranquilízate, ya verás que todo va a estar bien- asentí y mientras Carlisle salía de la habitación, Bella empezó a removerse y por fin abrió los ojos.

-Buenas tardes dormilona- me acerqué para besarla pero ella saltó rápidamente de la cama y corrió al baño.

-Un minuto humano- me gritó ya en el baño, se cepilló los dientes e intentó hacer algo con su cabello porque salió con él recogido en una coleta, eso siempre lo hacía cuando no veía remedio para su cabello- ahora sí, salúdame como debe ser- se detuvo en la puerta, yo me acerqué a ella y la besé, pero un instante después su estómago reclamo atención.

-Otro minuto humano?- le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

-Creo que será más que un minuto- me sonrió y le tomé la mano para bajar a desayunar, después de las bromas de Emmett por la hora, Esme le sirvió a Bella un poco de lasaña que había mantenido en el horno para ella.

Ese día era domingo y por desgracia estaba soleado, Alice seguía perdida en su expedición de caza, así que pasamos todo el día mirando las películas nuevas que Emmett había adquirido en su última excursión con Alice al centro comercial, a mí no me importó quedarme recostado en el sofá mirando televisión porque en realidad no la miré mucho, mi vista estuvo sobre Bella que se había acostado junto a mí, diez minutos después tuve que envolverla en una manta, miré la película cuando Emmett se giraba con mirada escrutadora, mascullaba una serie de palabras incoherentes y volvía la vista al televisor, Bella se quedó dormida cerca de las ocho de la noche y la llevé a acostar, después llamé a Carlisle pero no me ayudó en nada que me dijera que los análisis llevarían dos días en verdad, esa noche me la pasé mirándola desde la ventana, repasaba en mi mente todos los libros de medicina que había leído, Bella no podía estar enferma, no había razón para que se enfermara.

No me tranquilizó que Bella tuviera sendas ojeras cuando despertó al día siguiente y aunque me negué a que fuera a la escuela, era demasiado terca, por desgracia no tenía todas las clases con ella, solo biología y me torturaba tener que mirarla a través de los ojos de los demás, tuve cuidado de no mirar con los ojos de Mike Newton porque no era saludable para el chico, me asqueaban sus absurdas fantasías con MI novia… se sentía muy bien decir eso.

Alice me miraba dando uno que otro suspiro mientras contestaba a mi juego, llevaba gimnasia con ella y siempre hacíamos equipo, me aburría una clase física donde tenía que contenerme, de hecho todos la odiábamos, estábamos jugando bádminton, cuando Alice dio un brinco, puse atención a la visión en cuanto su mirada se perdió en el horizonte, Bella en la enfermería estaba vomitando y se miraba realmente mal, sentí que algo me dio en la cabeza, sin prestar atención más que a la visión que estaba teniendo Alice, solté mi raqueta y corrí hacia la enfermería, sentí a mi hermana seguirme, cuando llegamos, Bella iba entrando al baño, algo parecido a histeria me invadió de golpe al escuchar las terribles arcadas de Bella.

-Qué pasa?- me acerqué a la enfermera, no le presté atención a sus locos pensamientos por mí.

-Estaba por llamar a su casa para que vinieran por ella- me dijo.

-Nosotros la llevaremos- se me adelantó Alice, yo solo asentí, y si era algo por la garrapata? Oh vamos Edward, no es tan común, qué tan posible era que Jackie hubiera llevado específicamente ese tipo de garrapata y que ésta picara a Bella? El que Alice ayudara a Bella a sostenerse mientras salía del baño y que entrecerrara los ojos en cuanto le dio la luz del foco, me contestó, cuando salimos de la oficina, la tomé en brazos y me aterró que no se quejara, ella siempre se queja cuando la cuidan de más, ahora solo se echó un brazo sobre los ojos, sentía mas terror, Alice subió al asiento trasero y sujetó a Bella en brazos, ella seguía cubriéndose los ojos.

-Tiene fiebre- susurró mi hermana, pise el acelerador, el coche patinó mientras salíamos rumbo a casa, había bastantes coches pero los esquivé hábilmente, teníamos que llegar lo antes posible, Carlisle estaría ahí, aunque no tuviéramos los resultados teníamos que hacer algo, mi Bella estaba seriamente enferma, lo peor era que fuera lo que yo me temía, había muy poca posibilidad pero… pero aún así podía ser, las enfermedades en los humanos desencadenan en algo que no permitiré le pase a Bella.

-Alice!- me ahogué con el aire que no debía respirar, el cuerpo inerte de Bella en sus brazos hizo que pisara con furia el acelerador.

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Yaaa no solo Bella, hay muchas enfermedades por garrapatas… por lo general en lugares con bajos recursos, poca higiene, sin vampiros sobreprotectores o con mucha exposición y no en unas horas pero suficiente tiempo de incubación =D… ahora Bella morirá y cumpliré mi sueño de matar gente en fics de Crepusculo!_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Si ya lo se.. solo Bella se enferma por una garrapata..¬¬ pero bueno.. con lo exagerado del vampiro será un pokito peor no kreen..xD dejen reviews..! 15 para el próximo capi..!_


	9. Base ball

**Twilight tiene su dueña y no soy yo ni mi compañera ni de chiste!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**ATENCION LECTORES:**

**Por más que me encante el hecho de que nos dejen montones de Reviews tengo que hacer esto por el bien de las autoras (bueno mío ya que para Sion es demasiado tarde), para no presionarnos tanto, vaya. Les informo que a partir de este capítulo habrá algunas cuantas reglitas para subir capítulo nuevo:**

**-Se pedirán 15 Reviews igual que se ha venido haciendo desde el inicio, pero esta vez pediré que los Reviews tengan una extensión mínima de _dos renglones_, un "Muy bueno" o "Sigan así" son bienvenidos, sin embargo no se tomará como Review, y por favor no repitan letras tantas veces como un "Bieeeeeeeeeeen!", eso es hacer trampa.**

**-Habrá un lapso mínimo de una semana entre capítulos, esto es para darnos a nosotras un poco mas de tiempo, ya que he visto como los 15 Reviews se juntan en apenas unos días, esto no me molesta para nada, al contrario, me encanta! Es solo que no dan tiempo al cerebro de reponer la imaginación.**

**Espero que comprendan mi preocupación por la poca salud mental que queda en Sion y por mi desgaste cerebral al escribir, muchas gracias..!=D**

**Atte. _Nymphadora Tonks_ (Si, solo yo por que Sion fue demasiado cobarde para decirlo..¬¬)**

**

* * *

**

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Bueno, bueno, la verdad es q no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que actualicé tan rápido XD pero su insistencia y la promesa de mi compañera, rinden sus frutos! Disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo el sufrimiento de Edward! =D_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Y al fin llegamos a uno de los puntos importantes de Twilight..! Sin contar con el hecho de ke Bella se esta muriendo.. cosa en la ke no tuve nada ke ver y todo fue idea de la sádica asesina de mi compañera.. pero bueno.. espero ke les guste esta adaptación ke hicimos del libro..!=D_

* * *

Base Ball..!

Edward POV

-Carlisle!- grité en cuanto puse un pie en el piso, Alice corrió con Bella a su habitación, sentí que mi corazón volvía a morir al escuchar a Bella quejarse- la habitación de Bella- agregué siguiendo a mi hermana, pasé rápido por la estancia donde Emmett y Rosalie jugaban ajedrez, Jasper leía en su habitación y Esme ya había llegado a la habitación de Bella, todos me siguieron.

-Qué pasa?- Carlisle apareció preocupado, me acerqué a él y lo tomé por la camisa sin siquiera pensar.

-Los análisis, necesito esos análisis!- me miró desconcertado, me apresuré a disculparme, después miré a Bella que pedía apagaran el foco, Emmett lo hizo mientras entraba, yo corrí todas las cortinas.

-Qué ocurre?- insistió mi padre mientras se acercaba para revisar a Bella, yo le expliqué lo poco que sabía- qué te duele cariño?

-La cabeza- murmuró Bella, iba a seguir pero se interrumpió por un escalofrío, maldita sea, maldita sea, debí haberle dado antibióticos, ahora por mi culpa está enferma y las garrapatas solo transmiten enfermedades malas, realmente peligrosas- me dan agua? Tengo sed.

-Carlisle?- mi padre la estaba revisando concienzudamente, Jasper y Emmett salieron cuando empezó a desabrocharle la blusa, Emmett intentó jalarme pero el gruñido brotó de mis labios incluso antes de haber registrado lo que él pretendía, Rosalie me respondió con otro gruñido al instante, pero yo no me movería de aquí hasta saber que ella estaba bien, me disculpé, por supuesto, pero no salí.

-No está infectado- dijo Carlisle mirando el pequeño punto que había dejado la mordedura de la garrapata, pero se miraba pensativo y eso estaba volviéndome loco, volvió a abrochar la blusa y se giró para mirar a Alice- podrás tomar una muestra de orina?- mi hermana asintió rápidamente.

-No voy a orinar con Alice sosteniéndome un frasco- se quejó Bella, sonreí, si podía responder a eso no estaba tan mal.

-Harás algo parecido- contestó Carlisle, enseguida Bella afirmó débilmente con la cabeza y yo sentí que algo pesado me caía al estómago, Carlisle me miró preocupado.

-No te preocupes- me dijo, que no me preocupara? Me miraba así y no quería que me preocupara? Claro que fácil- no te culpes Edward, no quiero que lo hagas, todo va a estar bien, el análisis de sangre estará mañana y…

-Qué?- Bella se sentó de un brinco y me miró furiosa- me sacaste sangre? Cómo te atreves Edward y sin decirme!- enseguida, vomitó toda la ropa de cama para dejarse caer sobre su almohada- espera a que me… recupere… un oso… osezno entrenado…- suspiró y guardó silencio, perturbado la miré quedarse dormida e inmediatamente miré hacia mi padre.

-Qué pasa!- le exigí, ni siquiera me agradó mi tono pero no podía encontrar otro, solo me pidió en su mente que me tranquilizara, como si eso fuera tan fácil- Carlisle por favor, se volvió a dormir!

-Edward- usó el tono serio que empleaba con Emmett, incluso él soltó un _"Uuh"_ burlón, lo miré de reojo pero Emmett fingía ver a Bella, yo sabía que estaba prestando toda su atención al según él, mi primer regaño- hijo por favor- sonreí ante la clara desilusión de mi pequeño gran hermano- los análisis van a estar mañana y le haré más si son necesarios, nada ganas alterándote.

-Eso mismo digo yo- aportó Emmett, suspiré, tenían razón, intentaría tranquilizarme, Bella no tenía nada.

Me pasé el resto de la tarde sentado junto a ella, desde que volvimos de la escuela se la pasó dormida y solo despertó para pedir con urgencia agua, y aunque Esme intentó convencerla para que comiera algo, ella lo rechazó con súbito asco, apenas si logró que bebiera algunos tragos de yogurt, cuando ella odia el yogurt; intenté ignorar el hecho de que Bella había comido algo que no le gustaba porque tenía que tranquilizarme, tenía que hacerme a la idea de que Bella estaba bien que no estaba realmente enferma de algo grave y que la garrapata no le había transmitido algo porque además necesitan muchas horas para prenderse bien a la piel y más horas aún para que puedan contagiar algo.

En el transcurso del día, se pasaron por la habitación todos los miembros de la familia, uno por uno y ni siquiera Emmett se quejó porque me quedara en la noche ni me echó esas miradas sospechosas, por la noche me la pasé intentando descartar la grave enfermedad que me empezaba a preocupar, además, existían toda clase de enfermedades menores, no había razón para que precisamente Bella tuviera otra cosa… eran síntomas simples con razones simples, ella había vomitado porque le cayó mal algo que comió, le dolía la cabeza porque podía estar por resfriarse, la foto sensibilidad porque… pues… porque había pasado demasiado tiempo frente a la computadora y deberían restringirle su uso, la extraña sed se debía a que no ha tomado suficientes líquidos últimamente, la fiebre que le acabo de descubrir hace dos segundos es por el mismo resfriado del dolor de cabeza y el escalofrío que la interrumpió temprano… a todos los humanos les dan escalofríos, es normal, solo había una cosa a la que no podía encontrarle sentido, y eso era que Bella nunca, pero nunca hace o come algo que no le guste… ella no dejaría un discusión o reclamo sin terminar, reemplacé mi mano fría en su frente por un trozo de tela húmeda y fui con Carlisle, salí de la habitación, bajé las escaleras y crucé el pasillo hasta el despacho de mi padre, pero cuando alcé la mano para llamar a la puerta, recordé que este mes él tendría el turno nocturno, tuve que regresar con Bella, justo cuando llegaba a la habitación, Alice entraba corriendo; fui de inmediato tras ella.

-Alice?

-Tiene mucha fiebre, está en cuarenta- sentí que algo pesado caía a mi estómago y se hundía más y más.

-Acabo de salir, no hace ni un minuto y estaba en 37.7, usé un termómetro!- no lo necesitaba, era cierto, pero tenía que asegurarme para registrar todo exacto y sin errores, me di cuenta de que había subido la voz cuando Emmett entró corriendo, se había quedado dormido intentando no dormir y estar al pendiente de su hermana, sus pensamientos fatalistas lograron que se me escapara el aire, apenas logré balbucear que dejara de pensar eso y él apenas me escuchó, se abalanzó sobre su hermana como si pudiera hacer algo.

-Un baño de agua fría, es lo único que se me ocurre- Alice me miró.

-No mucho- murmuré, respiré hondo y me senté junto a Bella en la cama, Emmett se me acercó y me echó un brazo sobre los hombros al tiempo que hablaba:

-Tranquilo, solo es un resfriado, se pondrá bien- asentí, él estaba convencido de eso pero yo no, yo me temía que fuera algo peor y entonces, cuando Alice estaba por levantar en brazos a Bella mientras Rosalie preparaba la bañera, Bella abrió los ojos y se sentó.

-Por qué hay una vaca ahí?- abrí la boca mirándola, ella señalaba hacia el baño justo donde Rosalie había salido a anunciar que todo estaba listo, mi hermana alzó una ceja, yo no sabía si reír o no, Emmett no miraba relación alguna de una vaca con Rosalie pero soltó una de sus clásicas carcajadas.

-No hay vacas, Bella- le susurré intentando que volviera a acostarse, pero ella me apartó la mano.

-Claro que hay una vaca ahí, puedo mirarla…

-Vaca?- murmuró Rosalie.

-Y la escucho también, por qué tienen una vaca?- Emmett ya se había sentado para reír más cómodamente, Rosalie por su parte rodeó a Alice y se acercó a la cama, Bella seguía mirando donde había estado Rosalie- baila el Twist!- exclamó y ahí fue donde me asusté, Bella movía la cabeza como si en verdad estuviera viendo a alguien bailar y si así fuera no me molestaría, lo que me daba miedo realmente era que quien bailaba era una vaca- alguien quiere bailar conmigo?- preguntó Bella, incluso Emmett dejó de reír y se puso de pie de un brinco.

-Qué tiene mi hermana? Se muere!- imité a Emmett y me erguí rápidamente.

-No vuelvas a decir eso ni de broma Emmett!- me giré hacia él y lo sujeté de la camisa- me entendiste?- cuando asintió, me volví a Bella, qué rayos estaba pasando?

-Sigue dormida- sentenció Jasper.

-Sí- asentí con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Bella- la temperatura es demasiado alta y alucina con una vaca…

-Y ella quiere bailar, Alice anda báñala que me preocupa!- exclamó Emmett, Alice se llevó rápidamente a Bella que había vuelto a recostarse y solo murmuraba sobre la vaca, la mantuvo en agua por casi tres horas hasta que por fin la fiebre cedió y se convirtió solo en febrícula, 37 grados, miré hacia la puerta para que Alice le pusiera el pijama a Bella pero no me levanté de la cama, pasaría toda la noche con mi mano sobre la frente de mi Bella de ser necesario, no me agradó el titubeo de Alice mientras terminaba de subir el pantalón.

_-Sube- _por acto reflejo en cuanto Alice pensó eso mi mano voló hasta el rostro de Bella solo para comprobar que efectivamente, la temperatura estaba subiendo demasiado rápido a pesar de que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos que la habían sacado del agua, de pronto, los pensamientos de Carlisle me sorprendieron y traté de evitar que mi imaginación volara, no tenía porque haber regresado por algo grave, quizá olvidó algo, sí, eso es, Carlisle olvidó unos papeles, la bata o el maletín…

-Carlisle, dime que olvidaste un…- el diagnóstico saltó en la mente de mi padre y no pude terminar mi absurda petición- por favor…- suspiré, qué tan probable era que Bella se contagiara de fiebre maculosa por la exposición de solo horas de una garrapata? Carlisle apareció en la puerta de la habitación donde estábamos todos y me dio el sobre con los resultados, lo tomé y miré aunque ya sabía lo que encontraría- Carlisle, no puede ser, tenía que ser justo ese bicho?- él solo se alzó de hombros y fue a revisar a Bella, _Rickettsia rickettsii, __claro, tenía que ser, no miré lo demás porque no importaba, ya tenia a la bacteria causante de todo esto._

_-No!- el dolor en ese grito de Bella hizo que los papeles se me resbalaran de la mano, cuando miré, Carlisle se había congelado sentado en la cama junto a ella, tenía la inyección lista, le estaba sacando el aire cuando ella gritó._

_-Bella tranquila, es para que te…- intenté decir pero volvió a gritar, sentí una daga a fuego vivo atravesar mi corazón; Jasper había dejado escapar el aire, el dolor de Bella lo tomó por sorpresa, no era la inyección lo que temía, era algo más, pero qué?_

_-Por favor!- se sentó, miraba con terror a Carlisle, empezó a alejarse de él con la mirada cargada de terror, Carlisle no comprendía pero se puso de pie lejos de la cama, que frustración no poder saber lo que le preocupa, ahora más que nunca maldigo el maldito fenómeno que me impide saber lo que piensa!- no más, ya no, no, no! _

_-Qué pasa?- solo un susurro se le había escapado a Emmett, pero yo no pude contestar porque también quería saber lo que ocurría, Bella continuaba mirando aterrada a Carlisle e insistía en alejarse_

_-Déjelo, deje a mi hermano!- Emmett dio un brinco, su mente hizo click, se revolvió casi hasta confundirme, cientos de escenas pasaron a gran velocidad, me congelé mirando lo mismo que recordaba Emmett, pero no… no podía ser, eso no…- no, Emmett… lo va a matar!- Bella empezó a retorcerse en los brazos de Alice que no podía hacer más que evitar que se cayera de la cama, ya había cerrado los ojos._

_-Dios, Carlisle por favor haz algo!- me quedé congelado mirando a Bella casi convulsionar en brazos de mi hermana_, continuaba gritando con dolor y terror en cada sílaba mientras yo sentía que moría, si acaso estoy vivo, con solo verla llorar y rogar por la vida de Emmett.

-No señor Williams por favor, ya no!- ese último grito me rasgó por dentro, sentí algo frío que subía desde mi estómago, pasó como la muerte por mi garganta y se paseó en mi cabeza hasta marearme; me sostuve de algo, no miré de que pero me aferré a eso que me envolvió la mano, Jasper estaba atónito por la cantidad de horror que sentía de Bella.

-Por favor… alguien… haga… algo- balbuceé con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, por fortuna Jasper reaccionó y mandó torrentes de calma hacia Bella mientras a la mente de Carlisle volvía la parte médica y enviaba a Alice a la tina con Bella, la metieron con todo y pijama, mi padre se apresuró a inyectar todo lo que debía, los antibióticos para atacar la infección y en unas horas le daría algo si no le bajaba la fiebre.

Por fortuna la infección empezó a ceder un poco, la fiebre bajó hasta una ligera febrícula, con el medicamento que Carlisle administraba según él lo consideraba necesario, Bella se mantuvo dormida por toda la noche y gran parte del día siguiente, las horas de la mañana pasaron tranquilas, incluso pude salir de la habitación para discutir con mi padre sobre la probabilidad de que Bella se hubiera infectado estando expuesta tan solo a unas cuantas horas cuando por lo general se necesitan días, con mi Bella sana durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, podía permitirme bromear con mis hermanos sobre la mala suerte de Bella.

-Aaah!- Bella gritó, mientras yo subía las escaleras, Emmett se cayó de la cama al intentar salir rápido, me detuve, helado, en la puerta, Bella estaba sentada mirándose las manos con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Edward- susurró Carlisle, me moví un poco, solo lo suficiente como para que mi padre pudiera entrar- cariño?- se acercó lentamente, casi titubeando por si era otra alucinación, pero no, Bella no tenía fiebre; le tomé la temperatura hacía solo diez minutos y no estaba sonrojada.

-Papá, mira!- levantó los brazos hacia Carlisle, él sonrió y se sentó mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Puedo entrar?- pregunté después de poder respirar tranquilo.

-No, no quiero que me mires así!- exclamó Bella intentando cubrirse con la manta pero Carlisle se lo evitó, le revisaba los brazos, no le hice caso y me acerqué, frente a ella le sonreí mientras me agachaba, la besé saboreando lentamente sus labios como si nunca los hubiera besado.

-Lo extrañé- susurré, sentí sus labios curvarse debajo de los míos, me erguí con lentitud, Carlisle había subido las piernas del pijama de Bella, lo bueno era que mi padre tenía una buena vista porque el cuarto seguía sumido en la oscuridad, Emmett entró y encendió la luz; de inmediato, Bella se cubrió el rostro con la manta y yo bajé el interruptor, fotosensibilidad? Uno de los síntomas menos comunes de la enfermedad, pero como la enferma era Bella no debía sorprenderme.

-Hermanita ya era hora!- el grandulón la abrazó con el mayor cuidado que pudo.

-Bella, te llenarás de manchas conforme vaya saliendo la infección- ella miró aterrada a Carlisle que iba hacia el escritorio y le daba la espalda, ella tiró un manotazo a Emmett antes de que riera.

-Ya te aliviaste- sonrió Emmett, sí, Bella ya casi se aliviaba, al menos lo peor había pasado ya.

-No, no, no, no, por favor, no me gustan las agujas- sonreí al verla, Carlisle había regresado del escritorio con la inyección lista.

-Lo siento hija, pero es para que te mejores.

-No- Carlisle no le hizo caso y se acercó, me senté junto a ella y la abracé mientras mi padre la inyectaba y ella escondía su rostro en mi pecho, seguía haciéndolo en el brazo para que la medicina hiciera efecto cuanto antes.

-Te mejorarás en poco tiempo, ya solo necesitas reposo y las medicinas en un lapso más largo- Carlisle le besó la frente y salió para dejarnos algo de privacidad, el resto de la familia llegó poco después de que mi padre saliera, besaron y abrazaron a Bella y volvieron a salir, algo que me sorprendió fue que hasta Emmett salió para dejarnos solos, estuvimos abrazados en su cama por horas, disfrutando el uno del otro, me había asustado, el solo hecho de imaginar mi existencia sin Bella me duele como jamás creí que pudiera doler cuando al principio esperaba que esto no sucediera, cuanto me alegro que no haya sido así.

-Sabes que tuviste los síntomas más raros de esa enfermedad?- murmuré a su oído, el sol se estaba ocultando y Esme en la cocina preparaba una sopa de pollo para Bella.

-Bueno, tengo al novio más raro que pude encontrar.

-Ey esa palabra, cómo osas decirla en mi presencia!- brinqué ante el comentario de Emmett, me había perdido tanto en mis pensamientos que no lo había escuchado acercarse, "_Siempre hay una primera vez"_, se burló en su mente, yo lo ignoré porque me alegraba de que Bella se estuviera recuperando tan favorablemente.

-Lárgate Emmett.

-Veo que te aliviaste por completo hermanita.

-Te juro que si tuviera la fuerza necesaria te tiraba con esto- levantó el libro de Romeo y Julieta que tenía sobre la mesita de noche.

-Primero te das con él aunque tengas la fuerza necesaria- se mofó Emmett recargado con un pie en el umbral de la puerta.

-Mamá, Emmett no me deja descansar!- gritó Bella sonriéndole a su hermano, él recargó los dos pies en el piso.

-Emmett, deja que tu hermana descanse para que se recupere, baja a ver la televisión por favor!

-Eso fue sucio- Emmett sonreía cuando dio media vuelta, estaba alegre porque su hermana no recordara nada de la maldita alucinación, porque estuviera prácticamente recuperada y yo me alegraba con él, solo había sido un susto, uno que espero jamás vuelva a pasar, no creo soportar volver a ver en peligro la vida de Bella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hacía exactamente un mes que Emmett suplicaba y me habría traído gracia de no ser porque lo apoyaba Bella y él a ella, ya le había dicho yo a Alice que no anduviera gritando a los cuatro vientos cuando habría tormenta, era el único pretexto que podíamos ponerle a Emmett en su insistencia de jugar al beisbol con vampiros y Alice lo gritaba, Carlisle se había mantenido al margen por petición de Esme y Rosalie, a Bella no le entusiasmaba tanto el juego como a Emmett, pero ella siempre lo ha apoyado en todo.

-Mamá por favor, me llevaré el casco del americano si quieres!- todos llegaban del centro comercial, había sido día de renovación de guardarropa y Emmett había accedido solo para tener más tiempo para insistir.

-Eso no va a evitar que se te parta la cabeza si te damos con una pelota- y eso era lo que Rosalie siempre decía, de alguna forma terminaríamos destrozándolo con una pelota, entonces Emmett decía:

-Alice no dejará que me pase eso! Verdad hermanita?- entonces Alice no sabía que decir, siempre balbuceaba sin querer echarse en contra a nadie.

-Yo... no… pues… Jazz, por todos los cielos, cómo te rompiste el pantalón!- Jasper suspiraba previendo eso, así era como ella se escapaba y los dos subían a su habitación para que Emmett mirara con ojos de cachorro a Bella, justo como hace en este momento y ella me miraba a mí y aunque supiera que lo va a hacer, siempre caigo y me pierdo en sus profundos ojos chocolate que tantas respuestas me dan.

-Emmett es peligroso- el tranquilo susurro de Esme me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-Supongo que entonces Bella y yo les servimos de porristas, no? Hacemos la pirámide… no, espera me caigo o Bella se parte la…

-Emmett- Esme endureció un poco la voz y era cuando mi hermano balbuceaba una disculpa y subía molesto a su habitación, pero para mi sorpresa, siguió hablando.

-Entonces que es mejor mamá? También es peligroso que les sirvamos de porristas- Carlisle estacionó el coche, estaba confundido por el tono que estaba empleando Emmett, y no era el único- mientras ustedes se divierten de lo lindo, Bella y yo nos sentamos a mirarlos, no? ustedes jugando y nosotros valiendo…- Emmett no digas eso! quise gritarlo pero no pude- ...madres- cerró la boca sorprendido de él mismo, incluso se arrepintió tan rápido como pensó la palabra pero su boca ya la había sacado y no pudo hacer nada, justo entonces apareció Carlisle frente a él; nadie se movía, Emmett no encontraba las palabras necesarias para disculparse y Carlisle no parecía muy feliz.

-Un simple juego de beisbol es razón suficiente como para que hables en esa forma Emmett?- había visto a Carlisle serio cuando Emmett hacía alguna tontería intencional o por simple descuido pero ahora, hasta Emmett lo notó, le desquiciaba el tono de regaño de nuestro padre porque no lo sentía como regaño pero la mirada de desilusión lo mataba.

-Yo… lo… en verdad…

-Sé que lo lamentas…

-Carlisle!- la queja de Alice desde arriba hizo suspirar a Carlisle; acababa de ver que no habría juego, Emmett asintió, no soportaba la mirada de Carlisle pero tampoco quería mirar el piso, una simple mirada de mi padre y Emmett se disculpó con Esme, ella se acercó y le acarició el rostro con el amor de madre con el que ha cargado por tanto tiempo y que ahora sale con justo derroche.

-No habrá juego de beisbol, para nadie Alice, disculpen, tengo que revisar unos papeles del hospital- Carlisle dio media vuelta, besó a Esme y subió a su despacho, Alice se iba a quejar pero presentía que era malo, sonreí ante sus pensamientos, ya me gustaría ver a Carlisle tan molesto como para que le suspenda las tarjetas, pero el miedo era bastante así que no abrió la boca, yo jalé a Bella hasta el sofá para ver televisión, Esme fue a la cocina a preparar la cena y Emmett se quedó ahí de pie con Rosalie por un lado.

Encendí el televisor mientras Bella revisaba la bolsa con películas que Emmett pretendía añadir a la ya grande colección de DVDs, mientras Bella ponía una comedia musical, Emmett echó a correr al despacho de Carlisle y justo cuando llegaba, Alice miró como jugaríamos esa misma noche, apenas si pudo con su alegría, en el despacho de Carlisle, Emmett se disculpaba, abracé a Bella cuando vino a acostarse conmigo en el sofá y la envolví en la manta que siempre tenía ahí, empecé a acariciar su cabello, pero puse más atención a la conversación de Carlisle con Emmett que a la película.

-Sé que fui grosero papá, castígame a mí pero no tienes porque prohibirle a todos que jueguen- Emmett recargó las dos manos en el respaldo de la silla frente al escritorio de Carlisle, él cerró la carpeta que revisaba y la dejó sobre el escritorio- hagan el juego y yo me quedo aquí o voy también para que no se preocupen y me siento sin decir nada, en verdad no me quejaré.

-Seguro?- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, Emmett le mantuvo la mirada y asintió firmemente con la cabeza- está bien, iremos esta noche a jugar beisbol.

-Y no diré nada- Emmett era sincero al prometer eso, me acomodé en el sofá para que Bella cupiera mejor y me concentré en escuchar sus pensamientos, se acababa de quedar dormida y se quejaba de Emmett.

Resultó extraño que Emmett no se quejara cuando se dijo que Jasper lo tendría que llevar por la localización de nuestro pequeño prado y me habría reído de no ser por su resignación, eso y la extraña advertencia de Esme, Alice le había puesto una banda en los ojos a Jackie para que no se mareara en el camino, el tampoco dio problema, solo Bella se quejó y me representó algo de trabajo…

-Bella por favor.

-Ve a divertirte, yo te espero aquí- sugirió esperanzada, la miré con ojos entrecerrados y entonces me sonrió antes de desviar la mirada.

-Puedo saber por qué?

-Recuerdas cuando fuimos a tu prado? Al de las flores y eso…

-El que solo nosotros dos conocemos- asentí recordando lo bien que la habíamos pasado ese día, y lo fastidioso que se había puesto Emmett cuando volvimos por la noche.

-Pues recordarás como me puse la última vez que corrimos…

-Pero eso fue porque no cerraste los ojos como se supone debes hacer.

-Pues quise ver pero… mejor te espero aquí.

-Tendré que forzar tu memoria, eh?

-Forzar? A qué te refieres?- me incliné lentamente y ella se pegó contra el jeep de Emmett, no la dejaría escapar, me estaba divirtiendo bastante.

-Exactamente- respiré disfrutando de su delicioso y tentador aroma- a qué le tienes miedo?

-A hacerme papilla contra un árbol y morir… y marearme- tragó saliva sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, evité sonreír y me incliné, besé la piel de su garganta, me flameó la garganta y me alegró poder controlarlo tan fácilmente.

-Sigues preocupada?- murmuré contra su piel, se estremeció ligeramente y me gustó.

-Sí?- pasé la nariz por la línea de su garganta hasta u mandíbula, le besé la mandíbula mientras susurraba:

-Y ahora?- Bella empezó a balbucear no muy coherentemente, tuvo que agarrar aire para poder contestarme, no tenía idea de lo gratificante que me resultaba tener ese efecto en ella, el saber que le resultaba igual de atractivo como hombre tanto como ella me lo resultaba a mí.

-Árboles… papilla… mareo- sonreí y la besé en la frente, era imposible.

-Bella- suspiré mientras ella me miraba- en verdad no crees que te vaya a hacer papilla contra un árbol, verdad?- bajé besándola desde la frente hasta la comisura de los labios, me detuve un segundo y la miré a los ojos, ella pareció perderse y supe que estaba por ganar.

-Podría pasar…- suspiró ya sin confianza.

-Crees que dejaría que te hirieras, con lo que fuera?

-No- la besé lentamente, parecía pensar, estaba seguro de que buscaba un pretexto eficaz, pero no le iba a dar tiempo de encontrar algo.

-Sabes que no hay nada de que preocuparse- asintió y entonces me apresuré a tomar su cabeza entre mis manos, la miré una vez más y la besé, entonces pasó algo que no me esperé, como la primera vez en que la besé como mi novia, Bella me atacó, sus brazos subieron rápidamente y se enroscaron alrededor de mi cuello, de pronto quedó casi soldada a mi cuerpo, me incendié, sentí cada centímetro de mí prenderse en llamas, un monstruo diferente al de la sed gritó furioso exigiéndome algo que no me podía permitir, cuando suspiró y sus labios se entreabrieron, todo su aliento se metió de golpe en mi garganta, reaccioné de inmediato, más en guardia que de lo que debería y me eché hacia atrás, me tambaleé cuando ella se arrodilló y abrazó sus piernas.

-Maldita sea Bella! Me vas a matar, te lo juro!- jadeé, tuve que recargarme en un árbol.

-Eres indestructible- masculló, jadeaba aún más que yo, eso era muy obvio.

-Lo era hasta hace siete años! Maldita sea!- me giré y golpeé el árbol con la suficiente fuerza como para hundir mi mano pero no para tirarlo- ahora mejor vámonos antes de que haga una estupidez- gruñí de mala manera y la arrojé sobre mi espalda para empezar a correr, tenía que aclararme antes de llegar al prado donde los demás ya debían estarnos esperando, me esforcé por controlarme y ser dulce con ella pero me era muy difícil, volvió a enroscar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sus piernas se atenazaron a mi cintura y escondió la cabeza debajo de mis omoplatos- no olvides cerrar bien los ojos- la reprendí asintió contra mi piel y comencé a correr, solo esperaba que en verdad me hubiera obedecido, aunque fuera esta vez, no quería tratar con ella mareada, no corrí por mucho tiempo, solo fueron cinco minutos y me detuve, podíamos caminar el resto del camino, pero Bella seguía aferrada a mí.

-Ya terminó Bella, puedes bajar- le acaricié el cabello sobre mi espalda, Bella empezó a bajar lentamente y de repente se desasió y escuché un ruido sordo, cuando me giré me quedé sorprendido, ella estaba recostada en el lodo, hice todo lo que pude para no reírme, para que no tomara mi acción como burla por su caída, pero no pude, su mirada desconcertada fue más fuerte y rompí a reír, era tan humana, tan perfecta, aunque me miró molesta, no pude callar, de hecho olvidé ayudarla erguirse pues ella se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a limpiarse la chamarra, con el entrecejo junto se quitaba las ramitas y el exceso de lodo, esa escena me pareció extremadamente divertida y a pesar de que quise no hacerlo, reí aún más, con la cabeza en alto, Bella se terminó de sacudir y echó a andar a grandes zancadas, oh cielos, me apresuré a alcanzarla y la envolví en mis brazos.

-A dónde vas?- le pregunté inhalando el delicado aroma que despedía, mojada olía terriblemente mejor.

-A ver jugar beisbol, ya que tú estás muy divertido aquí yo iré a avisarle a mamá que nada me pasó.

-Pero si no es por ahí, te vas a perder- bufó y se giró sin mirarme, echó a andar en la otra dirección, tuve que borrar mi sonrisa y seguirla, tendría que disculparme.

-Por favor Bella, lo siento pero no me pude contener, tenías que haberte visto la cara, esa expresión Bella, fue…- apreté la mandíbula cuando me asaltó una carcajada pero estaba seguro de que me había escuchado reír- no te enfades- me las arreglé para responder sin que me delatara una carcajada.

-Claro, yo nunca puedo nada, no? Aquí solo los vampiros pueden hacer todo, incluso enojarse.

-Pero si no me enojé contigo- le acaricié el rostro, pero siguió sin mirarme.

-"Maldita sea Bella!"- repitió lo que dije hacía poco mientras intentaba deshacer mi abrazo, pero no lo iba a lograr, no la dejaría, le sonreí con dulzura.

-Isabella, sigues sin entender- por fin volvió a mirarme.

-Entendí que estabas enojado- asentí con la cabeza.

-Pero no contigo, nunca podría, Bella- le besé en la comisura de los labios- me sorprende los valiente que eres, tan humana, tan… cálida, perfecta- me acerqué más a sus labios- estaba enojado conmigo mismo- me regresó el beso y se alejó curiosa para mirarme- por seguir poniéndote en peligro tan descaradamente, debería evitar hacerlo, debería ser capaz de…- me puso una mano en la boca y dijo:

-Vamos al juego, no quiero depresiones- la tomé de la mano y comenzamos a caminar, solo fueron unos metros los que caminamos entre helechos altos, tuve que atraparla en dos ocasiones pero no dije nada, cuando llegamos al amplio prado, a Bella se le escapó un silbido por la bajo, nunca la había traído, Emmett, Esme y Rosalie que estaban en una enorme roca plana, se acercaron en cuanto nos miraron, Jasper y Alice se lanzaban la pelota y Jackie intentaba atraparla en el centro, Carlisle marcaba las bases.

-Eras a quien escuchamos Edward?- me preguntó Esme mientras se acercaba, el perro dejó la pelota y corrió para recibirnos, bueno, para recibir a Bella, sigo sin entender como le gustan el resto de vampiros y a mí a penas me soporta, por no decir que le caigo mal a un perro, como al resto de animales, por supuesto.

-Hombre hasta yo lo escuché, parecía que se ahogaba un oso!- exclamó Emmett, sonreía, pero no igual.

-Tú nunca has visto un oso de cerca, además, quién te dice que los osos se ahogan?- contrario a lo que esperaba, Emmett se alzó de hombros y regresó a la roca, Jackie gimió y lo siguió de inmediato, Alice le echó una larga mirada preocupada mientras venía a decirnos que el partido comenzaría.

-Es hora!- cantó y entonces un trueno se dejó escuchar, Alice regresó a su posición como pitcher y yo miré a Carlisle que recién terminaba de marcar las bases, me extrañaba que siguiera en pie el castigo de Emmett, Carlisle nunca se molesta o castiga, bueno quizá a Emmett de vez en cuando pero en cuanto éste se disculpa, todo regresa a ser como si nunca hubiera pasado, pero ahora ha sido demasiado tiempo y mi padre sabía cuan arrepentido estaba Emmett, incluso iba a tratar de divertirse.

Con otro trueno y el juego comenzó, Bella gritaba divertida aunque yo sabía que no miraba nada, las entradas pasaron en verdad divertidas y lo habrían sido aún más para todos si Emmett no estuviera sentado serio, yo miraba más a Carlisle que a la pelota, pero aún así no se me escapaba ninguna cuando Jasper bateaba, Emmett fingía entusiasmo y en verdad intentaba sentirlo pero deseaba jugar.

Continuamos jugando y Emmett nos apoyaba, cumplía lo que le prometió a Carlisle en compañía de Jackie que no se separó ni un solo segundo, parecía sentir cuando uno de los humanos estaba triste, media hora después, cuando me tocaba batear y mientras esperaba que le llegara su turno, Carlisle sonrió y fue hacia los humanos pensaba… bajé el bate al entender lo que haría Carlisle, solo escuché el ruido sordo de la pelota en las manos de Esme y seguí a mi padre, no podía estar pensándolo en serio, agarró la mochila en la que habían traído las cosas y siguió caminando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emmett POV

-Carlisle- escuché a Edward gritarle a papá Carlisle y desvié la mirada de Rosalie que estaba lista para atrapar la bola, papá venía hacia nosotros con una de las mochilas en la mano, nos íbamos a ir tan pronto? Pero si no me había quejado, estaba dispuesto a disculparme cuando papá me llamó.

-Hey Emmett!- baje a Jackie de mis piernas y me puse de pie mientras él metía la mano a la mochila y me arrojaba algo, por instinto lo atrapé y cuando lo tuve en las manos me di cuenta de lo que era, un guante de beisbol! Eso quería decir que…? Lo miré esperando que me dijera algo y su respuesta fue un casco que me arrojó, Edward parecía consternado pero no me importó, iba a jugar beisbol!

-Es en serio papá?

-Carlisle- lo volvió a llamar Edward, papá se giró para verlo y yo no me lo podía creer, si valía la pena portarse bien.

-Edward, son parte de la familia y creo que ya hemos jugado suficiente tiempo con toda nuestra habilidad…

-Pero…- Edward parecía a punto de un infarto, claro, si todavía le latiera el corazón, el pobre echaba miradas de mi hermanita a papá, me iba a reír de él pero lo que dijo papá hizo que se me detuviera el corazón.

-Solo si Bella quiere jugar.

-Creo que no entendí- murmuré mirando a mi padre, podría haber escuchado mal, verdad?

-Yo? Pero si no quiero jugar.

-Eso!- casi grité- Bella no quiere jugar.

-Eso lo…

-Carlisle por favor, tienes que estar bromeando!- Wow! Nunca había visto a Edward interrumpir a papá Carlisle, pero en cambio él solo lo miró significativamente como si le hablara en su mente y eso es lo que han de estar haciendo, si yo hubiera hecho eso, me habría regañado con ese irritante tono tranquilo de regaño- no puede ser en serio!- seguía mirando a papá Carlisle y éste a él- no, no! Sí puedo, claro que puedo pero no creo que…

-Ey señores, que habemos humanos y vampiros que no sabemos de lo que hablan!- como me irritaba que hicieran eso, Edward me lanzó una mirada furiosa y me gruñó, divertido le regresé el gruñido aunque no estaba ni de cerca.

-Bella?- papá Carlisle miró a mi hermanita, yo lo imité, tenía unas ganas enormes de jugar beisbol.

-Yo no…- di un brinco y le tapé la boca con una mano, les sonreí y jalé a Bella, sabía que me iban a escuchar pero me daba igual.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Por favor.

-Te digo que no Emmett.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor- estaba dispuesto a arrodillarme si lo quería, bueno, no, no lo haría- Bells por fa…- de pronto y sin avisar, Bella sonrió y yo sentí miedo.

-Solo si haces algo.

-Lo que quieras! Espera… qué quieres?- ella solo sonrió y echó una mirada a Edward, la seguí con la vista- no, claro que no voy a dejar que tú y Edward tengan… que se… que los dos… NO!- no, no, no iba a dejar que ese vampiro degenerado asaltacunas toque a mi hermanita- no sin antes casarse!- me llevé las dos manos a la boca de inmediato, alarmado miré a Bella que había abierto mucho los ojos- suelta ese bate Bella!- de donde rayos lo había sacado, me gustaría saberlo pero lo apretó con fuerza, logré tragar saliva y me preparé para correr lejos de eso.

-Bella?- bendito sea mi padre que se paró junto a la loca de mi hermana! Bells lo miró tranquila pero cuando me miró a mí, juro que la vi apretar el bate en la mano.

-Eres un… si vuelves a insinuar algo como eso…- tiró el bate y me golpeó con la mano en el brazo- no tiene nada que ver con eso, aceptas?

-Nada de… eso… con… tu novio- tenía que asegurarme, Bella estrechó la mirada y me amenazó.

-Quieres que recoja el bate?

-Ya, ya, dime que es.

-Te digo después- me sonrió, por qué estaba sonriendo? No es bueno que ella sonría en esa forma y… me giré de un brinco, Alice acababa de soltar una carcajada.

-Alice que viste!- se quejó Edward, el duende dejó de reír casi tan rápido como cuando empezó.

-Alice?- le pregunté con algo de miedo.

-Nada… no es nada de lo que tú piensas Emmett, no hay contacto físico entre Edward y Bella, a lo mucho algunos besos…- soltó otra risita que me agradó aún menos y siguió- quizá en…

-Alice!- gruñó Edward, escuché de nuevo el repiqueteó de las campanas, como dice Bella cada que Alice ríe, la pequeña agitó la cabeza y regresó a su posición como pitcher.

-A jugar!- gritó sonriendo, Edward bufó resignado y Bella corría hacia la base para batear, bueno, al menos iba a jugar, Jasper ya había acercado más las bases, ya quería ver a Bella jugar.

-Ey, me paso al otro equipo que con Bella vamos a pe…- cerré la boca ante la mirada amenazante de mi hermanita que me señalaba la entrepierna con el bate, no la dejaría que se me acercara y sería más probable que se golpeara ella antes, pero Bella enojada es peligrosa, muy peligrosa- no iba a decir perder pero ahora mismo acabo de olvidar lo que en realidad iba a…

-Cállate Emmett- masculló Bella, yo asentí, sí, mejor callarme.

-Sé como tengo que tirar Edward- Alice rodó los ojos y el vampiro exagerado se aseguró de que Bella tuviera bien puesto el casco, aunque debía admitir que me preocupaba lo mismo, me paré junto a Bella porque yo seguía, Jazz apareció para recibir la bola pero Edward lo quitó, cuando Alice lanzó la pelota, pasaron muchas cosas, Bella golpeó… el aire antes de que la bola llegara, escuché un _"Ayy"_ miré a Bella que tenía los brazos vacíos extendidos a su dere… maldita sea! Tuve que agacharme o el enorme bate de metal me habría partido la cabeza, Bella giró en el aire por sobre la cabeza de Edward y éste atrapó la pequeña pelota.

-El bate se sostiene para golpear la pelota y lo tiras correr cuando le das a la cosa esa!- grité sentado en la tierra, me había movido tan rápido que perdí el equilibrio.

-Cariño, estás bien?- mamá Esme se agachó para revisarme, todos se acercaron rápidamente.

-Maldita sea, Bella- seguí mascullando.

-Otro intento- Bella esquivó a Edward y agarró de nuevo la peligrosa arma mortal de metal que en otras manos era un inofensivo bate para jugar béisbol.

-Estás loca!- me paré de golpe, pero papá Carlisle me detuvo con su _"Déjala si quiere seguir",_ no podía gritarle porque me iba a quitar de jugar así que solo pateé la tierra y me alejé de Bella, al menos así tendría más tiempo de quitarme sin golpearme en el proceso, Bella me ignoró y volvió a su posición, al menos sabía agarrar el bate, Alice tiró una bola lenta, era imposible que no la golpeara y efectivamente le pegó pero al terminar de dar el golpe, la fuerza fue demasiada pues siguió con el bate que se le soltó directo hacia… me tiré pecho tierra, qué manía tiene con querer partirme?

-Perdón.

-Perdón, perdón- mascullé y me quedé así porque papá le regresó el bate aunque Edward bufó, ahora Alice tiró una bola perfecta, ni muy lenta o muy rápida, tenía que darle, pero ésta vez el bate salió volando hacia arriba mientras la pelota rodaba en la mano de Edward, al menos no me había tirado a mí, escuché un extraño sonido como de metal, y rompí a reír sin poder contenerme, el bate rebotó en la cabeza de un muy serio Edward que miraba exasperado a papá Carlisle, Bella se giró rápido y lo abrazó.

-Estás bien? Lo siento, creo que no debería jugar- Edward iba a asentir pero papá insistió y Bella volvió al juego, aunque claro que no sin antes besar al vampiro.

-Ahora con una pelota de playa por favor- le sugerí, Bella se giró violentamente y me señaló con el bate que, como era de esperarse, salió volando pero no hacia mí o hacia atrás o para arriba sino directo a la frente de Bella… no pude cerrar los ojos solo esperé el impacto, solo miré un borrón y escuché el sonido del impacto del metal contra algo muy duro seguido por la molesta voz de Edward.

-Muy bien, no más juego es por demás.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo papá Carlisle, Bella se había encogido y abría los ojos lentamente.

-Puedo ser el umpire- sugirió encogida detrás de Edward que había agarrado el bate, él la miró muy serio y asintió lentamente.

-Mejor… Emmett- me lanzó el bate y lo atrapé en el aire, ahora sí íbamos a jugar béisbol, me puse en posición e hice girar el bate en mis manos, me encanta el sonido del metal rompiendo el aire, sabía que harían un gran esfuerzo para controlarse por noso… bueno, por mí y se los agradecía en verdad, tenía que recordar decirlo en voz alta cuando el juego terminara.

-Dame lo mejor que tengas Alice- le sonreí aunque segundos después no me pareció adecuado lo que acababa de decir- recordando que soy humano, quiero ver la bola- entonces Alice me guiñó un ojo, levantó la pierna izquierda y su brazo lanzó la pelota que por supuesto golpeé con fuerza, Jasper fue por ella corriendo, aunque lo pude ver cuando lo hacía, la pelota se fue entre los árboles y pude llegar a la primer base para cuando Jazz regresó, bueno, tenía que admitir que no podía retrasarse tanto, me preparé para correr en cuanto Edward se moviera un poco porque estaba seguro de que no iba a mirar la pelota, y así lo hice, escuché el estruendo que provocó el batazo de Edward y corrí con todas mis fuerzas, no se comparaba con la velocidad de un vampiro pero era todo lo que daba, llegué a segunda y Rosalie apareció sonriente con la pelota en la mano, después Jasper sustituyó a Alice y ella corrió para batear, en cuanto escuché el sonido de la pelota contra el metal, eché a correr a tercera y de ahí de home porque Alice me gritaba que siguiera, brinqué sobre la almohadilla y me giré para ver porque no llegaban pues dudaba mucho que los hubieran atrapado, Edward es demasiado rápido y entonces Alice gritó, fue solo cuestión de segundos para que Edward la mirara, en el acto se unieron como hacían tantas veces, él escuchando sus pensamientos y ella teniendo una de sus visiones, papá apareció con la pelota pero no se movió.

-Alice?- preguntó mamá tensa, miré a Bella, Edward ya estaba junto a ella antes de que alguien más pudiera preguntar y Rosalie llegó a mi lado.

-Qué pasa Alice?- papá Carlisle se acercó y preguntó con su tranquila voz cargada de autoridad.

-No sé, lo he visto de repente, no podría explicarlo…

-Alice- le apremió Edward, ella lo miró preocupada antes de mirarnos a nosotros.

-Parece que me equivoqué- oh, oh, Alice no se equivoca, qué rayos pasa?- iban de paso, nos escucharon jugar y se desviaron, vienen hacia acá.

-De qué…- intenté preguntar para que explicaran algo que no entendía nada pero papá Carlisle me interrumpió y su tono me agradó aún menos que cuando me he metido en problemas.

-Cuánto tardarán en llegar?- le preguntó papá mirando de Rosalie a Edward, Alice cerró los ojos y se concentró, después se mordió el labio y miró a papá Carlisle.

-Unos minutos, tres, vienen corriendo, quieren jugar.

-Edward, puedes hacerlo?

-No, tendría que cargar a Bella o a Emmett, no puedo con carga…

-Además seguirían el olor, no necesitamos que empiece una caza- agregó Rosalie y yo entendía aún menos, papá se quedó pensativo mirándonos a Bella y a mí, todos lo miraban preocupados hasta que por fin abrió la boca, pero cuando habló no parecía tan entusiasmado como hacía unos minutos.

-Seguiremos jugando, solo sienten curiosidad- Alice asintió yo quería sabe de lo que estaban… oouu! algo hizo click en mi cerebro, ya nos habían dicho que tendríamos visitas, papá se quitó la bufanda que traía y se le dio a Rose, Edward se llevó a parte a Bella y parecía decirle algo, ella se soltó rápido el cabello, yo miré a Rosalie que parecía preocupada y molesta a la vez, me enrolló la bufanda completamente alrededor del cuello, no dejó ni un centímetro de mi piel expuesta.

-Mantente callado detrás de mí, no te muevas.

-Pero Rose…

-Solo obedéceme sin rechistar por esta vez Emmett- me calló la dureza en su voz, no estaba enojada conmigo, eso lo sabía, pero me sorprendió que me hablara así, el juego continuó después de que Alice atara a Jackie a un árbol, pero ya no me dejaron jugar, no jugaban igual, nadie tenía ganas de golpear fuerte, Jasper y papá Carlisle se paseaban por el campo con la mirada clavada en los árboles atrás mientras Alice desenfocaba la mirada muchas veces en segundos, Rosalie no dejaba de mirarme y Edward estaba cerca de Bella murmurándole al oído, entonces, Edward se tensó a mi lado, lo miré, él tenía la vista fija en la parte oeste del bosque, avanzó medio paso en actitud protectora frente a Bella y Rosalie apareció en la misma posición pero frente a mí, los demás miraron hacia donde lo hacían ellos.

Alice no había dicho cuantos eran pero uno de ellos apareció por fin, se detuvo en el límite del bosque a unos doce metros de donde estábamos y poco después se apartó para dar paso a uno más alto de pelo negro que avanzó al frente, se podía oler quien era el líder, otro integrante del grupo apareció y wow, era una hermosa mujer de cabello rojizo, cerraron filas mientras se acercaban, lo hacían como si fueran depredadores y estuvieran frente a un grupo enemigo, y bueno, quizá así lo era, mientras avanzaban hacia nosotros pude ver lo diferente que eran de nuestra familia, parecían salvajes, su andar era más gatuno como un gran gato al acecho, Alice debía estar por sufrir un ataque al ver esa ropa de excursionistas toda desgarrada y peor aún, la melena rojiza llena de hojas de la mujer que debía admitir estaba muy bien proporcionada, como todo vampiro, supongo.

Papá, Jasper y Alice se acercaron a ellos, iban despreocupados, desde mi posición pude ver algo que me estremeció, no me asustaba muy fácil, pero la mirada carmín de esos tres, logró ponerme la piel de gallina por una extraña razón, el líder de los recién llegados tenía la piel ligeramente olivácea por debajo de la palidez de todo vampiro, avanzó un par de pasos hacia papá Carlisle y le tendió la mano, él la estrechó con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Creímos escuchar un juego bastante divertido- dijo sin dejar de sonreír, papá esperaba- me llamo Laurent y ellos son James y Victoria- señaló a los otros dos, el moreno hablaba diferente, tenía un ligero acento francés.

-Yo soy Carlisle, y ellos son mi familia: Alice y Jasper, Rosalie, Esme y Emmett; y Edward y Bella, en realidad acabamos de terminar, pero nos encantaría tenerlos por aquí en otra ocasión, se piensan quedar por mucho en la zona?- calmado y amable pero les dijo que no eran bienvenidos, al menos yo lo escuché así.

-En realidad vamos hacia el norte, hemos estado cazando desde Ontario- los tres estudiaban a papá con la mirada- cuál es su territorio de caza?

-Ésta, los montes Olympic, y algunas veces la Coast Ranges de una punta a la otra, tenemos una residencia aquí, también hay otro asentamiento permanente como el nuestro cerca de Denali- Laurent asintió, sus ojos recorrieron rápido por completo a papá Carlisle, al parecer el vampiro era lento y se acababa de dar cuenta de su apariencia refinada.

-No hemos tenido ocasión de asearnos, hemos estado algo ocupados, así que, asentamiento permanente es lo que tienen por aquí?- papá asintió- interesante, pero cómo lograron algo así?

-Bueno en realidad, la historia es larga, por qué no nos acompañan a nuestra casa? Ahí podremos platicar más cómodamente- el otro varón, James y la hermosa mujer miraron a todos los del frente sorprendidos, Laurent solo cambió el peso de un pie a otro, fingía mejor.

-Es muy amable por su parte- sonrió Laurent.

-Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, por qué no acompañan a Edward y Bella por el jeep?- papá preguntó sin darle importancia, mientras papá Carlisle hablaba ocurrieron varias cosas, hizo aire y por alguna razón el rubio compañero de Laurent olisqueó alrededor unos segundos y después miró justo a mi derecha, giré la cabeza; el aire había despeinado a Bella, todos se envararon al mismo tiempo cuando James avanzó unos pasos y se agazapó, Edward adoptó la misma posición frente a Bella y soltó un rugido que pareció dañarle la garganta, de pronto volé sobre algo y tuve a Rosalie frente a mí, no estaba en la misma posición que Edward pero me mantenía firmemente contra ella, de fondo escuché los escandalosos ladridos de Jackie que quería soltarse, parecía histérico.

-Qué ocurre?- preguntó Laurent, pero ni Edward o James dejaron esas posturas, sino al contrario, Edward rugió aún más amenazante, me estremecí, parecía un vampiro de verdad, James fintó a la derecha y Edward lo imitó, Rosalie se me pegó aún más.

-Ellos están con nosotros- la voz de papá Carlisle sonó amenazante, nada que ver con los tonos que le he escuchado y la amenaza iba directita para James que solo le echó una mirada de reojo, justo entonces arrugó el entrecejo e inclinó la cabeza mirándome, sus ojos rojos me traspasaron; Rosalie echó un brazo para atrás por debajo y me apretó contra ella, no dejaba de mirar a James, Laurent parecía algo perdido pero rápido percibió lo mismo que su compañero y el descubrimiento se reflejó en su mirada, nos miró a Bella y a mí, aunque su mirada se clavó más tiempo en mi hermanita.

-Nos han traído aperitivos?- preguntó incrédulo mientras avanzaba un paso, lo miré de igual forma, qué le pasaba al tipo éste?.

-Dijo que estamos con ellos, pedazo de idiota inmortal.

-Cállate Emmett- me ordenó Rosalie con dureza, cerré la boca, escuché la cadena de Jackie golpea contra las piedras mientras corría hacia nosotros y unos segundos después brincó contra James que seguía agachado, un pequeño borrón negro se metió y Jackie apareció junto a Jasper en brazos de Alice.

-Dije que están con nosotros, los dos- agregó papá con voz seria, más seria que cuando me desaparecí y pensaron que había muerto, me alegro de no ser a quien va dirigida esa voz.

-Pero son humanos!- se quejó Laurent, no parecía enojado, solo sorprendido, muy, muy sorprendido.

-Sí…- Jasper avanzó un paso junto a papá Carlisle, se irguió en toda su altura y se cruzó de brazos, sí, el pequeño vampiro rubio era atemorizante aún para bravos vampiros, porque James se irguió poco a poco muy lentamente, pero seguía con la mirada clavada en mi hermanita, al parecer yo no era lo suficientemente apetitoso como para prestarme atención, pero si pregunto eso seguro me gritan de nuevo.

-Parece que nunca se deja de aprender- dijo Laurent, parecía un intento desesperado por arreglar las cosas.

-Así parece- la voz de papá aún era fría.

-Nos gustaría aceptar su invitación, quisiéramos asearnos un poco- echó una mirada a James y Victoria, el tipo seguía con la vista en Bella y Edward continuaba agazapado frente a ella pero ahora tenía una expresión sombría.

-Por supuesto, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice- llamó papá y en un instante estuve junto a Bella, Rosalie me llevaba de un brazo y Jasper se había situado a mi espalda, Alice llevaba en brazos a Jackie e iba detrás de Bella a quien Edward había tenido que sacudir para que se moviera, continuamos caminando hasta el límite del bosque donde Jasper y Rosalie se miraban.

-Perdóname Rose pero no me sentiría cómodo si tú me cargas.

-Sabes que no es el momento Emmett- gruñó Rosalie, pero asintió y ella regresó, Alice continuaba abrazada al perro y ya había echado a correr junto con Edward que llevaba en la espalda a Bella, suspiré y dejé que Jasper me levantara y empezara a correr, ahora no se burló por tener que llevarme, todos tenían una expresión demasiado seria, como si acabara de morir alguien… o quizá, como si estuviera por morir… uo oh, será eso?

-Qué…?- intenté preguntar pero Jasper agitó la cabeza, no podía cerrar los ojos porque todo me estaba golpeando de repente, no entendía porque comprendía todo hasta ahorita, sentía a Jasper furioso y eso ya era decir mucho porque nunca lo había hecho, no me mareaba tan fácil como Bella pero empecé a sentir que la cabeza me daba vueltas cuando en un tiempo inverosímil Jasper me arrojó al asiento trasero y se sentó a mi lado, ni siquiera miré sus manos cuando empezó a abrocharme todas las hebillas, en la vida me había puesto eso, hizo lo mismo con Bella al otro lado, Alice se deslizó en el asiento delantero aún abrazada a Jackie que se revolvió hasta brincar hacia nosotros, me lameteó el rostro y se deslizó hasta las piernas de Bella de donde ya no se movió, lo miré extrañado, el perro tendría alguna especie de detector de peligro?, de ser así entendería perfectamente porque no quiere a Edward, el susodicho no dijo nada, era algo muy raro, pero entonces la camioneta se giró en redondo y emprendimos una atrabancada marcha.

Solo miraba oscuridad a mi alrededor, me incliné para ver a mi hermana que no quitaba la vista de Edward, la imité, el vampiro que conducía parecía torturado, gruñía algo demasiado rápido como para entenderle pero parecían una sarta de palabrotas y yo tengo bastante experiencia en esas cosas, estaba seguro de que estaba maldiciendo, me gustaría escucharlo, nunca lo he hecho, pero si le digo, me arranca el cuello.

-No Alice- gruñó de repente- es un rastreador- Jasper se envaró a mi lado al escucharlo, algo debería significar esa palabra pero para yo no entendí nada.

-Debemos volver a casa.

-Entiende!- le rugió, todos lo miramos sorprendidos, pero Alice no pareció molestarse.

-Entiende tú, debemos regresar a casa y discutirlo como familia.

-Alice! Qué parte de es un rastreador no entiendes?- miré a Edward sin creerlo y de reojo capté la agujita de la velocidad, estaba pasando los 200!- le apasiona rastrear y la caza empieza esta noche, le agradó la forma en que protegí a Bella, la quiere a ella, precisamente a ella- gruñó, yo lo miré ofendido.

-O sea que yo ni le intereso ni nada, soy un cero a la izquierda, no?

-Emmett cállate- me ordenó con fiereza, decidí que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada hasta que se le bajara- una buena idea, la agujita marcó los 220, la retahíla de maldiciones empezó de nuevo y miré sorprendido a mi hermano, no me tomó importancia, seguía conduciendo y seguro que el pedal de la velocidad ya estaba hasta el tope, quise decirle que tuviera cuidado con mi camioneta pero me acobardé, andaba bastante bravo, volvió a ignorarme, parecía más ocupado en maldecir, el ambiente no estaba tenso supongo que por Jasper, así que nos sumimos en un silencio bastante tranquilo, bueno, casi silencio porque Edward seguía con su rezo.

-No están en casa- murmuró Alice quince minutos después, Edward asintió y sacó el teléfono, esperó unos segundos y empezó a mover los labios terriblemente rápido, no pude escuchar nada por más que lo intenté, para cuando llegamos a casa, Rosalie salió de inmediato y me arrastró hacia la casa, Edward casi levantó a Bella y lo habría hecho si mi hermana no se hubiera quejado, entramos a la estancia, en el pecho de Edward retumbó de nuevo el gruñido cuando miró a Laurent.

-Vayan arriba- ordenó papá Carlisle mirando a Edward.

-Pero…- quería quedarme para saber lo que harían, pero la mirada de mi padre me bastó para obedecerlo, parecía aún molesto con los otros vampiros sin embargo tenía a uno aquí, subí junto con Bella y tras nosotros Alice brincaba de escalón en escalón como una niña, llevaba a Jackie en brazos de nuevo, cuando llegamos a mi habitación, abrió la puerta y me empujo para después entrar ella arrastrando a Bella y se sentó en la cama- Alice que…

-Siéntate- me quedé parado mirándola, ella me ignoró, parecía ocupada escuchando abajo y yo no podía escuchar nada, Jackie salto a mi cama y se recostó entre las almohadas- listo- cinco minutos después se puso de pie y me miró- empaca algo de ropa de invierno; vamos a Alaska, bueno, van a Alaska, Bella tú igual, andando- y salió con Bella por un lado, genial, iríamos a Denali? No conocía a los vampiros de ahí, en fin, no podía negarme así que saqué la maleta del closet y empecé a arrojar abrigos y camisas, uno que otro pantalón y lo que fui encontrando.

-Emmett busca un pantalón para esa camisa!- no me sorprendió ese grito de Alice, ya no me sorprendía nada de esta familia, cuando diez minutos después estuve listo, intenté bajar pero Jasper apareció y me dio la ropa que llevaba para jugar béisbol.

-Póntela, los guiaremos para otra dirección confundiendo los olores y así ustedes puedan salir, apresúrate y dame la que traes- obedecí, era capaz de desvestirme y vestirme, en un minuto estuve dentro de la ropa de Jasper que me quedaba algo ajustada de algunas partes, lo seguí y al pasar por la habitación de Bella pude escuchar como se quejaba mientras Alice, seguramente, la vestía, cuando llegué abajo, solo estaban papá, mamá y Rosalie, Edward debía estar arriba explicándole a Bella lo que pasaría.

-Qué vamos a…?

-Rosalie, Esme, tú y Bella irán a Denali y permanecerán ahí mientras nosotros…- papá me interrumpió, no parecía muy cómodo- arreglamos todo- asentí, ya me explicarían en el camino cuando todo estuviera un poco más calmado.

-Listo- Edward bajaba las escaleras junto a Bella, Alice iba detrás- ahora- agregó y entonces no miré lo que pasó, solo sentí que alguien me levantó en brazos y me llevó hacia el garaje donde me dejó en el asiento trasero de… la camioneta de papá Carlisle, miré el cabello rubio de Rosalie cuando cerraron la puerta, acaso ella…? No Emmett, ella no lo haría, mientras intentaba convencerme, Bella apareció a mi lado, ignoré los arrumacos y besitos que se dio con Edward.

-Todo saldrá bien, te llamaré en cuanto tengamos algo- le prometió Edward, Bella asintió entre sollozos, cuando él cerró la puerta y se alejó unos pasos me corrí junto a mi hermanita y la abracé- cuídala Emm- su tono era extraño, parecía que estaba sufriendo, pero ésta vez no me burlé, solo asentí mirándolo, Rose se deslizó en el asiento del chofer y mamá Esme en el otro, papá y Alice hablaban a unos metros, me gustaría escuchar, cuando la duende asintió, todos se movilizaron, primero papá y Edward, después Jasper y Alice, nosotros nos quedamos ahí en la camioneta en silencio que parecía crecer rápidamente, unos minutos después, el celular de mamá sonó y ella se lo llevó a la oreja a la velocidad de un rayo, murmuró algo y colgó, de último momento Rosalie bajó y desapareció un segundo solamente, cuando regresó, traía a Jackie en los brazos, lo subió por su lado y arrojo unos de los suéteres del perro en el asiento trasero, Jackie rápido me saludó lamiéndome toda la cara, pero volvió a echarse sobre las piernas de Bella; insisto, tiene algún tipo de censor.

-Es hora- dijo mamá y Rosalie encendió el motor, las llantas rechinaron cuando salimos del garaje directo a la autopista, me pregunto cuanto tardaremos para llegar a Denali y si por allá habrá chicas lindas.

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Y poca salud mental le voy a dejar yo… les aviso que el próximo capitulo tardará en llegar porque asesinaré a mi compañera, con su permiso… TONKS! ¬_¬_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Denali al fin..! ke hara Emmett en una casa llena de vampirezas super hermosas y solteritas..!¿? como se las arregla Bella para meterse en problemas en medio de la nada..¿? y kreanme ke la kreo muy capaz..¬¬ bueno dejen reviews y por fa hagan caso a lo ke pedimos..! pleasee.=D_

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	10. Denali

**Twiligth y derivados tiene su dueña bla bla bla...  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**ATENCIÓN LECTORES:**

A petición de **_Aldin_ **quien dio una critica muy buena sobre nuestra petición anterior, aclaro que los Reviews pueden ser de dos renglones en la ventanita pequeña, la que sale cuando le dan click en "Review this chapter", si en el Review que nosotras vemos aparece un poco menos esta bien, pero que sea por lo menos dos renglones en la ventanita inicial. Gracias..=D

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Uuuuh, dos fics en un día, no me lo puedo creer! Sip, el titulo habla solito =D y noo Tanya no es ninfómana ni nada, solo es una zo... jajajaja_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Bien.. el titulo lo dice todo..xD no puedo esperar a ver ke dicen de Tanya..!xD como me reiré… no la maltraten mucho.. no es ke sea ninfómana ni nada… es solo… bueno no importa.. anden ustedes a leer y juzgar…=D miren ke lindos se ven todos esos Reviews..! asi si me gustan mucho mucho.. y nosotros cumplimos.. una semanita de espera y aki tienen el capi..!_

* * *

**Denali..!**

Emmett POV

Bien, mis esperanzas de que en Denali hubieran grandes fiestas habían muerto desde el momento en el que salí del avión y vi un par de alces cruzando la pista de aterrizaje, mamá había rentado un jet privado para traernos directo al aeropuerto de Denali, pequeño, congelado y lejísimos de la civilización, suspire y tome la correa de Jackie, el perro traía su suéter y unas pequeñas pantuflas para que no pisara el suelo congelado.

-Te divertirás, tranquilo- me dijo mamá Esme acariciando mi brazo, la mire, me sonreía maternalmente como siempre, le devolví una sonrisa, solo esperaba que las vampiresas de Denali tuvieran algún tipo de pasatiempo divertido, que si no iba a morir de aburrición, muerte estúpida considerando que vivo rodeado de vampiros.

-Quien vendría por nosotros Esme?- pregunto Rose mirando a mamá.

-Bueno, Tanya dijo que Eleazar compraría un auto y vendría por nosotros, aun no pueden creer que de verdad tengamos humanos en la familia, están encantadas de tenerlos- dijo mamá Esme se le veía emocionada, bueno, lo mejor era fingir lo mismo para que no se sintiera mal.

-Ahí están! Esme, Rosalie por aquí!- una mujer de lo mas hermosa se nos acerco, no parecía ser originaria de Alaska, ni siquiera parecía estadounidense, pero, al igual que mi madre y hermana, era extremadamente pálida y con ojos dorados.

-Carmen!- exclamo Rose acercándose para abrazarla.

-Hola, como han estado? Oh los extrañamos muchísimo- dijo Carmen mientras abrazaba a mamá.

-Nosotros también Carmen, muchísimas gracias por ayudarnos- dijo mamá Esme, Bella y yo nos miramos, del otro lado de la carretera estaba una Ford Explorer con llantas para nieve, alce las cejas, estaba levantada unos centímetros y tenía faros para niebla, se veía muy bien aunque no era mi tipo de carro, demasiado familiar.

-Y estos deben ser Emmett y Bella, no es verdad- Carmen se nos acerco y saludo a mi hermana primero- oh pero si eres preciosa, cariño, me llamo Carmen, mucho gusto en conocerte- le dijo mientras le daba la mano, genial, maternal igual que mamá Esme, suspire, muerte por aburrición, perfecto Emmett- hola cielo.

-Hola- dije cuando Carmen se acerco a mí y le di la mano.

-Estoy segura de que nos divertiremos mucho, nunca habíamos tenido humanos de visita, sabes?- me dijo mientras nos conducía hacia el auto.

-Si supongo que para mi no es muy nuevo- dije, Carmen soltó una risa, Bella y yo subimos en la parte trasera junto con Rosalie, eche a Jackie atrás junto con las maletas y mamá fue adelante con Carmen.

-Eleazar y Kate abrieron un camino entre la nieve para llegar hasta la casa en carro, no es fácil sabes, no estamos tan civilizados como ustedes Esme- dijo Carmen con una sonrisa.

-De nuevo les agradecemos muchísimo la ayuda- dijo mamá, tenia en la radio una de esas canciones que le encantan a Edward, Rosalie solo sonreía por cortesía, Bella miraba por la ventana con la barbilla apoyada sobre una mano, la vi suprimir un bostezo, Jackie ya no se movía así que supuse se había dormido, buena idea, me acomode en mi lugar, Rosalie se movió un poco para hacerme espacio, le sonreí y me acurruque junto a la ventana, no había dormido en todo el viaje de avión, así que me quede dormido rápido.

-Emm, despierta, ya casi llegamos- abrí los ojos cuando escuche la voz de Rosalie, me estire lo mas que pude en el reducido espacio del auto, mire por las ventanas, solo veía nieve, unas cuantas manchas verdes que eran los pinos, pero la mayoría era blanco.

-Ahí esta nuestra casa- dijo Carmen señalando un poco mas adelante, una cabaña que era lo único que no estaba cubierto de nieve en el lugar- vivimos muy adentro de la montaña, por eso esta nevado prácticamente todo el año.

-Es muy linda- dijo Bella mirando por la ventanilla, Carmen le sonrío, cuando nos estacionamos tres personas salieron de la casa y otra mas vino del bosque, era un hombre.

-Muchas gracias, cielo- dijo Carmen, estaciono el auto justo a la entrada, donde habían puesto un pequeño techo de plástico para proteger la camioneta de la nieve.

-Esme!- una de las chicas de Denali se acerco rápidamente a mamá, abrí la puerta lentamente, seguramente hacia un frio tremendo, y no me equivocaba.

-Uff, esto esta congelado- dije cuando me para afuera del coche, estaba aun mas frio que en el aeropuerto.

-Ten Emm- Rosalie me dio su bufanda y me la enredo en el cuello, mire hacia el bosque, estaba todo blanco, el hombre que había visto salir de el hacia un momento se me acerco.

-Hola, tu debes ser Emmett, no?- me pregunto, en cuanto le vi los ojos supe que también era parte del clan de Denali.

-Si, soy Emmett- le estreche la mano a como pude, me había agarrado la temblorina.

-Soy Eleazar, vamos adentro antes de que te congeles- me dijo burlonamente, simplemente asentí, Rosalie me ayudo a caminar entre la nieve hasta llegar a la casa, adentro era todo lo contrario, hacia un calor horrible, casi arranque las dos bufandas en mi cuello y lance los guantes al piso antes de quitarme el gorro de un tirón, Bella hacia lo mismo pero mas ordenado.

-No sabíamos que tanto calor necesitarían, así que prendimos todos los calentadores de la casa- dijo otra de las chicas encogiéndose de hombros.

-Que consideradas, muchas gracias, pero creo que solo dos calentadores son suficientes para una habitación de este tamaño- explico mamá yendo a apagar el calentador que tenia mas cerca, Rosalie y los demás vampiros le ayudaron, Bella y yo nos quedamos mirando toda la sala, era mas pequeña que la nuestra, pero igual de bonita, en un segundo mamá y los demás estuvieron a nuestro lado de nuevo- Emmett, Bella, les presento a los miembros del clan de Denali, ellos son Carmen y Eleazar, Irina, Kate y Tanya.

Carmen y Eleazar estaban medio abrazados, pareja de vampiros, claro, Irina, era bajita y de cabello corto, pero estaba preciosa, como todo vampiro, nos dedico una media sonrisa, Kate, ella se veía mas joven que Irina, cabello castaño muy parecido al de Bella, era la mas alta de las mujeres, y estaba… uff, esto de Denali tal vez no seria tan mala idea después de todo, esperaba que fueran tan divertidas como se veían, no podía decidir cual estaba mejor, Kate nos sonreía ampliamente y Tanya… Tanya… bueno Tanya era la vampiresa mas perfecta que había visto, después de Rosalie claro, ella siempre tendría el primer lugar, pero Tanya, no muy alta pero bien proporcionada, y su cabello color cereza en pequeños rizos le daba un aspecto un poco inocente pero endemoniadamente sexy, me miraba directamente a mi y se mordía el labio inferior, trague saliva lentamente.

-Hola, hola, es un placer tenerlos como invitados- Kate se acerco a nosotros y nos dio la mano, le sonreímos, bueno, se escuchaba alegre, no moriría de aburrimiento después de todo.

-Muchas gracias- escuche a mi hermana decirle a Kate, pero yo no le prestaba atención, Tanya se acercaba lentamente a mi, sonriendo coquetamente, le sonreí igual y le tendí la mano.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Tanya- le dije, pero ella rodeo mi mano y se acerco para besarme en la comisura del labio.

-Créeme que el gusto es mío Emmett- me dijo cuando se separo de mi, escuche un carraspeo y mire a Bella, pero estaba distraída saludando a Irina, ella era la única que carraspearía aquí, digo los vampiros no hacen eso, o si? Mire a Rosalie girarse hacia mamá rápidamente, susurraron un par de palabras y luego Rose cargo las maletas de Bella y desapareció escaleras arriba.

-Yo llevare tus cosas Emmett, quieres ver tu habitación?- me pregunto Eleazar tomando mi enorme maleta con una sola mano y levantándola como si nada.

-Claro, genial- le dije, le eche una ultima mirada a Tanya y seguí a Eleazar, Bella me siguió para buscar a Rosalie y sus cosas, Eleazar me señalo la primera habitación a la derecha y la abrí, era mas pequeña que mi habitación en Forks, pero servía, tenia una cama, un calentador y una televisión de plasma, aparte de un ropero de madera que se veía bastante antiguo.

-Hay televisión por satélite, pero puede llegar a verse un poco mal durante las nevadas- me dijo Eleazar, puso mi maleta en el suelo y me señalo el ropero- desocupe uno de los roperos de las chicas para que pudieras poner tus cosas, Emm.

-Muchas gracias, es perfecto- le dije sonriéndole, cama individual, con trabajo cabria ahí, pero bueno.

-Y lamento la cama, de haber sabido que eras tan grande compro una matrimonial- me dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-No, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a no caber casi en ninguna cama- le dije, el soltó una risa.

-Bueno, en ese caso bajare para ver que planean las vampiresas, tu ponte cómodo- asentí como agradecimiento y me tire en la cama cuando Eleazar cerro la puerta, la ventana estaba cerrada y el calentador encendido, estaba muy cómodo ahí, todo era tan callado y tranquilo, me quite las botas y tire un poco del cobertor de la cama para poder taparme con el, mire por la ventana, los rayos del sol se veían apagados a pesar de que era prácticamente mediodía, suspire, aquí estaría mucho mas nublado y frio que Forks.

-Y yo que planeaba agarrar un bronceado- sonreí ante mi mal chiste a mi mismo y cerré los ojos, seguía cansado por el viaje, nos habíamos levantado extremadamente temprano para tomar el avión y no había dormido absolutamente nada en el trayecto cuidando a Jackie, Jackie! Abrí la puerta y el perro entro corriendo, ya no traía las pantuflas pero aun usaba el suéter de nerd que le había comprado Alice- lo lamento amigo.

Él solo me ladro aceptando mi disculpa por haberlo olvidado afuera, salto a la cama y se hizo bola, me acosté a su lado con dificultad y comenzamos una batalla para ver quien tenia mas espacio, llegamos a un acuerdo de que el dormiría en el espacio que mis piernas dejaban libre, pero me empujaba intentando hacer que mis piernas se cayeran, me tape, ni siquiera me quite la ropa de viaje que llevaba cuando me quede dormido, al fin, paz y tranquilidad y una cama, apretada, pero cama al fin y al cabo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando desperté el cielo se veía un poco mas iluminado, y Jackie ya no peleaba conmigo por mas espacio en la cama, me gire despacio mientras me estiraba, teniendo cuidado de no caerme, pero para mi sorpresa la cama había crecido durante mi sueño, me senté con el entrecejo fruncido mirando la cama, ahora era una enorme cama King size la que ocupaba casi todo el espacio de la habitación.

-Vaya- exclame, Jackie estaba en el otro extremo de la cama echo bola debajo de las cobijas, mi maleta ya estaba vacía, seguro todos los vampiros habían venido y cambiado la cama mientras dormía, y mamá había acomodado mi ropa en el ropero, me levante y me dirigí a comprobar mis sospechas, mamá no podía esperar un rato a ver cosas desacomodadas, sonreí mientras sacaba algo de ropa para darme un baño y cambiarme, me sentía todo sucio después del viaje.

-Hola Emm, puedo entrar?- Kate tocaba la puerta, lance la ropa que había sacado a la cama y me dirigí a abrir la puerta- vaya, al fin despiertas, hicimos comida para ti y tu hermana, ella ya comió y esta tomando una siesta, me preguntaba si tenias hambre.

-Comida, si, me hace falta algo de proteínas- dije cuando mi estomago comenzaba a gruñir- solo me quisiera bañar primero.

-Oh claro- dijo Kate mirando hacia el final del pasillo- Eleazar instalo un calentador para el agua, pero debes dejarla correr por unos dos minutos antes de meterte, el agua en las tuberías esta muy fría.

-Bien, muchas gracias- le dije tomando la ropa y saliendo hacia el baño.

-Las toallas están sobre el lavamanos- me grito Kate desde las escaleras.

-Gracias- murmure, sabia que me escucharía, entre en el baño y cerré la puerta, era grande, había una regadera y una tina, y aparte algo que parecía ser un sauna, abrí la regadera y deje el agua correr, me quite la ropa y me enrede una toalla en la cintura mientras se calentaba el agua, me dirigí al espejo, tenia una pequeña barba ya creciendo, suspire, tres días sin rasurarme y ya parecía cactus, saque mi rastrillo y comencé con mi trabajo, en lo que me rasuraba el agua se calentaba.

-Irina, dejaste el agua abierta de nue…- la puerta se abrió, escuche como el seguro de la puerta salía volando, se había roto, Tanya estaba parada en el marco de la puerta mirándome- oh, Emmett, lo siento, pensé que eras Irina probando el calentador de agua.

-No, soy yo, me pretendo bañar- le dije, tenia la cara llena de espuma para rasurar, me gire hacia Tanya con una sonrisa y ella me miro mordiéndose el labio de nuevo, ahora sabia como se sentía Bella cuando Edward la idiotizaba, nunca jamás me había coqueteado un vampiro, y era definitivamente peligroso.

-Bueno, no necesitas ayuda, digo con el agua y… el jabón y esas cosas?- me pregunto Tanya recargándose en el marco de la puerta, yo abrí la boca pero nada salió, unos estúpidos balbuceos, carraspee buscando mi voz, eso de que te deslumbren era vergonzoso.

-Bu… bueno, yo…

-Tanya que demonios haces?- Rosalie apareció enseguida de Tanya con los brazos cruzados, sacudí la cabeza para despejarme.

-Nada, nada, me confundí es todo- respondió Tanya sin dejar de mirarme, Rosalie frunció mas el ceño mirando de Tanya a mi una y otra vez- bueno Emm, te dejo que te bañes, el agua debe estar caliente ya.

Y el agua no era lo único que estaba caliente, me gire hacia el espejo completamente empañado y me rasure rápidamente, termine de bañarme en menos de 5 minutos, el agua estaba bien calientita, se sentía bien, pero sabia que mientras mas durara ahí dentro mas difícil seria salir, me cambie lo mas rápido que pude y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, hacia frio.

-Hola Emm- Tanya me esperaba justo en la puerta de mi habitación, me pare en seco mirándola- tienes frio? Ay que bueno que dejaste tu calentador prendido en tu habitación, que si no, por cierto Rosalie y Esme me dijeron que…

-Adentro… tiemblo- le dije tirando de ella hacia adentro de mi cuarto, respire aliviado, estaba muchísimo mejor ahí dentro, Jackie estaba sentado sobre la cama mirando por la ventana, se había despejado un poco y se veía mas iluminado- mucho mejor, que decías?

-Claro, Esme y Rosalie se fueron de caza, Eleazar y Carmen las acompañaron, me dijeron que te dijera- me explico sentándose en mi cama, lance la ropa que me había quitado a la ropa sucia y busque un par de calcetines y una chamarra.

-Se fueron de caza? Claro, no habían ido en dos semanas- dije para mi mismo me senté en la cama para ponerme bien los calcetines- y Bella duerme?

-Sip, duerme desde hace rato, y Kate fue al pueblo, al parecer no compramos comida suficiente para dos humanos- rió rodando los ojos- es que nunca habíamos convivido con humanos, bueno al menos no tanto.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, no?- le dije mientras me ponía la chamarra.

-Supongo que si- me dijo ella poniéndose de pie- Emm, que te parece si vamos a caminar después de que comas, podemos ir a que veas el lago, esta algo congelado, pero lo suficiente como para patinar, que dices?

-Genial, un lago para patinar, pero no lo se, debería esperar a Bell…- guarde silencio al percatarme de lo cerca que estaba Tanya de mi, termine de ponerme la chamarra en silencio y trague saliva.

-Pensaba en que podríamos aprovechar el tiempo, ya sabes, un rato solos- me dijo con voz inocente, carraspee para encontrar mi voz de nuevo, estúpido encanto vampírico que me hacia lucir como idiota.

-Su… supongo, estaría bien- murmure, Tanya se acerco mas y yo volvía tragar saliva, me paso sus brazos por el cuello, Tanya era… simplemente… sentí su cuerpo pegarse al mío y contuve el aliento, era tan perfecta, tan vampiramente perfecta! Acerco su rostro al mío lentamente, cerré los ojos esperando, pero entonces Jackie comenzó a ladrar y sentí como Tanya se apartaba de mi rápidamente, abrí los ojos y mire a Jackie ladrándole a la pelirroja, tome al perro por el collar rápidamente- Jackie, estate quieto! Lo siento mucho Tanya.

-Claro, no hay problema, nunca le guste mucho a los animales, no te preocupes, te espero abajo Emm- me dijo antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación.

-Se puede saber que demonios te pasa!- exclame mirando a Jackie, el me ladro también, juraría que estaba intentando explicarme algo- eso que? Estaba por besarme y tu…- suspire, estaba discutiendo con el perro, de nuevo- bueno ya, no importa, iré a pasear con ella, te llevare con Bella.

Me cambié de prisa y lleve a Jackie y lo encerré en la habitación de Bella, baje las escaleras rápidamente, Tanya me esperaba recargada en uno de los sillones de la sala miraba un programa sobre animales salvajes en la enorme televisión de plasma, me miro en cuanto baje el ultimo escalón y sonrió.

-Listo? Empaque patines, agua y un par de sándwiches para ti, supongo que te dará hambre en el camino, no has comido, cierto?- me pregunto mientras tomaba una enorme mochila y se la echaba a la espalda.

-No, no he comido, esta muy lejos el lago?- pregunte, por que si estaba lejos un "par" de sándwiches no eran suficientes para mi.

-Bueno, a velocidad humana supongo que esta a una media hora- me respondió haciendo cálculos rápidos.

-Media hora de ida y media hora de regreso mas la estancia en el lago y… si, faltara comida- dije con una sonrisa, Tanya me sonrió también y fue directo a la cocina.

-Bien, llevare también papas fritas, quieres galletas?- me dijo mientras sacaba un tubo de galletas de chocolate, yo asentí y tome un par de paletas, me encantaban, las lance dentro de la mochila y luego desenvolví una y me la metí a la boca- listo?

-Si, listo- dije abrochándome la chaqueta, me puse los guantes y la bufanda antes de salir, Tanya me puso un gorro y me tomo de la mano cuando nos acercamos al bosque.

-Te pierdo y Esme me mata- me dijo soltando una risa, la imite, como me iba a perder un vampiro por favor, pero bueno, apreté su mano y comenzamos a caminar, era difícil caminar por la nieve, mis pies se hundían y era muy difícil levantarlos para dar el siguiente paso, nos detuvimos un par de veces para que yo tomara agua y le diera un par de mordidas a los sándwiches, en todo el camino Tanya y yo platicamos de diversas cosas, ella me contaba lo tranquila que era la vida en Denali, como casi nunca bajaban al pueblo, la clase de animales que comían y el horroroso clima que tenían, en cambio yo, le conté de mi hermana, de mis padres y mis hermanos adoptados, de la escuela, el futbol, las fiestas, mi bebida favorita, mi comida favorita, pero sobre todo, las fiestas.

-Te gusta divertirte eh?- me preguntó caminando de espaldas para poder verme.

-Si, es lo que mejor se hacer- le dije dándole otro trago al bote de agua que traía, Tanya soltó una risa, sonó a campanillas, igual que la risa de mis hermanas y mamá Esme, ya habíamos caminado por cerca de 45 minutos, debíamos de estar cerca, oh por favor tenemos que estar cerca!

-Mira, allá esta el lago- me dijo Tanya señalando hacia adelante, seguí su dedo con la mirada y mire una gran superficie oscura medio enterrada por nieve, estaba a unos 500 metros colina abajo.

-Genial- dije, mire la pequeña pendiente que nos separaba del lago, no era mucho, y estaba despejado de arboles, y si me iba a la parte que estaba muy delgada Tanya me detendría, si, si podía, me senté en el piso mientras Tanya me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Emm, que haces?- me pregunto cruzándose de brazos mientras yo me recostaba en la nieve.

-Inténtalo si quieres, es muy divertido, aunque lo seria más si tuviera trineo- le dije y me impulse colina abajo, levante los pies levemente para poder deslizarme sin quedar enterrado en la nieve, escuche la carcajada de Tanya mientras yo bajaba, llegue a la superficie plana del lago y me deslice mas y mas, baje mis pies intentando detenerme, para cuando pude sentarme ya estaba unos 300 metros sobre el hielo mire a Tanya que bajaba tranquilamente la colina y dejaba a un lado la mochila para venir a mi lado.

-Eso se vio bien- me dijo mientras me tendía la mano, me puse de pie con dificultad, estaba muy resbaloso- vamos a ponernos patines, si?

-Me llevas?- pregunte mientras ponía mis manos en su cadera y me preparaba a ser remolcado, ella soltó otra risa y camino rápidamente, solté un _"Uhu!"_ cuando dio una vuelta policiaca y casi salgo volando, llegamos a la nieve y nos pusimos patines rápidamente- me llevas de nuevo, fue divertido.

-Claro que si, agárrate fuerte- me dijo mientras aseguraba mis manos en su cadera, después comenzó a patinar rápidamente, podía jurar que habíamos alcanzado los 100 kilómetros por hora! Era genial! No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos jugando en el hielo, siempre que me acercaba a una zona donde el hielo fuera demasiado delgado Tanya tiraba de mi y me alejaba, podría comenzar a jugar hockey era divertidísimo, y si combinábamos hielo con futbol americano mucho mejor- Emm, ven aquí, tenemos que irnos ya!

-De acuerdo- murmure, ya estaba acostumbrado a no gritarles a los vampiros, me impulse hacia donde estaba Tanya, ya se quitaba los patines, un estruendo me hizo mirar el cielo, por Dios yo creí que estaba oscureciendo pero esa era la nube mas negra que había visto en toda mi vida!- madre santa.

-Buena tormenta la de esta noche, probablemente la señal del satélite llegue un poco mal a nuestras televisiones, pero estaremos bien, no se preocupen, por la mañana ya tendremos todo descongelado- me dijo Tanya guardando sus patines en la mochila y dándome un bote de agua, me tire en la nieve sin dejar de ver la enorme tormenta que se nos venia encima, me quite los patines lo mas rápido que pude.

-Tanya, cuanto tiempo tardara en caer esa cosa sobre nosotros?- pregunte entregándole los patines.

-Unos 15 minutos más o menos- me dijo ella guardándolos a velocidad vampírica y poniéndose la mochila en la espalda de nuevo- tendré que cargarte si queremos llegar a tie…

-No, no, no, nada de cargarme, odio que los vampiros me carguen no importa quien sea no me tomaras como bebe y me llevaras- le dije firmemente alejándome de ella un par de pasos.

-Pero Emm, la tormenta…

-Se supone que los vampiros pueden sentir esas cosas, no? Por que no me dijiste que venia una tormenta?- le pregunte mirando de nuevo la nube, pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a bajar lentamente.

-Bueno, yo pensé que no tendrías problema en que yo te… bien, lo siento, debí preguntar primero- me dijo, claro y ahora yo moría congelado por una horrible tormenta de hielo, suspire mirando el cielo- no te preocupes, tenemos un pequeño refugio cerca del lago, esta a unos cinco minutos de aquí, para allá- señalo hacia el oeste, mire, se veía un pequeño puntito negro sobre una colina llena de arboles- puedes verla?

-Si, creo que si- dije, posiblemente estaba muy cubierta de nieve por lo que solo se veía un mini pedazo.

-Bien, comienza a caminar hacia ella, me adelantare y prenderé el calentador y quitare un poco la nieve, bien?- me pregunto, yo asentí y ella desapareció, me enrede la bufanda un poco mas apretada, la temperatura bajaba rápidamente, tenia que llegar a ese refugio cuanto antes, camine lo mas rápido que pude por entre la nieve en la dirección que yo creía era la correcta, a los pocos minutos Tanya llego a mi lado, ya no traía la enorme mochila con ella- listo, el calentador esta prendido, para cuando lleguemos debe estar suficientemente caliente.

-Genial, gracias- dije, ya comenzaba a titiritar, Tanya me dio su bufanda y la enredo en la mitad de mi cara.

-Cuando lleguemos y te instales iré a la casa a avisar que nos quedaremos en el refugio- di un respingo al escuchar el "nos"- te traeré unas mantas y un poco de comida, esta bien?

-Claro- dije, no quería hablar mucho, mis dientes castañeaban si movía mucho al boca, en dos minutos pude ver la pequeña cabañita a unos cuantos metros, acelere el paso, la nieve ya había comenzado a caer un poco mas fuerte y hacia un viento terrible, en cuanto entre me deje caer frente al calentador eléctrico que Tanya había encendido, gracias al cielo esta cabaña tenia electricidad, pero bueno, el clan de Denali era igual o mas rico que nosotros, así que no me sorprendía.

-Bien Emm, ponte cómodo, ahora regreso- me dijo antes de salir de la cabaña a velocidad de vampiro, suspire y me quede quieto un rato, entrando en calor, me fui quitando las capas de ropa poco a poco, las bufandas, mi gorro, los guantes, las botas y la enorme chaqueta, me deje los calcetines y el suéter que llevaba debajo, no había mucho en esa cabaña aparte del calentador, un sillón de tres plazas, unas cuantas lámparas y un escritorio, y algo que parecía ser una chimenea antigua junto a unas cañas de pescar igual de viejas, escuche la puerta abrirse y el aire helado entro en rápidas ráfagas, me pegue al calentador rápidamente, Tanya cerro la puerta pero el ruido del viento soplando furiosamente seguía ahí- todo bien, Emm?

-Claro, el calentador funciona rápido- dije poniéndome de pie y yendo hacia las bolsas que había traído Tanya, tenía muchísima hambre, comencé a revolverlas mientras ella tendía una colchoneta con muchas sabanas y cobertores en el piso frente al calentador.

-No confió en el sofá, ha estado muchísimo tiempo aquí, creo que ya esta lleno de polillas- dijo mientras acomodaba mi cama improvisada, le sonreí con la boca llena de galleta- Rosalie y Esme regresaran hasta pasado mañana, Bella se quedo con Kate e Irina, no te preocupes por ella, yo me quedare a cuidarte Emm.

-Uff, gracias, me vuelvo loco yo aquí solo, mañana me encuentran hablándole a una pelota con pello hecho de madera y una cara pintada con carbón y lo llamaría Señor Wilson- dije mientras me tiraba sobre las cobijas, Tanya soltó una risa y se sentó a mi lado.

-Eres muy gracioso- me dijo, si eso no era nuevo, mi familia soltaba carcajadas a cada rato por todas las tonteras que decía, le sonreí y me metí otra galleta a la boca- y tan valiente- trague la galleta casi entera cuando escuche el cambio en el tono de voz de Tanya, se había girado hacia mi y me miraba con ojos entrecerrados, seductores, deje el paquete de galletas a un lado y la mire- para vivir con vampiros debes ser muy pero muy valiente.

-Yo… si… supongo que…- y otra vez el balbuceo idiota, sacudí la cabeza un poco pero después volví a mirar fijamente a Tanya, que ahora estaba un poco mas cerca.

-Y también eres muy guapo- dijo acariciando mi mejilla con su mano congelada, trague saliva sin dejar de mirarla, de pronto su mano ya no parecía tan helada, todo estaba sumamente caliente- y tienes el mejor cuerpo que he visto, contando a humanos y vampiros.

-Gra… gracias- balbucee y di mi intento de sonrisa seductora, era difícil controlarme con al mano de Tanya paseándose por mis abdominales, me sonrió y alzo una ceja, eso… se veía… solté un gemido antes de lanzarme a atacar sus labios, no sentí nada lo helada que estaba ella, y no pensé que fuera trabajo del calentador, tenia mi propio calentador interno en esta situación, en menos de dos segundos me había quedado solo en ropa interior y estaba sobre Tanya debajo de las cobijas- vaya, esto de sexo con vampiros es mucho mas practico que con humanos.

Tanya soltó una risa y me volvió a besar, nunca había tenido sexo con un vampiro! Dios, no podía creerlo, y Tanya era… si no hubiese conocido ya a Rosalie, hubiera pensado que es la inmortal mas perfecta de todo el jodido planeta, por que ese puesto lo tenia Rosalie, lastima que ella no me quisiera, lo había dejado muy claro cuando me dijo que no me quería inmortal, así que mejor tener a la segunda mas perfecta del planeta, era lo mejor que conseguiría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Desperté en mi enorme cama King size y con Jackie a un lado, mamá y Rose llegaban ese día, si no era que ya habían llegado, me estire y Jackie me imito, mire por la ventana, los tenues rayos de sol estaban un poco mas claros, la tormenta de hacia dos noches aun no desaparecía del todo, pero ya se veía mas despejado, me puse unas pantuflas y una chamarra y salí de mi habitación seguido por Jackie, el perro bajo corriendo las escaleras, supuse que mamá y Rose ya estaban ahí, baje con cuidado, aun seguía algo dormido y no quería rodar por ellas.

-… no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, Tanya, es en serio- la voz de Rosalie me llego como un frio siseo, se notaba que intentaba reprimir el grito.

-Lo siento, no creí que tuviera dueño, Rosalie- le respondía Tanya, todo lo demás era silencio, me detuve a mitad de las escaleras, seguro sabían que estaba ahí pero no quería irrumpir a media discusión.

-No… no es que tenga dueño, es simplemente… yo… no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer- el balbuceo de Rosalie me sorprendió, ella jamás balbuceaba, ahora su voz era mas apagada, triste.

-Oh, ya entiendo, o sea que ya tiene dueño pero nadie lo sabe- dijo Tanya, de que cosa hablaban, Jackie? Tenia que preguntarle a Bella todo el asunto.

-Corrección, todos saben menos él- esa había sido mamá, reconocería esa pedrada maternal donde fuera, quienquiera que fuese de quien hablaba debió haber sentido la piedra justo entre medio de los ojos, baje un par de escalones mas hasta que quede a la vista de todos, Rosalie salió de la habitación tan rápido que casi no pude verla, de no ser por el enorme azotón que le dio a la puerta no hubiese sabido que había salido, de milagro la puerta de madera sobrevivió.

-Que fue todo eso?- pregunte, todos los vampiros se movieron y pronto estuvieron metidos en sus cosas.

-Nada cariño, solo… cosas de vampiros- me dijo mamá, me estaba mintiendo, sabia cuando decía esas mentiras "blancas" que las mamás usan para que un niño pequeño no se sienta mal, fruncí el ceño pero no pregunte mas.

-Ma, donde esta Bella?- pregunte al no ver a mi hermana ni en la sala ni en la cocina, usualmente se despertaba mas temprano que yo.

-Acaba de sacar a Jackie a hacer sus necesidades- respondió mamá mirándome… no se de verdad como describir su mirada, después suspiro y salió por la misma puerta que Rosalie había salido un segundo antes, Tanya estaba sentada en el ante comedor junto con Kate, platicaban muy bajito, no las escuchaba, mire por la puerta trasera, suponía que Bella había salido por ahí.

-Emmett, quieres jugar un poco? Las chicas están algo ocupadas- me dijo Eleazar, yo simplemente asentí, las mujeres actuaban raro, mejor un buen rato entre hombres junto a Eleazar, nos sentamos frente al televisor de la sala y comenzamos un uno contra uno en Halo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bella POV

Desperté muy temprano, no había dormido casi nada porque el solo pensar en que algo le pudiera pasar a Edward me alteraba, tenía dos noches sin pegar ojo, si acaso dormitaba unas horas y me pasaba el resto de la noche envuelta en las mantas mirando por la ventana, salí de la cama cuando apenas se miraba la tenue luz del sol que intentaba abrirse camino entre las nubes, no serían más de las siete pero ya no podría volver a dormir, ni siquiera podría quedarme en cama, estaba empezando a sentir que la pequeña habitación me asfixiaba, me vestí rápido con todo lo que encontré, si pretendía salir con el pretexto de pasear a Jackie, iba a necesitar mostrar que estaba preparada, necesitaba mucha ropa si quería que me dejaran, eso y tranquilizarme, no debían ver lo alterada que estaba, me miré en el espejo del armario y suspiré, tenía unas ojeras terribles y no se me iban a quitar cuando comiera algo, Alice me iba a gritar por algunos minutos, eso era seguro, y sinceramente quisiera que lo hiciera ya, respiré hondo varias veces antes de salir del cuarto, escuché los ronquidos de Emmett cuando pasé hacia la escalera, se escuchaba el sonido muy bajito del televisor en la planta baja, me acomodé el anorak en el brazo para bajar más cómodamente.

-Buenos días- saludé cuando terminé de bajar, Kate que estaba sentada frente al televisor me sonrió.

-Buenos días Bella, te sientes bien? Porque no te ves bien.

-Sí, solo estoy algo cansada- intenté corresponder el buen gesto pero no me salió ni la sombra de una sonrisa- dónde están mi madre y Rosalie? Los demás?- algo tarde me percaté de que estábamos solas.

-Tu hermano duerme arriba- me dijo mientras se ponía de pie, en un instante estuvo frente a mí, su sonrisa se hizo más evidente cuando no me asusté.

-Sí, puedo escuchar a Emmett roncando desde aquí- le dije.

-Esme me pidió que preparara algo de desayuno mientras venían- la miré en espera de que me dijera a donde habían ido, de repente pareció incómoda como si no supiera que decir- fueron a… con… ahora vuelven, cosas de vampiros me dijo- se alzó de hombros, la seguí a la cocina, no iba a preguntar; siempre decían: "cosas de vampiros" cuando el tema estaba zanjado y no importaba lo que hiciera porque no iban a decir más, me senté en la mesa mientras Kate freía unos huevos y unas rebanadas de jamón.

-Hay algo muy fuerte entre tú y Edward, verdad?- di un brinco cuando dejó el plato en la mesa y se sentó frente a mí.

-Gracias, se mira muy rico- dije antes de meterme un gran trozo de huevo a la boca, ella siguió mirándome, suspiré antes de responder- sí, algo así, no sabría explicarlo es muy…

-Fuerte- asintió- así es el amor de un vampiro, solo se enamora una vez y es para siempre, supongo que te cuida mucho- asentí mientras masticaba mi comida lentamente, me pregunté a donde querría llegar con estas preguntas- discúlpame si te incomodo, pero es que todavía no me hago a la idea- se apresuró a añadir ante mi silencio, tragué y la miré con atención.

-Descuida Kate pero… a dónde vas con esto?- se echó hacia atrás en la silla y empezó a reír con tanta gracia que sentí una pizca de celos, quería estar tan feliz y despreocupada como ella lo estaba en este momento.

-Es que bueno, los vampiros no somos muy buenos ocultando nuestro amor- se alzó de hombros, qué quería decir? Esperé en silencio para que continuara pronto, me señaló el plato- se enfría y no creo que sepa bien- tomé otro buen trozo de huevo, le puse jamón encima y me lo metí en la boca, ella sonrió y continuó- cuando nos enamoramos, o al menos eso es lo que han dicho Carmen y Eleazar y lo que hemos visto de Carlisle y Esme o Alice y Jasper, el amor en un vampiro es muy fuerte, los únicos solteros son Edward y Rosalie, bueno, ahora Edward está comprometido- volvió a alzarse hombros y entonces comprendí a donde quería llegar.

-Tanto rodeo para preguntarme sobre Emmett y Rosalie?- un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en mi rostro mientras volvía a meter el tenedor a mi boca, la sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de Kate, poco después sonrió- hace años que sé lo de Rosalie y también estoy segura de que a mi hermano le gusta pero cuando se es humano y vives rodeado de tanta belleza y perfección- la señalé con un gesto de mi mano, me asintió en un mudo agradecimiento- es difícil imaginarse que alguien como Edward o Rosalie pueda corresponderte.

-Pero si tu hermano es muy sincero, por qué no le dice algo? Rosalie sufre mucho.

-Lo sé Kate y quisiera arreglarlo pero mi hermano además de ser sincero es bastante bruto y si le agregamos lo orgullosa que es Rosalie, qué tenemos?- terminé mi plato y tomé de un trago largo toda la leche- vaya estaba delicioso, nadie diría que no comen.

-Gracias, pero solo freí unos huevos.

-A Emmett se le quema el cereal con leche- apunté con una sonrisa, el hablar con ella me había sentado más bien de lo que creí.

-Vaya, entonces debo agradecerte el cumplido- me sonrió y se llevó los platos para lavarlos, me iba a ofrecer en esa tarea pero recordé lo fría que estaba el agua así que solo me quedé ahí sentada, tenia que esperar para avisarle a mamá y Jackie seguía dormido- entonces- se giró rápido hacia mí- puedo decirte algo para que se le termine lo orgulloso a Rosalie y tu hermano… no creo poder hacer algo contra lo bruto- se rió, asentí, cualquier cosa para que ninguno de los dos siguiera sufriendo, además viniendo de un vampiro seguro era eficiente, Kate volvió a sentarse frente a mí, empezó a detallarme lo que había pensado, no podía creer que apenas lleváramos tres días aquí y todos ya se hubieran dado cuenta de lo de Rosalie, en cambio, teníamos viviendo siete prácticamente ocho años con los Cullen y Emmett no se daba ni por enterado.

-Ya vienen- dijo de repente- nada de esto a nadie- me advirtió con una nota de diversión.

-Descuida y tú no digas nada sobre lo que dije.

-Trato hecho- me dio la mano y se la estreché justo cuando mamá entraba a la casa.

-Bella, despierta tan temprano cariño?- me miré en el espejo de pasada mientras iba a la estancia a saludarla, por fortuna la pequeña charla con Kate me había animado y no me miraba tan mal como cuando me había levantado, incluso parecía tener algo de color en las mejillas.

-Buenos días- abracé a mamá y le sonreí a los demás, ahora sí que me había salido una sonrisa, miré a mi madre después de haber visto a Rosalie que se miraba molesta, demasiado seria y… sí, estaba más molesta que otra cosa, ella solo negó en un suspiro, cuando Rosalie se ponía así, solo era por una razón… mi hermano.

-Te esperaba para decirte que sacaré a Jackie a pasear- y justo entonces, el perro apareció brincando por todas partes, movía la cola y ladraba juguetón- alguien sabe si mi hermano volvió a darle café?- pregunté sin dejar de ver al perro que no se detenía, todos rieron, hasta Rosalie sonrió levemente cuando mencioné a Emmett, si tan solo el muy tonto se diera cuenta, pero con lo que había dicho Kate quizá podría entretenerme algún tiempo, solo Alice lo sabría y podía convencerla para no decir nada e incluso hasta ayudarme.

-Cariño, te vas a congelar- agarré el anorak del sofá rápidamente, Jackie me empujaba con la cabeza, sonreí al mirarlo.

-Mira, él está listo- dije señalando el suéter que Jackie traía en el hocico- Emm sigue dormido y Jackie tiene prisa por salir, prometo no alejarme mucho, por favor.

-No creo que Jackie sea el único que tiene prisa por salir- me dijo mamá, me agaché para ponerle el suéter a Jackie, sentía la mirada fija de mamá en mi cabeza por lo que también le puse zapatos para perro que combinaban con ese suéter y que Alice me había hecho jurar que se los pondría de esa forma- Bella?- suspiré y levanté la cabeza, mamá me miraba con una sonrisa de ternura- no te alejes mucho, quiero que salgas bien abrigada y regresa rápido- me paré de un brinco y abracé a mi madre.

-Claro ma, te quiero, vamos Jackie- corrí hacia la puerta, o mejor dicho, Jackie me arrastró hacia la puerta.

-Bella ponte la chamarra!- escuché el grito de mamá mientras era arrastrada- Bella!

Por fortuna Jackie se entretuvo lamiendo la nieve de una roca y pude ponerme el anorak, miré hacia la casa, la figura de mamá me saludaba con la mano, le regresé el saludo y seguí caminando, el paisaje era muy hermoso, se podía comparar con Forks aunque allá todo era verde y aquí hasta los árboles eran blancos, pero aún así me gustaba, si solo hiciera un poco menos de frío; mamá no me había dejado salir sin asegurarse de que tenía dos suéteres, el anorak, dos bufandas, guantes y el gorro, apenas podía moverme pero al menos no pasaba frío, Jackie iba más ligero que yo y no parecía tener frío, aunque bueno, con ese pelaje cualquiera. Había prometido no alejarme mucho de casa y regresar rápido, pero Jackie no tenía prisa, olisqueaba cada centímetro de nieve y tardaba como cinco minutos, mientras Jackie seguía con su inspección de cada copo de nieve, empecé a perderme en mis pensamientos, en Edward y cómo podía estar en peligro, en que no habíamos tenido noticias de ellos por tres días y sinceramente eso ya me alteraba demasiado, pero no quería preocupar a mamá, por eso había tomado por hábito salir con Jackie cada que podía aunque lleváramos aquí un poco, ya sentía que hacía meses que no miraba a Edward.

-Vamos Jackie, apresúrate tenemos casi media hora en este mismo lugar y solo miras la nieve, no haces nada- el perro levantó la cabeza y me miró, parecía ofendido como si lo hubiera interrumpido en algo sumamente importante, estuve a punto de disculparme cuando recordé que era un perro con el que hablaba, me quedé en silencio y Jackie volvió a ver la nieve.

Finalmente después de mirar otros cinco minutos a mi perro que observaba el mismo lugar cubierto de nieve, decidí que era hora de regresar, no quería hacer nada, di media vuelta y tiré un poco de la correa llamándolo pero solo emitió un gruñido bajo, como cuando Edward anda cerca, en una boba esperanza, busqué a mi vampiro alrededor, pero no había más que kilómetros y kilómetros de blanca nieve.

-Jackie, anda ven- volví a tirar de él y él se volvió a quejar, cuando lo hice de nuevo, levantó la cabeza y me ladró dos veces enojado- vamos, que me congelo y…- de repente, el perro agachó las patas delanteras y enterró el hocico en la nieve con la vista fija detrás de mí, dejó al descubierto su blanca dentadura amenazante y el pelo de su lomo se erizó, sin creérmelo aún avancé un paso, sabía que Jackie no me atacaría, pero no sabía que bicho podía estar detrás de mí, me di la vuelta lentamente, el perro seguía en la misma posición pero había empezado a ladrar para intimidar.

Al darme vuelta me topé con un… era un borrego cimarrón con mucho pelaje que parecía estar encaneciendo, me pareció adorable hasta que baló y no de forma amigable, después se echó contra mí, era demasiado rápido para estar con la mitad de las patas cubiertas de nieve, intenté correr pero Jackie seguía agazapado, casi me voy hacia atrás, era increíble lo pesado que podía ser cuando quería.

-Jackie, ven muchacho, anda ven- volví a jalarlo pero no se movió, si no fuera un perro diría que sonríe en espera de la presa- te va a hacer puré Jackie ven acá!- y justo en el instante en que aflojaba para volver a jalar, el perro brincó sobre el carnero que gracias a Dios tiene los malditamente enormes cuernos enrollados hacia atrás, solo espero que no le parta una costi... no pude seguir mis pensamientos porque recordé algo, la cinta con la que me la envolví en la muñeca era demasiado buena, miré a mi perro que casi llegaba al animal y la cuerda se tensó, de inmediato intenté quitármela pero para lo que sirvió, me recargué en los dos pies y eché todo mi peso hacia atrás en espera del tirón, patiné un poco pero pude sostenerme, Jackie brincó hacia atrás cuando lo detuve, no le importó y siguió ladrando amenazante, el carnero seguía balando cuando bajó la cabeza para… darle de… jalé de nuevo a Jackie pero el perro era demasiado terco y al contrario, pareció que él me jaló.

-Jackie, muchacho ven anda- me apresuré a rebuscar en la bolsa, mamá me había dado comida como si no fuera a volver sino hasta dentro de dos meses, pero si me tardaba dos horas ya me iba a buscar, bingo! El frasco de salchichas, me las arreglé para abrirlo sin quitar mi peso pero de repente la tensión se rompió y me fui hacia atrás, el frasco voló de mis manos y aterrizó varios metros atrás de mí, me puse de pie lentamente, pero entonces Jackie ladró y saltó sobre el carnero, me jaló con la suficiente fuerza para tirarme de bruces y hundirme en la nieve, lo siguiente que escuché fue a Jackie ladrar más fuerte y con más insistencia y sentí el tirón, Jackie me estaba remolcando a una increíble velocidad! Levanté la cabeza para no comer nieve, sujeté con las dos manos la correa para no lastimarme la muñeca, conforme era arrastrada contra mi voluntad, le gritaba al perro para que se detuviera pero nada parecía funcionar, como deseaba que un vampiro estuviera por aquí… ay Alice debía estarse riendo de lo lindo con esta visión, de alguna forma, la enorme cantidad de ropa que llevaba puesta fue subiendo hasta que terminé arrastrando mi estómago desnudo por la nieve. Me iba a resfriar y me iban a regañar por haberme alejado demasiado cuando un vampiro sicótico intenta almorzarme.

-Maldita sea Jackie detente!- grité lo más fuerte que pude, contando con que estaba congelada, al menos no había árboles, por fortuna, al parecer mi grito desesperado funcionó porque la velocidad fue disminuyendo hasta que por fin se detuvo, unos segundos después, todo dejó de moverse, me quedé ahí tirada por un rato, ya no sentía el estómago frío, me había acostumbrado, primero me giré y quedé sobre la espalda, lentamente subí mis brazos que tenía bastante adoloridos y bajé mi ropa que no debía haberse subido, después, Jackie apareció y comenzó a lamerme el rostro.

-Claro, ahora preocupado compruebas no haberme matado- mascullé y lo aparté con el brazo, pero lejos de irse se me echó encima y siguió lamiéndome, no, si tenía la misma desfachatez de Emmett, estuve cinco minutos tirada con Jackie encima de mí, por más que intentaba que dejara de lamerme, él encontraba un hueco para hacerlo- vamos muchacho, anda te perdono, regresemos a casa o creerán que me perdí- Jackie brincó hacia la nieve y me puse pie, me estiré todo lo que pude… me dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo, en otra ocasión me sentiría perdida, pero ahora no. Bastaba con seguir el rastro que dejé mientras Jackie me arrastraba para regresar, antes de empezar a caminar, recordé algo de los borregos cimarrones, les gustan los lugares altos y… escalar, giré sobre mí solo para toparme con una magnífica vista que aunque no estaba muy alto, era una pequeña colina cubierta de nieve, abajo se miraba una especie de círculo de enormes rocas, como si las hubieran puesto para jugar brincando sobre ellas.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más lo que me acabo de encontrar- me congelé con la amable voz, no era Eleazar y mucho menos Edward, pero ya la había escuchado antes, aferré la cadena con la mano cuando Jackie empezó a saltar intentando atacar, tragué saliva y me giré- tanta molestia, para dejarte sola?- James estaba de pie frente a mí, sonreía como si fuéramos conocidos que no se han visto en años y se encuentran por casualidad.

Caminó lentamente y se detuvo frente a Jackie, se acuclilló con una parsimonia que solo hacía que mi corazón latiera más rápido, y entonces escuché un ligero click y me fui hacia atrás, empecé a rodar colina abajo, perdí el gorro y mi cabello se estaba enredando con nieve y ramitas, el enorme anorak casi se volteó, me cubría la cara, sentía como la nieve me quemaba, bajaba cada vez más rápido, entre el aturdimiento de la bajada escuché un gemido largo que me estrujó el corazón, la desesperación comenzó a invadirme conforme descendía sin poder moverme a mi voluntad, se me hacía largo, pareciera que la colina aumentaba de tamaño según yo bajara, sentí un dolor agudo en la espalda, pero al fin me detuve.

-Jackie- logré balbucear entre el dolor, apenas sentía el cuerpo, el mismo pie me giró hasta quedar de espaldas a la nieve.

-El perrito es muy valiente- sus ojos oscuros me examinaron lascivamente, pero yo sabía que tipo de morbo era el que los invadía, el iris de sus pupilas estaba negro, sin embargo una chispa de rubí se podía distinguir en el borde, estaba hambriento- te importa si filmo nuestro encuentro? Quizá tenga suerte y lo encuentre el vampiro indicado- sonrió terriblemente, encimó con concentración algunas piedras y me dije que era el momento indicado para correr, pero las piernas no me respondieron, enseguida sacó una videocámara del tamaño de la palma de su camisa y la encendió, una lucecita roja indicó que grababa, después se giró hacia mí y agregó con concentración- te he de confesar que temí que me pasara de nuevo- se acuclilló mientras me acariciaba el rostro con su pulgar- la única vez que se me ha escapado una presa, hace muchos años existió un viejo que se encariñó con una chiquilla que olía increíblemente, aún mejor que tú, no te ofendas, hueles muy bien pero no te comparas con ella, había pasado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad del psiquiátrico como para darse cuenta del dolor cuando el viejo la convirtió, pero entonces cuando despertó con su nuevo y fuerte cuerpo, ya no me interesaba tenerla, así que en venganza lo maté a él, creí que tu Edward haría lo mismo, pero es demasiado débil.

-Alice- balbuceé mientras me sentaba, James siguió mirándome, me puse de pie pero no pude correr.

-Sí, me sorprendió mirarla tan cómoda entre ustedes dado que creció salvaje- sonrió cautivadoramente, también se irguió y continuó mirándome de brazos cruzados, su expresión o postura no decía lo amenazante que era, había más curiosidad que otra cosa, parecía cualquier persona común y corriente, llevaba una simple camiseta azul claro y unos pantalones desgastados- supongo que ahora vas a decirme que tu novio te vengará.

A continuación empezamos una absurda conversación, era increíble la sencillez que me llevaba el platicar con mi asesino, pero entonces hizo algo que me gritó que debía estremecerme, pero estaba demasiado petrificada como para hacerlo, se me acercó aún más y junto las palmas de las manos como si festejara una buena noticia.

-Empecemos entonces!- se echó hacia atrás y agazapó en una postura que reconocí de inmediato, su sonrisa siguió creciendo hasta convertirse en un montón de brillantes y perfectos dientes blancos.

Entonces me invadió el pánico, me descongelé no supe como y eché a correr a pesar de que me dolía todo y que sabía que era en vano, estaba en una hondonada y para cuando subiera la enorme colina ya estaría muerta o al menos eso esperaba, que fuera rápido, pero lo tuve delante de mí en un suspiro, no me sorprendió porque estaba acostumbrada a esas velocidades, y un golpe demoledor me dio en el pecho levantándome del suelo y arrojándome varios metros, un agudo dolor me invadió cuando caí y mi cabeza dio contra una roca, sentí algo tibio mojar rápidamente mi cabello, me tiré de bruces, ya no podía moverme, solo esperaba que la falta de sangre me llevara a la inconsciencia antes de que James hiciera algo, se me acercó muy lento y me giró con un pie, de nuevo, miré su cara muy cerca de mí, estaba acuclillado, respiró hondo y escuché un gruñido espeluznante brotar de su pecho.

-Delicioso- susurró mientras tomaba mi mano, empecé a sentir náuseas por el olor de mi sangre, todo se volvía negro y lo que no, se movía a una terrible velocidad, entre la negrura, el sonido más hermoso y a la vez aterrador hizo a mi conciencia abrirse espacio para salir a flote, era otro gruñido, un rugido salvaje cargado de ira, y el terrible dolor que sentí en la mano, me trajo por completo a la realidad, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para que me permitiera abrir los ojos.

-No, maldita sea, no Bella!- la horrorizada voz de un ángel me hizo saber que estaba muerta, al fin todo había terminado y un ángel me recibía, ya no podía respirar, apenas si podía escuchar los lamentos y el llanto sin lágrimas del ángel, algo me decía que lo contactara, que lo tranquilizara porque un ángel no debía llorar, pero las palabras no lograban encontrar el camino adecuado, sentía que la cabeza se me partía en muchas partes y entonces, otros dolores mucho más fuertes me invadieron todo el cuerpo y empecé a gritar mientras buscaba con desesperación algo de aire que llevar a mis pulmones.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre- dijo una voz tranquila, quería reconocerla pero no podía, una punzada de dolor en el costado me hizo dudar del lugar en el que estaba, no podía ser el cielo porque había demasiado dolor, volví a gritar, el ángel reprimió un aullido de ira, lejos, escuché más gruñidos, un ruido seco, espantoso y un alarido lleno de agonía que repentinamente terminó- tiene una grave cortada en la cabeza y me temo que tenga lastimadas algunas costillas- siguió la voz de forma metódica, el dolor fue disminuyendo por fin, pero cuando pensé que todo terminaba, una nueva sensación lo suplantó, una terrible quemazón inició desde mi mano, alguien me estaba quemando.

-Bella, te amo, te pondrás bien.

-Edward- mi voz había regresado mientras la quemazón iba creciendo terriblemente.

-Sí, aquí estoy amor mío.

-Duele, me duele la mano.

-Lo sé, lo sé- murmuró, sentí algo frío en la frente por lo que supuse que sería su mano y entonces a lo lejos lo escuché preguntar algo pero no logré entenderle completamente- Carlisle te dará algo para calmarte el dolor, tranquila Bella.

-Papá?

-Sí cariño, aquí estoy, Alice, pásame el maletín por favor, no respires, eso te ayudará.

-Me duele!- parecía que alguien había metido mi mano en una fogata, me estaba quemando- mi mano, por favor apaguen el fuego me quemo!- conseguí gritar y pude abrir los ojos, empecé a llorar sin ponerme a pensar en algo más, el dolor era terrible- arde!- no pude verle la cara porque una débil sombra me lo impedía- me quemo por favor!

-Bella?- la voz de Edward sonó aterrada.

-La mano!- apuntó Alice, parecía asustada.

-La mordió!- papá había perdido la tranquilidad, no estaba molesto como lo había escuchado con Emmett algunas veces, no, ahora estaba horrorizado, oí como Edward dejaba de respirar.

-Tienes que hacerlo Edward- dijo Alice cerca de mí, sentí sus dedos fríos limpiarme las lágrimas.

-No!- rugió él.

-Papá- gemí.

-Hay otra posibilidad, tienes que succionar el veneno- dijo una voz de hombre, no era mi padre o Jasper, una mano me acarició la cabeza, el frío contacto era agradable para aliviar la sensación de que se me partía pero la quemazón era más fuerte y opacaba cualquier otro dolor.

-Funcionará?- era mamá la que me acariciaba la cabeza, intenté verla pero no podía moverme.

-No sé, pero hay que darse prisa si queremos intentarlo.

-Yo no sé si… no sé si seré capaz de resistir- busqué la atormentada voz del ángel y pude ver su hermoso rostro sobre el mío en una máscara crispada de dolor e indecisión.

-Es tu decisión Edward, no puedo ayudarte… tengo que cortar la hemorragia de la cabeza si vas a sacarle sangre de la mano.

-Edward!- apreté los ojos, el dolor me hizo retorcerme pero eso solo incrementó el de mis costillas y la cabeza- por favor, me quema!- mamá reprimió un sollozo, la escuché susurrar pero no entendí nada, volví a buscar el rostro del ángel era consciente de que las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas, la quemazón se extendía y aumentaba, el dolor era casi insoportable, quería morir, solo quería que todo terminara.

-Por favor- supliqué mirándolo a los ojos, y entonces pude ver que la indecisión desaparecía y era suplantada por una fortaleza inquebrantable, Edward me sujetó el brazo con las dos manos y sentí sus dientes sobre mi herida, se inclinó sobre mi mano y sus fríos labios se pegaron a mi piel, el dolor se incrementó con creces e intenté escapar de la presa de unos brazos fríos que me detenían las piernas, papá se inclinó sobre mí y presionó mi cabeza, volví a gritar con fiereza, me quemaba aún más, entonces, lentamente el dolor fue disminuyendo, ya no quemaba y conforme iba sintiendo el adormecimiento en la mano, un sopor tranquilizador me invadía y lo dejé, el fuego se había convertido en las cenizas que se iban apagando.

-Edward- intenté decir antes de perder completamente la conciencia y es que esa sensación me parecía tan tentadora que no pretendía hacer nada.

-Aquí está a tu lado- murmuró alguien, no pude reconocer su voz.

-Quédate conmigo por favor, quédate Edward.

-Aquí estoy amor- su mano acarició mi cabello, lo miré, parecía agotado pero satisfecho consigo mismo- la sangre está limpia, puedo sentir el sabor de la morfina- dijo a alguien.

-Bella?- papá me llamó, luché por contestarle pero me salió un casi silencioso susurro.

-Papá?

-Ya no te quema?

-No- suspiré- gracias Edward, te amo.

-Te amo también- contestó él, entonces escuché mi sonido favorito por sobre cualquier otra cosa, la risa de Edward que tembló con emoción y alivio, pero antes de perderme totalmente, alguien me levantó y me abracé a él, debía ser Edward, apenas podía mis brazos así que no creo haberme abrazado bien.

-Jackie?- abrí los ojos que lucharon por cerrarse, mi perro, ese desgraciado le había hecho algo!

-Tranquila, Tanya y las demás lo llevaron a casa ya… está bien, solo un poco lastimado- me contestó Edward muy cerca del oído, aspiré su dulce aroma.

-Intentó ayudarme- suspiré, sus fríos labios se posaron en mi frente.

-Fue muy valiente- susurró mamá, sentí que me acarició el cabello, volví a cerrar los ojos, no porque quisiera, simplemente se me cerraron.

-Seguro que está bien?

-Sí Bella, es hora de que descanses… duerme amor mío, ya pasó todo.

-Pero Jackie- mi voz iba disminuyendo de tono.

-Está bien, tiene una pata lastimada y algunos golpes más…- explicó alguien, Eleazar supuse, y entonces, cualquier rastro de dolor desapareció, las últimas palabras que oí fueron:

-Duérmete ya Bella, descansa que terminó, esto ya terminó.

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Uuuuh, ahora Luna nueva y el drama jajajajaja, como que en esta sección no hubo mucho drama que digamos =D, esperen noticias…_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Bien.. ke les pareció.. de nuevo Bella se nos esta muriendo.. aunque no es muy raro en ella..=D dejen reviews..!_

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	11. Reencuentros

**Twiligth y derivados tiene su dueña bla bla bla...  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra:_**_ Drama! Ya me habría gustado jajajaja noo, cómo creen que mandaríamos lejos a los vampiros si es más divertido y corren más peligro con ellos cerca XD, Al fin lo que muchos esperaban, lo que Bella pidió a Emmett cuando jugaron beis bol =D yo no tuve nada que ver n.n_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Gente, por favor.. de verdad piensan ke.. ya no Edward.. ni Rosalie.. sino Esme! Ke ella va a permitir que abandonen a sus bebes humanos..¿? aunque bueno, mi compañera aki dijo algo sobre Luna Nueva.. y si.. lo adaptamos a como pudimos al libro, pero recuerden ke es nuestra historia.. espero ke les guste como pusimos Luna Nueva en el fic..=D _

* * *

**Reencuentros..!**

Bella POV

Cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba en la habitación que nos prestaban en Denali, pero eso lo supe antes de abrir los ojos porque sentí mi gélida tranquilidad a un lado, me giré y abracé el frío pecho de mi novio, abrí los ojos cuando lo escuché murmurar, ahí fue cuando reconocí mi habitación.

-Sigo viva- intenté bromear pero mis ganas de sonreír se fueron cuando me topé con sus ojos, negros, demasiado negros y duros, entonces, Edward se puso de pie, me iba a quejar pero papá llegó y empezó a revisarme, tenía una expresión demasiado seria como para hablar, así que paseé la vista por la habitación, mamá me sonrió detrás de él, Alice y Rosalie estaban a un lado y esperaban con atención a que papá terminara, Emmett, por otro lado se miraba preocupado recargado en la pared junto a Edward, Jasper me sonrió y me indicó a Emm con la cabeza, al instante miré como el cuerpo de Emmett se destensaba, le sonreí a Jasper en agradecimiento.

-Carlisle?- Edward lo apremió, papá me acarició la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie.

-Está bien, sigue débil pero…- en ese momento miré una enorme aguja que salía de mi brazo y no pude evitar dar un gritito, en décimas de segundo tuve la cama rodeada.

-No… no me gustan las agujas- señalé mi brazo.

-Te enfrentas a un vampiro, te besas con un vampiro, vives entre vampiros y te da miedo una maldita aguja de dos centímetros- contrario a lo que esperaba, que fuera una broma, Emmett sonaba totalmente incrédulo, pero me miraba muy serio- no puedo creer que te hayas ido a pasear cuando sabes que te puedes perder fácilmente!- y ahora me estaba regañando y no tenía porque regañarme.

-Ey que avisé y no soy tan idiota como para perderme con solo…!

-Sí que lo eres!

-Me estás…? Ay Emmett!- intenté levantarme pero una fría mano me retuvo contra la cama, era Edward que me miraba preocupado, casi podría decir que dolido.

-Emmett, basta con que digas que te preocupaste- mamá le acarició el brazo, pero mi hermano solo gruñó, qué le pasaba? Él no es así, siempre demuestra lo que siente, no se anda con este tipo de cosas.

-No- y la sentencia de Edward me sorprendió, miraba serio, demasiado serio a Emmett, creí que solo volvería a gruñir pues estaba molesto, eso era claro, pero no, él no gruñó ni salió de la habitación sino que se giró y enfrentó a Edward.

-Casi muere y tú sigues en las mismas!

-No volverá a pasar!- rugió Edward, apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que temí se hiciera daño.

-Solo fue un descuido…- murmuró Alice.

-Que casi le cuesta la vida a mi hermana!

-Emmett!- grité alterada, Emmett me miró, todos se habían puesto serios, incluso nuestros padres.

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso.

-Tranquilo, está bien, todos nos preocupamos- mamá se acercó y para mi sorpresa, Emmett la abrazó, me había perdido tanto? Pues cuánto dormí? Quise sacar mi pregunta pero Edward se sentó a mi lado y me perdí en sus ojos, y en su lugar hice otra pregunta.

-Cuándo fue la última vez que cazaste?- él solo siguió mirándome, parecía incapaz de hablar.

-No lo han podido sacar de aquí- masculló Emmett, le pasó un brazo por los hombros a mamá y me miró- tienes dos semanas dormida.

-Edward- no pude controlar mi tono de desaprobación, lo que ocasionó que Emmett silbara por lo bajo- no es un niño Emmett.

-Se ha curado!- exclamó mi hermano alzando los brazos, me crucé de brazos- vuelve a regañar, te amo hermanita- subió de un brinco a mi cama mientras Edward me levantaba el brazo de la aguja para que el idiota de mi hermano me pudiera abrazar.

-Mejor te mueves o te quedas sin…- mi mirada se desvió del magnífico rostro de Edward hacia otro igual de perfecto, Rosalie era muy hermosa y yo seguía sin entender como Emmett aún no se daba cuenta de nada, res piré hondo y moví mi rodilla que había quedado demasiado cerca de la entrepierna de mi hermano, no necesité terminar la amenaza porque se levantó en un segundo, con una mano cubriéndose, miró a nuestro padre y lo señaló con la otra mano.

-No doctor, me rehúso!- lo miré curiosa, parecía realmente ofendido- la quiero como estaba antes, ésta es más agresiva, me la regresa ahora mismo al quirófano y me la devuelve cuando esté bien…- volví a intentar levantarme pero Edward, de nuevo, me mantuvo recostada, solo pude gruñir frustrada, Emm, encaró la cama de un brinco- ve lo que le digo? Si la dejan me come y yo que solo le daba la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, aunque de viva…

-Emmett!- me retorcí entre la jaula que Edward había formado con sus brazos a mi alrededor- te juro que cuando salga de aquí… cuando pueda…

-Te digo que me alegro de que estés bien y tú intentas dejarme sin descendencia!- me acusó, dejé de luchar contra algo imposible y miré a Rosalie, había bajado la mirada con dolor, sentí un piquetazo en el corazón, Emmett era un bruto de primera, me invadieron unas terribles ganas de golpearlo con algo realmente duro- acaso no quieres ser tía?- si volvía a abrir la boca le iba a lanzar una zapato- oye ma, Bella no…- Edward me dio mi zapato, en ocasiones parecía que podía escuchar mis pensamientos como con el resto, y lo arrojé, para mi desgracia le di a papá en la cabeza.

-Lo siento papá, era para Emmett- él me sonrió pero mi hermano me miró falsamente alarmado.

-Atentas contra…

-Te juro hermano que si no te callas un rato te…

-Bueno, dejemos a Bella descansar que ya se ha alterado suficiente por hoy- papá dio una palmada, yo lo miré agradecida, Emmett asintió muy ufano ante la ligera salvación de papá, se acercó y me sujetó la cabeza con las dos manos antes de darme un beso en la frente, después me despeinó y salió sonriente, los demás lo siguieron negando con la cabeza, sonreían… excepto Rosalie, ella iba muy seria, miré a Edward que tenía una mueca y supe que no me gustaría saber lo que ella estaba pensando, cuando nos quedamos solos, vino a acostarse junto a mí, lo dejé que me abrazara y me recosté en su pecho, no pensaba sacar el tema de James, me estremecí con solo pensar en él, Edward lo interpretó mal pues desapareció de mi lado en un segundo.

-Edward?- lo llamé y él apareció sonriente, aunque la alegría no le terminaba de llegar a los ojos, me envolvió en una manta y volvió a acostarse, me abracé a él en cuanto lo tuve cerca- qué pasó con… James?

-Ya no volverá a molestarnos- Edward suspiró y apretó el abrazo.

-Lo mataron?- noté la nota de alarma en mi voz, pero no podía mentirme, mi parte egoísta se alegraba de ello, Edward asintió contra mi cabello.

-Eres un imán de peligros Bella, te lo había dicho?

-Cerca de cien veces- suspiré, me incorporé lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos, respiré hondo, crucé los dedos y saqué esa idea que me había estado rondando la cabeza, de hecho, empezó cuando me miré acorralada por ese guapo vampiro que intentaba almorzarme.

-Sabes como dejaría de ser ese imán de peligro?- me mordí el labio y él me miró dubitativo, se quedó en silencio por un tiempo, empecé a contar los segundos cuando sus cejas casi se juntaron, dos minutos después, por fin habló.

-Cómo?

-Si me conviertes yo…- me acobardó su mirada, Edward desapareció de la cama cuando parpadeé, me apresuré a buscarlo y lo encontré cerca de la pared de cristal, ahora se miraba triste, melancólico.

-Ey, el dejar descansar a Bella te inclu…- incluso Emmett que llegaba para molestar, notó el ambiente, no pude decirle que se fuera porque la expresión de Edward me había atrapado, de la ira había pasado rápidamente a la tristeza.

-No!- y volvía a la ira- nunca! Me entiendes? No te transformaré, no voy a permitir eso, no te arrancaré el alma…

-Edward por favor, si soy como tú, ya no tendrías que sufrir cuando salgo… ya nada podría…

-No…- de pronto lo tuve de nuevo sentado en la cama, me tomó las dos manos entre las suyas y las miró largamente, no me atreví a interrumpirlo- no lo entiendes? No quiero que seas un monstruo como yo…

-No eres un monstruo, cómo puedes decirlo?

-No sabes lo que he hecho…

-Es tu naturaleza- le acaricié el rostro, duro y frío como el mármol- no puedes ser un monstruo, alguien como tú jamás podría- él suspiró y apretó mi mano contra su mejilla, después la pasó hasta su nariz e inhaló profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos, al poco rato negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No Bella…- volvió a suspirar y se puso de pie, dejó mi mano con suavidad sobre la cama- no sabes lo que dices, no quieres ser un monstruo- lo seguí con la mirada mientras salía de mi habitación, Emmett por extraño que parezca, ya se había ido.

-Sé lo que digo- volvió a negar- te quiero a ti por siempre…- lo susurré y seguro él ya había llegado a la estancia, pero me escuchó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya habían pasado tiempo desde mi incidente con James, las vacaciones de invierno se acercaban y a solo un mes de Navidad yo ya tenía los regalos para la mitad de la familia, y también tenia el regalo de Jacob, me había escapado unas cuantas veces a La Push para verlo, con ayuda de Emmett claro, no sabia por que a nuestros padres les disgustaba tanto que fuéramos, o por que no podían acercarse a la reserva, no nos habían querido decir nada, _"No podemos, son cosas de vampiros" _siempre decían, o mejor dicho _"Ya déjalo, no nos sacaras nada"_.

-En serio Bells, no se para que vas si no ha contestado tus llamadas- me decía Emmett por enésima vez estábamos por entrar a territorio Quilleute, no dejaba de mirar por todos los espejos y el velocímetro no bajaba de los 130.

-Si no me contesta por algo ha de ser, tengo que ir a ver que le pasa- le respondí, no me quejaría por la velocidad, siempre que me llevaba de contrabando a La Push era igual, y eso pasaba pocas veces, solo cuando Alice se iba de cacería y Edward no estaba cerca para leerle el pensamiento a Emmett, usualmente le mandaba un texto desde la escuela para que me estuviera esperando a la salida.

-Tal vez y ya tiene novia y la chica no quiere que te vea- dijo Emmett, lo mire con ojos entrecerrados pero no dije nada, me hacia el favor de llevarme y se arriesgaba a un regaño, tenia que respetarlo en estos momentos o me regresaba a casa inmediatamente, Emmett bajo la velocidad notablemente cuando entramos al territorio Quilleute y soltó un suspiro- entonces, te espero o voy los calmo un poco y regreso por ti?

-No, espera, capaz y tiene algo de veras contagioso y solo le puedo hablar por la puerta de su cuarto- le dije, el simplemente asintió y giro rumbo a la casa de Jake, seguimos el camino y el comenzó a cantar otra vez, no comprendía como no se podía aprender un par de capítulos para un examen y se sabia prácticamente todas las canciones de su iPod, negué con la cabeza sonriendo, como lo quería aunque fuera un bruto gigantón.

-Llegamos- dijo frenando rápidamente frente a la casa de Jake.

-Espera aquí, le iré a preguntar si me puedo quedar un rato, si?- le pregunte el simplemente asintió mientras sacaba su teléfono celular, cerré la puerta de la camioneta y camine rápidamente bajo la lluvia hacia la casa, toque un par de veces, pero nadie salió, supuse que Billy estaría con el tío Charlie, mire hacia el garaje, tal vez Jake estaría ahí trabajando en su Rabbit, no creía puesto que se suponía estaba enfermo, pero podría ser, corrí bajo la pesada lluvia hacia el garaje de Jake y entre rápidamente sin fijarme si estaba o no, ya estaba mas que empapada y todas las botas las traía embarradas de lodo, hubo muchos simulacros de caída en el camino y las botas habían pagado el precio.

-Bella- escuche el apagado susurro de Jake a mis espaldas, me gire para verlo salir de detrás de un montón de fierros retorcidos que antes habían sido un motor.

-Hola Jake- le sonreí olvidándome por completo de la mentira de que estaba enfermo y que no me podía recibir, me sentía tan feliz de verlo de nuevo, pero al parecer Jake no compartía mi alegría.

-Que haces aquí?- me pregunto de manera cortante mientras arrojaba un tubo hacia el fondo del garaje y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

-Yo… bueno, como se suponía estabas enfermo pensé que tal vez…

-Te dije que no me visitaras- me corto sin dejar de caminar, ya no me miraba, miraba directo al bosque, me apresure a cerrarle el paso, el suspiro pero siguió sin mirarme.

-Pero estaba preocupada por ti, Jake, que pasa? Por que me estas evitando? No estas nada enfermo, siquiera podrías contestar mis…

-No es que no podía, si no que no quería contestarte, por que ya no quiero verte, no comprendes eso?- me pregunto con mala cara, sentí una punzada en el corazón, le vi toda la intención de irse de nuevo así que me moví a la par con él.

-Jake, no entiendo que te pasa, pero por favor, explícame, que sucede, es Sam? Lo que me estuviste diciendo de él y de sus acompañantes, que te dijo? Te hizo algo?- le pregunte mirándolo sin comprender lo que pasaba.

-No culpes a Sam, el intenta ayudarme- me respondió secamente.

-Ayudarte, como? Alejándote de tus amigos?- volví a preguntar, no sabia si era por que me estaba quitando a mi mejor amigo, pero sentía un enorme rencor hacia Sam aunque apenas si lo concia, Jacob negó con la cabeza y no menciono mas el tema de Sam.

-No deberías estar aquí, primero que nada, apestas, y segundo, te dije que ya no quería que vinieras- me dijo antes de echar a andar de nuevo a la salida, apestaba? Olí rápidamente mi ropa, pero si olía al dulce perfume en el que Alice me bañaba todas las mañanas, lo tome por el brazo antes de que saliera a la lluvia.

-Bueno, no comprendo el insulto de que apesto, porque se que no huelo mal, y tampoco entiendo por que no puedo venir a visitar a mi mejor amigo, te he visitado por meses y…

-Bella, entiende, no puedes estar aquí, eres una Cullen, tal vez no una completa Cullen pero vives con ellos, eres parte de su clan, no queremos personas como tu en la reserva- se soltó de mi agarre con un rápido movimiento y salió hacia la fría lluvia, solo llevaba unos pantalones desgastados y unos tenis, caminaba rápidamente sin siquiera mirarme.

-Jake! Jacob!- le grite mientras salía tras él caminando rápidamente bajo la lluvia, mire hacia la camioneta, con el ruido de la lluvia seguro Emmett no escuchaba mis gritos, lo mire haciendo ademanes exagerados con las manos, hablaba con alguien por celular, me gire de nuevo hacia Jake, seguía caminando hacia el bosque, no me importaba mas la lluvia, solo quería alcanzarlo y hacer que esperara- Jacob!

-Vete, Bella!- me grito girándose tan rápido que de hecho choque contra él.

-Jake, por favor- me abrace de él cuando impacte con su ancho pecho, Jake no se movió, lo tome como buena señal- Jacob eres el único amigo verdadero que tengo fuera de la familia y…

-Fuera de tu familia- susurro, el tono de desprecio volvía a salir a flote, no me despegue de él, no quería, pero lo sentí temblar furiosamente y levante la cabeza para mirarlo, tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Jake?- pregunte cautelosamente, el abrió los ojos de golpe, mirándome furioso, abrí los ojos de asombro y lo sentí tomarme por los hombros y separarme bruscamente de él, ni siquiera me queje del dolor que sentía por su apretado agarre.

-No puedo creer que de veras los consideres tus amigos… no puedo creer que me compares con ellos… Bella… ya no… debes…- parecía estar luchando contra si mismo, intentando calmarse, me soltó y di un par de pasos hacia atrás, Jacob respiro hondo un par de veces antes de volver a mirarme- por ultima vez Bella, fuera de aquí, los Cullen no entran a la reserva Quilleute por una razón, tu la sabes, o por lo menos eso creo puesto que has vivido con esas sanguijuelas por años, ya no te quiero cerca de aquí, es por tu bien.

-Pero…

-Ya basta! Largo de aquí, es la ultima vez que te lo digo!- me grito antes de salir corriendo y perderse en el bosque, les había llamado sanguijuelas a mis padres y hermanos, acaso Jake sabia… no, pero como, no podía… me quede ahí parada en la lluvia por no se cuanto tiempo mirando el punto en el que había desaparecido Jake, no podía creer que de verdad supiera el secreto de mi familia, pero como lo había descubierto, no me explicaba…

-Bella! Que demonios estas haciendo?- la voz de Emmett me llego amortiguada por la lluvia, sentí algo cálido caer sobre mis hombros y entonces reaccione, Emmett me había puesto su propia chaqueta sobre los hombros e intentaba protegerme de la lluvia- que acaso te terminaste de volver loca? Vámonos de aquí!

Emmett me arrastro hasta la camioneta usando su enorme cuerpo como mi sombrilla personal, me lanzo hacia el asiento del copiloto y luego lo vi correr alrededor del coche para subirse detrás del volante, se sacudió las gotas de agua de su cabello y encendió más alta la calefacción.

-Me vas a pagar el lavado interior del auto Bella, mojaste todo mi asiento de piel! Que jodidos hacías bajo la lluvia si se puede saber?- me pregunto mientras ponía el coche en marcha, no podía responderle, no podía dejar de pensar en Jacob, en su cara de rencor total que me había dirigido, en la palabra "sanguijuelas" saliendo de sus labios cuando se refería a mi familia, era… simplemente…- Bella! Despierta!

-Que?- exclame cuando Emmett me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Vaya, pues que viste que te quedaste así de ida hermanita?- me pregunto con tono de burla, yo simplemente suspire y negué con la cabeza, subí el volumen de la música sabiendo que eso distraería a Emmett, dicho y echo, mi hermano comenzó a cantar de nuevo, recordaría rentar un Karaoke para su próximo cumpleaños, recargue mi frente contra la ventana sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que Jake había dicho, en menos de lo que pensé ya habíamos llegado a casa.

-Niños- nos llamo mamá, siempre nos llamaba así cuando íbamos a La Push sin permiso.

Emmett suspiro y camino lentamente hacia la sala, donde usualmente nos esperaban mamá, papá, Rosalie y algunas veces Edward, Emmett llego frente a nuestros padres y se dejo caer en el sillón de una plaza, o su "Sillón de castigo" como él le llamaba, era en el que siempre lo regañaban, entre en la sala y me acerque a mis padres, me quite la chamarra de Emmett de encima cuando llegue junto a ellos, Rosalie se tapo la nariz y se alejo de mi inmediatamente, mamá se aferro fuertemente al brazo de papá y él me miraba incrédulo, Edward estuvo junto a mi en un segundo.

-Que demonios es esa peste?- exclamo Rosalie alejándose de mi y apresurándose a ir a revisar a Emmett.

-Eh! El que lo huele se lo echó Rose, no me eches la culpa!- exclamó mi hermano cruzándose de brazos, pero era de esperarse, un día que Edward no lo dejaba ver el futbol americano en el televisor, Emmett soltó uno de sus gases nobles mas potentes, los vampiros no pudieron respirar en la sala por las siguientes 6 horas.

-No eso Emm, ese olor a perro mojado, apesta horriblemente!- exclamó Rosalie volviendo a taparse la nariz con una mano.

-Bella- susurró Edward mientras olisqueaba mi cabello, después resoplo e hizo una mueca de disgusto- amor, apestas.

-Oigan! Por que a todos les ha dado por decir que huelo mal!- exclamé, podía estar en problemas pero no tenían por que insultarme- es ese apestoso perfume que me pone Alice todos los di…

-Ey! No la agarres contra el perfume!- me interrumpió el duende apareciendo en las escaleras- no hueles para nada al perfume que te eché, hueles a… perro, si a perro remojado a eso hueles.

-Pero si no he estado junto a Jackie en todo el día- dije mirando a mi pobre perrito que ahora bajaba por las escaleras.

-No Bella, hueles aun peor que Jackie- me dijo Edward, Jackie le gruño amenazadoramente y Edward rodo los ojos.

-Yo no huelo nada- dijo Emmett acercándose a mí y oliendo mi cabello.

-Creo que los humanos no lo notan- dijo papá pensativo.

-Pues si es tan fuerte como dicen, Emmett debería notarlo, no?- pregunte, seguro yo no lo notaba por que ya me había acostumbrado, pero Emmett.

-No creo que… cariño es otra cosa, cosa de vampiros- ahí estaba, no me dirían nada mas, bufe.

-Papá, esa cosa de vampiros incluye a mi mejor amigo, no podrían explicármela?- pregunte esperanzada, nada perdía con intentarlo, papá y Edward compartieron una mirada, no le encontré significado, ambos se veían serios.

-Bella, primero, quiero que me expliques que hiciste y que ha hecho Jacob últimamente- me dijo papá pasándome un brazo por los hombros y arrastrándome hacia el sofá, Emmett ya había abierto una bolsa de panditas de goma y se las devoraba mientras nos ponía atención, me senté junto a papá y mire a la familia, ninguno respiraba, ni siquiera papá, de veras debía apestar.

-No hice nada, bueno me baje del coche y lo busque, no estaba en su casa así que lo busque en su mini taller y ahí estaba pero el… no…- me quede callada, no quería decirles lo mal que me trato, no quería que pensaran que Jacob era un mal chico, por que no lo era, aunque se estuviese comportando como un idiota últimamente.

-Si?- me apresuro papá, lo mire y parpadee un par de veces.

-Bueno, es que él…

-Si Jacob te había estado evitando por días Bella, te dijo que estaba dizque enfermo y después te lo encuentras bajo la lluvia, no creo que sea una enfermedad tan mortal como para no responder tus llamadas- opinó Emmett con la boca llena de panditas de colores, lo miré y después a papá, tenia el entrecejo fruncido y miraba directo a Edward, tenían una de sus múltiples conversaciones en la mente de papá que todos odiábamos.

-Jacob te tocó en todo el tiempo que hablaste con él, Bella?- me preguntó papá, fruncí el entrecejo aun mas, no comprendía nada.

-Bueno, lo abracé por un momento, es todo- respondí mirando directamente a Edward, no creía que fuese cosa de él, pero quería ver todas sus reacciones.

-Lo se, es lo mas probable- respondió mi novio a la pregunta de alguien, no sabia quien, cualquiera podía pensar en una pregunta sobre el tema, todos nos ponían atención.

-Claro- dijo papá poniéndose de pie, yo lo imite sin dejar de mirar a Edward.

-Ahora regreso- me dijo y subió junto con papá al estudio.

-Cariño, esta muy frio el día, por que no vas arriba y te das un baño caliente, si? No quiero que te resfríes- me dijo mamá conduciéndome hacia las escaleras, mire a Emmett prender el televisor y seguir con sus panditas.

-Uno muy largo y con muchísimo shampoo y jabón para que se te quite la peste- me dijo Rosalie antes de sentarse junto a mi hermano, alce una ceja antes de emprender el camino hacia mi cuarto, entre en mi habitación y me quite el suéter, no podía creer que de veras oliera tan mal como para que me hubieran corrido de la sala y mandado a bañarme.

-No huele mal- me dije a mi misma mientras olía mi suéter y mi cabello, me encogí de hombros y me dirigí al closet, busque ropa limpia y me dirigí hacia el baño, cuando estaba por entrar unos leves golpes en mi puerta llamaron mi atención, arroje la ropa sobre el lava manos y volví al cuarto- adelante.

-Hola de nuevo cariño- me dijo papá mientras entraba lentamente a mi habitación, le sonreí, se le había olvidado darme castigo o algo así? Pero si no eran TAN severos con eso de que nos fuéramos a La Push- Bella, necesito decirte algo importante.

-Claro papá, que sucede?- pregunte sentándome en la cama, él se sentó junto a mi, respiro hondo y me miro seriamente.

-Bella, por favor, no te acerques mas a La Push, es peligroso, no te quiero ver cerca de la reserva, entendiste?- me pregunto papá, estaba muy serio, yo simplemente asentí- y en cuanto a tu amigo Jacob, será mejor que dejes las visitas por un tiempo, se que él también te lo agradecerá.

Mire a papá con los ojos y boca muy abiertos, me prohibía ver a Jacob, por que? Que era tan malo como para no querer dejarme ir a La Push de nuevo, o no dejarme ver a Jacob? Estaba segura que tenia algo que ver con el hecho de que ellos no podían ir a La Push, por eso no les gustaba que fuéramos, y ahora que me decían que olía a perro… no comprendía nada, pero no me quedaría con la duda, tenia que investigar a fondo todo esto sin que mi familia se diera cuenta, le haría caso a papá y no visitaría a Jake… por el momento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El tonto de Emmett pensó que se me olvidaría? Si como no, una cosa era que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo y que nos hubiéramos distraído con James y su instinto asesino, y otra muy diferente era querer burlarme de mi hermano para variar, siempre era al revés, tenia que cobrar venganza de algún modo.

-Pero si fue hace siglos!- Emmett me perseguía por toda la casa, esa mañana le había dicho que tendría que pagarme la promesa que me había hecho el día que jugamos beisbol con la familia, y ahora que Edward se había ido de cacería con mamá y papá estaba en el trabajo haciendo turnos dobles era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Primero, las bromas sobre el tiempo de los años relativamente vividos no hacen gracia en esta familia, y segundo, no por que a ti se te olvidara significa que la promesa ya no este ahí- le dije girándome para mirarlo, después volví en mi recorrido hacia la cocina.

-Pero Bella, Alice lleva riéndose todo el día! Eso no es bueno! No para mi!- me dijo moviendo los brazos histéricamente mientras me seguía, suprimí una sonrisa, yo sabia por que se reía Alice, lo había planeado desde hacia dos días, justo cuando Edward se fue de caza, por que si no Alice lo vería y él también y mi plan fracasaría, pero ahora, sin mi novio en casa podía llevar a cabo mi idea- bueno ya, me vas a decir que es o que?

-Tranquilo hermanito, primero, quiero dejar en claro los términos de esa promesa que hiciste- le dije antes de tomar una galleta de chocolate del enorme frasco que había en la mesa, me senté en el ante comedor y le indique que se sentara junto a mi, el suspiro rodando los ojos pero me obedeció- bien, veamos, tu promesa aun es valida Emmett, no importa lo que digas, si yo la recuerdo, que fui la persona a la que se lo prometiste, entonces cuenta, no puedes ignorarla.

-Si, si, si, ya lo se- me dijo quitándole importancia, sonreí para mi misma- quiero saber que tengo que hacer.

-Emm, déjame decirte, que no importa lo que sea, tienes que cumplirlo- le dije seriamente el rodo los ojos- hablo muy en serio Emm, no querrás que te tache de cobarde frente a la familia.

-Claro que no! Si lo hare Bella, dime que es- me dijo exasperado, pero no, no lo suficientemente, tenia que darle donde le dolía para que no se arrepintiera a ultimo minuto.

-No te puedes echar atrás como un miedoso debilucho que suplica a su pequeña hermanita por que no lo haga…

-Ya! No me voy a retractar de esa promesa Bella! Lo hare! Lo hare o me dejo de llamar Emmett Cullen McCarty!- perfecto, con eso era suficiente para que no se acobardara, le sonreí y me levante.

-Bien, sígueme- me dirigí al estudio, Jasper y Alice estaban ahí, en el sillón, sin hacer absolutamente nada, pero Alice suprimía las carcajadas, Jasper sonreía, la alegría de Alice se le pegaba, pero no parecía saber que pasaría, me dirigí a una de las computadoras y la encendí.

-Tengo que hacer tu tarea o algo así?- me pregunto incrédulo.

-Por Dios, claro que no! Quiero graduarme, sabes- le dije, que ocurrencia, pero el respiro tranquilo, aja, ya lo quería ver tranquilo cuando viera lo que quería que hiciera, abrí el internet y teclee la pagina de eBay- que se supone que… no me harás vender todas mis cosas verdad?

-Claro que no Emm, será algo mucho, pero mucho mas difícil que eso- dije levantándome para que el se sentara, me miro desconfiado pero se sentó, abrí un par de carpetas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, las fotografías del Aston Martin de Edward, las deje ahí junto con la pagina de eBay y deje que el cerebro de Emmett trabajara, podía escuchar los engranes moviéndose a toda velocidad hasta que un ligero click apago todo.

-Bella- susurro mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos reflejando algo entre sorpresa y miedo.

-Sip, quiero que subastes el auto de Edward, el Aston Martin, en eBay, y que lo hagas hoy mismo- le dije, su cara no tuvo precio, la quijada completamente desencajada, los ojos como pelotas de billar y pálido casi como nuestra familia, suprimí la carcajada que intentaba escapar en mi garganta.

-Estas… estas hablando en serio Bells?- me pregunto podía escuchar un ligero toque de terror en su voz, yo asentí rápidamente para que no se me escapara la risa.

-Muy en serio, y mas te vale hacerlo antes de que llegue, llega mañana por la tarde- le dije, palmeándole el hombro y dirigiéndome a la salida, Alice y Jasper ya me esperaban en la puerta, Alice casi en el piso de risa y Jasper negando divertido.

-Pero… pero… me va a comer!

-Tienes miedo hermanito? Vas a venir a mi como un miedoso debilucho que suplica a su pequeña hermanita por que no lo haga…

-Ya! Ya entendí! Lo hare! Venderé el auto de Edward!- se sentó en la computadora y comenzó a teclear rápidamente, me gire hacia Alice, y me cerro un ojo, solté una risita y mire de nuevo a Emmett, se veía de veras asustado, pero en sus ojos podía ver la determinación de no quedar como una niñita ante la familia, salí del estudio para dejarlo pensar y hacer la venta, era tan divertido vengarme de todas las que me había hecho.

-Eres mala, te he entrenado tan bien! Estoy orgullosa!- me dijo Alice mientras me daba un abrazo, en ese momento escuche el coche de Rosalie entrar en el garaje, que bueno que no había oído el plan por que seguro convencía a Emmett de no hacerlo, me senté en la sala y tome un libro, esperaría a que pasara todo, eran las 12 del día y mi hermano estaba a punto de firmar la guerra contra un vampiro por puro orgullo, que bueno era tener un hermano tan simple!

-Ya estuvo, que traman todos ustedes?- pregunto Rosalie parándose en medio de la sala con las manos en la cadera, Alice y yo nos miramos con una leve sonrisa, Jasper seguía con su atención en el televisor- por que están aquí partiéndose de risa y Emmett esta tan tranquilo arriba, y escribiendo en la computadora!

-Esta haciendo una tarea que le encomendó Bella, déjalo- dijo Alice con un ademan de la mano para quitarle importancia, pero Rosalie la miro con los ojos entrecerrados- no Rosalie! Déjalo, esta concentrado.

Rose abrió la boca para protestar pero lo dejo después de echarle una ultima mirada a Alice, no dejaría que subiera, se dirigió a la cochera, seguro se pondría a trabajar en los autos, siempre lo hacia cuando se frustraba, espero que arregle el Aston, deberemos dejarlo perfecto para su nuevo dueño, se me escapo una risita y luego volví mi vista al libro, solo quedaba esperar, la diversión comenzaría mañana, ya que Edward llegue de cazar, uy como me iba a reír, y las carcajadas de Alice me lo confirmaron.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eran las 10 de la mañana y Emmett aun no despertaba, claro, ayer se había quedado despierto casi toda la noche mirando la mini subasta del Aston Martin por eBay, lo dejaría dormir, pobre, seguro le había costado conciliar el sueño.

-Bella, me puedes decir que tiene tu hermano, le tuve que dar una pastilla para que durmiera, cuando llegue estaba dando vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir- me dijo papá cuando entre a la cocina, le sonreí y fui hacia el para saludarlo, había llegado muy temprano de su turno nocturno.

-Es solo una apuesta que hice con él- le respondí después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Apuesta?- me pregunto sorprendido mientras me servía un plato con cereal.

-Si, ya sabes, a Emmett le gusta mucho apostar, no deberías sorprenderte- le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bueno, usualmente tú eres la perjudicada en las apuestas, y al verlo así de nervioso, bueno no me lo espere- me dijo con una sonrisa, se la devolví antes de atacar mi plato de cereal.

-A que hora llegan mamá y Edward?- pregunte después de mi primera cucharada, papá acomodaba un par de papeles en su portafolios.

-Como a las 3, Alice los vio desviarse por un león de montaña- me respondió sonriendo, yo solo asentí.

-Buenos días, como esta mi hermana favorita?- Alice llego y me abrazo por la espalda, papá nos miro con una ceja alzada.

-Bien, creo que me pierdo de mucho en casa cuando hago turnos dobles- rió antes de salir disparado a su despacho.

-Como irán las cosas hoy?- pregunte, no me preocupe por usar voz baja, de todos modos me escucharía toda la casa, bueno menos Emmett.

-Se pondrá bastante bueno, una película de acción completamente- me dijo sonriéndome pícaramente, le devolví la sonrisa, no podía esperar a que llegara Edward, aparte de que lo extrañaba, quería ver que hacia cuando se diera cuenta que su precioso auto ya no estaba, me concentre en mi cereal mientras veía a Alice desenfocar la mirada una y otra vez y soltar tremendas carcajadas, no quería preguntar que era, por que nos escucharían y todo se vendría abajo.

-Emmett despertó- nos dijo Jasper dos horas despues, puse atención pero claro que no pude escuchar nada, Alice escuchaba atenta y Jasper solo la miraba a ella intentando descifrar que pasaba, seguí comiendo cereal sin dejar de mirar a las escaleras, al poco rato escuche un revoltijo y luego a Emmett bajando las escaleras rápidamente, me miro durante un segundo y se encamino a la mesita en la que estaban las llaves del Aston.

-Me acompañas, Jazz?- pregunto mi hermano y ambos se perdieron en el garaje sin decir mas.

-Que demonios hace con el Aston Martin?- pregunto Rosalie mirándonos con las manos en las caderas, Alice y yo nos miramos pero no dijimos nada, Rosalie bufo y salió disparada escaleras arriba.

-Rosalie se va a enojar?- le pregunte a Alice, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, si como no, no iba a saber, pero bueno, no le insistiría- a donde fue Emmett?

-Llevo el Aston Martin a Port Angeles- me explico y luego señalo un pedazo de papel, _"Lo lleva al transporte por tráiler"_, uff, estaba hecho, no podía creer que mi hermano de verdad hubiese vendido el auto de Edward!

-Alice, por que Emmett llevo el auto de Edward a Port Angeles?- pregunto papá, estaba parado mirándonos con una ceja alzada.

-No estoy autorizada a mencionar los resultados del experimento de Bella, Carlisle- dijo Alice antes de desaparecer de la cocina, mi padre me miro y alzo las cejas, baje la mirada y apure mis galletas.

-Iré a hacer mis deberes- murmure antes de pararme de un salto y dirigiéndome al estudio, no tenia deberes, pero no quería estar bajo el escudriño de papá o terminaría por romper el silencio, entre rápidamente a eBay a investigar un poco, quería saber quien y a cuanto había vendido el Aston Martin, lo encontré rápidamente, no había casi ningún postor, pues claro, quien estaba dispuesto a pagar semejante cantidad por un auto, era un tipo de New York, Steven Rossmen, y había pagado nada mas y nada menos que 350,000 dólares por el carrito, silbe bajo, Emmett había hecho una buena venta, tenia que admitirlo.

-Bella, terminaste tus deberes?- me pregunto papá, me apresure a cerrar la pagina y a apagar la computadora.

-Si papá- dije saliendo del estudio, mamá y Edward debían estar por llegar, y no me equivocaba, Rosalie miraba hacia el bosque por uno de los enormes ventanales, papá se apresuro a ponerse a su lado.

-Bella, puedes venir?- me llamo Rosalie, se miraba muy seria, acaso sabría lo de mi plan?

-Que pasa Rose?- le pregunte, ella entrecerró mas los ojos, casi siempre la llamaba Rosalie, y ese Rose le pareció fuera de lugar, trague saliva de nuevo, papá nos miraba curioso.

-No se que traman tu y Alice, pero tiene algo que ver con Emmett y mas les vale que no sea nada malo- siseo y ya no tuve mas saliva para pasarla, así que simplemente medio asentí, no veía a Alice por ningún lado, donde se había metido? Me tenia que ayudar!- Emmett esta llegando y mas te vale que sea cierto, Isabella.

I… Isabella? Intente sonreírle a Rosalie pero lo único que salió fue una mueca, Edward se iba a comer a Emmett y Rosalie me iba a comer a mi! Ahora si siento lastima por mi hermano, se lo que se siente ser el bocadillo de un vampiro, escuche el garaje abrirse y el motor de la camioneta de Emmett entrar, Jasper estuvo junto a nosotros en un segundo, mire a Emmett caminar arrastrando los pies ni siquiera se quito la bufanda al entrar a casa, miraba fijamente el piso, ya esta, me siento oficialmente mal por el pobre de mi hermano, por que mis venganzas no salen tan bien como las de él?

-Hola amor- escuche a mamá y di un respingo, en menos de medio segundo me vi rodeada de los fríos brazos que tanto me gustaban, me aferre rápidamente a Edward y hundí mi rostro en su pecho.

-Me extrañaste?- me pregunto, sentí su frio aliento mezclarse con mi pecho.

-Cada minuto- le respondí, me levanto la cabeza con una mano y me beso, me olvide del problema del auto… de Emmett… de Rosalie comiéndome… todo se veía difuso y en un mundo muy alejado del mundo de fantasía que vivía ahora.

-Que hiciste que?- y mi mundo de fantasía se rompió tan rápido que casi sigo besando a Jasper que fue quien me atrapo cuando Edward me soltó y se echo contra Emmett.

-No fue culpa mía! Bella! Ella… ella me insistió! Yo no quería lo juro, lo juro, no me comas!- gritaba Emmett histérico, Edward lo había tomado de la chamarra y lo levantaba unos centímetros del suelo, papá y Rosalie intentaban detener a mi novio.

-Edward, por favor!

-Ya basta lo lastimas!- papá y Rosalie intentaban hacer que Edward soltara a Emmett, mamá miraba todo con los ojos abiertos y yo seguía en brazos de Jasper, Alice apareció de la nada enseguida de Jazz.

-Uy, se ve mejor que en mi visión- dijo mirando directo al conflicto, bufe, no era de mucha ayuda ahora.

-Edward, hermano, bájame! Por favor!- gritaba Emmett mientras intentaba remover la mano de Edward del cuello de su chamarra, Rosalie se veía que estaba a punto de morder a Edward, veía la resolución en sus ojos, no me preocupe mucho por que papá también intentaba controlar la situación.

-Hijo, escúchame, suelta a Emmett y explícanos que pasa aquí- Edward soltó a Emmett muy rápido, de no ser por Rosalie mi hermano hubiera dado al suelo, Rose se paro en forma protectora delante de Emmett mirando muy enojada a Edward.

-Este tarado vendió mi auto en eBay!- grito Edward, papá y mamá miraron a Emmett sorprendidos, a mi hermano no le hubiese importado mucho de no ser por que Edward en serio iba a comérselo.

-Te digo que fue para cumplir la promesa que le hice…

-No me importa! Como jodidos le hiciste con los papeles? Están a mi nom… te voy a matar!- aparentemente leyó la respuesta en la mente de mi hermano, y de nuevo, allá iba Edward contra Emmett, mi enorme hermano se encogió detrás de Rosalie, Jasper me dejo con Alice y corrió para ayudar a papá.

-Edward ya basta! Contrólate!- grito Rosalie, me hubiese reído al mirar la enorme masa que era mi hermano intentando quedar fuera de vista tras el esbelto cuerpo de Rosalie, pero no era seguro en este momento, escuchaba la agitada respiración de Emmett y lo mire, estaba aferrado a la cintura de Rosalie como si su vida dependiese de ello, bueno de hecho…

-Si el auto no era tuyo por que demonios… en que cabeza… como pudiste… eres un idiota!- grito Edward. Carlisle y Jasper lo atrapaban a duras penas, pero Edward se estaba medio controlando, si no mi padre y hermano no lo hubiesen podido atrapar, Rosalie hacia retroceder a Emmett mientras siseaba y mostraba los colmillos mirando hacia Edward- Rosalie! Quítate! Déjame con él de frente!

-Claro, abusivo, como el no puede defenderse!- le grito Rose de vuelta, mire a Emmett aferrarse mas fuerte a la cintura de Rosalie como si temiera que se quitara de ahí y ya no tuviese alguna barrera protectora contra Edward, Rosalie tomo las manos de Emmett para asegurarle que no se movería, Edward detuvo su arranque de ira pero papá y Jasper no se relajaron, Edward era peligroso cuando estaba suelto y enojado a la vez, vi a Emmett relajarse detrás de Rosalie pero seguía tomándola por la cintura, todos nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, estaba segura de que Edward no iba a querer hablar con nadie hoy, ni siquiera conmigo, y menos por que tenia que ver en este asunto, suspire y seguí observando la escena, Jazz y papá ya se veían un poco mas relajados pero seguían tomando ambos brazos de Edward.

-Exagerado, si puedes comprarte otro- ya se me hacia mucho para que Emmett no hiciera alguna estupidez, suspire mirando como de nuevo Edward se lanzaba contra él, pero papá y Jazz no lo alcanzaron a detener!

-Emmett!- gritamos mamá y yo al mismo tiempo cuando Edward volvió a tomarlo por el cuello pero ahora lo acercaba peligrosamente hacia él hasta que sus caras estuvieron a pocos milímetros, Emmett volvió a respirar agitadamente sin dejar de mirar los exhibidos y filosos dientes de mi novio.

-Me puedo comprar otro? Bueno pues también puedo comprar otro hermano menos tonto!- grito Edward, Rosalie estaba por echársele encima pero papá la detuvo, era peligroso que Emmett estuviera en medio de dos vampiros peleando, aunque no sabia si era mas peligroso que Edward lo amenazara de esa manera.

-Te lo devolveré! Te lo juro! Te comprare otro, uno nuevo! Tengo el dinero que me pagaron en mi tarjeta y con mis ahorros completo para uno nuevo, en serio!- exclamo mi hermano empujándose apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Edward, pero no obtuvo resultados.

-Me lo devolverás?- siseo Edward y unos segundos después soltó a Emmett, esta vez si fue a dar hasta el suelo pero se puso de pie casi de inmediato- no se como le vas a hacer Emmett, pero quiero uno exactamente igual, ese Aston Martin lo mande arreglar, tenia 100,000 dólares en modificaciones, sonido, rines, interiores, de todo! Lo quiero para hoy a media noche Emmett o te juro que será mejor que no pegues ojo en lo que te queda de vida, por que recuerda que yo no duermo!

-Y yo tampoco- siseo Rosalie mirando a Edward, mi novio le soltó un gruñido antes de subir a su habitación, todos nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos antes de que yo sintiera las miradas de mis padres y hermanos, menos las de Alice y Jasper que ya se habían escabullido fuera de la casa sin que me diera cuenta.

-Isabella- siseo Rosalie, trague la poca saliva que había en mi boca y la mire- me dijiste que no era nada malo para Emmett!

-Lo se, lo se, perdón, no pensé que en verdad lo hiciera y… bueno…- comencé a explicarme, pero mamá ya me miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-A la sala, todos- dijo, yo comencé a moverme pero Emmett corrió hacia las escaleras.

-Mamá, por favor, regáñame después, tengo hasta media noche para recuperar el auto de Edward y solo tengo 50,000 dólares ahorrados, necesito conseguir otros 100,000 para poder recuperar el auto o si no me come, por favor!- Emmett se detuvo al quinto escalón y miro a mamá y papá, mamá solo suspiro y papá fue con Emmett escaleras arriba.

-Hablemos de prestamos Emmett, que tanto sabes de eso?- escuche que preguntaba papá mientras subían, genial, ahora papá le tendría que prestar 100,000 dólares para que siguiera durmiendo en paz, Rosalie saco su celular y comenzó a teclear rápidamente.

-Bella, cariño, vamos a la sala, necesito que me expliques que paso aquí- dijo mamá, no podía desobedecerla, nos sentamos en el sillón de dos plazas, comencé a contarle lo que había pasado y lo de la promesa y todo y entonces Emmett salió como un huracán hacia el garaje, escuche el sonido de su camioneta arrancar lo mas rápido que pudo, Rosalie desapareció en la puerta principal, seguro iba a alcanzarlo, continúe con la explicación hasta que llegue al punto que ya sabían.

-Puedo retirarme, quiero hablar con…- señale con la cabeza hacia las escaleras, mamá y papá se miraron y luego asintieron en mi dirección- gracias.

Subí sin ganas, mucho mas lentamente a como subía las escaleras normalmente para no caerme, cuando llegue hasta el tercer piso donde estaba la habitación de Edward suspire, era hora de enfrentarme al monstruo, me acerque lentamente, no sabia si abrir o llamar o esperar, tal vez no me abriría, tal vez tenia que presionarlo, y si…

-Pasa, Bella- escuche su aterciopelada voz amortiguada por la puerta, trague saliva y abrí la puerta con cuidado, lo mire recostado en su sillón, escuchando música, uno de sus múltiples CD's de música clásica, me acerque lentamente, él no se había movido a pesar de que yo ya estaba casi junto a él, tenia los ojos cerrados, pero por supuesto que podía oírme, me detuve frente a él esperando que me dijera algo, pero él seguía pretendiendo que no estaba ahí, así que decidí ser yo la que hablara primero.

-Edward lo…- me interrumpió con una leve negación de la cabeza, abrió los ojos y se me quedo mirando, no dije nada mas esperando que él fuera el que hablara, poco a poco se sentó en el sillón sin dejar de mirarme.

-Lo habría pensado de Emmett, pero me sorprende que tu… que hubieras sido…- negó de nuevo con la cabeza y me sentí mucho peor que antes, me acerque y me senté a su lado rápidamente.

-Lo siento Edward, quería vengarme de Emmett, sabes que me hace muchas y él siempre sale bien parado burlándose de mí, solo quería darle un susto pequeño, pero como siempre, creo que se me pasó la mano y ahora me siento mal por ti y por tu coche y por Emmett y… creo que no tengo el espíritu bromista de mi hermano- dije con un suspiro, sentí el brazo de Edward sobre mis hombros y me recargue en él, me abrazo rápidamente.

-Si, creo que no tienes muy buen gen bromista como Emmett- me dijo bromeando, ambos soltamos una risita, me incline un poco y lo bese, que bueno que me había perdonado rápido, tal vez confiaba en que Emmett le daría su coche de vuelta esta noche, le sonreí y me devolvió mi sonrisa favorita.

-Y, que escuchamos?- pregunte tomando la caja del CD que se estaba tocando en ese momento, nos quedamos en su habitación el resto del día, Emmett no volvió en toda la tarde, de no ser por que Rosalie se había ido con él, mis padres ya lo habrían ido a buscar, aunque, en verdad esperaba que se hubiesen fugado ese par, por unas cuantas semanas al menos, con eso tenia… a quien quiero engañar, si no se ha dado cuenta en 5 años…

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos a que duermas un poco- dijo Edward al verme bostezar por cuarta vez, no sabia ni que hora era, pero el sol se había ocultado hacia rato, ambos salimos de su habitación y nos dirigimos hacia la mía, me metí al baño y me cambie rápidamente, el ya había des-tendido la cama para mi, me lance y me enrede en el edredón, estaba muy cansada, Edward me abrazo por encima de las cobijas y me acurruque en su pecho, sentí como si no hubiesen pasado ni cinco minutos cuando el sonido de mi celular me despertó, abrí los ojos poco a poco, Edward sostenía mi celular pero no contestaba- tu hermano.

-Maldición- murmure mientras me tallaba los ojos, abrí el teléfono y lo puse en mi oreja.

-_Tengo el auto! Díselo al cínico de tu novio para que me deje llegar a casa!_- mire mi reloj era la una y media de la mañana, suspire, pero escuche a Edward reír contra mi cabello.

-Ya lo sabe, dice que te salvaste, Emm- le dije a mi hermano.

-_Me salve? Pero si todo esto es tu culpa! Si no hubieses salido con la estúpida idea de…_

-Yo también te quiero, adiós- cerré el teléfono y lo lance hacia la mesita, no escuche el estrepitoso sonido, así que Edward debió haberlo atrapado y dejado con cuidado- tienen tu coche.

-Lo hiciste perder 150,000 dólares Bella, buena apuesta- me dijo con una risa, yo solo suspire, esos 50,000 dólares de Rosalie no habría mucho problema, los de Emmett le dolerían hasta el alma, pero no mas de los 50,000 que le presto papá, estará pagándoselos durante un año, y con intereses, se las cobraría, y caras, era mejor tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, claro, mas de lo habitual.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras Emmett conducía cantando a todo volumen, yo me perdí en mis pensamientos, no podía dejar de pensar en que si unos años atrás, Charlie hubiera sabido de nosotros, si de alguna forma servicio social lo hubiera encontrado, nosotros no habríamos sufrido tanto, pensar que era nuestro tío, primo tercero de mamá pero familia al fin y al cabo; aunque si lo hubieran encontrado nosotros no viviríamos con los Cullen y no puedo concebir una vida lejos de ellos, el dinero es lo de menos, eso nunca me ha importado, pero no haber crecido con una madre tan cariñosa como Esme o un padre comprensivo con una infinita paciencia como Carlisle, no habría sufrido todas esas expediciones de compras con Alice, la diversión o el consuelo de Jazz cuando me sentía mal, los consejos de Rosalie que me han servido tanto, aunque nadie lo crea, ella me ha ayudado mucho, quizá solo Edward y ella lo sepan, y lo más importante, la compañía de Edward pues si Charlie nos hubiera acogido, probablemente nunca habría conocido a ninguno de ellos y me es prácticamente imposible imaginarlo.

Nuestros padres nos habían dado la opción de vivir con Charlie si así lo queríamos, nos darían una manutención, tendríamos contacto con ellos y todo eso, Emmett y yo lo hablamos por la noche cuando nos enteramos de todo y llegamos a una conclusión, queríamos demasiado a los vampiros y nos habíamos acostumbrado tanto a lo sobrenatural que una vida tranquila con Charlie sería aburrido, eso y que los extrañaríamos demasiado, eran nuestros padres, hermanos… nuestra familia y no podíamos separarnos de ellos, sería un gran dolor, Charlie también lo comprendió, él solo quería pasar tiempo con nosotros y recuperar algo del que no pudo darnos, por eso obteníamos los permisos rápidamente para salir con él, como hoy que nos invitó a cazar, Edward se mostró incómodo con el término y el hecho de que yo estuviera cerca de un arma de fuego, pero Emmett, como siempre metiéndose donde no lo llaman, le aseguró que no me iba a dejar acercarme a un rifle porque no tenía ganas de morir, me incliné hacia él y le di un golpe en la cabeza, sonreí al ver que casi se golpeaba contra el volante.

-Ey!- me miró sin comprender, casi pude ver su cerebro trabajando para poder saber lo que había hecho.

-Por lo de anoche- le sonreí, él bufó y subió más el volumen, Charlie nos esperaba ya listo, tenías dos rifles al hombro y terminaba de acomodar una mochila cuando llegamos, Emmett bajó para ayudarle mientras me ordenaba que me quedara sentada, no quería ir al hospital en vez de a cazar, intenté tirarle con lo primero que agarré pero ya había cerrado la portezuela, además me di cuenta de que lo que tenía en la mano era un sostén de encaje rosa.

-Emmett- mascullé con la vista fija en eso, era muy poco lo que podía cubrir esta cosa.

-Ey, lo he buscado por semanas!- exclamó mi hermano mientras me arrebataba el sostén.

-Eres un… Emmett, hola tío Charlie- bajé y saludé a mi tío, cuando me separé de él, noté que se había sonrojado.

-Hola Bella- carraspeó y se escondió subiendo las cosas a la camioneta, subí atrás para que los hombres pudieran platicar. Ya en marcha, pasamos por el ayudante de Charlie y un amigo de éste, que también era policía. Con semejante escolta no había pretexto para no venir, además, Alice no vio nada fuera de lo común y no me iba a dar un tiro intentando probar el rifle.

En ocasiones odio que hagan eso, que me traten como si no pudiera hacer nada bien, me reí todo el camino con los amigos de Charlie, eran muy simpáticos, y Emmett tuvo que bajar el volumen hasta uno decente porque llevaba de copiloto al jefe de policía de Forks, no puse atención al camino, pero si me enteré de que entrábamos a La Push, nos llevó poco más de una hora el llegar, no sabía exactamente donde estábamos pero seguía siendo territorio Quilleute.

-Si Jackie no estuviera enfermo se divertiría seguro- masculló Emmett mientras estacionaba entre unos árboles.

-Si no le hubieras dado chocolate, estaría aquí.

-Ya, no me lo recuerdes, quieres?- rodé los ojos, ya que hacía las cosas se arrepentía, pero si solo hubiera preguntado antes de darle ese chocolate a mi perro, no habríamos tenido que internarlo por días y él estaría feliz aquí, en fin, al menos no había pasado de un tremendo susto.

-Bella, mantente atrás de mí, entendido?

-Claro tío- los hombres se adelantaron con Charlie a la cabeza, Emmett, como había prometido me esperó, nos internamos en el bosque con una charla animada, por raro que pudiera parecer, no me sentía incómoda rodeada de hombres mayores siendo la única mujer, tropecé tantas veces que dejé de contarlas después del diez, Emmett caminaba con el rifle al hombro y una mochila que fácil pasa los cinco kilos y me llevaba abrazada por la cintura sin borrar esa estúpida sonrisa, lo escuché reír entre dientes varias veces, después de una caminata de una hora, nos detuvimos en un claro, algo parecía haber asustado a Charlie y los demás, Emmett me apretó cuando Mark, el ayudante de Charlie gritó que miró un oso, pero un oso, aquí? Está demasiado cerca de la civilización como para que haya sido eso, Emmett me echó una significativa mirada y suspiró.

-Yo no atraje a un oso- mascullé, pero no me lo terminé de creer.

-Cubriremos el alrededor- dijo Charlie señalando diferentes direcciones a sus compañeros- Emmett cuida de tu hermana, no habrá peligro, no se preocupen- mi hermano asintió, amartilló el rifle y me acercó aún más a él,

con un rifle cargado cada uno, se separaron, Charlie fue al frente, Mark a la izquierda y Josh, el amigo de Mark fue a la derecha.

-Crees que Alice lo haya visto?- le pregunté a Emmett que no quitaba la vista del único camino que no estaba cubierto, detrás de nosotros, me giró junto con él para mirar mejor.

-Es lo más seguro y si no han llamado es porque todo va bien- esa posibilidad me hizo sentir más tranquila, según dicen, un oso no ataca al hombre porque saben que somos su depredador más peligroso, el oso debería escapar de nosotros, al menos que con mi suerte, nos hayamos encontrado con una madre y sus oseznos que vagaba por aquí, di un brinco cuando escuché un ruido, Emmett apunto hacia la nada, las ramas se partían bajo enormes patas acolchadas, iguales a las de los osos.

-Es enorme!- exclamó Emmett- un trofeo genial, wow!

-Emm?- me pareció que su tono era de emoción.

-Tranquila, tranquila, quédate aquí yo voy a ver, toma una rama o una roca, trepas a un… bueno, te haces la muerta y… mejor agarras una enorme roca y haces mucho ruido si aparece, me gritas, pero no corras, ahora vuelvo- agarró el rifle como si supiera lo que hace y me dejó ahí parada en medio del claro.

Genial, ojalá Alice lo viera dejarme sola, un trofeo le va a hacer mamá como se entere de que fue a cazar un oso él solo, giré sobre mis talones lentamente en busca de algo, si mi puntería fuera buena y estuviera segura de poderle dar en un ojo aunque fuera, sentí algo de miedo al ver que no había nada conforme terminaba de dar la vuelta, estaba totalmente limpio como si alguien se hubiera asegurado de eso, agudicé la mirada por si algo se movía o aparecía una roca, pero terminé de dar vuelta y solo miré un par de pies frente a mí, descansé pensando en que Charlie o alguno de ellos había regresado pero cuando subí la mirada, no pude evitar dar un brinco, no era ninguno de esos hombres y Emmett no había dado la vuelta para aparecerme por otro lado, era alguien a quien no esperaba mirar, Laurent me sonreía abiertamente, sus ojos rojos estaban un poco opacos, como si no hubiera cazado en una semana, lo último que supe de él fue que después de nuestra partida, había llegado a Denali para probar suerte con otro tipo de vida.

-Hola Bella, me sorprende verte sin tus amigos.

-Laurent?- quise gritarle a Emmett pero una vocecita me dijo que era peligroso y no quería que Emmett corriera con mi suerte- creí… creí que estabas en Alaska.

-Sí, es interesante su estilo de vida- empezó a rodearme, giré junto con él- pero no satisface mucho, sabes? A veces hago trampa- me dijo como un niño pequeño que revela su mejor secreto, continuaba sonriendo, me recorrió un escalofrío al verlo pasarse la lengua por los labios, se saboreaba, de repente, apareció frente a mí, un oliváceo dedo me recorrió la mejilla hasta el cuello, me estremecí con la temperatura, acercó el rostro a mi cuello e inhaló profundamente, cuando se irguió, soltó un suspiro de satisfacción- tu olor es mejor cada vez que lo siento.

-Qué haces aquí? Mi familia…- intenté decir, pero él negó lentamente.

-No los huelo, sabes? Yo creo que están muy lejos de aquí- no pude mentir, estaba paralizada de terror- pero- pareció pensativo mientras volvía a caminar, ahora casi pegado a mí- Victoria se va a molestar mucho conmigo- _Victoria_, repetí el nombre en mi mente- pero- volvió a inhalar- no me puedo contener, hueles tan delicioso- empecé a temblar, quería parar pero mi cuerpo no me obedecía- no, no, no- murmuró apresurado pasaba las manos a poco de mí como si la sangre le fuera a saber mal si me asustaba, tal vez no le gustaba el sabor de la adrenalina- debes agradecerme, te prometo que lo haré rápido y Victoria… ella planea hacerte sufrir, torturarte mucho, piensa en la ley del talión.

Volví a estremecerme, sentí la piel de gallina, como Edward había matado a su pareja, nada mejor que matar a la del asesino, o sea a mí, cerré los ojos y recé porque en verdad fuera rápido y no le diera tiempo a Emmett de aparecer, solo habían pasado un par de minutos desde que mi hermano se fue a explorar, esperé la llegada de la muerte, la mordida que cortaría mi piel; pero no llegó, abrí los ojos cuando escuché a Laurente maldecir sorprendido, frente a mí estaba en un enorme lobo, era más grande que un caballo, de un negro profundo y brillante, junto a él fueron apareciendo más, eran más pequeños que es ese, no conté a los demás lobos ni me fijé en sus colores porque uno de ellos me llamó especialmente la atención, era como si lo conociera; sus enormes ojos negros eran como pelotas de tenis y me miraban como si quisieran decirme algo, era un tono marrón igual al de Jackie, un lobo gris se adelantó y gruñó de forma amenazadora, Laurent volvió a maldecir y pareció caer en cuenta de la razón del olor que le había parecido tan extraño, me arrojó cuando el lobo negro pasó al gris, metí la mano para aminorar la caída y mantuve la cabeza en alto lo justo para mirar desaparecer a Laurent, los lobos corrieron tras él pero el lobo marrón pasó lento junto a mí, me miraba intensamente, parecía estar revisando que estuviera bien, después se escuchó un aullido y él también desapareció, me quedé tirada con la vista fija donde habían desaparecido, solo esperaba que no se encontraran con alguno de los humanos y que Emmett no los viera a ninguno de los dos, mi familia no podía enterarse de esto o me impedirían salir.

-Bella!- Charlie salió de entre los árboles, corría sorprendido, me ayudó a parar.

-Estoy bien, au!- al mover la mano en la que me había recargado, sentí un dolor punzante, tenía que ser, los demás aparecieron poco después, Charlie me tomó la mano y la revisó con ojo crítico, Emmett fue el último en llegar, no se sorprendió de verme toda enlodada y cuando lo comentó, me di cuenta de ello.

-Será mejor que regresemos para que te revisen esa mano, no es seguro que anden aquí con ese oso- solo asentí, la expedición de caza se había suspendido y nadie se quejó, Emmett intentó abrazarme pero fingí estar ofendida porque me dejó sola, si el olor de Laurent se me había pasado y por más leve que fuera, Edward lo iba a notar, no podía dejar que mi hermano oliera igual, por fortuna Emmett no insistió porque me apoyé en Charlie, la caminata de regreso nos llevó más tiempo porque tropecé más de lo normal pues seguía pensando en esos enormes lobos y más aún en el lobo rojizo,

casi dos horas después, llegamos a donde habíamos dejado la camioneta, nos acomodamos igual y mi hermano condujo, ni siquiera encendió la música y no me agradó, igual que Edward o quizá aún más, Emmett me conocía, sino sabía lo que había pasado, sospechaba algo y podría descubrirme si no se tratara de un vampiro que intenta matarme, de nuevo, y de enormes lobos como caballos.

-Tío- murmuré cuando estacionamos frente a su casa, Charlie me miró antes de bajar- te importaría prestarme el baño para quitarme todo este lodo?- Emmett se giró sobre el asiento, me taladró con la mirada- me siento muy incómoda estoy embadurnada por todas partes- me alcé de hombros, en los ojos de mi hermano brilló la duda, me apresuré a bajar cuando mi tío asintió.

-Está abierto- me gritó, pero yo ya corría hacia la casa, subí a trompicones apenas saludé a Sue, casi caí de nuevo al llegar arriba, la mano me punzaba pero esperaba que solo fuera una torcedura, abrí el agua caliente y me apresuré a quitarme la ropa, me aseguré de bañarme a conciencia, debía quitar todo rastro del olor de Laurent, no podía decirles que había vuelto y menos lo de Victoria, bueno, eso quizá lo haría más adelante, por ahora solo tengo que averiguar si hay algún tiradero radioactivo o porque los lobos son tan grandes, cuando terminé de bañarme, rocié un poco del perfume de Charlie en mi ropa, podía decir que me abrazó y por eso el olor, solo espero que si huele a Laurent que lo opaque lo suficiente como para lavarla, Laurent no la tocó pero mejor intentarlo, me vestí de nuevo y doblé la chaqueta debajo de mi brazo, estaba cubierta de lodo y me daban ganas de pedir la lavadora también pero entonces Emmett iba a empezar a interrogarme y me descubriría, lo sabía.

-Estoy lista- bajé los escalones con cuidado, la mano se me estaba empezando a inflamar- gracias por todo tío, nos vemos Sue- Emmett abrió la boca para empezar a interrogar pero no le di tiempo y salí de inmediato, para cuando él reaccionó yo ya estaba en la camioneta.

-Bella, qué demonios…

-Lamento haber ensuciado el asiento- lo interrumpí rápidamente, sonreí al ver que lo había distraído lo suficiente como para seguir- vamos a que lo laven, yo pago- entonces Emmett sí que olvidó lo que iba a preguntar porque sonriendo ampliamente, arrancó y encendió la música, ahora solo me faltaba pasar la prueba de fuego, después del auto lavado, llegamos a casa una hora más tarde, entré casi corriendo, ni siquiera saludé y tampoco recordé mi mano lastimada, subí de inmediato a mi habitación y me hundí en el closet, tenía que cambiarme y poner a lavar esta ropa, apenas escogía unos pantalones cuando escuché que llamaban a la puerta y poco después se abrió, retuve la respiración cuando Alice se me acercó.

-Yo pongo a lavar tu ropa, dame, Edward dice que te apresures a vestirte para revisarte la mano- extendió las manos en espera de la ropa, me invadió el pánico.

-Alice, qué le haces?- la pregunta de Jasper del otro lado, me recordó que podía sentir mis emociones por lo que me obligué a tranquilizarme.

-Estoy bien Jazz, solo me duele la mano, yo la lavo Alice, no te preocupes, tú tranquiliza a Edward por favor y…

-Anda no seas ridícula, ya vístete.

-Alice…

-En serio Bella?- me interrumpió con los ojos brillantes de alegría, tragué saliva y asentí.

-Me gustaría saber si me queda bien, quiero que Edward me lleve a cenar- me concentré en analizar una sosa blusa mientras mantenía firme la idea de ir a cenar a Port Angeles para que Alice no viera que mentía.

-Sí, sí, iré por eso y otras cosas, se te verá genial y entonces podemos comprarte algo igual.

-O me pongo eso- murmuré.

-No, compraremos algo- y desapareció rumbo a su habitación.

-Me cambio- dije para que Edward no entrara, me apresuré a sacarme los jeans a patadas y me lastimé la mano al quitarme la blusa, casi caigo cuando me puse los pantalones, recogí todo mientras me acomodaba la blusa limpia- lo llevo a la lavadora para que no se endurezca el lodo- balbuceé cuando salí de mi habitación, corrí con Edward por un lado, estaba preocupado, yo lo sabía, casi corrí, si corría se darían cuenta de que me pasaba algo, si a estas alturas no sospechan nada porque estoy lastimada.

Llegué al cuarto de lavado y metí todo, no me importó la diferencia de telas al menos todo era azul, puse el suavizante, jabón y encendí el aparato, cuando escuché el susurro del motor trabajando, me giré y dejé que Edward me abrazara para llevarme a la estancia donde papá me esperaba con su maletín por un lado, en cuanto me senté, empezó a revisarme mientras mis pensamientos viajaban de nuevo al lobo rojizo y en las posibles razones de su tamaño, y más aún, en esos ojos que me parecían tan familiares, algo empezó a formarse en mi mente, pero necesitaba el silencio de la noche para sacarlo, sabía que mis sueños me iban a dar esa pieza que me faltaba.

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Quién compra un aston martin? =D, vaya que hubo lindos reencuentros, no? Bueee esperen el próximo capi ya saben cuando como y si no recibo 80 reviews no actualizo! Hahahaha._

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_bien.. ke tal..¿? trabajamos lo mejor ke pudimos en este capi para si bien poner en peligro a los pobres humanos, mezclarlo con los capítulos de Luna Nueva, aunque tengan en cuenta ke Luna nueva tiene mucho Jake y pocos vampiros y nuestro fic los vampiros son una parte importante.. así ke no kreo ke sea… demasiado dramático… o eso kreo ya veremos ke salee..xD Reviews..!_

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	12. Hombres Lobo

**Twiligth y derivados tiene su dueña bla bla bla...  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Pues respecto a ese review yo no entendí porque la prisa por que actualicemos si el capitulo es tan malo y este debe estar igual de malo XD sale Bella!… por si no lo han notado reproducimos a nuestra manera los libros, si bien hay de los HERMANOS McCARTY que así se llama el fic =D y sí, más adelante hay capitulos con más de Emmett y creo q uno de él solo… y no, no tengo ningún don para hacer enfadar a nadie XD._

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Bueno, es muy.. pero muy.. muy, muy, muy difícil que me hagan enfadar.. a menos que sea mi compañera que tiene el don de hacerlo a cada rato.. pero uno de los Reviews que nos dejaron si me molestó bastante.. pero bueno no importa.. gracias a ese Review conseguimos los 15..=D así que aki tienen el capitulo.. espero les guste..!_

* * *

Hombres Lobo..!

Bella POV

-.-

El sol brillaba en lo alto, no había una sola nube y era perfecto para mi plan, había convencido a Emmett de ir a comer con el jefe Swan, argumentando que les dejaríamos unas horas de privacidad a nuestros padres pues el resto de vampiros habían salido a cazar, cuando giramos en la calle para ir a casa de Charlie, respiré hondo y miré Emmett que cantaba una canción a todo pulmón, esperaba que los vampiros estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos como para detenerme.

-Emm, hermano- él solo movió la cabeza- sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad?- asintió y siguió cantando, tres segundos después, apagó la música y me miró.

-Qué quieres?

-Nada, solo te decía que te adoro- pero yo era mala para mentir y lógicamente no me creyó, disminuyó la velocidad, ya estábamos llegando- sigue conduciendo, Charlie no está en casa.

-Sigo… pero si tú dijiste que veníamos a su casa a comer.

-Sí, pero no está así que sigue.

-Ay Bella, no quiero regresar a casa, y si interrumpimos a nuestros padres en…?

-Emmett!- no puedo creer las tonterías en las que piensa mi hermano, aunque si lo miro desde el mismo punto de vista… no Bella, deja eso ya- solo sigue conduciendo y por favor aumenta la velocidad- me hizo caso pero aún tenía la expresión de curiosidad y sabía que no lo iba a dejar pasar, efectivamente, cuando salimos de la calle se la cobró.

-Bella, dime que pasa.

-Nada, solo…- justo en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar, quizá fuera mi imaginación pero escuchaba el tono de desesperación, lo sacó y sonrió al mirar el número.

-Qué planeas hermanita?- se burló mientras me señalaba con el celular, me recargué en mi mano y con la otra le di un manotazo al teléfono, Emmett me miró boquiabierto y se frenó de golpe, me fui hacia delante y con violencia me estrellé en el asiento cuando se detuvo por completo, sacó la cabeza por la ventana y silbó largo y tendido.

-Estás…- se sentó y me miró con una enorme sonrisa en ese rostro que golpearía si no fuera el que conduce- en… un grave… problema, sabes que eso de no contestarle los celulares a esos vampiros, es peligroso.

-Sí, sí, solo vuelve a conducir que se aparecerá en cualquiera momento.

-No, yo no quiero problemas, tengo una gran fiesta en puerta y necesito ir.

-Emmett por favor- me quité el cinturón y me arrodillé en el asiento, suplicar con él siempre funcionaba- nunca te pido nada- puse mis manos sobre su pecho, mi labio inferior salió automáticamente- puedes culparme de que tiré tu teléfono…

-El tuyo? No lo escuché sonar.

-Emmett prende la camioneta y te digo lo que quieras- mi tono de desesperación le pareció divertido pero no me importó, volví a sentarme y abroché mi cinturón cuando giró la llave, nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo, pero no a la velocidad que me habría gustado.

-A dónde vamos?

-A La Push

-No, no, no! Papá dijo que…

-No dijo que no podía ir, además quiero ver a Jake.

-Bella, se la ha llevado ignorándote.

-Solo conduce Emmett.

-Con esos modos no hago na…- empezó a quejarse y yo me preparé para suplicarle que no regresara pero entonces se puso terriblemente pálido, tragué saliva y me di cuenta de que miraba por el retrovisor.

-Sigue Emmett, sigue conduciendo por favor.

-Ya te cayó la policía- noté un titubeo en la voz de mi hermano pero continué alentándolo a que siguiera, si me burlaba pisaría el freno, incluso, cometí la tontería de decirle que si me dejaba en La Push lo apoyaría en lo que quisiera para conseguir permisos… aunque con eso de que olvidé mi teléfono debajo de mi almohada y que le di un manotazo al de Emmett, no creo que mi opinión acerca de permisos vaya a valer mucho por algún tiempo.

Emmett no dejaba de mirar por el retrovisor, lo miré tragar saliva y me obligué a no imitarlo, no quería ver porque sabía qué era lo único que podía poner a mi hermano tan pálido, había aceptado mi noviazgo con Edward pero el vampiro seguía dándole algo de… bueno, Edward puede ser atemorizante cuando quiere… di un brinco cuando la camioneta empezó a disminuir la velocidad, alarmada lo miré, no quitaba la vista del espejo, parecía que lo hipnotizaran.

-Emmett!- ahora fue él quien brincó- vamos hermano, por favor, písale más.

-Bella no sé… es… parece furioso.

-No puedes verlo- mascullé y con las dos manos me recargué en su pierna, la velocidad aumentó de nuevo.

-Me va a comer, me va a comer- empezó a murmurar pero cuando me enderecé la velocidad siguió igual, me recargué contra el asiento y cerré los ojos, pero no duré ni dos segundos cuando Emmett emitió un _"Oh, oh"_ que no me agradó en nada.

-Abro los ojos?

-Sí, a ver si ya miro mal- masculló, tragué saliva y me aventuré a abrir los ojos, no tuve que buscar mucho por la preocupación de Emmett pues junto a nosotros iba un Volvo plateado que prendía y apagaba las luces.

-Te daré toda mi mesada- me salió automático, Emmett sonrió aunque el temor seguía reflejado en sus ojos y aceleró, pude escuchar el claxon furioso atrás de nosotros.

-Los traes contigo?- su voz temblaba… estaba segura de que le tembló la voz, pero no le iba a preguntar porque era capaz de dar media vuelta, asentí y saqué el dinero de mi pantalón- ay maldita sea!- dio un brinco y yo también, el coche se nos había emparejado de nuevo y madre santa, Emmett aceleró más, la agujita de la velocidad casi llegaba a los doscientos, con el dinero en la mano me aferré al asiento, no me quejaría de la velocidad- territorio Quilleute- murmuró un par de minutos después, me aventuré a mirar hacia atrás, pude distinguir el Volvo parado a unos metros.

-Mira, doscientos extra si te vas a pescar con Billy y Charlie- traté de olvidar al vampiro furioso que había dejado allá y de ignorar el sermón que me esperaría en casa por lo de los celulares, así que le tendí el dinero a Emmett, fuimos disminuyendo la velocidad poco a poco, los árboles rápido volvieron a parecer árboles y no la mancha verde.

-Pues ya soy comida de vampiro así que… sería bueno llevar algo de pescado para que puedas cenar en mi funeral- me arrebató el dinero, ni siquiera lo contó antes de apretujarlo en su billetera, ahora que el volvo estaba lejos de nosotros, la perspectiva de una tarde divertida con Jake, me parecía más razonable.

-Charlie dijo que se reunirían en el embarcadero, salen en quince minutos, ya deben estar todos allá, mira, me dejas en casa de Billy y te vas, sí?- Emmett me miró con aprensión, no parecía muy convencido- anda, no pasará nada, es de día, está soleado y en territorio Quilleute.

-Sí, sí, tendré tiempo para pensar en lo buena que ha sido mi vida hasta ahora- me dio un beso cuando me dejó frente a la casa de Billy, respiré hondo y emprendí la marcha, ahora que sabía porque Jake me había estado evitando podía hablar con él, escuché ruido en el garaje así que fui hacia ahí, me encontré a Jake solo con un short y tenis parecía buscar algo dentro del cofre de un coche, me acerqué para saludarlo pero él se giró antes de que pudiera entrar completamente en el garaje.

-Qué haces aquí?- sonó cortante pero no me acobardé, en casa me esperaban un montón de vampiros molestos y uno más que furioso, así que Jacob no era nada.

-Sé que no estás enfermo- solo alzó las cejas, se giró para sacar algo raro del coche y salió sin mirarme siquiera, me apresuré a seguirlo- ya sé que te pasa Jake- se congeló y aún con la cosa esa en las manos me miró, pude adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente en cuanto lo miré a los ojos- no, no me dijeron nada, lo averigüé yo sola.

Le sonreí a mi amigo, había trabado una gran amistad con él, aunque mi familia me hace feliz, nada se compara con lo que siento cuando estoy con él, es especial, muy, muy diferente, para mi tranquilidad, Jake me regresó la sonrisa y pareció que toda la presión que había tenido, se esfumara de golpe.

-En verdad?- me miró incrédulo, no parecía creerme capaz de desentrañar algo como eso, lo miré ofendida y eché a andar hacia la casa, dejó ese aparato junto a la puerta y me invitó a entrar, la casa más que pequeña era angosta, ya lo había visitado muchas otras veces pero nunca me había parecido tan acogedora como hoy, sería tal vez que consideraba mi casa por el momento como un lugar peligroso, me senté en el sofá mientras Jacob se lavaba las manos y hablaba hasta por los codos, como había extrañado esto, una conversación con alguien diferente a mi familia y mi novio, sin sentirme comprometida si no hablaba, poco después Jake llegó y se sentó a mi lado, el tiempo pasó sin que nos diéramos cuenta, o al menos yo no me di cuenta de cómo fueron pasando las horas, pero sí me di cuenta de cuando el sol se ocultaba porque Jake sacó un tema que inconscientemente había estado hundiendo cada vez un poco más.

-Entonces siempre has sabido que son chupasangres?- me estremecí ligeramente ante la palabra despectiva que Jacob había usado.

-Son mi familia Jake, me ofendes si los llamas así porque…

-No eres como ellos- me eché ligeramente hacia atrás cuando se me acercó demasiado, su mano tremendamente caliente me acarició desde la sien hasta el cuello- no eres fría- sentí como la sangre se agolpaba en mi rostro- tienes sangre, no eres mala- agregó.

-Son mi familia Jacob, ellos me criaron y no pueden ser malos si yo no lo soy- aunque me vayan a matar, agregué para mis adentros, estaba totalmente consciente de lo que me esperaba en casa, no era tanto que hubiera venido o hubiera logrado escapármele a Edward, sería más que nada, que no teníamos celulares, solo esperaba que Alice no dijera que yo había contribuido con el accidente del celular de Emmett.

-Son vampiros!- se puso de pie de golpe, me encogí un poco por la violencia pero cuando solo le di unos segundo para tranquilizarse porque me paré también.

-Y eso que tiene?

-Qué gracias a ellos tengo algo que no escogí, eso tiene.

-Pero…

-No, Bella, yo no escogí serlo- me miraba furioso, sus ojos negros escupían rencor, ira y creo que hasta dolor.

-Ellos tampoco Jacob.

-Pero son asesinos, nosotros nos transformamos en esto para proteger a nuestra gente…

-Tú sabes que ellos cazan animales Jacob, son vegetarianos!

-Son peligrosos.

-He vivido siete, casi ocho años con ellos Jacob y nada me ha pasado- me estaba empezando a molestar, Jacob asintió y cerró los ojos, había empezado a temblar e intentaba tranquilizarse, como con Edward, esperé a que se aclarara y pudiera hablar, poco después dejó de temblar y solo se me quedó mirando pensativo, aguardé de nuevo.

-No podemos ser amigos- soltó de pronto después de casi cinco minutos.

-Por qué?

-Tu familia y yo, somos enemigos Bella.

-No, Jake esto es tuyo no de ellos- me miró como si de repente me hubiera vuelto loca- tú eres el que no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo, te llevabas bien con ellos hace solo unos días, por qué de pronto ya son tus enemigos? Porque te envenenaron con leyendas que no creías…

-Pensé que eran mentiras, que eran cuentos para dormir y asustar a los niños.

-Claro, historias de terror- lo cité amargamente, él asintió.

-Creía que eran eso pero ahora que soy parte de ellas…

-Pensé que era porque no me querías dañar- lo volví a citar, pero ahora de hacía solo unas horas.

-Es que no logro entender como puedes estar tan cómoda rodeada de… en verdad cuando lo besas no te dan miedo sus colmillos?- cambió rápidamente la frase por una pregunta burlesca, le regresé la sonrisa.

-Tú sabes que no tienen colmillos Jacob.

-Pero no te da algo? Miedo de que te pueda comer?

-Ellos nunca lo harían, en el fondo eso lo sabes muy bien pero eres bastante cabeza dura.

-Pues no soy el único- me sonrió, la pequeña discusión había terminado, eso me gustaba de Jake, podíamos discutir un segundo y al instante siguiente ya estábamos como si nada hubiera pasado, volvimos a sentarnos y nos perdimos de nuevo en una plática sin ton ni son, le platicaba como era mi vida en la escuela y él hacía lo mismo, me contó de sus amigos, de los que se había tenido que alejar para no ponerlos en riesgo y de quienes se iban uniendo a la manada, habló sobre Sam, lo más que pudo por lo extraño que resultaba una manada de lobos que igual de extraña era maravillosa, una palabra llevó a la otra, el tema fue cambiando ligeramente hasta que volvió a mi vida con una familia de vampiros, no supe porque pero le conté algo que solo mi familia sabía.

-Viví con unos monstruos antes de que Carlisle y Esme nos encontraran, poco después de que mis padres murieran y te aseguro que mi vida con los Cullen solo la puedo comparar con la vida que tuve antes de los diez años cuando mis padres aún vivían.

-Pero no todos los humanos somos así…

-Tú no eres humano- le corté rápidamente, él me sonrió.

-Soy más humano que esas pálidas sanguijuelas que intentan ser lo que no son…- mi boca se abrió por completo, no podía creer que hubiera dicho lo que había dicho- Bella lo siento yo no…

-Es mi familia, son mis padres y mis hermanos… no te… sabes que?- no le iba a gritar lo que quería porque si lo intentaba me iban a ganar las ganas de llorar, me sentía ofendida o más que nada, dolida por esas palabras tan duras- si aparece Emmett por aquí dile que me fui a casa- me encaminé hacia la puerta pero Jacob me sujetó del brazo- me lastimas- ni siquiera lo miré y me soltó, seguí caminando mientras intentaba regresar las lágrimas que ya me inundaban los ojos, odiaba llorar por coraje, caminé pisando fuerte y no me giré aunque sentí a Jake seguirme, correría si no fuera seguro que me iba a ir de bruces, solo esperaba que Emmett apareciera pronto, y justo llegaba cuando avanzaba veinte metros, la camioneta arrojó lodo por todas partes cuando pasaba a unos metros, me detuve y crucé los brazos, no me pensaba girar, no quería mirar a Jacob, escuché como Charlie me saludaba y entonces sí di media vuelta pero solo levanté la mano y le sonreí lo mejor que pude, Emmett me miraba extrañado mientras ayudaba a Billy a bajar, deshice mis pasos hacia la camioneta y me subí después de saludar al padre de Jake, me hundí en el asiento en espera de que Emmett terminara de despedirse.

-Qué tienes hermanita?- me preguntó cuando encendía la camioneta de nuevo, echó marcha atrás y nos alejamos, yo solo negué- Bella, me va a comer el desquiciado de tu novio por haberte traído, ni siquiera puedo decir que no escuché el teléfono o que no lo miré porque huimos de él, me debes una explicación al menos.

Respiré hondo, tenía razón con eso.

-Jacob es un idiota, le hace demasiado caso a sus absurdos prejuicios- el viaje a casa transcurrió en silencio, algo raro cuando mi único acompañante era Emmett pero también comprensible porque seguro estaba pensando en lo que pasaría cuando llegáramos, algo que por el momento me tiene sin cuidado, mantuve la vista afuera, los árboles pasaban… bueno pues como árboles, entonces fue cuando caí en cuenta de que Emmett conducía a una velocidad inusitada en él, además, miraba el salpicadero cada dos por tres, vigilaba el reloj, apenas iban a ser las ocho y si seguía conduciendo a esa velocidad íbamos a llegar a las ocho y media, cuando lo miré, él suspiró antes de responderme.

-Quiero… madre santa!- dio un brinco y se puso pálido, demasiado pálido, no me agradó que eso hubiera ocurrido cuando paseaba la vista por el frente antes de mirarme, de pronto cerró los ojos con fuerza y sus labios vibraron y ahí fui yo quien brincó para sujetar el volante.

-Emmett, idiota nos vamos a estrellar, abre los ojos!

-Al frente, al frente, al frente! Que maldita costumbre esa de esperar a mitad de la carretera! Acaso no puede esperarse para matarme al llegar a la casa? Cuando esté seguro atrás de papá o alguien que lo pueda controlar!- miré hacia donde me señalaba esperando encontrar la alta figura de Edward brillando tenuemente ante la luz de la camioneta.

-Emmett, tranquilízate que ahí no hay nada- me incliné hacia él y le acaricié su enorme brazo- estás tan paranoico que alucinas hermanito- al no mirar a Edward y saber que por la forma en la que conduce Emmett me faltaba casi una hora para llegar a casa, me podía permitir el burlarme de mi hermano.

-Paranoico, paranoico, claro como a ti no te van a almorzar- masculló con el entrecejo fruncido, seguía buscando una sombra que no estaba ahí afuera.

-Ya hombre, de haber sabido no te traigo- solté una risita, él solo me miró molesto, de repente, sentí que se movía la camioneta- Emmett, sentiste eso?

-No sentí nada- masculló e iba a agregar algo cuando una suave voz susurró su nombre, no me asusté porque la conocía y mi hermano respiró aliviado, hasta pareció que se tranquilizaba completamente- pensé que era…- empezó a decir pero Rosalie lo interrumpió muy seria.

-Muévete Emmett- me pegué a la ventana para que Emmett se recorriera, pero él no se movió.

-No, no, no, no he tomado ni medio trago de cerveza, puedo conducir perfecta…

-Te mueves o le ayudo a Edward- volvió a interrumpirlo y Emmett soltó el volante y brincó a mi lado, en menos de un segundo, Rosalie estuvo tras el volante y sí, efectivamente estaba muy seria, la aguja de la velocidad se movió rápidamente hasta el límite, casi sin descanso.

-Tú no me comerías Rose- murmuró mi hermano tanteando el ambiente, Rosalie sonrió levemente.

-Oh claro que lo haría- susurré entre dientes solo para mí, Emmett no pudo escucharme pero Rosalie sí que lo hizo porque me miró alarmada- hasta Jackie lo sabe, él- señalé con mi cabeza a Emmett- es el único que no se entera.

-Te entró el miedo, eh? Ya no confías tanto en tu novio que empezaste a rezar?- no hice caso al intento de burla de Emmett- oye Rose, qué tan candente está el ambiente en casa?

-El infierno está nevado.

-Oh cielos… Rose tienes que ayudarme, me va a comer!

-Te lo mereces.

-Rose!

-Emmett- mi hermano se me pegó cuando Rosalie se giró hacia él- es la segunda vez que lo haces, la segunda!

-Hacer? Yo? No he hecho nada, si hoy es la primera vez que me escapo y te juro que se siente terrible cuando sabes que te van a comer y eso por las malas compañías que frecuento, debería escoger mejor mis…- le hundí el codo entre las costillas y lo moví aunque se quejara, ahora me iba a echar toda la culpa, bueno, tengo la culpa pero eso no se hace.

-Desaparecer Emmett, volviste a desaparecerte de Alice!

-Pero si yo no…

-Y ahora también Bella, tienes idea de cómo se puso Edward? Y más importante, cómo rayos se quedó cuando lo esquivaste a más de 200?

-No pasé los…- los ojos de Rose brillaron peligrosamente, tanto que Emmett cortó a la mitad su réplica.

-Y justo entonces volvieron a desaparecer!

-Y Edward pensó que con mi suerte nos habíamos estampado en un árbol y tendrían que ir a despegar el puré del tronco, no?- suspiré mientras me hundía más y más en el asiento, Rosalie asintió.

-Por eso quería conducir yo! Vamos a llegar en cualquier segundo!- exclamó Emmett alarmado- Rose, te juro que no fue mi intención, no sé porque pasa eso, quizá sea cosa de mi camioneta.

-Quizá, sí- la miré, ese tono era uno de… yo conocía ese tono y sabía que a Emmett no le iba a gustar lo que seguiría- tendremos tiempo de averiguarlo porque no vas a tener camioneta en un muy buen tiempo.

-Me… me… me estás castigando?- preguntó incrédulo, Rosalie rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que no haría eso.

-Entonces? Tú no le harías eso a mi camioneta!

-Yo no pero el psicópata de tu cuñado…

-Puedes detenerlo! No puedes dejar que le haga algo a mi bebé…

-Bueno Emmett, era dejarlo arrancarte la cabeza o la camioneta.

-Me gusta mi cabeza pegada a mi cuerpo.

-Eso creí- sonrió Rosalie, Emmett suspiró y se recargó contra el asiento con los ojos cerrados, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de auto compadecerse porque entramos al garaje cinco minutos después, en algunas ocasiones no era conveniente la loca forma de conducir de mi familia, cuando el motor se detuvo, el garaje estuvo lleno de gente, Rosalie ya se había reunido con ellos junto a Jasper que esperaba estuviera haciendo su trabajo, bajé con cuidado y con la vista fija en el piso, no me atrevía a mirar a mis padres.

-Cielo, pensamos… -mamá fue la primera en abrazarme- Emmett, de nuevo hijo- mi hermano se unió al abrazo, mamá sollozó unos segundos, después nos soltó, papá nos miraba serio y Alice estaba… jamás la había visto tan molesta, ni siquiera cuando llegué con mi camioneta.

-Casi hundo el claxon y ustedes…- gritó, nunca la había escuchado gritar, papá dio unos pasos y le palmeó el hombro- pensé que…

-Vayamos a la estancia- papá me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y palmeó el hombro de Emmett, todos los demás desaparecieron… un momento y mi novio, dónde estaba? Intenté preguntarle a mi padre pero ya había desaparecido.

-Disfruté mis 17 años de conocerte hermana, recuérdame como fui- Emmett se me acercó al ver el lugar libre de vampiros, me besó la cabeza y empezó a caminar, lo seguí, era cierto lo que decían, al mal paso darle prisa, de todas formas no tenía a donde escapar.

Atravesamos la cocina en silencio y llegamos a la estancia, papá y mamá estaban frente a un sofá, los demás se habían parado detrás del mismo sofá, Emmett fue directo a sentarse pero yo me quedé en la puerta, mis ojos recorrieron todo el lugar y por fin encontré lo que buscaba, Edward estaba recargado en un rincón oscuro, me mordí el labio y atravesé la estancia sin recordar que mis padres podrían estar molestos, no, yo solo quería saber que Edward me perdonaba, me detuve frente a él y me quedé viéndolo, levantó la cabeza lentamente y clavó sus ojos negros como el carbón en los míos, lo abracé y hundí la cara en su pecho, aspiré su dulce aroma mientras me apretaba más contra él, todo alrededor estaba en silencio, ni siquiera Emmett había soltado su comentario irónico, poco a poco posó sus manos sobre mis hombros, me abracé más a él y por fin me fue envolviendo en sus brazos.

-Lo siento mucho, no quería asustarte.

-Te haces una idea de lo cerca que estuve de mandar al diablo el tratado?- me separé de él y alarmada lo miré.

-No puedes, solo quieren una razón!

-Edward, ssht!- exclamó mamá, Edward me miró alarmado.

-Tranquilos, sé lo de los lobos y el tratado y todo eso- me alcé de hombros mirándolos, mi confesión lejos de tranquilizarlos como esperaba, pareció molestarlos más y entonces comprendí que no debí haber dicho lo que acababa de salir de mi boca, mamá y papá empezaron a hablar entre ellos en susurros, no me pareció que fuera una buena señal, Edward suspiró y siguió con su tranquilo y adolorido sermón.

-Bella… cuando Alice dejó de mirarlos y todavía Emmett conduciendo a esa velocidad- si era posible, sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más- Emmett- me separó de él y mi hermano de un brincó llegó hasta detrás de nuestro padre, se miraba curioso porque era más alto que papá.

-Yo no…

-En qué demonios estabas pensando Emmett? Pudiste haberte estrellado!- un gruñido espeluznante prorrumpió del pecho de Edward, Emmett se hundió detrás de papá- el celular, que demonios hiciste con el celular!

Alice no me había visto? Emmett me echó una mirada, tenía que salvarlo, no? Edward se acercaba a Emmett.

-De hecho… eso…- tartamudeé, Edward se detuvo pero no dejó de fulminar con la mirada a Emmett- creo que… hubo un pequeño accidente con eso…

-Cómo con éste?- escuché como algo caía en la mesita de centro, era pequeño y supuse que Alice acababa de dejar mi teléfono.

-Bella?- Edward se giró mortalmente serio hacia mí.

-Lo olvidé?- intenté sonreírle, yo detrás de quien podía esconderme?

-Isabella por Dios!- exclamó, parecía que hiperventilaba y si necesitara respirar lo habría creído, me encogí un poco, él nunca me había llamado por mi nombre completo, y menos con ese tono de regaño, algo dentro de mí, quizá mi parte adolescente gritó que no me dejara.

-No me grites Edward…

-Es que no entiendes lo preocupado que estuve!

-Lo entiendo- me acerqué a él y lo abracé, se quedó con los brazos a los lados por unos segundos antes de corresponder- y lamento que haya pasado eso, pero tenía que mirar a mi amigo que…

-...está en un lugar al que tenías prohibido ir y decides escaparte de forma bastante irresponsable, eso lo habría esperado de Emmett, pero jamás de ti, además acabas de decir que sabías la razón por la que nosotros no podemos entrar…- me congelé con ese susurro, papá nunca interrumpía o hablaba tan serio, no conmigo al menos, intenté tragar saliva pero me di cuenta de que tenía la boca seca, por instinto me abracé más a Edward.

-Yo…- balbuceé, ahora entendía de primera mano eso del irritante tono de regaño demasiado tranquilo como para parecer en verdad un regaño.

-Bella, quieres mirarme?- No?, pensé pero no lo dije, sabía que no me haría nada pero no quería ver su mirada desilusionada, me revolví aún abrazada a Edward y levanté la cabeza, papá estaba serio, como nunca- hija, nos preocupamos mucho, demasiado, Bella, un licántropo joven es inestable, si los licántropos viejos no pueden controlarse siempre mucho menos un joven, son criaturas dominadas por sus emociones, cariño, eso fue muy peligroso y lo sabes- papá se me acercó y me acarició el cabello, Emmett se movía a la par con él, me habría causado gracia si no me estuvieran diciendo que no querían que volviera a ver a Jake- no volverás…

-No puedes decirme eso, tú no estás lleno de prejuicios… Jake jamás me dañaría!- Emmett silbó por lo bajo, como odiaba que hiciera eso- lamento haberte gritado- murmuré en un suspiro, papá en cambio me sonrió paternalmente.

-Decía que no volverás por lo pronto porque vas a pasar algún tiempo en casa- estaría castigada, genial, aunque me esperaba algo más duro por lo del celular- y tú Emmett- dijo mirando al techo- te quedarás en casa por un…

-Edward!- gritó mi hermano, busqué rápido a mi novio pero ya no estaba- papá por favor tienes que… Edward espera no hagas nada!- para mi sorpresa, corrió al garaje, dónde había quedado el terrible miedo que le tenía?

-Será mejor que me vaya a dar un baño, si ya terminamos- miré a mis padres en espera del permiso para retirarme, ellos asintieron.

-Pero uno largo para que te quites esa peste, por favor- agregó Rosalie, le asentí mientras me encaminaba a las escaleras.

-Nooo!- escuché el grito de Emmett cuando llegaba a mi habitación, busqué mi pijama y la arrojé sobre la cama antes de ir al baño, olí de nuevo la ropa cuando me desvestí, no sentí más que el olor del suavizante otra vez, en fin, me alcé de hombros y llené la tina, cuando estuvo lista me hundí en el agua tibia, ya vería después la forma para volver a ver a Jake.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El castigo había sido de veras severo, no me dejaban salir para nada, un mes encerrada en casa solo yendo a la escuela y de regreso, habían escondido las llaves de mi camioneta y me habían prohibido usar la computadora, sin embargo me había quedado con mi teléfono celular y podía ver la tele mientras que otro también la estuviera viendo, y no tenia derecho a elegir el programa, nunca pensé que se pondrían tan estrictos tan solo por haber ido a visitar a mi amigo hombre lobo, a Emmett, por otro lado, si le permitían salir y ver televisión, solo que como Edward le había quitado el motor a su camioneta sus salidas eran limitadas.

-Como vas, cariño?- me pregunto mamá, le enseñe el intento de dragón que llevaba, había encontrado un libro para aprender a tejer y me había dedicado a eso las ultimas dos semanas, era un poco difícil, pero hacia lo mejor que podía, ya le había hecho una bufanda y un gorro a Emmett, un perro a Jackie para que jugara con él, un puma a Edward y un oso gay a Alice, o por lo menos Emmett decía que era gay por que le había puesto un chaleco rosa, pero se me había acabado el estambre de otros colores, y Jasper me había dicho que le hiciera un dragón, para que? No tengo la menor idea, pero ya que planeaba hacerle un peluche a cada miembro de la familia, pues mejor hacer los pedidos, lo único malo era que el único patrón para hacer un dragón que encontré estaba en Japonés, pero estar intentando descifrar como cruzar el estambre y tener que estar buscando jeroglíficos en un diccionario no era la cosa mas relajante del mundo- bueno, ya va tomando forma, es… es el cuerpo, y… las piernas las tiene recogidas o…

-Son las alas!- exclame, bien, las alas me habían salido muy redondas y casi, casi hasta la punta de la cola, el cuerpo era prácticamente un gusano, aunque le había puesto ya los ojos en donde se suponía era la cabeza, no me había salido nada la boca, así que lo deje mudo, había hecho el dragón color beige, era solo de prueba, mandaría a Edward por estambre verde cuando supiera como iba la cosa.

-Claro, las alas, es que se ven un poco… bueno, ya las mejoraras, este es solo la practica- me dijo mamá en tono maternal, suspire, ella soltó una risa mientras me acariciaba la cabeza, un segundo después quede sola en el comedor de nuevo.

-Maldición- murmure dejando el supuesto dragón sobre la mesa y lo contemple, parecía de todo menos un dragón, tal vez cando llegara Edward podría traducirme todas las instrucciones y así lo haría mas fácil, suspire de nuevo y tome el libro con las instrucciones, me había basado en los dibujos, no comprendía prácticamente nada de las instrucciones y el resultado había sido…

-Isabella que demonios es eso?- la exclamación de Emmett me hizo dar un brinco, mi hermano estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina y miraba mi intento de dragón con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Intento hacer un dragón, pero creo que no me esta saliendo muy bien- dije mirando de nuevo mi dragón mutante- Edward viene contigo?

-No si ya se en que estabas pensando cuento hiciste tu "dragón"! Sucia!- me grito y yo lo mire con ojos muy abiertos, se acerco a mi con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, Edward apareció tras él con la misma confusión que yo sentía reflejada en su rostro.

-Emmett- susurro antes de pasarse una mano por la cara como muestra de frustración, yo mire a mi hermano, había llegado hasta la mesa y había agarrado mi medio dragón y lo observaba detenidamente.

-Emmett, que demonios…

-Por eso buscabas a Edward? Quieres un modelo, eh?- me grito mientras sacudía mi dragón frente a mi cara- aunque no puedo creer que de verdad le hayas puesto ojos.

-Emmett, de que estas hablando?- pregunte, pude escuchar a Edward susurrando cosas rápidamente y pude jurar que se estaba riendo pero luchaba por que yo no lo viera.

-Pues si! Es en lo único que piensas! Golosa!- me grito mirando los ojos del dragón lo mire con una ceja alzada y el sonrió malévolamente, algo iba a hacer para molestarme, Alice y Jasper entraron en el comedor en ese momento, Alice ya venia muriéndose de risa, mire a Emmett con ojos entrecerrados esperando su ocurrencia.

-Emmett, no…- dijo Edward pero la risa le ganaba.

-Cállate! Que te tomó de modelo, estoy seguro! Son unos sucios, irrespetuosos y golosos! Cuscos!- grito Emmett y entonces lo hizo, tomo el dizque dragón y se lo puso en la entre pierna con las "alas" pegadas en su "Emmett Jr" y el resto del cuerpo del dragón colgando frente a él, me di un golpe en la frente y Emmett comenzó a bailar por todo el comedor moviendo la cadera y haciendo que el flácido cuerpo del dragón se moviera en todas direcciones simulando otra cosa.

-Emmett! Basta, deja mi dragón!- grite poniéndome de pie, pero el me bailó en frente pegándome el dragón, solté un grito y salí corriendo a refugiarme detrás de Edward, él y Alice estaban por caerse al piso de risa, incluso Jasper soltaba carcajadas, Rosalie entro en el comedor atraída por el escándalo y miro a mi hermano bailar y no pudo contener la risa por mas de dos segundos- mamá!

-Así dejaras de pensar en Edward!- grito Emmett acercándose mas a mi, tire de Edward para ponerlo frente a mi.

-Oye, aleja eso de mi!- grito mi novio y Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-Hijo, deja eso- mamá también estaba riendo, solté un bufido, se burlaban de mi esfuerzo para hacer el dragón, me adelante un paso y tome el cuerpo del dragón con una mano y tire de él para quitárselo a Emmett, mi hermano soltó una carcajada y, usando el dragón de estambre como martillo, le di a "Emmett Jr", Emm soltó un leve _"Uh!"_ y se encogió con ambas manos en la entrepierna y de no haber sido por Rosalie se cae hasta el piso.

-Síguele y a la otra te arranco el de verdad!- le grite a Emmett, él simplemente asintió a duras penas intentando incorporarse- y denle gracias a Dios que a ustedes no les puedo hacer nada!- dije señalando a Edward y Jasper con el dragón.

-Ya, vámonos todos, dejen a Bella trabajar en su dragón- dijo mamá ayudando a Emmett a salir del comedor, seguía con una mano en la entrepierna y caminaba gracioso.

-Edward, me ayudas?- pregunte señalando el libro en japonés.

-Claro amor- respondió sentándose a mi lado y con una pluma comenzó a traducir todo a la perfección y a anotarlo a un lado para que pudiera hacerlo yo sola, suspire mirando de nuevo mi dragón.

-Bueno la verdad si parece uno- dije poniéndolo en posición vertical, Edward soltó una risa y yo también, había visto a Emmett desnudo algunas accidentales ocasiones, y si, tenía toda la finta de uno.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hoy se cumplía un mes exacto del día en que me escapé con Emmett, es decir, hoy quedaba libre, Emmett seguía burlándose aunque a él también lo hubieran encerrado y Edward le hubiera sacado el motor a su camioneta y siguiera con él en un rincón, mi hermano trabajaba en convencer a Rosalie, también hacía un mes precisamente que no miraba a Jake, ya se había disculpado por mensajes de texto que era a lo más que podía llegar porque Jacob no llamaría a casa para no hablar con mi familia y tampoco quería que escucharan mientras hablábamos por el celular así que me gastaba el crédito en mensajes de texto, por fortuna no me limitaban el dinero, en la escuela no puse mucha atención a las clases y menos me pude concentrar en trigonometría que era la única clase que no compartía con Edward antes del almuerzo, él y Alice ya habían ido a inglés mientras yo cruzaba del edificio B al C hacia mi siguiente clase.

-Ey Bells!- el animado grito hizo que me diera un vuelco el corazón, me giré rápido y miré a Jake a unos metros de mí, estaba montado en una reluciente moto negra, me invitó con la cabeza, no me la pensé mucho antes de correr hacia él.

-Jake, qué sorpresa!

-Te invito a mi casa- me sonrió y el sol hizo brillar sus dientes.

-No sé, acabo de salir de un…

-Bella!- y con el grito de Alice me subí de un brinco y me aferré a la cintura de Jacob, él soltó una carcajada antes de que el rugido de la motocicleta me aturdiera, la moto patinó mientras salíamos, giré la cabeza hacia la cafetería, Alice me miraba furiosa, tenía los puños apretados contra sus piernas y Edward solo miraba serio.

-Lo siento- dije un poco alto, ellos seguro me habían escuchado- llevo celular!- grité antes de que saliéramos de la escuela.

Escondí la cabeza en su espalda y me aferré con toda la fuerza que pude, rogué en silencio porque ninguno de los dos nos siguiera o que me echaran de cabeza con papá, tenía que volver antes de que ellos salieran de la escuela y así poder suplicar, no quería pasarme otro mes encerrada en casa, podía convencerlos a los dos, eran Alice y Edward… quizá él me costaría un poco más de trabajo pero podía lograrlo.

-Eres libre!- me gritó cuando la velocidad de la moto ya había disminuido, claro, era libre para ser prontamente presa de nuevo pero no importaba, me iba a divertir y a pasar unas horas con mi amigo y mi familia tenía que entender que lo necesitaba.

-Claro pero solo tengo unas horas, debo volver antes de que se vayan a… olvídalo, igual sabrán que me escapé aunque Alice y Edward no digan nada- sí, lo iban a saber, no había pensado en el pequeño detalle de que ahora debía oler fuertemente a lobo.

-Por qué lo dices?

-Porque me van a oler en cuanto entre a la casa- me alcé de hombros y bajé cuando la detuvo en el garaje.

-Ya, debo oler muy feo para ellos, no?- parecía entusiasmado ante la perspectiva.

-Sí- sonreí.

-Pues tú hueles especialmente mal, déjame que te lo diga- soltó una carcajada y arrastró la moto hacia el garaje, lo seguí.

-Billy no sabe nada?- señalé la moto que Jake había cubierto con una lona.

-Qué quieres hacer?- con la sonrisa que me mandó, era obvio que Billy no sabía, hacer? Lo que fuera! Era hermoso estar de nuevo aquí con Jacob, el cielo era el límite porque iba a estar encerrada por el resto de la eternidad, claro, si puedo convencer a Edward de que me convierta, si no, mi castigo será más corto, terminamos yendo a la playa, caminando entre la arena y charlando pasaron un par de horas, era increíble como podía conversar tan despreocupadamente con Jake y lo bien que eso me sentaba, ya lo había extrañado, Jacob también parecía muy cómodo, no dejaba de sonreír y me gustaba verlo así, cuando llegamos a un risco se me escapó el aire al mirar como alguien caía desde lo más alto, intenté correr para pedir ayuda pero Jake me detuvo sonriente.

-Tranquila, son los chicos.

-Pero…- no podía concebir como estaba tan tranquilo cuando uno de sus amigos podría estar muerto.

-Son de la manada, es salto de acantilado, por diversión- atónita miré como quien parecía ser el que se tiró se nos acercaba corriendo.

-No se molestarán porque esté aquí?

-Tranquila.

-Ey Jacob, viejo!- Jake lo saludó con la cabeza, era un chico alto y de piel rojiza, como Jake, a pesar del tremendo frío que estaba haciendo, llevaba solo unos shorts.

-Paul, conoces a Bella.

-Sí, la chica vampiro!- rió y me tendió la mano, agité la cabeza y le estreché la mano, a pesar de haber salido del agua recién, estaba hirviendo- qué, vienen con nosotros? Unos clavados Bella?- de repente, la idea me pareció fabulosa.

-No- gritó Jake, Paul sonrió más ampliamente.

-Claro, me encantaría!- Paul me jaló de la mano, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había soltado a Jake hasta que corrió a mi lado y se miraba asustado, subí a trompicones y Paul no paraba de reír, cuando pude llegar y eso porque Jake me empujaba mientras intentaba hacerme desistir, escuché uno de los muchos chiste que Emmett decía.

-No eres tan ágil para ser vampiro- rió uno de ellos, no lo conocía pero igual que Jake parecía haber crecido mucho en poco tiempo, era alto, de piel… bueno, todos son iguales, el único al que conozco es Sam y eso porque parece más adulto que todos y un poco más intimidante, aún recordaba la mirada molesta que nos había mandado a mi hermano y a mí el día de la fiesta, si era el líder o como fuera que se manejaba una manada, temía que fuera a molestarle que yo estuviera aquí con ellos.

-No soy vampiro- le sonreí.

-Jared y Embry- me dijo Jake señalando a los otros dos chicos que yo no conocía, al que le gustaban los malos chistes de Emmett, era Embry.

-Bella, creí que no te dejarían venir más, estuviste mucho tiempo fuera- Sam me sonrió, se miraba tan despreocupado que daba la impresión que no sabía que yo era una Cullen.

-Sí y creo que no apareceré por aquí más- el ambiente era tan tranquilo que me senté en la tierra como ellos- cuando regrese a casa me van a matar.

-No vuelvas- masculló Jake.

-Eso quisiera- me reí y entonces me di cuenta de algo, de repente, pareció que la presión en el lugar hubiera aumentado, todos se pusieron de pie y sentada como estaba, me pareció que medían más de cinco metros, se miraban molestos, la camarería de Sam desapareció de golpe y en su lugar brilló una ira increíble, mi sonrisa se borró lentamente.

-Es en serio, iremos por Emmett, se pueden quedar en casa de Jacob y…

-Alto, alto, alto, qué pasa?- me paré también.

-Te protegeremos, no podemos dejar que te…

-Pueden evitar que mi padre me castigue por haberme escapado de clases y haber desobedecido cuando acabo de salir de un castigo?- interrumpí a Sam- porque sería genial, estoy segura de que habrá barrotes en mi ventana y no podré subirme a mi camioneta en siglos.

-Yo…

-No son malos, exagerados y sobre protectores, pero no malos- miré sinceramente a Sam y después de pensárselo unos segundos respiró hondo y asintió.

-Sobre reaccionamos, no?

-Un poquito, pero no te preocupes Sam, estoy acostumbrada… y bueno ya que me van a ma… castigar por toda la vida, por qué no me enseñan como saltar de aquí? Parece divertido- Paul sonrió ampliamente y se me acercó para explicar, pero Jacob brincó entre él y yo.

-No, no, no!

-Vamos Jake, no te vayas a poner también como mi familia… estás aquí y ellos también- señalé a los otros que nos rodearon rápidamente- nada me puede pasar, confío en ti- uno de ellos, Jared, soltó un aullido y lo golpeó entre las costillas, Jake ni caso le hizo.

-Nunca creí que lo diría pero estoy de acuerdo con los vampiros.

-Traición!- empezó a gritar Embry.

-Se pasó al lado oscuro- agregó Jared falsamente dolido, Jacob los calló con una sola mirada, Sam reía.

-Es peligroso oh bueno, hace mucho frío, te vas a conge…- y como si alguien superior quisiera que saltara, en ese momento las nubes se dispersaron y el sol salió con fuerza- no… puedo… creerlo.

-Ves? El último deseo de un condenado… solo una expresión- me giré y miré a todos- entonces?

-Pero primero salto yo- dijo Jacob, asentí de inmediato antes de que se echara para atrás.

-Chicos, contestarían si suena?- le di el celular a Sam que lo miró detenidamente- por favor, solo un "Bella está bien".

Cuando Sam finalmente asintió, el exagerado de Jake me llevó a la saliente más baja, no me dejaría saltar desde donde estábamos; y si íbamos a esas, no me atrevía, me apresuré a quitarme los zapatos y calcetines.

-Bien, lista Bella?- me preguntó Jake listo para saltar, me sonrió y se arrojó como un clavadista profesional, me incliné para mirarlo caer antes de dar varias vueltas en el aire, cuando salpicó el agua hacia todas partes, me preparé mentalmente, no había mucho que recordar, solo los pies por delante, no pensé mucho y brinqué con los ojos apretados, a medio camino hacia abajo abrí los ojos, un grito arañó mi garganta y lo dejé salir, la sensación era increíble, podía sentir toda la adrenalina recorriéndome y entonces sentí el impacto de la fría agua.

-Wow!- reí cuando Jake me miró.

-Es increíble, no?

-Mucho, me dejarás ahora saltar desde más…

-No, claro que no- había aprendido a no discutir cuando algo atentaba contra mi integridad y me lo negaban, por lo que no insistí, continuamos en el agua por un largo rato, los chicos saltaban desde la saliente más alta y hacían acrobacias en el aire antes de caer y revolver toda el agua, en dos ocasiones me solté de Jake y me hundí, pero podía volver a la superficie yo sola, aunque Jacob me ayudaba demasiado rápido, no supe cuanto tiempo había pasado pero podía sentir como la sal del agua me quitaba la mía, mis manos empezaron a arrugarse y entonces escuché un grito en la voz que nunca pensé oír.

-Isabella Cullen McCarty, con un demonio!- Jake me ayudó a dar la vuelta porque Paul acababa de saltar y había provocado grandes olas- ven acá, te estoy hablando Bella, será mejor que salgas ahora mismo o iré por ti!- Emmett gritaba en la orilla de la playa, desde donde yo estaba podía verlo rojo, no podía estar tan enojado porque me hubiera escapado de la escuela, él lo había hecho muchas veces.

-Cálmate Emm!- le grité para tranquilizarlo pero eso solo pareció enfurecerlo.

-Sal ahora mismo!- se puso más rojo con ese grito, alzó los brazos con al parecer las manos fuertemente cerradas en puños, empecé a nadar hacia él y esa expresión no parecía disminuir.

-Qué te pasa hermanito?- apenas pude moverme cuando salí del agua, la ropa me pesaba mucho y me dificultaba el caminar, Emmett se me acercó hecho una furia y sí, efectivamente estaba como un tomate.

-En que jodidos estabas pensando?

-Qué…

-Creí que habías muerto, maldita sea Bella!

-Pero no sé de que me hablas Emmett.

-Alice te vio saltar del condenado acantilado… nunca saliste, por qué intentabas suicidarte? Nunca pensaste en lo que me haría eso?- había dejado de gritar, miraba la arena mientras hablaba en susurros, tuve que ponerle demasiada atención para poder entenderle- no pensaste en nuestros padres? En Edward? Te saqué de con los Williams para que nunca pensaras en algo así y…- la sola mención de ese apellido hizo que me estremeciera, empezó a darme frío.

-No Emmett, yo no… yo no intentaba quitarme la vida, por qué lo haría? Solo salté por… diversión, aquí lo hacen y es diver…- Emmett levantó la cabeza de golpe, todos los sentimientos pasaron por su cara en menos de un segundo y yo me eché hacia atrás para que no me aturdieran sus gritos, pero solo emitió un susurro que no entendí, los lobos llegaron en ese preciso instante, Sam me dio el celular y la chamarra.

-Regresemos a casa- murmuró Emmett- están preocupados- afirmé con la cabeza, me despedí de todos prometiéndole a Jacob volver en cuanto pudiera y corrí tras Emmett que caminaba lentamente, me abracé para darme calor porque me estaba congelando a pesar de que me había puesto la cazadora.

-Toma- mi hermano empezó a quitarse la chamarra y me la dio, la tomé mirándolo atentamente, tuve que darle como cinco vueltas a las mangas para poder sacar las manos, metí los lados de la chamarra bajo mis brazos para cubrirme un poco más.

-Emm, lo siento en verdad, no pensé que fueran a…- la forma en la que me miró la sentí como si me hubiera dado una bofetada, me miraba con dolor, con un dolor que ni con los golpes de John había visto- perdón Emmett- agitó la cabeza y hundió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros- Emmett no me hagas esto! Tienes idea de lo que siento?- lo sujeté de la manga de su camisa pero él se zafó fácil y siguió caminando, susurró algo pero de nuevo no le entendí.

Frente a la casa de Jake estaba estacionado el Volvo de Edward, Emmett mandó la alarma y subió sin siquiera esperarme, cuando subí al lado del copiloto, mi hermano solo encendió el motor y esperó a que me pusiera el cinturón de seguridad, pero no lo iba a hacer hasta que se dignara a hablarme, tenía prohibido conducir si no llevábamos el cinturón, me recargué contra la puerta y lo miré.

-Quieres abrocharte?- murmuró sin mirarme.

-No, quiero que me digas que tienes Emmett.

-Solo abrocha el cinturón para poder irnos.

-Por qué mejor no me golpeas?- sus ojos se dilataron por la rudeza de mi pregunta, me miró casi ofendido, al menos una reacción diferente al dolor.

-Nunca lo haría.

-Pues es mejor, me dolería menos a que me ignores!

-Solo abrocha el cinturón, quiero ir a casa- me senté bien y abroché el cinturón, Emmett condujo en silencio por varios minutos, era raro y su mirada me dolía, me dolía más que si me hubiera golpeado, recargué la cabeza contra la ventanilla e intenté no llorar, no quería hacerlo y que Emmett me mirara, pero no pude contenerme por mucho tiempo y terminé bajando mis defensas, las lágrimas empezaron a salir, intenté reprimir los sollozos pero no pude con todos, de reojo miré la mano de Emmett volar hacia mi hombro pero a pocos centímetros la apretó en puño y regresó al volante.

Estacionó en casa en silencio, ese maldito silencio que me estaba matando, se quedó ahí sentado mirando a la pared, lo miré en espera de que me dijera algo pero pareció no darse cuenta, la puerta a mi lado se abrió y unos fríos brazos me sacaron y abrazaron contra el duro pecho de un vampiro, apenas respondí el abrazo de Edward, lo escuchaba susurrar rápido contra mi cabello pero no le puse atención, Edward me arrastró hacia la casa, cuando entraba a la cocina, de reojo miré a Emmett recargar la cabeza contra el volante y rodearla con sus brazos, esa imagen la sentí como una tonelada caer a mi estómago y más lágrimas salieron, todos estaban en la estancia cuando llegamos, pasé varias veces de brazos, me rodeaban y susurraban palabras que no entendí, no pude ponerles atención, solo podía pensar en Emmett llorando en el coche, Edward me sentó en el sofá y se colocó junto a mí, miré a mis padres que estaban frente a nosotros, ambos estaban serios, papá se miraba más molesto que nunca.

-Desobedeciste de nuevo, no puedo creerlo Bella- empezó mamá.

-Acabas de salir de un castigo, hija- no escuché lo siguiente que dijo mi padre, no pude, la imagen de Emmett abrazado al volante en el garaje, inundaba toda mi mente y se llevaba mi completa atención, un frío dedo de Edward me acarició la mejilla limpiando las lágrimas que habían vuelto salir, me encogí sobre el sofá y lo abracé.

-Lamento haber desobedecido y acepto el castigo por toda la eternidad- susurré, papá guardó silencio y miró a Edward, lo sentí alzarse de hombros- no importa lo que…- un sollozo me interrumpió- ...sea, no era mi intención preocuparlos.

-Te miré saltar y estuve esperando, nunca saliste, Emmett llamó en cuanto salió para La Push pero seguí sin mirarte, hace solo unos minutos que volví a hacerlo- Alice se sentó en la mesita de té y me acarició la pierna, intenté sonreírle desde el pecho de Edward, por la forma en que me miró, no me salió algo bueno.

-Jake me atrapó, estuve con él todo el tiempo hasta que apareció Emmett- sentí un piquetazo en el corazón al recordar la actitud de mi hermano.

-Jake- murmuró Alice pensativa- también estuvo contigo cuando te escapaste la vez pasada?- afirmé con la cabeza, Alice pareció ver la luz al final de un largo túnel- dónde está Emmett?

-En el garaje- murmuré.

-Déjalo Alice- dijo Edward mientras me acariciaba el cabello, me estremecí por otro sollozo.

-Seguro cuando se fue saliendo del examen, cuando no lo miré iba con otro lobo, no puedo ver a los lobos! Por eso desapareciste en la escuela y cuando saltaste…

-Jake saltó primero para que no me pasara nada.

-Por eso te miré saltar y cuando llegaste abajo él estaba ahí y ya no vi nada, eso es! Ahí está la explicación a mi ceguera- parecía que se había sacado la lotería, casi brincaba por el descubrimiento.

-Eso creo- dijo Edward contestando a la pregunta de alguien.

-Llévala a descansar, Bella después hablamos de tu castigo- papá me besó la cabeza y Edward me ayudó pararme.

-Date una baño caliente, cariño- mamá me dio otro beso, cuando llegamos a la escalera, Edward me soltó.

-Puedes subir sola? Necesito hacer algo y te prometo que subiré después- asentí con la cabeza, no tenía ganas de hablar o de negar, tampoco iba a preguntar, simplemente continué caminando hacia mi habitación, cuando entré, fui directo al baño y abrí la regadera, no tenía ánimos ni para llenar la bañera, solo estuve bajo el agua caliente el tiempo necesario para quitarme la sal del cuerpo y del cabello, después me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama, lloraría hasta quedarme dormida, no entendía la actitud indignada de Emmett y las miradas dolidas y el terrible silencio me dolían más que cualquier otra cosa que me pudiera gritar, apenas terminaba de cubrirme con el edredón cuando la puerta se abrió y los pesados pasos de Emmett me anunciaron que acababa de entrar, me quedé quieta, dándole la espalda, no lo escuché moverse por un tiempo y cuando estaba casi segura de que se había marchado, sentí un gran peso en la cama y poco después, sus gruesos y cálidos brazos me envolvieron.

-Nunca, nunca me vuelvas a hacer algo así- me dio un gran beso en la cabeza mientras susurraba contra mi cabello- creí que te perdía para siempre- guardó silencio y yo no dije nada, permanecimos así por un par de minutos hasta que él suspiró y siguió susurrando- pensé en imitar a Edward, sabes? Alice lo miró suicidándose al creerte muerta- giré entre sus brazos y me eché un poco hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos, los tenía ligeramente rojos pero no dije nada, me seguía mirando con dolor, sentí que me oprimían el corazón como si fuera un montón de plastilina.

-No digas eso, por favor, no vuelvas siquiera a pensarlo… te lo suplico- no respondió, solo me abrazó y me dejé apretar, después de eso ya no hablamos, parecía que solo me quería sentir contra él, asegurarse de que vivía, y si era sincera, eso me lo esperaba de Edward, me acomodé un poco más contra mi hermano y cerré los ojos, de repente estaba cansada y aunque me incomodaba un poco la temperatura de Emmett; ya me había acostumbrado a la fría temperatura de Edward, sentí que el cuerpo me pesaba y me dejé llevar, no recuerdo en que momento me quedé dormida.

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Uy a mi me pareció lindo XD por fortuna hay libertad de expresión, q si no, el lado oscuro habría ganado desde hace mucho =D… esperen el próximo capi en el que… no, no les diré que pasa, regresen en una semana y 15 reviews después… por cierto, no, no actualizamos los jueves! Era los martes o miércoles y… dejar un capitulo para avisar que vamos a tardar un par de días en actualizar? Si no somos Meyer y ni ella lo haría por favor! y me dijeron que eso estaba prohibido por la página ?será verdad? XD, además el fic es un timazo hahahahaha a decir misa y nosotros a seguir actualizando nuestro fraudazo! (no sabía que se podía decir eso =O ) y al que no le guste q... le cierre la ventanita, se puede hacer, en serio!  
_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Y bien..¿? ke les pareció..¿? espero les haya gustado.. disculpen mi arranque enfadado al principio pero ando muy sensible por la visita de Andrés (lo ke viene una vez al mes a todas las chicas..¬¬) me comprenderán.. dejen Reviews..!=D_

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	13. Volterra

**Twiligth y derivados tiene su dueña bla bla bla...  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Bueeno, más locuras de Emmett, pero lo sieeento aparece Bella y mientras yo esté por aquí seguirá ella aquí =D, ya ya no peleo, ni sé hacerlo n.n. ¡Siiiiií al fin el sincero de mi querido Aro, es tan lindo él =D, lean!._

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Si, si, si.. tan rápido y ya se van a Italia..xD kreo ke Luna Nueva duro muy poco aki..xD y como Edward no tuvo que ir a que lo mataran tuvimos ke adaptarlo a nuestra historia..xD Bueno espero ke les guste como se la pasan los Cullen en sus vacaciones por Europa..!=D Y lo repito… SOY FAN DE DIOSAPAGANA..!xD_

* * *

**Volterra..!**

Emmett POV

Genial! Me gustaban las vacaciones en familia, y ese año iríamos a Inglaterra, a Bella y a mi se nos ocurrió pedir visitar la ciudad donde vivía papá en su época humana, al parecer algunos de los edificios ya habían sido cambiados por unos mas modernos, pero había algunos lugares en los que Londres seguía teniendo la misma estructura de hacia 300 años, Jackie se haba tenido que quedar con Charlie, no queríamos dejarlo en cuarentena antes del viaje.

-Chicos, llegaremos a un hotel, nuestra casa en Londres esta siendo remodelada- nos explico papá, mamá había mandado unos diseños para la remodelación de la casa, pero al parecer los encargados no se habían apurado.

-Claro, no hay problema- dije y Bella solo sonrió, llegamos a un hotel de lo mas elegante, se veía antiguo por fuera, pero por dentro todo estaba tan bien decorado como nuestra casa, era como si mamá hubiese decorado todo el hotel.

-Chicos, dejen las maletas por allá- nos dijo papá, Jasper, Edward y yo nos encargamos de acomodar las maletas en uno de los carritos que usaban los botones, era como una patineta gigante, me pregunto si…

-No Emmett, nos regañaran- me dijo Edward y luego se volvió para ir con mi hermana, nos regañaran, pero que poco sentido de aventura tiene, si solo será…- Emmett.

-Ya, ya, hasta crees que te hare caso- le dije encogiéndome de hombros, lo escuche suspirar cuando puse un pie sobre otro de los carritos y me impulsaba a lo largo del lobby, escuche la risa de Alice, la mire y cuando volví mi vista hacia adelante, iba directo a un muro, gire el cuerpo intentando dar vuela, pero solo logre que el carrito se pusiera a girar como loco fue divertido las primeras 3 vueltas, después me comencé a marear peor que si me hubiese bebido media botella de vodka- papá!

-Carlisle!- escuché el gritito de mamá, y de pronto el carrito dejo de girar, pero yo no, todo daba vueltas, cuando di un paso para bajarme del carrito me fui de lado hasta que choque con Jasper y el me ayudo a mantenerme de pie.

-Emmett, hijo, estas bien?- me pregunto papá, intente enfocarlo, pero seguía viendo 3 cabezas rubias flotando frente a mi y toda la habitación giraba de prisa.

-Señor Cullen?- mire hacia donde venia la voz, un señor con un pequeño bigote y de apariencia pomposa nos miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Lo lamento, mi hijo es algo… hiperactivo- dijo papá, Jasper me dejo sobre un sillón, cerré los ojos esperando que todo se me pasara, papá se acerco al recepcionista de nuevo y Bella se sentó a mi lado.

-Te dijo que no lo hicieras- me dijo, abrí los ojos y la mire cruzada de brazos.

-Ya se, ya se, seguro lo vio con Alice- le dije ya se me estaba pasando el mareo y me puse de pie mientras me detenía un poco de Bella y Rosalie.

-Chicos, vamos a nuestros cuartos- dijo papá, me solté de mis hermanas y suspire al ver que ya podía andar solo, Jasper y Edward empujaban el carro con las maletas y Alice bailoteaba al rededor de mi hermana, caminamos por el lobby hasta llegar a los elevadores, había muchos empleados por todos lados que se ofrecían a ayudarnos con el equipaje, pero Jasper y Edward se negaron, mire hacia los cuartos de servicio antes de los elevadores, era yo o todas las mucamas me miraban significativamente?

-Oh todas te miran, si supieras la de cosas que te están haciendo en sus mentes- Edward fingió un escalofrío y yo sonreí, uy como me gustaría que me hicieran esas cosas que me están haciendo en sus mentes, les sonreí a todas y cada una de ellas, creo que me la pasare muy bien en el hotel- no se por que no lo dudo.

-Me conoces hermano- le dije cuando llegamos a los elevadores, mamá y papá se fueron en uno junto con todo el equipaje, los demás nos subimos en otro y una chica nos pidió que lo detuviéramos para que ella también pudiera subir.

-Gracias- dijo mientras acomodaba las carpetas que traía abrazadas, estaba muy bonita, rubia y con el cabello agarrado en una seria cola de caballo, lentes y un traje de oficina de lo mas ajustado, nada mal, me miraba de vez en cuando, pero no me decía nada, bueno, no actuaria frente a la familia, el sonidito de la campana del elevador nos anuncio que habíamos llegado a nuestro piso, todos nos bajamos y mire por ultima vez a la chica del elevador, me miro mientras se quitaba los lentes y se mordía el labio, uff, cuando no estuvieran mis hermanos…

-Emmett, vamos llegando, tranquilízate- me dijo Edward, lo mire con ojos entrecerrados, ya ni fantasear me dejaba hacer a gusto, seguimos a mamá y papá por el pasillo que llevaba a nuestras habitaciones, como no tenían disponible la habitación VIP en la que cabían fácil 10 personas, tuvimos que rentar 4 habitaciones pequeñas, bueno pequeñas era solo terminología, ya que cada una tenia su propio jacuzzi, mini bar y algo parecido a centro de entretenimiento.

-Haber chicos, Jasper, toma- le dio una llave a Jazz para su habitación con Alice, mamá ya tenia la de ellos- Edward, aquí tienes, Emmett…

-No, no, no, no! Padre mío! Piensas que dejare que Edward duerma con mi hermanita?- exclame cuando lo vi con toda la intención de darme una llave a mi también.

-Bueno, yo creí que…

-Serán parejas predestinadas y que vivirán juntos por el resto de su existencia y que solo se amaran entre ellos y bla, bla, bla pero insisto en que mi hermana tiene apenas 18 años!- exclame mientras le daba mi llave a Rosalie, ella sonreía divertida, pero yo hablaba muy en serio.

-Emmett, si sabes que yo ni duermo- me dijo Edward alzando una ceja.

-Peor! Quien sabe la de cosas que le harías a mi hermana mientras la pobre duerme!- grite, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados, Alice y Jasper estaban por reírse, podía escucharlos.

-Eres un tarado! Edward no me haría nada y lo sabes!- me grito Bella golpeándome el brazo, creo que le dolió mas a ella que a mi.

-No digas nada Bella! Se que te tiene confundida con su encanto vampiresco!- dije poniéndole una mano en los ojos, ella la aparto de un manotazo.

-Emmett!

-Hijo, ya, tú y Edward compartirán un cuarto y Rosalie y Bella otro- dijo papá, estaba sonriendo.

-Si, deja de hacer el ridículo, Edward y yo no haremos nada- dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro que no! Ya dije que hasta que se casen!- me apresure a quitarle la llave a Edward y correr hacia mi habitación, sentí algo estrellarse contra la puerta cuando la cerré.

-Vuelve a decirlo! Te reto Emmett, anda dilo!- escuche a la histérica de Bella y no pude mas que reírme, mi hermana le tenia pánico al matrimonio, era gracioso, pero si de verdad quería llegar a algo mas que besos con Edward tenia que pasar por el altar primero.

-Emmett, ábreme, traigo las maletas- dijo la voz de Edward del otro lado.

-No, llévate a la loca y te abro!- exclame poniendo los dos seguros de la puerta.

-Ya esta con Rosalie, ábreme- me dijo Edward, mire por el pequeño orificio de la puerta y vi a mi hermana tratando de esconderse detrás de su novio.

-Ya la vi! Isabella, fuera de aquí! Es habitación de hombres!- grite y ella salto a la vista.

-Tocaste un tema prohibido Emmett! Atente a las consecuencias!- me dijo mirando por el pequeño orificio.

-Es la verdad! Nada de andar de mano larga con Edward! No hasta que yo vea un anillo de BODAS en tu dedo!- grite y la escuche aporrear la puerta.

-Mamá! Emmett me esta molestando!- solté una carcajada, parecía niña pequeña, aunque una niña pequeña no se pondría así por solo la mención de la palabra _"boda"_, mire por el orificio de nuevo y mire a Bella dar un portazo en su habitación y entonces Edward quedo solo, le abrí la puerta y lo apresure a que entrara.

-No deberías hacerle bromas así- me dijo mientras dejaba nuestras maletas en el piso cerca del armario.

-No es ninguna broma, Masen- le dije seriamente- no tocas a mi hermana hasta que estén casados, como mamá y papá, y Alice y Jasper, y hablo muy enserio Edward.

-Sabes que no lo haría- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, estas advertido, que si no te lo quemo Edward, ya sabes- le dije antes de lanzarme a la cama y prender el televisor, había sido un viaje bastante largo y estaba muy cansado.

-Sera mejor que duermas un poco, el cambio de horario los afectara, mañana iremos a caminar por la ciudad- me dijo Edward tirándose en la otra cama y tomando el control, si, seria mejor que descansara para poder caminar mañana, me quite los zapatos y la camisa y me metí bajo las sabanas, pero solo había una almohada.

-Edward…

-Ten- me dijo antes de que terminara la pregunta, sonreí y tome la almohada que él no usaría, no podía dormir si no abrazaba algo, me acomode bien bajo las mantas y no supe cuando me quede dormido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llevábamos ya semana y media en Londres, papá era el mejor guía de turistas que había tenido en todos mis viajes con la familia, hacia que la historia de veras sonara interesante, cosa que creía imposible, en verdad, nos habíamos paseado por toda la ciudad, en los trenes, incluso visitamos los estudios donde grababan Harry Potter, Alice quedo encantada con todo y se compró un disfraz, papá nos llevo a la supuesta calle donde había vivido hacia 300 años, pero era algo así como una plaza ahora, así que no pudimos apreciarlo bien.

-Chicos, quieren una crepa?- nos pregunto mamá mientras nos acercábamos a una carreta que soltaba un aroma de lo mas dulce, corrí hacia ella de inmediato.

-Yo si! Con cajeta, chocolate, azúcar, miel y un poco de mermelada de fresa, también una bola de nieve de vainilla con almendra y jarabe, ah! Y no olvide los palitos de pan- dije acercándome al señor que estaba preparando las crepas, me miro raro unos segundos y después se puso a trabajar, unos minutos después me tendió mi enorme crepa y la tome rápidamente, se me hizo agua la boca.

-Le añadí leche condensada, espero que te guste- me dijo el señor sonriéndome amablemente.

-Genial! No había pensado en esa, gracias- dije antes de darle una mordida, seguro parecía anaconda abriendo la boca lo mas que podía, pero esta crepa estaba deliciosa, Bella pidió una sencilla con cajeta y un cappuccino, nos sentamos para que Bella y yo comiéramos a gusto mientras papá y mamá planeaban el siguiente recorrido, Alice y Jasper se habían perdido quien sabe donde, mire a Edward, miraba ensimismado a mi hermana comer, rodé los ojos, se idiotizaba, estoy seguro que no me escuchaba justo ahora, eh Edward? Me escuchas? Maldito pervertido, que se imaginará cuando mi hermana se mete el popote a la boca?

-Emmett!- me gritó y yo solté la carcajada, solo con eso me escuchaba, bueno ya, me gire hacia Rosalie y ella me sonrió, me había tomado varios años perfeccionar el no quedarme baboso cuando me sonreía, le di otra enorme mordida a mi crepa y le sonreí, ella soltó una risa y me quitó el helado de vainilla que se me había quedado en la nariz.

-Gracias- murmure con la boca aun llena de crepa, ella soltó otra risa y se limpio el dedo con una servilleta.

-Rosalie, me traerías uno de los mapas del subterráneo por favor?- escuche a mamá, Rose me dedico otra sonrisa y después se dirigió al quiosco donde vendían los mapas, me quede mirándola caminar, era tan hermosa, tan perfecta, ni en un millón de años se fijaría en un bruto gigantón como yo, suspire resignado aun mirándola- te sientes bien cariño?

Mamá me había escuchado suspirar, me apresure a sonreírle y a asentir, después volví mi atención a mi crepa, Edward me miraba fijamente, rodé los ojos, que ni se le ocurra mencionar nada de lo que pensé, no quiero hacer el ridículo frente a Rosalie, Edward suspiro y negó con la cabeza antes de sonreírme, le devolví la sonrisa, que buen hermano era… a veces, le di otra mordida a mi crepa, que ya estaba por morir y eche una mirada alrededor, todos los ingleses eran lo suficientemente blancos como para pasar por vampiros, y se vestían muy extraño, era como si compitieran por ver quien era mas diferen… una figura delgada llamo mi atención, una chica claro, pero era bellísima! Sumamente pálida, el cabello color caoba, ondulado y finamente acomodado, ni un pelo fuera de lugar, vestía elegante también, se veía muy hermosa, pero los ojos… oh los ojos…

-Wow- susurre cuando la mujer desapareció, y de pronto, tenia a Edward encima.

-Emmett, que fue eso? La viste aquí? En donde esta?- me sacudía bruscamente de los hombros, el resto de mi crepa fue a dar al piso antes de que Rosalie me quitara a mi demente hermano de encima.

-Ya basta Edward, lo lastimas!- exclamo Rosalie, me senté y mire el lugar en donde había estado la mujer, pero en su lugar estaba…

-Alice?- murmure para mi mismo, todos miraron hacia donde yo, Jasper estaba detrás de ella, junto con otro hombre, muy grande, creo que igual que yo, escuche a mi familia ahogar un grito, mire a Bella, ella también me miraba, se encogió de hombros y miro a su novio.

-Tenemos que ir, todos- murmuro Edward con la mandíbula apretada, me gire para ver a Alice pero también se había ido, nuestros padres olvidaron los mapas y caminaron hacia el callejón donde habíamos visto a los demás, Edward abrazaba fuertemente a Bella y Rosalie me había tomado del brazo y no me soltaba, caminamos lo mas rápido que pudimos, al llegar, Alice y Jasper estaban en un rincón, mirando fijamente a los dos vampiros que nos esperaban al fondo, los ojos rojos hicieron que un escalofrío me recorriera la espina, Rosalie me abrazo el brazo mas fuertemente, llegamos frente a los dos visitantes y nos detuvimos a una distancia prudente.

-Heidi, Felix- dijo papá con un movimiento de su cabeza, el enorme vampiro simplemente movió la cabeza, la chica sonrió levantando una ceja.

-Carlisle- devolvió el saludo fríamente, bueno, al menos papá los conocía, el hombre, o Felix, como le había llamado papá, paseaba sus ojos por todos los miembros de la familia y se detenía a mirarnos detenidamente a mí y a Bella.

-A que se debe esta sorpresa?- pregunto papá con voz tranquila, mamá estaba a su lado tomándole firmemente la mano.

-Aro los quiere ver Carlisle, a ti y a toda tu… familia- dijo Heidi, mirándonos a Bella y a mi con una mueca, escuche un leve rugido en el pecho de Edward que rápidamente se lo contagio a Rosalie, con un movimiento de la cabeza de papá ambos se detuvieron.

-Heidi, me temo que eso no es posible, no quisiera poner en riesgo a mis hijos…

-Carlisle, son tus hijos precisamente a los que Aro quiere conocer, no puede creer que de veras tengas humanos viviendo contigo- lo interrumpió Heidi, papá le mando una mirada ansiosa a Edward, pero mi hermano seguía mirando a los nuevos como si se los quisiera devorar.

-Solamente quiere conocerlos- dijo Felix mirando directamente a mi hermana con demasiada atención, fruncí el ceño mirándolo, que tanto le llamaba la atención de mi hermanita, al parecer sintió mi mirada por que me miro rápidamente, sonriendo- lastima, si fueras vampiro seria divertido pelear contra ti.

-Lastima?- susurro mamá, Felix la miro a ella durante un segundo, después saludo a papá con la cabeza y se retiro de ahí, desapareció casi de inmediato.

-Los esperamos lo mas pronto posible en Volterra, Carlisle, ya sabes como es Aro, no acepta un no como respuesta- Heidi siguió a Felix rápidamente y en menos de un segundo se perdió de vista, mire a mis padres, se miraban preocupados, Alice desenfocaba la vista cada dos segundos mientras Jasper la sostenía, Edward abrazaba fuertemente a mi hermana y Rosalie se abrazo de mi brazo sin dejar de mirar a Edward, mire a Bella, ella tampoco sabia mucho que era lo que pasaba, pero una cosa era clara, íbamos a visitar a los Volruti, siendo humanos, y conociendo el secreto de los vampiros, si, eso no era bueno, nada bueno.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya habíamos empacado todo, nos iríamos a Italia esa misma mañana, todos los vampiros estaban nerviosos, incluso Bella se veía un poco nerviosa, aunque ninguno de nosotros dos entendía muy bien el asunto, solo sabíamos que una de las reglas de los Vampiros es mantener el secreto y, al tener a dos humanos viviendo con ellos, nuestros padres la habían roto, al parecer, estos Volturi eran bastante peligrosos, nos habían contado un par de historias sobre ellos a lo largo de nuestra vida con ellos, pero nunca una que nos asustara de veras, aunque esta vez los asustados aprecian ser ellos.

-Emmett, bajo tu maleta o la puedes?- pregunto Jasper antes de salir de mi habitación.

-Yo la puedo esta bien- le dije mientras revisaba que no hubiese olvidado nada.

-Bien, te esperamos abajo- escuche la puerta cerrarse mientras revisaba debajo de la cama.

-Todo listo- murmure para mi mismo cuando por fin cerré la maleta, tome mi chaqueta y mi bufanda y jale mi maleta para arrastrarla fuera de la habitación, al salir, vi que un par de mucamas estaba arreglando la habitación de un lado, salieron rápidamente cuando me vieron pasar.

-Emmett, ya te vas?- me dijo una de ellas, Abby, rubia y muy lacia, algo dientona y demasiado delgadita para mi gusto, pero igual y me gustaba.

-Dijiste que te irías hasta la semana entrante- siguió Cassie a su queja, ella era también rubia y de cabello ondulado, también estaba flaquita, pero al parecer todas las inglesas eran así, y madre santa! Que divertido había sido jugar a las mucamas francesas con ese par y sus uniformes, les dedique mi mejor cara de resignación y suspire exageradamente.

-Chicas, lo lamento, mi padre tiene una emergencia en los Estados Unidos, debemos regresar cuanto antes- les mentí con voz abatida, ellas soltaron un _"No!"_ que se escucho a puchero, evite sonreír.

-Oh, Emmett, ya teníamos planeado un fin de semana para los tres solos- me dijo Cassie sonriéndome pícaramente, ahora si suspire de verdad.

-Lo se, lo se, pero en verdad me tengo que ir- le dije sin ganas, ambas rubias hicieron un puchero y yo les sonreí- tranquilas, tal vez vuelva algún día- _claro, si los Volturi nos dejan vivos y por algún milagro mi familia decide acercarse a Europa en los siguientes años._

-En serio, lo prometes?- me preguntó Abby sonriéndome seductoramente, devolví la misma sonrisa.

-Vamos, si no me la hubiera pasado excepcionalmente bien con ustedes- _y con otras 6 mucamas del hotel_- no estaría diciendo esto, me divertí de lo lindo!

-Nosotras también nos divertimos mucho Emm- me dijo Cassie mientras Abby soltaba una risita tonta.

-Bueno señoritas, llego mi hora de partir, me la pase genial con ustedes y espero se vuelva a repetir alguna vez- dije acercándome a ellas para despedirme, las dos se acercaron a mi y se me colgaron del cuello al mismo tiempo para darme un beso, mitad y mitad de mis labios para cada una, sonreí ampliamente y me mordí el labio cuando se separaron.

-Que te vaya bien Emm.

-Cuídate mucho Grandote– solté una risa y les di una nalgada a cada una antes de irme, uy estas inglesas me mataban, me reía solo mientras esperaba el elevador recordando todas esas veces que les decía a mis padres que bajaría a "nadar" un rato, las mucamas en Inglaterra eran mucho mas divertidas que las de otros países, no tenia que salir a fiestas para conseguir chicas y eso era genial, el elevador se abrió al tiempo que sonaba una campanita, mire el interior y mi sonrisa se amplio, era la chica que me había encontrado casi todos los días en el elevador cuando subía junto con mis hermanos!

-Hola- dije cuando la puerta del elevador se cerraba.

-Hola- me dijo con una sonrisa de lo mas sexy, nos quedamos en silencio por dos pisos, estábamos en el 24, aun faltaban varios mas.

-Y, trabajas aquí?- le pregunte girándome hacia ella, entonces se volvió loca! De la nada se soltó el cabello de un tirón y se me lanzo encima, la atrape justo cuando me estampo sus labios sobre los míos, me estrelle contra una esquina del elevador y me fije en los pisos, íbamos en el 21, bueno, tenia tiempo, solo esperaba que no se abriera en algún piso antes del ultimo, puse mis manos en el trasero de la chica, de la que ni siquiera su nombre sabia, y la levante hasta que quedo con sus piernas enredadas en mi cintura.

-Tienes idea de lo frustrante que era estar siempre acompañados en el elevador?- murmuro en ese sumamente sexy acento ingles que me estaba volviendo loco! Solté una risa antes de seguir besándola, abrí el saco del elegante traje que traía y se lo quite de un jalón, ella comenzó a subir mi camiseta cuando de pronto las puertas del elevador se abrieron, la chica ni siquiera miro y se puso a mordisquearme el cuello, mire con horror como una señora y sus pequeñas gemelas miraban con ojos como platos, la señora les cubrió los ojos a las niñas y se alejo unos pasos.

-Lo siento!- grite antes de que las puertas terminaran de cerrarse, la chica termino por quitarme la camiseta y sus manos fueron directo al botón de mis pantalones- espera, espera, espera.

-Que pasa?- me preguntó, me la quite de encima y fui hacia los botones, busque el que decía "Paro de Emergencia" y lo presione rápidamente, el elevador se quedo quieto en un segundo dando una pequeña sacudida, entonces mire el techo y vi una pequeñísima cámara de seguridad, me pare sobre mi maleta y la cubrí con uno de mis guantes.

-Listo, ahora si- dije mientras le abría de un tirón la blusa de botones, ella soltó una risa y me volvió a atacar, mi despedida de Inglaterra estaba saliendo a la perfección.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Por que tardaste tanto?- me pregunto Bella, ella y Edward estaban sentados sobre el equipaje, le sonreí a mi hermana y deje mi maleta junto a las demás, que bueno que nadie había ido a revisar el elevador detenido.

-Arg! Emmett basta!- exclamo Edward sacudiendo la cabeza, solté una carcajada, era fácil olvidarse de su poder, pero bueno, su culpa era meterse en mi cabeza- estas gritando.

-Ya, ya, controlare mi tono de… pensamiento- le dije soltando otra carcajada, lo escuche medio gruñirme y Bella me miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-Péinate Emmett- me dijo negando con la cabeza, intente aplastar mi cabello y de reojo vi a la chica del elevador entrando en las oficinas del hotel, ni siquiera me había dicho su nombre!

-No tienes vergüenza Emmett- me dijo Edward y lo mire con una ceja alzada.

-Si, me lo han dicho varias veces- dije encogiéndome de hombros, en ese momento llego Rosalie leyendo una hoja de papel, tenia el entrecejo junto como si no comprendiera lo que estaba escrito, pero en cuanto llego me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Emmett, ordenaste 100 dólares en películas pornográficas a tu habitación?- me pregunto Rose incrédulamente.

-Por supuesto que no, yo no necesito pornografía- le respondí encogiéndome de hombros mientras sacaba una paleta de mi bolsillo.

-Claro que no, si se acostó con la mitad de las empleadas del hotel- susurro Bella alzando una ceja, sonreí mientras abría mi paleta.

-Solo con las mejores hermanita- le dije antes de meterme la paleta a la boca, la escuche bufar.

-Señorita Cullen, disculpe- uno de los empleados se acerco a Rosalie con otra hoja de papel- mil disculpas señorita, al parecer hubo una confusión, esta es su cuenta, no esa, lo lamento muchísimo.

-Claro, no hay problema, muchas gracias por solucionarlo- respondió Rosalie cambiándole de papeles al pequeño hombre calvo que le había dado la nueva cuenta.

-Ven, se trata de sexo y siempre culpen al humano promiscuo no?- dije antes de agarrar mi maleta y dirigirme a la salida, Jasper nos hacia señas para que fuéramos a la van del aeropuerto que nos esperaba, escuche la risa de Bella antes de salir del hotel y que un tipo me quitara la maleta para subirla a la camioneta, me subí en la segunda hilera de asientos y me puse el cinturón, ya tenia la costumbre, no importaba en que auto fuera, siempre llevaba el cinturón puesto, Bella se subió a mi lado y después Edward, en menos de dos minutos salimos hacia el aeropuerto, nuestro vuelo salía en tres horas, pero como estaban las cosas tardaríamos siglos en subir al avión, me acomode recargado en la ventana listo para echar un sueñito, Bella se acomodo recargada en mi, no habíamos dormido mucho desde que los Volturi nos habían llamado, así que disfrutaríamos esas horas de vuelo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bella POV

Los Volturi, la realeza de los vampiros, los que hacían cumplir las leyes, las únicas leyes que había entre esas criaturas, no llamar la atención al menos que quieras morir y no darse a conocer entre los humanos, eso era lo que le preocupaba a mi familia, hacía dos días de que Heidi había regresado a su hogar en las frías alcantarillas de Volterra y hacía dos días que Edward y Rosalie estaban aún más exagerados e irritables, cuando intentaba preguntar algo, alguno de los dos me mandaba a mi habitación, Emmett se les había unido por alguna extraña razón y también intentaba protegerme mientras Rosalie lo protegía a él aunque no se diera cuenta, cada dos por tres, Edward bufaba molesto, Alice desenfocaba la mirada poco antes de que mi novio se quejara, según había escuchado, ellos no habían tomado una decisión, pero el problema era que habían dos humanos viviendo en un clan de vampiros, es decir, humanos que sabían demasiado, habíamos volado a Italia al día siguiente de la visita de Heidi, pero Emmett se había enfermado por una tontería que insistió comer y se estaba recuperando, no querían un accidente, así que la fecha la había fijado Alice, el lunes iríamos de visita, mientras intentaba dormir por la noche, podía escuchar a Edward gritando sobre las posibilidades que tenía de escapar conmigo, no escuchaba lo que le contestaban porque quien lo hacía debía hablar entre susurros, pero Edward no estaba tan tranquilo, antes de quedarme profundamente dormida, siempre escuchaba a Rosalie apoyando las absurdas ideas de Edward.

Si era posible, Edward se volvió más paranoico y no me dejó salir ni a la esquina, prendía el televisor y ponía una película, y me obligaba a sentarme en el sofá, Rosalie era menos exagerada, al menos por el día mientras Emmett estaba despierto, salían los dos a pasear o a divertirse, eso era quizá porque mi hermano todavía no se daba cuenta de la verdad y ella no se sentía lo suficientemente segura como para negarse y encerrarlo a piedra y lodo.

-Edward por favor, me aburro, creo que ya miré toda la colección de películas- ese sábado; partiríamos el próximo lunes, así que aún me quedaban muchos días de arresto domiciliario sin haber hecho algo penado, todos habían salido, mis padres, Alice y Jasper habían ido a cazar, Rosalie y Emmett, salieron a pasear y Edward intentaba hacerme ver de nuevo una absurda comedia que miré el día en que llegamos a Inglaterra- salgamos al parque al menos, quiero un helado.

Edward desapareció de mi lado tan pronto como cerré la boca, suspiré y me quité a patadas la frazada, cansada de estar acostada, Edward apareció con esa sonrisa a la que aún no podía acostumbrarme y me extendió la mano, me estaba dando un helado de vainilla sobre un cono de galleta azucarado, estreché los ojos y lo miré.

-No me gusta el de vainilla y lo sabes, además quiero salir a caminar- bajé los pies del sofá y me puse los tenis, fui hasta la puerta y quité mi abrigo de la percha para ponérmelo, Edward apareció a mi lado y me sujetó las manos- Edward, encerrarme en casa era antes de que Heidi nos viera con ustedes- suspiré y lo miré, lo había discutido más veces de lo necesario desde que se puso así.

-No debimos ir a Inglaterra, es demasiado cerca de…- le atajé y puse mi mano sobre su boca.

-Eso ni Alice pudo saberlo, nos hemos paseado casi por todo el mundo, no podías haber visto que…

-Pero te arriesgué, juré no volver a hacerlo…- su aliento me hizo cosquillas en la mano cuando habló, le miré directo a los ojos y me di cuenta lo dolido que se miraba.

-Tienes que distraerte, ya no podemos hacer nada, vamos al cine?

-Bella por favor.

-Por favor tú, ya no hay nada que hacer, podemos divertirnos al menos- su mirada se ensombreció y dio vuelta, empezó a caminar hacia el sofá, recargó las manos y apretó, escuché la madera crujir bajo sus inclementes dedos, me acerqué lentamente, sabía lo preocupado que estaba, pero nada ganábamos si nos alterábamos todos.

-Bella, si algo te pasara…

-Nada me va a pasar Edward, solo nos quieren conocer- y entonces la madera cedió, se apartó un par de pasos del sillón.

-Creo que Esme se disgustará- sonrió, pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos, bajó los brazos y el polvo de lo que fue una parte del sillón, cayó al piso.

-Llévame a comer un helado por favor, he estado castigada demasiado tiempo este año.

-Te lo buscas tercamente- me dijo.

-Tienes razón, si vamos a pasear hoy, prometo no volver a tocar el tema, por favor- me miró por unos segundos, después suspiró y asintió, brinqué hasta él y lo besé, paseamos por un parque con un lago, comí un helado mientras en una banca mirábamos a unos niños que alimentaban patos, recordé el primer helado que comí con Edward y me sorprendió un ataque de risa.

-Como quisiera saber que piensas- murmuró frustrado mientras yo reía, me recargué contra el pecho de Edward y a como pude le conté, también rió y me describió lo que había sentido, desde entonces había aparecido una conexión entre los dos que conforme pasaron los años, creció hasta convertirse en esto, apreté su fría mano con la mía.

-Quieres?- levanté el cono hacia él.

-Solo come Bella- después de pasar unas horas en el parque, logré convencerlo de que me llevara al cine, recorrimos casi toda la ciudad caminando y no me sentía cansada, era genial poder salir de casa cuando se está de vacaciones, salir y pasear a solas con mi novio, sin el entrometido de Emmett y sin los vampiros que pueden escuchar absolutamente todo, bueno, Alice nos habría visto seguramente, en el cine, se negó a comprar coca-cola argumentando que ya me había comido una nieve de chocolate, no dije nada y acepté el té helado que compró con las palomitas grandes.

-Piensas ayudarme con eso, verdad?- pregunté cuando nos sentábamos en la sala, me miró con los ojos bien abiertos- es mucho para mí.

-Quieres que te compre unas chicas?- se apresuró a dejar las palomitas en el piso, pero cuando se iba a poner de pie lo jalé de la camisa y negué cuando me miró.

-Está bien- vimos una película de terror, el hombre lobo que se comía a un pueblo entero en una sola noche de luna llena, era absurdo como escenificaban al licántropo, en algunas ocasiones me pareció casi ofensivo, Edward reía casi a carcajadas que ahogaba con su mano, en una ocasión se tapó la boca con las dos, al menos había logrado distraerlo un poco.

-Jake no se transforma en luna llena- iba abrazada a él, estaba anocheciendo y caminábamos hacia la casa, Edward suspiró y me miró.

-Hay muchos mitos- dijo simplemente, por su tono supe que me ocultaba algo.

-Como los colmillos de los temibles vampiros?

-Como los colmillos de los temibles vampiros- asintió.

-Los ataúdes y todo eso.

-Los ataúdes y todo eso- volvió a asentir, pero me miró de reojo- Bella?

-Sí?

-Quieres preguntarme algo?- levanté la cabeza, me miraba con ternura y dolor, algún dolor provocado por el repentino recuerdo de los Volturi y la cita que teníamos con ellos.

-Qué ocultas?

-Ocultarte?

-Sí, cuando dijiste que había muchos mitos, hay algo más, dímelo- se detuvo y me giró hacia él, me besó lentamente, en cuanto nuestros labios se tocaron, sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas y me dejé llevar, ataqué sus labios olvidando lo que quería que me dijera, era algo sobre Forks o la película, pero segundos después, el beso cambió de intensidad y lo sentí como si fuera el último que me iba a dar, sentí un nudo en el estómago cuando nos separamos, no dije más camino a casa, cuando llegamos solo saludé a todos y subí a mi habitación, de nuevo esa noche, los escuché hablar sobre lo que pasaría en Volterra, poco escuché la voz de Edward,

por la mañana ya había olvidado la escalofriante sensación de aquel beso y bajé a desayunar, mientras comía el cereal, recordé lo que quería que Edward me aclarara, apresuré lo que quedaba en mi plato y lo enjuagué.

-Por qué tanta prisa?- me preguntó Emmett entre un bostezo.

-Dónde está papá?

-No sé, durmiendo quizá- le di un manotazo en el hombro y fui al despacho de papá, ahí debía estar, era raro que no hubiera nadie en la estancia, ahora que lo pensaba no he visto a ningún vampiro desde que me levanté, nos habrán dejado solos? Claro y mañana se acaba el mundo, Edward y Rosalie debieron ir de caza, Alice y Jasper no habían regresado ayer, así que mis padres debían andar por aquí, cuando crucé la estancia, escuché a Emmett renegando por tener que comer puro cereal, di vuelta en el pasillo junto a la escalera y continué caminando hasta la única puerta que había, me paré unos segundos frente a ella y esperé.

-Pasa Bella.

-Hola papá, buenos días.

-Buenos días cariño- se me acercó a darme un beso en la frente- disculpa que hayan tenido que desayunar cereal pero Esme salió temprano.

-Salió?- ella nunca salía sola, papá asintió, no iba a decirme a qué había salido.

-Descuida, Emmett sobrevive hasta la comida con dos cajas y tres litros de leche- rió y dejó el libro que leía, me miró en espera de que hablara, acaso era tan transparente?

-Sé de donde vienen los mitos sobre los vampiros- dije, afirmó con la cabeza y fue a sentarse en su silla, detrás del magnífico escritorio, me senté frente a él- pero lo de los hombres… lobo- creí que se molestaría, pero al contrario, sonrió paternalmente, como a mi me gusta verlo sonreír.

-Exactamente?

-Eso de la luna llena, que por lo que veo sí son enemigos acérrimos de los vampiros- suspiré- y la cosa es mutua- agregué bajo mi respiración, pero papá me había escuchado, siempre lo hacían.

-No los veo como enemigos Bells, solo son los únicos que pueden destruirnos además de otro de nosotros y su carácter es inestable, se transforman cuando se molestan.

-Entiendo pero…

-Lo de la luna llena?

-Sí.

-Son diferentes, sí existen, se les llama Hijos de la Luna y se transforman cada luna llena, una vez al mes, en cambio, los lobos de la reserva Quilleute son metamorfos, se transforman a voluntad, sus antepasados pudieron escoger cualquier criatura y eligieron al lobo…

-Porque pueden luchar contra vampiros así- me adelanté, papá sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza- entiendo, gracias papá, iré con Emmett a ver si quiere jugar.

-Ve- tomó el libro pero no lo leyó, sentí su mirada en mi espalda, abrí la puerta y salí, antes de cerrarla, asomé la cabeza y lo miré.

-Todo va a salir bien en Volterra, ya verás.

-Claro Bella- cerré la puerta con cuidado y fui en busca de mi hermano, tenía que matar el tiempo, Emmett estaba despatarrado en el sofá, cambiaba los canales del televisor como si estuviera en un concurso, conocía esa expresión, no querría jugar, estaba tan aburrido que nada lo haría moverse, genial, me tiré al piso frente a él y miré diez canales por segundo, me quedaría dormida en cualquier momento si no hacía algo.

-Emm, quieres jugar a algo? Hay muchos juegos- señalé el mueble que estaba junto a la tele, Emmett agitó la cabeza, bufé y recargué la cabeza en sus piernas- supongo que no puedo salir a pasear, verdad?- pregunté al aire y esperé la respuesta que no llegó, podía tomarlo como algo bueno e intentar salir, pero papá iba a aparecer cuando tocara la puerta- anda Emmett, me aburro.

-Ve a tejer- bostezó, apagó el televisor y dejó caer su enorme mano sobre mi hombro.

-Emmett, pero si acabas de despertar!

-El día está nublado y se me antoja dormir un poco- me giré con trabajo por el brazo que insistía en dejar sobre mis hombros y le abrí los ojos con las manos.

-Siempre está nublado, igual que en Forks y allá no te la pasas todo el día dormido- me quejé, Emmett me sonrió y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse mis manos y lo logró.

-Sí hermanita, pero allá no anda un grupo de vampiros milenarios que pone nerviosa a toda la familia, así que buenas noches.

-Emmett!- empecé a moverlo del brazo, no iba a dejar que se durmiera, pero pareciera que no le hacía nada porque él seguía tan tranquilo intentando dormir, cinco minutos después, me rendí, me puse de pie y fui a la cocina por algo de beber, cuando llegué, se me ocurrió una idea, Emmett despertaría de una u otra forma, puse debajo del grifo un vaso de cristal y le abrí, no está Alice para detenerme y estoy bastante aburrida como para subir y hacer cualquier cosa porque en la tele no hay nada, cerré la llave y me encaminé a la estancia, más precisamente al sofá, estoy segura de que si logro llegar al despacho de papá, me salvaré, me paré frente a mi hermano, era increíble, ya estaba roncando profundamente.

-Emm, despierta hermano- nada, ni siquiera se movió, bueno, yo intenté advertirle, fui detrás del sofá, mejor algo de ventaja, puse el vaso sobre la cabeza de mi hermano, respire hondo y puse el vaso al revés, el agua empapó por completo su cabeza y se levantó de un brinco, no pude correr porque la risa me ganó.

-Bella!- y ese rugido cortó de golpe mi risa y entonces intenté correr pero Emmett ya me detenía de la mano- me… la… vas a pagar, Bella, me la vas a pagar- escupió agua mientras hablaba, empecé a sentir temor, su mirada no auguraba nada bueno, me jalé con toda la fuerza que pude pero era inútil, Emmett es mucho más fuerte que yo y me aferraba con fuerza.

-Emm, solo era una broma- mascullé mientras seguía jalándome, Emmett estaba sonriendo y no me gustó para nada.

-Una broma, claro, una broma- empecé a susurrar, con más ganas me eché hacia atrás.

-Me lastimas Emmett!

-No es verdad- me sonrió, estaba a punto de gritarle a mi padre y lo habría hecho si yo no hubiera empezado esto, Emmett empezó a jalarme hacia la cocina, madre, me iba a meter debajo del grifo! Me rendiría y suplicaría, cuando abrí la boca para hacerlo, se escuchó la voz de mi salvador.

-Emmett- mi hermano estrechó los ojos- hijo lastimas a tu hermana.

-No, no es verdad- se quejó y en eso la puerta del despacho de papá se cerró, Emmett me soltó, pero yo seguía alejada de él con todo mi peso y me fui hacia atrás, solo logré meter una mano para no golpearme la cara, se escuchó un ruido y sentí un agudo dolor traspasarme la mano y subir por mi brazo, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrí miré el vaso con el que había mojado a Emmett, hecho trizas debajo de mi brazo y un gran charco de sangre que crecía rápidamente, apreté los ojos tan rápido como lo vi, el olor hizo que me diera vueltas la cabeza, ni siquiera sentía fuerzas para gritar que había sangre- sangre!

-Demonios Bella- el duro susurro de papá hizo que abriera los ojos, nunca lo había escuchado maldecir, miré su angelical rostro contraído por la preocupación mientras giraba mi brazo para mirar mejor la herida que me aseguré no mirar- vamos a mi despacho, te curaré, Emmett limpia esto por favor, Alice y Jasper llegarán en cualquier momento.

Me llevó en brazos hasta su despacho, me sentó en el sofá y se desapareció por unos segundos, reapareció con un botiquín que dejó junto a mí, mientras quitaba los restos de cristal de mi brazo, mantuve la vista fija en su rostro, seguía preocupado.

-Lo siento- murmuré, me aseguré de no bajar la mirada.

-No es tu culpa cariño, son cosas que pasan- pero yo sabía la razón de ese tono de preocupación, en unos días iríamos con los Volturi y yo me hacía una enorme cortada, no quería ni pensar en como se pondría Edward, siguió trabajando en silencio por unos minutos, cuando los cristales dejaron de caer sobre la mesita empecé a sentir la aguja que entraba y salía de mi piel.

-A Edward le va a dar algo- suspiré cuando papá terminaba de envolverme el brazo en muchas vendas.

-Sí, toma para el dolor- me dio dos pastillas que no me molesté en mirar.

-No me duele.

-Tómalas y ve a recostarte, Edward no debe tardar, se fueron anoche temprano- solo me levanté y fui a la puerta con las pastillas en la mano, en el marco, me giré hacia él.

-Pa, en verdad…

-Bells- en una décima de segundo estuvo frente a mí, me sonreía tranquilo- no fue tu culpa cariño, ya no saldrá más sangre, no te preocupes, ahora iré a ayudar a tu hermano porque…

-Sangre? Bella!- ni siquiera había terminado de gritar mi nombre cuando apareció frente a mí, Edward me miraba aterrado, menos de un segundo después, mamá y Rosalie estuvieron junto a él.

-Se cayó sobre un vaso- explicó mi padre, yo empecé a sentirme adormilada, no perdí tanta sangre como para desmayarme, y el olor no era fuerte, Edward dijo algo pero no entendí completamente, los ojos se me empezaron a cerrar.

-Papá?

-Dime.

-Me drogaste mientras me curabas?

-Llévala a descansar- eso lo tomaría como un "Sí", pero ya reclamaría después, ni siquiera supe cuando llegamos a la habitación.

Cuando desperté, empezaba a oscurecer, Edward estaba sentado frente a mí en el otro extremo de la cama, conocía esa expresión, me miraba como si fuera su culpa.

-No es tu culpa, no tuviste nada que ver- dije mientras me sentaba, bajé la vista al sentir mi brazo pesado y miré la razón en un lindo naranja, tenía el brazo donde me había cortado, envuelto en una especie de plástico naranja y estaba casi tres veces más ancho, miré a Edward en busca de una explicación, pero no me la dio.

-Claro que es mi culpa, debo mantenerte a salvo y mira- apareció de pie junto a la ventana, miraba con furia al exterior- te llevo con los Volturi con una cortada reciente, tu sangre huele demasiado dulce, no lo entiendes acaso?

-Sí entiendo- me sostuve el brazo enyesado con la mano y me acerqué a él y lo abracé- todo saldrá bien.

-No los conoces!- gritó.

-No, pero lo haré.

-Bella!

-Ya estuvo bueno Edward, no quieres decirme porque tengo el brazo enyesado así que iré en busca de alguien que sí quiera responder- me dirigí a la puerta, aunque esperaba que Edward me bloqueara, sin embargo no fue él quien apareció para detenerme.

-Todo listo? Nos vamos en unas horas- miré a Alice incrédula.

-Cuánto dormí?

-Solo unas horas, Carlisle adelantó la partida, al parecer Aro está algo impaciente, mandó a uno de sus mensajeros- me estremecí ligeramente.

-Al fin una reacción normal, tantos años y me estaba convenciendo de que no tenías sentido de supervivencia alguno- ignoré la burla de Edward y esquivé a Alice mientras le decía que seguro Edward tenía todo listo, nadie me tomaba en cuenta.

-Papá?- pregunté al aire, no tenia ganas de buscarlo por toda la casa.

-Dime cariño- di media vuelta para mirarlo, todo lo que había pensado en reclamarle en estos segundos se esfumó en cuanto lo miré, solo lo abracé- Bella?

-Papá ya estoy cansada- me esforcé para no llorar por el coraje que me estaba invadiendo, él me acarició el cabello- siempre es lo mismo, primero me duermes sin siquiera decirme, despierto con el brazo tres veces mas grueso, Edward se culpa y…

-Tranquila, tenías que descansar y lo del brazo lo decidí porque Aro envió a alguien a pedirnos que fuéramos ya y así podremos disminuir el olor de la cortada fresca, necesitamos partir ya cariño, ve a empacar- me separé de él lo suficiente para mirarlo, era sincero y yo no podía reclamarle a un rostro como ese, además, sabía que él lo hacía por mi bien- respecto a Edward, él te ama y por eso actúa así.

-Lo sé, pero supongo que no necesito empacar, ya lo habrá hecho él.

-Lo siento- su voz aterciopelada me acarició el oído, después, sus fríos brazos me separaron de papá y me estrecharon contra su pecho de granito- no soporto la sola idea de que algo te pueda pasar- siguió susurrando, mi padre desapareció tan pronto como Edward me abrazó.

-Nada pasará- le prometí estirándome para acariciarle el rostro, salimos del hotel una hora después de que despertara, Alice se quejó de que la cubierta de mi yeso no combinaba con la ropa que llevaba, por fortuna no había tiempo de cambiarlo pues era el único que papá había conseguido.

-Edward, sabes?- él me miró de inmediato, aunque cada miembro de la familia miraba a un lugar diferente, sabía que ponían atención- sería más fácil si me transfo…

-No, eso no pasará, ya te lo he dicho- me cortó con tanta fiereza que la persona de dos asientos delante de nosotros lo miró de mala forma, Emmett atrás, dio un brinco.

-Ella tiene razón, no estaríamos pasando por todo esto si de una vez accedieran- Emmett se recargó en mi asiento.

-Emmett por Dios- la voz de Rosalie no se pareció en nada a la de Edward, ella parecía dolida y Edward… molesto- no saben lo que…

-Ya párale Rosalie, sé lo que significa y porque no quieren hacerlo- la interrumpió Emmett, estaba enojado pero también ofendido, si tan solo se diera cuenta.

-Eso no es Emmett, estás muy equivocado- dijo Edward, lo miró serio por sobre el asiento.

-Lo es, no quieren batallar con un par de humanos…

-Baja la voz- la mirada de Rosalie cada vez era más dolida.

-No bajo nada!- el grito de Emmett atrajo a la azafata que se acercó para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, mi hermano se dejó caer en el asiento con la vista fija en Rosalie.

-No sabes lo que estás pidiendo aunque asegures lo contrario- Rosalie endureció la voz, sabía que no iba a resultar algo bueno de esto.

-Lo sé y tengo razón, solo quieren mascotas con las que jugar y cuando se aburran dejarlas…- mamá ahogó un grito, Edward se giró con la mirada encendida y yo no pude reaccionar, Emmett se detuvo analizando, tarde, lo que acababa de decir, me giré un poco, solo para mirar a Rosalie que se ponía de pie sin decir nada o mirar al bruto que tenía a un lado, Alice estuvo junto a Emmett en unos segundos, el resto del viaje, pasó en absoluto silencio, incluso en el aeropuerto, Rosalie siguió junto a mamá y Emmett la miraba.

-Espera un poco- murmuró Edward mirándolo, Emmett asintió con un suspiro, después, mi perfecto vampiro desapareció, papá nos guió hasta la salida, ya era de noche y no había problema, no estábamos muy lejos, el vuelo solo fue para no hacernos pesado el viaje a nosotros, un Porsche amarillo llegó con un gran escándalo del claxon.

-Fui a rentar la camioneta, pudiste ir conmigo Alice- di un brinco cuando Edward regresó a mi lado, todos ya subían al Ferrari SUV que Edward había traído.

-No tenían uno como estos, es hermoso- Alice habló desde el interior del pequeño coche, Jasper subió al lado del copiloto con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bella irás sobre mis piernas porque era lo único que tenían- asentí, no tenía problema con eso, Edward subió primero y lo seguí, él me abrazó de inmediato, esto era más seguro que un cinturón, mamá subió a mi lado y Rosalie después, Emmett tuvo que irse adelante por que no cabía en el asiento trasero, seguían en silencio.

-Te diré- contestó Edward a alguna pregunta de Emmett, porque asintió, cuando Emmett se abrochó el cinturón, emprendimos el viaje con papá al volante, estaba totalmente oscuro afuera, eran pocas las luces de los coches, de hecho, solo podía ver el pequeño coche amarillo delante de nosotros, sería cosa de unos minutos llegar y por extraño que pareciera, no tenía sueño.

-Ahí está, puedes verlo? Volterra- me dijo Edward quince minutos después, me incliné hacia delante entornando los ojos, y sí, pude ver lo que parecía murallas, conforme nos fuimos acercando, comprobé que por estar en lo alto de una colina, las altas paredes de las casas, daban la impresión de ser murallas aunque también ayudaba la enorme muralla que las rodeaba.

Paramos frente a una torre que tenía un enorme reloj, escuché suspirar a mis padres mientras bajaban, Edward me arrastró fuera, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de bajar por mi pie, en silencio, caminamos hacia un callejón, las pocas luces que había apenas si iluminaban y el callejón era una boca de lobo, sonreí por la comparación pero no respondí a la mirada de Edward que me pasó una mano por la cintura y me apretó contra él, conforme avanzábamos por el callejón, éste se torcía y estrechaba conforme descendíamos, nadie decía nada, ni siquiera Emmett, Rosalie iba junto a él, en silencio y muy seria, poco después, que con tanto silencio me pareció que habíamos caminado por horas, llegamos al final del callejón o eso me pareció porque no podía ver nada y nos detuvimos.

-Bella, Alice te atrapa abajo- me dijo Edward, intenté preguntarle a lo que se refería pero sus manos ya me sujetaban en vilo sobre lo que pude comprobar era una alcantarilla abierta- lista?

-Para qué?- murmuré aunque la pregunta no iba para mí porque Alice contestó que me… soltara? Sentí el aire alborotarme el cabello, cerré los ojos con fuerza aunque no pudiera ver nada y cuando al fin, los brazos de Alice me atraparon, solo segundos después, se me escapó un jadeo.

-Me saldrán unos enormes cardenales- me quejé cuando me dejaba en el piso, poco después, Jasper apareció a nuestro lado y pasados unos minutos, seguíamos nuestro camino, cada vez me agradaba menos todo esto, Emmett ni siquiera había hecho un comentario sobre la caída o que Jasper lo atrapara, nada.

El camino bajaba cada vez un poco más, sabía que los Volturi vivían debajo de la ciudad pero aún así había esperado que estuviera cerca, casi podía escuchar el latido de mi corazón mientras tropezaba en el irregular camino de piedra, solo fueron unos minutos hasta que la oscuridad del túnel desapareció, del fondo venía una cálida luz tras pasar un enrejado enmohecido, pasamos a una enorme habitación, no nos detuvimos mucho, ni siquiera pude mirar a mi alrededor porque Edward me hizo pasar a través de una puerta de madera a una habitación más cálida, al fondo, había un ascensor, esperé el comentario de Emmett pero éste nunca llegó, era un idiota, se sentía mal por ofender a Rosalie y no se daba cuenta de nada? Empiezo a creer que ninguno de los dos quiere admitirlo, papá presionó el botón del ascensor y para cuando llegamos hasta él, ya se había abierto, todos se tensaron al instante, una pequeña figura apareció, era una niña o al menos fue lo que me pareció, sonreía con su rostro de ángel salido del infierno, esos ojos rojos no podían significar otra cosa.

-Jane- papá asintió.

-Carlisle, Aro los estaba esperando- contestó ella con su voz como de campanas, miré a Emmett, estaba sorprendido pero no dijo nada.

Entramos al ascensor, me acurruqué en una esquina y Edward me mantuvo abrazada a él, miré a Jane, vestía de forma moderna y de blanco, no parecía tener más de 14 años y por la forma en que Rosalie se mantenía pegada a Emmett, supuse que nos acercábamos más a nuestro destino, el viaje en el ascensor no duró mucho y salimos a una enorme sala que más bien parecía un recibidor bastante elegante, Edward no me dejó contemplar el lugar porque me arrastró rápido detrás de Jane, ni siquiera pude ver bien a la mujer que estaba detrás de un escritorio alto de caoba, que saludó tranquilamente, lo que sí supe, era que esa mujer era tan humana como yo, cruzamos a prisa el recibidor, al otro lado de la puerta de madera nos esperaba un joven de cabello más oscuro que Jane, el chico de traje perla podría pasar por el gemelo de Jane, sus labios no eran tan carnosos como los de ella, pero se parecían mucho, se saludaron con sendos besos en las mejillas y después él saludó a papá, Alec, era su nombre, dio media vuelta y lo seguimos.

Cuando pasamos las puertas por las que habían desaparecido Alec y Jane, tres hombres o vampiros debería decir, aparecieron, uno de ellos, el que llevaba una larga melena oscura vestía una túnica negra, se acercó a papá y estrechó, casi con ansías, su mano con dos de las suyas, nunca había visto una mirada de rencor por parte de mi padre, por lo que me sorprendió.

-Carlisle, me alegre volver a verte! Y has vuelto con tu familia!- exclamó alegre, nos echó sendas miradas a Emmett y a mí, pude jurar que lo vi relamerse los labios, Edward me apretó más contra él y Rosalie se pegó más a Emmett que miraba embobado al resto de inmortales en la sala, mismos en los que yo no había caído en cuenta, Jasper se colocó al otro lado de Emmett y Alice se paró entre los dos, papá pasó la mano que tenía libre por la cintura de mamá mientras él sonreía fríamente.

-Como me lo has pedido Aro- su voz fue cortante y en el rostro del extraño vampiro se reflejó algo parecido a la desilusión.

-Oh amigo, dos humanos Carlisle, dos- suspiró y fue entonces cuando le puse atención, su piel parecía una hoja de papel cebolla, de un blanco traslúcido, me dio la impresión de que si la tocaba se desbarataría, sus facciones serían perfectas pero no se parecía al rostro de los vampiros que estoy acostumbrada a mirar, no me pareció que fuera hermoso, de pronto su expresión cambió hasta la euforia cuando miró a Alice, los ojos le brillaron con lo que me pareció algo de avaricia, Jasper se materializó de inmediato junto a ella- Alice! Que alegría me da verte querida!- mi hermana solo susurró su nombre y asintió.

Miré a los otros dos hombres cuando saludaron a mi padre, sus rostros eran del mismo papel cebolla y los ojos… oh los ojos, no se parecían ni de cerca a los vívidos tonos carmesí que brillaban en los demás vampiros, se miraban lechosos como si una fina cubierta blanquecina los cubriera, y me estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa que Emmett no hiciera ningún comentario, aunque quizá eso era bueno, uno de ellos, el de cabello oscuro flotó al lado de Aro mientras el otro de cabello casi blanco se deslizó hasta uno de los tres tronos de madera que estaban al fondo y que acababa de notar, Marco, el que se acercó a Aro parecía aburrido como si mirara el entusiasmo de Aro demasiadas veces al día, llegó hasta él y estiró la mano, creí que para que el otro la tomara pero Aro se limitó a tocar la palma con la punta de uno de sus apergaminados dedos, poco después, Marco voló hasta uno de los asientos y Aro junto sus delicadas manos en una palmada cuando nos miró.

-Es… increíble, Marco me acaba de comunicar que sus relaciones son… no lo puedo creer- habló con el tono de un niño una mañana de navidad, mi padre se acercó más a él, pero Aro no pareció darse cuenta porque siguió hablando mientras Edward explicaba en un susurro la habilidad de sentir las relaciones personales de Marco y en lo que hacía Aro, también apunto que el tal Marco estaba sorprendido por la intensidad de nuestras relaciones, miré a Marco, parecía más bien aburrido por todo- tu relación- señaló a Edward, movía la mano como si fuera a quemarse si lo tocaba, estaba fascinado, realmente fascinado- es… cómo puedes estar tan cerca de ella? _La tua cantante._

-No sin un gran esfuerzo- Edward sonrió sin alegría.

-Y tú- Aro asintió maravillado y se giró a Rosalie, la miraba como un ciego que mira por primera vez la luz, ella abrió mucho los ojos- lo que sien…

-Bueno, si venimos a tomar el té es hora de que no veo la mesita y las tacitas, yo quiero un pastelillo de crema- Edward bufó bajo ocultando una sonrisa, Jasper soltó una risita junto con Alice, ya podía estar tranquila, mi hermano está perfectamente, Aro se giró hacia él, olvidó lo que estaba por decir y lo analizó con fría lógica, después, suspiró.

-Emmett- lo regañó mamá, mi hermano solo se alzó de hombros, abrió la boca para decir algo pero una mirada de papá lo hizo volver a cerrarla.

-Amigo cómo has podido?

-Te lo expliqué en mi anterior visita Aro- dijo papá, seguía con su tono de frialdad.

-Sí, sí pero… si tan solo tuvieran la intención amigo, la intención, conoces las reglas Carlisle- yo no podía dejar de mirar a papá, Edward me apretaba con más fuerza, de pronto, la expresión de Aro volvió a cambiar, empecé a pensar que este vampiro era bipolar cuando maravillado, como si acabara de recordar algo, se giró hacia Edward y se plantó frente a mí.

-Pregúntale a ella- dijo Edward, Aro me miró con esos ojos lechosos.

-Querida Bella- posó su mirada en mi brazo enyesado y sonrió pícaramente- una herida fresca? Es realmente dulce- susurró, un ronco gruñido gorjeó en el pecho de Edward, Aro solo agitó la cabeza y me tendió una mano- podría querida?- miré a Edward, él asintió lentamente y comprendiendo lo que Aro quería, estiré mi mano que cogió con avidez, cerró los ojos y esperó, poco a poco su sonrisa se fue desdibujando hasta que por fin me soltó, de reojo pude ver la sonrisa autosuficiente de Edward- asombroso- susurró, tuve que bajar la cabeza para poder entenderle y entonces Aro miró a la joven que habíamos visto al principio, Edward se tensó a mi lado.

-No!- gruñó, pero Aro siguió como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

-Querida, me gustaría saber si es inmune a todos nuestros dones- Jane asintió y me miró, su sonrisa tierna me dio miedo, su mirada llena de felicidad, Edward gruñía de verdad, en la sala nadie se movía, cuando la menuda Jane inclinó la cabeza, Edward saltó de mi lado y Jasper me abrazó, me estremecí al verlo caer de rodillas, tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados y Jane sonreía, lo único que comprendí fue que él sufría y me revolví en brazos de Jasper.

-Edward!- gritó mamá y mi padre la abrazó, Aro le llamó la atención a Jane con cariño y ella me miró, nuestras miradas se enlazaron, de reojo miraba ansiosa a Edward mientras no podía desembarazarme de Jane, su sonrisa petulante se apagó poco a poco, el lugar estaba en un absoluto silencio que fue roto por la carcajada de Aro, Jane dio un brinco y él se me acercó.

-Me pregunto sí… adelante querida- no entendí a lo que se refería hasta que vi a Jane mirar a Emmett y mi hermano cayó de rodillas gritando, el bramido de Rosalie me hizo dar un brinco sin poder dejar de mirar a Emmett, sentí la brisa invisible cuando Jasper desapareció de mi lado.

-Aro!- papá gritó y Aro le ordenó a Jane que parara, había sido solo un segundo pero Alice ayudaba a Emmett a levantarse, corrí hacia él y lo abracé, Rosalie seguía bufando en los atenazadores brazos de Jasper, Edward llegó a su lado y empezó a susurrarle tan rápido que apenas podía ver sus labios moverse, ella se revolvía con furia.

-Estoy bien Rose, tranquila- sonrió Emmett, me aparté solo un poco de él.

-Aro.

-Lo siento Carlisle, quería probar- la sonrisa de Aro era hipócrita, pero Jasper sonrió ligeramente, esperaba que estuviera usando su don, quería que todo terminara, Edward lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Deja ya de jugar Aro- susurró una de las aburridas siluetas desde los tronos, Cayo tenía cara de pocos amigos, Aro dio un largo suspiro.

-Si tan solo tuvieran la intención de convertirlos, pero he visto que ni siquiera esa una posibilidad que consideren, es una lástima, serías una inmortal sumamente interesante- me miró- no quisiera terminar con algo así- Edward me apretó contra él con fuerza, un suave gruñido como de amenaza surgió de su pecho, Aro siguió como si nada- Carlisle, Carlisle- Aro volvió a suspirar- amigo, no quiero una guerra, no tengo nada contra ti, márchate, llévate a tu familia en paz.

-Los humanos Aro, también son mi familia- le cortó papá.

-Eso me temía, que tristeza- parecía que en verdad le dolía lo que iba a hacer- una amistad tan larga Carlisle y se rompe por un par de... Félix, Demetri?- dos enormes vampiros aparecieron de la nada, tenían un ligero tono oliváceo en esa piel extremadamente pálida uno llevaba el cabello muy corto mientras al otro le caí por los hombros, no pude diferenciarlos.

-Espera, ellos serán como nosotros, yo misma los convertiré!- di un brinco con el gritito de Alice, le tendió la mano, Aro pareció saborearlo y voló hasta ella, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y cerró los ojos.

-Ver lo que no ha pasado, lo que ocurrirá- poco después volvió a abrir los ojos y me miró- fabuloso pequeña Alice, simplemente excelso, amigo mío, me alegra que nada pasara- papá solo asintió con lentitud, se miraba un poco tranquilo.

-Necesito curar el brazo de mi hija si no te importa quisiera irme al hotel.

-Te invitaría a quedarte pero sé que lo rechazarás- Aro seguía saboreándose como si acaba de probar algo realmente delicioso- vayan, vayan en paz amigos…

-Aro que…

-Tranquilo hermano- interrumpió a Cayo, este solo bufó- serán como nosotros, no pasa nada, nada… que inmortal tan magnífica serás Isabella- susurró mi nombre a solo unos centímetros de mí- Carlisle los visitaremos pronto- papá volvió a asentir, Aro se encaminó hacia su asiento, al ver que el único libre era el del centro, supuse que Aro representaba al líder de esa familia- no te enojes amigo mío, son las leyes.

-Lo entiendo Aro, nos veremos pronto.

-Espero que comprendas Carlisle- con esa última frase de Aro, papá dio media vuelta, al que Aro llamó como Demetri, el de cabello largo, apareció junto a él y papá lo siguió, Edward empezó a jalarme, Rosalie llevaba de un brazo a Emmett que había empezado a coquetear con unas vampiresas, Alice y Jasper cerraron la marcha, detrás de nosotros, mientras caminábamos detrás de Demetri, miré una larga fila de turistas que eran guiados por Heidi, Demetri susurró algo que no llegué a entender y Heidi sonrió, cuando llegamos al recibidor donde la humana leía tranquilamente, un grito aterrado me estremeció.

-Qué demonios?- exclamó Emmett intentando girarse, lo imité, pero Edward me lo impidió, Rosalie abrazó a Emmett y apresuró el paso, con otro grito, comprendí lo que significaba aquello, era la pesca, era el alimento para los antiguos que no salían ni para alimentarse.

-Tranquila, ya, ya pasó- susurró Edward frotándome el brazo.

Recorrimos el camino rápido, estoy segura de que Edward me había llevado en un gran tramo pero no fui capaz de darme cuenta, los gritos seguían perturbándome, continué ensimismada, lo miré si fuimos por el mismo camino, lo siguiente que supe fue que Edward me abrazaba en el asiento de la camioneta y que papá conducía más rápido que cuando veníamos, no dormí nada, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder hacerlo de nuevo porque si cerraba los ojos seguía viendo esos rostros, dos niños que aparecieron de la nada y una menuda monja con un rosario en unas manos… ojos rojos, ojos sedientos y después sangre, mucha sangre, suspiré y me abracé a Edward, al menos ahora no podía encontrar algo para evitar nuestra conversión, tenía que hacerlo si no querían que muriéramos y con nosotros, toda la familia, no podían ser tan tercos, no podían dejar desaparecer a los Cullen, no, no eran tan tercos, verdad?

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Esmérense, entre más reviews más rápido el siguiente capitulo… y en eclipse lo que muchas esperan!_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_ke tal..¿? se salvaron por poco..=D bien.. caso finaliza Luna Nueva.. en el próximo ya medio inicia Eclipse según mis cuentas.. ke esta un poco mas largo porke le metimos cuanta estupidez se nos ocurría..xD espero les guste.. Reviews por favor..!=D_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	14. Las vacaciones de Alice

**Twiligth y derivados tiene su dueña bla bla bla...  
**

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Bueno, creo que este es el capitulo que más me gusta de los que van XD,uyyy casi casi lo de la pareja más esperada hasta ahora jajaja. Se imaginan lo que se puede hacer con Alice de vacaciones? Bueno, lo que Emmett puede hacer sin el pequeño demonio? XD_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Sip.. la verdad no tengo ganas de poner nada interesante aki..xD pero bueno.. lo uniko ke hay ke mencionar es ke ya aki es la separación entre Luna Nueva y Eclipse.. aunque de hecho no tiene mucho que ve con Eclipse..xD es mas de nuestra invención..= D ya que Edward nunca jamás dejaría que Alice se fuera de vacaciones en Eclipse verdadero..xD_

* * *

**Las vacaciones de Alice..!**

Bella POV

Cuando desperté, continué con los ojos cerrados intentando recordar, no sabía si todo había sido un sueño, más bien una pesadilla o si era verdad, Edward me acarició el rostro, me abracé a él.

-Lo soñé?- pregunté contra su pecho.

-Si te refieres a que arriesgué tu vida llevándote demasiado cerca de Italia, me habría gustado que fuera un sueño.

-Edward…- murmuré mientras me sentaba, él estuvo frente a mí en menos de un segundo- los Volturi dijeron que vendrían…

-Eso no debe preocuparte, para ellos el tiempo es muy diferente a lo que es para ti o incluso para mi, ellos cuentan los años como tú los días o tal vez las horas, podrían acordarse de todo esto cuando cumplieras treinta y…- guardó silencio de pronto, algo en mi expresión lo obligó, yo solo sentía los ojos muy abiertos y sabía que lo estaba mirando con la boca abierta por el terror, esa cifra me atravesó como una daga y después me echaron agua fría- Bella?- preguntó ansioso- cariño, qué pasa?- me pasó su fría mano por la mejilla para limpiar las lágrimas que repentinamente habían aparecido, _treinta_, cuando cumpliera treinta, me sentí traicionada, herida a muerte, y entonces recordé lo que me había dicho Emmett cuando salté del acantilado.

-Y cuando muera?

-Bella te digo que los Volturi no…

-No me refiero a ellos, Edward, aunque ellos reaccionen cuando yo cumpla…- no pude hacer que esa cifra saliera de mi boca- dentro de mucho tiempo, igual moriré…

-No permitiré que nada te pase- me aseguró.

-Hay algo que ni tú puedes evitar, envejeceré Edward, los años van a pasar, primero pareceré tu madre, es más, pareceré la madre de mi madre- levanté una mano pidiéndole silencio cuando miré que intentaba interrumpirme- o la abuela.

-Me seguirás pareciendo lo más perfecto del mundo…- de pronto su expresión se volvió sombría- pero si te haces mayor y necesitas algo más… te prometo que me alejaré y permitiré que hagas tu vida…

-Eres un… un… argh! Edward por Dios!- golpeé la cama con los puños- te quiero a ti y nadie más- se inclinó un poco para abrazarme, recargué la cabeza contra su pecho y suspiré- supongo que sabes que son tres etapas de la vida y ya voy por la segunda, verdad? Tú quieres que las recorra todas- eché la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos- Edward algún día, sin importar lo que hagas finalmente moriré…

-Y yo te seguiré tan pronto como pueda

-Le darás ese disgusto a Esme y Carlisle?- se me quedó mirando fijamente, muy serio, sus ojos se endurecieron a tal grado que incluso los vi oscurecerse un poco, ahora él sabía que yo hablaba muy en serio, nunca llamo a mis padres por sus nombres, en voz alta al menos.

-No puedo vivir sin ti y no pretendo quitarte tu alma.

-No la quiero.

-La conservarás- dijo con rudeza, nos fulminamos mutuamente con la mirada por un largo minuto hasta que le empuje los brazos que me habían envuelto hacía unos segundos- quieres que me vaya?- volví la cabeza solo para mirar como esa idea le dolía.

-No, soy yo quien se va.

-A dónde?- ese rostro divino reflejó suspicacia mientras yo empezaba a pasearme por la habitación buscando algo que ponerme en los pies, ni siquiera logro recordar como fue que llegué a mi cama.

-Abajo, aunque puedes venir, estás en tu casa siéntete con libertad, además, supongo que querrás estar presente.

-Bella que…

-Emmett despertó?

-Desayuna en la cocina.

-Perfecto- le sonreí, me rendí al no encontrar las pantuflas y fui a la puerta, pero el grito de Alice me detuvo a dos pasos de la puerta.

-Bella no te atrevas a salir descalza!- no supe de donde había llegado el grito pero tuve que dar media vuelta solo para enfrentarme con la sonrisa arrogante de Edward, no me escondería todos los zapatos, verdad? Pero Edward desapareció y un segundo después, estaba recargado contra la puerta del closet, entrecerré los ojos, él solo amplió su sonrisa.

Brinqué los dos pasos que me separaban de la salida y corrí a la habitación de mamá, cerré la puerta con seguro aunque sabía que eso no lo iba a detener, me sentía como una niña intentando escapar, fui hacia el closet y tomé un par de zapatos, me los puse mientras regresaba a la puerta, me sorprendió no ver a Edward por ninguna parte, bajé tranquilamente a la cocina donde ya me esperaban todos, incluso Jackie con la lengua de fuera, con lo primero con lo que me topé al entrar, fue con el rostro de Edward y con solo mirarlo sabía que no estaba para nada contento, suspiré y llegué hasta la mesa donde Emmett miraba todo con curiosidad ignorando que el perro se robaba sus salchichas asadas, Edward debía haber "escuchado" de Alice, lo que iba a hacer porque llegó a mi lado y me apretó contra él.

-No me importa en lo más mínimo lo que ellos tengan que decir, lo sabes, no?- me susurró al oído, sentí un ligero estremecimiento cuando su aliento me hizo cosquillas.

-Los abarca a todos ahora, además, son mi familia- me alcé de hombros, él me imitó, me giré hacia mi familia, de repente, Emmett saltó a mi lado y me arrancó de los brazos de Edward con un gran abrazo.

-Empecemos entonces!- gorjeó emocionado, Edward y Rosalie suspiraron al mismo tiempo, pero Emmett estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para notarlo.

-Pasemos a la otra habitación- sugirió papá y abrió el camino al comedor, todos lo seguimos, en la blanca habitación de techos altos, como los de la estancia, estaba la enorme mesa oval de madera brillante con sus ocho sillas, la mesa solo se usaba en navidad que se sentaban con nosotros mientras Emmett y yo comíamos y para las reuniones importantes, como ésta, papá me señaló la cabecera de la mesa, suspiré mientras me sentaba,

papá se sentó al otro extremo dejando el lado derecho libre para Emmett, pero a mi lento hermano le ganó el perro, comenzaron una pelea por ver quien tenía mas espacio de la silla hasta que Rosalie rodó los ojos y trajo un banco para que Jackie también se sentara. Edward se sentó a la izquierda y me tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa, los demás se fueron sentando en silencio, me aclaré la garganta antes de hablar.

-Supongo que Alice ya les dijo.

-Sí, todo.

-Bueno, sabemos que los Volturi prometieron enviar a alguien para comprobar si lo que Alice prometió se cumplía- de reojo miré a Edward abrir la boca para refutarme, pero levanté la mano y la puse en su boca- es de mala educación interrumpir- sonreí ante la ironía mientras lo interrumpía- miren, nos recogieron a mi hermano y a mí cuando lo necesitábamos- mamá y papá se tomaron de la mano sobre la mesa- pero si no quieren que seamos uno de ustedes- ahora estiré la otra mano para ponerla en la boca de Emmett- no nos vamos a imponer por la fuerza a eso, independientemente de si Alice está o no de acuerdo a convertirme o si hay algún vampiro por ahí que lo pueda hace…- de repente, sentí húmeda la palma de la mano; tardé un poco de recordar que tenía la mano derecha sobre la boca de Emmett, me apresuré a quitarla- iuu Emmett!- me limpié la mano ensalivada en la camisa de mi hermano antes de continuar, él seguía enseñándome la lengua- lo único que se me hace justo es votar, que cada uno de ustedes lo haga y si no nos aceptan pues… puedo regresarme a Italia, Edward!- di un brinco al sentir la fría lengua de mi novio pasearse por casi toda mi mano, quité la mano de inmediato.

-No digas eso, ni siquiera lo pienses Bella, crees que así nos mantendrías a salvo? Estás muy equivocada- masculló, todos asintieron- además, de lo que Bella habla…

-Mejor votemos de una vez- lo interrumpí, no iba a aguantar sus absurdos planes de nuevo- ya todos escucharon tus planes enfermizos- Emmett iba a reír pero mi mirada lo hizo callar- es mi reunión y solo hablan cuando voten- mascullé y miré a Emmett, no había pensado en que lo tenía dentro de mi plan sin saber lo que él quería, pero él malinterpretó mi mirada.

-Yo quiero que seas un vampiro!- exclamó levantando un vaso con leche, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando lo trajo.

-Bruto, te iba a preguntar si querías estar dentro de la decisión de la votación- rodé los ojos.

-Claro que si- miré a Edward para preguntarle a él primero a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta- espera, espera, Jackie cuenta?

-Que tiene que ver el perro?- devolví la pregunta al ridículo de mi hermano, Jackie había levantado las orejas y nos miraba curioso.

-Bueno los vampiros son número par, si hay empate alguien debe de…

-Emmett, deja las ridiculeces ya- él simplemente bufó y me dejó continuar, me giré hacia Edward una vez mas- quieres que sea parte de tu familia?

-Ya lo eres- continué mirándolo- quiero que sigas siendo humana- asentí una vez intentando esconder lo que me dolía eso.

-Supongo que no tengo porque preguntar sobre mí, verdad?- murmuró Emmett, estaba casi recostado sobre la mesa.

-Verdad- afirmó Edward.

-Alice?- continué con mi interrogatorio.

-Sí, los dos.

-Jasper?

-Claro, sería interesante pelear con Emmett.

-Eh así se habla!- Emmett se estiró por sobre la mesa con el puño hacia Jazz, él lo saludó sonriente.

-Rosalie?- ella titubeó un poco, se mordió su labio carnoso mientras echaba una mirada fugaz a Emmett antes de clavar sus ojos dorados en mí.

-No- no me sorprendió esa respuesta y sin demostrar nada, me volví hacia mamá, pero Rosalie se inclinó y alzó las manos con las palmas hacia delante- deja que me explique- me rogó, la miré de inmediato, de reojo noté que Emmett hacía lo mismo- quiero decirles, aclararles que no tengo ningún tipo de aversión hacia ustedes como posibles inmortales- miró profundamente a Emmett, me sorprendió cuando éste bajó la mirada- es sólo que… esta no es la vida que habría elegido para mí misma y en su momento, me habría gustado que alguien votara "no" por mí- asentí lentamente aún sin comprender por completa esa reacción y miré a mamá, ella nos sonrió maternalmente, como siempre lo hace.

-Son parte de la familia hace mucho Bella, sabía que llegaría el momento… sí.

-Gracias mamá- después miré a papá y hasta entonces me sentí mal por no haber tomado su palabra primero, su voto era el que contaba más, pero él no me miraba a mí, observaba fijamente a Edward.

-Edward- dijo.

-No- refunfuñó él con los dientes apretados, retrajo los labios hasta enseñar todos los dientes.

-Es el único camino que tiene sentido, elegiste no vivir sin ella y no quiero perder cuatro hijos, no me queda otro remedio- Edward me soltó la mano y se marchó del comedor, refunfuñando muy molesto, Emmett había empezado su baile de victoria junto con Jackie antes de que papá terminara de hablar.

-Sí, hijos- suspiró, le sonreí abiertamente.

-Bien, gracias siento lo mismo hacia todos eso ya lo saben… entonces Alice, cuándo y donde?

-Qué?- Alice de repente pareció terriblemente asustada, escuché a Rosalie gruñir.

-No, no, NO!- y Edward rugió, escuché algo partirse con fuerza, Jackie corrió y se escondió debajo de la silla de mamá, me giré y tuve a Edward inclinado frente a mí antes de que pudiera pestañear- estás loca?- retrocedí con las manos en los oídos.

-Bella no creo que esté lista, no sé como hacerlo sin matarlos.

-Lo prometiste!- terció Emmett.

-Lo sé pero tengo que prepararme.

-Confiamos en ti hermanita.

-Yo no creo…

-Papá?- interrumpí a Alice y me giré hacia mi padre pero Edward me sujetó el rostro con fuerza y me obligó a mirarle.

-Puedo hacerlo- Edward gruñó pero papá siguió hablando- no hay peligro de que pierda el control, pero…- no me agradó ese pero, y como Edward seguía sin soltarme, no me quedó más que esperar- no quiero que interrumpas la escuela, falta poco para que termines y tengas tu diploma…

-Después de la graduación entonces?

-Te lo prometo hija.

-Yo ya terminé, pueden hacerlo conmigo ahora!- exclamó Emmett entusiasmado, Rosalie gruñó bajo y gutural.

-Sería peligroso con Bella humana en la casa, necesitamos hablar sobre eso Emm- murmuró papá poniéndose de pie.

-Será mejor que desayunes- masculló Edward, se apresuró a levantarme y me jaló hacia la cocina, parecía tener miedo de que papá cambiara de parecer. Durante el resto del día, Edward se la pasó intentando bajarme la luna y las estrellas a cambio de que le diera más tiempo, llegó a tal punto que Emmett se quedó en medio de los dos por un largo tiempo, pero por la noche mientras intentaba dormir, retomamos el tema justo donde se había quedado cuando Emmett llegó de mosca, yo ya le había dicho lo único que quería, y eso era que él fuera quien me transformara y no papá, eso era lo único por lo que podría retrasar la conversión un año más, no me acercaría a los veinte ni loca y eso él ya lo sabía muy bien.

-Bella.

-Mmm?- murmuré contra su pétreo pecho.

-Aún quieres que sea yo quien te convierta?

-Sí.

-Lo haré- levanté la mirada de inmediato- pero con una condición.

-Condición?- mastiqué la palabra con voz apagada, él asintió, me miró con precaución, habló despacio.

-Sí, primero cásate conmigo- sentí que olvidaba como se respiraba, me quedé mirándolo sin lograr recordar como hacer entrar aire a mis pulmones.

-Bromeas?

-Por supuesto que no, me ofendes, te pido que te cases conmigo y tú crees que bromeo, si quieres te doy el anillo…- de repente, sentí que me invadía la histeria, el pánico se apoderó de mí tan rápido que salté de la cama y no me importó que Alice pudiera regresarme en brazos por salir descalza, tropecé dos veces antes de llegar a la puerta y antes de abrirla choqué contra ella, pero cuando logré salir, corrí a la habitación de Emmett y entré, en el camino creí escuchar unas carcajadas, seguramente eran de Alice, cerré con cuidado y me escabullí por debajo del edredón.

-Ey, ay qué pasa… Bella que… au, ahí no… ey, ay!- apenas sentí los golpes que me daba Emmett con su enorme cuerpo mientras brincaba en mi deslizar por la cama- ouuu Bella quita esa mano de ahí, qué te pasa?- se giró y en la oscuridad lo imaginé mirarme con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Pesadilla, puedo dormir contigo?- lo abracé.

-Y tu vampiro?

-Quiero estar con mi hermano, no puedo?- no le iba a decir que precisamente él era el que me ocasionaba esa pesadilla.

-Claro pero no tengo otra almohada y si no abrazo una…

-No importa, no quiero almohadas- mascullé rápido, Emmett se alzó de hombros, me besó la cabeza y se giró para dormirse, lo escuché roncar un par de minutos después, cerré los ojos esperando poder dormir, ya mañana me disculparía con Edward.

Pero cuando amaneció, Edward se burló de mí por lo que no tuve que disculparme, se miraba muy divertido y pagado de sí mismo, como si estuviera seguro de que mi conversión se iba a retrasar, y la verdad fue que casi no dormí los días siguientes porque el que Edward me convirtiera era demasiado tentador, sin embargo, la absurda condición que me había puesto, me quitaba el ánimo, durante los días siguientes, no pasaba una hora que no escuchara a Alice decir un "no" y es que Emmett se pasaba los días preguntándole cuando lo convertirían, incluso me le uní un par de veces pero yo le preguntaba si Edward se retractaría de su condición si le daba diez años, hasta que una semana después, Alice explotó.

-Ya me cansé!- exclamó mi pequeña hermana, estaba viendo televisión con Edward, Emmett había estado enfadando a Alice cada cinco minutos, de repente, Edward me sentó y él desapareció de mi lado.

-No puedes hacer eso Alice!

-Sí, me lo merezco.

-Pero…

-Nada! Me voy de vacaciones! -la boca me cayó casi hasta los pies, Emmett había empezado a reír y parecía muy orgulloso.

-Emmett te voy…- masculló Edward pero no se molestó en terminar su amenaza porque toda la familia apareció.

-Alice- mamá se acercó a mi hermanita que había puesto cara de sufrida.

-Solo serán unas semanas, lo prometo pero necesito descanso… creí que nunca lo diría.

-Yaaa! Me vas a decir que te gané?- rió Emmett, mi novio se giró con un gruñido, me extrañó que Rosalie no dijera nada.

-Y puedes estar orgulloso!- gruñó Alice, mi hermano soltó una carcajada aún más fuerte- me iré a un lugar, nadie sabrá a donde y…

-Alice piénsalo por favor- Edward estaba realmente preocupado, Jasper apareció con unas maletas, los ojos de Edward se abrieron aún más, con pánico.

-Ya lo pensé, nos vamos, prometo volver pronto, no más de un mes.

-Alice- ni siquiera mamá pareció tan preocupada como Edward- divierte hija- Edward la miró alarmado.

-Le dicen a Carlisle, él también estará de acuerdo- sonrió- los quiero, cuídate Bella- me abrazó y besó, sonreía alegre, abrazó a Emmett también y terminó de despedirse, Jasper saludó desde la puerta cargado de maletas- déjalas en el auto de Emmett, estará muy feliz de llevarnos al aeropuerto- dijo mirando unos segundos a Jazz.

-Por supuesto!- mi hermano casi brincó, Jasper se alejó con él sonriendo.

-Alice, si regresas en menos de un mes te prometo regalarte para navidad el Porsche que robaste en Italia.

-En serio?- preguntó Alice como niño en la mañana de navidad, los ojos le brillaban de dicha.

-Y yo lo acondiciono con lo que quieras por mi cuenta- agregó Rosalie, Alice los abrazó dando brinquitos.

-Prometido, prometido- canturreó antes de correr hacia el garaje, pero solo avanzó unos metros cuando se giró- por cierto, para que no se molesten, el lugar está tan alejado que no hay señal de ningún tipo de satélite, los quiero!- y desapareció, miré a mi alrededor, mamá ya había subido a su habitación, Rosalie y Edward suspiraron y al mismo tiempo clavaron su mirada en mí, después Rosalie respiró hondo y fue al garaje para acompañar a Emmett, Edward sin embargo, siguió mirándome aún cuando fui a sentarme al sofá, pero exagerado que es, ni que fuera a pasar algo grave porque Alice no esté por unos días, por favor, solo son unas vacaciones, qué podía salir mal?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alice tenía ya dos días de vacaciones y como ella pronosticó, nada malo había pasado, pero era sábado y estaba encerrada en la casa, no era que extrañara salir a pasear o algo, pero Jake me había mandado un mensaje ayer por la noche y yo también tengo muchas ganas de verlo, al menos había aprendido algo de Emmett y ahora mentía mejor, no mucho y solo en determinadas ocasiones, y tengo muchas horas mentalizándome para esto, crucé la estancia donde Emmett jugaba contra Edward al Super Smash Bros., Edward iba ganando, continué hasta la cocina donde mamá preparaba la comida.

-Mamá?- pregunté, en la estancia, Emmett gritó victoria, seguro Edward… y él apareció para abrazarme, conocía perfectamente el tono que usaba para pedir algo.

-Dime cariño- mamá me sonrió mientras le lanzaba un pedacito de pollo a Jackie.

-Yo… bueno anoche Ángela me llamó- esperé un segundo para que ella asintiera, no tenía sentido preguntarle si lo recordaba porque resulta obvio- te dije que quería ir a comprar unas cosas a Port Angeles y me acaba de mandar un mensaje preguntándome si íbamos ahorita.

-Bella, Alice no está…

-Mamá- interrumpí a Edward, tenía que ganar puntos, él quería que fuera humana y por ingrato que parezca, me aferraba a ello en pocas ocasiones- solo es una salida con mis amigas humanas- enfaticé las últimas dos palabras, así no me mandarían con Emmett y tampoco con Rosalie- de vez en cuando, no lo pido siempre y Emmett ha salido mucho con humanos.

-Pero yo no soy un imán de peligro- Emmett pasó hacia el refrigerador, tomó un refresco y salió tan tranquilamente que si no quisiera que me dejaran salir sin chaperón, iba tras él y algo le hacía, lo que fuera, siempre opinaba lo que no debía, donde y cuando no debía.

-Por favor mamá, regreso temprano, sabes que no bebo y conduzco con cuidado.

-Porque esa carcacha que llamas coche no llega ni a los cien!- gritó Emmett, cerré los ojos y respiré hondo.

-Ves? Solo quiero salir a un tranquilo paseo de chicas, iremos al cine y a comer, llevo mi celular- me apresuré a sacarlo del pantalón y lo agité frente a mi madre, Edward seguía abrazándome, lo miré de reojo, él miraba a mamá y no estaba nada contento.

-Está bien hija, pero ten cuidado.

-Gracias mamá, le mando un mensaje a Ángela para avisarle!- de un brinco llegué hasta ella y la besé, después lentamente regresé al lado de Edward, me paré de puntillas para besarlo, me siguió mirando ceñudo- Edward, solo voy al cine y a comer, tranquilo- rogué en mi fuero interno porque me creyera y agradecí al cielo que no pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos, unos segundos después asintió con un suspiro y se agachó para besarme- te quiero- le dije antes de salir corriendo, había pensado en pasar y quitarle la consola a Emmett, por metiche, pero no lo iba hacer, solo le di un beso en sus alborotados rizos y subí corriendo, gracias a ese último comentario, mamá se había apiadado de mí, di un brinco cuando Edward me acarició el brazo, me había concentrado demasiado mientras tecleaba el mensaje para Jake.

-Ten cuidado por favor- murmuró contra mi cabello, lo sentí respirar hondo y un piquetazo me golpeó el corazón, me pensé el cancelar el mensaje, pero para cuando miré la pantallita, la frase de "Mensaje enviado" se acababa de apagar.

-Lo tendré, no te preocupes- me giré y lo abracé, hundí el rostro en su pecho para que no se diera cuenta de que mentía, al menos Alice no podía gritar que desaparecía del mapa porque estaba en un remoto lugar en el que según había recalcado, no podría ser molestada, tomé una de los millares de bolsos que Alice había metido en mi closet, metí la cartera, mi celular y otras cuantas cosas que ni miré, estaba demasiado nerviosa, así que era mejor que saliera corriendo o me iba a descubrir, solo esperaba que el furioso latido de mi corazón lo interpretara como gracia de su encanto.

-Cuídate- fue lo último que escuché antes de correr por toda la casa, no me importaba si me caía, lo único que quería era salir de ahí, fue una de las pocas ocasiones en que deseé que mi camioneta pasara los sesenta kilómetros, mientras conducía por la carretera, no podía dejar de mirar cada dos segundos por el retrovisor en espera de un flamante Volvo plateado, pero conforme me iba acercando a La Push, descansé, Edward no me seguía, él confiaba en mí y yo acababa de decirle una enorme mentira, cuando llegué a casa de Jake, él ya me esperaba sentado contra las paredes del viejo garaje, me saludó con la mano y después me hizo una señal para que lo esperara, echó un vistazo hacia la casa y corrió con algo enorme en brazos, la camioneta se quejó cuando depositó aquello atrás.

-Hey Bella que bueno es mirarte!

-Lo mismo digo Jake, y a dónde vamos?- pregunté mientras ponía en marcha de nuevo la camioneta.

-Tú sigue y yo te digo- platicamos tranquilamente, como si hubiéramos olvidado que él era enemigo acérrimo de mi familia y que yo era una humana que vivía con vampiros, me encantó que no sacara el tema durante el viaje, que aunque fue corto me sentí tranquila, nos detuvimos en lo que a mí me pareció un camino abandonado, estaba limpio pero habíamos dejado atrás un letrero que indicaba que estaba en reparación, sin embargo, no había maquinaria o algo que indicara que así era, Jake me explicó que lo usaban para jugar arrancones de coches o motos, entonces, fue a la parte trasera de la camioneta y quitó la enorme manta.

-Genial!- casi brinqué, era la motocicleta en la que me había escapado la vez pasada.

-Dijiste que querías montar y que a tu familia no le gustaría la idea así que aquí la tienes- ignoré lo de mi familia, le sonreí y me monté en la moto, él sonreía cuando se acercó a explicarme lo básico, puse atención a cada indicación, no quería que tuviera que repetirlo y llegara a pensar que era peligroso, había sido muy emocionante en mi viaje de copiloto y quería sentir lo que era conducirla, no era tan difícil, solo girar aquí, presionar allá, inclinarse, aplastar y todo listo.

-Esto es temerario, infantil y estúpido, Bella- la susurrante molestia de Edward me desconcentró, la moto bramó debajo de mí como toro enfurecido, me bajé de un brinco asustada, miraba hacia todas partes, si Edward se había metido significaba que estaba muerta… eso y que habían roto el tratado, no debían hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Estás bien?- miré a Jake que a su vez me miraba como si pensara que me había vuelto loca, si él no decía nada era porque no había ningún vampiro y yo me lo había imaginado.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes- sacudí la cabeza y volví a la moto, Jacob la sostenía para que yo pudiera subir, respiré hondo y volví a encenderla, de nuevo bramó pero no intentó escapar- lamento que se me haya caído.

-Descuida, ten cuidado- asentí y me dejé ir, el contacto del aire contra mi cara era estupendo, la adrenalina me recorría y se amontonaba, se me escapó un grito de entusiasmo mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

-Bella, te vas a matar, regresa!- de nuevo Edward, sonaba más molesto, miré hacia todas partes, se escuchaba muy cerca, demasiado.

-El camino, mira el camino!- me gritó Jake, dejé de revisar el alrededor e intenté enfocarme en el frente.

-Isabella por Dios, por qué me haces esto? Quieres matarte?- di un brinco con ese susurro, apenas logré escucharlo e incluso sentí su frío hálito en mi oreja, debajo de mí, la motocicleta brincó algunas veces, perdí el control de la llanta delantera y empecé a girar, en el fondo escuché a Jacob gritar algo sobre el freno y en mi histeria di una patada al freno en mi pie derecho, justo como hacía con la camioneta, no tuve tiempo de recordar el otro freno en el que Jake había hecho tanto énfasis, la moto volvió a brincar de un lado a otro.

-Bella, mira por donde vas!- volvió a gritar esa voz aterciopelada, no me molesté en buscar a Edward, tarde había comprendido que solo era parte de mi traicionera conciencia que me jugaba mal, además, esa enorme pared verde al frente, ocupaba gran parte de mi concentración, intenté girar el manillar a otra dirección, tenía que irme para otra parte o en verdad mi familia se iba a molestar y lo último que quería era provocar una guerra entre criaturas de cuentos de terror, me incliné junto con el manillar y ese repentino cambio de peso echó la moto contra el suelo, giraba rápido hacia la pared de árboles, la moto estaba contra mí y me ardía bastante la cabeza, entonces todo se detuvo rápido, de golpe.

-Bella?- unos brazos cálido me recostaron contra el suelo, abrí los ojos, me sentía, estupendamente!

-Wow, otra vez!- exclamé eufórica, Jake enarcó una ceja.

-No creo que sea buena idea- se sentó junto a mí y empecé a sentirme mareada- será mejor que te lleve al hospital- ahí fue donde el mareo desapareció y lo reemplazó algo parecido a histeria.

-Estoy bien, perfectamente!- exclamé, podía pedirle el baño prestado a Angela y quitarme el olor a lobo o iba a Port Angeles y me metía en alguna alberca, era fácil quitarme ese olor de encima, pero si me llevaba al hospital contando con que solo hay uno en Forks y que papá me olería a mí o a Jacob, no sé a quien primero, pero sí sé una cosa… estaría en problemas si pasa eso.

-Ajá- casi se burló, preferí mirar la moto pero solo encontré un amasijo de fierros.

-La moto Jake?

-Tuve que agarrarla a como pude para evitar que te mataras contra los árboles, no me gustaría empezar una guerra por tu muerte- me pareció que eso tenía otro sentido pero lo dejé pasar, ahora tenía que tratar algo para que no me llevara a otro tipo de muerte, el regaño iba a ser fenomenal y no solo de mamá, quizá me preocupaba un poco más Edward y… tal vez Emmett, ha cambiado bastante desde que me tiré del acantilado.

-Lo siento tanto! Cuánto te debo?- estaba segura que me alcanzaría para una usada con lo de mi bolso o una nueva con la tarjeta de crédito pero entonces mi familia se iba a enterar y…

-Nada, no te preocupes por eso, ahora lo más importante es llevarte al hospital.

-Jake por favor, no saben que estoy aquí, no puedes delatarme me van a encerrar por siglos.

-Bella, tienes una enorme cortada, necesitará varios puntos y no voy a dejar que vayas a una casa llena de vampiros con un chorro de sangre como el que te sale de la cabeza, toma- se quitó la camisa que ya había ensuciado con algo de sangre, la enrolló y me la puso en la frente mientras me ayudaba a levantar- conduzco- sentenció y extendió la mano, le di las llaves sin oponerme, ya estaba bastante mareada con el olor.

-No habrá un hospital en la reserva, verdad?- suspiré cuando Jake tomaba camino, él sonrió.

-Prefiero llevarte al hospital con ese vampiro a dejar que te desangres viva

-Solo es un poco de sangre.

-Más bien es un montón de sangre- masculló, Jake condujo de regreso a Forks, no iba nada contento como bien demostraba la mueca inusual en él, volví a suspirar y me recargué contra la portezuela, estaba en un grave, enormísimo lío y sabía que no me iba a gustar el resultado.

-Jake- íbamos a mitad del camino cuando se me ocurrió algo- dime si parece que me tropecé en tu garaje y me golpeé con un extremo del coche, Jacob me miró largamente analizando mi rostro, después se echó a reír, esperé pacientemente, no quería molestarme.

-Podría ser, por qué?

-Es mejor que me castiguen por haber mentido para ir a un encuentro fortuito a un lugar donde no tenía permiso, que por haber mentido para ir a un encuentro fortuito a un lugar donde no tenía permiso y montado en moto.

-Sí, supongo que sí, pero sabes qué? A la otra te doy un casco- siguió riendo durante todo el camino, yo volví a suspirar pero ahora mirando a Jake, no aparentaba para nada los 16 que tenía, parecía mayor que yo, continué mirándolo fijamente por un largo rato, hasta que él notó mi escrutinio.

-Sabes que estás bastante bien?- tan pronto como dije eso, me arrepentí, no quería que él lo malinterpretara, pero solo rodó los ojos.

-Qué tan fuerte te golpeaste Bella?- no me dio tiempo de contestar porque anunció nuestra llegada y mi muerte, me condujo desde el estacionamiento como si no pudiera caminar, pero a decir verdad si me sentía bastante mal a pesar de respirar por la boca, el mareo parecía haberse unido a la culpa y todo lo que sentía con el solo presentimiento de que era papá el médico que me iba a atender.

-Puedo caminar, sabes?

-Sí, pero quiero asegurarme, sabes, Bella? No te lo había dicho pero tardé meses en arreglar esa moto que estaba casi inservible y tú te estrellas y me la destruyes en unos minutos, eres…

-Sssht!- me retorcí para ponerle una mano en la boca y así impedir que siguiera hablando, él se detuvo curioso justo en la recepción del hospital.

-El carro, el golpe, recuerdas?- balbuceé, abrió mucho los ojos mirándome, después su mirada cambió radicalmente y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, no quería girarme pero las frías manos que esperaba, me obligaron, papá me miraba con los ojos dilatados de pánico.

-Jacob, puedes acompañarme- dijo papá con voz amable, Jake asintió en silencio y nos siguió, no fuimos a urgencias, yo conocía el camino, me curaría en su despacho, me senté en el sillón junto a la pared y mi padre, en silencio, recogió su maletín para poder curarme, después del pinchazo de la anestesia, no sentía nada más, tenía el rostro serio de mi padre justo enfrente, pero preferí mirar por un lado a Jake, él mantenía la vista fija en la expresión serena de Carlisle, sabía lo que se preguntaba, como podía estar tan tranquilo con tanta sangre alrededor, al menos ahora podría darle algo de crédito.

-Jacob, podrías por favor decirme lo que pasó?- posó unos segundos sus ojos dorados en los oscuros de Jake, él me miró, solo suspiré, ya había escuchado lo de la moto así que no importaba.

-Yo te lo puedo decir papá.

-No Bella, quisiera escucharlo de una segunda persona, si no te importa Jacob- bueno, oficialmente estaba muerta, le asentí a Jake cuando volvió a mirarme, y entonces comenzó a explicar lo de la moto, ya explicaría yo como llegué a la reserva.

-Entiendo- dijo papá cuando Jake terminó de hablar, él empezó a guardar todo, dejó el maletín sobre el escritorio y fue a revisar un armario de puertas de cristal que tenía al fondo.

-Lo siento Bella- murmuró Jacob.

-Descuida- intenté quitarle importancia sonriéndole, papá regresó y empezó a limpiar la sangre que se había secado, incluso me mojó el cabello en un pequeño tazón con agua que rápidamente se volvió roja.

-Una motocicleta- me miró directo a los ojos, ni siquiera pude desviar la mirada, había estado esperando que abordara el tema hasta que Jake se fuera- sin casco- agregó vaciando el tazón en un cesto de metal, volvió a llenar el tazón y siguió lavándome el cabello.

-No creí que fuera a pasar- Jake tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, estaba incomodo pero seguía aquí, al parecer haciendo un inhumano intento para quitarme algo de problemas, como si eso fuera posible.

-Descuida Jacob, sé que no fue tu culpa- me echó una larga mirada, me hundí en mi asiento- y te agradezco enormemente que la hayas traído- volvió a vaciar el tazón y ahora me pasó un algodón húmedo por el rostro, lo arrojó al cesto, y volvió a mojar otro algodón, pero ahora con algo café de olor muy fuerte que me frotó en la herida antes de ponerle una gasa- cuánto te debo por la moto que mi hija te deshizo?- se puso de pie y miró a mi amigo, me giré para ver a Jake que miraba a papá sorprendido, estoy segura de que no se esperaba nada así, bueno, al menos esto había logrado algo bueno, mi familia se ganaba puntos en la mente de Jake, un lobo de cinco ya es algo.

-No, no es nada, la moto no importa, solo importa que Bella está bien… creo que… será mejor que me vaya.

-Claro, te puedo llevar hasta el límite- se ofreció papá, Jake negó rápidamente.

-Gracias, pero caminaré, nos vemos Bells, mejórate, toma- me arrojó las llaves, éstas rebotaron en mis manos y fueron a dar al piso y por azares del destino se deslizaron hasta el zapato de mi padre quien se agachó y recogió el llavero y se lo echó a la bolsa de la bata blanca, presiento que no las veré en un largo tiempo, Jake se despidió con la mano, yo me quedé mirando la puerta, escuché a papá marcar en el celular, no lo escuché hablar, pero cerró el aparato unos segundos después.

-Bella- tragué saliva pero no lo miré, podía sentir su mirada fija en mi, cuando suspiró, me giré hacia él.

-Lo siento, pero Jake es mi amigo, tengo que verlo papá, ya viste que…

-Sé como es ese muchacho y que es tu amigo- me interrumpió, no me gustaba cuando lo hacía, nunca sale nada bueno cuando él interrumpe.

-Edward dijo que mentiste, que dijiste que irías con Ángela.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo lamento, cuánto tiempo?- se me quedó mirando por unos segundos, no me contestó y regresó tras su escritorio.

-Lo lamento hija, pero no lo sé…- ok, eso no era nada bueno, un castigo indefinido, aunque podría salir por buen comportamiento, no? Di un brinco cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, un par de fríos brazos me envolvieron, poco después dos de esos níveos dedos me levantaron el rostro, los ojos de Edward estaban negros, había una nota de dolor e histeria en ellos.

-Bella por todos los cielos!- pasé a los brazos de Emmett mientras Edward miraba a papá, mantuve la vista en él, sentí mariposas en el estómago mientras en la expresión de mi novio bailaban muchos sentimientos que iban desde la ira, la diversión muy tenue hasta el dolor más fuerte.

-Motos- el siseo de Edward me erizó la piel de los brazos, Emmett me levantó el rostro.

-Motos?- repitió- te… te subiste a una moto? Tú?- sus ojos se volvieron un par de rendijas, no parecía creerlo.

-Vayamos a casa Bella, Emmett conduces- le arrojó mis llaves a Emmett, las atrapó al vuelo.

-Oh mamá va a tener mucho que decir- mi hermano chasqueó la lengua negativamente.

-Me vas a acusar?- le pregunté incrédula.

-Si no lo hago yo, será Edward o papá, ya ves que tienen mucho tiempo por las noches pueden charlar...- Emmett se despidió de papá con un movimiento de la mano y salió, Edward me pasó un brazo por la cintura y en silencio me arrastró hacia el Volvo, intenté hablar, explicarme, cuando subimos a la carretera, pero Edward no me dejó, negó lentamente con la cabeza contra el asiento y cerró los ojos, presionó con fuerza el puente de su nariz… yo conocía bien esa expresión, intentaba tranquilizarse y por mi bien, era mejor dejarlo, no tenía ganas de escuchar gritos, aunque seguro llegando a casa no los podré evitar, sean de quien sea.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emmett POV

Bella seguía medio castigada, ya había pasado una semana, le habían dado libertad condicional con el televisor, pero tenia de limite las 9 de la noche, en cuanto a mi, bueno, pues estaba sumamente aburrido, no me habían castigado, no me había peleado con Edward, no le había hecho bromas a Bella y Rosalie había estado ocupada con ese club en Seattle al que se inscribió tenia que hacer mucho papeleo y se la pasaba encerrada en el estudio, pero bueno, tendría reuniones una vez por semana, y aparentemente mañana seria su introducción, porque estaba muy emocionada y no dejaba de escribir cosas, suspire, ya le había dado 3 vueltas a los 405 canales en la televisión por satélite y no había nada bueno, Bella estaba sentada leyendo, Rosalie encerrada en su estudio, papá trabajando y Edward y mamá habían salido a cazar, no tenia nada que hacer.

-Rose?- dije en voz baja, ella estuvo a mi lado en dos segundos.

-Dime.

-Crees que papá me deje hacer una pequeña fiesta mañana en la casa?- pregunte casi sin ganas, estaba tirado en el sofá de tres piezas, ya no sentía el trasero pero no me podía mover.

-Una fiesta?- pregunto confundida, Bella también me miro apartando la vista del libro después de 30 minutos de lectura continua.

-Si, es que en verdad estoy aburrido y una fiesta serviría para distraerme- le dije, no tenia muchas esperanzas pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

-No lo se Emmett, tendríamos que ver quien supervisaría- me dijo, yo simplemente asentí mirándola, ella suspiro- deja que llegue Carlisle y lo platicamos, si?

-Pero, me apoyaras? Por fa, Rose, necesito algo para distraerme- le dije sentándome y mirándola con mis mejores ojitos de cordero remojado, ella siempre caía tan fácil con eso.

-Claro que si, Emm, necesitas divertirte un poco- me dijo con una sonrisa, le sonreí de vuelta antes de que se perdiera escaleras arriba.

-Idiota- escuche a Bella murmurar, la mire y ella ya seguía con su aburrido libro.

-Cállate, si dieras lo que fuera por un poco de libertad- le dije poniéndome de pie, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza sin despegar la vista de su libro, bueno, iría a comer algo, papá llegaría en un par de horas y tenia que trabajar en mi ruego hacia papá, tenia que hacerlo convincente para que me dejara.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Papá llego tres horas después, en cuanto entro por la puerta me vio parado en la cocina con mi sonrisa inocente que no engañaba ni siquiera al mas ingenuo de los humanos.

-Emmett, que tramas?- me pregunto dejando su maletín en la mesa del comedor.

-Pa, me dejas hacer una fiesta en la casa mañana?- fui directo al grano, ya sabia que iba a pedirle algo, así que para que intentar suavizarlo.

-Fiesta?- me pregunto confundido, no celebrábamos nada, si era eso.

-Bueno, es que últimamente he estado muy aburrido, y ya siento que extraño a mis amigos, y Ben esta en el pueblo, así que…- deje la frase al aire, Ben había venido por una semana desde la universidad, sabían que casi nunca lo veía ahora, era un punto extra, papá me miro aun indeciso, me acerque rápidamente a él- por favor papá, Ben regresa a la universidad en 4 días y ya no vuelve hasta navidad.

-Bueno, en ese caso, supongo que podrías hacer una fiesta- dijo después de pensarlo unos minutos, yo sonreí ampliamente.

-Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!- le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Pero primero, debemos de ver quien se queda…

-Carlisle, tengo que salir a Seattle ya, me llamaron del club y tengo que llevar unos papeles- dijo Rosalie mientras se ponía un gorro y tomaba las llaves de su coche.

-Claro, Rose, pero, bueno, Emmett dará una fiesta mañana, puedes ayudarlo con las compras y con todo?- pregunto papá mirando a mi hermana, ella no podía quedarse en la noche, tenia su reunión, y papá tenia turno nocturno...

-Por supuesto, pero tengo una reunión mañana a las 8 en Seattle- dijo Rosalie tomando su bolso, y aquí moría nuestro plan de fiesta, seguro tendríamos que irnos Bella y yo al hospital con papá hasta que Rose fuera por nosotros para no quedarnos solos.

-Claro, no habrá problema, después de las 8 esta bien- dijo papá, yo enarque una ceja, que dijo? Bien después de las ocho? No comprendía.

-Perfecto, me tengo que ir, entonces yo le ayudo a Emmett mañana con las compras, nos vemos Carlisle!- Rosalie salió tan rápido que apenas si la mire, me quede con la boca abierta mirando hacia la puerta del garaje, después me gire hacia papá, ya había tomado el maletín y me miro curioso.

-Sucede algo, hijo?- me pregunto papá, yo parpadee un par de veces, reacciona Emmett! Piensa! Sin vampiros!

-Claro que no, estoy bien, perfecto papá- dije lo mas normal que pude, el solo me sonrió y subió a su despacho, Bella me miraba boquiabierta desde la sala, no podía explicarle lo que pasaba hablando, papá nos escucharía y no serviría el plan que acababa de hacer, saque mi celular y le indique a Bella que sacara el suyo, rápidamente comencé a teclear todo, aparentemente nuestro padre y Rose se habían confundido, papá pensaba que Rosalie tendría la reunión a las 8 de la mañana, y Rosalie pensó que cuando papá le dijo _"Claro, no habrá problema, después de las 8 esta bien"_ se refería a que él regresaría del hospital, pero en realidad decía que después de las 8 me llevara de compras… era… simplemente… no podía creer que en serio dos vampiros se hubiesen confundido! Era perfecto! Y si en verdad funcionaba y Bella y yo teníamos una casa sin vampiros para hacer fiesta seria un milagro, si, un jodido milagro!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Que pasa con Carlisle, se hace tarde- murmuraba Rosalie mientras se paseaba por la puerta del garaje, ya eran las 7, si quería llegar a Seattle a tiempo para su reunión tenia que irse ya, pero papá no llegaba, ni llegaría.

-Rose, no debe tardar- dije y mire a Bella, ella se mordía un labio, que hacíamos si el plan no funcionaba, si por ejemplo… oh no, vi a Rosalie marcar el número de papá en el celular, trague saliva pesadamente rezando por que no contestara, y mis rezos fueron escuchados, por que al aparecer el teléfono no estaba disponible porque colgó casi de inmediato y marco al hospital, aguante la respiración mirándola, espero unos segundos y después dijo rápidamente.

-Buenas noches, busco a mi padre, el Dr. Cullen- escucho unos segundos mas y después asintió para si misma- entiendo, puede decirle que me llame en cuanto salga, soy Rosalie… muchas gracias.

-Que paso?- pregunte acercándome a Rosalie, ella suspiro y me miro preocupada.

-Carlisle esta en una operación importante, saldrá dentro de una hora mas o menos- pero que grande es Dios! Gracias señor! Gracias! Rosalie suspiro mirándonos a mi y a Bella y después a su reloj.

-Rosalie, no te preocupes, sobreviviremos una hora solos, para cuando papá llegue no creo que haya mas de 10 personas- dije encogiéndome de hombros, Rosalie se mordió el labio, mire a Bella y ella se adelanto un paso para apoyarme.

-En serio Rosalie, te prometo que no dejare que Emmett beba casi nada hasta que llegue papá- dijo Bella, Rosalie sonrió, bien, íbamos bien.

-Tu te tienes que ir ya o llegaras tarde a tu club, no te preocupes, los cite a las 9, falta tiempo todavía, ve tranquila, te llamaremos en cuanto papá este aquí- le dije mientras le enredaba su búfana en el cuello.

-Chicos…

-Vamos Rose, se te hace tarde y es tu iniciación, llámanos cada 5 minutos si quieres- insistió Bella entregándole las llaves, si solo me apoyaba por que le había dicho a Jake que no habría vampiros y que podía venir, pero bueno, no me burlaría de ella o Rose se daría cuenta.

-Chicos, Carlisle llegara en cuanto termine la cirugía, no tiene turno nocturno hoy, así que no hagan nada hasta que él regrese, y yo vuelvo en unas tres horas, de acuerdo?- nos dijo mientras se dirigía al garaje, Bella y yo simplemente asentimos, luche contra la enorme sonrisa que se me venia, solos!- tengan cuidado.

-Claro Rose, no te preocupes- dijo Bella besando la mejilla de Rosalie, yo le sonreí y me acerque para despedirme también.

-Diviértete en tu reunión!- dije cuando el auto se perdió entre los arboles, ella solo sonó el claxon, Bella y yo nos miramos sonriendo pero no dijimos nada, Rosalie nos escucharía, entramos y pretendimos acomodar sillas y todo eso para la fiesta, 5 minutos después cuando estuvimos seguros que Rosalie ya no podía escucharnos, los dos dimos un salto y gritamos victoria- ahora si, a jugar con cuchillos!

-Tonto- me dijo Bella, saque mi celular y comencé a mandar mensajes a todos para que vinieran inmediatamente, Bella hacia lo mismo, me dirigía la cocina y me serví un trago, mi primer trago de la noche, mire a mi hermana junto al estéreo buscando un buen disco y luego mire hacia la botella de vodka, ella nunca había tomado, y bueno, no quería que se transformara en vampiro sin tener esa experiencia, con una vez no pasaba nada, además, ella me aguantaba todas las borracheras, yo tenia que ser igual de tolerante con ella, serví otro vaso y me dirigí a Bella.

-Bells, te tengo una apuesta- le dije parándome junto a ella, me miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-Si es una venganza por lo del Aston, Emm…

-Nada de venganzas, esa merece algo mejor que esta simple cosa que te diré- dije encogiéndome de hombros y sus ojos se achicaron mas.

-Que tramas?- me pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Bella, si te bebes este vaso y otros dos esta noche, te llevo a La Push el día que quieras, solo una vez, pero te llevo, seguro que te llevo- le dije, tenia mis métodos de escabullirme de mamá y papá, Edward era el que preocupaba, pero con Bella tendría.

-Estas loco? Crees que en verdad beberé eso para que mi hígado me odie?- me pregunto mientras negaba con la cabeza y volvía a ver los discos.

-Oh vamos Bella, Te llevo a La Push, cuando conseguirás permiso? Cuando se repetirá lo de Jake recogiéndote en la escuela? Cuanto falta para que te den libertad?- le pregunte mientras balanceaba la bebida frente a ella, me miro durante unos segundos y después negó lentamente.

-No lo se…

-Sabes que te regañaran si huelen a Jake en los sillones- le dije alzando las cejas, ella se mordió el labio- un viaje seguro a La Push, Bella, anda, es pan comido.

-Oh ya que…- dijo mientras tomaba el vas y le daba un trago, tosió un par de veces e hizo una mueca, yo solté una carcajada, era el primer trago de Bella, la atraje hacia mi y choque mi vaso con el suyo y después le di un trago a mi bebida, pero Bella la mantuvo alejada.

-Sabes que si brindas con alguien y no bebes te maldices con 7 años sin orgasmos?

-Emmett!- exclamo, pero le tomo, claro, nadie tomaba ese riesgo, para cuando yo llevaba ya la mitad de mi bebida, una escandalosa música se dejo escuchar fuera de la casa, Bella y yo nos acercamos a la puerta y vimos tres autos detenerse afuera, todos estaban llenos de gente, Bella saludo a sus amigos de la preparatoria y yo grite hacia la camioneta de Ben, todos los del equipo de futbol se bajaron y entraron en la casa rápidamente, que todos los Dioses protejan las cosas favoritas de mamá.

Mire a los amigos de Bella con los ojos como platos mirándonos a todos, Bella simplemente negaba con la cabeza mientras los invitaba a pasar, entre en la casa, las personas ya se habían adueñado de todo el piso inferior y de las botellas de alcohol, presione un botón en el estéreo y la música comenzó a sonar por todos lados, las bocinas habían sido colocadas por Edward para tener la acústica perfecta, Ben se acercaba a mi con un vaso en la mano y con tres chicas rubias siguiéndolo, oh por Dios, esta seria la fiesta mas perfecta del año!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La noche iba genial, habían pasado casi las tres horas que teníamos de libertad, ni papá ni Rosalie habían llamado, era un verdadero milagro, eso era todo lo que podía pensar sobre la situación, yo ya veía borroso, pero estaba en mi propia casa, así que no había mucho problema, y Bella, oh mi preciosa hermanita, dos bebidas y casi canta completa _"Party in the USA"_, no se de donde jodidos se había aprendido una canción de Miley Cyrus, pero ahí estaba, ya iba por el tercer vaso y estaba mas para allá que para acá, parecía que hasta Jackie andaba borracho, corría por toda la casa olfateando los traseros de todos y levantando las faldas de las chicas, ese era mi muchacho!

-Emmett! Emmmmmmm!- Bella camino en zigzag hasta mi y la atrape cuando se tropezó con su propio pie, solté una carcajada y ella me siguió.

-Ay hermanita, estas completamente perdida- dije abrazándola.

-Emm, quierrro que sssepasss algo herrrmano- me dijo mientras tiraba de mi cuello para que juntara mi cara con la suya.

-Que pasa Bells?- pregunte riendo, ella me dio un enorme beso en la mejilla y yo sonreí mas.

-Emmett, te quierrro mucccho herrrmano- me dijo a como pudo, le di unas palmaditas en la espalda, como se iba a odiar en la mañana.

-Yo también te quiero Bells.

-Te amo musssho, musssho- me dijo acariciándome la cabeza, solté una risa y le bese la frente.

-Yo también mensa, anda, ve con tus amigos- le dije ayudándola a tomar camino, no creo que sobreviva mucho en ese estado, una media hora mas y la tendré que llevar a su habitación a dormir.

-Te quierrro Emmett, mussho y cccon todamialma!- grito desde el otro lado de la habitación, algunas personas la miraron divertidas.

-Yo también te amo Bells!- grite de vuelta abriendo los brazos simulando un gran abrazo, ella me lo devolvió desde el otro lado, negué con la cabeza cuando se giro hacia sus amigos- ey, donde esta Ben?

-Se fue hace como media hora, no ha regresado aun- me respondió Maxxie, jugaba con un plumón, no le preste atención a lo que estaba haciendo y fui a buscar a Jeremy.

-Jake!- el grito de Bella me hizo girarme hacia la puerta, y en efecto, Jacob, Quil y Embry estaban en la puerta principal, traían playeras al menos, solté una risa al ver a mi hermana dando traspiés para llegar hasta Jake, me encamine hacia la puerta para saludar.

-Cielos, que te paso Bella?- dijo Jake cuando la atrapo antes de que se diera en la boca con la mesa del recibidor, Bella solo comenzó a reir como poseída.

-Creo que se bebió media botella- le dije a Jacob y el me miro con los ojos muy abiertos- mentira, hombre, si apenas lleva dos vasos y medio.

-Bueno, para como esta hubiese sido mejor que bebiera la botella entera- dijo Quil riendo cuando Bella le aplastaba el cabello en un intento por aplacarlo.

-Emmett, que demonios hace esa anguila afuera?- me pregunto Jacob cuando chocamos manos.

-Anguila?- pregunte, alzando una ceja, no había invitado a ninguna anguila a la fiesta.

-Si, es enorme- dijo Embry riendo y mirando por la puerta.

-Ahora vuelvo chicos, ustedes pasen, diviértanse- les dije dándoles palmadas en la espalda a Quil y Embry.

-Por Dios, valió la pena venir y soportar el hedor a vampiro solo por verte así Bella- escuche decir a Jacob ocasionando que a Bella le diera otro ataque de risa, salí sonriendo de la casa y mire a lo que se referían los lobos.

-De donde demonios sacaron eso?- pregunte al ver la enorme anguila eléctrica de dos metros en un enorme estanque en la parte trasera de la Ram de Ben.

-Recuerdas que la escuela trajo animales para los proyectos de la semana de la ciencia? Este aun no lo devolvían!- exclamo Jeremy dando saltos alrededor de la camioneta.

-Vamos, Emm, ayúdanos a llevarla- corrí a ayudarles a cargar el enorme estanque, no quería que se les rompiera y mataran al pobre animal, éramos 15 tipos enormes, todos los defensivos del equipo de futbol y apenas pudimos con la enorme jarra de agua, la dejamos en la mesita de centro de la sala y nos quedamos contemplándola.

-Que tal si le damos algo de vodka, ya saben, para ambientarla- dijo Jason acercándose con la botella.

-Claro que no tarado!- exclame arrebatándole el vodka- primero, nada que pueda matar a la anguila entra al estanque, y segundo, no desperdicies el alcohol, hombre!

-Emmett! Tócala!

-Si, hay que tocarla!

-Vamos todos!- escuche los gritos de todos los del equipo de futbol y comenzaron a acercarse.

-No, no, no! Demasiada gente, mejor todos tomados de las manos y yo la toco!- exclame, todos asintieron y se tomaron de las manos aullando y gritando con anticipación, había visto esto en la tele, se supone que eran muy potentes, metí una mano en el estanque, la anguila estaba hasta el fondo, todos se sacudían y gruñían esperando la corriente, pude ver a Quil y Embry poniéndose entre la hilera de personas que querían tocar a la anguila- Bella, ven rápido!

Mi hermana camino lo más rápido que pudo, siendo ayudada por Jacob, claro, y se paro junto a mi, le tome la mano y ella tomo la de Jake, parecía que toda la fiesta estaba tomada de la mano esperando la descarga eléctrica, le sonreí a Ben y me estire para alcanzar a la anguila, los amigos de Bella también estaban en la cadena humana, sonreí con maldad, no les diría cuando la tocaría, simplemente sentirían la descarga, mire a la enorme anguila y baje mis dedos.

-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!- ni siquiera tuve que frotarla, solo con poner un dedo sobre ella y había dolido hasta las partes que no sabia que tenia! Todos se soltaron al mismo tiempo, riendo, incluso los lobos se frotaban las manos y daban saltos, los imite intentando aminorar el dolor, Bella reía como poseída mientras sacudía las manos.

-Fue increíble!

-No puedo creer que doliera tanto!

-Me electrocuto una anguila!- gritaban todos mientras volvían a tomar sus tragos, la anguila había sido un hit en la fiesta, Ben y yo la cubrimos con un pedazo de madera que se parecía muchísimo al espejo gigante que había frente a la puerta del garaje… creo que lo era, pero bueno, la cubrimos para que estuviera segura y volvimos a lo nuestro.

-Emmett, te presento a Kimberly, Gia y Nikky- dijo Ben acercándose a mi con las tres rubias que habían llegado con él, las tres me saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y Ben desapareció después de susurrarme un _"Guárdame una"_ al oído, bien, tenia que escoger, veamos, cual de las tres.

-Tu fuiste el que metió la mano al estanque, cierto?- pregunto una de ellas, creo que era Gia, tenia la parte superior del cabello rubio y la inferior color negro, calaveras por todos lados y dos aretes en los labios, nunca había besado a una chica con esos aretes.

-Si, fue divertido- dije antes de darle un trago a mi bebida.

-Y sabes que seria mas divertido?- me pregunto Nikky, lo sabia por que traía un tatuaje en su bubi derecha que decía "DJ Nikky", era rubia, busto operado de mínimo 10,000 dólares y con unos tacones que por poco y estaba de mi altura.

-Que seria mas divertido?- pregunte poniendo mi sonrisa coqueta, las tres se me acercaron al mismo tiempo, Gia y Nikky pasaron un brazo cada una por mi cintura y la ultima, Kimberly, claro, rubia cabello corto, y con cuerpo de modelo, o mejor dicho, sin bubis ni trasero, ella se puso frente a mi con sus manos en mis hombros.

-Si nosotras jugáramos con tu anguila, que dices?- con… jugar… y… las tres… al diablo con Ben! Querían jugar con MI anguila, claro que lo haríamos, me incline y bese a Kimberly mientras tomaba a Gia y Nikky de la cintura y las conducía hacia las escaleras, lo bueno era que habíamos cerrado todas las habitaciones con llave, nadie entraría, pero yo tenia la llave de mi habitación, así que no había problema para acomodarme con este trió, un trió de rubias, mi record personal! Que bueno era tener una casa sin vampiros!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La fiesta iba genial, ya había tenido mi momento de la noche con las tres rubias que Ben me había presentado, hasta ahorita me doy cuenta que son las primeras chicas con las que me he acostado en mi propia cama, y vaya experiencia! Pero ahora solo me relajaba jugando domino con Ben, Maxxie, Jeremy y Jay, Maxxie nos iba ganando a todos.

-Que extrañas fichas de domino- dije observándolas, las había visto en algún lugar.

-Si, es que no trajimos ningunas, así que le quitamos las teclas al piano y les pintamos puntitos con un plumón de agua- abrí los ojos asustado y mire directo al piano.

-Que hiciste que?- exclame poniéndome de pie de un salto, la borrachera casi se me termino de bajar ante el susto, Edward me iba a comer, otro intento mas para la colección- no puede ser, viejo, ese piano es importantísimo para mi hermano!

-Si bueno, ese tipo es importantísimo para tu hermana- me gire hacia donde Maxxie señalaba, Bella estaba por besarse con un tipo al que ni yo conocía!

-Bella! No!- grite mientras saltaba a un par de personas para llegar rápidamente a ella, pero en donde se había metido Jake? Llegue justo a tiempo para jalar a Bella por el brazo y evitar que sus labios tocaran los del tipo, deje a Bella en una silla, se veía prácticamente dormida, me gire hacia el tipo que había intentado besarla y lo tome por el cuello- que te pasa, idiota?

-Bueno, esta tomada, solo hice lo que cualquier hombre…

-Escúchame bien, ningún "hombre" toca a mi hermanita!- grite haciendo énfasis especial en la palabra "hombre", Edward era un vampiro y era el único con derecho a besar a mi hermana, antes de que supiera que pasaba, el tipo estaba pegado en la pared e intentaba darme golpes, se los conteste inmediatamente por supuesto, tiramos un par de cuadros antes de caer al piso, todo el mundo ya estaba a nuestro alrededor gritando, silbando y de mas, me gire y quede encima del tipo y comencé a golpearlo como loco.

-Emmett! Dios mío! Detente!- escuche la voz de Rosalie entre los gritos de la multitud, levante la cabeza y la vi, me miraba preocupada, mire de nuevo al chico que había intentado besar a mi hermana y le di un tremendo puñetazo que lo dejo inconsciente- Emmett, que demonios…

-Rose! Que… que bueno que llegas, yo…- no me dejo terminar la frase, me miro molesta y fue directo al estéreo y apago la música, todos siguieron hablando sin notarlo.

-Ya basta! La fiesta se termino, pero ya!- todos se quedaron en silencio y miraron a Rosalie, pero a los dos segundos siguieron hablando, casi pude jurar que Rosalie se ponía roja de ira- DIJE QUE SE LARGUEN! FUERA!

-Rosalie, Emmett, Bella?- toda la fiesta se giro hacia la puerta del garaje en donde… papá… estaba… parado, absolutamente todos los invitados salieron corriendo por puertas y ventanas, donde sea que hubiese un huequito para salir de casa se abrían paso, escuche varios autos arrancar y después todo fue silencio- no puede ser.

Papá miraba todo alrededor, fue entonces que me percate de que la casa estaba semi destruida, había vasos de plásticos por todos lados y frituras y salsa y liquido en todo el suelo, el comedor era un asco y la sala ni se diga, la anguila seguía bien, hasta eso, pero todo lo demás, la alfombra, un par de figurillas de porcelana, las cortinas, todo estaba si no manchado, roto, mire a papá, me miraba… decepcionado, baje la mirada al instante, odiaba que me miraba así, preferiría que se enojara, que me gritara, algo mas a… ese silencio que… argh! Me mataba!

-Bella?- mire a Rosalie, ayudaba a Bella aponerse de pie- anda, vamos a tu habitación, necesitas dormir.

-Rrrossse, a ti también te quierrro musho, sssabesss?- dijo Bella abrazando a nuestra hermana, me tentó la risa pero no pude, sentí a papá a mi lado mirando a Bella.

-Yo también, pero tengo que llevarte arriba para que te duermas- Rosalie comenzó a dirigir a Bella hacia las escaleras.

-En ssserrrio Rrrossse, no imporrrta queel idiota nolonote, yo te quierrro conel alma…- y el alma fue precisamente lo que Bella echo fuera, vomitó justo al pie de la escalera y se dejo caer, Rosalie la cargo y la subió rápidamente.

-Quédate aquí y comienza a limpiar, ya vengo- me dijo papá antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, suspire, sabia que este momento llegaría, pero no sabia que llegaría tan repentino, pensé que nos hablarían antes o algo así, comencé a recoger los vasos de plástico tirados en la sala y los coloque sobre el pequeño espacio que la enorme piscina de la anguila dejaba en la mesita de centro, termine de recoger los vasos de la sala y me fui a cerrar y guardar las botellas, cuando iba por la mitad, una fuerte brisa llamo mi atención, vi a Rosalie con una pila enorme de vasos de plástico, mire alrededor, ya no había ninguno tirado.

-Gracias- murmure, ella simplemente me miro con las cejas alzadas, estaba molesta, baje la mirada, por que siempre tenia que hacerme eso, odiaba que se enojara conmigo, me hacia sentirme tan… arrepentido.

-Bella duerme, pero no creo que tenga un buen día mañana- dijo papá apareciendo por las escaleras, termine de guardar las ultimas botellas y me dirigí a guardar la poca botana que había quedado, pero papá me llamo antes- Emmett, no te preocupes, nosotros limpiaremos todo esto, vamos a tu habitación, necesitas descansar.

Simplemente asentí y lo seguí escaleras arriba, llegamos a mi habitación y cerro la puerta tras él, me senté en mi cama y el se sentó a mi lado, siempre tan tranquilo, con paciencia infinita, era frustrante algunas veces, se quedo en silencio un rato, así que seria mejor comenzar a disculparme de una vez.

-Papá, en verdad lamento mucho esto, no supe cuando se salió todo de control, en verdad lo siento- dije en voz baja y sin mirarlo, podía sentir su mirada pero no me atreví a sostenérsela.

-Claro hijo, entiendo que te dejaste llevar por la fiesta, pero fue muy peligroso lo que hicieron, sin supervisión, y Bella bebió mucho, y no quiero ni saber que hicieron con la anguila- soltó una risita que hizo que me relajara un poco, le dedique una media sonrisa mirándolo por un segundo- Emm, podrías explicarme que paso?

-Bueno, es solo que, bueno, Rose y tu se confundieron, y pues creyeron que uno nos supervisaría, pero no fue así, y bueno, sin vampiros Bella y yo simplemente, pues…

-Trajeron licántropos y una anguila eléctrica, las cosas mas seguras para una fiesta?- pregunto papá lazando las cejas, me mordí el labio.

-Si, yo no invite a la anguila, y los licántropos, pues son nuestros amigos papá, y Bella quería que vinieran ya que nosotros no podemos ir- le dije, el simplemente asintió.

-Claro- fue lo único que dijo, unos segundos después suspiro y se puso de pie- te dejare descansar, pero mañana decidiremos tu castigo y el de Bella, esta bien?

-Si, papá, muchas gracias por ayudarme a limpiar- dije antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-De nada, hijo, buenas noches- cerro la puerta y me desvestí de inmediato, quede en ropa interior y calcetines y me tire a mi cama a lado de Jackie, las cosas se habían salido de control, Bella estaba borracha, teníamos una anguila eléctrica como mascota y tendríamos que cambiar muebles y decoración, suspire, mamá iba a matarme.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Emmett! Que demonios le paso a mi piano?- el grito de Edward me hizo saltar de mi cama, retrocedí al instante al verlo parado junto a mi.

-Edward! Es… que… llegaste temprano!- dije retrocediendo hasta pegarme a la pared, Rose y papá entraron a la habitación inmediatamente.

-Edward, cálmate- dijo Rosalie casi amenazadoramente, pero Edward sostenía las piezas de domino…

-Son las teclas de mi piano!- me grito enseñándomelas, si, eran… sus teclas y… bueno… escuche un amenazador gruñido que provenía de Edward, de un salto me puse detrás de Rosalie, ya no me daba vergüenza que me vieran en ropa interior, había pasado tantas veces- tú cuando tuviste vergüenza?

-Si tengo, escondida, pero la tengo- dije encogiéndome de hombros, no podía creer que de veras no tuviera tanto miedo, será que Edward ha tratado de comerme tantas veces que ya ni efecto me hace?

-No te voy a comer, Emmett- me dijo Edward cruzándose de brazos.

-A no?- preguntamos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo, ella relajo su postura frente a mi y miro a Edward alzando las cejas.

-Oh no, hare algo que si te va a asustar- trague saliva, no me gusto nada el tono amenazador de sus palabras, que era lo peor que podía hacerme? Incluso peor que comerme- la hare de chaperón en todas tus fiestas, no te dejare solo ni un minuto ni te dejare beber, ni una sola gota de alcohol-

Abrí los ojos lo mas que pude, no podía estar hablando en serio! Mi vida social se echaría a perder si el me seguía y no me dejaba socializar con chicas y tomar!

-No, no, no, no Edward! Hermano, no me harías eso! No puedes! Por favor!- exclame acercándome a Edward y tomándolo por los hombros, el no se movía para nada a pesar de que yo intentaba sacudirlo para que entrara en razón.

-Claro que puedo Emmett, sabes que puedes correr pero no… no pensándolo mejor ni siquiera puedes correr- me dijo sonriéndome de lado, cruelmente como siempre.

-Edward! Te juro que arreglo el piano! Le compro teclas nuevas y se las mando poner y… y… lo pulo! Si! Lo dejo brillante y reluciente y… y… le compro llantitas nuevas…

-Mi piano no tiene llantas.

-Pues se las pongo!- exclame retrocediendo un par de pasos, que mas le podía hacer al bendito piano- mando tapizar el asiento para que este mas calientito!

-Yo no ocupo…

-Pero Bella si! Cuando se sienta contigo a escucharte tocar!- exclame, eso serviría, Bella necesitaba calorcito cuando estaba con él, no se fuera a enfermar.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo aceptar tus… disculpas- dijo Edward alzando las cejas, yo comencé a asentir rápidamente- esta bien Emmett, solo si haces todo eso para el fin del día, de acuerdo?

-Si, si, claro, tenlo por seguro que estará hecho!- dije, el me medio sonrió y dio media vuelta para salir de mi habitación y yo suspire, me había salvado, mucho menos dinero en mi bolsillo, claro, pero mi vida lo valía, Rose me acaricio el brazo antes de salir siguiendo a Edward, me puse unos pantalones y baje a desayunar.

-En serio hijo, debes dejar de hacer enojar a Edward así, aparte de que se te acaban tus fondos de reserva le vas a venir sacando canas verdes, aunque suene imposible- me dijo papá, solté una risa y entonces me di cuenta que me estaba secando, había bebido bastante ayer, tenia que hidratarme, pero mi principio de deshidratación se esfumo al ver a Bella, tenia unas tremendas ojeras, el cabello recogido en un chongo flojo con cabellos apuntando hacia todos lados, un enorme suéter mío que le quedaba como vestido y estaba tan pálida como los vampiros, suprimí una carcajada, sabia que le debía doler la cabeza como nunca antes, y tenia frente a ella una manzana y una enorme jarra de agua que ya iba por la mitad, me acerque a ella lentamente y le revolví su ya revuelto cabello suavemente.

-Hermanita, con eso no se te quita nada, un poco de huevo frito con un grasiento tocino y un poco de pan con mucha mantequilla lo hará, y tal vez una malteada con leche entera te serviri…- Bella salió corriendo rumbo al baño de abajo y solo escuche sus arcadas y solté una carcajada, vaya debilucha que era.

-Esta así por tu culpa Emmett, así que controla tus pensamientos o reconsiderare lo del piano- mi risa se apago, demonios si así se había hecho solo por el piano no quería ni imaginarme como se pondría cuando supiera que Bella casi se besa con…

-Que Bella que?- corrí instintivamente hacia la ventana mas cercana apenas escuche el grito de Edward.

-Muchacho, bájate de ahí!- sentía varios pares de frías manos intentando hacerme bajar del marco de la ventana, pero sabia que una de esas manos eran las de Edward así que cerré los ojos e intente impulsarme hacia adelante, pero claro, me detuvieron como si nada, pero no caería sin luchar! Comencé a retorcerme intentando escapar.

-Emmett, que demonios…- escuche la voz de Rosalie, pero no quería regresar a dentro, me iban a comer! Y no, yo tenia pensado vivir hasta que me transformaran y Edward no lo haría, me iba a dejar seco! – Emmett, basta! Vuelve adentro!

Me retorcí un poco mas y sentí mas pares de manos unirse a mi, escuche un grito de Bella, mas arcadas y un liquido cayendo al suelo, algunas manos me soltaron y continué con mi intento de escape, claro, una mañana típica en la familia Cullen, aunque me gustaría mas si no intentaran comerme tan seguido.

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Ayy Edward que lindo =D, recuerden entre más reviews más rápido mirarán esa escena… Rose y Emmett, ya casiii =D. Extraño mis guiones dobles T_T_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Bien.. ke les pareció..¿?=D las cosas que se pueden hacer cuando Alice no esta..xD bueno espero ke les haya gustado.. en el siguiente capi siguen las vacaciones de Jazz y Alice… dejen Reviews..!_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	15. El sufrimiento de Emmett

**Twiligth y derivados tiene su dueña bla bla bla...  
**

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Baaah, el titulo un poco exagerado hahahahaha. Hay que mandar a Alice de vacaciones más seguido! Edward ¡! Oh Edward q lindo es él! Quién vota porque Alice se vaya de nuevo más adelante?_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Bien, aquí esta, uno de los peores miedos de Emmett y tal vez de toda la familia les pega un buen susto..xD es por eso ke la abstinencia es la mejor precaución..!= D Hablando de precauciones… oh bueno kien puede culpar a Bella por semejante mastodonte que tiene por auto..¬ ¬ bueno espero les guste el capi..!_

* * *

**El sufrimiento de Emmett..!**

Bella POV

Seguía castigada, apenas había pasado una semana desde lo de la moto y debía admitir que había razón suficiente para castigarme, me lo merecía así que lo afrontaba con tranquilidad, de hecho, las otras veces que me han castigado han sido por razones justificadas, los he desobedecido y aunque me obligaban a ello, por causas que desconocía, siempre los acepto sin quejas, son raros los castigos o regaños en esta familia, pero no por eso dejan de ser aburridos, nadie estaba viendo televisión y por lo tanto yo no podía verla, prohibida de nuevo la computadora, las salidas y mis llaves escondidas, solo que ahora me quitaron el celular también, así que no me quedaba más que vagar por la casa, ni siquiera estaba Edward para mandarlo a comprar estambre, él y papá salieron de caza hace dos noches y no volverían hasta mañana tarde, mamá revisaba unos grabados arriba mientras Rosalie y Emmett jugaban ajedrez en su habitación, el muy bruto seguía sin darse cuenta, pero ya me las arreglaría para que viera la luz de una vez por todas, Jackie, él había recaído por eso lo habíamos internado en la veterinaria, recibe visitas casi a diario, en especial de Emmett porque yo solo puedo verlo cada tercer día, pero una semana más y lo tendríamos de nuevo en casa.

Tomé mi sobre-usado libro de cumbres borrascosas y salí al jardín, me tiré en un diván bajo el enorme árbol y empecé a leer, no había pasado la segunda hoja cuando un auto blanco compacto salió del camino de árboles, me senté y esperé, no lo conocía, era demasiado austero como para que fueran los de Denali, además venía demasiado lento, cuando se acercó lo suficiente, me di cuenta de que era un Fiesta, de la Ford, dejé el libro por un lado y esperé a que terminara de llegar.

-Quién es cariño?- mamá llegó a mi lado, me alcé de hombros, el coche se detuvo frente a nosotras, una despampanante rubia bajó.

-Una amiguita de Emmett, supongo- tomé de nuevo el libro y volví a recostarme, cómo se le ocurría traer a una de sus amiguitas?

-Bella- escuché el tono de regaño de mamá pero sabía que ella tampoco estaba feliz con eso, se acercó rápidamente a saludarla.

-Buenas tardes, busco a Emmett, tengo que hablar con él- las últimas palabras me hicieron levantar la mirada, siempre decían eso cuando… no, no, no, mi hermano es bruto pero no llega a tanto.

-Buenas tardes- la saludó mamá- por supuesto, le llamaré si gustas pasar.

-No, no señora muchas gracias, prefiero esperarlo aquí.

-Claro, Bella cariño vamos adentro.

-Qué?- mamá solo asintió y me indicó con la cabeza que entrara, bufé y la seguí, Emmett y Rosalie ya estaban en la estancia.

-Como sea lo que estoy pensando hermano, como sea…- mascullé y me tiré en el sofá, mamá le explicó a Emmett, él parecía curioso cuando salió, Rosalie se sentó frente a mí y mamá a mi lado, guardé silencio en una vana esperanza de poder escuchar lo que hablaban pero al menos que estuvieran gritando no iba a escuchar algo, unos segundos después, me rendí y preferí analizar el rostro perfecto que tenía enfrente, el entrecejo de Rosalie se frunció, nunca lo hacía y eso me hizo pensar que no era nada bueno lo que estaban hablando, miré a mamá, había abierto los ojos con sorpresa, volví la vista hacia Rosalie, tenía la boca abierta y los ojos dilatadas por… no sabría bien identificar ese sentimiento, parecía sorpresa, pánico y tristeza, me paré de un brinco y corrí a la ventana, tal vez podría escuchar, no pude oír nada, pero sí mirar a Emmett que me quedaba precisamente de frente, estaba pálido, si no conociera a los vampiros, diría que es el ser más blanco que he visto en mi vida, de repente dejó de ser blanco para pasar al verde y posteriormente al amarillo que fue descendiendo hasta regresar al blanco tan parecido al de la familia, cuando cerró los ojos miré a Rosalie y me arrepentí, me dolió el solo mirarla, sentí una punzada en el pecho.

-Qué es lo que le dijo para que mi hermano se vaya a desmayar?- pregunté, Rosalie me miró de inmediato, pero antes de que con su increíble velocidad se pusiera de pie, se escuchó como si un oso hubiera caído, mamá y Rosalie corrieron.

Cuando salí, Rosalie regresaba a la casa mientras mamá arrodillada junto a mi hermano, intentaba hacerlo reaccionar, la rubia sollozaba y no le creí ni una sola lágrima de cocodrilo, Rosalie apareció con un frasquito en la mano, cuando lo destapó, noté que dejó de respirar y unos segundos después supe la razón, tuve que cubrirme nariz y boca con una mano, respiré lo menos que pude, el olor era demasiado fuerte, pasó el frasquito por la nariz de mi hermano, poco después empezó a parpadear y Rosalie se puso de pie, su mirada de tristeza me hizo pensar mal.

-Tuve un sueño de lo más bizarro- murmuró cuando estuvo sentado, se frotaba el cabello con una mano alborotándolo más, sus ojos se abrieron enormes cuando los posó en la rubia- sigo dormido!

-Me temo que no, oh Emmett- y se soltó a llorar- amor- por inercia miré a Rosalie cuando la mujer dijo eso, intentó ocultarlo pero le dolió mucho- tú sabes que era virgen cuando estuve contigo aquel…

-Virgen?- casi me ahogué, ella me miró adolorida- y cuanto sacerdotes han rezado en tu capilla?

-Bella!- exclamó mamá alarmada, la rubia se abrazó a mi hermano llorando, Rosalie dibujó una débil sonrisa.

-Pero…

-Será mejor que entremos, necesitas sentarte Emmett- mamá interrumpió a mi hermano, él solo asintió y entró dejando a la rubia abrazando el aire, se apresuró a seguirlo, mamá y Rosalie se sentaron en el sofá de tres plazas, Emmett en el de una y la rubia en el loveseat, intenté ir junto a ella pero mamá me agarró de la mano cuando pasaba y me obligó a sentarme entre Rosalie y ella.

-Entonces que se supone que…- empecé a decir, pero Emmett me interrumpió.

-No puede ser posible Tiffany! Tiffany, verdad?- la rubia asintió entre sollozos, yo no pude evitarlo y solté una risita.

-Este bebé que llevo dentro es tuyo Emmett, no he estado con nadie más- murmuró con los ojos brillantes, se sujetó la inexistente panza y yo abrí la boca, las palabra salieron antes de que pudiera pensarlo.

-Vestida.

-Bella- me advirtió mamá, le sonreí, la rubia siguió hablando como si no me hubiera escuchado.

-Pero no, no puede ser, yo siempre me cuido y… cuánto dices que tienes?

-Cuatro meses.

-Cuatro?- me incliné hacia delante, la rubia, Tiffany me miró como si le estuviera ensartando clavos en los pies- y de casualidad no notaste que algo pasaba cuando no te llegó el periodo el primer mes?

La expresión de Tiffany cambió radicalmente, me miró como si me odiara, yo continué mirándola atentamente.

-No soy regular, así que no creí que fuera nada fuera de lo…

-Ya- la interrumpí, podía sentir la mirada seria de mi madre, pero no me agrada esta rubia para cuñada- pero esos primeros meses son los de vómito y mareos, no?

-No siempre- volvió a sollozar y se puso de pie, fue hasta mi hermano pero él brincó lejos del sillón cuando la miró, tenía los ojos dilatados por el pánico- no estoy aquí para obligarte a responder Emmett…

-Claro- mascullé, mamá me miró seria pero no dijo nada, la rubia no me escuchó, me recargué contra el respaldo y la estudié con atención, alta, escultural, pechos de varios miles de dólares, trasero de otros miles, labios llenos de colágeno y rubia, pasé la vista a Rosalie, alta, hermosa, escultural, labios carnosos, buenos pechos y, según Emmett, un perfecto trasero, sí, en definitiva me gusta mi rubia hermana para mi bruto hermano; se me escapó una risita tonta ante lo extraño que sonó eso, mi risa coincidió con la rubia simulando un desmayo.

-Pero si yo actúo mejor…

-Bella por favor- susurró mamá mientras se levantaba para revisar a Tiffany, yo me incliné hacia Rosalie.

-Tranquila, se nota que finge, Emmett no es tan…

-No te preocupes Bella- me murmuró al oído- tiene derecho a hacer su vida humana, es comprensible que quiera tener hijos- me quedé muda mirándola, intentó sonreírme pero no le salió más que una mueca, enseguida se puso de pie y subió las escaleras, Emmett estaba demasiado ocupado intentando despertar a su amiguita.

-Eres un bruto!- grité en cuanto Rosalie desapareció, Emmett clavó la vista en el piso- mírame Emmett! No puedo creer que hayas hecho semejante estupidez, existen unas cosas muy baratas que en el hospital los regalan, se llaman condones!

-Siempre los uso y tengo una caja en mi cuarto!

-Pues muy bien están ahí, en el bautizo ya no compras globos, inflas la caja que tienes en tu cuarto muy bien guardada y adornas las mesas- mamá no me dijo nada por lo que lo interpreté como que estaba de acuerdo conmigo, Emmett respiró hondo, y entonces la rubia empezó a despertar, se miraba un poco amarilla, intentó cubrirse la boca pero fue tarde porque… vomitó… en… mis pantalones, me llenó de vómito! Me quedé ahí pegada al piso contemplando lo que acababa de pasar, Tiffany se disculpó en un débil susurro o al menos me lo pareció porque los oídos me zumbaban de la ira contenida, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y apreté los puños para no llorar, no le daría ese gusto.

-Bella, hija ve a…- asentí lentamente, mamá no terminó la frase, me miraba como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar y justo así era como me sentía, di media vuelta y en silencio fui a mi habitación, cuando llegaba a las escaleras, escuché a Tiffany deshaciéndose en disculpas para con mamá, subí pisando fuerte y azoté la puerta de mi habitación, me desvestí una vez en el baño, me daría una ducha rápida y volvería a bajar, me lavé concienzudamente, aún sentía el olor del vómito después de quince minutos, cuando por fin terminé, había pasado casi media hora y me aterraba el imaginar todo lo que esa mujer pudo decir sin que yo me enterara, me vestí lo más rápido que pude y bajé corriendo las escaleras, aún estaban en la estancia, Emmett seguía de pie alejado de Tiffany mientras que ella hacía intentos de acercarse.

-No puedo recordarlo- decía Emmett frustrado.

-Emm, fue en una fiesta y habíamos bebido demasiado- vi como mi hermano se estremeció ante el mote que solo permitía a la familia y amigos muy cercanos, pero no dijo nada.

-Sí, como ha estado en pocas fiestas- murmuré mientras me sentaba junto a mamá, Tiffany me miró avergonzada y por un momento me lo creí.

-Lo siento mucho Bells…

-Bella- la corregí automáticamente, ella continuó disculpándose como si nada, me aseguré de dejarle claro que no me había importado en lo más mínimo, no me creyó, pero al menos no dijo nada.

-En verdad Emmett, yo solo quiero que estés enterado no te obligaré a nada, sacaré adelante a mi hijo, sé que eres un hombre correcto y de principios…

-Que bueno que lo sepas porque mi hermano no se va a casar con una zorra solo porque diga que está embarazada de él…- iba a seguir pero el grito de mamá me hizo dar un brinco.

-Isabella!

-Perdón- mascullé de inmediato, era reacción normal cuando decía mi nombre completo en ese tono.

-El bebé es de tu hermano aunque no te guste- aseguró con pose indignada, le sonreí como respuesta.

-A sí?

-Sí.

-Estás segura?

-Sí.

-Bueno- asentí satisfecha, me puse de pie y fui hacia el teléfono ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-Para que llamas a tu padre?- mamá reconoció el número mientras marcaba, pero no le contesté.

-Hola papi- sonreí.

_-Bella, qué ocurre? Qué tramas?_

-Yo, nada, que voy a tramar? Si no soy Emmett, solo quería hacerte una consulta- di vuelta para poder tener de primer plano el rostro de Tiffany que seguía con la expresión de huérfana desvalida.

_-Dime-_ seguía sospechando, me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que me avergüenza un poco el exteriorizar las muestras de cariño.

-No te preocupes que no es nada malo, solo quería saber si podrías hacer una prueba de ADN en un embarazo de cuatro meses.

_-Sí, es posible, por qué?_

-Porque vamos para allá de inmediato, cuando lleguemos te cuento, debo cortar, cuídate papá, te quiero- cerré el teléfono satisfecha, pude notar algo de temor en la mirada de esa rubia y justo entonces se desmayó.

-Está muy débil, Emmett, puedes llevarla arriba al cuarto de Bella?

-El mío? Y eso por qué?

-No hay más camas cariño, será solo unas horas- me contestó mamá tan tranquila que solo hizo que eso me molestara más.

-Y por qué jodidos no la mete Emmett en su cama? De nuevo!

-Isabella!- mamá sonaba más sorprendida que molesta, pero ésta vez me mordí la lengua para no disculparme.

-Que te digo que no recuerdo haber…

-No tienes tan buena memoria como para recordar a todas las rubias del país- volví a agarrar mi libro y salí pisando fuerte, estaba que me incendiaba.

-Ya quisiera yo que fueran todas las rubias- lo escuché reír.

-No tienes vergüenza!- grité antes de azotar la puerta principal, me hundí en el diván otra vez y abrí el libro, pero no pude leer, estaba demasiado enojada como para concentrarme así que tiré el libro al suelo.

-Bella- mamá llegó a mi lado, estaba seria pero no enojada.

-Lamento haber estrellado la puerta- mascullé sin mirarla.

-Hija, son cosas que pasan y…- me incorporé un poco y miré a mamá, guardó silencio al instante.

-Esa mujer es una…- su mirada me indicó que no dijera esa palabra por lo que me la salté- mamá por favor, si hasta el nombre lo tiene de…

-Bella, el que no te caiga bien no significa que sea una mala mujer- suspiré y volví a hundirme en el diván.

-Eres demasiado buena mamá- me acarició el cabello antes de volver a la casa, solo esperaba que en verdad solo fueran un par de horas las que se quedara y aunque no lo creo, espero se vaya al ver que Emmett no se va a casar con ella, pero… y si… si en verdad es suyo el bebé? Sería de mi sangre, un sobrino… entre mis pensamientos, ni siquiera noté el paso del tiempo, para cuando regresé a la realidad eran las diez de la noche, dejaron de ser un par de horas cerca de las dos de la tarde y esa mujer sigue muy débil acostada en mi cama, sé que pueden conseguirme una cama en una hora pero no quiero otra cama, solo quiero que todo regrese a la normalidad, no creí decir esto tan rápido pero espero que Alice vuelva pronto con su maldito censor aunque no pueda escaparme de nuevo a La Push, si me había metido la duda de que tendría un sobrino y que Tiffany era sincera, todo se me aclaró cuando fui a cenar media hora después de que me dijeran que parecía niña malcriada empecinada en un berrinche por permanecer en el diván afuera, y escuchar a Emmett preguntar por el postre de no sé que restaurante que tiene todos los tipos de chocolate y oro comestible de poco más de 20 000 dólares, terminé mi espagueti y casi corrí a la habitación de Rosalie, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras una tipa le quitaba el amor de su existencia, me planté frente a la puerta, nunca tocaba porque no tenía sentido, con unos segundos ahí era suficiente, pero casi dos minutos después, llamé con cuidado.

-Rose por favor, quiero hablar- la puerta se abrió en un segundo, no pude ver mucho de la elegante habitación porque Rosalie cubría el poco espacio que dejaba la puerta abierta.

-Bella, no puedo obligarlo a que me ame- deseé decirle que estaba totalmente equivocada pero no podía hacerlo- debe llevar su vida.

-Aunque sufras por ello?

-Soy feliz si él lo es.

-Pero todos debemos ser felices.

-Bella no…

-Si te la comes se acaba el problema!- exclamé entusiasmada, me miró sorprendida por unos segundos, después se soltó riendo.

-Ve a dormir Bella.

-Esa mujer está en mi cama, pero, sabes qué? Sacaré a Emmett de su habitación, buenas noches Rosalie.

-Buenas noches Bella- cuando llegué a la habitación de mi hermano, él se preparaba para dormir, seguía pálido y muy serio, ni siquiera llamé a la puerta que estaba abierta y me deslicé hacia la cama, me acosté a todo lo largo y abrí piernas y brazos, se quitó la playera de una, arrojó los tenis contra la pared y cuando empezó a quitarse el pantalón, lo hizo con todo y ropa interior por lo que tuve una muy buena vista de su trasero, mientras los subía, empezó a girarse y ahí fue cuando me cubrí los ojos y grité.

-Emmett, eso se hace en el baño!- lo escuché dar un brinco.

-Tú que no avisas, qué haces en mi cuarto?

-Yo aquí dormiré, puedes irte a la tina.

-Pe… no, estás loca! No quepo ahí ni en trocitos!

-Esa mujer está en MI cama y si me das el cuchillo yo te hago pedacitos para que quepas.

-Bella que no es mi culpa, por favor dame algo de…

-Claro que es tu culpa por no mantener a "Emmett Jr" quietecito o bien cubierto!

-Bells por favor, sé que cometí un error enorme pero te juro que yo siempre me cuidé, te lo juro, no sé que pasó, no quiero un bebé, tú sabes lo bruto que soy y ahora… ya no sé que hacer, mi vida va a cambiar completamente y yo no… no quiero que estés enojada conmigo por siempre porque… no… no puedo con esto solo… y… y…- encogí las piernas y me senté con la vista fija en hermano, sentí un nudo en la garganta y como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas, Emmett estaba siendo sincero, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuando intenta chantajearme, aunque siempre termine cayendo, suspiré.

-Sí quieres me voy a dormir a la tina pero por favor Bells, ya no estés enojada…

-Oh ven acá bruto, acuéstate aquí- me corrí hacia la orilla y palmeé el lado libre de la cama.

-Bella, no te lo digo para…

-Ya lo sé, ven- me sonrió abiertamente y me acosté dándole la espalda para que no viera que se me habían escapado algunas lágrimas, me quedé dormida poco después de que me abrazó.

Unas horas después, no estuve segura de cuantas exactamente, pero seguía estando oscuro, sentí a Emmett pegárseme demasiado y… estaba acariciándome la pierna y subiendo hacia… brinqué de la cama con un grito, la luz se encendió en un segundo y miré hacia la puerta, Rosalie había encendido el foco, junto a ella mamá miraba el interior del cuarto con el entrecejo junto, Emmett apareció con un vaso con agua y… un momento, si mi hermano estaba tomando agua, entonces quien me estaba… me acerqué a la cama con cuidado y jalé el edredón, la rubia prácticamente desnuda me miraba sorprendida.

-Perdón- susurró con sonrisa pícara, apreté tanto la mandíbula que me rechinaron los dientes, no tenía nada más qué decir?- creí que eras Emmett, es que con el embarazo se alteran las hormonas…

-Las… hor… el…- empecé a balbucear, sentí como la sangre me subía rápidamente, me puse roja pero no por vergüenza, tenía unas terribles ganas de partirle la cabeza a esta mujer.

-Vamos Bella, ven a mi cama- mamá me llamó desde la puerta, pero no pude moverme, de reojo miré a la rubia ir hacia Emmett y untársele, no tenía ni pizca de vergüenza, igual que mi hermano, menos pude moverme porque Emmett brincó hasta detrás de Rosalie como si Tiffany fuera a pervertirlo.

-Bella, cariño vamos- mamá me jaló del brazo y me dejé llevar, tenía que tranquilizarme.

-Por qué no me la ofreciste antes?- mascullé mientras me acostaba, mamá me sonrió.

-Creí que se quedaría por poco tiempo y después te las arreglaste bien con tu hermano.

-Pudiste detenerla- murmuré entre bostezos, ya no escuché lo que me respondió.

Por la mañana, me despertaron los gritos de Tiffany, arrojé el edredón y sin tender la cama bajé a la estancia dando tumbos aún somnolienta, me senté junto a mamá en el sofá de tres plazas y miré a mi hermano que estaba rojo y a Rosalie que se veía dolida pero a la vez resignada, puse atención para ver por donde iba el asunto.

-No, no puedes hacer eso, pero si dijiste que no querías que respondiera y que ibas a seguir! No me puedes decir que vas a abortar!

-Tu familia no me quiere- la rubia hizo un mohín de tristeza, me extrañó que mamá no dijera algo.

-Y eso qué más da, Bella está loca!- quise quejarme pero Tiffany me interrumpió.

-Si no nos casamos no tendré a éste bebé, no pienso vivir en pecado…

-Por si no lo sabías Tiff- la rubia me miró furiosa y me apresuré a terminar antes de que mamá me interrumpiera- fue pecado desde que le coqueteaste al hombre que te hizo ese bebé

-Ay Bella- mi madre suspiró, parecía haber perdido la esperanza de callarme, Emmett solo me miró y siguió gritándole a Tiffany.

-Es mi hijo!

-Falta la prueba de ADN- murmuré, mamá volvió a suspirar y Emmett siguió gritando como si yo no hubiera abierto la boca.

-Te dije que me haría cargo del niño pero que no me voy a casar contigo! Y tú dijiste que solo querías que lo supiera! Pues ya lo sé y quiero a mi hijo, si tú no lo quieres cuando lo tengas me lo das y te vas, pero no vas a abortar así tenga que mantenerte todo el embarazo…- abrí mucho los ojos, Emmett no podía estar hablando en serio, tenerla por nueve meses aquí? Mamá me cubrió la boca, no dejó que exteriorizara mi duda, estaba empezando a ponerme histérica, más histérica que Emmett, mi hermano se jalaba el cabello mientras se paseaba de atrás hacia delante con la vista en la rubia que estaba indignada, me distrajo el sobresalto de Rosalie, después suspiró y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Edward- susurró, escuché esa palabra como una bendición y corrí hacia la puerta, entrecerré los ojos con esperanza de alcanzar a mirar pero no estaban tan cerca como para poder verlos, el corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza mientras adentro, Emmett seguía gritando histérico intentando hacer entrar en razón a la mujer, solo un minuto después, quizá menos, miré algo brillar cerca del río y poco después, los brazos fríos me rodearon.

-Buenos días, me extrañaste?- sus níveos labios se impactaron contra los míos sin darme tiempo a responder.

-Bella, qué fue esa extraña llamada?

-Hola papá- hundí la cara en el pecho de Edward, papá me acarició el cabello cuando pasó junto a mí.

-Vamos a arreglar esto Bella- levanté la cara para mirar a Edward, me deslumbró mi sonrisa predilecta, me dejé arrastrar hasta la estancia de nuevo, Edward me hizo sentarme al lado de mamá, saludó a Tiffany con la confianza de Alice al saludar a extraños y corrió escaleras arriba, mamá ponía al corriente a Carlisle, Rosalie se había desaparecido, supuse que subiría con Edward.

-Tiffany- Edward apareció de nuevo, seguía sonriendo y traía algo en las manos, cuando las extendió hacia Tiffany, pude ver que era una caja rosada- no quiero sonar grosero pero con esto- agitó la cajita- sabremos muchas cosas, es una versión beta que se está probando en Europa, le mandaron algunas a papá para ver si tenían mercado aquí, la cosa es que con una muestra de ambos se puede saber si estás embarazada y da un aproximado del 87% de acierto en la prueba de ADN, así que si…- me di cuenta de que estaba viendo a Edward embobada cuando de reojo miré a Tiffany dar un brinco, entonces me giré completamente a ella y pude ver que estaba completamente roja, no supe si por coraje o vergüenza, pero tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-Es lo que te digo Emmett- se quejó totalmente indignada- nadie me cree y así no se puede, me iré y jamás volverás a saber de mí ni de tu hijo- agarró su bolso y salió dando grandes zancadas.

-No espera Tiffany, es mi hijo no tienes derecho!- Emmett empezó a gritar y habría corrido tras ella de no ser porque Edward lo abrazó.

-Tranquilo Emm que no estaba embarazada, se metió a tu cama anoche porque quería ver si tenía suerte, pero creo que con lo que se encontró en esa cama no le habría salido su plan- me puse roja y Edward me miró sonriente, intenté molestarme pero caí en el embrujo de sus hermosos ojos dorados.

-De dónde sacaste esa cosa?- escuché a Emmett que ya estaba tranquilo, pero no lo miré, no pude quitar la vista de mi perfecto vampiro, Edward se alzó de hombros, seguía sonriendo como si disfrutara el provocar ese efecto en mí.

-Alice me lo dio antes de irse.

-Te lo dije hermanita!- de repente sentí un apretón, agité la cabeza para volver a éste mundo y me vi envuelta en el atenazador abrazo de oso de Emmett- siempre me cuido- sonreía alegre, entrecerré los ojos automáticamente.

-Pues como sigas con el complejo de conejo y me salgas con otro susto como éste hermanito, te juro que yo misma te hago la vasectomía- todos rieron menos Emmett, él abrió mucho los ojos y me arrojó, los brazos de Edward me envolvieron.

-Me dejaría para que se acaben los problemas pero terminas arrancándomelo todo!

-Estás advertido- el ruido de mi estómago le quitó el tono de amenaza a mi voz, pero por la mirada de Emmett, me había entendido, me dejé llevar por Edward que prometió prepararme el desayuno, cuando me senté a la mesa, se me escapó un suspiro, a ver cuando Emmett por fin andaba con la rubia indicada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emmett POV

No podía creerlo! Como pudo? Mi bebé! Que estúpida fue Bella! No podía ser que de veras le hubiese hecho un enorme rayón a mi camioneta, la acababa de encerar, se veía tan preciosa, y va la tonta de mi hermana y le hace un hoyote en un costado y le tira muchísima pintura! Pero claro, a su hojalata nada le paso, ni un maldito rasguño! Maldita sea!

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente!- exclamo ella cruzándose de brazos, ya habíamos llegado a la sala entre gritos e insultos, pero no podía creer que mi pobre auto hubiese sido atacado por la carcacha que traía Bella- falle al intentar ocupar el espacio de al lado.

-Pues con semejante mastodonte como "auto" no me sorprende que hayas fallado! Es mas, que jodidos hacías intentando meter ese trasto en el garaje, es solo para autos decentes!- grite moviendo mis manos, Rosalie y Edward observaban todo sin meterse, escuchaba los murmullos de mamá, estaba por intentar detenernos.

-Mi auto es decente!- me grito Bella de vuelta, la ignore con un movimiento de mi mano y le di la espalda- no me dejes hablando sola Emmett!

-No estas hablando, estas gritando!- le devolví el grito girándome, ella me seguía los pasos, ambos nos detuvimos antes de llegar a la escalera, Edward y Rosalie ya se habían ido a la cocina, mamá y papá nos seguían observando listos para intervenir- y es solo un montón de fierros súper reforzados con ruedas, no es un auto!

-No seas niño Emmett! Oh, claro, eso es imposible!- dijo alzando una ceja y sonriéndome altaneramente.

-Que dijiste?- exclamé, odiaba que me dijera niño, si, soy inmaduro, pero "niño" no era, me acerque a ella irguiéndome a toda mi altura, pero ella seguía cruzada de brazos y con una ceja alzada- escúchame bien Isabella, aquí la niña eres tu, parece que te quedaste en la etapa de aprender a caminar! No das ni dos pasos cuando ya estas en el suelo!

-Si? Pues se supone que tu me tenias que enseñar! Pero claro, como podría haber aprendido bien teniendo un maestro tan bruto!- me grito, ya estaba roja de coraje y tenia los ojos vidriosos, retrocedí un par de pasos mirándola con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Bruto, aja, y que me dices tu, tienes miedo a casarte por que te aterra que Edward te deje vestida y alborotada en el altar- dije suavemente, el matrimonio siempre era un punto débil con Bella, y si, las lagrimas se acumularon al borde de sus ojos cuando sacudió la cabeza.

-Solo guardas rencor por que yo ya tengo a mi vampiro y tu estas frustrado por que Rosalie nunca te hará caso!- me grito, uy, golpe bajo, la tome del ante brazo y tire de ella, pero la solté de inmediato, no, era mi hermana, no podía hacerle nada, pero eso me había dolido, mucho.

-Tu muy emocionada no? Por que conseguiste a alguien que te soporte a pesar de ser una perra!

-Emmett!- escuche el regaño de mamá pero no la mire, seguía mirando a Bella, las lagrimas de coraje ya estaban saliendo poco a poco, le sostuve la mirada, ambos estábamos a punto de ebullición, nunca, jamás nos habíamos insultado tan feo.

-Llámame así, una… vez… mas- susurro Bella amenazadoramente, me incline hasta que mi rostro estuvo a la altura del suyo.

-Perra- dije claramente y entonces sentí un duro golpe en la cabeza.

-Isabella!- grito mamá, mire a Bella me veía con mirada sorprendida y una figurita de porcelana rota en una mano, di un paso hacia atrás y tropecé con uno de los pedazos de porcelana, no pude reaccionar a tiempo para meter mis manos y caí directo a las escaleras, sentí mi cabeza impactarse contra el filo de uno de los escalones.

-Emmett!- el grito preocupado de Bella y las frías manos de papá sobre mi cabeza fueron lo ultimo que escuche y sentí antes de que todo se volviera negro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ah! Que dolor! Mi cabeza, me punzaba horrible, me moví poco a poco sin abrir los ojos, ladee la cabeza, la sentía muy pesada, no recordaba en donde estaba, pero se sentía cómodo, alguna cama, moví mis manos lentamente hacia mi cabeza, pero dos cosas frías me detuvieron, que demonios era eso?

-Emm, no te toques- una voz que sonó a campanillas al viento se escucho a mi lado, abrí los ojos lentamente, había mucha luz.

-La luz- escuche otra voz, era suave, de un chico, la luz se fue y pude abrir mis ojos, vi el techo blanco de la habitación y a un señor rubio con bata blanca, bueno, era un doctor al menos, me erguí lentamente y mire donde estaba, estaba en una habitación espaciosa, rodeado de personas y… las cosas sumamente frías que tenia en los brazos eran sus manos!

-Aaah!- grite zafándome rápidamente, por que estaban tan frías?

-Emmett?- me pregunto una chica rubia, me puse de pie rápidamente a pesar de que el doctor intento detenerme.

-Oh Dios mío- mire al chico que había hablado, alto, flaco y de cabello cobrizo, detenía a una chica menudita que estaba seguro estaba por echárseme encima.

-Emmett, hijo, detente, te marearas- me dijo el doctor, bien, eso de hijo estuvo raro.

-No, espere, no se me acerque!- exclame, todo comenzó a darme vueltas y me recargue en la pared para poder mantenerme en pie.

-Emm…

-No, Carlisle, espera!- el doctor se detuvo mirando al chico de cabello rojizo.

-Edward, que le pasa a Emmett?- una señora de aspecto maternal me miraba preocupada, eran todos los que estaban en la habitación, pero no… yo no los conocía, a ninguno.

-No nos recuerda- murmuro el chico llamado Edward, todos ahogaron un grito y la chica menudita a la que detenía comenzó a sollozar, mire hacia la puerta, podría salir de ahí corriendo, pero seguro me mareaba mas- no Emmett, espera, tranquilízate y déjanos explicarte…

-No conozco a ningún Emmett, déjame en paz!- le grite al chico mientras avanzaba pegado a la pared hacia la puerta, estas personas eran raras, todas pálidas como fantasmas y con los ojos de un extraño color dorado.

-Espera, espera por favor, si no sabes quien es Emmett, podrías decirme como te llamas?- me pregunto el doctor con mucha paciencia, me detuve a pensar un momento, no conocía a ningún Emmett, y yo… mi nombre era… maldición! Como demonios me llamaba?

-Yo… no lo… aaah!- un agudo dolor en la parte posterior de mi cabeza me hizo caer de rodillas, el doctor me ayudo rápidamente.

-Calma, nosotros te ayudaremos, pero por favor, vuelve a la cama, necesitas descansar- me dijo el medico mientras me ayudaba a ir hasta la cama, sentí el frio de sus manos en mi brazo y lo mire rápidamente, me sonrió de forma paternal, tan amable que me inspiro muchísima confianza, camine hacia la cama y me senté en ella, la chica rubia acomodo un par de almohadas para que me pudiera recargar en ellas.

-Tienes hambre cariño?- la señora de aspecto maternal me sonrió mientras me cubría con una manta las piernas.

-Yo… si… supongo que no estaría mal un waffle- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Enseguida te lo traigo amor- me dijo y se inclino hacia mi, me aleje al instante, ella era una de las que tenia sus manos sumamente frías, eran raros, ella suspiro y me dedico media sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación, el doctor comenzó a revisarme, mire a todos los que estaban en la habitación, la chica rubia, el chico de cabello cobrizo, la chica a la que él detenía, chiquita y de cabello castaño, y el doctor, rubio y se veía bastante joven.

-Disculpe- le dije al doctor, el me miro inmediatamente dejando mi cabeza en paz- que fue lo que me paso?

-Te fuiste de espaldas y golpeaste tu cabeza con un escalón- me explico el doctor tranquilamente, alce las cejas, bueno, eso explicaba el dolor en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, escuche un sollozo mas fuerte y mire a la chica de cabello castaño, me miraba con lagrimas gruesas recorriendo sus mejillas, el chico alto la abrazaba, la mire con confusión, no sabia por que lloraba- Emmett, se que no lo recuerdas, pero así te llamas.

-Emmett? En serio? Vaya nombrecito mas raro- dije negando con la cabeza, pero me detuve al sentir un leve dolor, Emmett? Pero a quien se le ocurría semejante cosa? Digo yo no tengo cara de Emmett, o si? Emmett no suena a mi.

-Si no eres Emmett entonces que?- me pregunto el chico de cabello cobrizo- me llamo Edward.

-Si Edward, bueno yo no se que soy, pero en definitiva no soy un Emm… un segundo, como supiste lo que…

-Aquí tengo tu waffle cariño- la señora que se había ido hacia unos minutos regreso con una bandeja con un enorme waffle y un vaso de leche, olvide por un momento lo que le iba a decir al chico, a Edward y vi mi wafflesote.

-Gracias- dije tomando el plato y comenzando a comer, de verdad tenia hambre, me concentre tanto en la comida que no me había dado cuenta que todos estaban ahí, mirándome, deje de comer y los mire- que?

-Oh, lo sentimos- se disculpo el doctor- es solo...

-Perdón! Perdóname Emmett por favor, yo no quería que esto te pasara! Fui una tonta!- exclamo la chica en brazos de Edward- no quería golpearte y que te pasara esto, hermano, y ahora… no… recuerdas… nada!

-Bella, tranquila, estará bien- susurro Edward al oído de la chica, Bella.

-Hermano?- pregunte al aire, ella era mi hermana, pero si ni nos parecíamos, ella era tan… chiquita y yo…

-Emmett, nosotros somos tu familia, pero no lo recuerdas por que el golpe que te diste te causo amnesia- me explico el doctor, amnesia? Era en serio? Bueno el no recordar mi nombre era un punto a favor de esa posibilidad, y también el que no recordara ningún nombre o situación en el pasado, por que digo, no puedo ser un chico de… de… a quien quiero engañar, no recuerdo mi edad!

-Amnesia- susurre frunciendo el entrecejo, bueno, les creería, eran mi familia, y entonces por que estaban tan fríos? Por que todos eran tan pálidos? Y esos ojos dorados? Por que no estoy en un hospital?

-Muchas preguntas, mejor hazlas de una vez.

-Y por que jodidos escuchas lo que pienso?- grite, eso era raro, yo no había dicho nada y… y… ese chico, Edward, como sabia lo que estaba pensando?

-Si nos dejas explicarte todo con tranquilidad tal vez entiendas mejor- me dijo Edward con una sonrisa, mire a todos, eran tan diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo tan parecidos, seria mejor escuchar todo antes de juzgar.

-Bueno, esta bien, comiencen a explicarme- dije mientras me metía otro pedazo de waffle a la boca sin dejar de mirarlos, la chica rubia y la señora maternal se sentaron en un par de sillas que había al lado de la cama, Edward y la otra chica seguían parados y el doctor se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

-Bien, comenzare por presentarnos entonces, yo soy Carlisle Cullen, y ella es mi esposa Esme- me explico el doctor señalando a la mujer que me había traído la comida- somos tus padres, tus padres adoptivos.

-Me adoptaron?- pregunte antes de tomar un gran trago de leche.

-Si cariño, a ti y a tu hermana los adoptamos cuando eran pequeños, sus padres murieron, lamentablemente- me explico Esme, sonriéndome tristemente, trague pesado y mire a Carlisle para que continuara.

-Ella es Isabella, prefiere Bella, es tu hermana menor- me explico, mire a la chica que seguía soltando lágrimas, ella era mi hermana de verdad entonces.

-Así es, son hermanos biológicos.

-Ya basta! Como haces eso?- le grite a Edward, me leía la mente, era… extraño, lo mire con el entrecejo fruncido, el solo me sonreía.

-Él es Edward- me explico rápidamente Carlisle- también lo adoptamos, es tu hermano mayor.

-Mayor?- pregunte, por favor, yo creo que pesa la mitad de lo que yo, si esta alto, pero es una lombriz parada.

-Oye!

-Aja! Me lees la mente, como lo haces?- le dije mientras lo señalaba con un dedo acusador, el solo rodo los ojos.

-Espera a que termine de presentarte a la familia- me dijo Carlisle, su tono era de lo mas tranquilo, pero algo tenia que te hacia obedecerlo- ella es Rosalie, también es adoptada.

Mire hacia donde señalaba y ahí fue cuando le puse mas atención a la chica rubia, pero si era toda una Diosa! No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, olvide la comida, olvide a los demás, ella era la mujer mas perfecta que había visto, aunque no pudiese recordar nada mas, sabia que lo era, es la mujer mas perfecta del mundo, nada mas y nada menos que un ángel, esas facciones finas, el cabello dorado y ese súper cuerpo no podía ser otra cosa que un ángel caído del cielo.

-Emmett?- me pregunto Rosalie confundida, me había quedado mirándola como idiota, la verdad no me importaba, no quería perderme ni un segundo de ese hermoso rostro.

-Eres preciosa- susurre sin dejar de mirarla, la mire sonreír tímidamente y agachar la mirada un segundo.

-Gracias- me dijo mirándome directo a los ojos, no podía dejar de mirarla, escuche el chasquido de los dedos de Carlisle y entonces volví a la realidad y lo mire.

-Estas bien?- me pregunto, mire a Esme susurrarle algo a Rosalie y ella simplemente asintió, volví a mirar a Carlisle, sacudí la cabeza con cuidado, que demonios me había pasado? Me sentía algo perdido, poco a poco pude acomodar mis pensamientos otra vez y mire a Carlisle.

-Linda familia, doc- le dije a Carlisle, el me sonrió, mire de reojo a Rosalie una vez mas antes de seguir con mi comida- bueno, entonces, ustedes son mi familia, y ella es mi hermana, hermana, y me pueden decir por que todos se broncean con la luna y usan lentes de contacto?

-No nos bronceamos con la luna Emmett- me dijo Carlisle con una risa, todos habían reído, incluso Bella- y tampoco usamos lentes de contacto.

-Entonces por que todos están igual de blancos y con los ojos dorados, menos Bella, ella y yo que somos hermanos de verdad nos parecemos menos que los hermanos adoptados.

-Bueno Emmett, esto… te lo contamos cuando te adoptamos y eras un niño, pero lo aceptaste de manera muy natural y… bueno espero que puedas asimilarlo de igual forma ahora- me dijo Carlisle, lo mire con el entrecejo fruncido- se que no recuerdas nada Emmett, pero por favor, mantén tu mente abierta, cualquier cosa que digamos puede traerte alguno que otro recuerdo.

-Claro, claro doc, solo dígame por que se parecen tanto- le dije antes de meterme un pedazo de waffle a la boca, Carlisle miro a Edward y él simplemente asintió, mire al doctor suspirar antes de mirarme con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Emmett, mi esposa, Rosalie, Edward y yo… somos vampiros- me dijo, y gracias al cielo ya me había pasado el pedazo de waffle, porque me invadió una carcajada que no pude suprimir, solté una tronadora carcajada y hubiese seguido de no ser por que todos me miraban serios, incluso mi hermana, Bella.

-Es… son… vampiros… esa fue… muy buena- dije entre risas, pero mi risa fue apagándose poco a poco cuando ninguno rompió su seriedad, mire a Carlisle y el me miraba igual de serio y un poco preocupado, entonces… era…- pe… pero… no puede ser, los vampiros no… existen.

-Es la verdad Emm, por eso somos tan pálidos, no podemos salir a la luz del sol, somos fríos como hielo por que no tenemos sangre, y la fuerza- Carlisle tomo un pedazo de metal de la cabecera de la cama y lo aplasto hasta hacerlo polvo, lo mire sorprendido, era… pero no tenia colmillos...

-Esas son solo leyendas Emmett- me dijo Edward, bien, este tipo leía mentes, definitivamente eran algo raro... no podía creer que de verdad… fueran…

-Vampiros!- grite antes de saltar de la cama, pude ver a Esme y a Rosalie ponerse de pie rápidamente y mirar a Carlisle.

-Emmett por favor!- exclamo Carlisle pero no, era demasiado, tenia que sacar a mi hermanita de ahí antes de que nos comieran!

-Emmett no…- Edward soltó a Bella cuando llegue a su lado, por que la habrá… oh no, nos querían cazar! Nos darían unos segundos de ventaja y después correrían tras nosotros!

-No, ni con minutos de ventaja se nos escapan- murmuro Edward a mi lado, solté otro grito y escuche a Rosalie regañar a Edward.

-Emmett, hermano, alto, espera, espera!

-No Bella! Tenemos que salir de aquí! Buscar ajo! Crucifijos, esta nublado!- grite con histeria, escuche la carcajada de Edward desde el piso superior y después un sonido como de una roca golpeando otra.

-Emmett, por favor, deja que te explique, ellos no nos comerán!

-Como estas tan segura! Ya oíste al flaco desquiciado aquel!- le dije a Bella, ella insistía en jalarme dentro de la casa.

-Y crees que con esos cumplidos te vas a salvar?- gritó Edward desde arriba mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos.

-Edward, ya es suficiente- esa había sido Esme, mire hacia las escaleras solo para ver algo que me aterro mucho mas, no duraron ni medio segundo en llegar desde el segundo piso hasta donde estábamos mi hermana y yo, eran sumamente rápidos, empuje a Bella hacia atrás para cubrirla con mi cuerpo.

-Aléjense de ella! No la toquen!- exclame mirando a los vampiros, Carlisle y Esme se detuvieron al instante, Rosalie suspiro y le dio un golpe a Edward que seguía soltando risas.

-Emmett, nosotros nunca les haríamos daño, los adoptamos hace mucho y siempre los hemos cuidado- me dijo Carlisle con voz tranquila.

-Si! Nos querían dejar crecer para tener mas sangre, no?

-Mucha sangre ha de tener Bella…

-Edward!- gritaron Esme y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

-No es eso Emmett, créeme, por favor- mire a Carlisle, me miraba con cara de suplica, bueno, ya que, no podíamos huir, eran demasiado rápidos, me gire hacia Bella, ella simplemente estaba parada mirándome un poco preocupada.

-Esta bien, ellos nos quieren Emm, son nuestra familia, no nos lastimaran- me explico Bella con tranquilidad mientras me acariciaba el brazo, le sonreí levemente- y tu siempre estarás ahí para protegerme, se que estaré bien siempre.

Me sonrió ampliamente y mi sonrisa creció, me había nacido el instinto protector con ella, era mi hermana pequeña, tenia que cuidarla y tratar de siempre darle lo mejo… un agudo dolor en la parte posterior de mi cabeza me hizo doblarme con un grito, y después, un flashazo, un enorme tipo golpeaba a Bella! Después una señora de lo mas fodonga me quemaba la mano con una plancha, _"Siempre estaré aquí para protegerte, Bells"_ le murmuraba a una Bella de 8 años mientras la arropaba en su cama.

-Emmett!

-Oh Dios, que pasa?

-Hermano, estas bien?

-Esperen, déjenlo respirar- todos gritaban a mi alrededor, estaba de rodillas y con mis manos agarrando fuertemente mi cabeza, Carlisle estaba a mi lado, con una mano en mi espalda y esperando que todo pasara, respiraba pesadamente intentando calmarme, la cabeza aun me punzaba, pero ya no me dolía tanto.

-Que… que demonios fue eso?- pregunte dando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Recuerdos- me explico Edward, volvía a abrazar a Bella, ella me miraba preocupada- te llegaron de pronto, como dijo Carlisle, cualquier cosa que digamos o hagamos puede traerte recuerdos, Emmett.

-Entonces… eso en verdad paso?- pregunte mientras Carlisle me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, Edward simplemente asintió, Bella lo miraba esperando que le explicara lo que había visto- ustedes… ustedes nos rescataron de ese lugar?

-Los Williams?- pregunto Bella en un susurro, me miraba preocupada.

-Tu sacaste a Bella de ese lugar Emmett, nosotros los encontramos después- me explico Edward, yo asentí, eran recuerdos malos, la verdad no quería pensar en eso ahora- tienes razón, no hay que pensar en eso, mejor vamos a la cocina, aun tienes hambre? Esme te preparara tu platillo favorito, no Esme?

-Claro que si amor, lasaña, la preparare enseguida- dijo Esme sonriéndome maternalmente, le devolví una sonrisa antes de que ella saliera hacia la cocina, Carlisle la siguió rápidamente.

-Ese es mi favorito?- pregunte con las cejas alzadas, comida italiana, genial.

-Lo era antes de que te partieras la cabeza, haber ahora si cambias de parecer- me dijo Rosalie al pasar por mi lado, sonreí ampliamente, su voz era mucho mas linda de lo que la había escuchado hacia unos minutos, corrí hacia ella para que se sentara junto a mi, pero entonces, Bella y Edward llamaron mi atención, reían mientras caminaban muy juntitos, y de pronto Edward se acercaba mas y mas a mi hermanita, mas, y mas, y mas, y…

-Que jodidos?- grite señalando a Edward y Bella, se besaron! Como? Por que?

-Bella es mi novia, Emmett- me explico Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y me puedes explicar en que momento me drogaron para que yo aceptara semejante cosa?- grite alzando los brazos, como había aceptado yo que mi hermanita anduviera con un malévolo vampiro lector de mentes?

-Primero que nada, no soy malévolo, y segundo, lo aceptaste muy bien cuando te enteraste la primera vez, no tiene por que ser diferente ahora- me dijo Edward mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Si, pero… pero… es raro! Digo, viven juntos! Debe ser algo ilegal o no se!- exclame, Rosalie soltó una risa y se fue hacia la cocina, bueno, ella también era mi hermana adoptada, así que, pues tenia posibilidades, no? Digo si Edward y Bella viven juntos y aun así pueden…

-Así es, mejor calladito Emmett- susurro Edward en mi oído, suspire, bueno ya que, era un buen punto, me dirigí hasta la cocina y me senté enseguida de Rosalie, ella me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, era tan bella, y muy linda y divertida a la vez, platicamos mucho durante los minutos que Esme cocinaba, me contaba historias sobre lo que yo había hecho, lo que hacia, la historia familiar y de mas, podía estar horas y horas escuchándola sin cansarme, pero la comida llego y ella se dedico solo a mirarme comer, bueno, a atacar el festín entonces, Bella también tenia un plato, pero los demás no se veían interesados en la comida, tome mi tenedor y comencé a comer.

-o-o-o-o-

-Esto esta delicioso!- exclame cuando termine con media lasaña, estaba de verdad riquísima, pero ya no podía mas, iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Tu comida favorita es la italiana- me explico Rosalie, había estado a mi lado toda la comida, aunque no había probado bocado.

-En serio? Pues ahora entiendo por que, esta deliciosa, mamá!- vaya, ese mamá me había salido de forma espontanea, pero a Esme le brillaron los ojos cuando me escucho.

-Me alegro que te gustara, cariño- me dijo antes de recoger mi plato.

-Oigan, tal vez podamos ir a Italia a probar la comida de…

-NO!- gritaron todos dirigiéndose a mi, incluida Bella, me encogí en mi asiento mirándolos con ojos como platos.

-Bueno, bueno, no vamos- susurre, todos asintieron y sonrieron, mire a Bella con una ceja alzada, que de malo tenia Italia? Ella simplemente me negó con la cabeza, no me diría o que? Mire los pocos restos de la deliciosa comida que Esme me había hecho, Italia, ya habíamos ido a Italia? Forcé mi mente un poco, pensando en Italia, la enorme bota al sur de Europa, algunos edificios que había visto en fotografías y… sisee de dolor, muchos flashazos, ojos rojos, había muchísimos ojos rojos por todos lados, volví a la realidad intentando regularizar mi agitada respiración, que demonios había sido todo eso!

-Recordaste mas cosas Emm?- me pregunto Carlisle, de nuevo estaba a mi lado y me vigilaba de cerca, yo simplemente asentí.

-Esa es la razón por la que no vamos a Italia, Emmett- me explico Edward, lo mire, ojos rojos que se veían temibles, solo eso, el soltó una risa- son vampiros, los ojos rojos representan el hecho de beber sangre humana, y digamos que tú y Bella no son muy bien recibidos por ellos.

-Bien, dejémoslo así- dije, si esos ojos si asustaban, mire al resto de la familia, seguían mirándome preocupados, les sonreí para que se calmaran y funciono.

-No quieres nada mas, cariño?- me pregunto Esme mientras maniobraba con todos los platos de la comida.

-No, ya estoy demasiado lleno- respondí palmeándome el estomago.

-Oigan, saben que estaría bien?- pregunto Bella, todos la miramos- si Emmett saliera a dar la vuelta por Forks, así podría recordar mas rápido.

Mire al resto de la familia, todos se miraban entre si y murmuraban muy rápidamente, tan rápido que ni siquiera entendí lo que decían.

-Bella, es peligroso para Emmett salir en estas condiciones- dijo Carlisle, peligroso?

-No recuerda nada y… bueno no se si seria lo mas…

-Ey! Estoy des memorizado no invalido- dije cruzándome de brazos, quería salir a la ciudad, recordar cosas normales, cosas humanas.

-Tal vez tenga razón- dijo Rose, le sonreí, seria genial que viniera conmigo!

-No podemos salir, no esta nada nublado y supongo que andarán a pie un rato por el pueblo- dijo Edward mirando a Bella, ella simplemente asintió, entonces tampoco podían salir al sol?- no podemos Emmett, pero no por la razón que crees.

-No se preocupen, será solo una hora o algo así, yo cuidare a Emmett- dijo Bella, anda, mi hermana pequeña me iba a cuidar a mi!

-Si te pierdes no sabrás como regresar Emm- me dijo Edward, bueno si, probablemente no, pero me la pasaría pegado a Bella, intentando recordar cosas y eso, Carlisle y Edward se miraron un momento y después el doctor asintió.

-Esta bien, lleva a Emmett a pasear Bella, solo ten cuidado cuando caminen por ahí, que la gente no sepa lo que le pasa a Emmett, llamaría mucho la atención- dijo Carlisle mirando a Bella, ese "_Lleva a Emmett a pasear"_ había sonado raro, entrecerré los ojos.

-Genial! Vamos Emm, te llevare por el pueblo e iremos con el tío Charlie- dijo Bella saltando de su asiento y tomando mi mano para que la siguiera, llegamos a la parte trasera de la casa y entramos al enorme garaje con un montón de autos que hicieron que mis ojos se abrieran cada vez mas, silbé bajo al ver un precioso Aston Martin al final de la hilera de carros- iremos en mi auto.

Y entonces vi la cosa que Bella había llamado auto, Dios mío, eso debía ser mas viejo que los vampiros! No, no, no, de ninguna manera me atrevo a subirme a esa cosa!

-Olvídalo, yo a eso no me subo- dije deteniéndome en seco, Bella me miro con la boca abierta, el resto de la familia estaba detrás de nosotros y pude escuchar las risas que se les escapaban- estaré mal de la cabeza ahora pero estoy seguro de que ni en mis 5 sentidos me subiría a esa monstruosidad.

-Ey, no ofendas a mi auto!- me dijo Bella enojada, yo me encogí de hombros, de ninguna manera me iba a subir a eso, Bella bufo y retrocedió sobre sus pasos- de acuerdo, iremos en la tuya.

-Mío? Tengo auto?- pregunte y luego me gire para ver la hermosura a la que Bella subía, una enorme camioneta Jeep color verde militar y era… era…- perfecta!

-Anda, sube ya- me dijo Bella, me encamine al asiento del copiloto y me subí rápidamente, espere a que Bella pusiera en marcha el auto pero ni siquiera lo arranco, la mire para ver que esperaba- oh, si, no puedo arrancar si no te pones tu cinturón, Emmett.

-Cinturón, claro- me abroche rápidamente y entonces Bella echo a andar el motor, la dejaría conducir por que podía darme otro ataque de recuerdos en cualquier segundo y seria peligroso estar al volante cuando sucediera.

-Con mucho cuidado!- exclamo Esme antes de que dobláramos una curva y la casa desapareciera tras los arboles, Bella saco la mano y le dedico un saludo, me hizo una seña con el dedo para que no hablara, la obedecí, ella conocía mejor a los vampiros que yo, salimos del camino de árboles a una carretera, era poco transitada, Bella siguió sin hablar y yo la imite, no me había echo mas señales, así que esperaría que ella iniciara la conversación.

-Bien, ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos y no se atreverán a seguirnos en la ciudad cuando hay sol- me dijo unos 10 minutos después, la mire, sonreía de lado, de forma casi traviesa, alce una ceja.

-Parece como si hubieses logrado burlarlos o algo- dije sin comprender, Bella parecía estar haciendo cada movimiento en secreto.

-Eso es exactamente lo que hicimos, vamos a visitar a unos amigos a los que no podemos visitar muy a menudo- me explico acelerando un poco mas la camioneta, me uso como excusa para escaparse!

-Y por que no los visitamos a menudo si son amigos nuestros?- pregunte alzando aun mas las cejas.

-Los vampiros nos lo prohíben- fue todo lo que me dijo, baje las cejas ya que no las podía subir mas.

-No nos dejan, me vas a decir por que o…

-Nuestros amigos son hombres lobo- me dijo Bella tranquilamente, me ahogue con mi propia saliva pero Bella estaba muy concentrada en el camino, hombres lobo? Era broma? Dios, esto del mundo de las maravillas era mucho mas raro de lo que creí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de pasar a una casa en la que un señor en silla de ruedas le dijo a Bella que un tal Jacob estaba en casa de otro tal Sam, nos dirigimos hacia otro lado en mi camioneta, Bella la estacionó afuera de una pequeña casa de aspecto hogareño en medio de un claro del bosque y se bajo rápidamente, la imite mirando hacia todos lados, no recordaba nada ese lugar.

-Bella!- un tipo enorme salió de la pequeña casa, era un poco mas alto que yo, pero menos musculo, mi hermana salto y abrazo al chico, alce una ceja, a que se debía tanto afecto?- ey Emmett, como estas?

-Erm… Jake, Emmett tuvo un pequeño accidente- dijo Bella acercándose rápidamente hacia mi y tomándome la mano para llevarme hacia la casa.

-Accidente? Que paso?- otro tipo, se miraba mayor que Jake, salió de la casa seguido por una chica y otros dos chicos.

-Bueno, le… le pegue en la cabeza y se fue de espaldas y se golpeo contra un escalón y… bueno… Emmett perdió la memoria temporalmente- explico Bella, bien, la parte en la que ella me golpeaba no me la sabia, pero no dije nada, me concentré en los rostros frente a mi, lucían sorprendidos y asustados al mismo tiempo, pero me esforcé en recordarlos, pero no, nada, suspire.

-En… en serio no nos recuerdas, Emmett?- me pregunto Jake, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza, todos se miraron entre si, la chica, a la que no había visto bien hasta ese momento se acerco, tenia una enorme cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, no me fije mucho porque seria grosero.

-Bueno, espero que nos puedas recordar pronto, soy Emily- me dijo la chica extendiendo su mano, la tome rápidamente.

-Mucho gusto en… pues en conocerte de nuevo- dije, ella soltó una risa.

-El es mi prometido Sam, y ellos son Jared y Paul- dijo señalando a los otros dos chicos, todos se acercaron a mi y me sonrieron, ningún dolor, ningún recuerdo, nada, ni siquiera el echo de saber que eran hombres lobo ayudaba, Sam me dio la mano, estaba tan caliente! Lo mire alzando las cejas.

-Cierto, nuestra temperatura es un poco… elevada, supongo- me sonrió cuando me soltó, los otros chicos me saludaron igual, y entonces, un leve aullido se dejo escuchar, casi pude jurar que las orejas de los cuatro chicos se habían movido en dirección al sonido.

-Ahora regreso, cambiaremos de turno a Quil y Embry- dijo Sam girándose para besar a Emily, Jared y Paul ya habían corrido hacia el bosque, me pregunto si ya había visto a un lobo transformarse antes, o si lo veo ahora recordare algo, pero Sam no se transformo ahí, se adentro en el bosque y lo perdí de vista, me gire hacia los demás, Emily estaba de pie en el porche de la casa, Bella y Jacob cuchicheaban un poco mas allá me dirigían miradas preocupadas, rodé los ojos.

-Sabes que estoy bien, solo que no recuerdo bien las cosas, no estoy invalido ni nada por el estilo, dejen de verme así- les dije cruzando los brazos, Bella me sonrió y se acerco a mi.

-Entonces iré un ratito con Jake, Emm, me tiene que decir algo, tu mientras quédate con Emily, si?- me pregunto Bella antes de salir disparada hacia un pequeño claro, yo simplemente me quede ahí, ni siquiera había esperado por una respuesta.

-Ven Emmett, quieres algo de comer?- me pregunto Emily, la verdad no tenia hambre, pero cuando olí el delicioso aroma que desprendía el horno cambie de parecer.

-Claro, huele delicioso- dije dirigiéndome a la pequeña mesa en medio de la habitación para sentarme, pero entonces recordé que Bella me había dicho que el celular era muy importante y siempre debíamos traerlo con nosotros- Emily, iré por mi celular a la camioneta.

-Claro, yo me encargo de las galletas- me dijo mientras sacaba un enorme guante de cocina de un cajón, salí de la casa y me dirigí a mi camioneta, no podía creer que tuviera un auto tan genial, estaba por abrir la camioneta cuando un destello blanco me interrumpió, era… había sido una parte del bosque o algo así, vi un resplandor blanco a mi derecha, no sabia si era mi cabeza afectando mi visión o de verdad había algo en el bosque, camine rápidamente hacia donde había visto el destello y me adentre un poco.

-Que demonios…- susurre al ver unos arbustos moviéndose, mire hacia atrás, la camioneta y la casa estaban a unos 500 metros, si me adentraba un poco mas podría regresar, estaba seguro, camine hacia el bosque mirando hacia todos lados intentando que la visión volviera, tal vez recordaba algo bueno, llegue a un sendero y todo comenzó a dar vueltas, miraba una melena rubia correr delante de mi, pero no era Rosalie, era otra chica, muy bonita, si, pero no… no era como Rose, el sendero comenzó a zigzaguear, no estaba seguro si era mi cabeza o de verdad estaba así, me sentía mareado y la cabeza me punzaba levemente, me quede quieto unos minutos hasta que todo se detuvo y pude ponerme derecho.

Me gire hacia todos lados, el sendero había desaparecido, al igual que mi camioneta y la casa de Sam y Emily, no sabia donde demonios estaba o hacia donde ir, y lo peor de todo, no había recordado nada útil! Camine de izquierda a derecha un momento, no sabia en que dirección ir, intente mirar el sol para ver mas o menos donde estaba, sabia que el mar quedaba al oeste, si salía a la playa seria mas fácil encontrar personas, mire hacia arriba pero la capa de arboles era tan espesa que no me permitía mirar nada.

-Maldita sea- murmuré, cerré los ojos y di dos vueltas sobre mi mismo, cuando volví a abrir los ojos mire hacia adelante y comencé a caminar en esa dirección, no sabia en donde demonios estaba, por lo menos si iba al sur vería la carretera, al oeste la playa y al este posiblemente la casa de Emily y Sam, al norte no sabia que demonios iba a encontrarme, pero bueno, no pensaría en eso, me concentraría en el camino.

Miraba hacia todos lados mientras caminaba, quería cualquier seña de civilización, lo que sea, no había ni un sendero, caminaba entre troncos caídos, matorrales y demás plantas, mire hacia la derecha cuando creí ver otro destello, salte los arbustos que tenia enfrente sin prestar atención, pero no contaba con lo que me pasaría después.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!- grité lo mas fuerte que pude, esto dolía en grados inimaginables! Todo mi sistema nervioso estaba completamente alterado! Y como no, si mi pierna derecha había quedado atrapada en una enorme trampa para oso que parecía tener mas de 10 años ahí!- Maldita sea! Maldición!

Mire mi pierna, había sangre por todos lados, no podía moverla para nada, los enormes dientes de la trampa para osos estaban bien enterrados en mi espinilla y pantorrilla, no sabia si se me había roto el hueso, pero si sabia que me dolía a madres! Y estaba en medio de la nada! Me desangraría hasta morir!

-Estúpida! Estúpida trampa para osos! Estúpida memoria! Estúpido celular que haces en el auto!- grite, mire hacia todos lados, tenia que salir de ahí o de veras me desangraría, acerque mis manos con cuidado hacia la trampa e intente abrirla, pero la moví un milímetro y un horrible dolor se expandió por todo mi cuerpo y me impidió volver a tocarla.

Noté que la trampa tenia una cadena que se perdía entre unos troncos, estaba atrapado ahí, solo en el bosque y comenzaba a sentirme extrañamente débil, me recargue contra unos arbustos y deje mi cabeza descansar, me había comenzado a punzar, escuchaba un ruido suave, como temblores, no sabia si eran las mismas punzadas de mi cabeza pero medio abrí los ojos, si, mi cabeza estaba mal, dos enormes lobos se acercaban a mi a toda velocidad, eran de verdad gigantes, volví a cerrar los ojos y recosté mi cabeza, entonces escuche voces.

-Tenemos que llevarlos a un hospital, Sam- era Jacob, abrí los ojos y vi a Jake y Sam hincados junto a mi.

-Emmett, estas bien?- me pregunto Sam, no pude responderle, pero alce las cejas señale mi pierna- claro, lo siento, escucha, tenemos que sacarte de aquí y llevarte a un hospital- yo negué rápidamente, se supone que no debían de ver mi falta de memoria en ningún lado.

-Ya, no vamos a discutir contigo, te llevaremos a la casa de Sam y de ahí te subiremos a la camioneta y te llevaremos a…

-Casa… quiero… quiero ir a casa- murmure, Sam y Jake se miraron pero no dijeron nada, escuche la cadena romperse, Jake la sujetaba con cuidado, Sam paso sus brazos por debajo de mi, genial, me cargarían, era estúpido, yo era demasiado grande, se vería sumamente ridículo que me cargaran! Bufe pero no dije nada, no estaba de humor para pelearme, Sam me levanto con facilidad, Jake se movía a la par deteniendo mi pierna con mucho cuidado, sentía el viento en mi rostro cuando comenzaron a correr, las punzadas en mi cabeza y mi pierna me estaban matando.

-Oh no, no, no, Dios mío, Emmett!- escuche la histérica voz de Bella y abrí los ojos, corría hacia mi con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y expresión contrariada- te dije que fueras a la casa! Se supone que íbamos a dar una vuelta a la ciudad y tu vas a brincar en una trampa para oso!

No le dije nada por el comentario por que de veras parecía estar en estado de histeria, Sam y Jacob me dejaron sobre el angosto asiento trasero de mi Jeep, Bella subió conmigo y se apeñusco en una esquina para cuidarme la pierna, ella pagaría el lavado de la sangre de mis asientos de piel! Sam y Jake subieron a los asientos delanteros.

-Te llevaremos rápido al hospital Emmett, resiste- me dijo Sam mientras encendía el motor.

-No!- exclamo Bella, Jake se giro en el asiento para mirarla mientras Sam aceleraba al máximo.

-Bella, tenemos que llevarlo o podría perder la pierna- dijo Jake, mi corazón se alocó, perder la pierna? Dios no!

-No podemos llevarlo al hospital… la gente no… no debe… llévenme a casa! Llévenme a mi casa!- exclamo Bella, seguía histérica, de no ser por que tenia que cuidar que mi pierna no se moviera estaba seguro que ya se habría desmayado.

-No lo llevaremos a una casa llena de vampiros en estas condiciones Bella!- exclamo Sam girando bruscamente hacia la carretera.

-Tienes que! No podemos llevarlo al hospital, no con esa memoria! Mi familia no quiere llamar la atención, Sam por favor!

-No Bella, por favor tu! Esta bañado en sangre! Además no podemos entrar a su territorio, y mucho menos acercarnos a su casa- dijo Jake, Bella comenzó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza, unas ligeras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Chicos, por favor, no se si saben que Carlisle, nuestro padre es doctor y…

-Sabemos que es doctor, extraño, pero lo es, pero no podemos llevarte allá Emmett- me dijo Sam sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

-Sam, papá tiene su propia sala de emergencias en casa, es en caso de que a Emmett o a mi nos pase algo, por favor, llévanos a casa- suplico Bella, Jake miro a Sam, este seguía completamente serio mirando fijamente hacia adelante.

-Bella no creo que sea una buena idea que…

-Maldita sea, Sam, llévanos a casa!- grite, mi pierna me estaba matando, sentía la picazón comenzar en mis ojos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero debemos pedir permiso- Sam le echo una mirada a Bella y ella saco su celular- Jake, dile a los chicos que nos vigilen.

Jacob asintió y abrió la puerta, salto de la camioneta en movimiento directamente hacia el bosque, abrí mucho los ojos, tardaría en acostumbrarme a tanta locura sobrenatural.

-Ho… hola, Rosalie, esta papá?- escuche la voz de Bella la mire hablar rápidamente intentando controlar su voz, le temblaba la mano donde sostenía el teléfono, gruñí cuando una punzada especialmente fuerte me hizo soltar una maldita lagrima- pásame a papá! Espera, pásamelo! Papá? Si, no, por favor, solo necesito que digas que le permites a Sam y a Jacob entrar en nuestro territorio por unos segundos… por favor, es importante, será solo unos segundos en lo que dejan la camioneta y se… gracias, lo escuchaste Sam?

Bella colgó el teléfono y miro a Sam, este simplemente asintió pero se veía claramente que todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban en tensión, sentí una sacudida en la camioneta y mire a Jacob parado en la caja, Bella le dio indicaciones a Sam y giro rápidamente en el camino oculto que llevaba a casa, nunca podría recordar justamente en donde estaba, bueno por lo menos no por ahora, la tensión crecía mas y mas conforme nos acercábamos a la casa, y justo cuando llegamos a la entrada, Sam dejo el auto estacionado y salió disparado hacia el bosque con Jake pisándole los talones, ni siquiera pude darle las gracias.

-Emmett! Emmett! Oh por Dios!- Rosalie llego hasta mi en menos de un segundo, se había subido al asiento del copiloto y me miraba aterrada.

-Edward, llévalo arriba, preparare todo- escuche a Carlisle decir, Bella se bajo del auto y fue con mamá, Edward me bajo mientras Rosalie detenía mi pierna, ni siquiera me queje por que me cargaran, me dolía como los mil demonios, llegamos arriba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Edward me dejo sobre una cama de hospital y mire a Carlisle acercarse con varias agujas, gemí pero no me queje, solo quería que el dolor se terminara- vas a sentir un piquete Emmett.

Y que piquetote! Gruñí al sentir el ardor en mi pierna, pero luego un calor abrazador me cubrió la pierna, no sentía nada, ya no me dolía, por lo menos no tanto, aun sentía unas cuantas punzadas, Bella y Esme entraron en la habitación en ese momento, la primera seguía con lagrimas bajando pos sus mejillas y estaba seguro que Esme tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y sollozaba.

-Edward, ayúdame a quitar la trampa, necesitamos contener la hemorragia pero asegurarnos de que ningún pedazo oxidado se rompa- escuche decir al doctor, lance mi cabeza hacia atrás cerrando mis ojos, no quería que tocaran mi pierna, seguro me iba a doler, y me iba a doler duro y bonito.

-Tranquilo Emm, lo haremos con muchísimo cuidado- me dijo Edward, si, pero tal vez muchísimo cuidado no era suficiente, suspire y espere a que pasara todo, escuche a Carlisle contar hasta tres y después un gran dolor en mi pierna, que la jodida morfina no servía de nada o que? No pude reprimir un grito de dolor cuando escuche un chasquido, todos los huesos de mi cuerpo habían vibrado, Esme estuvo junto a mi en un segundo y puso su mano en mi frente para calmarme, respire agitadamente cuando todo termino- lo siento Emm, ya acabo, bien?

-Estará bien, tendremos que arreglar el hueso pero no perderá la pierna, le pondremos un par de clavos ortopédicos y listo, solo tenemos que limpiar bien y cerrarlo, enyesarlo tal vez para que no se infecte o solo envolverlo, depende del cuidado, y claro darle algunas antitetánicas- murmuro Carlisle, cerré los ojos, no quería ver mas de mi sangre, ni la maldita trampa gigante que me habían quitado, ni nada mas de mi procedimiento de curación.

-En que demonios estabas pensando? Lo llevaste a La Push? Aparte de que sabes que no pueden ir ahí lo dejaste solo y mira lo que le paso, casi pierde la pierna!- escuchaba los gritos de Rosalie, y juro que escuche un gruñido amenazador, pero no me atreví a abrir los ojos, quien sabe que tanto hacia el doctor con mi pierna que comenzaba a arderme.

-Ya basta Rosalie, ella no quería que pasara esto y ya se siente demasiado mal como para que sigas reclamándole- ese había sido Edward, sentí algo frio tonado mi mano y fue ahí cuando abrí los ojos, Edward abrazaba a Bella en un rincón, Esme miraba todo junto a ellos y Rosalie había tomado mi mano, no quise mirar a Carlisle, mejor dicho no quería mirar mi pierna, apreté la mano de Rosalie con fuerza y espere a que terminara todo.

Sentía piquetes por aquí y por allá, cosas frías tocándome, no podía asegurar si era algodón, gasas mojadas, los hierros retorcidos que me ponían o simplemente las manos de Carlisle, unos minutos después sentía como la herida dejaba de dolerme por completo, solo sentía un poco de picazón, después algo frio la cubría, mejor dicho cubría toda mi pierna, seguro me la estaban enyesando, unos minutos después Carlisle me palmeo e hombro, Rosalie no se había apartado de mi lado en ningún momento.

-Listo Emm, procura no mover la pierna y si sientes algo, cualquier molestia me lo dices, entendiste?- me pregunto Carlisle yo simplemente asentí, el resto de la tarde me vi rodeado por un caos vampiresco, suspire al verlos a todos revolotear a mi alrededor, acomodando mi almohada, ofreciéndome comida, revisando mis signos, ofreciéndome juegos y revistas, calculando el medicamento, estos vampiros en verdad eran preocupones, tal y como me había dicho Bella, y creo que hasta se había quedado corta, eran absolutamente exagerados y sobre protectores, increíble.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya había pasado una semana, alguno que otro recuerdo seguía llegándome, nada muy largo, pero todos tenían mucha relevancia, mi primer cumpleaños con los Cullen, algunas que otras cosas vampirezcas raras, todos y cada uno de los regalos que me había hecho Bella, al menos eran importantes para mi, no recordaba mucho de Rosalie, se me hacia raro, ya que era con la que mas tiempo pasaba, y era bastante, ya que mi pierna seguía enyesada y no me dejaban moverme casi para nada, Rose y Jackie, el perro de la familia, me hacían compañía siempre.

Esa tarde estaba sentado en el comedor con Rosalie, no estaba comiendo, pero me gustaba simplemente sentarme ahí y charlar con ella, como lo había echo los últimos días, sentía que ella me protegía, de cierta forma, desde el día en que una chica pequeñita y un chico rubio llegaron con un montón de equipaje y disculpándose con medio mundo, Rose no se separaba de mi, la chica pequeñita, Alice, que resulto ser otra hermana, no dejaba de pasearse a mi alrededor desenfocando la mirada cada pocos segundos, según lo que me explico Rose, podía ver el futuro, lo cual era genial pero aterrador al mismo tiempo, el chico rubio, ese si daba miedo! Siempre estaba tan serio, como un león al acecho, pero extrañamente no podía sentirme incomodo con él cerca, era extraño.

Llevaba días queriendo estar a solas con Rose un rato, siempre había otro vampiro en casa, sabia que podían escuchar todo lo que decíamos, era un poco incomodo, ya la tomaba de la mano todo el tiempo, eso era buena señal, y hasta le daba besos en la mejilla cundo nos veíamos, sabia que era tonto porque se supone que la conozco de años, pero era especial para mi.

-Bueno, se que no comes y eso, pero, te gustaría acompañarme a cenar hoy?- le pregunte, yo tenia hambre y quería invitarla a salir a algún lugar.

-Claro que si, me encantaría- me respondió ella con una radiante sonrisa, me quede lelo unos segundos hasta que sacudí mi cabeza y la mire de nuevo.

-Bueno, iré a tomar un baño y nos vamos, si?- le pregunte ella solo me sonrió y asintió, me levante y bese su mejilla antes de dirigirme escaleras arriba, cosa difícil, gracias a mi pierna, pero ya me había medio acostumbrado y podía subir y caminar un poco mas rápido que al principio, y podía hacerlo solo, la férula me ayudaba a mantenerla firme. Me encantaba Rosalie, era la mujer mas perfecta de todo el universo, que importaba si era vampiro, que importaba que estuviera fría, no me importaba nada, solo quería estar con ella, y gracias a todos los Dioses ella me correspondía y también quería estar conmigo, llegue a mi habitación corriendo y me metí al baño rápidamente, me quite todo lo mas rápido que pude y me metí en el agua, tome el shampoo y por mis prisas se me tiró en el piso de la bañera.

-Emmett cuidado!- el grito de Alice llamo mi atención, me gire para tomar la toalla y que no me viera desnudo, pero resbalé con el shampoo que se había tirado y me fui para atrás, sentí un duro golpe en mi cabeza y todo se volvió negro…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Emmett!

-Oh por Dios, cariño!

-Hermano estas bien?- escuchaba y escuchaba pero no veía nada, tal vez si abría los ojos, uff no, error, todo daba vueltas! Cerré los ojos de nuevo y los volví a abrir parpadeando rápidamente, las cosas comenzaban a tomar forma, Bella, mamá y Rose estaban frente a mi, sentía las manos frías de papá y Edward tomarme por los brazos, sacudí la cabeza y todo freno de repente, Alice se acerco a mi y me miro fijamente.

-Perdón Emm, me vino de la nada, no supe en que momento iba a…

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo fue el susto, nada me paso- le dije, no quería que se pusieran histéricos, tenia una fiesta en 45 minutos y tenia que estar listo antes de que Ben pasara por mi.

-Que? Emmett que pesaste?- me pregunto Edward, que ahora se le había apagado su don o por el trancazo que me di ahora también era inmune, ya decía yo que no podía leer la mente de Bella por que ella se había golpeado mucho en la cabeza cuando niñ…- Emmett, que no recuerdas lo que paso?

-Lo que paso de que?- devolví la pregunta, fue entonces que note el bulto en mi pierna, tenia una férula! Abrí mucho los ojos y mire a papá- que paso?

-Tu… quedaste atrapado, no recuerdas la trampa para oso?- me pregunto papá abrí mis ojos aun mas, trampa para oso, que demonios?- Emm, no recuerdas lo que paso esta semana?

-Lo ultimo que recuerdo era que… mi camioneta, algo le paso y tenia que irme a una fiesta y… lo demás, no, todo esta en blanco- dije negando con la cabeza.

-Tu, no recuerdas nada, nada de lo que paso, Emm?- me pregunto Rosalie, fruncí el entrecejo mirándola.

-Recordar, no, nada, ni siquiera se por que tengo así la pierna!- exclame mirando el enorme bulto blanco en mi pierna derecha, Rose dio media vuelta y se perdió escaleras arriba, aunque antes de que se fuera podría jurar que la escuche sollozar o algo muy parecido- Rose, que pasa?

-Ay hermanito, que bueno que te recuperaste, pero que malo que seas tan bruto!- me dijo Bella abrazándome, todos actuaban raro ahora, le devolví el abrazo a Bella y mire hacia las escaleras por donde había desaparecido Rose, que había sido todo eso? Que había pasado en esta semana que hizo que Rose se sintiera tan mal? Espero no haber hecho nada malo.

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Ok, ok, lo admito, nadie dejará que Alice vuelva a salir por tanto tiempo antes de que esos dos dejen de ser humanos XD_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _** _Ay como me divertí haciendo lo de la memoria de Emmett..xD ni rekuerdo ke me inspiró a hacer tanta tontera.. pero bueno.. dejen reviews..!= D_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	16. Mala influencia

**Twiligth y derivados tiene su dueña bla bla bla...**

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Descuiden el capi ya está, justo cuando íbamos a actualizar el lunes la página murió, pero disfruten q el capi está lindo hahahaha XD, en definitiva Emmett es una mala influencia como hermano para Bella, miren lo que aprende!_

**_Nymphadora Tonks_****: **_Perdon por no actualizar ayer.. pero FF murió justo cuando ibamos a actualizar..¬ ¬ pero aki tienen ya el capi.__.. aki otra escenita de Eclipse.. y otras cosas que simplemente salieron de nuestras cabecitas..= D espero ke les guste..! aki se ve como Bella si ke es hermana de Emmett y hace alguna que otra pendejez de vez en cuando..! no solo mi Emm es el único irresponsable y travieso..!= D_

* * *

**Mala Influencia..!**

Bella POV

Era muy raro que hubiera funcionado, casi nunca salimos de compras cuando Alice va de caza pero hoy yo en verdad necesitaba una mochila nueva, Mike se había caído y casi se reventó la cabeza y por alguna extraña razón mi mochila fue la única que resultó llena de sangre, por fortuna Alice lo había visto y ella y Edward no aparecieron por la cafetería, Alice me hizo tirar mi mochila y llamó a Rosalie, no colgó el teléfono hasta que la escuchó jurar que me llevaría a comprar una nueva, ella, Edward y Jasper saldrían de caza en cuanto terminara la escuela… y así había sido, cuando regresamos a casa, Rosalie nos esperaba en el garaje, salimos de compras antes de que los vampiros se fueran a cazar.

Aunque Rosalie no me arrastraba brincando de tienda en tienda, compraba igual que Alice, tenía que recorrer todas las tiendas y con ella nosotros, Emmett se había colado "porque tenía mucho tiempo sin salir" y ahora nos seguía arrastrando los pies y el centenar de bolsas que por caballero insistía en cargar.

-Rose…- se quejó mientras se dejaba caer en una de las "sillas para esposos", me reí al pensar en eso, era más fácil pensar de ese tema cuando no se aplicaba a mí, si tan solo mi hermano se diera cuenta, estoy segura de que serían pareja, sin embargo, los entiendo perfectamente a los dos.

-Dime- murmuró Rosalie, no podía dejar de mirar un ajustado vestido corto, la mirada de Emmett se perdió unos segundos y sonrió como idiota, le di un golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de imaginar a Rosalie en ese vestido, me miró casi ofendido.

-Iré a dejar éstas cosas al auto.

-Está bien Emm, con cuidado.

-Iré al baño- anuncié.

-Emmett.

-Sí, sí, la meteré al de los hombres para que no esté solita- mi hermano se levantó con todas las bolsas, Rosalie soltó una risita y siguió con su búsqueda, yo solo bufé y lo seguí.

-Podemos ir al que está al final de…- señalé al frente pero Emmett siguió caminando- Emmett!

-Primero dejamos estas cosas que son demasiadas.

-Pero…- negó efusivo y me tiró con algunas bolsas, Por qué no era caballero conmigo? Oh sí, porque soy su hermana, no me quedó otra opción que seguirlo, por fortuna solo me dio las bolsas de ropa, lo malo, era que habíamos estacionado cerca de la salida del estacionamiento, cuando por fin pudimos llegar hasta "el bebé" de Emmett, mejor que fuera un montón de fierros y no uno de verdad de sus amiguitas.

-Ey Bells ya no aguanto, me lo pegaste!- exclamó mientras dejaba todas las bolsas en el piso junto a mí, enarqué una ceja cuando me dio las llaves- ve metiendo eso yo mientras me desahogo- y dio media vuelta bajando la cremallera, qué iba a…?

-Emmett no seas cerdo, busca un baño!- una pareja de ancianitos que pasaba, me miró como si fuera un bicho raro, Emmett siguió caminando, casi corriendo y yo no tuve más que subir las bolsas, las apretujé lo más que pude cuando abrí la camioneta y las arrojé, terminé un par de minutos después, no eran tantas como parecían, cerré y me recargué contra la portezuela a esperar que mi hermano terminara, pero el muy… pero Emmett seguía mirando a su alrededor, no parecía encontrar un lugar lindo, suspiré y me encaminé hacia él, pero cuando las llaves sonaron en mis manos, algo hizo click en mi cerebro, corrí hacia la puerta del chofer y me subí lo más rápido que pude sin tropezar, tenía solo unos segundos antes de que Alice le llamara a Rosalie y ella apareciera por aquí, solo espero que la sorprenda en el vestidor, ni siquiera abroché el cinturón, solo eché marcha atrás, tenía que salir lo más rápido posible, lo bueno era que estaba cerca de la…

-Bella!- di un brinco con el grito histérico de mi hermano, lo bueno que no había sido Rosalie y debía haber recordado poner el seguro de la puerta del copiloto, Emmett se subió de inmediato, respiraba agitado no imagino que tanto tuvo que correr- qué demo…- pisé a fondo y Emmett olvidó su reclamo y prefirió aferrarse al asiento, tenía que salir de aquí- mi bebé!- gritó cuando al salir por poco me estrello contra una enorme camioneta.

-Ponte el maldito cinturón!- a como pudo se abrochó el cinturón, pero yo necesitaba toda la atención en el camino al frente porque era demasiada la velocidad que llevaba, cuando me pasé una luz roja, levanté el pie del acelerador.

-Te crees un vampiro o qué demonios?- parecía que no encontraba la voz, le había salido un susurro gracioso, no me atreví a reír porque estaba rojo, con toda la atención al frente me puse el cinturón, podía sentir la mirada de Emmett fija, pero no iba a mirarlo, probablemente me arrepentiría, así que continuando con la vista al frente hablé.

-Recuerdas lo de la fiesta cuando que me emborrachaste?

-Tú te emborrachaste sola- masculló, al menos se estaba tranquilizando un poco- deja de pisar ese maldito pedal!- se volvió a poner rojo, casi llegaba al morado.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- la agujita bajó otro poco, ya no me iba a detener ningún policía, pero no le temía precisamente a la policía, sino a la vampiresa rubia que dejé en el centro comercial, oficialmente estoy bien muerta, para mi buena suerte, no habíamos ido en su auto- el caso es que prometiste llevarme a La Push sin importar nada y ahora me llevas…

-No- aclaró muy serio- tú te llevas solita, yo solo soy un rehén.

-Sí, sí, puedes decir eso, por cierto, olvidaste subir el cierre- le señalé el pantalón, mientras se subía la bragueta canturreó.

-Bells, por qué no te detienes?

-Porque Rosalie me alcanza- canturreé a mi vez.

-Empiezo a creer que Jacob es una mala… Bella ten cuidado con ese carro!- sonreí divertida ante el grito de Emmett, estaba histérico y pocas veces lo he visto así- no es gracioso- cruzó los brazos y se hundió en el asiento, hasta parecía desear tener chalecos de seguridad, no había tantos coches y ya iba a la velocidad debida pero Emmett se sumió en silencio, por más que lo miré no abrió la boca y si yo lo hacía me iba a reír así que me quedé callada- Isabella- suspiró casi una hora después, estábamos entrado a Forks y solo esperaba que no estuviera bloqueado el camino porque si aparecía el Volvo iba a tener que detenerme pero tengo que ver a Jacob y… y si Edward aparece tendré que intentar esquivarlo, si se da cuenta de que soy yo tal vez lo deje y cuando llegue a casa me echen a la olla y me cenen pero por ahora tengo que hacerlo- suena tu teléfono- sonaba pagado de sí mismo.

-Contesta.

-Claro que no- lo miré de reojo, se había metido las manos en las axilas, respiré hondo antes de contestar, ni siquiera quise mirar el número pues tenía una muy buena idea de quien podría ser.

_-Bella, Edward está furioso y tú en graves problemas, será mejor que regreses ahora mismo._

-Hola Rose.

_-Nada de hola Rose!- _tuve que separarme el teléfono de la oreja, hasta Emmett escuchó y me extrañó que no se burlara- m_e dejaste en el centro comercial sin coche!_

-Sinceramente espero que no te hayan salido ampollas porque con esos tacones que llevabas…- Emmett me dio un golpe en el brazo pero no pude disculparme porque me agarró un ataque de risa que por más que intenté sofocar no lo logré y menos me ayudó que mi hermano se uniera unos segundos después, pero el susurro de Rosalie me calló de inmediato, intenté tragar saliva pero mi boca estaba seca, Emmett sin embargo siguió riendo.

_-Para tu mala suerte no, porque así te alcanzaré más rápido Isabella._

-Rosalie por favor…

_-Espero que uses un manos libres porque…_

-Rosalie por favor, tienes que dejarme ir, sé que estoy en problemas pero no me voy a detener y si apareces a pie o en carro voy a intentar escapar de cualquier forma y entonces podríamos tener un grave accidente.

-Qué vas a qué? Estás loca Bella!

_-Emmett- _masculló Rosalie del otro lado de la línea, no sería justo culparlo, o sí?- _él no conduce, verdad?_

-No.

_-Alice dijo que dirías eso, por lo mismo Edward no quiso arriesgarse, te lo pediré una vez más Bella y si lo haces no le diremos nada a Esme ni Carlisle, regresa._

-No puedo, lo siento, estaré bien, Rosalie ahora voy a colgar.

_-No te atrevas Isab…- c_erré el teléfono antes de que Rosalie terminara la frase y lo arrojé junto a mí, de reojo me di cuenta que mi hermano me miraba pasmado.

-Al fin!- exclamó de pronto con los brazos al cielo.

-Qué?

-Al fin no seré yo el que esté en peligro de ser devorado! Yo no tengo culpa en esto!- suspiré y no contesté, Emmett siguió festejando que no sería comida de vampiro, me causó gracia cuando empezó una canción que no rimó en nada pero que repetía muchas veces "Edward no me comerá", sí, Edward no iba a intentar comérselo y Rosalie tenía la mente demasiado calculadora como para intentar comerme a mí, solo me torturaría lenta y dolorosamente y ahora Edward no iba a hacer nada, quizá no debía haberle contestado como lo hice pero ya lo había hecho así que mejor disfrutar mi estadía en La Push- ningún control de carretera por vampiros?- preguntó extrañado cuando miró que llegábamos a La Push.

-No, tienen miedo de que me estrelle o algo así, sabes?- lo miré sonriente- debimos haber escapado conmigo al volante desde un principio, así no hay trampas- comencé a reír pero Emmett no pareció encontrarle la gracia porque me miró ceñudo.

-No quiero quedarme sin hermana.

-Y Edward sin novia, así que tranquilito que te ves más bonito- paré frente a la casa de Jake, él se asomó por la puerta del garaje.

-Bells!- me saludó con la mano y bajé rápidamente.

-Bella, qué se supone que haré yo?

-Ve a la playa, saluda a Billy, organiza la ropa por color y tela o que se yo da una vuelta- agité la mano para restarle importancia, no me importaba mucho lo que Emmett hiciera, me preguntó si Rosalie habrá comprado mi mochila. Caminé hacia donde Jacob me sonreía, Emmett podía arreglárselas solo.

-Y si me quedo a platicar contigo y Jacob?

-Veré la forma para culparte de esto y que Edward te coma- contesté sin detenerme, Jake me recibió con los brazos abiertos a la mitad del camino, estaba feliz de que hubiera vuelto y no quise decirle que podría ser la última vez por algunos meses, espero que no se les ocurra enviarme a un internado que con tantas veces que me he escapado, yo misma consideraría una opción razonable, fuimos al garaje y me senté un enorme block del que quitó el motor que arreglaba, sacó dos latas de refresco calientes de una bolsa de papel y me dio una mientras él volvía al trabajo.

El tiempo fluyó rápido y con una tranquilidad que ya extrañaba, no tenía ni idea de donde pudo haberse metido Emmett y por el momento no me importaba, reí de las cosas que Jake me contaba sobre la manada y la escuela, y me prometí irme en una hora para poder terminar con el regaño pronto y subir a hacer mis deberes que eran demasiados.

-En serio Bella, no sé como no te da miedo estar tan cerca de ellos.

-No sé, creo que me gustan los monstruos de ciencia ficción- reí pero Jacob aplastó la lata con una mano y entonces me di cuenta de que no era un simple comentario, estaba molesto.

-Matan humanos…- había empezado a temblar de la nada, apenas logró separar la mandíbula.

-Ellos no- y yo me puse a la defensiva- sabes que no lo hacen.

-Son peligrosos Bella.

-Tú también, estás por perder el control- lo señalé, abrió los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse, su mirada llena de dolor me dolió.

-Nunca te dañaría.

-Ellos tampoco- igual que como se enfureció de la nada y se tranquilizó, volvió a temblar e incluso cerró los ojos mientras respiraba pesado, esperé en silencio a que recuperara el control.

-De todas formas- murmuró un par de minutos después- te harás mayor y necesitarás cosas que ellos no puedan darte, que ese frío que tienes por novio no será capaz de dar, no podrás vivir con ellos por siempre- había tanto odio en sus palabras y más aún en sus ojos que me quedé helada sin saber que decir por un largo minuto.

-Claro que puedo- sus ojos se dilataron y tarde me di cuenta lo que esas tres palabras significaban, no me arrepentía de mi decisión y nunca, de ninguna forma podría hacerlo pero de ahí a decírselo así a Jake, era algo muy diferente, Jacob me analizó con su furiosa mirada negra, contrario a lo que pensé que haría, cuadré los hombros y me mantuve derecha mostrándole mi decisión, y debió haberla notado porque retrocedió con los ojos cerrados.

-No, no puedes estar hablando en serio, quieres ser uno de ellos?- abrió los ojos con terror, simplemente asentí porque la voz me temblaría ante su furia, eché una mirada a la puerta, podría correr antes de que explotara solo esperaba no tropezar- una sanguijuela.

-Son mi familia- me envalentoné ante el desprecio hacia ellos, eso solo pareció molestar aún más a Jake.

-Son una bola de asesinos chupasangres!- explotó, pero al menos no como yo me temía, lo sentí como una bofetada- disculpa, disculpa- murmuró unos segundos después, pareció darse cuenta del efecto que su grito tuvo en mí- es en serio Bella?

-Sí- respondí sin mirarlo a los ojos, su simple tono de voz hizo que me dieran ganas de llorar.

-Cuándo?- trataba de tranquilizarse, sabía que me había dolido todo esto, intenté no responder pero él me sujetó del brazo con fuerza, ahogué una mueca mientras me jalaba, pero él apretaba con más fuerza- cuándo Bella?

-Me lastimas- mascullé, al instante me soltó- después de la graduación- me miré el brazo para no verlo a él, me iba a salir un moretón y como estuvieran sus dedos pintados a ver como explicaba eso en casa sin que se alteren.

El ruido de fierros golpeando entre sí me hizo dar un brinco, levanté la vista y busqué a Jacob, se había recargado contra un lado del coche que estaba reconstruyendo y temblaba, el ruido del metal golpeando metal era por las llaves que estaban sobre el auto, me pegué contra la pared lo más alejada que pude, no quería estar cerca cuando perdiera el control.

-No… no te haré daño, jamás lo haría- murmuró con la mandíbula apretada- pero creí que tendría más tiempo- se acercó más tranquilo y pasó su mano por mi mejilla- creí que serías mi amiga por más tiempo.

-Las cosas no tienen porque cambiar- le aseguré, apreté su mano contra mi rostro pero él sonrió triste.

-Recapacita por favor Bella, eres más inteligente.

-Eso es lo que quiero, por qué no puedes entenderlo?- de pronto sus ojos se incendiaron, me eché hacia atrás automáticamente.

-Porque te quiero!- gritó, volvía a temblar- porque te quiero demasiado y deseo que seas feliz.

-Así lo seré Jake, así…

-No, prefiero verte…- guardó silencio y me miró alarmado, había dejado de temblar, sus brazos colgaban a sus costados.

-Muerta?- terminé la frase, sus ojos me dijeron que eso iba a decir y di media vuelta, eché a caminar y sentí a Jake seguirme, recién me estaba arrepintiendo de no haber dejado que Emmett se quedara, pero no lo iba a esperar ahí con Jacob diciéndome que quiere que muera, Emmett no estaba por ninguna parte, para colmo comenzó a llover, me quedé en la puerta del garaje mirando la gruesa cortina de agua, en el rincón más cercano estaba recostada la moto en la que Jake me había secuestrado de la escuela, caminé hacia ahí.

-Bella por favor! Deja que me…- para mi buena suerte las llaves estaban sobre el asiento, empujé la moto hacia la salida con las llaves apretadas contra el manubrio, Jake seguía detrás de mí balbuceando, los ojos me picaban cuando me monté, arranqué de un pisotón y deseé haberlo bañado de lodo y no solo al garaje.

Subí a la carretera con el viento frío azotándome inclemente, los ojos me picaban aún más y Emmett me iba a matar, andar en motocicleta en un lugar como Forks era una locura, hacía demasiado frío y tenía que ir con más cuidado que nunca porque además de todo seguía lloviendo y la carretera era resbalosa, era arriesgado, temerario, estúpido y cuantos adjetivos se le ocurrieran a Edward, ya no me importaba el tiempo que fuera a pasar castigada.

Conduje lo más cuidadosa que pude, no quería matarme y quitarles la diversión a los vampiros, mi celular sonó cuando atravesaba el camino de árboles para llegar a casa, no contesté, si lo hacía me estamparía contra uno de ellos, llegué hasta el garaje vacío, era raro que ningún vampiro estuviera aquí para recibirme; dejé la motocicleta en un rincón, estaba empapada hasta los huesos y aunque temblaba, no me moví, no pude, solo me recargué contra la pared, las palabras de Jacob aún resonaban en mi cabeza, sus ojos me miraban furiosos y no sonreía, tenía esa mueca que hacía que mi corazón se retorciera, los ojos me picaron más mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban.

-Isabella si crees que quedándote aquí te vas a sal…- Rosalie apareció a mi lado, se escuchaba realmente molesta- Bella?- negué con la cabeza, no pude contestarle porque la boca me temblaba demasiado- vamos, necesitas un baño- echó una mirada a la motocicleta y pasándome un brazo por la espalda me arrastró adentro, no había nadie en la casa y eso era aún más extraño, esperaba encontrarme con Edward furioso, ni mi madre estaba, tropecé en los escalones pero Rosalie me mantuvo de pie con paciencia, llegamos a mi habitación y me llevó al baño, mientras ella preparaba la tina yo me desvestí.

-Quieres hablar?- cuando cerró la llave, me miró.

-No- me las arreglé para murmurar, asintió y salió.

-Dejaré tu pijama sobre la cama, duerme un poco cuando termines- susurró antes de cerrarme la puerta, terminé de desvestirme y me hundí en el agua caliente, intentaría relajarme un poco para el regaño, pero tan pronto como recuperé mi temperatura normal, salí del baño, si cerraba los ojos miraba la expresión dolida de Jacob, parpadeaba y volvía a cerrar los ojos y entonces miraba la furia gritándome que muriera, en cuanto estuve vestida y pretendía meterme a la cama, no para dormir sino para consumirme en mi dolor, llamaron a la puerta.

-Pase- suspiré, me senté en la cama, debía ser mamá, pero fue mi padre con mirada seria quien apareció, genial, no lo iban a suavizar y yo no tenía ganas de escuchar el mismo sermón, me metí en la cama y me arropé, lo que me fuera a decir podía ahorrárselo, abrí la boca para decirlo pero él negó y vino a sentarse junto a mí, empezó a acariciarme el cabello en silencio, conocía bien esta parte, estaba pensando en como decirme lo desilusionado que estaba y que no le gustaba castigarme, que eso era más fácil con Emmett, reprimí la lágrima que iba a escaparse y continué mirando las sábanas.

-Cariño- dijo por fin después de dos largos minutos.

-Lamento haberlo hecho- lo interrumpí, siempre era bueno hacerlo cuando empezaba con ese tono.

-Hija- siguió como si no hubiera abierto la boca, Edward apareció de pronto, no me atreví a mirarlo, no quería enfrentarme a otra ataque de ira, suspiré y me interrumpió un sollozo que no esperaba- Bella, no es la primera vez que te escapas y supongo que no será la última- por su tono deduje que estaba sonriendo, era imposible hacerlo enojar, oh bueno, era casi imposible que Emmett lo hiciera enojar- estuvimos hablando mientras estuviste fuera- volvió a jugar con mi cabello, con la vista fija en mi rostro, yo continuaba mirando las sábanas, ese estuvimos hablando se refería a él y Edward, eso era obvio, Edward se recostó junto a mí y me abrazó por la espalda, deseé girarme y esconder el rostro en su pecho y si se quedaba, cuando papá me diera la sentencia, lo iba a hacer- llegamos a la conclusión de que será mejor que avises que vas a ir y no…

-Hagas estupideces que arriesguen tu vida- interrumpió Edward- justo como la de hoy.

-Lo siento- volví a disculparme, se quedaron en silencio, mirándome supuse, unos segundos más tarde, me di cuenta de lo que eso parecía significar, me revolví en los brazos de Edward y me senté.

-Papá, me estás diciendo que puedo ir a La Push?- él asintió con una sonrisa, miré a Edward, estaba serio pero también asintió.

-Jacob es tu amigo y no tenemos porque impedirte su amistad.

-Son más peligrosas tus escapadas que el trato con lobos- masculló Edward.

-No creo que vuelva- susurré, me recargué en mi novio, sus brazos me envolvieron de inmediato.

-No antes de dos semanas- me dijo papá, intenté sonreírle pero me salió una patética mueca- Bella? Nunca te pones así después de escaparte, qué pasa?

-Jasper dijo que estabas muy triste- agregó Edward.

-No creo que sea bienvenida en La Push de nuevo.

-Atropellaste un gato?- Edward intentó bromear y lo dejé pasar, sabía que no quería hacerme hablar y yo no sé si quiera hacerlo.

-Quieres hablar amor?- me dijo papá, lo miré y estaba preocupado, me sentí como una niña cuando me abracé a él, por un momento olvidé a Edward

-No supe como llegó el tema pero Jacob sabe de mi conversión para después de la graduación y… y me dijo que prefería verme muerta- no pude más y lloré, papá me acariciaba el cabello, escuché a Edward cerrar con fuerza la mandíbula y entonces temí fuera a hacer algo contra él, lentamente me separé de mi padre para mirar a mi novio, una sombra había cubierto sus ojos, me acerqué a él y lo abracé- lo siento Edward, ya puedes estar feliz porque no volveré, Jacob no querrá verme de nuevo.

-Feliz porque te hagan sufrir? Bella, eso de ninguna forma me haría feliz.

-Tranquila, todo se arreglara pequeña- papá se levantó y me dio un beso en la cabeza, intercambio una mirada seria con Edward y se retiró- dos semanas- agregó cuando la puerta se cerró.

-Quieres que te de una moto de navidad?- me giré para mirar a Edward, me miraba estricto pero sus labios estaban curvados hacia arriba con mi sonrisa predilecta- no tienes porque robarlas, esa apesta.

-Emmett la regresará- me interrumpió un bostezo a pesar de que el sol apenas se estaba ocultando.

-Descansa unas horas para le cena Bella- me susurró al oído, simplemente dejé que me tumbara y me abracé a él.

-Isabella como se te ocurre dejarme olvidado y venirte en moto con este tifón!- la puerta principal azotó y como en una película de terror, un trueno le sirvió como música de fondo.

-Dile que estoy dormida- susurré y me acurruqué más, Edward rió en mi oído, al menos él estaba feliz por mi decisión, o al menos no deseaba verme muerta, en el extremo de mi cama el celular empezó a vibrar, Edward iba a levantarse pero me abracé más a él y pateé el teléfono, ya había llorado suficiente por hoy, apreté los ojos cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió.

-Duerme- dijo Edward, Emmett balbuceó una sarta de groserías y se fue, creo que escuché a mamá llamarle la atención, mi familia de vampiros no podía ser peligrosa y tampoco tenía porque ser enemigo de Jacob aunque fuera a convertirme en uno de ellos, no?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emmett POV

Solo tenía que llegar a casa y tirarme en mi cama, lo único malo de no salir con vampiros a las fiestas era que no podía tomar nada, solo cuatro o a lo mucho cinco cervezas porque si no mamá se ponía como loca, lo bueno de no llevar chaperón era que no me sentía como un niñito y que me movía más a gusto, además Edward podía cumplir su anterior sugerencia de acompañarme a todas partes y eso sí no sería lindo, además, la playa de La Push siempre era perfecta, lo bueno que mi hermanita con tantos escapes había conseguido permiso, y solo por eso había preferido ir a Port Angeles en un perfecto día soleado como este, lo malo era que después de La Push nos habíamos venido a Seattle y ahora estaba muerto, ya era hora de regresar como buen hijo y tenderme en mi cama y no levantarme hasta mañana muy tarde, me habían dicho muchas veces que intentara no bostezar mucho mientras manejaba pero ésta vez no lo pude evitar y rayos, que se sintió tan bien, tenía que llegar a casa ya.

Al bostezar y cerrar los ojos no miré la luz, intenté detenerme pero ya me había pasado el alto y un montón de escandalosos me lo recordaron, solo esperaba que ningún policía me hubiera vis… y el ruido de la patrulla interrumpió mis ruegos, genial, una multa por pasarme el alto y conducir tomado, al menos que no le hable de cerca, bajé el cristal y esperé a que el oficial apareciera, me recargué en el asiento todo lo que pude.

-Hijo te pasaste una luz roja- esa voz, dejé de respirar al escucharla, conozco esa voz- vaya, vaya, vaya, pero mira a quien tengo aquí- lentamente giré la cabeza, me topé con la asquerosa calva de John Williams que sonreía, me dieron ganas de subir el cristal y lo habría hecho si este subiera rápido y tuviera el suficiente filo como para cortarle la cabeza- tu permiso y tarjeta- me mordí la lengua y le di lo que me pidió, sin dejar de sonreír regresó a su coche, tan cerca de salir de su jurisdicción, solo a unos metros para salir de Seattle y viene y me atrapa el idiota- tienes muchas infracciones sin pagar Emmett- regresó regodeándose de algo que no estaba en el registro, yo no tengo ninguna infracción y mucho menos sin pagar.

-Eso no es verdad- murmuré, chasqueó la lengua y se recargó en la ventanilla, me alejé otro poco, si me olía seguro me armaba un escándalo.

-Te parece forma de contestarle a la policía? Y más importante aún, esa no es la educación que mi querida mujer que en paz descanse y yo te dimos…

-Doña yo-lo-hago-todo-bien-y-tu-no, se murió?- no pude quitarle la nota de alegría que tarde me di cuenta había inundado toda mi oración y al oficial no pareció hacerle gracia, sus pobladas cejas casi se tocaron y él se metió más a mi camioneta, miré el brillo de ira que me aterraba cuando era niño en esos ojos, no retrocedí, me mantuvo firme y él parecía disfrutarlo, de un segundo a otro su mirada cambió a una de dicha, estaba loco el hombre? Bueno, eso yo ya lo sabía, la verdadera pregunta era si se había terminado de desquiciar.

-Eres un majadero que merece un escarmiento- susurró, me enderecé, quería ver que intentara darme mi escarmiento, no dije nada, Jasper me había dicho muchas veces que no era bueno contestarle a los policías en la forma que yo quería hacerlo, solo sonreí- además, toda la camioneta apesta a alcohol, baja hijo…- agregó, me miró unos segundos, se apartó y me abrió la puerta, me encendí cuando me dijo hijo, pero respiré hondo intentando tranquilizarme y no hablé hasta que estuve seguro de no lanzarme contra él.

-No soy tu hijo- dije mientras bajaba- por fortuna.

-Si lo fueras Emmett, no serías tan grosero y sabrías que no debes conducir cuando bebes alcohol.

-No lo hago, mi familia me lo deja claro sin golpes- mascullé.

-Pues no aprendes nada bien, apestas a cerveza- me olisqueó de lejos e hizo una mueca, yo no apesto a cerveza, olí mi brazo y por supuesto que… apesto a cerveza, pero si solo tomé cuatro cervezas porque iba a conducir y… aah, recordé porque olía así.

-Estaba en la playa y había demasiados insectos, la usé como repelente.

-Es un pretexto muy pobre Emmett, además- interrumpió su discurso y bajó la mirada a mis pies, lo imité cuando su asquerosa sonrisa prepotente se amplió- vaya, vaya, vaya- se agachó y yo retrocedí un paso para mirar mejor… oh… por… Dios, estoy bien muerto, Williams casi arañó el piso, se irguió y me mostró triunfante una pequeña bolsita con rama verde, ay no, no, no, no- posesión ilegal de…

-Es para uso médico, se lo llevo a uno de mis hermanos!- me atraganté y él solo me miró.

-Traes la receta?- la receta? Claro que no traigo receta, ni siquiera sabía que eso estaba en mi camioneta, tenía que ser un día soleado el que me topara con éste tipo?- eso creí muchacho, estás arrestado todo lo…- empezó a leerme mis derechos, sonreí recordando la última vez que eso había pasado y yo le había partido toda la progenitora a este maldito policía, empezó a esposarme y pude jurar que estaba sonriendo, su compañero, un tipo bajito bajó del coche patrulla y se acercó, Williams le dio mis llaves- ves, Emmett? Unos golpes a buena hora evitan muchas cosas- me enfureció que lo dijeran tan tranquilo, tenía unas terribles ganas de voltearme y partirle la cara otra vez.

-Espera, espera- zafé las manos con facilidad y fui a mi camioneta, los dos me siguieron e incluso amartillaron sus armas, pero no, no le daría el gusto a John Williams de darme un tiro, le puse el seguro, saqué mi celular y cerré la camioneta- necesita una orden para abrirla oficial.

-Claro que no, te encontré en posesión de…

-No señor, usted encontró eso en el piso junto a mi zapato y cree que es mía pero me puede hacer un antidoping para saber si la uso…

-Me dijiste que es para uso médico.

-No señor, yo no recuerdo haber dicho eso…- los ojos de Don Pelos se encendieron, apretó la mano en un puño, estaba furioso y sabía que yo tenía razón, vaya que servía escuchar a Jasper de vez en cuando.

-Chico, no intentes jugármela porque no…

-No, si no juego, uno de mis hermanos es un muy buen abogado, supongo que lo debe recordar- disfruté como no pensé hacerlo cuando se puso pálido como mi familia, yo sabía que lo recordaba perfectamente, Jasper puede dejar su marca- podemos ir a la estación, conozco mis derechos y voy por voluntad propia.

Me subí tranquilamente a la parte trasera del coche y esperé a que los dos atónitos policías se dignaran a llevarme, por fin, después de unos minutos de mirar mi camioneta, reaccionaron y pareció que los convencí de lo que me acababa de inventar, tenía razón y podía ser abogado o estos dos eran unos idiotas, cuando nos movimos, me puse a pensar en mi familia que ya debía estar esperándome en la central de poli… y el sol me deslumbró cuando giramos en una esquina, pues no, mi familia no debía estar esperándome en la central de policía, ellos estaban cazando y los que se quedaran a cuidarnos estarían en casa, genial y mi hermanita en Port Angeles comiendo pasta.

Quince minutos después, llegamos y los dos oficiales se me pusieron por un lado cuando bajé, como si fuera a correr, no hice caso y caminé a la par con ellos, por dentro, la central se parecía mucho a las de los programas de la tele, muchos escritorios, tipos peligrosos y enormes caminando con una mano esposada al oficial que le llega al ombligo, me agarró una risa tonta al verlos, John Williams me miró triunfal, como si estuviera drogaaaa… entendí y dejé de imaginarme al tipo de los tatuajes arrojando contra la pared al oficialito de policía que lo lleva, en su lugar extendí la mano hacia Williams y dije:

-Tengo derecho a una llamada?- de mala gana me dio una mísera moneda y me señaló el teléfono que estaba pegado a la pared, él fue a su escritorio y su compañero me siguió hasta el teléfono, metí los 25 centavos y marqué, no terminó de sonar una vez cuando la voz irritante de Edward me respondió.

-_Marihuana? Estás loco o qué?_

-Necesito que vengan por mí, estoy en Seattle y necesito en verdad a Jasper.

_-Fue de caza con los demás, vienen el sábado por la noche, Alice me llamó hace unos segundos…_

-Saben lo que pasa y… regresan hasta el sábado?- sentía la boca seca, del otro lado Edward soltó una carcajada, cómo podía reírse?- faltan cuatro días para el maldito sábado! No puedes dejarme una semana aquí tirado Edward, te lo advierto…

_-Marihuana y un baño en cerveza, no aprendes Emmett._

-Edward, sabes que nada es así, tienes que venir por mí…

_-Hay sol-_ en mi desesperación por tener que pasar una semana con Williams sin poder matarlo, quiero creer que imaginé la diversión en la voz de mi hermano.

-Sé que hay un maldito sol ahí afuera! Y que estará soleado hasta el domingo pero tienes que…

_-No puedo salir, lo siento, a ver si aprendes la lección así_…

-No te atrevas a colgar Cullen no te…- con estupefacción miré el auricular, el maldito sonido que anunciaba que no había línea… juro que cuando me convierta, mataré a Edward, le arrancaré la cabeza y se la daré de juguete a Jacob, también le ayudaré al lobo con mi hermana, ésta me las va a pagar el maldito vampiro, dejé el auricular en su lugar y Williams sonriendo me jaló por un pasillo, me quitaron el celular, reloj y hasta el brazalete con el escudo de la familia, tomaron unas fotografías y me arrojaron a una pequeña jaula con otros tres tipos más grandes que yo, estaban enormes y se miraban peligrosos.

-Como le hagan un rayón a mis cosas!- grité cuando la puerta se me cerró en la nariz.

-Ey niño, dame tus zapatos- un tipo enorme, calvo, lleno de tatuajes y con barba de dos años se me acercó, lo miré, le llegaba al hombro y realmente tengo ganas de sacar todo.

-Si no, qué? No pude golpear al idiota de Williams, te pones?- gruñí, tampoco puedo golpear al idiota de mi hermano porque es un vampiro y salgo perdiendo, pero con este seguro me desahogo.

-Qué te hizo?- su tono cambió de golpe- me sembró yerba en mi negocio el muy animal pero mi abogado viene en camino y se lo va a comer…

-Me pasé un alto y no sé de donde sacó que yo traía marihuana- contesté, el tipo ya me sonreía.

-Es de él, ven- me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me llevó hasta unas literas, apartó a unos y me senté junto a él, empezamos a hablar y le dije que realmente esperaba que mi abogado se comiera a Williams, solo que no pude decir que yo lo decía literalmente, también me quejé de lo que tengo por hermano y Baby Face Bob me aseguró que bromeaba, yo quise decirle que era él quien bromeaba al tener ese apodo tan… pues tan… pero no creí que fuera algo bueno, los demás tipos ni se nos acercaban, parecían tenerle miedo y no los culpo, además, estaba seguro de que Edward habló muy en serio, era completamente capaz de dejarme cuatro días encerrado con John Williams y ni siquiera pude decirle que él era quien me había arrestado porque me colgó, pero me las va a pagar, lo juro.

Después de una hora, metieron a otros dos, John reía extasiado cuando pasaba cada cinco minutos hasta que dos horas más tarde se le borró la sonrisa, había metido a tantos que arme un entrenamiento de americano, me faltaban jugadores pero la que se armó en la pequeña jaula fue genial, destruimos todo y el oficial tuvo que sacar a la mitad, no me tocó porque Baby Face Bob se me puso enfrente, tenía un nuevo amigo, después de la "purga necesaria" quedamos suficientes para jugar póquer con la baraja que estaba debajo del colchón de la litera de arriba, uno sacó una botella de Whisky del barato de un rincón entre la litera y la pared y me dio la botella. La abrí, estaba nueva y me la empiné, ya que iba a estar cuatro días aquí por el desgraciado de John y el aún más desgraciado de mi hermano, bien podía emborracharme, jugamos y bebimos y cuando se nos acabó el alcohol, alguien de la celda contigua nos pasó otra botella cuando el guardia no se dio cuenta, la cárcel no es tan mala después de todo y lo cansado se me quitó,

ni siquiera supe cuantas horas habían pasado pero me fui quedando solo hasta que por fin cuando todo estaba oscuro, escuché gritos y Baby Face Bob dejó las cartas sobre la litera y se puso de pie sonriente.

-Llegó mi abogado, quieres que haga algo por ti Emmett?- a estas alturas de la noche, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, iba a decirle que sí, que me ayudara porque mi familia me había olvidado cuando John apareció y no se miraba nada contento.

-A fuera Cullen, Baby Face…

-Señor Bob para usted oficial- lo corrigió Baby Face, John hizo una mueca pero abrió la puerta, el grandulón de Baby Face me ayudó a levantar y tambaleándome seguí a Williams, extraño que no dijera nada por el estado en que estoy, cuando salí del pasillo, pude escuchar a Alice rogándole a un policía.

-Ande, se las compro, solo son unas fotografías…- creo haber reconocido al que me tomó las fotos cuando llegué.

-Vámonos Baby Face- un tipo de traje elegante le hablaba a Baby Face, debía ser su abogado, él se giró hacia mí.

-Cuando se te ofrezca Emmett, ya sabes toma mi tarjeta- metió a mi camisa un pequeño rectángulo de papel y casi me desvanecí, me estaba durmiendo, no estaba borracho, por desgracia, pero ya estaba demasiado cansado.

-Vámonos Emm- Jazz me sujetó de la cintura y me apoyé en él, Alice seguía suplicando.

-Chica, si no te pones en paz y te apartas te voy a encerrar- reí cuando el policía parecía asustado.

-Oh, no lo va a hacer- la duende le restó importancia con una mano y siguió rogando.

-Alice, sabes que no te va a dar nada ya vámonos- dijo Jasper cuando pasamos junto a ella, mi hermanita hizo un puchero y nos siguió, la abracé y la atraje hacia mí con toda mi fuerza

-Yo te doy unas fotos cuando quieras, mira- metí las manos a mi camisa y saqué un rectángulo de papel con mis números, Alice soltó una carcajada, Jasper solo rió, mientras atravesamos el estacionamientos hasta mi camioneta, menos mal que tenían un juego de llaves extra; me acordé del vampiro que me había dejado todo el día encerrado y empecé a murmurar todo lo que se me había ocurrido, mis hermanos reían divertidos pero lo mejor fue que Alice no dijo nada sobre que no me saldría bien.

-Cinturón y nos vamos- Jasper abrió la puerta y se fue al frente, Alice subió a la parte trasera, ya que yo no cabía, subí sin dejar de pensar en lo que le podía hacer a Edward, pero cuando estiré el brazo para cerrar la puerta, miré mi muñeca desnuda, no me habían regresado mis cosas!

-Alice…- me incliné hacia atrás pero Alice me interrumpió.

-No recogí nada Emmett.

-Voy por ellos, ahora vengo- nadie dijo nada, Alice debía estar mirando si tendría problemas y cuando asintió, bajé de la camioneta y regresé a la estación, por fortuna Williams no estaba cuando entré, fui al pequeño cuarto donde desnudaban a un tipo y una oficial me dio la bolsa con mis cosas, me sonrió de forma coqueta, le regresé la sonrisa y salí, solo quería dormir hasta tarde, mientras caminaba regreso a mi camioneta dispuesto a dormir, dejaría que Jasper me llevara en brazos a mi cama, revisé la bolsa, me pondría solo el brazalete y lo demás lo dejaría ahí… cuando saqué el brazalete un trozo de papel voló, intenté agarrarlo pero siguió volando, si no quisiera saber lo que dice no lo iba a seguir como idiota, pero lo hice, daba un paso y el papelito que acababa de aterrizar frente a mí salía volando de nuevo, por fin, después de recorrerme todo el estacionamiento y los coches estacionados el maldito papel se detuvo, hasta escuché la risa de Alice, un enorme pie se puso sobre el papel, zapatos negros, pantalón oscuro y la maldita carota de John Williams, tenía una mano sobre su arma.

-Solo quiero mi papel y me voy- señalé su pie, él lo removió, respiré hondo obligándome a recordar que era policía, estaba rodeado de policías y acababa de salir de prisión, mamá tenía suficiente para regañarme y quería dormir, sí, dormir, eso es bueno, John se agachó lentamente, se quedó ahí acuclillado contemplando el papel por un largo tiempo, miré al cielo porque si lo seguía viendo a él le daría una patada, vaya que tengo ganas de hacerlo.

-Sabes Emmett? El otro día- siguió pensativo pero su tono no me gustó nada, no muy lejos la puerta de mi camioneta se cerró- no pude mostrarle a Bella todo mi cariño- dejé de respirar, el muy idiota se estaba poniendo de pie con una sonrisa asquerosa- me habría gustado que disfrutara como debe ser, no sabes cuanto la extraño- lo miré con los ojos demasiado abiertos… acaso estaba insinuando que… no podía… el muy… el… me sonreía, estaba sonriendo como si recordara algo especialmente gratificante- extraño tanto su… cariño…

Algo caliente explotó en mí y me tiré contra él, le caí encima y empecé a golpearlo con los dos puños, solo rogué porque Jasper me levantara cuando le hubiera partido todo a este desgraciado, cuatro puñetazos en el rostro y él no hacía nada, lo agarré de las orejas porque ya no tenía nada de cabello y lo estrellé contra el pavimento, me las iba a pagar todas juntas, lo voy a dejar sin poder moverse por años, lo siguiente no supe como pasó pero me pateó en el pecho logrando que me bajara de encima, se puso de pie lentamente pero yo lo hice de un brinco y brinqué contra él.

-Solo uno más Jazz- murmuré y entonces sentí algo frío que me tacleó y un ardor increíble en el brazo- Jasper otra y ya, ándale! Te presto mi camioneta!- me removí en el abrazo atenazador pero cuando parpadeé, me di cuenta de que era la pequeña duende a quien tenía por un lado y Jasper estaba junto a Williams y parecía concentrado- se lo va a comer?- pregunté esperanzado, Alice me miró seria.

-No aprendes verdad? Emmett, creí que ni siquiera tú estando tomado, recién salido de las rejas golpearías a un policía en la estación de policía

-Pero escuchaste lo que dijo!

-Quería provocarte para matarte, por fortuna lo miré y…

-Matarme?

-Sí, vamos, tengo que llevarte a casa- me quitó el cinto con una confianza que ni mi madre y me lo pasó casi por la axila, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tenía la camisa llena de sangre.

-Qué pasó!- Alice rodó los ojos, todo el efecto del alcohol se me bajó como si solo hubiera estado tomando agua, me arrojó al asiento, cerró la puerta y se materializó frente al volante, salió patinando y dejó las marcas de las llantas bien pintadas, no me atreví a mirarla hasta casi media hora después- qué me pasó entonces?

-Carlisle tiene que sacar la bala, no puedo llevarte a un hospital con esa pinta que tienes- masculló, fulminaba el camino con la mirada y decidí no volver a abrir la boca, estaba bañado en sangre y tenía a un vampiro molesto aquí.

-Abro la ventana si quieres- le sugerí otra media hora después.

-Estoy bien, ya llegamos- giró a la derecha con violencia y aceleró aún más.

-Alice?

-No estoy molesta contigo, solo pensaba en…- negó con la cabeza y nos detuvimos en el garaje, escuché el grito de Rosalie preguntando si olía mi sangre, en un segundo la puerta se abrió y me vi abajo, dos milésimas de segundo después, el resto de la familia me rodeaba, me dejé arrastrar por papá, no puse atención a lo que decía porque busqué a Edward, necesitaba a mi hermano y después me vengaría, es más, si se come a Williams no me vengaré nada, cuando entré a la cocina encontré la mirada aterrada de Edward.

-Bella!- exclamó, no podía dejar de mirarme y yo quería que supiera todo lo que el desgraciado había dicho, que mirara su expresión, su sonrisa- Bella!- volvió a gritar, me senté porque me empujaron, apenas sentía que papá trabajaba en mi brazo, según lo poco que podía escuchar, solo había sido un rozón porque Jasper me empujó, y hablando de él, dónde se metió el rubio?- se encarga de que no levanten cargos contra ti… Bella- mi hermana apareció y Edward la abrazó, me giré e ignoré la punzada que me dio el brazo- recuerdas lo que pasó cuando vivías con los Williams?

-Emmett, no te muevas- dijo papá, asentí y esperé atento a mi hermana, no me agradó que la recorriera un escalofrío.

-Intento no hacerlo.

-Es importante que lo hagas, dime por favor si ese…- Edward se tensó, escuché como apretó la mandíbula y lo ayudé:

-El desgraciado del pelón de John te tocó?- Edward no se movió, esperaba atento a la respuesta de Bella.

-Tocarme? A que te…- me paré, papá había dejado mi brazo porque se giró hacia mi hermana, todo se quedó en silencio, miré fijamente a Bella a los ojos, era lista y entendió rápidamente- tú me ayudaste cuando…

-No, no, no, cuando vivíamos con ellos Bella, te tocó, te hizo algo?

-No, claro que no, que asco!- Edward besó la cabeza de mi hermana y desapareció, ella se alzó de hombros y empezó a regañarme, no le hice caso, solo la abracé, esperaba en verdad que Edward se lo comiera, oh Dios por favor que se lo coma y prometo portarme bien.

-Por qué hueles a alcohol?- era mamá, suspiré y la miré con la mejor cara de agotado que tenía.

-Mamá, me duele mucho el brazo, la cabeza y estoy agotado, creo que perdí mucha sangre, te prometo que aceptaré y diré todo lo que quieras pero por favor, quisiera irme a dormir por favor.

-Está bien cariño, mañana temprano hablaremos.

-Temprano?- mascullé mientras iba a la puerta.

-Temprano- bien, no iba a decir nada porque seguro me detenía por una hora o más, casi arrastrando los pies fui a mi habitación, cuando salía de la cocina, escuché a Bella preguntar por un suéter rojo que no sabía donde había dejado, estaba tan cansado que sería lindo que alguien me llevara en brazos, con mi orgullo aún lo suficientemente intacto, continué subiendo las escaleras aunque pareciera que subía uno y bajaba dos, pero por fin pude terminar y casi arrastrarme hasta mi habitación, en cuanto entré empecé a desvestirme, ya después recogería la ropa, me dejé los boxers porque a veces a Bella se le ocurría entrar sin llamar a la puerta, la última vez que lo hizo fue hace dos meses y yo pretendía meterme a bañar, Edward casi me come y Bella me tiró con un zapato y casi le da a Emmett Jr, que andaba sin protección, me metí al baño, abrí el agua y un chillido me asustó, algo peludo saltó de la tina en cuanto el agua comenzó a caer y…

-Aaaaaah!- algo pequeño y peludo estaba mordiendo mis boxers muy cerca de Emmett Jr! Salí corriendo del baño, frené de golpe, tenía a Alice con una video cámara partiéndose de risa- una bola de pelo me ataca y tú haces una película tres equis conmigo?- le reclamé pero ella siguió riendo y filmando.

-Una pelicula tres…- mamá entró extrañada, tras ella papá y al final Rosalie.

-Emmett!- Bella apareció no supe de donde y se me plantó enfrente furiosa- cómo le hagas algo a Maximillian!- se agachó para quitarme la bestia peluda de encima pero la cosa movió los dientes y me pellizcó, no pude evitar gritar y brincar, empecé a correr con Bella gritando histérica detrás de mí, pero poco después me detuve porque eso solo hacía que doliera más- bruto, si lo lastimaste Emmett, vas a ver.

-Maldita cosa de...- reprimí las palabras altisonantes que me venían a la cabeza e intenté quitarme esa cosa que seguía mordiendo, pero Bella me dio un manotazo furiosa, empezó a acariciar esa cosa y aparté la vista, demasiado sugerente y era mi hermana, respiré tranquilo cuando vi que se alejó directo a papá, incrédulo miré como le pedía que lo revisara- casi me arranca algo importante y te preocupas por eso?

-Los hurones son delicados- fue todo lo que dijo y siguió a papá que llevaba al, hurón?

-Puedo traer un hámster y un loro?- le pregunté a mamá, ella solo me sonrió.

-Tenemos suficiente contigo!- gritó Bella, no pude contestarle porque me distrajo Rosalie, estaba sonriendo cuando siguió a mamá fuera de mi habitación.

-Alice- miré a mi hermanita pero desapareció en menos de un segundo, oh bueno, otra cosa rara que pasa en mi vida rara con mi familia rara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde mi incidente con Don Pelos y la marihuana, seguía castigado, pero hoy era el día en el que teníamos que ir a recoger a Jackie al veterinario en Seattle, Alice había echo una cita con el mejor estilista de perros del país y solo se quedaría en Seattle hasta mañana por la mañana, pero nos indico estrictamente que lo recogiéramos justo hoy, y como hacia un sol impropio del noroeste estadounidense, los vampiros se quedaron en la cueva y Bella y yo tuvimos que ir por el perro.

-Alégrate hermanito, al menos así sales de casa por unas horas- me dijo Bella, jugueteaba con la correa de Jackie, suspire, tenia razón, había pasado cada minuto del día encerrado, solo me dejaban salir hasta el primer árbol de la propiedad, y estos últimos días que mi compañero de juegos, o sea Jackie, había estado sufriendo con ese estilista, me la había pasado completamente aburrido en casa.

-Si, creo que tienes ra…- un foco se prendió sobre mi cabeza, metí mi mano en el bolsillo trasero y saque mi cartera rápidamente, había metido la tarjeta ahí, estaba seguro.

-Emmett que haces? No sueltes el volante!- exclamó Bella, pero yo tenia los codos apoyados en el así que podía conducir, encontré la tarjeta de Baby Face Bob entre las múltiples que traía, una sonrisa invadió mi cara rápidamente, si ya estaba castigado, que mas valía aprovecharlo- por que sonríes, que tramas?

-Hermanita, sabes que te quiero muchísimo verdad?- le pregunte, Bella seria mi cómplice aquí, sabia que los vampiros lo notarían al primer segundo, pero no quería que Bella comenzara con el sermón desde ahorita.

-Dime que tramas- me exigió, faltaban unos 5 minutos para llegar a Seattle y acelere, quería tener mas tiempo de libertad, y claro tenia que encontrar el negocio de Baby Face.

-Visitaremos a un amigo- explique con una sonrisa santa, al cual hizo que Bella me mirara con los ojos aun mas entrecerrados.

-Amigo de donde?- me pregunto, rodé los ojos sin dejar de sonreír- de donde Emmett, no pretendo ir con tus amigos drogadictos.

-Claro que no, el es, bueno el no…

-Donde lo conociste?- me pregunto cruzándose de brazos y mirándome, yo la miré por un segundo y después respondí.

-En prisión- escuche su bufido- pero fue por un malentendido! No te preocupes, el es buena persona.

-Pero que amigos te encuentras Emmett, en serio- me dijo y se enfurruño en el asiento, yo sonreí y le di un empujoncito por el hombro, llegamos a Seattle pero no nos dirigimos hacia la veterinaria, buscamos el negocio de Baby Face, el cual encontramos en muy poco tiempo en verdad, estaba en una de las avenidas principales y era muy notoria la presencia, la única tienda de tatuajes en una plaza completamente color blanco- es broma, no?

Me pregunto Bella cuando bajamos de la camioneta y me dirigí a las puertas que ponían en letras de neón "Baby Face Tattoo", le sonreí y con una mano le indique que me siguiera, ella solo suspiró y me siguió, entramos en la tienda con cuidado, todo estaba oscuro, las pocas luces iluminaban estratégicamente fotos en las paredes con los tatuajes mas alocados, caminamos por el local mirando los tatuajes, algunos eran increíbles, otros eran solamente una broma, pero cada uno te hacia abrir aun mas los ojos.

-Emmett!- Bella pegó un brinco y me abrazo el brazo cuando vio a Baby Face acercarse.

-Baby Face!- exclame yo también y me acerque a saludarlo, Bella me miro como si estuviera loco pero no le hice caso y tire de ella para que se acercara- Bob, te presento a mi hermana Bella.

-Hola Bella, un gusto en conocerte- dijo Baby Face tendiéndole la mano a mi hermana, Bella sonrió con un suspiro y tomo la enorme mano de Bob.

-Un gusto también- susurro Bella y yo solté una carcajada.

-Bueno, y díganme, que los trae por estos rumbos tan alejados de su ciudad?- me pregunto Baby Face haciendo un ademan para que nos sentáramos, Bella y yo nos sentamos frente al mostrador y Baby Face se recargo en él.

-Pues, como aun sigo castigado y tuvimos esta pequeña oportunidad de salir, decidí que era ahora o nunca para adquirir lo que quiero- dije señalando la pequeña maquina para tatuar que estaba en el mostrador, Bob me sonrió con ganas y Bella me miro alarmada.

-No debes estar hablando en serio!- exclamo Bella girándose por completo para mirarme con la boca y ojos muy abiertos.

-Oh, claro que hablo en serio, y se exactamente lo que me hare y tu mejor que nadie, por no decir que la única, sabe el por que!- exclame poniéndome de pie de un salto, Baby Face ya había sacado varios libros con muestras para decidir la forma que quería, ya le había contado lo que deseaba hacerme, así que él tendría todo listo en ese momento.

-Emmett, que demonios te harás? Mamá y papá te van a regañar, Rosalie te va a comer!

-Ella nunca haría algo así, esto te gustara Bella, estoy seguro- le dije tomando uno de los libros.

-No, dudo mucho que me…- la interrumpí abriendo el libro y mostrándole la foto del tatuaje de una mordida de vampiro en el cuello de una chica, Bella miro impresionada y me quito el libro de las manos- esto se ve muy real, es fantástico.

-Gracias- susurro Bob sonriéndonos, Bella le sonrió ampliamente y después me miro preocupada.

-Emmett, estas seguro de esto? Un tatuaje es para siempre y…

-No es eso lo que queremos Bella? Un para siempre, y si ellos no nos lo dan, entonces me revelare y me lo daré yo mismo!- Bella se mordió los labios mirando de nuevo el tatuaje y después sonrió mirando a Baby Face.

-Serán dos iguales- dijo y yo solté un grito de victoria, Baby Face dio un aplauso y se dirigió a la parte trasera del negocio, al abrir la puerta el sonido de una maquina para tatuajes nos llego, debía ser el socio de Baby Face.

-No se preocupen, tendré todo listo en un segundo- nos dijo mientras andaba de aquí para acá por el local, Bella observaba las fotos de las mordidas de vampiros y yo tome otro libro, había muchísimos tatuajes geniales, pero yo tenia la idea de uno en especial- listo, quien primero?

-Yo voy- dije al ver que Bella se mordía el labio nerviosa- quiero este tipo de mordida- le mostré una que parecía de lo mas real y con una gota de sangre saliendo de uno de los orificios, se que los vampiros no tienen colmillos, pero no creía que alguien mas aparte de nosotros entendería una mordida completa.

-Perfecto, será rápido, tu solo relájate- me dijo Bob, me senté frente a él y ladee mi cabeza para que tuviera una mejor vista de mi cuello, puso un pedazo de papel húmedo y luego lo retiro, después puso un espejo frente a mi- que te parece ahí, Emm?

-Perfecto, se ve genial- dije al mirar el contorno de mi próximo tatuaje, trague saliva cuando la maquinita se encendió y me preparé.

-Hare una pequeña línea, de acuerdo, así se sentirá- escuche la maquina demasiado cerca y después un punzante dolor en el cuello, no era tan malo, pero si se daba a notar, Bob hizo una pausa y yo asentí, entonces el tatuaje de verdad comenzó, Bella estaba a mi lado tomándome la mano y mirando como me hacían el tatuaje, se veía mas asustada de lo que yo estaba en ese momento, le sonreí para que se calmara, ella me sonrió de vuelta, 45 minutos después, Baby Face limpiaba mi tatuaje y me entregaba un espejo- dime que tal?

-Es perfecto!- exclame mirando mi mordida, Bella soltó una risita mirándolo, era de verdad genial, hasta parecía que era mi sangre.

-Me alegro que te guste Emm- se me acerco con una gasa y algo de cinta, me la puso en el cuello para cubrir mi tatuaje- ahora, Bella, sigues tu- mi hermana salto emocionada hacia la silla y se recogió el cabello en una coleta- bien, déjame ponerte esto para que veas en que lugar…

Deje que mi hermana tuviera paz con su tatuaje, estaba mirando uno de los libros de tatuajes de Baby Face cuando mire la puerta que acababa de abrirse, dos chicas salieron, una de ellas con una gasa cubriéndole la muñeca derecha, la otra llena de tatuajes, con el cabello mitad rubio y mitad negro, con lentes y maquillaje oscuro.

-Muchas gracias Gina, esta genial- dijo la chica con la gasa, tenia una voz bastante chillona.

-No tienes por que Nicole, nos vemos- la chica salió dando saltos y Gina vino hacia el mostrador junto a mi- te ayudo en algo, grandote?

-Gracias, espero a mi hermana- dije mirándola, era linda, de esas chicas rockeras que no les importa lo que digan los demás.

-Bien, que te hiciste?- me pregunto señalando la gasa en mi cuello.

-Una mordida, mi hermana se hará lo mismo, es como… una distinción de familia- dije sonriendo, ella me sonrió de vuelta.

-Y no planeas hacerte otra cosa?- me pregunto recargándose en el mostrador sonriéndome y alzando una ceja, le sonreí pícaramente y mire el libro de tatuajes en silencio, ella se movió detrás del mostrador y se inclino frente a mi, tuve una perfecta vista de su tatuaje _"Lucky You Are Looking"_ que tenia sobre sus bubis, sonreí y deje el libro a un lado.

-Ya se que quiero- le dije, ella se mordió el labio y me indico con la cabeza que la siguiera al cuarto de tatuado en la parte trasera.

-Baby Face, tu amigo Emmett quiere otra cosa, lo tomare yo mientras terminas a su hermana- informo Gina, Bob solo emitió un "Aja" y siguió con su trabajo, Bella me miro con las cejas alzadas y yo me encogí de hombros, la mire rodar los ojos.

Gina y yo entramos en una pequeña habitación donde solo había dos sillas y un diván para hacer tatuajes, me gire hacia Gina para decirle la cosa que se me había ocurrido tatuarme pero ella se me lanzo encima besándome, bueno, supongo que algo de diversión antes del tatuaje no estaría mal, la tome por la cadera y la levante para dirigirla al diván, usualmente la gente no se movía sobre él, esperaba que resistiera.

-o-o-o-o-

-Emm, que fue lo que Gina te hizo?- me pregunto Baby Face cuando al fin salí de la parte trasera del local, uff, si le contara todo lo que me hizo! Pero no, un caballero nunca contaba esas cosas, me senté y me saque la sandalia que Gina me había prestado, no podía utilizar tenis, por o menos no en lo que cicatrizaba mi nuevo tatuaje, levante el pie y quite la gasa, Bella y Baby Bob miraron el pequeño tatuaje en la planta de mi pie que decía "Made In China", ambos soltaron una carcajada, Gina entro en la habitación peinándose el desordenado cabello y yo volví a ponerme la gasa.

-Tardaste una hora en esa cosita, Gin?- pregunto Baby Face, nos miramos por un segundo y respondió.

-Bueno, es que no nos decidíamos el modelo y eso, además, también le perfore la ceja- se encogió e hombros y escuche a Bella ahogar un grito y mirarme, ladee mi cabeza para que viera mi ceja izquierda, tenia un par de bolitas por encima y por debajo de mi ceja, a mi me parecían genial, Bella me miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sabes Bella, quiero hacerme una ultima cosa, por que no vas por Jackie en lo que le explico a Bob lo que quiero- dije mirando a mi hermana, ella me miro alzando las cejas.

-No crees que ya son muchos rayones en tu cuerpo?- me pregunto, yo le sonreí.

-Vamos, ya me van a asesinar, mejor aprovecharlo- le dije, ella suspiro y puso su mano para que le entregara las llaves de mi camioneta, se las di rápidamente, Bella se dirigió a la salida y yo me quede con Baby Face y Gina.

-Que otra cosa puedo hacer por ti, Emm?- me preguntó Baby Face recargándose en el mostrador, Gina estaba frente a un espejo arreglando su maquillaje.

-Quiero un diseño para mi, quiero que sea un casco de futbol americano, pero con mi numero de jugador y mis apellidos en él- explique, Baby Face asintió y saco unos pedazos de papel transparente y comenzó a dibujar.

-Hare unos cuantos bosquejos y me dices cual te gusta mas, de acuerdo?- me pregunto sin dejar de mirar el papel.

-Genial, gracias.

-Te gusta mucho el americano?- me pregunto Gina acercándose nuevamente, le sonreí antes de quitarle una mancha de labial que tenia en el cuello.

-Si, me encanta, oye, sabes que seria genial también- saque mi celular y le mostré a Gina la foto que Alice me había tomado con los números que me habían asignado en prisión, Gina soltó una risotada- quiero solo el rectángulo con los números y eso.

-Genial, es genial, me gusta, déjame copiar eso- Gina tomo mi celular y tomo un papel igual que el de Bob, en 20 minutos ambos tenían un bosquejo de lo que serian mis tatuajes, el de Baby Face era genial, todo el casco seria decorado con el escudo de la familia, y al costado el número 18 con "Cullen McCarty" alrededor en color azul claro y plateado, se vería genial, y el rectángulo que haría Gina también lucia genial, con toda mi información, SCRCI Washington Emmett Cullen 008 0724 30.

-En que parte los quieres Emm?- me pregunto Baby Face, el casco en el brazo, definitivamente, y el cartel de mis números quedaría genial en mi antebrazo, de esa forma simplemente tendría que poner el brazo frente a mi y parecería la foto que me tomaron al entrar en prisión.

-En el hombro y en el antebrazo- les dije tocando mi brazo derecho.

-Bien, entonces quítate la camiseta y adelante- me dijo Gina, traía manga larga, así que tendría que quitármela para que me tatuaran.

-Quien va primero?- pregunto Baby Face, ambos traían sus diseños listos para ponérmelos, y entonces mire la hora, los vampiros no tardaban en preguntarse donde nos habíamos metido, suspire y los mire.

-Creo que podrían hacerlo al mismo tiempo, no creen?- les dije, ambos me miraron con las cejas alzadas.

-Estas seguro?- pregunto Baby Face, yo asentí muy seguro.

-Claro, vamos, no será tan difícil- dije quitándome la playera y sentándome mientras extendía mi brazo, Bob y Gina sonrieron y se acercaron a mi, Bella llego unos minutos después de que ambos comenzaran el tatuaje.

-Deje a Jackie amarrado en la parte trasera de la camioneta, Emmett que demonios estas…

-Sshhh, déjalos concentrarse- dije sin abrir los ojos, la escuche suspirar y alejarse de nuevo.

-Pondré a Jackie en la sombra- me dijo y escuche de nuevo la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

Escuche un ladrido unos segundos después y a Bella decirle al perro que se quedara quieto, abrí los ojos y mire a Jackie echado junto a la puerta, Bella lo había atado a una de las mesas y ahora venia hacia mi, se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano, escuchaba las maquinas de Baby Face y Gina trabajar rápidamente y las punzadas en mi brazo crecían mas y mas.

-Por que crees que no han hablado?- me pregunto Bella.

-Tal vez Alice les dijo que no se preocuparan, no creo que nos haya echado de cabeza- le dije en un susurro, esto de tener a los dos tatuando simultáneamente no me parecía tan buena idea ahora, pero lo soportaría.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón- me dijo Bella, nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, hora y media mas tarde, Gina dejo de tatuar y se dedico a limpiarme.

-Quedo perfectísimo Emmett, ya que Bob termine te miras en el espejo.

-Genial, gracias- dije, Gina me palmeo la espalda y salió del cuartito, cerca de media hora después Baby Face terminó el de él.

-Anda, ve a echar un vistazo, Emm- me levante y me dirigí al espejo, mire mi brazo, se veía genial a pesar de tener la piel enrojecida.

-Son geniales, perfectos, me encantan- dije mirando mis tatuajes, Bella se acerco para mirarlos mas de cerca y me sonrió.

-Estamos bien muertos- me dijo y yo solo le sonreí.

-Cuanto me alegra que les gustaran sus tatuajes!- exclamo Baby Face, Gina se acerco a mi con enormes gasas y me las puso en todo el brazo.

-Muchísimas gracias Bob, me encantaron, nos encantaron- dije acercándome al mostrador, él y Gina ya estaban detrás- cuanto te debo?

-Bueno, contando con el descuento de amistad, creo que serán apenas unos 250 dólares- me dijo Baby Face, eso estaba bastante bien, por los cuatro míos y el de Bella estaba mas que perfecto.

-Genial, aquí tienes- saque el dinero de mi cartera y se lo entregue- muchísimas gracias de nuevo Bob, Gina.

-No hay de que Emmett- me dijo Gina sonriéndome mientras me cerraba un ojo.

-Ya sabes Emm, lo que sea que necesites tu ven y dime, si?

-Claro que si Bob, eres el mejor, gracias- le dije mientras le daba la mano antes de irme, Bella se acerco a él también para despedirse, le di un beso en la mejilla a Gina, quien giro la cara y me lo dio en los labios, claro, le sonreí y fui a desatar a Jackie.

-Vuelvan cuando quieran, Bella, Emmett- dijo Baby Face despidiéndonos desde la puerta de su negocio, Bells y yo subimos a mi camioneta y nos despedimos con la mano, salimos rápidamente de Seattle, teníamos que llegar pronto, sabíamos que Alice nos había ayudado ya que no nos habían llamado, pero en cuento llegáramos teníamos que preparar una buena defensa, los vampiros nos iban a comer.

-o-o-o-o-

Conduje lentamente, me preparaba para el monumental regaño, ni siquiera había puesto música, Bella también venia seria, solo escuchaba la pesada respiración de Jackie, llegamos a Forks cerca de las 5 de la tarde, el sol ya estaba bajo pero aun era visible, así que no habría vampiros fuera de casa, respire profundo unas veces cuando cruzamos el pueblo hacia casa, Bella acariciaba distraídamente a Jackie, acelere un poco mas cuando casi llegábamos a la salida que daba a la casa.

-Emm, por favor no pienses en los tatuajes antes de llegar, no quiero que Edward nos intercepte a mitad del camino- me dijo Bella, yo simplemente asentí y me concentre en mi arete, mamá me iba a regañar por él, estaba seguro, giramos rumbo a la casa, pero a Alice le agradaría, si no me hubiera delatado con nuestros padres, y seguro que Rosalie también pensaba que era sexy, incluso a Bella le gusto, llegamos a la casa y me estacione en el garaje, Jackie comenzó a ladrar como loco para que lo dejáramos salir, Bella y yo nos miramos una ultima vez antes de enfrentarnos a los vampiros, mi arete! Claro, pienso en mi arete y nada mas.

-Que traman ustedes do…- la pregunta de Edward murió cuando nos vio bajar del auto con nuestras gasas cubriendo los tatuajes- tatuajes?

-TATUAJES?- Jackie corrió a mi habitación en cuanto escucho el grito de mamá, Bella y yo nos encogimos en nuestros lugares al vernos rodeados de vampiros, nos dejamos arrastrar hacia la sala, no me atrevía a ver las caras de los que tenia frente a mi, o sea, mamá, papá y una fúrica Rosalie, lo sabia, no tenia por que mirarle la cara, solo con ver su tic en el pie y sus brazos cruzados tenia, estaba mas que enojada.

-Quiten las gasas- nos dijo papá con su desesperante voz tranquila, Bella y yo obedecimos y con mucho cuidado nos quitamos las gasas, Edward miro el tatuaje de Bella con preocupación y gruño en mi dirección.

-Yo no la obligue a hacérselo! No tienes por que…

-Silencio Emmett- me ordeno mamá secamente, no la mire, pero la obedecí al instante, no era bueno provocarla cuando de por si estaba por explotar, me quite la sandalia y también me descubrí el tatuaje del pie.

-Déjame revisarte Emmett- papá se acerco a mi mientras Edward revisaba el tatuaje de Bella, después de asegurarse que no tuviéramos nada inusual en los tatuajes se retiraron y se cruzaron de brazos frente a nosotros.

-Emmett Cullen McCarty, quítate esa cosa de la ceja o te la arranco- siseo mamá seriamente, la mire, eso si daba miedo, me apresure a intentar quitarme el arete, pero dolía demasiado, hice un par de muecas y Alice se acerco a ayudarme.

-Esme, debemos esperar a que cicatrice un poco para quitárselo, si no le dolerá- dijo mi pequeña hermana y quise sonreírle como agradecimiento pero la mirada de mamá de veras asustaba.

-No, se lo quitara ahora, si no le molesto el dolor cuando se lo hizo, no le debe molestar el dolor para quitárselo- dijo mamá alzando una ceja, Alice me miro con mueca de disculpa y se acerco para ayudar a quitármelo, me dolió, no tanto como cuando me lo hice, pero aun así me dolió bastante, Alice se alejo de mi y Bella y yo simplemente esperamos el tiroteo, el cual no se hizo esperar, Rosalie fue la primera en abrir fuego.

-Pero en que demonios estaban pensando? Los tatuajes son muy peligrosos! Que tal que las agujas no hubiesen estado desinfectadas? O que la tinta les hubiese hecho daño!

-Bella, como pudiste, lo pensé de Emmett, pero nunca de ti, y tu, hermano irresponsable! Que tal si algo le pasaba a Bella por hacerse el tatuaje?

-Alguna infección o una enfermedad que les puede dar si la aguja no esta bien esterilizada! Como no se te ocurrió!

-Nos esforzamos por tenerlos sanos y salvos y allá van ustedes y se torturan para tener esas cosas pintadas, así sin mas!

-Fue muy inmaduro de su parte hacerlo sin consultarnos primero- dijo papá tranquilamente, no se por que pero sus palabras tranquilas duelen mas que cualquier grito de Edward o Rosalie.

-No puedo creer lo que hiciste Emmett, un tatuaje es algo permanente!

-No, no es permanente, Rosalie, los tatuajes pueden quitarse con laser- dijo mamá, yo la mire con los ojos muy abiertos, no me obligaría a quitármelos con laser, cierto?- es precisamente lo que haremos Emmett, te quitaras todos esos rayones, y Bella también se quitara eso.

-Pero mamá…- comenzamos a decir Bella y yo, pero una simple mirada de nuestra madre nos detuvo al instante, papá y Edward se apresuraron a reacomodar las gasas en sus lugares, no podían dejar que se infectaran.

-Emmett, iremos mañana por la mañana, Bella tiene clases, así que iremos después, mientras tanto, a sus habitaciones, están castigados, los dos- sentenció mamá, Bella y yo solo asentimos y nos dirigimos escaleras arriba, no creí que en serio mamá nos haría esto, se supone que duele mucho al quitártelos, no?

-Te dolió cuando te los hiciste- me recordó Edward, subía a la par de nosotros, lo mire con ojos entrecerrados, el alzo una ceja mirándome, suspire y me metí a mi habitación, me tire en la cama con cuidado de no apoyarme en mi brazo derecho y suspire, mi alegría de tatuajes había durado solo unas horas, no podía creer que en serio fuera a quitármelos.

Me cubrí la cara con una almohada pensando en lo que habían dicho todos, cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente, mire a Alice con un dedo sobre los labios diciéndome que no hablara, después hizo un rápido movimiento en mi dirección y después salió de la habitación, en cuanto la puerta se cerro sentí un dolor en mi ceja y fui al espejo, Alice me había puesto un tubito transparente para que mi perforación no se cerrara, oh pero que linda es mi hermana! Es mi vampiro favorito hasta ahora! Me tire en la cama un poco mas feliz y me dedique a despedirme de mis hermosos tatuajes.

-o-o-o-o-

La mañana siguiente me levanté, me cambié lo mas rápido que pude y en cuanto bajé las escaleras mamá ya me esperaba en la sala, con los brazos cruzados, suspire y sin decir palabra la seguí al auto, para mi sorpresa, papá estaba dentro del Mercedes hablando por celular, Rosalie me esperaba parada junto a la puerta trasera del auto de papá, baje la mirada y, sin decir ni pio me senté atrás, mamá subió en el asiento del copiloto y Rosalie enseguida de mi, papá colgó el teléfono y espero a que me pusiera el cinturón para arrancar.

-Te atenderá un amigo mío, Emm, el doctor Kirki, hicimos un curso juntos en Seattle hace unos años, tiene su propio consultorio para quitar tatuajes- me explico papá, pero no respondí, no me parecía justo que me hicieran eso, yo quería estos tatuajes- Emmett, hijo, se que estas molesto, pero…

-No entiendo por que me tengo que quitar los tatuajes, a mi me gustan, yo los quiero- interrumpí a papá sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-Emmett, esas cosas son horribles, no puedo creer que tu hermana y tu hicieran eso- me dijo mamá, seguía molesta, lo escuchaba en el tono de su voz, yo rodé los ojos, esta situación me parecía absurda.

-Emm, se que te gustan esas locuras pero…

-Rosalie, tu no tienes velo en el entierro, tu simplemente te preocupaste por que me fuera a dar SIDA, las agujas estaban limpias, no se por que apoyas a mi madre en esto- le dije con brusquedad, estaba irritado, y no me irritaba fácilmente, pero esto superaba las cosas, la única que quería que me los quitara era mamá, a Alice le gustaban, a Jasper le gustaba lo que a Alice le gustaba, Edward dejaría que Bella se lo quedara solo con que ella le soltara una lagrima de cocodrilo, papá ya nos había examinado y pareció despreocupado cuando vio que no teníamos infección y estaba segurísimo de que Rosalie sonrió como si mis tatuajes le parecieran sexys después de gritarme!

-Emmett, no le hables así a tu hermana, no es su culpa de que hayas cometido una estupidez y ahora tengas que afrontar las consecuencias- me dijo mamá secamente, no le respondí, nadie mas hablo en todo el camino a Seattle, Rose estaba mirando hacia la ventana y no podía ver su rostro, mamá seguía con los brazos cruzados y papá no quitaba la vista de la carretera.

Llegamos a Seattle rápidamente, el consultorio del doctor Kirki era muy elegante, típico doctor pomposo que solo alardea por que es el que tiene mas publicidad, suspire cuando entramos y nos sentamos en los fríos sillones de piel color azul marino de la sala de espera, tome una revista sobre la dizque crema y nata de Seattle, me aburrí a las primeras 5 hojas y mejor saque mi celular para jugar un rato.

-Emmett Cullen- no había pasado de nivel cuando una joven enfermera me llamo, me levante como resorte y ella me sonrió- hola que tal, soy Elle, el doctor Kirki esta finalizando con el paciente anterior, quieres leer un poco sobre lo que te harán o quieres que te vaya aplicando una crema anestésica?

-Crema anestésica?- pregunte alzando una ceja y mirando a papá, el me miro con su sonrisa de "olvide decírtelo", si claro, como si lo hubiera "olvidado", mamá seguía concentrada en una revista al igual que Rosalie- no, no quiero crema, duele mucho o que?

-Dicen que un poco- me sonrió amablemente intente devolverle la sonrisa pero seguro solo me salió una mueca- bueno, si estas listo sígueme, el doctor te vera enseguida.

Seguí a Elle hacia una sala contigua, solo había una camilla y un enorme aparato, además de un recipiente con hielo, la habitación estaba mucho mas fría que el exterior, era raro, usualmente los edificios en esta zona tienen calefacción, no aire acondicionado, Elle me indico que me recostara en la cama y la obedecí, me dio un par de gafas de aspecto extraño, como las que usaba Willy Wonka en Charlie y la Fabrica de Chocolates y después salió de la habitación con una ultima sonrisa, suspire de nuevo, bien, adiós a mis tatuajes, los mire por ultima vez, tal vez podría dejarme el de "Made In China", solo Edward y Alice lo sabrían.

-Buenos días… Emmett, eres el chico de Carlisle, cierto?- el doctor Kirki llego haciendo un escándalo y mirando los papeles dentro de una carpeta, Elle lo seguía de cerca con una pluma y una libreta.

-Si, buenos días- respondí sin ganas, el doctor soltó una risa.

-Vamos, anímate, ya que estés mayor y termines la universidad entonces podrás hacerte todos los tatuajes que quieras sin tener que responder ante tus padres- me dijo mientras me cerraba un ojo, que pensaba que tenia 10 años o que, pero bueno, seguro a mamá le gustaba el comentario- ahora Emmett, necesito que extiendas tu brazo derecho, haremos esto en 3 sesiones, Carlisle me dijo que tenias 2 tatuajes medianos y dos pequeños, cierto?

-Los medianos son estos del brazo, tengo uno en el cuello y otro en la planta del pie- le explique mientras me subía la manga de la camisa para mostrarle los tatuajes, el simplemente asintió mirándolos.

-Bien, son muy recientes, así que no quiero dañar mucho la piel, lo pondré en un nivel alto para que solo tenga que ser una sola sesión por tatuaje, te parece?- me pregunto con su sonrisa de "seamos amigos", cuanto botox necesita para que su cara se mire así de plasticosa?- Emmett?

-Si… claro, esta bien- dije sacudiendo la cabeza, lo mire ponerse unos guantes de látex y le dijo un par de cosas a Elle, la chica asintió y salió de la habitación.

-Ahora Emmett, ponte los lentes y relájate, comenzaremos con este, es mucho mas fácil hacerlo con tinta negra que con colores- maldición, mi numero de prisión, suspire y mire mi hermoso tatuaje por ultima vez- respira hondo, si quieres parar me haces una señal, de acuerdo?

Simplemente asentí, me ajuste los lentes y recosté mi cabeza en la camilla, sentí las manos del doctor trabajando en mi tatuaje durante unos segundos, suponía que lo limpiaba, después, el sonido de la maquina funcionando llego a mis oídos, Kirki contó del 3 al 1 y disparo, MALDITA SEA! Estúpido el idiota que creyó que quitar los tatuajes con la tortura de la piel era buena idea! Se me escapo un siseo con los primeros disparos, ardía, dolía, quemaba, todo al mismo tiempo, no me atrevía a verme el antebrazo, sentía como si me aplastaran un cigarro encendido contra la piel a cada disparo, de pronto paro y sentí algo frio sobre la parte ardiente, un segundo pensé que era mi padre viniendo a rescatarme, pero después sentí algo de liquido bajar por mi brazo, debía ser el hielo que había visto hacia unos momentos.

-Que tal estuvo? Estas bien?- me pregunto el doctor Kirki, lo mire y mire mi brazo, había muchas pequeñas… parecían ser quemaduras, por todo un pedazo del tatuaje, parecía que de veras me había quemado con un cigarro, pero la piel comenzaba a mirarse a mi mismo tono, el tatuaje desaparecía rápidamente.

-Esto… esto duele lo suyo- dije sonriendo a la fuerza.

-Si, tenemos cremas para el dolor y esas cosas, pero funciona mucho mejor si no aplicamos nada, mira como esta quedando, perfectísimo, anda, unos cuantos disparos mas y estas listo- me dijo preparándose para disparar de nuevo, respire profundamente y me deje caer en la camilla para esperar el dolor, y apareció de nuevo, los disparos eran una tortura para los oídos y el estúpido laser masacraba mi piel, se me escapo un gruñido y el doctor se detuvo de nuevo siendo suplantado por el hielo- lo siento, fueron muchos?

Solté todo el aire que había retenido involuntariamente, mire mi brazo, ya iba a la mitad el tatuaje, pero otro como esos y se me escaparía mas que un gruñido, esta cosa si dolía, y se me hacia mas doloroso cuando la carne se adelgazaba y estaba mas pegada al hueso, el doctor no se movió mucho, solo espero a que me tranquilizara para seguir la tortura.

-Casi esta Emmett- me dijo justo antes de que los disparos del laser me atacaran de nuevo, apreté los labios e intente no prestarle atención al ardor, pero se sentía demasiado, dejaba su maldita marca esto de quitar tatuajes.

-Alto, alto!- exclamé, los disparos se detuvieron y el frio estuvo en mi brazo otra vez, respire rápida pero profundamente un par de veces.

-Solo faltan dos líneas mas Emmett y terminamos, no te preocupes, aunque creo que tu piel esta un poco mas sensible puesto que apenas te hiciste el tatuaje- me dijo el doctor enderezándose y apartando sus gafas, escuche un par de golpecitos en la puerta y el doctor se levantó para abrir y aproveche para ponerme todos los pedazos de hielo en el brazo, como me serviría la mano de mis padres o Rosalie en este momento, y hablando de ellos, los tres estaban en la puerta- Carlisle, hola, como estas?

-Hola Will, escucha me preguntaba si podíamos…

-Emmett, cariño, estas bien?- me pregunto mamá parándose junto a mi mientras me sujetaba la mano izquierda, sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en el tatuaje del antebrazo.

-Esas marcas se quitaran, cierto?- pregunto Rosalie entrando también y mirando mi antebrazo.

-Claro que si, eso es solo una pequeña costra, por así decirlo, quedara como nuevo en un par de días- respondió el doctor Kirki, papá también entro en la habitación y el doctor cerró la puerta.

-Te duele cariño?- me pregunto mamá, yo seguía con mi brazo en el plato de hielo, simplemente menee la cabeza sin un rumbo especifico, claro que dolía! Dolía como los mil demonios, pero tampoco lo iba a admitir así nada mas, pero claro, no engañe a mamá.

-El dolor es normal en el proceso, comenzamos con un área fácil y menos sensible- explico el doctor y yo lo mire casi con miedo, esto era lo menos sensible, no quería ni imaginarme el dolor que seria lo del cuello!

-Doctor, cree que podríamos cancelar las otras citas?- preguntó mamá mirando seriamente al hombre, yo abrí mucho los ojos, pero Rosalie y papá parecían estar de acuerdo con ella.

-Cancelar los otros tatuajes? Claro, claro que se puede- explico el doctor sin entender nada, al igual que yo a decir verdad.

-Bueno, creo que los tatuajes no son tan malos, y duele mucho quitarlos y…- mamá guardo silencio lanzándome una mirada maternal, yo le sonreí- esta bien si quieres quedártelos Emm.

-En verdad?- le pregunte en voz baja, ella me sonrió y asintió, luego se acerco mas a mi para susurrarme.

-Lamento haberte hecho pasar por este dolor Emm, pero no quiero que te pase eso con los otros tatuajes- me dijo y luego me beso la frente.

-Gracias ma, eres la mejor!- exclame y la abrace con cuidado de no mover mucho mi brazo quemado.

-Aun estas castigado, eh?- me recordó papá mi alegría se apago un poco pero no demasiado, ya podía quedarme con mis tatuajes!

-Mejor nos vamos ya- dijo mamá mientras tiraba de mi para bajarme de la camilla, pero me resistí.

-No, debe terminar este tatuaje, queda poco- le dije a mamá señalando mi antebrazo, faltaban solo unos centímetros.

-No tienes por que, cariño- me dijo mamá insistiendo en que bajara de la camilla, pero no me deje llevar.

-Esta bien, solo falta un pedazo pequeño y además, ya se ve mal, mejor terminar el trabajo- dije encogiéndome de hombros y regresando mi brazo al doctor, Rosalie y mis padres se quedaron, el doctor Kirki les indico que se pusieran las gafas que estaban sobre una repisa y los tres obedecieron, no creo que el laser les dañe mucho los ojos a ellos, pero bueno.

-Ahora relájate Emmett, solo faltan dos líneas mas- me indico el doctor y yo asentí antes de respirar hondo, escuche los disparos y apreté inconscientemente la mano de mamá, ella me la tomo firmemente, papá y Rosalie estaban en una esquina observando, unos segundos después todo terminó- listo Emmett, ya no tienes este tatuaje.

-Muchas gracias- dije cuando el hombre me puso una bolsa de gel congelado sobre la herida y luego le pasaba una venda alrededor para pegarla a mi brazo.

-No tienes por que, mantenlo con algo frio por el resto del día y en la noche tu padre sabrá que crema ponerte, para pasado mañana estarás como nuevo- me explico el doctor quitándose los guantes y tendiéndome la mano, la estreche rápidamente.

-Gracias por todo, fue… una experiencia- dije, el solo me sonrió, salimos del consultorio y dejamos a papá charlando con su compañero un rato, Rosalie y yo subimos al auto y me quite la venda rápidamente, era mas cómodo tener la mano de Rosalie sobre mi brazo que esta bolsa de agua que ya comenzaba a gotear, Rose puso su mano sobre mi ex tatuaje y se sintió mucho mejor, mamá tiró la bolsa de gel congelado y emprendimos camino hacia Forks.

-Tendrás una semana de castigo por tatuaje Emmett- sentencio papá, maldición, un mes mas encerrado, bueno ya que, con todo lo que había acumulado durante mis años seguro duraba una década castigado cuando me transformaran en vampiro.

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_En definitiva, Emmett es una muy mala influencia… ay Don Pelos tan lindo él! Ey, ni que solo me gustara cuando Emmett sufre! Que sea divertido como Edward casi se lo come es otra cosa =D dejen reviews, yo sé q me van a odiar en el próximo capi aunque no tuve nada… o mucho q ver ahí ñ.ñ_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_ke tal..¿? les gustaron los tatuajes..!¿?xD espero ke si.. no se por ke a Bella (Sion) le gusto tanto este capitulo.. el lunático de Edward casi ni se aparece ni hace sufrir a Emmett..¬¬ dejen reviews por faa..!= D_

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	17. Fallas

**Twiligth y derivados tiene su dueña bla bla bla...**

**

* * *

**

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Bueno, bueno, seamos sinceros nadie sufre aquí… recuerden mis fics pasados hay que compararlos con este capitulo! No querrán que me vaya a esconder si no hice nada realmente malo, yo no fui! Ella tuvo la culpa de todo deveritas, si solo soy un angelito caído del cielo a quien ella manipula u.u_

**_Nymphadora Tonks:_** _Ella fue..! ella..! no tuve nada ke ver con el sufrimiento de Rose y Emmett..! De hecho no hice nada en este capi.. pero el próximo..ji ji ji ese si me salió del almaa..!= D pero bueno.. aki vemos otra escenita de Eclipse.. revuelta un poco claro.. espero ke les gustee..!= D_

* * *

**Fallas..!**

Bella POV

Harta, desde hace bastante estoy harta de que Emmett no se de cuenta de nada y peor aún, de que Rosalie no haga nada tampoco, ella sabe que mi hermano es distraído y hace las cosas sin intención y a pesar de lo que pasó cuando Emm perdió la memoria, Rosalie sigue en las mismas y no puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión así que ya es hora de que ponga en marcha mi plan, ese que hace poco más de un año me ayudó a hacer Kate así que desde hoy sábado comienza… y la carcajada de Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos, di un brinco cuando mi puerta se movió, y la risa de Alice podía escucharse demasiado cerca así que ella era la que la debía estar moviendo.

-Alice, qué fue eso?- una voz como de terciopelo preguntó, no escuché lo que respondió Alice porque se suponía que iba a salir con Jake y Edward ya venía para llevarme, de un brinco bajé de la cama y corrí al baño, me daría una ducha rápida, pero como no, en mi intento por desvestirme rápido pateé la bañera justo con el dedo chiquito.

-Ay maldita sea, maldita, maldita- a penas si mascullé, no quería tener a todos los vampiros llamando a la puerta, comencé a brincar sujetándome el pie, me dolía horrores.

-Bella?- escuché el leve golpeteo en la puerta, la voz ansiosa de Edward me llamaba, al menos solo era un vampiro.

-Estoy… ayy maldita sea- me senté en la orilla de la bañera y revisé mi pie- bien, estoy bien- levanté más el pie y me fui hacia atrás, agité los brazos como loca y cerré los ojos esperando poder agarrarme de algo pero también en espera del golpe, por fortuna unos brazos fríos me salvaron, envolviéndome en una toalla?- gracias Al…

-Cullen sal de aquí ahora mismo!- Emmett chocó contra la pared antes de llegar al baño, venía con los ojos cerrados, incrédula lo miré jalar a Edward de la camisa.

-No miré nada- susurró.

-Me importa un rábano, te quiero afuera!- y Emmett siguió gritando, suspiré mientras me ponía de pie, exagerado mi novio, mi familia y mi hermano, genial, di media vuelta de cara a la bañera y me llevé las manos a la toalla, Alice volvió a reír en mi habitación y después sentí la brisa de la huída de Edward que seguramente arrastraba a Emmett.

Con más cuidado me bañe rápidamente, mi plan ya estaba en marcha, por eso me alegra tener un amigo como Jake, me envolví en la toalla y salí a mi habitación, no quería ver lo que Alice había sacado de mi closet, me vestí sin mirar antes porque me podría arrepentir, una vez lista bajé a la estancia donde Edward me esperaba, tan pronto como puse un pie dentro él apareció frente a mí, le sonreí.

-Eso fue sucio- me reclamó.

-Hubieras respondido- contesté, Emmett que tomaba coca cola escupió todo cuando se ahogó y la lata fue a dar al sillón favorito de mamá, aunque por fortuna no tenía nada o se quedaría a limpiar y mi plan se iría al caño, Edward me pasó el brazo por la cintura y de mala gana me llevó al frente de la casa, donde seguramente había dejado ya mi camioneta, no quería que si pasaba algo me montara de nuevo en la motocicleta, mientras caminaba, de reojo miré a Rosalie que leía una carta, fase 1 lista, Emmett revisaría su correo en cinco minutos por si tenía alguna fiesta, solo esperaba que mi mensaje fuera lo suficientemente misterioso como para que aplazara un poco cualquier otro compromiso que le pudiera surgir de pronto.

-Bella…- empezó Edward cuando me subí a la camioneta, suspiré y esperé a que también subiera, por supuesto que no tardó nada.

-Edward solo voy a ver a mi amigo y…

-No es eso- me interrumpió- solo quiero que tengas cuidado por favor.

Asentí, eso parecía tener un doble sentido pero seguro que me lo imaginé, el resto del camino hablamos de nimiedades y me describió con detalles la reacción de Emmett en el baño, el tiempo pasó realmente rápido y pronto llegamos al límite, yo seguía intentando imaginarme la línea divisoria pero no tenía mucho éxito, sin embargo ellos parecían saberlo perfectamente, cuando nos detuvimos pude ver a Jake detrás de unos árboles, al menos traía playera, Edward me abrazó, sentí su frío hálito alborotar mi cabello, ahogó una risita y bajó.

-Cuídate Bella.

-No te preocupes, regresaré temprano.

-Llámame- solo asentí, me pasé del lado del volante y fui por Jacob, bufó cuando subió.

-Realmente apesta- masculló.

-Hola Jacob- se giró hacia mí con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

-No entiendo todavía porque quieres hacer eso.

-Diversión y una apuesta- me alcé de hombros, si le decía la verdad seguro se bajaba y lo necesito para bloquear a Alice, di vuelta para salir de la reserva, Edward debía estar llegando a casa ya, me enfilé a Port Angeles, en el camino repasamos cada punto del plan, Jake reía y se burlaba pero lo habíamos pensado muy bien por días.

-Pues insisto en que me va a oler, yo lo haré- comentó Jake mientras estacionaba en el restaurante.

-Quédate aquí, iré a ver como va todo.

-Te olerá.

-Cállate Jacob- soltó su risa burlesca mientras yo bajaba de la camioneta, solo esperaba que Rosalie estuviera demasiado ocupada como para olerme.

No era un gran restaurante pero en mi camioneta llegaría mañana a Seattle, sentí los pesados pasos de Jake seguirme, rodeé los ojos y seguí hacia el lugar, cuando llegué, Jake me adelantó y con una exagerada reverencia me abrió la puerta, al entrar pude ver a Emmett sentado justo en la mesa que le había reservado, una del fondo que solo podía ser vista por un pequeño reservado que pedí justo para tener la vista perfecta, le indiqué con la cabeza a Jacob que me siguiera, pero cuando avanzamos dos metros Emmett giró la cabeza y me agaché tan rápido que Jacob me imitó solo para ayudarme a no estamparme contra el piso, así que casi gateando seguimos avanzando, era consciente de las miradas de los pocos comensales que había pero intenté ignorarlas lo mejor que pude aunque las risitas de Jacob detrás de mí no ayudaban mucho, cuando por fin pudimos llegar hasta nuestra mesa, me aseguré de esconder a Jacob detrás de la pared.

-Desean ordenar?- levanté la vista, un mesero de lo más pomposo y con mala cara me miraba, no parecía haberle causado gracia la escenita que acababa de hacer.

-Esperamos a alguien, en un momento- murmuré y volví a ver a mi hermano y a… la… rubia que no era Rosalie que acababa de llegar- maldita sea, espera aquí- saqué de mi bolsa cinco botellitas de perfume que Alice nunca compraría y me rocié casi todas ante la mirada divertida de Jake- sóplame- le ordené, dejó de reír y me miró incrédulo- sopla, anda- extendí los brazos.

-Estás loca Bella.

-Jake por favor, solo sopla y es más abrázame- me puse de pie y fui hasta él, aún sentado se me quedó mirando, estaba a punto de ponerme a dar de brincos como una niña berrinchuda cuando se paró y me abrazó, su cálido aliento me despeinó, después bufó.

-Apestas en tantas formas distintas- rió antes de dejarse caer de nuevo en su silla, hice una mueca y me tiré al piso, casi a gatas de nuevo, fui hacia la mesa de mi hermano y me senté en la mesa detrás, por fortuna me cubría un biombo, me recargué contra la pared y espié, maldita rubia casi se le sube a las piernas, estaban demasiado cerca.

Emmett sirvió una copa de vino y dio un trago con esa mirada que me gustaría ver hacia Rosalie y por supuesto luego desaparecerme, la rubia le tendió la copa pero mi hermano se inclinó por sobre la mesa para besarla y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que tomar un palito de pan y hundírselo a Emmett en la axila del brazo que sostenía la botella, solo escuché el grito de la rubia cuando el vino caía en su blusa blanca y me eché un clavado debajo de la mesa justo cuando Emmett movió el biombo, dejé de respirar rogando porque no se pusiera a buscar y me cubrí más con el mantel.

-Lo siento no sé que pasó, algo me picó y… perdona a ver deja te ayudo- escuché decir a Emmett, lentamente volví a la silla y deseé tener algo para correr a la rubia cuando la miré sentarse en horcajadas sobre mi hermano y succionar sus labios, acaso no le importaba estar en público? Por qué nadie la mira y la echa de aquí?

-Emmett?- ay madre Rosalie apareció, me aventuré a asomarme un poco más, tenía de frente el rostro confundido de Rosalie, traía la carta en una mano y la estaba apretando mucho, estaba lo suficientemente confundida como para prestarme atención, mi hermano dejó de besar a la rubia, Rosalie lo miraba con la boca entre abierta.

-Rose, qué haces aquí?

-Yo… creí… que… pues… qué haces tú aquí?- su voz era una mezcla extraña, se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido y el bruto de mi hermano con la rubia en las piernas, ya ni siquiera me importaba que Rosalie me descubriera, ella miró la hoja de papel en sus manos y con dolor miró a Emmett.

-Es tu novia?- preguntó la rubia, deseé asesinarla- tenías una cita con ella?

-Pues…- Emmett se interrumpió y pensativo miró a Rosalie, lo miré claramente tragar saliva al recorrer con la vista el vestido de ella, oh Dios por favor que diga que sí, que recuerde el correo que le mandé y que ate cabos, que diga que sí, se quedó largo rato mirando el enorme y sugerente escote, Rosalie no dejaba de mirar a la rubia en las piernas de mi hermano y si yo no estuviera congelada en la silla, ya me habría parado y desaparecido a la rubia oportunista- te ves hermosa Rose- apenas logró susurrar, casi babeaba.

-Gracias- murmuró Rosalie, seguía mirando la escena.

-Tienes una cita?- de repente el tono embobado de mi hermano cambió, parecía molesto, idiota, idiota, idiota! Empecé a golpearme la cabeza contra la pared, apenas si escuché a Rosalie suspirar.

-Eso… creí…

-Te plantaron?- ahora Emmett sonó satisfecho, me asomé para verlo pero solo podía mirar su cabeza.

-Eso parece- el tono de tristeza de Rosalie me llamó la atención, no dejaba de mirar la rubia sobre las piernas de mi hermano.

-Qué idiotez! Quién podría hacerlo? Te vez fabulosa y…- la rubia interrumpió a Emmett con un beso en los labios, miré rápidamente a Rosalie al escuchar un sollozo- siéntate- Emmett apartó a la rubia casi con rudeza, me sorprendió en verdad y no parecía dispuesto a apartar la vista de mi rubia favorita.

-No quiero desentonar, ya tienes compañía y mejor me voy a casa- Rosalie dio media vuelta, creo haberla visto cerrar los ojos, pero entonces Emmett se puso de pie de un brinco, me llevé el puño a la boca y lo mordí al ver a la rubia caer sentada y golpearse contra la mesa, mi hermano sujetó la mano de Rosalie.

-Ella ya se iba, siéntate Rosalie por favor- reprimí el grito de júbilo que iba a surgir de mi garganta, ahora tenía que irme y dejarlos solos o ahora sí me notarían, pero cómo me voy sin que Rosalie se de cuenta?

-Oye!- reclamó la mujer en el piso, Rosalie se giró sonriente.

-Seguro?

-Sí, sí, segurísimo, no puedes desperdiciar ese vestido regresando a casa- genial, el coqueto de mi hermano parecía haberse dado cuenta al fin y ahora que la rubia se había puesto de pie y empezaba a reclamar y Rosalie se metía en la conversación, era hora de que saliera de aquí.

-Espera, huelo a…- escuché murmurar a Rosalie, me apresuré a tirarme bajo la mesa y me fui junto al carrito de postres deseando que el olor me opacara solamente lo necesario para llegar otra parte y esconderme, cuando llegué a la esquina, pude oír que corrían el biombo, espero que los perfumes y Jake puedan ocultarme, llegué hasta Jake que se partía de la risa, antes de sentarme junto a él, comprobé con gusto que Rosalie se sentaba junto a mi hermano y la rubia se iba furiosa.

-Vámonos, ya he tenido demasiada suerte- casi corrí hacia la cocina, no me importó que tuviera el anuncio de "solo personal autorizado".

-Y eso es muy raro- se burló Jake a mi lado.

-No pueden entrar- me detuvo el mesero que seguía molesto, lo bueno que llevaba a Jake, se estiró en todos sus casi dos metros y cruzó los brazos, miró hacia abajo al mesero.

-Buscamos la puerta trasera- empezó diciendo fuerte, tiré de su camisa para que susurrara, si Rosalie escucha estoy muerta- solo eso.

El pequeño hombre asintió y nos guió por la cocina, salimos al estacionamiento, ya estaba listo, ahora era cuestión de que esos dos dijeran lo que debían o conociendo a mí hermano, que no dijeran nada e hicieran lo que debían, aunque no sé como sea Rosalie porque si es como Edward y si todos los vampiros solteros son así… tengo demasiado que hacer.

-Quieres pizza? Yo invito- dije en cuanto llegamos a mi camioneta, Jake asintió divertido, bueno, después de tanto trabajo podía darme un descanso, nos subimos a la camioneta y como en pocas ocasiones, deseé que no hiciera tanto ruido, espero que Rosalie no escuche porque lo reconocería y entonces estaría más que muerta, salí del restaurante con todo el cuidado que pude, incluso me brinqué un alto y me atravesé por donde no debía para no pasar por el restaurante y no arriesgarme.

Solo pude pasear con mi mejor amigo por media hora, pero el paseo se interrumpió porque se escuchó el aullido de un lobo demasiado cerca y resultó que lo necesitaban, no quiso decirme para que, así que regresé a casa además necesitaba un largo baño y lavar mi ropa… o quizá podría incinerarla para que no se diera cuenta.

En todo el camino a casa no pude borrar la sonrisa del rostro, era simplemente maravilloso que todo empezara a tomar forma, cuando menos pensé ya estaba en casa y lo más extraño era que solo Alice estaba, estacioné en el garaje y casi corrí para decirle lo que había pasado, sin embargo, me detuve a mitad de la estancia al verla caminar de un lado a otro con expresión preocupada, pensé lo peor al saber que no había nadie más; mamá debía estar preparando la cena y Edward debió haber salido a recibirme y regañarme por no llamarlo.

-Alice, qué pasa? Dónde están todos?

-Edward acompaña a Carlisle, Esme salió a comprar unas cosas y Jazz fue con ella, Rosalie salió…- murmuró, los ojos se le nublaron un largo tiempo, cuando volvió a enfocar la vista pude ver aún más preocupación.

-Qué pasa? Por qué estás así?- pregunté cada vez más asustada, pero ella no me respondió y en eso la puerta principal se abrió, deseé con el alma que fuera mi familia y estuvieran bien, pero lo que miré me dejó helada, era Rosalie y se miraba destrozada, su mirada sin brillo enfocada en un punto lejano, casi pude verla demacrada, sollozó y negó en dirección a Alice

-Rose- empezó a decir Alice, Rosalie volvió a negar y lentamente se quitó los tacones, los miró con una mueca de dolor y fue hacia las escaleras tan lentamente que yo no terminaba de comprender lo que pasaba, sollozaba, Rosalie estaba sollozando con tanto dolor que temí que Emmett tuviera algo. -Rosalie…

-Quiero estar sola- y prácticamente arrastrando los pies comenzó a subir las escaleras, no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba completamente destrozada, escuché un crujido y di un brinco, Rosalie siguió subiendo mientras un trozo de madera rodaba escaleras abajo, puse atención y miré el hoyo que había dejado en el pasamanos.

-Alice- me giré hacia ella cuando una puerta se cerró arriba, Alice seguía al pie de las escaleras con la vista ahí arriba.

-No sé como pero Rosalie estaba comiendo con Emmett por decirlo de alguna forma y llegó una mujer rubia, discutió con Emmett, fueron a hablar lejos y ella se arrancó la blusa y pegó a Emmett contra una pared, empezó a besarlo, susurraba, Emmett dijo algo y…- señaló hacia las escaleras, sentí como si me hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago, Rosalie estaba así por mi culpa, tenía que disculparme, tenía que hacer algo aunque me gritara y odiara por el resto de la eternidad- por qué te vas a disculpar?- me preguntó de pronto, solo la miré con una mueca de culpa- no te va a comer si eso te preocupa- agregó mirándome de forma calculadora, asentí y comencé a subir, mejor terminar con eso de una vez, caminé lentamente hasta la habitación de Rosalie, llamé a la puerta y esperé pero nada pasó.

-Rose?- pregunté entreabriendo la puerta.

-Vete Bella, por favor.

-Necesito hablar contigo, en verdad- no le hice caso y entré, cerré detrás de mí, Rosalie estaba de pie frente a la ventana abrazada a ella misma, tenía la mirada perdida lejos, seguía sin brillo y sollozaba como si no pudiera dejar de hacerlo, me sentí aún peor- sé que me vas a gritar y te molestarás, estás en todo tu derecho Rosalie, pero tengo que decírtelo porque si no me sentiré peor.

Toda la valentía que me había insuflado mientras subía los escalones, se me escapó de golpe, Rosalie seguía mirando por la ventana, estaba segura que no miraba nada en específico, con palabras que salían a empujones de mi boca, empecé a explicarle todo, cuando llegué a lo de las cartas, bajó los brazos y yo retrocedí dos pasos por inercia, se giró tan rápido que di un brinco y tragué saliva con dificultad- lo siento, en verdad lo lamento mucho, muchísimo, discúlpame por favor!- exclamé al final, cerré los ojos en espera de la explosión.

-No es tu culpa- volví a abrir los ojos al escucharla, había ido a sentarse en la cama- la culpa es mía por haber creído que… Emmett me quitó la venda de los ojos- casi sonrió, pero me sentí aún peor, no había sido más que una mueca de dolor, sus ojos me lo decían, no brillaban y la interrumpió un sollozo- mientras besaba a esa mujer, lo escuché decir que no le gustan mayores y que nunca saldría conmigo, que no le gustaba y nunca le gustaría- me quedé con la boca abierta al escucharla, eso no podía ser cierto- y es natural Bella- me sonrió y ésta vez le salió mejor, me di cuenta de que ponía toda su fuerza en ello- descuida, no pasa nada- se me acercó más tranquila, cerré los ojos por inercia, sentí sus fríos labios contra mi mejilla, me quedé congelada, cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba en la habitación.

-Usaste a un lobo para que yo no viera esto?- di un brinco, ésta vampiro parecía más peligrosa que Rosalie, Alice me miraba de brazos cruzados en el umbral de la puerta, intenté sonreírle- Bella, no puedo creer que no quisieras que participara, si hubieras hecho mi idea todo habría salido mejor…- se me acercó con el entrecejo junto, pero cuando llegó frente a mí sonreía, sí, quizá debía haberla consultado, pero bueno, creí que era perfecto, no contaba con el bobo de mi hermano que seguramente murmuró aquello para convencerse él mismo, seguí a Alice que comenzó a detallarme algo a lo que no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza, pero según ella ese mismo año pasaría algo bueno, tenía que creerle, después de todo, quién se atreve a apostar en contra de Alice?

-o-o-o-o-

Una semana después del fiasco del restaurante y de haberle dicho a Alice que me esperaría a que todo se diera, Emmett apareció en mi habitación y me llevó a dar vuelta por Forks, me sorprendió que todo fuera para pedirme consejos sobre como conquistar a un vampiro, aunque no recuerdo haber hecho algo especial con el mío; ya era un increíble gran paso para que lo que Alice dijo pasara así que con ella y el resto de la familia de caza, tenía que arreglar esto de Emmett, él ya lo había aceptado, lo mejor de todo era que solo Rosalie nos cuidaba, por mucho que me doliera que Edward se alejara de mí, aunque fuera a cazar, ésta vez me alegro y lo tomé como señal divina, así que ya había preparado todo, mientras Emmett salía a comprar flores, lo esperaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina contemplando la canasta para picnic en la que metí todo lo que a mi hermano le gusta, Rosalie se conforma con mirarlo tragar, los vampiros regresarían hasta la tarde así que hay tiempo, con un par de horas tendrán, los dos lo aceptaron al menos, en cuanto Rosalie llegara de donde sea que haya ido que le tomaría unos minutos, todo…

-Bella, Emmett, ya llegué!- brinqué de la silla, revisé superficialmente la canasta, el mantel, las velas, el vino y corrí hacia la estancia.

-Ey Rose, adivina que…- me atraganté con las ultimas palabras y ya no salieron de mi boca, frené de golpe al mirar a mi hermana sentada en el loveseat con un vampiro delgado pero musculoso, casi tan alto como Edward, de cabello dorado en ondas; desprende una gran elegancia, se mira tan refinado y tan terriblemente guapo- hola?- balbuceé, Rosalie y el vampiro se giraron, los dos de ojos dorados, por eso lo había traído a casa, debía imaginarlo.

-Bella, él es Jesse, un amigo, Jesse, Bella mi hermana- solo atiné a asentir hacia Jesse, él en cambio se materializó frente a mí y me tomó la mano entre las suyas.

-Un placer Bella, Rosalie me ha contado mucho de ti- su sonrisa me deslumbró unos segundos, Edward era más guapo, no pude decir nada, solo miré casi histérica a Rosalie que sonreía, tengo que sacar al vampiro de aquí antes de que se aparezca Emmett, no puedo decirle a ella todo lo que planeé porque me regañaría así que tengo una hora para deshacerme de él y dejarle el camino libre a mi hermano, pero cómo saco a un vampiro? Sangre? Y me come… no, no, no, qué hago, me estrujé el cerebro pensando en algo lo suficientemente bueno que me permita sacar a un vampiro de la casa en menos de una hora sin morir en el proceso.

-Bella, estás bien?- me preguntó Rosalie preocupada, agité la cabeza para concentrarme, volví a asentir.

-Disculpen, tengo hambre- di media vuelta y casi corrí a la cocina, Jesse dijo algo a Rosalie pero no lo escuché, era tan guapo aunque Emmett lo es más, pero con el autoestima de mi hermano cuando se trata de Rose, estoy perdida, y lo más importante, es inmortal, un vampiro, bueno, bueno, bueno, Bella no eches a volar tu imaginación que Rosalie no parece enamorada, tú sabes que Rosalie está enamorada de tu hermano así que no hay tanto problema, solo es cuestión de que el bruto de tu hermano haga algo y ya, volví a sentarme a la mesa junto a la canasta, tenía que pensar, no le puedo derramar nada encima porque es vampiro y lo evitaría.

-Bella, estás bien? Te miras extraña- Rosalie entraba preocupada, Jesse venía detrás de ella y entonces se me ocurrió lo que podía hacer.

-Perfecta, iré a leer un poco- antes de pararme agarré la canasta de picnic, por fortuna no estaba muy grande.

-Para qué quieres eso?- Rosalie seguía sospechando, pero cuando todo terminara y ella estuviera feliz con Emmett, me lo agradecería.

-Iré a comer algo afuera- me alcé de hombros, sujeté una de las tapaderas de la canasta y me preparé echándola ligeramente hacia atrás.

-Primero dices que comerás algo, después que vas a leer y ahora comerás afuera- murmuró Rosalie, giré un poco pero ella miraba por la ventana, seguramente intentando sentir a Emmett.

-Es lo mismo, puedo comer mientras leo afuera- la escuché bufar, eso significaba que seguía mirando fuera, respiré hondo, más les valía agradecerme porque esto me va a doler, di un paso y me fui hacia delante mientras mi brazo con la canasta volaba hacia atrás y con toda mi fuerza lo regresé al frente mientras caía y cerré los ojos, el peso de la canasta bajó considerablemente rápido y se me resbaló de la mano unos fríos brazos me envolvieron y las cosas cayeron al piso, se rompieron algunos frascos y las botellas, el ruido fue demasiado cerca.

-Estás bien?- el susurro extraño me hizo abrir los ojos, me miré demasiado cerca de esos ojos dorados que me incliné hacia atrás un poco, Jesse me sonreía y su cabello chorreaba.

-Bella por Dios! Estás bien?- cambié de brazos rápidamente, Rosalie me soltó y revisó rápido- Dios Bella.

-Perdón- me giré hacia Jesse, esa forma de pararse era extraña, eso y el nombre, pero no le miré nada más- lo siento Jesse, lo lamento mucho, estoy avergonza…

-No te preocupes cariño, está bien- se sacó con tranquilidad la camisa blanca manga corta que llevaba, su pecho musculoso de marfil quedó desnudo, quitó algunas gotas de lo que parecía el vino.

-Bella, pudiste cortarte, para que querías vino en un principio?

-Sí lo siento, Rose.

-El vino Bella, para que… oh bueno, después hablamos, ven Jesse, las camisas de Edward te quedan, es delgado y alto, tiene buen gusto en colores- mi boca cayó sin vergüenza al verla tomarlo de la mano, él la apretó pero después le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la acercó a él, Rosalie… recargó… la cabeza en su hombro!

-Claro, pero creo que lo prefiero a él- soltó una risita y Rosalie se abrazó más a él.

-No, ya está ocupado- levantó una mano y me señaló, él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y me miró mientras seguían caminando.

-Lástima- me dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa antes de perderse en la estancia.

Me quedé congelada ahí de pie, mis neuronas estaban haciendo click demasiado lento, me había concentrado tanto en lo guapo del vampiro, en lo que tenía planeado y en como deshacerme de él que no me había puesto a analizar al ser inmortal que acompañaba a Rosalie, pero eso es demasiado… pues no… es que puede ser posible? Se escuchó la puerta del garaje cerrarse, intenté correr y explicarle todo aunque fuera atropelladamente a Rosalie para que hiciera algo pero Jackie bajó como bólido las escaleras en cuanto escuchó el jeep de mi hermano y me pasó por entre las piernas, casi me tira. Se paró sobre las patas traseras y se recargó en el pecho de Emmett en cuanto éste apareció dando un gran portazo. Justo entonces Jesse y Rosalie soltaban una carcajada, alarmada miré a mi hermano, él ya miraba el techo con el entrecejo junto, solo tenía una mano sobre la cabeza del perro.

-Emmett…- empecé a decir pero él salió disparado, suspiré y lo seguí lo más rápido que pude, Jackie me pasó por un lado demasiado emocionado, supongo que pensará que Emmett juega. Para cuando llegué arriba, mi hermano estaba congelado en la puerta de la habitación de Edward, no sabía si quería saber lo que había adentro pero me acerqué y me asomé por debajo del brazo de mi hermano… la boca se me secó con lo que miré: Jesse abrazando a Rosalie, demasiado pegados los cuerpos, él estaba en ropa interior y Rosalie reía por algo que no alcancé a escuchar.

Jackie comenzó a ladrarle al vampiro que ni siquiera pareció mirarlo. Tuve que sujetarlo del collar para que no se lanzara sobre Jesse y terminara enyesado o en la veterinaria por meses.

-Al menos cierren la puerta- masculló mi hermano.

-Emm, el es Jesse- dijo Rosalie, yo no podía dejar de mirar el rostro de Emmett, la mirada perdida pero el ceño junto como si estuviera molesto _y el perro grosero es Jackie _agregó lanzándome una mirada reprobatoria, yo me alcé de hombros.

-Hola Emmett, que bien te miras- le puse atención a Jesse que apareció frente a Emmett sin importarle seguir en ropa interior, mi hermano le estrechó la mano.

Me distrajo la mirada que Jesse le dedicó a Emmett y entonces Jackie se me soltó, me encogí esperando el aullido de dolor de mi perro pero no llegó. Extrañada abrí los ojos, Rosalie me miraba con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Quieres llevarlo a la habitación de Emmett por favor?

-Gracias, si no te importa, podrías vestirte? Isabella no debes ver esto- apenas despegó la mandíbula, tomó mi mano, y me jaló hacia las escaleras ni siquiera me dio oportunidad de encerrar a Jackie, escuché a Rosalie llamar a mi hermano cuando empezamos a bajar los escalones pero seguimos rápido hacia abajo.

-Emm…

-No digas nada, es… algo… es normal, no sé en qué estaba pensando- me dejó en la estancia y siguió como vendaval por la cocina, por supuesto que lo seguí, me asomé al garaje, brincaba sobre un ramo de flores, las hizo trizas y las metió en una bolsa negra que amarró antes de arrojar a su camioneta, ay no, por favor, otra vez no, tenía que explicarle a Emmett porque si no…- todo bien- me sonrió, lo seguí arrastrando los pies de nuevo a la estancia, Rosalie y Jesse volvían a estar en el loveseat, muy abrazados, demasiado juntos, empiezo a creer que el vampiro solo es refinado.

-A dónde fuiste Emm?- Rosalie dejó de reír de algo que le susurraba Jesse para mirar a mi hermano.

-Necesitaba unas cosas- masculló éste y se tiró frente al televisor, Rosalie me miró pidiendo una explicación, yo solo me dejé caer en el sillón de una plaza y negué lentamente.

Emmett comenzó a cambiar los canales demasiado rápido, eso hacía cuando estaba frustrado o molesto, creo que ahora está de las dos formas, bien, mientras no se entristezca todo bien, Rosalie echó una última mirada a Emmett antes de volver con Jesse, siguieron platicando, yo no podía dejar de ver a mi hermano, debía haber alguna forma para poder explicarle lo que sospecho, quizá podría preguntarle a Jesse, no creo que se ofenda, pero entonces pasaron varias cosas demasiado rápido, Emmett se puso de pie con mirada decidida y Jesse… besó a Rosalie! La puerta principal se abrió y Alice se materializó justo a mi lado, Jasper llegó medio segundo tarde, Edward me abrazó o eso creo porque no pude mirar otra cosa que el beso en la comisura de los labios, un ruido extraño, algo que no había escuchado hacía demasiado tiempo me hizo girar la cabeza a la izquierda, Jasper soltó el aire que parecía haber retenido, miré a Emmett que se pasaba… una mano… por la cara, estaba… mi hermano lloraba? No veía ninguna lágrima pero había escuchado un sollozo y la mirada derrotada de Emmett, la sentí como una puñalada en el corazón, no pude decir nada, sentí la mano de Edward acariciarme el rostro.

-No Bella- me murmuró al oído- no llores- fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de las lágrimas que me caían en las mejillas.

-No- susurró Jasper, miraba a Emmett y me miraba a mí.

-Emmett- intenté decirle algo pero él negó, tenía una sonrisa de tristeza, su mirada apagada, apretaba las dos manos en puños, poco después los relajó y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, respiró hondo y fue a la cocina.

-Emmett? Qué pasa?- preguntó Rosalie confundida, soltó a Jesse y fue tras mi hermano, los seguí sin dejar de sentirme terrible, algunas lágrimas aún corrían libres.

-No tengo nada Rosalie, me salió… una fiesta… tengo que… ir a… La Push- el balbuceo triste de Emmett solo me hizo sentir peor aún, debían prohibirme el trato con las personas! Emmett se quitó con cuidado la mano de Rosalie del brazo y siguió caminando, ella lo iba a seguir pero Alice la detuvo, no parecía muy buena la visión que había tenido por la cara que tenía, levanté la mirada hacia Edward, se miraba destrozado como si no comprendiera nada, al mirarme pareció que le dolía.

-Cielos, no puede ser- Jasper apareció también, lo sacudió un imaginario escalofrío, Jesse llegó tras él y fue directo hacia Edward.

-Te extrañé Edward, por qué ni me saludas? Qué pasa?

-Eso quiero saber, qué pasó?- preguntó Rosalie, parecía a punto de llorar también.

-Soy terrible, eso pasa!- exclamé y no pude más, me solté llorando, Edward me abrazó rápidamente y de inmediato sentí una increíble calma, me giré y seguí sollozando contra el pecho de Edward, comenzó a acariciarme el cabello- deberían aislarme- mascullé poco después, apenas si pude escuchar algunos bisbiseos.

-No digas eso Bella- dijo Edward, puso la barbilla sobre mi cabeza y comenzó a tararear mi nana.

-Oh cuanto lo siento!- dijo Jesse cuando el zumbido terminó- pero si Rosalie es mi amiga, jamás habría algo entre nosotros- me separé del pecho de mi novio y con los ojos hinchados lo miré- tengo gustos diferentes, primero me peleo con Rosalie que con el buenote de Emmett por una conquista- rió tan tranquilo que dejé de llorar, después de todo si tenía razón.

-Entonces, no fue mi culpa?

-Claro que no, tontita- Edward me besó lentamente la mejilla, me recargué contra él y miré a Alice que me miraba de brazos cruzados.

-Tengo mala suerte- suspiré, intenté sonreírle.

-Creen que debería buscar al muchacho?

-No Jesse, déjalo, necesita pensar y aclararse- le dijo Edward, Alice asintió, me retorcí y estiré el cuello, Edward adivinó lo que quería porque bajó la cabeza y sus labios se estamparon con los míos.

-Oh cuanto te envidio Bella- suspiró Jesse, se me escapó una risita y me abracé a Edward.

-Necesito descansar- me las arreglé para balbucear cuando Edward dejó de besarme, la cabeza me daba vueltas a gran velocidad, Edward rió contra mi oído y me arrastró hacia mi habitación- me habría gustado conocernos de otra forma Jesse- le tendí la mano al vampiro, pero él me llevó hacia él, me abrazó y me dio dos sendos besos en ambas mejillas.

-Ya nos trataremos mejor.

-Vamos Bella- Edward volvió a hacerse con mi cintura y me dejé llevar, tenía que descansar, demasiadas emociones para un día, demasiadas emociones muy fuertes para una semana, acaso nada me iba a salir bien? O estos dos nunca iban terminar juntos? Oh por favor, que Alice tenga razón y esto termine para bien muy pronto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien, debo admitir que me tranquiliza y satisface poder entrar y salir de La Push cuando quiera, pero podría decir que incluso extraño las escapadas que me daba con Emmett aunque los castigos después de eso, sí que no los extraño, no me agrada en nada la sensación de no poder hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera, como salir de casa a mi antojo, además, en esos meses en que estuve enclaustrada, también extrañé momentos como este, caminar con mi amigo por la arena disfrutando de la magnífica vista de la playa de La Push, teníamos caminando un buen rato, no me había puesto a pensar en el tiempo que pasaba hasta que la expresión de Jake se tornó pensativa y cuando suspiró, presentí que algo no andaba bien, el ambiente de pronto lo sentí tenso, era eso en realidad o me lo imaginaba, pero igual, algo me dijo que no era mi imaginación y todo empeoró cuando empezó a balbucear algo sobre preparar el terreno y que me tenía que decir algo, así que me planté y lo obligué a detenerse frente a mí.

-Tengo que decirte algo Bella, creo que ya lo sabes pero no quiero que haya confusiones en ese tema- abrí la boca para preguntarle a qué se refería, pero lo que me soltó de pronto hizo que volviera a cerrar la boca- estoy enamorado Bella- hizo una pequeña pausa, sus ojos brillaron con una pasión que me abrumó por un instante se me acercó un par de pasos y luego agregó-de ti, te quiero y deseo que me elijas a mí…

-Jacob yo no…- intenté argumentar pero él negó, se me acercó más y ya no pude seguir hablando, clavé los ojos en él sin poder controlar mi expresión de estupefacción, algo que lo hizo cambiar su expresión de seriedad- yo… debo irme- di media vuelta pero no pude caminar porque Jake me aferró de los hombros y me hizo girar.

-No, espera! Yo sé todo eso pero antes respóndeme algo, de acuerdo?- me miró unos segundos, después continuó sin que yo contestara- quieres que me vaya, que me aleje? No volver a verme? Y sé sincera por favor- me quedé mirándolo, pensando en mi respuesta.

-No, no quiero eso- respondí al fin, un atisbo de sonrisa le cruzó el rostro por un momento.

-Entonces, por qué me quieres cerca?

-Jake- suspiré un segundo para darme valor- te quiero, pero te quiero como a alguien de la familia, cuando eres feliz, yo soy feliz pero podría decir lo mismo de mi tío Charlie o de Emmett, mi amor no es como el que tú quieres, no estoy enamorada de ti- él asintió tranquilamente.

-Pero no quieres que me desaparezca de tu vida- afirmó, suspiré mientras asentía, me acarició la mejilla con la yema de dos dedos, me aparté su mano de un manotazo en el momento en que me aseguraba que seguiría cerca de mí, de pronto, se puso serio, demasiado para mi gusto y puso la mano que había apartado antes, debajo de mi barbilla y la sujetó con fuerza obligándome a verlo directo a los ojos que brillaban con picardía, casi tanta como la de mi hermano.

-Lucharé por ti, estaré aquí luchando hasta que tu corazón deje de latir Bella, te recordaré tus opciones, no quiero que olvides que son muchas, que yo…- le interrumpí antes de que terminara su rezo, no quería dañarlo pero era demasiado terco y ni dejándole las cosas claras entendía.

-Sé que las tengo pero no las quiero, Jake entiende, él es mi vida y siempre será así…- seguía apretando mi barbilla, lo hacía cada vez con más fuerza, empezaba a hacerme daño y de pronto vi toda la decisión en su mirada y quise oponerme, pero era demasiado tarde… sus labios se estamparon contra los míos… alcé los brazos rápidamente y empujé contra su pecho pero ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta, algo que solo me irritó más, me revolví pero su mano en mi nuca me hacía imposible escapar, subí las manos y sujeté su cara intentando apartarlo, ésta vez sí pareció darse cuenta pero eso solo lo enfureció, sus labios se volvieron violentos y empujó contra los míos hasta que pude sentir en la boca su aliento abrazador, aunque se movían con violencia, eran cálidos y se adaptaban perfectamente a los míos y por instinto solo bajé los brazos y esperé con los ojos abiertos, poco después la furia terminó y el beso se fue suavizando hasta que terminó en dos, tres pequeños besos, después sonriendo y aún con los ojos cerrados se retiró.

-Terminaste?- siseé intentando contenerme.

-Sí- parecía tan satisfecho de sí mismo que no lo pensé dos veces, eché el brazo hacia atrás para propinarle un puñetazo en la boca con toda la fuerza que tenía, se escuchó un crujido.

-Ay, ay, ay!- grité mientras brincaba sujetándome la mano contra el pecho, Jake abrió los ojos y me miró curioso.

-Qué tienes Bella?- preguntó cambiando su curiosidad por estupefacción- estás bien?

-Claro que no, me has roto la mano!

-Bella, tú te rompiste la mano, ahora deja de bailar por ahí y deja que te vea la mano.

-Eres médico? Que no me toques, me voy a casa!- me volví hacia el camino pero Jake me sujetó de la cintura obligándome a parar.

-Déjame que te lleve a…- empezó a decir y de pronto se interrumpió, no pude evitar sonreír, ni siquiera él tenía tanta desvergüenza como para aparecerse en una casa llena de vampiros después de haber besado a la novia de uno de ellos, frunció el entrecejo y justo entonces escuché un motor conocido, me giré para ver a Emmett acercándose en su camioneta.

-Pero no te he hecho daño? Ni un poquito?- pregunté, furiosa, sorprendida y frustrada.

-Bromeas? Si no te pones a brincar y gritar, ni me habría imaginado que me diste un puñetazo, no seré de piedra pero no soy tan blando.

-Te odio.

-Eso es bueno- le lancé una mirada fulminante- el odio es un sentimiento ardiente- agregó con un amago de sonrisa.

-Yo te voy a dar ardor- siseé, me extrañaba que Emmett todavía no llegara- asesinato, la ultima pasión del crimen.

-Oh vamos- soltó una carcajada, todo emocionado- admite que fue mejor que besar a una piedra.

-Ni siquiera a eso se pareció- repuse fríamente y por fin la camioneta se detuvo frente a nosotros, cuando Emmett nos saludó alegre, frunció el entrecejo y miro la mano que acunaba contra mi pecho.

-Te volviste a caer Bells?- soltó su atronadora carcajada mientras se acercaba.

-No- mascullé- le di un puñetazo a un hombre lobo.

Por un momento, los ojos de Emmett se abrieron con sorpresa mientras miraba a Jake y llegué a pensar que lo golpearía pero para mi gran sorpresa el muy idiota soltó una carcajada y se sujetó el estómago mientras reía con más fuerza, incluso se tambaleó, sentí como me cubrió de escarlata, pero esta vez no era por vergüenza sino furia, di media vuelta y me encaminé hacia la camioneta, Emmett siempre trae una caja de herramientas.

-Ya… ya Bella, qué buscas ahí?- Emmett me apartó mientras rebuscaba en la parte trasera, seguía riendo pero al menos intentaba dejar de hacerlo.

-Una llave o algo para golpear a Jacob y después darte con lo que quede- mascullé sin dejar de buscar.

-Oh vamos, yo que te hice?

-Te burlas de mi- sonreí cuando encontré lo que buscaba, me giré triunfal con una enorme llave inglesa que fácil pesaba los cuatro kilos- seguro que con esto si te duele- fui hasta Jake que me miraba sorprendido y con una chispa de burla en los ojos.

-Bella que…- apenas escuché el intento de pregunta de Emmett pero ya había llegado con Jacob, levanté el brazo bueno e intenté asestarle en la pura cabeza con todas mis fuerzas y él sin vergüenza ni siquiera se movió, mejor, así tenía la seguridad de darle, pero Emmett me detuvo del brazo tan rápido que la llave se me escapó, escuché como caía y segundos después una maldición con voz en pecho que me taladró el oído.

-Maldita, maldita sea Isabella! Quieres matarme o qué demonios?- Emmett brincaba en un solo pie sosteniéndose el otro con las dos manos- casi me lo partes en dos!

-Para que dejes de burlarte de mi- aunque me dio lástima mi hermano, seguía molesta, Jacob miraba sin comentar nada- además tú me detuviste, solo quería partir a Jacob.

-Estás loca, mejor voy a que papá lo revise, sube al auto niña- lo seguí a la camioneta, ni siquiera miré a Jacob, me dolía la mano, casi estoy segura de que me la he roto, subí y abroché el cinturón en espera de que mi hermano, cojeando llegara.

-Exagerado- mascullé, me miró con los ojos entrecerrados cuando logró acomodarse.

-Por qué jodidos querías partir mi llave en Jacob?

-Ey!- y el desvergonzado se acercó corriendo- olvidas tu llave- sonrió Jacob.

-Porque me besó a la fuerza- y justo cuando cerré la boca, Emmett se congeló con la llave en una mano.

-Perro avasallador y prepotente!- di un brinco con el grito de Emmett y Jacob se echó de un brinco hacia atrás, mi hermano salió como un bólido, me apresuré a seguirlo, Emmett se acercó a Jacob blandiendo la llave en alto dispuesto a golpearlo y deseé que lo hiciera.

-Eres hombre Emmett- barbotó Jake, pero lo contrario a lo que esperaba, ni siquiera se miraba un poco atemorizado.

-Sí, pero nunca he besado a alguien que no quiera, eso no se hace y menos con mi hermanita, chucho imbécil!- Emmett levantó más el brazo y rápido lo bajó directo a la cabeza de Jake.

-Nunca has sentido la necesidad de besar a alguien que sabes que no te quiere como tú a ella pero sientes que puedes cambiar eso- murmuró Jake mirando fijamente a los ojos de Emmett y la llave se detuvo a escasos milímetros del cabello de Jacob.

-Si lo vuelves a hacer me aseguraré de que sufras- masculló mientras daba media vuelta, Jacob se dio el lujo de sonreír.

-Y si ella me lo pide?

-Allá ella, que puede besar a quien le plazca- de pronto, mi hermano también sonrió cuando giró la cabeza hacia el lobo- quiero a los lobos como mi hermana, como amigos, pero igual que ella… prefiero a los fríos.

Me quedé ahí plantada mientras Emmett regresaba a la camioneta, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba admitir… aunque si lo pensaba mejor, no había dicho gran cosa, él podía preferir a los vampiros porque ellos nos criaron, porque son nuestra familia pero por lo que Jacob dijo excusándose por el beso, sí es la primera vez que Emmett admite en voz alta lo que siente por Rosalie, o al menos así lo interpreto yo.

-Bella vamos a que te revisen esa mano!- me gritó, sacudí la cabeza para aclararme y regresé a la camioneta, dio media vuelta casi con violencia cuando me puse el cinturón, no hablamos en todo el camino a casa y eso me dio tiempo para ponerme a pensar en lo que había hecho, en acto reflejo me removí hasta que pude ver el pie en las sandalias que le di en navidad y la gran marca roja un poco morada y que empezaba a inflamarse en casi todo el empeine, me sentí terrible.

-Emm- murmuré mirándolo, él suspiró antes de mover la cabeza- lamento que tu pie…

-Si no te hubiera detenido no habría pasado, debí dejar que lo golpearas- me hizo sentir peor el que hablara tan resignado, incluso el coraje que tenía contra Jacob se esfumó, ya tuve muchos problemas intentando unir a Emmett con Rosalie y Alice asegura que este año… pero ya es demasiado, los dos sufren y aunque ninguno lo demuestra, puedo verlo, más en Emmett y me duele, solo quisiera que los dos lo admitieran de un vez- además conociéndote, debí haber pensado en algo así- me sonrió y se inclinó para despeinarme, respiré más tranquila, solo un poco- cómo estás?

-Irritada- contesté, Emmett rió.

-Me refiero a tu mano.

-Me duele y se inflama, creo que papá va a tener que enyesarme la mano- hice una mueca imaginándolo, mi familia era demasiado exagerada.

-Bella- giré la cabeza rápidamente ante el comentario sumamente serio de Emmett- si papá me hace lo mismo con el pie, te juro hermana, que te haré sufrir mientras esté anclado a la casa.

Le sonreí, aunque no me agradó en nada su amenaza, bien sabía que podía cumplirla al pie de la letra, Emmett rodeó la casa hacia el garaje donde para mi sorpresa, no había nadie, bajé del auto a como pude, Emmett me alcanzó en un momento y nos encaminamos a la casa, se miraba curioso cojeando con el pie derecho, hacía muecas para no sisear de dolor y que alguien apareciera, pero no tuvo mucha suerte pues en el camino a la cocina se le atravesó una caja de herramientas a la que pateó y entonces sí gritó.

-Maldita sea Bella!- me contuve para no reír, había vuelto a brincar en un pie, Alice apareció de repente, se detuvo frente a mí y me escudriñó la mano, después miró a Emmett- ni siquiera lo pienses duende, prefiero arrastrarme hasta el despacho de papá!- exclamó mi airado hermano volviendo a caminar, se apoyaba en todo lo que podía para no hacerlo en el pie.

-Una llave que voló- el sonreí a Alice y esquivándola seguí a Emmett.

-Emmett qué pasó?- escuché la sorpresa en la pregunta de papá cuando yo iba mitad de la cocina y justo entonces Edward apareció frente a mí.

-El muy…- empecé a mascullar, pero Edward me sujeto la mano y la analizó con tanto cuidado que apenas lo noté y el tacto frío mi mano lo agradeció- creo que me la rompí.

-Eso parece, vamos- me pasó un brazo por la cintura y me arrastró hacia el despacho de papá.

-Por qué intentaste golpear a Jacob con una llave?- fue la pregunta de bienvenida de papá que se había acercado para revisarme, me extrañó que no estuvieran por aquí Rosalie o mamá, suspiré mientras papá me hacía sentar, empecé a explicar todo lentamente y al revivirlo solo hacía que también reviviera mi coraje, para cuando terminé di un brinco al sentir que apretaba la mano, entonces mi vista captó a mi padre que había dejado de ver mi mano y miraba muy serio junto a mí, parecía concentrado en algo, cuando giré la cabeza me di cuenta de la razón, el rostro de Edward parecía cincelado en piedra, sus ojos se habían oscurecido.

-Si quieres partirle el cuello o desbaratarle la quijada puedo pedirle que me vea en alguna parte- sugerí con la esperanza de que me diera luz verde, pero Edward sonrió y me miró.

-Lo lamentarías mañana Bella, pero he de aclarar todo, no te preocupes…- entonces apremió a papá para que hiciera algo con mi mano justo cuando Jackie no supe de donde apareció y gruñendo bajo se me acercó hasta descansar su cabeza sobre mi pierna.

-A veces podría jurar que tiene algún tipo de poder para saber cuando algo te pasa -murmuró Emmett, miraba detenidamente al perro. Lo acaricié distraídamente con mi mano buena.

Por fortuna lo de Emmett solo fue un golpe que se arregló con una pomada, una compresa fría y una venda, yo sí tenía la mano rota, pero solo fue una pequeñísima fisura en un nudillo, me aterraba la idea de que me enyesara la mano y papá dijo que si prometía no quitármelo, me pondría un cabestrillo, y así lo hice, pero mientras él trabajaba, yo miraba a Edward que a su vez me miraba a mí y de vez en cuando echaba miradas nerviosas a mi mano, llegó a expresar su preocupación en voz alta cuando yo no decía nada, aún me tenía pensativa eso de que iba a aclarar todo, me gustaría saber a qué se refiere, pero supongo que no me lo dirá aunque estoy segura de que me enteraré tarde o temprano.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emmett POV

-Emm…Emmett…

-Ouch!- giré la cabeza hacia mi agresora, Bella me miraba pensativa- qué te pasa?

-Tengo media hora hablándote- arrugó el entrecejo, pero me olvidó rápidamente en cuanto Edward apareció y yo volví a perderme, desde que Bella abofeteó al lobo no he salido mucho y he pensando demasiado estos días, tanto que ya me preocupé. Si reviso mis salidas pasadas y las comparo con mi agenda… es alarmante! Me he estado perdiendo de tantas fiestas por no ir a la universidad, los chicos del equipo me presumen tanto que empiezo a pensarme el seguir esperando a Bella, quizá podría convencer a mis padres de…

-Si les das esa razón nunca vas a tener ni un "inténtalo"- y el vampiro metiche habló, aunque…- vamos Bella.

-No espera, espera querido vampiro hermano mío!- brinqué del banco antes de que Bella lograra empezar a moverse para bajar.

-No Emmett, ni siquiera lo sigas pensando que no me meteré en eso…

-Vamos Edward… sigue desayunando Bells- empujé a Bella al banco de nuevo, con cuidado por supuesto- tengo unos asuntos que tratar con mi querido cuñado.

-No.

-Pero ni siquiera te he dicho…

-Pero sé que piensas pedir y no.

-Edward, piénsalo así- me metí entre él y Bella, era ligeramente más alto que Edward. Le sonreí y me recargué en Bella, no le tomé importancia a su queja- no estaré para perturbarte con mis pensamientos, te dejaré el campo… casi libre con mi hermanita, porque te aseguro como te atrevas a…

-Te desvías Emmett- masculló serio. Sacudí la cabeza para enfocarme, el vampiro era demasiado santo como para…- desvarías.

-Ya, ya pues mira Eddie… Edward- tuve que corregir cuando gruñó- si me ayudas, te vas a librar de mí, no te voy a molestar…

-No me molestas, si me caes muy bien. Bella- me rodeó en un segundo y bajó a mi hermana, para cuando parpadeé salían de la cocina.

-Edward!- corrí tras él, ahora que estábamos solos con él podía poner en marcha lo que se me acababa de ocurrir, sin su ayuda me iba a ser imposible- quiero ser humano.

-Ya lo eres- como me cae mal cuando se porta así, me irrita cuando él esta feliz. Deja de sonreír y ayúdame, se buen hermano, ándale- Emmett- suspiró para agregar mientras me acerqué unos pasos al sillón- te aseguro que con lo que me has hecho en estos años, el no haberte comido me hace un excelente hermano.

-Oh, esos son gajes del oficio.

-Emmett no…- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase brinqué por detrás del sofá y caí sentado justo donde había estado Bella y que ahora estaba sobre las piernas del vampiro.

-Ves a lo que me refiero?- masticó las palabras y yo le sonreí. No puedo creer que no vea mi punto.

-Está bien Emmett, entendí, si no te ayudo me vas a fastidiar hasta que acceda ¿a dónde pretendes…? Ni siquiera tienes el lugar.

-Para eso te tengo hermano, mira- me giré hacia él, solo rodó los ojos pero no se apartó. Vamos progresando- lo suficientemente cerca como para que mamá y Rose no se opongan demasiado y lo suficientemente lejos y soleado como para irme solo y poder tener mi vida universitaria.

-Te quieres ir a la universidad?- Bella sacó la cabeza por un lado de Edward y hasta que habló recordé lo que le había dicho.

-Bells es que… yo… siento que… pues hermanita yo…

-Que bueno Emm, ya era hora de que dejaras de haraganear pensando en puras fiestas!- me quedé con la boca abierta cuando brincó sobre mí. Edward ahogó una carcajada y le habría dado un codazo si no corriera peligro de romperme el brazo- qué vas a estudiar?- se acomodó entre Edward y yo y me miró ansiosa, en verdad parecía feliz.

-No estás molesta?

-Por qué me iba a molestar que quieras ir a la universidad?

-Porque dije que te esperaría.

-Claro que no Emmett, me alegra que te quieras supe…- se interrumpió y me analizó detenidamente- lo que tú quieres son las fiestas universitarias, verdad?- me miraba con una ceja enarcada y su clásica mirada de desaprobación. Le sonreí- claro, tenía que ser! Al menos tienes carrera?

-Puedo agarrar una beca deportiva- me alcé de hombros y ella…- oye!- me dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

-Para que te den una beca necesitas una carrera.

-Ya, no me mires así que lo sé…

-Pues no parece.

-No empieces a pelear Bells.

-Bueno ya Emmett- intervino Edward, estaba frente a mí con… volantes de universidades? Pues cuándo se fue? Rodó los ojos y me tiró los papeles a las piernas mientras levantaba a Bella- mira, son las universidades que cumplen… tus peticiones, busca las que cumplan las de Esme, Carlisle aceptará lo que te haga feliz y que Esme acepte y ella aceptará si te pueden ir a visitar y lo que a… los demás nos parezca bien…- por un momento me pareció que iba a decir otra cosa- tonterías tuyas- rodó los ojos, de nuevo y jaló a Bella hacia las escaleras- Alice viene llegando…

Alice? ay cómo convenceré al duende, ya tengo el apoyo de Edward pero sin la psíquica, mamá no me va a dejar ni hablar, acomodé los papeles que tiró Edward, tenía que esperar al pequeño demonio… una risita me anunció que acababa de llegar, en un segundo la tuve frente a mí y sinceramente me dio miedo, por poco y me arrepiento.

-Alice?

-Uy no sabes como vas a tener que trabajar para eso- se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, después se fue dando brinquitos hacia su habitación. Suspiré y hundí la cabeza entre mis manos.

-Tienes una extraña mezcla de sentimientos y Alice está extremadamente feliz- no levanté la cabeza, la voz de Jasper me bastaba para saber que sonreía burlándose de mi desgracia- y algo me dice que Alice está así por ti.

-Te dijo algo?

-No, pero ha sonreído toda la mañana y más de lo normal de cuando va de compras.

-Duende!

-Aquí arriba Emmett…- levanté la cabeza y miré a Jasper, sí, por eso no quería verlo, apretaba los labios para no reír. Respiré hondo.

-Fue mi imaginación o acaso Alice… canturreó?- ahí fue cuando Jasper soltó una carcajada y negando con la cabeza me empujó hacia las escaleras. Subí arrastrando los pies, algo me decía que Alice me haría sufrir para aceptar ayudarme y me vi atado a una silla con Alice rodeándome con enormes tarros de gel, cepillos, secadora, decenas de pantalones en los brazos y brincando alrededor. Escuché la carcajada de Edward antes de entrar a la habitación del duende.

-Si sigues con esa actitud, le diré a Esme que te va a atacar un asesino serial como salgas de la casa por los próximos 10 años.

-Cierro la boca Alice hermosa- apreté la mandíbula casi histérico, si la duende hace eso no me dejarán salir ni siquiera de mi habitación, por nada del mundo me iban a creer que era venganza de Alice.

-Siéntate Emmett… hay cosas que debemos hablar- me recorrió un escalofrío cuando se giró, entrecruzaba los dedos como el señor Burns. Con trabajo logré tragar saliva- ya, no me mires así que no te voy a sacar la sangre para bebérmela.

-A eso es a lo último a lo que le tendría miedo, puedes hacerlo y entonces llega Rosalie, te detiene y me quedo con tu veneno para…

-Ni siquiera pasará en tus sueños, solo me prometerás que harás lo que te diga- tragué saliva y miré a Jasper, él negaba casi imperceptiblemente, eso no me ayudó a tranquilizarme sino todo lo contrario.

-Jasper deja de asustarlo- el pequeño duende se interpuso entre su esposo y yo. Seguía sonriendo, al menos ya no entrecruzaba los dedos.

-No es nada malo Emm…- y me decía Emm, eso de ella nunca era bueno.

-Eso es cierto- la voz de Edward del otro lado de la puerta me dio más miedo. Edward, es tan malo? Solo me contestó con una terrible carcajada.

-Solo quiero que vistas lo que yo te diga hasta que te vayas, dejes que haga tu maleta y me prometas que te pondrás la ropa como te la arregle y…

-Eso ya lo haces…

-Yo hablo, tú escuchas. Si no lo haces lo sabré y harás lo que diga, no vas a decir nada, solo será: sí Alice… trato?- estiró la mano, solo pude quedarme viendo esa mano blanca… la mano de la perdición… mi perdición- Emmett?

-Antes- me aseguré de no tocar la mano al pararme- qué fue exactamente lo que viste Alice?

-Te vi en una universidad, en fiestas, jugando futbol… bueno, pero…- estiró la mano con fuerza hacia Jasper, su mirada se desenfocó y se quedó quieta… sería lindo si siempre estuviera así. Un minuto después, parpadeó y me miró… escuché la carcajada de Edward cuando pasaba, de nuevo, por la puerta, qué estará haciendo con mi hermanita que entra y sale tanto de la habitación?

-Eso no te importa Emmett!- maldito vampiro lector de mentes- no leo, solo…

-Cállate Edward!- exclamé, estaba lo suficientemente histérico como para soportar las bromitas del vampiro- Alice?

-Dudas y tu vida universitaria se desaparece… Emmett, has visto las fiestas de toga? Cuánto puedes tomar en el campus? Conoces el fut bol universitario? Uy Emm, qué has escuchado sobre porristas universitarias?- apenas pude tragar saliva, me invadieron un montón de porristas universitarias.

-Emmett!- sí quizá demasiado explícito, lo siento pero Alice tiene la culpa.

-Emm, hermano- Alice se acercó más y yo retrocedí un paso, no es agradable que Alice me diga Emm. Con lentitud fue a la cama y rebuscó en su bolsa. Regresó conmigo y me dio su celular?- sabes a que se le llama "Zombies Attack" en la universidad?

-Zombies…- no me dejó terminar cuando presionó un botón y empezó un video de…

-Todos los de la universidad se ponen de acuerdo, unos la hacen de humanos y otros de zombies, los humanos cargan pistolas con dardos de goma, los zombies se disfrazan y… has visto películas de zombies- me embobé con el video, era un desastre perfecto para mí, era… era… todos corriendo y otros hacían un carro con cartones, corrían para huir de zombies o para atacarlos o…

-Ya, ya, ya duende del mal, acepto- estreché su mano, estaba perdido pero al menos iría a la universidad.

-Bueno, ve a tu habitación que te dejé todo listo sobre tu cama, báñate y ponte eso.

-Pero…- me lanzó una mirada extraña.

-Recuerda tu trato Emmett- mí… trato, qué trato?- Esme ya va a llegar.

-Para qué quieres que me bañe? Si me bañé en la maña…

-Tu trato, Emmett.

-Alice que no recuerdo nada…

-Si no te arrancara la cabeza te golpeaba.

-Ibas de decir: "si Alice" a todo- me susurró Jasper al oído- y creo que si no corres no vas a la universidad- rió y le hice caso, salí sin ver a Alice. Me metí a bañar como me ordenó el duende, total, solo serán unos días los que estaré bajo sus órdenes. Cuando salí del baño me congelé mirando la cama, acaso estaba loca? Bueno, sí está loca pero… bueno, me metí en esto yo solo. Me atasqué el traje y fui hacia la sala con el saco en el brazo mientras me ponía la estúpida corbata.

-Vengo en un rato, te quiero bien vestido.

-Pero dijiste…

-No, no Emmett, recuerdas que nada de peros?- y cerró la puerta principal, me dejó como idiota en medio de la sala.

-Un idiota elegante- murmuró Edward desde el piano.

-Cállate!

-Emmett, a dónde vas?- Rosalie tan despampanante como… no Emmett, deja de pensar en eso, enfócate en la universidad.

-No, solo quiero hablar con todos, má, pá, pueden venir?- en un segundo mis padres aparecieron frente a mí. Respiré hondo, acababa de olvidar todos los pretex… razones que tenía para que me dijeran que sí

-Ajá- masculló Edward, se dejó caer en el sofá y Bella se sentó en sus piernas, ay pero que cursis- no ibas a decirles algo importante?

-Mamá, papá, siéntense por favor… Rosalie- señalé el sillón frente a mí. Mis padres se sentaron pero Rosalie se recargó en el reposabrazos. Tragué saliva, ya tenía toda la atención y la cobarde de Alice huyó.

-Vendrá pronto, no te preocupes- agregó Edward y más le valía a Alice que el sabelotodo tuviera razón. Lo ignoré cuando bufó y me acerqué a mis padres, tenía que convencerlos. Me puse el saco y comencé.

-Antes de que digan algo, por favor dejen que termine de hablar- esperé a que asintieran, miré especialmente a Edward y continué- sé que les dije que esperaría a Bella, pero últimamente me he dado cuenta de que mi vida no progresa, quiero superarme y sentir que en verdad crezco, que no soy solo el hijo del doctor Cullen, sobrino del jefe Swan. Quiero que digan es Emmett e hizo algo. Piénsenlo bien por favor, en verdad es muy importante. Me vestí como mono solo para que vieran que hablo en serio, no es solo un capricho, quiero sentirme responsable y demostrarles que puedo serlo. Además es una experiencia humana muy importante que en verdad me encantaría disfrutar, no falta tanto para que Bella vaya. Les prometo que tomaré en cuenta todos sus consejos. Necesito sentirme como adulto…

-Difícil- apenas escuché un susurro, no podía culpar a Edward de que él había sido porque…

-Edward por favor, deja que tu hermano termine.

-Esme, sabes como es…- giré a verlo rápidamente, él había dicho que me ayudaría y no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda- pero tiene razón, le puede servir mucho como experiencia humana, es un importante paso que todo humano debe pasar, son experiencias que…

-Necesito- le regresé la sonrisa a mi ahora hermano favorito, con su ayuda seguro me decían que sí- ya consulté con Alice, me dijo que no habría problema. Prometo buscar un lugar cerca para que…

-De qué hablas Emmett?- Rosalie me interrumpió, se miraba tan hermosa, tan perfecta, tan… inalcanzable para un bruto como yo. Mejor poner un poco de distancia y quizá encuentre a alguien, ay por favor a quien engaño, nadie como Rose.

-Llegué- y el demonio en persona apareció en medio de la sala, Jasper se deslizó hasta detrás de mis padres con una enorme sonrisa, no quiero pensar en donde andaban- Emmett quiere ir a la universidad y no veo ningún problema si va- a duras penas logré pasar saliva. Mamá y papá compartieron una mirada, después miraron a Rose un segundo o quizá fue mi imaginación, no sé.

-Está bien Emm, qué universidad escogiste?- incrédulo me quedé viendo a papá, no entendía completamente lo que acababa de decir.

-Hijo que bueno que te decidiste al fin a estudiar una carrera- mamá me abrazó y yo me quedé ahí congelado. Incluso Rosalie me sonreía. Habrán entendido que quiero ir solo?

-Emmett, a qué universidad vas a ir?

-No sé, creí… yo creí que… que no querrían que fuera, no sé, pensé que se opondrían a que fuera a una universidad yo solo…

-Por qué haríamos algo así?

-Mamá, no nos dejan solos en casa.

-Tienes razón Emmett, eres un adulto y Alice no ve problema- papá me puso una mano sobre el hombro, me sonreía y yo no me lo podía creer.

-Hay muchas universidades a una distancia considerable para que podamos visitarte- agregó Rosalie, estaba tan… tan tranquila que… me giré hacia Alice.

-Y el duende del mal?- mascullé buscándola, se acababa de desaparecer, solo escuché un susurro: No hay vuelta atrás, te ayudé- Alice me estafaste!- grité hacia las escaleras, solo me respondió su risita, tanto que batallé para diseñar mi discurso para que se escuchara maduro, me puse traje con lo que lo odio y… ni siquiera rogué! Alice me había jugado sucio.

-No tanto, pudo haber dicho otra cosa- agregó tranquilamente Edward y quizá sí tenía algo de razón. En fin, tengo el permiso y un montón de folletos de universidades con mis requisitos que mi gran hermano se había encargado de conseguirme. Edward bufó divertido cuando me escuchó, pero era cierto, es un gran hermano. Ahora solo necesito encontrar la mejor universidad con el mejor equipo de fut bol americano y seré todo un universitario. Pero juro que me vengaré de Alice, lo juro como que me llamo Emmett Cullen McCarty!

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Recuerden nunca hacer tratos con el demonio, puede ser traicionero! y también hay que recordar que si me matan o hacen algo no habrá más capitulos y no podrán ver cuando se les llega la hora a Rose y Emmett! Dejen reviews, el próximo puro de Emmett! Entre mas reviews más pronto llega =D_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Y bien..¿? kieren ver como sería la vida universitaria de Emmett..¿?xD kreanme ke serán muchísimas fiestas.. locuras.. estupideces y lo mas importante… alcohol..!= D dejen reviews..!_

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	18. Emmett Goes to College

**Twiligth y derivados tiene su dueña bla bla bla...**

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_No, si siempre lo he dicho, funcionan perfectamente las amenazas así que ya saben, si quieren leer rápido… dejen review XD. _

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Lamento informarle a nuestro querido Review numero 301 ke Rose y Emmett aun no se juntan.. falta algo para eso.. pero no desesperes.. akie sta ya otro capi..! otro paso hacia lo ke tanto esperan.. Rose y Emmett..! en fin.. Oh si..! al fin llego el capi de Emmett en la universidad.. y es ke los Reviews tardaban en llegar no se por ke.. pero bueno no importa..! Disfruten.. rían.. y dejen Review..!= D_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Emmett Goes to College..!**

Emmett POV

Al fin, después de dos semanas de búsqueda, y de unos cuantos dólares soltados por aquí y por allá, al fin habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, un poco mas cerca de lo que me hubiese gustado, pero era a lo que habían accedido mamá y Rosalie, además el programa deportivo era bastante bueno. Había decidido asistir a la Universty of Montana, en Missoula, Montana. El equipo "Montana Grizzlies" era uno de los mejores del país, no tanto como Michigan pero tenia posibilidades de cero en un millón para que mamá me dejara mudarme del otro lado del país. No tenía idea de en donde estaba el campus de la universidad, mamá se había encargado de buscarme un lugar para vivir y todo eso. Lo malo era que habían decidido irse en la noche para llegar a Missoula temprano por la mañana.

-Aun no entiendo por que no quisiste quedarte en una casa, pudimos haberla comprado- repetía Rosalie, ella y mamá me acompañaban para instalarme en mi nuevo departamento compartido, les había rogado que me dejaran quedarme en los dormitorios universitarios, me habían dejado con la condición de vivir en los departamentos y no solo en los deprimentes mini cuartos para estudiantes, mas caros pero mas cómodos.

-Te digo que quiero una vida universitaria normal, nada de niño rico o algo por el estilo- le respondí, Rose venía manejando mi camioneta para que llegáramos mas rápido, mamá venía en el asiento trasero un poco distraída.

-Pero los departamentos de estudiantes son tan… tan…

-Son lindos, además, Emmett tendrá compañía, eso esta bien- dijo mamá me giré para sonreírle, solo esperaba que mi compañero de cuarto no fuera un verdadero hijo de papi pedante y egocéntrico. Aun quedaba un buen tramo de camino, y eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana, incliné mi asiento y me acomodé como pude, mamá me cubrió con una manta y me besó la frente, poco a poco me fui quedando dormido- te despertaremos cuando lleguemos Emm.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Cariño, despierta, ya llegamos a Missoula- el ligero susurro de mamá me medio despertó, podía sentirla sacudirme fuertemente, antes lo hacía con cuidado, pero después de unos años se había dado cuenta que con hacerlo lentamente solo me arrullaba mas, tenía que ponerle fuerza al asunto. Me estiré lo mas que pude en el reducido espacio y me tallé los ojos para poder recuperar la visión.

-Vaya- exclamé al ver la nieve que caía, estábamos a mitad de febrero y seguía nevando. Rosalie había reducido la velocidad debido a la nevada, pero aun así habíamos llegado casi a las 6 de la mañana, rápido.

-Quieres llegar primero al campus para visitarlo Emmett?- me preguntó Rosalie 15 minutos mas tarde cuando al fin entrabamos a la ciudad.

-Quiero pasar por el Grizzly Stadium!- exclamé, a quien le importaba el campus, quería ver en donde entrenaría, Rosalie soltó una risa mientras seguía por la calle. Seguimos un buen tramo de camino hasta que al fin Rosalie salió de la carretera.

-Mira Emm, ahí esta- dijo mamá, no me importó el frio ni que la nieve que caía se metiera al auto, bajé la ventanilla para poder ver mejor, era enorme! Y el cartel gigante que ponía "Montana Grizzlies" y el dibujo de un enorme oso debajo del nombre.

-Es genial- susurré cuando Rosalie lo rodeó.

-Vendremos mas tarde Emm, cuando lo abran- me dijo Rose cuando giró e la esquina y el estadio se perdió de vista, subí al ventanilla de nuevo y esperé a llegar a los departamentos, pasamos frente al campus, estaba completamente desierto a esas horas de la mañana, alguno que otro nerd paseándose por el edificio, pero nada mas.

-Los departamentos están muy cerca del campus Emm, así no necesitaras el auto- dijo mamá, según ella no necesitaría el auto aquí puesto a que todo lo necesario estaba cerca del campus universitario, pero yo bien sabía que no quería que manejara borracho, y la entendía, mejor que se llevara el coche.

-Cual era el edificio, Esme?- preguntó Rosalie cuando nos acercamos a la reja de entrada y el guardia de seguridad se acercó.

-Edificio A departamento 304- explicó mamá rápidamente, el guardia nos dejó pasar y nos estacionamos cerca de la entrada, ya se veía un poco mas de movimiento, seguro todos se comenzaban a despertar para asistir a clases, entre mamá, Rose y yo llevamos mis maletas escaleras arriba, un par de chicos se ofrecieron a ayudar a mamá y Rosalie, seguro pensaban que también eran sus cosas, yo no pretendía traer mucho, pero el duende endemoniado había hecho mis maletas, así que no podía hacer nada con la cantidad de equipaje- es aquí.

Dejé las dos maletas que llevaba en el piso y los dos chicos que ayudaron dejaron las bolsas también, Rose les dio las gracias mientras mamá tocaba levemente la puerta, y si mi compañero aun estaba dormido? El portero había dicho por teléfono que la llave me la daría mi compañero, no podría entrar y no pensaba quedarme toda la mañana congelándome en el pasillo, aunque tal vez Rose pudiera romper el seguro de… la puerta se abrió en ese momento y un chico, igual, sino mas alto que yo, se dejó ver, era rubio y corpulento, vestía una sudadera de los Montana Grizzlies y se veía que acababa de despertar.

-Hola!- saludó alegremente- me dijeron que el nuevo llegaba hoy, me llamo Thad.

-Mucho gusto Thad, lamento si te despertamos?- dijo mamá aceptando la mano que Thad le tendía.

-No hay problema, pasen- el departamento estaba sorpresivamente limpio, era pequeño, pero hacía su función.

-Mi nombre es Esme, mis hijos Rosalie y, tu compañero de cuarto, Emmett- explicó mamá, Thad miró significativamente a Rosalie antes de darle la mano, mi hermana simplemente sonrió y metió rápidamente una de mis enromes maletas.

-Mucho gusto- me dijo Thad acercándose a mi- te daré un tour por el departamento.

-Claro, hay tanto que ver- dije alzando las cejas, el soltó una risa.

-Aquí esta la sala, con televisor y todo- señaló el único sillón de la habitación y frente a él un gran televisor de plasma- la cocina- detrás del sillón había una pequeña mesa que funcionaba como comedor y que separaba la cocina del resto de la habitación- mi habitación- dijo señalando la puerta a la izquierda- compartiremos el baño- la puerta enseguida de la de su habitación- y ese será tu santuario- dijo señalando del otro lado del departamento la puerta enseguida de una estantería con un estéreo.

-Metamos tus cosas, cariño- me dijo mamá, Thad nos ayudó a meter todo, simplemente lanzamos las cosas a la cama y las maletas las dejamos en el suelo, ya después me encargaría de acomodar- bueno, tienes clases hoy Thad?

-No, solo el entrenamiento, comienza hasta las 10- respondió mientras volvía a la habitación todo en uno.

-Tienes tiempo aun, quieren desayudar algo? Emmett, no tienes hambre?- mamá abrió el refrigerador y… estaba completamente vacío, ni una sola cerveza si quiera!

-Si… aquí las compras se hacen una vez a la quincena, cuando los padres mandan dinero- dijo Thad sonriéndole a mamá como disculpa.

-Oh, entiendo, bueno no hay problema, Rose y yo iremos a comprar algunos víveres en lo que te instalas, cariño- dijo mamá cerrando la nevera y acercándose a mi.

-Oh no, no tiene por que señora…

-No es ningún problema, después de todo ambos compartirán la comida, y por favor llámame Esme- sonrió mamá mientras tomaba su bolso, Rosalie la imitó y ambas se dirigieron a la puerta- volvemos en un rato cielo.

-Si, ma- murmuré y la puerta se cerró dejándome a solas con Thad, nos quedamos atrapados en un silencio incomodo durante un par de minutos hasta que al fin se le ocurrió hablar, aunque con lo que dijo se debió de haber quedado callado.

-Hombre, era tu mamá?- me preguntó incrédulo mirando la puerta por la que habían salido mamá y Rose- es imposible, esta tan… tan…

-Tan?- pregunté amenazadoramente mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Joven! Si eso… joven! Juro que es lo que iba a decir- me dijo despues de unos segundos de reflexión, lo seguí mirando mal unos segundos y después me giré hacia al ventana con los brazos cruzados- ya lo siento, se me salió, tu mamá es muy linda, pero créeme, para los jugadores de americano las madres son lo mas sagrado que hay. Y tú hermana, uff… digo, no se parecen en nada la verdad.

-Si, es que somos adoptados- la risa de Thad se apagó al instante y su rostro preocupado me hizo soltar una carcajada- ya, hombre, ni que fuera la gran cosa.

-Lo siento, no sabía que eras adoptado, me sorprendí.

-Si, yo también me sorprendí ante el refrigerador libre de alcohol- murmuré mirando hacia la nevera, Thad soltó una carcajada.

-Por favor, crees que el departamento siempre luce así de bien? No te acostumbres al olor a limpio ni al orden impecable- dijo Thad mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el radiador- después de un par de compañeros de cuarto te acostumbras a tener visitas familiares, así que…- quitó el radiador como si fuera una simple puerta y… del otro lado había un congelador miniatura repleto de cervezas!- tienes que encontrar los mejores trucos para que crean que vives en un ambiente sano y limpio, quieres?

-Por favor, ya me comenzaba a asustar al ver el refrigerador vacío- dije extendiendo mi mano hacia Thad, el soltó una carcajada.

-Aquí siempre parecerá que vives con el compañero de habitación perfecto, nada de cerveza, nada de suciedad, nada de desorden, ya sabes, lo básico- me dijo mientras abría su cerveza, sonreí ampliamente, esto me serviría, y mucho- solo dile a tu familia que avise un día antes.

-Es genial- dije abriendo mi cerveza también, Thad se aceró y levantó su cerveza en alto a modo de brindis.

-Por ti y tu primera cerveza en la universidad, Emmett- dijo, yo choque mi lata con la de él rápidamente.

-La primera de muchas!

-Eso espero, hombre!- nos bebimos casi la mitad de la lata de un solo trago y después nos dirigimos a mi habitación para comenzar a acomodar todo. Yo me encargué de la ropa mientras Thad me ayudaba a meter mis cosas en los cajones y a tender la cama- oye, eso es Dolce&Gabbana?

-Que?- me giré como trompo hacia Thad cuando dijo eso, ahora resultaba que sabía de moda, oh no, Dios por favor no me digas que me toco compartir departamento con un gay! No que me importara mucho… pero compartíamos el baño!

-Esa camisa, mi hermana me regaló una en navidad, le costó carísima!- exclamó al ver todas las camisas de esa marca que Alice me había enviado.

-Si, mi hermana esta algo loca, otra hermana, no Rosalie, papá le debería cancelar las tarjetas- dije negando con la cabeza mientras colgaba un par de pantalones mas.

-Demonios, si tienen dinero, cierto?

-Por que crees que me aceptaron a mitad de semestre, con mis calificaciones que apenas si me sacaron de la preparatoria y sin dar antecedentes deportivos?- pregunté sin ponerle mucha atención al asunto, solo escuché a Thad silbar por lo bajo.

-Y cuantos hermanos tienes?

-Somos 6 en total- respondí aun distraído con la ropa.

-Muchos.

-Si, mamá siempre quiso una familia grande, pero no podía tener hijos, así que decidieron adoptar- seguí contando la historia que casi nunca contaba pero que la tenía muy bien estudiada por si alguien me preguntaba.

-Y tus padres biológicos?

-Murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño, mi hermanita y yo vivimos en un orfanato hasta que mamá y papá nos adoptaron a los dos- expliqué rápidamente.

-Siento lo de tus padres, tienes una hermana de verdad entonces?

-Sip, menor que yo, Bella, esta en su ultimo año de preparatoria, al igual que Alice y Edward; Rosalie y Jasper son gemelos, ellos ya terminaron pero están estudiando en Seattle- dije terminando de colgar los pantalones.

-Vaya, que hace tu papá para pagar tanta escuela?- Thad había soltado una risa y ahora estaba terminando de meter los pocos libros que había traído en el pequeño escritorio que había.

-Es doctor- explique riéndome, en lo que terminábamos de acomodar mi cuarto Thad me explico de su vida en Connecticut, como su padre había muerto en una guerra no se donde y tenía una media hermana. Thad era divertido, y resultó ser el capitán del equipo de americano, así que me la pasaría muy bien. Terminamos de tender la cama y escuchamos la puerta abrirse.

-Llegamos- escuché la voz de Rosalie y Thad y yo fuimos a ayudar con las bolsas rápidamente.

-Cielos!- Thad se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación al ver que mi madre y Rose se habían traído todo Wall-Mart en las bolsas.

-Con esto será suficiente para ambos por unas semanas- dijo mamá dejando el carrito que habían subido con las cosas en la cocina.

-Con eso viviremos por meses señora Esme!- exclamó Thad, mamá soltó una risa mientras comenzaba a acomodar las cosas.

-Lo dudo mucho, eres del mismo tamaño que mi hijo, supongo que comes igual, y él come igual que un enorme oso grizzli- dijo mamá soltando otra risa.

-Terminaste de acomodar Emm?- me preguntó Rosalie entrando en mi habitación.

-Si, pero Thad dice que el radiador de mi habitación no sirve muy bien- dije yendo con ella y dejando a Thad ayudarle a mamá.

-Bien, lo revisaré- vigilé que Thad no viniera en lo que Rosalie desarmaba, a velocidad vampírica, el calentador de mi habitación para repararlo, estuvo listo en unos 4 minutos- ya esta Emm.

-Gracias Rose- mamá nos preparó el desayuno a Thad y a mi, Rosalie pretendió estar en una dieta y no comió, mamá simplemente dijo que se había llenado de las muestras gratis en Wall-Mart.

-Esta es… la comida mas deliciosa… del mundo!- exclamó Thad devorando el huevo revuelto, las salchichas y el pan a una velocidad increíble.

-Muchas gracias- dijo mamá, poniendo las ultimas salchichas en el centro de la mesa para que Thad y yo agarráramos- Emm, quieres ir a visitar el campus o quieres dormir un rato, cielo?

-Esta bien, dormí en el auto, recorramos el campus y volveré a tiempo para el entrenamiento- dije, la verdad no quería dormir, no en mi primer día en la universidad.

-Bien, iremos cuando termines de comer.

-Iré con ustedes, sirve que te presento al equipo, Emm- me dijo Thad tomando otra salchicha, simplemente asentí, no sabía que iba a hacer yo en el campus de la universidad, no pretendía pasarme por ahí más de lo necesario, pero bueno, mientras mamá estuviera aquí debía ser un estudiante perfecto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En cuanto Thad y yo terminamos de comer, mamá me obligó a bañarme antes de salir, pero si me había bañado la noche anterior! Y aparte iría a la practica de americano, no entendía el punto en bañarme, pero bueno. En cuento estuve listo, Thad, Rose, mamá y yo nos dirigimos al campus de la universidad, estaba emocionado, si, pero nada comparado con la promesa de Thad de llevarme al Grizzly Stadium a las 10 para ver y tal vez participar en el entrenamiento.

-Hey! Chicos!- el grito de Thad llamó nuestra atención miraba a un grupo de alumnos enormes que estaban tirados en el pasto, se veían mas dormidos que despiertos- Emm, ven, son algunos de los miembros del equipo, vamos.

-En serio?- pregunté y salí disparado detrás de Thad, mamá y Rose vinieron detrás de mi.

-Muchachos, de pié, este es Emmett, será nuevo miembro de los Grizzlies- dijo Thad y todos se pusieron de pie de un salto y vinieron a saludarme, solamente sentí palmadas en la espalda y una que otra mano sacudía al mía, todos eran casi tan grandes como yo! Me sentía en mi ambiente con ellos.

-Cielo- murmuró mamá, ella y Rosalie estaban un poco apartadas de nosotros, me giré hacia los chicos, tenía que presentarles a mi madre, Thad me había dicho que todos los del equipo de americano consideraban a las madres sagradas, lo evaluaría por mi mismo.

-Oigan, les presento a mi mamá y a mi hermana- dije señalando a mamá y Rosalie, todos se quedaron en silencio un segundo y después de que Thad se aclarara la garganta todos corrieron a saludarlas, después del alboroto los chicos volvieron a su lugar en el pasto sin dejar de mirar a Rosalie, respetaban a mi madre, eso era bueno, pero que se alejaran de mi hermana también, que si no ya les iba yo a…

-Iremos al entrenamiento mas tarde, tal vez Emmett pueda entrenar con nosotros en su primer día- dijo Thad, todos comenzaron a hacer burla, no creían que resistiría? Por favor! Ya quería que fuera hora del entrenamiento para callarlos.

-Emm, vamos a ver tus aulas de clase- me dijo Rosalie, ya traía mi lista de materias y profesores, todo el patio estaba genial, había muchos espacios abiertos, pero habia llegado la hora de entrar al edificio principal, eso no me entusiasmaba mucho.

-Claro, súper- murmuré cuando mamá y Rosalie caminaron rápidamente hacia la enorme torre del reloj dejándonos a Thad y a mi atrás, lo miré y rodé los ojos, y cuando volví mi vista hacia en frente… un idiota nada discreto se comía las pompas de mi madre con la mirada!

-Oye! Que demonios te pasa, idiota!- grité cuando el tipo estaba a punto de ir hacia mamá con una sonrisa estúpida.

-Y tu quien eres?- me preguntó alzando una ceja, me acerque rápidamente a él y le puse in dedo acusador en el pecho.

-Aléjate de mi madre- susurré amenazadoramente, mamá y Rosalie, que ya estaban a media escalera solamente se voltearon para mirarme.

-Emm…

-Es tu mamá? Demonios si es toda una MILF*!- exclamó y estuve por echármele encima pero Thad me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Mantén la distancia Russou- dijo Thad amenazadoramente, todos los chicos que me había presentado se pusieron detrás de mi listos para echársele encima al pobre de Russou si no salía de ahí pitando, era cierto lo que había dicho Thad, las madres eran sagradas para los miembros del equipo de americano.

-Ya, yo solo decía- dijo con una sonrisa petulante, sentí como mi sangre hervía sin control.

-Pues deja de decir que si no te corto personalmente la lengua- sisee entre dientes, mamá y Rosalie miraban desaprobatoriamente al tipo, nos miró calculando las posibilidades que tenia de salir de ahí con vida si decía otra estupidez, pero al final decidió huir, era idiota pero no tanto.

-Estúpido.

-Es un imbécil.

-Lo siento mucho señora Esme, no se volverá a repetir- dijo Thad mirando a mamá, todo el equipo asintió apoyándolo, bueno, al menos todos eran decentes, o eso creía yo...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de que me pusieran una buena paliza durante el entrenamiento de americano y de que las porristas le rogaran a Rose para que se uniera al grupo, Thad, mamá, Rose y yo volvimos al departamento par que pudiéramos descansar. Mamá nos preparaba la cena mientras él y yo nos bañábamos, había sido un día bastante largo y la verdad estaba a punto de caer rendido, pero las malteadas de chocolate y los sándwiches de queso fundido que hacia mamá podían mas que el cansancio.

-Iremos a pasar la noche a un hotel cerca y vendremos en la mañana para despedirnos Emm- me dijo Rosalie, se hubieran ido ese mismo día si Thad no supiera que habían manejado toda la noche anterior.

-Esta bien- dije mientras terminaba mi malteada, Thad estaba encantado con la comida, esperaba que al menos él si supiera cocinar, por que mis habilidades culinarias no son precisamente grandiosas y no quería morir de hambre. Terminamos de cenar y fuimos a despedir a mamá y a Rosalie escaleras abajo.

-Volveremos en la mañana cielo, buenas noches- me dijo mamá mientras me besaba la frente- pasa buena noche Thad.

-Gracias señora Esme.

-Duerme bien Emm- me dijo Rosalie cuando me abrazó.

-No se desvelen mucho, tienes que manejar mañana- Rose soltó una carcajada y me dio un ligero golpe en el hombro antes de girarse hacia Thad y despedirse de él con un movimiento de la mano. Dios sabe que irán a hacer para distraerse toda la noche, pero dudaba que el hotel estuviera dentro de sus opciones. En cuanto mamá y Rose se fueron me dirigí a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama, podía escuchar a Thad aun atacando los restos de la cena que había preparado mamá, pero yo estaba simplemente acabado, casi no había dormido y me la había pasado todo el día de arriba para abajo, mejor descansar para no dormirme al día siguiente en la practica. Sonreí al recordar mi primer día en la universidad, había sido justo como me lo había imaginado, genial.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mamá y Rosalie llegaron para despedirse muy temprano en la mañana, Thad, aun en su papel del compañero perfecto, se había levantado a esperar a que llegaran, mamá me levantó en cuanto el desayuno estuvo servido. Rosalie llevaba ya una enorme chamarra de los Montana Grizzlies y me había dicho que le llevaba uno a cada miembro de la familia, habían prometido venir a todos los juegos del equipo.

-Ya llevan todo, seguras?- pregunté cuando llegamos abajo y nos paramos junto a mi camioneta, la acaricié un par de veces y le di unas palmaditas al cofre- te voy a extrañar, mi bebe, no dejen que Edward lo toque.

-No te preocupes- me dijo Rosalie soltando una risa, me alejé del auto y me acerqué a mamá para abrazarla.

-Adiós cielo, llámanos seguido, si?- me dijo mamá mientras me abrazaba, la abrace fuerte y la levante del suelo soltando una risa.

-Te llamaré todos los días, lo prometo ma- le dije, escuché como suspiraba antes de separarse de mí y dejar que Rose me abrazara también.

-No bebas tan temprano en la mañana Emm- susurró Rosalie a mi oído cuando me abrazó, solté una carcajada y la abracé mas fuerte, extrañaría sus preocupaciones exageradas.

-Estaré bien, Rose, no te preocupes- le dije cuando nos separamos, ella y mamá subieron a mi camioneta y me acerqué a la ventanilla de mamá.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, cariño- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla con su fría mano.

-No te preocupes, podrás visitarme muy seguido, ma- le susurré inclinando mi cabeza para que pudiera besarme la frente por ultima vez.

-Eso espero, cielo- me dio un largo beso en la frente y al separarse tenía los ojos muy brillosos.

-Ya ma, no te pongas lacrimógena- dije metiendo medio cuerpo al auto y abrazándola, la escuché sollozar un par de veces mientras se aferraba a mi suéter.

-Lo siento- dijo mamá cuando nos separamos, le sonreí ampliamente cuando me salí del auto de nuevo.

-Te amo mucho, ma- le dije antes de alejarme un par de pasos.

-Yo también te amo, cariño- me dijo cuando Rose puso el auto en marcha- cuídense mucho!- la escuché exclamar cuando cruzaban las rejas para salir del departamento.

-Siempre me cuido, las quiero a las dos, las voy a extrañar- susurré cuando las vi doblar una esquina y perderse de vista, asegurándome que Thad no escuchara, suspiré y me giré para seguí a mi nuevo compañero de habitación escaleras arriba, el entrenamiento comenzaría en unas cuantas horas, aun tenia tiempo.

-Y dime, que se siente ser al fin un hombre libre?- me preguntó Thad al tiempo que me lanzaba una cerveza, en cuanto la atrapé la abrí y le di un enorme trago, no sabía que extrañaría tanto a mi familia de vampiros, se acababan de ir hacía unos minutos y ya sentía que me hacían falta.

-Bueno, supongo que me llevará un tiempo acostumbrarme, pero hasta ahora todo va perfecto- dije mientras me dejaba caer en el sillón, Thad me imitó y me dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-Salud por tu nueva vida universitaria Emmett- dijo Thad poniendo en alto su lata de cerveza, le sonreí y choqué mi lata con la suya, ambos nos terminamos lo que nos quedaba de la lata y luego la aplastamos con la mano para lanzarla sobre nuestro hombro sin importarnos en donde caería, esto de la universidad me iba a gustar… y mucho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya llevaba un mes en mi nueva universidad, era genial tener tanta libertad, aunque claro, mamá, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper venían a visitarme muy seguido, no todos juntos, pero al menos solo hacían una visita de unas cuantas horas para verificar que estaba bien, mamá me traía comida para mi y para Thad, gracias al cielo que si no moriríamos de inanición, Thad había puesto sus ojos en Rosalie durante un par de días, pero después de que pasé esos mismos días poniéndole mala cara y no hablándole prácticamente para nada dejo el tema de mi rubia hermana para bien, a Alice y Jasper no los había conocido puesto que solo habían venido una vez.

Ese día estábamos en plena practica de americano, a mitad de un juego entre nosotros mismos, el entrenador me había dado el puesto de Tight End gracias a mi historial de carreras largas y a mi enorme cuerpo, aunque a veces también funcionaba como Linebacker junto a Thad, en esta entrada no me ocuparían, usarían a Will, un chico rubio en la misma posición que yo pero que era unos años mayor y por lo tanto tenia mas experiencia, pero el entrenador no dejaba de repetirme que yo seria su sucesor el año entrante. Estaba en medio de una conversación con uno de los cornerbacks, Larry, era muy buen amigo de Thad y a mi también me caía muy bien. En ese momento, el mismo Thad apareció volando y derribando a Mike, quien estaba en posesión del balón, ambos salieron del campo y se estrellaron con una banca haciéndola trizas, Larry y yo soltamos una carcajada.

-Thad se toma muy en serio su papel de Linebacker, no es así?- le pregunté mirando como lanzaba puñetazos al aire mientras se burlaba del pobre de Mike.

-Pero debes de aceptar que es bueno- me dijo Larry aun riendo.

-Si, claro que lo es, no por nada es el capitán del equipo- dije mirando a Thad acercarse a nosotros.

-Muy buen movimiento, Thad- dijo Larry dándole una palmada en el trasero a Thad cuando paso a su lado.

-Buen bloqueo, hombre- le dije cuando pasó a mi lado y me giré para continuar con la conversación con Larry, pero Thad detuvo su trote unos cuantos pasos después de que me pasó, puso reversa hasta que pudo quedar frente a mi mirándome con las cejas alzadas- que?

-Que no vas a reconocer mi buen bloqueo, Emmett?- me preguntó sonriendo de lado, alce una ceja.

-Ya te felicité cuando pasaste- le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Si, pero no has "reconocido" mi esfuerzo- me dijo sacando el trasero y apuntando en mi dirección, oh, ya comprendía lo que pasaba.

-No voy a palmearte el trasero, Thad- le dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Vamos! Tienes que reconocer mi buena jugada!- me dijo el poniendo su trasero frente a mi, muy cerca de mi mano, me apresure a subir ambos brazos y alejarme de él.

-La felicitación no tiene por que ser una palmada en el trasero!- exclamé retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Emmett, no se trata solo de una palmada en el trasero, se trata de ser un buen compañero de equipo!- me dijo Thad mirándome casi dolido, yo lo mire con incredulidad y entonces el se fue murmurando algo sobre la traición y la amistad.

-Demonios- murmuré mirando a Thad entrar en el juego de nuevo.

-Emmett! Emmett mira, mira lo que había en tu correo!- el grito de Bobby, el chico que ahora era la nueva mascota del equipo, llamo mi atención, traía un papel en su mano y corría hacia mi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Que demonios hacías revisando mi correo, Bobby?- le reclame mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados, pero el simplemente llego gesticulando para que me callara.

-Shh, shh, cállate y mira, este hombre dice que deberías salir con su hija! Envió una foto!- me dijo Bobby tendiéndome el papel para que lo mirara, y era verdad, un hombre me decía que debería salir con su hija Michelle, y en la foto la chica se veía… nada mal, cabello castaño, pero no importaba, tenia una cara preciosa- mira, dejo su numero!

-Emm, debes estar loco para marcar ese numero- me dijo Larry mirándome mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-Oh vamos, que tan malo puede ser?- dije tomando la foto de la chica y mirándola una vez mas, si en verdad lucia de esa forma valdría la pena salir con ella, aunque no fuese rubia, podía hacer una excepción.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llegué al bar un poco mas tarde de lo acordado con Michelle, pero tampoco quería que me viera desesperado, con los años me había dado cuenta que a las chicas mientras mas las ignoras mas se acercan a ti, era una técnica que me había funcionado muy bien bastantes veces, aunque tenia sus excepciones. Miré directo a la barra, ahí era donde habíamos quedado de encontrarnos, había muchísima gente, prácticamente todos eran estudiantes de la universidad, pero la localice rápidamente, estaba sentada sola en la barra sonriendo mientras miraba hacia todos lados, puse mi mejor sonrisa de conquista y me acerqué a ella.

-Hola, eres Michelle, cierto?- pregunté sentándome en el banco junto a la hermosa chica.

-Si, soy yo, tu eres Emmett, hola mucho gusto- me dijo tendiéndome su mano, la tomé y la besé ligeramente, ella se sonrojo un poco y luego se volvió hacia la barra.

-Entonces, que estamos bebiendo?- le pregunté para comprarle una cerveza o lo que quisiera, pero en ese momento el bar tender nos sirvió dos shots de tequila.

-Cortesía del caballero al final de la barra, dice "Felicidades a la feliz pareja"- me dijo el chico alzando una ceja y yo asentí sonriendo.

-Ey, gracias, amigo - le dije al hombre que estaba al final de la barra, se miraba mayor, unos 50 años fácil, parecía de esos traileros locos que salen en las películas, tomé mi shot y lo acerqué a mi boca- y conoces a ese sujeto?

-Si, es mi padre- me respondió Michelle causando que me ahogara con el tequila y que me quemara terriblemente la nariz, tosí un par de veces intentando aminorar el dolor.

-Tu… tu invitaste a tu padre…

-Sabes Emmett, no es solo el asunto de palmear traseros- Thad apareció de la nada con una cerveza en mano y se puso entre Michelle y yo- es el asunto de reconocer que alguien hizo un muy buen trabajo, una felicitación.

–Thad, no voy a darte una nalgada!

-Que te he hecho para que me trates así?- me gritó de veras dolido, aunque creo que fue mas el efecto del alcohol que corría en su organismo que en verdad un sentimiento.

-Pero miren nada mas que tenemos aquí, es acaso Thad Castle?- dijo el padre de Michelle que se había acercado sigilosamente- excelente juego el del sábado- prosiguió mientras le daba una palmada en el trasero a Thad, quien me miro con las cejas alzadas y luego se retiro girando la cabeza indignado, rodé los ojos y me enfoque en mi mayor problema…- vaya, vaya, no soy científico pero puedo decir que aquí hay mucha química entre ustedes dos, eh?

-Si… quimi… química… que gracioso- dije riendo nerviosamente cuando el hombre se dirigió a nosotros.

-Mi nombre es Ronnie, soy el padre de esta preciosa jovencita- me dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Emmett Cullen- dije estrechando la roñosa y peluda mano.

-Lo se, se todo sobre ti Emmett, vienes de una muy buena familia, eras el mejor Linebacker de tu equipo en Forks, el primero en hacer un Touchdown de 100 yardas en Forks High, te he estudiado desde que escuche que iban a aceptar a un nuevo estudiante a mitad de semestre- dijo el hombre, Ronnie, lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos, me estaba vigilando?- y dime, que piensas de mi linda niña, no es perfecta?

-Aha… si ella… es genial, muy linda, si- dije forzando una sonrisa.

-Y es lista también! Se la pasa estudiando- me dijo Ronnie, no sabia si yo era muy buen actor o Ronnie no miraba mi incomodidad- a pesar de que le digo que con una cara como la suya y el cuerpo que heredo de su madre no le hace falta estudiar, pero ella sigue abriendo los libros!

-Si… jaja… ella es… claro- seguía sonriendo nerviosamente, tomé el shot de tequila que Michelle no se había tomado y me lo empiné de una, esta vez se me hizo que el tequila no hizo nada de efecto en mi seca garganta.

-Entonces, quieren que les de un aventón, chicos?- me preguntó Ronnie, yo alcé las cejas a mas no poder, si yo acababa de llegar, aunque, pensándolo bien, no quería quedarme cuando el padre de mi cita estaba junto a nosotros, asentí firmemente mientras forzaba otra sonrisa, los tres nos dirigimos hacia la salida, intenté localizar a Thad y Larry para que me ayudaran a salir de esta pero, ofendido como estaba Thad, dudaba que me ayudaran en algo.

El viaje en la destartalada camioneta de Ronnie fue de lo mas incomodo, los tres sentados en el minúsculo asiento de la camioneta mientras escuchábamos canciones mucho mas viejas que Rosalie. Ronnie había insistido en dejarme hasta la puerta del edificio de departamentos de los estudiantes, yo había casi suplicado por que me dejara simplemente en la entrada a la facultad, pero no, tenia que dejarme frente a la puerta de mi edificio. Cuando al fin llegamos suspiré aliviado.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por traerme hasta acá, no era necesario… de verdad, no era… nada necesario- dije antes de quitar el seguro y abrir la puerta de un empujón.

-Que? Espera, no subirás con él?- abrí la boca a mas no poder, acaso insinuaba que…

-Papá! No lo se- dijo Michelle mirándome cohibida, Dios mío, esta familia estaba loca…

-Yo… yo creo que es mejor en otra ocasión y que…

-Hablas en serio? Si eres simpático, ella es simpática, eres apuesto, ella es preciosa, anden, que están esperando, por que no van y se la pasan bien, prendan unas cuantas velas, un poco de música romántica, que dicen?

-Si… yo… Michelle, puedo hablar contigo… aquí, un segundo… si?- ambos salimos del coche escuchando las frases de animo y alegría de Ronnie, cerré la puerta cuando Michelle se bajo del auto y me gire para mirarla, ella me sonreía tímidamente y yo le devolví una sonrisa incomoda- escucha, Michelle, debo ser sincero contigo, eres preciosa y de verdad quiero llevarte arriba a mi habitación y…

-Yo también quiero que me lleves a tu habitación!- me dijo ella en tono inocente.

-Bien, genial- le dije acariciándole el brazo, después le eche una mirada Ronnie, que nos vigilaba desde el interior de la camioneta- es perfecto, pero tu padre esta comenzando a asustarme.

-Si lo se, lo siento es que no salimos mucho, sabes?- me dijo Michelle encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro, claro- le dije antes de soltar un suspiro frustrado.

-Hola Emm.

-Emmett, vendrás a la practica nocturna- dos de las porristas pasaron a mi lado sonriéndome traviesamente, les correspondí la sonrisa y estaba por responderles cuando…

-Aléjense de él, zorras! El ya esta saliendo con alguien!- exclamó Ronnie desde la ventanilla del auto, abrí mis ojos a mas no poder, tenia que detener esta locura!

-Escucha, escucha Michelle, Ronnie tengo que… bueno necesito hablarles- Ronnie bajó de la camioneta tan rápido que por un segundo lo creí vampiro a él también, se había situado al lado de Michelle con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que sucede, hijo?- me preguntó Ronnie, me quede sin habla unos segundos, se miraba tan… feliz… saqué mi pequeña cantimplora y le di un trago al whiskey que siempre llevaba conmigo por si alguna emergencia, o en este caso locura, sucedía, me aclaré la garganta para calmar el ardor y después suspiré mirando a Michelle y a Ronnie.

-Mira, esto de verdad es muy difícil para mi, digo, eres hermosa y dulce, y bajo otras circunstancias tal vez podamos… llevar esto… pero bueno, por obvias razones, no creo que lo nuestro vaya a funcionar- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa de disculpa.

-Claro, entiendo- me dijo Michelle sin dejar de sonreír, ahora cuestionaba la inteligencia que Ronnie le había pintado hacia unas horas, y hablando del padre, el rostro de Ronnie era completamente lo opuesto a lo que había estado, miraba fijamente un punto en el suelo y se miraba… destrozado, casi me dio lastima.

-Yo… yo… no me esperaba esto- dijo Ronnie con voz apagada, parecía que al que le acababa de decir que no quería nada serio era a él.

-No te… en verdad no lo esperabas- no era una pregunta, era una confirmación, claro, si ya me había dado cuenta que el hombre no estaba completo.

-Cariño, nos darías un minuto por favor?- le pidió Ronnie a Michelle, la chica simplemente asintió y se metió en la camioneta rápidamente, después Ronnie me miró seriamente- escucha Emmett, se que eres muy especial con las chicas, y Michelle, bueno puede que ella no sea de tu agrado, pero tengo otras dos hijas solteras sabes, y ambas son rubias! Mira, tengo fotos aquí.

Saco su cartera y me mostro las fotos de dos chicas, ambas rubias, si, pero una se veía mucho mayor que yo, unos 28 años, y a pesar de ocultar su barriga, se veía claramente que estaba embarazada, eso o tenia un problema muy grande de estreñimiento, y la otra, la otra traía dos coletas en el cabello, brakets y unos lentes rosas que parecían ser de Hello Kitty.

-Ronnie, Ronnie, creo que… ella es… cuantos años tiene?- pregunté preocupado.

-Bueno, ella tiene… 14 años, 15 en diciembre- alce las cejas incrédulo, este hombre me estaba ofreciendo salir con su pequeña de 14 años!- mira, se que esto no es técnicamente… legal, pero, vamos, tu no dirás, yo no diré, cierto?

-Bueno, creo que esto ya se acabó- dije caminando a pasos rápidos y nerviosos hacia la entrada de los departamentos- no te acerques a mi otra vez… por favor.

-Muy bien, tu solo dime, la que quieras Emmett! Tendrás preferencia!- ni siquiera lo miré, corrí al interior y cerré al reja, al llegar a mi departamento le eche todas las cerraduras que pude, que Thad me hablara por teléfono cuando quisiera entrar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-No, no, no, Bobby, no seas idiota, aléjate de ese hombre- le repetí por enésima vez al tonto de la mascota.

-Pero Emm, nos invito a una barbacoa a su casa! Tenemos que ir, tienes que ir!- me dijo mirándome seriamente, claro, seguro Ronnie le había dicho que me llevara para poder convencerme esta vez.

-Adivina que Bobby? No puedo ir por que tendré una cita con una hermosa rubia cuyo padre no me va a acosar!- exclamé mirando a una chica que no había visto pasearse por el campus, pero me había estado mirando todo el rato que llevábamos en el bar.

-Creo que tu te la pierde…

-Emmett, quiero que entiendas algo…

-Ay no, Thad, no de nuevo- me quejé cuando Thad apareció de la nada otra vez y me miraba ofendido.

-No te dejare hasta que me digas que reconocerás mi esfuerzo cuando haga una buena jugada- casi deletreo cada palabra para que lo escuchara a la perfección.

-Te daré un abrazo, eso quieres?

-No! No me estas escuchando!- me dijo Thad acercándose mas a mi mirándome ahora molesto- cuando alguien no es un buen compañero de equipo se convierte en un problema para mi, porque soy el capitán del equipo, y tu no estas siendo un buen compañero de equipo.

-El hecho de no querer palmearte el trasero no significa que…

-Significa exactamente lo que te acabo de decir! Creí que éramos… amigos…- y ahora Thad empezaba a lagrimear, suspiré, eso de inyectarse rabia lo estaba cambiando.

-Ya, ya esta bien, cuando hagas una buena jugada la reconoceré, estas contento?- le dije rodando los ojos.

-Gracias! Por Dios, fue tan difícil?- exclamó alzando los brazos exasperado, rodé los ojos de nuevo y tomé otra cerveza antes de dirigirme hacia la rubia que me había estado mirando, era muy alta pero aun así yo le sacaba unos centímetros, me sonrió en cuanto miró que me acercarme a ella, sip, esta noche me divertiría de lo lindo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Me comenzaba a quedar dormido, eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana y apenas me iba a dormir a pesar de que Becca y yo habíamos regresado a mi dormitorio a media noche, ella estaba a mi lado medio adormilada también, era raro eso de quedarme a dormir con mis conquistas, nunca lo había hecho antes, pero ahora, en la universidad y sin una casa llena de vampiros esperándome podía hacer lo que quisiera, lo bueno que a Thad no le molestaba. Tenia mis ojos cerrados cuando comencé a escuchar un par de ruidos en mi habitación, estiré mi mano para verificar que Becca estuviera a mi lado y en efecto, sentía su cuerpo al lado y su acompasada respiración, pero el ruido seguía ahí.

-Becca, escuchaste algo?- nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos y después…

-Aaaahhh!- el grito de Becca me alarmo tanto a mi como al sujeto que había estado hurgando en mi basura, quien salió corriendo despavorido rumbo a la salida.

-Oye! Detente!- grité poniéndome de pie mientras Becca seguía gritando y cubriéndose con mis sabanas- alto!

Corrí por nuestra pequeña sala de estar pero el tipo ya había salido, estuve a punto de correr tras él pero luego recordé que estaba completamente desnudo, le grité un par de veces mas pero no obtuve respuesta y entonces… mi celular comenzó a sonar, me acerque lentamente hacia mi mesita de noche y respondí temeroso, y la voz que se escucho del otro lado me hizo asustarme mas.

-Tengo tu condón.

-Ronnie?- pregunté incrédulo, no podía ser… era imposible…

-Escúchame bien Cullen, te metiste con la familia equivocada, sal con mi hija y podemos olvidar que me plantaste en mi barbacoa y despreciaste a mi bebe! No salgas con ella, y quien sabe que pueda hacer yo con tu esperma- después de eso colgó el teléfono y yo me paralice, el viejo loco había secuestrado mi condón usado! Que jodidos! Comencé a dar vueltas desesperado por toda la estancia, tenia que hacer algo, Ronnie podría… podría clonarme! O peor… podría… Michelle…

-No quiero tener un bebe! Thad!- entré a la habitación de Thad sin siquiera tocar y me acerque a su cama- Thad, tienes que ayudarme!

-Que demo… no me refería a esto cuando dije que quería mas compañerismo de tu parte, Emmett!- gritó cuando me vio desnudo al lado de su cama, tomé un cuaderno que estaba sobre su mesita de noche y me cubrí lo que pude.

-No idiota! Necesito que me ayudes, es una emergencia!- Thad se puso de pié rápidamente mientras yo le explicaba todo lo que había pasado, desde la carta, hasta la cita con Michelle y lo del secuestro de mi condón.

-Maldita sea Emmett! Has caído en uno de los trucos mas viejos, yo recibo cerca de 5 de esas cartas al año- me dijo mientras se vestía, me quedé de pie ahí, preocupado pensando en lo que haría con mi pobre e indefensa esperma…- Emmett! Muévete, tenemos que rescatar tu condón!

Corrí a mi habitación y me dirigí al closet, Becca ya se estaba vistiendo para salir de ahí, ni siquiera vi cuando salió del departamento, pero yo ya estaba vestido, completamente de negro igual que Thad.

-Vámonos Emmett, rápido!- Thad y yo salimos del departamento y nos dirigimos directo a su camioneta para ir a la casa de Ronnie, era fácil dar con ella, Bobby me había dado un croquis detallado del lugar, llegamos en menos de 10 minutos, Thad conducía casi tan rápido como los vampiros, pero con ese tanque que tenia por auto no me molestaba. Nos asomamos al interior de la casa y vimos a Ronnie mirando el televisor- vamos por el sótano, en las películas siempre dejan a los secuestrados en el sótano.

-Claro, claro, sótano- murmuré y ambos nos dirigimos a la parte trasera de la casa, gracias al cielo el sótano no estaba cerrado, pudimos entrar rápidamente y de pronto… Thad encendió la luz- que estas haciendo, tarado, nos van a descubrir!

-Tranquilo, estas casas no tienen acceso al sótano desde adentro, no nos verán- me dijo haciendo un ademan para quitarle importancia, nos paseamos por el sótano mirando todas las cosas que Ronnie guardaba, casi todas eran sobre el americano, entonces sentí a Thad darme golpes en el hombro mientras señalaba un refrigerador en una esquina, caminamos rápidamente hasta él y abrimos la nevera, ahí estaba, colgando de un gancho adherido a la puerta- este es?

-Creo que si, digo es el único condón usado que esta en la nevera, no?- dije con sarcasmo, Thad me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Es solo que yo esperaba una talla extra-pequeña…

-Oh eso ya quisieras, yo uso la mas…- y las luces se apagaron- maldita sea, Thad, Thad! Agárralo, agarra el condón!

Escuche un montón de cosas caerse y rodé los ojos, solo esperaba que Thad hubiera tomado mi condón, por que yo ya no lo sentía en el gancho en el que había estado, me aleje rápidamente intentando llegar a la salida pero solo tropecé con mas cosas, maldición, como me gustaría ser vampiro ahora y poder ver!

-Baja el condón, hijo- la voz de Ronnie me paralizo, seguro Thad traía mi condón en una mano.

-Ronnie, vamos compadre, no hay que hacer ninguna locura…

-Cierra la boca- me dijo Ronnie tranquilamente, me pegue a una de las estanterías a como pude esquivando las cosas a mis pies- siempre quise un hijo Emmett, alguien con quien pudiera ver partidos de americano y hablar sobre chicas- comenzó a explicarme Ronnie, me asustaba, de veras me asustaba, quien sabe que podría hacernos ahí, seguro tenia lentes de visión nocturna!- tuve cinco hijos, Emm, todos chicas! No es justo Emmett, yo quería un hijo! Merezco un hijo! Dame ese condón!

Los histéricos gritos de Thad me hicieron pegar un brinco, madre santa si grita aun mas agudo que mi hermana! Seguro Ronnie lo atacaba! Corrí tentando la pared intentando encontrar la salida y el interruptor de luz, Thad seguía gritando y se escuchaba mucho movimiento y cosas caer, me apresuré a como pude y encontré al fin lo que buscaba, moví el interruptor y al fin se hizo la luz.

-Ah! Mis ojos! Quede ciego!- tenia razón, Ronnie había traído con el unos lentes de visión nocturna, corrí hasta Thad para asegurarme de que tuviera mi condón.

-Thad, Thad! Lo tienes? Dime que lo tienes!- Thad puso el condón frente a mi, lo tenia sujeto como si fuera algo sumamente peligroso, yo sonreí a mas no poder, al fin!

-Reconoce mi buena acción- murmuró Thad mirándome solemnemente, estiré mi brazo para darle unas palmaditas en el hombro pero él simplemente alzo las cejas, suspiré y bajé mi mano hasta su trasero.

-Bien hecho Thad, gracias- dije mientras le daba dos palmadas al trasero de Thad, y al fin me sonrió y salimos corriendo del lugar dejando a Ronnie tambaleándose mientras intentaba quitarse los lentes, ahora tendría que dar indicaciones estrictas de no dejar pasar a ese hombre a los departamentos o a algún edificio del campus de la universidad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Emmett… que lindo…

-Sshhh…- estaba a media sesión de besos con una prima de Thad que había venido a visitarlo el fin de semana, claro que se suponía que se quedaría en la habitación de Thad y el dormiría en mi cuarto, pero por alguna extraña decisión del destino ella termino conmigo y a Thad no pareció molestarle en absoluto. La chica era sumamente hermosa, rubia, alta, delgada pero con curvas, era como el cuerpo de Kim Kardashian en una rubia, algo sumamente extraño a decir verdad, pero era mi suerte!- ven aquí.

Tiré de ella hasta que los dos quedamos sentados sobre mi cama y bajo una de mis sabanas, ella soltó una risita tonta cuando quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre mi seguimos besándonos por unos minutos mas, Thad debía seguir dormido, así que si hacíamos ruido no creía que se despertara. Puse mis manos en las caderas de la chica, cuyo nombre… era… sonaba a algo del mar, no recordaba bien, le llamaría Kim por su cuerpo voluptuoso. Ella tiró levemente de mi cabello y entonces…

-Aaaahhh!- el grito de Kim vino acompañado de un frio liquido que nos caía aparentemente del techo.

-Que demo… Bobby!

-Feliz Marathon Monday!- me gritó de vuelta la mascota del equipo.

-Que jodidos te pasa, idiota?- gritó Kim mirando a Bobby con mala cara mientras se limpiaba la cerveza que Bobby nos había echado encima.

-Vamos Emm es nuestro primer Marathon Monday, he estado afuera de tu habitación desde las 4:30, empecemos a beber!- me dijo Bobby mientras me tendía una lata de cerveza, lo miré confundido durante unos segundos y después tomé la lata encogiéndome de hombros- tu?

-No, yo me voy- dijo Kim poniéndose de pie mientras buscaba su blusa.

-No, no, no, quédate para una cerveza, vamos, solo una- le dije pero no me puse de pié, estaba desnudo y Dios sabe en donde había metido Thad todos mis bóxers como broma la noche anterior.

-Claro que no, hoy es mi ultimo día de visita y necesito preguntar unas cosas de la universidad, pero puedes darme tu teléfono y nos mandaremos mensajes o algo así- me dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, mensajes? No, no era buena idea, luego querría que la cosa fuera mas seria y…

-Sabes que, lo haría, me encantaría, pero mi teléfono esta descompuesto- le dije poniendo mi mayor cara de frustración.

-Deja de mentir! Solo dile que eres muy joven y que quieres pasar todos tus años de universidad divirtiéndote con tus amigos y no preocupándote por chicas- dijo Bobby encogiéndose de hombros, lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos para que se callara.

-No! No miento! No miento, en verdad, salí a correr el otro día y el celular se salió de mi bolsillo y cayó en ese asqueroso charco lleno de lodo y… de…- el sonido de mi celular sonando me interrumpió, vi a Bobby, quien tenia su propio celular en la oreja en ese momento, con ojos entrecerrados antes de tomar mi celular- al parecer ya esta seco.

-Eres un idiota- me dijo Kim antes de tomar su bolso y salir de mi habitación dando un portazo, suspiré antes de contestar la llamada de Bobby quien parecía no querer colgar hasta que respondiera.

-Hey Emmett soy yo, Bobby, escucha amigo por que no dejas de portarte como niña y abres esa cerveza?- preguntó por el celular y después me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- es Marathon Monday!

-Si!- grité junto con el al momento que abría la lata de cerveza y me la empinaba toda sin importarme bañarme en ella o mojar toda mi cama, era mi primer Marathon Monday y planeaba disfrutarlo por completo!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Que jodidos es Marathon Monday y por que todos están tan entusiasmados con eso?- preguntó Steve, el mejor corredor del equipo, le tendí un vaso cuando se acerco después de hacer una larga carrera de 50 yardas, pero en cuanto bebió el contenido lo escupió como si fuera veneno.

-Hombre! Que haces?- exclamé quitándole el vaso de las manos.

-Por que jodidos me das Vodka en pleno entrenamiento?

-Primero que nada, no es Vodka, es Whiskey, debes salir mas con nosotros Steve, y segundo, es Marathon Monday!- exclamé tomándome todo el vaso de un trago, Steve me miró raro mientras tomaba su bote de agua- el Marathon Monday es una tradición de la universidad, un lunes de cada semestre todo el mundo debe beber solo alcohol durante todo el día, desde el amanecer hasta el siguiente amanecer, 24 horas de fiesta total, amigo!

-Están locos, lo único que ganan con eso es un hígado con cirrosis a los 35 años- dijo Steve mientras negaba lentamente, pero sonreía, yo solté una risa, la cirrosis no me alcanzaría, en especial por que no tenia planeado llegar a los 35 años, no como humano al menos.

-Escúchenme chicos, atención!- el asistente del entrenador se acerco al campo con un papel en las manos, todos nos reunimos alrededor de él para escucharlo- muy bien, el entrenador Manning quiere ver a las siguientes personas en su oficina inmediatamente, Bronson, Castle, Cullen, Rosenberg, Van Heiden, Zúñiga.

Los seis que fuimos nombrados nos dirigimos a la oficina del entrenador, éramos yo, Thad, Larry, Steven, Howie, uno de los defensivos mas gordos que había visto, y Alberto, quien insistía en que era 100 por ciento americano. Entramos en la oficina del entrenador y nos apretujamos todos para poder cerrar la puerta, todos nos quedamos en silencio mientras el entrenador revisaba unos papeles, después de lo que parecieron 5 minutos al fin nos miró… decepcionado.

-Chicos, no puedo creer que estén suspendidos en estas clases- nos dijo el entrenador señalando el montón de papeles sobre el escritorio, abrí mucho mis ojos, como que estaba suspendido? Si me iba bien en mis trabajos!

-Como que… esto es culpa de Gary?- pregunté mirando por la ventana al grupo de chicos nerds que se ocupaban de hacer nuestras tareas para que no tuviéramos que perder tiempo en eso y nos concentráramos en ganar partidos.

-Jodido Gary- murmuro Thad y todos echamos miradas disgustadas hacia todos los chicos con gafas.

-Cullen, llevas 1.6 G.P.A.!- me dijo el entrenador y yo miré hacia Steve, no tenia ni idea de lo que eso significaba- hijo, al menos debes intentar hacer los exámenes.

-Yo hago los exámenes entrenador- dijo Thad alzando las cejas.

-Oh si Thad, tomas los exámenes y tienes un 1.7 para demostrarlo- dijo el entrenador alzando las cejas también.

-Entrenad…

-Un .5 Zuñiga- interrumpió el entrenador al pequeño Kicker del equipo y todos soltamos una risa- que bueno que a ustedes, tarados, les parezca divertido, pero esta mi reputación en juego! Mi porcentaje de victorias! Por que si ustedes, tontos, no pasan, no juegan, y si no juegan, no ganan! Y ahora tengo que ir a besar algunos traseros de sus profesores, ya tengo a todos convencidos, excepto a uno, Holmes.

-Demonios- murmuré ese era uno de los profesores mas "estrictos" de toda la universidad, me refiero a que no aceptaba casi ningún soborno, a menos que fuera de chicas, claro.

-Se que son jugadores de americano y que no están acostumbrados a hacer exámenes, pero deben al menos intentarlo, el resto del equipo no es tan importante, puedo sustituirlos, pero ustedes son mis jugadores principales, necesito que pasen esta clase para mantenerlos en el equipo, entienden lo que les digo?

-Entrenador, yo no comprendo que hago aquí, mantengo b+ en absolutamente todas mis materias- dijo Steve mirándonos a todos.

-Bueno señor Van Heiden, usted va a ayudar a estos idiotas a pasar el examen- dijo el entrenador mientras se ponía de pie.

-Que? Pero… pero señor yo no…

-No quiero excusas Van Heiden, quiero a mis jugadores inteligentes para mañana, y mas te vale hacer que pasen esa prueba- dijo el entrenador Manning antes de salir a toda prisa de la oficina.

-Maldición- murmuró Steve mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos Van "Hieden", haznos inteligentes- dijo Thad acercándose a Steve mientras salíamos de la oficina.

-Eso va a ser un jodido milagro, véanme en la biblioteca a las 4 de la tarde- nos dijo Steve antes de salir hacia los vestidores mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-A donde nos dijo que fuéramos?- preguntó Howie con la confusión bien marcada en el rostro.

-He escuchado de eso, es un lugar con muchísimos libros y cosas así- dijo Larry, bueno, al menos sabían lo que era.

-Libros?

-No solo eso- interrumpió Thad el grito desesperado de Howie y Alberto- escuche que es tan silencioso que puedes escuchar la música clásica de los chicos de la banda, y también escuche que hay tantos nerds que parece una convención de comics, y lo peor… la chica mas sexi del lugar es la señora Harriet!

-NO!- gritaron Larry, Howie y Alberto, Thad simplemente se cubrió el rostro con una mano listo para sacrificarse, yo suspiré y me acerque a ellos.

-Vamos chicos, escuchen, a mi hermana le encantaba estar en ese lugar, no puede ser tan malo- les dije encogiéndome de hombros, todos se miraban asustados y resignados al mismo tiempo, pero yo intentaba verlo por el lado positivo, le presumiría a Bella que había entrado a una biblioteca! No podía ser tan malo… o si?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-No puede ser que en sus 2 años aquí no hayan ido nunca a la biblioteca!- exclame cuando, después de caminar durante media hora perdidos en el campus de la universidad, seguíamos sin encontrar la dichosa biblioteca. Caminamos por las, ahora asquerosas, instalaciones de la universidad, todo estaba lleno de botellas de cerveza vacías, vasos de plástico, bolsas de hielo y de mas cosas, parecía como si una fiesta gigante hubiera tenido lugar, o mejor dicho, seguía teniendo lugar, por que a donde sea que voltearas había chicos bebiendo, bailando, cantando, besándose, vomitando, como esa pobre chica, me acerque y le detuve el cabello para que no se ensuciara mientras vomitaba en el enorme bote de basura frente a ella- Steve se va a molestar con nosotros si no encontramos la biblioteca.

-Ya, no te preocupes por él, encontraremos la biblioteca- me dijo Thad haciendo un ademan con la mano para restarle importancia, rodé los ojos y me giré hacia la chica, ya había dejado de vomitar y ahora volvía a beber del vaso de plástico que tenia en la mano, solté su cabello y continuamos nuestro camino.

-Hombrrre, essstoy demasssiado borrrracho- dijo Larry soltando una risa tonta, yo me reí junto con él, no me sentía demasiado borracho, aun podía caminar en línea recta y no hablaba mal, además que todo seguía en su lugar, nada daba vueltas de forma extraña.

-Tengo ganas de hacer- dijo Thad, y mi vejiga respondió ante esas palabras.

-Si, yo también- dije antes de darle otro trago a mi botella de cerveza, si ya iba a sacar líquidos mejor que fueran todos.

-Hagan caminando, los reto- dijo Howie y todos soltamos una carcajada, Thad y yo nos volteamos a ver y sin dejar de caminar comenzamos a desabotonar nuestros pantalones.

-Oigan idiotasss de amerrricano, sssupe que irrrían a la bibliblioteca!

-Que imbécccilesss!- las risas de dos de los chicos del equipo de natación nos llamaron la atención, nos acercamos a ellos alzando las cejas.

-Y sssi vamosss a la biblioteca no lesss importa- dijo Larry con su mejor voz de amenaza.

-Sssi? Puesss nosssotros nosss acccabamosss de tomarrr 53 cccerrrvezasss! Que lesss pareccce essso?- dijo uno de ellos, si que olían las 53 cervezas en su boca.

-A mi me parece mentira- dijo Thad sonriendo burlescamente, lo imité.

-Sssi? Entoncccesss porrr que tengo 53 tapasss de cccerrrveza en mi bolsssillo?- dijo el mismo tipo sacando un montón de tapitas de metal de su bolsillo delantero.

-Tal vez las fuiste recogiendo por todo el camino- dije y todos soltamos una carcajada.

-Te apuesto a que Emmett y yo podemos terminarnos nuestras botellas antes que ustedes terminen las suyas- dijo Thad alzando una ceja.

-Ah, sssi? Lo acccepto!- dijo el tipo y los cuatro chocamos nuestras cervezas y nos la empinamos, o eso intenté por que Thad me detuvo a medio camino y me sonrió malévolamente, después comenzó a bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones, ya lo comprendía, le di mi botella a Larry para que la cuidara e imité a Thad, una vez que apunté bien a "Emmett Jr" lo dejé salir, al fin mi vejiga era libre y los pantalones de los chicos de natación estaban marcados como mi territorio, Thad y yo soltamos una risa antes de alejarnos de ahí rápidamente.

-Nos rendimos, ustedes ganan!- grité por encima de mi hombro mientras Larry me tendía de nuevo mi cerveza.

-Sssi! Ganamosss! Esssosss de amerrricano ssson unosss perrrdedorrresss!- escuchamos a los tipos gritar a nuestras espaldas y solo pudimos soltar una carcajada mas grande, seguimos caminando y nos aventuramos a entrar en el edificio principal, no sin antes asegurarnos de esconder nuestra bebida, yo tomé un bote de agua vacío y lo llene de agua mineral y muchísimo Whiskey, al edificio principal no podíamos meter bebidas alcohólicas, caminamos un par de minutos sin una dirección en especial.

-Eh tu!- todos nos giramos a pesar de no saber si era a nosotros a quienes llamaban, era un chico de color y con la cabeza rapada, se veía de lo mas borracho y se tambaleaba peligrosamente, pero tenia una decisión en el rostro que te hacia dudar de veras que estuviera borracho- te tirrrassste a mi novvvia?

-_Qué?_- preguntó Alberto en español, con cara de no comprender, no sabia si era el alcohol o en verdad no había entendido el inglés.

-Tu, te tirrrassste a mi novvvia?- me preguntó directamente a mi, así que me encogí de hombros.

-Escucha amigo, no se con cuantas novias me he acostado, ni siquiera se de quien son, así que si lo hice lo siento, no fue mi intención ofenderte- le dije sinceramente antes de darle un trago a mi "agua", el tipo simplemente se rio y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Me cccaesss bieeen, muy bieeen, sssi- dijo antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse caminando sin rumbo.

-Espera! Sabes donde queda la biblioteca?- preguntó Thad hacia el chico borracho, quien simplemente señalo el pasillo a nuestra derecha y siguió su camino, todos nos miramos y corrimos haciéndole caso, y en efecto, los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, llegamos a la biblioteca en unos minutos.

-Donde jodidos estaban? Hace una hora que los espero!

-Cierra la boca, Van "Hieden", es tu culpa por no decirnos donde estaba esta endemoniada habitación- dijo Thad mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas.

-Vamos Steve, haznos inteligentes!- exclamé mientras me dejaba caer en la silla frente a Thad y tomaba un libro, pondría todo mi esfuerzo, lo había hecho cuando estaba en preparatoria, no creía que fuera tan diferente.

-o-o-o-o-

No podía creer que de verdad hubiese podido perder la habilidad para recordar las aburridas cosas de los libros de texto, llevábamos ya una hora encerrados en la biblioteca y no avanzábamos mucho por mas que Steve se empeñara en hacernos poner atención, Howie estaba roncando levemente con uno de los libros abierto en su enorme pecho, Thad se divertía haciendo avioncitos de papel, Larry llevaba toda la hora observando la misma pagina, ya se había terminado dos botellas de "agua" enteras, y Alberto llevaba buen rato perdido.

-Chicos, vamos al menos esfuércense- nos dijo Steve dejando caer los brazos exasperado.

-Puse todo mi esfuerzo en la primera media hora y no dio frutos- dije suspirando.

-Chicos, miren! Una pantalla de computadora gratis!- dijo Alberto llegando con una de las pantallas que había en las computadoras de la escuela en las manos- iré a tirarlo por el puente.

-Al, amigo, eso no es…- intenté detenerlo pero el chico ya se había ido- Thad, no tires eso- muy tarde, Thad había lanzado una tropa de avioncitos de papel contra los nerds de la mesa de al lado, Steve suspiró resignado y se dedico a buscar un libro mas fácil para nosotros, pero yo no tenia paciencia para seguir con esas tonterías, haría algo mucho mejor que pasármela sentado en una aburrida biblioteca estudiando libros inútiles.

-Ey, ey, Emmett a donde vas?- me preguntó Steve cuando me puse de pié.

-Voy a pasar ese examen a mi manera, Steve- dije tomando mi botella de agua y saliendo de la habitación, rápidamente escuche como se armaba la revolución en esa mesa, gracias al cielo no estaría ahí cuando la corajuda bibliotecaria llegara a regañarlos.

Caminé rápidamente por los pasillos saludando a chicos que en mi vida había conocido pero estaban lo suficientemente borrachos para creerme su mejor amigo. Me perdí un par de ocasiones pero al fin, llegue a la sala que buscaba, el aula del profesor Holmes, en mi vida había entrado, era jugador de americano, nosotros no tomábamos clases! Entré en el aula y me topé con una preciosa chica que se acomodaba la falda y la blusa antes de salir al pasillo, me sonrió apenada y salió corriendo, le sonreí de vuelta, me alertaría y hasta tendría un buen chantaje de no ser por que toda la escuela ya sabía eso del profesor Holmes, si eras chica, pasabas la materia con diploma, chico y olvídate.

-Dime jovencito, en que puedo ayudarte?- miré al profesor Holmes, se veía de unos 40 y muchos, muy serio y con cara de pomposo, le dediqué una sonrisa y después saque el tema, mejor ir directo al grano.

-Profesor Holmes, mi nombre es Emmett Cullen, estoy en su clase de… de…- saqué el listado de mis clases del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones y leí el nombre de la clase- literatura mundial.

-Nunca antes te había visto- me dijo seriamente el profesor.

-Si, eso es… por que… bueno es que soy jugador de futbol americano- le dije con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Ah, si, eso explica muchas cosas, no es así?- me dijo sonriéndome mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Si, mire, seré honesto con usted, no quiero estudiar para su examen- dije rápidamente, el me miró como diciendo sarcásticamente _"Claro, entiendo"_- me preguntaba si había alguna forma de solucionar este…

-Peter! Vamos! Se hace tarde!- una señora muy pero muy mayor entro en el aula con una enorme sonrisa en su arrugadísimo rostro, estaba vestida como toda abuela lo hacia para salir a un centro comercial o algo así.

-Madre, que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto el profesor Holmes pasándose una mano por el rostro mostrando su frustración.

-Me prometiste llevarme a ver una película, adelante, vamos- dijo la señora aun sonriendo.

-Madre, te dije esta mañana que tenia que cancelar por que me salió una reunión muy importante- dijo el profesor mirando a la señora con rostro serio, me quedé muy callado y retrocedí para no meterme en la situación madre-hijo que se presentaba frente a mi.

-Oh, ya se lo que pasa, te avergüenzo, no es así?- dijo la señora mientras caminaba hacia uno de los pupitres, el profesor suspiró frustrado- te avergüenzas de tu propia madre, me voy a sentar por aquí, esperando morir.

-Dramática- murmuramos el profesor y yo al mismo tiempo, en ese momento un video-mensaje apareció en la lap top del profesor, junto frente a mi, no pude evitar mirarlo, eran dos chicas, en bra, y parecían estar enredadas con ellos.

-Hola profesor, Chrissi y yo estamos en un problema con nuestros sujetadores, no podemos esperar a verlo esta noche- dijo una de las chicas mientras la otra soltaba una risita tonta.

-Hola- dijimos el profesor y yo al mismo tiempo de nuevo.

-Entonces, esta es la reunión importante de hoy?- pregunté sin dejar de mirar a las chicas.

-Créelo- me dijo antes de cerrar la lap top y prestarme atención de nuevo- quien eres tu, de nuevo?

-Soy Emmett Cullen y no quiero estudiar para su examen- dije soltando una risa, el me seguía mirando serio así que dejé de reír y puse mi plan en marcha- escuche, estoy libre esta noche, así que, tal vez pueda llevar a su madre al cine y usted tenga un momento para usted… ya sabe, un poco de libertad.

-Oh! Así es como debe sentirse la soledad- dijo en ese momento la señora con rostro de sufrida y mirando hacia el vacio, el profesor me miró rápidamente.

-Como te suena una a-?- me preguntó el profesor y yo sonreí ampliamente.

-Todo lo que necesito es una c- le dije sinceramente y el asintió extendiéndome la mano y yo la estreché rápidamente, después comencé con mi misión, le di un trago a mi whiskey y me acerque a la señora Holmes, no seria difícil, sería como una noche de películas con la abuela.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Oh, Emmett, eres tan buen muchacho, ya no te quito mas tu tiempo del Maratón de Mon-day o como se llame- estábamos ya frente a la casa del profesor Holmes, la señora Holmes era todo lo contrario a su hijo, era linda, cariñosa y muy buena onda, entendió a la perfección lo que era el Marathon Monday, aunque no pudiera pronunciarlo bien y me dejó beber todo el rato que estuve con ella, incluso ella se tomó unos tragos cuando, después de la película, insistió en llevarme a un bar.

-No es perdida de tiempo abuela Needie, tu eres la onda- le dije mientras la acompañaba a que abriera la puerta.

-Aquí tienes cariño, ve a comprarte unas cervezas- me dijo mientras me tendía un billete de 10 dólares.

-Muchas gracias abuela Needie- le dije y la deje besarme la frente una vez mas antes de que se metiera a su casa y me dijera adiós por la ventana, no había estado nada mal, había pasado un día entero con mi nueva abuela, había ganado 10 dólares en alcohol y aparte obtendría mi c para quedarme en el equipo! Oh si, Emmett eres grande!

Y ahora veía el lado negativo de no tener auto, era casi media noche y yo deambulaba por las calles, solo y con un six pack colgando de mi mano, al menos no me moriría de sed en lo que llegaba al campus. Caminé en zigzag unos 20 minutos hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba a mitad del campo de golf de la universidad, al menos no estaba completamente perdido, abrí mi segunda cerveza y me encaminé si seguía a este zigzagueante paso llegaría a la universidad a mas tardar las 3 de la mañana. Me sentía mareado, pero no podía detenerme a dormir a mitad del campo de golf, quien sabe que tanto animal se pasee por aquí, y si prendían los rociadores en la mañana me iba a congelar.

Cuando al fin salí del campo de golf era la 1 de la mañana, suspiré aun me faltaban unas 10 cuadras para llegar al campus. No quería llamar a Thad, seguramente estaba igual o mucho mas borracho que yo y no quería que agarrara su camioneta en ese estado, aunque pensándolo bien no me subiría a su camioneta si manejaba así. Cuando al fin comencé a ver gente ebria tirada por todos lados ya me había terminado mis cervezas y ya no me sentía tan mal al caminar de esta manera, había gente arrastrándose por la calle para poder moverse, así que no era el borracho.

-Emm!

-Hombre, donde estabas?- Thad, Larry y Bobby estaban sentados en una de las bancas de la universidad con una caja de botellas de whiskey junto a ellos, me apresuré a tirarme en el pasto y a abrir una botella, la mejor solución para no sentirte mareado era… no dejar de tomar.

-Conseguí mi c- fue todo lo que dije antes de darle un trago a la botella, todos me miraron sorprendidos y me presionaron para que les contara que había hecho, comencé mi aventura después de la biblioteca, no lo podían creer, comenzaron a idear un plan para poder sacarse una c ellos también. Hablaron de cuanta estupidez se les ocurría, yo solamente los escuchaba riéndome. Cuando estaba por amanecer los cuatro nos dirigimos al pequeño rio que pasaba junto al campus y nos sentamos a la orilla esperando que saliera el sol.

-Y eso que es?- preguntó Thad señalando una pieza de plástico que sobresalía en el agua, la observe bien pero no le encontraba forma, era un simple pedazo de plástico plano.

-Ese es el carrito de golf que traía ayer- respondió Bobby y todos soltamos una carcajada, que mejor forma de terminar mi primer Marathon Monday que esa, con un cartón de botellas y una hielera repleta de cervezas mientras reía con mis amigos, era perfecto. El sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte pintando el cielo de colores pastel, Thad llamó nuestra atención y levanto su botella para hacer un brindis, todos lo imitamos.

-Por el primer Marathon Monday de Emmett! Y por que vengan muchos mas!- dijo y todos exclamamos un "Salud" para después terminarnos lo que restaba de nuestras respectivas bebidas y lanzar los envases vacios sobre nuestras cabezas. Me recosté en el pasto mirando como el cielo cambiaba de color a cada minuto.

-Hola chicos- la sensual voz de una chica me hizo girar la cabeza para mirar a la dueña. Cuatro chicas estaban junto a nosotros, una de ellas, rubia y preciosa, se me hecho encima y se quedó recostada en mi pecho, estaban pero si bien pasadas- queríamos saber si podíamos acompañarlos.

-Pero por supuesto que claro que si- dije mientras ponía mis manos en la cadera de la rubia, todas soltaron una risita y yo le ofrecí de mi botella a la chica que tenía encima, pero ella simplemente se lanzó a besarme, nos quedamos así durante un par de minutos, hasta que ella se separó y le dio un enorme trago a mi botella de whiskey- y como te llamas?

-Sin nombres…

-Mejor, muchísimo mejor- murmuré mientras me ponía de pie junto con ella- Thad, me voy yendo, cuidado y no hagan idioteces.

Ninguno me respondió, tenían sus bocas bastante ocupadas, tomé un par de botellas mas y me dirigí al departamento, al día siguiente no había entrenamiento, y no tendría que hacer el estúpido examen, así que podría dormir placenteramente todo el día, aunque, miré a la chica que venía junto a mi, dudaba que durmiera algo pero de que me la pasaba placenteramente, me la pasaba placenteramente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Que buen fin de semana! La universidad nos había pagado un viaje de tres días al parque de Yellowstone, todo gracias a que llevábamos un record de 1 derrota en 10 juegos. Habíamos pasado todo el fin de semana acampando en el parque, era genial, un fin de semana de pura testosterona, bromas y aventuras que seguro Bella se orinaba cuando se las contara. Lo bueno que llevábamos reserva para todo el fin de semana, todos habíamos acordado llevar solo una mochila tamaño regular para que no ocupara mucho espacio y metiéramos cerca de 30 hieleras en la parte de abajo del autobús y en los pequeños espacios que quedaban libres en el interior. Uff, Alice me iba a matar cuando la viera, había usado la misma playera y pantalones por dos días y me había bañado en un lago.

Nos habíamos regresado el domingo por la noche para poder llegar al partido que teníamos el lunes, pero el estúpido autobús se había descompuesto a mitad del camino y nos tuvimos que quedar en un pequeño motel en Deer Lodge mientras lo arreglaban, el entrenador estaba histérico y prácticamente acosaba al mecánico para que se diera prisa, nosotros teníamos ordenes estrictas de permanecer en nuestras habitaciones, pero oh sorpresa! Mi compañero había desaparecido.

-Thad, responde! En donde demonios estas, si el entrenador se llega a enterar nos come vivos! Regresa ya!- deje el décimo mensaje de voz en el celular de Thad, no me podía dormir por que si venía el entrenador tendría que distraerlo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía que descansar para estar fresco para el partido de mañana!

-Emmett!- me giré rápidamente hacia la ventana cuando escuche la voz, habría jurado que alguno de mis hermanos vampiros estaba colgado de ahí si no fuera por que no era su voz.

-Thad? Que demonios… bájate de ahí!- dije acercándome y ayudándolo a entrar, cuando estuvo de nuevo en el piso de la habitación me fije en su apariencia- por que diablos traes eso pintado y… que demonios… Thad!

-Ya, ya, shhh!

-Tu shhh!

-No, tu shhh! Tenemos… tenemos que ayudar a Larry- me dijo, no parecía muy entero que digamos, pero no lo creí capaz de beber cuando había partido…- secuestraron a Larry!

-Como que lo secuestraron?- grité abriendo mucho los ojos, Thad comenzó a sollozar y le di leves palmaditas en el hombro- ya Thad, dime que sucedió.

-Estábamos en… ahí y entonces ellos… y luego vinieron los otros… lo golpearon y también… y así se fue!- rodé los ojos, esto no estaba funcionando.

-Thad, tranquilízate, no me estas dando información útil- le dije yendo hacia la cama, tenía que avisarle al entrenador que Larry había desaparecido.

-No hay tiempo! Vamos Emmett, hay que ayudar a Larry- me dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana.

-No voy a ningún lado! Van a dar las 3 de la mañana!- exclamé revisando el reloj digital que había entre las dos camas de la habitación.

-Emmett! Larry necesita nuestra ayuda!- exclamó Thad y yo simplemente negué con la cabeza, no podía… era completamente ridículo…- Emmett, si el entrenador se entera de que Larry no estaba en el hotel… tu sabes que lo castigaran o algo peor, no podemos hacerle esto, necesita de nuestra ayuda Emmett- me dijo Thad seriamente- Larry es un gran amigo, tú lo sabes, él lo haría por cualquiera de nosotros, vamos Emmett, llego a hora de que seas ese gran compañero que todos necesitamos.

Después del discurso sobre el compañerismo me resigné, teníamos que ayudar a Larry por nuestra cuenta, rodé los ojos mientras bufaba y acomodaba la cama para que pareciera que había alguien durmiendo ahí, Thad hizo lo mismo con su cama y después los dos saltamos por la ventana, que bueno que el tubo del agua era de veras resistente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Me repites por que ando sin playera y con una "M" pintada en el pecho?- dije por enésima vez mientras me sostenía de nuevo en el tablero de la mini van que sabrá Dios de donde la había sacado, cuando Thad daba otra vuelta policiaca.

-Las personas de aquí nos apoyarán si saben que somos Grizzlies- me respondió Thad, el tenía una "U" en su pecho. Rodé los ojos y fue entonces que Thad se detuvo de sopetón y tuve que poner mis manos para no estamparme contra el parabrisas.

-Que demo…

-Tenemos que recoger a Bobby aquí- señalando el pequeño restaurante que estaba al lado, suspiré mientras bajaba del auto, sabía que no era un restaurante 5 estrellas ni mucho menos, pero no creí que estuviera bien entrar vestido solo con un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis deportivos.

-Que hace Bobby aquí?- pregunté cuando entramos, parecía mas un bar que un restaurante, pero servían comida así que…

-Bobby!- gritó Thad cuando vi a Bobby vestido igual que nosotros y con un "of" pintado en el pecho, ahora comprendía, formábamos "U of M" entre los tres, dudaba que a la gente se le ocurriera el University of Montana en este rancho.

-Chicos, pensé que no regresarían!- exclamó Bobby mirándonos agradecido.

-Corre mas rápido el conejo rojo que la gacela?- preguntó Thad, lo miré con incredulidad.

-Sin duda, y la mariposa bebe electricidad multicolor- respondió Bobby, lo miré aun mas incrédulo antes de que ambos chocaran manos y se dirigieran a la puerta trasera, pero al contrario de salir por ella como yo esperaba, se quedaron ahí parados mirando hacia adentro.

-Que esperan? Vamos a rescatar a Larry!- exclamé pero ellos me detuvieron.

-Espera, espera Emm, solo quiero ver algo- dijo Thad poniendo una mano en mi hombro, justo en ese momento… una chica que pasaba a nuestro lado vomitó. Miré con ojos y boca muy abiertos como toda, absolutamente toda la gente en el restaurante comenzaba a caer al piso vomitando y unos que otros corrían al baño- muy bien, nuestro trabajo aquí esta hecho, vamos a buscar a Larry.

Corrimos hasta la mini van cuando un grupo de chicas nos señalo y toda la gente que dejaba de vomitar poco a poco pretendía ponerse de pié para seguirnos. Nos apretujamos como pudimos en el asiento delantero y Bobby acelero por la calle hasta que pudimos perder de vista el restaurante. Escuché a Thad y Bobby burlarse de las personas que acababan de envenenar, por que si, habían sido ellos quienes habían alterado la comida y dañado el estomago de todas esas personas.

-Por qué demonios envenenaron la comida?- pregunté incrédulo cuando me explicaron que le habían puesto no se que cosa a la comida de todo el restaurante.

-Por que ellos secuestraron a Larry por que era "demasiado escandaloso"- me explicó Thad haciendo gestos, suspiré, no podía creer que mi noche de descanso se me pasara haciendo estas locuras- es aquí, aquí fue donde esos sujetos trajeron a Larry- dijo Thad entre sollozos mirando hacia… la estación de policía?

-No lo secuestraron, idiota! Lo arrestaron!- grité, esto era… estábamos tratando… simplemente…

-Lo arrestaron? Aun peor!- exclamó Thad tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, yo bufé, no teníamos dinero para sacarlo de prisión, solo traía 50 dólares en mi billetera y si usaba las tarjetas mis padres se darían cuenta.

-Tendremos que llevar a cabo el rescate de emergencia- dijo Bobby seriamente, Thad y yo lo miramos.

-Cual es el rescate de emergencia?- preguntó Thad y ambos miramos a Bobby, se miraba decidido, temerario… estúpido. Bobby aceleró la mini van a mas no poder y se fue de frente contra la puerta de la estación de policía.

-No, Bobby no seas idiota!- grité, me detuve de lo que pude, nos íbamos a estrellar! Cerré los ojos con fuerza y solo sentí el golpe, mi cabeza se fue hacia adelante con violencia y me golpee el labio contra el codo de Thad que quien sabe como había llegado ahí, también sentí un horrible golpe en mi ojo derecho y el cinturón se había fusionado con mi piel estaba segurísimo. Todo quedó en silencio mientras los tres luchábamos por salir de la camioneta.

-Bobby, ta… tarado…- murmuró Thad una vez que estuvimos afuera, tuve la tentación de sentarme, pero si lo hacía ya no me podría parar y no podía quedarme ahí en al escena del crimen para que me arrestaran a mi también, no otra vez!

-Cre… creo que no salió muy bien- murmuró Bobby recargándose en la destartalada mini van.

-Tu cr… crees?- pregunté con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, creo que es hora del plan B- dijo Thad echándose a correr hacia la entrada de la estación.

-Cual podría ser el jodido plan B?- me pregunté a mi mismo mientras limpiaba la sangre que salía a chorros de mi boca y me apresuré a seguir a Thad, pero cuando entre…- que carajos?

-Oh por Dios! Esta golpeando a los policías!- gritó Bobby y yo no podía hacer nada mas que mirar. Thad ataco a dos gordos policías y le tiró encima el escritorio a uno que trabajaba en una montaña de papeles, los cuales se esparcieron por todos lados cuando Thad tiró la mesa. Había un hombre que si bien traía el gorro de policía se miraba completamente desaliñado, la ropa sucia y al cabello largo y gris poco le faltaba para salirle rastas, Thad lo pasó por alto por que traía un enorme cuchillo de cacería.

-Thad, detente!- grité y entonces vi que Thad había agarrado a una… una gallina?- Thad! Deja ese pollo!

Thad lanzó al pollo fuera de vista y siguió su embestida contra los oficiales que a duras penas se ponían de pié.

-Que demonios hacen?- el gritó de Larry nos distrajo a todos y Thad corrió hacia él para traerlo junto a nosotros.

-Alto ahí o le ordeno a Kevin que mate al pollo!- nos gritó uno de los oficiales y los cuatro nos quedamos quietos al instante. Miramos la esquina en la cual el hombre que parecía pordiosero tenía amenazada a la indefensa gallina con el enorme cuchillo, los cuatro ahogamos un grito.

-Hombre… por favor… el pollo…

-Silencio! No pueden llegar así a una estación de policía y pensar en irse campantes- dijo un oficial gordito y enano que llevaba la placa de jefe, los otros 3 oficiales nos rodearon apuntándonos con unas escopetas muy viejas, eran escopetas de corto alcance, si lográbamos salir de la estación estaríamos a salvo, o eso esperaba- Rooster, ve por los perros.

-Perros? Por qué le dirías que fuera por los perros? Rooster, no traigas a los perros! Oh vamos, para que demonios necesitamos perros?- exclamé toda la situación era ridícula, si no escapábamos de ahí ya nos iban a arrestar, y como mis padres supieran que de nuevo había terminado tras las rejas…- tenemos que salir de aquí!

-Que acaso quieres que Kevin mate al pollo?- preguntó el oficial señalando hacia el hombre andrajoso que traía el cuchillo.

-No! Kevin, no mates al pollo!- exclamé poniendo mis manos al frente pidiendo paz.

-Mata al pollo Kevin!

-No Kevin, no lo hagas, deja al pollo!- exclamé, todos comenzaron a vociferar y entonces el chico Rooster apareció con dos enormes sabuesos atados con cadenas.

-Aquí están los perros jefe- después todo pasó muy rápido, los perros comenzaron a ladrar e intentaron echársenos encima, el pollo se asustó y salió volando de las manos de Kevin, los policías gritaban histéricos y Thad tiraba de todos nosotros.

-Vámonos! Aprovechen, huyan! Larry!- no tuvo que gritármelo dos veces, salimos de la caótica estación de policía y saltamos sobre la destartalada mini van y nos metimos en el bosque, podía escuchar a los policías disparar en nuestra dirección, entonces Bobby se tropezó frente a mi y me detuve a ayudarlo.

-Maldición, Bobby! Corre, hombre, corre!- grité podía escuchar a los sabuesos ladrar y gruñir detrás de nosotros.

-Larry! Larry!- Thad no dejaba de gritar como niña. Todo era tan irreal, los 4 corriendo por el bosque en solo pantalones de mezclilla y con el pecho pintado siendo persiguiendo por cazadores y perros gigantes… vaya manera de terminar la noche!

Nos la pasamos toda la noche en vela, escapando de los policías con sus canes, borrando nuestros rastros, gracias al cielo había vivido el suficiente tiempo con los vampiros como para saber disimular mi olor, estábamos todos golpeados, raspados, sudados y ni siquiera sentía el frio que me rodeaba por tanto correr. El sol comenzaba a salir cuando al fin vimos un claro delante de nosotros, los chité para que dejaran de hacer tanto ruido y nos agachamos mirando el claro, nos sabía si nos salvaríamos o nos pondríamos en mayor peligro al ponernos en un sendero transitado.

-Chicos! Chicos creo que podemos salir por ahí!- gritó Bobby, le solté un puñetazo en el hombro y se fue hasta el suelo por la fuerza, pero ya era muy tarde.

-Por allá!- los sonidos se los sabuesos se escucharon de nuevo.

-Maldita sea! Corran!- grité y nos abalanzamos hacia el claro, las voces de los policías se escuchaban detrás de nosotros así que era mas seguro el claro, pero que sorpresa nos llevamos cuando nos dimos cuenta que el claro era en realidad la carretera y… el camión del equipo nos iba a arrollar!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!- los 4 nos lanzamos hacia un lado y el camión frenó de golpe, nos pusimos de pié como rayo y nos subimos al autobús ante la incrédula mirada del entrenador.

-Arranque! Vamos, vámonos!- gritó Thad mirando al conductor, quien obedeció al instante, Thad y yo nos dejamos caer en un par de asientos vacíos detrás del entrenador, todo el equipo nos miraba con la boca y ojos muy abiertos.

-En donde demonios se metieron?- nos gritó el entrenador, Larry y Bobby se sentaron un par de asientos mas atrás, Bobby parecía a punto de desmayarse. El entrenador nos gritó un poco mas pero no tenía los ánimos de estar escuchándolo- Emmett, puedes jugar?- me preguntó el entrenador, yo aun seguía intentando recobrar el aliento.

-Si, entrenador- respondí entre jadeos.

-Thad, juegas?

-Si, entrenador.

-Tú puedes…

-Soy la mascota del equipo, no… no juego americano- dijo Bobby.

-La masco… y que jodidos haces… oh ya que, Larry?- Larry simplemente asintió con la cabeza, los 4 nos miramos durante unos segundos y después dejamos caer la cabeza hacia atrás, quedaban un par de horas para llegar a Missoula, tenía que aprovecharlas, el que iba a pasarse la noche descansando para tener todas las energías repuestas para el partido… si como no.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ganamos! Oh si! A pesar de que Larry, Thad y yo estábamos casi exhaustos por la persecución de la noche anterior, les habíamos pateado el trasero a los de Wyoming. La fiesta de victoria había sido grandiosa, y como no, si a pesar de estar bien jodidos, Larry, Thad y yo habíamos jugado perfectamente bien. Y yo había conocido a dos chicas a las que les parecía sexy mis heridas en el labio y ceja, la verdad no me importó, solo sabía que estaban para comérmelas!

Ya estaba completamente dormido pero ese sonidito no me dejaba descansar, el constante sonar de un "ring-ring" clásico, el que le ponía a mi celular cuando me ponía una buena, de esa manera sí lo escuchaba, no que si ponía una canción seguro pensaba que estaba aun en la fiesta y mejor me quedaba durmiendo, intenté sofocar el sonido ocultando mi cabeza entre la cabeza de la chica a mi izquierda y la almohada, pero no servía.

-Emmett, calla eso- murmuró una de las chicas y yo solté un gruñido, toquetee prácticamente todo el cuerpo de la chica a mi derecha antes de encontrar mi celular enseguida de una almohada, sin abrir los ojos presioné el botón para contestar y solo emití un "Mmph" cuando lo puse sobre mi oreja, la voz de mamá se dejo oír del otro lado, no comprendía muy bien todo lo que decía, estaba demasiado cansado como para poner atención. Abracé un poco más a la chica que estaba a mi derecha y solté un bostezo, pero lo que dijo mamá me interrumpió a mitad de mi gran bostezo y me despertó por completo.

-Como que vienen en camino?- exclamé mirando con pánico a las dos chicas que estaban acostadas a mi lado, no recordaba sus nombres pero recordaba perfectamente que bien me la había pasado, me quise levantar pero ambas chicas se me pegaron como chinches y no me dejaron- no, no, no, esta bien, a que hora llegan?... Bien, aquí los espero… si yo también te quiero ma, adiós.

Me puse de pié de un salto sin importarme que las chicas se despertaran, tomé unos bóxers del suelo y me fui corriendo a la habitación de Thad mientras me los ponía a saltos. No toqué la puerta a pesar de que sabía que Thad también tenía compañía, lo bueno era que ya estaban dormidos ellos también, me acerqué a la cama evitando mirar a la preciosa morena al lado de Thad.

-Thad! Thad despierta! Mis padres vienen en camino llegarán a medio día!- dije sacudiéndolo fuertemente, el abrió los ojos a mas no poder.

-Como que llegan a medio día?- exclamó Thad poniéndose de pié.

-Pues eso, me acaban de llamar, vamos tenemos que darnos prisa! Hola Rachel- dije mirando a la chica que se removía entre las cobijas de Thad, recordaba su nombre por que era una trabajadora de la cafetería y siempre veía su nombre en el uniforme.

-Que hay, Emm- me dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello y se ponía de pié, me quedé admirando la vista mientras la chica se vestía lentamente por unos segundos hasta que Thad me lanzó un zapato, sacudí la cabeza y salí de la habitación a toda prisa, era hora de deshacerme de mis chicas ahora.

-Chicas, escuchen, están despiertas?- pregunté cuando entré en la habitación y comencé a buscar mis pantalones- oigan, despierten!- exclamé mientras les quitaba las cobijas de encima, ambas se encogieron y se juntaron mas debido al frio- es una emergencia, escuchen, no es que las corra ni nada, de hecho ya tenía planeada la forma perfecta de despertar, pero no se podrá hoy, tienen que irse.

-Irnos?- ambas chicas ignoraron mi petición y se acurrucaron una contra la otra para seguir durmiendo, suspiré, tan hermosa vista y no podía aprovecharla- pero por que?

-Que, acaso viene tu novia de visita?- me preguntó una de ella mientras se estiraba y se acomodaba mas, la otra chica soltó una risita.

-No, bueno fuera, es peor, mucho peor… mis padres llegan en unas horas- en cuanto lo dije ambas chicas se pusieron de pié de un brinco y comenzaron a buscar sus prendas, bien, un problema menos, salí corriendo del departamento hacia el de Larry, casi tiro la puerta al golpearla para que me abriera.

-Que jodidos te pasa, hombre?- me gritó Larry en cuanto abrió la puerta, estaba aun con los ojos cerrados pero podía ver su cara de pocos amigos en su adormilado rostro.

-Larry, necesito tu abanico, mis padres llegan a medio día!- exclamé y Larry se perdió de vista en un segundo y volvió con su abanico de piso.

-Por que avisas hasta ahorita, Emmett?- me preguntó Larry negando con la cabeza mientras me entregaba su enorme aparato.

-Me acaban de llamar que van a pasar Spokane, no es mi culpa!- le dije antes de salir corriendo hacia mi departamento, las dos chicas que habían estado en mi cama ya salían de este a toda prisa- las llamo luego!

-Deje mi teléfono en tu escritorio- dijo una de ellas, solo esperaba que también hubiese dejado el nombre. Cuando entré a mi departamento Thad ya tenía su propio abanico apuntando hacia una de las ventanas abiertas de la sala para que todo el olor a cerveza y a otras cosas saliera. Puse el abanico de Larry en la otra ventana y lo encendí.

-Por que no avisaron tus padres?- me preguntó Thad mientras recogía las latas vacías de cerveza de todo el piso del departamento.

-Yo que se, les agarra la loquera y ni quien los entienda- dije mientras cambiaba las cervezas de nuestra nevera a la nevera secreta detrás del radiador, revisé el reloj, 5 para las 7 de la mañana, teníamos unas 4 horas para terminar de limpiar todo, bañarnos y estar listos para cuando llegaran mis padres. Al terminar con las cervezas corrí a mi habitación, puse mi abanico apuntando hacia la ventana abierta y me apresuré a quitar todas las sabanas y cobijas, las cuales dependiendo de la familia de quien viniera escondíamos ya fuera en el cuarto de Thad o en el mío. Thad ya había terminado de levantar el montón de latas del suelo y ahora se dedicaba a lavar la montaña de platos que se había juntado en el lavadero.

-Revisa el refrigerador, había cosas inservibles- dijo Thad y me apresuré a verificar, en efecto, había muchas cosas caducadas y algunas que otras que no tenía ni idea de que habían sido en el tiempo que fueron comestibles.

-Comenzaré con la barrida- Thad y yo nos encargamos de barrer, trapear y dejar completamente brillante cada centímetro del suelo del baño, estancia y mi habitación. Cambiamos las sabanas de mi cama rápidamente y acomodamos mi habitación lo mejor que se pudo. Para cuando terminamos de arreglar el departamento eran las 11 de la mañana, me apresuré a meterme a bañar, mis padres no tardarían.

-Emmett, deje tu ropa sucia en la lavadora, iré a pedirle unas velas aromáticas a Jen- escuche la amortiguada voz de Thad del otro lado de la puerta.

-Esta bien- le había dicho a Thad que mis padres tenían una nariz de lo más sensible, y desde el día en que Jasper había encontrado un paquete de cigarrillos que no era precisamente tabaco, me creyó. Salí de bañarme y corrí a mi habitación con una toalla enredada en la cintura, Thad había encendido cerca de 5 velas aromáticas en la sala y mi habitación. No había terminado de ponerme los bóxers cuando alguien tocó al puerta- diablos.

Me puse los pantalones dando saltos y unas pantuflas, tomé una camisa de manga larga y corrí hasta la puerta, Thad seguía bañándose, apague todas las velas de la habitación y espanté el humo con una mano rápidamente, me miré en el espejo que había enseguida de la puerta antes de abrirla.

-Cariño!- mamá se me lanzó encima para abrazarme en cuanto abrí.

-Hola, ma- dije mientras la levantaba del suelo y la metía al departamento, papá entro tras nosotros y cerró la puerta.

-Como estas, hijo?- me dijo papá cuando solté a mamá, lo abracé a él también, hacia mucho que no lo veía.

-Bien, bien, bienvenido a mi departamento pa- le dije, el no había visto en donde estaba viviendo.

-Vaya, que ordenado lo tienen- dijo papá intentando ocultar su asombro.

-Si, nos esmeramos por mantenerlo así- al menos durante las horas que estén de visita, pensé, que bueno que Edward no podía venir a visitarme.

-Dios mío, cielo que te pasó en el labio y en la ceja?- demonios! Había olvidado mis heridas por la aventura de la noche pasada, papá se acercó para revisarme pero retrocedí un par de pasos.

-Oh… es... esto? No es nada, es que se… se me salió el casco en un partido de entrenamiento, si, es todo- le respondí a mamá haciendo un ademan con la mano para quitarle importancia- oigan, Thad no tarda en salirse de bañar, pueden entrar en mi habitación para que salga?

-Claro, cariño, pero déjame ver tu labio, no te duele?- mamá fue por un hielo a la nevera y después me siguió a mi cuarto.

-Ma, estoy bien, fui a la enfermería ayer y me dijeron que no pasaba nada- dije cerrando la puerta de mi habitación una vez que papá entro detrás.

-Desde cuando te gustan las velas aromáticas, Emm?- me preguntó papá mirando las dos velas que había en mis buros.

-Oh… eso… Alice… si Alice las envió, dijo que no quería que la habitación se apestara con el uniforme de americano todo sudado- expliqué, bien Emmett, estas carburando rápido. Me tiré en la cama y mamá se sentó en la silla de la computadora, fue entonces que me di cuenta que ambos estaban muy serios, tal vez mi cerebro no carburó tan rápido. Por qué habrían venido tan urgentemente, y los dos, no me puse a pensar por que no me habían avisado y simplemente se dejaron venir con tanta urgencia. Algo pasaba, algo le había pasado a…

-Bella esta bien?- pregunté con el entrecejo fruncido, mis padres parecieron sorprenderse ante mi pregunta tan seria, pero la sonrisa de papá me tranquilizo.

-Si no te preocupes, todos están bien, es solo que…- papá y mamá compartieron una mirada antes de que continuara- Emmett, lo sentimos mucho, pero debes volver a casa con nosotros, hijo.

-Como? Volver? Cuando, ahora?- pregunté, me confundía cada vez mas, si todos estaban bien por qué tenía que volver a casa? Pero… pero si me la estaba pasando genial aquí!

-Lo lamento cariño, pero algo pasó, tienes que volver a casa, no estamos tranquilos cuando estas tan lejos con esta… situación creciendo cada minuto- me dijo mamá tomando mi mano.

-Pe… pero no comprendo.

-Hijo, no te lo podemos explicar aquí- dijo papá echando una mirada hacia la puerta, seguramente Thad ya había salido del baño- pero es necesario que regreses a Forks con nosotros.

Esto era… no podía… por que? Mi vida universitaria perfecta estaba… no quería… miré a papá y a mamá, se miraban de veras preocupados, no me querían decir que sucedía en Forks, pero definitivamente tenía que ver con vampiros o algo sobrenatural, si fuera otra cosa no estarían tan ansiosos. Suspiré mientras me ponía de pie, adiós vida universitaria normal, hola vida peligrosa con vampiros hambrientos intentando comernos a mi hermanita y a mi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Ahora sí que yo no tuve nada que ver aquí y eso de que se le dan bien las estupideces de Emmett… jajajaja cualquiera diría que… dejen reviews! Ya falta más poquito que al principio para que entre Emmett y Rose pase algo n.n_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Y bien ke tal..!¿? me aventé 40 hojas casi yo sola..! no si eso de las estupideces de Emmett se me da bien..xD dejen Reviews..!= D_

_*Si alguien no sabe que es MILF, créanme que no quieren saberlo..xD_

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	19. De vuelta a la peligrosa realidad

**Twiligth y derivados tiene su dueña bla bla bla...**

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Sí claro ella se divirtió torturando a Bella y yo torturando a Alice y Emmett =D, lo cierto es que lo de esos dos es para ponerse a pensar jajaja y sí estimados lectores, Bella se embaraza en amanecer ¿Creen que Edward lo haría sin torturar y arrastrar a la pobre a tan tremendo sacrificio? Primero se tiene que ca… cas… bueno ya saben que… _

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Bien.. después de las locas aventuras de Emmett en la universidad.. es hora de ke regrese a su peligrosa realidad rodeado de vampiros.. aki lo ke todo hermano responsable debe hablar con su hermanita…xD hahaha como me divertí torturando a Bella..=D espero ke les gustee..! y kreo yo ke Bella se embaraza hasta amanecer..¬¬ no ahorita.._

* * *

**De Vuelta a la Peligrosa Realidad..!**

Emmett POV

Todo el camino a casa el viaje pasó demasiado en silencio, fingí dormir por un rato para ver si mis padres se descuidaban y me daban un avance de lo que pasaba pero nada, además fingí tan bien que me quedé dormido veinte minutos después. Aunque me despertaron después de una hora para comprar comida, en verdad debieron extrañarme porque convencí a mamá de comprar algo de cerveza y me compró dos six pack, pero lo más raro fue que cuando salimos al estacionamiento agarró mis…

-Mamá que rayos…

-Qué rayos qué?- se giró seria, di un brinco con ese siseo y no me quedó otra que apresurarme a disculparme ante esa mirada que me mandó, muy linda y maternal y todo pero cuando me mira como vampiro da más miedo que cualquier otra cosa, incluso más que la mismísima Alice.

-Perdón, perdón ma, pero- tragué saliva- por qué tiraste las cervezas?

-El alcohol es malo…

-Pero si las acabas de comprar- me mordí el labio cuando conocí el tono de _"eres tonto o qué"_ que se me escapó, esto de estar en la universidad habia apagado mi instinto de supervivencia con vampiros. Mamá, que había vuelto a empujar el carrito de las compras se detuvo y yo me congelé, me pensé seriamente el hincarme y suplicar por mi vida, me habían dicho que ya era adulto pero de ahí a…- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- balbuceé un poco y ni siquiera me entendí la mitad cuando dejó el carrito y regresó hacia mi lentamente, tragué saliva con dificultad cuando miré a papá sonriente seguir empujando el carrito, iba a dejar que me comiera!- perdón, perdón, perdón- automáticamente se me cerraron los ojos.

-Emmett- se paró a unos centímetros de mí, pero creo que sus pies tocaron los míos y no me aseguraré porque me da miedo abrir los ojos- si vuelves a…

-No lo haré lo prometo!

-Muy bien cariño, vámonos- sentí como me acarició el brazo y volví a abrir los ojos, mamá tenía esa sonrisa tranquila y maternal que siempre carga. La seguí cuando empezó a caminar. Pero que mujer esta, hay que tener cuidado cuando se molesta y mira que es fácil de hacer. Aunque también por eso la amo tanto, al menos se le baja fácil lo enojada.

Ya en la camioneta a salvo de meter la pata, todo se quedó en silencio, mamá parecía pensativa y papá conducía muy serio. Intenté preguntar si pasaba algo pero volvieron a decirme que cuando llegáramos a casa sabría todo. Si Bella estaba bien, entonces, qué podía ser tan importante como para que me sacaran de la universidad? Y peor aún, de forma tan… pues tan de golpe! Eso y que no entiendo para qué me compraron cervezas si después las iba a tirar, pero si lo menciono seguro me come.

Papá condujo más rápido de lo normal y eso me alteraba, ya me habían dicho que mi hermanita estaba bien, que los vampiros estaban bien y todo, lo único que sabía era que no debía estar fuera de casa por una extraña y paranoica razón vampirezca. Cuando estacionó en el garaje, Jasper apareció para bajar las bolsa pero antes me dio un golpe en el brazo, parecía aliviado porque hubiera llegado, Rose se materializó a mi lado y me abrazó con fuerza y me plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-Que bueno que estén aquí ya- me susurró al oído, casi me derrito pero reaccioné con la risita que le dio a Jasper. Lo miré implorante para que no dijera nada cuando fui hacia él para meter algunas bolsas, solo negó y desapareció hacia la casa. Lo seguí de inmediato para intentar ocultar que había pasado algo. Dejé las bolsas en la cocina y mientras salía escuché el ruido de bolsas y latas, los vampiros acomodaban todo. Al girarme solo reaccioné a tiempo para no caer cuando una bola de pelo se me lanzaba encima como proyectil.

-Jackie!- exclamé cuando el perro comenzó a la merme toda la cara, no dejaba de mover la cola como loco, me puse a jugar con él por unos segundos en lo que los vampiros terminaban de acomodar- anda muchacho, vamos.

Para cuando llegué a la estancia ya estaban todos ahí. Me quedé de pie ahí mirando el único sillón desocupado, si de por sí ya me sentía en problemas por lo del súper y me dejan el sillón de castigo, fui y me hice un espacio entre mis padres en el sofá de tres plazas. Jasper soltó una risita y Jackie se sentó solo como jefe en el sillón de castigo.

-Bien, ahora, pueden decirme que ra…- corregí con una tos, tenía a mamá a un lado- pasa?

-Supiste lo que pasaba en Seattle?- preguntó papá.

-Pues, algo de un asesino seri…-algo hizo click en mi cerebro. El duende del demonio!- eso es de Alice!- me puse de pie de un brinco, no podía creer que me hicieran esto por… por… Alice! Me había traicionado!- ella dijo y la… la voy a matar!- Jasper soltó una carcajada y lo miré de forma asesina- necesito un lanzallamas, la voy a… la… ay Alice!

-Emmett, hijo tranquilo, de qué hablas?- con los ojos entrecerrados me giré hacia papá.

-Ese pequeño demonio hija de…- la mirada de mamá pareció lanzar fuego, así que la ignoré, pero corregí- Alice papá, ella dijo que… pero si le hice caso y ahora les dice que hay un asesino serial para que me traigan y…

-No hay asesino Emm- me atraganté al escuchar a Rose, vaya que la había extrañado.

-Entonces?- pregunté confundido y dejé que mamá me jalara para volver a sentarme.

-Esos asesinatos y desapariciones no son causas… naturales- me quedé mirando a mi padre, esa pausa había sido rara. Además, qué quería decir con eso de que no eran natu…? Abrí mucho los ojos cuando entendí.

-Son… vampiros?- todos asintieron, apenas pude tragar saliva- los Italianos de ojos rojos?

-De ojos rojos, vampiros normales pero no los Volturi- dijo papá muy serio- Jasper tiene una teoría y como Bella lo sabe, es justo que ahora que te hemos sacado de esta forma de la universidad, también tú lo sepas.

-Pero… si estaba lejos de Seattle, aah claro, vampiros exagerados y sobreprotecto…- un momento, acaso dije eso en voz alta? Según la mirada de mi madre, sí lo hice. Le sonreí- qué teoría Jazz?- miré rápidamente al rubio que me miraba burlesco.

-Creo que son neófitos, sin guía, salvajes y…

-Entonces me sacaron de la universidad como por…

-Porque somos vampiros exagerados y sobre protectores Emmett, no lo olvides.

-Cierto ma, continua Jazz- la hermosa sonrisa de Rosalie me distrajo unos segundos antes de que la voz de Jasper me hiciera mirarlo a duras penas y eso porque no quería que Rose pensara que soy idiota, más. Jazz siguió hablando y era enviciante cada detalle sangriento. Parecía un experto.

-Si nosotros no intervenimos, los Volturi aparecerán y Seattle está demasiado cerca- terminó un rato después, tardé algo en reaccionar porque seguía repitiendo en mi mente la sangre, cabezas rodando y guerras de vampiros, me encantaría ver como es una guerra entre vampiros.

-Sí, yo quiero ir!... al… baño- terminé balbuceando y me encogí en el sofá, todos me miraron como si quisieran comerme.

-Cariño- susurró mamá demasiado dulce para mi gusto- si vuelves a abrir la boca y sale una cosa semejante de ella…- dejó la frase inconclusa, no pude más que tragar saliva y asentir rápida y repetidamente.

-Jazz?- murmuré. Jasper me miró con burla, claro, aprovéchense del pobre humano- cómo sabes todo eso?- su sonrisa se amplió, se acercó a mí y se arrodilló- ey, ey, ey que no eres mi tipo, no me importa el diamantote que le pongas al anillo!- la sonrisa desapareció completamente, se puso de pie rápidamente y me miró con ojos entrecerrados. Rosalie sonriendo fue por la lámpara y la encendió cerca del rubio, volví a brincar y casi me abracé a mi padre, ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo me cupieron las piernas sobre el sofá pero me las arreglé y me alejé lo más que pude… Jasper se estaba quitando la camisa!- Jazz, tranquilo que Alice viene en unas horas, espérate hombre! Además, si no acepté el anillo, por qué crees que accederé a eso?

-Esme!- miró a mamá solo un segundo y cerré tan fuerte la boca que me dolió cuando me chocaron los dientes, Jasper volvió a sonreír y siguió quitándose la camisa- sabías que tengo cicatrices, no las miras bien pero…- entonces Rosalie encendió la lámpara y la acercó a Jazz. Tuve que pararme para mirar más de cerca cuando pequeños bordes empezaron a brillar. Eran medias lunas como las de…

-Son como la que tiene Bella.

-Sí, son mordidas de vampiro.

-Cuántas son?- volví a sentarme, era extraño estar revisando a mi hermano con el pecho desnudo brillando con una lámpara.

-Me quito los pantalones para que las cuentes si quieres…

-Jasper- murmuró mamá en amenaza.

-No, ya le preguntaré a Alice.

-Emmett, qué te dije!

-Si no dije nada ma- le sonreí y besé la frente. La escuché suspirar antes de que la soltara- ves madre? Jazz si puede pelear y no le dices nada, yo le parto la cara a un idiota que…

-Emmett…

-Es verdad, me regañas si intento defender…

-Lo mío Emmett fue antes de que los conociera, incluso antes de que supiera de Alice…

-Qué suerte tenías entonces…

-Quieres que te cuente o no?

-Ya, ya me callo.

-Estuve en el ejército confederado, tenía casi los 17 cuando mentí diciendo que tenía 20 y me creyeron, siempre pude como influir en los demás- me sonrió y asentí, papá ya me había explicado lo de los dones de los vampiros- ascendí demasiado rápido, fui el mayor más joven. En Galveston, Texas, cuando tenía 20 años, estábamos en una evacuación cuando me encontré con las tres mujeres más hermosas que había visto en mi vida, eran muy pálidas a pesar de su tono oliváceo. Intenté ayudarlas al verlas a pie, creí que lo necesitaban- sonrió como nostálgico, era extraño. Creo que es la única historia que no conocía, incluso supe algo de la de Alice cuando Bella se encontró con el psicópata de James.

-Vaya, todo por unas faldas.

-Un caballero sureño Emmett, en mi época eso era lo que se hacía. Pero María no necesitaba precisamente ayuda en lo que yo podía darle así que me convirtió, necesitaba alguien que dirigiera su ejercito así que fui el elegido para entrenar vampiros recién nacidos, fueron demasiados de los que me deshice, los que entrené y con los que peleé. Fueron casi cien años los que estuve haciendo eso, luchando y sobreviviendo- señaló las cicatrices con orgullo y no pude evitar el silbido de sorpresa- pero conocí a Peter y nos hicimos amigos, él me convenció para que escapara de María, vagué por un tiempo con él y su compañera Charlotte, me separé de ellos y un buen día mientras llovía abundantemente me resguardé en una cafetería en Philadelphia, en un rincón había alguien pequeño que en cuanto me miró brincó hacia mí, no sentía hostilidad de ella y solo por eso no la ataqué. Alice me contó de Carlisle y decidimos venir, conocerlos- terminó con una sonrisa.

Me quedé callado más que nada porque ahora podía querer mucho más a mi familia. Era como si fueran el bote salvavidas, a mi hermanita y a mí nos salvaron de un infierno, a Jazz y Alice también. Edward se salvó de morir, a mamá también y Rosalie… estoy seguro de que no podría encontrar una mejor familia, ni mejores padres…

-Bueno, ahora que estás enterado completamente, he estado pensando mucho en algo y ya tomé una decisión- miré a mi madre, qué decisión podía haber tomado?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bella POV

-Bella apresúrate!- íbamos hacia la cafetería cuando Edward me tomó del codo y casi me arrastró, estaba sonriendo y sus hermosos ojos dorados brillaban más que de costumbre. Ni siquiera me dejó detenerme en la entrada o ir por algo de comer porque me llevó hasta nuestra mesa. No me senté cuando apartó la silla porque mi mirada se clavó en Alice, tenía la mirada perdida, no parpadeaba. Edward soltó una risita y fue cuando mi hermana reaccionó, miró a Edward de forma asesina y salió corriendo, pude adivinar que se esforzaba profundamente por hacerlo como humano- vamos a casa Bella- y me jaló ahora de regreso por los pasillos.

-Pero Edward, mamá se va a molestar si me…

-No te preocupes por eso, yo te doy la clase que te vas a perder- lo dijo tan rápido que apenas pude entenderle. Edward me arrastró por toda la escuela, para cuando salimos al estacionamiento no miré a Alice por ninguna parte. Edward me condujo hacia el Volvo. Lo miré cuando abrió la puerta pero él solo me señaló el coche con la cabeza, me perdí un rato en su hermosa sonrisa, reaccioné cuando me empujó suavemente y me dejó sentada. Para cuando parpadeé, el motor ya estaba encendido y salíamos del estacionamiento.

-Edward qué pasa?- me recargué contra la puerta mientras terminaba de abrochar mi cinturón, era demasiado extraño que hubiera olvidado obligarme a abrocharlo antes de arrancar.

-Esme y Carlisle regresaron- asentí y esperé, extrañaba a Emmett y todos estaban preocupados por el problema de Seattle pero eso no era suficientemente importante como para que Alice se pusiera en esa forma, saliera corriendo y peor aún, que Edward me sacara de la escuela.

-Camino a casa se detuvieron para comprar comida y…- echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento y soltó una carcajada.

-Y qué?

-Las próximas dos semanas van a ser en verdad difíciles- volvió a mirarme con una radiante sonrisa.

-Pero…

-Llegamos- se detuvo frente a la puerta principal y en menos de un segundo estuvo frente a mi puerta. Miré el coche de papá que entraba en el garaje.

-Bájame!- grité casi histérica aunque el que Edward me sacara del coche y me echara sobre sus hombros me sacó el aire y no pude seguir gritando. Cerré los ojos cuando emprendió una vertiginosa carrera que terminó en un segundo- qué rayos te pasa Edward…

-Esme, no puedes!- el grito de Alice me interrumpió esta vez.

-Ven- Edward me jaló hacia la casa, más claro, hacia la estancia donde ya estaba toda la familia reunida.

-Bella? No deberías estar en la escuela?- preguntó papá cuando nos vio llegar.

-Edward- me alcé de hombros y brinqué hacia Emmett, lo había extrañado mucho.

-También te extrañé Bells…- me abrazó muy fuerte y me levantó del suelo antes de besarme la cabeza.

-Esme, es… es… no puedes castigarme así!- solté a Emmett de inmediato, ambos nos giramos hacia Alice. Mi madre sonrió y se acercó a mi hermanita. Mi boca se abrió con sorpresa y mis ojos hicieron juego con los enormes ojos como plato de Emmett, mamá puso una mano sobre el hombre de Alice y eso solo significaba una cosa pero no me parecía posible.

-No es un castigo Alice, no eres una niña- dijo mamá con esa sonrisa materna suya. A Edward se le escapó una tos que solo hizo que Alice lo viera de forma amenazadora, un bajo gruñido y los labios de Alice se enroscaron sobre sus dientes- chicos por favor.

-Esme por favor!- Alice seguía suplicando pero yo no entendía nada por lo que me acerqué a Edward con la esperanza de que me explicara algo. Él solo puso uno de sus dedos frente a su boca pidiéndome silencio, me guiñó un ojo y señaló a Alice.

-Bueno, pues qué pasa?- preguntó Emmett, pero nadie le hizo caso, Alice desapareció y una milésima de segundo después apareció junto a papá, lo sujetaba de la camisa.

-Carlisle, tienes que hacerla entrar en razón!

-Alice es lo mejor- mamá se sentó tranquilamente y... Alice parecía apunto de soltarse llorando.

-No Jasper, no, no, no!- después de gritarle al rubio cuando intentó acercarse a ella, corrió hacia mamá. Parecía que le habían quitado las tarjetas o algo así- no te atrevas, mamá por favor- se sentó junto a ella y puso esa mirada de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

-Alice, lo estuve pensando y llegué a una conclusión- lentamente me senté frente a ellas, Edward llegó a mi lado y me abrazó. Emmett seguía de pie a un lado- sabes que me encontré con la señora Philips, me dijo que había tenido que internar a su hija porque no podía parar de gastar, no quería ponerse la misma ropa dos veces…

-A quién me suena eso?- rió Emmett, Edward negó lentamente con la cabeza y Alice gruñó de forma tan amenazadora hacia mi hermano que lo hizo brincar hasta Rosalie, la rubia le regresó un gruñido bajo mientras se ponía frente a Emmett.

-Pero Esme…

-Se descontroló tanto la pobre chica que estuvo a punto de dejar a la familia en la ruina…

-Es imposible que haga lo mismo, no puedo dejarnos en la ruina porque…

-Alice, cariño- mamá la interrumpió, su tono maternal no dejaba lugar a dudas de su decisión- no temo que nos dejes en la ruina, ni me molesta que compres ropa o lo que quieras y lo sabes…

-Ja!

-Emmett- Alice miró seria a mi hermano, éste tragó saliva e intentó encogerse tras Rosalie- te lo advierto, si no cierras la boca…- no terminó su amenaza y volvió a ver a mamá- entonces Esme, por favor no puedes hacerme eso, mañana iba a llevar a Bella al centro comercial, toda la ropa que compró la última vez es demasiado aburrida.

Di un brinco y secretamente me alegré un poquito de que no pudiera arrastrarme todo el sábado por el centro comercial.

-Solo dos semanas Alice, compruébame que lo tuyo no es obsesión…

-Entonces como se llama eso de no querer usar la misma ropa dos veces en un año, insistir en vestir a todos, tener una manía con pasarse horas en un centro comercial para regresar con mi camioneta llena de bolsas…

-Te voy a dejar seco si no cierras la boca…- siseó Alice, Emmett sonreía burlesco y si Jasper no abraza a Alice, casi apuesto a que habría brincado sobre mi hermano.

-Alice, no me estás demostrando lo que aseguras sino todo lo contrario.

-Papá- Alice pasó a su mirada de Bambi, papá sonrió tranquilo.

-Yo no mando en eso- por un momento la mirada de Alice cambió un poco, casi pude ver en sus ojos un brillo de satisfacción, entonces empezó a temblar y cuando vi que nadie se movía, miré a Edward que reía en silencio, de ahí el temblor pues me sacudía recargada en su pecho.

-Las congeló todas Alice- dijo, la mirada de Alice se llenó de pánico y miró a nuestra madre.

-Suiza?- mamá asintió- Londres?- volvió a asentir. Alice continuó nombrando ciudades y mamá asintiendo. Había congelado todas las cuentas de Alice, hasta las que no estaban a su nombre.

-No tiene una súper cuenta secreta en la isla Caimán?- mi boca cayó al escuchar a Emmett hablar tan tranquilo, automáticamente miré a Alice. Parecía que una sombra cubría la mirada de mi hermana y de repente sonrió, una sonrisa tétrica que hizo que me dieran escalofríos. Por un segundo su mirada se desenfocó y Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Esme, no soy la única que tiene un problema así- la mirada de Alice se clavó explícitamente en Emmett, el bruto de mi hermano dejó de sonreír y se irguió derechito, incluso salió por un lado de Rosalie- está bien, admito que compro demasiado y todo eso, te demostraré que no estoy enferma y aunque no veo sentido de tu preocupación después de 50 años que nos conocemos pero cuando Emmett estuvo en la universidad- Emmett salió completamente del resguardo de Rose, miró alarmado a Alice pero ella sonreía- desarrolló cierta obsesión por el alcohol…

-No es verdad!- exclamó Emmett casi tan histérico como había estado Alice unos segundos atrás, ella siguió hablando tranquilamente.

-Toma en cuenta Esme que Emmett no puede ir a una fiesta sin terminar totalmente ebrio…

-He ido a muchas y no…

-Eso es tan obsesivo como afirmas es el hecho de que compre mucho- Alice simplemente se alzó de hombros. Yo miraba de Alice a Emmett como en un partido de tenis mientras Edward se partía de risa en silencio, desvié la mirada hacia el resto de la familia. Jasper abrazando a Alice sonreía muy levemente al igual que Rose, papá tenía una sonrisa abierta en el rostro y mi madre… ella parecía en realidad pensativa- no queremos que Emmett termine tirado por las calles en una de sus borracheras, imagina que tengamos que internarlo en un centro de rehabilitación...

Podría jurar que los ojos de Alice brillaron de forma malvada cuando la mirada de mamá reflejó terror ante esa última posibilidad que Alice dejó volando. Mi hermano empalideció y corrió hasta mamá, se agachó y puso las manos sobre los hombros de ella.

-Ma, no puedes estarlo pensando, yo no soy alcohólico... no tengo ningún problema con eso… Bella se anda cayendo todo el tiempo y eso si es un problema!

-Ey!- me quejé, Edward rió con más ganas.

-Edward es un sangrón y no digo nada sobre eso!- esperé que Edward se quejara pero no, él siguió riendo.

-No hay donde internar a Bella o a Edward, eso no es vicio- sonrió mamá, Emmett abrió la boca incrédulo.

-Esme!- exclamó Alice a punto de llorar.

-Esto es lo que pasará- dijo mamá dándole un beso en la frente a Alice y otro a Emmett, mi hermano se agachó de forma automática- nadie podrá darle dinero o prestarle su tarjeta a Alice, y cuando digo nadie…- miró a Jasper que hizo una mueca- es nadie y Emmett no va a tomar nada que contenga alcohol, si lo haces hijo me temo que significará que si tienes un problema y tendré que tomar manos en el asunto…

-Hay una hermosa clínica de rehabilitación en una exótica playa del Caribe- rió Edward. Lo miré incrédula. Mamá pareció pensarlo y Emmett casi se desmaya.

-Serán solo dos semanas y si pasan ese tiempo no volveré a mencionarlo…

-No… Esme… no podré… sobrevivir- exclamó Alice con poco aliento poco después se desmayó justo en los brazos de un sonriente Jasper.

-Lo acepto- suspiró Emmett para sorpresa de todos, estaba actuando más maduro que Alice- pero, podemos empezar la próxima semana?

-Sí!- Alice se irguió de un brinco, pero los ánimos se le bajaron cuando mamá negó.

-No, eso empieza hoy viernes y terminará el próximo viernes dentro de dos semanas, espero que no me decepcionen- volvió a besarlos y se retiró, papá la siguió sonriendo.

-Pero tengo una mega fiesta el domingo!- gritó Emmett mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón.

-Mañana abren una boutique nueva en Port Angeles!- gritó a su vez Alice, se giró y abrazó a Jasper- Jazz- poco después levantó la mirada hacia Jasper, él tragó con trabajo, de nuevo una mueca adornó su rostro mientras negaba lentamente- me divorciaré!- exclamó, le dio un golpecito en el pecho que sonó como si golpearan dos rocas y desapareció, escuché una puerta azotar arriba. Jasper solo suspiró y se sentó junto a Emmett- Jasper ven!

Con el grito de Alice, Edward escondió el rostro entre mi cabello y siguió riendo. Jasper miró a mi novio.

-Creo que deberías ir a cazar unas dos semanas- gorjeó Edward.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle caso Jasper!- Jazz suspiró cuando el grito de Alice recorrió las escaleras, parecía un condenado mientras subía lentamente. Me acomodé en los brazos de Edward, mi hermano me quedaba de frente y no se miraba nada bien, acariciaba la cabeza de Jackie con la mirada perdida, solté una risa también.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El sábado muy temprano desperté de un brinco. Escuchaba un ruido extraño, me removí en la cama y abrí los ojos, no podría volver a dormir. Levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con la garganta plateada de Edward, afuera el sol apenas salía. Intenté preguntar pero la puerta abriéndose me interrumpió, Alice entró con… una aspiradora? Si se parecía a las del año de la canica, de las más escandalosas que podía haber encontrado. Jackie la seguía ladrando e intentando morder el enorme aparato.

-Alice apaga eso que son las 7 y es sábado, quiero dormir!- Alice no hizo caso al grito de Emmett y siguió aspirando… la madera debajo de mi cama, me abracé más a Edward cuando la levantó.

-Trece días- masculló Alice antes de salir.

-De hecho este día va empezando, no cu…- empezó a decir Edward, guardó silencio cuando Alice lo miró.

-Trece- sentenció y salió dando un portazo y dejando a Jackie encerrado con nosotros. El pobre perro comenzó a lloriquear cuando le quitaron su juego y Edward se apresuró a abrirle.

-Duerme Bella es temprano- me acarició el cabello, pero me levanté, no tenía nada de sueño ya. Y al parecer Emmett tampoco, para cuando bajé a la cocina, él ya estaba sentado con la cara entre las manos y Alice seguía aspirando. Mientras me sentaba miré a Edward frente a mí y señalé a Alice con la cabeza. Por qué rayos aspiraba?- es lo más lento que encontró que hacer, intenta que el tiempo pase

Iba a contestarle pero el celular de Emmett sonando sobre la mesa me llamó la atención, lo contemplaba con ansiedad, dejó escapar un suspiro antes de atender. Solo mascullaba un _"Ajá"_ o algo ininteligible cuando supongo quería negar. Por un momento abrió mucho los ojos, puso la mano en la bocina y miró a Edward.

-Qué tan…

-Créeme, demasiado, no se lo desearía ni al chucho- lo interrumpió Edward rápidamente. Mi hermano suspiró antes de volver con sus monosílabos. Miré a mi novio pero él me acercó el plato con desayuno que Alice acababa de dejar en la mesa.

-Esto ni Emmett se lo termina- le dije, ella me lanzó una mirada dolida y empecé a comer.

-Esme hay problema si hago la ropa yo misma?- mordí el tenedor para no reír, algo que Edward no podía dejar de hacer a pesar de los gruñidos de Alice.

-Mientras no compres nada Alice, no veo el problema- mi madre se alzó de hombros y los ojos de Alice brillaron antes de desaparecer.

-Quiero saber?- pregunté antes de seguir comiendo, no abrí la boca y le hice caso a Edward, no, no quería saber nada.

-Necesito hilo!- gritó Alice unos segundos después, Edward soltó una carcajada. Después del desayuno Edward me llevó al cine y aseguró que iríamos de compras después, por fortuna miró mi cara de aflicción y comprendí que era solo para molestar a Alice. Nunca lo había visto así, parecía una bizarra versión de Emmett.

En realidad no fuimos al centro comercial y después de la película y comer un helado como una pareja normal, regresamos a casa, pero sinceramente jamás pensé poder encontrar algo así. Las ventanas no tenían cortinas y lo que estaba en la maquina de coser de Alice se parecía terriblemente a las cortinas, Emmett pasaba 20 canales por segundo, movía la boca rápido como si maldijera pero no decía nada, solo lo pensaba porque mamá ya lo habría hecho dejar de maldecir. Edward apretó los labios mirando a Emmett, algo que me confirmó que mi hermano pensaba una sarta de maldiciones.

-La cuenta de Paypal también la canceló- murmuró Edward cuando se agachó para besarme la cabeza, Alice dejó escapar un gemido lastimero.

-Me das una botella de agua?- Edward asintió y desapareció, un segundo después tuve el agua. Concentrada en las excentricidades más excéntricas ahora, de mi familia, giré la tapa de la botella y caí en cuenta de algo- dónde está Jasper?

-El muy cobarde huyó- masculló Alice- ay no puede ser!- y en un fluído movimiento de las manos de Alice, la maquina de coser dejó de ser maquina para convertirse en un montón de fierro aplastado a los pies de mi, al parecer, histérica hermana.

-Emmett decídete por un canal- Edward me llevó hasta el sofá, me sentó y le quitó el control remoto a Emmett, éste no dijo nada.

-Ahora mismo debería estar preparándome para la súper fiesta de André.

-Quién?- pregunté, Emmett echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se tapó con un cojín.

-André, lo conocí en el supermercado ayer.

-No tienes vergüenza- rió Edward y por extraño que parezca, Emmett no contestó.

-Bella, me prestas tus ganchos?- Alice apareció frente a mí con el estuche donde tenías los ganchos para tejer, asentí lentamente.

-Solo tengo un montón de estambre blanco.

-No importa- y desapareció.

-Presiento que tendrás un suéter para navidad- Edward parecía estarla pasando bien, se miraba bastante divertido. No entiendo porque tanta ansiedad, Alice no se la pasa comprando cada segundo y Emmett no toma tanto como para que estén así. Unas horas después, cuando mamá preparaba la cena recordé algo que me había estado preocupando antes. Por qué Jasper no regresaba? Cuando expuse mi duda, Edward me contestó con su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-No soporta que Alice le pida algo y no poder dárselo así que prefirió salir a cazar.

-Por dos semanas?- pregunté incrédula, Edward amplió su sonrisa y afirmó con la cabeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los días pasaban normales para mí, pero Alice se miraba ansiosa todavía y el jueves de la primera semana que regresé de la escuela me encontré a Emmett tomando… café? Y cuando le pregunté me aseguró que no fumaba porque a mamá le daba algo y necesitaba algún estimulante, si claro, como si el alcohol fuera… en cambio Alice, seguía con su manía de aspirar y revisar mi closet, cada vez que lo hacía salía con un montón de blusas en los brazos y por la noche las regresaba. El viernes al intentar vestirme para ir a la escuela casi me da un infarto cuando cogí una blusa.

-Mamá!- con la blusa frente a mí corrí a la puerta, pero ésta se abrió en un segundo y tuve a los vampiros enfrente, incluso Jackie movía la cola en espera de que dijera algo. Le di la blusa a mi madre, fui por un pantalón y con los ojos cerrados extendí el brazo.

-Bella…

-Mi ropa! Regrésale el dinero y tarjetas y cuentas a Alice por favor, cortó mi ropa!- abrí los ojos y miré implorante a mi madre que contemplaba mis prendas totalmente cambiadas, a la blusa le había cortado la manga y metido una especie de cinto, el pantalón lo había convertido en capri y cambiado de color.

-No dijiste que no podía hacer eso- contestó Alice cuando mamá la miró- además es linda.

Me quedé con la boca abierta mirando como Alice daba media vuelta y brincando se alejaba. Mamá prometió hacer algo pero por lo pronto tendría que usar la ropa que Alice había modificado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dos días después, Alice bajó el ritmo de su ansiedad, mi hermano había armado todos los rompecabezas que yo tenía guardados y habían tenido que comprar más café, incluso agarró de costumbre llevarse a Jackie por horas y horas a que hiciera sus "necesidades" en el bosque, con Rosalie supervisándolo todo el tiempo claro. En la escuela Alice apenas si hablaba y Jasper seguía sin aparecer.

-Estoy tan deprimida que he usado el mismo atuendo dos veces esta semana- exclamó Alice como víctima un día mientras mamá preparaba la cena.

-Cariño, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, en verdad- dijo mamá cuando cerró la puerta del horno- ya es miércoles, solo dos días más.

-Dijiste que se terminaba el viernes.

-Sí, el viernes a la 1 de la tarde.

-Mamá, mamá!- Emmett apareció corriendo no supe de donde, dejé de lavar las verduras y lo miré- una… fiesta… enorme.

-Puedes ir cariño, no hay problema, quizá Rose quiera acompañarte- le sonrió.

-En verdad? Genial!- empezó a brincar y abrazar a mi madre, la besaba cada segundo, ella entre risas se dejaba. Alice parecía a punto de dejarse caer para patalear y reclamar que a Emmett lo hubieran liberado.

-Solo recuerda que es miércoles y la prueba termina el viernes a la 1- Emmett dejó de brincar y se quedó muy quieto, puso las manos en los hombros de mamá, la apartó un poco y la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Entonces, a qué se supone que iré a la fiesta?

-Hijo, si no tienes el problema que me preocupa pues irás a divertirte- mamá besó la frente de mi hermano y salió de la cocina tranquilamente. Alice y Emmett se giraron con lentitud pasmosa, ambos con la boca abierta sin creer lo que acababa de pasar, me tentó la risa pero solo se me escapó una risita, cuando los dos me miraron, volví con las verduras.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El viernes durante el almuerzo, Alice sonreía como nunca y miraba el reloj cada segundo. Era increíble, había pasado dos semanas sin comprar nada aunque me había tejido dos suéteres blancos y uno para ella, además de que había hecho ropa sin hilo con las cortinas y había aspirado el piso de madera. Mi hermano le agarró el gusto al café y seguro se la pasó mal solo por el hecho de estar pensando en que no podía tomar, ha durado más tiempo sin tocar el alcohol. De repente, Alice se puso de pie de un brinco, su mirada ansiosa fija en la puerta trasera del comedor, miré hacia ahí mientras consultaba mi reloj, dos minutos para la una.

-No creo que a Esme le guste que Bella vuelva a faltar a clases- susurró mi novio casualmente. La puerta se abrió y… Jasper se acercó a nosotros, tenía una mirada de disculpa fija en Alice. Llegó junto a ella y la abrazó, era raro mirar tanta demostración de cariño ente ellos. Alice apartó la cabeza cuando mi rubio hermano se agachó para besarla.

-Lo siento- leí sus labios antes de que se estamparan en la frente de Alice- toma Al- se apartó un poco y le dio una pequeña cajita plateada. A estas alturas todos en el comedor nos miraban interesados, la caja era demasiado aplanada y grande como para ser un anillo de compromiso, además se habían casado hacía mucho ya. Alice abrió la cajita rápido y brincó a los brazos de Jasper estampándole un gran beso en los labios, después lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó casi arrastrando.

-Edward…

-Sus tarjetas de crédito- rió Edward. Negué con la cabeza lentamente, vaya familia la mía. Seguro Emmett estaría hablando a todos los teléfonos de su agenda, necesitaría una fiesta urgente. Solo espero que mamá lo tome como prueba superada porque si no, no podré soportar a Alice modificando mi ropa por dos semanas más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al fin había terminado mi tarea de biología, Edward me había ayudado bastante, era mi compañero de equipo, pero yo también tenía mi propia responsabilidad, y al fin había terminado, ahora el proyecto estaba a salvo en mi USB, lo guarde en mi mochila para no olvidarlo el lunes, baje las escaleras para ver con quien me entretenía, papá estaba trabajando en su estudio, así que no lo molestaría, mamá había salido para ver unos diseños para la alfombra nueva, Rosalie y Edward habían ido de caza ese fin de semana, Emmett debía de andar por ahí, Rose era la única que lo seguía a donde quisiera, en ese momento Alice y Jasper bajaron las escaleras a mi lado como proyectiles, juraba haber escuchado a Alice soltar una carcajada.

-Alice?- pregunte cuando llegue escaleras abajo.

-No te preocupes, te preparare un poco de malteada de chocolate- me dijo desde la cocina, alce una ceja, no me preocupara que? Entonces desvié la mirada de la puerta de la cocina y la dirigí a la sala.

-Emmett?- lo estudie con la mirada, estaba recargado contra la pared de la sala con los brazos cruzados, me miraba serio, muy serio, demasiado serio, extrañamente serio para ser Emmett, suspiro y comenzó a acercarse a mi con pasos lentos.

-Bella, tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo- me dijo con voz que acentuaba su seriedad, era muy bizarro en realidad.

-Bien, hablarme sobre que cosa?- pregunte quedándome de pie esperando que llegara frente a mi.

-Mira Bella, se lo serio que vas con Edward, los veo todos los días y, bueno, quiero proteger a mi hermanita- me dijo llegando frente a mi y tomándome por los hombros.

-Yo… serio con Edward… Emmett de que estas…

-Llego la hora Bells- me dijo con esa cara seria que en verdad comenzaba a asustarme.

-Para que Emm?- pregunte deseando que la respuesta fuese _"La hora de declarármele a Rosalie"_ o _"La hora de disculparme por todas las bromas que te he hecho"_.

-Es tiempo de que te de una charla sobre sexo, hermanita!- me tomo dos segundos reaccionar, di media vuelta y corrí hacia mi auto, pero no había dado ni cuatro pasos cuando Emmett me atrapaba y me tomaba como costal de papas, era mucho mas rápido y fuerte que yo, no me dejaría escapar.

-Te diste demasiados golpes jugando americano o que, estas loco?- exclame mientras me dejaba llevar hacia la sala, me lanzo al sillón de dos plazas y el se sentó en la mesita de centro frente a mi.

-Bella, es en serio, es mi responsabilidad como hermano el protegerte de todas las enfermedades y de mas que hay en el mundo- me dijo seriamente, rodé los ojos, estaba jugando, solo lo hacia para molestarme y lo sabia.

-Olvídalo, prefiero que papá me de esta platica- le dije intentando ponerme de pie, pero me detuvo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, estaba segura de que para este momento estaba completamente roja.

-Papá te dará la típica platica de doctores, yo quiero darte consejos sobre la experiencia que me han dado los años- me dijo alzando las cejas.

-Años de andar de cueva en cueva explorando?- pregunte alzando una ceja, el me dedico una media sonrisa y rodé los ojos.

-Es la experiencia de la vida hermanita, no solo un montón de diapositivas con fotos y videos caricaturescos sobre sexo- me dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano.

-Emm, por favor, no hagas esto, es vergonzoso- le dije cubriéndome la cara con una mano, la sentía ardiendo y no me extrañaría que Jasper saltara sobre mi ahora.

-Claro que no lo es, es algo natural, tiene que pasar alguna vez, si no es que ya paso con ustedes…

-Claro que no tarado!- le grite, estaba haciéndose el tonto solamente! Nada era en serio como siempre.

-Si, como no duerme todos los días contigo- mascullo, pero luego me miro con una leve sonrisa de travesura, suspire, esto seria una tortura- escúchame Bella, debes de saber que el sexo es un acto muy íntimo, y mas que nada mucho, muchísimo muy importante en una relación.

-El echo de que en eso te bases para tener una relación no significa que todos debemos…

-La cosa es…- me interrumpió levantando la voz e ignorando mi comentario, bufe mirando hacia la ventana- que solo lo debes de hacer con tu pareja, o con personas que yo conozca por que si no te juro que le parto la cara al imbécil que…

-Ya Emmett no seas ridículo!- exclame, Emmett tomo aire fingiendo intentar calmarse antes de continuar, me cruce de brazos, no podía creer que me hiciera esto.

-Lo mas importante cuando tienes relaciones es siempre usar las protecciones adecuadas- me dijo sacando una tira de cuatro condones de su bolsillo y mostrándomela.

-No necesito usar protección!- le grite poniéndome de pie de un salto para salir de ahí, pero con un empujón volvió a sentarme como si hubiese empujado a un peluche.

-Si, mira las chicas a veces dicen eso, piensan que no les pasara a ellas y después…

-No, idiota! No necesito usar condones por que la única persona con la que tendré relaciones es un vampiro!- ya esta, lo había gritado, escuche la risa de Alice desde la cocina, estaba segura que Jasper ahogaba sus carcajadas y lo peor, papá estaba en el piso de arriba, me puse roja como tomate y Emmett sonrió de lado.

-Cierto, un vampiro, bueno en ese caso déjame contarte de mi experiencia con Tanya…

-No, no, no, Emmett!- me queje tomándome la cabeza fuertemente y moviéndola de lado a lado, esperaba que así despertara de esta horrible pesadilla.

-No, debes de escuchar esto Bella, te servirá- me dijo sacudiendo sus manos frente a mi cara para que le pusiera atención- mira, ellos son muy fríos, aunque cuando la cosa empieza no te das cuenta, pero con el mas leve descuido y te darán escalofríos, así que la mejor posición que puedes probar es…

-Papá!- grite, estaba por darme un ataque, tenia los ojos extremadamente abiertos, la cara sumamente roja y podía sentir mi corazón acelerado ante la vergüenza.

-Ya basta hijo, deja a tu hermana- la voz de papá sonó a coro de ángeles cuando lo escuche, coro que fue opacado por una enorme carcajada de Emmett, se moría de risa sobre la mesita de centro, escuche las carcajadas de Alice y mi cara enrojeció aun mas, pero de coraje, levante mi pie y lo impulse fuertemente hacia adelante, el _"Oouu!"_ de Emmett me supo a gloria, lo vi inclinarse hacia adelante y caer al piso mientras se sujetaba la entrepierna.

-Haber si así te calmas con tus experiencias- le dije antes de ponerme de pie y dirigirme a la cocina, papá se había quedado verificando que Emmett estuviera bien, solo esperaba que Alice ya me tuviera lista esa malteada que la necesitaba urgentemente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alice me había comprado mucha ropa en los últimos días, no que no lo hiciera seguido pero ésta ocasión la entusiasmaba mucho más… mi graduación, o como había dicho cuando Edward no estuvo: mi primera graduación, pero yo no quería exactamente mucha ropa, yo ya había planeado mi vestuario para este día, no tenía que preocuparme por el cabello pues mis hermanas se ocuparían y yo solo quería tener vela en mi graduación y al menos decidir que ponerme pero no, no podía porque alguien me había desaparecido mi suéter favorito junto con otras cosas que llevaba en mi bolsa pero no se llevaron dinero, podría haber apostado que Alice fue la que se encargó de esfumar mi suéter si no se hubiera mostrado tan sorprendida cuando lo dije y si Edward después de aclarar las cuentas con John Williams no hubiera ido al restaurante y recorrido mis anteriores pasos para asegurar que un vampiro me había estado siguiendo, consecuencia de eso? Que toda la familia, incluyendo a Emmett, se pusieran más paranoicos sin saber lo que pasaba, quién era mi admirador y más importante aún, acaso Alice estaría perdiendo su don? Era eso posible? Entonces, por qué no vio nada o a nadie?

-Sentada que Edward llega en poco y nos vamos- me ordenó Rosalie entrando a mi habitación, suspiré y salí del closet para dejarme caer en la silla que ya habían puesto frente a mi tocador, tocador que Alice insistía en que no usaba, cerré los ojos y pude escuchar que alguien, seguramente Alice, dejaba algo sobre mi cama y supuse que sería mi ropa, las dejé trabajar con mi cabello y las sentí levantar, torcer, alisar y mojarlo, no quise mirar, en cambio me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado, en mi ladrón y lo molesta que había estado Alice con esas lagunas.

-Ya Bella, puedes venir a ver tu ropa nueva.

-Alice, prometiste…- empecé a murmurar, pero ella me calló con un tirón nada amable de cabello.

-Ya, admite que soy tu salvación, tienes toda la ropa tirada en la cama- suspiré ante su declaración, tenía toda la razón y fui con ella.

-Lo eres, lo eres.

-Esto le queda perfecto al pantalón negro que pretendías usar con la blusa que te robaron- suspiró cuando no fui directo a la caja blanca que coronaba el cerro que había hecho con medio closet- es bueno hacer algo bien, espero pronto poder saber lo que pasa en Seattle que esto me hace sentir tan… tan aburrida, tan normal…

Ni siquiera pude contestar con el inteligente comentario que se me había ocurrido porque algo hizo click en mi cabeza, de repente miré a mi visitante, al vampiro que me había estado siguiendo, era solo una silueta pero detrás de ella miré algo que me dejó helado, apenas fui consciente de que Alice me miraba triste mostrándome algo, movía la boca y no pude forzar mi cerebro para que entendiera lo que Alice intentaba decirme porque la maraña rojiza que ahora estaba junto a la silueta de mi vampiro ladrón, adquiría toda mi atención.

-Alice…- logré que mis labios se movieran y del fondo de mi garganta salió un leve susurro, Rosalie se había desaparecido, supuse que para alistarse.

-Yo miré que te iba a encantar- parpadeé y la miré hacer un mohín con un pantalón negro colgando de sus manos, pensé decirle lo que se me había ocurrido pero el rostro de Edward apareció en mi mente, así que decidí guardar silencio, fingí una sonrisa y me oculté por la ropa que estaba en la cama, la tomé y corrí al baño, Alice se me había quedado mirando, me conocía demasiado como para saber que le estaba ocultando algo, un par de minutos después estaba llamando a la puerta.

-Casi termi…- ni siquiera terminé de hablar cuando la puerta estaba completamente abierta y Alice me miraba seria de brazos cruzados, me abroché el pantalón y pasé la blusa por mi cabeza, ni siquiera me miré en el espejo pues los ojos dorados de mi hermana me atrajeron.

-Habla.

-Dónde está Edward?- susurré, Alice entrecerró los ojos para mirarme.

-Salió con Emmett.

-Les dije que no quería ningún regalo- me escabullí por un lado hacia mi cama, no se me ocurría como decirlo sin que los demás escucharan, pero si lo iba a hacer, que así sería porque Alice no me iba a dejar en paz, tenía que decirlo antes de que Edward apareciera, me dejé caer en la cama y miré a Alice, empecé a explicarle lo que acababa de pensar, conforme hablaba, mi habitación se fue llenando de miradas preocupadas.

-Si Edward lo sabe no querrá salir de aquí- dijo Rosalie mirándome, suspiré, sí, ya sabía eso.

-Están llegando- murmuró Alice dando un brinco, papá me sonrió antes de dar una serena orden.

-Tranquilos todos y a pensar en otra cosa al menos hasta que termine la fiesta, vamos, listas todas?

-Sí- contestaron al mismo tiempo, yo intenté tragar saliva y poco después mientras intentaba ponerme los zapatos escuché los pesados pasos de Emmett que corría por las escaleras.

-Ey!- gritó en la puerta, intenté sonreírle pero no estoy segura de haberlo logrado, lo bueno que Emmett no se dio cuenta solo se acercó y me levantó en uno de sus abrazos de oso- ten!- cuando por fin me dejó en el piso después de zarandearme un poco, me dio una cajita.

-Te dije que no…

-Nada, nada- me puso la mano sobre la boca y me empujó más la cajita, sonreí sin poder evitarlo, parecía muy orgulloso de mí- ábrelo…- cuando me liberó por completo, miré a Edward que parecía confundido en mi puerta, en el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron, él me dedicó una radiante sonrisa aunque seguía confundido, intenté regresarle la sonrisa pero me sentía incapaz de hacerlo por lo que preferí mirar el regalo de mi hermano- ay Bells que lentitud, nos vamos y tú sigues mirando la caja- resopló Emmett, se revolvió un poco y por encima de mi cabeza quitó la tapa.

En el interior, rodeada de raso negro brillaba una pequeña rosa de cristal, sentí la boca seca y un montón de recuerdos se agolparon en mi cabeza, una mujer de cabello café y en ondas, unos dulces ojos azules me sonreían, en su mano derecha prendida de finos hilos plateados colgaba una flor que siempre me gustó porque podía verse todos los colores del arcoíris en sus pétalos cuando les daba el sol y sus palabras me llegaron: _"Será tuya un día Bells, un día especial… mi madre me la dio en mi graduación"_ yo acostumbraba preguntar si podía llevarla, ella me la ponía unos minutos pero casi nunca se la quitaba, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas cuando levanté la mirada hacia Emmett.

-Es…- no pude seguir hablando, las palabras se atropellaban en mi mente pero mi lengua no logró sacarlas, cuando Emmett asintió, las lágrimas me desbordaron los ojos- oh Emmett- sollocé y él me apretó contra su pecho, había olvidado lo que me gustaba el brazalete de mamá y sabía que los Williams nos habían quitado y vendido todo lo que nuestros padres nos habían dejado, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, nunca miré que la señora Williams la llevara y eso que había usado todas las joyas de mi madre, siempre dijo que eso no le pagaba todo lo que nosotros le quitábamos, vendió otras pocas- cómo?- levanté la cabeza, él me sonreía pero respiró hondo antes de contestar.

-Cuando mamá y papá iban a salir ese día, mamá me dio el brazalete porque en la puerta se partió de la nada y me dijo que lo cuidara y que te lo diera en tu graduación, entonces no lo entendí- sus ojos se entristecieron, incluso una lágrima se le escapó, me abracé más a él, no podía creerlo, era por mucho el mejor de los regalos que me habían dado nunca- deja te lo pongo Bells.

Estiré la mano al escucharlo decir eso pero me sorprendió ver una delgada cadena de pequeños y delgados eslabones que parecían trenzados, me dio vuelta y se puso por detrás de mí, la pequeña rosa de cristal descansó en mi pecho, Emmett se agachó y me susurró al oído:

-Es plata, a ver si se aleja el vampiro- me besó la mejilla antes de erguirse, inmediatamente después unos brazos fríos me envolvieron y los labios de granito se impactaron en mi mejilla muy cerca de los labios.

-Como no sea bendita no sirve de mucho pero para hombres lobos podría funcionar- sonrió Edward, intenté rebatir pero me calló con un beso y guardé silencio de buen grado.

-Ay!- exclamó Emmett con los brazos al cielo y salió murmurando sobre corromper sus ojos puros, seguido por una carcajada de Edward.

-Fuera, no puedo creerlo! Muy lindo el regalo pero tengo que retocar, anda!- Alice apareció y Edward se esfumó de mi lado, me batí en los brazos de Alice que me arrastraba hacia el tocador en busca de mi perfecto vampiro, descansé al mirarlo recostado en mi cama, Alice retocó solo un poco, más que nada el peinado que porque Emmett lo aplastó al abrazarme, cuando salió y el grito de papá nos dijo que nos íbamos, Edward llegó a abrazarme, alcé la cabeza y al verlo me pregunté en lo que estaría pensando mi familia, Edward tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y su mirada decía que había algo que no llegaba a comprender, en el garaje intenté ir hacia papá pero Edward me llevó de largo.

-Emmett pretende llevarte en su camioneta- me susurró, asentí solo para indicarle que lo había escuchado porque mi mente volaba de nuevo hacia Victoria y su creación de neófitos para matarme, de repente me sentí tan importante como para que se tomara tantos problemas y una risita nerviosa se me escapó, agité la cabeza a los lados para restar importancia, Edward iba a insistir pero desistió al verme hacer una mueca involuntaria cuando mis ojos se toparon con la horrible toga amarilla que estaba sobre el asiento del copiloto, Edward la quitó y sonriendo subió atrás, papá y los demás iban en su camioneta delante de nosotros, Emmett y Edward comenzaron a platicar pero yo me perdí, seguía pensando en Victoria, me hundí en esos pensamientos y comencé a imaginar como reaccionaría Edward.

-Bella, Bells? Ey!- parpadeé y miré alrededor, ya no nos movíamos y Emmett me sacudía de un brazo, Edward con el entrecejo fruncido me miraba con la puerta abierta.

-Me perdí- les sonreí y tomando la toga de la mano de Edward casi corrí hacia Alice, casi pude sentir la mirada de Edward a mi espalda.

-Bella, Bella!- Jessica me llamaba brincando y agitando las manos para atraer mi atención, le sonreí y fui hacia ella feliz de escapar de Edward, si me seguía mirando de esa manera terminaría por decir todo- oh Bella, han sido unos años maravillosos, prométeme que me llamarás- Jessica había comenzado a llorar contra mi hombro mientras nos abrazamos.

-Cullen, a las filas de adelante- el señor Varner pasó revisando que todo estuviera bien, busqué a Alice pero solo me encontré a Edward que seguía serio, miraba hacia delante, me pasó un brazo por la cintura y me llevó hasta casi el inicio, me sorprendió Edward sonriendo, parecía haber olvidado lo raros que estaban todos con el discurso que estaba dando Eric, el número uno de la promoción, el chico hablaba con tal celeridad que daba la impresión que lo habían puesto en cámara rápida, las palabras salían tan atropelladas de su boca que poco después empezaron a dejar de tener sentido.

-Dónde está Alice?- murmuré cuando el señor Greene empezó a recitar los nombres, el ceño de Edward se juntó un poco mientras las filas avanzaban, escuché nuestros nombres pero Edward no me había respondido y cuando por fin avanzamos, Alice apareció sumamente concentrada.

-Por fin, mira tan pequeñita!- apenas alcancé escuchar el grito de Emmett, me giré para ver en la parte posterior del gimnasio a Emmett que se hacía bocina con las dos manos frente a su boca, Alice avanzó con su andar de bailarina sumamente concentrada- al fin, con tanta distracción, quien diría que saldría!- fue el siguiente grito de Emmett, sentí que los colores se me subían rápidamente, Edward masculló algo que no llegué a escuchar.

Cuando me tocó el turno, solo escuché los vítores, Emmett gritaba algo, cuando giré la cabeza me dio un ataque de risa al ver a Jacob y Charlie lanzando gritos de ánimo, pero eso no me causó gracia, sino que la cara que tenía Rosalie y la nariz arrugada de Jacob era tan clara que ganó un punto por haber venido aún a pesar de que sabía que iba a estar rodeado de vampiros, alcancé a mirar la cabeza de Billy a la altura del codo de Jake, intenté darles una sonrisa o algo que lo pareciera al menos.

-Felicidades señor Cullen- farfulló el señor Green mientras daba el diploma a Edward- felicidad señorita Cullen- masculló cuando depositó el diploma en mi mano buena.

-Gracias- murmuré, y así terminó todo, regresé a mi lugar, Edward se sentó a mi lado, seguía confundido y Alice había desaparecido y el director empezó a hablar pero no escuché, me incliné contra el brazo de Edward- en qué piensa Alice?

-Qué?- me miró curioso, al instante comprendió que yo sabía algo- Bella…

-Papá!- exclamé al mirar una cabeza rubia entre el amasijo de ropas amarillas, me deslicé de los brazos de Edward y Emmett me atrapó al instante.

-Felicidades hermanita!- casi me gritó en el oído mientras me apretaba, respiré tranquila, solo un poco pero casi podía sentir la mirada de Edward clavada en mi nuca, poco después me pasaron a unos brazos fríos, respiré más tranquila el aroma de mi padre.

-Felicidades pequeña- me susurró, me apreté a él, fui pasando entre los brazos fríos de mi familia y sabía que de una u otra forma iba a terminar en los brazos de mi novio, él todavía no me había felicitado, pero cuando unos brazos cálidos me rodearon, sentí un poco de alivio.

-Felicidades Bella- el tío Charlie me abrazó con orgullo.

-Gracias por venir tío.

-También han venido Billy y Jake, los viste?

-Los escuché también- le sonreí.

-Y los olimos- masculló Rosalie de no muy buen humor, pero Charlie pareció no escuchar.

-Pero se tuvieron que ir rápido, que te diviertas en la fiesta Bella, pero que no se desmadre más de la cuenta- advirtió repentinamente serio, papá intervino llevándose un poco a parte, tragué saliva, sabía que ahora era cuando Edward me atraparía, y no me equivoqué mucho porque rápidamente me vi envuelta en sus brazos.

-Felicidades- me besó tranquilamente, a penas escuché a Emmett quejarse- me debes una charla- agregó separando levemente sus labios, suspiré, supongo que no se le olvidará.

-Me voy Bella- tío Charlie regresó solo para despedirse, le invité a la fiesta de nuevo pero otra vez, con una sonrisa lo rechazó, me pregunto si podré pedirle asilo por esta noche y si Alice no iría por mí… aunque tal vez también podría decirle a Edward todo y así evitar la fiesta, cuando me despedí de mis amigas que me aseguraron ir a la fiesta, Edward me arrastró al Jeep y me subió atrás junto con él… me haría hablar y ahora no iba a resistirme tanto.

-Bella…- comenzó cuando salimos del estacionamiento, Emmett estaba radiante, significaba mucho para él que yo me graduara, eso y la fiesta que estaba planeada en casa.

-Bueno, de todas formas yo estaba a favor de cancelar la fiesta- murmuré, él entrecerró aún más los ojos- pero tú tranquilo, eh?

Emmett apenas nos prestaba atención, seguro pensaba que era uno de esos momentos de los que tanto se había quejado, un momento romántico de pareja, pero estaba lo suficientemente feliz como para quejarse, adelante, la camioneta de papá disminuyó la velocidad, seguro estaban prestándonos atención y me apresuré a explicarle mi razonamiento en rápidos cuchicheos.

-Creo que te equivocabas respecto a lo que pasa, recuerdas lo del robo de mi ropa?- esperé a que me contestara pero solo se limitó a asentir- creo que nada es por separado ni nada por el estilo sino que todo tiene un mismo origen y creo que, en realidad, vienen por mí, es una única persona la que ha interferido en las visiones de Alice, el desconocido de Port Angeles hizo una prueba para verificar si podía evitar las visiones y casi estoy segura de que el ladrón de mi ropa y el creador de los neófitos es la misma persona, mi aroma es para ellos, suena lógico, incluso Jasper lo acepta, dice que es razonable…

Edward empalideció de tal modo que quedé sin habla, abrió los ojos con desmesura y pánico, parecía a punto de brincar del Jeep y salir corriendo, estaba atónito y horrorizado, puse una mano en su mejilla y le supliqué que se calmara, él apenas movió su mano y la puso sobre la mía, las apretó contra su rostro, de pronto me eché hacia delante cuando Emmett frenó de golpe, el cinturón me detuvo y me tiró hacia atrás de nuevo.

-Victoria?- masculló mi hermano, yo no me había sentido capaz de decir el nombre y él parecía tan tranquilo, tragué saliva y miré a Edward, la camioneta adelante también se había detenido.

-Cómo no pude verlo antes.

-Tienes mucho en qué pensar- le dije intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Y tú no?- masculló y me besó sin darme tiempo a responder, ese besó me asustó, se sentía tanto como el que me había dado cuando pasó lo de James que quise apartarlo, pero tampoco fui capaz- prometo que nada te pasará, no lo permitiré- murmuró cuando nos separamos, un gran peso me cayó al estómago, de pronto sentí más manos frías tocarme.

-De eso no cabe duda- era papá el que hablaba, toda mi familia me sonreía y les sonreí de regreso- será mejor que nos pongamos en camino si queremos discutir esto.

-Por qué todos lo sabían menos yo?- preguntó Edward cuando todos volvían a la camioneta.

-Porque queríamos venir a la entrega de diplomas y si te enteras la encierras a piedra y lodo- dijo Rosalie tranquilamente, pero esa tranquilidad era solo superficial porque la atrapé echando una mirada intranquila a Emmett, Edward solo masculló y me apretó más contra él.

-Vamos, regresemos a casa que hay una fiesta que celebrar- agregó Jasper, gemí y me hundí en el asiento- no te escapas- dijo mientras todos regresaban, miré a Emmett que seguía mirando un punto frente a él, estaba demasiado serio, Edward se inclinó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Todo saldrá bien Emmett, nada le va a pasar mientras yo siga vivo…- susurró con gran convencimiento, de pronto Emmett soltó el aire y una gran carcajada que hizo que el peso en mi estómago perdiera algunos kilos.

-Estás pero si bien jodida Bells!

-Solo conduce- Edward se recargó contra el asiento sonriente- vamos a la fiesta.

-Genial… fiesta… siembro el pánico en mi familia y todos van corriendo a la fiesta- mascullé mientras me cruzaba de brazos, Edward rió y me besó la coronilla.

-Todo saldrá bien Bella, todo saldrá bien- me prometió y supe que no se refería a la fiesta, había tanta seguridad en su voz que temí por lo que fuera capaz de hacer y lo que eso pudiera hacerle a él o a mi familia… cuando giramos para ir a la casa y me topé de lleno con el camino adornado, recordé que me esperaba algo peor que Victoria, lo peor que me podía pasar por el momento… Alice.

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Vaya, quién en su sano juicio hace una fiesta con una bomba como la que soltó Bella! Por cierto, si se portan bien la pareja que mas desean estará pronto y si no, puedo evitar que se junten! XD bueno, mi compañera puede evitarlo yo no, yo no hago nada. Esperen al próximo capi n.n  
_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_y bien..¿? la graduación de Bella..! ke mejor ke una fiesta para calmar las cosas en la familia..!=D bueno espero ke les haya gustado el capi.. ya se acerca mas y mas la pareja mas deseada..xD dejen reviews..! ven como si actualizamos pronto cuando nos dejan muchos..!=D_

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	20. Preparativos de Guerra

**Twiligth y derivados tiene su dueña bla bla bla...**

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Sí, sí lo admito yo hice la broma a Edward… una de muy mal gusto, mi pobre vampiro sufre demasiado pero ELLA hizo algo para convencerme, lo malo es que no recuerdo que fue…_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Bueno.. debo admitir que este capi consta de casi pura "pedacera".. o sea escenas que hicimos y ke eran solo de relleno.. solo lo primero es de Eclipse.. ya lo ke sigue son... pues ocurrencias de nosotras.. ke kede claro ke no tuve NADA ke ver con la broma a Edward.. fue Bella (Sion)..=D_

* * *

**Preparativos de Guerra..!**

Emmett POV

Después de que Bella nos diera el tremendo susto sobre su gran idea de Victoria y esas cosas, nos dirigimos directo a la casa para la fiesta, me sorprendió ver toda la dedicación que había puesto Alice al decorar la entrada a la casa, ya era tarde y seguro sin ese montón de luces nadie hubiera dado, escuche a Bella gemir en el asiento trasero y solté una risa, no estaba nada contenta con esta fiesta, pero yo me encargaría de que se divirtiera.

-Anímate Bells, es tu graduación!- le dije mirándola por el espejo retrovisor- recuerdas la mía?

-La pregunta es, la recuerdas tú?- me devolvió la pregunta, solté una carcajada, de echo, creo que recuerdo… algo… solo se que estuvo genial.

-No recuerdas ni el 60 por ciento de lo que sucedió Emmett- me dijo Edward con una risa, simplemente le sonreí asintiendo, no recordaba mucho pero no importaba, me la había pasado de lujo.

-Dices que si vendrán todos?- escuche a Bella preguntarle a Edward, pero yo me encargue de responder.

-Claro que vendrán Bella! Si todos quieren una súper fiesta de graduación, bueno toda la gente normal quiere una- le dije y sentí su manotazo en mi nuca- oye! Cuidadito que estoy conduciendo.

-A la cochera Emmett, deja espacio afuera para que se estacionen los demás- me dijo Edward una vez que llegamos a la casa, me estacione junto a la camioneta de papá y me dirigí directo a la sala donde Alice probaba música del tipo Edward que me dormía.

-Hermana! No lo creí de ti!- dije al verla junto al estéreo.

-No seas simple, es el estéreo de Edward y tenia este CD dentro, ya lo quito- me dijo Alice mostrándome un par de CD con envoltura colorida, si esos estarían mejor.

-Esto va a ser una tortura- murmuro Bella cuando las luces de colores se encendieron y el "Boom-Boom" de la música comenzó a sonar, Rosalie me tendió una cerveza y la acepte con ganas, si tal vez esta no era mi graduación, pero si mi hermana no iba a beber nada, yo me bebería todo el alcohol que ella dejara!

-o-o-o-o-o-

Edward parecía de veras sanguijuela pegado a mi hermana! No la había soltado en toda la noche, incluso cuando la arrastre a la pista de baile, él y Rosalie se pusieron junto a nosotros, aunque admito que en mi vida había visto a Edward bailar música pop así que valió la pena tenerlo ahí como chinche, era la primera vez que bebía tanto en presencia de toda la familia, en especial de mamá y papá, pero eran los chaperones y yo había invitado a Ben y a unos cuantos amigos mas, así que no podía ocultarme mucho.

-Chicos, voy por mas, quien quiere?- pregunté, mis amigos y yo estábamos afuera en el patio, prácticamente nadie en la fiesta de adentro bebía, así que nosotros teníamos todo el alcohol para nosotros.

-Yo quiero!- todos me gritaron pero ninguno se levanto, anda, allá va el mesero por las cervezas, rodé los ojos y entré en la casa, la música sonaba bastante fuerte, había gente bailando, me dirigí a la cocina para traer mas bebidas cuando divise a Alice y a Bella en el centro de la pista de baile, Alice se había quedado muy quieta de repente y miraba hacia la nada, tenia una visión y yo quería saber que era, me acerque a ellas rápidamente.

-Que pasa, Alice? Que? Que viste?- escuche que preguntaba Bella cuando llegue a su lado, pero Alice seguía en su trance.

-Que paso?- pregunte y Bella se encogió de hombros, de la nada, Alice volvió en si y miro hacia la puerta.

-Quien invitó al licántropo?- pregunto seriamente.

-Culpable- admitió Bella con una mueca, rodé los ojos, ahora el duende no vería nada.

-Bueno en tal caso, hazte cargo de él, debo hablar con Carlisle.

-No, Alice, aguarda!- Bella se estiro para tomar el brazo de nuestra hermana pero ella ya se había ido- maldita sea!

-Que demonios fue lo que vio?- le pregunté, Bella me miro y resoplo- oye, tu invitaste a…

-Hola, Bella!- mire a Jacob en la puerta saludándonos con la mano, detrás de él entraron Quil y Embry, rodé los ojos y miré a mi hermana.

-Tu encárgate de él que si no voy a ir por el bate de beisbol de Jasper- le dije y emprendí camino hacia la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y saque 7 cervezas, uno para cada uno de mis amigos y claro la mía, maniobré rápidamente para abrirlas y llevarlas todas agarradas como pude, al salir de la cocina mire a Bella y Alice discutiendo algo con Jacob, con que no se le ocurra besarla de nuevo por que…

-Hijo, por favor- me dijo mamá mirando preocupada el montón de botellas en mis manos.

-No son todas mías madre! Dios, se que soy el borracho de la familia pero no tanto- dije dejando todas las cervezas en la mesa y corrí hacia Bella y Alice, Jasper miraba a Jacob como si estuviese a punto e arrancarle el brazo, y como no, si lo tenia entre medio de mi hermano y su Alice, empuje a un par de personas en mi camino hacia mis hermanos y los lobos, cuando llegué ya no parecían estar peleando tan seriamente como hacia unos instantes.

-Que viste, Alice?- pregunto Bella, me quede detrás de mi hermana escuchando todo.

-La decisión esta tomada- dijo Alice mirando fijamente a Bella, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, los neófitos habían decidido al fin lanzar su ataque.

-Se van a Seattle?- pregunto Bella, se notaba la tensión en su voz.

-No- murmuro Alice, si no iban a Seattle… entonces…

-Vienen hacia aquí?- pregunto Bella y fue entonces que sentí como toda mi sangre llegaba hasta mis pies en menos de un segundo, todo ese ejercito de neófitos del que Jasper nos había hablado venia hacia Forks, no escuche el resto de la conversación vi como Bella se llenaba cada vez mas y mas de histeria y fue cuando un sonoro _"Bella!"_ salió de los labios de Alice que volví a prestar atención.

-Espera, quien viene?- preguntó Jacob, Jasper, Alice y yo le dedicamos una gélida mirada, pero aun así el duende respondió.

-Son de los nuestros, un montón.

-Por que?

-Vienen por Bella, es todo lo que sabemos.

-Los superan en numero? Son demasiados para ustedes?- en efecto, mi familia eran solamente 6 vampiros, de acuerdo a lo que nos había dicho Jasper, podría haber por lo menos 20, eran demasiados, pero Jasper y su orgullo militar no lo aceptaban.

-Contamos con algunas ventajas, perro, será una lucha pareja- dijo fríamente Jasper, pareja, no me gustaba como sonaba eso.

-No, no va a ser pareja- lo contradijo Jacob, una extraña y emocionada sonrisa se formo en el rostro de los tres lobos, miré a Bella y ella me miro a mi, ambos confundidos, de que iba todo esto?

-Excelente!- la expresión de Alice me hizo comprenderlo todo, los lobos los ayudarían! Ayudarían a mi familia a luchar contra el enorme ejercito de neófitos, casi pude sentir la sangre volviendo a fluir por todo mi cuerpo, ya eran mas, tenían mas fuerza, mas oportunidad de salir ilesos de todo este asunto, pero, al parecer, Bella no compartía mi optimismo, cuando Jasper y Jacob comenzaban a ponerse de acuerdo para coordinarse según ellos, Bella estalló.

-Están fuera de esto!- le gritó a Jake antes de que pudiera hablarlo mas con los vampiros.

-No es lo que dice tu médium.

-Tiene toda la razón Bells, después de todo, quien apostaría contra Alice?- le pregunte encogiéndome de hombros.

-Alice no puede ver a los lobos, idiota!- me grito, ya estaba histerizada completamente, rodé los ojos.

-Bella, piénsalo, nuestra familia solo son 6, si actúan por separado pueden salir muy mal parados, si no es que algo peor, pero si los lobos los ayudan…

-No habrá problema- dijeron Alice y Jacob al mismo tiempo, y eso que ella no lo podía ver en sus visiones, coordinaditos como bailarines de ballet.

-Cuantos son?- pregunto Quil, Bella seguía gritando cosas histérica, intente hacer que se calmara pero solo recibí insultos de su parte, suspire, ya que, ella era la loca, escuche un "A las tres?" por parte de Jasper, se reunirían esa noche!

-Oigan! Yo pienso ir a ver eso!- exclame, Bella me dio un manotazo en el brazo.

-Ya discutiremos eso Emmett, por ahora será mejor hablarlo con la familia- pero si ya todos habían escuchado! Los lobos salieron rumbo a la puerta y Bella fue tras ellos, la dejaría, de todas formas no creía posible que los hiciera desistir, fui junto con Alice y Jasper escaleras arriba, toda la familia ya estaba en el estudio, sabia que yo no era vampiro, pero como miembro de la familia, mi opinión también tenia que contar… aunque fuera una diminuta parte.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La fiesta termino cerca de las 2 de la mañana, a las 2 y media ya no había nadie mas que la familia en casa, y como era de esperarse, los vampiros limpiaron todo ridículamente rápido, la casa quedo como tacita de plata en unos 5 minutos, ni parecía que hubiese sido toda una disco de película unos momentos atrás, todos estábamos en la cocina, los vampiros se miraban algo tenso por el hecho de encontrarse con licántropos en unos minutos.

-Tenemos que vernos con los lobos a las 3 en el prado- anuncio Jasper, Bella y yo comíamos un poco de helado, bueno yo comía, mi hermana estaba por untárselo en los ojos para que no se le cerraran.

-Sera mejor que vayamos antes para que ellos sigan nuestro rastro- dijo papá, terminé con mi helado y comencé a comerme el de Bella sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Si, tardaremos mucho en llegar- dije con la boca llena de helado de chocolate, todos se me quedaron mirando con una ceja alzada, también los mire al tiempo que pasaba toda la nieve de una… aaahh! Mi cerebro! Se congelo!

-Emmett, deja el helado de Bella, eso te pasa por abusivo- me dijo Edward, me apreté fuertemente el puente de la nariz con los dedos mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos y me di palmadas en la frente con la otra mano, cuando el dolor aminoro miré a Bella abrazando su helado y mirándome con mala cara.

-Hijo, seguro de que quieres ir?- preguntó mamá, pero Bella se apresuro a contestar.

-Claro que queremos ir! No me pienso quedar atrás- dijo Bella de pronto muy despierta, supuse que serian sus ultimas energías explotantes de la noche.

-No lo se, Bella te ves muy cansada, tal vez deban quedarse aquí a descansa…

-Ni loco me quedo! Aun me quedan 6 botes de cerveza y no pienso dejarlos, se sentirán discriminados- interrumpí a Edward tomando mi mini bolsa-hielera y metiendo mis cervezas dentro, así durarían bien heladas.

-No nos vamos a quedar- dijo Bella seriamente mirando a Edward, mamá y papá simplemente se encogieron de hombros.

-Esta bien, pueden ir, pero te advierto Emmett que alguien va a tener que llevarte- me dijo papá, hice una mueca, pero que mas daba, era eso o quedarme en casa bebiendo yo solo, y no pensaba comenzar como alcohólico.

-Nosotros nos iremos corriendo, Edward y Jasper lleven a Bella y Emmett hasta el final de la 101 y de ahí sigan a pie- dijo Alice abriendo la puerta trasera, mamá, papá y Rosalie salieron disparados, Alice nos lanzo una ultima mirada y después se fue tras ellos.

-Que esperamos, vamos- corrí hacia mi camioneta, Jasper ya estaba e el asiento del piloto, así que me subí a su lado, Edward se apretujo en el asiento trasero junto a Bella, Jasper echo a andar el motor y me puse el cinturón, lucha entre licántropos y vampiros, esta noche seria…

-No vamos a luchar contra ellos Emmett, simplemente iremos a tomar lecciones- me dijo Edward, si bueno eso, pero aun así, verlos juntos seria un acontecimiento épico, llegamos al final de la carretera rápidamente y bajamos del auto, me subí a la espalda de Jazz sin chistar, solo piensa en los lobos Emmett, y en los vampiros también, peleando, vamos, esto valdrá la pena verlo!

-Llegamos Emm- me dijo Jasper y me agarre mas fuerte, siempre frenaba en seco y yo casi salía volando, aunque debía admitir que era la mejor parte del viaje sobre vampiro, me bajé de un brinco y me acerque a los demás miembros de la familia, Edward con Bella ya estaba ahí, no por nada era el mas rápido.

-No han llegado los lobos?- pregunté mirando hacia todos lados, pero estaba demasiado oscuro como para que mis humanos ojos miraran algo.

-Llegaran en minuto y medio- anuncio Edward, abrazaba a mi hermana, pero ella estaba temblando, aparte del sueño que tenia debía estar congelándose, me acerque a ella y Edward la empujo con cuidado para que me abrazara, en cuanto se recargo sobre mi, todos los vampiros miraron hacia un punto fijo en el bosque, pude ver a Jazz tensarse aun mas.

-Ya vienen?- preguntó Bella mirando también hacia el bosque.

-Prepárense, estarán muy sensibles- murmuro Edward poniendo cara seria.

-A que te refieres?- escuche la voz de Alice.

-Silencio- todos lo obedecimos pero yo seguía sin escuchar o ver algo, ni siquiera entrecerrando los ojos, mire a mis padres, a ellos si los miraba por que su piel resplandecía de forma extraña a la luz de la luna, mamá y Rosalie se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, todos se habían sorprendido por algo, pero yo no lograba ver que era.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Bella en un susurro- no veo nada.

-Yo tampoco veo mucho- la apoyé intentando mirar mas allá de la primera línea de oscuros arboles.

-La manada ha crecido- nos explico Edward, fue entonces que los vi, no a los lobos, no, pero si sus ojos, eran pequeños puntitos brillantes entre los arbustos, conté los pares, y eran en total 10, bueno 9 y uno con un ojo cerrado por que no le encontré el par- fascinante.

-Quienes serán?- pregunte en voz baja y sentí a Bella asentir, no habíamos notado nada inusual la ultima vez que fuimos a La Push, ningún lobo de mas, ya necesitábamos darnos otra vuelta.

-Bienvenidos- dijo papá dando un par de muy exageradamente cuidadosos pasos hacia los lobos.

-_Gracias_- respondió Edward, con una voz monótona, como si no le alegrara el echo de… a ya, serviría de interprete entre los lobos y nosotros, esa debería de ser la forma en la que a voz de Sam sonaba en su cabeza, seca y sin gracia- _venimos a oír y escuchar, pero nada mas, nuestro autodominio no nos permite rebasar ese limite._

-Es mas que suficiente- respondió papá sin dejar de ver al par de ojos que estaba en medio de la línea de los lobos, supuse que ahí estaría sentado Sam- mi hijo Jasper tiene experiencia en este asunto.

Miré a mi familia mientras papá hablaba, todos estaban tensos, Edward estaba cerca de nosotros pero no dejaba de mirar concentrado hacia el punto donde supuse estaba Sam, Rose y mamá estaban detrás de papá, mi hermana tenia una mueca como si estuviese oliendo la cosa mas asquerosa del mundo, se veía que papá intentaba aparentar la mayor calma posible para hacer esto menos difícil tanto para la manada como para nuestra familia, pero Jasper se veía en verdad tenso, no dejaba de mirar desconfiado a los lobos y estaba frente a Alice en una postura levemente defensiva.

-_Los atacantes… son diferentes de ustedes?_- preguntó Edward con la misma voz seca, me pregunto si le costara trabajo separar los pensamientos de Sam con los del resto de la manada.

-Así es, todos ellos han sido transformados hace poco- papá explicó rápidamente como eran los neófitos y la cantidad que creían había en Seattle, los lobos emitieron un sonido bajo, parecían emocionados de verdad ante la noticia.

-_Estamos dispuestos a encargarnos de mas de los que nos corresponden si fuera necesario_- esta vez sonaba algo menos indiferente, los lobos ya se estaban interesando en esta locura.

-Ya veremos como se da la cosa- dijo papá con una sonrisa tranquila.

-_Saben el lugar y momento de su llegada_?- pregunto una vez mas Edward-Sam.

-Cruzaran las montañas dentro de 4 días- explico papá, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, como haría el duende para saber exactamente si los lobos estaban en esto, no se supone que no los ve?

-_Gracias por la información, estaremos atentos_- dijo Edward y después le lanzo una mirada a Bella y se dirigió junto a papá.

-Bella, Emmett, quédense atrás, de acuerdo? Calladitos y tranquilos- nos pidió papá, ambos asentimos y retrocedimos dejándoles espacio para que practicaran sin temor a caernos encima, Jasper avanzo lentamente hasta un punto intermedio entre los lobos y nuestra familia, se miraba tenso, pero aun así les dio la espalda a los lobos y parecía querer concentrarse en que ellos no estaban ahí.

Bella y yo retrocedimos un poco y nos sentamos sobre un troco a una distancia segura de lo que ocurriría, Bella seguía abrazándome y temblaba ligeramente, abrí mi primera cerveza y pase un brazo por los hombros de Bella para mantenerla calientita, pero que espectáculo mas loco, pelea entre vampiros, que mejor forma de disfrutarla que con una cerveza bien helada.

-Carlisle tiene razón- comenzó a decir mi hermano rubio mientras le daba un trago a mi cerveza, no me había puesto borracho, o bueno un poquito pero ya no sentía nada, le di un trago especialmente largo a pesar del frio que hacia y que la cerveza estaba casi congelada- Rosalie? Puedes venir a ayudarme, por favor?

Me atragante con la cerveza y Bella tuvo que darme fuertes golpes en la espalda para que dejara de toser, Rosalie iba a pelear, mi Rose iba a luchar contra Jasper, no, Rose no podía… Jasper daba miedo, si por algo tenia tantas cicatrices de combate! Era bueno y… y… ay no podía ver eso! Cerré los ojos, pero no, era peor no verlo, abrí los ojos justo cuando Rosalie se lanzaba hacia Jasper, no vi mucho, ambos se convirtieron rápidamente en simples borrones blancos que se movían de aquí para allá, y entonces Rosalie se congelo en su posición con Jasper tomándola por el cuello y con los colmillos a una pulgada de su cuello.

-Emmett!- el gritó de Bella me distrajo de los movimientos de Rose y Jasper.

-Que?- le pregunte mirándola molesto.

-Me bañaste de cerveza!- exclamo ella, fue entonces que la vi, tenia manchas de cerveza por toda su ropa y el cabello algo mojado, mire la cerveza en mi mano, había aplastado la lata completamente, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando pasó.

-Lo siento Bells, no me di cuenta- volví mi vista hacia Rosalie y Jasper de nuevo, ya se habían puesto de pié y mi hermano daba mas instrucciones, Rose se miraba molesta y se sacudía el pantalón.

-Quiero intentarlo otra vez- dijo mi rubia preferida y sin pensarlo apreté mas a Bella contra mi.

-Eh, ahora me toca a mi- dijo Edward y Bella se aferró con fuerza a mi chamarra.

-Aguarda un minuto, antes quiero demostrarle algo a Bella- dijo Jasper y le hizo señas a Alice, quien se acerco rápidamente, Rosalie ya había retrocedido hasta llegar junto a mamá y tenia los brazos fuertemente cruzados- se que te preocupas por ella, y quiero mostrarte por que no es necesario.

Bella y yo pusimos toda nuestra atención en nuestros hermanos, Alice sonreía ampliamente y Jasper le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de lanzarse contra ella, mire a Alice y ella… había cerrado los ojos! Tenia los ojos completamente cerrados mientras Jasper acechaba su posición, Bella ahogo un grito cuando miro a Jasper saltar sobre Alice, pero de pronto, nuestro hermano apareció al lado del duende, que parecía no haberse movido para nada, puse mas atención al mini demonio y me di cuenta que si se movía, justo cuando Jasper estaba por tomarla por la cintura, Alice se apartaba unos centímetros y luego volvía a su lugar original, era genial, Jasper la acosaba mas de cerca y Alice comenzó a moverse mas de prisa.

-Esta bailando- susurró Bella, y era verdad, en cierto modo, Alice ya sabia los movimientos que Jasper haría, los coordinaba perfectamente en una coreografía que Jasper ni siquiera sabia que estaba haciendo, vaya, mi minúscula hermanita era de temerse a veces.

-Te atrapé- dijo Alice antes de besar a Jasper en la garganta, el duende estaba trepado en la espalda de Jasper y mi hermano comenzó a negar con la cabeza divertido.

-Eres un monstruito aterrador, de veras- dijo Jasper antes de que Alice se bajara de él de un salto, los lobos comenzaron a hacer ruido de nuevo, parecía que estaban asombrados ante el poder de Alice.

-Les vendrá muy bien aprender un poco de respeto- murmuro Edward antes de acercarse a Jasper, era su turno supuse.

-Emm, puedes venir, por favor- Rose me llamó, mire a Alice acercarse a Bella y a mi, tomé otra cerveza, puesto que la otra ya se encontraba sobre Bella, y me acerque a Rosalie.

-Que sucede?- le pregunte antes de darle un sorbo a mi cerveza.

-Bueno, solo quería preguntarte si todo estaba bien, no tienen frio? Esta muy helado y tu tomando esa cosa- me dijo, alce una ceja, para eso me llamaba y… me gire para mirar a Alice y Bella, mi hermana tenia una mirada sorprendida, y Alice la miraba calculadoramente y le susurraba algo muy cerca del rostro, era algo que Alice no quería que yo supiera y le había pedido a Rosalie que me distrajera- Emmett?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, unas tres mas de estas y ya ni sentiré el frio- le dije señalando la cerveza, ella me sonrió y le sonreí de vuelta, observe como Edward y Jasper se atacaban y escapaban muy rápidamente, era la batalla mas rápida y larga que había visto hasta ahora.

-Emmett, cariño, ve con tu hermana- me dijo mamá, estaba muy cerca de los vampiros luchando, retrocedí un par de pasos y mire a Alice alejarse de mi hermanita, caminé hasta Bella y me senté a su lado de nuevo.

-Que quería Alice?- le pregunté, pero Bella simplemente negó con la cabeza mirando un punto distante, no prestaba atención a la pelea a pesar de que era Edward el que estaba luchando, que le habrá dicho la enana? Escuché a papá carraspear y entonces la pelea se detuvo, Jasper nunca pudo atrapar a Edward, pero Edward tampoco había podido con Jasper, ambos se echaron a reír.

-Dejémoslo en empate y volvamos al trabajo- dijo Jasper dirigiéndose de nuevo a nuestra familia, todos pasaron de a uno en uno, papá, mamá, luego de nuevo Rose, ella y mamá fueron las mas difíciles de ver, al menos para mi, sabia que mamá no era buena peleando, aunque no lo pareciera en ese momento, pero me preocupaba lo que le podría pasar durante la batalla, y Rose…

-Estamos a punto de acabar- murmuro Edward en nuestra dirección, Bella seguía temblando un poco a pesar de que tenía sus manos dentro de mis bolsillos de la chamarra, yo estaba por terminarme la penúltima cerveza, ahora si ya no veía nada de los vampiros cuando se atacaban, de echo todo comenzaba a verse borroso ahora.

-Mañana seguiremos con la instrucción, por favor, los invitamos a volver a venir para observar- dijo Jasper sorpresivamente dirigiéndose a los lobos.

-_Si, aquí estaremos_- dijo Edward-Sam antes de que soltara un suspiro y se dirigiera a papá- la manada considera que les ayudaría familiarizarse con nuestros olores para no cometer errores luego, les seria mas fácil si nos quedáramos quietos.

-No faltaría mas, lo que necesiten- contesto papá antes de que los lobos comenzaran a moverse, abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi el enorme cuerpo negro como la noche de Sam, era tan grande como un caballo.

-Bells, Bells!

-Los veo- murmuro a mi lado, ambos nos pusimos de pié y miramos sorprendidos a los enormes lobos que salían de entre las sombras, miramos a los nuevos, uno era gris y muy chiquito a comparación con el resto, el otro era color arena, tenia andares torpes como un cachorro, y probablemente lo era, no había nadie mas de la edad de Jacob, por lo menos no que él hubiese mencionado o formara parte importante de eso, el pobre lobo gimoteó cuando quedo solo entre papá y Jasper.

-Quienes crees que sean?- le pregunté a Bella, podía ver que ella también estudiaba a los nuevos miembros.

-No lo se, pero se ven muy pequeños, no crees?- me dijo, simplemente asentí, esto de la fiebre lobuna aumentaba mas y mas conforme mas vampiros aparecían cerca de la reserva, cuando termino de oler a nuestra familia, el que creí era Jacob se acercó a nosotros, Bella y yo retrocedimos un paso por simple impulso, y es que una cosota de ese tamaño era de temerse- Jacob?

El lobo emitió un sonido bajo, como una especie de risa, y se acerco aun mas permitiendo que Bella y yo tocáramos su pelaje, era suave, muy parecido al de Jackie, de echo, era exactamente igual al de Jackie, solo que con este podía tapizar un sofá de tres plazas entero.

-Genial- susurré, nunca había tocado un hombre lobo antes, apuesto a que mis hermanas me harían lavarme la mano con cloro para quitarme el olor, pero valía la pena.

-Oye, Jacob bruto!- exclamó Bella y solté la carcajada cuando vi que Jake le había lamido todo el cachete, mira que para la lenguota me extraño que no le lamiera toda la cara- cállate Emmett!

-Eso estuvo bueno Jake- le dije extendiendo mi mano como si fuera a chocar 5 con él, luego recordé que era… pues un lobo gigante, pero Jake estiro la pata y me empujo levemente por el hombro, casi me voy de boca y aplasto a Bella, pero Rose llego a tiempo para atraparme.

-Ten cuidado perro- siseo mi rubia hermana, y Jake le gruño bajito antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia Edward, Bella fue tras él mientras yo me quedaba con Rosalie.

-Emm, vámonos, por favor- me pidió, mire a Edward y Jacob hablar, o bueno a Edward contestar una pregunta mental de Jacob y Bella diciéndoles algo, me gustaría quedarme a ver que dicen, pero Rose de verdad luce incomoda, mejor la acompañaba a casa, mamá y papá también se nos acercaron.

-Dejemos que Edward y Jasper resuelvan eso- escuche susurrar a papá y me acerque rápido a él, si iban a cargarme hasta el carro mejor que fuera él a que fueran Rose o mamá.

-Que resuelven?- pregunte antes de subirme a la espalda de papá de un brinco.

-Que vamos a hacer contigo y con Bella, no pensamos dejarlos desprotegidos en Forks- dijo mamá antes de echarnos a correr, una vez que papá aceleró ya no escuche nada mas que el viento rugiendo fuertemente en mis oídos, el sol ya se asomaba a lo lejos y la oscuridad del bosque se aclaraba poco a poco, no podía dejar de pensar en mi cama, ya quería llegar y tomarme una de esas pastillas que papá me daba cuando no podía dormir, por que ahora con las imágenes de vampiros luchando entre si, no creía que pudiese dormir, al menos no antes de dar 10,000 vueltas en la cama pensando en todo lo que le podría suceder a Rosalie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Maldita sea! Ahora tenia que ir a hacerme un estudio solo por que Edward escucho mi respiración algo áspera? Si jugué americano todo el día, todos los días de los últimos meses! Era lógico que me escuchara agitado, pero no! Oh no! Los vampiros eran capaces de internarme simulando principios de asma si no les hacia caso y me iba a hacer esos análisis, papá había tenido turnos dobles así que él no me podía hacer los estudios en casa, y ni loco dejo que el maniático de Edward me toque con una jeringa!

-Di que Rosalie te vigilo por la noche! Si no ya estuvieras picoteado!- escuche su grito desde el piso inferior, rodé los ojos, y aun así Bella insistía en que era un santo, termine de atar mis tenis y baje las escaleras rápidamente, Jackie me seguía de cerca.

-Buenos días amor- me dijo mamá, incline la cabeza para que me besara la frente, como siempre y después me dirigí a la mesa del ante comedor.

-No quería hacerme estudios- dije frunciendo el entrecejo y sentándome en el desayunador, mamá solo me dio un poco de agua, papá me dijo que tenia que ir en ayunas a hacerme esos estudios.

-Por que no? Temes que encuentren algo de sangre en tu alcohol?- me pregunto Bella mientras tomaba su plato con cereal, esa había sido buena, solté una risa y la empuje por el hombro levemente.

-Buena esa hermanita, pero la verdad es que no me gustan para nada, no me gusta que me saquen sangre y para que jodidos quieren que orine en un frasquito y luego se lo de? Puede sacar mi ADN de ahí y clonarme!

-Oh no creo que salga algo bueno con el ADN de tu orina, Emm- dijo Edward apareciendo por el enorme ventanal de la cocina.

-Usualmente se utiliza sangre para eso- dijo Rosalie llegando del garaje con un trapo lleno de manchas de aceite.

-Si? Y que tal se me va un espermatozoide por ahí? Capaz y tengo un hijo y yo…

-Emmett cállate! Estoy comiendo!- dijo Bella tomando otra cucharada de cereal.

-Mi culpa no es que estés tomando leche y yo hable de esperm…

-Oh! Ya, no tengo hambre!- dijo Bella apartando el plato de cereal, solté una carcajada mientras me ponía de pie y tomaba el bote de agua.

-Ya me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a la cita- dije tomando mis llaves.

-Ya quieres comer, no?- me pregunto Rosalie dándome mi chaqueta.

-Muero de hambre!- le dije mientras asentía, me puse la chaqueta y me despedí de mamá, Bella y Rosalie, subí a mi camioneta suspire, no quería hacerme esos estúpidos estudios, odiaba las agujas! Odiaba forzarme a soltar agua aunque no tuviera ganas! Odiaba el hospital en general! Me puse el cinturón y encendí el motor, mi estomago rugió junto con el motor, mientras mas rápido fuera mas rápido comía, lo bueno era que me entregaría los resultados ese mismo día y no tendría que estar aguantando los cuidados de los exagerados vampiros hasta que me dieran los resultados.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llegue al hospital en menos de 10 minutos y fui directo al consultorio de papá, pero no se encontraba ahí, me dirigí con las enfermeras para preguntar por él pero nadie me sabia decir, al fin me decidí a ir por todos los cuartos buscándolo, ya quería comer! Cuando lo encontré, estaba con una familia en la sala de emergencias, un niño de unos 12 años estaba en la cama, gire mi cabeza al ver que las sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre.

-Emmett- la voz de papá llamo mi atención y lo mire- escucha hijo, debo meter a ese niño al quirófano, estaré algo ocupado en las próximas horas, puedes ir con el doctor Hersberg, ya le pedí de favor que te haga los análisis.

-Esta bien, iré con el doctor Hersberg, papá- dije procurando no mirar al chico, seguro se había roto algo mientras jugaba o algo así, papá desordeno mi cabello y me retire ahora a buscar al otro doctor- disculpe, el doctor Hersberg?

-Claro cielo, esta en la sala 6- me contesto una enfermera, le agradecí y emprendí camino hacia la mencionada sala, pero al llegar no había nadie, llame a la puerta un par de veces, pero nadie apareció, entre en la sala con cuidado, era mucho mas pequeño que el consultorio de papá, no creí que fuera un consultorio en si, pero había una puerta detrás del escritorio, me dirigí a las estanterías y me puse a ver los frascos, algunos tenían montones de pastillas, otros jarabe de todos colores y entonces la vi, una caja repleta de galletas , mi estomago reacciono al instante, tal vez podía comer una o dos antes del estudio, digo, que podría salir de raro si como galletas antes, me dirigí hacia allá y, mirando hacia ambos lados para que nadie me viera, abrí la pequeña alacena de cristal en donde se encontraban las galletas.

-Que estas haciendo?- la voz del doctor Hersberg me asustó, cerré el gabinete de golpe y me gire, pero olvide que aun traía un tubo de galletas en la mano y, con mi repentino giro, le di al doctor en la cara tirándole los anteojos y haciéndolo caerse de espaldas sobre las muestras que traía, esperaba que fuera vinagre o alguna otra sustancia que fuera amarillenta que no fuera…

-Lo siento! Lo siento tanto, perdón!- comencé a disculparme mientras ayudaba al hombre a ponerse de pie, el doctor Hersberg era bajito y algo llenito, tenia el cabello exactamente igual a Donald Trump pero el juraba que era real.

-No, no, no hay problema hijo, fue un accidente- me dijo el doctor, iba a ayudarlo a pararse pero no quería tocar las partes mojadas, que era prácticamente todo, moví mis brazos torpemente alrededor de él durante unos segundos antes de que se pusiera de pie él solo- ya vengo muchacho, siéntate ahí y espera.

Me quede sentado en donde me indico y lo vi salir de la sala, al poco rato una enfermera llego con un trapeador y una botella de desinfectante a limpiar el desastre, suspire, solo esperaba que no por eso el doctor me fuera a dejar morete cuando me sacara sangre, unos minutos después el doctor llegó, completamente limpio y con una bata nueva.

-Lo lamento mucho, doctor Hersberg- dije poniéndome de pie, el hombre solo movió las manos para quitarle importancia.

-Te digo que no te preocupes, ya paso- me dijo haciéndome una seña para que lo siguiera- bueno Emmett, tu padre me ha pedido que te haga unos estudios, pasa por aquí, solo serán los esenciales, para asma y esas cosas.

-Asma? Pensé que solo me sacarían sangre y…

-Si eso también, es solo que si lo que te trajo aquí fue una respiración áspera entonces tenemos que revisar tus pulmones- me explico mientras tomaba una bata azul de un estante- por favor, quítate la ropa y ponte esto, te espero en la habitación 4.

-Que me… quite la ropa, como, toda?- pregunte abriendo mucho los ojos, no podía hablar en serio.

-Si, si toda, es el procedimiento, anda ve- me tendió la bata azul y yo lo mire incrédulo, el alzo las cejas y yo bufe resignado.

-Maldita sea- tome la bata y tire de ella con fuerza debido a mi frustración, lo que no me di cuenta era que uno de los hilos que se usaban para amarrarla se había enredado en la mano del doctor Hersberg, así que con mi tirón se vino hasta el piso- cielos! Lo lamento, no me di cuenta!

-No, no, no, ve a cambiarte, anda- el doctor se puso de pie lentamente y salió de la habitación, rodé los ojos y me dirigí al baño, por que me pasaba esto a mi?

Una vez que estuve desnudo, deje mi ropa en uno de los casilleros de la sala y salí de esta para buscar la numero 4, pasaba junto a personas completamente vestidas y me sentí mal cuando unos niños que no pasaban de los 4 años pasaron corriendo junto a mi, eran un niño y una niña, ambos se asomaron debajo de mi bata y la niña se fue llorando mientras el niño revisaba sus pantalones, bueno, pobres ellos que se asomaron, negué con la cabeza y seguí caminando, llegue a la recepción por que no encontraba la maldita habitación numero cuatro, y para mi suerte, mi enfermera favorita estaba atendiendo.

-Verta! Hola que tal- le dije, era una enfermera de talla bastante grande, cabello corto y pelirrojo, era la señora mas graciosa que había conocido en mi vida, me la pasaba horas y horas hablando con ella cuando tenia que acompañar a papá al trabajo, me recargué en el mostrador inclinándome hacia adelante.

-Linda vista le diste a las señoritas- me dijo Verta, entonces mire hacia atrás y vi a dos chicas riendo y mirándome, fue entonces que recordé que esta estúpida bata se abría por detrás, rodé los ojos y me enderece.

-Verta anduve desnudo por medio hospital y ya traumatice a dos niños y no encuentro la maldita sala 4- le dije moviendo mis brazos exasperado.

-La sala 4 esta en el piso de abajo, junto a la morgue, Emm- me explico mientras movía un montón de papeles.

-Buena referencia, bueno, gracias Verta, te veo luego- le dije antes de girarme.

-Oye! Les das espectáculo a desconocidas y a mi me dejas sin mi taco de ojo?- me dijo Verta cuando me gire para irme, no me volví, solamente abrí mi bata por atrás y escuche la carcajada de Verta. Corrí un par de pasillos hasta que llegue a las escaleras y me dirigí hacia donde me había indicado Verta, y en efecto, justo después de la morgue estaba la sala 4, esperaba que el doctor no me fuera a asesinar por los golpes que le había dado y me aventara en la morgue en su camino hacia arriba.

-Emmett, me alegra que encontraras la sala, anda, date prisa- me dijo el doctor Hersberg cuando me miro por el pasillo, camino hacia mi para tirar de mi brazo cuando vio que me detenía antes de pasar junto a una camilla con un cuerpo cubierto con una sabana blanca, que no pueden meterlos a todos en la morgue- anda Emm, no pasa nada, ven.

Camine hacia el doctor sin dejar de mirar la sabana, daba miedo, digo era una persona muerta, claro que daba… la persona muerta se mueve! Salte hacia atrás dando un grito por reflejo, no me di cuenta que el doctor Hersberg estaba detrás de mi y lo aplaste contra la pared mandándolo hasta el suelo, cuando vi que de debajo de la manta aparecía Brian, un enfermero novato, rodé los ojos y me apresure a levantar al doctor- doctor Hersberg, le juro que…

-No te preocupes, terminemos con esto, quieres?- me pregunto mientras zigzagueaba para llegar a la sala 4, deje a Brian partiéndose de risa y entre en la sala detrás del doctor, entre a lo que parecía ser un gimnasio, pero tenia pantallas y cables por todos lados, el doctor Hersberg me indico que entrara y comenzó a picarle a una computadora-ahora haremos unas cuantas pruebas para ver que tal funcionan tus pulmones, hijo, ponte esto en la boca y déjame te coloco esto en la cabeza- el doctor comenzó a prepararme para los estudios y yo bufe, esto tomaría mas tiempo de lo que esperaba.

-o-o-o-o-

Según la maquina llevaba trotando por 2 kilómetros, trotando desnudo, desnudo y con una franela cubriéndome, era ridículo, odiaba los estudios, y yo que tenia esperanzas de que solo fuera un piquete y una orinada, pero no, para confirmar que no era asma, bronquitis o alguna enfermedad respiratoria peligrosa, allá van los vampiros y me ponen a hacer una prueba para ver que tanta condición física tengo, sumamente ridículo!

-Vas muy bien Emmett, unos dos kilómetros mas y tendremos todos los datos que necesitamos- dos kilómetros mas, bufe soltando el aire por el tubo que tenia amarrado a la boca, y los cables que colgaban de mi cabeza estorbaban, ya estaba harto de todo esto, seguí trotando por unos minutos mas, el doctor iba y venia revisando papeles y sondas y yo me hartaba cada vez mas- ya casi salen tus resultados del laboratorio Emmett, sigue así.

El doctor se paro a mi lado revisando una carpeta, seguí corriendo por unos segundos mas hasta que, por debajo de mi bata, tras la cual no traía nada mas que mi piel, sentí a alguien agarrarme y luego pellizcarme el trasero! Abrí mucho los ojos, el doctor me había pellizcado una nalga! Claro, si por eso me quería desnudo y en uno de los lugares menos transitados del hospital el muy pervertido! Me gire y con todo el impulso que había tomado le di un puñetazo al joto del doctor en la cara y lo mande hasta el suelo.

-Oh Dios mío!- escuche que una chica exclamó, no la había escuchado entrar.

-Lo siento pero no tenia por que tocarme el trasero de ese modo!- exclame mirando al hombre en el suelo.

-Oh no, no fue él, fui yo, lo lamento!- mire a la enfermera que miraba todo con las manos en las mejillas, había sido… ella… el doctor no me había pellizcado un cachete trasero, mire a la enfermera, rubia, bubis grandes, sin trasero pero no soy tan quisquilloso.

-En ese caso, hola, soy Emmett- le dije sonriendo coquetamente y extendiendo mi mano hacia ella, la enfermera me sonrió apenada y tomo mi mano.

-Debes… estar… bromeando- escuche el apagado quejido del doctor y la enfermera y yo lo miramos, dos segundos después el hombre dejo caer la cabeza desmayado, si le había dado un buen golpe, solo esperaba que papá no se enterara de esto, seria algo vergonzoso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Traía el sobre con los resultados y una bolsita de papel que me había dado el doctor Hershberg, no los quería abrir, si de verdad tenia algo no quería ni imaginarme en como se pondrían los vampiros! Si con una respiración áspera casi me habían puesto oxigeno, ahora si los resultados salían con que estaba enfermo de no se que cosa rara, no me imaginaba la cantidad de agujas… la cantidad de medicamento… la cantidad de fiestas a las que no iría!

-Papá! Aquí tengo los resultados, lo se, yo también estoy asustado, pero puedes abrirlos por mi por favor?- pregunte de corridito en cuanto abrí la puerta del consultorio de papá.

-Oh vamos, con el nivel de alcohol que tienes en la sangre todo te saldrá completamente desinfectado.

-Edward?- mi hermano estaba en la oficina de papá también, miraba un par de frascos en una estantería, papá rodeo su escritorio y se acerco a mi.

-Tranquilo Emm, estoy seguro que estarás bien- me dijo mientras tomaba el sobre y ponía la bolsita sobre su escritorio, cerré la puerta y espere a que papá viera los resultados, junte las manos y mire al techo.

-Señor, si estoy bien, prometo dedicar el resto de mi vida a servirte- recé en espera del resultado.

-Aquí dice que estas bien- dijo papá.

-Ha! Te lo creíste de nuevo, Dios!- exclame mostrando mis dedos cruzados, mire a papá, me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Si, haz burlado al Todo Poderoso, Emm- me dijo Edward negando con la cabeza, simplemente sonreí.

-Aquí dice que te convendría tomar un multivitamínico, Emm- me dijo papá terminando de leer la hoja, Edward ya había tomado la bolsita y sostenía un frasco anaranjado con pastillas dentro.

-Multivitamínico, y eso por que?- pregunte ladeando la cabeza.

-Bueno Emm, creo que no consumes las vitaminas necesarias para una persona de tu tamaño y…

-Porque si no te las tomas te como, anda, ten- me dijo Edward acercándose a mi con una pastilla en la mano.

-Oh, claro, si lo pones así- abrí la boca y deje que metiera la pastilla a mi boca, pero en cuando toco mi lengua la lance fuera, sabia horrible!- no me gusta.

-Lastima, te la tienes que tomar- me puso otra pastilla en los labios y la deje caer lentamente, volvió a tomar una pastilla y la introdujo mas adentro pero la saque con mi lengua, la tercera, en un intento de que no me viera, la saque por un lado de mi boca- Emmett!

Me puso otra pastilla entre los labios y de un soplido la lance directo a su cara, Edward estaba tan cerca de mi que la pastilla le dio en la frente y callo hasta el suelo, sabían horrorosamente mal, no pensaba comerme esas cosas!

-Pues te aguantas, te las tienes que tomar!- exclamo Edward acercándose rápidamente.

-No, no quiero!- me lance al suelo y me dirigí a la puerta, afuera nadie creería que Edward puede detenerme en serio, casi le doblo el tamaño, sentí las frías manos de Edward en mis tobillos mientras tiraba de mi, me aferre rápidamente al sillón que tenia papá en la esquina- no! No quiero tomármelas!

-Emmett, no seas niño!- Edward seguía tirando de mi y me arrastraba con todo y sillón, al fin me dejo y me solté del sillón y me puse en cuatro patas para gatear hacia la salida, pero sentía a alguien sentándose encima de mi.

-Tranquilo Emm, es solo una pastilla, solo eso, anda, tómatela- era papá, había puesto una de las horribles pastillas frente a mi, cerré la boca con fuerza y negué con la cabeza- tómatela, tómatela Emm.

Seguí negando pero sentí como me metía la pastilla a la fuerza en la boca y ponía su fría mano sobre esta para que no la escupiera, comenzó a acariciar mi garganta como lo hacia con Jackie cuando le daba su medicamento, a los pocos segundos la pastilla bajo por mi garganta suavemente y papá se bajo de encima y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Vez, no fue tan malo- me dijo revolviéndome el cabello, le sonreí, solo esperaba que no todas las veces que tomara las pastillas me hicieran eso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Emm, quien es el hermano mas lindo del mundo?

-Que quieres Bella?- le pregunte con los ojos entrecerrados, ella me miro como si en verdad estuviera ofendida, por favor, alce las cejas y ella rodo los ojos.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- me dijo sentándose junto a mi, debía ser una sorpresa muy buena para interrumpirme cuando miraba "_Girls of the PlayBoy Mansion"_, deje a mis rubias en la tele y le puse atención a Bella, ella me sonrió aun mas, esto no sería bueno, estaba seguro- te arregle una cita- y no me equivocaba.

-Que tu que?- pregunte sin creerlo, Bella me sonrió ahora algo insegura.

-Si, una cita, ya sabes, vas, conoces a una chica linda para ver si se caen bien…

-Se lo que es una cita, lo que no entiendo es por que me arreglaste en una cita con alguien?- pregunté aun sin creerlo, a mi hermana usualmente no le gustaba que saliera con chicas, mejor dicho no le gustaba que saliera con tantas chicas, y ahora iba y me quería presentar una, esto era raro.

-Bueno, es que, hace tanto que estas castigado, no te he visto salir con nadie últimamente, así que pensé que seria divertido si tu…- guardo silencio al ver mi cara, mostraba toda la sorpresa e incredulidad que sentía, Bella bufó y rodo los ojos.

-Bella, resulta difícil de creer, pero de veras, no tengo ganas de salir con nadie- era la verdad estaba preocupado, preocupado desde que vimos esa practica de lucha con Jasper, me preocupaba mi familia… y mucho mas me preocupaba Rose, no se me antojaba salir de casa, me puse de pie y fui a la cocina por algo de beber.

-Pe… pero Emm!- Bella me siguió rápidamente tapándome el paso hacia la cocina, la mire con una ceja alzada, por favor, no era vampiro pero podía pasarla tan fácil como a un cojín- espera, por favor, solo ve a distraerte un rato, te hace falta!

-No quiero Bella, no tendré ninguna cita- dije tomándola por la cintura y levantándola para quitarla del camino, Bella se dejo, de nada le serviría forcejear.

-Pero Emmett, te aseguro que te servirá la distracción, además mírala! Es rubia y muy linda!- me detuve en seco y suspire, me gire hacia Bella, sostenía una fotografía en su mano, la tome rápidamente y mire a la chica, rubia, un poco demasiado delgada y sonrisa falsa, después mire a Bella, de verdad parecía que quería hacerme sentir mejor, tal vez desde esa ocasión en que las cosas con Rosalie salieron mal por ese tal Jesse, ella intentaba anhelarme a encontrar a alguien mas, suspire mirando la foto y después mire a Bella.

-Esta bien, iré a la cita- le dije y ella salto y me abrazó, después corrió escaleras arriba murmurando algo sobre confirmar no se que, me dirigí a mi habitación, tenia que arreglarme, que por mi me iba como estaba, en jeans y una playera militar, pero Alice me comía, así que tenia que ponerme bien para ser aprobado por el duende endemoniado.

-o-o-o-o-o-

La dichosa cita era en Port Angeles, conduje de prisa hasta la ciudad, según Bella era una cita de una hora, ya si queríamos vernos después nos pediríamos teléfonos, correos, etc, etc, suspire por enésima vez cuando al fin llegue al lugar donde era la cita, un lugar salido de los sesentas, estacione mi camioneta cerca de la entrada y me bajé, mire por los ventanales para divisar a la chica con la que me reuniría, la vi sentada en una de las mesas del fondo, cuando entre me dirigí directo a ella.

-Hola, Kathy?- pregunte, ella me miro con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si, si, soy yo, tu debes ser Emmett, cierto?- me pregunto mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba una mano hacia mi, la tome rápidamente, me incliné para besar su mejilla pero ella retrocedió rápidamente y se sentó, no le di importancia y la imité.

-Y dime Emmett, eres de aquí? De Port Angeles?- me pregunto una vez que nos sentamos en la mesa, bueno, inicio de conversación, aquí vamos.

-No, de echo soy de Tennessee, pero mis padres adoptivos me trajeron a Washington hace unos años- explique mientras abría el menú.

-Tennessee, eh? Es uno de mis estados menos favoritos, ahí usan la caza y comen mucha carne de lo que sea, yo soy vegetariana por cierto, y tu? Vives sanamente no comiendo cosas vivas?- me pregunto, vaya comentario sobre mi estado natal, pero bueno.

-Pues, primero, las plantas son cosas vivas, así que técnicamente te comes algo vivo, y a mi me encanta la carne de prácticamente lo que sea- respondí encogiéndome de hombros, ella me miro con expresión indignada.

-Pero no puedes…

-Puedo tomar su orden?- una mesera en patines llego a tomarnos la orden, ni siquiera había mirado bien el menú, pero no tenia mucha hambre, así que no me molestaría en mirar.

-Una hamburguesa sencilla con papas, por favor- dije entregándole el menú.

-Sabes que para hacer eso mataron una vaca, cierto?- me pregunto incrédula, suspire y la mire.

-Sabias que de una vaca salen 1000 hamburguesas? Es suficiente para alimentar a toda una tribu africana por varios meses- le dije, y ella solo rodo los ojos.

-Quiero la ensalada en canasta- le dijo a la mesera y esta asintió rápidamente y patino hasta barra- ordené un par de malteadas antes de que llegaras, seguro te gusta.

-Claro, gracias- dije, me gustaban las malteadas, en especial las de caramelo o cajeta, sumamente dulces y empalagosas pero eran de lo mejor.

-Aquí tienen sus malteadas- nos dijo la misma mesera dejando dos malteadas de lo que parecía ser chocolate frente a nosotros.

-Gracias- murmuré y le di un sorbo, sip, chocolate, nos miramos por un momento peor no dijimos nada, mi celular vibró, un mensaje de Rosalie, _"Como te la estas pasando?",_ bufe y cerré el celular, no pretendía responder eso, y mucho menos a Rose, escuche el "Click" de una cámara y mire a Kathy, sostenía su celular frente a mi, me había tomado una fotografía?

-Lo siento, es que debo saber quien eres a profundidad, y mis padres querrán buscarte en la base de datos para revisar tus registros penales- me dijo con una sonrisa de niña boba.

-Antecedentes penales, querrás decir?- le dije, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, bueno, sus padres no encontrarían nada bonito ahí, la comida llego bastante rápido, que bueno que había poca gente en el lugar.

-Espera!- exclamo cuando estuve a punto de meterme una papa a la boca, la mire confundido y ella me dio un manotazo para que soltara la papa- tenemos que dar gracias por los alimentos.

-Dar… tenemos que…

-Anda, toma mis manos- ella cerro los ojos y apoyo sus codos en la mesa esperando que yo tomara sus manos, la mire durante unos segundos hasta que ella me reprendió con la mirada, rodé los ojos exasperado y tome sus manos, ella comenzó a recitar toda una misa entera! Kathy tenia sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero yo no dejaba de mirar mis manos, no quería perderme el instante en que comenzara a arder en llamas, en toda mi vida prácticamente nunca había pisado una iglesia- amén.

-Amén- dije yo también cuando Kathy terminó, me sonrió y al fin pude atacar mi comida.

-Que bien se siente cuando rezas, no Emmett?- me pregunto mientras se comía un pedazo de lechuga.

-Supongo, que piensas ser consagrada o algo así?- pregunte burlonamente, pero ella no noto mi burla, solo se hincho de orgullo y mi sonrisa se borró.

-La verdad es que hace una semana fui con mis padres a la iglesia e hice un voto de celibato por tres meses- me ahogue con mi malteada pero intente disimularlo lo mejor que pude, eso significaba… nada de sexo… por tres meses… eso era…

-Interesante- murmure mirando directamente a mi plato, Kathy seguía comiendo alegremente, la verdad, no creía que esta cita fuera a resultar.

-Hablemos de nuestros intereses, que programa te gusta mirar en televisión?- me preguntó comenzando con su ensalada, la mire, bueno, al menos ya habíamos sacado otro tema.

-Me gusta ver luchas, la WWE y esas cosas- dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras comía un par de papas.

-Te gusta ver esa monstruosidad?- exclamo Kathy, maldita sea! Que no teníamos nada en común? O que esta chica no puede guardarse sus opiniones por una vez?

-Si, son divertidas- dije sin mirarla, esto se estaba volviendo muy incomodo.

-Son gigantones con poco cerebro y muchos esteroides, tu los tomas Emmett?- me preguntó, la mire con una ceja alzada, si esta chica no tenia… oh bueno yo tampoco tengo mucha vergüenza, pero al menos soy discreto!

-Claro que no- respondí simplemente concentrándome en mi plato de comida

-Uy, esto eres todo tu?- me preguntó con voz picara mientras sentía los músculos de mi brazo, hubiese funcionado de no ser por que ese "Voto de Celibato" seguía flotando en mi cabeza.

-Todo yo- dije sin mirarla y dándole otra mordida a mi hamburguesa.

-Bueno, y que mas te gusta ver?- me pregunto, la escuche sorber su malteada y la mire por un segundo antes de responder.

-También me gusta mucho "_Girls of the PlayBoy Mansion"_- dije, no le explique que me encantaba ver a todas las chicas rubias que salían ahí, Hugh Heffner era mi ídolo, si, eso tampoco lo mencionaría.

-Ese programa que denigra a las mujeres y que muestra a todas las rubias como tontas y cuerpos desnudos por doquier?- preguntó Kathy alarmada, mire hacia otro lado mientras comía un par de papas mas, esta era por mucho la cita mas rara del mundo- no puedo creer que en serio mires eso, el señor no lo permite, no Emmett, tendrás que cambiar tus hábitos y tus gustos si queremos que esto funcione.

-Que tengo que… que esto va a… no puede ser- murmure antes de recargar mi cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano, esto se ponía cada vez mas extraño, nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos y yo seguía esperando el momento en que de veras ardiera en llamas por el exorcismo que Kathy parecía querer hacerme.

-Y dime Emmett, tu que piensas hacer? Iras a la universidad?- me preguntó rompiendo el silencio al fin, terminé de masticar mi pedazo de hamburguesa antes de responder.

-Si, me aceptaron en la Universidad de Washington, estudiare Arquitectura- respondí, no era verdad que estudiaría, pero si era verdad que me habían aceptado, había hecho los exámenes hacia unos meses, solo para probarle a Edward que si podía ingresar.

-En verdad? Vaya, eso suena bastante bueno Emmett, que bueno que hagas algo de tu vida, no como otros alumnos que se la pasan el tiempo jugando dándose golpes y persiguiendo un estúpido balón- dijo Kathy y yo alce una ceja sin dejar de mirar mi comida, eso si era ser indiscreto.

-De hecho yo estaba en el equipo de futbol americano en la preparatoria- dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de malteada, ella soltó una risa tonta.

-En serio, y te aceptaron en la universidad?- me pregunto incrédula, bufe desesperado, esta chica era la peor cita que había tenido en años!- tienes beca deportiva entonces.

-No, no tengo beca deportiva- dije sin siquiera mirarla, me la estaba pasando de veras mal.

-No? Entonces, tuviste muy buenas notas cuando estuviste en preparatoria, cierto?- me pregunto con una sonrisa de lo mas falsa.

-Digamos que… estuve presente siempre- dije sonriéndole igual de falsamente.

-Claro, como ibas a tener buenas notas, eras jugador de americano, por Dios!- dijo Kathy golpeándose la frente, la mire de veras ofendido y esperando que ese golpe le hubiese dolido- pero si no tienes beca, entonces, tienes mucho dinero, me equivoco?

-Que… de que estas… que tiene que ver el dinero con…

-Oh vamos, un dinerito por aquí y por allá todo lo puede- me dijo mientras me cerraba el ojo, la mire con el entrecejo fruncido- sabes, en Seattle venden una nueve deliciosa que tiene polvo de oro de 24 quilates encima, no quieres ir?

-Dudo que puedas pagarla- dije sorbiendo mi malteada, esto era de verdad horrible, por debajo de la mesa tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje de texto a Bella _"Te odio!",_ eso era lo primero que le diría cuando llegara a casa, esta había sido la peor cita de toda mi vida!

-Oh vamos, me compras una nieve y ya- me dijo dándome una palmada en el brazo, no le hice mucho caso- bueno, luego discutimos eso.

-Luego?- pregunté, dudaba que hubiera un luego después de esto.

-Si, bueno, no importa, dime Emmett, prefieres rubias, morenas, pelirrojas? Por que he de decirte que soy morena, solo me pinte de rubio el cabello para ver como se me veía- me dijo mientras se revisaba las puntas de su cabello, bufé mirando mi plato, ahora vacío, frente a mi.

-Las prefiero rubias- dije sin gracia, ya quería largarme de ese lugar.

-Rubias? Ay pero por que? Todas son unas cabezas huecas con mucho busto!- exclamo Kathy, respire profundo para calmarme.

-Mi hermana es rubia y tiene un titulo en ingeniero mecánico– le dije secamente mirándola serio.

-En verdad? Uff, pues con quien se tuvo que acostar para tener el titulo?- estuve a punto de ponerme de pie y mandarla cerrar la boca con palabras no muy floridas, pero recordé que era una chica y que debía controlarme así que simplemente aguante mi frustración y respire hondo para decirle que eso no era verdad, pero ella no me dejo hablar- si debería de decírmelo por que yo he intentado graduarme de la academia de actuación durante meses, aunque creo que a ti si te engañe!- la mire confundido y ella me sonrió ampliamente- te confieso que soy una actriz, tu hermana puso cámaras escondidas ahí y ahí, tengo micrófono y ella ha estado monitoreando toda la cita.

-Eres… que…

-Emm!- mire a Bella entrar corriendo por la puerta trasera del local con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, detrás de ella Edward, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, ellos me habían hecho una broma! No puede ser!- eso fue lo mas divertido que he visto en mi vida!

-Eres una pequeña traidora hija de tu real progenitora ya veras cuando te atrape!- ante mi grito de guerra Bella corrió a esconderse detrás de Edward, pero oh sorpresa! Ya no había ningún vampiro presente, solo Alice, pero corría de un lado para otro con la cámara de video, Bella comenzó a correr lo mejor que pudo y lanzo una malteada detrás de ella, resbale muchas veces dándole oportunidad de correr, pero no escaparía, oh no! Me las pagaría esa maldita enana aprendiz del demonio pettite de Alice!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Edward POV

Los acontecimientos en Seattle cada vez eran peores, el momento de intervenir cada vez estaba más cerca, las sesiones con los lobos eran más seguidas, por eso mismo no podía imaginarme el estar lejos de Bella más de lo necesario y solo la extrema necesidad de cazar me lastimaba, Jasper se burlaba de vez en cuando al acompañarme a cazar y al decirle que regresaría temprano por la mañana, pero cuando comparé a Bella con Alice, dejó de hacerlo, Rosalie estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, al menos yo podía demostrarle a Bella lo que la amo y lo ansioso que me pone el estar lejos de ella, el solo hecho de pensar en que por un descuido algo le pueda llegar a pasar, en que Victoria logre atraparla… corrí más rápido, había dejado a Carlisle y Esme cazando solos, así les daba algo de privacidad y yo satisfecho podía regresar con Bella, además, iríamos a cazar antes de la pelea, me sentía ansioso, más aún que cuando la dejaba para salir a alimentarme, era la ansiedad del regreso, el saberla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, corría lo más rápido que me era posible, solo lo hice una vez para probarme a mí mismo la velocidad que podía alcanzar, pero desde hace semanas me siento así, solo espero que termine cuando la amenaza que se tiende sobre nosotros, desaparezca.

Brinqué el río, ya podía ver el sol brillando en el cristal de los ventanales, no me importaba mirar mi piel que brillaba más que los cristales, no, ahora solo quería sentir entre mis brazos la razón de mi existencia, "_No puede ser!",_ el grito histérico de Emmett me detuvo, se me escapó el aire y no pude moverme más en espera de una aclaración, miraba a Bella con rostro de dolor, "_Sangre!", _sentí el veneno por todo mi cuerpo, mi boca se inundo, me obligué a tragar y volví a correr, ésta vez más rápido, más aún que hacía solo unos minutos, un acelerado corazón me dio la bienvenida al jardín, los pensamientos de Rosalie me marearon, llenos de histeria daban vueltas y se mezclaban con sus incoherentes palabras, Emmett no dejaba de mirar el rostro de Bella, de mi Bella que se doblaba presa de un terrible dolor.

Cuando vi rojo dejé de respirar, no podía oler la sangre, entré a la casa sin siquiera abrir la puerta, no estaba para eso, las astillas de la puerta volaron cuando me detuve en la estancia, el veneno volvió a inundar mi boca, pero no por el olor, era la desesperación que me invadía al ver la escena, Emmett estaba de rodillas mirándose las manos bañadas de rojo, de un líquido rojo que goteaba hasta el piso y se unía a un charco a unos centímetros, lentamente levanté la mirada hacia Rosalie que sostenía a Bella, mi hermana no respiraba, su expresión era de pánico, miraba a Bella, a Emmett, la sangre en el piso y a mí, cuando me miró, el resto de sus pensamientos me golpearon tan fuerte que sentí que el piso se estremecía, se arrodilló con Bella, el golpeteo desesperado de su corazón casi me aturdió, su vida se iba…

-No, no pude… estaba en el garaje y…- Rosalie se interrumpió entre sollozos, sentí que todo daba vueltas, apenas si giré la cabeza hacia Emmett, sus pensamientos histéricos me llamaron un poco la atención, pero mi atención estaba más en el acelerado corazón de Bella, mis ojos captaron el goteo de sangre desde su estómago… las imágenes empezaron a llegar, quise evitarlas pero no pude… Rosalie saliendo hacia el garaje para arreglar una falla en la camioneta de Emmett, él mirando televisión con Bella, salió un programa que ella quería ver pero él no y comenzaron a pelear, una pelea más entre ellos dos, supongo que por eso Rosalie no intervino, después Emmett fue a la cocina, se preparaba un sándwich cuando Bella apareció, volvieron a discutir, Bella lo dejó hablando solo y la siguió, cuando en la estancia lo enfrentó… tropezó hacia los brazos de Emmett, hacia el cuchillo, tropecé hacia atrás cuando las imágenes terminaron, Emmett se miraba destrozado y yo sentía que mi existencia se iba con la desesperación del corazón de Bella, lentamente me acerqué a Rosalie que seguía sollozando, Emmett parecía en shock, no se movía.

-Es mi culpa! Maté a mi hermana!- exclamó cuando me arrodillé, sentí que cada músculo se me tensaba, los ojos me picaron, la sombra del humano acto de las lágrimas… no tenía lágrimas que derramar… de repente pensé en mi familia, mis hermanos, la familia que creí poder formar y… mi padre, podría llevarla con Carlisle, una esperanza surgió en mi pecho, luché por no sonreír antes de tiempo e intenté levantar a Bella pero justo cuando mis manos tocaron su cuerpo, dejó de respirar y me di cuenta de que estaba fría entre tanta sangre, exhalé el aire que había estado reteniendo y la imagen de Aro apareció en mi mente, él podría darme lo que necesitaba, quise gritar pero la voz no me salió, estaba atorada en el nudo que tenía en la garganta, golpeé el piso con los puños dejando dos grandes agujeros, mis manos se tiñeron de rojo, del rojo que juré nunca derramar y me abracé a Bella, sentía que los sollozos me hacían temblar, nunca había llorado, no en mi nueva vida nunca había tenido una razón… y ahora que había conocido la razón de mi existir y al mismo tiempo la había perdido… ya no tenía nada más, hundí el rostro en el cuello de Bella, en el cálido cuello, en mi desesperación sentí el palpitar desesperado de sus venas contra mis labios… no seré capaz de soportar su funeral, con la ropa bañada en la sangre de mi amada, me puse de pie, no miré a Rosalie o a Emmett, ahora solo me importaba una cosa, estar con Bella si es que podía llegar al cielo, si no, me conformaría con morir, partiría al atardecer en el primer vuelo a Italia, podría irme nadando o simplemente me interno en territorio Quilleute, Jacob estará muy feliz de acabar conmigo y no pondré resistencia, di media vuelta e intenté brincar por la puerta, pero Rosalie me detuvo, giré la cabeza para pedirle que me soltara, mis palabras murieron en mi boca al verla sonreír, Emmett soltó una carcajada, se estaba retorciendo en el piso.

-Lo siento- ese susurro, no me detuve a considerar si había sido caballerosa la forma en que empujé a Rosalie, busqué a la dueña del susurro y la encontré sentada entre tanta sangre, Bella me miraba con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento, regresé hasta ella y la levanté en brazos, no me importó la sangre que tenía por toda la cara y la besé, su cálido aliento haciendo estragos en mi interior, la urgente necesidad de su sangre ardiendo en mi garganta, ese desesperado golpeteó de su corazón cuando estoy cerca de ella, sus dedos aferrados a mi cabello y… las carcajadas de Emmett como fondo, mis labios dejaron de moverse de forma automática, saboreé lentamente la sangre que había quitado de los labios de Bella… no sabían a ella, respiré hondo, el olor de la sangre era atrayente por ser humana pero no, no era sangre de Bella, separé a Bella un poco de mí y la miré, todo encajó de golpe, Emmett batiéndose en el piso, Rosalie sonriendo y Bella sonrojada con mirada de culpa.

-Qué… demonios?- mi voz salió ronca.

-Hubieras visto tu cara!- gimió Emmett entre ataques de risa, un gruñido nació en el fondo de mi pecho, sentí como se abría espacio por mi garganta, no parecía caber, me ensanchó la garganta y casi me dolió, Emmett dejó de reír de golpe y demasiado rápido para ser humano, llegó detrás de Rosalie, Bella retrocedió unos pasos cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, furioso y dolido me giré hacia Rosalie que se había agazapado frente a Emmett, me sentía traicionado, quería desatar mi furia, desahogarme de cualquier forma, estaba temblando intentando controlarme y no explotar sin tener al causante de todo en mis manos, miré directamente a Rosalie.

-Si hubieras estado en mi lugar- apenas moví los labios, eché un rápido vistazo hacia la mole que salía detrás de ella, no había forma en que Emmett me hubiera escuchado, mis labios se enroscaron dejando mis dientes libres, un gruñido gutural volvió a salir, no tan fuerte como el primero, no rasgó tanto mi garganta, Rosalie me habló en su mente, _"Lo siento, lo siento, no pude negarme"-_ Emmett, recuerdas cuando se arrojó del acantilado?- gruñí hacia él.

-Solo era una broma…- apenas musitó, eso solo me enfureció más, volví a gruñir, mis músculos automáticamente se tensaron listos para el ataque y Rosalie me respondió con un gruñido bajo.

-Broma, vender mi Aston Martin! Pero fingir una muerte! TU MUERTE!- no pude evitar gritar, me giré y señalé a Bella que había retrocedido un poco más.

-Edward yo lo… lo siento mucho Edward- Bella bajó la mirada.

-No puedo creer que te hayas prestado para esto Rosalie…

-Solo fue una broma Edward- miré a Rosalie directo a los ojos.

-Si te hago la misma broma en un mes- susurré solo para que ella me escuchara, ya estaba más tranquilo, abrió los ojos con miedo y le sonreí, me salió una patética mueca que ella comprendió.

-Edward- Bella se acercó a mí, pretendió abrazarme pero atrapé sus brazos, besé su cabeza y fui a mi habitación después de pedirles que me dejaran solo, me tendí en el sofá y encendí el estéreo, subí todo el volumen, el rock hizo vibrar las paredes, necesitaba apartar todos los pensamientos de disculpa de Emmett y Rosalie, no quería escuchar lo que discutían abajo, solo necesitaba no pensar ni escuchar pensar, cerré los ojos e intenté relajarme.

-Edward- Emmett asomó la cabeza, lo ignoré- Eddie…- me paré y fui hacia Emmett que dio un brinco cuando tomé su mano y la aplasté contra la puerta- E…E…

-No vuelvas a decirme así, me entendiste?- me acerqué a su rostro, casi deletreé la frase, él asintió rápidamente.

-Edward, lo lastima…- Alice apareció junto a Emmett, miré su mano que seguía debajo de la mía y lo solté.

-No me hables Alice- cerré la puerta y regresé al sofá, "_Edward por favor"_, su pensamiento me llegó con culpa también-lo sabías Alice, ya lo sabías y también sabías lo que iba a pasar… déjenme solo- volví para poner el seguro, de nada servía en esta casa pero por lo general lo interpretaba como "No molestar"- Jasper, hermano, no necesito tranquilidad- agregué antes de cerrar los ojos, me concentré en la música, seguía sin creer que Bella me hubiera echo esto.

No tomé importancia al tiempo, mis padres llegaron hacía un par de horas pero no escuché lo que dijeron, Rosalie llamó a la puerta para disculparse pero no le contesté, al ser inmortal no ayuda guardar rencor, Carlisle siempre lo decía, y yo no les guardaba rencor, solo seguía sintiéndome herido, y a pesar de ello, sentía la apremiante necesidad de estar con Bella, mirarla y poder sentirla entre mis brazos, suspiré derrotado, no podía estar lejos de ella y mucho menos molesto, dejé la música vibrando en las paredes y abrí la puerta a los pensamientos de mi familia… justo entonces Carlisle llamó a la puerta, apagué el estéreo y fui a abrir.

-Ya me dijeron lo que pasó- dijo mi padre serio, le regresé una sonrisa sin ganas- se quieren disculpar Edward.

-No quiero…

-Edward, no es bueno guardar rencor cuando se es inmortal, es demasiado tiempo para pensar en eso.

-Lo sé papá, solo no quiero ver a Emmett por un rato o en verdad me lo voy a almorzar- subí la voz para que Emmett pudiera escucharme, abajo, Emmett saltó del sofá donde miraba televisión y se escondió detrás de Esme que era la que estaba al alcance, Rosalie se encontraba afuera, hablando con Bella, me quedé en sus pensamientos porque tenía a Bella de frente, se miraba triste- ahora si me disculpas, creo que debo hablar con Bella- mi padre me asintió y se apartó para que pudiera salir, bajé las escaleras lentamente, Esme había ido a la cocina y Emmett volvió al televisor, me paré detrás de él y me agaché hasta casi llegar a su oreja, sonreí antes de gruñir lo más fuerte y furioso que pude, Emmett dio un brinco curiosamente alto, llegó hasta el televisor donde se giró asustado, su corazón sonaba desbocado, estaba seguro de que le saldría por la boca en cualquier segundo, mi sonrisa se borró, mi entrecejo se juntó y me agaché.

-Fue una broma demasiado mala y cruel, Emmett- volví a gruñir, ésta vez más lento y sonó amenazador.

-E… E… Edward, hermano cálmate por favor- me agaché un poco más.

-Edward?- Esme y Rosalie aparecieron de inmediato, Emmett corrió a esconderse detrás de Rosalie, me enderecé y fui hacia la puerta donde Bella me miraba.

-Lo lam…- puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios y negué con la cabeza.

-Te haces una ligera idea de lo que sentí al pensar que habías muerto?- me abracé a ella y hundí la cara entre su cabello.

-Perdón- susurró contra mi pecho, se sentía tan bien el tenerla ahí, su corazón latiendo como loco ante mi sola presencia- no dejaré que Emmett me vuelva a convencer- me prometió, se me escapó otro gruñido entre dientes, Emmett seguía abrazado a Rosalie, "_Me perdonas también a mí?"_

-Como si no lo supieras ya, Alice- reí, escuché el tintineo de la risa de mi hermanita arriba, abracé más a Bella- no me vuelvas a hacer algo así Bella, por favor.

-Te lo prometo- agaché la mirada, con dos dedos levanté su barbilla y la besé.

-Cullen quita las manos del trasero de mi hermanita!- no fue un gruñido lo que le lancé a Emmett, fue más un bramido amenazador.

-Tientas demasiado a tu suerte Emmett, Rosalie se descuidará un segundo, irá a cazar y me quedaré cuidándolos- siseé, me giré hacia él.

-Si te doy una partitura original de Mozart quedamos en paz?- le sonreí, ya quisiera saber como conseguirá eso.

-Tienes una gran boca Emmett- me acerqué, él se encogió detrás de Rosalie que seguía mirándome con sospecha, pero solo le tendí la mano a Emmett, él se apresuró a tomarla, Alice apareció en las escaleras riendo, sonreí también al ver a Emmett buscando en cada sitio de Internet, cada tienda de antigüedades, cada lugar donde vendieran algo de música, respiré hondo y regresé con Bella, tenía que apartar de mi mente la imagen de ella bañada en sangre, ya tenía suficiente con la visión de Alice, además el tenerla entre mis brazos lo hacía más fácil, claro, eso y que Emmett daría un grito al saber el dinero que tendría que pedirle prestado a Carlisle- todo por boquiflojo- murmuré antes de volver a besar a Bella.

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Pues han visto, entre mas tarden, mas tardamos nosotras XD y lo mejor es que lo que han estado pidiendo la mitad del fic está a unos cuantos reviews! Y Edward ya no sufrirá tanto ¬_¬ (o eso creo)._

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_bromas de mal gusto.. muy mal gusto a decir verdad.. pero bueno, después de todo lo que ha pasado… ke kreen..¿? Rose y Emmett..! pórtense bien y llegara muy, muy rápido..=D Reviews..!_

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	21. Com,,, com,,, compromiso!

**Twiligth y derivados tiene su dueña bla bla bla...**

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii, no fue mi culpa no fue, y aún así me amenazan a mi ¬_¬ no entiendo! Pero bueeno al fin el capi =D y según dice quien deberían amenazar y dejarme tranquilita por una vez en toda mi vida, que no soy tan mala, en el capi q sigue, al fin Rose y Emmett! Eso si se portan bien y dejan reviews =D._

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Bien.. lo acepto.. fue mi culpa ke no actualizáramos rápido.. pero tengo una razón comprensible… tengo trabajo nuevo..! y me cambie de ciudad y el horario es diferente y tengo trabajo todo el dia y.. no me pagan la kincena aun..¬¬ pero bueno olvidando mis desgracias.. aki tienen otro capi..! ya en el siguiente lo ke todos esperan..! Rose+Emmett..!=D_

* * *

**Com... com... compromiso..!**

Bella POV

Después de la broma que no salió nada bien, oh bueno, sí salió bien pero me sentí mal al hacerla por más divertido que pudo haberme sonado, el hecho de que se acercara la pelea contra los neófitos me tenía ansiosa, sentía temor porque mi familia iría a pelear, porque se arriesgarían mis padres y hermanos pero… pero quizá sonara egoísta y hasta desagradecida pero sentía más temor porque Edward fuera, si no puedo siquiera pensar en separarme de él cuando va a cazar, me encuentro ansiosa el par de días que dura, y solo va a comer, pero ahora que irá a… arriesgará su vida o existencia como prefiera decirlo él, agité la cabeza dispuesta a olvidar de momento ese hecho y mejor terminar mi desayuno porque tenía ganas de salir a pasear y Edward me llevaría.

Fui hacia el refrigerador y tomé la leche, después de servirla en un tazón, la regresé al refri pero cuando cerré la puerta me llamaron la atención la hilera de diez imanes que Emmett insistía en pegar ahí, tenían formas distintas, eran los que Rosalie le quitaba a algunos motores para modificarlos o que compraba para los mismos y que ella misma partía para entretenimiento de mi hermano, aún consciente de que podría estar desarrollando algún tipo de trastorno obsesivo, me puse a acomodarlos en línea perfecta, ni uno mas arriba que el otro salvo por lo desigual de su forma, que calculando bien si me quedaron exactamente en orden, pero claro, como nada puede salir bien, los dos últimos imanes no querían quedar en mi línea recta así que tomé un en cada mano, eran los que más me gustaban, unos redondos, enormes y bastante pesados, de esos imanes que pueden sostener más de diez hojas, los volteé en la palma de mi mano y lo uní, me costó un poco al principio pero continué intentando vencer las leyes de la física.

-Ven? No es tan malo estar juntos, compórtense como buenos imanes y quédense juntitos- miré los dos imanes que seguían prestando resistencia pero que no eran más fuertes que yo, esto de hablarle a objetos inanimados no podía ser buena señal.

-Si yo decía que no estás bien, pero papá insiste en que no hay que llevarte con el psiquiatra- la burlesca voz de Emmett me llegó desde atrás, poco después sentí sus labios en mi cuello.

-Emmett!- di un brinco cuando sus dientes se hicieron con mi piel, él soltó una carcajada y fue al refri, se quedó mirando la puerta y volvió a reír.

-Bells, hermana mía, le diré a papá que te revise- dijo entre risas, abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que desacomodó mi trabajo, bufé por lo bajo, cuando estrelló la puerta después de sacar su refresco, los imanes se movieron aún más, lo fulminé con la mirada, pasé los dos imanes a una mano y me acerqué para volver a acomodar los del refrigerador.

-Emmett desayuna algo antes de tomarte eso!- gritó mamá justo cuando mi hermano abrió la lata de refresco, él siguió mirándome y le dio un gran trago a la coca-cola- Emmett!- la voz de mamá sonó más seria y entonces dejó la lata sobre la encimera para servirse el huevo que ya había preparado ella hacía solo un par de minutos, me burlé de él pero seguí con mi manía en proceso.

Cuando Emmett fue a sentarse para desayunar, suspiré, no tenía porque ser tan inflexible y puse uno de los imanes de nuevo en mi línea recta, el otro lo dejé a un palmo de distancia, me giré hacia mi plato para desayunar pero me topé con él vacío, la leche estaba en el vaso de mi hermano, agarré la caja de cereal, una cuchara y mi plato y fui a sentarme frente a Emmett, me sonrió burlesco cuando me miró con el plato vacío, yo le regresé la sonrisa y me acerqué a él.

-Ey!- se quejó cuando le quité el vaso, volví a sonreírle y vacíe toda la leche en mi plato, pero no alcancé a servir el cereal cuando tomó mi plato y regresó la leche a su vaso… entonces comenzó un círculo que no terminaría nada bien, la leche iba de su vaso a mi plato y viceversa, cuando ya casi toda la leche estaba en la mesa, Emmett agarró mi plato pero yo también y empezamos a tirar, él de su lado y yo hacia mí.

-Ve por tu leche- mascullé, hacía demasiada fuerza intentando que no ganara.

-Ve tú por más leche- me contestó.

-Yo la agarré primero, es mía.

-Bella hay más tras tu hilera compulsiva de imanes.

-Cállate y déjame desayunar a gusto…

-Isabella- mi nombre completo y la voz furiosa de Edward me hicieron dar un brinco, solté el plato y me encogí de hombros, escuché como se estrelló contra la pared, miré a mi novio para decir que Emmett había empezado pero al ver su mirada, las palabras se negaron a salir de mi boca, Emmett se iba a burlar pero también guardó silencio cuando Edward apareció junto a nosotros, me miraba fijamente, como si hubiera hecho algo realmente malo y me estrujé el cerebro recordando, ni siquiera Emmett ha hecho algo en ésta semana.

-Uuyy aquí se rompió una taza…- masculló con un silbido, se levantó con el plato en las manos y fue a enjuagarlo, solo lo pasó por debajo del agua y con su coca-cola salió rápidamente de la cocina, Edward se sentó justo frente a mí y me analizó con la mirada.

-Alice me dijo que…- y empezó a detallarme lo que Alice había visto, me sentí de repente como una niña a la que atrapan haciendo algo malo, además, eso ni siquiera había empezado a hacerlo, solo fue una imagen que se me pasó por la cabeza cuando Jasper comentó la posibilidad de que pudiera ayudar.

-Solo quiero ayudar- dije, su mirada no me amedrentó.

-Alice no te mira en el claro Bella, te ve perdida en el bosque, así que mejor pórtate bien- me paré y fui por leche, evité mirar los imanes cuando la tomé, regresé sin ver a Edward, sabía que me miraba analizando mi reacción, no negué nada, solo me limité a servirme el desayuno, jugué un poco con el cereal antes de comenzar a comer, mastiqué a conciencia cada cucharada- Bella.

-Edward, no importa lo que digas, voy a ir a ayudar…- dejé la cuchara en el plato y lo enfrenté, hizo una mueca pero siguió mirándome.

-Le diré a Carlisle…

-Jasper dijo que era posible, quiero ayudar Edward, no quiero que todos arriesguen la vida cuando yo puedo aminorar las posibilidades de que pase algo malo…

-Te quedarás en las montañas, escondida y a salvo…

-Emmett puede ayudarme…- refuté tercamente, sus ojos se reducían a rendijas cada vez más pequeñas conforme le contestaba.

-No te arriesgaría.

-Le diré a Seth, él puede llevarme, Seth tiene tantas ganas como yo de estar en la pelea, espero a que Emmett se duerma y me voy.

-Tendré que pedirle a Sam que dé ciertas órdenes…

-Es más fácil que Sam me haga un favor a mí que a ti, no lo crees?- le pregunté con una sonrisa, su mirada se oscureció por un momento pero después me regresó la sonrisa.

-Seguro que Jacob estará de acuerdo conmigo- por su tono de voz supuse que pretendía cambiarme de tema, pero no lo iba a dejar, haría como que ganó ésta parte del juego y me inclinaría por la que no me había dejado dormir bien por algunas noches, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada, la clavé en mi plato, los aros de Cheerios estaban muy hinchados, suspiré para infundirme valor, abrí la boca pero volví a cerrarla, me acobardaba que el resto de la familia escuchara.

-Bella?- suspiré con la vista aún en mi plato, cuando hablé, lo hice en susurros que esperaba que Edward escuchara porque no podría subir la voz, me avergonzaba decirlo en voz alta pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Edward, te voy a ser sincera.

-Es lo que quiero- murmuró aún serio, yo continué mirando la mesa, respiré hondo antes de continuar:

-Desde que sabemos lo que pasa en realidad, con los neófitos y todo eso, he estado pensando en lo mismo, le he dado vueltas y he decidido algo, más bien llegué a algo- me tomó una de las manos pero no lo vi, me sentía lo suficientemente mal por mi egoísmo como para hacerlo.

-Bella…

-No lo soportaría, no soportaría si algo te pasa, si te dañan si…

-Bella, Bella- su voz tenía una nota de diversión cuando me acarició el rostro, aferré su mano contra mi mejilla intentando ahogar la sensación de que estaba traicionando a mi familia- nada va a pasar, ya les explicamos todo, será sencillo y además los lobos nos acompañarán…

-Ese es otro problema- mascullé, agité la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento, ahora solo tenía que enfocarme en mantener a Edward conmigo- si todo es tan sencillo, tan fácil, deja que vaya.

-No, no te arriesgaré…

-Entonces no hay peligro?- pegué la cabeza contra su pecho, él me pasó los brazos alrededor y negó contra mi cabello- todo es fácil, sencillo y nadie se arriesga en realidad y como dices, como sea alguno puede quedarse fuera- volvió a negar, me eché un poco hacia atrás y lo miré a los ojos- entonces… entonces no vayas, quédate conmigo- pude ver en su mirada lo que había provocado mi petición, estaba analizando cada palabra, yo sabía lo que le entusiasmaba pelear, ellos lo tomaban como un juego pero yo no podía, me era imposible imaginar siquiera lo que haría si algo le pasaba a alguno de la familia y peor aún, si Edward resultaba herido yo… Edward me abrazó con más fuerza cuando un escalofrío me estremeció

-Tranquila, tranquila Bella, me quedaré contigo, iré contigo y Emmett a las montañas…

-Lo siento Edward, lo…- levanté la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No Bella, nunca temas decirme lo que quieras.

-Pero es que dejaré a la familia sin…

-Te preocupas demasiado Bella- Alice apareció seria, intenté disculparme de nuevo pero entonces apareció el resto de la familia.

-Cariño, todo saldrá bien- papá me acarició el cabello, los demás dijeron algo similar pero no les puse atención, mi hermano sentándose frente a mí me llamó la atención, Emmett miraba a Rosalie como si quisiera brincar y pedirle lo mismo que yo había hecho con Edward, pero no lo haría, claro que no haría eso.

-Bella- Edward me tomó de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos- no tienes porque disculparte, me has dado las dos opciones que soportas, ir o que me quede contigo y yo he elegido la que yo soporto, de eso se trata un compromiso- me torcí para fulminar con la mirada a mi hermano, pero la burla que esperaba nunca llegó.

-Entonces, ya no tendremos que dividirnos en dos grupos para ir a cazar, verdad?- preguntó papá, Edward asintió, Rosalie echó una última mirada a Emmett, él se la mantuvo, no pude identificar lo que había en sus ojos y al parecer ninguno de los dos tampoco pudo, vi a Jasper entrecerrar los ojos mirando a Emmett antes de seguir a Alice, mamá y papá se acercaron para despedirse, los abracé como si no fuera a volver a verlos, me obligué a recordar que solo iban a cazar.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin más, fue una tarde más en casa con todos cazando y un vampiro cuidándonos, la diferencia fue exactamente una cosa… que Emmett estuvo demasiado silencioso para ser él, cuando pasaba junto a Edward y yo, nos miraba por un segundo y seguía su camino, la noche también fue bastante diferente, por extraño que pudiera parecer, Emmett se fue a dormir a las nueve en punto y ya no bajó por más que esperé, media hora después, cuando terminaba de cenar, Edward me abrazó con fuerza y nuestros labios se encontraron mientras me levantaba de la mesa, no me sentí mal ni triste o desesperada, éste no era un beso de despedida, no lo sentía como el que me había dado mientras partíamos a Denali, no, éste beso era más ardiente, parecía que Edward deseaba tanto como yo él estar juntos… podría ser… no, no podría pasar ni de cerca, aunque quizá podría intentar la diplomacia, ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo antes así que tal vez podríamos volver a llegar a uno, levanté la mirada y abrí la boca para plantearlo, pero su mirada y su sonrisa me dejaron sin aliento, y entonces me recordó algo a lo que ya había accedido, quería darme un regalo de graduación y me pregunto si no pudo haber encontrado un mejor momento para dármelo.

-Está bien, vamos- entrelacé los dedos entre los suyos, pero él parecía demasiado feliz porque me tomó en brazos y casi voló hasta mi habitación, me dejó con cuidado en el piso y desapareció, entré y fui a mi cama, después de todo, no parecía que fuera tan malo mi egoísmo, aunque los dejara con uno menos en sus filas para la pelea, me senté en la orilla de la cama y retrocedí hasta el centro, si no fuera porque todas las noches Edward se acuesta a mi lado, no le vería la razón a algo tan enorme, cuando estuve donde quería, mi novio apareció sentado junto a mí, tenía una radiante sonrisa.

-Es algo usado- me recordó- algo que heredé de mi madre- tomó mi mano izquierda y contempló unos segundos la pulsera de plata que Jake me había dado, la acarició y volvió a dejar mi mano sobre mis rodillas, al lado opuesto del lobo de madera brillaba un corazón de cristal, tallado en innumerables caras.

-Es hermoso, como tú- le sonreí, él se acercó para besarme con cuidado.

-Mi corazón es igual a éste, igual de silencioso, frío y duro…

-No es frío- me abracé a él y suspiré antes de dar inicio a mi otro plan, total que el primero ya lo había hecho y resultado positivo, ya no tenía que preocuparme porque el amor de mi vida fuera a arriesgar su existencia, otro problema era que mi familia lo haría sin importar lo que yo dijera, pero pensaría en ello después.

-Bella?- me preguntó unos segundos después, ya no me sorprendía lo bien que me conocía, me acerqué aún más a él y empecé a explicar en susurros lo que me pasaba, lo que me había movido todo el mundo y dejado de cabeza mi realidad, que más que vivir con vampiros era peor aún, los vampiros son lindos y perfectos y nunca me asustaron, pero lo que él quería de mí…

-Quizá sea ridícula para ti Bella, pero el matrimonio tiene todo sentido para mí, si ya acepté robarme tu alma en contra de mi propio criterio, algo que me otorga el derecho de…- negué con la cabeza interrumpiéndolo, no quería que repitiera esas palabras.

-Eso de convertirme ya es trato cerrado.

-Entonces?

-Pensé que… podría ser algo negociable- mascullé la respuesta, me miró con una sonrisa radiante mientras negaba.

-Bella…- murmuró en tono de advertencia, le sonreí, ahora mi plan había dado un giro completito, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no funcionaría.

-Solo quiero algo a cambio para aceptar la condena que me propones- dije seria, se me quedó mirando, analizaba cada silaba por si había algo oculto y sí que lo había.

-Lo que quieras, sabes que te daría lo que tú quieras, te basta pedírmelo y ya…

-Te quiero a ti.

-Soy tuyo- se apresuró a contestarme, pero no había comprendido.

-No como yo quiero.

-No te…- sin aviso me arrodillé en la cama y me lancé a sus labios interrumpiendo su contestación, mis brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, ni siquiera sabía que haría esto, los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon y mis manos se movieron solas, desabrocharon los dos primeros botones de su camisa, me pegué más a su cuerpo y entonces sus manos me separaron con amabilidad, casi pude escuchar un click en su cerebro encajando todo- Bella…- sonreí satisfecha al escuchar el titubeo en su voz, debía admitir que era muy fuerte para contenerse, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que en realidad quería era seguir- tu hermano…- masculló.

-Se derrumba la casa y Emmett no se da cuenta- suspiré y me dejé caer de nuevo sobre el colchón, él seguía viéndome, sus ojos parecían un escáner al recorrerme, pero no me intimidé y le mantuve la mirada.

-Quieres decir que…

-Solo así aceptaré… eso… que… eso que quieres- me era imposible decir esa palabra casualmente y de hecho, de cualquier otra forma, Edward siguió mirándome.

-Bella, podría matarte, te aplastaría y… Bella…- parecía dolorido, suspiré, después de todo, este plan tampoco estaba bien hecho, cerré los ojos y me tiré de espaldas.

-Por favor… solo… es lo único que quiero- mi cabeza dio contra la almohada y esperé el rotundo no, me sorprendió escuchar suspirar a Edward por lo que abrí los ojos, su rostro estaba descompuesto- por favor- me incorporé y volví a suplicar, parecía funcionar- Edward, me harás pasar por el altar, es lo menos que me debes- de pronto me sonrió y se inclinó para besarme.

-Está bien Bella, después de la boda- me contuve de brincar y solo volví a besarlo.

-Boda- me separé de él de inmediato, esa palabra me pareció la peor de todas las que había escuchado, aún peor que la que le costó a Emmett dos meses de castigo hace algunos años.

-Oh vamos Bella, no tiene porque ser una boda extraordinaria, me conformo con lo más frugal que se pueda, si quieres podemos ir a Las Vegas y nos casamos así como estás, para cuando Emmett despierte seremos marido y mujer- me estremecí con las últimas palabras, pero la perspectiva de Las Vegas me parecía estupenda, lo único que Alice se sentiría algo decepcionada por no tener su fiesta pero ya podría contentarla después, tendría toda la eternidad para dejar que me usara de su muñeca- solo quiero que sea oficial, es todo- se alzó de hombros despreocupado.

-No puede ser más oficial de lo que ya es- mascullé, él me besó la cabeza, sentí sus labios curvarse contra mi cabello.

-Supongo que no querrás aún el anillo de compromiso- comentó tranquilamente.

-Supones bien- me apresuré a responder.

-Da igual, de todas formas no tardaré mucho en rodearte el dedo con él- me sonrió, me quedé mirándolo, poco después entrecerré los ojos.

-Hablas como si ya lo tuvieras.

-Lo tengo listo para ponértelo al menor signo de debilidad- admitió sin avergonzarse ni un poquito, pero que me sorprendo, si en esta familia soy la única que parece saber hacerlo, y demasiado bien- quieres verlo?- me ahogué con su pregunta, sus ojos de topacio brillaron de la emoción.

-No!- casi grité y medio segundo después me arrepentí porque Edward se había entristecido, intenté arreglarlo pero no funcionó demasiado- por favor, quiero verlo- agregué experimentando con mi nueva arma que acababa de descubrir, le acaricié el rostro con dos dedos, Edward me miró unos instantes antes de pararse.

-Eres la criatura más peligrosa que he conocido- dijo antes de desaparecerse de mi habitación, suspiré aterrada, sentía que me desvanecería en cualquier momento, apreté la mandíbula para que no se diera cuenta del irascible pánico que me estaba devorando en éste instante.

-Mientes, conociste a Alice primero- murmuré con la boca seca cuando volvió a aparecer a mi lado, de la nada miré una cajita de terciopelo negro sobre mi rodilla, la miré como la caja de Pandora segura de que si la abría desataría los peores males a la indefensa humanidad o en este caso, a la indefensa humana.

-Bueno, está tan anticuado como yo, si quieres puedo comprarte uno moderno, uno de Tiffany's si…

-Me gustan las cosas anticuadas- musité y pellizqué la tapa de la caja de Pandora, rodeado por raso negro, el anillo de Elizabeth Masen brillaba a la tenue luz de la habitación, la piedra era un óvalo grande decorado con filas oblicuas de brillantes piedrecillas redondas, la banda era de oro, delicada y estrecha, y tejía una frágil red alrededor de los diamantes, nunca había visto nada parecido- es hermoso- murmuré, de repente, la cajita desapareció de mi rodilla, temí haberla tirado con mi temblar de rodillas pero Edward lo contemplaba y el brillo en sus ojos no me agradó en nada, y menos aún que me tomara de una mano y me llevara fuera de la cama, tragué saliva con dificultad cuando sacó el pequeño aro de la cajita, por inercia cerré la mano izquierda, Edward suspiró.

-Bella, no te lo voy a soldar al dedo, solo quiero ver si necesito llevarlo a ajustar.

-Ok- no pude decir más, Edward tomó mi mano izquierda entre la suya y deslizó la alianza en mi dedo corazón, después levantó mi mano para que los dos pudiéramos mirar el efecto de los brillantes sobre mi piel.

-Te queda perfecto- suspiró, aunque intentaba no demostrar que eso le encantaba, le miré la cara, sus ojos brillaban delatándolo.

-Te gusta verdad?- pregunté mientras movía los dedos y pensaba que había sido una lástima no haberme roto la mano izquierda, Edward solo se alzó de hombros.

-Claro, te sienta muy bien- me giré para verlo mejor y poder identificar el sentimiento que ardía bajo la superficie tan bien cuidada, me miró y entonces la máscara se cayó, su rostro de ángel resplandecía con el triunfo, suspiré derrotada, jugué con la posibilidad de quitármelo y arrojarlo por la ventana, pero eso lastimaría a Edward y no había forma de que lo perdiera y no lo pudiera encontrar, sentía la mano izquierda tan pesada…- Bella- me dijo de repente sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, la boca que ya volvía a sentirla normal, se me volvió a secar cuando lo miré arrodillarse y tomar mi mano izquierda, sus dedos sobre la alianza.

-Ay no, no, no, no- empecé a susurrar.

-Pórtate bien, quiero hacerlo como debe- si no hubiera tenido la mano derecha inmóvil, me habría quitado el anillo antes de que él abriera la boca, pero no pude y Edward comenzó a hablar, las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron tan dulces que casi me resultaban asfixiantemente empalagosas, en especial porque las sentí como una sentencia, pero a la vez románticas y quise decirle muchas cosas, las que llegaron primero a mi mente no eran nada agradables pero las demás eran aún peores que las que el mismo Edward había dicho, así que solo dije que sí, sí quería casarme con él, sería su esposa, la señora Cullen… aunque ya fuera Cullen, eso era más extraño aún, entonces, se puso de pie y besó mi mano, besó el anillo que ya me pertenecía, volví a suspirar cuando sus abrasadores ojos me miraron, automáticamente mis labios se jalaron hacia arriba- qué pasa?- me preguntó calculador, amplié mi sonrisa, después de todo, podría reírme un poco.

-Solo falta una cosa para que todo sea formal- le dije, no podía con mi sonrisa que seguía extendiéndose hasta que terminé riendo.

-Qué es?- me quité el anillo con concentración, pareció que me quitaba una tonelada de encima, se lo di y me apresuré a explicarme al ver como se entristecía.

-Tienes que pedir mi mano.

-Lo acabo de hacer- me contestó tomando el anillo con cuidado, lo dejó en su lugar y se guardó la cajita en el pantalón.

-No, tienes que pedirle mi mano a Emmett, es mi hermano y debe tener…

-No, espera!- de pronto pareció que le decía que me iría de vacaciones a Italia- Carlisle, él…

-Emmett tiene un papel importante en mi vida, no digo que papá no sea importante pero míralo de mi punto de vista Edward, Emmett es…

-Entiendo- me interrumpió con un susurro- bueno, no puede ser peor que tú- me sonrió y se agachó para besarme, no pude evitar la sonrisa que me cruzó el rostro mientras seguía besándolo, se separó lentamente y me miró a los ojos- sabes que terminará aceptando.

-Sí- le sonreí- pero es Emmett a quien le pedirás la mano en matri… en… le pedirás la mano de su hermanita- me atraganté con la palabra, debía practicarla para hacerme a la idea.

-Bueno, siempre puedo burlar a Rosalie y comérmelo- rió y reí con él, quizá después de todo no era tan mala idea un simple titulo cuando ya iba a compartir la eternidad con él, sin fiesta y en Las Vegas, no, no era tan malo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emmett POV

Desperté en medio de la noche y duré unos segundos en recordar la razón de tanto silencio, lo que me había despertado desde un principio, los vampiros nunca hacen tanto ruido pero uno se acostumbra a su normal movimiento, ruidos, susurros, algo que me faltaba por mínimo que fuera pero formaba parte del todo que me dejaba dormir, bajé por un poco de agua y cuando regresaba a mi habitación al cruzar la estancia, me recorrió un escalofrío al recordar porque estaba todo en silencio, últimamente la mayoría salía a cazar para prepararse para la guerra que se nos avecinaba y solo uno de ellos se quedaba con nosotros, creo que fue Rose la que se quedó pero no vi ninguna luz en el garaje, bueno ella no la necesita pero de todas formas la enciende, por costumbre quizá.

Seguí subiendo pero el sueño ya se me había esfumado, envidiaba a Bella en algunas cosas, de hecho quizá solo sea en una, ella puede decirle al vampiro lo que siente y que se preocupa, sé que ellos son fuertes y todo eso pero aún me preocupa un poco el hecho de que Rosalie… oh bueno, no puedo hacer más que esperar que todo salga bien, porque tiene que salir bien, si tan solo tuviera la poca buena suerte de mi hermana en ese aspecto, pero aunque Edward dice amarla y todo eso, no quiere de buena gana la conversión, no entiendo porque y tampoco sé por qué Rosalie se molesta tanto cuando hablo sobre eso, según mis padres no es que no nos quieran tener por siempre con ellos, que es algo más, pero, qué puede ser más importante?.

-Bella, solo quiero decirte porque voté "no" en la discusión de su conversión…- me congelé al escuchar eso, pasaba sumido en mis pensamientos sin darme cuenta de que la luz se colaba debajo de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de mi hermanita.

-Está bien Rose, no tienes porque darme explicaciones- deseé entrar y callar a Bella, yo sí quería una explicación.

-No, quiero que lo sepas, no me atrevo a decírselo a Emmett- por un instante me planteé el regresar a mi habitación y dejarlas hablando pero Rose siguió y sentí que ya sabía que estaba yo aquí escuchando porque agregó- no podría mirarlo mientras hablo- era eso o lo que iba a decir era demasiado de mujeres, pero me quedé.

-Sí quieres hablar está bien, pero no lo hagas por sentirte comprometida- ay mi hermanita tan comprensiva, pero como se le ocurra seguir diciendo eso…

-Descuida, verás nací en Rochester en 1915…- me senté con cuidado mientras Rose empezaba a relatar su historia y ahora que lo pienso, desde que llegamos nunca he sabido nada sobre el pasado de Rosalie ni como llegó a ser alguien de la familia, sé de todos y de ella solo que papá la encontró muriendo y no sirve de mucho porque todos casi morían antes de que papá los convirtiera, bueno a excepción de Alice y Jasper que aparecieron de repente con ellos.

Puse atención al murmullo de Rose, ignoré la necesidad de asomar la cabeza al escuchar un tono como de tristeza en Rosalie, era extraño, ella nunca hablaba así, conforme seguía, fui entendiendo su actitud respecto a algunas cosas y vaya que tenía razón para sentirse la más bella, simplemente lo es, siempre fue el centro de atención aún en su familia, su madre primero ocupándose de ella y después de sus hermanos pequeños, causando furor por donde pasaba.

Por un momento mientras decía algo sobre la "Gran Depresión", cerré los ojos y recargué la cabeza contra la pared intentando imaginármela con los pomposos vestidos de aquella época, fue algo rápido, su imagen apareció en mi mente, parecía un ángel, mis ojos se abrieron sin ser totalmente consciente de ello en cuanto mencionó un nombre, no me sentía celoso porque Rose hubiera podido estar con otro hombre, se hubiera casado o algo, de eso ya hacía demasiado tiempo, su voz se volvió extraña, si bien desde que inició la historia me di cuenta de que no parecía alegre cuando dijo ese nombre que nunca había escuchado, su voz cambió aún más; Rose no estaba hablando triste, era más como si la molestara o se rehusara a decirlo, después se detuvo y tuve que contenerme para no asomar la cabeza y terminar de delatar mi presencia, tenía que seguir escuchando, pasado unos largos minutos, Rose por fin siguió hablando, en su voz adiviné una nota de sonrisa pero algo me decía que no sus ojos no habían sonreído.

-Es quizá una historia del príncipe que toda princesa sueña, pero no es como todas, no tiene un final feliz, te lo advierto- agregó Rosalie, Bella no dijo nada y yo sentí que algo pesado me caía en el estómago e intenté sacarme la imagen del rostro triste de Rose de la cabeza, pero no pude y empeoró cuando ella siguió hablando- no fue un noviazgo largo pero no me molestó, todas las preparaciones para la más fastuosa de las bodas me hacían feliz, sería todo lo que yo había soñado, así no me sentía tan celosa cuando llamaba a Vera…

Vera, la amiga de Rosalie que se había casado primero que ella, pero me pareció absurda la forma en que ella misma se describía, nunca me ha parecido frívola, mala o algo por el estilo; muy terca sí es, todo sería más fácil si nos convirtieran y así yo podría tener una esperanza, podría declararle lo que siento por ella sin temor a ser todo lo contrario a ella, me acomodé mejor cuando la voz de Rose se volvió fría, me imaginé su rostro como el mármol mirando un punto inexistente, tuve que acercarme más a la puerta para poder escuchar, hablaba en susurros apenas audibles, me imaginé lo peor y no pude evitarlo, borrachos en la noche, una mujer hermosa sola… nada bueno podía pasar con eso, además, la amenaza de no tener un final feliz me golpeó el estómago.

-Entonces Royce me tomó de los hombros y rasgó mi chaqueta…- casi pude escuchar los botones rebotando en la acera, sentí como algo caliente me recorría todo el cuerpo y me vi apretando con fuerza las manos en puños, peor me sentí cuando el desgraciado le arrancó el sombrero haciéndola gritar, me di cuenta de que respiraba agitado cuando Rosalie le dijo a mi hermana que no la obligaría a escuchar el resto, respiré hondo para tranquilizarme pero era difícil, sabía lo que había pasado, lo que todos ellos habían hecho y peor fue cuando el maldito se rió diciendo que tendría que ser paciente, si no hubiera muerto hace tantos años, iría a buscarlo, sin embargo, me distrajo que Rose siguiera hablando- entonces me encontró Carlisle, olió la sangre y acudió, recuerdo haberme enfadado al sentirlo trabajar con mi cuerpo en un intento de salvarme la vida, sabes? Nunca me gustaron los Cullen, no me agradaba que fueran mas apuestos que yo…

Ella siguió hablando pero yo me perdí de momento, seguía pensando en que el desgraciado de King podía seguir con vida… tendría… 100 años o por ahí pero, acaso no hay personas que viven mas de 100? Podría investigar y ayudarle a pasar al otro mundo, vagamente escuché que decía algo sobre que le molestaba que Edward no la hubiera encontrado atractiva… pero si solo alguien como él no lo vería.

Debo ser sincero, me sorprendió bastante que hubiera matado a esos desgraciados, pero no puedo culparla, yo mismo lo había pensado unos minutos antes, aunque también fue bastante divertido el que se hubiera vestido de novia… cuanto me gustaría que volviera a vestirse así y… oh por Dios, Edward me contagia pero qué rayos estoy pensando! El siguiente susurro de Rosalie me congeló, algo me decía que tenía que escuchar pero al mismo tiempo me gritaba que no lo hiciera y no pude atinar a cual de los dos obedecer, su voz había cambiado de una furia contenida a casi tristeza.

-A veces Bella, sigo recordando al niño de Vera y en que mi amiga pudo tener más hijos, envejecer junto a su esposo y ver crecer al pequeño Henry, todavía cierro los ojos y veo los rizos negros y los hoyuelos de aquel niño y pensar en que él escogiera una vida como ésta, algo que yo no habría escogido jamás…- algo hizo click en mi cabeza, todo encajó de golpe, me llevé una mano a la cabeza y enterré los dedos entre mi cabello, con el índice y el medio estiré un apretado rizo… negro, con la otra mano casi sin darme cuenta remarqué los hoyuelos de mi rostro, serio, sonriendo, enojado… siempre se me habían notado, y pude comprender por qué Rosalie no quería que yo fuera como ella, era egoísta y tal vez tuviera razón… Rosalie, la mujer a la que amaba me quería, sí, pero como a un hijo, como al hijo que nunca pudo ni podrá tener, vaya que era algo más fuerte, justo como había dicho papá, sin ánimos me puse de pie, sentí algo cálido rodar por mis mejillas pero no lo limpié, ahora comprendía todo, no quería que me arrebataran la vida para poder verme envejecer junto a mi esposa, mis hijos creciendo y jugando a nuestro alrededor y ella mirando desde lejos sintiéndose… una madre que ha hecho un bien?

Maldita sea! Detuve mi impulso por golpear algo y fui a mi habitación, vagamente escuché que le decía a Bella algo sobre las mujeres de Denali, de que siempre quiso a Edward como a un hermano y en mi mente algo me grito que a mí me quería como a un hijo y eso me dolió aún más, arrastré los pies de regreso a mi cuarto, se me habían ido el sueño y el repentino coraje que me asaltó con la historia de Rosalie, ya estaba, tendría que conformarme con lo que me pasaba, Rosalie nunca me querría como algo más que… un hijo… mastiqué la palabra en mi mente y suspiré, no podía creer de lo que uno se enteraba cuando espiaba, por eso ella no podía decírmelo a la cara, le recordaba al hijo de su amiga, al hijo que ella no iba a tener nunca, volví a suspirar y me cubrí la cara con la almohada, la apreté todo lo que pude hasta que me faltó el aire y simplemente dejé caer los brazos que rebotaron contra el colchón, qué tan malo podía ser enamorarme de alguien que me quiere como un hijo? Total, solo duraría la eternidad si es que me convierten antes de que aparezcan los italianos.

Giré y me quedé sobre el lado izquierdo, apreté los ojos al sentir que la puerta se abría, intenté acompasar mi respiración pero sabía que no podría engañar a un vampiro, largos minutos estuve viendo el haz de luz que se reflejaba contra la pared hasta que por fin se esfumó, volví a girar sobre mi espalda, me quedé contemplando el techo oscuro, al menos Bella sería feliz y eso era todo lo que importaba, era lo que me había prometido lograr y lo hice, además hay muchas mujeres ahí afuera, puedo encontrar una de la que enamorarme y que me corresponda, mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar después de un largo tiempo, una o dos horas, no supe exactamente y me dejé llevar a la inconsciencia con una voz de fondo que me susurraba que ninguna sería como Rose.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Que buen partido, mejor dicho, que buenos partidos! Ben estaba de visita en Forks y habíamos ido a jugar todos a su patio, mejor dicho al claro en el bosque detrás de su casa, jugamos americano, beisbol, quemados y claro que no faltaron las cervezas, pero solo tome 4, tenia que conducir a casa, estaba completamente sudado, sucio y agotado, quería tomar un baño caliente y tirarme en mi cama a dormir, pero oh horrible destino, toda la familia estaba reunida en la sala, vestían bastante bien para ser un día normal, así que alce una ceja al verlos, traía mi bate de beisbol y mi guante colgando del hombro.

-Vaya, no sabia que estábamos celebrando algo- dije mirándolos a todos, incluso Bella traía un vestido, incomoda, pero vestido- oh claro, es una celebración de hace 200 años que yo no me se, cierto?

-No Emmett, de echo te esperábamos, no puedo hacer esto sin tu presencia- me dijo Edward adelantándose un paso, mi ceja alzada subió aun mas.

-Sin mi?

-Oh, no puedes hacerlo con Emmett luciendo, y en especial oliendo, así!- exclamo Alice, dando una patada en el piso tal cual niña de 5 años.

-Alice, eso no importa- se quejo Bella, ella quisiera estar igual de sucia y apestosa que yo en lugar de traer ese vestido puesto, solté una risa.

-Vamos, díganme a que se debe todo esto- dije, aun seguía parado en la entrada a la sala con el bate en mi hombro, Jasper y Rose se sentaron en el sillón de tres plazas y mi hermano tiró del monstruito hasta que la hizo aplastarse a su lado con los brazos cruzados y cara de enojo, mamá y papá se sentaron en el sillón de dos piezas, Jackie ya se había apoderado del sillón de una plaza, incluso el traía una corbata de moño. Edward y Bella y miraban todo sonrientes, mi hermana suspiro y mire a Edward apretarle la mano con suavidad.

-Emmett, acércate por favor, esto es serio- serio? Madre si no había echo nada hoy!- no es sobre ti…- no era justo que me regañaran por llegar apestoso a sudor- que no te van a regañar- fue un accidente romper mi camisa y ensuciarla con…- Emmett no es sobre ti y tus cosas raras!

-Emmett, hijo por favor, acércate- me pidió mamá, la mire y di un par de pasos hacia ellos, me pare enseguida de Bella, miraba fijamente al piso, estaba notoriamente molesta, pero no sabia por que.

-Ya me van a decir que sucede?- pregunté, Edward se acerco a mi, aun con la mano de Bella tomada firmemente entre las suyas, me miro seriamente y yo junte las cejas, esto se veía de veras serio.

-Emmett, tú sabes que daría mi vida por Bella, es la mujer a la que estuve esperando por cien años, la amo con el alma, si es que la tengo, por eso deseo compartir el resto de mi existencia con ella, te consulto esto aunque ella ya aceptó, se me hizo lo correcto pedirte tu aprobación- me dijo y no sentí cuando mi mandíbula cayo hasta el piso, Bella suspiro antes de mirarme y sonreírme levemente, se recargo contra Edward aun mirándome, esto era en serio? Ella ya había aceptado… ellos… ellos iban a casarse de verdad- de verdad Emm, pero quería hacer esto como se debe.

-Tu… se van a… me estas…- no podía terminar ninguna frase, estaba en un ligero shock, era por eso que todos estaban presentes y vestidos elegantes, era la pedida de mano de Bella, hasta ahora noté el flash de la cámara de Alice.

-Pensé que seria lo correcto pedir la mano de tu hermana, es lo que se hace siempre- me dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros, me acare la garganta y sacudí la cabeza para poder pensar claramente y que la picazón en mis ojos no me dominara.

-Si hace añales que esto no se hace! Ahora solo te robas a la chica Edward, vaya que eres viejo!- exclame, Bella rodo los ojos y Edward me sonrió ampliamente, le sonreí de vuelta, claro que les daría mi bendición, y la verdad significaba muchísimo para mi que me tomaran en cuenta a mi y no solo a papá.

-Eres el hermano biológico, eso te da puntuación alta- me dijo Edward, solté una carcajada y me acerque a Bella.

-Ves hermanita, y tú que jurabas y soldabas que nunca jamás te casarías- me dio un codazo en las costillas pero me sonreía.

-Aun no quiero que mencionen esa palabra en mi presencia- murmuro entre dientes, solté otra carcajada.

-Bella, estoy muy feliz por ti, peque- le dije abrazándola ella me respondió el abrazo y se alejo rápidamente arrugando la nariz, si, debía bañarme pero ya.

-Y otra cosa mas Emmett- me dijo Bella con la mirada fija en sus pies y jugueteando con sus dedos, se ruborizo rápidamente y entonces comprendí.

-Estas embarazada? Lo sabia! Lo sabia!- grite sosteniendo mi bate de beis bol y arremetiendo contra Edward, escuche las carcajadas de Rose, Jasper y Alice, Bella me gritó algo que sonaba a _"Eres un idiota!"_ y Edward retrocedió rápidamente antes de que le pudiera dar a su cabeza, no que le doliera y mucho menos hiciera daño, pero seguro rompía el bate.

-Emmett! Sabes que eso no es posible! Ya deja eso!- me gritaba Edward mientras seguía brincando hacia atrás esquivando mis batazos, me detuve y volví junto a Bella pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Iuugh! Emmett apestas!- me dijo intentando alejarse, pero no la solté, mire a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sales con alguna idiotez de esas y te lo quemo Edward! Ya te lo advertí!- le grité y mire como rodaba los ojos.

-Que no puedo quedar embarazada de un vampiro! Y además aun somos vírgenes!- me gritó Bella y justo después de eso se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y me miro con los ojos extremadamente abiertos.

-Disculpa?- pregunte detenidamente, mire detrás de Bella a mis demás hermanos con los ojos muy abiertos, Edward estuvo detrás de Bella mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados en menos de medio segundo- Bella… Bella repite lo que dijiste.

-No dije nada!- exclamo avanzando hacia las escaleras, Edward se quedo fijo en su lugar aun mirándome.

-No- murmure mirando fijamente a Edward, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa burlona comenzó a formarse en mi cara- no, no, no, no puede ser.

-Emmett- siseo Edward amenazadoramente, en un segundo Rosalie estuvo frente a mi, y me habría asustado de veras al ver a Edward así, pero lo había visto tantas veces intentado comerme que simplemente no funcionaba mas, así que hice lo único que me nació, soltar una carcajada- Emmett!

-Es que no… puede… ser! Es… es en serio? Edward dime la verdad!- exclame como pude, mi risa tomaba control sobre mi cuerpo.

-Rosalie, mas te vale que se calle o…- solté otra enorme carcajada, Alice y Jasper ya estaban del otro lado de la habitación con Bella detrás de ellos, la miraba gritarme algo pero mi risa la opacaba, no escuchaba nada de lo que decía, solo podía pensar en…- Emmett!

-Ay un virgen de 100 años le ganaste al de la película de los 40!- grité y me apreté la entrepierna para no orinarme, pero como siguiera así me iba a ganar sin remedio.

-Te lo advierto McCarty!- me gritó Edward, pude escuchar muchos gruñidos amenazadores pero no podía concentrarme en pensar de quienes eran, era concentrarme en no orinarme y… en… en…

-Ay Edward… sabia que venias… de una época conservadora… pe… pero no tanto!- dije, si claro, en su época muchos tenían cinturón de castidad, pero él ya era todo un hombre… oh no espera, le faltaba algo muy importante para serlo! Se me escapo otra carcajada.

-Ya basta! Me lo como!- gritó Edward, pensé en correr, pero nada mas, por que termine cayendo al piso aun con la mano en la entrepierna y con las piernas apretadas.

-Edward, clámate el solo…

-Se esta burlando de mi!- gritó Edward interrumpiendo a Rosalie, no me estaba burlando, solo decía lo que era… y era un vampiro que no había tenido sexo en 100 años! Madre mía era imposible!- ya basta Emmett!

-No te esta diciendo nad…

-Lo esta pensando! Gritando! Me lo voy a comer!- escuche el sonido de dos piedras chocar y entonces abrí los ojos, Rosalie estaba agazapada frente a mi y papá sostenía por un brazo a Edward.

-Emmett, cariño, ya basta, deja a tu hermano- me dijo mamá parándose junto a mi, me senté en el piso intentando calmar mi risa, pero era difícil, con solo pensar en que el pobre _"Edward Jr" _nunca había salido a pasear era…

-Emmett- volvió a sisear amenazadoramente Edward, detuve mi risa poco a poco y me levante, tenia que llegar a mi baño rápido, me dirigí a las escaleras aun soltando risas tontas, ay no, por que no habría tenido sexo, digo, un vampiro si puede, debe de poder, o acaso era que _"Edward Jr"_ no se le…- Emmett!

-Ya! Al rato te voy a rezar un rato Edward, ahora me baño!- escuche gruñidos y sonidos de rocas en el piso de abajo y solté otra carcajada, esto era la mejor información que Bella había soltado y definitivamente pensaba aprovecharla, escuche otro gruñido y corrí hasta mi habitación, esa había sido Bella y seguro me quería estrangular, lo bueno era que a ella si la podía detener con un pequeño seguro en mi puerta.

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Yaaaaa, que tanto escandalo con la virginidad de Edward, si él… él… él… él esperaba a la mujer indicada y…y…y… pueeees, lo que pasa es que nadie sabe que él usaba un anillo de castidad, si eso y… oh bueno, 100 años así, no se podía esperar nada más de Emmett ¬_¬ y menos aún de mi compañera…_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_la virginidad de Edward.. mira ke Emmett tuvo todas las chicas ke Edward debió de haber tenido en sus 100 años..xD pero bueno.. la burla era de esperarse..!=D como me divertí burlándome de Edward..juju dejen Reviews..!_


	22. Emmett y Rosalie

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Al fin, sí lo sé… =D pero por fin Emmett se le declara a Rosalie! Aunque creo que no de la forma en la que muchas esperarían tremenda revelación hahahha pero siendo sinceras no imagino una mejor forma XD… disfruten lo esperado por muchas por tanto tiempo =D_

**_Nymphadora Tonks:_ **_Finally..! lo ke todos esperaban..! ven.. los 16 reviews ke lindos se ven.. y nosotros cumplimos con la actualizada..!= D la escena no es muy extensa debido a la situación en la ke ocurre.. pero no se preocupen.. ya vendrá muchísimo mas de Emmett y Rose mas adelante..! lea y disfruten..!= D_

* * *

**Emmett y Rosalie..!**

Bella POV

Hacía exactamente una hora que estábamos varados a mitad del bosque, Edward estaría demasiado preocupado ya y realmente me extraña demasiado que no haya regresado, debió haber armado ya la tienda y todo debería estar listo, y por supuesto que ya estaríamos escondidos entre las montañas desde hace mucho tiempo, si no fuera por mi hermano y su estúpido orgullo.

-Te digo que no Jacob! Nadie me lleva en brazos y mucho menos alguien que me llega al ombligo!- décima vez que escuchó eso y décima vez que Emmett levanta los brazos al cielo y señala a Seth- sin ofender Clearwater, me caes bien pero no me llevarás en brazos.

Seth volvió a reír, tampoco le entusiasmaba mucho ir a esconderse pero como a nosotros, no le quedaba otra opción, Jacob por otra parte, parecía a punto de levantar a Emmett y llevárselo a la fuerza.

-Si pasa tu hombro- refunfuñó Jake al tiempo que señalaba a Seth, mi hermano solo se alzó de hombros.

-Emmett por favor, Edward debe estar muy preocupado y a punto de regresar.

-Bien pude ir en mi camioneta…

-Tenemos que ocultar tu olor!- le grité pero se volvió a alzar de hombros, vaya y yo soy la terca.

-Saben?- murmuró Emmett de pronto demasiado pensativo, Jake bufó cuando lo miró- tengo hambre- me quedé con la boca abierta mirándolo, Seth ahogó una risita y fue cuando exploté.

-Pues vamos al campamento para que puedas comer!- Emmett me miró ofendido y corrí hacia él, si lograba tirarle la gorra y me agarraba bien de su cabello podía obligarlo a…

-Ey!- me quejé cuando el brazo de Jacob se deslizó por mi cintura y mis pies se levantaron de la tierra, aunque me di cuenta porque estaban frente a mí y mis brazos intentaban deshacerse de Jake.

-Bella, así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte- me dijo Jake pero yo solo quería hacerme con la rizada cabellera de mi hermanito así que seguí forcejeando, algo inútil por supuesto, no era como si peleara con algún vampiro pero igual no podría contra Jacob.

-Pues sujétalo a la fuerza y llévalo al campamento, yo me voy con Seth.

-Isabella!- gritó Emmett, Jake en cambio no dijo una sola palabra, dejé de pelear para mirar a mi amigo y por sus ojos adiviné que eso no estaba dentro de sus planes, debía haberme escapado al prado, al bosque o algo por el estilo para no estar en esta situación, cuando Jake comprobó que me había tranquilizado me soltó pero siguió mirando a Seth que había dejado de reír.

-Emmett, si me transformo y vas sobre mi lomo?- sonó tan despreocupado cuando dijo aquello que no entendí como no se le había ocurrido eso antes en vez de estar riendo en la tierra.

-Lo harías?- Emmett sonó como un niño pequeño una mañana de navidad, bufé mientras rodaba los ojos, Seth desapareció tras unos árboles y solo unos segundos más tarde un enorme lobo color arena reapareció, no era tan grande como Sam o Jake pero igual era enorme, Emmett soltó un silbido por lo bajo y se acercó a él, Seth se echó con el hocico abierto y la lengua colgando por entre esos enormes dientes filosos, Emmett no discutió más y de un brinco escaló apoyándose de la pelambrera hasta llegar al lomo, se sujetó del pelo y tiró como si en realidad fueran las riendas, intenté decirle algo pero Seth dio un salto y me quedé sin habla, en cambio Emmett gritó, después el lobo desapareció de nuevo y poco después volvió a salir corriendo, parecían jugar.

-Ya, dejemos los juegos y vayámonos que Edward debe estar histérico.

-Sí, como si nunca estuviera así.

-Emmett te juro que…

-Vamos Jake!- me interrumpió con una risotada y miró burlón a Jacob- una pelea de…

-No…- Jake le cortó rápidamente, no parecía de buen humor y una punzada en el corazón me dijo que yo era la culpable- Emmett baja y frótate contra la pelambrera de Seth y cuando vayamos en camino trata de pegarte lo más que puedas, necesitamos ocultar tu olor, Seth con cuidado, vamos Bella- se giró hacia mí y estiró los brazos, me congelé en mi sitio sin querer.

-Yo…- intenté balbucear pero tampoco pude hablar.

-Bueno huerca ahí nos vemos, ándese con mucho cuidado por estos lares- lentamente me giré hacia Emmett, había hablado con un tonito irritante además de que parecía ponerle más fuerza y cantar la última sílaba, tenía los pulgares de ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y cuando menos lo esperé movió las manos hasta su mochila y sacó una cuerda que… empezó a girar en el aire como si estuviera en un rodeo y de repente lanzó el lazo hacia mí, intenté correr pero tenía los brazos apretados a mis costados y Emmett tenía una enorme mueca burlona que le ocupaba todo el rostro que en cuanto me liberara quedaría morado o al menos con una buena piedra pintada.

-Emmett, suéltame!- intenté liberarme pero él tiraba y tiraba hasta que empezó a arrastrarme, le mandé una mirada fulminante al dueño del risueño gañido, Emmett botaba con la risa que el lobo no hacía nada por ocultar.

-Creo que esta res está demasiado flaca, pero me servirá para…

-EMMETT!- el calor me inundó con fuerza, casi pude ver todo rojo y sentí la cara completamente roja.

-Hi-yo Silver!- exclamó Emmett, tiró de los pelos que hacían de riendas para el lobo, se quitó la gorra y la agitó antes de que Seth saltara entre los árboles aún soltando aullidos que parecían de diversión- cuidado lobito, te vigilo!- gritó antes de que se me perdiera de vista.

-Lo… voy… a… matar…- gruñí, mis dientes rechinaron y Jake me tomó en brazos, comenzamos a correr en silencio, solo esperaba que continuara así que esta situación resulta bastante incómoda.

-o-o-o-o-

Por la mañana cuando desperté había demasiada luz aunque estaba dentro de la tienda, me había dormido preocupada porque Emmett aún no llegaba, pero el cansancio me venció, y tal como había predicho Jacob, estaba sudando la gota gorda con él aún abrazado a mi cintura y con Edward recostado al otro lado, tenía demasiado calor como para… un momento, con cuidado desenvolví las manos de la frazada y toqué el enorme bulto que roncaba frente a mí, demasiado cálido y dormido, imposible que fuera mi novio, me retorcí todo lo que pude del horno en el que parecía metida, por fin después de algunos jadeos mi mirada se topó con la de Edward que me sonrió aunque su mirada adolorida no desapareció.

-Hace suficiente calor como para…- no me dejó terminar cuando la alegría le llegó a los ojos y se acercó para ayudarme- solo abre la cremallera, con cuidado- le sonreí y él pareció saber lo que quería hacer porque abrió solo un poco y me sacó con lentitud, me abracé a él en cuanto me vi libre, recogió el anorak y me lo dio, empecé a ponérmelo cuando salí de la tienda, aún hacía frío pero no se comparaba en nada con la helada de anoche, cerramos la cremallera de la tienda y miré al enorme lobo color arena que estaba echado a unos metros con el hocico entre las patas delanteras, parecía aburrido, no parecía tan temprano y el sol apenas iluminaba pero calentaba lo suficiente.

-Cuánto tiempo?- murmuré abrazada a él, suspiró y besó mi cabeza antes de contestar.

-Una hora al menos, Alice le dijo a Sam que eso tardarían…

-Aaah!- dos gritos provenientes de la tienda interrumpieron a Edward, miré un escándalo con sombras en el interior y me agarró la risa tonta, Edward reía entre dientes.

-Jacob se movió y abrazó a tu hermano, no entiendo como pudo confundirlo contigo, entonces Emmett se giró y se abrazó a Jacob… a Emmett le dieron ganas de ir al baño y despertó, se topó con la boca de Jacob demasiado cerca y fue cuando gritó, Jacob despertó de inmediato e intentan encontrar la cremallera de la tienda- no aparté la mirada de las sombras histéricas, pero Edward estaba sonriendo, la lucha duró por algunos minutos, incluso Seth parecía reír en su forma lobuna.

-Sé que estás afuera Cullen! Por qué rayos no abres la maldita cosa!

-Perdóname Emmett- Edward me abrazó más, no parecía tener intención de ir a ayudar- pero creí que querías jugar con Jacob- soltó una carcajada y entonces todo terminó con la tienda partida en dos, Emmett parecía querer desaparecer con la mirada a Edward y Jake no se quedaba muy lejos, yo me abracé a mi novio porque me causó aún más gracia.

-Son dos, ya van dos- masculló Emmett.

-Iré a hablar con Sam- agregó Jacob y se encaminó hacia los árboles, intenté llamarlo pero Edward se había tensado a mi lado.

-No lo harás- estrelló la mandíbula con fuerza, Emmett estaba sonriendo, dio media vuelta y levantó su mochila- Emmett te lo advie…- dio un paso hacia él cuando mi hermano me miró y dijo:

-Bella encontré fotos de Edward cuando era bebé, quieres verlas?- fotos? Ni siquiera le contesté y corrí hacia él, bueno, lo que yo podría correr con tanta ropa, Jacob regresó de inmediato y Seth se acercó trotando, Edward apareció a mi lado, no estaba nada contento, me estiré para besarlo, bajó el rostro pero el beso pareció más como para no ofenderme.

-Emmett ésta me la vas a pagar- masculló Edward mientras lo jalaba hacia lo que había quedado de tienda.

-Oh Eddie, si solo son fotografías- se burló Emmett y del pecho de Edward surgió un amenazador bramido.

-Te estás pasando Emmett- le dije pero mi hermano solo me sonrió antes de dejarse caer sobre el piso de lona.

-No deberían estar desechas?- preguntó Jake con burla pero para mi sorpresa Edward le contestó tranquilamente.

-Eso esperaba, cómo rayos las encontraste Emmett?

-Demasiado tiempo sin nada que hacer mientras Jackie estuvo con el peluquero, exploré interesantes lugares en la casa, no sabía que teníamos ático y mucho menos que guardaras fotografías tuyas de cuando eras bebé- mi hermano se alzó de hombros y sacó un sobre Manila de la mochila, lo abrió y metió la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- las mandé restaurar para que se miraran bien.

Otro bramido ésta vez un poco ahogado se escuchó del pecho de Edward con la primer fotografía que Emmett puso en medio del corro que habíamos formado, pero la foto desapareció antes de que pudiera terminar de ver la silueta del rectángulo.

-Esme las guardó, creí haberlas tirado.

-Edward quiero verlas- me giré hacia el único que podía hacer eso, además Jake lo miraba altanero- por favor- eso había funcionado antes, le sonreí cuando suspiró y me entregó la fotografía, miré la imagen casi con avidez, me extrañó un poco no encontrarme con la fotografía a blanco y negro que esperaba, era en tonos sepia y por eso más hermosa, tenía un aire de antigüedad que estoy segura cualquier coleccionista apreciaría, era un niño de no más de cinco años, tenía el cabello cortado en una especie de casquete bajo una boina, vestía pantalón corto con chaqueta y corbata, calcetas altas y zapatos de bota, los ojos se le miraban claros y me pregunté por el color que tenían.

Parecía estar la estancia de una casa muy elegante, cuando Jake soltó una carcajada y Edward volvió a gruñir, dejé de mirar hipnotizada al niño, Emmett me daba otra fotografía, dejé la que tenía en el centro y tomé la que me daba mi hermano, no pude evitar una exclamación de ternura al verla, era una clásica, yo había visto muchas de mi hermano pero ésta por alguna razón me gustaba más, era un bebé de apenas unos meses al que sacaban de un lavamanos bastante elegante, solo se miraban unos brazos que lo sostenían de frente a la cámara.

-Te miras adorable Edward- me abracé a él, Emmett me dio otra fotografía y le regresé la que tenía en la mano, un bebé más grande, tendría unos 6 meses, estaba recostado sobre sábanas, se chupaba el dedo de un pie con el cabello alborotado hacia todas partes.

-Tenías frío?- alarmada miré a Emmett, Edward gruñó fieramente, sus labios se enroscaron dejando al descubierto sus blancos dientes, Seth y Jacob se pararon de un brinco, la pelambrera de Seth estaba parada, miraba calculador a Edward al igual que Jacob- ya, tranquilos no me va a hacer nada- Emmett pasó otra fotografía, lancé la que tenía en la mano y me abracé a Edward.

-Te estás pasando Emmett, ya déjalo- le advertí, los lobos nos miraban incrédulos, de repente, Edward dejó de gruñir, se tranquilizó y sonrió, me aparté un poco para comprobar que en verdad estaba tranquilo, su rostro angelical me sonrió.

-A ti no, pero sé de un Jeep que no puede andar sin motor- ahí fue cuando los ojos de mi hermano se abrieron mucho, abrió la bocota para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar y en cambio insistió con la fotografía que me daba- no, Rosalie no podrá hacer nada- agregó Edward, yo suspiré, estos dos eran imposibles, preferí ponerle atención a la fotografía que también era en tonos sepia, un niño de no más de dos años, desnudo de nuevo, sonreí y Edward bufó, tenía el cabello largo y disparejo, parecía muy concentrado agachado, su mirada indicaba que no sabía de lo que se trataba, con el pulgar y el índice se sujetaba a Edward Jr, el entrecejo junto como preguntándose lo que era, no pude reprimir una risita.

-No sabías lo que era, amor?- Jake y Emmett soltaron una atronadora carcajada, Seth aulló con la lengua colgándole por un lado entre esos enormes dientes y me lo imaginé riendo también, dejé de reír un poco cuando lo escuché gruñir, pero no me gruñía a mí sino a los lobos y más a mi hermano, después me susurró contra el cabello.

-Te aseguro que lo hicieron todos ellos.

-Pero no me fotografiaron- rió Emmett, los lobos asintieron.

-Claro que sí, tengo una foto tuya así -me alcé de hombros, Emmett dejó de reír de golpe, miré a Jake que lentamente imitó a mi hermano- Billy me mostró una y tenías más de dos años, puedo preguntarle a Sue o al tío Charlie- agregué mirando a Seth, él ni se inmutó sino al contrario subió y bajó su enorme cabeza, le quité el sobre de las fotografías a Emmett que se había quedado pensativo y continué mirando, la que saqué a continuación era a blanco y negro y decidí que me gustaban más en sepia, se me volvió a escapar una exclamación de ternura, estaba un poco más grande que en la anterior y ya tenía el cabello en casquete un poco largo, sonreía a la cámara sentado en un antiguo inodoro, le pasé la foto a Emmett y me giré hacia Edward- por qué en casi todas estás desnudo?

-Al parecer se consideraba tierno- gruñó de mala gana.

-Y espero que sea en el único lugar en que lo miras así- deseé tener una piedra ante el comentario fuera de lugar de Emmett, lo fulminé con la mirada pero él veía fijamente a Edward.

-Si vuelves a abrir tu bocota Emmett, te juro que me aparto y me llevo a los lobos de aquí…- saqué otra fotografía después de asegurarme que había quedado claro, esta era sepia de nuevo, tendría algunos siete u ocho años, parecían estar en un parque y Edward llevaba un tipo de short pegado al cuerpo y una extraña camisa o playera sin mangas, un poco ancha de abajo, el short y la camisa eran a rayas, señalé con un dedo la imagen y lo miré.

-Qué se supone que vistes?- me miró intensamente, sus labios se curvaron solo un poco cuando respondió.

-Al parecer, un traje de veraneo, eran frescos y cuando hacía calor se vestía a niño y niña igual, es el jardín de casa- me explicó en un susurro, miré de nuevo la fotografía, debía ser una casa enorme, y al pensar en eso, recordé algo, las fotografías no eran tan comunes como ahora, no todos por no decir que nadie tenía una cámara al menos que se fuera fotógrafo y expresé mi duda en voz alta, Edward me sonrió antes de responder- fui el único hijo y mi padre siempre tenía a un fotógrafo siguiéndolo, creo que hasta vivía en casa- se alzó de hombros, si lo pensaba bien, no conozco mucho de su vida.

Pasé la foto y saqué las dos últimas, en una parecía haber sido tomada el mismo día y en el mismo lugar pero llovía o eso me imaginé que eran los rayones claros, además el niño estaba mojado además de desnudo, chapoteaba en el agua, Edward a mi lado suspiró, esa se la di a él, ya estaba grande y no quería que Emmett volviera a reírse porque era tentador apartar a los lobos, con la última fotografía me agarró de nuevo la risa.

-Te pareces a Big Show de la WWE!- me las arreglé para decir, Edward arrugó el entrecejo y se inclinó para ver, sentí el tremendo calor de los lobos que se acercaron, Emmett se puso detrás de mí.

-Yo diría que es la pierna de Big Show!- rió mi hermano.

-Emmett.

-Ya, ya, es verdad, es chiquitititito.

-Tenía ocho años Emmett- tomé el brazo de mi novio mientras seguía viendo la fotografía, era un extraño traje para un niño, un short a media pierna un poco ancho, pechera y dos tirantes.

-Por qué a rayas también?- pregunté pensativa, parecía el mar como fondo.

-Traje de baño- apenas masculló Edward eso, Jacob cayó de espaladas riendo, Emmett soltó una carcajada atrás de mí y Seth aullaba retorciéndose en la nieve lejos de nosotros, solo ahí cabía bien, empecé a reír también y entonces Edward se puso de pie- iré a… caminar, mantente cerca de lo que queda de tienda, Emmett arma la otra tienda.

-Edward no te enojes- dejé de reír y me puse de pie junto a él.

-No estoy molesto pero no quiero dejarte sin hermano, llamaré por teléfono a Carlisle- me dio un beso en los labios y desapareció, yo suspiré, era mejor guardar las fotografías o Edward podía arrepentirse y regresar para tirarlas. Miré a Edward mientras hablaba por teléfono, sus labios se movían rápido y aunque intenté no hacerlo, me sorprendí poniendo atención a sus labios, si podía enterarme de lo que estuviera pasando con ellos lo haría sin ponerme a pensar. Le sonreí cuando colgó y me miró, como no se movió yo me acerqué a él.

-Estás enojado?

-Claro que no- me abrazó y hundió el rostro entre mi cabello, lo sentí respirar, su frío aliento me despeinó para su diversión- pero insisto en que le das mucha esperanza.

Me giré aún en sus brazos pero solo estaba Emmett junto a la tienda, tenía la cabeza metida en la mochila, parecía un enorme oso en dos patas buscando comida.

-Es mi amigo- parpadeé y miré a Edward.

-Nada más?

-Por supuesto- no podía ser que Angela tuviera razón y todo el problema con Jacob fuera por su testosterona… un vampiro tiene testosterona? Sigue siendo hombre, no? Todo por celos contra mi amigo.

-Ya superaste lo de la fobia?- mi sonrisa predilecta apareció iluminando su perfecto rostro. Fingí una mueca de terror pero terminé sonriendo- entonces dile… dile que vamos a casarnos en unos meses…

-No creo que…- intenté decir pero ramas rompiéndose me interrumpieron, aterrada me quedé mirando a Edward que tenía una casi invisible sonrisa.

-Qué? Te vas a casar?- había furia contenida en ese susurro, lentamente me giré. Jacob estaba a unos metros con los puños fieramente apretados. Su cara de dolor y traición se grabó a fuego en mi corazón. De repente comprendí la sonrisa de Edward, me invadió una furia irascible y me giré hacia el vampiro que malditamente seguía sonriendo.

-Lo sabías, sabías que estaba escuchando!- golpeé su pecho aunque sabía que nada le podría hacer, él me sujetó de las muñecas con cuidado, aún sonriendo susurró:

-Nunca dije que jugaría limpio.

-Maldita sea Edward… no vas a ponerte con él a…

-Y así me pedías que me quedara Bella, cómo… vas a casarte y no puedes pedirme nada…- el susurro de Jacob me interrumpió, no pude seguir gritándole a Edward- sabes qué? Iré a pelear, dejaré que lo que tenga que pasar, pase- dio media vuelta decidido e intenté seguirlo pero Edward seguía deteniéndome.

-Bella, no…- intentó decir cuando me sacudí sus manos para seguir a mi amigo, tenía que evitar que hiciera algo estúpido.

-Suéltame, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!- le mandé una mirada feroz o al menos a mí me lo pareció. Cuando me soltó corrí tras Jake. Tropecé varias veces pero me las arreglé para no tropezar.

-Ey Bells qué…

-Cállate Emmett!- rodeé a mi hermano y seguí corriendo- Jake espera, Jacob!- tropecé a pesar de que puse atención por donde iba pero en mi desesperación por alcanzarlo, no miré una roca- Jacob por favor espera!

-Para qué Bella? Para ver como la mujer que amo se…?

-Por favor, solo no lo hagas, no mueras tienes que regresar Jake por favor, tienes que cuidarte…

-Para qué? No hay nada aquí para mí ya…- a duras penas me puse de pie, me dolía una rodilla.

-Por favor… yo…

-Tú te vas a casar- casi escupió la última palabra y mi desesperación creció más cuando él daba media vuelta listo para saltar y convertirse, se sacrificaría y no podía imaginar siquiera lo que haría… me dolía solo pensarlo y dije lo único que pude.

-Bésame.

-Qué?- cómo si no hubiera entendido o no entendiera, me miró, yo tragué saliva y lo repetí, le rogué que me besara.

-Quiero que me beses Jacob- ya no tuve que repetirlo, Jacob se acercó rápido y me tomó por la cintura, con delicadeza deslizó sus manos y me pegó contra él, sentí su pecho casi hirviendo pasar mi ropa. Me ahogué con el aire que intentaba respirar, de pronto el mirar a mi amigo tan cerca de mí, el ambiente era distinto, el aire que respiraba olía diferente, muy diferente.

Él cerró los ojos y no pude hacer lo mismo hasta que sentí sus hirvientes labios contra los míos y sin ser completamente consciente, mis ojos también se cerraron. Después de un par de minutos, una pequeña parte de mi cerebro me gritaba que lo interrumpiera, que dejara de besar a Jacob, a mi amigo a… esa pequeña parte me gritó después lo que era verdad, lo que había sabido en el fondo y que no quería admitir… sí, amaba a Jake, él era para mí algo más que un amigo.

-Tengo que irme- susurró, sus labios seguían pegados a los míos.

-No- se separó y sonriente, satisfecho con mi respuesta me miró.

-No tardaré- se inclinó y volvió a besarme, ya no pude resistirme, y con un optimista "volveré", echó a correr. Cuando lo perdí de vista me dejé caer de rodillas con ganas de morir… como ansiaba que una avalancha me cayera encima. Sin ruido o algo, sentí una fría mano acariciarme la mejilla.

-Estás bien?

-No, me quiero morir- mascullé.

-Nunca lo permitiré, sin importar nada Bella- guardó silencio un segundo mientras yo gruñí- dónde está Jacob?

-Se ha ido a luchar.

-Ah…- levanté la mirada hacia él y me quedé viéndolo un rato, hasta que me pudo más la vergüenza y hundí la vista en la tierra. Me congelé cuando lo escuché reír- ay Bella por Dios, no puedo creer que hayas caído en sus redes y tú que me regañaste porque jugaba sucio- suspiró aún entre carcajadas, yo no entendía nada- tu rodilla sangra, anda vamos a curarte- me ayudó a parar.

-Redes?

-Claro.

-Mentía?

-Eres tan mala mentirosa que no crees que alguien pueda hacerlo tan bien- volvió a reír y me guió hacia la tienda. Mientras me curaba tendría que hablar más claramente, no era justo que él riera tan a gusto y yo me sintiera tan mal.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emmett POV

Después de que Bella y Edward tuvieran una silenciosa platica sobre algo que no alcancé a oír y que Seth no me lo había podido explicar a ladridos, Edward se acercó a nosotros concentrando su mirada en Seth. Seguro la batalla estaba por comenzar, no podía quitarme la imagen de Rosalie de la cabeza, estaba tan preocupado, no me había preocupado tanto desde que la loca de Bella se tiró del acantilado en La Push.

-Esta empezando- murmuró Edward sin dejar de mirar a Seth. Me puse de pié de inmediato y fui junto a Bella, se miraba perturbada, seguro estaba igual de preocupada por nuestra familia y los lobos. Le pasé un brazo por los hombros y la acerqué a mi para intentar calmarla- los neófitos llegaron al claro y todo funciona como si fuera resultado de un encantamiento; Jasper es un genio. También se separaron en dos grupos, tal como predijo Alice. Sam nos está convocando para encabezar el grupo de la emboscada.

Fruncí el ceño cuando mencionó el "nos", estaba tan concentrado en lo que pensaba Seth que había usado el plural que usaba la manada. La mirada de Edward estaba perdida en un punto muy lejano del lugar. Sentí a Bella aferrarse a mi suéter con fuerza, la miré, estaba pálida y miraba preocupada a Edward.

-Respira, Bella- le dije cuando vi que ya hasta comenzaba a ponerse morada.

-El primer grupo esta en el claro, podemos escuchar la batalla- Edward dejó de hablar concentrándose en los pensamientos de Seth. Le di unos segundos para que siguiera explicando lo que pasaba, pero pasó mucho tiempo sin que él hablara, así que supuse que tendría que pedir información.

-Que esta pasando Edward?- pregunté sacudiendo a Bella para que volviera a respirar de nuevo, oh no, si tenía que estar recordándoselo durante toda la batalla la iba a…

-La manada distrae al segundo grupo, al que no ha entrado en el cla… buen movimiento Leah! Vaya, que rápida. Uno de los neófitos descubrió nuestro olor y Leah lo tumbo antes de que pudiera siquiera volverse- explicó Edward aun con la mirada perdida. Sin darme cuenta había comenzado a respirar muy rápido, casi podía sentir la adrenalina de estar justo en la batalla, pero con este comentarista era difícil mantenerse al corriente.

-Que mas, Edward? Vamos, habla!

-Los lobos llevan al segundo grupo de neófitos al claro- me explicó Edward distraídamente, ahora que Bella recordaba como respirar tenía que hacerle presión al vampiro para que no se olvidara de contarnos lo que pasa- tranquilo Emmett, no hay mucho que decir…

-Claro que lo hay! Como están nuestros padres? Contra cuantos pelean? Como les está yendo? Y Rosalie?- exclamé mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido, él me miró por un segundo y después volvió a mirar hacia la nada.

-Jacob acaba de llegar, es bueno- siguió murmurando Edward- Carlisle y Esme hacen un gran equipo, se protegen la espalda el uno al otro- apreté mas a Bella contra mi al imaginarme a mamá y a papá luchando codo a codo- Alice corre de aquí para allá como poseída, dudo que haya alguien que la logre… Jasper, cuidado!- Bella se aferró a mi suéter de nuevo ante la exclamación de Edward, abrí mucho los ojos pero Edward no volvió a mencionarlo- es bueno luchando, muy, muy bueno luchando. Rosalie lo hace muy bien, a pesar de que intenta evitar a los lobos a toda costa, esta peleando estupendamente.

Abracé a Bella y no pude suprimir una sonrisa, mi Rose peleaba estupendamente, eso significaba que estaría bien para cuando todo termi… un segundo, esa mirada preocupada de Edward no me gusta. Se que usualmente esta así pero esta vez es diferente. Miré a Bella preocupado y ella me devolvió una mirada igual, sabía que Edward no estaba solo histérico como de costumbre, algo había pasado.

-Que pasó? Le sucedió algo a Rosalie?- exigí inmediatamente sin soltar a Bella.

-Hay alguien herido?- preguntó Bella intentando ir hacia Edward pero yo la apreté mas fuerte y no al dejé.

-Ella esta cerca, puedo oír sus pensamientos- murmuró Edward con cara de pánico, ella? Quien ella? No podía ser…- corre, Seth!

El enorme lobo se perdió entre los arboles y Bella y yo corrimos hacia Edward. Si era ella, Victoria. Maldita sea, estamos en un gran lio. Seguí abrazando a Bella mientras Edward se ponía en pose protectora frente a nosotros mirando directamente un lugar entre los arboles cubiertos de nieve. Sentía a Bella temblar ligeramente y estaba seguro que yo también lo hacía, y no precisamente por el frio.

-Ella sabía que no estábamos ahí pero capto mi olor, sabía que estarías conmigo- explicó Edward, moví a Bella hasta dejarla medio oculta detrás de mi, no serviría de nada, pero me sentía mejor de ese modo- no esta sola.

-Nos encontró- murmuró Bella y de repente todo quedó en silenció. Un silencio tan absoluto que me dio miedo. Y más al ver la solitaria figura que se movía lentamente entre los árboles. No era victoria, pero la sensación de miedo era la misma. Cerré mi mano alrededor del brazo de Bella al ver los amenazantes ojos del vampiro que nos acechaba.

-Riley, escúchame- dijo Edward claramente mirando al recién llegado- Victoria solamente te está usando para distraerme. Ella sabe que te mataré. De hecho, se alegra de ya no tener que soportarte por mas tiempo.

-No lo escuches Riley- pegué un brinco al escuchar la falsamente dulce voz de Victoria. Giré mi cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz y pasé saliva pesadamente al ver la pelirroja cabellera de Victoria resaltar entre toda la nieve- te advertí sobre sus juegos mentales.

-Puedo leerle la mente, se lo que piensa de ti.

-Está mintiendo- dijo Victoria y yo no sabía ni para donde hacerme o donde esconder a Bella. Eran dos vampiros, una loca con sed de venganza y un ingenuo que se dejó engañar por ella.

-Ella solo te creo a ti y al ejercito para vengar a su verdadera pareja, James- dijo Edward y sentí a Bella temblar con un escalofrío al escuchar el nombre. Riley miró a victoria con el entrecejo fruncido. Si! Le creía a Edward!- es lo único que le interesa, no tu.

-Eres solo tú lo que me importa, eso lo sabes- le dijo Victoria mirándolo con un amor que ni a su madre.

-Piénsalo Riley- dijo Edward y en efecto, el vampiro bajó la mirada muy concentrado, al parecer seguía confundido por lo que le había dicho Edward. No podía creerle a Victoria! Debía de ver la luz y volverse contra ella, era lo que tenía mas lógica. Sentí a Bella aferrarse a mi suéter cuando Riley levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a Edward con una inocente sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estas muerto- murmuró y yo no pude mas que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás arrastrando a Bella conmigo cuando el neófito saltó e nuestra dirección con los colmillos listos para morder. Pero justo cuando iba a caer sobre Edward, Seth salió de en medio del bosque y tomó a Riley por el hombro. Cubrí a Bella con mi cuerpo, casi podía sentir sus uñas enterrándose en mi espalda de lo fuerte que se aferraba a mi. Seth sacudió a Riley un par de veces hasta que escuché el sonido de metal retorciéndose. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, aparte de que no quería perderme de nada no podía dejar de sorprenderme por la situación en la que estábamos. Riley soltó un alarido mientras se sostenía la muñeca, y solo la muñeca por que el resto de la mano había desaparecido.

-Nunca tendrás otra oportunidad como esta- exclamó Edward, me giré para ver a Victoria frenar en seco y volverse para mirar a mi hermano. Al parecer la pelirroja pretendía huir del lugar- la quieres. Quieres que yo sienta el dolor que sentiste cuando maté a James. Cuando lo hice pedazos. Cuando lo convertí en cenizas.

-Edward, que demonios haces?- exclamé, estaba provocando a una ya provocada y peligrosa Victoria!

-Cuando lo transforme en nada- finalizó el loco de Edward y el rostro de Victoria estaba completamente desfigurado por la furia. El amenazador y escalofriante gruñido que Victoria soltó me hizo retroceder un poco mas. Bella y yo estábamos casi pegados a la roca de la montaña mirando como Victoria le saltaba encima a Edward.

Todo se volvió una nube de nieve durante unos segundos y después… Victoria saltaba sobre mi hermana y yo con los dientes al descubierto! Bella se aferró a mi aun mas y yo la abracé contra mi intentando cubrirla con mi cuerpo, pero justo cuando Victoria nos iba a alcanzar, Edward la tomó de un tobillo y la lanzó fuera de alcance. Me moví junto a Edward para posicionarme siempre detrás de él, el lugar más seguro, o mejor dicho menos peligroso, del momento. Arrastré a una Bella casi en shock junto conmigo.

Victoria había aterrizado en un árbol y había comenzado a subirlo, no sabía para que, pero Edward no la dejaría llegar muy lejos, nos hecho una mirada a Bella y a mi y después se alejó para golpear el enorme pino al que Victoria había subido. El gigantesco árbol se vino abajo con todo y loca vengativa. Podía escuchar a Seth gruñendo y mordiendo mientras Riley intentaba protegerse sin su mano izquierda. Bella y yo corrimos hacia otro lado cuando el árbol soltó una nube de nieve y ramitas hacia todos lados.

En cuanto el árbol cayó, Victoria miro directo a Bella y se lanzó contra ella. Pero Edward ya había saltado y la detuvo a medio camino. Escuché un gemido por parte de Seth y rápidamente lo miré, estaba tendido en el suelo, inmóvil, maldición! Riley se acercaba rápidamente hacia Edward. Entre los dos comenzaron a atacar a mi hermano, a pesar de tener la ventaja de leer mentes, dos vampiros contra uno era demasiado. Bella se lanzó hacia el suelo cubierto de nieve y comenzó a buscar algo, no le presté mucha atención, me concentré en asegurarme de dejarla detrás de mí todo el tiempo. Cuando miré de reojo que se puso de nuevo de pie me giré a verla.

-Isabella, suelta eso!- exclamé al ver el pedazo de piedra bastante filosa que tenía en su mano. Conociéndola iba a hacer una estupidez. Me incliné sobre ella para intentar quitarle la roca.

-No Emmett, espera!- alejó su mano y retrocedió un par de pasos, aun escuchaba los diversos gruñidos y siseos provenientes de la lucha a nuestro lado.

-Isabella, dame acá!- me lancé sobre ella cuando vi que estaba a punto de cortarse el brazo derecho. Tomé su mano e intenté quitarle la piedra.

-Emmett, basta, déjame!- comenzó a forcejear y retroceder, pero solo provocó que los dos cayéramos al suelo. Intenté quitarle la roca pero la tenía atorada en la férula. Forcejé con ella un poco mas, ambos estábamos tendidos en la nieve peleándonos por el pedazo de roca afilada, algo no muy seguro considerando que teníamos vampiros luchando muy cerca de nosotros.

-Dejen eso!- el grito de Edward me distrajo y lo miré, giré la cabeza justo al tiempo en que Victoria, aprovechando la distracción de Edward con nuestra pequeña riña, había atrapado la cabeza de Edward entre sus brazos mientras Riley lo detenía del cuerpo. Madre santa le iban a arrancar la cabeza a Edward!

-No!

-Edward!- intenté ponerme de pié pero Bella, en un desesperado intento por levantarse rápidamente, se agarró de mi chaqueta mandándonos al suelo a ambos de nuevo, me giré para mirar a Edward de nuevo y… por que nos miran de esa forma los tres vampiros? Me llevé la mano al rostro cuando sentí algo cálido deslizase por mi mejilla y… Dios mío…- Emm…

-Bella, que demo…- no pude terminar mi maldición al mirar la enorme cortada en el brazo de Bella, la roca filosa estaba en la nieve a nuestro lado y yo tenía sangre de Bella en mi rostro y cuello.

-No!- el gruñido de Edward me hizo voltear hacía él, los dos vampiros de ojos rojos se nos lanzaban encima! Me tiré sobre Bella para cubrirla con mi cuerpo y esperé el impacto, pero nunca llegó.

-Victoria! Victoria!- Riley gritaba desesperado mientras Seth lo arrastraba hacia el bosque. Me puse de pié lo mas rápido que pude mientras ayudaba a Bella a levantarse también. Edward tenía a Victoria tomada por el cuello, al parecer la sangre de Bella los había distraído lo suficiente como para… Edward mordía su cuello y la cabeza de Victoria se separaba de su cuerpo. Abracé a Bella y cubrí su cara para que no viera eso.

Edward no habló mientras se acercaba a nosotros, Bella y yo respirábamos con dificultad, ese había sido un buen susto. Solté a Bella cuando Edward rasgaba una parte de la camiseta que llevaba y se la amarraba a mi hermana en el brazo. Seth volvía ya del bosque con los pedazos de Riley arrastrando y los puso junto al cuerpo de Victoria. Después miró a Edward y medio ladró para llamar su atención.

-Que pasó? Alguien está herido?- Bella me ganó las preguntas pero Edward, aun muy serio, negó con la cabeza.

-Alice necesita que vayamos con ellos ahora- respondió Edward antes de girarse y sacar un encendedor de su bolsillo. Victoria y Riley ardieron en llamas en menos de dos segundos, papá me había dicho que la ponzoña de vampiro era muy inflamable– fue un esplendido trabajo en equipo, Seth.

El lobo soltó una risotada, podía respirar el ego de Seth estando a escasos metros de él, rebosaba arrogancia por cada pelo. El enorme lobo observaba como los cuerpos de los dos vampiros se convertían en cenizas rápidamente. Me limpié la cara y el cuello con otro pedazo de tela de la chamarra de Bella, era increíble la suerte que tenía mi hermana, en serio era… Seth y Edward se giraron para verse a los ojos mutuamente, no sabía el lobo, pero mi hermano se miraba preocupado.

-Que hace ella?- preguntó Edward y Bella y yo compartimos una mirada confundida. Edward soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones al tiempo que Seth soltaba un desgarrados aullido que no se escuchaba nada bien- no… Seth! Vete a casa ahora mismo! Lo más rápido posible!- exclamó Edward, Seth se miraba tenso, parecía listo para soltar la carrera hacia el bosque- confía en mi, Seth.

-Edward, que…

-Que jodidos pasa?- interrumpí a mi hermana justo cuando el lobo soltaba la carrera en dirección contraria hacia donde pretendía ir en un principio. Edward no nos miraba, pero se acercaba a nosotros rápidamente.

-No es nada, estaremos bien, tranquilos- nos dijo mientras tomaba a Bella en brazos y me daba la espalda, genial, me tendría que cargar. Subí a la espalda de mi hermano de un salto y me agarré bien justo antes de que soltara la carrera, odiaba esto de que me cargaran.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La pelea había terminado, Edward nos repetía que todo estaba bien, pero se miraba muy nervioso y había mandado a Seth a casa inmediatamente, gracias a eso ahora tenia que ir montado en la espalda de mi hermano, por mas estúpido que pareciera, pero era eso o regresar a casa con Seth y esperar hasta que se les hinche a los vampiros para ver a Rosalie, y no pensaba esperar ni un minuto mas, tenia que asegurarme que estaba bien, me la había pasado pensando en ella toda la noche y durante todo el tiempo que duró la batalla.

-Edward, seguro que todo esta bien?- volvió a preguntar Bella, apenas si la escuchaba por el sonido del viento pasar vertiginosamente por mis oídos, Edward no respondió, me preocupé aun mas, algo le habia pasado a alguien, estaba seguro, si no, por que Edward se miraba tan nervioso y nos ocultaba que pasaba? Bueno, mejor se apuraba o me iba a hartar de su silencio y me enojaría y…

-Ahí esta el prado, tranquilos- murmuro Edward, mire hacia en frente, Bella seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, vi como los arboles disminuían poco a poco, ya casi llegábamos, mi corazón comenzó a latir aun mas fuerte conforme avanzábamos- calma, Emmett, que tengo tu yugular en mi oído.

Ahora salía con que con los nervios le daba hambre! Simplemente suspire e intente calmarme, pero no servía, tenia que llegar y mirar a Rose, Edward ya me había dicho que estaba bien, pero necesitaba correr a abrazarla y sentir su frio cuerpo, tenia que estar bien, gracias a esta horrible situación de mini guerra me había decidido, me le declarare a Rosalie y no me importa si me batea, solo quiero que sepa lo que siento y… y…

-Agarra valor Emm, llegamos- susurró Edward, abrí los ojos con sorpresa, habíamos llegado en menos de 10 segundos, Edward freno a unos cuantos metros de llegar con los demás, dejo a Bella con cuidado en el suelo y yo baje de su espalda de un brinco, Bella corrió a abrazar a mamá, pero yo solo tenia ojos para mi perfecta rubia, estaba bien, no le había pasado nada durante la pelea, me sonreía, como siempre.

-Rose- murmure corriendo hacia ella, ella amplio su sonrisa y extendió sus brazos para abrazarme, pero yo no iba por un abrazo. La tome por la cintura y estampe mis labios con los de ella, escuché el grito ahogado del resto de mi familia, pero fue todo, mi concentración se desvaneció de inmediato, no podía pensar en nada, solo con sentir los fríos labios de Rosalie respondiendo mi beso, por que de veras estaba respondiéndolo! Todo comenzó a darme vueltas y sentí la necesidad de nunca jamás separarme de Rose, nunca mas, claro a menos que se me acabara el aire, me separé de ella y comencé a respirar agitado, ella también respiraba igual que yo, pero me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me tomo un par de segundos poder encontrar mi voz de nuevo- estaba… muy preocupado…

-Preocupado? Por… por mi?- me pregunto casi eufórica, le sonreí antes de asentir con la cabeza, Rose soltó una risa, no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos, me encantaba, ya me había olvidado de que el resto de mi familia estaba a nuestro lado, solo podía prestarle atención a ella.

-Claro que estaba preocupado, Rose no deje de pensar en como estabas durante toda la noche, y hoy por la mañana y…- Rosalie me miraba con los ojos brillosos, se miraba a un mas hermosa que de costumbre, y eso era demasiado.

-Y ese beso fue de preocupación?- me preguntó alzando las cejas, le sonreí aun mas, bien, hasta ahorita todo bien, por que no arriesgarme a ir mas allá, nada perdía.

-No, ese beso fue por que te amo Rose- le dije y pude escuchar claramente como todos dejaron de respirar al instante, incluida la misma Rosalie, me miraba con los ojos brillosos muy abiertos y la boca haciendo juego, le sonreí ampliamente y bese su nariz, ella soltó una risita y se colgó de mi cuello para besarme.

-Me amas?- me pregunto unos segundos después, nuestra familia había quedado ya en un decimo plano, no les prestábamos atención aunque sabíamos que seguían ahí, mirando todo.

-Claro que te amo- le asegure con una sonrisa, pero después baje la mirada- te amo desde hace buen rato, pero no me atrevía… no podía ni imaginarme que tu…

-Yo también te amo Emm- me interrumpió, la mire de nuevo, se miraba radiante y seguro yo me veía igual, me amaba! Rosalie me amaba también!- pero era demasiado tonta como para…

-No tenemos por que dar explicaciones de nuestras estupideces, sabes?- le dije alzando las cejas, ella sonrió y me abrazo por el cuello de nuevo, respondí su beso rápidamente, escuche el gritito de felicidad de Bella y Alice y fue entonces cuando nos giramos a mirar a nuestra familia.

-Yo lo sabia! Lo sabia!- exclamo Bella saltando y abrazándonos a ambos.

-Oh cariño, estoy tan feliz por ustedes- nos dijo mamá, tenia las manos juntas sobre el pecho y los ojos brillantes, aunque tenia una enrome sonrisa en el rostro, papá le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, nos miraba con una sonrisa.

-Al fin! Les juro que si no lo hacían pronto lo hubiera gritado, me volvían loco!- exclamo Jazz, Alice ya nos había soltado y ahora estaba junto a él, ambos sonreían.

-Bueno me hubieras dado algunas pistas de que le gustaba a Rosalie- le dije, todos me miraron con ojos entre cerrados, incluso papá!

-Emmett, casi te digo "Rosalie esta enamorada de ti, tarado, ve y dile que la quieres" en tu cara y no me hiciste caso!- exclamo Bella, no era verdad, nadie me había… bueno… tal vez… todos seguían mirándome como si no creyeran que no me hubiese dado cuenta antes.

-Bueno ya, perdón, soy lento- dije mirando directamente a Rose, ella me sonrió y volvió a besarme, uy si podría pasarme la eternidad besándola!

-Deja la eternidad para mas tarde Emmett, estamos en una situación delicada- me dijo Edward, Rose y yo nos separamos y ella lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, yo tampoco entendía a que se refería con eso de "delicada", entonces mire algo que llamó mi atención.

-Y eso?- pregunté mirando a una chica que estaba al lado de la enorme fogata de vampiros.

-Se rindió, nunca antes había visto algo parecido, solo a Carlisle se le ocurriría aceptar la oferta, Jasper no lo aprueba- respondió Edward sin dejar de mirar a la chica, era joven, unos 15 años tal vez.

-Le pasa algo a Jasper?- preguntó Bella, entonces gire mi vista hacia nuestro hermano, se frotaba el antebrazo izquierdo.

-Está bien, solo le arde el veneno- respondió Edward, veneno?

-Lo mordieron?- exclamamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Pretendía estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo, sobre todo para asegurarse de que Alice estuviera bien- respondió Edward negando levemente con la cabeza.

-Tonto sobre protector- escuche murmurar a Alice, estaba junto a Jasper asegurándose de que estuviera bien, de pronto, la chica a la que papá había dado una segunda oportunidad hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y emitió un estridente aullido, Rosalie se puso frente a mi en menos de un segundo y Edward lo hizo con mi hermana, ahora comprendía, todas esas veces que Rose me había protegido, no habían sido simplemente por que le recordaba al bebé de su amiga, no era por que me consideraba un hijo!

-Cambiaste de idea jovencita?- escuche a papá preguntar después de que Jasper le gruñera amenazadoramente a la chica- no tenemos especial interés en acabar contigo, pero lo haremos si no eres capaz de controlarte.

-Como pueden soportarlo?- hablo con voz alta y clara a pesar de que hablaba entre dientes- los quiero.

La chica clavo su mirada en Edward, era el que estaba mas cerca de ella, sentí la mano de Rosalie aferrarse a la mía, me daba cierta lastima la pobre chica, aun era joven y quería sangre humana, y aquí estábamos Bella y yo, tentándola, aunque sabia que mi familia no la dejaría acercarse a mas de 10 metros de nosotros, pero no era culpa de la pobre… me pregunto si yo seria así cuando me transformaran, peor aun, quien me detendría? A mis cálculos seria muchísimo mas fuerte que algún miembro de la familia, y si por accidente yo los…

-No pienses en eso ahora Emmett, es aun muy pronto- me afirmo Edward, yo suspiré y Rosalie me miro con curiosidad, le sonreí, sabia lo delicado que era el tema de la transformación con ella, así que mejor no decirle nada de eso.

-No deberíamos alejarnos de ella?- pregunto mi hermana, y su voz hizo que la neófita enrollara los labios por sobre los dientes y emitiera un gemido quejumbroso.

-No, debemos permanecer aquí- dijo Edward, estaba serio, nada comparado con lo feliz que había estado hace un momento por Rose y por mi, Rosalie y yo, que bien se escuchaba, claro que lo había dicho millones de veces, pero ahora era distinto, tenia un significado distinto, ahora de verdad éramos los dos, juntos, la abrace por la espalda y le di besitos en el cuello murmurando un "Te amo" con cada beso, ella soltó una risa antes de girarse y darme pequeños besos en los labios imitándome.

-Y Edward y yo éramos los melosos?- pregunto Bella en tono de burla.

-Cállate, al menos yo no me casare tan joven- le dije alzando una ceja.

-Oh si, bueno pues ya te quiero ver cuando…

-Chicos, basta, tranquilos- nos dijo Edward, Bella dejo su insulto a medias y se cruzo de brazos con el entrecejo fruncido, de pronto papá se puso serio y siguió la mirada de Edward, se perdía en un punto fijo del bosque, alguien venia.

-Los Volturi- murmuro Alice, Bella se encogió detrás de Edward y Rosalie me empujo hasta que quedé junto a Bella y ella se puso frente a mi, junto a Edward, esperamos durante un minuto o dos, de pronto, cuatro sombras emergieron del bosque, tres personas cubiertas en capas negras, reconocí de inmediato a la que estaba hasta adelante, Jane, ese vestidito y la estatura la delataban, el grandote debía ser Felix, otro estaba casi de la estatura de Jane, supuse era Alec, el otro, bueno podría ser cualquiera de la guardia, pero votaba por que era Demetri.

-Bienvenida Jane- dijo Edward en voz alta, la pequeña Jane se quito la capa de la cabeza dejándonos al fin ver su rostro, sus ojos rojos recorrieron a toda mi familia, en especial a Bella y a mi, pude ver una minúscula sonrisa de satisfacción cuando nos miró, entonces, su angelical rostro se lleno de confusión cuando su mirada se cruzo con la neófita que se había rendido.

-No lo comprendo- pregunto con voz aburrida mirando directamente a papá.

-Se rindió- dijo Edward, tenia a mi hermana bien sujeta por la cintura.

-Rendido?- preguntó jane incrédula, pude observar como Felix y Demetri compartían una mirada igual de sorprendida.

-Carlisle le dio esa opción.

-No hay opciones para quienes quebrantan las reglas- repuso jane con voz seca y tajante.

-Esta en sus manos- hablo papá con voz tranquila mirando a Jane- no vi la necesidad de aniquilarla en tanto se mostro voluntariamente dispuesta a dejar de atacarnos, nadie le ha enseñado las reglas.

-Eso es irrelevante- insistió Jane alzando una ceja.

-Como desees- Jane concentro su mirada en papá, no la creía capaz de hacerle lo que me hizo a mi, no sin el permiso de su adorado amo.

-Aro te envía saludos Carlisle- dijo Jane después de sacudir su cabeza un poco.

-Les agradecería que le transmitieran a el los míos.

-Por supuesto- sonrió Jane y su preciosa carita pareció aun mas angelical- parece que hoy hicieron nuestro trabajo, bueno casi todo, cuantos neófitos eran?

-Dieciocho, contándola a ella- respondió rápidamente papá.

-Dieciocho?- repitió Jane asombrada mirando a su hermano, quien tampoco parecía creerlo, Felix y Demetri compartieron otra mirada aun mas asombrada.

-Todos recién salidos del horno- siguió papá.

-Quien los creó?- pregunto Alec hablando por primera vez.

-Se llamaba Victoria- respondió Edward sin emoción alguna en la voz.

-Se llamaba?- Edward no respondió a la pregunta de Alec, pero por la mirada que los gemelitos compartieron supuse que sabían que Victoria había muerto.

-La tal Victoria se cuenta a parte de los dieciocho?- pregunto Jane, Edward asintió antes de responder.

-Iba en compañía de otro vampiro que no era tan joven como estos, pero no tendría mas de un año.

-Veinte- murmuro Alec sin dejar de mirar a su hermana, pero jane tenia la vista fija en Edward.

-Quien acabó con la creadora?- pregunto la niña rubia.

-Yo- respondió Edward, Jane entrecerró los ojos mirando a mi hermano antes de volverse hacia la neófita.

-Eh, tu, como te llamas?- pregunto Jane mirando a la neófita, la pobre chica se miraba confundida, no sabia quienes eran ni que sucedía, lastima que Jane no fuera nada paciente y que le encantara torturar, por que eso fue precisamente lo que hizo cuando la joven no respondió rápidamente, me encogí en mi lugar cuando escuche el grito de la neófita, rápidamente me acerqué a Rose y la abrace por la cintura al recordar como se había sentido aquella vez que Jane probó su poder en mi.

-No es necesario que hagas eso- murmuró Edward, mi hermana estaba abrazada a él y escondía su rostro en el pecho de Edward.

-Ya lo se- no quise mirar a Jane, supuse estaba sonriendo, era un demonio, literal, no como Alice y sus cosas locas, Jane era un demonio sacado del mismísimo infierno, me concentré en un punto del bosque e intente no escuchar la conversación que sostenía Jane con la neófita, cuyo nombre, según había escuchado, era Bree.

-_La van a matar?-_ pregunté en mi mente, Edward asintió casi imperceptiblemente, cerré los ojos, no quería volver a mirar la muerte de un vampiro, con una vez en la vida tenia suficiente.

-No voy a ocultar que estoy impresionada- escuche decir a Jane, me atreví a mirarla, se veía algo impresionada mirando a papá- jamás había visto a un clan escapar sin bajas de un ataque de semejante magnitud.

Eso era por que ella no sabia de los lobos claro, me alegré, conociendo como eran de ridículos seguro venían y nos mataban a todos solo por tener de mascota a un perro, miré a Jane fijar su vista en mi hermanita, sabia que su poder no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo, pero aun así me recorrió un escalofrió al ver la concentración reflejada en el rostro de Jane.

-Tendrías la bondad de no hacer eso?- pidió Edward a Jane con voz tensa, no me equivocaba, la niña del demonio intentaba utilizar su poder en Bella, la mire con el entrecejo fruncido cuando se echo a reír.

-Solo era una prueba, al parecer no sufre daño alguno- dijo Jane aun con voz risueña, mire a Bella temblar un poco, Edward la apretó mas contra él- bueno parece que no nos queda mucho por hacer, que raro! Fue un fastidio perdernos la pelea.

-Si, y eso que estaban muy cerca, es una verdadera lastima que no llegaran media hora antes, quizá entonces podrían haber realizado su trabajo completo- dijo Edward con acritud mirando firmemente a Jane.

-Si, que lastima que las cosas hayan salido así, verdad?- Jane le sostuvo la mirada a mi hermano, Edward asintió para si mismo, como si estuviera confirmando algo, que tan cerca habrían estado los Volturi que no se habían dignado a venir a ayudar a mi familia?- Felix?

Giré la cabeza y enterré mi cara en el cabello de Rosalie cuando Jane miró a Bree de nuevo, no la había olvidado y ahora haría que Felix hiciera el trabajo sucio por ella, sentí la mano de Rosalie cerrarse entorno a las mías, que estaban entrelazadas en su cintura.

-Espera- la voz de Edward me hizo levantar la cara de nuevo, mi hermano miraba fijamente a papá mientras hablaba- podemos explicarle las reglas a la joven, no parecía maldispuesta a aprenderlas, no sabia lo que hacia.

-Por supuesto, estamos preparados para responsabilizarnos de Bree- continuó papá, sinceramente no me molestaba irme a vivir con el tío Charlie por unos meses, mientras cuidaban de que Bree no se descontrolara, todo con tal de que no asesinaran a nadie mas.

-Los Volturi no dan segundas oportunidades- repuso la niñita entre divertida y sorprendida ante la petición de papá- es malo para nuestra reputación, lo cual me recuerda…- de pronto volvió a mirarnos a Bella y a mi, sonriendo con malicia- Cayo estará muy interesado en saber que siguen siendo humanos, Bella, Emmett, quizá decida hacerles una visita.

-Ya se fijó la fecha- intervino de pronto Alice, en serio? Ya tenían fecha? Desde cuando habían… miré a Edward negar lentamente con la cabeza mirándome con las cejas alzadas, mejor no decía nada, me volví para mirar a los Volturi de nuevo- quizás vayamos a visitarlos dentro de unos meses.

-Encárgate de eso Felix- soltó Jane una vez que su angelical sonrisa se desvaneció ante el comentario de Alice, al parecer no le parecía eso de dejarnos vivos a Bella y a mi por mas tiempo- quiero volver a casa.

-No mires.

-Emmett- escuché a Edward y Rosalie decirnos a mi hermana y a mi, enterré mi rostro en el cabello de Rose de nuevo para no mirar lo que le hacían a la pobre neófita, desgraciadamente mis manos estaban atrapadas entre las de Rosalie, así que no pude cubrirme los oídos, escuche el gruñido de Felix y un agudísimo aullido que supuse era Bree, me dieron escalofríos inmediatamente, pero el grito de la chica se apago rápidamente, después de eso siguieron sonidos como de fierros retorciéndose, supe que la estaban desmembrando, apreté mas la cintura de Rose esperando que todo terminara.

-Vámonos- levante la vista lentamente, pude ver las cuatro figuras envueltas en capas grises alejarse rápidamente mientras ese penetrante olor a incienso se volvía cada vez mas intenso, toda la familia nos quedamos mirando el punto por el que se movían los Volturi hasta que al fin se perdieron de vista.

-Ya todo termino, volvamos a casa- murmuró papá, no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, tomé la mano de Rosalie y comenzamos a caminar hacia el bosque, miré a Edward levantar a mi hermana del suelo para echarse a correr, genial, me tendrían que llevar de nuevo, Jasper se puso frente a mi rápidamente y salté a su espalda, últimamente me estaban llevando demasiadas veces sobre ellos, ya empezaba a cansarme, no podía esperar a preguntarle a Alice cuando era esa dichosa fecha en la que nos transformarían a Bella y a mi.

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Y aquí lo que esperaban, aunque no se confíen que todavía puedo hacer que se separen! Imaginen lo que sufriría Emmett =D hahahaha bueeeeno si mandan muchos reviews, quizá lo deje ser feliz XD_

**_Nymphadora Tonks:_ **_Y bien..¿? ke les pareció la escena de Emmett y Rose..¿? no se me ocurrió mejor forma la verdad..xD mucho esperar.. me interesa mucho su opinión.. vamos.._

_

* * *

_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	23. Las cosas como debían ser

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Algo hermoso de este capitulo es que yo no tuve nada que ver en la gran mayoría y todavía más increíble, ¡mi compañera se quedó sin pretextos! Léase que no tuve nada que ver! No fue mi culpa… lean =D_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**Bien.. si… mucho de esto fue mi idea.. pero ella fue la ke…! Ella me convenció de…! Fue su culpa ke…! Y además…! Ya ke..¬ ¬ ella es la ke sube el capi puede poner lo ke kiera después ke yo comente..¬ ¬ No nos maten.. fue simplemente… una ocurrencia..!

* * *

**Las cosas como debían ser..!**

Bella POV

Ya habían pasado 8 años desde que nos habíamos marchado de con esa horrible familia, los Williams, Emmett y yo nunca hablábamos de eso, ni siquiera para burlarnos, desde el primer día, cuando llegamos a ese pequeño hospital de New Market, Emmett no había querido quedarse ahí mas de dos días, así que, en cuanto el doctor le dijo que ya podía caminar, nos fuimos directo a la central de autobuses, compramos dos boletos directos a Dallas, Texas, era lo mas lejos que podíamos pagar sin quedarnos sin nada de dinero, habíamos tomado comida del hospital así que pudimos sobrevivir 4 días en Dallas mientras Emmett conseguía dinero de manera… digamos, poco convencional.

-Señorita McCarty, muy bien, la felicito, esa beca escolar llegara mas pronto de lo que se imagina- mi profesor de biología me entrego mi examen con una A+, sonreí. Habíamos comprado boletos para ir a Phoenix y nos habían aceptado en una casa hogar, nos mandaron a la escuela, o por lo menos intentaron mandar a Emmett a la escuela, pero él prefirió ir a conseguir trabajo ayudándole al señor Morrison a limpiar su tienda de abarrotes y a cargar cajas pesadas, el pobre viejo apenas si podía levantar los billetes para dar el cambio.

-Muchas gracias profesor Furman- dije, desde que me habían aceptado en la primaria había luchado por tener las mejores notas, Emmett me daba ánimos, el trabajaba duro para que yo pudiera ir a la universidad, pero cuando él cumplió los 18 años nos sacaron de la casa, bueno, lo sacaron y yo por supuesto que lo seguí, había ahorrado mucho trabajando, pudimos alquilar un pequeñísimo departamento, yo también trabajaba medio tiempo, y ahora que Emmett era mayor, tenia mas posibilidades de trabajos.

-Chicos, recuerden que los finales son muy importantes, solo 3 semanas a estudiar mucho- dijo el profesor Furman justo antes de que la campana de salida sonara, se hizo un revoltijo y todos nos apretujamos en la salida del aula, camine lentamente hasta el autobús escolar que me llevaba a casa, repasaba la lista de universidades a las que tendría posibilidad de obtener beca, era la mejor de la clase, así que tendría muchas posibilidades, ya había metido mi solicitud y solo esperaba respuesta.

-Muchas gracias Moe- dije cuando el chofer me dejo frente al edificio donde Emmett y yo vivíamos, estaba algo cerca del centro de la ciudad, no mucho, pero servía la locación, era muy pequeño, pero era lo que podíamos pagar, Emmett le había puesto una chapa extra para mas seguridad, pero de todas formas, no teníamos mucho que nos pudieran robar.

Entre en casa y encendí la luz, un único foco que iluminaba nuestro cuarto todo en uno, la cocina en la esquina derecha pegada a la puerta, a la izquierda nuestro comedor, una mesa y dos sillas de plástico, al fondo teníamos nuestro centro de entretenimiento, mejor dicho mis libros de segunda mano y la mini televisión que habíamos comprado con el primer bono de navidad de Emmett, la única puerta del lugar llevaba a la habitación, que era un colchón en el suelo con una caja de cartón a un lado para nuestro despertador, ahí había otro foco y un aire acondicionado de lo mas viejo, nuestro closet un tubo que Emmett había pegado entre dos paredes y el baño era tan pequeño que ni siquiera tenia puerta.

Suspire mientras lanzaba mi mochila a la cama, me quite el suéter y lo colgué, Emmett llegaría en media hora, le prepararía la comida, me encamine a nuestro mini bar y lo abrí, tendríamos que hacer la despensa pronto, nos quedábamos sin comida, saqué la ultima cebolla y después me dirigí a la alacena y saque la pasta y dos cartoncitos de salsa de tomate, el espagueti era muy bueno para una emergencia, antes de que pudiera ponerme a cocinar unos golpes en la puerta llamaron mi atención, fui a abrir, error, era el señor Tyler, el dueño del edificio.

-Niña, necesito el dinero de la renta hoy mismo!- me dijo con su horrible voz chillona, suspiré mirándolo- y les llego esto, dile al holgazán de tu hermano que pague las cuentas!

-Disculpe, mi hermano no es…

-Dile que me pague! Llevo una semana pidiéndole el dinero y no me da nada! Es un irresponsable y tu deberías de…

-Escuche, señor Tyler, mi hermano llegara en un rato, él es el que se ocupa de estas cosas, podría regresar luego?- si no se iba estaba segura que ambos rodaríamos escaleras abajo cuando me le echara encima, el hombre gruño un par de cosas que no logre entender y se alejo de la puerta, suspire mientras cerraba, la cuenta de luz, vencería en dos días, usualmente no usábamos casi nada de luz, no era mucho, pero la parrilla eléctrica para cocinar y el refrigerador nos quitaban dinero que bien nos servía para otra cosa, deje los sobres en la mesa y me dirigí a la parrilla, hoy le pagaban a Emmett, así que no habría mucho problema con la luz, eso espero.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Emmett POV

Mi turno estaba por terminar, al fin! Este empleo en la tienda de electrónica era el ultimo recurso, yo no sabia mucho de tecnología, pero era bueno ayudando a los clientes con sus compras y haciendo promoción animando a la gente afuera del negocio, fui a marcar mi tarjeta de salida mientras me quitaba la playera del uniforme y me quedaba con la camiseta de resaque que traía debajo, en el auto traía la ropa para cambiarme.

-McCarty, necesito hablar contigo- el señor Lampinelli, dueño de la tienda, falsamente italiano, por cierto, fui tras él antes de marcar mi tarjeta, si tardaba mucho seria hora extra, entre en su oficina y cerré la puerta

-Dígame señor- dije cerrando la puerta, la oficina era muy pequeña, pero él nos hacia notar que la tenia.

-McCarty, lamento informarte que estoy haciendo recorte de personal, lo lamento, pero te despido- me lo dijo tan secamente y desinteresado que estuve a punto de darle un puñetazo, lo hubiera hecho de no ser que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, aun no asimilaba lo que había salido de los labios del tipo.

-Disculpe, pero que dijo?- pregunte negándome a creerlo.

-Eso, estas despedido, necesito deshacerme de personal, no puedo gastar tanto- me dijo sin dejar de mirar los papeles en su escritorio, me acerque y apoye ambas manos sobre este.

-Pe… pero, señor Lampinelli, no puede despedirme, necesito este trabajo, mi hermana va a la universidad y yo…

-Si, lo se, pero mi hijo también va a la universidad este año y necesito el dinero que gasto en ti para pagar su colegiatura- me dijo mirándome con una ceja alzada, no podía cerrar la boca, no podía reaccionar, estaba muy ocupado asimilando lo que pasaba, el señor Lampinelli saco un sobre de su escritorio y me lo dio- son las horas que trabajaste esta semana, ahora vete.

Me quede mirando al tipo por unos segundos, tome el sobre por inercia, y lo abrí, no podía creer que me despedían, no ahora, necesitaba el dinero en verdad, junte las cejas al mirar el dinero que había en el sobre, era muy poco.

-Que estas esperando, fuera- me dijo de mala gana, yo lo mire, mi cuerpo ya había reaccionado y estaba mas que furioso, no podía despedirme así sin mas.

-Señor Lampinelli, aquí falta dinero- le dije poniendo el sobre frente a él, el me miro incrédulo.

-Claro que no, así esta bien, vete- me dijo tranquilamente, yo alce una ceja.

-No señor- gruñí conteniéndome para no partirle la cara- se supone que me debe dar un bono por el tiempo que dure trabajando aquí.

-Bono?- preguntó y después se echó a reír, me quede parado frente a su escritorio esperando, sentía que la sangre me hervía poco a poco- estas mal de la cabeza si piensas que desperdiciare mas dinero en ti, McCarty, te contraté por que eras bueno levantando los aparatos, no por que fueras a vender mucho, eres un simple grandulón sin cerebro.

Y exploté, me lance sobre el escritorio para golpear al imbécil del supuesto italiano, tire todo, lo golpee lo mejor que pude y donde pude, escuche un escándalo a mi alrededor y después un par de brazos que me tomaban y me jalaban para que soltara al hombre, tome el sobre con mi paga y me gire hacia la puerta, la secretaria miraba hacia adentro con temor, pase junto a ella y sin siguiera despedirme de mis compañeros de trabajo me dirigí a la salida.

-Eres un holgazán bueno para nada! Espero que nadie te de trabajo! Tu hermana no tiene futuro con esa miseria que le das! Han sido unos muertos de hambre desde que quedaron huérfanos y seguirá siendo así por el resto de sus miserables vidas!- me gire lo mas rápido que pude y le propine el mejor derechazo que tengo en mi repertorio, el hombre cayo hasta el suelo, no me quede a ver si se levantaba, no quería matarlo, no por que me importara él, si no por que si me metían preso Bella quedaría sola, subí a mi camioneta e intenté tranquilizarme, maldita sea, no podía ser que me hubiesen despedido, justo cuando le compré su regalo a Bella, me había costado 600 dólares, miré la caja cuadrada en el asiento del copiloto envuelta con un simple papel morado, suspiré y estaba por irme de ese lugar cuando un hombre de color se acerco y toco levemente mi ventanilla, rodé los ojos, no quería mas problemas, pero se veía tranquilo, así que la baje lentamente.

-Oye hijo, vi el derechazo que le diste a ese idiota, creo que eres perfecto para el trabajo que ofrezco- me dijo el hombre, lo mire confundido, un trabajo que implicaba golpear estúpidos? Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad- mira, soy dueño del bar "PlayGirl Station", usualmente van puras chicas, pero algunas veces uno que otro hombre se pasa de copas y, bueno necesito a alguien fuerte para sacarlo del lugar rápidamente, aparte de que ocupo que se vea bien, me entiendes?

-Claro, claro que si, eso suena fantástico, en verdad me hace falta un empleo, ese idiota me corrió- dije echando una ultima mirada a la tienda de electrónicos.

-Bueno, aquí tienes mi tarjeta, si te puedes dar una vuelta esta noche estaría perfecto para que vieras como funciona la cosa- me dijo mientras me daba una pequeña tarjeta, la tome rápidamente, que mejor empleo que ese, trabajaría en fiestas aunque dudaba que fuera todos los días y que resistiera mucho sin dormir.

-Muchas gracias señor…

-Oh llámame Danny- me dijo antes de dar media vuelta e irse, alce las cejas mirando la tarjeta y encendí el motor, el estruendoso sonido de mi Jeep Cherokee del año 89 se dejo escuchar, arranque rápidamente para llegar a casa, seguro Bella ya me esperaba con la comida, eso esperaba por que moría de hambre.

-o-o-o-o-

El delicioso aroma a comida me llegaba aun a través de la puerta, me encantaba la comida que preparaba Bella, era deliciosa, entre en el departamento justo cuando Bella ponía un plato de espagueti frente a mi silla, me sonrió y se acerco para recibirme, como siempre, la abrace y bese su frente, escuche un sonido abajo y cerré la puerta rápidamente, no tenia ánimos de soportar al señor Tyler también hoy, en lugar de eso, me concentre en Bella, traía su regalo escondido tras de mi.

-Como te fue en el trabajo?- me pregunto mientras servía dos vasos con agua y los ponía en la mesa, me rasque la nuca nerviosamente.

-Si, el trabajo, pues… no me fue muy bien que digamos- dije intentando quitarle importancia, pero claro, Bella no lo dejo ir tan fácil.

-No muy bien, por que, que paso?- me pregunto girándose para mirarme con el entrecejo fruncido, no quería decirle que me habían despedido, no hoy, Bella tendría un examen mañana y no quería preocuparla con mis cosas.

-No te preocupes, ya me estoy haciendo cargo, pero oye, te tengo una sorpresa- le dije sonriéndole, pero ella solo alzo una ceja, me conocía demasiado, sabia que algo había pasado y no lo dejaría de lado, pero en lugar de dejarla investigar mas a fondo, me acerque a la mesa y puse la caja sobre ella con cuidado.

-Emm, que es esto?- me pregunto acercándose, yo le sonreí mas ampliamente y le indique que lo abriera, Bella negó con la cabeza- Emmett, no deberías gastar el dinero en…

-Bells, esta bien, te servirá, y estoy seguro que lo llegaras a necesitar cuando vayas a la universidad- la interrumpí empujando la caja un poco mas hacia ella, Bella me miro una ultima vez y después tomó el paquete, rompió el papel con cuidado y mire directamente a su cara cuando terminó de abrirlo, su boca se abrió formando una "o" y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo.

-Emm, pero como… cuando… debió costarte demasiado!- me dijo mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza, solté una risa mientras la ayudaba a sacar su nueva laptop de la caja.

-No te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro de que te servirá muchísimo Bells, ya te hacia falta una de estas- le dije poniendo el rectángulo negro frente a mi hermana.

-Bueno si… pero… oh gracias Emm!- se me lanzo encima para abrazarme y yo la levante del suelo, Bella llevo la computadora nueva hacia donde estaba su pequeña biblioteca y la dejo ahí para comer antes de revisarla, tome asiento en nuestro comedor y ella se sentó frente a mi, me sonrió antes de comenzar a comer, estaba delicioso! Como siempre.

-Bells, esto esta riquísimo.

-Emmett no hables con la boca llena- me regañó, le sonreí y me trague todo el bocado- no me has contado como te fue hoy en el trabajo- me metí otra porción enorme de espagueti a la boca, yo creí que se le iba a ir el tema cuando viera la nueva computadora pero mi hermanita era mas difícil de engañar, justo cuando me trague el enorme bocado me metí otro, Bella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados- Emmett, que pasó hoy?- suspire y trague con dificultad, comencé a juguetear con el espagueti antes de responderle.

-Te digo que no me fue muy bien- le dije moviendo mi tenedor por todo el plato, Bella dejó su comida y me miro atentamente esperando mi explicación, suspire de nuevo y la mire- el señor Lampinelli me despidió.

-Que? Pero… pero como? Por que?- exclamo Bella con los ojos muy abiertos, rodé los ojos e intente calmarla.

-Bella, tranquila no es el fin del mundo, ya habrá mas empleos- le dije tomando otra porción de espagueti con el tenedor.

-Sin empleo y compraste una computadora? Vas a regresarla ahora mismo!- me dijo seriamente, me desesperaba cuando se ponía en su papel de mamá.

-No regreso nada, necesitas esa cosa, aparte, la compre antes de enterarme que estaba despedido, de acuerdo, no me digas irresponsable- le dije metiéndome otro bocado de espagueti a la boca.

-Pues no importa, ya compraremos una de segunda mano mas adelante si la necesito, lo que necesitamos es el dinero ve a regresarla o lo hago yo!- me amenazo a punto de ponerse de pie.

-No te preocupes Bells! Un tipo me ofreció un trabajo hoy! Tu tranquila, ya veré como consigo otro empleo- le dije, ella me miró antes de suspirar y siguió comiendo, bueno, al menos me dejaría manejarlo a mi y se enfocaría en los estudios, o por lo menos eso creía.

-o-o-o-o-

Llegue a mi segundo empleo justo a tiempo, como siempre, una tienda de artículos deportivos, esta si me gustaba, estaba en mi elemento y el dueño de la tienda, Brad, me dejaba usar los aparatos cuando no había mucha gente, marqué mi tarjeta y me dirigí a mi casillero para cambiarme de playera, mi uniforme, usualmente no me gustaban las playeras que me quedaban muy pegadas, pero esa era la mejor mercadotecnia según Brad, llegué a mi sección, trajes de baño y gimnasia y me pare ahí para acomodar las cosas.

-Hola Emm, que tal tu día?- me pregunto Brad, el dueño, un hombre de unos 30 y tantos, rubio, bajito y con sonrisa amigable, le sonreí de vuelta y suspire.

-Mal, el idiota de Lampinelli me corrió- dije mientras terminaba de acomodar las pesas pequeñas en su lugar.

-En serio? Pero por que?- me preguntó parándose a mi lado.

-Idioteces de él, pero no importa, al parecer me darán empleo en otro lado- le dije encogiéndome de hombros, Brad pareció de veras aliviado por que mi situación económica no se afectara demasiado.

-Genial, me alegro por ti Emm, y en donde será tu nuevo empleo?

-El dueño de un bar me dijo que me diera una vuelta hoy por ahí, crees que pueda salir un poco mas temprano?- le pregunte dejando al lado las pesas para poder mirarlo.

-Bueno, pues si, supongo, no te preocupes, yo te cubro- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muchísimas gracias Brad, en verdad lo necesito- choque manos con él y volví a las pesas.

-Si, pero, no te afectara el horario, digo si es un bar trabajaras de noche, no?- preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido, era verdad, no había pensado en eso, deje las pesas de nuevo y lo miré.

-Crees que Stacy me quiera cambiar horarios?- le pregunte, Stacy era la prima de Brad, trabajaba también en la tienda pero con horario matutino.

-Si, creo que si, me había estado hablando de comenzar a dar clases de baile por las mañanas- me dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla intentando recordar.

-De verdad? Eso seria fantástico!- dije, Brad me comenzó a explicar como estaba todo el asunto de los horarios y me alegre al saber que me daría el cambio al horario matutino, perfecto, así, si conseguía el trabajo en el bar, no habría problema con que se cruzara con el horario de trabajo aquí en la tienda, aunque me preocupaba entrar temprano aquí y trabajar hasta tarde en el bar, pero bueno, ya resolvería eso después, comencé mi día normalmente, un par de chicas me preguntaron si podían volver al día siguiente cuando sacara los bikinis mas pequeños, les sonreí de lado y les comente que me cambiaria al horario de mañana, ellas estaban aun mas emocionadas, vendrían justo antes de sus clases de yoga para comprar agua purificada traída del rio HoshinKoshin en las montañas del Tíbet en el cual lloró el santo tigre del Dalai Lama, mujeres locas, pero que le hacia, eran unas de mis mejores clientas y me invitaban a su alberca privada muy seguido.

-Emm, ya son las 8, puedes ir a ver lo de tu otro empleo, yo me quedo aquí- me dijo Brad desde el otro lado de la tienda, le sonreí en agradecimiento y corrí hacia mi casillero.

-Muchas gracias Brad, tu te encargaras de decirle a Stacy, cierto?- pregunte mientras me cambiaba la playera en la parte trasera de la tienda.

-Claro que si Emmett, tu no te preocupes, mañana preséntate a trabajar en la mañana, de acuerdo?- le sonreí a Brad mientras me despedía con una mano saliendo por la puerta trasera, era uno de los empleados favoritos de Brad, claro, si las chicas me preguntaban por que short de lycra estaba mejor, o cual era el mejor bikini, Stacy era mejor en la sección de pesas y zapatos, llamaba mucho la atención de los chicos, Brad no era nada tonto, contrataba a los que atrajeran mas clientela.

Subí a mi auto y arranque rápidamente, el dichoso bar estaba justo en el centro de la ciudad, nunca encontraría estacionamiento por ahí, deje mi auto a unas 6 cuadras de la dirección que indicaba la tarjeta y seguí caminando, pase por varios establecimientos buscando letreros de _"Se necesita empleado",_ solo por si no conseguía el trabajo en el bar, mire hacia el restaurant de comida rápida de enfrente, McDonald's, usualmente solo le daba trabajo a estudiantes, no creía que necesitaran a alguien de tiempo comple… oh sorpresa, no me había equivocado con lo de los estudiantes de medio tiempo, corrí hasta uno de los ventanales y mire a una de las que tomaban la orden, no podía creerlo, era imposible, entré rápidamente y me puse en la fila, una mujer y sus dos hijos esperaban su orden a un lado, así que me acerque hacia la caja disponible, aun no podía creerlo aunque la miraba con mis propios ojos y a menos de un metro de distancia.

-Bienvenido a McDonald's puedo tomar su ooo… Emmett!- exclamó Bella cuando levanto la vista y me vio, me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Bella que demonios estas haciendo aquí?- pregunte seriamente, no podía creer que en verdad estuviese trabajando en un restaurant de comida rápida en lugar de estar en casa estudiando!

-Yo… Emmett, por favor, solo déjame…

-Dime cuando jodidos conseguiste un empleo de medio tiempo?- Bella giro la cabeza hacia sus compañeros de trabajo, se veía preocupada.

-Bella, quieres que llame a la…

-No, no, no, esta bien, es mi hermano, Rita puedes… me cubres un rato?- pregunto Bella a la chica de al lado, pero no deje de mirar a mi hermana, me hizo una seña con la mano y me indico que la siguiera por la cocina.

-No has respondido mi pregunta Isabella- le dije antes de seguirla, salimos por la puerta trasera del restaurante y nos dirigimos a un pequeño callejón al lado, Bella ya se había quitado su cachucha y me miraba preocupada, nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, ella jugueteaba con la gorra entre sus manos mirando directamente al piso, yo no podía dejar de mirarla, no podía creer que no me hubiera dicho que estaba trabajando medio turno, suspiré.

-Hace cuanto trabajas aquí?- pregunte tranquilamente, ella me miro durante un par de segundos antes de contestar.

-Ya va a ser el año- me dijo en voz baja, cerré los ojos, como no me había dado cuenta de que mi hermana trabajaba! Nos quedamos en silencio otro rato hasta que agarró el valor para comenzar a hablar- Emmett, escúchame por favor, solo lo hice para tener algo ahorrado para…

-No quiero que trabajes, quiero que te quedes en casa estudiando y que te preocupes solo por conseguir esa beca, yo se como arreglármelas con el dinero Bella, no te preocupes por eso- la interrumpí seriamente, ella volvió a mirar al suelo, en verdad me afectaba que trabajara, sabia que ella estaba al tanto de nuestra situación económica, pero creí que también me dejaba controlar todo eso, creí que ella se estaba esforzando al 100 por ciento en conseguir becas escolares, estaba molesto, dolido, furioso, hasta cierto punto indignado.

-Emmett, estos 400 dólares que gano al mes nos servirán mas adelante y…

-Isabella, trabajo casi 100 horas a la semana para sacarte adelante! Para que tengas oportunidad de ir a la universidad! No quiero que estés trabajando cuando deberías estar en casa estudiando para uno de tus exámenes finales!- Bella se encogió en su lugar frente a mi y me miro preocupada, la gente que pasaba por la acera al lado del callejón en que nos encontrábamos se asomaba para ver que pasaba, bufe mientras me apretaba el puente de la nariz, esto no debía ser así, no debía- vete a casa.

-Pero Emm, mi turno…

-Renuncia, no quiero verte trabajando, por lo menos no ahora, ya que comiences a estudiar en la universidad entonces nos preocuparemos por si necesitamos mas apoyo económico- le dije secamente, ella volvió a bajar la mirada- mientras tanto, quiero que vayas con el gerente, renuncies, tomes tu parte de la paga y te vayas a casa, me entendiste?

Bella simplemente asintió, seguía con la cabeza baja, nos quedamos ahí un momento mas, la mire estremecerse, eso había sido un silencioso sollozo por parte de Bella, no creía que estuviera llorando por que le grite, la conocía bastante bien, y estaba seguro de que se sentía mal al haberme hecho sentir mal a mi, suspire y me acerque a ella rodeándola con mis brazos y apretándola contra mi, ella respondió al abrazo rápidamente.

-Por favor, por favor Bells, no quiero verte así, no quiero verte trabajando, eres una estudiante, no quiero que termines como yo, tu serás alguien Bella, yo lo se- susurre sobre su cabeza, ella me apretó mas fuertemente.

-Tú eres alguien Emmett, alguien muy importante, gracias a ti podre estudiar hermanito, si eres alguien- me dijo, suspiré antes de separarla poco a poco de mi, un par de lagrimas bajaban por las mejillas de mi hermana, le sonreí un poco y le desordené el cabello.

-Ve a casa, volveré un poco mas tarde, no te preocupes- me acerque a ella y la besé en la frente, después ambos salimos en direcciones opuestas, ella hacia el McDonald's y yo hacia la dirección del "PlayGirl Station", si el empleo era exactamente como me había descrito Danny, entonces seria perfecto para mi, solo faltaba ver lo de la paga, horarios y negarme rotundamente a usar tanga si era parte del uniforme, por que por el nombre, bien podía ser un tipo de Coyote Ugly para mujeres.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Encontrar el bar me costo un poco, estaba metido en un callejón del centro, solo había un simple letrero de neón con letras rosas que ponía "PlayGirl Station", había unas cuantas personas afuera, principalmente chicas, pero eran apenas las 8 de la noche, no creía que estuvieran ya esperando para comenzar la fiesta, saqué la tarjeta que Danny me había dado, me acerque a la entrada pero estaba cerrado, aunque pude escuchar movimiento del otro lado, toqué un par de veces pero nadie respondió, busque algún tipo de puerta trasera pero no la encontré, debía dar hacia otro callejón o algo así, di fuertes golpes a la puerta principal esperando que me escucharan y justo estaba por darle una patada a la puerta cuando esta se abrió y un chico rubio, alto y musculoso, aunque no tanto como yo salió con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pero Brian, eres mi mejor bar tender!- Danny salió detrás de él casi hincado, el chico rubio Brian se giro y lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Lo siento Dan, pero ya estoy harto de que las chicas intenten conquistarme noche tras noche y que los hombres me tengan asco- dijo el chico, uy, que paradito, tres letras: g-a-y.

-Brian…

-No Danny, me ofrecieron trabajo en "Baby-Boy", me voy para allá, lo siento de veras- Brian dio media vuelta y camino rápidamente hacia la calle, Danny suspiro y entro rápidamente en el local, lo seguí, aparentemente ni había notado mi presencia, la música dentro del bar sonaba muy bajito, seguro por que aun no comenzaba la fiesta, pero todas las mesas y sillas estaban en su lugar, había unas cuantas luces de colores por aquí y por allá, y la barra estaba completamente limpia, si, definitivamente un local previo a fiesta, había dos personas detrás de la barra, dos chicas, el DJ estaba cerca de una pista donde había dos tubos, los cuales mi inocente mente no sabia para que eran… si como no, había otra persona terminando de limpiar las mesas y por ultimo, Danny, dando vueltas por todos lados, me acerque a él lentamente.

-Erm… disculpa…

-Ahora no, que no vez que acabo de… Emmett!- exclamo en cuanto me voy, le sonreí- si viniste!

-Bueno si, necesito el trabajo y…

-Lo lamento, no te vi por todo lo… es que… oh bueno Brian acaba de renunciar y es el que mejor prepara las bebidas con uno menos el trabajo se pone mas pesado y…- de pronto me miro como si hubiese visto oro en mis ojos o algo así, me mordí el labio y rodé los ojos, eso había sido incomodo.

-Este… solo vine a ver si me darías el emple…

-Emmett puedes trabajar hoy?- me pregunto Danny rápidamente, lo mire sorprendido, trabajar? Si solo venia a observar la situación y esas cosas.

-Yo… Danny no se que se supone que debo…

-No te preocupes, Trisha te enseñará todo rápidamente, dijiste que eras bueno aprendiendo no?- me pregunto Danny alzando las cejas.

-Pu… pues si, pero no se si…

-Te pagare doble el día de hoy!- exclamo mirándome fijamente, las personas comenzaban a entrar en el bar y el se veía algo desesperado, cerré la boca de inmediato y asentí- perfecto, Trish! Ayuda a Emmett quieres?

Dijo Danny mirando a una de las chicas detrás de la barra, Danny saco un rollo de billetes y me lo enseño, mi paga! Vaya paga! Mis ojos brillaron, doble! Danny se giro y se dirigió hacia la barra, yo lo seguí, pero una chica de color y extremadamente bonita me detuvo.

-Ni creas que atenderás clientes así cariño- me dijo mirando mi ropa, me revise, no le veía nada de malo- tu atraerás a las chicas, tengo que vestirte mas… sexy.

-No uso tanga!- grite antes de verme arrastrado hacia la parte trasera del bar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Escúchame bien Emmett, por que solo lo diré una vez, la gente esta llegando y tenemos que ponernos a trabajar- me dijo Trish una vez que me cambio mas "sexy", me puso una camisa negra con cuello en v algo pegada, una bufanda muy delgada alrededor del cuello y una boina gris, me había dejado mis pantalones, eso era bueno, nada de tangas, la seguí hasta la barra y los dos saltamos hacia el otro lado- mira Emmett, todos los vasos están aquí enfrente, a tu alcance, si ves vasos sucios sobre la barra los quitas y los lazas por aquí, Bobby esta atrás, lavara las cosas si nos hacen falta, sabes para que son cada vaso, no, Martini, shots, las jarras, etc?

-Sip- asentí con la cabeza, no era tan difícil aprender para que era cada vaso.

-Bien, ahora ven, aquí esta el alcohol, separado, whiskey, vodka, coñac y todo eso, y las cervezas están en esta hielera- observe la enorme hielera que estaba detrás de la barra, completamente llena de hielo y cerveza- si alguien te pide una jarra se la darás de la fuente, así es mas rápido el servicio, comprendes?

-Si, claro, lo tengo- dije, lo que si me afectaría seria la mezcla de las bebidas, mire a la otra de las chicas detrás de la barra, era bonita y tenia unos cuantos kilos de mas, bueno bastantes kilos de mas, se miraba buena gente.

-Emmett, ella es Thelma, Thelma, el es un nuevo empleado, se llama Emmett- nos presento Trish, le sonreí a Thelma, cabello castaño y corto y unos ojos de un extraño color miel.

-Wow, y tu de donde saliste bombón, las chicas van a comerte!- me dijo mirándome como un escáner, alce la ceja y sonreí aun mas.

-Por eso me contrataron, no? Para ganar mas propinas- dije encogiéndome de hombros, Thelma se me quedo mirando con las cejas alzadas y luego sonrió.

-Me agrada el chico, bienvenido al equipo- me palmeo el hombro antes de volver a sus bebidas, ya atendía a los pocos clientes que había en el lugar.

-Bueno Emmett, no se si sepas que es lo que llevan todas las bebidas, que tantas sabes preparar?- me pregunto Trish cuando nos alejamos de Thelma, trague saliva, que tanto sabia yo de bebidas? Siempre tomaba cerveza!

-Bueno… se que el sexo en la playa lleva vodka y… jugo?- dije encogiéndome de hombros, Trish alzo una ceja mirándome, pero sonreía así que no creí que fuera algo malo.

-Toma, es una lista de algunas de las bebidas mas frecuentes, no te demores mucho buscando cual es la que te pidieron, intenta memorizarlas un poco- Trish me entrego un papel con las bebidas y su contenido, aparte de una foto de cómo se debería ver una vez preparada, esto me serviría- oh claro, casi lo olvido, un detalle importantísimo!

-Que hago con las propinas?- pregunte con una risa, ella me sonrió y rodo los ojos.

-No, aunque eso también es importante, y las pones aquí abajo- me mostro un bote de metal escondido debajo de la barra, luego me tendió una botella de vodka, la tomé y la miré confundido- eso es lo que beberás si alguien te paga un trago, le dices que tu bebida favorita es el vodka, sirves este y lo bebes, es solo agua, luego lo que te pague del trago lo pones en las propinas.

-Vaya, que buena técnica para hacer mas dinero- dije sonriendo, era interesante, me comprarían tragos y me darían el dinero también, era bastante bueno.

-Si, para hacer dinero y para que dures toda la noche sin ponerte borracho- me dijo soltando una risa, si eso también estaba a considerarse- bueno, te explique lo básico, y siendo que eres el hombre mas fuerte del lugar también servirás de guardia de seguridad si es que las cosas se ponen pesadas.

-Genial, solo señalen y yo golpeo- dije chocando mi puño contra mi palma abierta, Trish alzo una ceja.

-Me agrada tu estilo, vamos, a trabajar, veamos que tal lo haces en tu primer día- me dijo haciéndome una seña y señalándome a un par de chicas frente a la barra, suspire y me acerque a ellas.

-Señoritas, que puedo ofrecerles?- les pregunte poniendo mi mejor sonrisa de conquista, era la que ponía a las clientas que se acercaban a los bikinis en la tienda deportiva.

-Uy vaya, a ti no te conocía, eres nuevo?- pregunto una de ellas yo sonreí aun mas y asentí.

-Danny si que sabe buscar buenos empleados- dijo la otra, las chicas compartieron una mirada cómplice y luego volvieron a mirarme- dos Martinis de manzana, y un trago para ti grandote.

-Claro, Martini- murmure echándole una mirada a la lista de bebidas que me habían dado, ellas soltaron una risa- deberán tenerme algo de paciencia chicas, no tuve mucho tiempo de practica.

-No te preocupes guapo, flexiona esos músculos y podemos estar mirándote preparar nuestros tragos toda la noche- me dijeron, les sonreí de lado y tome el agitador y las cosas que necesitaba, entre risas y consejos prepare ambos Martinis y se los di a las chicas- no olvides tu trago, lo que quieras, cariño.

-Claro, un shot de vodka? Me encanta de veras- le dije tomando la botella que me había dado Trish y serví un shot de agua- a su salud hermosas señoritas!

-Lindo- dijeron ambas chicas y me tendieron el dinero, lleve el dinero hacia la caja donde Bobby sacaba cuentas y me daba el cambio inmediatamente, me asegure de separar la cantidad de mi shot, eso iba en las propinas, les di el dinero a las chicas y se despidieron de mi con un movimiento de mano y me cerraron el ojo.

-Bien echo Emm, que te parece?- me pregunto Trish acercándose a mi mientras hacia malabares con una botella, le sonreí antes de responder.

-Es divertido, me agrada este trabajo- dije, y fue entonces que todo se volvió una locura!

-Dos mojitos por aquí!

-Tengo shots! Ocupo caballitos!

-Se termino el jugo de manzana!

-Pásenme mas brandi!

-Emmett muévete, reacciona!- Trish me paso a toda velocidad y tuve que maniobrar para que no se me cayeran las 3 jarras de cerveza que traía en las manos, las deje en la barra frente a las 3 chicas que me las ordenaron y tome el dinero, corrí hacia Bobby y le di el dinero, me dio el cambio y regrese con las chicas, esto era acelerar al máximo o ser pisoteado por los clientes, Thelma era una maquina preparadora de bebidas! Y Trish andaba de aquí para allá llevando y trayendo dinero, cerveza y vasos, bufe y me dirigí a la barra, atendía solo a las chicas, los chicos no tendrían la consideración de tenerme paciencia en mi primer día.

-Que les ofrezco preciosas?- era mejor comenzar la conversación de forma dulce para que me tuvieran mucha mas paciencia.

-A ti cubierto de chocolate estaría perfecto- me dijo una de ellas, comenzamos bien, me darían propina, ya estaba aprendiendo como estaba la cosa con los clientes.

-Suena genial, pero si ensució la ropa me matan- dije señalando a Trish con la cabeza.

-Quien dijo que te queríamos con ropa- un chico que venia con las dos chicas que había visto en un principio se acerco y comenzó a juguetear con la bufanda que traía- danos tres shots de tequila, y uno para ti, guapo.

-Tre… tre… enseguida- tome tres caballitos y los llené de tequila, luego tome otro y en lugar de llenarlo con mi vodka-agua especial lo llene de tequila también.

-A tu salud grandote, y considera lo del chocolate, si?- dijo la otra chica, levante mi trago y me lo empine rápidamente, las chicas y el chico se perdieron entre la multitud y mire a Thelma que me miraba con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-Ese si lo necesitaba de verdad- dije y Thelma soltó una atronadora carcajada, la noche siguió sin otro percance con personas del otro bando, no que me importara mucho, pero no quería dar la impresión equivocada, el bar quedo solo a las 3 de la mañana, limpiamos todo sorpresivamente rápido a pesar de que el bar había estado llenísimo.

-Emm, ven aquí- me llamo Danny, deje el trapo con el que estaba terminando de limpiar la barra y me acerque a él, me dedico una ancha sonrisa y saco el rollo de billetes que me había mostrado antes- salvaste el día, aquí tienes.

-Muchisísimas gracias Danny!- exclame tomando el dinero, esto compensaría la computadora de Bella y el bono que no me quiso dar el idiota de Lampinelli.

-Espera, eso no es todo, ven, repartiremos las propinas- me dijo caminando hacia la mesa en la que se habían reunido todos, mas dinero! Este empleo estaba soñado! Llegue a la mesa y había otro rollo de billetes sobre esta, se veía algo grueso.

-Vaya, es bastante, nos ira bien- dije cruzándome de brazos y sonriéndole a los demás, todos soltaron una risa mirándome, alce una ceja, a que se debía eso?

-Emmett, eso no son todas las propinas, es tu parte- me dijo Thelma y yo abrí muchísimo los ojos, esa… era…

-Solo mi parte?- pregunte incrédulo, era muchísimo!

-Sip, solo tu parte, nuestro equipo trabaja bien con las propinas- me dijo Trish cerrándome un ojo, le sonreí ampliamente y tome el rollo de billetes, a Bella le encantaría.

-Bueno chicos, es hora de cerrar aquí, Emmett, que te pareció, quieres el empleo?- me pregunto Danny tendiéndome una mano, revise todas las probabilidades, el sueldo era un poquitísimo mas que con el señor Lampinelli, pero el trabajo era muchísimo mas divertido y las propinas eran…

-Claro que si! Es genial, muchas gracias- le dije a Danny tomando su mano rápidamente.

-Perfecto, escucha, te explicaré todo rápidamente, no tuve oportunidad hace rato, mira trabajamos solo de jueves a domingo, descansamos tres días a menos que haya un evento especial o sean vacaciones, ahí también abrimos los miércoles o lunes, depende del tiempo, pero yo te hare saber eso, no te preocupes ya sabes la paga y las propinas se reparten en partes iguales, el trabajo comienza a las 8 de la noche y termina a las 4, creo que eso es todo, tienes alguna pregunta?- me dijo Danny, todo sonaba razonablemente perfecto, el horario resultaría algo cansado debido a mi trabajo por las mañanas, pero descansaba mas días, así que estaba perfecto, le sonreí a Danny de nuevo- bien, en ese caso, creo que ya es hora de irnos.

-Claro, muchas gracias por esta oportunidad Danny, es perfecta!- le dije dándole la mano de nuevo, todos los demás ya habían salido del local y nos gritaban despidiéndose.

-No tienes por que Emm, te espero mañana a las 8, bien?- me dijo palmeándome el hombro, simplemente asentí, salí del local y me dirigí hacia la calle mientras me despedía con una mano de los demás, hasta ahora recordaba lo lejos que había dejado el auto y también me percate de lo cansado que estaba, las calles estaban desiertas, eso era bueno, pero mis ojos se cerraban, ahora recordaba esas platicas que Bella me había dado el año pasado sobre conducir cansa… Bella! Olvide por completo llamarla cuando la locura en el bar comenzó! Maldición debe estar muy preocupada, acelere el paso y llegue hasta el auto en menos de 5 minutos, conduje lo mas rápido que pude, considerando que mis ojos se comenzaban a cerrar, llegué a casa y pude ver claramente la luz prendida en la ventana, Bella debía estar despierta, subí los escalones lo mas rápido que mis pocas energías me permitieron y abrí la puerta rápidamente, Bella estaba sentada en el comedor con una taza de café frente a ella, sus ojos se veían rojos por no haber dormido nada, se levanto rápidamente y me abrazó, correspondí el abrazo y le bese la coronilla.

-Lo siento, lo lamento tanto Bella! Mi celular se quedo sin batería y olvide por completo llamarte y… lo siento muchísimo, por favor…

-Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?- se separo de mi bruscamente y me miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Bella, lo lamento…

-Son casi las 5 de la mañana Emmett! No pudiste haberme llamado? Llame a 5 hospitales preguntando por ti, estuve a punto de ir a la estación de policía, no puedo creer que me asustaras así!- me interrumpió con un grito y comenzó a darme golpes en el pecho, me cubrí como pude y suspire, estaba demasiado cansado como para defenderme.

-Bells, por favor, escúchame, te puedo explicar, perdón- le dije tranquilamente, ella comenzó a sollozar y los golpes disminuyeron de intensidad.

-Por que no me llamaste Emmett, estaba tan preocupada- retrocedió un par de pasos y se cubrió la boca con las manos para ahogar los sollozos, me acerque a ella y la abrace fuertemente.

-Escucha, me dijeron que si me podía quedara a trabajar hoy también, me necesitaban, me pagaron doble! No podía negarme a eso Bells, pero te juro que intente llamarte, pero… bueno lo lamento, perdóname por haberte preocupado peque- susurre contra su cabello, Bella siguió sollozando durante unos minutos así que no la solté.

-No vuelvas a hacerme eso jamás, de acuerdo?- me pregunto mientras me apretaba, simplemente asentí contra su cabeza, le bese la frente y me separe de ella.

-Bueno, me bañare para cambiarme, cambie mi horario en la tienda deportiva- le dije, sentía la picazón en los ojos horrible y estaba extremadamente cansado, pero tenía que ir a trabajar.

-Pero Emmett, si acabas de llegar! Duerme un poco- me dijo Bella mirándome preocupada.

-No te preocupes, me tomare un par de Red Bulls en el camino, estaré bien, además podre dormir unas horas en la tarde- le dije quitándole importancia mientras me quitaba la camisa para meterme a bañar, la mire, me veía de verdad preocupada, me acerque a ella y le sonreí- son solo unos días así, después descanso y repondré las horas de sueño, si?- me dirigí al baño y abrí toda el agua fría, necesitaría un baño en hielo y mas de dos Red Bulls para componerme en el trabajo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bella POV

Dos semanas después de que Emmett tuviera su nuevo trabajo las cosas parecían mejorar de cierta forma, ganaba un poco mas que antes, gracias a todas las propinas que recibía mi hermano en el bar, aunque se la pasara dormido en casa, pero me sentía muy orgullosa de él, siempre sabia que hacer para sacarme adelante, y ese día llegaba al fin la razón por la que lo hacia y yo no pensaba decepcionarlo.

-Felicidades señorita McCarty, esto se ve bastante grueso- me dijo el profesor Dawson, tome mi sobre de becas universitarias y lo guarde en mi mochila, ya lo revisaría sola en casa, las cartas de universidades me llegaban a la escuela, ya que la correspondencia nunca llegaba a nuestro departamento, al parecer era algo difícil de encontrar para los carteros.

Durante todo el día estuve mirando el enorme sobre dentro de mi mochila, me moría por abrirlo, pero no lo haría aquí, quería estar concentrada para mirar todas mis opciones claramente, cuando la campana sonó, casi corrí hacia el autobús escolar, Emmett llegaba del trabajo a las 2 ahora, casi al mismo tiempo que yo, podría platicarlo con él también, seria una decisión familiar, y económica, claro.

-Ya llegue!- escuche la voz de Emmett, yo apenas subía las escaleras para llegar a nuestro departamento, apresure el paso y llegue antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-Emm, adivina que llegó hoy- le dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja, él, a pesar de sus enormes ojeras siempre me sonreía, y ahora el grueso sobre que venia en mi mochila me hacia sentirme muchísimo mejor, no lo defraude, si gane esa beca e iría a la universidad.

-Llegó algo aquí? Milagro!- dijo, pero yo negué con la cabeza y saque el sobre de mi mochila, los ojos de Emmett brillaron y corrió hacia mi para abrazarme- esto es genial Bella! Ganaste una beca para la universidad! Estoy muy, pero muy orgulloso hermanita!- exclamaba mientras me daba vueltas por todo el cuarto, lo apreté fuertemente antes de que me bajara, lo miré a los ojos, los tenia brillosos y llenos de lagrimas, pero no diría nada por que seguro hace alguna broma y dice que no es verdad- vamos, reunión familiar.

Nos sentamos en el comedor y me preparé para abrir el sobre, Emmett estaba tan emocionado como yo, desparrame todos los papeles por la mesa y entre él y yo nos pusimos a separar las universidades, eran 4 en total, University of Alaska, Georgia State University, New York University y la University of Washington, Emmett se veía absolutamente feliz de que tuviera beca completita en 4 diferentes Universidades, fue entonces que comenzamos a discutir cual era la mejor.

-Bueno, New York University esta del otro lado del país y Nueva York es de las ciudades mas caras del mundo Emm- le dije mirándolo de reojo, vi como se mordía el labio, vivir en Nueva York seria demasiado difícil.

-Si, creo que tienes razón, es mas fácil vivir en cualquiera de las otras ciudades- me dijo, tome la carpeta con la información de la New York University y la aparté- bueno, sabes que, creo que la Georgia State University esta… pues, demasiado cerca de Tennessee y… demasiado cerca de…

-Lo se, no quiero ir ahí de todas formas- tome la carpeta de la universidad y la puse junto a la de Nueva York, nos quedamos mirando las dos restantes, Alaska, tan hermoso, tan lejano, tan barato, tan pequeño, todo esto significaba poco dinero y prácticamente nada de empleos, pero también estaba la University of Washington, estaba en Seattle, ciudad grande, no estaba tan cara, pero era un poco insegura y también estaba lejos de donde vivíamos, aunque claro, nada comparado con Alaska.

-Bella- mire a mi hermano, me miraba fijamente, se veía algo serio, cosa que casi nunca pasaba, así que lo mire con toda mi atención puesta en él- escucha, quiero que mires ambas carpetas, que consideres cual te gusta mas, el plan de estudios, el campus, las carreras, todo, iremos a la que tu quieras ir, no importa cual, hare lo posible para que pase.

-Gracias hermano- le dije después de unos minutos de silencio, el me sonrió y se puso de pie, siempre se recostaba un rato en lo que yo preparaba la comida, antes de dirigirse a la habitación se dirigió hacia mi y me dio un gran abrazo.

-Piénsalo, voy a recostarme, ya que lo decidas me lo dices, esta bien?- simplemente asentí, prepararía algo rápido para comer, quería leer todos los folletos y de mas esa misma tarde, así que tenia que apurarme a pensar a donde quería ir, seria muchísimo dinero en todo, la mudanza, la estadía, sin trabajo por un buen rato, suspire, bueno, tomemos un paso a la vez, me dirigí a nuestra pequeña cocina y comencé a sacar todo lo necesario para la comida.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Emm, estas despierto? Quiero hablar contigo- ya habían pasado dos días desde que me habían llegado las becas, había leído cada letra de los folletos e información de las universidades que me habían mandado, también había pasado horas en la biblioteca con mi nueva computadora haciendo investigación por internet.

-Claro, que pasa?- Emmett se levanto del colchón y apago nuestra mini televisión, me dirigí al comedor y me senté en mi silla, el se sentó frente a mi, lentamente deslice una carpeta hacia él, Emmett me miro con una sonrisa y abrió la carpeta- University of Washington?

-Sip, es la que mas me gusto, hay mejores maestros, mejores materias y mucho mas prestigiosa- le explique, Emmett miro el mapa de donde se encontraba el campus y el plan de estudios, no estaba segura de que entendiera mucho esas cosas, pero no importaba, sabia que me dejaría estudiar lo que yo quisiera.

-Y que piensas estudiar?- me pregunto dejando de lado los papeles, no se le borraba la enorme sonrisa del rostro y eso me hacia sonreír a mi también.

-Estudiaré leyes, es una carrera no muy larga, se necesita leer mucho y soy buena para eso y aparte ayudare a la gente- dije encogiéndome de hombros, Emmett volvió a mirar los papeles y luego me miro a mi con la misma sonrisa.

-Genial, creo que… nos mudaremos a Seattle- me dijo alzando las cejas, solté una risa y corrí a abrazarlo, como le haríamos para llegar a Seattle? No tenia ni idea, pero sabia que Emmett se las arreglaría, él siempre lo hacia, lo que fuera por mi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emmett POV

Maldita sea! Como jodidos nos iba a llevar hasta Seattle? Suspire, ese día descansaba de mi trabajo en el bar, así que tenia tiempo de descansar, pero en lugar de eso tenia que ir a buscar algún departamento en Seattle, necesitaba internet, traía la computadora de Bella, iría a la biblioteca publica donde se supone hay internet gratuito, ya habían pasado casi 2 semanas desde que Bella había decidido ir a estudiar a Seattle, lo consulte con Brad, y al igual que yo, pensaba que mi camioneta no seria capaz de llevarnos hasta Seattle, al menos no sin acabarse todos nuestros ahorros en el camino, pero no podíamos pagar un pasaje de camión para cada uno mas a parte algún tipo de transporte para nuestras mínimas cosas, me pare en una luz roja y golpee mi cabeza contra el volante.

-Piensa que puedes hacer Emmett, piensa, piensa- suspire y gire mi cabeza, fue entonces que una luz divina me alumbró, un lote de autos usados, podría vender la camioneta, con lo que me dieran por ella, podría comprar un auto mas pequeño, claro que me encantaban los autos grandes, pero no podía darme el lujo ahora que Bella iría a la universidad, necesitaba el dinero, giré cuando la luz se puso verde y me estacioné frente al lote de autos.

-Que tal amigo, me llamo Rick, dueño de este lote de autos, que buscas? Estoy seguro que aquí lo encuentras!- un tipo alto y delgado y con una pelona bastante pronunciada se me acerco, vestía un traje a cuadros que no se veía para nada bien.

-Claro, gracias, mire, lo que pasa es que tengo una situación aquí, me voy a mudar, y necesito un auto que me lleve hasta mi nueva ciudad sin gastar tanta gasolina, ya sabe, un automóvil pequeño, y… también necesito… ve… vend…

-Vender?- completo el tipo mirando mi camioneta, suspire.

-Si, es demasiado grande, gasta mucha gasolina como para llevármela en un viaje tan largo- le explique, el hombre rodeo mi camioneta examinándola, no la había tenido por mucho tiempo, año y medio, dos cuando mucho, y estaba en buen estado.

-Bien hijo, te diremos que haremos, yo te compro la camioneta, se ve en buenas condiciones, y tu me compras un auto a mi y no al lote de los Stishman, si aceptas te daré un descuento, que te parece?- me pregunto acercándose a mi dando una palmada.

-Suena razonable- dije encogiéndome de hombros, dependería del precio que le ponga a los autos claro.

-Perfecto, por que no vas y te das una vuelta por el lote, tal vez encuentres algo que te agrade- asentí y me dirigí al loe de autos, necesitaba algo que no fuera muy pequeño, pero que tampoco gastara mucho combustible, un automóvil que no pareciera de anciano, pero tampoco que estuviera muy deportivo algo como…

-Perfecto- susurre al verme frente a frente con un Crown Victoria, un auto Ford, eran los mas duraderos, y supuestamente lo habían sacado como auto para familias pequeñas, así que no gastaba mucho combustible, según el letrero en el interior era del año 98, bien no era tan viejo, suponía que estaba en buen estado.

-Y bien, encontraste algo de tu agrado amigo?- me pregunto el hombre llegando junto a mi con unos cuantos papeles bajo el brazo.

-Si, tienes algunos que son interesantes, pero primero, quiero hablar de mi camioneta, cuanto me podrías dar?- le pregunte cruzándome de brazos y girándome para quedar frente a él, si le decía que estaba interesado en el Crown Vic seguro subía el precio, así que mejor pintar una raya.

-Bueno, lo consulte con algunos de mis ayudantes y con mi socio, es una buena camioneta, tendríamos que revisar el motor y el interior y eso, pero… hay un inicial de 2,000 dólares- me dijo dudando un poco, yo simplemente asentí, era una buena cantidad, aunque sabia que mi camioneta valía un poco mas que eso- y… algún auto en particular que te gustara?

-Bueno, por ahora llevo algo de prisa, pero, volveré mañana para ver lo de la camioneta, mientras, me puedes ir sacando los precios, con todo y descuento, de esos?- señale tres autos y luego el Crown Victoria que me había gustado, tenia que distraerlo para que no elevara el precio del que quería, el me miro un poco sospechoso pero termino asintiendo.

-Esta bien, vuelve mañana, te tendré los precios y podremos revisar tu camioneta, amigo, un gusto hacer negocios contigo!

-Gracias por tu tiempo- fue todo lo que dije antes de subir a mi auto para retomar mi camino hacia la biblioteca, tenia que encontrar un departamento en Seattle lo mas rápido posible.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llevábamos ya un mes viviendo en Seattle, había encontrado un pequeño departamento cerca del campus de la escuela, muy buena locación, poco espacio, y demasiado costoso, a pesar de que Bella tenia beca completa, los gastos del departamento eran demasiados, cuidábamos muchísimo la luz, solo una habitación prendida a la vez, el agua también la cuidábamos, solo para bañarnos y lavar los trastes, todo lo demás que necesitáramos la tomábamos de la llave principal en la planta baja, cuando nadie nos veía claro, la comida era el mismo gasto que en Phoenix, la gasolina había bajado gracias a que el Crown Victoria utilizaba menos combustible que mi precioso Jeep. Pero eso no era todo, oh no, a pesar de la beca, Bella necesitaba mucho dinero para libros, algunos costaban hasta 100 dólares cada uno! Y eran muchísimos, me las había arreglado para comprarle unos de segunda mano, pero aun así, no había encontrado ningún trabajo decente y nuestra reserva estaba por agotarse.

-Emm, necesito hablar contigo- me dijo Bella, yo seguía sentado en el piso de nuestra pequeñísima sala todo en uno, era casi igual que nuestro antiguo departamento, si no es que mas pequeño, pero estaba un poco mejor cuidado. Aparté el periódico y la seguí hacia el comedor, nos habíamos traído los pocos muebles que teníamos, fue difícil meterlos en el Crown Vic, pero al fin pudimos atar el colchón en el techo y meter hasta el mini refrigerador en la cajuela y en el asiento trasero.

-Que pasa Bells?- le pregunte sentándome frente a ella, me miraba preocupada cuando me tendió un papel, lo tome rápidamente y leí con horror otra lista de libros que necesitaba para la próxima semana- mas libros?

-Son el resto que necesitare para el semestre- me explico, solo para el semestre! Volví a ver el papel y fue entonces que vi los precios.

-500 dólares por un libro de leyes?- casi grite, Bella me miro aun mas preocupada, nuestra reserva no aguantaría tanta cosa! Nos quedaríamos sin comer por mínimo 3 días si comprábamos estos libros, suspire y me pase una mano por la cara.

-Se que es demasiado Emmett, pero necesito leerlos, y no puedo esperar a que alguien mas los termine para comenzar yo, son muy gruesos- me dijo Bella y se mordió los labios.

-Lo se, peque lo se- le dije suspirando de nuevo, era demasiado dinero, no sabia como le iba a hacer, pero tenia que conseguirlos y aparte alimentar a Bella, la mire de nuevo, estaba de veras preocupada, me levante y me acerque a ella para tomar su rostro entre mis manos- no te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá algo, de acuerdo? Tu ve y has tu tarea.

-Pero… Emm…- yo negué con la cabeza lentamente, ella suspiro y asintió- gracias hermano.

-De nada Bells- la mire dirigirse a la habitación para hacer sus deberes, nada encontraría si me quedaba ahí sentado en el piso mirando las pocas oportunidades de trabajo en los diarios, tome mi chaqueta y mis llaves- vuelvo en un rato Bella, hay una opción de trabajo en el diario que me llama la atención.

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado!- exclamo mi hermana antes de que cerrara la puerta, que demonios hacia? Corrí bajo la lluvia para llegar a mi auto, me quede ahí dentro por unos 20 minutos y después me dirigí al centro, tenia que encontrar un empleo pero ya! Llegué al centro de la ciudad y comencé a preguntar en cada local, ninguno me daba una respuesta que me convenciera, algunos me daban un rotundo no, otros un "Te llamaremos" y algunos otros simplemente me decían que no sabían, terminé empapado, agotado, y sin empleo, los ojos comenzaron a picarme al sentir la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, sacudí fuertemente la cabeza y mire un letrero que conducía a una pequeñísima puerta a un lado de unos cristales polarizados, camine rápidamente y entre en el bar, sabia que era estúpido de mi parte el gastar mi dinero ahí, pero necesitaba un trago de cerveza, en verdad lo necesitaba.

-Una cerveza por favor- dije poniendo el dinero sobre la barra, el cantinero me tendió la cerveza y me dio mi cambio, le di un sorbo a la fría bebida e intente relajarme, cosa difícil claro, apreté el puente de la nariz con mis dedos mientras intentaba aclararme.

-Estas bien, hombre? Te ves destrozado- un tipo que también estaba en la barra se acerco a mi, bebía Whisky, seco, mal día y necesitaba descansar, lo había aprendido en el bar de Danny.

-No, no estoy nada bien, no hay absolutamente ningún empleo en esta maldita ciudad- dije antes de beber otro sorbo de cerveza.

-Si es difícil la situación económica de los jóvenes, yo acabo de… bueno olvídalo, te entiendo.

-Oh no, dudo mucho que entiendas mi situación- le dije sin mirarlo, el hombre se quedo callado durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Supongo que tus padres no están, me equivoco?- me pregunto, simplemente negué mientras tomaba mas cerveza- tienes la responsabilidad de alguien mas?

-Mi hermanita- respondí aun sin mirar al hombre.

-Claro, entonces, tu tienes que mantenerla a ella y aparte a ti, eso se ve difícil- dijo el hombre, fue entonces que explote.

-No se que hacer, no tengo empleo, el departamento esta carísimo, la maldita universidad nos esta haciendo sacarle sangre a nuestros ahorros y mi hermanita se tiene que graduar! Pero no se… no se como hacerlo- dije golpeando mi cabeza levemente contra la barra, mi nuevo amigo se acerco mas a mi y me susurro al oído.

-Sabes, yo tengo un empleo que ofrecerte, si de verdad estas tan desesperado- me dijo, levante la cara y lo mire, se veía… sospechoso, algo nervioso por así decirlo.

-Que no luzco lo suficientemente desesperado?- le pregunte, entonces el acerco aun mas su silla y le echo una mirada al cantinero, estaba ocupado limpiando un par de vasos.

-Escucha, tengo esta oferta, pero debes entender, que no es muy… segura- me dijo yo lo mire con el entrecejo fruncido- no es legal, vaya.

-Legal?- murmure, algo ilegal como trabajo no era la mejor opción del mundo, pero a como estaban las cosas…

-Si, es un empleo peligroso, pero te deja mucho dinero, aparte de que es rápido y no te expones demasiado si lo haces de manera correcta- siguió murmurando echándole otra mirada al cantinero, ilegal, pero con mucho dinero, poco tiempo, y si jugaba bien las cartas, Bella no se enteraría de nada.

-Continua- dije bajando aun mas la voz, no me importaba si era un empleo ilegal, drogas, contrabando, robo, lo que fuera, pero tenia que sacar a Bella adelante, no importaba que.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tres meses… ya habían pasado tres meses desde la ultima vez que me había preocupado por el dinero! No podía creerlo, ahora podía comprarle a Bella todos los libros que quería, podía pagar la renta, la luz, el agua, todo sin tener que disculparme, incluso me había comprado un auto nuevo, claro que el Crown Vic me había servido muchísimo, pero lo mío eran las camionetas grandes, y con mi nueva pero usada Jeep Wrangler del 97, me divertía de lo lindo. Bella simplemente alzaba una ceja cuando le daba el dinero como si nada, pero luego sonreía, le había dicho que tenia un nuevo trabajo en las mañanas que me pagaba muy bien, no era verdad claro, pero era el único momento del día en el que ella no estaba, solo iba a trabajar cuando Dominique o Dom, como todos lo conocíamos nos llamaba, siempre hacíamos las entregas en parejas, las entregas de… quien sabe, nunca nos decían que había en los paquetes, simplemente nos decían que se las entregáramos a Fulanito en tal dirección, y hablando del rey de Roma…

-"M" aquí- cada quien tenia una letra que lo identificaba, nadie concia a Dom en persona, siempre nos hablaba para que recogiéramos las cosas, incluso no conocías a tu pareja hasta que al fin llegabas al punto de reunión, escuche las instrucciones del otro lado del teléfono lentamente, tome un pedazo de papel y escribí la dirección, ya pensaría en algo que decirle a Bella esa noche- entendido.

Colgué el teléfono y me vestí rápidamente, eran las 7 de la noche, y me habían citado a las 8, era mejor irme de una vez para encontrar el lugar, como siempre, iba de negro, tome mi mochila especial, escondida una pequeña arma que me habían dado en cuanto acepte el trabajo, nunca, jamás la había usado, ni siquiera para asustar a alguien, y siempre la tenia muy bien escondida para que Bella no encontrara nada, me colgué la mochila y salí rumbo a la puerta, pero en cuanto salí de la habitación me quede helado al ver a Bella.

-B… Bells- murmure al verla, estaba tirada en el piso, junto a la tabla suelta, que ahora estaba completamente rota, debajo de la cual escondía el dinero y en ocasiones el arma, Bella miraba rollos de billetes por todos lados, estaba atónita, cuando escucho que la llame me miro confundida.

-Emmett, que demonios es esto?- me pregunto, negué con la cabeza, Bella se puso de pie mirándome ahora seria.

-Bella, por favor, deja eso- le dije, pero ella simplemente me miro aun mas seria.

-Que hace todo este dinero aquí Emmett?- me pregunto firmemente, no me atreví a acercarme, se miraba de verdad furiosa.

-Bella, es simplemente algo que tenia guardado por ahí y que acabo de encontrar y…

-Emmett, estos son rollos de billetes de 50 dólares! Dime de donde demonios sacaste todo esto?- me grito mientras sostenía cinco rollos de billetes en las manos, me acerque a ella suspirando.

-Bella, quieres que te mienta?- le pregunté seriamente, ella me miro preocupada.

-No, Emm, por supuesto que no- me respondió sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, me acerque a ella y le bese la frente.

-Entonces no me hagas preguntas- susurre con mis labios pegados a su cabeza, después le sonreí y me aleje para salir de casa, sabia que me esperaba una larga charla cuando volviera de hacer mi trabajo, pero no tenia tiempo ahora y sabia que Bella no haría nada hasta hablar conmigo, así que fui directo hacia la cita que tenia, pero la imagen desconcertada de Bella sosteniendo los rollos de billetes estaba plasmada en mi mente, no aceptaría mi empleo, lo sabia, pero no sabia que mas hacer para poder sobrevivir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Encontré a mi pareja rápidamente, un tipo cuya letra era la "W", teníamos una maleta cada quien, era pesada, pero solo la tendíamos que llevar a unas cuadras de donde la recogimos, así que no importaba mucho, a la mitad de un parque, ahora, algo era diferente, se supone que recibiríamos el pago nosotros mismos y que lo devolveríamos a donde recogimos las maletas, eso era extraño, nunca habíamos echo algo así, de echo, no manejábamos dinero a menos que fuera nuestra paga.

-Buenas noches- nos dijo un sujeto de aspecto muy mafioso, "W" y yo nos paramos frente al tipo y sus dos guardaespaldas, pero ahí faltaba algo, no había ningún tipo de maletín o algo para guardar el dinero.

-Dom nos informó que tendríamos que recibir la paga también- dije mirando seriamente a los hombres, el tipo mafioso soltó una risa.

-Me temo que no hay dinero muchachitos, tendrán que entregarnos la mercancía… o atenerse a las consecuencias- nos dijo el tipo mostrándonos un arma en su pantalón, los otros dos tipos sonrieron burlonamente, apreté mi agarre en la maleta, no podíamos dejar que se las llevaran, Dom se pondría furio…

-No te llevaras nada!- grito "W" y ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de verlo cuando comenzó a disparar en dirección al mafioso y sus guardaespaldas, corrí a refugiarme, pero estábamos en prácticamente campo abierto, no había mucho tras lo cual esconderse, así que saque mi arma, al menos me defendería, escuchaba disparos por todos lados pero difícilmente veía algo, comencé a disparar a las sombras que veía con temor a que fuera "W", esto era estúpido… era completamente ridículo y estúpido…

-Emmett!

-Que jodidos…- escuche el grito de mi hermana, pero no, era imposib…- Isabella que haces aquí?

-Emm!- me volvió a gritar, estaba del otro lado del campo, me había seguido! Maldición esto era demasiado peligroso!

-Isabella largo de aquí!- grite sin dejar de dispararle a las dos personas que nos habían intentado robar, ya no veía a mi compañero pero seguía escuchando disparos en todas direcciones, mire a Bella agacharse y entonces vi una sobre pasar a lo lejos, apunte y dispare, el tipo cayó al suelo, bien, me gire para buscar de nuevo a Bella, ya se había puesto medio de pie, me volví a girar hacia la sombra y mire un resplandor plateado dirigido hacia mi antes de escuchar el sonido de tres disparos, sentí un agudo dolor en mi pecho y abdomen y después mire al tipo caer al suelo mientras que otro le disparaba al parecer en la cabeza, pero eso no importaba, el dolor en mi pecho aumentaba rápidamente y…

-EMMETT!- y ese grito histérico de Bella me informo que en efecto, algo no estaba bien, me sentí muy débil de repente y me deje caer, mi mano cayó sobre mi pecho y sentí algo tibio y liquido sobre él, levante mi mano y mire sangre, mi sangre, me habían disparado, Bella se lanzo a mi lado y me sostuvo junto a ella- hermano, por favor, resiste, tranquilo, no te duermas! No te duermas! Por favor Emm, quédate conmigo!- los gritos histéricos de Bella me mantenían despierto, ya no escuchaba disparos, eso era bueno, Bella estaba a salvo, podía mirarla maniobrar con su celular.

-Be… Bells- dije a como pude, sentía el oxido sabor de la sangre en mi boca, estire una mano y acaricie la mejilla de mi hermanita manchándola con mi sangre, ella lloraba fuertemente mientras me sostenía sobre sus piernas, y gritaba histérica por el teléfono.

-Tranquilo, estarás bien, la ayuda esta en camino- la escuche decirme, pero yo ya no podía mas, quería decirle cuanto lo sentía, cuanto sentía dejarla de ese modo, cuanto sentía no quedarme con ella hasta que terminara su carrera, cuanto sentía haberle ocultado esto y haber sido tan idiota como para dejar que me mataran cuando ella me necesitaba tanto, pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue sangre cuando intente hablar- EMMETT! HERMANITO!- el grito de Bella fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que todo comenzara a ponerse negro, luces azules y rojas a todo alrededor, la cara bañada en lagrimas de Bella, todo eso fue borrado por una luz, una brillante luz que me cegaba y que cada vez abarcaba mas y mas espacio… a todo mi alrededor…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Emmett!- el grito siguió resonando en mis oídos, la imagen me era imposible apartarla de la mente, sentí un roce en el brazo pero aunque intenté girar la cabeza no pude… el ruido de las balas parecía estar frente a mí, los pensamientos desesperados que pasaron por su cara.

-No, déjame en paz!

-Nada Isabella, ven acá!- parpadeé cuando terminó, me quedé sin atinar a moverme con la vista fija en la ventana hacia el jardín donde Bella y Emmett tenían otra de sus discusiones, esas que surgían con el único objetivo de molestar a Bella, fueron más que nada sus gritos los que me hicieron parpadear en un principio, continué mirando hacia el jardín, Bella intentaba escapar de Emmett, pero él la abrazó con gran facilidad- ahora, un, dos, tres, cuenta conmigo Bells- mientras reía con aquello, Emmett empezó a jalar a Bella que rígida intentaba evitarlo, Emmett se divertía intentando hacer que aprendiera a bailar y más que nada, haciéndola rabiar.

-Déjame- Bella intentó zafarse pero Emmett la apretó más contra él.

-Ya, ya, ya sé que bailarás como una niña de cuatro años sobre los pies de su papá pero cuando me toque bailar contigo quiero que lo hagas bien y no me dejes en ridículo- Bella se jaló hacia atrás y Emmett la jaló hacia delante, parecía que traía un trapo, un trapo que le propinó una patada en el tobillo- ouch, precisamente eso es lo que quiero evitar!

-Suéltame! Emmett, me pisaste se me va a hinchar el pie!- mientras se encogía brincando en un mismo pie, le dio un manotazo en el hombro, Emmett soltó una carcajada.

Giré la cabeza a pesar de que no era necesario, pero tenía la imperiosa necesidad de mirar a mi hermana, sin embargo, Alice no estaba a mi lado, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando se apartó, di media vuelta cuando escuché un sollozo, las imágenes me aturdieron de nuevo pero con más fuerza y por unos segundos no pude mirar nada, el cuerpo cayendo en cámara lenta, el terror en el rostro de Bella, la desesperación mezclada con dolor y estupefacción de Emmett hicieron que me estremeciera, sentí que los ojos me picaban ante la necesidad de lágrimas que nunca correrían, hice intento de tragar recordando una vaga sensación humana.

Intenté acercarme a Alice, en verdad que lo intenté pero los pies no me respondieron porque su mente me seguía arrojando con las imágenes, las últimas imágenes… apenas me di cuenta de cuando Jasper aparecía, atrapé una mirada de confusión, el pequeño demonio se abrazó a él y mi hermano la aferró contra sí y al instante sentí una ola de calma que si bien no me hizo olvidar lo que acababa de mirar, me hizo sentir mejor, luché con las palabras mientras apretaba los dedos contra mi pantalón, en lo único que podía pensar era en ir por Bella y abrazarla, quería sentirla entre mis brazos para asegurarme de que no era un engaño, de que estaba bien.

-Dime que fue eso- le supliqué, una vez que pude despegar la mandíbula.

-Parece…- se interrumpió y corrió hacia la ventana con Jasper pegada a ella, se quedó ahí mirando por lo que me parecieron eternos segundos, Bella y Emmett se batían en un charco de lodo.

-Eres un bruto, me tiraste!- gritó Bella al momento en que brincaba sobre Emmett que estaba casi recostado sobre el lodo intentando dejar de reír, se fueron hacia atrás riendo.

-Una visión perdida- murmuró Alice con una mueca que intentó hacer parecer una sonrisa- si Carlisle y Esme no los hubieran encontrado en el bosque. Emmett es un gran hermano- la miré y asentí concordando con ella, pero no pude evitar la mueca de dolor que me atravesó el rostro, a pesar de que estaba totalmente consciente de lo que Alice me había explicado, seguía mirando esas imágenes sin poder hacerme a la idea de su falsedad, habían sido demasiado reales- al menos no fue tantas veces a prisión- murmuró Alice, quería quitar la presión que se había tendido sobre nosotros pero no funcionó, ella no podía dejar de llorar y yo no pude sonreír.

Volví la vista al recibidor cuando la puerta se abrió, entonces pude sonreír al ver que la razón de mi existencia aparecía recargada en su enorme hermano, me sonrió con un dedo en la boca pidiendo silencio, fui hacia ella y la besé sin importarme llenarme de lodo o comerlo, el besarla no me había sabido tan bien nunca.

-Emmett?- Rosalie apareció incrédula al pie de la escalera, y antes de que él contestara y sin poder evitarlo, solté a Bella que fue a dar a los brazos de Alice, abracé a Emmett como nunca lo había hecho, él me había abrazado un sin fin de veces pero no era lo mismo, el solo pensar en lo que acababa de ver… lo apreté más y se me escapó un sollozo, escuché su sorpresa que pasó a confusión, mis hermanos me escucharon y se preguntaron la razón, Jasper seguía confundido.

-Emmett, me alegro de que estés aquí, hermano- susurré sin ponerme a pensar en otra cosa que en lo que acababa de ver, su caída, la sangre, el llanto de Bella se seguían repitiendo en mi cabeza.

-Sé que soy irresistible pero si te empiezas a enamorar de todos los McCarty me mudo, te lo juro Edward!- exclamó Emmett en una atronadora carcajada pero no hizo nada por zafarse sino al contrario respondió más el abrazo.

-Descuida, solo me gusta una McCarty y no la cambiaría por ti ni aunque te pusieras una linda falda y te depilaras las piernas- le dije mientras me separaba de él, le sonreí y abracé de nuevo a mi Bella, a estas alturas yo estaba casi tan cubierto de lodo como ellos.

-Ya quisieras verme las piernas, pervertido- sonrió, un flashazo de picardía en sus ojos azules, después le dedicó su sonrisa a Rosalie y ella casi se derritió en lugar de ser al revés- me quieres bañar Rose?- le sonrió estirando los brazos, mi hermana rió divertida.

-Niños, qué… qué pasó?

-Emmett!

-Bella!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, Esme negó con un suspiro.

-Te molesta si te llevo?- preguntó Rosalie acercándose a Emmett, él amplio su sonrisa.

-No si me ayudas a quitarme todo el lodo.

-Ey por favor, Emmett estás gritando!- tomé en brazos a Bella y la llevé a su habitación, con gusto escuché la replica de Emmett aún abajo.

-Cullen, que todavía no estás casado y cuando lo estés no se te ocurra mirarme a los ojos!- desde que le dijimos sobre la boda, me decía lo mismo, que no lo mirara a los ojos, dejé a Bella en la puerta del baño, la besé y me tendí en su cama, se me quedó mirando sin meterse a bañar y no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Quieres que te ayude?- pregunté.

-Estás loco!- la puerta se abrió de golpe, Rosalie bufó detrás de Emmett, rompí a reír sin poder evitarlo, tenía que alejar la visión de Alice, eso no había pasado, Carlisle y Esme los encontraron y les dieron una familia, lo que alguien como ellos merecían… Emmett se quedó ahí de pie frente a mí, haciendo guardia hasta que Bella saliera de bañarse y aunque ella lo insulto ganándose un regaño de Esme, se metió a bañar.

-Menos mal que los encontramos, no?- el pequeño duende asomó la cabeza, rió al mirar a Emmett cruzado de brazos en medio de la habitación, solo pude asentir sin poder dejar de ver a Emmett… era irritante en ocasiones por su sinceridad y su tendencia a tomar todo a broma pero me era imposible negar el gran hermano que es, no podía imaginarme la existencia sin ellos.

-Sí, iba a decir que Emmett sería más responsable pero me guardaré mis palabras, me gusta todo tal y como está- me reí con Alice, Rosalie nos miró como si estuviéramos locos y Emmett se dejó caer en la alfombra.

-Esme dice que limpiarás eso Emmett y tú lavarás la ropa de cama Edward- agregó Alice antes de desaparecer, crucé los brazos detrás de mi cabeza, los habían encontrado, Bella se casaría conmigo y Emmett no tardaría en caer con Rosalie, era lo que todos merecíamos… aunque sonara egoísta.

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Hahahaha, en verdad creyeron que me iban a dejar por fin matar a Emmett? Después me quedo sin quien torturar =D y aunque solo hice la última parte… donde nadie sufre por cierto… seguro me llegan a mí las amenazas y palabrotas y… bueno, pero lean de nuevo… Sion no tuvo nada que ver con el sufrimiento de estos lindos lectores que no harán nada en contra de mi compañera porque después el fic no terminará nunca =D_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Hahahahahahaha.. ke dijeron..¿? este par de locas mataron al precioso y hermoso Emmett..! Pues n0o..! nunca jamás.. a pesar de ke lo ha intentado varias veces, créanme..¬¬ dejaría ke la loca desquiciada de mi compañera tocara un solo cabello de mi nene peshosho..! bueno dejen reviews.. ya el próximo mas Rose-Emmett.. eso cre.. no me acuerdo…_

_

* * *

_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	24. Despedidas

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Oooh ni tardamos tanto, cuando tardamos mucho no es mi culpa sino de ella n.n . Bueeeno algo de drama que si tardé fue que no podía hacer eso! Quería arrancarle la cabeza a Jake y… no me dejaron así que después de que sudé haciendo esto, algo de diversión al más puro estilo Emmett! =D._

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Primero ke nada informo ke no tuve NADA ke ver con la tardanza del capi.. es todo culpa de mi compañera.. a ella las kejas por favor..=D Bien.. después del drama de la batalla y Volturis y de mas.. llego la hora de un poco de diversión al estilo Emmett.. la despedida de soltero de Edward..! kien mejor para organizar una despedida de soltero ke mi nene hermoso..!= D aki les dejo pokito mas de drama y luego.. la locura..!=D_

* * *

**Despedidas..!**

.**  
**

Bella POV

Tan pronto como llegamos a casa, papá desapareció en su despacho y un segundo después reapareció con su maletín, genial, iría con Jake. Me deslicé de los brazos de Edward y corrí hacia mi padre.

-Bella?- Edward me siguió y por fortuna papá se detuvo en la cocina, me miraba.

-Papá por favor, necesito ir contigo- me giré hacia mi novio, él tenía que comprender, papá también lo miró. Brinqué hacia mi vampiro cuando asintió.

-Te amo Bella- me susurró al oído, después sentí el frío de su aliento penetrar en mi cuero cabelludo, me estiré para besarlo antes de seguir a mi padre. Me abroché el cinturón en cuanto subí al coche, estaba segura de que querrían un pretexto por mínimo que fuera para evitar que fuera. Papá sonrió cuando arrancaba.

-Te comprendo hija, sé que es tu amigo pero primero lo revisaré y si veo que no puede recibir visita, regresarás conmigo- seguía sonriendo pero su voz sonaba estricta, justo como molestaba más a Emmett, pero no me estaba regañando, solo era una advertencia de que no permitiría réplica y me quedé callada, si no quería dejarme verlo…- Bella.

-Sí papá, entendí- bueno, de nada sirve que me revele con un vampiro que me puede cargar con una mano. Recorrimos el camino hacia La Push en silencio, papá manejaba igual de rápido que el resto de vampiros pero ésta vez iba aún más rápido que como conduce Edward, tenía un paciente enfermo, era lógico. Solo un rato después, mi padre asintió mirando hacia el bosque.

-Sam dice que tú podrás llevarme a la casa de Jacob.

-Sí- casi salté, como si me fuera a dejar ahí si no contestaba. Él solo sonrió y siguió conduciendo. Tan pronto como apareció la casa de Billy enfrente, papá aumentó más la velocidad y se detuvo casi con violencia.

-Espera afuera- para cuando pensé en responder, ya no había nadie en el coche conmigo. Más lentamente, bajé del coche y fui hacia los lobos, cuando llegaba escuché las palabrotas que gritaba Jake y no pude evitar sonreír, al menos eso significaba que estaba bien. Ni siquiera los lobos hacían bromas y eso que no podía estar un minuto con ellos sin reír. Era raro mirarlos serios a todos. Di un brinco cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Era Emmett, tecleé un rápido: _"Acabo de llegar, yo te aviso"_ y volví la vista hacia la puerta, como si así fuera a abrirse más rápido.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que papá saliera, pegué un brinco pero su expresión me desalentó un poco. Sabía, con solo verle que Jacob estaba bien, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba pensando seriamente el dejarme entrar. Tragué saliva mientras él caminando como ser humano, a una velocidad que se me antojó exageradamente lenta, se acercaba a mí ante la atenta mirada de la manada. Por fin se paró frente a mí y me abrazó, por su brazo miré a los lobos que parecían en verdad sorprendidos.

-Papá por favor, lo prometiste!- exclamé un segundo después mientras me inclinaba hacia atrás para mirar sus ojos dorados que brillaron.

-Técnicamente Bella- sonrió sin dejar de abrazarme- tú fuiste la que prometió obedecerme si consideraba que no podías entrar.

Suspiré, mis labios se fruncieron todo lo que pude pero era verdad, yo había dicho eso.

-Sin embargo- agregó, sonaba bastante divertido y lo estaba cuando volví a mirarlo- dice que quiere hablar contigo- evité brincar para no parecer una niña pequeña y porque no era la cosa como para fiestas- quince minutos, debe descansar.

-Sí, sí, sí, gracias papá- me estiré un poco y él bajó la cabeza, lo besé antes de ir hacia la casa, pero él me detuvo con uno de sus murmullos imponentes.

-No quiero tener que entrar por ti Bella, también tú tienes que descansar- asentí, era más estricto cuando se trataba de pacientes y por un segundo me lo imaginé como una de esas enfermeras gruñonas de las películas, sonreí antes de abrir la puerta.

-Pregunta por ti- me dijo Billy en cuanto entré, volví a asentir y recorrí el angosto pasillo hasta la habitación de Jake, suspiré antes de entrar.

-Hola Jake- me recargué contra la puerta y murmuré, él no me contestó al instante, tardó solo un segundo en mirarme y con gran esfuerzo me sonrió- cómo te sientes?- me sentí un tanto estúpida al preguntarlo, era bastante obvio. Me miró irónico.

-Algo apachurrado pero no me vengas con esa cara Bella, no es tu culpa aunque el doctor colmillos no sabía que tanto sedante ponerme y empezó con ensayo y error, creo que me puso un para elefantes, ando en el avión- me sonrió, no pude regresarle la sonrisa porque una vocecita en mi cabeza me dijo que lo que iba a decirle no era precisamente agradable.

-Pero no sientes dolor.

-No siento las heridas- intenté tragar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta con esa respuesta, por qué ahora que quería matarme no había vampiros con su instintos asesinos enfocados en mí?- oye y el chupa…- se detuvo un segundo con sus oscuros ojos fijos en los míos, pareció dudar un segundo y después suspiró- no te trató muy mal?- arrugué el entrecejo, me tomó menos de un minuto el saber de lo que hablaba y al recordar la reacción de Edward, sentí que me sonrojaba y no precisamente de vergüenza, entonces me acerqué rápidamente a su cama

-Jacob- siseé porque si hablaba un poco más fuerte, iba a empezar a maldecir como él hacía unos segundos.

-Creí, bueno casi estaba seguro de que te…

-Se soltó riendo!- exclamé con los brazos al cielo, Jake me miró como si no me creyera, su expresión casi llegando al horror.

-Maldita sea!- gruñó, di un brinco y mis manos revolotearon a su alrededor sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

-Qué pasa, te duele algo, llamo a mi papá? Está afuera…

-No- volvió a gruñir, ahora sonaba disgustado. Arrugó el entrecejo y agitó la cabeza- maldito sea, contaba con alguna reacción! No te amenazó, gritó, acusó o te dio algún ultimátum? Algo maldita sea!

-No, es demasiado comprensivo, ya me habría gus…

-Es más bueno de lo que creí!- me interrumpió y lo miré confusa.

-No juega al ajedrez- mascullé ya recuperada de mi reciente impresión y hasta cierto punto molesta.

-Sí que lo hace y con tantos años sabe cómo manipularte- refunfuñó un tanto disgustado.

-No lo hace.

-Oh sí, ya lo creo y…

-Al menos él no me amenazó con ir a matarse para que lo besara- reclamé yo, pero tan pronto como había abierto la boca me arrepentí, sin embargo él ni tiempo me dio de sonrojarme, rió bajito para nada arrepentido.

-Sí bueno, al menos eso me queda y logré que supieras que me amas- parecía muy ufano. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente por más que intenté apartar la vista de él no lo logré, se alzó de hombros y volvió a sonreír burlón- es bueno que conozcas tus sentimientos, no te vayan a sorprender después- dejó de sonreír y con una seriedad que apenas logré reprimir el estremecimiento, agregó:- cuando no haya vuelta atrás, te podrías arrepentir con tiempo de otra forma

-No lo haré, es cierto que te amo y me duele que sufras tanto Jake- las lágrimas empezaron a traicionarme y las dejé fluir por mi rostro. Jacob se movió con dificultad y una mueca de dolor y me apreté en su pequeña cama. Sentí el ardiente brazo de él cuando me abrazó.

-No es tu culpa Bella, yo quería probar si…

-Tú también no por favor!- casi grité, Jake se giró un poco para mirarme- ya me tiene hasta la… ya me hartó que todos me digan que no tengo culpa de nada, es mi culpa y te callas!- rió bajito y me acarició el brazo.

-Sabes que las drogas son malas, verdad?- sonó serio, extrañamente serio. Ladeé la cabeza para mirarlo…

-Bella!- di un brinco en la cama con el grito de mi padre y miré mi reloj, tenía cinco minutos.

-Lo sé, lo sé- mascullé y me senté con un suspiro- a qué te refieres?- miré a Jacob que me miraba divertido.

-A que me he dado cuenta de que él es como una droga para ti y no puedes vivir sin él, en cambio yo… yo soy… creo que resultaría como la desintoxicación, doloroso para ti y no terminarías de olvidarlo, pero quiero dejar en claro que soy más saludable- al final intentó sonar gracioso pero no logró mucho porque emitió una mueca de dolor- por eso me portaré bien, seré bueno Bells.

-Más jueguitos?- me senté, papá estaría a punto de entrar por mí.

-No, solo seremos amigos, quieres?- solo suspiré y volví a brincar cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Voy, voy- me apresuré a responder.

-Si te arrepientes de la boda siempre te estaré esperando- hizo un amago de sonrisa pero no le llegó a los ojos.

-Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir- susurré ya de pie.

-Quizá después también, todo depende de que tan mal huelas- me agaché y le besé su abrasiva frente.

-Debo irme, mi padre es bastante celoso con sus pacientes… quieres que vuelva a visitarte o ya no?- pregunté con un nudo en el estómago.

-Deberías- agregó pensativo- si no quieres cargar sobre tu conciencia el que haya perdido la chaveta- le sonreí y asentí.

-Si quieres que vuelva solo házmelo saber… te quiero- suspiré mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta.

-Y yo más- agregó él. Sentí su mirada fija sobre mi espalda, cuando me volví para cerrar la puerta no supe descifrar la expresión en sus ojos negros. Papá estaba esperándome fuera de la puerta y lo agradecí, me aferré a él pero no lloré, dejé que me arrastrara y después me ayudó a subir al coche. Y cuando salimos de La Push, me encogí en el asiento y no pude más, papá me dejó llorar, no dijo nada, solo esperaba poder controlarme antes de llegar a casa, no quería que Edward me mirara.

-Conduzco más despacio?

-No, no- balbuceé con un toque de histeria, de repente me di cuenta que necesitaba que Edward me abrazara y mi padre comprendió, aumentó la velocidad en un segundo y no tardamos demasiado en parar en el garaje. Cuando menos pensé la puerta a mi lado se abrió y los brazos de Edward me atrajeron hacia su pecho. Seguí llorando aunque una pequeña voz en mi cabeza me gritaba que era egoísta hacerlo pasar por esto, pero yo necesitaba su contacto. En brazos me llevó a mi habitación y se tendió a mi lado en la cama, no supe cuando dejé de llorar y me quedé abrazada a mi droga…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emmett POV

Al fin! Gracias Todopoderoso! Finalmente te has llevado ese horrible trasto que Bella insistía en llamar coche! De un día para otro el mastodonte ya no quiso arrancar, Bella le había llorado a Rosalie para que lo reparara, pero mi rubia no pudo hacer mucho por el, solo darle la bendición y despedirlo para que se marchara al cielo de los autos. Ahora Bella conduciría un auto de verdad, uno que Edward había escogido para ella, no me había querido decir cual era hasta el día que lo trajo de la agencia, lo habían mandado desde Nueva York hasta Seattle.

-Anímate hermanita, ya no tarda tu nuevo auto- le dije mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, llevaba toda la tarde sentada en un sillón, de brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos.

-No quiero un auto nuevo, quiero mi camioneta- me dijo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana esperando que su nuevo auto llegara.

-Vamos, si es solo un auto, aparte Edward sabe lo que te gusta y te conviene, no dudo que te compre un tanque para que puedas… demonios!- exclamé al ver la hermosura que había aparecido por el camino que daba a la carretera. Me levanté tan rápido que tiré a Bella de nuevo al sofá cuando ella también se estaba poniendo de pié, llegué a la cochera al mismo tiempo que todos los vampiros, Edward no metió el auto, lo dejó afuera para que pudiéramos admirarlo a la leve luz que las nubes dejaba pasar.

-Pero que preciosidad- murmuró Rosalie mientras se acercaba a revisar el motor nuevecito del Mercedes de mi hermana.

-Esto si es un auto hermanita- dije mientras inspeccionaba el interior, se me hacía raro que Edward le hubiera comprado un automóvil a Bella, yo me imaginaba algo mas… protegido, como una Hummer con defensas iguales a la de mi camioneta o algo así.

-Es un Mercedes Guardian, Emmett- lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos antes de soltar un silbido bajo y mirar debajo del coche, había una capa de metal protegiendo todo, había visto el auto en internet mientras buscaba una camioneta nueva.

-No, si ya sabia yo- murmuré poniéndome de pié, miré como Edward y Bella se metían en el auto, mi hermana aun parecía disgustada, solté una risa y fui hacia mi camioneta, le había prometido al tío Charlie que iría a ayudarle a desatascar una de las patrullas, con la lluvia que había caído la noche anterior la enorme y única camioneta que tenían había quedado atascada en el lodo y mi auto era el único que conocían que podía desatascarlo.

-Nene, quieres que te acompañe?- me preguntó Rosalie cuando iba saliendo del garaje, mi perfecta rubia estaba colgada de la puerta del copiloto, estaba por decirle que si pero la voz de Alice interrumpió.

-No, no, no, Rose, necesitamos ir a Seattle por ya sabes que cosa!- Rose rodó los ojos y se acercó a mi para darme un beso en los labios.

-Que van a recoger?- pregunté cuando salía del coche nuevamente, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza rodando los ojos, me encogí de hombros cuando mi novia cerró la puerta y emprendí camino. No podía dejar de pensar en el auto nuevo de Bella, no podía esperar a manejarlo, seguro era de esos autos que parece que te leen la mente, de esos que con el mas leve toque da vuelta o acelera. Saqué mi teléfono y lo coloqué en el aparato nuevo que me había comprado Rosalie, para no tener que utilizar las manos para el celular mientras conducía.

-Hola Emmett- me saludó una sensual voz de chica en el teléfono, había podido escoger entre esa, una voz robotizada y la voz de un tipo, lógicamente la mejor había ganado.

-Hola Marilyn- le respondí a mi sexy asistente telefónica- busca Mercedes Guardian.

-Buscando- me respondió la sensual voz y miré la pantalla cargarse rápidamente- búsqueda completa.

-Leer información- dije claramente y enseguida la sensual voz de Marilyn comenzó a recitar la descripción del auto.

-El Mercedes Guardian es uno de los autos más seguros creados por la marca Mercedes-Benz. Elaborado con los materiales más…

-Leer características- interrumpí, no quería que leyera toda la historia de la Mercedes.

-Carrocería soldada y unida a mano. Motor ensamblado y revisado a mano. Revestimiento de pintura intumescente. Llantas anti pinchadura y anti derrapantes. Vidrios blindados a diferentes niveles. Blindaje general anti bombas. Sellado automático de ventilas. En total 2 toneladas de seguridad sobre ruedas- solté un silbido bajo cuando Marilyn termino de recitar las características del Mercedes, Edward se había esmerado por proteger lo mejor que se pudiera a mi hermana, aunque Marilyn había dicho que el blindaje era variado, sonreí para mi mismo cuando se me ocurrió una brillante idea. Si bien estaba seguro de que Edward hacía todo lo que podía para mantener a Bella a salvo, yo, como hermano responsable, tenía que asegurarme de que el auto funcionara a la perfección, era mi deber y pretendía cumplirlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Desatascar la patrulla de Charlie había sido de lo mas sencillo, pero ahora mi camioneta estaba completamente asquerosa, llena de lodo hasta lugares donde no creí posible, pero no me importó, ya llevaba mi armamento para la casa, probaría el nuevo auto de Bella para ver que tan seguro era. Seguro Alice ya me había visto y se partía de risa, lo bueno era que se había llevado a Rose a Seattle… mi celular vibró y la voz de Marilyn me indicó que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto, murmuré un "Leer" y Marilyn me dijo lo que me habían enviado.

-Mensaje nuevo de Alice, _"Emmett, también me traje a Esme a Seattle, Carlisle esta en el hospital, Bella estará dormida cuando llegues, Jazz no va a ser problema, cuidado con el lanza llamas"-_ solté una carcajada, ay que preciosa hermana mía, cuando quería solamente. Llevaba ya todo preparado para probar el auto, Charlie no había querido prestarme un arma de verdad, lo mejor que obtuve fue una pistola de presión de aire que se utiliza para alejar animales de las áreas públicas, pero a cambio de conformarme me dio un par de bombas de humo que estaban próximas a caducar. También había conseguido un lanza llamas, había tenido que conducir hasta Port Angeles para conseguirlo, pero valía la pena. De ninguna manera pude conseguir una mini bomba para hacerla explotar debajo del coche, pero ya me encargaría de hacer algo similar en casa.

Cuando llegué a casa no había señal alguna de los vampiros, seguro Edward estaría con Bella mientras dormía y Jasper se estaría entreteniendo en otra cosa. Sonreí al ver el Mercedes de Bella estacionado afuera, así no habría problema para probar mis ideas en el auto. Estacioné mi camioneta en el garaje y… Edward estaba justo frente a mi en cuanto pensé en mi plan.

-Tu no tocas el Guardian- me dijo con los brazos cruzados, simplemente rodé los ojos.

-Edward, por favor, no te pongas pesado- le dije yendo hacia la parte trasera de mi camioneta.

-Hablo muy en serio Emmett, no harás nada con el auto nuevo de Bella- pude divisar a Jasper enseguida del Mercedes, nos miraba curioso.

-Como estas tan seguro de que la protegerá?

-Está diseñado para eso- me respondió y yo lo miré con las cejas alzadas, confiaba en un montón de gente que no conocía y que habían ensamblado el auto pero no confiaba en su queridísimo y humano hermano que simplemente quiere asegurar la protección de su hermanita, de su pobre, torpe e indefensa hermana.

-Vamos Edward, como se lo sueltas a Bella sin saber que de verdad funciona?- le pregunté alzando las cejas, el me miró con los ojos entrecerrados durante unos segundos, pero podía ver la duda claramente reflejada e su rostro. Con un suspiro de resignación se rindió y yo casi salto de alegría, me giré hacia mi camioneta y saqué el lanza llamas…

-Como que lanza…

-Ya, de todas formas lo tenía que conseguir por si te pasabas de la raya con mi hermanita, Edward- lo interrumpí encogiéndome de hombros, mi hermano simplemente rodó los ojos y me siguió, aunque debía admitir que mantenía una distancia considerable, me tentó la risa, las llamas alcanzaban los dos metros, tal vez podría…

-Déjalo Emmett, ni siquiera lo pienses- me advirtió Edward amenazadoramente y yo solté una carcajada. Dejé el lanza llamas junto al Mercedes ante la incrédula mirada de Jasper y regresé a la camioneta por la pistola de aire que Charlie me había prestado y las bombas de humo- le dijiste para qué querías el arma?

-Si Edward, le dije que quería dispararle a mi hermanita mientras estaba conduciendo el auto nuevo- respondí sarcásticamente, claro que no le había dicho, simplemente le dije que había un par de ardillas que insistían en meterse a mi habitación y quería asustarlas un poco. Fui hacia la caja de herramientas de Rosalie y tomé un desarmador bastante puntiagudo, no era lo mismo que un balazo a la llanta pero serviría.

-Emmett…- susurró Edward mientras me miraba preparar todo- tu vas a pagar lo que dañes.

-Si es tan efectivo como dices no necesitaré pagar nada- le respondí, dejé todo mi material a un lado intentando decidir que haría primero.

-Prueba con lo mas sencillo primero- dijo Jasper tomando el desarmador, yo sonreí, no creí tener la fuerza necesaria para perforar un neumático, pero mis hermanos me ayudarían.

-Si, si, quiero ver si son de esas que se sellan automáticamente- dije sentándome junto a la llanta e indicándole a Jasper que se acercara. Mi rubio hermano se sentó junto a mi y Edward supervisaba de pie. Jasper puso el desarmador contra el caucho y presionó, el desarmador se hundió un par de centímetros y luego Jazz lo sacó, y la llanta no se desinfló nada!

-Genial- dije pasando mis dedos por la parte en la que se había hundido el desarmador, se sentía un inusual bulto ahí, pero no salía nada de aire, tenía que comprarme de estas llantas, espero que haya gruesas para campo traviesa.

-Tus llantas ya son muy resistentes, Emm- me dijo Edward mientras Jazz y yo nos poníamos de pié.

-Si, pero recuerdas esa vez que se enterró el clavo gigante de 10 cm? Estuve varado en mitad de camino de La Push hasta que Jacob fue a ayudarme- dije, recordaba como había quitado la llanta de refacción para poder meter una enorme hielera en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-Tu culpa es por venirte por el camino de terracería- me dijo Edward y yo lo ignoré con un movimiento de mi mano.

-No creo que las llantas de este tipo soporten el campo traviesa Emm, su durabilidad es poca comparada con las llantas de tu Jeep- me dijo Jasper y yo hice una mueca, era o durar o resistir, mejor durar, definitivamente, a la próxima no olvidaría la refacción.

-Bueno, las llantas son resistentes, que sique?- preguntó Edward y miré mis armas para ver que faltaba.

-Probaré las ventilas, según se sellan en situaciones de emergencia, no?- dije mientras abría la puerta del lado del piloto, Edward tomó las dos bombas de humo que Charlie me había dado y leía las instrucciones.

-Emmett, no creo que sea muy seguro…

-Vamos Jazz, si no puedo respirar me sacas- le dije, Jasper subió junto a mi en el asiento del copiloto y Edward accionó las bombas de humo y las puso justo enseguida de donde entraba el aire de las ventilas, presioné el botón indicado en el tablero y las ventilas se cerraron por completo. No veía nada afuera, solo el humo blanco, pero podía respirar perfectamente, era genial, podría hasta meter esta cosa al agua y nada me pasaría.

-Eso si que no, nada de agua- escuché la voz amortiguada de Edward, rodé los ojos, si esta cosa era un vil submarino, apostaba a que si hacía el movimiento correcto con los brazos hasta podría volar. Las bombas de humo se acabaron a los pocos minutos y pude salir del auto sin que me sofocara el olor.

-Eso fue genial! Que sigue?- pregunté mirando al piso, solo quedaba la pistola y el lanza llamas, me apresuré a tomar la pistola de aire y me aseguré que estuviera cargada.

-Ten mucho cuidado con eso, Emmett- me dijo Jasper, solo asentí mientras retrocedía unos pasos para tomar posición hacia las ventanas- sabes que las ventanas blindadas cuestan mucho, verdad Emm?

-No les pasará nada si son blindadas de verdad, no con estas mini balitas, que nivel de blindaje pediste, Edward?- dije mirando al lector de mentes, el murmuró algo que no comprendí, vamos, ya se que eres exagerado, no intentes ocultar…

-Nivel 7- dijo un poco mas fuerte y yo solté una carcajada. Claro, tenía que ser, el loco de Edward le había comprado protección anti bazuca a Bella.

-Estas cosas no le harán ni cosquillas- dije apuntando el arma hacia la ventanilla del piloto y disparando lo mejor que pude. Las pequeñas balas, si bien salían a mucha velocidad, ni siquiera rayaron el vidrio, era sumamente genial, tenía que conseguirme de estos para cuando anduviera por el bosque y las ramas golpeen las ventanas del Jeep.

-Como comparas una rama con una bazuca?- preguntó Edward entre risas- y luego yo soy el exagerado.

-Oh cállate- dije y… sonreí traviesamente mientras giraba hacia mis hermanos y comenzaba a dispararles.

-Emmett!

-Que haces?- me gritaron los dos cuando las pequeñas balas comenzaron a golpear sus cuerpos tal y como lo habían hecho contra el vidrio blindado, incluso sonaba mucho mas gracioso, como una pequeña pieza de metal cayéndose al suelo. Solté una carcajada cuando miré a Jasper sonreír mientras sacudía la mano y se deshacía de las balas como si fueran moscas, apunté a la cabeza de Edward y disparé una ráfaga de balitas.

-Emmett ya estuvo bueno!- exclamó Edward, Jasper seguía sonriendo, solté otra risa mientras disparaba un par de veces mas, era gracioso como sonaba y como salían las balas disparadas en todas direccione…

-Aaahh! Maldita sea! Ouch!- me contorsioné intentando sobarme la espalda en el punto en el que me había dado la bala que había rebotado en la mano de Edward.

-_Te lo advertí_- la irritante vocecita de Edward sonaba en mi cabeza aun cuando no me decía nada, levanté un poco mi camiseta y miré como había quedado un círculo rojo alrededor de donde había impactado la bala, genial, seguro me quedaba un enorme moretón- tu culpa…

-Ya se, ya se, no le voy a decir a Rose que me disparaste Edward.

-Que? Yo no te…

-Rosalie me va a creer mas a mi que a ti- le dije con una sonrisa traviesa, era cierto y lo sabía. Jazz me dio un poco de ungüento y me lo apliqué rápidamente, era mejor que Rosalie no se diera cuenta de nada.

-Ya lo creo…

-Cállate o le digo que fue tu culpa!

-Mi culpa por que? Tu fuiste el que llego con todas estas locuras!- me dijo Edward moviendo los brazos exasperado.

-Si, pero tu, siendo el vampiro responsable, me dejaste utilizarlas- dije sonriendo altaneramente, Edward soltó un gruñido bajito y se cruzó de brazos, gruñón.

-No soy… oh ya!- ignoré sus gruñorerias y me giré apuntando con el lanza llamas hacia el auto, tiré del gatillo y la llama salió disparada hacia el auto, me acerqué un poco mas y presioné el botón para dejar que mas gas saliera.

-Wow!- exclamé cuando la llamarada creció y cubrió todo el capó del auto, apagué el lanza llamas y miré la pintura, ni siquiera un poco chamuscada, nada!- la casa esta pintada así?

-Claro que no- me respondió Jazz, hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que estaban parados a unos 5 metros de distancia, solté una carcajada, era divertido verlos al fin algo asustados.

-No estamos asustados- dijo Edward, si como no, por eso le guardaban tanto respeto al lanza llamas- Emmett…

-Ya, ya, no están asustados, pero como no van a tener la casa pintada así? Con lo exagerados que son con nuestra protección y ustedes no se protegen!- exclamé negando con la cabeza.

-No pretendemos dejar que la casa se incendie, Emmett- me dijo Jasper- además, un poco de fuego se puede controlar.

-Aja, entonces por que se paran tan lejos del lanza llamas?- pregunté alzando las cejas.

-Siendo tu quien trae el lanza llamas no pretendo confiarme- dijo Edward como quien no quiere la cosa, lo miré con ojos entrecerrados.

-Y que si me pasa algo? Me dejarías quemarme o que?- exclamé mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, entonces Jazz apareció con un extintor de incendios y yo rodé los ojos- bien, no confían en mi pero se supone que yo debo confiar en que me apagaran si comienzo a quemarme todo?

-Claro que lo haríamos y lo sabes- me dijo Jasper, él y Edward comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco, las llamas alcanzaban los 2 metros tal vez un poco mas si le metía presión, el hombre de la tienda me lo había dicho cuando lo compré…

-Emmett, para que jodidos compraste el lanza llamas, no pudiste haberlo pedido prestado?- me preguntó Edward deteniéndose frente a mi.

-Primero que nada, en donde iba yo a pedir prestado un lanza llamas? Y segundo, tenía que comprarlo.

-Por que?

-Debía tenerlo por si acaso, ya sabes lo que te pasará si le haces algo a mi hermanita, Edward- le dije mientras le apuntaba con el lanza llamas y lo accionaba.

-Emmett, deja eso!- exclamó Edward cuando él y Jasper tuvieron que subirse al techo de la casa de un salto para que la llamarada que había lanzado no les diera, solté una carcajada, se habían visto graciosísimos!

-Emmett no fue gracioso!- me gritó Jasper desde el techo de la casa, yo no pude contestarle, estaba esforzándome por no caer al piso de la risa.

-Ya fue mucho del lanza llamas- me dijo Edward deteniéndome mientras Jasper tomaba el lanza llamas e iba adentro para esconderlo, no dejé de reír, se habían visto graciosísimos! Nunca antes los había visto con rostro asustado! Si bien serio y preocupado, pero asustados! Solté otra carcajada, solo había faltado algún grito de auxilio para que…- Emmett, ya.

-Ya, ya, lo siento… lo… lo siento- dije intentando controlar mi risa. Pero al fin, por fin había logrado asustar a un vampiro! Yo! Un simple humano quien había sido amenazado un sinfín de veces con ser devorado por su lunático hermano los había asustado! Y allá va otra carcajada, Edward me soltó molesto y yo fui de sentón al suelo, Jazz volvió junto a mi pero Edward había desaparecido, oh vamos, es solo una bromita.

-Mira que bromitas las tuyas!- gritó Edward desde el interior de la casa, sofoqué la nueva carcajada que intentaba salir, no quería que se enojara mas, entonces me di cuenta que se me habían acabado las pruebas y mi risa decayó. Que mas podía hacerle? Tal vez… si eran 2 toneladas de carrocería blindada, no creía que no soportara 2 toneladas sin blindaje. Corrí hasta mi camioneta y me apresuré a moverla.

-Jasper! Jazz, ayúdame a levantarla mientras yo acelero- dije cuando puse mi camioneta justo frente al Mercedes, y mi muy obediente rubio hermano se acercó y levantó el frente de mi camioneta, emití un "Uhu!", me sentía en una montaña rusa. Justo cuando estaba por hundir mi pié en el acelerador y pasarle por encima al auto nuevo de Bella, Edward levantó el Mercedes y lo puso fuera de alcance. Cuando Jasper soltó mi camioneta rebotó tanto que perdí el control y tuvo que detenerla para que no me estampara contra un árbol- Edward! Por que…

-No le vas a pasar por encima con tu tanque!- me interrumpió, puse la reversa y me dirigí al Mercedes de nuevo- Emmett! No…

Edward movió el auto de nuevo y yo aceleré persiguiéndolo, podía escuchar las carcajadas de Jasper. Edward no tenía mucha facilidad de movimiento con el enorme Mercedes en la espalda, no podía huir muy lejos por que alguien podría verlo cargar el auto y no le daba tiempo de subirse a él y ponerlo en marcha. Solté una carcajada cuando casi lo atrapo una vez acorralándolo frente al garaje, estaba seguro de que Edward sonreía, si también se estaba divirtiendo, si no lo hiciera ya me hubiera lanzado fuera de mi camioneta para que lo dejara en paz. Miré como mi hermano daba un salto hacia adelante y aceleré contra él, se movió en el ultimo segundo y tuve que frenar en seco para no irme contra los arboles.

-Que estas haciendo, tarado?- exclamó Bella desde su ventana, tenía todo el pelo desordenado, seguro se había levantado por el escándalo.

-Intento asegurarme de que este auto sea el indicado para ti!- exclamé arremetiendo de nuevo contra Edward.

-Que… Emmett! Detente!- me gritó Bella pero no le hice caso, Edward volvió a saltar y yo puse reversa para buscarlo de nuevo.

-Debo verificar que sea completamente seguro como dice ser Bells!

-Deja mi auto!

-Vamos! Si no me dejan explotarle una bomba, mínimo déjame pasarle por encima!- exclamé mirando a Edward y al… en donde demonios estaba… oh por…- Edward, bájate de ahí!

-No! Deja de perseguir el Mercedes con tu camioneta!- me dijo, estaba parado en el techo de la casa con el Mercedes aun en su espalda, no me dejaría usarlo de rampa.

-Jasper! Ayúdame a subir!

-Estas loco, quédate quieto ya!

-Nada de quieto, esta cosa debe pasarle por encima al carro para que pase la prueba!

-Que prueba ni que nada! Jasper no te atrevas!- dijo cuando mi hermano estaba por levantar mi Jeep.

-Jasper levántame! Vamos hazlo! Hazlo!

-No lo levantes! Le diré a mamá!

-Bella vete a dormir!- aceleré a mas no poder justo hacia la pared de la casa.

-Emmett!- escuché mis llantas rechinar y miré por el retrovisor a Jasper deteniendo el Jeep. Aceleré de nuevo entre los gritos de Edward, el crujido de la casa por el peso del auto, las exclamaciones de Jasper para que me detuviera y… el auto de Rosalie apareciendo por el camino que daba a la carretera…

-Que es lo que pasa aquí?- exclamó mamá, frené en seco y Jasper dejó mi carro en el piso, Edward saltó y dejó el Mercedes al lado de mi camioneta. Los tres nos paramos frente a mamá con cara de "Atrapados" mientras ella nos miraba con el entrecejo junto y con las manos en la cadera, sip, un regaño seguro, y yo que solo intentaba ser un buen hermano.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al fin! Después de dos estresantes semanas en las que no pude cooperar con la planeación de la boda de mi hermanita gracias a que mi otra mini hermana parecía ser capaz de beberme entero si osaba interferir, finalmente me dieron mi parte, la despedida de soltero! Alice sabía que era mi especialidad, testosterona, alcohol, fiesta y mas que nada control absoluto sobre mis hermanos vampiros, bueno tal vez no absoluto pero nada que un buen chantaje no solucionara, y Jasper había prometido ayudarme con Edward, mejor dicho, le había prometido a Alice que me ayudaría a mover a Edward si se ponía demasiado terco.

-En serio Emmett, más te vale que no sea nada de lo que estoy pensando por que…

-Tu tranquilo Edward, deja a los que si saben de diversión encargarse de la fiesta, quieres?- le dije haciendo un ademan con la mano, ya íbamos entrando a Seattle, había organizado una gran despedida de soltero para Edward, pero siendo que ni él ni Jasper beben y que son demasiado serios como para entrar en todo el ambiente, me tomé la libertad de invitar a un par de amigos míos.

-Que hiciste que?

-Edward, que te dije? Tu tranquilo, los muchachos armaran la fiesta en grande, no quiero quedarme dormido en mi primera fiesta de despedida de soltero con ustedes dos solamente- le dije rodando los ojos.

-Di que vienes manejando, si no ya te hubiera dejado roncando, Emm- me dijo Jasper con un toque de burla en la voz, sonreí ampliamente, ya lo quería ver yo así de burlón en… "_We're damned after all! __Through fortune and flame we fall..."_

-Emmett! Por que cantas eso? A donde nos llevas? Por que no lo piensas?- me gritó Edward, solté una risita mientras giraba en la esquina, casi llegábamos a nuestro destino.

-Al menos nos dirás a quienes invitaste?- me dijo Jasper, estaba por muchísimo mas calmado que Edward, no tenía por que estar nervioso, ya había visto como eran las fiestas con Ben y los demás chicos, tal vez nunca había ido pero lo había visto en la mente de Jasper cuando me acompañaba.

-Invitaste a los neandertales del equipo de americano?- me preguntó Edward con cara de pocos amigos.

-Me disculpas hermano, pero yo soy de la misma era que ellos, también soy jugador de americano- le dije alzando las cejas, Edward simplemente se cruzo de brazos refunfuñando, seguí conduciendo un par de calles mas hasta llegar a un edificio negro con un enorme anuncio de letras de neón color rosa.

-No… no, no, no Emmett, no hablas en serio- me dijo Edward mirando el enorme anuncio que ponía _"Golden Girls"_ y la figura de una chica que subía y bajaba la pierna conforme la luz de neón cambiaba. Me paré justo frente a la puerta y bajé del auto medio cubriéndome de la tenue lluvia que caía, entregué las llaves al encargado de estacionar los coches, recibí mi ficha y me encaminé hacia la entrada, pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando me percaté que iba solo.

-Chicos, que demonios esperan?- exclamé al ver a Edward y Jasper aun sentados en el coche, bufé rodando los ojos y fui hasta sus puertas- vamos, bajen de ahí y vamos a la fiesta.

-Nunca mencionaste un club de strippers, Emmett- murmuró Jasper sin dejar de mirar el enorme anuncio de neón.

-Por favor, es una despedida de soltero! Que creían que haríamos? Ir a cenar o algo así?- les dije lanzando mis brazos al cielo, bufé de nuevo y abrí las puertas de golpe, me estaba mojando y perdía tiempo de fiesta- adelante, salgan, Jasper se lo prometiste a Alice.

-Ella no sabia que…

-No hay nada que Alice no sepa, tu lo sabes, yo lo se, y ya sabíamos que Alice sabia que tu no sabias que vendrías para acá.

-Deja de usar el mismo verbo tantas veces- gruñó Edward, ya había bajado del auto pero seguía con cara de pocos amigos y de brazos cruzados, Jasper bajaba lentamente con un suspiro, sonreí ampliamente y les pasé un brazo por los hombros a cada uno abrazándolos contra mi.

-Ya, ya, no sean tan gruñones, verán como se divierten- les dije, Edward emitió un leve gruñido que solo Jazz y yo pudimos escuchar y Jasper suspiró de nuevo, llegamos a la entrada y un hombre nos pidió identificaciones- tenemos una mesa reservada a nombre de Edward Cullen.

-Usaste mi nombre!- exclamó Edward, pero no le respondí ya que en ese momento el corpulento guardia de seguridad nos había abierto la pequeña reja y nos permitía entrar, dejé de abrazar a mis hermanos y entré, ellos venían detrás de mi dando pasos cortos y lentos, suprimí una carcajada, seguimos caminando por el pasillo, aun no había ninguna chica por el lugar, así que era mejor instruirlos un poco, no creía que hubiesen venido antes a un lugar como estos.

-Hay algunas reglas que deben de tener muy presentes en un club de strippers, regla numero uno, nunca, jamás toques a las chicas- expliqué mientras caminábamos por el oscuro pasillo.

-Y tu como sabes las reglas? Has venido alguna vez?- me pregunto Jazz con el entrecejo junto.

-Solo dos veces, cuando vine a visitar a Ben en su departamento- respondí encogiéndome de hombros, escuche a Edward emitir un _"No puedo creerlo"_ y a Jasper un _"Debí imaginarlo"_, sonreí para mi mismo y los miré, Jasper miraba hacia todos lados pero sin mirar, a su alrededor podía sentir una ligera capa de nerviosismo que lo envolvía, Edward seguía de brazos cruzados y miraba directamente sus pies haciendo una que otra mueca de vez en cuando, seguramente veía cosas en las mentes de los hombres del lugar, pero eso que, estaba a punto de ver esas mismas cosas pero en vivo- regla numero dos, no acepten bebidas gratis, se que no se las beberán pero esas cosas son peligrosas, Ben una vez gastó todo su dinero aquí después de beberse un trago regalado y se quedo sin comer por una semana, esas cosas están adulteradas.

-Emmett, no creo que sea muy buena ide…- el comentario de Jasper murió cuando, al pasar por unas cortinas de gamuza roja, llegamos al salón principal, la música sonaba, las luces eran muy bajas y las meseras llevaban puesto prácticamente nada.

-Chicos, he olvidado las demás reglas- dije mientras seguía con la vista el trasero de una rubia que se parecía al de mi Rose pero no llegaba a tanto- pero no se preocupen, si me acuerdo de otra se las hare saber, adelante!

-Emmett!

-Ben!- exclamé al ver a mi amigo y otros compañeros sentados en una enorme mesa circular frente a la pista principal.

-Hermano, tardaste siglos!

-Tuve unos cuantos problemas con la intervención de mis hermanos, pero esta todo resuelto, no te preocupes- le dije mientras lo abrazaba saludándolo.

-Edward! Hombre, te nos casas!- dijo Jeremy saludando a mi hermano, Edward simplemente le sonrió.

-Jasper te convencieron de venir!- ese había sido Sawyer, Jazz podía ser bastante amigable cuando se lo proponía.

-Me trajeron a base de engaños, así que…- todos soltaron una carcajada.

-Haber ya chicos, siéntense, esto es serio, hay que comenzar con esto- dijo Ben, todos lo obedecieron rápidamente, Edward rodo los ojos negando con la cabeza, alce las cejas y señale la silla, se suponía que no debía saber lo que harían, Jasper me miró confundido pero también se sentó- muchachos, estamos aquí reunidos para dar el pésame a alguien muy importante, Edward, hermano de nuestro querido amigo Emmett, esta noche, será su ultima noche de soltería ya que mañana por la tarde… Edward… se nos casa.

Varios lamentos y lloriqueos se dejaron escuchar seguido de mis compañeros dándole su pésame a Edward, mi hermano solamente sonreía divertido, alguno que otro le dio palmaditas en la espalda, Jasper miraba con nervios a la chica que acababa de subir al escenario y comenzaba a bailar, sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y volvió su vista hacia la mesa, Edward le palmeo el hombro y le murmuro algo en voz baja.

-Guardemos un minuto de silencio, por nuestro querido amigo Edward- murmuró Jason, todos obedecimos y guardamos silencio, sentí a Edward darme un golpe en las costillas y le sonreí.

-Bien, creo que es suficiente de lamentarnos, hoy es el ultimo día de Edward como soltero y lo tiene que aprovechar- dijo Ben dando un aplauso y frotándose las manos después, todos nos pusimos de pie al tiempo que yo gritaba:

-Fiesta!- y en efecto, la fiesta comenzó, los tragos no se hicieron esperar, Jasper y Edward se las arreglaron para esconder todos los shots que les daban para después dármelos a mi, nuestra mesa estaba justo frente a la pista principal así que teníamos vista plena de todos y cada uno de los bailes, Edward hacia muecas y miraba específicamente a uno de los chicos de ves en cuando, seguro eran los pensamientos mas bizarros, Jasper miraba durante unos segundos y después desviaba la mirada de hacia Edward, mi hermano simplemente negaba con la cabeza y algunas veces le susurraba algo.

-Emmett! Vamos compadre!- me dijo Ben pasándome un brazo por los hombros y acercándome al escenario, una chica bailaba ya, y muy bien a decir verdad, tomé un billete de 10 dólares y lo puse en su bra, justo entre medio de sus bubis de mínimo 10,000 dólares.

-Rosalie se va a enojar como sigas tocando otras mujeres- murmuró Edward acercándose a mi.

-Primero, Rosalie no se entera de nada y Bella no sabrá a donde te traje y a donde la llevaras de luna de miel, segundo, no las estoy tocando, solo las animo para que hagan un buen trabajo- le dije alzando una ceja, el me miró con los ojos entrecerrados durante unos segundos y después bufó yendo hacia Jasper de nuevo, mi rubio hermano tenia una cerveza en la mano solo para aparentar y seguía paseando la mirada por el lugar como si no creyera que tanta lujuria pudiese existir en un solo sitio, lo que le ha de estar costando evitar que todo eso lo afecte.

Negué con la cabeza soltando un suspiro y me termine lo que quedaba de mi cerveza de un solo trago, me senté junto a Sawyer, a quien una linda chica asiática le bailaba en frente y tomé otra cerveza.

-Quieres un baile, grandote?- me preguntó una de las chicas poniendo sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza e inclinándose hacia mi dejándome una vista panorámica de sus enormes montañas.

-Gracias, pero… sabes, es la despedida de soltero de mi hermano, por que no vas con él, esta por allá.

-Emmett!- exclamo Edward mirándome con furia, simplemente sonreí al ver a la chica hacerme caso y caminar hacia Edward- no, no, no, no, estoy bien, no hace… falta… no…

-Claro que si, tu toma un par de bebidas mas y regreso en un rato, guapo- la chica le cerró el ojo a Edward y se fue caminando hacia otra mesa.

Jasper había soltado una carcajada y extendido su puño hacia mi a modo de felicitación, lo golpee suavemente mientras le sonreía inocentemente a Edward, el gruñón de mi hermano rodó los ojos y miró hacia otro lado.

La noche pasó lentamente, o al menos eso me parecía ya que me estaba conteniendo, le había prometido a Rosalie que no haría nada estúpido y cumpliría mi promesa, además, ninguna de estas chicas valía la pena, no cuando tenia a Rosalie esperándome, Edward y Jasper aun se miraban tensos, Edward simplemente sonreía y meneaba la cabeza cuando una chica se le acercaba y Jasper… podría jurar que casi le decía que si a cada chica que le ofrecía un baile, pero eso debía ser efecto de tanta euforia por las mujeres en este lugar, me pregunto si podrá contenerse durante toda la noche? Tal vez si le doy un empujoncito…

-Emmett, déjalo, ya le cuesta bastante con todo este ambiente sexoso…

-Oh vamos, tiene derecho a divertir…- en ese momento alguien salió de la nada y se estrello contra una de las mesas de al lado.

-Que demonios…

-Sammy?- preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo, Sammy, el chico que usaba la botarga de la mascota del equipo de americano de Ben, estaba tirado en el suelo rodeado de cristales rotos, miré a Edward preguntándole si se había cortado, él simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Dile a tu amigo que si vuelve a tocar a una mesera, o al bar tender, o al DJ, le corto lo que mas le duela- le dijo uno de los enormes guardias de seguridad a Ben.

-Sammy, idiota, ven aquí!- gritó Ben una vez que el corpulento hombre se fue, solté una carcajada al ver a la mascota ponerse de pié a como podía y se acercaba a Ben con una sonrisa de estúpido ebrio, no pude suprimir una carcajada al igual que el resto de los chicos del equipo, me alegró escuchar a Edward y Jazz reír también, al fin se estaban soltando.

-Amigo! Estas strippers te dejan hacer lo que sea!- exclamó Sammy tomando a Ben por el cuello de su chaqueta y sacudiéndolo como si intentara hacerle entender algo muy importante.

-No imbécil, no esta permitido y lo sabes!- le dijo Ben pretendiendo estar enojado, pero sonreía así que no le salió muy bien su papel.

-Bueno no me importa! Mis padres me acaban de depositar dinero ayer así que tengo fondos para toda la noche!- gritó Sammy y todos aullamos apoyándolo, todos pagamos una ronda de shots cada uno y lo siguiente que supe… fue que Rosalie iba a matarme.

-Hasta el fondo, cariño!- exclamaba una enfermera de lo mas sexy mientras que la chica policía me daba un shot de tequila que se encontraba atorado entre sus bubis, me tomé todo el liquido y carraspee cuando pasó por mi garganta, las chicas comenzaron a saltar y a aplaudir, entonces una canción realmente sexy comenzó a sonar y las chicas comenzaron a bailar a mi alrededor, fue entonces que eche una mirada hacia todos.

Ben estaba en medio de un grupo de unas 8 chicas, todas dándole cerveza en la boca hasta que la espuma salía como si fuera un volcán, Sawyer se dedicaba a morder el top de bikini de una chica que no tenia nada de bubis pero estaba preciosa de la cara, Jeremy se encargaba de darle dinero a la chica que bailaba sobre el escenario, Edward sonreía, si, en efecto, mi hermano el amargado sonreía, miraba una que otra chica pero nada digno de regaño, mas que nada se reía de las idioteces que los chicos hacían, y Jazz… Jasper! Madre santísima de Jesucristo!

-Que diablos!- Edward soltó una carcajada al escucharme.

-Fue demasiado, Jasper no puede controlarlo, no cuando hay tanta presión- me dijo Edward, y yo no podía cerrar la boca ni parpadear, y como no, si mi rubio hermano estaba sentado en una silla individual, con un folclórico antifaz de brillantina negra puesto sobre sus ojos y una chica de lo mas sabrosa bailándole enfrente!

-Al menos escogió a la mejor del lugar, ese es mi hermano!- grité alzando mi puño, Jasper parecía no escucharme, tenía sus manos ocupadas sosteniendo una enorme jarra de cerveza y giraba la cabeza de vez en cuando desviando la vista, Edward sonreía mirando a Jasper al igual que yo- que bueno que Alice nunca se enoja con él.

-Yo conozco a alguien que va a estar furiosa…

-Ya sabes Edward, tu callado y yo también- le dije señalándolo con mi dedo acusador, Edward alzo una ceja mirándome con ojos entrecerrados pero después de unos segundos asintió, las chicas que me bailaban hacia unos segundos se despidieron de mi y se retiraron lentamente, Jazz le agradecía a la chica que le había estado bailando y se acercaba a nosotros, Edward y yo le sonreímos pícaramente.

-Esto esta mal, esto esta muy mal…- nos dijo cuando llegó y movió el antifaz hasta dejarlo sobre su frente, Edward y yo soltamos una carcajada.

-Bájate de ahí tarado! Te van a sacar!- los tres nos giramos a ver a quien le gritaba Ben, y soltamos una enorme carcajada al ver a Sammy, estaba sobre la pista principal quitándose la ropa y bailando en el tubo que estaba en medio, todos lo abucheamos inmediatamente, incluso Edward y Jasper, un guardia de seguridad subió al escenario y lanzo a Sammy fuera de la pista de baile provocando mas carcajadas, después me giré hacia mis hermanos.

-Edward- le dije seriamente, el me miro confundido- hermano, esta es tu despedida de soltero, y Jazz y yo ya tuvimos nuestro baile…

-No, nada de eso Emmett, yo no quiero que ninguna chica…

-Vamos! No puedo decir que te hice una despedida de soltero si no te baila una stripper!- exclamé, todos los chicos estaban perdidos en sus propios asuntos, así que no prestaban nada de atención a mi y mis hermanos.

-Te digo que no Emmett y es mi ultima palabra!- me dijo Edward cruzándose de brazos, simplemente miré a Jasper alzando una ceja, y entonces…

-Si! Muy bien! Muévelo, muévelo!- gritaba Ben, yo no podía, me ahogaba de la risa! Edward estaba sentado en uno de los sillones destinado para los clientes VIP, los que se presentaban todos los fines de semana, y tenía a 5 chicas a su alrededor.

-Vamos Edward, esperan propina!- exclamó Jasper, mi rubio hermano había invadido a Edward con ondas de extrema lujuria provocando que no pudiera resistirse ante mi oferta, en cuanto Jasper lo tuvo sentado en el sillón VIP conseguí variedad de chicas y las traje para él, desde ese instante no había parado de reír.

-Jazz… Jasper… manda otra, anda… se esta… se esta perdiendo…- le dije entre risas, Edward había bajado los brazos y estaba apunto de cruzarlos pero Jasper no se lo permitió, le habíamos dado cerca de 100 dólares en billetes de dólar y pretendía hacer que se los gastara todos. Reía cada vez que Edward apartaba un poco las diminutas prendas para poner el dinero, y reía aun mas cuando las chicas sentían escalofríos ante el contacto de la fría piel de Edward, casi me orino cuando una de ellas pensó que tenía frio y se ofreció a "calentarlo". Cuando al fin las chicas estuvieron bien decoradas con billetes de dólar el baile terminó.

-Muy buen baile chicas, gracias- dijo Ben mientras les entregaba una generosa propina, yo seguía riendo observando la cara de pocos amigos con la que Edward se acercaba.

-Jasper, juro por todos los Dioses que te voy a arrancar un brazo, mínimo el brazo! Espera a que lleguemos a casa donde nadie nos vea, ni siquiera Esme te va a poder ayudar- Edward miraba a Jasper con verdadera furia en los ojos, aun sin poder dejar de reír me acerque a él pero mantuve una distancia prudente, era muy capaz de comerme ahí mismo.

-Tranquilo hermano, Bella no lo sabrá, y al fin supiste lo que es ir a un club de strippers en tu despedida de soltero!

-Quien te dijo que quería sentir que se siente eso?- me preguntó en tono gruñón, yo solo solté una risa.

-Ya, ya, vamos que aun nos queda mucho tiempo por delante!- exclamé al tiempo que abrazaba a Jasper y lo arrastraba hacia el frente de la pista de baile, era tiempo de regalar unos cuantos dolaritos mas, pude escuchar a Edward refunfuñando mientras nos seguía, seguro Jasper seguía mandándole esas olas de lujuria, que bueno que no me las lanzaba a mi, por que la combinación de eso mas el alcohol… ahí si Rosalie me comía.

-Tal vez de la nada se me salga mencionar…

-Si a mi también se me va a salir "Isla Esme" frente a Bella- interrumpí a Edward sin mirarlo, gruño bajito y sonreí satisfecho. Me senté en uno de los sillones frente a la pista principal y Jasper se sentó a mi lado, volvía a tener el folclórico antifaz en la cara, al parecer medio le cubría los ojos y eso le funcionaba, Edward se sentó al otro lado con un suspiro. No sabía ni quien me pasaba las bebidas, ni cuanto dinero había dado ya, ni sabía en que momento Edward y Jasper me habían quitado un par de dólares y también comenzaban a darlos, sonreí para mi mismo, había logrado que los huraños de mis hermanos convivieran en una fiesta y hasta disfrutaran de un buen espectáculo en un club de strippers, oh si Emmett, eres grande.

Después de ver el asombroso espectáculo del campeonato de baile de tubo, me perdí, completamente, no debí haberme bebido los shots de Edward y Jasper también! Oh que rayos, no importaba, me la había pasado genial! Edward y Jasper me dijeron que era hora de irnos, tenía que obedecerlos, había prometido llevar a Edward a tiempo para la boda, no fuera a ser que mi hermanita huyera, conociéndola era muy capaz, me despedí de los chicos, que ya estaban igual o mas perdidos que yo y seguí a mis hermanos hacia la salida.

-Maldiccción, me quede ccciego!- exclamé cubriéndome la cara con los brazos cuando cruzamos las puertas del local y la horrible luz del sol me lastimo los ojos.

-Con tanto alcohol no lo dudaría- me dijo Edward en broma mientras me empujaba hacia el auto, caminé lo mas rápido que pude para seguirle el paso a mis hermanos sin dejar de cubrirme los ojos con una mano- debemos darnos prisa Emm.

-Pareces mas vampiro tu que nosotros- murmuro Jasper soltando una risa.

-Oigan, oigan… esss puesssta de ssol o amanecccer essso?- dije mirando los colores pastel que aparecían en las pocas nubes que había en el cielo.

-Amanecer, y debemos darnos prisa antes de que el sol salga por completo- dijo Jasper tomándome del otro brazo para que pudiera tener mas apoyo, si alguien miraba con atención podía ver que solo movía mis piernas para aparentar, mis hermanos me estaban cargando totalmente, llegamos al auto de Edward y me arroje en el asiento trasero tomando la chaqueta de Jasper como almohada.

-Admítelo Edwarrrd, admite que la fiesssta essstuvo genial!- dije mientras el auto se ponía en marcha, Jasper me había puesto el cinturón de seguridad enredado en mis piernas y otro alrededor de mi cintura para que pudiese seguir acostado, escuche a ambos soltar una risa antes de que contestara.

-Bien, lo admito, fue muy divertido Emm, de verdad, muchas gracias- me dijo Edward, sentí como el auto se ponía en marcha y aceleraba por la calle.

-Te lo dijjje- murmuré acomodándome mas mi almohada improvisada.

-Pero recuerda Emm, lo que pasó en "Golden Girls"…

-Ssse queda entrrre nosssotrosss tresss- dije firmemente, por supuesto que si! Si Rosalie se enteraba que dos strippers me habían bailado me comía, estaba segurísimo de eso, la única que podría enterarse era Alice y estaba seguro que no se enojaría con Jasper, nunca lo hace y nunca lo hará, por fortuna, estábamos a salvo, suspiré una ultima vez antes de esconder mis ojos con una de las mangas de la chamarra para protegerlos del sol, lo bueno es que los vidrios eran polarizados, así no habría problema si seguía soleado cuando llegáramos a Forks, sonreí al recordar tantas idioteces de la noche, esa si había sido una despedida de soltero, pero en verdad prefería un baile de Rose a cualquier baile exótico que me pudiese dar cualquiera de las chicas de ese o de otro club de strippers.

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Lindo, ¿a qué sí? Jajajaja, ya me habría gustado ver a Carlisle en esa despedida XD. No les encantaría que todo terminara antes de la boda? Primero la muerte y después el bodorrio! Aunque, quizá Rose se pueda enterar de lo que pasó en esa fiestecita, tengo que ver eso XD… por cierto, Feliz Navida =D y no esperen a Edward con moño que ya está apartado._

**_Nymphadora Tonks:_**_ Y bien..¿? no podía dejar a ningún Cullen fuera.. pensé seriamente en poner a Carlisle.. pero mi instinto me indico ke mejor dejara en paz al papá Cullen..xD bueno ya dejen reviews..!= D_

_

* * *

_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	25. Breaking the Cullens

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Sí. sí yo tuve la culpa, toditititita la culpa pero es que no pude evitarlo, en serio! el final del fic es... simplemente salió! perdonen por terminarlo tan de golpe pero es que... así pasa con mis fics, terminan cuando llega la inspiración y... puede intentar evitar matarme para leer? verdad que sí? eso es, buenos lectores n.n  
_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Juro solemnemente ke no tuve nada qe ver en la planeación del final del fic..!Solo seguí ordenes..! lo jur0o..! quejas.. amenazas.. sugerencias y demás a mi compañera.. es la ke administra esas cosas..!=D lean... intenten disfrutar..xD_

* * *

**Breaking the Cullens..!**

Emmett POV

Que fiesta! Después de la despedida de soltero de Edward no creí posible volver a beber hasta el día de la boda. Pero benditos sean los lobos, le organizaron a mi hermana una sana despedida de soltera libre de strippers, pero llena de alcohol. Ni siquiera recuerdo en que momento caí dormido, la ultima vez que miré el reloj eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana y el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse. Lo bueno era que Bella no había bebido y pudo llamar a casa y pedir permiso de quedarnos a dormir en casa de Sam. No fue difícil convencer a los vampiros, con decirles que Bella se estaba quedando dormida y no había un solo lobo menos borracho que yo tuvieron.

Veníamos en mi camioneta a penas saliendo de La Push. Había dejado que Bella condujera por que me estaba quedando dormido, pero es que solo a ella se le ocurre levantarme a las 11 de la madrugada! La molesta vibración de mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón me hizo desacomodarme de mi perfecta posición para dormir en el asiento del copiloto y contestar el teléfono. No tuve que ver el número para saber quien era.

-Hola nena, ya vamos camino a la casa- fue lo primero que dije, intente sonar lo mas despierto y sano posible, a pesar de que aun estaba algo adormilado.

-_No puede ser que se quedaran allá, Emmett!_- exclamó Rosalie y tuve que separar el teléfono de mi oreja por unos segundos.

-Ya, ya Rosie, preferirías que nos hubiésemos regresado a las 5 de la mañana sin haber dormido nada de nada?- le pregunte y ella comenzó a murmurar muy rápido antes de bufar- no te preocupes, llegaremos pronto a casa, si?

-_Bien, esta bien_- me dijo un poco mas tranquila, después de unos segundos de silencio tuve que reprimir un bostezo- _me dejaste toda una noche sola Emm, ya te extraño_- me dijo en ese tono inocente que tanto me encantaba, no pude reprimir una picara sonrisa.

-Oh no te preocupes nena, llegando iremos tu y yo solos a Port Angeles, te parece? Aprovechemos que el duende esta de caza- dije, sin Alice en casa podíamos descansar un poco de la histeria de la boda y eso.

-_Bueno, eso me gusta_- me dijo soltando una sonrisita cómplice. Bella emitió un sonido como de vómito y yo la empujé para que se callara- _te espero aquí nene, dense prisa, te amo._

-Yo también te amo nena, ya vamos para allá- escuché como me lanzaba un beso por el teléfono y sonreí antes de cerrarlo.

-Cursi- dijo Bella con una sonrisa de burla, volví a empujarla por el hombro soltando una risita.

-Quien es mas cursi? Tu te vas a casar y dejaste a la reina de la locura a cargo de la boda- le dije, Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto, sabía lo extrema que podía llegar a ser Alice.

-Con lo que tardarás en caer tu también, es mas, será peor con Rosalie aliada al duende- me dijo malévolamente, fingí un escalofrió y ella se rió.

-Da igual lo que digas Bells, de todas formas cuando te cases te voy a extrañar- le dije suspirando y fingiendo soltar sollozos.

-Tonto, si vamos a vivir en donde mismo- me dijo Bella soltando una risita mientras me desordenaba el cabello.

-Si, pero ya no será lo mismo, te harás una ama de casa, hogareña y no divertida, ya sabes, casi como mamá- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Pero si Alice no es una señora ama de casa…

-Peor que te vuelvas como el duende! Prefiero una hermana hogareña a una loca hiperactiva- le dije fingiendo histeria, ella soltó otra risa y yo la seguí. Hacía mucho que no veía a Bella reírse así. Había estado bastante estresada con la boda y eso. La miré reír durante unos segundos, había puesto una canción en la radio que me encantaba y que yo había hecho que le encantara.

-Vamos, tú me hacías cantarla Emm, canta conmigo- me dijo mientras subía el volumen.

-_My love's a revolver, my sex is a killer, do you wanna die happy? __Do you wanna die happy?_- cantamos a todo pulmón, ella me sonreía y yo le sonreía, que perfecta tarde entre hermanos. Seguimos cantando durante toda la canción de Madonna, a Rose le gustaba mucho por eso me la había aprendido. Estábamos próximos a cruzar la línea con los Quilleute, dos curvas mas y listo. La canción se terminó y Bella me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estiré mi mano y le acaricie la mejilla. Sabía que no nos separaríamos después de la boda, pero era un enorme paso en la vida de Bella y… bueno, era extraño que…

-BELLA! CUIDADO!- grité en cuanto vi el enorme tráiler con troncos dar una curva demasiado cerrada y venírsenos encima. Mi hermana frenó en seco pero era demasiado tarde. Por instinto estiré mi mano izquierda y la puse sobre el pecho de Bella en un absurdo intento de amortiguar el impacto para ella. Si bien libramos el tráiler, la carga del mismo se nos vino encima sacándonos de la carretera y provocando que mi camioneta diera varias vueltas cayendo por entre los arboles- BELLA!

-EMM!- solo escuchaba los gritos de terror de mi hermana, el sonido del metal retorciéndose y muchos, pero muchísimos golpes. No supe si me golpee yo también, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una mano estirada hacia Bella asegurándome de que siguiera a mi lado. Después de unos segundos todo terminó, mi camioneta había impactado contra un árbol y se había detenido, pero Bella y yo habíamos quedado cabeza abajo.

-Be… Bells…- por que me dolía tanto hablar? Es mas, me dolía muchísimo el pecho hasta por respirar! Un agudo silbido se escuchaba en mis oídos y se me dificultaba abrir los ojos, pero me forcé a hacerlo, tenía que ayudar a Bella. Abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor completamente aturdido, había vidrios y sangre por todos lados, estaba seguro de que era mi sangre pero no sabía por donde salía- maldita sea.

Me giré rápidamente hacia mi hermana, el cinturón de seguridad la había mantenido pegada al asiento, pero estaba completamente inconsciente y sangraba por la nariz, boca y una gran cortada en su frente. Intenté alcanzar su brazo para intentar despertarla, pero estaba demasiado lejos. El olor a gasolina me alarmó, tenía que sacar a Bella de ahí pero no se le veían muchas ganas de querer despertar.

-Bella, por favor…- murmuré a como pude, me dolía horrible el pecho cada que tomaba una bocanada de aire, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenia que desabrochar mi cinturón para así poder ayudar a Bella. Cerré fuertemente los ojos y aguanté el aire. Conté hasta 3 en mi mente y desabroché el seguro- maldición!

No pude reprimir un grito de dolor cuando me estrelle contra el techo de mi camioneta. Me tomo unos segundos y varias respiraciones cortas el medio recuperarme. El silbido seguía ahí y la visión se me iba por periodos. Miré fuera de lo que quedaba del auto un creciente charco de gasolina, tenía que darme prisa. Me giré a como pude hacia mi hermana, no podía soltarle el cinturón así como así, le dolería también. Me arrastré hasta quedar debajo de Bella y desabroché su cinturón en un intento por que mi cuerpo amortiguara la caída. Solté un alarido cuando Bella cayó de lleno sobre mi pecho.

-Bell… s…- mi hermana no se había despertado con el impacto, comencé a preocuparme entonces. Me arrastré, junto con el cuerpo de Bella, fuera del auto y me alejé lo mas que pude por si se incendiaba o algo. Pero no podía moverme mucho, tenía la vista muy borrosa, me sentía débil y hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que tenía toda la pierna derecha completamente destrozada. No sentía dolor debido a la adrenalina que sentía por tener que salvar a Bella del auto. Me quedé tendido al lado de Bella por unos segundos, cerré fuertemente los ojos en un intento de aminorar el dolor en mi pecho cada que respiraba.

-E… Emm…- abrí los ojos de golpe y lo mas rápido que pude me acerqué a mi hermana. No había abierto los ojos pero tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Me congelé al ver la gran mancha de sangre que había en su abdomen, pero no me atreví a ver debajo de la tela. La adrenalina comenzaba a desaparecer, el dolor en todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar rápidamente- E… Ed…

-Bella- sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas cuando mi hermana escupió un chorro de sangre por la boca. Me apresuré a levantar su cabeza a como pude, intenté hincarme junto a ella para apoyar su cabeza en mis piernas, pero mi pierna destrozada no lo permitía. Me acerqué un poco mas e intenté tomar los signos vitales de Bella... pero… ya no sentía… no había pulso… ni respiración– Bella?

Comencé a sacudirla bruscamente, no me importaba si le hacía daño, solo quería que abriera los ojos y me mirara, con dolor, no importaba, pero quería que despertara! Esto no podía estar pasando. Tomé la mano de Bella firmemente con la mía mientras que con la otra acariciaba su rostro suplicando que despertara… no podía… no estaba pasando!

-No, no, no, NO! Bella! Despierta por favor!- seguí moviéndola bruscamente hasta que un horrible dolor en mi brazo izquierdo me detuvo. Sentí las lagrimas invadirme rápidamente y no pude evitar que salieran- hermanita no me hagas esto!

Me sentí sumamente débil de repente, caí junto a Bella aun tomando su mano firmemente con la mía. Podía sentir mis lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas y mezclarse con mi sangre. Cada sollozo era una horrible punzada a mi pecho, no solo por el hecho de que mi hermana había muerto justo frente a mi, pero también el dolor físico que venia con unas cuantas costillas rotas.

-BELLA! EMMETT!- giré la cabeza para mirar a Jake correr hacia nosotros mientras terminaba de subir su pantalón… o al menos eso parecía… todo estaba muy brillante y borroso…

-Rose…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Edward POV

-Alice que… que… habla más despacio no te entie…- mis dedos se detuvieron sobre las teclas del piano al escuchar a Rosalie, cómo era posible que no entendiera a…? Mis pensamientos se cortaron de golpe al escuchar los de ella, esperé lo suficiente para que Alice terminara de hablar.

-Explícales a Esme y Carlisle- mascullé y salté por donde pude.

Los árboles empezaron a formar parte del camino rápidamente, cuando había recorrido algunos metros un trozo de pared cayó de mi cabeza, ni siquiera sé de donde saqué eso. El sabor a veneno me había inundado la boca y no terminaba de tragarlo cuando más aparecía, las imágenes que pasaron a toda velocidad por la mente de Rosalie se sumaban a lo que decía Alice y a mis propias imágenes siniestras. Cerré los ojos sin dejar de correr y agité la cabeza pero no, no podía apartar esa mezcla de imágenes. Peor fue que no muy lejos de mí más imágenes y dolor me golpearon. A pesar de que estaba corriendo con una velocidad de lo que no me creí capaz, Rosalie venía muy cerca. Me cerré a su mente, con mi dolor tenía suficiente. _"EMMETT!"_ el grito de mi hermana me aturdió, inmediatamente después vino a mí la visión perdida de Alice, oh Dios por favor que sea otra visión perdida! O por lo menos que solo sea una falsa alarma, una ceguera de Alice, que se equivoque, llegaré a tiempo y vivirán… los salvaré, seguirán vivos y si no… los morderé, sé que puedo detenerme… no los sacamos de con los Williams para que mueran… por favor que vivan.

-Bella! Emmett!- la voz del lobo estaba cargada de dolor. Aumenté mi velocidad, me desconecté con el alrededor, ya ni siquiera escuchaba a Rosalie, tampoco miraba lo que me rodeaba y cuando me golpeó el hedor de los lobos me detuve automáticamente. Un tráiler volcado, decenas de troncos recién cortados, el conductor hedía a alcohol, se tambaleaba lamentándose de su suerte. No busqué la camioneta de Emmett, me bastó una mirada del lobo para saber que Emmett se las había ingeniado para sacar a Bella… escupí el veneno, no me molesté en tragarlo y corrí hacia Jacob que lloraba, estaba llorando de rodillas frente a dos… dos cuerpos. Caí también de rodillas, arranqué parte de la manga de la blusa de Bella y pegué mis labios en la muñeca, no me importaba que estuviera cerca de la reserva o tener a un lobo a un lado y cuando mordí, pareció que a él tampoco le importó.

-Sálvala- me suplicó. Rosalie llegó junto a mí cuando me prendía del cuello de Bella, inyecté la mayor parte del veneno que me inundaba la boca. Mis ojos cerrados concentrado en escuchar el mínimo sonido de vida de mi Bella pero no… mi agudo oído me traicionaba… sí, eso era, mi oído me estaba traicionando… levanté el rostro, podía sentir la cálida sangre goteando de mis labios.

-Emm, espera, Emmett espera por favor…- Rosalie no respiraba cuando se acuclilló para levantarlo, intentaría llevarlo con Carlisle. Con dificultad aún sin abrir los ojos puse una mano sobre el pecho de mi hermano.

-No durará, no va a llegar Rose, muérdelo…- apenas susurré y mi hermana no lo dudó un segundo. Acariciándole el cabello se inclinó contra su cuello.

-Rose…- los dientes de Rosalie cortaron la débil piel humana pero no había sonido de vida cuando el veneno entró. Sus pensamientos desesperados me abrumaron solo un segundo antes de que mi realidad cayera sobre mí. Lentamente abrí los ojos, sentí los conocidos aromas de mi familia pero me desconecté hundiéndome en el dolor que me provocó la imagen, tragué automáticamente. Una mano se posó sobre mi hombro pero el dolor que sentía en el fondo de mí, para nada comparado con la sencilla quemazón de una conversión o el desprendimiento de algún miembro… era demasiado, como si me quemaran por partes aún vivo, cada dedo lentamente, arrancándolo cuando esté por terminar la diversión; era demasiado. La sangre fluía más lento del abdomen de Bella, no quise asegurarme pero la forma de un fierro clavado en el centro me revolvió el estómago… si tuviera estómago habría vomitado. El dolor era demasiado para mantenerlo ahí y grité… era más un aullido de terror y dolor, pronto se unió otro igual, no pude diferenciar el dolor del terror y tampoco separar al monstruo que se abrió espacio poco a poco por mi pecho y lo dejé escapar en un rugido de furia.

-Bella, oh Bella si los hubiera acompañado…- ese susurro… esa peste… la culpa, levanté la cabeza, el monstruo aun clamando justicia, ser calmado. Me abrazaron cuando me erguí pero me deshice rápidamente, un gruñido naciendo en mi pecho.

-Maldito lobo, se te cumplió… preferías verla morir a ser como yo, ahí lo tienes! Te sientes mejor Jacob? Es lo que realmente querías?- olvidé que era un vampiro y voló hacia atrás cuando mi puño se impactó en su rostro.

-No, claro que no- masculló cuando regresaba, escupió sangre, empezaba a temblar- ella me amaba y yo a ella…

-Mira que gran amor!- grité señalando el cuerpo sin vida de mi Bella. Si yo tenía alma ahí acaba de morir.

-Hijo, por favor no…- vagamente escuché a Carlisle. Jasper no hacía nada para mejorar como me sentía y mejor que siguiera así.

-Ya que lo habías arruinado…!

-Se suponía que su psíquica lo veía todo, por qué no lo predijo!- seguí el movimiento de la mano del lobo hacia mi amor, algo dentro de mí se estremeció. Rosalie seguía arrodillada recostada sobre el cuerpo de Emmett, mi vista siguió hacia Bella y me estremecí, algo que no había hecho desde que había vuelto a nacer. Había matado sin remordimiento alguno, tenía que alimentarme, matar a humanos, en ocasiones ni siquiera tomé en cuanta la edad, la hermosura o el dinero… simplemente maté y me alimenté. Ahora bañado en sangre apenas si la sentía… esto no podía estarme pasando.

-Quítale las manos de encima!- el bramido estremecido de Jasper me regresó del pozo de dolor en el que volvía a hundirme. Mi rubio hermano había arrojado del cuello a Jacob con tanta fuerza que el chillido de Alice me sacudió aún más. Con asco Jacob arrojó algo, inusitadamente tardé en saber lo que era y lo supe cuando Jasper brincó furioso, torpemente cayó hacia la tierra, Carlisle y Esme lo abrazaban… Alice pegaba el brazo que Jacob acababa de tirar. Pero no había nadie que me pudiera detener, Rosalie estaba demasiado ocupada sufriendo su pérdida y yo había ya pasado esa parte, ahora era solo furia, una furia limpia, sin culpa, capaz de hacer lo que sea sin sentir algo más allá de esa ira ciega…

-Acabas de romper el tratado lobo… atacaste a una de los nuestros fuera de tu territorio- sentí ensancharse en mi rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción demente- le arrancaste un brazo- un gruñido de deleite brotaba desde el fondo de mi rostro.

-Vamos, lo tengo de nuevo… llevemos los cuerpos de Bella y Emmett- suplicó Alice, apenas la sentí tirar de mi camisa- vendrán humanos, los Volturis…

-Ya no los necesito para lo único que podrían servirme- incliné la cabeza, no podía evitar sonreír, me pareció ver una sonrisa parecida a la que estaba en la mente del lobo en su propio rostro. Brinqué hacia el niño que tenía enfrente, antes de que cubriera la mitad de la distancia que nos separaba, ya tenía frente a mí a un lobo rojizo en sus cuatro enormes patas. Más lobos llegaron, lejos escuché patrullas, pensamientos humanos pero los aparté tan fácil que casi me sorprendió.

-Bella no habría querido esto!- el grito de Alice logró hacer titubear al lobo dándome oportunidad de golpearle el costado, gratamente disfruté al escuchar el tronar de costillas, lanzó un aullido de profundo dolor solo logrando que la sonrisa en mi rostro se ensanchara más. Al ver al perro tirado gimiendo me permití mirar a Alice que sollozaba.

-No lo sabes… ella está muerta- susurré, un lobo gris brincó hacia ella pero Jasper lo regresó de un puñetazo, partió un enorme árbol en el bosque al mismo tiempo que su joven columna se partía- estúpidos lobos, ustedes mismos acaban de matar a un niño que apenas pasaba la adolescencia- un aullido me contestó pero no me interesaba- ya no- saber que quería o de quien era, aunque bien sabía yo que era Sam. Me giré hacia Jacob que se ponía lentamente de pie- te aliviaste lobo?

-Detente Edward, hijo… _Esme corría hacia mí pero brinqué antes de que llegara.

Jacob me recibió con un potente rugido, su costilla parecía sanada. Comenzamos una extraña danza. Gritos y gruñidos, no siempre exactamente de dolor eran el fondo de la lucha aunque no me ponía a pensar y tampoco era que me interesara quien ganaba y quien no, tenía que saciar la sed del monstruo, la sed que tenía la sensación jamás se saciaría.

Me costó un poco más que al principio pero el saber lo que el lobo pensaba era una gran ventaja pero un simple golpe en la pata se la partió. Jacob intentó ponerse de pie, mi cabeza automáticamente descansando sobre mi hombro y me pregunté una cosa… en mis cien años de existencia nunca he visto a un hombre lobo mordido por un vampiro. Mi mano extendida se hundió en la tierra junto con la otra pata rojiza. Un aullido doloroso atravesó el cielo y reí, reí por mi amor, por Bella que no volvería a reír ya más, no volvería a traer el amanecer a mi vida, mi crepúsculo seguiría siempre… no, no siempre. Hundí mi mano en la del lobo, otro desgarrador aullido. Pronto estaré contigo amor… me uniré contigo si es que en verdad existe un más allá donde quizá solo pueda verte… me conformaré con eso amor mío, asegurándome de que estás bien, mirándote desde el infierno, Isabella mía.

De cuclillas junto al lobo que aún con tres patas rotas intentaba erguirse. Al parecer se curaba en verdad rápido. Pensó en morderme pero aparté la mano justo a tiempo. En cambio la puse en su enorme cabeza y la aplasté contra la tierra. Sentí el pensamiento de Paul, intentaba echarse sobre mí pero Rosalie lo apartó, ella también quería su venganza. Sonreí aún más y dejé de respirar, mis labios se hundieron entre la hirviente pelambrera rojiza, abrí la boca apartando con la lengua los pelos hediondos. Con la cabeza entre pelambre por fin llegué a la piel, mis dientes cortaron la dura piel. Me pregunto qué me hará a mí, la sangre de un lobo. Mordí dejando el veneno entrar y pasé la lengua sobre la herida para que nada escapara, poco más abajo volví a morderlo y me erguí. El lobo se convulsionaba entre aullidos y gemidos. Mientras escuchaba las convulsiones del lobo, su pensamiento se volvía cada vez menos coherente. Contemplé lo que se desarrollaba. Escuché el grito de Carlisle y brinqué hacia el lobo que acababa de decapitar a mi madre. Con un rugido de furia y cierta satisfacción tacleé al lobo oscuro, lo mordí en el cuello… no supe quien era, no lo conocía pero gimió de forma dolorosa, más aún que Jacob y eso alivió tan solo un poco, mi sufrimiento y solo entonces me golpeó algo fuerte, más aún que una garra de lobo o un puñetazo de cualquier vampiro, eran los pensamientos de mi hermana… Rosalie sufría quizá tanto como yo y me hipnotizó, sin darme cuenta de nada más, no podía ver algo diferente a lo que ella hacía y casi de inmediato me fundí como si estuviera en la cabeza de un lobo.

Un flachazo en mi cabeza mostró la imagen del lugar, no había ningún cuerpo, claro exceptuando yo y el asiento apestoso que había agarrado. Parecía que los demás se habían llevado la pelea a resguardo, podía hacer lo mismo y ahora mismo a la única que siento es a Rose, la seguí arrastrando mi asiento, por supuesto. Era un enorme claro donde Rosalie gruñía ferozmente contra el lobo más grande, el negro, Sam. El lobo preocupado por los demás lobos, no quería admitir que los habíamos matado a todos, lástima que apesten tanto, es mucha comida desperdiciada. Tenía ganas de que la pelea durara, por eso había traído al líder hacia aquí para estar solos. Cuando acomodé el cuerpo del lobo para sentarme, me di cuenta de que no era precisamente un claro natural, sino que la pelea lo había logrado. La furia que Rose había experimentado contra Royce King II era nada comparado con la ira ciega que la invadía y ni que decir de lo que sufre… quizá si…

-Rosalie- murmuré, me regresó una mirada roja- no habrás probado a los lobos, verdad?- algo asqueado me inmiscuí en sus pensamientos, no había nada- ese lobo te dejó viuda antes de casarte- apenas susurré cuando emitió un desgarrador aullido, los pensamientos sueltos que escuché de humanos que pasaban por la carretera, me lo confirmó.

Dejando escapar la furia e impotencia que casi la habían consumido en todos estos años, brincó contra el enorme lobo negro que apenas logró moverse. Los pensamientos de Rosalie eran histéricos, desesperados por encontrar alivio y la comprendía. Había pasado tanto tiempo para poder lograr algo, para poder sentir que nuestra conversión, que el estar desafiando las leyes de la naturaleza habían valido la pena que por una estupidez, un maldito descuido de esos lobos todo había terminado. En mi lugar sin apenas moverme imité a Rosalie que volvía a gruñir pero ahora era solo dolor.

Los árboles caían a mi alrededor como si fueran piezas de dominó, uno tras otro y otro y otro. Yo solo podía sentir el monstruo sediento implorando compasión dentro de mí y pensé en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, en la gente que seguía su vida cotidiana: la señora Newton saliendo de su casa para abrir la tienda, la señora Weber abriendo el banco, Charlie en la comisaría. Los niños de la mano de sus padres corriendo, para no llegar tarde a la escuela pues se habían desvelado mirando una película en familia… por qué ellos podían seguir con sus vidas y yo no? No había sufrido suficiente ya? Acaso me estaba negada la felicidad por haber pretendido arrebatarle a la vida algo que no me pertenecía, que nunca pudo pertenecerme? Había sido demasiado tonto creyendo que después de casi 100 años me había escapado del juicio por haber matado. Pero en verdad ellos tenían que pagar por mi error? Ellos, simples humanos ajenos al monstruo que despertaba voraz caerían pronto… los 3120 habitantes morirían en unas horas. Para el atardecer el monstruo sería poderoso y continuaría con Port Angels… _Te amo, no me importa nada, te amo…_ Bella, mi Bella. Caí de rodillas contemplando a los indefensos seres que caerían por mi dolor. Golpeé con furia la tierra, me hundí pero no me importó y grité como jamás lo había hecho, un hoyo más profundo que el de debajo de mis puños se abrió paso en mi pecho, me dolía… me estaba desgarrando… volví a hacerme uno con la mente de Rosalie mientras seguía gruñendo y brincaba hacia Sam, el pobre lobo no parecían con mucha experiencia ahora.

_-Hey Bella, te caíste de nuevo?_

_-No Emmett, golpeé en el rostro a un hombre lobo._

La risa de mi Emmett, la picardía en sus actos… la felicidad que ella había sentido cuando Jasper nos mostró los papeles de adopción, el solo hecho de haberlos sacado de con esa familia para salvarlos. Rosalie rió sombríamente y repitió sus pensamientos; haberlos salvado, para qué? Para que murieran de forma tan terrible? Asentí pero ella no sabía que si nosotros no los hubiéramos salvado, Emmett igual habría muerto, pero Bella no… ella posiblemente viviría, era fuerte e inteligente, mi Bella pudo haber seguido con vida.

Bastó un descuido de Sam para que Rosalie lograra golpearle lo suficiente para mandarlo a volar contra decenas de árboles, ella emitió un grito de batalla y se lanzó en pos del lobo negro. Parpadeé confuso y solo una milésima de segundo después me di cuenta de que lo que captaba era un pensamiento de Sam… el último lobo había caído, no lo conocía pero era un niño que apenas llegaba a la adolescencia, no me importó pero el veneno de nuevo me invadió al saber que mi familia había caído, entonces levanté la mirada, una gruesa columna de humo hizo que mis ojos ardieran con las lágrimas que jamás derramaría.

Las voces de mi familia llegaron a mí, la sonrisa de mi padre, Esme, Jasper riendo con solo ver a Alice… el amor que había entre ellos y yo los había arrastrado a la destrucción… debieron haberme dejado… Bella, mi Bella… Emmett. Oh Dios, por qué ellos! Por qué no fui yo? Caí de rodillas golpeando la tierra bajo mí y grité, grité el nombre de mi amor, el amor que jamás volvería a ver.

Seguía consumiéndome en mi dolor y eso ya nada lo detendría, no podría seguir viviendo así y con esta destrucción quienes andan dando vueltas por aquí lo sabrán. Alcé la mirada cuando escuché el sollozo de Rosalie, el lobo por fin había sucumbido. Me aparté un poco y ella llegó a mi lado, sin pensarlo dos veces la abracé, no le diría lo que había pasado con los demás, no estaba como para eso y además, todo terminaría pronto, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

-Emmett- susurró contra mi pecho, solo pude acariciarle el cabello- mi Emmett, ahora… pensé que por fin podría ser un poco feliz, acababa de enterarme de que me amaba y yo…- se interrumpió por un sollozo sin lágrimas y me aferró más, deseé que me partiera y después lanzara un cerillo- no quiero mal vivir de nuevo, ya no quiero existir Edward… ayúdame- alzó su mirada escarlata, por un momento me tentó el preguntarle que sangre había bebido pero lo olvidé rápido.

-No puedo Rose, no puedo hacer eso… no importa cuánto te odie- intenté sonreírle y ella intentó lo mismo, ambos sin obtener lo que queríamos.

-Pero no hay quien…

-Sí lo hay- la interrumpí un poco más feliz, me regresó una sonrisa triste, pero sonreía- deben venir en camino

-Edward…

-Jane y sus vasallos.

-Para cuando se enteren de lo que pasó… podría pasar mucho tiempo y no…

-No Rose, ellos están cerca- volví a interrumpirla, se me escapó una risa dolorosa, no tenía alegría para nada y si Demetri no lo hacía, encontraría la forma- me di cuenta que siempre nos vigilan, recuerdas a la neófita del prado?- asintió en silencio, parecía que podía ver por fin una esperanza- ella se dio cuenta de que si bien no estaban del lado de Victoria, quería un pretexto para que desapareciéramos… ahora lo tienen.

De repente una sonrisa extraña apareció en el rostro de mi hermana y brincó hacia la carretera. Escuché las bocinas histéricas de los autos, algunas maldiciones y el sonido de una puerta arrancándose, poco después Rosalie estaba frente a mí con una pareja con el cuello roto.

-Brillé mucho, ya deben tener un buen pretexto- sonreía- salud?- riendo volvió a sentarse, les había destrozado la pierna, la gran vena se había vaciado mucho antes de que los sacara del coche. Asentí y volví a abrazarla.

El silencio no duró mucho, se interrumpió por los sollozos de Rosalie y algunas horas después, me di cuenta de que también yo lloraba y no me importó. Con dolor recordamos cada cosa que Emmett había hecho, como si el nombrarlo nos daría un recuerdo más nítido, solo aminoraba un poco el dolor, pero no evitaba que llorara. Daría todo lo que tengo, lo que he acumulado en tantos años por ver a Emmett burlándose de mí por cualquier mínima estupidez, mi virginidad por ejemplo, algo blasfemo para él o las fotografías de mi infancia… daría más por ver sonreír a Bella… no pude ni quise evitar el rugido que estalló, solo así podía sacar un poco el dolor y Rosalie me secundó. Me pregunto cuánto tardarán en…? Increíble, ni siquiera tuve que terminar el pensamiento porque los de Jane me interrumpieron, solo seguidos por la confusión de Demetri y los demás los seguían de cerca.

Continuamos nuestra bizarra charla en espera de la muerte, a decir verdad, no creo que haya una mejor manera de esperar algo que hemos ansiado tanto. Los recuerdos nos seguían atormentando pero igual hablábamos de ellos. Por fortuna no tuvimos que esperar demasiado, pronto la expresión serena e inocente de Jane apareció. Su rostro reflejó aún más que sus pensamientos ante la sorpresa de los ojos rojos de mi hermana, no pude más que sonreír.

-Hemos desafiado su autoridad- empezó Rosalie.

-Deben hacer cumplir la ley- agregué- no querrán que los demás crean que se dejan mandar- le sonreí, la ira brilló en su mente y no mucho después sentí dagas clavándose en todo mi cuerpo, no grité y tampoco las sentí demasiado. Me dejó un segundo después y siguió con Rosalie, pasó lo mismo.

-Qué les pasó?- murmuró.

-La nada- contesté- harás cumplir la ley? Muchos hablan de algo que brilló demasiado, nos expusimos- crucé los pies sobre los cuerpos mortales que tenía debajo de ellos.

-Aro te perdonaría, eres valioso- Jane mandó una mirada despectiva hacia Rosalie, pero después agregó- te puedes unir si quieres- eso iba hacia los dos. Miré a mi hermana y no tuve que hundirme en su mente para saber que pensábamos los mismo, un simple y rápido asentimiento fue suficiente… nos erguimos de un brinco, alcancé a escuchar a Jane: _"Diremos que otro clan…"_ mis dientes contra el cuello de Demetri, me pregunté cómo lograría engañar a Aro y ya no sentí más…

.

.

.

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Toooooda la culpa =D feliz día de los inocentes! como no me matarán, les dejamos el capi de verdad tan pronto XD_**_  
_**

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_como ya dije.. NADA KE VER..! si bien escribí el accidente ella me oblig0o..! bueno despues de asustarlos un poco aki viene ya el capi real… FELIZ DIA DE LOS INOCENTES..! disfruten..!=D_

* * *

.

.

Bella POV

Emmett cumplió con su promesa, había regresado de la despedida de soltero de Edward temprano, bueno era temprano para él, las 5 de la mañana, aunque las condiciones en las que venia, parecía que la despedida había sido de él, ya eran las 12 del día y no despertaba, lo bueno que Alice no estaba, que si no, lo traería como soldado como a los demás, mi pequeñísima hermana se había encargado de que Edward saliera de la casa para que no me viera hasta la ceremonia, al mismo tiempo, había llevado a Esme y Rosalie con ella para terminar los arreglos florales, Jasper era el encargado de confirmar a los últimos invitados y papá de cuidarnos a Emmett y a mi hasta que todos volvieran.

-Aaah! Mi cabeza- escuche el quejido de Emmett y me gire hacia las escaleras, papá venia detrás de él asegurándose de que no se cayera, negué con la cabeza lentamente al verlo bajar en solo bóxers y con una cara de tener una enorme resaca.

-Mas te vale componerte pronto Emmett o Alice te va a maquillar a ti también- dije, estaba en la estancia del segundo piso, Emmett tomo un descansó ahi mismo y se dejó caer en una silla.

-No tengo resaca Bella, no se que me pasa, me siento muy mal- dijo, en efecto, no se escuchaba como normalmente se escucha cuando tiene resaca, se miraba aun mas enfermo.

-Dime que sientes Emmett- nuestro padre doctor salió a flote, en menos de un segundo ya tenia su kit de medicina a un lado de Emmett y comenzaba a revisarle los ojos con una lamparita y a mirar su garganta con una palita.

-Me siento raro, no me siento mareado, ni me duele la cabeza, es mas, como si tuviera el cuerpo cortado, y me duele mucho el costado- dijo señalando su lado izquierdo, papá presiono un poco y Emmett solo siseo.

-Bueno, creo que algo le pasa a tu hígado, pero no estaré seguro hasta que te haga unos análisis- dijo papá sacando de su kit una pequeña jeringa y preparándola para tomar una muestra de sangre de Emmett.

-No, no, no, pa!- se quejo mi enorme hermano, no podía ser que algo tan grande le tuviera miedo a una pequeñísima aguja.

-Quédate quieto- le dijo y Emmett giro el rostro para no mirar, papá saco la muestra rápidamente y le puso un pedacito de algodón con alcohol a Emmett en el puntito de sangre que la aguja había dejado.

-Anda! Creo que la vi muy transparente, seguro que no es alcohol, papá?- pregunté mirando el tubito con la sangre de Emmett, papá me sonrió y Emmett me miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Llevare estas muestras al hospital mañana por la mañana, pero te advierto Emmett, si sale algo malo te prohibiré tomar alcohol- uy, eso le dolió, y vaya que le dolió, el rostro de mi hermano no tenia precio, estaba entre sorprendido, asustado y apunto de soltar el llanto, papá desapareció escaleras arriba con la muestra de sangre de Emmett y yo me quede con él.

-Emm, vamos, no es tan malo, algún día tu hígado tenía que quejarse de todo lo que le has metido- le dije dándole palmaditas en su enorme hombro.

-No Bella, no lo entiendes, esto es… sería…

-Vamos, no necesitas alcohol para animarte en una fiesta, mucho menos para sobrevivir- le dije encogiéndome de hombros, pero él me miró de verdad dolido y podía jurar que tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

-No… Bella no puedo… no podre seguir así!- exclamó Emmett dirigiéndose a la ventana mas cercana.

-Oh Emmett no exageres tampoco es el fin de… Emmett que estas…- mi hermano de veras iba a hacer lo que creía que iba a hacer?- Emmett aléjate de esa venta…- tenia medio cuerpo de fuera!- Emmett no seas ridículo!

-No trates de detenerme Bella! Déjame! No lo intentes!- me gritó Emmett cuando comencé a tirar de su camisa intentando hacerlo entrar de nuevo a la casa.

-Emmett, por favor no lo hagas hermano, no vale la pena!

-Aquí esta, rico y frio- dijo impulsándose de nuevo dentro de la casa con una botella de vodka en la mano, acaso había… acababa de agarrar… no podía creerlo, me quedé mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y de brazos cruzados mientras el quitaba el tapón de la botella y se la empinaba.

-Se puede saber que demonios hacia una botella de vodka afuera de la ventana?- pregunté aun con los ojos entrecerrados, él terminó de darle otro trago al vodka antes de responderme.

-Mamá no me deja tener alcohol en la cocina y lo descubrió cuando lo escondí en mi cuarto, tenia que pensar en un lugar que no estuviera encerrado y que disimulara el olor con la naturaleza- me respondió de corridito antes de empinarse la botella de nuevo, rodé los ojos y alce mis manos con exasperación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Edward POV

Por fin había llegado la fecha que estuve esperando por más de cien años y solo me separan unas cuantas horas, para la tarde Bella será mi esposa.

-Ya, ya, ya Edward fuera que Bella va a…- Alice apareció en la escalera dispuesta a echarme como dictaba la tradición pero una imagen apareció en su mente y no pude evitarla pues prácticamente estamos conectados- no, no, lo mato! Yo sí me lo como! Rosalie te vas a quedar soltera de nuevo!

No pude moverme después de que la visión terminara, reaccioné cuando Alice apareció frente a mí para marcar por teléfono.

-Carlisle vas a tener que llevar a Bella al altar por que se queda sin hermano!- y colgó el teléfono con tanta fuerza que lo hizo polvo, todos aparecieron ante el ruido, Rosalie seguía con el cabello a medio arreglar y miraba confusa a Alice, el ruido de las llantas sobre la grava afuera, evitó que alguien preguntara, lo único que entendían era que Emmett había hecho algo, Alice fue la primera en correr hacia el garaje pero Rosalie le siguió y yo a ellas, el resto de la familia llegó cuando Emmett bajaba riendo a carcajadas del Jeep, pero tan pronto puso los pies sobre el piso, un gruñido bajo, gutural y demasiado amenazador lo hizo callar, me miró sorprendido pero negué con la cabeza y le señalé algo más peligroso que yo, Alice tenía la vista clavada dentro del Jeep.

-Tú!- gritó Alice señalando a Emmett.

-Yo?

-Eres hombre muerto!- gruñó intentando lanzarse hacia mi próximo cuñado pero Jasper la distrajo al intentar detenerla, de un limpio movimiento se apartó de él, Emmett dio un brinco y nos miró a todos.

-Vamos Alice, no puedes hacerme nada soy el padrino.

-Ya veré de donde saco a un padrino, me traigo a Charlie o Jasper puede ser!- y volvió a gruñir.

-Hija, qué…- Carlisle se adelantó un paso pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Alice lo detuvo.

-Dos litros de café cargado, eso es lo que pasa!

-Eh que yo no sabía que yo lo pedí descafeinado, demanda a la cafetería!

-Le diste café a Bella, Emmett?- preguntó Esme, Emmett sonrió nervioso y corrió a esconderse… detrás de mí.

-Qué te hace pensar que estás a salvo aquí?- me incliné hacia atrás y susurré.

-El novio no debe ver a la novia y los demás están cerca del demonio.

-Le diste una sobredosis de cafeína a mi novia Emmett.

-Sí pero…

-Qué pasa? No se supone que el novio no debe ver a la novia?- la pregunta de Bella me sorprendió, pensaba que estaría alterada por tanta cafeína, miré a Alice en busca de una explicación pero ella seguía furiosa mirando detrás de mí.

-Qué te parece hermano favorito si vamos a prepararnos?- me giré hacia Emmett y le di mi mejor mirada de burla, Jasper soltó una risita que se esfumó con el vistazo que le echó Alice.

-No… no pasa nada Al, hermosa- masculló Emmett asomándose por un lado.

-Te juro que si algo… si se altera un poco… espera ahí Bella!- se interrumpió cuando Bella intentaba bajar del Jeep, al instante la puerta volvió a cerrarse y ella regresó al asiento, Alice cerró los ojos como si tuviera una visión y sonrió de la forma más sombría que le he visto nunca- ya lo vi Emmett!- abrió los ojos y miró directo detrás de mí, el enorme de mi hermano se encogió un poco, me dieron ganas de reír pero si lo hago Alice no me deja llegar a mi propia boda- si arruinas la boda, si algo le pasa a Bella por todo eso que le diste te voy a comer y no es una amenaza como las comunes, no, ya vi cuanto voy a disfrutarlo…

-Bien, bien, hora de que el novio se vaya a preparar… muévete y te doy lo que quieras, me asusta…- no pude más y solté una carcajada y le hice caso porque Alice ahora me miraba a mí, empecé a moverme rápido, aunque lo suficientemente lento para que Emmett tuviera que correr y así lo hizo sin despegar sus dedos de mis hombros.

-Nena, te importaría llevar mi ropa a la habitación de Edward?

-Qué, estás loco?- giré la cabeza para verlo mientras Jasper pasaba riendo junto a nosotros.

-No, es probable que el novio permanezca vivo hasta la boda- fue lo único que respondió, Alice arrastró a Bella a su habitación, Rosalie llevó la ropa de Emmett a mi habitación antes de desaparecer con el pequeño demonio.

-Alice es pequeña, por qué el miedo?- me senté en la cama donde Emmett acomodaba su ropa.

-Porque… porque…- miró al techo y se frotó la barbilla con concentración, después me miró como si hubiera hecho la pregunta más tonta del mundo- pues porque es Alice- me contestó alzándose de hombros.

-EMMETT!- con el grito de Alice, Emmett llegó de un brinco junto a mí.

-Hace exactamente cuanto tiempo tomó el café?

-Media hora, por qué?

-Eres hombre muerto- me reí y él se aferró a mí, de nuevo- sabes que pienso que en este preciso momento, Carlisle es más seguro?

-Me importa un rábano quien sea más seguro, lo más que puedes hacer es estropearme el Jeep pero cuando te vayas, Rose lo arregla…

-Eso…

-Y Alice… nunca he visto tan furiosa a Alice, no sé de lo que es capaz y mejor me quedo contigo- no pude más que rodar los ojos con su argumento, me acerqué a la puerta y con cuidado asomé la cabeza, a como está Alice es capaz de cortármela, aunque Emmett no quería, terminó mirando también.

-Qué fue esa lista negra?

-Tu hermana huyendo de Alice- le contesté con una sonrisa intentando salir.

-Deja de sonreír y como salgas de ahí…

-Y esa segunda lista negra que has visto ha sido Alice- cerré de nuevo la puerta y regresé a la cama donde me senté, quizá Alice no quería que saliera pero podría mirar desde el mejor lugar, no podía perderme por nada esto, cerré los ojos para concentrarme completamente en Alice que perseguía a Bella por toda la casa.

-No, no, no debes ver nada!- gritó mi hermana y Bella pasó por la estancia sin detenerse a contemplar el lugar, iba directo a la cocina, Rosalie estaba sentada al espejo arreglándose el cabello con tranquilidad, sonreía divertida, Jasper reía en su interior pero no sacaba nada por temor a que Alice le arrancara la cabeza, mis padres por otro lado, hablaban sobre la boda en su habitación, cada quien en sus cosas, el meterse con Alice o intentar ayudarla en estos momentos era demasiado peligroso…

-EDWARD!- Emmett brincó detrás de mí, el grito de Alice se había escuchado del otro lado de la puerta para él, pero el pequeño demonio estaba en el garaje impidiendo que Bella subiera a mi auto, corrí hacia el garaje, sentí a Emmett brincar de la cama para seguirme.

-Bella, a dónde vas?

-Edward!- me dio una extraña y enorme sonrisa, corrió hacia mi, me abrazó y besó pero no pensé en abrazarla por lo rápido que actuaba y regresó al coche- solo voy a comprar unas cosas, más café, chocolate, coca cola que ya se acabó, algunos dulces, no sé tengo ganas de comer esas cosas ya sabes- su boca se movía a una increíble velocidad, comúnmente no habla mucho, solo cuando está molesta y ahora tengo otra razón, cuando tiene un exceso de cafeína.

-Tienes la desvergüenza de aparecer por aquí con ella así!- gruñó Alice lanzando fuego con la mirada hacia la puerta, Emmett se me pescó de la camisa.

-Mi amor por favor…

-No te atrevas a… no, no me hables Emmett, no hables!- exclamó mi pequeña hermana con las manos en la cabeza, el reprogramar la boda, todo lo que ella había planeado cuidadosamente desde hacía semanas, se caía de la nada por un paseo a última hora, aunque debía admitir que esto era su culpa, mandar a Emmett a distraer a Bella para poder decorar la casa solo a ella se le podía ocurrir, la miré y ella me lanzó la mirada más envenenada de su repertorio- ni siquiera lo pienses, si aprecias tu existencia y quieres llegar al altar no abras la boca Edward, Bella baja ahora mismo!

-Solo voy de compras, tengo que hacer algo, sabes? Quizá le haga una visita al tío Charlie.

-Bella no vas a…- empezó a decir Alice, pero ella misma se calló, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo aunque dejó de respirar pronto.

-No! Mejor iré a ayudarle a mamá, debe tener mucho trabajo o le ayudo a Rosalie a arreglarse el cabello, puedo sacar a pasear a Jackie!- conformé Bella balbuceaba a gran velocidad, giraba la cabeza hacia todas partes, los dedos de las dos manos bailaban en el aire mientras pensaba, sus pies cambiaban de lugar y sus piernas ya se flexionaban ya se enderezaban, mientras movía la cabeza intentando ver más de lo que sus humanos ojos le permitían, su cuerpo se movía hacia otra dirección, justo igual que la última vez de su sobredosis de estimulantes, aunque en aquel entonces no estaba a punto de casarse y Alice no se enojó tanto- ya sé! Emm, me prestas tu saco de box? Sí? Gracias hermanito te quiero!- brincó hasta Emmett que seguía sujeto de mi camisa, lo abrazó y besó para después regresar corriendo a la casa, Alice bufó antes de seguirla, es mi boda, la hora se acerca y hay mucho que hacer con Bella pero esto es gracioso y divertido, nunca había visto a Emmett tan realmente asustado por un vampiro, subí tras Alice y Emmett detrás de mí, para cuando llegamos a la antigua habitación que ocupaba Emmett y que habíamos acondicionado como su pequeño gimnasio.

-Bella vas a arruinar tu manicure!- el grito aterrado de Alice me hizo subir más rápido y olvidar a Emmett que me seguía a todas partes, cuando llegué arriba, Bella se levantaba del piso de un brinco, Alice estaba como estatua en una esquina de la habitación, tenía los ojos cerrados y aunque su apariencia debía ser de serenidad, se notaba que estaba furiosa a pesar de que buscaba algo en el futuro nebuloso.

-Alice solo miro nubes ne…

-Sé lo que miro- masculló cortante- Jasper!- gritó unos segundos después, cuando se cansó de no encontrar nada, el rubio apareció sereno, cuidaba exageradamente el no dejar escapar la sonrisa burlona que había tenido en su habitación- sabes que puedo sentir tu diversión, verdad Jasper?

-Qué pasa cariño?- Jasper se recompuso de inmediato, sacudió mentalmente la cabeza para concentrarse y que su esposa no le arrancara se la arrancara.

-Tranquilízala- señaló imperiosa a Bella que ahora pedaleaba a gran velocidad en la bicicleta estacionaria que por alguna razón que sigo sin entender, Emmett compró, y como si Emmett hubiera sabido lo que pensaba, imágenes de Rosalie y la bicicleta en ideas explotaron como burbujas.

-Emmett cállate!- grité cerrando los ojos.

-Si no he dicho nada- se excusó aún pensativo, Jasper ya se había acercado a Bella y casi adormilada la regresó a la habitación de Alice que juraba contra Emmett porque tendría que meter a bañar a Bella y que como no mejorara con el agua…

-Estás gritando, esa bicicleta la voy a aplastar- regresé a mi habitación, tenía que terminar de arreglarme o mejor dicho empezar a hacerlo, quince minutos después, cuando sacaba la caja de zapatos del closet, Alice volvió a gritar, estaba histérica, si mi hermana fuera humana ya habría entrado en crisis.

-Isabella ven acá!- Bella se puso el pijama que le acercó Alice y salió de nuevo caminando a gran velocidad, Alice salió tras ella y ahora Esme se le unió.

-Mamá, vamos a barrer o a trapear, puedo ayudarles a poner la cinta a los árboles del camino para que se mire bien.

-Te matas o te mato yo, una de dos- masculló Alice respirando hondo, de nuevo.

-Ya Alice- Esme se acercó a Bella y le sonrió, desde los ojos de mi madre, las pupilas de Bella se miraban aún más dilatadas.

-Emmett- miré a mi cuñado que se miraba al espejo evaluándose detenidamente.

-Sí, sí Edward, sé que me miro perfecto- rodé los ojos, por algo Rosalie y él encajan tan perfectos.

-Empiezo a pensar que tú intentas sabotear mi boda- dejó de verse al espejo para verme a mí, parecía casi ofendido- es demasiada cafeína la que trae Bella y es sospechoso- me acerqué hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él, le sonreí y estiré el brazo para ajustarle la corbata ante su sorprendida mirada pero justo entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció mi padre con una sonrisa tranquila, Emmett aprovechó para correr hacia él, le palmeó el hombro agradeciéndole y corrió a la habitación que comparte con Rosalie.

-Todos están nerviosos con esta boda!- gritó antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Emmett tiene razón Edward, quizá no le haya dado tanto café a Bella y quizá no haya sido cargado, solo café normal pero con el estrés bajo el que debe estar por la boda, le afectó así…

-No me importa si es eso, solo quiero que se detenga para arreglarla!- gritó Alice desde la cocina donde le quitaba a Bella las latas de coca-cola que intentaba tomar, Bella se dio por vencida al ver que no tomaría nada y corrió hacia el jardín.

-Isabella por Dios te casas en tres horas!- escuché como Bella frenó en seco y Alice corrió hacia ella con una esperanza de que todo hubiera pasado, Bella estaba pálida y sorprendida, Alice se apresuró a abrazarla y jalarla hacia su habitación.

-Más te vale que no te quejes durante las próximas tres horas o te juro que te como- prometió Alice cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación y me pregunté si Bella estaría bien para la ceremonia, me recosté en la cama un poco tranquilo, Alice había podido hacerse con Bella y ahora la torturaba en su baño, Emmett me había dejado en paz y el resto de la familia se ocupaba de sus asuntos, tenía tres horas para pensar… curioso como solo tres horas pueden resultar abrumadoramente eternas para alguien inmortal, pero así me lo parecieron las dos horas y media que llevo mirando por la ventana, en unos minutos me llamaran para que baje y me prepare para esperar a Bella, MI Bella, pero la voz casi histérica de Alice me llamó la atención y puse atención a lo que pasaba afuera de mi puerta.

-Algo viejo, algo viejo, con la intoxicación de cafeína de Bella no fui por lo viejo!

-Oh vamos, una casa llena de…- empezó a decir Emmett, pero el duende le cortó rápidamente, seguía molesta.

-No hables Emmett!

-Pero si en la otra habitación está lo viejo, ya tiene al novio- insistió Emmett y al instante mi rostro apareció en su mente, se me escapó un gruñido por lo bajo.

-Te juro Emmett que si no sales de la habitación te voy a… a… necesito algo viejo!- Alice estaba a punto de saltarle encima cuando algo flasheó en su mente y efectivamente brincó, pero para llenarlo de besos, Emmett reía divertido.

-Estoy perdonado?

-Sí, sí, sí, anda dame!- el duende brincaba frente a Emmett mientras éste sacaba del pantalón una cajita blanca, Alice volvió a besarlo cuando la abrió y sacó unas peinetas de plata con intrincados diseños florales con dos zafiros azules.

-Viejo y azul, era de la abuela, mamá te los iba a dar Bells- levantó la vista hacia Bella y me salí de su mente, no la vería hasta que llegara el momento, podía esperarme unos minutos más.

-Edward- di un brinco cuando la puerta se abrió, ni siquiera había sentido a mi padre acercarse- es hora, vamos- me sonrió, yo respiré hondo y lo seguí, no miré la decoración, tenía que estar perfecta si había sido Alice quien se había encargado de terminarlo, Rosalie me sonrió al piano, me detuve debajo del arco que había hecho Alice, el señor Weber me sonrió dándome ánimos, Carlisle se paró junto a mí y puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Tranquilo Edward- me susurró, no pude contestarle porque justo entonces empezó la marcha de Wagner, Carlisle bajó su mano de mi hombro y esperó, yo busqué ansioso a Bella y miré aparecer a Alice con sus gráciles movimientos, poco después apareció mi Bella más hermosa que nunca, aunque el vestido no le quedara tan espléndidamente dando la sensación de ser una azucena invertida por el juego de la estrecha funda del brillante vestido y la cola con la que Alice había jugado tanto, aunque estuviera en un par de pantalones de mezclilla y tenis. Bajaba las escaleras con la vista clavada en sus pies, no pude evitar sonreír; temía caerse, tan pronto como estuvo a salvo en el piso sin escalones, levantó la mirada, se sonrojó copiosamente mientras recorría las sillas, se desvió un poco por las flores prendiendo en guirnaldas del lugar y por fin, nuestras miradas se encontraron, del brazo de Emmett, avanzó lentamente por el pasillo, ardía en deseos de correr y arrebatársela a su hermano y como si Carlisle hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos, me tocó el brazo, suspiré mientras mi sonrisa crecía hasta sentir que se me escaparía del rostro, estaba feliz, mucho más que feliz, la marcha era tan lenta que me dieron ganas de apresurar a Rosalie, sentía que Bella jamás llegaría, pero por fin, llegó frente a mí, extendí la mano hacia Bella cuando se detuvieron, Emmett tomó la mano de Bella y la puso sobre la mía apretando con fuerza, me miró significativamente, sonrió mientras abría la boca, estuve tan concentrado en Bella que no me di cuenta de lo que había estado pensando mi hermano.

-Agárrala bien que ahorita casi se me escapa- su voz retumbó en el silencio que queda justo cuando terminaba Rosalie de tocar, a mi hermana se le escapó una risita mientras se levantaba del piano y poco después se escuchó una oleada de risas mal disimuladas desde las últimas sillas que fue acercándose como una ola, Bella parpadeó un par de veces y se giró, tomó el ramo en una sola mano y con la que le quedó libre golpeó en el brazo a Emmett, negué con la cabeza, algo así debía pasar con Emmett como padrino, le pasé un brazo por la cintura a Bella y la giré hacia el señor Weber.

Hicimos los votos sencillos, los mismos que hacen los humanos solo que le pedimos al sacerdote que cambiara "hasta que la muerte nos separe" por "tanto como duren nuestras vidas" no había sido difícil llegar a ese pequeño cambio aunque nos habíamos sentado una noche a pensar en ello e ignoramos las sugerencias de Emmett que incluía, "hasta que quemen al novio" y algunas otras versiones que iban a lo mismo, por fin el momento que había estado esperando inconscientemente mientras miraba el amor que se profesaban mis padres o mis hermanos y conscientemente desde que Bella aceptó ser mi novia, pasaba, al fin estaba sucediendo, había ganado todos los debates de que esto era algo malo o de que no pasaría, cuando el señor Weber recitó los votos, miré a Bella, sus ojos reflejaban amor y dicha, parecía creer que ella había ganado algo, pero era yo quien había ganado todo, ella me amaba, ella le correspondía a un monstruo como yo, empezó a llorar cuando llegó el momento de las palabras que nos unirían para siempre.

-Acepto- dijo con voz ahogada, cuando llegó su turno, la miré a los ojos.

-Acepto- juré lo más claramente que pude, nos declararon marido y mujer y entonces me agaché hasta llegar a sus labios y la besé lo más tierna y dulcemente que pude, al instante Bella se prendió de mi cuello con los dos brazos con todo y ramo, yo empecé el beso y tuve que terminarlo porque ella seguía colgada a pesar de las risitas y las aclaraciones de garganta de Emmett, la abracé y nos giré hacia el público que estalló en aplausos, en un instante nos separó la multitud, mis padres fueron los primeros en abrazarnos, Esme lloraba cuando abrazó a Bella, escuché poco después la risa de Emmett cuando le bromeaba que yo ya la había atrapado.

-Te atraparan después a ti- le dijo Bella correspondiendo el abrazo, Emmett le restó importancia y me abrazó, un aroma me llamó la atención, estaba demasiado cerca y ahora podía concentrarme en otras cosas, busqué la procedencia del desagradable olor aunque no tuve que hacerlo mucho, Seth resaltaba por sobre la muchedumbre que rodeaba a Bella, poco después, el chico se me acercó para felicitarme.

Arrastré a Bella hacia las puertas traseras, el sol se ocultaba justo como había planeado Alice, todos se acomodaban en el patio, Seth de nuevo se acercó, su madre Sue y Billy lo acompañaban, nos felicitaron más bien Seth y Billy, el viejo estaba extrañamente alegre aunque no pensara en la razón, les agradecí que dejaran venir a Seth, era el lobo más despreocupado y sincero que conocía, había surgido una extraña amistad desde el ataque de los neófitos, Seth sonrió una última vez y empujó la silla de ruedas de Billy hacia la comida, Sue los siguió muy de cerca, parecía bastante incómoda, entonces fue la entrada del resto de mi familia, le clan de Denali apareció sonriente, se miraban divertidos.

-Bella, felicidades- Kate se adelantó a todos y se abrazó a Bella- veo que era verdad- agregó después, Bella solo asintió y no pude hurgar más en los pensamientos de Kate para saber a lo que se refería porque Tanya reclamó mi atención, después abrazó a Bella y le siguieron Eleazar y Carmen, siguieron su camino cuando echaron una mirada hacia el grupo que esperaba detrás de ellos, eso y que Tanya miró a Emmett, pero no contaba con que Rosalie la había visto a ella e iba rápido hacia él, sonreí mientras ellos se retiraban.

Alice se encargó de que todas las tradiciones se cumplieran, nos acribillaron los flashes de las cámaras mientras Bella partía el enorme pastel, tragué la masa sin sabor que metió a mi boca, en sus ojos brillaba la incredulidad, si había comido mucho más años atrás, un trozo de pastel no era nada, Bella lanzó el ramo con una precisión increíble y justo antes de que ella lo lanzara Alice soltó una risita y entonces el ramo aterrizó en las más que dispuestas manos de Rosalie acompañado de las carcajadas de Jasper, después quité con los dientes, lo más cuidadoso que pude; la liga que Bella había bajado casi hasta su tobillo, tuve como fondo los aullidos de Seth, Jasper y aunque no lo creí posible, de Emmett, aunque Bella se había cubierto enteramente de un vivo carmesí, me erguí y aún de espaldas la lancé justo a la cara de Emmett, me giré de inmediato para ver su reacción, tan pronto como la liga le dio en la cara, la apartó de un manotazo como si le hubiera quemado, Jasper la levantó con rapidez y se la tendió.

-Ya te tocó Emmett.

-Rose vamos a bailar!- exclamó rodeando a Jasper con la liga y corrió hacia Rosalie que reía.

-Los novios bailan primero!- Alice lo siguió, la música comenzó y fui con Bella hacia la pista, después de la primer pieza, fue pasando de brazos, parecía la novia más solicitada de la historia, bailó con casi todos los hombres de la fiesta para cuando la reclamé, un minuto después de que Mike Newton me abrumara con sus pensamientos para con mi esposa, Emmett no se apareció, Jasper se mantenía cerca aún con la liga en la muñeca lista para dársela, cuando Bella me reclamó mi descortesía con Mike y le hice ver la verdad, seguía asegurando que era muy poco imparcial, la llevé hacia las paredes de cristal que reflejaban la fiesta con gran claridad, se quedó junto a mí contemplando la hermosa imagen que regresaba la pared, era como si no lo creyera, _Edward_ me giré hacia el bosque, alguien me había llamado y conocía esa voz, Jake me explicó lo que hacía ahí, lo que pretendía y me aseguró que no haría nada, aceptaba haber perdido, se lo agradecí internamente, a Bella le alegraría, acepté ese regalo sorpresa, además había otros lobos cuidándolo por si perdía la compostura, la llevé bailando lejos de las luces, hacia la oscura franja del bosque para no levantar sospechas.

-Gracias- oculto detrás de unos árboles estaba Jacob Black- esto es… muy amable de tu parte- le aseguré, todo era por Bella.

-Soy la amabilidad en persona- contestó, al instante la mano de Bella voló hacia su boca, lo llamó y él avanzó un par de pasos, Bella avanzó titubeante hacia la voz, no la solté hasta que estuvo firme en el abrazo del lobo, me aparté unos metros para dejarles privacidad y me salí de sus pensamientos, intentando no escuchar ni siquiera lo que hablaran puse atención a la fiesta, Jasper estaba vigilante al igual que Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie y Esme esperaban también, seguían bailando pero con la atención aquí, se los agradecí pero sinceramente esperaba que nada pasara, solo quería que Bella se tranquilizara respecto a… a su amigo, Bella estaba realmente feliz y eso era lo que me importaba, empezaron a bailar torpemente, por más que quise no pude mantenerme completamente fuera, tenía que asegurarme de que ella estaba segura, siguieron hablando como un par de amigos, nadie podría decir que el sentimiento era mayor a eso, al menos, me había escogido a mí.

Todo iba perfecto pero con un licántropo enamorado de la esposa de un vampiro no podía seguir así, Bella acostumbrada a ser sincera con él dijo algo que no se esperaba… a Jacob le molestó el saber que Bella aspiraba a una luna de miel auténtica, aún siendo humana y empezó a sacudirla, sus manos se apretaban entorno a los brazos de Bella cada vez más y brinqué hasta ellos.

-Quítale las manos de encima!- le ordené furioso, la lastimaba y como no me hiciera caso le arrancaría las manos.

-Le vas a hacer daño- susurró Seth que se había aparecido frente a Jacob.

-Ahora!- rugí a punto de acometer contra el lobo, un lobo gruñó detrás de Jake y después se superpuso el de Sam, la manos de Jacob cayeron a los lados y puse mis manos sobre los brazos de Bella para evitar un moretón, la abracé y me alejé unos metros, el enorme lobo negro salió de la oscuridad y puso la cabeza contra le pecho de Jacob, Seth empezó a jalar y así, Sam empujando y el chico jalando, alejaron a Jacob mientras sus maldiciones mentales me golpeaban con fuerza, se alternaban para jurar que me mataría, abracé a Bella que empezaba a sollozar.

-Vamos, regresemos Bella, todo está bien ya- le acaricié el rostro y la giré para empezar a caminar.

-Espera, solo dos segundos- asentí y esperé mientras ella se tranquilizaba, pero eso solo sirvió para que un montón de cosas irrumpieran en mi cabeza, sentí como movía la cabeza y volvimos a la pista, la subí a mis pies y la hice girar, en la orilla del entarimado estaban Carlisle y Jasper, mi padre afirmó con la cabeza mientras pasaba junto a ellos, fue como si no hubiéramos dejado de bailar, al menos porque continuamos como si nada, pero Bella se miraba mal y no dejaba de echarse la culpa, intenté tranquilizarla pero terminó haciendo que pensara en lo que había jurado Jacob.

-Debí dejar que me matara- pensé en voz alta, Bella me sujetó el rostro y me espetó con fiereza:

-Para ya! Lo que importa somos tú y yo, nada más, me entiendes?- me miraba con intensidad a los ojos, asentí y me agaché para besarla.

-Ey, acaparas a la novia!- Emmett apareció sonriente, sentía a Bella relajarse en mis brazos- déjame bailar con mi hermanita, puede que sea la única oportunidad que tenga para ruborizarla- se burló, y tan pronto como la abrazó, Bella cumplió con lo que Emmett esperaba y a pesar de ser su hermano, se ruborizó furiosamente, fui a bailar con Rosalie, ella estaba exultante aunque podía ver en el fondo de sus pensamientos, su preocupación por la decisión que había tomado Bella, por su transformación y debo admitir que a mí también me preocupa, pero no era solo Bella, Rosalie sabía que la transformación de Emmett era inminente con su hermana ya transformada, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me faltaba tanta gente por bailar, el estar con Bella y más en este momento, me distrae demasiado, para cuando pude reclamarla de brazos de mi padre, Bella me recibió con una sonrisa radiante, esperaba que hubiera podido olvidar el asunto de Jacob o al menos lo más que se pareciera a olvidarlo, me incliné y la besé, sentí su respuesta al instante, éste no era un beso común, no como los que le había dado siempre, traté de hacerla sentir todo el amor que me provoca, apreté mis labios contra los de ella cuando escuché los pensamientos de Alice y poco después gritó para que Bella la escuchara, sus labios se movieron más apremiantes y yo ignoré a Alice.

-No querrán perder el avión, verdad?- me giré para darle la espalda a Alice pero ella apareció al lado de Bella- linda luna de miel es la que tendrán acampando en el aeropuerto- siguió, giré la cabeza lo suficiente como para invitar a mi hermanita a que se desapareciera:

-Lárgate Alice.

-Le diré a donde la llevas Edward, te juro que lo hago!- suspiré y renuente me separé de Bella, miré fulminante al pequeño demonio.

-Para ser tan pequeña eres increíblemente irritante- suspiré, Alice argumentó no haber comprado un perfecto traje como para perderlo, después bufó y jaló a Bella, ella parecía aún más renuente a seguirla, se estiró sobre la punta de sus pies y yo me incliné para besarla, Alice como niña pequeña le daba tirones hasta que logró llevársela, tan pronto como Alice desapareció en la casa, Emmett se materializó a mi lado, respiré hondo, no podía creer que me fuera a hacer esto.

-Edward…

-Ni siquiera lo digas Emmett, estás loco- le corté al instante y fui hacia la casa, Rosalie, Esme y Alice ya habían vestido a Bella y ella se despedía de todos ya en el recibidor, llegué hasta ella y la abracé mientras los invitados hacían un pasillo, la lluvia de arroz empezó tan pronto como corrimos, los granos rebotaban en mí y me extrañó que Emmett no estuviera arrojando kilos de arroz, aunque la razón de la ausencia de mi ahora cuñado, apareció rápidamente, volví a suspirar sin opción, Emmett estaba recargado en mi coche, solté a Bella que corrió rápido hacia él, cuando llegué junto a ellos deshacían el abrazo.

-Más te vale que no toques a mi hermanita- me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y me habría gustado asegurárselo- se bañan por separado y cierras los ojos cuando se vista y…

-Oh cállate Emmett- Bella le quitó la bolsa de arroz que sostenía descuidadamente y se la volteó encima, algunos granos le cayeron en la boca, me reí al ver a Emmett apartarse entre un ataque de tos, abrí la puerta rápido antes de que Emmett se recuperara, la lluvia de arroz había terminado y era suplida por carcajadas de los invitados, subí al coche en el que Alice se había explayado decorando también con flores extendidas y lazos atados a zapatos nuevos, arranqué mientras Bella se despedía de todos, cuando salimos a la carretera, escuché la pesada carrera de cuatro patas entre los árboles, cuando aceleré, el aullido de lobo me retumbó en la cabeza junto con los pensamientos de Jacob… lo dejaría matarme si algo le pasaba a Bella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No cabía en mí, jamás pensé que podría ser tan feliz. Ni siquiera podía compararlo con lo que sentía cuando Bella aceptó ser mi novia, cuando la besé por primera vez o cuando me dio el sí en su habitación y aceptó ponerse el anillo que había sido de mi madre biológica. Ahora, mientras ella duerme tranquilamente yo espero con ansias y con bastante temor si soy sincero conmigo mismo, que el avión aterrice en Río de Janeiro. Bella no quería dormir por la curiosidad de mi sorpresa pero el sueño la había vencido media hora después de que abordamos.

No podía dejar de verla dormir tranquilamente. Si tan solo ella no aspirara a ser como yo o si solo me hubiera pedido transformarla nada más terminara la boda… si lo hubiera hecho no sé si habría sido capaz de hacerlo. Es tan bella, tan perfecta así, humana que quisiera mantenerla así aunque muera en setenta años y yo me vaya con ella de una u otra forma, suena egoísta lo sé pero no podría vivir sabiendo que ella no, ya lo comprobé cuando se arrojó del acantilado. Por eso mismo prometí dejarla ir si eso era lo que ella quería pero no fue así, también prometí no hacerle daño jamás.

-Bella, amor despierta- le besé la mejilla cuando anunciaron que aterrizaríamos y ni siquiera con el contactó gélido de mis labios despertó así que me giré completamente y con cariño insistí después de asegurarme que tenía abrochado el cinturón. El avión se detuvo por fin y Bella seguía profundamente dormida, cuando todos empezaron a bajar, la tomé en brazos y con cuidado los seguí.

-Qué… qué pa…? Edward bájame!- Bella despertó mientras esperaba las maletas y le hice caso después de darle un beso- eres muy discreto- me reclamó adelantándose.

-Cualquiera te podría con una mano- reí y me apresuré a seguirla. La atrapé justo antes de que llegara a las puertas. La hice girar entre mis brazos y la besé, como siempre ella se me colgó del cuello, sus dedos se enterraron entre mi cabello y su cuerpo se pegó más al mío y las fantasías demasiado candentes de una adolescente me sacaron del trance en el que me había metido junto a Bella, con cuidado tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la aparté- tenemos que andar mucho todavía- susurré, Bella asintió algo confundida aún pero me siguió cuando empecé a caminar. No tuvimos que caminar mucho pues tan solo a unos pasos de la salida había suficientes taxis. Ayudé a Bella a subir a uno mientras el chofer guardaba las maletas. Subí atrás con mi esposa y me abracé a ella. Nos mantuvimos en silencio disfrutando del momento, de la sensación de por fin ser marido y mujer de estar seguros que seguiríamos juntos por siempre.

-Un muelle?- preguntó Bella cuando el taxi se detuvo, me deslicé fuera y le abrí la puerta mientras el chofer sacaba nuestras maletas pero no hablé, en cambio pagué, recogí las maletas y me encaminé, a tan solo unos metros estaba el pequeño bote de Carlisle. Después de revisar la embarcación y dejar las cosas donde no pudieran salir volando, busqué a mi esposa… Bella seguía de pie en el muelle.

-Piensas dejarme ir solo?- extendí una mano, no pude evitar la sonrisa cuando se sonrojó. Justo cuando ponía un pie en el barco, arrugó el entrecejo ante el ruidito escandaloso e irritable que provenía de su bolsa de mano. Con cariño me incliné, mis labios rozando los suyos y tomé la bolsa. Sin dejar de sonreír saqué el rectángulo plateado. Su entrecejo se frunció aún más y casi me lo arrebató después de rodar los ojos.

-Qué demonios quieres Emmett!- no pude ahogar a tiempo la carcajada ante su grito, estaba roja y sostenía con furia el celular.

_-Solo quería decirle a Edward que olvidó los condo…_

-Eres un bruto!

_-No me grites, solo te extraño mucho- _la voz de cachorro de Emmett logró su cometido, Bella estuvo un poco menos molesta. La llevé a sentar y arranqué el motor, para cuando terminara su discusión con Emmett bien podríamos llegar. La luna en lo alto daba un brillo hermoso al cálido mar, podía ver perfectamente pero para Bella debía presentar un excelente espectáculo.

_-Emmett qué haces?- _del otro lado del teléfono me llegó la voz de Esme y con la respuesta de Emmett, me lo pude imaginar brincando en un intento porque no le quitaran el celular.

_-Nada ma, nada, nada yo solo… no, espera ma, no, no yo… mamá! _

_-Bella disculpa a tu hermano, le esconderé los teléfonos para que no los moleste… disfruta tu luna de miel cariño._

_-Ey si no soy una moles…!- _la llamada se cortó y me eché a reír. Bella suspiró y al no escucharla hablar, la miré, contemplaba el cielo estrellado, se recogió el cabello y sonrió. Sentí que me enamoraba aún más al verla tan hermosa, era perfecta… sigo sin creer que alguien como ella haya aceptado unirse a un monstruo como yo.

-Ven a ver esto Bella- volví la vista al frente, a lo lejos pude ver nuestro destino, un gran trozo de tierra en medio del mar, una pequeña isla tropical, contra el horizonte cortándolo la casa. Pasé mi brazo libre por la cintura de Bella y la pegué más a mí. Bella escudriñaba con atención al frente lo que debía ser para ella el cielo escasamente iluminado, aceleré un poco más y no mucho después sentí el estremecimiento de sorpresa de Bella, sonreía.

-Una isla- susurró, asentí apretándola más contra mí.

-Un regalo de Carlisle para Esme, ella nos la prestó- se me abrazó y no dijo más. Giré hacia el pequeño muelle que habíamos construido y detuve el barco y tomé de inmediato las maletas.

-Espérame aquí, por favor- la besé y llevé todo a nuestra habitación, había visto tantas veces la casa que no me molesté en mirar alrededor, solo quería dejar todo y volver por Bella, no pretendía dejarla bajar a pie. Para cuando salí, ella seguía donde la había dejado, parecía no caer en cuenta aún… pero sabía cuando iba a reaccionar. Llegué hasta ella y la levanté en brazos, fue entonces cuando parpadeó.

-Creí que lo normal era que me llevaras en brazos por el umbral de la puerta- me sonrió.

-En esta relación no hay nada normal- besé su nariz y la llevé hacia la casa. Intentó bajar en cuanto entramos pero no me detuve hasta llegar a la habitación. Cuando ella contemplaba el lugar, caí en cuenta de lo nervioso que me sentía… la probabilidad de que aplastara a Bella era excesiva y terriblemente alta. Respiré hondo y la abracé, hundí la cara entre su cabella y susurré:

-Creí que tal vez querrías darte un baño, refrescarte antes…- ella asintió tan tranquila que solo hizo que me sintiera peor aún, era egoísta al solo pensar en mi…

-Claro- sentí sus manos acariciándome el rostro. Suspiré al verla dar media vuelta hacia el baño. Sintiéndome tonto ahí de pie, preferí salir. No me percaté del leve brillo que la luna debía arrancar de mi piel, tenía que concentrarme, no podía permitirme el lastimar a Bella… Emmett no me lo perdonaría y lo que es peor, yo jamás me podría perdonar que Bella… agité la cabeza para apartar ese tipo de pensamientos, ambos teníamos que disfrutar de esta noche. Llegué a la palma junto al agua y me desvestí lo más lento que pude. En la casa, Bella se estaba bañando, no parecía pretender salir corriendo… mientras entraba al mar, lo mismo que he estado pensando desde que dos niños llegaron a nuestra casa: por qué no nos temen? Por qué sigo esperando a que ella se dé cuenta de lo que soy y salga corriendo? Y por qué no corre? Cerré los ojos sabiendo que jamás tendría las respuestas.

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que Bella ya había salido del baño e incluso que venía hacia mí. Sonreí al ver que estaba envuelta en una toalla, no parecía más tranquila que yo pero supongo que es normal. El agua me trajo la vibración de su paso hacia mí. Abrí los ojos y la miré, nuestra piel se miraba casi del mismo tono. Reprimí el escalofrío que empezaba a recorrerme al notar eso.

-Por favor- supliqué- deberás decirme si te lastimo, por favor Bella yo no…- con cariño en la mirada levantó la mano y uno de sus cálidos dedos se posó en mis labios silenciándolos.

-Calla, todo estará bien- la miré con terror por su confianza y pensar que creí que estaba igual de nerviosa que yo- pero te lo prometo, lo haré- su mano paseándose por el agua, me acerqué más y la abracé, volví a cerrar los ojos al sentir su piel contra la mía.

-Creí que sería mejor el agua cálida, no sentirás mi piel fría- susurré mientras me inclinaba para besarla.

-Nunca me ha importado la temperatura- masculló, sonreí contra sus labios.

-Tu celular?- abrió los ojos y se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, yo seguía sonriendo. Menos de un segundo después entrecerró los ojos.

-Voy a matar a mi hermano- sonrió y me echó los brazos por el cuello, me incliné lentamente y volví a besarla. El agua nos fue cubriendo mientras dejaba que el monstruo escapara, tendría que recordar el controlarlo pero era algo que quizá los dos necesitáramos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_Sion-Allegra:_**_ Si pueden leer esto significa que me escapé de ustedes o que decidieron no matarme... =D feliz año nuevo!  
_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_ven ke no somos tan malas..¿? bueno ya comente muchas veces.. solo dire ke dejen reviews… y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO..!=D_

_

* * *

_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	26. Rose and Emm go to College

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Solo por ser tan buenos lectores y no querer matarme o haberse resignado a que si me matan no termina el fic, aquí les dejamos el capi con algo más de Rose y Emmett… y nope, lo siento pero NO hay LEMMON, vamos si la autora no lo hizo… pero Emm puede compensar un poco ese hecho XD, disfruten =D_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Bien.. después de haber sobrevivido ante el Dia de los Inocentes.. y también de año nuevo.. aunque revivi hasta las 2 de la tarde del primero de enero.. pero bueno eso no importa.. aki tienen un poco mas de Rosalie y Emmett ya ke lo pidieron mucho.. desafortunadamente para algunos NO hay lemmon.. no es nuestro estilo.. pero bueno.. con Emm nunca se puede tener un capitulo muy santo ke digamos..xD disfruten..!_

* * *

**Rose and Emm go to College..!**

Emmett POV

Dos días, ya habían pasado dos días desde la boda de mi hermanita y mi hermano, que bizarro, pero así era, y ahora estaban perdidos en medio del Atlántico en una minúscula isla, intentaba no pensar en lo que estarían haciendo, pero era prácticamente seguro que estaban mas o menos como Rosalie y yo, estábamos recostados sobre nuestra cama, o mas bien, yo estaba recostado sobre nuestra cama y ella estaba encima de mi, no hacíamos nada inapropiado, no sabiendo que mamá estaba en la planta baja.

-Esto es mucho mejor sin Edward aquí- susurré antes de besarla, ella soltó una risita que se amortiguó por mis labios, era verdad, con Edward no podía dejar andar mi imaginación cuando Rosalie y yo teníamos nuestra merecida sesión de besos y nada mas.

-Si, creo que tienes toda la razón- me dijo Rose con una coqueta sonrisa cuando nos separamos, le sonreí de lado y volví a besarla, era realmente frustrante saber que esos iban a ser solo besos, y es que desde que Rosalie y yo estamos juntos solamente habíamos tenido escasas 7 noches juntos, si a 2 horas solos en casa mientras algún otro vampiro apareciera se le podía llamar "noche", necesitábamos un tiempo solos, tal como Edward y Bella habían tomado ahora, solo que el anticuado de mi hermano tuvo que hacer una locura antes.

-Rose, si me mudo a algún lado vienes conmigo verdad?- le pregunté cuando nos separamos de nuevo, ella me miró entre alarmada y confundida, tal vez no debí preguntarlo tan a la brava.

-Que? Emm, de que hablas? Por que te quieres mudar?- me pregunto en un hilo de voz, parpadeando rápidamente.

-Emmett, llegó un paquete para ti!- la voz de papá nos llegó desde abajo, ambos nos giramos rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-Ya voy- murmuré cuando Rosalie se levantaba y se daba una rápida inspección en el espejo antes de salir de la habitación, la seguí mientras me alborotaba mis rizos, para cuando llegué abajo papá protegía mi paquete para que las curiosas manos de Rosalie no lo tomaran- es contra la ley abrir paquetes ajenos, nena.

-Solo tengo curiosidad, nunca llega nada que no sean cuentas de luz o saldos de tarjetas- respondió mi perfecta rubia encogiéndose de hombros, sonreí y le besé la cabeza antes de ir hacia papá y tomar el paquete.

-Universidad de Boise, Emmett?- me preguntó papá, fue entonces que vi el logo de la universidad en el sobre, alce las cejas, había enviado mi solicitud por internet hacia meses.

-Vaya! Yo pensé que ya no responderían- dije con una media sonrisa, me dirigí al comedor aun con el paquete en mis manos y lo rasgue rápidamente y sin cuidado y desparramé el contenido en la mesa, tomé la única hoja que se veía de verdad importante, la única con una firma al final, la leí rápidamente saltándome renglones- la universidad de Boise en el estado de Idaho, bla, bla, bla… su solicitud y papeles son correctos, bla, bla, bla… nos orgullece aceptarlo con beca deportiva en nuestra universidad!

-Ay cariño!- mamá me abrazó rápidamente y me llenó de besos.

-Hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti- me dijo papá desordenándome el cabello.

-Emm, eso es genial obtuviste beca por el futbol!- me dijo Rosalie abrazándome por la espalda les sonreí a los tres ampliamente, me sentía muy bien conmigo mismo al haber conseguido esa beca- pero por que no nos habías dicho nada?

-Bueno, no estaba seguro de si me aceptarían, ya ven que nunca tuve las mejores notas, la verdad no quería que se enteraran si no… pues si no me aceptaban- dije bajando la mirada un instante, mamá me besó la frente y me sonrió señalándome la hoja, sip, me habían aceptado, le sonreí de nuevo y volví a mirar el desorden de papeles en la mesa- metí mi solicitud principalmente por el americano, supuse que debía concentrarme en lo que se me daba mejor, quería entrar por mi propia cuenta y no por el dinero.

-Es genial hijo, los Broncos de la universidad de Boise- leyó papá mirando el escudo del equipo en una de las carpetas de regalo.

-Es el cuarto mejor equipo de futbol universitario del país- dije mientras comenzaba a leer los folletos sobre el equipo de los Broncos.

-El cuarto? Por que no elegiste el primero, cariño?- me preguntó mamá mientras inspeccionaba el montón de papeles que me habían mandado.

-Por que el primero son los Gators de Florida, y no pretendía llevarme a Rose a un lugar donde se quedara encerrada todo el día- explique encogiéndome de hombros y sin despegar la vista del folleto, sentí a mi rubia besarme el cuello y le sonreí.

-Entonces, se irán para ver que les parece el campus, la ciudad y el plan de estudios?- preguntó papá mirándonos, miré a Rosalie, ahora comprendía mi pregunta anterior, simplemente asintió con una sonrisa y nos giramos hacia papá.

-Si con plan de estudios te refieres al entrenamiento del equipo entonces si- le dije y todos soltaron una risa, Rosalie me dio un pequeño beso antes de volver hacia los papeles, a ella la aceptarían en cualquier universidad con las notas que llevaba, no importaba que fuera el primer día de clases a inscribirse, así que no había ningún problema.

-Tenemos una casa en Boise, Carlisle?- escuche a mamá preguntar, no me preocuparía por eso, si no la teníamos, ellos se encargarían de comprar una por la mañana, y no me equivocaba.

-o-o-o-o-

Exactamente 4 días después de obtener mi beca deportiva en Boise, Rosalie y yo partimos hacia nuestra nueva casa temporal, no estaba seguro de si iría o no a la universidad, estaría un mes aquí, la mitad de las vacaciones de verano, solo para ver que me parecía, Alice y Jasper también habían decidido tomarse unas vacaciones temporales, y ellos fueron los encargados de llevarse mi auto hasta Boise y dejarlo ahí, Rose y yo iríamos en su auto, el asiento trasero era mas amplio y podía dormir un poco mas cómodo. Llegamos a la casa nueva unos minutos después de entrar a la ciudad, la casa estaba casi adentrándose en la montaña, a escasos 10 kilómetros del bosque nacional de Boise para que Rosalie no se tuviera que alejar mucho para cazar.

-Esme la arregló para nosotros, la mandó remodelar en secreto, veamos que tal quedo- me dijo Rose en cuanto giramos en la ultima curva y nuestra enorme nueva casa apareció frente a nosotros, se veía muy elegante, muy Rosalie, estacionamos el auto en el garaje enseguida de mi enorme jeep, Alice y Jasper debieron de dejar las llaves dentro. Entramos a la casa rápidamente, lo bueno que no traíamos mas que una pequeñísima maleta con nuestras cosas personales, silbe por lo bajo al entrar en la estancia.

-Mamá si que sabe decorar- dije mirando todos los detalles en la habitación, Rose se veía encantada, esto era justamente lo que ella quería, fuimos directamente a nuestra habitación para dejar nuestras cosas, era muy grande, una cama que parecía estar hecha a medida estaba en la pared de fondo rodeada de un fino dosel azul oscuro, lancé mi mochila a uno de los sillones de la habitación y me dirigí a una solitaria puerta a la derecha- diablos- dije cuando miré el baño, era también enorme! Tenía tina y jacuzzi, los cuales me dieron muchísimas ideas, y el 99 por ciento de ellas requerían una Rosalie desnuda.

-Oh Dios mío! Oh Dios mío!- exclamó Rosalie en la habitación de al lado, me dirigí hacia ahí para ver que la había emocionado tanto, me sorprendí muchísimo al ver que la supuesta habitación no era otra cosa que un enorme closet con miles de zapatos, bolsas, abrigos y montones de prendas acomodadas por color, solo hasta ese momento vi que Rose tenia el celular pegado a la oreja- Alice te amo!

-Tengo que salir de aquí, la progesterona me da alergia- dije negando con la cabeza mientras sorbía por la nariz pretendiendo que me escurría, bajé las escaleras para poder ir y comer algo, desde las míseras galletas que nos habían dado en el avión no había comido nada, me dirigí a la enorme cocina y busque el refrigerador rápidamente, me extraño ver dos refrigeradores, o al menos eso parecía a primera vista, me dirigí a las primeras puertas que vi, era un refrigerador normal, grande, pero tenia toda la comida que me gustaba, tomé un sándwich de nieve y me dirigí a las otras puertas, eran mas grandes y llegaban hasta el suelo, como si fueran puertas de una habitación, abrí mi bocadillo y me lo metí a la boca deteniéndolo ahí de una mordida para tener mis manos libres, tomé ambas puertas y les di un tirón, el sándwich de nieve se me cayó de la boca cuando la abrí a mas no poder, como no? Si era un congelador gigante repleto de cerveza!- no puede ser!

Grité y entre dando saltos a mi nuevo paraíso personal, parecía niño pequeño en navidad dando saltos y palmadas por todo el congelador y gritando "Uhu!" y "Si!" cada dos segundos, miré a Rosalie asomarse aun con el teléfono en la oreja, corrí hasta ella y se lo arrebaté.

-Jazz! Hermano! Gracias! Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, hombre!- grité por la pequeña bocina y después le arrojé el teléfono de nuevo a Rose. Tomé una de las latas de cerveza y la abrí, la inauguración de mi paraíso seria en cuanto diera el primer trago y dijera "Ah!".

-Perfecto Jasper, aliméntale el vicio- escuché la burla de Rosalie antes de empinarme media lata entera, estaba heladísima y deliciosa.

-Sabes Rose? Esto de ir a la universidad contigo es la mejor decisión que he tomado sobre mis estudios- le dije cuando colgó el celular y me miró con una sonrisa. Me terminé la cerveza de otro enorme trago y arrugué la lata en mi mano para después lanzarla hacia el bote de basura. Tomé a Rosalie por la cadera y la levanté hasta que ella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura y me besó. Ya había estrenado el nuevo refrigerador, ahora le tocaba a nuestra habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mi primer juego con los Broncos! Los nuevos, o novatos como insistían en llamarnos los miembros del equipo, apenas si habíamos entrenado por 3 días, y dos de ellos fueron específicamente para explicarnos las reglas de la universidad y de cómo debíamos de tratar a nuestros "superiores", no me hubiese dejado dominar, de no ser que cualquier muestra de rebeldía era acompañada por un terrible castigo por parte de todos los "veteranos", no quería arriesgarme a que me obligaran a correr por todo el campo con una galleta Oreo entre mis nalgas y al final de la carrera tener que comérmela como lo hicieron con Terry el primer día.

-Muy bien atención todos!- gritó Jack, el asistente personal de Chris, casi todos teníamos una toalla alrededor de la cintura, nos preparábamos para el juego de ese día, dejé mis bóxers a un lado y me acerque al circulo que comenzaba a formarse alrededor de Chris.

-Espero que los novatos recuerden la razón por la que les dimos brazaletes al iniciar su entrenamiento desde el primer día- todos asentimos, según las creencias de Chris, si todos teníamos el mismo brazalete el día del juego, nos daba buena suerte, si alguno de los jugadores no lo traía, seguro perderíamos- muy bien, en ese caso, revisare a algunos de los novatos, ya que me fue informado que algunos perdieron sus brazaletes en una fiesta ayer, Kilkuskie!

-Si… si, si- murmuró uno de los chicos nuevos mostrando su brazo izquierdo, Jack fue tomando uno que otro brazo revisando que todos trajeran la dichosa pulsera.

-Robbinson!

-Lo tengo mi señor!

-Cullen!

-Aquí mi señor Chris - dije usando el estúpido titulo que Chris nos obligaba a decirle cada que nos dirigiéramos a él, le mostré mi muñeca derecha donde el delgado brazalete brillaba.

-Muy bien, así me gusta, que las reglas se cumplan, que todos nos apoyemos los unos a los otros- siguió Chris con su discurso, Finn y yo nos miramos durante un segundo preguntándonos a donde iba todo esto, por que lo ultimo que Chris hacia era llamarnos compañeros a los novatos- desafortunadamente, no todos los nuevos tienen esa mentalidad, Jack! Struddel!

-Chicos, por favor, no se que demonios estoy…- el reclamo de Alex murió al ver el rostro de pocos amigos de Chris, se dejaron escuchar murmullos entre los novatos mirando como Alex estaba atado con cinta adhesiva a una de las sillas con rueditas que había en la sala de computo de la escuela, estaba completamente inmóvil y desnudo.

-El novato Alex Moran nos ha fallado muchachos- anunció Chris cuando los chicos dejaron la silla con Alex en medio del vestidor- Alex ha perdido su brazalete.

-Que?

-Demonios, novato!

-Maldita sea!

-Pobre idiota- negué pasándome una mano por toda la cara, como se le había ocurrido perderlo! Sabía como eran y allá va y lo pierde, no quería ni imaginarme lo que le harían.

-Cuando las acciones de un hombre pone en peligro la suerte de otro hombre, quien resulta ser el capitán del equipo de futbol, este capitán tiene el inalienable derecho de defenderse- recitó Chris paseándose por todo el vestidor rodeando a Alex, todos los demás estábamos alrededor mirando impotentes como Chris acechaba a su victima- Thomas Jefferson lo dijo.

-Claro, claro, me encanta, adoro a Thomas Jefferson- dijo Alex con nervios, y como no, no sabíamos de lo que Chris era capaz- pero por que soy el único atado a la silla? Mas de la mitad de los novatos perdieron el brazalete esa noche en el club de strippers y…

-Tiene razón Chris, muchos lo perdieron, pero por alguna extraña razón del destino, los tienen en su muñeca en estos instantes- dijo Struddel acercándose a Alex con una bola de estambre en la mano, recordaba esa fiesta, yo solo había ido por unos minutos, para presentarme ante Chris y que no me castigaran por eso, pero no me había quedado a ver como la noche se convertía en desastre cuando las chicas comenzaron a robar los brazaletes de los novatos por orden de Chris, al día siguiente todos habían ido a recuperarlos, todos menos Alex.

-Lo se, lo se, pero yo no pude ir… yo no… que demonios haces?- exclamo al ver como Jack se agachaba y con uno de los extremos del estambre le ataba… oh por Dios, esto no lo puedo presenciar- estas atando… esos son mis…!

-Jack esta atando uno de los extremos del estambre alrededor de tus gemelos- explicó Chris claramente, no Dios mío, no permitas que esta atrocidad siga!

-Y… y eso por que?- preguntó Alex mirando a Chris.

-Yo estoy atando el otro extremo a la manija de esta puerta- terminó de explicar nuestro capitán abriendo la puerta y enredando el estambre alrededor de la dichosa manija.

-"El Rompenueces Tijuana"- murmuró uno de los miembros del equipo que no era novato, supuse que era el nombre de la técnica de tortura que estaba utilizando Chris.

-No! No, no, no mi señor Chris, la recuperare, lo juro!

-El juego es en 30 minutos! No puedes recuperarla en tan poco tiempo!- exclamó Chris mirando furioso a Alex, el nudo en la puerta ya estaba hecho, solo faltaba que Chris la cerrara para que el estambre se tensara y jalara… sisee por lo bajo al imaginarme como sufriría el pobre de Alex.

-Por favor…- suplicó Alex mirando con nervios hacia la puerta abierta.

-Tienes tres segundos para sacar tu brazalete y mostrárnoslo- dijo Chris amenazante, Alex ya estaba sudando la gota fría.

-Yo no lo tengo- explico Alex tranquilamente

-Uno.

-No lo tengo, por favor!

-Dos.

-Mi señor, por favor!

-Chris no tienes por que hacer esto- dijo Danny, uno de los defensivos intentando actuar serio, pero se le escapaban las sonrisas.

-Mi señor Chris, por favor! No lo tengo! Se lo suplico, no!

-Tres- todos siseamos, nos encogimos en nuestro lugar y nos cubrimos instintivamente la entrepierna cuando Chris empujó la puerta para cerrarla, la cual, gracias a todos los Dioses no llegó a cerrarse, emitimos un "Oh!" cuando al puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando a la vista a una chica de color que se veía de lo mas corajuda y controladora.

-Cállense! Quien demonios es Chris?- exclamo la chica, la reconocía, era Denisse, la loca novia de Craig, uno de los mejores jugadores que había entre los novatos.

-Yo soy Chris, y acabas de arruinar mi "Rompenueces Tijuana"!- exclamó el aludido mirando a Denisse con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Me importa un jodido cacahuate lo que acabo de arruinarte!- le gritó Denisse haciendo que Chris abriera mucho los ojos y se echara un poco hacia atrás, a pesar de tener un cuerpo pequeño y esbelto esa mujer parecía poder patearle el trasero si se lo proponía- mantén tus degeneradas ideas alejadas de mi hombre! El es muy valioso… quiero decir lo amo, Craig, ven aquí amor- Craig entró en los vestidores con la mirada baja, vaya que esa mujer lo tenia completamente controlado.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde mi señor Chris, fui a recuperar mi brazalete- explicó Craig seriamente.

-Y que mas?- exigió Denisse, todos mirábamos con una ceja alzada, casi todos estábamos a medio vestir y la chica ahí parada sin importarle.

-Y estoy firmemente comprometido con mi novia y la comunidad negra entera- terminó de decir Craig rodando los ojos- por cierto, recuperé tu pulsera también Alex- dijo Craig mostrando los relucientes brazaletes en su muñeca izquierda, todos los jugadores soltaron un grito de jubilo.

-Tenemos los brazaletes! La suerte volverá!- exclamó Chris, todos comenzaron a gritar emocionados.

-Genial, perfecto, alguien puede quitarme esto de mis pelotas por favor!- todos volvimos la vista hacia Alex, pero nos quedamos en nuestros lugares ya que Denisse caminaba lentamente hacia él con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados.

-Se que fuiste tú- le dijo la chica amenazadoramente a Alex acercándose mucho a su cara.

-Que? De que estas…

-Quien arrastro a mi Craig a ese lugar de perdición para intentar alejarlo de mi, él no lo admitirá, pero yo se que fuiste tú- gruño la chica antes de alejarse de Alex dando grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

-Que demo… Craig, por favor dile que… NO CIERRES LA PUERTA! NO LA…!- gritó Alex cuando Denisse alzaba una ceja y salía de los vestidores dando un enorme… portazo… las bocas de todos formaron una O perfecta y emitimos un _"Ouh!"_ al tiempo que nos encogíamos protegiendo nuestras entrepiernas- mis bolas!

La voz de Alex había sonado sumamente aguda, pobre, no podía ni imaginarme el dolor por el que estaba pasando, Craig se apresuro a abrir la puerta de nuevo y unos compañeros mas comenzaron a quitar la cinta del cuerpo de Alex, esa había sido la peor tortura que jamás hubiese presenciado en mi vida, no creí que Alex se recuperara para el partido que tendríamos en un par de minutos, por lo menos el era suplente de quarterback y no lo necesitábamos en el juego en si, todos seguimos comentando el incidente de la puerta y los gemelos de Alex durante todo el rato en que nos preparamos para el partido en los vestidores, seria una de las cosas mas memorables que definitivamente recordaría en la universidad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rosalie POV

Llevábamos ya una semana viviendo solos Emmett y yo, no habíamos ido a Forks a visitar a los demás, y la verdad no sentía la necesidad, vivir con Emmett era simplemente perfecto, en mi época humana mis padres me hubiesen matado si me hubiera ido a vivir con un hombre sin estar casada, como cambian los tiempos, ahora lo último era el matrimonio, excepto con Edward, el tenia que hacer todo como se hacia en su época, yo no podía pedirle eso a Emmett, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para que cediera a sus locas creencias modernas por una simple petición mía, además, quien dice que no se puede vivir en pecado? Era mejor que no pecar en absoluto.

-Rose, ya llegue- había escuchado el auto de Emmett desde hacia dos cuadras, pero a el le gustaba anunciar su llegada, deje a un lado el libro que leía y baje a recibirlo, seguro tendría muchísima hambre, había tenido una practica de americano con el equipo de la universidad, solo para ver si estaría en el equipo cuando de verdad entrara.

-Hola nene, como te… Dios mío! Que te paso?- le pregunté al verlo cubierto de bolitas de pintura verde, parecían ser disparos de una pistola de gotcha.

-Los chicos del equipo, nos hicieron una novatada- fue todo lo que me dijo arrojando su casco y hombreras sobre el sillón- y no nos dejaron usar los vestidores.

-Pero… pero… no pueden hacer esto! Es peligroso!- dije ayudándolo a quitarse la playera, tenia moretones por todo el cuerpo!

-Siempre lo hacen, lo hacen a los chicos nuevos que no los impresionan lo suficiente.

-Pero si juegas perfecto!

-No los tengo que impresionar de ese modo- me explico quitándose también los pantalones, no tenía tantos moretones en las piernas, pero tenia uno que otro muy grandes- se impresionan si alguno de nosotros sale con una súper porrista hermosa, o por ser el mas cruel con los chicos de electrónica, cosas así.

-Eso es completamente ridículo- dije poniendo mi mano sobre los moretones, a Emm le dio un escalofrió pero después suspiro aliviado.

-Eso se siente bien, nena- dijo girándose para abrazarme, me quité el suéter de un rápido movimiento, traía una blusa de tirantes abajo, así seria mas frio el contacto.

-No tienes hambre, nene?- le pregunté, me seguía abrazando, lo sentí negar lentamente con la cabeza.

-No, solo quiero dormir un rato, no quiero pensar en la que nos harán si no…- guardo silencio antes de terminar me separé un poco de el para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si no que?- le pregunté, el simplemente rodo los ojos y negó.

-Nada, nada, no tiene importancia…

-Claro que la tiene, no quiero que te hagan mas moretones como estos!- lo interrumpí separándome de él, el suspiro y me miro fijamente antes de hablar.

-Habrá una fiesta el sábado, todo el equipo irá, y nos dijeron que teníamos que ir los novatos también- me dijo mirando hacia un punto fijo en la pared al lado mío.

-Y no piensas ir?- le pregunté el hizo una mueca.

-Bueno, seguro nos hacen quedar en ridículo, y además, no quiero ir solo, de hecho no creo que te guste que vaya solo.

-Y eso por que?- pregunté alzando una ceja, el me miro con una picara sonrisa, esa que me mataba y me hacia caer y hacer lo que él quisiera.

-Es una fiesta de lencería- me explico con la misma sonrisa, alce las cejas sin creerlo, una fiesta de lencería, a esas fiestas solo asistían chicas desesperadas por sexo y chicos que solamente querían ver una versión verdadera del catalogo de Victoria's Secret- no tengo que ir si no quieres que vaya.

-No, no, no, es solo… bueno, si no vas supongo que te ira peor que esto, no?- le pregunté, el simplemente se encogió de hombros, no, no dejaría que lo trataran así de mal de nuevo.

-Bueno, quiero dormirme un rato, vienes nena?- me pregunto sonriéndome mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, le sonreí de vuelta y subí tras él, era bueno no tener otros vampiros que escucharan algo, podíamos platicar y hacer lo que quisiéramos, pero ahora tenia que concentrarme en idear un plan con el cual ninguno de esos neandertales jugadores de futbol americano siguiera lastimando a mi Emmett, y si para lograrlo debía convertirme en una sexosa porrista y pegármele como chinche durante toda la fiesta, entonces eso haría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-A que hora llegaras Rose?- me pregunto por enésima vez Emmett, no quería llegar solo a la fiesta, pero le habían ordenado que todos los novatos fueran juntos, así que no podía acompañarlo.

-No te preocupes, estaré ahí en cuanto den las 10- le dije, la fiesta comenzaría a las 9, le daría una hora para que llegaran todos los jugadores de años superiores y entonces llegaría como la hermosa y fogosa novia de Emmett, si no los sorprendía con eso y lo dejaban en paz de una buena vez no sabía que lo haría.

-Bueno, recuerda que no tienes que ir en lencería si no quieres- me dijo, le seguía dando vueltas al asunto para no ir, no le gustaba que lo dejaran en ridículo, mi pobre nene!

-Tu no te preocupes, relájate en la fiesta, te llamo cuando esté allá- le dije dándole un abrazo, el correspondió a mi abrazo y después me besó.

-Te veo entonces- me dijo cuando nos separamos, le sonreí antes de que subiera a su Jeep, me despedí de él con la mano hasta que dio vuelta en la esquina- bueno, hora de arreglarse.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras y saqué el pequeño atuendo que me había comprado para la ocasión, para deslumbrar a todos en la fiesta y claro que para complacer a Emmett en la habitación, seguro le encantaba, unos panties shorts negros con encaje en los bordes, un bra negro con holanes de encaje y unas medias negras hasta la mitad del muslo, mas unos zapatos de tacón completamente negros, usé mucho delineador en mis ojos y mis labios los pinté rojos, no me gustaba mucho ese color, pero así se miraba mas pasional, si, se miraba perfecto, me aseguré de que todo estuviera perfectamente en su lugar antes de ponerme un abrigo que me quedaba largo, así no tendría por que usar ropa encima de mi perfecta lencería.

-Perfecta como siempre Rose- le murmuré a mi reflejo antes de dirigirme hacia el garaje, partí rumbo a la fiesta rápidamente, solo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente decente para Emmett, no quería que se enojara conmigo, pero era una de las prendas mas bonitas y cubridoras de la tienda, aunque claro, no debí haber buscado sólo en las tiendas PlayBoy.

Llegué a la fiesta cuando faltaban 15 minutos para las 10, podía ver a todo el mundo quitándose la ropa antes de entrar, uff, si yo era una de las chicas mas santas del lugar, solo mirando al pequeño grupo de chicas en la entrada sabía que tipo de mujeres había, bufé antes de bajarme de mi coche, tenia que llegar a Emmett antes de que alguna de esas lagartonas se le acercaran, me quité el abrigo y lo lancé a la parte trasera del coche, no tenia la confianza de dejarlo en esa casa, caminé rápidamente hacia la entrada, podía sentir las miradas de cuanto hombre estaba en los alrededores, pero simplemente los ignoré.

-Hola cariño, quieres ir al paraíso de Willy G…

-Con ese nombre dudo que tengas paraíso- dije antes de entrar a la casa, escuche como los amigos del tal Willy lo abucheaban cuando me perdieron de vista, eso le pasaba por idiota, entré en la casa empujando a un par de chicas en la entrada, se me habían quedando mirando con incredulidad, avancé hasta el centro del recibidor y miré hacia todos lados, todos me miraban, todos menos mi nene, tenia que encontrar a Emmett, olisquee discretamente el aire hasta captar su aroma, arrugue la nariz antes de dirigirme hacia donde me conducía el olor de Emmett, había demasiada testosterona en esa casa, escuche múltiples silbidos, siseos y uno que otro piropo malo, rodé los ojos y me encamine a la cocina, era una casa muy grande, casi tanto como la nuestra.

-Entonces, ya entendieron todo lo que harán? Alégrense chicos, serán el entretenimiento de la noche!- exclamaba alguien en la cocina, una ola de carcajadas se dejo escuchar, aceleré el paso, no quería que hicieran a mi Emm quedar en ridículo- ahora, todos vayan a…

-Emm?- pregunté empujando la puerta de la cocina, todos se giraron hacia mi y di un par de pasos hacia adentro, los ojos de todos se abrieron ampliamente y algunas que otras bocas también.

-Hola preciosa! Te perdiste? Las porristas están en la sala- me dijo el tipo que parecía ser el capitán del equipo, enorme, rubio y no muy inteligente que digamos, me aparté delicadamente cuando le vi todas las intenciones de tomarme por la cintura.

-No, de hecho, estoy buscando a mi novio- dije con una sonrisa, miré como todos se quedaban idos por unos instantes y sonreí discretamente.

-Uff, soy yo o… quien prendió la estufa?- exclamó el tipo que me había hablado, todos miraron hacia el aparato pero no había fuego en el.

-Demonios, chica! Estas demasiado…

-Rose?- la voz de Emmett interrumpió al chico de color que se había dirigido a mi.

-Nene!- exclamé corriendo hacia él, Emmett me miraba aun sorprendido, le sonreí y le cerré un ojo abrazándolo por el cuello y pegándome a su oído- si esto no los impresiona me los como- susurré al oído de Emmett y después me separé y le di un besito en los labios- sorpresa!

-Ella… es ella… ella es…

-Mi… mi novia, Rosalie, Rose, los chicos del equipo- dijo Emmett saliendo de la sorpresa dándome una sonrisa cómplice, sin embargo me abrazo por la cintura y me giró un poco para que mi cuerpo quedara medio oculto con el suyo.

-Chicos, un gusto- dije simplemente, todos estaban con la boca abierta, sentí como Emmett suprimía una carcajada y me gire para mirarlo de nuevo- me sentía muy sola en casa así que decidí venir!

-Lindos- murmuró Emmett en voz tan baja que solo yo lo pude escuchar, no sabía a que se refería, pero lo sentí poner sus manos en mi trasero en un intento de cubrirlo de la vista de los demás.

-Vi… ustedes dos… juntos en… en la misma casa?

-Si, mi señor Chris, nos mudamos a las afueras de la ciudad- explico Emmett girándome de nuevo y abrazándome con un brazo mientras me pegaba a su cuerpo para cubrirme un poco, lo miré con una ceja alzada cuando dijo eso.

-Mi señor? Pero eso que?- exclamo el tal Chris haciendo un ademan con la mano quitándole importancia.

-Pero… tu nos dijiste…

-Nada, nada, anda vengan los dos- Chris tomó a Emm por el brazo desocupado y lo dirigió a la línea en donde estaban los chicos que habían estado riendo hacia un rato- Emmett, por que no tu chica…

-Su nombre es Rosalie- lo interrumpió Emm, apreté su brazo y le sonreí.

-Si, claro, Rosalie puede esperar en la sala con las porristas en lo que terminamos con este… asuntito- dijo Chris señalando a la hilera de chicos en donde hacia unos minutos había estado Emmett.

-Yo… yo…- Emmett lanzo una ansiosa mirada al pedazo de tela que tenia en su mano, no sabía que era, pero a mi nene no parecía gustarle.

-Prf, olvídalo, hombre, tu no necesitaras esto, dame- Chris le quitó el pedazo de tela a Emmett y se lo lanzo a un pequeño chico asiático que estaba en medio de dos enormes chicos de color que se veían rudos- entra ahí Yoshi.

-Pero… pero… me llamo Ichiro.

-Yoshi, Ichiro, Goku, como sea, póntelos, necesitamos numero par para que esto funcione!- exclamó Chris y todos soltaron una carcajada, Emmett no salía de su sorpresa, parpadeaba muy rápido y miraba hacia todos lados- esta bien Rosalie, en la sala conocerás a las porristas, Santana es mi chica, te caerá bien.

-De acuerdo, esperaré en la sala Emm- le dije antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Si… si, si, claro nena- me apretó contra si y me dio un beso, pero un buen beso- gracias.

Le sonreí cuando susurro eso contra mi boca, me separé de él y me acompaño hasta la salida poniéndose discretamente entre mi cuerpo y la vista de los demás chicos, lo miré una ultima vez antes de que cerrara la puerta de la cocina, no quería que se molestara por mi ropa, de hecho no parecía molesto, pero aun así se veía sorprendido y…

-Oye, juegas con nosotras?- una chica morena llamó mi atención, me había dejado caer en un sillón de dos plazas sin pensarlo, no había mucha gente en esa habitación, muchas chicas, y uno que otro suertudo que había logrado traspasar a las miradas de odio de la entrada.

-No, gracias, no bebo- dije con una sonrisa, no les hable mas, me concentré en escuchar lo que ocurría en la otra habitación, se escuchaba un alboroto, ya me imaginaba, un montón de machos enormes en ropa interior golpeándose y burlándose entre ellos, medio sonreí y negué con la cabeza lentamente, no quería que nadie me viera riéndome sola, de pronto, escuché un escándalo de carcajadas, burlas e insultos aun mas fuertes provenientes de la cocina, pude escuchar claramente la atronadora carcajada de mi Emm entre todas esas, ya no se estaban burlando de él! Ahora el se burlaba! Casi se me sale una risa al imaginármelo.

-Vamos, desfilen como modelos de pasarela! Anden, vamos!- gritaba Chris y fue entonces que los vi, todos los novatos que habían estado junto a Emmett en la fila se paseaban por toda la casa en tanga! Una tanga deportiva, de esas que tienen soporte para trasero, solté una carcajada involuntaria al mismo tiempo que todas las porristas, que bueno que había salvado a mi Emm de esa vergüenza, aunque creo que el se vería mucho mejor que cualquiera de esos chicos con uno de esos puestos.

-Muy lindos chicos! Creo que copiare su estilo- dijo una de las porristas, supuse que era Santana por la forma en la que Chris la abrazaba, todas soltaron otra enorme carcajada ante los rojos rostros de los novatos, las carcajadas fueron explotando en cada habitación conforme el pequeño desfile avanzaba, negué con la cabeza y me giré esperando a mi nene, entonces Emmett salió de la cocina y se dirigió a mi, se miraba serio, demasiado serio para ser Emmett en verdad, me mordí el labio, y si estaba molesto? Si se había molestado por que había usado un atuendo tan pequeñito? Si estaba molesto por que había venido en un principio? No quería que se enojara conmigo, solo lo quería ayudar.

-Nene, estas enojado conmigo?- le pregunté mordiéndome el labio, su rostro serio se perdió en una sonrisa coqueta, suspiré por lo bajo cuando me sonrió, pero la preocupación seguía ahí.

-Depende- me dijo sentándose a mi lado tomando el vaso de cerveza que una de las chicas que hacia de mesera le tendía, sonreí sin dejar de morderme el labio esperando la condición- te vas a quedar así hasta que lleguemos a nuestra habitación, cierto?

-Tenlo por seguro- le dije antes de besarlo, sentí como tiraba de mis piernas y las ponía en su regazo para después abrazarme medio cubriéndome entre el sillón y su cuerpo.

-No me des este tipo de sorpresas en publico- murmuró aun pegado a mis labios, no pude decir nada, solo se me escapó un pequeño gemido- tienes idea del accidente que casi tuve y que seguro muchos de los chicos si tuvieron?

-Guarda ese accidente para después- murmuré separándonos y dejándolo beber un trago de cerveza- que demonios ves?

-No... na… na…

-Largo de aquí!- exclamo Emmett hacia uno de los novatos, tan rápido y se acostumbraba a su nuevo puesto de brabucón, solté una risa, tal vez no me gustaba que mi Emmett fuera un abusivo, pero prefería eso a que fuera una victima- este traje es un peligro.

-Lo se, lo siento nene- el simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras bebía.

-Te vez perfecta, y los chicos del equipo me aceptaron con todos los lujos de un veterano- solté una risa y lo abrace por el cuello.

-Me alegro que se solucionara todo nene- le dije, él me abrazo con el brazo libre cubriéndome un poco, me encantaba, me encantaba que me protegiera de ese modo, me encantaba que aun cuando quería que todo el mundo supiera que estábamos juntos, no dejaba que nadie me mirara por mas de dos segundos, y se veía tan sexy con esos bóxers negros pegados que… lo interrumpí a medio trago de cerveza y lo besé, no creí quedarnos mucho tiempo en la fiesta, por lo menos no si seguíamos besándonos así.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya llevábamos tres semanas viviendo solos, Emmett apenas si había visitado el campus de la universidad, se la pasaba en el estadio de los Broncos, yo lo iba a ver practicar algunas veces, principalmente para asegurarme de que no se lastimara… no demasiado, siendo un deporte tan agresivo aun no puedo creer que Esme lo dejara jugar, ya había jugado un par de juegos amistosos contra las universidades vecinas, y por supuesto que yo lo iba a ver jugar, fielmente con mi chaqueta, gorro, banderita y la cara pintada con los colores de los Broncos de Boise, y ese día no era la excepción.

Habíamos ido desde Boise hasta Rexburg para que los Broncos se enfrentaran en un partido amistoso contra los Cougars de la universidad de Brigham Young, había un autobús para los jugadores del equipo, y algunos de los fieles seguidores de los Broncos habían rentado otro para seguirlos hasta donde jugarían, unos cuantos autos mas se unían al grupo, incluida yo, me había llevado conmigo a Finn, uno de los miembros del equipo muy amigo de Emmett, se había lastimado el tobillo y no podría jugar por las próximas dos semanas, así que no le pagaron el viaje, pero me pidió que lo llevara conmigo para estar ahí apoyando al equipo.

-Buena suerte nene- le dije antes de darle un beso y dejarlo ir hacia los vestidores.

-Gracias nena- me dedico una ultima sonrisa y se dio media vuelta para salir corriendo, sonreí tontamente mientras lo miraba alejarse, negué con la cabeza al escucharlo a él y a todo el equipo aullar como locos antes de la ultima charla con el entrenador, siempre les decía algo para motivarlos, en mi opinión, eran comentarios estúpidos y llenos de testosterona, pero eran graciosos y les funcionaban, caminé lentamente hacia las gradas poniendo atención al discurso de ese día.

-_Había una vez, unos perdedores conformistas que osaron inventar la frase "Ganar no lo es todo", y para algunas personas en algunas situaciones, eso es verdad. Pero nosotros no somos una de esas personas! Ni esta es una de esas situaciones! Por que nosotros no solo vencemos a nuestros oponentes, señores, aplastamos sus ganas de vivir!_- se escucharon los aullidos de todos los jugadores apoyando lo que el entrenador acababa de decir- _tú! Robbins! Dime de donde vienes?_

-_De… Columbus, Ohio, señor_- respondió una voz nerviosa, uno de los novatos seguramente.

-_Error! Brians! Misma pregunta!_- volvió a gritar el entrenador Hudson, otra voz un poco mas segura contesto.

-_Cheyenne, Wyoming._

-_No, demonios! Broncos! De donde venimos?_- exclamó el entrenador, las graves voces de todos los jugadores que no eran novatos, a excepción de mi Emm que ya era todo un veterano como el había dicho, se dejo escuchar con la respuesta.

-_De las pelotas de nuestros padres, señor!_- no pude reprimirlo, solté una carcajada y me apresure a pretender hablar por mi celular para que nadie me viera raro.

-_Exacto! De las pelotas de nuestros padres! Ahora, quiero que salgan allá y den todo en el juego! Adelante!- _se escucho un revoltijo y muchos aullidos por parte de los hombres del equipo, no me imaginaba la cantidad de testosterona que había en los vestidores, negué lentamente con la cabeza mientras buscaba mi lugar en las gradas junto a Finn, me había apartado un lugar justo en la primera grada, entre las bancas del equipo y la sección de porristas, las cuales ya entretenían a la audiencia junto con la mascota del equipo, Buster.

-No puedo creer que le hayan pagado el viaje a la mascota y no a mi- dijo Finn mientras bebía su cerveza, solté una risa.

-Bueno, al menos es gracioso y nos entretendrá antes del juego- le dije mirando como Buster se acercaba al enorme garrafón de Gatorade que estaba sobre las bancas del equipo y se servía un vaso con mucha dificultad para después pelearse con la cabeza del disfraz para poder tomarlo, Finn y yo reíamos mirando el espectáculo y mas cuando se vertió todo el contenido del vaso en su traje y comenzó a dar saltos por todos lados debido a lo frio del liquido.

-Si, tienes razón- dijo Finn carcajeándose al igual que muchos de los espectadores que habían visto al pobre tipo mojarse, al poco rato los jugadores del equipo salieron corriendo ganándose aplausos y gritos de todos los de las gradas, me uní rápidamente mientras agitaba la banderita de los Broncos y ayudaba a Finn a levantarse de su lugar.

-No los notas extraños?- le pregunté a Finn hablando un poco alto para que me escuchara entre tanto grito.

-Como extraños?- respondió sin dejar de agitar su enorme toalla de los Broncos.

-Se ven… distraídos, no lo se- dije mirando como uno de los jugadores se dirigía a las bancas contrarias y Emmett tiraba de él para re-direccionarlo, aunque Emm también se veía un poco perdido.

-Nah, están bien- me aseguró Finn, pero después de unas cuantas jugadas supimos que en definitiva, no estaban bien.

-Pero que demonios están haciendo? A la derecha! Shilo, muévete! Cullen que demonios haces! Chris! Chris reacciona!- el entrenador gritaba como poseído al ver los… no eran errores, eran horrores los que cometían, Emmett había salido corriendo en dirección contraria al tiempo que el ala del otro lado caía dormido, uno de los jugadores jugaba con su brazo como si no pudiese creer que estaba ahí y al mariscal de campo, Chris, le había entrado un ataque de risa masiva.

-Que jodidos…- Finn, al igual que todos los espectadores, estaba confundido ante la situación.

-Que les pasa a mis jugadores, maldita sea!- gritaba el entrenador Hudson mirando a todo el equipo técnico en busca de respuestas.

-Huuuuuuuuuuut- escuchamos decir a Chris y entonces todos se movieron, bueno, los del otro equipo se movieron tirando directo al suelo a todo el que tenían enfrente, que bueno que mi Emm ya había corrido lejos de ahí y estaba a… si bueno, no tan a salvo.

-Ay Dios mío!- exclamé al ver a Emmett y a otro jugador, del mismo equipo, estrellarse de frente y cayendo al piso tal cual costal de papas, un "Uh!" proveniente de las gradas me hizo mirar hacia el partido, Chris yacía debajo de todos los jugadores del otro equipo.

-Balón para Boise!- exclamó el arbitro, pero yo no podía dejar de mirar a mi Emm, no se movía, uno de los réferis se acerco a él y lo movió con el pié, juraría que escuche un ronquido provenir de Emmett antes de que se sentara de golpe mirando hacia todos lados.

-Creo que están drogados- dijo Finn, yo simplemente asentí sin dejar de mirar como Emmett se ponía de pie y caminaba torpemente por el campo hasta llegar a la línea ofensiva, en ese momento Buster, la mascota, cayó dormida directo al piso.

-Collard! Quiero que me digas que demonios les pasa, ahora mismo!- gritó el entrenador Hudson hacia el paramédico del equipo, el hombre simplemente asintió y comenzó a revisar a un par de jugadores que dormían muy abrazaditos sobre una banca.

-Jesse! Ven aquí, entraras! Jesse!- gritó el entrenador yendo hacia uno de los jugadores que estaban sentados en la banca, pero el chico estaba completamente ido con el vaso de Gatorade en una mano- Jesse! Howard te llamo!

-Quien es?- exclamo Jesse derramando el Gatorade por toda la banca y después hecho la cabeza hacia atrás emitiendo un sonoro ronquido y cayendo en un profundo sueño.

-Revisen la bebida!- gritó el entrenador después de mirar el liquido derramado en la banca, los técnicos se apresuraron a obedecer mientras la siguiente jugada se formaba, pero no podía hacerse ya que Chris había comenzado a tocar la cara del réferi como si no creyera que fuera real.

-Entrenador Hudson, señor!- gritó uno de los del equipo técnico llamando la atención del entrenador.

-Que encontraron?

-Es la tapa de un frasco de píldoras para relajar músculos, entrenador- dijo el asistente cuando termino de vaciar todo el contenido del enorme garrafón de Gatorade, relajar músculos? Era por eso que los jugadores estaban tan fuera de lugar! Si se había vaciado todo el frasco ahí dudaba mucho que Emm pudiese sentir ni siquiera su lengua! Bueno, al menos esos golpes no le habían dolido, pero mañana…

-Lo lamento, lo siento muchísimo entrenador Hudson!

-No puede ser que el simple aguador provocara esto! Nos costaste el partido idiota!- gritaba el entrenador mirando a un muchacho flacucho que se miraba de verdad nervioso, aparentemente había mezclado sin querer las pastillas en el Gatorade de los jugadores, rodé los ojos y volví mi vista hacia el juego nuevamente, mi pobre Emm estaba agachado y en posición en la línea ofensiva, si, pero estaba volteando hacia el lado equivocado dándole al jugador del otro equipo una plena vista de su trasero, suspiré cubriéndome la cara con la banderita de los Broncos que había llevado, no quería ver otra masacre, y mucho menos cuando mi Emmett era la victima.

-Hut… h… huu… uhu… huutt…- Chris apenas si podía hablar, Emmett cayó hacia adelante justo antes de que el otro equipo cargara contra ellos provocando que dos de los enormes defensivos de los Cougars cayeran dándole tiempo a Chris para que entregara el balón, me puse de pié al ver a mi Emm aplastado por dos enormes mastodontes, pero después lo escuche roncar fuertemente y suspiré aliviada, lastima que al pobre de Craig, el receptor, no le había ido tan bien, se había quedado con el balón y lo mecía como si fuera un bebé, uno de los defensores lo tacleó tan fuerte que hasta le sacó el casco.

-Ya basta! Basta! Nos retiramos, mis muchachos no pueden jugar así!- ya era hora de que el entrenador los sacara del juego! Miré como los del otro equipo ayudaban a Emmett y los demás a volver a sus vestidores, me giré hacia Finn al verlo trabajar para ponerse de pié.

-Puedes llegar al auto tu solo Finn? Debo ir por Emmett- le dije mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

-Claro, claro, no te preocupes- asentí y salí corriendo hacia los vestidores, varias de las porristas ya se habían acercado a ver mejor, solo quería llevarme a Emmett de nuevo a nuestra casa en Boise y esperara que los efectos del relajante de músculos pasara, los chicos comenzaron a salir caminando en zigzag por todo el pasillo, divisé a Emmett y me apresure a ir con él.

-Emm, vamos, nos iremos en mi auto- le dije tirando un poco de él para que me siguiera, traía su enorme mochila colgada al hombro y eso perjudicaba aun mas su equilibrio, llegamos al auto después de un largo y lento recorrido, Finn ya estaba ahí esperándonos junto a mi BMW- gracias por esperar Finn, me puedes ayudar?

-Claro- entre los dos lanzamos la mochila de Emmett a la cajuela y acostamos a Emmett en el asiento trasero, después emprendimos el viaje de regreso a Boise- no puedo creer que de verdad se les cayera un frasco de pastillas relajantes en la bebida!- exclamaba Finn mientras reía, solté una risita mientras vigilaba a Emmett en el asiento trasero, aun se veía perdido y mareado, la lluvia golpeaba fuertemente el parabrisas y hacia mucho mas frio de lo usual, y Emmett solo vestía una playera deportiva y sus pantalones del juego, subí un poco la calefacción.

-Rooooose! No quiero mas calor!- exclamó Emmett, lo miré por el retrovisor, temblaba ligeramente, definitivamente necesitaba calor- ya quiero que me transformen y no tener frio!

-Emmett!- exclamé en voz baja, afortunadamente Finn estaba distraído con su teléfono.

-Seré… vegetariano… lo juro que si!

-Ahora por que odia la carne?- preguntó Finn entre risas, solté una risa nerviosa mandándole otra mirada preocupada a Emmett.

-Ya vez, las cosas que se dicen cuando se usan drogas- dije, Finn soltó otra risa.

-Ay Rose… Rose… ya quiero llegar a casa!- dijo Emmett, Finn se había quitado su chaqueta y se la había lanzado encima a Emmett para cubrirlo un poco mas- no sabes cuanto quiero llegar directo a la habitación para poder quitarte todo y…

-Emmett! Por Dios!- exclamé mirando de reojo a Finn, estaba rojo como tomate, y estaba segura que, de haber podido, yo también lo estaría.

-Emm, no digas esas cosas de tu chica frente a otro hombre- dijo Finn mirando hacia afuera por su ventanilla.

-No, hombre! No sabes lo bien que se siente hacerlo con alguien que no se cansa nunc…

-Emmett!- exclamé y miré como Finn abría los ojos a mas no poder y sus mejillas se encendían aun mas.

-Si… di mi nombre nena… dilo- gracias al cielo se quedo dormido, Finn y yo no hablamos el resto del camino, pero podía verlo lanzarme miradas cuando creía que estaba distraída, ay no puedo creerlo, si el equipo se enteraba de eso… oh bueno, a mi no me dirían nada, seria Emmett el que haría corajes si le decían que tenia una novia fogosa e insaciable.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una perfecta tarde de fin de semana con mi Emm, ambos recostados sobre el sillón de la sala mirando una de las películas favoritas de Emmett en la pantalla plana, este día había escogido _"The Bourne Identity" _de hecho quería ver la trilogía completa de Jason Bourne y yo no tenía nada en contra de esa perfecta tarde. Emmett se acomodó un poco en el sillón con los cojines y yo me puse de pié para mover un poco la pantalla.

-Nena, sabes que estaría perfecto?- me preguntó Emmett estirándose a plenitud en el sillón, solo llevaba puestos sus pantalones de pijama, debajo de los cuales nunca usaba nada, uy…

-Que, nene?- le pregunté acercándome a él caminando sensualmente mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Un enorme tazón de palomitas- me dijo Emm con su sonrisa traviesa, mis ánimos de una tarde movida se apagaron de inmediato, rodé los ojos antes de sonreír.

-Claro, te lo traigo de inmediato- le dije mientras me inclinaba para darle un beso, me correspondió rápidamente con una sonrisa, caminé hacia la cocina rápidamente y puse una bolsa de palomitas en el microondas y presione el botón indicado, después me dediqué a buscar un tazón para ponerlas, escuchaba los balazos y gritos de la película desde la otra sala, y a Emmett exclamar sus típicos _"Dispárale! Vamos dale duro!"_ sonreí, Emm ya había visto esa película cerca de 60 veces y seguía emocionándose.

Saqué un enorme tazón de plástico y lo dejé enseguida del microondas, al dejarlo, observe mi mano, mi mano izquierda, suspiré al verla tan… sola, había soñado con mi boda perfecta desde que era una pequeña niña humana, y a pesar de que me alegre al no casarme con el idiota de Royce, siempre tuve ese enorme deseo de tener una enorme boda, rodeada de rosas rojas y mi vestido blanco y mi… mi marido…

Escuché a Emmett gritar emocionado en la otra habitación, el no era para nada el hombre que me había imaginado, yo esperaba a alguien sumamente refinado, alguien muy famoso o en un rango alto en la sociedad, un hombre que siempre vistiera trajes de marca y sin un cabello fuera de lugar, un hombre que me llevara a cenar todos los días a los lugares mas elegantes de la ciudad, que me consintiera a mas no poder y que hiciera todo lo que yo le pidiera.

Pero con Emmett, no que no tuviera modales, pero mi Emm no era precisamente un modelo a seguir, jugador de futbol americano y sin estudios universitarios, en mis tiempos le llamaría perdedor, ahora le llamo perfección, a Emmett solo lo había visto de traje dos veces en toda su vida, en su graduación y en la boda de Bella, prefería usar playeras de 10 dólares a camisas de diseñador de 200, y si su cabello no fuera rizado y tuviera forma gracias a eso, seguramente lo traería peor que Edward, y ahora me alegro de que mi hombre perfecto no me consienta, ya no era mas esa niña mimada, ahora me conformaba solo con ir con él y mirarlo comerse una hamburguesa en el McDonalds, el timbre del microondas me indicó que las palomitas estaban listas, las vertí en el enorme tazón hasta que se desbordo.

-Creo que son suficientes- sentí mi teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, lo saque mientras caminaba hacia la sala llevándole a Emmett su enorme tazón de palomitas, me extrañó el ver el numero de Edward en la pequeña pantalla, bueno si, habíamos tenido una charla un poco incomoda sobre relaciones sexuales entre vampiros y humanos ya que yo lo había hecho con Emmett antes, pero…

-Nena, hace frío, me traes una manta por favor?- me pidió Emm, dejé el tazón de palomitas sobre su pecho y le sonreí.

-Claro que si nene, ya vengo- le dije y subí de prisa las escaleras, justo antes de entrar a nuestra habitación abrí el teléfono y respondí la llamada- hola?

-Rosalie, necesito que me ayudes.

-Bella? Bella que sucede? Que pasó? Estas bien? Edward esta bien?- la desesperación de la voz de mi hermanita me había preocupado, me apresuré a bajar las escaleras para decirle a Emmett, pero la voz de Bella me detuvo.

-Estamos bien, por favor Rose, no le digas nada a mi hermano, nada!- me detuve en seco justo detrás del sillón donde Emm estaba acostado mirando la televisión, me di media vuelta y volví a subir justo cuando él giraba la cabeza hacia la escalera.

-Claro, pero dime que sucede- le dije dando vueltas por mi habitación, la voz de Bella de verdad asustaba y el hecho que hablara en susurros no ayudaba mucho.

-Rosalie, por favor, necesito que me ayudes, Edward esta distraído pero no puedo hablar mucho- me dijo susurrando aun mas bajo.

-Claro que si Bella, lo que quieras, pero dime que pasa- le respondí poniendo una mano en mi pecho, donde sentía una enorme opresión donde antes latía mi corazón, que demonios le había pasado?

-Que… que no sabes? No escuchaste cuando Alice llamó?- me preguntó confundida, ya había hablado a casa antes, era allá en donde había problemas?

-Bella, Emmett y yo no estamos en casa, vinimos a Boise para ver algo de la universidad de Emmett- le explique rápidamente, ella guardo silencio unos segundos asimilando lo que acababa de decir.

-Rose, tienen que regresar a Forks, pero de inmediato, por favor tienes que ayudarme!- me dijo soltando un sollozo, me apreté el pecho aun mas, si algo le pasaba a Bella… mi Emmett… y yo…

-Bella me estas asustando, regresaremos mañana mismo a Forks, pero por favor dime que es lo que sucede- acelere mi paso alrededor de la habitación esperando que Bella me dijera lo que pasaba, la escuche sollozar un par de veces antes de que al fin me soltara la bomba.

-Rosalie, estoy embarazada- caí sentada en la cama de inmediato, era increíble pero cierto, las piernas me fallaban, abrí mucho los ojos mirando hacia el vacío, mi hermanita estaba… embarazada… embarazada de Edward… de un vampiro! Solté todo el aire que hasta el momento había estado reteniendo- Rose, por favor, Edward regresará en cualquier segundo.

-Si… si, si, si, oh por Dios, Bella! Dios mío!- exclamé al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza para despejarme.

-Escucha, lo escuche hablar con papá, ellos… van a sacar al bebé Rose… en cuanto llegue a Forks matarán a mi bebé- me dijo Bella sollozando, y de nuevo allá voy a abrir los ojos a mas no poder y retener el aire- por favor Rosalie, no puedes permitir eso, no puedes dejar que me quiten a mi niño, por favor, te lo suplico, tu mas que nadie debes entenderme.

-Bella…- susurré mientras asimilaba todo lo que había dicho, el embarazo y… ahora Edward y Carlisle querían que… que abortara? Eso no era posible, no podían hacer esa atrocidad!- Bella, no te preocupes, no dejare que ellos ni nadie mas te toque, estará bien, nadie va a acercarse a tu bebé, yo te protegeré- le dije seriamente.

-Rose… muchísimas… oh no, Edward…- la llamada se cortó justo en ese instante, espero que mi hermano no se haya dado cuenta de la conversación, lo bueno era que no podía leer la mente de Bella, cerré mi teléfono y me quedé mirándolo durante minutos enteros, no podía creer lo que pasaba.

-Nena, estas bien? Llevo rato llamándote- Emmett estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, lo miré durante un par de segundos y parpadee rápidamente para despejarme.

-Si, claro, lo lamento no te… bueno estaba distraída- le dije mientras me ponía de píe y caminaba hacia él.

-Quien te llamó?- me preguntó señalando el teléfono que aun seguía en mi mano.

-Oh… si, debemos regresar a Forks, de inmediato, es una… una emergencia- le dije mirándolo directo a los ojos, no sabía como reaccionaria Emmett con lo del embarazo, pero no quería decírselo, no aun.

-Una emergencia, que sucedió?- me pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Son Edward y Bella, vuelven de su luna de miel- le explique encaminándome hacia mi enorme closet, escogería solo las prendas que mas me gustaban para llevarme.

-Regresan tan rápido? Que paso? Una medusa le picó a Bella y Edward se puso histérico de nuevo?- me preguntó riendo, solté una risita nerviosa.

-No… no estoy segura, pero debemos irnos mañana mismo Emm, puedes ir a la universidad y decir que tenemos una emergencia familiar- le dije mientras bajaba mi enorme maleta de la parte de arriba del armario, Emmett frunció el entrecejo aun mas, todo rastro de burla se esfumo en un segundo.

-Es en serio, verdad?- me dijo mirándome directo a los ojos, no le pude sostener la mirada, no cuando sabía que tenia que mentirle sobre algo importante, lo sentí acercarse y besarme la cabeza- esta bien, vuelvo en un par de horas, ten el auto listo.

-Claro Emm- le dije, rápidamente se puso una playera negra, ropa interior y unos pantalones deportivos, lo escuché bajar la escalera y dirigirse al garaje, suspiré de nuevo, no me gustaba mentirle a Emmett, pero en esta ocasión era necesario, no podía decirle que Bella estaba embarazada, no de esta forma, no sabiendo que ese bebé… sabía que debía ser una criatura extraña o algo así, no por nada el padre era un vampiro, pero… aun así era un pequeño que necesitaba cuidados, un precioso niño, y mi hermana quería que viviera, por supuesto que la entendía, y estaba segura que Esme también la entendería, ese era SU bebe, su pequeño tesoro, nadie tenia el derecho de arrebatárselo, y así tuviera que morder a Edward o arrancarle los brazos y esconderlos hasta que el bebe naciera, protegería a Bella, la mantendría a salvo y lejos de cualquier loco doctor hasta que esa pequeña criaturita saliera de ella y todos pudiésemos cargarla y abrazarla.

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Hahahahaha me encantaría mirar a Edward sin brazos y Rose con ellos debajo de su cama XD si son buenos con los reviews me apresurará en escribir lo que sigue xq tengo el presentimiento de que va la parte que me falta, ni siquiera me fijaré!_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_chan.. chan.. chaaaan..! y ya sabemos kien esta a punto de llegar..¿? Renesmee con su respectiva carga de drama..! prepárense para el próximo capi ke va a estar bastante movido..! dejen reviews..=D_

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	27. La amenaza cumplida de Emmett

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Sí, sí, sí lo aceptó pero para lo que me ayuda, también me acusa de… casi meto la pata XD jajaja bien lean el drama!_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Si, si, fue mi culpa la tardanza… aunque en parte fue de ella porke no terminaba su parte… pero bueno ke kerian.. me movi a una ciudad de lo mas lejos de mi casa..! estoy histérica pero bueno.. lo bueno es ke ya termine mis… me callare para ke Bella (Sion) no salga lastimada..xD disfruten el drama..!= D_

* * *

**La Amenaza Cumplida de Emmett..!**

Emmett POV

Va para dos días que no duermo, ni un solo minuto y es que el que todos se alteraran porque Bella está… pues que Edward hizo con… que ellos dos… aah! Eso que pasó y luego… bueno, ya está hecho y todos están mal, preocupados y papá preparando nuestro pequeño quirófano casero no es muy tranquilizador, intentaba ver algo de televisión mientras mi hermanita regresaba y me termino de enterar de que va todo el alboroto familiar, pero la programación que escogieron para ahora no es precisamente de mucha ayuda.

-Que Bella puede morir Rosalie y lo sabes!- y menos ayudó el grito de Alice que retumbó en los oídos justo cuando el control remoto se me cayó y por alguna razón se aplastó el botón del silencio- se enterará de igual forma- di vuelta en el sofá para sentarme y poder correr hacia ellas que por alguna razón Alice no bajaba la voz como Rosalie hacía.

-Qué demonios significa eso?- apenas me salieron las palabras y ninguna de las dos se molestó en contestarme, Rosalie solo me miró con determinación en los ojos y Alice estaba preocupada igual que todos los demás, no iba esperar más, no iba a esperarme a que volvieran de su luna de miel y ellos me dijeran algo, regresé a la estancia y corrí hacia las escaleras, papá tenía que decirme algo, cuando llegué al despacho apenas paré para abrir la puerta, mis padres estaban en el centro abrazados, papá susurraba algo al oído de mamá, se separaron un minuto después.

-Emmett, qué pasa?

-Papá, ya no soy un niño y quiero que me digas lo que pasa, Bella está embarazada y se casó hace dos semanas y ya lo saben.

-Emmett- mamá me miró de una forma que no me gustó para nada y solo me

hizo pensar mal, mas mal.

-Días más, días menos, que importa solo quiero saber lo que pasa, es mi hermana, es… lo… lo único que tengo, no me malinterpreten, son mi familia, los amo y todo pero Bella es lo que me queda de mis padres biológicos es…- respiré hondo, me sentía cada vez más desesperado- solo quiero saber, por favor.

Papá asintió lentamente, intercambió una mirada con mamá y me señaló el diván que estaba contra la pared, fui hacia ahí de inmediato, mis padres se sentaron uno a cada lado y papá empezó a hablar lentamente, escuché con atención, tenía que saber porque todos estaban así, un embarazo no es tan malo, digo, están casados ya, pero cuando llegó a embarazo de vampiro, fui perdiendo el color conforme avanzaba, morir, mi hermanita podía morir por… por esa pequeña bestia que estaba dentro de ella, cómo había podido Edward, como…

-Carlisle!- la voz de Edward, brinqué de mi asiento y habría salido primero que mis padres si ellos no fueron vampiros, corrí fuera del despacho y me encaramé en el pasamanos de la escalera, no iba a tardar bajando escalones, me resbalé por el barandal como cuando era chico solo que ahora Rosalie no bajaba junto conmigo para evitar que me cayera y me partiera algo, no, ahora ella estaba… compartiendo gruñidos con Edward? En el recibidor Edward estaba agazapado frente a Bella que tiene una apariencia terrible, profundas ojeras y puedo jurar que está más delgada, no me importaron los gruñidos ni que Alice me jalara de la camisa, tenía que ver a mi hermanita.

-Bells, cómo est…?- un tirón a mi brazo me impidió seguir caminando, me giré dispuesto a gritar a quien fuera que intentara detenerme pero no pude gritarle todo lo que pensaba a mamá.

-Rosalie tienes que recapacitar esto es…

-Edward- susurró Bella, ni siquiera escuché pero leí sus labios cuando salió detrás de él- por favor- la cara de mi cuñado se… descompuso más que de costumbre pero no dejó de gruñir y Rosalie le contestaba, acaso no se daban cuenta de mi hermana? De cómo estaba?

-Basta, ya basta!- grité mirando a Rosalie tan serio y dolido como me sentía en este momento, ella se irguió lentamente y me mandó una mirada sorprendida, todos me miraban igual, Edward seguía frente a mi hermana ligeramente inclinado, en cuanto mamá me soltó pasé el campo de batalla, Bella se me lanzó a los brazos con una sonrisa que me dolió, me dio un piquetazo el corazón como si me quisiera decir algo, como si supiera que algo malo va a pasar.

-Bells.

-Oh Emmett, vas a ser tío!- exclamó aferrada a mi cuello, su voz sonaba tan alegre que pensé que Edward no le había dicho del riesgo que corría, me enderecé lentamente cuando ella me soltó, intenté sonreírle pero estoy seguro de que no logré nada, giré hacia Edward intentando fulminarlo con la mirada, si tan solo pudiera convertirlo en cenizas para que Bella no… para… maldita sea Edward si algo le pasa a mi hermanita!

-Con gusto dejaré que me hagas lo que quieras Emmett, te lo juro- se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y susurró, Bella no pareció escuchar nada, di un brinco con el ronco gruñido que volvió a salirle, busqué la causa y me la encontré a un lado, mi hermosa rubia le regresaba el gruñido a Edward.

-Qué rayos pasa?- murmuré, apenas pude abrir la boca, la familia solo miraba seria, nadie se movía, al parecer todo era entre Edward y Rosalie- papá, no ibas a…- me callé porque mi padre negó mirándome, su mirada me gritó lo que él no pudo, tenía que callarme, cuántas veces me había visto en esa forma, la reconocería con los ojos cerrados.

-Rosalie esto solo es…

-...lo que Bella quiere- lo que… lo que Bella quiere? Tiene que estar bromeando! Estupefacto miré como Rosalie rodeó a Edward que había bajado la cabeza, tomó la mano de Bella y la abrazó, después ambas se fueron a la estancia.

-Qué rayos… Bella!- corrí hasta ella, el idiota de mi cuñado me siguió arrastrando los pies- Bella que…- frené en seco en la estancia, habían acostado a mi hermana en uno de los sillones, Rosalie se sentó en un reposabrazos a la cabeza de Bella como si intentara protegerla.

-Tendrás que pasar sobre mi- gruñó Rose, la miré sin creérmelo pero no me lo decía a mí, Edward la miraba a su vez como si la odiara.

-Solo piensas en tu beneficio Rosalie, eso se llama egoísmo- intenté girarme y mandar a callar a Edward pero algo hizo click en mi cerebro en cuanto Bella pidió tranquilidad y aseguró que todo iba a estar bien, ella estaba completamente consciente de que eso que cargaba dentro de ella la podría matar si no se lo sacaban y lo peor de todo, Rosalie la… protegía.

-Nena, podemos hablar un momento?- sentí la boca seca, Rose asintió sin moverse- en la mayor privacidad que se puede en esta casa.

-Emmett puedes decirlo, no me pienso mover de aquí si él no se va- con un movimiento despectivo de cabeza señaló a Edward y entonces el piquetazo que había sentido pareció que me atravesaba como una flecha, acaso en verdad quería que mi hermana muriera?

-Solo piensa en ella, siempre ha sido así- murmuró Edward, no podía ser, Rosalie no es así, yo sé que no lo es pero tampoco tengo ganas de defenderla de eso porque sí se está portando egoísta.

-Rosalie!

-Ssh, Bella está durmiendo…- me quedé de piedra al escucharla, me había chitado acaso?

-Quieres que mi hermana muera?

-Emmett- suspiró.

-No puedes solo pensar en ti Rosalie, mamá y Alice tampoco tendrán hijos, dejaron sus vidas atrás y lo que le pasó a Bella es una soberana idiotez- me dolió tan rápido lo dije pero tenía que hacerla entender, tenía que dejar que papá salvara a Bella.

-Ella quiere esto- me mantuvo la mirada con fuerza aunque yo sabía que sufría, que le dolía que le hablara así.

-No, tú quieres esto Rosalie, solo la proteges por el monstruo que lleva, un maldito monstruo que no estaría ahí si te hubieras cuidado, existen los condones Edward…

-Cariño te estás alterando demasiado, ve a descansar un poco mientras…

-Discuten esto mamá? No, maldita sea es mi hermana y de ustedes no es na… lo siento, perdón, iré arriba y…- me encaminé hacia la escalera, no podía creer que mi hermanita estuviera en peligro, de nuevo y por primera vez por causa de uno de los vampiros que se supone la ama y no de los que usualmente quieren matarla, eso sería bueno, ya lo creo, mejor que esto, esto que le ha hecho ese desgraciado y ahora Rosalie…

-Emm yo no…

-No importa Rosalie, quédate ahí y vela tus intereses- mascullé antes de empezar a subir los escalones, amo a Rosalie, la amo demasiado pero no soporto que proteja uno de los berrinches de Bella, no uno que la puede matar, se suponía que ella no quería hijos, por qué ahora de repente sí? Ni siquiera me molesté en cerrar la puerta de mi habitación, no pensaba hacer nada que necesitara la escasa privacidad de esta casa y dudo mucho que vayan a hablar lo suficientemente alto como para que pueda escuchar. Maldita, maldita sea! Nunca pensé que vivir con vampiros fuera a resultar peligroso, tan pronto como me tendí bocabajo en la cama escuché unos golpes a la puerta, me giré para quedar boca arriba, Edward me miraba desde el umbral, como deseo tener suficiente fuerza y partirlo en dos.

-Yo también lo deseo Emmett, te lo juro, créeme cuando digo que me arrepiento por no haber tenido cuidado, por no haber pensado en que algo como esto pudiera pasar- me senté en la cama y lo miré mientras seguía hablando, su semblante parecía enfermo, tenía ojeras, estaba más pálido que de costumbre y no había rastro de esa sonrisa presumida que me saca tanto de quicio y… en la esquina del closet, podía… me puse de pie de un brinco y corrí hacia ahí, aparté cajas de zapatos y otras en las que guardaba algunas cosas privadas y justo detrás de eso estaba lo que buscaba, me extraña que el vampiro lector de mentes no me haya detenido, tomé la mochila de tanques y la enorme y hermosa pistola.

-Te lo advertí Edward- le dije en cuanto salí del closet, él apenas si levantó la mirada y no pude distinguir nada en sus ojos negros, me recorrió un escalofrío pero por Dios que lo voy a freír.

-Emmett suelta eso!- el pequeño duende apareció detrás de Edward- estaba en la cocina y te he visto con eso, estás furioso y lo entiendo pero deja eso Emmett, te vas a arrepentir después.

-Hijo por Dios, deja ese lanzallamas.

-Paren, paren!- les grité, la familia casi al completo apareció, Rosalie parecía demasiado ensimismada como para separarse de Bella- al que se me acerque me lo cargo! Le advertí que como dañara a mi hermana…- lancé una gran bocanada de fuego del extremo de la pistola que le rozó los pies a Edward, él ni siquiera se movió, mamá ahogó un grito.

-Déjenlo, me lo merezco, soy el único culpable de esto- y dio un paso hacia mi, mi dedo se deslizó de nuevo hasta el gatillo, iba a freír a Edward, solo quedaría un montón de humo con intenso olor, solo eso.

-Y qué vas a ganar quemando a Edward? Ya está hecho- murmuró Jasper, dirigí la pistola hacia él pero de nuevo a Edward, Jasper podía jugar con mis emociones y dormirme, bueno eso aún puede así que mejor me apresu…

-Basta ya Emmett!- fue como si una mano invisible hubiera empujado mi brazo para bajar la pistola, nunca y cuando digo nunca en verdad es nunca, y he hecho muchas cosas para que papá se molestara y por más que me castigó nunca lo escuché tan serio e imponente, su voz sonó casi molesta, lo miré y me regresó una mirada seria, muy seria, me podría atrever a decir que está molesto- hay muchos sentimientos mezclados con todo esto pero no se arreglará nada con violencia o rindiéndonos absurdamente, ambos saben que Bella se moriría si algo les pasara a ustedes, los ama demasiado como para soportar que se hagan daño de verdad, saldremos de esto…

Solo moví la cabeza, según creo hacia arriba y abajo pero no estoy muy seguro, sentí como me quitaban rápidamente el lanzallamas y Jasper desapareció del semicírculo que habían formado así que debió habérselo llevado.

-Todo saldrá bien cariño- mamá se acercó y me abracé a ella, tenía que creer lo que me decía.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos hijo- papá me palmeó la espalda antes de salir, Alice intentó sonreírme pero no le salió nada cuando desapareció, mamá me dio un beso y los siguió.

-No me disculpo por lo que iba a hacer- me giré hacia Edward, él asintió lentamente- te juro que si mi hermanita muere…

-Regresaré a Volterra, no te preocupes Emmett, pero aún podemos convencerla de dejarnos sacar al monstruo…- afirmé con la cabeza y me tumbé en la cama, sí, podíamos convencerla, es testaruda pero algo se puede hacer, debe poder hacerse, no me voy a quedar sin hermana por un estúpido descuido de mi cuñado, una rabieta de ella misma y un deseo frustrado de mi novia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Bella había llegado, y la cosa esa que tenia dentro no dejaba de lastimarla, no sabía como, pero mi hermana estaba adelgazando como si no comiera absolutamente nada, y peor, se la pasaba con cambios drásticos de temperatura, teníamos que encender la chimenea a cada rato o ponerle la mano de alguno de los vampiros en la frente, era sumamente ridículo! No quería seguir teniendo a mi hermanita así de mal, era demasiado difícil.

Todos estábamos en la sala, Alice y Jasper un poco alejados ya que el duende no se sentía bien sin poder mirar que le pasaba a Bella, Edward, Bella y Rosalie ocupaban el asiento de tres plazas, papá estaba detrás de ellos observando con cuidado un par de libros mientras echaba miradas ansiosas a Bella, mamá preparaba la comida para mi hermana, no comía mucho, pero según ella era por el bien del monstruito así que se esforzaba, yo estaba sentado en el sillón de dos plazas mirando hacia la nada, metido en mis pensamientos, cosa que pasaba mucho últimamente.

-Emm- miré a Rosalie con las cejas alzadas sin moverme de mi lugar, ella me miraba cautelosa, como si tanteara el terreno- nene, si quieres le cambio al televisor, Bella casi se duerme.

-Aha- murmuré girando mi vista hacia el televisor, se acababa de terminar una comedia romántica, no la estaba mirando.

-Quieres ver Discovery Channel o National Geographic?- me preguntó Rosalie de nuevo intentando sacarme platica, sabía que eran mis canales favoritos.

-Como quieras, Rosalie- dije secamente, no la miré, pero pude sentir su mirada dolida.

-Emmett- me giré rápidamente hacia Bella y corrí a su lado.

-Que pasa Bells?- le pregunté quitando a Edward de en medio y sentándome al lado de mi hermana, ella me miraba extrañada.

-Emm, que… por que te comportas así con Rose?- me pregunto en voz baja, de nada serviría, ya que todos podrían escucharla.

-No se de que hablas- le dije mirando hacia otro lado, pero Bella me tomó la barbilla con su fría y flaca mano y me hizo mirarla, simplemente alzó las cejas- no es nada Bells.

-Se pelearon?

-Si, me descubriste, nos peleamos- dije rodando los ojos, Rose… Rosalie no me dejaba de mirar mientras yo hablaba, me miraba como si en serio se arrepintiera de hacerme sentir así, pero no me importaba, lo estaba haciendo y no cambiaria- discutimos sobre el egoísmo y nos peleamos.

-Pero eso es ridí… uhg!- el pequeño gritito de Bella se vio interrumpido por un grito ahogado y la misma Bella tomándose el vientre con fuerza, retrocedí un par de pasos dejando que los vampiros hicieran su trabajo y la revisaran.

-Aparentemente no se rompió nada, pero le saldrá un enorme moretón en el vientre- dijo papá sin dejar de examinar a Bella.

-Estoy bien, es solo… me moví demasiado rápido, no se preocupen, ya pasó- murmuró Bella mientras papá terminaba de revisar sus huesos, ella… ella defendía a la cosa que tenia dentro, la cosa que la estaba matando, ella la quería, Bella me sonrió débilmente provocando que los huesos de su rostro se marcaran de verdad, mis ojos comenzaron a picarme terriblemente, no podía dejar que Bella me mirara llorar, desvié la mirada y salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto- Emm…

No me giré cuando Bella me llamó, sentía ya mis mejillas húmedas, no quería hacerla sentir mal poniéndome a llorar frente a ella, llegué a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con cuidado, después me lance a la cama y me cubrí la cara con una almohada, no quería que me escucharan, aunque claro, era imposible, pero al menos no quería que Bella me escuchara, lo dejé salir en cuanto tuve la almohada cubriendo mi cabeza, sentía las fuertes sacudidas que mis sollozos provocaban, sentía tantas ganas de gritar, pero no lo hice, Bella si escucharía eso.

-Hijo- no escuché cuando la puerta se abría, solo escuche a papá a mi lado, solté la almohada y me lance sobre él, aun sollozando, no me daba vergüenza llorar frente a él, de hecho nunca jamás había llorado, no de este modo, papá me abrazo fuertemente y me dejó llorar en su hombro durante lo que me parecieron horas- tranquilo, todo estará bien, calma.

-Eso no… no lo sabes… Bella esta… mu… muy débil, no puedo verla así, pa, no… no lo… soporto- dije a como pude, mi voz se escuchaba extraña, gangosa, papá me apretó un poco mas y yo me aferré de su camisa mientras mis sollozos se apagaban poco a poco, las lagrimas ya no salían, acaso era posible llorar tanto que los ojos se te secaran por completo?

-Emmett, te juro que hare todo lo que este a mi alcance, tu sabes que nunca dejaría que nada le pasara a Bella, además, siempre esta la opción de convertirla- me dijo papá aun sin soltarme, se lo agradecía de verdad, sentía que me iba a ir hasta el piso si lo hacía.

-Papá, esa cosa va a… a matar a Bella mucho antes de que… tengas… oportunidad- los sollozos disminuían, pero no desaparecían, sentía papá negar lentamente con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, le di un ultimo apretón y lo solté para volver a tirarme en la cama, él se había sentado a mi lado en silencio, dejando que mi cerebro se acomodara bien, respiré profundamente un par de veces para calmarme.

-Te sientes mejor?- me preguntó papá cuando los sollozos al fin se apagaron, simplemente negué con la cabeza, no me sentiría mejor hasta que Bella se recuperara- tu hermana se pregunta en donde estas.

Asentí, ya llevaba un buen rato en mi habitación, no había ido a verla, y no quería que pensara que estaba… bueno en realidad si estaba deshecho, pero no quería preocuparla, me limpié la cara con las mangas de mi camiseta y me miré en el espejo.

-Demonios- susurré al ver mis ojos rojos e hinchados, fui al baño y me lave la cara con agua fría, pero no ayudo en mucho, suspiré y me encaminé hacia la puerta, papá ya no estaba en mi habitación, así que decidí bajar y esquivar a Bella para que no viera mi cara, baje los escalones muy lentamente con la esperanza de que mis ojos se calmaran un poco.

-Emm, donde estabas?- el pequeño susurro de Bella me hizo estremecer, se escuchaba aun mas débil que hacia unos minutos, no me giré por miedo a que viera mis ojos hinchados.

-Arriba, fui al baño, ya vez, no quiero espantar a los vampiros haciendo aquí abajo- le dije con un toque de burla en la voz, la escuche medio reír pero dejo de hacerlo rápidamente con un gemido, mi corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundo causándome un horrible dolor, cerré los ojos fuertemente y tome aire para calmar mi voz antes de volver a hablar- voy a comer un poco de helado.

-Claro- me dijo Bella recostándose sobre Edward, suspiré antes de salir hacia la cocina.

-Emmett- solo negué con la cabeza mirando tristemente a Rosalie, ella miró con dolor mis ojos, me giré rápidamente para que Bella no me mirara, llegué hasta una de las enormes ventanas de la cocina y la abrí, saqué mi mano y rebusque entre las macetas de mamá, ahí estaba mi botella de whiskey, necesitaba un trago urgentemente, salí al patio trasero y me senté sobre los escalones, abrí la botella y lance la tapa hacia un lado, quedaba la mitad y pretendía terminármela.

-Estúpida sanguijuela buena para nada- murmuré pensando en Edward antes de darle el primer trago, si me quedaba sin hermana no sabía que iba a hacer. Si, Edward se iría con los Volturi a que lo eliminaran, pero yo? Que demonios iba a hacer, no quería dejar a Rosalie, pero si ella decidía quedarse con la cosa que Bella tendría… yo no… seguí bebiendo whiskey hasta que ya solo quedaban un par de tragos mas, quería beber hasta que ya no pudiera pensar en Bella, ni en Rosalie, ni en el estúpido de Edward, ni en la horrible criatura que mi hermana llevaba en el vientre. Le di otro trago al whiskey y me puse de pié y fui directo a mi Jeep, tenia una cajetilla de cigarrillos escondida ahí, técnicamente no fumaba, había fumado apenas unas 5 ocasiones en toda mi vida, pero ahora se me antojaba un cigarrillo como nunca antes.

-Emmett- Jasper y mamá habían llegado a mi lado, seguro el chupasangre lector de mentes los había enviado, si claro, preocúpate del humano equivocado, idiota.

-Emmett por favor, te hace daño…

-Déjenme en paz- murmuré poniendo el cigarrillo en mis labios, tomé un encendedor y lo prendí rápidamente, le di la primera calada y lo disfrute tanto.

-No hijo, no puedo dejar que hagas esto, es muy malo para tu salud y…

-Sabes que es malo para la salud de Bella esa cosa que lleva dentro, no mamá?- le grité, no me importaba quien se pusiera frente a mi, no quería desquitarme de nada, solo quería que supieran como me sentía, ninguno de ellos parecía sentirse igual que yo, todos estaban preocupados, si, pero ninguno hacia nada para detener a esa criatura que estaba acabando con mi hermana!- es malo para la salud de Bella y aun así te quedas parada sin hacer nada!

-Emmett, no le hables así a tu madre.

-No cariño, déjalo que se desahogue.

-Mamá, entiendo que sufres por que no puedes tener bebes, y a Rosalie también la entiendo, es terrible que lo que mas quieran… pero… es solo… no puede ser que sean tan egoístas!- grité mirando a mamá con lagrimas en los ojos, no veía claro, no sabia si era el alcohol o las lagrimas, pero no quería averiguarlo- dices que nos amas cuando en realidad solo querías alguien para desahogarte! Ya crecimos demasiado para tu gusto? Quieres un bebe nuevo para volver a jugar a la mamá?

-Emmett!

-No me importa!- grité cuando papá intento detenerme, lance la botella contra la pared y el ultimo sorbo de whiskey salió disparado en todas direcciones junto con los pedazos de cristal- se supone que tu eres el que manda aquí! Tu tienes el poder y la fuerza necesaria para salvarla y… solo... te quedas…

-Cariño, por favor…

-No, ya no quiero… no quiero saber nada, déjenme solo- me subí en el Jeep de un salto y pretendí cerrar la puerta, pero una pequeña mano me detuvo, era Alice.

-Emmett, estas ebrio, no puedes…

-DIJE QUE ME DEJEN EN PAZ!- grité y Alice soltó la puerta de mi coche, la cerré tan fuerte que una de las partes plásticas de la puerta se despegó, pero no me importó, arranque el coche y salí en reversa haciendo que las llantas rechinaran contra el suelo del garaje, no sabía a donde iría, pero no quería estar cerca de esos vampiros para nada, y el único lugar al que no podían entrar era a la reserva de los Quilleute, aceleré lo mas que pude por el camino que daba a la carretera, sentía todo el auto vibrar fuertemente y al salir a la carretera por poco y no esquivo a una furgoneta que pasaba por ahí a toda velocidad, pero tenia que llegar a La Push, quería tirarme en la arena y gritar, desahogarme con un grito.

-Maldita sea! Maldita, maldita sea!- subí todo el volumen del radio y comencé a gritar cuantos insultos se me cruzaron por la cabeza, cruce la ciudad rápidamente y me sorprendió no ver ninguna patrulla, tuve mucha suerte, Charlie me hubiera llevado de regreso a casa.

-Emmett- el susurro de Jasper me hizo dar un brinco, y es que lo dijo justo en mi oído para que pudiera escucharlo, baje un poco el volumen pero no miré a mi hermano, seguro estaba encaramado en la puerta, ya casi llegaba a la reserva Quilleute, por eso Jasper se había decidido a intervenir.

-Jasper, bájate o te comen los lobos, por que demonios no vino Edward en tu lugar?- susurré sin apartar mi mirada del serpenteante camino.

-Emmett, Alice no puede verte en la reserva y estas demasiado borracho como para conducir seguramente, por favor- ya estaba a pocos metros, de la línea, lo sabía, me habían seguido demasiadas veces como para no aprendérmelo.

-Te juro Jasper que comenzare a gritar, seguro hay un lobo por aquí y ellos confían mas en mi que en ti- gruñí entre dientes sin dejar de mirar el camino.

-Emmett…

-Déjame solo!- ya no escuché nada mas, miré aliviado las primeras casas de la reserva, Jasper me había hecho caso, suspiré y acelere para llegar hasta la playa, no quería admitirlo, pero la verdad era que ahora era todo un peligro al volante, los ojos me picaban, las lagrimas me hacían ver borroso y el alcohol hacia que todo se moviera de forma extraña, tenía que llegar a la playa y bajarme del auto lo mas rápido posible, y así lo hice, ni siquiera deje el auto en el estacionamiento, me metí en la oscura arena con todo y mi Jeep, frené en seco y apague el motor antes de dar un salto fuera del vehículo y correr hasta la orilla- maldito chupasangre imbécil!

Caí de rodillas en la húmeda arena y me cubrí la cara con ambas manos mientras sentía los sollozos sacudirme violentamente, de nuevo a llorar, no hubiera tomado tanto liquido, mis ojos se habían cargado otra vez, me incliné hacia adelante hasta que mis manos tocaron la arena y me quede así llorando unos momentos, ahora si podía gritar, y lo estaba haciendo, si bien no eran palabras, era solo la frustración que se me había acumulado durante las ultimas semanas.

-Emmett!- apenas si escuche al que me llamaba, me limpié el rostro con un rápido movimiento y giré la cabeza, era Jacob, se acercaba corriendo rápidamente- que te pasa, hombre? Te ves terrible.

-Yo… yo solo…- no sabía que decirle, se suponía que nadie debía saber que Bella estaba embarazada, desvié la mirada hacia el océano y me senté sobre la arena respirando profundamente intentando calmarme.

-Emmett?

-No es nada Jacob, olvídalo- dije sin mirarlo, pero las lagrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos silenciosamente, sabía que no lograría burlarlo.

-Emm, por favor, no me mientas, que chupasangre es el imbécil?- me preguntó lo miré por unos segundos y después volví mi cabeza a la playa- por que gritas como poseído? Por que lloras de esa manera? Acaso algo le pasa a…

Pasé saliva pesadamente, ni siquiera tenía que decir el nombre de mi hermana y yo ya sentía que me dolía como si ya no estuviera, más lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos, no quería perder a mi hermana no lo soportaría, pero mi cuerpo al parecer se estaba preparando para eso, inconscientemente sabía que la perdería.

-Bella- murmuré entre sollozos, los ojos se me nublaron de nuevo ante la siguiente tanda de lagrimas, gruñí tallándome los ojos fuertemente, entonces, sentí las manos de Jacob cerrarse en torno a mis brazos apretándome con demasiada fuerza y me puso de pié de un tirón.

-Emmett! Que le pasa a Bella? Que le hicieron? La mordieron? Dime la verdad!- Jacob comenzó a zarandearme bruscamente, seguro me quedarían marcas en los brazos, yo solo abrí y cerré la boca intentando pensar en que decir, me había olvidado por completo de que Jake estaba ahí- Emmett respóndeme!

-Yo… no Jake… fue un accidente…

-Se la comieron?

-Dios! Jake claro que no!- exclamé con la voz mas firme que pude encontrar, Jacob me soltó y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos bufando como toro.

-Algo le paso, estoy seguro, de no ser así tu no estarías tan triste y desolado y… y… tengo que verla- Jake se detuvo en seco y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar ya había desaparecido entre los arboles.

-Que demo… Jake, no! Espera!- corrí hacia mi camioneta, el susto de saber que Jacob iría a mi casa en busca de una Bella en muy mal estado y un vampiro suicida esperando que alguien llegara a asesinarlo me había bajado la borrachera inmediatamente, encendí el motor y di reversa tan rápido como pude sin quedarme atascado, había un camino de terracería que llevaba al pueblo mas rápidamente, y con mi auto ahorraría tiempo por no detenerme en los baches ni nada de eso, tenía que llegar a ver que desastre hacia ese lobo en casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bella POV

Desperté de un brinco con la puerta que se cerró de golpe, arrugué el entrecejo al escuchar el gruñido de Rose, Edward estaba sentado frente a mí sin siquiera moverse con la vista clavada en mi mano que descansaba entre las suyas así que no entendí a quién iba dirigido. Entonces Edward se paró y desapareció, me giré buscándolo, Rose me ayudó un poco pero aún así sentí como me lastimaba el bebé, había sido demasiado brusca debo controlarme un poco más. Edward volvió junto a mí casi al instante y tras él un muy pálido Jacob me miró como si estuviera loca, le sonreí y me acomodé un poco.

-Me… encontré… a… a… creí…

-Hey Jake, que bueno que viniste- parecía que le era muy difícil hablar, palmeé a mi lado para que se acercara, al instante escuché el gruñido de Rose- está bien Rose, descuida- no la miré porque estaba ansiosa por asegurarme que mi amigo no estaba enojado.

-Emmett… él… me lo encontré en la… playa y… me… me dijo que habían regresado y yo…- seguía balbuceando mientras lentamente se acercaba. Le sonreí intentando tranquilizarlo, sé perfectamente cuan preocupados están todos por mi embarazo, deberían tener un poco más de confianza.

-Sé que no me miro muy bien pero lo estoy Jake, ya sabes lo exagerado que es mi hermano- él asintió pero no se movió, dibujó una sonrisa que parecía muy forzada, echaba miradas furiosas a Edward, no sé qué sospechaba o qué le había dicho mi hermano pero tenía que aclararlo, Emmett estaba lo suficientemente molesto y preocupado como para hacer una tontería.

-Estaba muy afectado, tienes algo malo Bells?

-No, no es nada malo, mira- me erguí a como pude y Rosalie rápido me abrazó.

-Bella- Edward sonó ansioso pero le sonreí.

-Está bien Edward…

-Si no puedes no lo hagas- se apresuró a decir, incluso manoteó hacia mí pero Rosalie me había ayudado ya. Dejé que la manta resbalara de mis piernas, apenas se me notaba el embarazo, la bata que Alice me había comprado aún me quedaba muy grande. Creo que ha sido la única ropa que no ha disfrutado mientras compra. Cuando terminé de ponerme de pie, el rostro de Jacob se desfiguró aunque intentó componerla al instante, no le salió muy bien.

-Es… estás…

-Embarazada- le anuncié feliz, me miró la barriga… ahora que lo pensaba era increíble la sensación de tener un bebé, de saber que tenía una nueva vida dentro de mí, abracé a mi hijo, mi pequeño EJ, no pude evitar sonreír ante la perspectiva de un niño de ojos verdes con el cabello cobrizo. Jacob solo miró a Edward como si deseara morderlo.

-No te conformaste con la aberración de la boda y después… ahora vas a… mori…- Jake se interrumpió por el gruñido de Rosalie, Edward le gruñó a ella y el lobo avanzaba hacia mi esposo. Intenté moverme pero Rosalie aún gruñendo me abrazó.

-Basta, por favor no se peleen- apenas me salió un balbuceo y las lágrimas se me escaparon y antes de que me diera cuenta los sollozos no me dejaron continuar hablando, justo entonces escuché el Jeep frenando afuera y la carrera de Emmett.

-Bells!- gritó en cuanto estrelló la puerta, yo me giré bañada en llanto, escuché un gruñido pero no supe de quien era- a mí no me gruñas Rosalie, es mi hermana!- volvió a gritar mientras me abrazaba, a como pude me aferré a él y lloré, ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía pero aún así no podía detenerme.

-Lo siento Emmett- exclamó Rosalie al instante- fue un… reflejo.

-Reflejo mis…

-Emm- apenas pude murmurar entre sollozos, mi hermano suspiró y con exagerado cuidado y las manos de Rose, regresé al sillón, Emmett se sentó conmigo y me hice bolita, lo más que pude y me abracé a él. No supe cuando me quedé dormida.

-o-o-o-o-

Conforme pasaban los días, mi pequeño bebé crecía más y más, demasiado rápido para un bebé normal pero el mío no es normal, el mío es un pequeño vampiro… mi hijo, ese escucha raro pero así será. Me he sentido demasiado débil pero es solo porque mi niño no es un niño humano, él necesita más energía. No importa lo que Edward crea o lo que Emmett diga, mi bebé es un niño y su intención no es lastimarme. Mi enorme barriga no dejaba que me moviera sola, de hecho ni siquiera puedo ver mis piernas y aunque adelgazo mucho… no importa, nada importa con tal de que mi bebé esté bien. Nadie se tomó demasiado bien el día en que papá decidió armar una especie de sala de urgencias en la sala y a pesar de tener suero siempre, seguía bajando de peso, el simple rostro de Emmett cada vez que atrapaba a Rose mirándolo solo me daba un piquetazo más doloroso pero es soportable, ella es la única que puede ayudarme y nadie, quizá ni siquiera Rosalie pueda imaginarse lo agradecida que estoy con ella.

-Bella…- apenas levanté la cabeza de la camilla, sonreí sin poder evitarlo al escuchar a mi hermano gruñirle a Rose en cuanto se me acercó pero borré la sonrisa cuando se estremeció, sí, supongo que no me miro demasiado bien.

-Qué pasa Rose? Emm ya.

-Sí, sí- como niño pequeño se giró de brazos cruzados.

-Puedo decirlo yo- masculló Edward, de pronto estaba a mi lado con una nota de voz más alegre, intenté girar la cabeza pero él se movió… me sonreía- Jacob tuvo una idea y…

-Ey chupasangres a mí no me eches la culpa- Jacob apareció a lado de Edward, parecían más alegres. Mi hermano se giró intrigado pero se apartó y se puso al otro lado de Edward, Emmett también se dio cuenta de la reacción de dolor de Rosalie pero fingió no darse cuenta.

-Creemos que al bebé- interrumpió Rosalie, se escuchaba impaciente. Suspiré cuando Emmett bufó pero seguí poniéndole atención a Rose pero ella se interrumpió con la vista fija en Emmett así que Edward siguió.

-Puede que estés así porque la co… el feto no tolera la comida humana y quizá necesite sangre- sangre, sangre? Lo repetí en mi mente antes de entender y de repente una sonrisa o lo más parecido a una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Claro que quería sangre, es vampiro, necesita sangre!

-Sería bueno para el bebé?- ansiosa miré a mi padre que parecía analizarlo, lentamente asintió, una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

-La probarías?

-Por supuesto papá- tan pronto dije eso, Rosalie desapareció y papá fue tras ella. Edward volvió a su cara de sufrimiento y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello.

-Si no quieres…- empezó a decir pero no terminó cuando Rosalie ya estaba frente a mí con un termo y popote, perfectamente cerrado ni siquiera podía olerlo, mucho menos mirarlo. Edward suspiró- lento Bella.

Asentí, Edward me levantó con cuidado hasta que me senté un poco. Jacob se apartó pero Emmett no se movió, me miraba fijamente. Cerré los ojos y probé, estaba tibia y me la tragué sin saborearla pero aunque esperé que me cayera realmente mal en el estómago o las ganas de vomitar pero nada, no apareció nada sino todo lo contrario, al bebé pareció gustarle. Sentí como me empezaba a sentir satisfecha y recuperaba algo de fuerza y… abrí los ojos golpe al escuchar la carcajada de Edward, tenía días sin sonreír siquiera, mucho menos reír tan fuerte, después me topé con lo que le causaba tanta diversión. Emmett estaba vomitando a unos pasos de él, ni siquiera le importaba que fuera Rosalie quien lo sostenía, ni siquiera cuando borracho vomita tanto. Dejé de beber y fue cuando mi hermano dejó de vomitar, a como pudo se apartó de Rosalie y una loca idea me cruzó la mente. Probando mi loca idea volví a sorber por el popote, Emmett me miró aterrorizado, dejé el popote y pasé mi lengua limpiando la gota que me resbalaba por la comisura de la boca.

-BELLA!- intentó correr hacia el baño pero no pudo porque comencé a tomar la sangre que extrañamente tenía un sabor interesante, no sabía tan mal como imaginé- tú… no…- apenas pudo murmurar entre las arcadas, no creo que haya comido tanto pero de alguna parte sacó eso que acaba de tirar, casi llenó el piso.

-Sí, tú estómago es de hierro Emmett- rió Edward. Emmett ni siquiera pudo contestarle porque entonces la sangre se me terminó y el popote hizo el ruido que más me desagrada cuando Emmett toma algo con popote y le gusta.

-Cariño, no provoques a tu hermano- papá me regañó suavemente, cuando lo miré, también estaba sonriendo.

-Provo… provo…- se deshizo del abrazo de Jacob que apenas podía entre la cara de asco y la de diversión. Se limpió la boca con la manga de su camisa y me miró casi ofendido- provocarme, casi me mata.

-Está buena, no quieres un poco?- agité el termo hacia él y corrió como si lo fuera a obligar a tomarla- me recuestas?- Edward asintió, poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

Desde que empecé a tomar sangre, me sentí mejor, la improvisada sala de urgencias había desaparecido hacía unos días y mi bebé crecía más y más, ahora sí que no podía verme los pies. Al menos Edward ya no estaba tan preocupado, aunque Emmett huía cada vez que miraba a alguien darme una botella con popote, todo iba mejor y así seguiría. Un lunes por la mañana cuando ya había desayunado y entiéndase por desayunar, comida humana y comida no humana. Estábamos en una reunión familiar, sino sonreía demasiado, al menos no tenían cara como si me estuviera muriendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Edward POV

Me sentía morir y realmente quisiera hacerlo, el solo hecho de mirar a Bella ahí tendida, saber que soy el causante de todo, que yo metí eso que la está consumiendo. No poder hacer nada más que verla morir lentamente cuando me había prometido que nada le pasaría, debería dejar que Jacob me hiciera lo que piensa para ver si así puedo terminar con mi culpa, pero si lo hago, mi familia empezaría una guerra contra los lobos y no podía causar eso también. Bella apenas si dormía, que digo dormir… apenas sobrevive. Lo peor es que intenta asegurarme que está perfectamente cuando me basta el solo mirarla para saber que está muriendo, que la estoy matando!.

-Lo sé Emmett, lo sé no tienes que repetirlo- mascullé cuando Emmett pasó hacia la cocina a desayunar. Pensaba que era un idiota egoísta y no puede estar más en lo cierto.

Por primera vez desde que llegaron a nuestra vida, Emmett sigue furioso con Rosalie, aunque más que furioso está dolido, se siente traicionado. Si vamos a eso, yo también. Pero yo conozco a Rosalie, sé que solo piensa en ella y aunque realmente quiere a Bella, su egocentrismo es más grande. Le duele que Emmett le haya pedido que regresara a su habitación pero sin importarle todo lo que él le dijo cuando se enteró de que defendería al monstruo que crece en Bella, sigue dispuesta a enfrentar a todos y quizá perder a Emmett.

-Con gusto te dejaría, créeme- susurré y me senté en la mesa de centro junto al sofá donde Bella dormitaba. Sí, con gusto lo dejaría incinerarme si con eso remendaba mi grave error.

Bella me había dicho que no le importaba no tener hijos, que aceptaba quedarse congelada, eso era lo que quería! Entonces porque ahora se empeña en arriesgar su vida por una abominación, por un monstruo que le chupa la vida y lo peor es que no quiere cualquier bebé, quiere uno que puede… que la está matando. Si lo que Bella quiere es tener hijos podría tenerlos, si tan solo pudiera convencerla de seguir con vida los podría tener. Acaricié la cabeza de Jackie que no se separaba de Bella más que para cubrir sus necesidades más básicas y casi lo hacía una vez al día, o cada dos días. Un perro demasiado inteligente, siempre ha sabido cuando Bella está en peligro e intenta ayudar. El animal se recargó en mí y gimió, me miró con sus transparentes ojos azules demasiados tristes. Tragué el veneno que me inundó la boca, siempre había escuchado que los perros podían sentir la muerte y desde hace décadas creo en las leyendas y dichos populares, pero no quiero creer eso, no quiero creer que Jackie está a mi lado por esa misma razón que temo desde hace nueve años.

Emmett llegó en silencio y se sentó en el sofá detrás de mí. Hundí la cabeza junto a Bella mientras los pensamientos de Emmett me golpeaban, esta vez las ofensas y sentimientos de traición no iban hacia mi, todos estaban enfocados en Rosalie y algunos más en Esme. Seguía sin perdonarlas. Escuché los pensamientos revueltos de Jacob y fui a su encuentro antes de que Bella despertara.

-Podemos hablar?- sus bombas mentales me golpearon con fuerza y las dejé, merecía cada palabra que pensaba- no, no evitaré que estés junto a ella si eso es lo que quiere, solo quiero platicar Jacob.

No le di tiempo de abrir la boca o pensar algo y salí. Tenía días pensando en esto, desde que el lobo había aparecido dispuesto a empezar una guerra él solo y que intenté darle a Bella otra oportunidad de tener hijos y seguir siendo humana… con vida. Pero ella lo rechazó tan fácil que solo me hace sentir peor, quería al monstruo que lleva dentro, no otro bebé.

-Cariño, no desayunaste bien…

-Claro y eso es lo que impo…- Emmett respiró hondo y después agregó en un susurro- por favor mamá, no quiero ser más grosero contigo solo no…- a Esme le dolió que Emmett negara y le diera la espalda para sentarse en el piso junto a Bella, pero no podía juzgarlo, además ella confiaba en que Bella se salvaría, que todo estaría bien y eso era traición para él sin importar el lado por el que lo viera. Caminé algunos metros intentando alejarme lo suficiente de la casa. Jacob me siguió no muy seguro.

-Jacob, necesito pedirte algo…- respiré hondo y comencé, él me miró.

-No tengo nada, ya no- apenas si susurró por sobre su aliento. Cerré los ojos, podía sentir todo lo que le dolía y aunque sabía que de nada serviría, me disculpé con él pero era algo más fuerte que él o que yo mismo. El ser que tanto había odiado por estos meses, ese que ponía en peligro la existencia de la razón de mi ser, era un ser pensante, sentía y podía amar, no era una abominación… era mi hijo.

-Tienes algo Jacob y a la pregunta que no te atreves a hacer puedo decirte que intentaré todo lo que esté a mi alcance… de hecho en cuanto Carlisle regrese le pediré que saque al bebé- Jacob se giró, los ojos como plato me miraron. De nuevo una pregunta se le atoró en la garganta, tragó con dificultad y logró abrir la boca:

-Ella… sobrevivirá?

-Lo hará Jacob y sé lo que te importa- suspiré- hay algo que solo el verdadero alfa de la manada puede darme, te lo ruego como el heredero de Ephraim. Suplico tu permiso para desviarnos de los términos del tratado sellado con él. Pido tu autorización para salvar la vida de Bella

_-Sam, a él es a quien necesitas._

-No, tu autoridad es auténtica. Solo tú puedes darme de buena ley lo que te estoy pidiendo

_-No, yo no puedo…_

-Sabes tan bien como yo que solo tú puedes darme ese permiso Jacob y sé, quizá esté mal que abuse de eso pero sé que amas a Bella y no quieres que muera- se quedó mirándome en completo silencio, ni siquiera pensaba, todo estaba en blanco.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo- miré hacia atrás, hacia la casa donde mi esposa dormía y volví a verlo a él- piénsalo Jacob, solo… piénsalo.

Asintió lentamente y echó a andar hacia la casa, me apresuré a seguirlo, apenas si salimos del bosque cuando Seth brincó hacia Jacob. Era una de las mentes más puras y sinceras que había escuchado y por eso mismo me mantuve al margen de su conversación. En cuanto Seth brincó entre los árboles con la orden sin intención de ser orden de Jacob, escuché el apresurado sonido del líquido a través de una pajilla y no pude evitar sonreír, Bella ya había despertado. Tan solo Jacob se adelantó unos pasos, brinqué y comencé a correr, tenía que verla, saber que estaba bien, Jacob me siguió muy de cerca.

Cuando entré a la casa, Emmett estaba sentado junto a Bella. Su color había mejorado mucho desde que comenzara a alimentarse de sangre, era lo que el bebé necesitaba. Los bombardeos mentales de Emmett me recibieron, traté de ignorar la mirada fulminante que me lanzó pero no tuve éxito. "_Cómo quisiera asar salchichas"_ ante esa furiosa mirada azul clavada en mi entrepierna, solo suspiré, nada podía hacer o decirle.

-Bella, cariño si hubiera sabido que estabas despierta…- me senté en la mesa de centro y acaricié su mano. Rosalie se colocó de inmediato en el reposabrazos derecho.

-Acabo de despertar.

-Hasta que te apareces lobo- masculló Emmett cuando Jacob pasó el umbral y fue cuando Bella se giró. Le sonrió a Jacob solo como ella puede hacerlo pero la alegría le duró poco, intenté acercarme cuando sus labios empezaron a temblar como si intentara no llorar pero Emmett la abrazó antes, me conformé con seguir acariciando su mano.

-Ey Bells¡ Cómo va todo?

-Jake lo siento t…- Jacob se apresuró y sentándose en el reposabrazos junto a la cabeza de Bella al otro lado de Emmett, le puso una mano en la boca, ella intentó apartarlo pero obviamente no logró nada.

-Te dejaré hablar cuando no seas estúpida.

-Ok, no lo haré- logró decir entre dientes. Jacob quitó la mano- tanto!- exclamó rápidamente y luego sonrió. Suprimí un suspiro, Emmett me miró furioso, luego miró a Rosalie aún peor, evité la mente de Rose, no quería sentirme más mal.

Jacob se quedó en silencio unos segundos, después pude descansar cuando lo escuché pensar. _ Está bien, hazlo… sálvala. El heredero de Ephraim te da su permiso y tienes mi palabra de que esto no va a ser considerado como una violación del tratado. Los demás van a tener que echarme la culpa, pero tienes razón, nadie puede negar que esté en mi derecho de dar esta aprobación__._

-Gracias- apenas susurré, no quería que Bella escuchara. De repente sentí casi veneración por este chico que había sufrido tanto por un amor que no podía ser. Solo los vampiros me miraron extrañados pero solo negué con la cabeza.

-Rose?- miré a Bella, Rosalie soltó una risita, si mi esposa no estuviera en peligro de muerte…

-Otra vez?

-Creo que me he bebido como dos litros en la última hora- explicó Bella sonriente. Jacob y yo nos apartamos, Rosalie se acercó rápidamente y levantó a Bella en brazos, pero como había esperado desde hacía demasiado tiempo, mi Bella se quejó, casi sonreí.

-Me dejan caminar? Ya no siento las piernas.

-Estás segura?- sentí un piquetazo en mi muerto corazón ante la petición.

-Por favor? Rose me sostiene si me tropiezo y es lo más seguro porque no me veo los pies, estoy enorme- sonrió acariciándose la panza, Emmett giró la cabeza e hizo una mueca. Suspiré.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos Rose… ay no…- todo pasó en un segundo, el vaso que Bella había dejado sobre el sofá, se volteó y ella se inclinó para detenerlo pero el rojo ya teñía la tela blanca, Esme y Rosalie intentaron evitar que se moviera, mi mano se estiró pero ni siquiera la miré porque Bella perdió el equilibro, Emmett dio un brinco, Rosalie la detuvo de inmediato y mis manos solo revolotearon alrededor.

Un alarido me atravesó, sentí todos mis músculos contraerse con el pánico, si tuviera sangre corriendo por las venas, se habría congelado. Sus ojos giraron, ella se dobló y entonces vomitó un chorro de sangre. Emmett gritó aterrado, _Maldita sea vampiro del demonio has algo! _ Dejé de escuchar el resto de los insultos de Emmett, era más importante ver lo que Bella tenía. Rosalie sostuvo el cuerpo de Bella mientras se sacudía como si lo estuvieran electrocutando, tragué el veneno que me inundó la boca. Más insultos de Emmett, la sangre chorreaba y cubría a mi esposa… estaba desmayada. Me quedé congelado una milésima de segundo mientras un par de palabras me golpearon y no tenían que ver con las blasfemias mentales que Emmett me gritaba… "el bebé", el bebé quería salir ya. Rosalie pensó lo mismo y nos precipitamos al segundo piso.

-Alice habla con Carlisle!- gritó Rosalie.

-Morfina Rosalie!- grité a mi vez. Abajo Esme detenía a Emmett que se debatía en sus brazos. Sentí a Jacob seguirnos.

-SACA A MI BEBÉ!- chilló Bella tan fuerte que Emmett maldijo en voz alta, aparté su voz mental, tenía que concentrarme. Tan pronto como Rosalie dejó a Bella sobre la plancha, susurró- mi bebé, sácalo por favor.

-La morfina!- apresuré a Rosalie pero Bella me interrumpió.

-NO, SÁCALO YA!- un chorro de sangre la interrumpió- mi bebé… se muere- logró balbucear. Le arranqué la ropa. El bebé, tenía que sacarlo si quería salvar a Bella. Corté la piel, más sangre salió. Continué cortando hasta que el bisturí se partió, escuché como parecía chocar contra metal. Maldita sea!, me incliné y hundí los dientes en la placenta. Escupí la sangre que me llenó la boca… tenía que sacar al bebé… tenía que salvar a mi Bella.

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Creo que batallé más para ponerle titulo que escribiendo la dichosa escena que me faltaba... ya sé, ya sé solo díganle a mi compañera que no me vuelva a dejar sola con un titulo! Aunque yo quisiera saber que vampiro en sus cinco (o más =D )sentidos le deja a la mano el lanzallamas a alguien como Emmett XD_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Ya casi.. ya casi esta la primera transformación..!xD no cambiamos mucho del libro.. alguna idea de cómo será la de Emmett..?¿= D dejen reviews..!_

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	28. Las sorpresas de Emmett

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_No sé, no sé, a ver díganme que los últimos reviews que llegaron son de personas distintas por favor! Demasiado sospechosos XD oh bueno, al fin lo que algunos o por lo menos yo, esperaban. La verdad me estoy pensando eso de embarazar a Emmett según sugerencia de alguien jajaja, puede que sea la única forma en que Rose acepte convertirlo. A ver que sorpresas nos trae Emm XD  
_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**Bien.. después de tanto drama nos toca un poco d diversión estilo Emmett..!= D aunque claro primero ke nada Bella tiene ke empezar su nueva vida vampírica..xD bueno sorry por tardar tanto pero Bella (Sion) casi se me muere.. asi ke es su culpaa..!= D

* * *

**Las Sorpresas de Emmett..!**

Edward POV

Renesmee, mi pequeña y perfecta Renesmee tiene ya tres días exigiendo a su madre. La tranquilidad que he visto en Bella me abruma algunas veces, por supuesto que no prefiero escucharla gritar, quizá después de todo la teoría de la morfina que tiene Carlisle sea cierta. De repente Alice apareció en la habitación, en su mente flotaban unos minutos… Bella despertaría en cualquier momento. De un momento para otro el resto de la familia apareció, claro que Rosalie se había quedado con la niña abajo… además de Jacob, que ganas de que Bella se entere de…

-Ya va a despertar, cualquier segundo- susurró Alice. Me acerqué a la cama y acaricié el rostro de mi Bella.

-Amor, cariño- lentamente sus parpados se abrieron, le sonreí a esa mirada escarlata. Abrió mucho los ojos mirando todo y en un segundo se agazapó a varios metros, en un rincón. Jasper se puso delante de las mujeres. Me puse de pie y continué sonriendo para tranquilizarla. Sabía lo chocante que podía ser el despertar- Bella, amor está todo bien.

Sus ojos se movían rápidamente alrededor pero se enfocaron en mí cuando me escuchó. Avancé un par de pasos aún sonriéndole y ella se irguió de inmediato.

-Tranquila amor- me detuve frente a ella y Bella se tranquilizó, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación. Me acerqué con cuidado hasta que pude acariciarle el rostro. Solo un segundo extrañé el chocolate en sus ojos pero ese carmín que estaba en su lugar me supo a gloria, eso significaba que estaba viva, que mi Bella vivía. Y ahora podía tener ese hermoso chocolate en mi hija.

-Edward?- se miró sorprendida al escuchar su nueva voz, pero me sonrió y yo le regresé la sonrisa- mamá, papá?

-Aquí estamos cariño- murmuró Esme, intentaba salir detrás de Carlisle pero él no se mostraba confiado. Bella miraba extrañada la posición de resguardo de Carlisle, miré un brillo en su mirada cuando comprendió que era ella la amenaza, se sorprendió otro poco, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Está bien Carlisle, Jasper, ella se controla bien.

-Qué pasa?

-Bella? Estás bien?- Carlisle se acercó rápidamente, pude ver las ansias de Esme por abrazarla pero Jasper seguía delante de ellas- hija dime, sirvió la morfina? No te moviste…

Miré con más atención a Bella. Jamás me perdonaría el haberla hecho sufrir por tanto tiempo sabiendo que ya le he arrancado el alma con mi descuido.

-Sí, todo bien- descansé al escucharla -Renesmee…- susurró de pronto, mi sonrisa se amplió- quiero verla, por favor- sus ojos me miraron implorantes. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no acceder.

-Amor, no creo que sea buena idea- me aparté un par de pasos cuando se envaró y segundos después se agazapó, Jasper se adelantó casi hasta llegar conmigo pero estiré un brazo para que se detuviera- Bella, Renesmee está perfectamente y a salvo, pero amor- volví a avanzar ese par de pasos mientras ella se enderezaba de golpe- corre sangre por las venas de Renesmee, su corazón late. No creo que quieras hacerle daño, verdad?

-Será mejor que la lleves a cazar- dijo Carlisle sonriendo- después hablaremos -Asentí y guié a Bella hacia la ventana pero los pensamientos que Alice gritaba me detuvieron.

-Espera, dijiste que podría estar entonces!

-Alice…- intenté detenerla pero bien sabía que era imposible. Alice ya había desaparecido.

-Tranquila- le susurré a Bella que empezaba a alterarse cuando seguía la dirección de su mirada comprendí. De repente brincó, todos se tensaron pero una milésima de segundo después, tuve a Bella detrás de mí como si intentara protegerse… entonces la carcajada de Jasper me hizo mirarlo.

-Soy yo Bella, ahora que tu vista es mejor me vas a decir que no me conoces?

-Jazz?- susurró Bella asomando la cabeza por mi lado derecho, él asintió sonriente- pero qué rayos te… aah- dio un par de pasos a un lado, ya tranquila- las guerras.

-Las guerras- asintió él.

-Lo siento, me tomaste por sorpresa.

-Descuida.

-Alice no creo que…- intenté decir pero Alice ya estaba junto a la ventana con el enorme espejo de Rosalie, Jasper se deslizó junto a ella.

-No importa lo que creas, ya me hiciste sentir mal porque no la obligue a verse en el espejo cuando la boda, no me pasará dos veces- me interrumpió vehemente. Suspiré y acerqué a Bella. Se congeló al verse al espejo, Jasper se envaró y muy serio la miró. Estaba sorprendida. Abría y cerraba las manos, movía la cabeza y seguía fijamente el movimiento en el espejo, no parecía creer que fuera ella.

-Vaya, que decepción- murmuré mientras ella continuaba mirando el espejo. Jasper empujó a Alice contra la pared, Bella se había sobresaltado. Casi con decepción se giró y comprendí su reacción. Me incliné un poco y le susurré al oído- creí que cuando fueras como yo podría escuchar lo que piensas- sonrió tranquila.

-Entonces te gusta?- se señaló aún no muy convencida.

-Por supuesto- besé sus labios y como la primera vez que lo hice, me atacó. Apenas escuché el carraspeo de Carlisle y Esme o la risita de Alice pero lo que me hizo separarme fueron los histéricos pensamientos de Jasper- será mejor que vayamos a cazar o a Jasper le va a dar un infarto- susurré contra sus labios, Bella soltó una risita.

-Creo que no me importa mucho, su corazón no late.

-Pero los puedo obligar- agregó Jasper y enseguida sonrió y pude sentir una terrible ola de vergüenza, miré a Bella que veía fijamente el piso.

-Jasper- susurró Esme, mi hermano solo siguió sonriendo.

-Eso deberías darle a Emmett- mascullé y fui a abrir la ventana- vamos Bella, ahora sí puedes saltar por aquí- no tuve que decirlo dos veces, Bella brincó y antes de que yo saliera por la ventana, los tacones que Alice le había puesto, entraron directo a sus manos. Solté una carcajada antes de seguir a mi esposa- vamos cariño- empecé la carrera y Bella me siguió feliz- brincaremos el río.

-Bien, a ver si me puedes seguir- sonrió. Me lancé primero para mostrarle como hacerlo sin que destrozara el bosque, cuando brinqué el río me giré para darle ánimos a Bella pero ya no estaba…

_-Ey y esos…- _Emmett! Le grité a mi padre y Jasper, Bella estaba viendo a Emmett.

-Bells? Hermana, eres tú?- demonios, Emmett había vuelto antes de tiempo! Lo habíamos enviado a Seattle para que no estuviera aquí cuando Bella despertara. Regresé el camino hasta el garaje lo más rápido que pude. Emmett empezaba a asustarse, Bella estaba agazapada y le mostraba los dientes.

-Bella, hija es…- Bella le gruñó a Carlisle y él se mantuvo a raya. Rosalie extrañaba al lobo, se debatía entre salir con Renesmee y quedarse en la estancia.

-Rose quédate ahí, no te preocupes!- le grité- Bella, amor es Emmett- un gruñido bajo y gutural me interrumpió. Jasper pensaba en como taclearla sin lastimar a Emmett; Esme y Alice estaban preparadas para sacar a Emmett, mismo que estaba congelado con la vista fija en Bella que se aproximaba lentamente. Jasper se deslizó con cuidado a la derecha, un gruñido bajo de Bella le advirtió que lo había visto.

-Demonios Emmett, te dije que te llamaría- mascullé junto a Jasper, quizá los dos podríamos detener a Bella mientras sacaban a…- Bella no!- Jasper brincó hacia Bella pero ella brincó primero, estaba frente a Emmett a escasos centímetros. Nos congelamos.

-No te muevas Emmett- susurró Jasper, intentaría calmarla para poder sorprenderla. Un mal movimiento de Bella y Emmett… respiré hondo, no podía ser que nos hubiéramos descuidado tanto y lo dejáramos ir solo.

-Claro hombre, qué fácil! Un maldito neófito me va a comer y tú no quieres que me mueva.

-Emmett no maldigas.

-Madre, me va a comer tu hija y tú me regañas!- exclamó ofendido, quizá sería mi imaginación pero una sonrisa relampagueó en el rostro de mi esposa.

-Bella- Carlisle intentó avanzar, Bella lo detuvo con un gruñido y… Dios!, levantó a Emmett de la camisa, éste abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-Rosalie quédate allá!- no puede ser, no puede ser.

-Bella, hermanita…

-No hables, voy a…- Jasper se agazapó dispuesto a brincar, con una mirada Carlisle entendió que debía brincar a por Emmett y yo le ayudaría a Jasper. Intentó mandar una ola de tranquilidad extrema a Bella pero algo lo detuvo… sentía… sentía diversión? Quién podía estarse divirtiendo con esto?- Isabella?- masculló entre ofendido y sorprendido y entonces escuché lo que menos esperaba en un momento como este, una carcajada inundó el garaje y Emmett cayó de golpe al piso… Bella estaba riendo. Emmett algo aturdido, sentado en el piso miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a Bella que reía.

-Qué dem… qué…?- balbuceaba Emmett, seguía asustado.

-Isabella!- gritó Rosalie desde la estancia, Bella se giró aún riendo, no podía parar.

-Hu… hubieras visto tu cara Emm! la… jajaja… hubieras visto!- Bella apenas podía hablar entre carcajadas.

-Isabella- Emmett con la boca abierta miró a Carlisle, creo que nunca lo había escuchado llamarla así y Bella guardó absoluto silencio por unos segundos hasta que balbuceó.

-De… dejé de respirar en cuanto Emmett me habló pero como no le tenía miedo a los vampiros… yo pues…

-Casi me da un…

-Emmett adentro- ordenó Carlisle y con el tono que usó, Emmett ni siquiera discutió y casi corrió hacia la casa.

-Perdón por haberte gruñido papá, Jazz, Edward, todos… lo siento- murmuró Bella, parecía avergonzada.

-Edward…- Carlisle me miró con un suspiro.

-Vamos a cazar Bella- salí detrás de Bella, no corría como en un principio. En cuanto brincamos el río y recorrimos algunos kilómetros, me le emparejé y tomé su mano.

-A mí me gustó la broma, pero me habría gustado más si me hubieras avisado- le sonreí.

-Edward, en un principio… sí me iba a… su sangre…- de golpe se detuvo, ya no estaba sonriendo con desafío como cuando salimos del garaje. Me detuve unos metros adelante por lo que tuve que regresar, miraba la tierra fijamente.

-Amor, es normal porque acabas de…

-No, no es normal! Casi me como a mi hermano!

-Pero te detuviste.

-Sí pero pude no…

-Dejaste de respirar Bella, además no íbamos a dejar que algo le pasara.

-Era demasiado tentadora, demasiado atrayente, dulce, como el canto de las sirenas, me entiendes?- acaricié su torturado rostro y la besé delicadamente.

-Por supuesto que te entiendo, solo espero que no te enamores de tu hermano- susurré contras sus labios.

-Ya lo hice…- ni siquiera puse atención cuando desgarré su vestido, lo siguiente que supe fue que atacaba sus labios y mis manos recorrían su cálido cuerpo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

No puse realmente mucha atención al tiempo que pasó, ni siquiera cuando logré enfocar la atención de Bella en la caza y que cuando quedamos satisfechos o al menos eso me dijo, nos volvimos a distraer, pero regresamos a casa cuando el sol se metía. Bella corrió de regreso en silencio con mi camisa por el pequeño incidente de nuestra distracción y es que no había medido exactamente mi fuerza cuando intenté quitarle el vestido azul que Alice le había puesto.

-Edward- murmuró cuando casi llegábamos al bosque de casa, apreté su mano- ese secreto que decías cuando cazábamos…

-No soy nadie para decírtelo- ya quisiera poder decirlo y que le arrancara la cabeza en cuanto lo mirara pero… _Edward por favor_. La mente del lobo me interrumpió, sí, me encantaría que por fin alguien con un buen pretexto pudiera darle su merecido. Sin embargo una sonrisa creció en mi rostro, quizá, con las pistas adecuadas…- pero lo sabrás en un momento amor.

Continuamos corriendo hasta que entramos al bosque y a unos metros de la casa me detuve.

-Bella, amor espera- no muy lejos se detuvo y me miró curiosa, estaba ansiosa por mirar a nuestra hija, pero el absurdo lobo quería su estúpida prueba, Bella no le haría nada a Renesmee, en especial con la broma que le jugó a Emmett. _Edward tengo que…-_ bien lobo, haz lo que quieras es tu pellejo- Bella me miró de inmediato- Jacob- ella asintió entendiendo el resto, me habría gustado decirle que quería hacer una prueba para ver si podía controlarse antes de que viera a nuestra hija, que él era el más preocupado y desconfiado en ese aspecto.

Jacob salió de entre los árboles con cuidado, los dos enormes lobos intentaron seguirlo pero él los detuvo. Sujeté a Bella de los brazos cuando así me lo pidió mientras Jacob se acercaba, no tuve que decirle que dejara de respirar, ya lo había hecho.

-Ey, eres tú- intentó sonreír, pero la verdad es que estaba nervioso, no tanto porque Bella pudiera atacarlo, su mente solo estaba en un lugar o mejor dicho en una persona. Mi esposa no habló- oh vamos Bells, escuché que le jugaste una buena a Emmett, vas a dejar que me salgan canas aquí parado?- Bella soltó el aire y cuando apreté mis manos en sus brazos, respiró hondo.

-Vaya Jacob, apestas!

-Mira quien habla- sonrió y me miró, estaba avergonzado- gracias, no sabía si te callarías. Con el cuento de que siempre le das lo que quiere.

-No te emociones, podría ser que tengo la esperanza de que se enoje, pierda el control y te haga pedazos- le sonreí.

-Quiero saber de que secretos me pierdo- se quejó Bella.

-Después te lo digo, primero a lo que vinimos- extendió los brazos y empezó a acercarse.

-Dijiste que solo el olor Jacob.

-Bueno hombre, va a coger a la bebé, no? Anda Bella déjame enseñarte lo que es bueno.

-Ya no exageres chucho, vamos Bella todo estará bien- empujé a Bella hacia la casa mientras Jacob corrió para situarse al lado de Rosalie. Cuando entramos en la casa, Rosalie dejó a Renesmee en brazos de Jacob y se paró junto a Emmett que cruzado de brazos nos miraba desde el sofá. Bella le sonrió pero estaba demasiado ocupada mirando los brazos del lobo como para hablar. Me acerqué con ella, Jasper junto a Jacob y Carlisle del otro lado.

-Dado tu comportamiento antes de ir a cazar…- empezó Carlisle, fue cuando Bella dejó de ver a nuestra hija.

-Lo siento papá- suspiró, miró a Emmett- perdón hermanito.

-Claro perdón, perdón, casi me da un infarto y con un perdón lo quieres arreglar todo, casi me comes!

-Nada te iba a pasar y lo sabes- mascullé cuando Bella bajó la mirada- la deprimes Emmett.

-Claro, como si…

-Quizá solo mirar a Renesmee, si la agarro podría yo…- Bella empezó a balbucear y Emmett entendió rápido y se puso de pie. Lo que Bella más quería era tener entre sus brazos a nuestra hija.

-Ya Bells, no seas miedosa. Ya me la pagarás después- echó una mirada a Rosalie y en su mente agregó: _cuando sea vampiro_, solo negué con la cabeza.

-Acércate hija- susurró Carlisle, mientras yo empecé a contar la experiencia con los excursionistas ante la estupefacción de todos. Nadie podía creer que Bella se hubiera lanzado a cazarlos y se hubiera detenido, peor que hubiera regresado sin respirar.

-Ay Bella- exclamó Emmett con un suspiro- ni de vampiro eres normal hermana!

Todos rieron pero se vieron interrumpidos por un potente chillido, sorprendido miré a mi hija. Todos, incluida Rosalie brincaron hacia ella, yo me quedé de pie porque yo sabía lo que quería. Era un llanto desesperado, se estiraba en brazos del lobo en dirección de Bella que miraba sin comprender. Me acerqué a mi esposa y le acaricié la mejilla.

-Tranquila- le susurré al oído, no era necesario pero era una costumbre que con dificultad dejaría.

-Qué quiere?- preguntó Rosalie con apremio. La niña estiraba su manita hacia Jacob, la pegaba con demanda en su cuello.

-A su madre- contesté mirando a Jacob, él no estaba nada convencido a pesar de que la niña se lo exigía- ambas lo merecen- agregué y me acerqué a él. Tomé a mi hija en brazos. Era tan perfecta, sus hermosos ojos chocolate como los de Bella. La besé en la mejilla sin poder evitarlo y regresé con Bella, me miraba ansiosa y de ojos brillosos, si pudiera lloraría, estoy seguro- Renesmee, mamá- dije cuando estiré los brazos hacia mi esposa, ella me miró unos segundos y en cuanto asentí, tomó a la niña. En cuanto Renesmee se vio en brazos de Bella, estiró una manita y empezó a comunicarse con ella, mandó su primer y único recuerdo que tenía sobre ella, cuando estaba sobre la plancha.

-Te muestra que sabe quien eres, te dije que tenía una peculiar forma de comunicarse- le sonreí.

-También sé quien eres pequeña, mi Renesmee- susurró Bella.

-Les dije que estaba bien.

-Claro, prémienla cuando se porta mal y a mí me siguen regañando, no es justo!- a pesar de ser una queja, Emmett sonreía.

Al día siguiente muy temprano regresamos a cazar para más tranquilidad de Jasper que de alguien más pero no podía dejar de pensar en que todo había salido mucho mejor de lo que pude permitirme soñar, obtuve más de lo que mi avariciosa vida debía darme. Todo había terminado bien, ahora solo hacía falta que Bella se enterara del pequeño secreto del lobo.

-Edward?- llamó mi atención en un simple susurro, no me di cuenta de cuando me había detenido y ella me pasó en la carrera de regreso a casa, estaba ansiosa por mirar de nuevo a nuestra hija. Parpadeé y le sonreí cuando la miré regresar hacia mí. Se miraba, si era posible, aún más hermosa que nunca- pasa algo? Has estado demasiado callado.

-Pensaba- se detuvo a unos centímetros, sus labios a nada de los míos.

-Se puede saber en qué?- cerré los centímetros que nos separaban agachándome hacia su boca, su delicioso aliento hizo estragos en mi interior. Un mar de sensaciones me nublaron por completo mientras mis manos acariciaban su cálido cuerpo, ningún tipo de resistencia me recordó que había algo que ella ansiaba aún más que esto.

-Renesmee- susurré entre sus labios, ella tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero asintió y suspiré mientras la empujaba contra mi voluntad.

-Renesmee- repitió en un suspiro, cerró los ojos mientras respiraba. No pude evitar volver a sonreír, era increíble lo fuerte que podía ser, yo ni de lejos habría podido con tanto, quizá como dice Carlisle, Bella estaba lo suficiente preparada- en eso pensabas?.

Mi sonrisa creció aún más con su pregunta, enarcó una ceja mirándome. Pero pues sí pensaba en ella pero no como mi amor cree.

-Sigamos, debe estarte esperando- le tomé la mano y emprendí el camino de nuevo ahora con Bella corriendo a mi lado. No tardamos más de unos minutos en brincar el río y llegar al jardín de la casa y deslizarnos hasta la sala donde la pequeña Nessie se estiró hacia su madre desde los brazos de Esme y Bella la acunó entre sus brazos.

-Aún sigo esperando ese tremendo secreto que insinuaron cuando…- me acerqué a mis dos mujeres y las envolví entre mis brazos. Besé la cabeza de ambas.

-Tranquila Bella, nadie te culpa de nada…

-No me digas que es algo normal porque no me lo trago, casi me como a mi hermano!

-Ahora sabes lo que he tenido que…- callé cuando me mandó una mirada furiosa y le sonreí. Seguía con mi vicio de escudarme entre bromas, había sido más fácil hacer eso que admitir lo que realmente sentía por ella cuando no sabía que me correspondía, y al parecer eso ahora era más peligroso- pues la verdad es que a mí me agradó cuando lo levantaste, ese fue un buen toque- la besé distraídamente, me agaché hasta la cabecita de mi hija cuando pidió mi atención con su mano en mi cuello.

-No hay peligro de que me coman?- Emmett asomó la cabeza desde la puerta.

-No es gracioso- le gruñí, él brincó sonriente, parecía demasiado divertido- Emmett te juro que si no se fuera a sentir terrible por el resto de la eternidad la provocaba para que te…

-Edward!- me regañó asustada, solo le eche un vistazo. Bella apretaba a nuestra hija contra su pecho.

-Ya cazó? Me puedo acercar?- volvió a preguntar.

-Oye Emmett, qué hace tu novia con otro mecánico? No te sientes intimidado, Jacob puede levantar un coche con un dedo- miré en sus ojos un brillo de incertidumbre por un segundo y sus pensamientos lo delataron, en verdad consideró la posibilidad.

-Cállate Edward, además el chucho ya tiene…- sonriente me giré hacia Rosalie que se detuvo justo en la puerta de la cocina.

-Qué tiene Jacob?- Bella también la miró justo en el segundo en que el lobo apareció junto a Rose. Mi sonrisa se amplió y en menos de un segundo, Alice y Jasper llegaron. Pero la mente de Jacob solo estaba enfocada en una persona… en mi hija así que se deslizó hacia Bella y se pegó a su lado. Ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que le acariciaba la cabeza por sobre los brazos de Bella.

-Jake- empezó Bella, el lobo solo contestó con un casi silencioso: _"Mmm?" _Bella abrió la boca para continuar pero se quedó mirando a Jacob, analizando su mirada, mirando de él a nuestra hija y de ella a él hasta que su mirada se estrechó. Estaba pensando, casi podía escuchar sus neuronas haciendo click y entonces gritó- no!

Jasper se materializó a su lado solo una décima de segundo después de mí, Bella apretó un poco más a la niña y luego sin apartar la mirada de Jake, apenas siseó:

-Rose, toma a Renesmee… Edward- suspiró. Rosalie se apresuró a tomar a la niña y junto con Jacob retrocedió unos pasos, mis manos se posaron en sus brazos de inmediato- no quiero lastimarte, apártate por favor, ve con Renesmee- agregó casi de inmediato, me lo pensé un segundo, mejor proteger a mi hija que al lobo así que fui hasta Rosalie- tú chucho imbécil!- rugió Bella de nuevo mientras se agazapaba lista para embestir contra Jacob.

El lobo levantó las manos y con las palmas hacia fuera empezó a apartarse de la niña. Parecía dispuesto a razonar con Bella, pero con un neófito es difícil razonar aunque sea como Bella, además razonar algo así con una madre no es nada fácil y como si eso fuera poco, quien intenta que entienda eso es Bella, la persona más terca que he conocido en toda mi vida.

-Bells, sabes que es algo que no se puede controlar.

-Tú chucho estúpido! Cómo has podido hacerlo!

-No… no fue idea mía Bella, lo sabes- salió de espaldas por la puerta y Bella lo siguió. Solo Emmett corrió hacia la puerta para poder ver y Rosalie lo siguió de inmediato y tras ella fui yo, Bella seguía gritándole a Jacob y él intentando hacerla entrar en razón, aunque yo no le viera ni pizca de razón a todo esto.

-Vamos, a pagar- Emmett estiró la mano hacia Jasper y mi hermano sacó su billetera ante la negativa mirada de Esme que solo suspiró y me miró.

-Edward, detenla por favor- me suplicó- se sentirá terrible después.

Pero no me moví, no podía admitir que mi lado egoísta ganaba terreno. Era mi bebé y ese chucho… por mucho que pudiera ver la increíble conexión que se había formado, el poderoso lazo que unía a Jacob con mi hija… aún así quería que Bella usara ese pretexto, que al menos le diera un susto.

-Vamos Bella, si también le gusto a Nessie…- Bella se congeló cuando Jacob murmuró aquello y él se maldijo mentalmente, se dio clara cuenta de que había metido la pata. La miró casi avergonzado mientras su cabeza era un revoltijo intentando encontrar algo que sonara tan bien como para que ella se tranquilizara. Iluso, dudo que haya algo y menos después de eso.

-A qué es increíble?- murmuré orgulloso, Carlisle estaba bastante sorprendido.

-No le ha brincado ni una sola vez a la garganta- aprobó mi padre.

-Ya, ok esta la ganaste- y Emmett le regresó el dinero a Jasper más 30 dólares. Sonreí y fijé mi atención de nuevo en la mente desesperada de Jacob ante la perspectiva de que Bella pudiera prohibirle ver a Renesmee. Me tensé cuando los dos lobos aparecieron a su lado, Leah era la que gruñía y aunque Jacob la echó, ella ni siquiera se movió un poco.

-Le pusiste a mi hija… el apodo del… monstruo de lago Ness…- siseó Bella. Jacob sonrió en disculpa pero Bella no parecía dispuesta a… y entonces brincó, corrí hacia ella lo más rápido que pude con Jasper y Carlisle a mis espaldas pero un crujido llegó antes que nosotros.

Jasper llegó tras Bella y sujetó los brazos contra su espalda, se desconcertó al sentir a Bella tranquila, no se movía, parecía estar en shock por lo que acababa de hacer. Me incliné junto a Carlisle que revisaba a Seth mientras Jake lo hacía salir de fase. No tardó mucho para que Carlisle llevara a Seth al interior de la casa. Jacob se quedó fuera con Renesmee y Rosalie habría hecho lo mismo de no ser porque Emmett insistía en estar presente.

-En vez de mejorar, con cada segundo te haces más peligrosa hermana.

-Emmett si no te callas- le gruñí pero él solo me sonrió- Seth, lo siento debí haber estado más cerca, me descuidé…- y es que gozaba tanto con el espectáculo que en verdad me confié.

-Seth yo…

-Tranquila Bella, estoy muy bien- el joven licántropo sonreía mientras Carlisle terminaba de curarlo- estaré perfecto en media hora…

Besé a mi esposa –que bien se siente decir eso- y me encaminé hacia la ventana para ver a mi hija. Por el bien de Bella intentaba que mi sonrisa desapareciera pero simplemente es imposible, me habría gustado que el del sillón que acaba de dormirse con el cabestrillo fuera Jacob y no el pequeño Seth, pero eso bien podía cambiar pronto, después de todo hay una neófita suelta y mi sonrisa creció aún más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emmett POV

A pesar de que estar con Nessie era un peligro potencial a mi salud, no podía mas que estar absoluta y completamente feliz al tener una sobrinita tan hermosa. Había ido hasta Seattle ese día para recoger el regalo que le había mandado comprar desde Inglaterra, era una cosita pero seguro le encantaba… y a Bella también. Solté una carcajada antes de dar la vuelta por el camino que llevaba hacia la casa, me concentré en mi nuevo tatuaje para que Edward no me gritara desde ya.

-Tatuaje?- bien tal vez debí pensar en otra cosa. Rosalie estaba en el asiento del copiloto mirando horrorizada la gasa que cubría mi nuevo y fabuloso tatuaje.

-Tranquila, Rose, es solo uno pequeñito- dije con un ademan de mi mano.

-No, eso no es pequeñito, pequeñito tu "Made in China" en el pie!- exclamó, rodé los ojos y llegué directo al garaje, mamá iba a darme un buen regaño.

-Emmett Dale Cullen McCarty!- no me equivocaba, fui directito al sillón de castigo, ni siquiera saludé a nadie y no solté la caja de regalo que traía para Nessie- como pudiste? Otro tatuaje? No puedo creer que lo hicieras Emmett!

Y el regaño de mamá continuó con papá y Rosalie de espectadores. Bella y Edward estaban en el comedor, donde estaría mi sobrina? No me atreví a pasar la mirada por toda la sala por que mamá me gritaría que por que no le ponía atención. Rosalie decía un par de cosas para complementar el regaño de mamá, y yo solamente las deje, puse mi mejor cara de arrepentimiento y miré al suelo.

-Emmett, deja revisarte- me dijo papá acercándose a mí, me apresuré a quitarme la delgada playera que traía y me giré para que papá quitara la gasa de mi espalda.

-Oh por Dios!

-Ay, Emmett- Rosalie soltó una carcajada y mamá se cubrió la cara con una mano, escuché a papá soltar una risita.

-Como pudiste?- gritó Bella al ver mi perfecto tatuaje de el monstruo de Loch Ness caricaturesco. Era la típica forma de serpiente marina sobresaliendo en el agua con cara gentil y una boina escocesa en la cabeza. Debajo del dibujo la inscripción "Nessie" con letras muy decoradas. (**N/A:** el dibujo viene hasta abajo, por si quieren verlo..=D)

-Si esta lindo! Me recuerda a mi sobrinita- dije girando la cabeza intentando mirar lo que pudiera del tatuaje.

-Pues esta bien, no se infectó ni nada- dijo papá y yo suspiré, lo que les preocupaba, si solamente 1 de cada 100 tatuajes se infectaban, y eso era por que los que se los hacían no eran nada cuidadosos ni higiénicos.

-Estarás castigado Emmett- dijo mamá cruzándose de brazos y yo solamente suspiré. Al menos no me haría quitármelo.

-Que traes en la caja?- preguntó Bella inclinándose para tomarla, le di un empujoncito a Rose que seguro no sintió pero entendió el mensaje por que tomó la caja y la alejó de Bella.

-No es para ti- le dije mientras me ponía de pié y me dirigía hacia la escalera.

-Emmett…- no dejé que mamá dictara sentencia, la interrumpí con un grito.

-Nessie! Ven a saludar a tu tío favorito!- grité en dirección a la escalera.

-Tío Emm!- en menos de dos segundos la tuve frente a mi saltando para que la atrapara, agradecí que mi padre estuviera detrás de mi para que me detuviera cuando me fui hacia atrás con todo y niña.

-Renesmee, cuidado con tu tío- dijo papá y la pequeña me miró con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-No importa princesa, adivina que te traje- le dije mientras la dejaba en el suelo y tomaba la caja de regalo envuelta en brillante papel morado y con un gigantesco moño rosa encima.

-Que es? Que es?- gritó Nessie dando saltitos y palmadas mientras se acercaba a la mesita de la sala donde había dejado el regalo. Nessie comenzó a quitar las cintas para abrir la caja y yo rodé los ojos, igual de loca que su madre.

-Anda Nessie, date prisa- le dije intentando rasgar el papel con mi mano pero Jacob la apartó de un manotazo, sacudí la mano mientras lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados. Nessie me hizo caso y comenzó a despedazar todo el papel, le sonreí ampliamente cuando termino y al fin abrió la caja.

-Que bonito! Mira, mira Jake! Que lindo! Gracias tío Emm!- gritó Nessie tomando su regalo y lanzándose para abrazarme, yo correspondí al abrazo y la apreté mucho contra mi.

-Emmett, que jodidos es eso?- gritó Bella señalando el peluche que la niña había sacado.

-Amor, no frente a Renesmee- murmuró Edward.

-Lo siento, cariño, no repitas la mala palabra que dijo mamá- dijo Bella mirando a Nessie, mi sobrinita solo asintió sin dejar de mirar el peluche con una enorme y encantadora sonrisa en el rostro- Emmett, que de… de… diantres es eso?- se corrigió Bella cuando Nessie la miró con atención. Bella miraba enojada la pequeña serpiente marina con gorro escoses y cara sonriente que le había regalado a Nessie.

-Es un brontosaurio- dije con aire sabiondo mientras dejaba a Nessie correr hacia el patio trasero abrazando su nuevo Monstruo del Lago Ness de peluche con Jake pisándole los talones.

-Los brontosaurios tenían patas, no aletas- me dijo Edward alzando las cejas, simplemente me encogí de hombros.

-Le compraste… a mi hija… un peluche… del Monstruo de Loch Ness?- me preguntó Bella apretando los dientes.

-Es lindo! Además a Nessie le gusto…

-Es Renesmee!- me gritó Bella ahora apretando también los puños.

-Oh, de haber sabido que te convertirías en una vampira loca esquizofrénica e histérica mejor te hubieses quedado como una humana torpe y terca- dije cruzándome de brazos, y entonces…

-Emmett…- ese siseo, aun más aterrador que el de Edward, miré a mi hermana agazaparse y mostrar los colmillos en mi dirección, no tuve que pensarlo dos veces para salir corriendo hacia la puerta del garaje.

-Papá! Bella me quiere comer!- grité mientras intentaba huir de mi hermana, pero me había tomado por el tobillo haciéndome caer y tiraba de mi tan fácilmente que me comencé a preocupar cuando veía la puerta cada vez mas y mas lejos.

-Bella, basta, lastimas a tu hermano!

-Isabella, mas te vale que lo sueltes ahora!

-Amor, cuidado con el hueso.

-Hija, por favor…- mamá, Rose, Edward y papá se acercaron rápidamente al escuchar el alboroto, sentí un jaloneo detrás de mi hasta que mi tobillo quedó libre, corrí hacia el primer vampiro que vi y después di media vuelta y corrí hacia otro vampiro por que al que había visto primero era Edward.

-Estas demente!- le grité una vez que estuve seguro detrás de mamá.

-El demente eres tu! Como vuelvas a comparar a mi bebé con el monstruo del lago Ness te voy a…- Bella comenzó a avanzar hacia mi arrastrando a papá y Rose junto con ella, yo me encogí mas detrás de mamá.

-Ya basta los dos- nos dijo mamá y Bella se detuvo aun mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido- no los quiero peleando, y menos tu Bella, no ahora que puedes lastimar a tu hermano de verdad.

-Pero ma…

-Nada, estas acostumbrada a que tus golpes no le duelan, ahora le puedes romper el brazo con el golpe mas leve, así que no quiero que te arriesgues a dejarte llevar- dijo mamá mirando seriamente a Bella, ella simplemente me miró aun enfadada, le saqué la lengua- y tu Emm- mi lengua quedó colgando fuera de mi boca mientras miraba a mamá con los ojos muy abiertos- deja de provocar a tu hermana, tus comentarios son como provocar a un toro con una manta roja.

-Ja!- se burló Bella antes de dar media vuelta e ir hacia el jardín junto con Nessie y Jacob, muy maduro para una neófita madre.

-El señor madurez ha hablado- dijo Edward cuando pasaba a mi lado.

-Yo sigo humano, no estoy casado ni tengo una hija, tengo derecho a ser inmaduro- dije con altanería y Edward simplemente soltó una risa mientras negaba con la cabeza. Bueno, al menos había conservado mi tatuaje y a Nessie le había encantado su regalo, por mas que se quejara su madre histérica, a Nessie le gustaba su apodo, tal vez podría convencer a Jasper de que los documentos de la niña los hiciera con ese nombre.

-Le diré a Bella, Emmett- escuché el grito de Edward desde el patio, bueno, tal vez no le cambiaria el nombre a mi hermosa sobrinita.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose y yo nos habíamos pasado el fin de semana en una de las casas de la familia que estaba en Seattle, ese fin de semana casi todos se habían ido a cazar, solo Bella, Nessie y mamá habían quedado, así que los dos decidimos tomarnos un descanso de tanta gente y pasarnos nuestros merecidos dos días a solas, además, de que no volvería a encontrar una oportunidad mas perfecta que esta para hacer lo que tenía planeado.

-Tienes sueño, nene?- me preguntó Rosalie, estaba acurrucada sobre mi pecho, yo la abrazaba por la espalda y miraba fijamente al techo. Suspiré y la apreté mas contra mi. No habíamos salido del cuarto en los dos días que llevábamos aquí, demonios! Ni siquiera nos habíamos vestido!– o tienes hambre? Quieres que te suba algo?

-No, estoy bien, nena, gracias- le dije acariciando su espalda, ella se acurrucó mas contra mi y yo sonreí. Esto era lo mas perfecto del mundo, aquí recostado con mi Rosalie sin tener de que preocuparnos, era simplemente… miré el reloj, eran las 2 de la mañana, regresaríamos a Forks como a las 9, Rosalie le había prometido al tío Charlie ayudarle con las patrullas, no se que problema tenían. Ya era tarde, aunque me dormiría en el camino de regreso, así que era mejor hacerlo ahora que tenía tiempo.

-Que pasa?- me preguntó cuando me incliné hacia la mesita de noche y la moví un poco.

-Nada, nada, quiero… esta bien nena, no te muevas- le dije pero ella ya se estaba levantando para darme mas espació, no quería que lo viera! La tomé por la barbilla e hice que me besara, perdió toda su atención hacia lo que yo hacía y respondió mi beso. Maniobré como pude sin dejar de besar a Rosalie y tomé la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro del cajón de la mesita de noche. Batallé para abrirla sin hacer ruido y tomé el anillo que había comprado hacía una semana. Me había costado muchísimo trabajo comprarlo sin que Jake y Nessie se dieran cuenta, pero había valido la pena, si seria una total sorpresa para mi Rose.

-Nene…- no la dejé que se girara cuando ya la estaba besando de nuevo. Mantenía mis ojos abiertos mirando directo hacia la cajita, ya la había logrado abrir ahora solo… tenía…- Emmett, que sucede?

-Nada!- exclamé mientras lanzaba la cajita detrás del buró y escondía el anillo en mi mano.

-Emmett, que estas…

-Nada, nena, solo me estaba estirando- le dije con mi sonrisa inocente, esa que no engañaba ni al mas ingenuo de los humanos, ella solo me miró con una ceja alzada pero después volvió a recostarse sobre mi pecho. Abrí mi mano para tomar la delicada sortija de oro blanco entre mis dedos pero oh sorpresa! El anillo se había metido en mi dedo meñique y ahora estaba atorado- demonios.

-Que?

-Nada, nada, nena, es… solo… demonios!- exclamé al tiempo que le daba una nalgada, ella simplemente soltó una risa y me abrazó mas fuerte, pretendí pasarle el otro brazo por la espada también mientras intentaba a toda costa sacar el maldito anillo de mi dedo. Tiraba de él con cuidado para que Rose no se diera cuenta, pero con la fuerza necesaria como para que se desatorara. Me ensalive el dedo y nada, estuve a punto de soltar otra maldición pero me contuve, tendría que usar medidas mas avanzadas- nena, voy al baño.

-Bien- se recostó a un lado y yo me puse de pié rápidamente, no tenía nada de ganas, tendría que forzar a mi vejiga mientras usaba jabón para sacar la sortija. Me paré frente al retrete mientras tomaba el jabón liquido del lavamanos, incluso abrí la llave para concentrarme mejor en el agua mientras forcejeaba. Mi vejiga se liberó justo cuando el anillo salía de mi dedo con un suave movimiento.

-Si- susurré mientras tomaba el anillo entre mis dedos y lo levantaba en señal de victoria, pero debido al jabón que aun tenía en mis manos el anillo resbaló y callo justo… en el pocito… donde se iba el agua!- no!

-Nene, estas bien, que fue eso?

-Nada, nada Rose es solo… creo que no apunté bien- y en efecto, por haberme movido en un inútil intento de atrapar el anillo antes de que callera ahora mis fluidos estaban regados por el suelo del baño. Cerré la llave para que el anillo no se fuera con el agua. Maldije a todas las cosas que había en el baño mientras tomaba el papel higiénico y lo regaba por el suelo mojado, después tomé el gancho en el que estaba colgada la bata de baño de Rosalie y lo retorcí hasta que tuve un pequeño cancho que pudiera entrar por donde se había ido el anillo.

-Emmett, por que tardas tanto, que son todos esos ruidos?- me preguntó Rose del otro lado de la puerta, me congelé mientras intentaba pescar la sortija y miré rápidamente a la puerta, no quería que entrara y se arruinara la sorpresa!

-No es nada Rose, ya voy, ya voy, no te preocupes- dije rápidamente y volví a concentrarme en el anillo, podía sentirlo, se había quedado detenido a mitad del camino. Forcejee un par de minutos mas y al fin! El anillo, sano y salvo, volvía a estar en mi mano. Me aseguré de lavarlo bien y lo metí en mi boca ya que no llevaba nada de ropa para esconderlo, lo puse debajo de la lengua para no tragármelo. Limpié el baño lo mejor que pude y me enjuague los pies en la regadera. Cuando salí del baño Rose me esperaba en la cama con… un botecito… de chocolate liquido.

-Se te antoja un helado de chocolate, Emm?- Dios como amaba a esta mujer! Me acerqué lo mas rápido que pude a la cama y estaba por pasar mi lengua por su plano vientre para borrar la línea de chocolate que había dibujado cuando recordé el maldito anillo en mi lengua. Me detuve justo cuando iba a comenzar a comerme el chocolate y levanté la vista para seguir el camino de chocolate que Rose había marcado, desde su ombligo hasta pasar por en medio de sus bubis y por la barbilla hasta llegar a sus labios ahora pintados de chocolate. Estuve a punto de tragar saliva pero recordé que aun tenía el anillo debajo de mi lengua y seguro me lo tragaba con tanta saliva que había soltado ante la imagen- no quieres chocolate, Emm?

-_Clado_ que _quiedo_- dije como pude por mi lengua ocupada con en anillo, ella me miró con una ceja alzada y yo simplemente sonreí, bueno, ya que, no pretendía seguir poniendo en peligro la sortija y quería dársela a Rose de una manera que recordara siempre y que provocara mas de una risita.

Oculté el anillo bajo mi lengua de nuevo y comencé a lamer todo el chocolate del cuerpo de Rosalie, ella soltaba risitas como si de verdad le hiciera cosquillas con la lengua. Fue difícil tragar todo el chocolate sin tragarme el anillo pero lo logré, y justo cuando llegue hasta los labios de mi rubia no los bese a pesar de que ella ya me esperaba con los ojos cerrados. Me aseguré de que el anillo estuviera bien, bien limpio antes de que Rose abriera los ojos. Lo metí en la punta de mi lengua y la saque justo al tiempo que Rosalie abría los ojos confundida, y mas confundida se quedó al ver el brillante diamante en al punta de mi lengua.

-Emm?- simplemente alcé las cejas y le sonreí, ella parecía aun no creer lo que sus perfectos ojos dorados veían- Emmett…

-_Dose_, ya _de_ me _deco da dengua_- dije cuando sentí que ya no me quedaba mas saliva protegiendo mi lengua, así que tomé el anillo entre mis dedos con mucho cuidado y me baje de encima de Rosalie.

-Emmett…- repitió mi perfectísima novia aun con el rostro lleno de sorpresa, me recosté junto a ella y puse el anillo frente a ella mientras le sonreía ampliamente.

-Vamos, no me dejes esperando tanto tiempo, Rose- le dije alzando las cejas, ella parpadeó muy rápido durante unos segundos y después una sonrisa fue tomando forma en sus preciosos labios.

-Emmett- dijo esta vez un poco mas segura mientras soltaba el aire que había retenido todo el rato desde que vio el anillo por primera vez.

-Y bien? Que dices, nena?- le dije sentándome en la cama y tomando su mano listo para ponerle el anillo. Rosalie siguió con sonrisita incrédula y yo le puse el perfecto anillo en su perfecta mano haciendo la perfecta combinación. Le sonreí ampliamente cuando me miró y ella me devolvió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tan hermosa que me dejo atontado unos segundos.

-Emmett!- gritó lanzándoseme encima para abrazarme, la atrapé pero aun seguía un poco tonto por la sonrisa de Rose así que me fui para atrás y quedé sobre la cama con Rosalie sobre mi riendo como loca.

-Eso es un si?- pregunté mientras intentaba mirarla a la cara, pero ella la había enterrado en mi cuello y sentía las grandes sacudidas que su risa, y lo que parecían ser sollozos, provocaban. Me miró con los ojos brillantes y una preciosa sonrisa que nunca, jamás olvidaría, era la sonrisa mas perfecta que le había visto, y eso era mucho decir.

-Si, Emm, es un si definitivo!- exclamó antes de abrazarme de nuevo. Después de unos minutos en los que ambos nos abrazamos sin decir nada, Rosalie me miró con una ceja alzada y apareció la botella de chocolate de la nada, oh si, esta sería la mejor pedida de mano de la historia!

-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien, regresaríamos a Forks en una hora y yo no había dormido nada, me había bañado para sacarme todo el chocolate del cuerpo, pero no había dormido. Ahora solo estaba recostado en la cama con Rose sobre mi pecho mirando el diamante en su dedo como si no lo creyera, sonreí de lado mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Por qué sigues dudando que el anillo este ahí? Es de verdad, lo juro- le dije mientras besaba su cabeza, ella solo soltó una risita y subió el rostro para mirarme a los ojos.

-Emm, no te ofendas pero, bueno, siempre fuiste muy lento- me dijo y yo la miré falsamente indignado, ella me dio un besito en los labios antes de continuar- es que no entiendo de donde sacaste el valor o la idea para pedírmelo.

-Bueno, vi lo emocionada que estabas hace meses cuando estabas arreglando el vestido de Bella, incluso te vi cuando te hacías peinados y te probabas el velo…

-Estaba practicando para ver cual le serviría mas a Bella!- se excusó rápidamente pero su sonrisa no se borró, solté una risa y la seguí abrazando contra mi pecho, ella no dejaba de mirar su mano, mas específicamente, su dedo- no puedo creerlo.

-Créelo, si no, los demás tampoco me creerán- le dije mientras me estiraba, ella vio la hora y se puso de pié.

-Es hora de regresar Emm, le prometí a Charlie estar allá a las 9- me dijo ella, yo simplemente asentí y esperé a que me lanzara mi ropa. Nos vestimos rápidamente y nos aseguramos, mas bien, ella se aseguró, de dejar todo limpio y cerrado antes de subir a mi camioneta y emprender camino hasta Forks.

Todo el camino estuvo sosteniendo mi mano, incluso cuando me quede medio dormido antes de llegar a Port Angeles. Desperté a 5 minutos de Forks y no paraba de hablar en contárselo a todos, estaba muy emocionada, no dejaba de sonreír haciéndola lucir radiante, muchísimo mas hermosa que de costumbre. Que bueno que ella iba manejando por que yo no podía quitarle la vista de encima para mirar el camino. Dejé a Rose en la estación de policía y me dirigí a casa para decirle a mamá que estaba bien, no habíamos llevado celulares el fin de semana y no había hablado con mamá, seguramente querría verme.

El beso de despedida que mi rubia perfecta me dio fue el mas largo, sensual y perfecto que me había dado en todas nuestras escazas despedidas. Madre santa! Nos hubiéramos quedado en Seattle por toda una semana! La deje en la estación y emprendí camino. Llegué a casa y todo se veía tan… solo, sabía que los vampiros no hacia nada de ruido nunca, pero siempre había sentido la presencia de mis hermanos y padres en la casa, pero ahora, como no había nadie, se sentía bastante solo.

-Mamá? Bella? Hay alguien?- pregunté cuando cerré la puerta que daba al garaje, mamá apareció en la puerta de la cocina.

-Preparo comida para ti, Jake y Renesmee, cariño- me dijo mamá mientras me daba un beso y luego desaparecía de nuevo.

-Tengo que llamar a Jake, se llevo a Renesmee a dar una vuelta y no han regresado, se les hará tarde para comer, espero que no la haya llevado a cazar sin permiso- decía Bella mientras se acercaba a mi con su, ahora perfecto, entrecejo de vampiro fruncido- y a ti que te pasa, por que tan feliz?

-Bella, que crees?- le dije llegando a su lado y pasándole un brazo por los hombros, ya me atrevía a acercármele mas, excepto cuando se enojaba y se ponía peor que Edward.

-Que hiciste ahora, Emmett?- me pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados, simplemente sonreí de lado. Mamá entro en el comedor con un par de guantes de cocina.

-La lasaña estará lista en un segundo, cielo- nos dijo a Bella y a mi, mi hermanita tenía que alimentar a Nessie con comida humana al menos tres veces a la semana, ese había sido el trato de la niña con papá a cambio de una muñeca el próximo mes.

-Madre, tu hijo trama algo- dijo Bella aun mirándome con ojos entrecerrados.

-Que? Ni siquiera te he dicho las buenas noticias y tu ya me estas acusando!- exclamé soltándola y dando un paso hacia mamá.

-Buenas noticias, cariño?- preguntó mamá al tiempo que se sacaba los guantes de cocina.

-Sip, muy, muy buenas noticias a decir verdad- dije alzando las cejas y sonriendo a mas no poder, ahora ambas me miraban curiosas, no había nadie mas en casa, mejor, así lo contaría mas veces!

-Que pasó, Emm?

-Cuales son las noticias?

-Ayer por la noche…- hice una pausa dramática dándole tiempo a Bella para que rodara los ojos- le entregué el anillo a Rosalie, ahora estamos comprometidos!

Los ojos de mi madre y hermana se abrieron a más no poder, eso no lo habían visto venir, les sonreí mientras alzaba las cejas esperando su reacción. Mamá simplemente emitió un _"Oh, cariño!"_ y se lanzó a abrazarme, Bella seguía medio en shock, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando compré el anillo, había llevado a Jake y Nessie con migo para que Alice no lo viera y me la había pasado pegado al lobo hasta que Alice se había ido de caza y al fin pude pedírselo a Rosalie. No estaba seguro de si Edward sabía, pero mi buen hermano había mantenido el secreto.

-Por Dios… oh por Dios, hermanito estoy tan feliz por ti!- me dijo Bella cuando saltó para abrazarme. Correspondí al abrazo rápidamente y la apreté lo mas que pude aunque sabía que de nada serviría, Bella simplemente sentiría el calor que yo emitía y nada de fuerza- Emmett, al fin!

-Celebraremos esto el fin de semana!- exclamó mamá mirándome con los ojos vidriosos- cielo, estoy tan feliz y tan emocionada por los dos! Oh no puedo creerlo!

-Y cuando es la gran fecha Emmett?- escuché a Bella cuando mamá me abrazaba de nuevo.

-La gran fecha? Fecha para que?- pregunté confundido mientras soltaba a mamá.

-No creo que Rosalie no haya pensado en eso anoche- me dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros, yo alce una ceja aun confundido- la gran fecha para tu boda, Emm, cuando es?

-Boda?- pregunté alarmado, ahora las confundidas eran mamá y Bella- cual boda?

-Tu boda con Rosalie?- me devolvió la pregunta Bella aun confundida y yo la miré incrédulo.

-Por favor Bella, no digas tonterías, estoy comprometido, no me voy a casar- dije cruzando los brazos y dando media vuelta. No podía creer las ocurrencias que decía a Bella. Pude escuchar a mamá susurrar algo que sonaba a _"Al menos ya dio otro paso"_ pero no le puse atención, tenía que ir a recoger a mi perfecta rubia de la estación de policía, no creía que hubiese terminado ya, pero quería estar con ella, no podía olvidar su preciosa sonrisa la noche anterior cuando le entregue la sortija, quería verla de nuevo, era tan perfecta. Corrí hasta mi camioneta y me subí de un brinco, me pasaría todo el día con Rose mirándola sonreír, iba a ser un gran día, si señor.

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra:_**_ Que gran paso ha dado Emmett jajajaja se ha comprometido pero no se casará jajaja a ver cuando se lo diga a Rose_**_  
_**

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**y bien..¿? esta comprometido pero no se va a casar..!= D dejara de ser hombre..xD bueno espero les haya gustado y esperamos no tardar tanto para el próximo..!= D Reviews..!

Si alguien quiere saber como es el tatuaje de Emmett denle click aquí, quiten espacios!:

http :/ images 1. fanpop .com /images /photos /2000000 /Cute- Nessie -loch- ness -monster -2030920- 482-261. gif

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	29. Una tarde con el tío Emm

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Tardamos síiii pero el capi está lindo! Y tienen q admitir que Emmett sufre porque él se lo busca… bueno, en alguna escena quizá no se lo buscó exactamente pero… bueeeeno, disfruten su lectura y a la pequeña Edwardcita hahahaha, como se escucha eso ¬_¬_

**_Nymphadora Tonks:_**_Tardamos mucho.. si.. bla, bla, bla ya ni me disculpare.. no supe como diablos paso.. cuando me dijo ke seria Emmett cuidando a la niña no pensé ke fuera malo… al menos no tan malo..¬¬ aunque deben alegrarse de que por mas que lo intento no deje ke matara a mi nene..!= D bueno disfruten a la pequeña Edwardcita haciéndole la vida de cuadritos a mi hermosísimo Emm..!_

* * *

**Una Tarde con el Tío Emm..!**

Emmett POV

Cinco meses… hace cinco meses que dejé que el depravado vampiro se llevara a mi hermanita, hace cinco meses que se casaron y… yo… yo… no puedo creerlo…

-Tío Emm!- no pude evitar la sonrisa que me cruzó el rostro. Después de esos tres desastrosos meses, pasó algo bueno, la pequeña Nessie es el vivo retrato de… si le quito en lo que se parece a Edward, es el vivo retrato de Bella y mío, si, esta niña tiene mucho mío, separé las piernas y me incliné al verla brincar, siempre lo hace con cuidado pero aún así es mucha la fuerza y no quiero irme hacia atrás con una niña de dos años… sí, cinco meses de matrimonio y qué tengo? Una sobrina de dos años, que digo una sobrina, la sobrina más hermosa del universo, sobretodo lo mejor es el cabello, sí esos rizos, el color no importa, levantó su manita y la aplastó contra mi mejilla:

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy tío Emm? Me aburro y mi mami no está, mi papi también salió y… qué fueron a hacer los dos solitos que no me llevaron?-_ me tambaleé un poco, aún no me acostumbro a eso de que bombardee imágenes directo a mi mente, cuando me recuperé bajé la vista, los ojos de mi hermana me miraban, le sonreí aunque mi sonrisa no duró nada, las imágenes de lo que podrían estar haciendo esos dos solos me atormentó y me dieron unas ganas de buscar el lanzallamas.

-Tu abuela?

-Se fue con tía Alice y tío Jasper- su tintineante voz retumbó por la casa vacía, sonaba como campanas y le sonreí aún más.

-Tienes una hermosa voz, por qué no hablas más?- ella solo me abrazó más y escondió la cara en mi cuello, pero de inmediato se enderezó mirándome profundamente, justo como lo hace Bella cuando me va a regañar, es increíble como esta pequeñita se parece tanto a mi hermana, con concentración me acarició la mejilla, el contacto casi hirviendo de su manita con mi piel era extraño y más cuando estoy acostumbrado a que las manos que me acaricien sean frías, de pronto, el rostro inmortal de Bella apareció en mi mente, pasaron todos los hermosos rostros de mi familia, el de ella y por fin el mío, nos puso juntos y separados de los demás, le sonreí para decirle que la entendía, pero después me separó de ella y me puso comiendo simple comida humana, a ella le daba asco esa comida y se preguntaba porque yo no era como ella y sus padres o los demás en la familia, la abracé y fui hacia el sofá, se me escapó un suspiro cuando me dejé caer.

-Veamos una película peque, acabo de reponer la copia que tu padre me quebró- me puse de pie para ir por el DVD mientras Nessie se acomodaba en el sofá y de paso a la cocina, metí la bolsa de palomitas al micro y busqué mi botella de 3 litros de Coca-Cola, mientras esperaba a que terminara de hacerse las palomitas, me puse a pensar en porque Edward quebró la película que acabo de comprar, solo sé que se enojó pero no me acuerdo porque, aunque siendo Edward, no me extraña que sea porque no le gustó como acomodaron los créditos, en cuanto salieron las palomitas metí otra bolsa y ahora a buscar una vasija donde quepan las dos bolsas, mi vaso enorme, uno pequeño para la niña, el refresco helado, la otra bolsa de palomitas en la vasija y el DVD.

-Ahora veamos la película- dejé las palomitas junto a Nessie y lo demás en la mesita de en medio y puse la película.

-Harry Potter?

-Sí, es un mago- agarré un puño de palomitas y me lo llevé a la boca- quieres?- empujé el tazón hacia la niña, ella arrugó la nariz y se apresuró a negar- anda, están ricas- serví Coca-Cola en mi vasote y seguí viendo la película.

De pronto, cuando tomaba Coca-Cola y no habían pasado ni diez minutos recordé porque Edward me había roto el disco, una carcajada subió por mi garganta y por intentar retenerla y no tirar el refresco en mi boca, el gas hizo que se me saliera un poco de refresco por la nariz y ya no me importó, abrí la boca y reí, no podía ser… es que… simplemente… tendré que comprar otros pocos de discos porque no pienso dejar de mirar la película! Y entonces recordé algo, me esforcé por dejar de reír y limpié las lágrimas que se me habían salido por la risa, tenía que ver a mi sobrinita… sentí un ligero picor en la nariz cuando volví a reír, el estómago me empezaba a doler pero es que los ojos de Nessie grandes como platos y la boca abierta mirando la pantalla, eran para tener una cámara, lástima que el duende se vaya cuando más lo necesito.

-Es mi papi- susurró sin creerlo, después me miró como preguntándome si miraba bien.

-Sí, es tu padre- a partir de entonces, la niña se emocionó y no pude moverla, llegó a molestarse cuando quitaban al clon de Edward de pantalla, incluso bajó del sofá, puso el tazón de palomitas sobre la mesita de centro y se arrodilló con la vista fija en la pantalla, podía ver en su rostro lo entusiasmada que estaba mirando la película, y decían que no podía cuidar de ella! Me senté junto a ella para comer palomitas y mirar la película.

-Quieres Coca-Cola?- le serví en su vasito y se lo di, si querían que probara comida humana mejor empezar por lo bueno, además siendo mitad vampiro dudo mucho que tenga el problema con la cafeína que tenía Bella.

Dejé el vasito frente a Nessie pero ella ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta, puse mi vaso junto al de ella y continué mirando, es bizarro lo que ese actor se parece a Edward, hasta en la forma de caminar y como mueve la boca! Me pregunto si habrá hecho de actor, pero la película se estrenó el año pasado y no recuerdo que se haya ido por tanto tiempo, de pronto algo tronó cerca de mí y di un brinco, pero por más que miré para todas partes, no encontré nada, bueno, encontré a una niña tensa mirando la televisión agarrada fuertemente de la orilla de la mesita que… ándale! De ahí el ruido, las manitas de Nessie acababan de arrancar buenos trozos de la mesa y con mi suerte, mamá me va a culpar, volví a brincar cuando Nessie se puso de pie y por inercia miré la tele, a Edward… digo a Cedric lo arrastraban por el laberinto y le gritaba a Harry, tragué saliva y miré a mi sobrinita… ay no, acabo de recordar como termina esta película.

-Nessie, deberíamos…- empecé a decir pero la niña me interrumpió.

-Ayúdalo, no seas abusivo! Tío Emm, dile que ayude a mi papá!- después de gritarle al televisor me miró con sus manitas firmemente apretadas en dos puños, le sonreí tranquilo, creí que iba a llorar o algo así.

-Vamos Harry, ayúdalo!- grité y justo entonces el mago se regresó para ayudar al vampi… al otro mago, me senté junto a la niña y tomé mi vaso para beber un poco porque juro que se me secó la garganta, cerré los ojos esperando el delicioso y refrescante sabor de Coca-Cola en mi garganta pero nada llegó, cuando abrí los ojos el vaso estaba vacío. En fin, tan fácil como tomar la botella y servir más, me incliné por ella mientras Harry y el clon de Edward desaparecían del laberinto y por todos lo cielos!... si solo le di un trago al refresco y no hay una gota en la botella, las palomitas en el tazón tampoco están y la niña casi se sube a la mesa.

-Nessie- murmuré tocándole el hombro, ella no pareció haberme notado- amor, te terminaste todo?

Y las demás palabras murieron en mi garganta al ver como la niña abría los ojos con sorpresa y quizá algo de terror, su boquita hizo juego con los ojos y la mesa se terminó de partir, en el fono, escuché ¡_Avada Kedabra._.. Ava… ay no, lentamente, con miedo giré la cabeza hacia la televisión solo para ver como el cuerpo que caía levantaba polvo, de inmediato volví a ver a mi sobrinita, sus labios empezaron a temblar, una gota resbaló por su mejilla y de inmediato intenté abrazarla, estiré los brazos lo más rápido que pude mientras empezaba a pensar en que decirle, pero solo abracé aire, de un brincó me puse de pie, la niña estaba arrodillada frente a la televisión, es una pequeña demasiado inteligente, no piensa como una niña de dos años como los aparenta, ella sabe que es un actor muy parecido a su padre… verdad?

-Nessie, mi vida…

-Mi papá se murió!- y soltó el llanto, corrí hacia ella y la levante y apreté en mis brazos, dos segundos más tarde, papá apareció frente a mí junto a Rosalie.

-Qué pasa Emmett?

-Abuelito!- Nessie se giró hacia papá, mi padre me miró confundido, yo solo intenté sonreírle- mi papá se murió!

-No, no, no…- balbuceé ante la mirada sorprendida y un poco temerosa de papá, Rosalie dejó escapar el aire y la maldita puerta principal se abrió de golpe, mamá, Alice y Jasper miraban asustados a la niña.

-Qué dijo?- exclamó Alice casi histérica, Nessie seguía llorando en mis brazos y yo sin poder hacer algo para consolarla ¡qué demonios puedo hacer!

-Edward? Dónde están Edward y Bella?- escuché un sollozo de mamá y sentí la calma que mandaba Jasper.

-No, no, Edward no tiene nada, el pervertido está solo con mi hermanita y…

-Emmett no hables así!- me regañó mamá, Jasper esperaba con el celular pegado a la oreja y Alice se había alejado para mirar alrededor de Nessie, no sé que busca pero seguro encuentra mi muerte a manos de mi propia hermana.

-Mi… papá…

-No Nessie por Dios, era solo…

-Se murió…- me interrumpió la pequeña, hundió más la cara en mi pecho, mamá sollozó, papá preguntó de nuevo lo que pasaba, Rosalie no se movía, más calma de Jasper que a mí me sirve para un demonio y Alice que sigue con los ojos cerrados, me va a dar algo!

-Tu papi no está muerto… Nessie por favor, es un vampiro no le pasa nada y…

-Pero ese mago lo mató!- y con ese grito de la niña, todo se cubrió de silencio, yo cerré los ojos en espera del seguro grito.

-EMMETT!- sí, y ahí estaba pero no de quien yo esperaba, abrí los ojos y recorrí con la vista el lugar, mamá y papá tranquilos y aún un poco confundidos, Rosalie se mordía los labios para no reír, Jasper sonreía y Alice se carcajeaba en silencio recargada junto a él, en cambio, los furiosos ojos rojos me taladraban demasiado cerca.

-Mami!- gritó Nessie y se retorció buscando los fríos brazos que me rozaron y provocaron un escalofrío, no que le temiera a mi hermana pero el humor de un neófito es demasiado cambiante y papá es más resistente, además nunca lo atacaría, así que me escabullí detrás de él- mi papá se murió.

-Hija tu padre está hablando con Jacob- dijo mi hermana acariciando la cabeza de Nessie, la niña levantó la mirada, se sacudía entre sollozos, temblando levantó el bracito y plantó su mano en la mejilla de Bella, tragué saliva, los ojos de Bella flamearon.

-Emmett te voy a…

-Bella, Bella, no me acordaba de eso, te lo juro, no la haría llorar, es mi sobrina favorita- le dije saliendo detrás de papá.

-Es tu única sobrina- gruñó.

-Y mi favorita…- la niña seguía sollozando y repitiendo que su padre había muerto, la mirada de Bella no me agradaba en nada, de pronto parecía que quería comerme.

-No, no lo haré- di un brinco con el siseo de mi hermanita- la hiciste llorar, cálmala- volvió a gruñir- o detendré a Rosalie cuando Edward aparezca- y para confirmar todo, Alice soltó una carcajada, se había vuelto a alejar, Jasper sonreía más mirando al pequeño duende.

Cuando Alice se recargó en Jasper de nuevo, se me ocurrió algo razonable, abracé a Rose y me agaché hasta su oído y pedirle que me acompañara, si Alice no fuera vampiro, estoy seguro de que ya se habría orinado, la miré con ojos entrecerrados, ella me guiñó un ojo sin dejar de reír, caminé detrás de Rosalie, Bella bufaba como toro furioso y su mirada escarlata no me agradaba mucho, aún riendo, Jasper se acercó a Bella intentando tranquilizarla, espero, se puso junto a ella y con su mirada burlona esperó, Rosalie tomó a Nessie que al principio se resistió pero Bella le susurró algo y entonces se soltó, regresamos a terreno salvo junto a papá, me volví a poner detrás de él y abracé a la pequeña.

-Ness, tranquila…- le susurré al oído, la niña sollozó un par de veces y puso su manita sobre mi mejilla, la imagen de Cedric arrojado con el rayo verde parpadeó en mi cabeza, suspiré y fui hacia el sofá, me tiré ahí y subí las piernas, la niña seguía abrazada a mi pecho- pequeña, recuerdas cuando me preguntaste de dónde venían los vampiros?

-Emmett!- gruñó Bella, mamá exclamó sorprendida y papá suspiró, miré a Rosalie que me miraba, no pude identificar exactamente lo que significaba esa mirada y Alice soltó otra carcajada, Nessie asintió con la cabeza aún contra mi pecho, los ignoré a todos lo mejor que pude.

-Recuerdas como murió el de la tele?

-Mi… mi… papi?

-Sí Nessie- escuché de fondo los siseos de Bella y… la… puerta… ay Dios la puerta se abrió.

-Por qué lloras Nessie?- Jacob apareció de rodillas frente a mí intentando agarrar a la niña, pero me senté para que no lo hiciera.

-Déjame terminar- murmuré, no quería mirar detrás de mí, Edward y Bella… no eran una buena combinación, Rosalie se sentó en la orilla del sofá detrás de mí, bien al menos podría correr- dime como murió…

-El mago…

-Los magos usan hechizos- dije tragando saliva, Nessie asintió con la cabeza.

-Dijo _Avada Kedabra_.

-Harry Potter?- murmuró Jacob incrédulo, asentí sin dejar de ver a mi sobrina.

-Pues eso Nessie- le sonreí lo mejor que pude, tratando de olvidar a la neófita furiosa detrás de mí junto a su furioso y exagerado marido, no creo que me haya salido más que una gran mueca que intentaba ser de alegría- que Voldemort tenía un plan y el _Avada Kedabra _no mata a las personas, las convierte en vampiros, mira- me giré y le señalé a Edward, la niña saltó de mis brazos y se prendió del cuello de su padre.

-Así se hacen los vampiros papito?- Edward gruñó, no fue un sí y tampoco un no y yo me salvé de que me comieran, no dije nada cuando Edward rodeó a todos hasta llegar al DVD, presionó un botón y cuando el disco salió, lo tomó sin quitarme la vista de encima, le sonreí, y cuando estaba por destrozar mi nueva copia de Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego, la manita de Nessie voló hasta su mejilla, él la miró sin creerlo, después se retorció hacia Jacob y estiró la otra mano, el lobo brincó hasta ella, le sonrió como bobo y asintió mientras la tomaba en brazos, Edward sonrió levemente antes de volver a meter el disco.

-Tío Emm, vamos a verla otra vez, ven- la chiquilla palmeó el sofá junto a ella y me escabullí hasta ahí, Jacob se sentó en el piso para que Nessie pudiera jugar con su cabello, escuché a Edward bufar y mascullar algo que no llegué a entender, el resto de la familia se dispersó murmurando.

-Ayyy!- brinqué y me llevé las manos a la cabeza, algo me había dado un tirón de cabello.

-Si vuelves a hacerle algo así a mi pequeña te como- me amenazó Bella.

-Bah, los vampiros no saben otra amenaza! O me comen o se meten con mi camioneta- la resté importancia con una mano y me giré de nuevo para ver la película e imaginarme que Cedric Diggory era Edward.

-Escuché eso Emmett!- me acosté en todo el sofá, me salían los pies como en casi todas partes, Nessie escaló sobre mi pecho, se acostó y bajó una mano para seguir jugando con el cabello de Jacob, no mucho después me quedé dormido, vagamente sentí que Nessie bajaba y después no supe que más pasó hasta que un fuerte ruido me despertó y solo me bastó con ver la mirada desquiciada de Edward para comprender que algo había hecho, pero no era su mirada de furia normal, noooo, no señor! Esa era una mirada de vampiro! De un brinco bajé del sillón y corrí hacia el garaje, en el camino miré una mesa destruida, un trozo de pared arrancada y pateé muchas latas de coca-cola.

-EMMETT!- atravesé la puerta de la cocina al garaje justo cuando ese potente grito de Edward retumbó por la casa, qué fue lo que hice? No sé pero el lugar no parece muy cómodo por el momento, frené en seco a unos pasos de la puerta, mi Jeep… mi hermoso Jeep estaba de lado como si le faltara una… una llanta sin aire sobre el techo del jeep, y unos hoyos o… me acerqué sin creerlo, unos piecitos marcado sobre el cofre y… di un brinco cuando esos piecitos aparecieron frente a mí, la carrocería se hundió un poco más, subí lentamente la mirada, ignoré el vestido y quizá imaginé unas pupilas chocolate dila… dilatadas.

-Emmett- y entonces pasaron dos cosas, Edward apareció junto a esas pupilas dilatadas y Rosalie entró y detuvo el coche junto a mí, de un brinco subí tras el volante justo cuando mi Rose cerraba la puerta del BMW.

-Te amo- le tiré un beso, arrebaté las llaves y retrocedí lo más rápido que pude- no los dejes salir!- grité antes de girar bruscamente y encaminarme a toda velocidad hacia la carretera.

-EMMETT!- aplasté más el acelerador con ese terrible grito de Bella, cuando entré en Forks, mi celular empezó a sonar como loco y no supe como pude contenerme para no tirarlo al ver el número de Bella, pero ni siquiera contestaría si miraba el de Rosalie, ni siquiera supe cuando llegué a Port Angeles pero entre más lejos de mi familia de vampiros… o mejor dicho, entre más lejos de mi psicópatas hermana y cuñado, mucho más saludable. Estacioné frente a un restaurante de comida italiana, al menos podría comer algo mientras espero, me pregunto cuanto le durará la intoxicación a alguien como Nessie, mis labios se curvaron y me alegro de que Edward no esté cerca para verme, la niña igual de intolerante a la cafeína que su madre, ahora sé a donde fueron a parar los tres litros de coca cola y… el… montón de latas que había en la cocina! Eso sí no fue mi culpa, allá los padres que no se dieron cuenta, puse la mano en la puerta del restaurante para abrirla y se me congeló en torno a la fría manija plateada, ese sonido de mi celular lo conocía perfectamente, no me hablaban, era un mensaje de texto, lo saqué de mi pantalón después de tragar saliva, no podían hacerme nada con un mensaje de texto, no los creía capaces de mandarme algún virus y joderme el aparato, podía comprar otro y ellos no ganarían nada… no, Edward era más listo e iba ver la forma de hacerme sufrir, además, ni que lo hubiera hecho con intención.

-_Emmett, si no apareces puedes despedirte de…-_ empecé a leer pero me detuve en la última palabra, no, Bella no podía dejar que el desquiciado de su marido me hiciera eso… verdad? Olvidé la comida y regresé a mi… al convertible de Rosalie, ya había sido suficiente castigo que por mi descuido mi hermoso y saludable Jeep terminara así, no? Encendí el coche y di media vuelta, aceleré a fondo, Edward era capaz de decapitar a Rascall, mi celular volvió a sonar, otro mensaje, lo saqué y tranquilo comprobé que al menos esta vez era de Rosalie.

-_Nene, ya puedes volver, Edward y Bella salieron, voy de caza con la familia, el chucho está en la casa, la niña ya está bien_- eché el teléfono al otro asiento y respiré tranquilo, al menos los esposos psicóticos no estaban en casa y para cuando llegué, me recibió el delicioso silencio, aunque era raro no escuchar las carcajadas tontas de Jacob, estacioné el coche y corrí hacia mi habitación, me llamó la atención un papel bajo un enorme imán en el refrigerador pero ya lo vería después, primero tenía que asegurarme y llegar a mi habitación, brinqué todos los escalones que pude, patiné al llegar arriba y seguí directito a mi cama, me deshice de muchas cosas mientras crecía pero hay algo que nunca tiraré y ese algo no está… Rascall no está en mi cama!

-Isabella!- di media vuelta y metí la mano a la bolsa del pantalón y al sacarla rápido mi… celular… salió… volando maldita sea! Se hizo mil pedazos contra la pared, voy a matar a mi hermana.

Olvidé el teléfono o lo que quedó de él y volví a correr, tenía que encontrar a… dónde rayos podría esconder un vampiro a un oso? Conociendo como conozco a los vampiros y más a esos dos, son capaces de mandarlo a la luna, un momento, la nota… la nota que estaba en el refrigerador, regresé y me sentí como Bella, al menos antes de que el pervertido vampiro de 100 años se la llevara a Brasil, tropecé como veinte veces y estuve a punto de partirme la boca cuando entré a la cocina, derechito hacia la enorme puerta plateada del refrigerador y arranqué la hoja, el imán salió volando y se escuchó algo romperse pero no le puse atención y miré los garabatos de Jake… él y Nessie irían a jugar al bosque, genial, corrí de nuevo a mi habitación y empecé a revisar cada rincón, Bella podía haber escondido mi oso en cualquier parte, destartalé la cama que Jackie nunca utilizaba, incluso busqué alguna parte de la pared que pareciera recién reconstruida o algo, pero no, nada, o eran demasiado buenos albañiles o de plano no estaba aquí y de pilón llamaban a la puerta como desesperados.

Tuve que bajar al recibidor para abrir la puerta, parecía que se estaba quemando afuera y querían entrar y ya digo tonterías, acaso no sabe que es una casa de vampiros y se lo pueden comer? Cuando abrí la puerta me quedé mirando al niño que traía una caja, una mensajero de quien sabe que compañía porque de correos no es.

-Emmett Cullen?

-Sí- contesté de mala forma, tenía que encontrar mi oso y este niño casi tira la puerta.

-Firme aquí por favor- casi me tiró con la caja y puso encima una hoja, no podía ponerme a leer así que solo firmé, le di la hoja y por fin se fue, después de estrellar la puerta, regresé a las escaleras y de paso tiré la caja a un sillón pero me detuve justo antes de pisar el primer escalón, unos garabatos rojos en la tapa de la caja me llamaron la atención… "_Abrase con urgencia"_ no me gusto la última palabra y menos aún el que estuvieran en rojo y parecieran escritas con desesperación, lentamente regresé, levanté la caja y me senté en el sofá.

No pude evitar tragar saliva, algo en el fondo me decía que no era algo bueno para mi, pero imaginando que era una broma rasgué con mis llaves la cinta y abrí la caja, aparté un montón de papeles y me congelé… sentí como si me hubieran tirado con una cubeta de agua con mucho hielo… la caja se me resbaló de las manos, al caer al piso, los churritos que ponen para que no se golpeen o rompan los objetos valiosos, salieron volando por toda la estancia y como si se hubiera tratado de magia o si alguien la hubiera estado manejando con un hilo invisible, esa cosa redonda, café y peluda cayó sobre la mesa de centro, me arrodillé sin creerlo y con las dos manos con mucho cuidado levanté lo que en un momento fue la… oreja… de… Rascall!

Voy a matar a mi hermana, la voy a matar, podría hacerle lo mismo a Eddie… no, no soy así y ella… esto es una broma, sí una cruel broma, mientras me convencía de la broma, el timbre volvió a sonar y parecía aún más apremiante, me dio miedo abrir la puerta y me quedé sentado con la oreja de Rascall apretada fuertemente en mis manos, pero el maldito timbre no dejaba de sonar, casi diez minutos después, el ruido cesó aunque yo seguía sin poder creer lo que mi hermana estaba haciendo, y pensaba que para ella los dos muñecos representaban lo mismo que para mí y viene y me hace algo como…

-Señor Cullen, si no sale a recibir la caja, me ordenaron que la quemara con todo y lo importante que viene dentro, son instrucciones para recuperar no sé que…- ni siquiera dejé que el sujeto terminara de gritarme, salté el sillón y patiné al detenerme en la puerta, la abrí justo cuando el tipo tiraba la caja y sacaba un encendedor, ni lo saludé, solo agarré la caja y le cerré la puerta en la nariz, con manos temblorosas regresé al sofá, dejé la oreja a un lado y respiré hondo, después hundí la punta de una de las llaves en la cinta y la rompí, me quedé mirando la tapa de la caja de cartón donde estaba de nuevo garabateado con rojo: "_Importante"_, terminé agarrando valor, tantos años de amenazas de vampiros locos tenían que haber dejado algo, así que abrí la caja con los ojos cerrados, me daba terror ver el interior, pero los abrí unos minutos después, lo primero con lo que me topé fue con una hoja escrita en rojo, los mismos garabatos de la tapa y de… creo haber visto esta letra antes, pero no importa, lo único importante es lo que viene en la caja… una… madre mía… es… un… un… un ojo de Rascall! Sentí que algo pesado me caía al estómago, mi hermana era una… le llamaría y no me importa lo que esté haciendo, cogí el teléfono y empecé a marcarle, mientras leía la hoja y presione el botón de apagar con la primer línea. "_No llames a los vampiros o recibirás al oso en pelusa"_ tragué saliva para seguir leyendo "_en quince minutos llegará un paquete, usarás tu tarjeta para pagarlo al repartidor y después deberás llevar el paquete al bosque, caminarás derecho desde la puerta principal, vas a dar 200 pasos, dejas el paquete y regresas a la casa, en la mesa del centro donde tienes la oreja y el ojo del oso encontrarás una nueva hoja con instrucciones, espera noticias", _no supe cuanto tiempo había pasado pero me quedé mirando la hoja hasta que el timbre casi se hace loco, estoy seguro que para cuando termine el día ya no tendremos timbre.

-Paquete para Emmett Cullen!- un voz chillona gritó mientras un enorme puño golpeaba la puerta y el timbre seguía sonando, ojalá se quedara afónico y el que le está haciendo esto a mi pobre Rascall se le pudra ahí, llegué hasta la puerta y de mala gana la abrí, un tipo chaparrito, quizá más que Alice me miraba con malas pulgas- efectivo o tarjeta?- me preguntó con su voz de pito.

-Tarjeta- mascullé, no tenía ni veinte en la bolsa y supuse que al menos serían unos doscientos, el hombre asintió mientras me daba una hoja para firmar, saqué la tarjeta y estuve a punto de dársela cuando miré el número en la última línea- tres mil dólares?

-No señor- respiré tranquilo- son euros.

-No me joda!- grité y en el acto metí de nuevo la tarjeta a mi pantalón.

-Lo quiere o no?- casi pude escuchar como si algo adentro me llamara, miré ansiosamente la mesita del centro donde estaban la oreja y el ojo de mi… y justo en ese momento otro chiquillo llegó con una caja, me apresuré a darle la tarjeta al tipo malhumorado, mientras me quedaba casi en la ruina, abrí la caja solo para ver con horror una pata y la nariz de Rascall junto a un papel, sentí que me caía un gran peso en el estómago y los ojos me picaron una vez, un nudo se me hizo en la garganta, me estaban destrozando lo único que me recuerda a mis padres… Bella no podía hacerme esto, no sé quien es pero mi hermanita estoy seguro de que no y lo peor es que me espía, tomé la larga caja que me dio el tipo, era como si hubieran metido una escoba o algo así.

Arrastrando los pies crucé el frente hacia el pequeño bosque, apenas si me acordé de contar los pasos, no es que me gusten los juguetes y tampoco tengo alguna obsesión enfermiza con los peluches, solo que Rascall es lo último que mi padre me regaló o al menos lo único que tengo de ellos, así como Bella atesora a Eddie… para cuando recordé que debía estar contando, me di cuenta que ya había perdido la noción de números, además la desesperación me estaba invadiendo demasiado rápido, ya prácticamente no quedaba nada de mi oso, acababa de perder tres mil euros casi estoy en bancarrota y no sé cuando demonios conté los doscientos pasos! No puedo más, Rascall no es más que relleno y un trozo de tela mal cosida, ya no tengo más que perder y estoy a punto de tirarme aquí en posición fetal y abrazar mis piernas, no pude evitar las lágrimas que se me salieron y saqué el teléfono de la casa, me había quedado con el en la mano desde la primera vez que intente llamar, tenía que preguntarle a Bella y no me importa lo que pueda interrumpir, marqué lentamente y esperé con el teléfono en la oreja mientras volvía a caminar hacia la casa.

_-Qué pasa, estás bien?- _la voz desesperada de Bella me contestó de inmediato, lo bueno es que es vampiro y su respiración no se puede alterar o la controla rápido.

-No me importa si interrumpo algo…

_-Estamos con el tío… estás llorando Emmett? _

-Solo dime… agarraste a Rascall para vengarte por lo que hice? Bella puedes quitarle el motor a mi camioneta pero yo no tocaría a Eddie y lo sabes…

_-Rascall? Nunca pensaría en vengarme con él, Emm, no lo tocaría._

-Pues alguien lo secuestró, me lo mandan… a…- sentí un nudo en la garganta, iba a matar al que me estuviera haciendo esto- me lo están mandando en pedazos Bells! Me hicieron comprar un maldito paquete y…

_-Vamos para allá- _me respondió la voz de Edward y la llamada se cortó, apague el teléfono pensando en llamarle a Rosalie, pero para estas alturas ya había llegado a la casa y la escultural figura de mi Rose me esperaba en el porche, se materializó a mi lado en un segundo, su mirada preocupada y ansiosa me recorrió el rostro, se quedó largos segundos mirándome los ojos y la marca húmeda que habían dejado las estúpidas lágrimas que se me escaparon.

-Emmett…

-No encuentro a Rascall y me lo están mandando a pedazos- me sentí como un niño pequeño cuando me abracé a ella pero la desesperación me ganó, me sentía impotente al ponerme así por un peluche pero es que no es solo eso… es… es algo más, mucho más importante que un simple juguete, Rosalie me arrastró hacia la casa, en la estancia ya estaba la familia, mamá me acarició la cara cuando pasé junto a ella, papá miraba serio las cosas que había dejado en la mesita, me estiré cuando Rosalie me sentó en el sofá y deposité la nariz y la pata de mi oso junto a lo demás, Jasper se acercó mientras me tranquilizaba y agarró la pata de peluche para olisquearla, un segundo después la apartó con la nariz arrugada.

-Hiede- murmuró asqueado, qué quería decir con que apestaba? Rosalie agarró la nariz e imitó a mi hermano.

-Se oculta por…- Rose se interrumpió y miró a Jazz, todos asintieron al mismo tiempo y Rosalie desapareció.

-Tranquilo Emmett, éste no es Rascall- el cuello me tronó de lo rápido que miré a mamá, acaso hablaba en serio? Escuché que una puerta se abrió y poco después, los gritos de Rosalie y… Nessie?

-Será mejor que subas chucho!

-No tía!- Jacob y Renesmee aparecieron frente a mí, el lobo tenía en brazos a mi sobrinita pero, esto que tiene que ver con que no sea Rascall?

-Renesmee Carlie- me recorrió un escalofrío con el susurro de Edward, cuando quiere en verdad que puede asustar y ni siquiera necesita gruñir- no puedo creer que hayas participado en esto Jacob- ya no temblé pero miré a mi cuñado.

-Es que… yo…- brinqué con el gruñido gutural que salió de Rosalie, parecía un centenar de abejas que se peleaban por escapar.

-Será mejor que corras- la sonrisa ladina de Edward apareció en el momento en que tomaba a Nessie en brazos y yo sigo sin entender que rayos pasa- yo no la pienso detener y creo que Alice puede ver ahí donde estás tú.

Jacob empezó a retroceder, Rosalie se agachó y mamá intentó detenerla pero ella ya había desaparecido, lo que significa que brincó y… Jacob también desapareció justo en el momento en que Edward soltaba tremenda carcajada.

-Edward!- lo regañó mi hermanita pero él no pareció escucharla- Jazz por favor, eres el único que podría controlarla, no la dejes morder a Jake, que lo asuste, pero que no lo muerda- suplicó a Jasper, él sonriente asintió y brincó hacia la puerta.

-Mi caja!- gritó la pequeña retorciéndose en los brazos de Edward para bajarse, cuando la vi en el piso intentando abrir la caja que me dejó en la ruina, todo encajó de golpe y me puse de pie casi con violencia, Edward cerró la boca de inmediato.

-Tú secuestraste a Rascall!- la señalé con el índice y Nessie dejó caer la caja, me sonrió angelicalmente y yo me giré para darle la espalda, en este momento podía sentir como algo caliente me recorría a toda velocidad, estaba furioso pero no podía desquitarme con una niñita.

-Es que estaba aburrida y quería jugar al secuestro…- me quedé de piedra al escucharla, todo el lugar se quedó en silencio… no… puedo… creer… la… desfachatez… de la chiquilla, ni siquiera yo!

-Eso no es un juego Renesmee, casi me da un infarto, el peluche significa mucho para mí y me hiciste gastar mucho dinero!- respiré hondo al ver su mirada preocupada y me arrodillé frente a ella- la próxima vez que te aburras te vas a montar a Jacob al patio, de acuerdo?- puso su manita en mi cara y me mostró un enorme lobo café con ella sobre el lomo, asentí y me regresó su radiante sonrisa- dónde...- no terminé de hacer la pregunta cuando Alice me dio el peluche y lo abracé rápidamente, de acuerdo me miro como idiota pero no me importa- y a todo esto, qué me costó tres mil euros?- miré la caja, Nessie se agachó para abrir la caja pero una mano la detuvo, para mi gran sorpresa era Bella y se miraba demasiado seria.

-Vamos arriba Renesmee- la niña estiró una mano hacia Bella, ella se agachó un segundo y negó lentamente, Nessie arrugó su pequeño entrecejo y se giró hacia Edward, al que nunca había visto tan serio.

-Discúlpate con tu tío Emmett por haberlo preocupado tanto con esa broma Renesmee- ordenó Edward con la misma terrible tranquilidad que usa papá cuando me va a regañar, pero da la casualidad de que éste vampiro se ve más terrorífico que mi padre, Nessie lo miraba con sorpresa, Edward negó ante lo que la niña pensó seguramente y entonces mi pequeña sobrina se giró y se acercó a mí.

-Perdón tío Emmett, no te quería preocupar- susurró consternada, un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y no pude evitar abrazarla, ahora que Rascall estaba entero y a salvo, podía olvidar todas las amenazas y maldiciones que pensé hacía solo unos minutos.

-No llores amor, cuando bajes veremos una película, sí?- la niña asintió entre sollozos, dudo mucho que sepa lo que pasa o por qué sus padres están molestos y comprendo perfectamente lo que siente y no es nada agradable.

-Vamos Renesmee- Bella agarró la mano de la niña y se encaminaron a las escaleras con Edward siguiéndolas, vaya sustito que me había metido la enana, espero que no vuelva a pasar o de veras me les voy antes de que puedan transformarme… me pregunto que irá a hacer Rosalie con el lobo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Por la tarde ni el lobo ni mi vampiresa regresaron, si no supiera lo mal que se llevan me pondría a pensar, después de la regañada que le metieron a Nessie, la niña no se separó de mi, van para cuatro horas y ella sigue a mi lado… van cuatro horas que miro películas infantiles pero solo así la chiquilla está tranquila y pensar que en verdad no tenía intención de asustarme, para ser una niña mitad vampiro demasiado inteligente… es demasiado inocente.

-Me gustan los venados- susurró de repente, bajé la mirada hacia mi pecho donde Nessie estaba desparramada.

-A mí me gustan más las pizzas y la lasaña- murmuré.

-Tío- puse duro el estómago cuando la niña empezó a removerse hasta que se pudo sentar, tardó tanto como si tuviera 100 años y fuera humana, seguro tengo todo morado para mañana- no hablo de comida, yo prefiero los gatos monteses como mi papi para comer pero los venados son bonitos, me compras uno?- sin aviso usó mi propia arma contra mi, abrió mucho los ojos, sacó el labio inferior y empezó a temblarle.

-Ey, ey, eso es para tu padre no para tu tío favorito.

-Quién dice que eres su tío favorito?- Jasper se materializó de la nada y levantó a la niña que empezó a reír, lo abrazó como si le estuviera regalando algo.

-Ey tramposo!- me las arreglé para no tirar las palomitas que tenía mitad contra el sillón y mitad sobre mi pecho, puse el refresco en el piso y me revolví hasta poder sentarme- con poderes no se vale!- Jasper solo me sonrió.

-Jazz, vamos- miré hacia la puerta, Alice le sonreía a mi hermano de la misma forma en que… cuando Rosalie y yo…

-Nessie!- le arrebaté a la niña y me volví a acostar en el sofá, prefiero seguir viendo películas de bebés que continuar con imágenes en mi mente sobre mis hermanos haciendo algo que yo también podría hacer si no estuviera de niñera- Jasper puedo sentir eso y Rosalie no está!- tiré un cojín por sobre el sillón, supongo que no le di pero al menos se fueron, descansé cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse.

La niña olvidó el tema de que le comprara un venado o al menos eso creí yo porque se acomodó de nuevo sobre mí y por un buen rato se quedó en silencio mirando la película, empezaba a quedarme dormido y creo que de hecho lo hice y ni cuenta me di porque solo recuerdo cuando todos van a conocer a Bambi… Bambi, vaya nombrecito… y ahora está comiendo tranquilamente en una prade… acaso dijo que le gustaban los venados? Por qué tiene que ver conmigo estas películas? Lentamente me senté y la niña no quitó los ojos de la pantalla, con cuidado estiré la mano hacia el control pero antes de que mis dedos pudieran ponerse sobre los botones, éste desapareció, no quería ver pero tuve que, Nessie estaba abrazada al pequeño aparatejo, tragué saliva y vi la televisión… Bambi se alejaba, por qué rayos siempre hacen lo mismo? Se alejan, la madre lo va a buscar, o se retrasan y la madre ahí va y… todo negro, volví a tragar saliva cuando giré la cabeza hacia la niña, no había parpadeado ni una sola vez, congelado, esperé a que llorara, gritara o algo, pero no… ella continuó mirando tranquilamente la película, pude respirar tranquilo, volví a acomodarme, Nessie también y no supe más, cuando volví a abrir los ojos me pareció que no había dormido nada, ni siquiera recuerdo haber soñado algo y tampoco recuerdo haber caminado hasta mi habitación, oh bueno, está oscuro afuera y yo sigo con sueño, me acomodé para seguir durmiendo un poco antes de que llegara Rose, cerré los ojos y justo cuando empezaba a irme, algo caliente se puso en mi mejilla, no brinqué porque seguro era Nessie, se sentía como una pequeña manita.

-Qué?- no abrí los ojos, seguro si pensaba que estaba durmiendo se iba y…

-Qué le pasó a la mamá de Bambi?

-Se la comió Edward- mascullé y me giré, me iba, me estaba perdiendo, jalé la cobija y me cubrí completamente.

-Se… se… la…

-Emmett!- fue Bella quien me gritó y me senté de un brinco, Nessie sollozaba mirando el piso, cuando levantó la cabeza realmente temí por mi vida, volví a brincar cuando la puerta se abrió, un vampiro molesto me taladró con… al menos eran ojos dorados.

-No dejes entrar a Bella- apenas si mascullé pero el desgraciado de Edward dio un paso a la derecha y los ojos rojos me miraron, me apuré y levanté a Nessie, la abracé como si me fuera la vida en ello y bueno, tal vez sea así- cariño yo no…- intenté retractarme pero Nessie no me dejó, se estiró hacia su padre y cuando el traidor la agarró, me sentí desnudo, estiró la mano hacia Edward, en verdad esta mal porque ni recuerda que no necesita hacer eso, él estrechó la mirada, demasiado para mi gusto, cuando me miró, apenas tragué saliva y no pude evitar lo que salió de mi boca.

-Papá, neófito loco suelto!- un gruñido espeluznante salió de Bella, no podía comerme pero eso no quita lo escalofriante que es que me mire con esos ojos rojos y lo acompañe con ese gruñido, además su historial no ayuda mucho a que me tranquilice.

-Bella, por favor- amo a mi padre, juro que sí, es el mejor vampiro del mundo, brinqué hasta él cuando entró a la habitación y me resguardé detrás, miré la rubia cabeza de Jasper atrás de Bella, incluso podía escucharlo reír pero no me importó.

-Amor no llores, yo no le hice nada a la mamá de Bambi- murmuró Edward acariciando el cabello de Nessie, la niña seguía con la mano en el cuello de Edward, de repente, sin explicación cambió la mirada asesina que me dirigía por una mezcla de diversión e incredulidad- para la próxima, te lo prometo pero no fui yo en verdad- sonreía… estaba sonriendo!

-Edward- murmuró Bella y yo salí de mi escudo, si Edward sonreía significaba que no había peligro para mí.

-Lloraba porque…- amplió su sonrisa mientras abrazaba más a la niña, le puse atención, hay veces en que no entiendo a esta familia de locos- ...le prometí que iría de caza con ella la próxima vez que salga y con lo que le dijo Emmett pensó que la había olvidado- todos los vampiros rieron y yo solo pude quedarme ahí de pie mirando a esa niña, era… era tan parecida a…

-Se parece demasiado a Emmett- Bella interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Puedo dormir con tío Emm?- Nessie bajó de los brazos de Edward y subió a mi cama desde donde me estiró los brazos, le sonreí ampliamente y fui hacia ella.

-Esa es mi niña!- exclamé cuando la abracé, sí, mi niña, la que casi hace que me coman en la mañana, la que casi hace que me dé un paro cardiaco por medio día y la que de nuevo casi hace que me coman en la noche, sí, mi sobrina favorita, me metí en la cama y cuando Nessie se metió entre las cobijas, me di cuenta de que ya tenía el pijama puesto, Edward y Bella le dieron un beso antes de salir, mamá los imitó y me dio otro a mí, miré a Rosalie disculpándome pero ella me sonrió después de besarme, estaba encantada con Nessie y a decir verdad, quién no podía estarlo con una niña como ella? En cuanto Nessie me abrazó, pateé las cobijas, no las iba a necesitar con ella junto a mí.

-Tío.

-Mmm?- Morfeo me llamaba con demasiada rapidez y no pensaba oponerme.

-Qué es trasroscado?

-Tras… qué?- abrí los ojos y Nessie me miraba con devoción, por qué no le preguntara esas cosas a su padre?

-El señor búho le dice a Bambi que los pajaritos están trasroscados, qué es tío?

-Te contesto si prometes no dejar de abrazarme- le sonreí y obtuve como respuesta un apretón- bueno pues…

-Emmett…- Edward, como siempre, apareció en la puerta, pude ver a toda la comitiva familiar detrás de él.

-Nessie abrázame más fuerte- y la niña me hizo caso al instante, tanto que casi me dolió- has visto a Jacob?- murmuré, Nessie asintió rápidamente- pues él está trasroscado, creo que solo le pasa a los animales como él.

-Duele?- a la débil luz de la luna pude ver la mirada sorprendida de Nessie, le sonreí y me alcé de hombros.

-Por qué no le preguntas mañana que venga? A algunos les duele, otros solo se embrutecen y a otros pocos les pasa todo juntito- me abracé a la niña y cerré los ojos, sentí que ella me abrazó aún más y se quedó quieta.

No soñé nada o al menos no lo recuerdo, era temprano cuando me levanté pero Nessie estaba sentada a los pies de mi cama cuando abrí los ojos, ya bien cambiada y peinada, seguro por obra de Alice, me acerqué a la niña que se miraba pensativa pero cuando llegué hasta ella solo me abrazó como si no me fuera a ver nunca más, muy bien, Edward dónde estás?

-Aquí- el susurro serio no me asustó, cuando me giré me congelé al verlo, parecía que lo estaban torturando- Renesmee, mamá te preparó desayuno, por qué no bajas? Después iremos a cazar un poco.

-Sí papi, te quiero tío.

-También te quiero- balbuceé sin poder separar la vista de la niña- qué rayos?

-Se pregunta porque eres humano y tiene miedo de que algo malo te pueda pasar, de que te enfermes y…- me miró a los ojos… sabía lo que él no podía decir.

-Muera- intenté que fuera pregunta pero me salió afirmación, Edward asintió con la cabeza lentamente- bueno, si vamos al caso pienso lo mismo, por qué sigo siendo humano?- Edward rodó los ojos, pero me sonrió.

-Porque tenemos suficiente con un neófito, o habrías querido ser el primero?

-Claro que no tramposo, pero Bella no cuenta como neófito.

-Yo lo negocié con Bella, tú háblalo con Rosalie- y dio media vuelta, claro, háblalo con Rosalie, total que aún no quiero ser vampiro, mejor olvido esto que no es tan preocupante y bajo a desayunar, cuando llegué a la cocina, Rosalie me recibió con un beso antes de salir casi corriendo, Jasper y Alice la siguieron, no había rastro de Bella y ni de Edward.

-Qué pasa?- pregunté a mamá cuando me ponía un plato en la mesa, me senté sin dejar de verla, ella solo me sonrió, si sonreía así significaba que no era nada malo.

-Tenemos que salir- me guiñó un ojo, espera que sea para comprarme mi regalo de cumpleaños aunque falte mucho.

-Recuerden mi pandita verde gigante, Bella dijo que me lo iba a comprar recuérdaselo ma- murmuré antes de que desaparecieran por completo, sentí el beso que me dio mamá en la cabeza.

-A ver quien gana?- levanté la mirada, la pequeña demonio me sonreía entusiasmada, le regresé la sonrisa a Nessie y empecé a comer, que digo comer, empecé a tragar y por más que me retacaba la boca, esa niña me estaba ganando, era una niña demasiado competitiva, así fue la única forma en que la pudieron hacer tomar sangre de animal, con una competencia con Jake… me habría gustado…

-Gané!- intenté quitar la vista de la comida y mirar a Nessie pero cuando levanté la cabeza, un pedazo de tocino se me atravesó en la garganta y empecé a toser como loco, no tardé mucho para que el aire me… falte… no… puedo… respirar… sentí como se me escapaba la sangre del rostro y me lo comprobó la mirada aterrada de Nessie pero por más que intenté decirle que estaba bien no pude, además de que es mentira no podía hacer que algún sonido además de la tos me saliera de la boca.

-Tío Emm?- moví la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo pero el aire me faltaba más, me raspaba la garganta y… bendita leche! Estiré la mano hacia el vaso y… maldita sea! me sentí como Bella, mis dedos chocaron contra el cristal y se… regó toda… la maldita leche por toda la maldita mesa! Me paré de un brinco, necesitaba algo para tomar y que Nessie no se asuste más porque empezó a llorar, parecía murmurar algo pero no podía escucharla, corrí hacia el fregadero y me prendí del grifo… del que no sale nada, no sale el agua! Con tantos millones y les cortaron el agua?

-Nessie, qué pasa?- Jacob apareció con voz temblorosa, no supe que pasó pero sentí líquido frío contra mi boca y empecé a tragar, un par de tragos después pude respirar mejor y agarré la lata de refresco que me daba Jake.

-Me salvaste hermano, te debo una y te daría un abrazo si trajeras playera- regresé a la mesa, aún tenía hambre, Jake me imitó pero él agarró la cazuela mientras la chiquilla se desapareció- Nessie!

-Voy por dulces!- el grito venía de arriba así que iba a robar los dulces que guarda Bella para navidad, bien por mi sobrina, sobrina, sobrina, que raro se escucha eso si lo relaciono con mi hermanita menor que no hace ni medio año que se casó.

-Quieres uno tío?- di un brinquito cuando Nessie se apareció frente a mí, claro que quería un dulce! Después del susto que me dio ese pedazo de tocino, me merezco algo dulce, agarré el caramelo que me dio Nessie, le arranqué el papel con los dientes y me lo eché a la boca, mientras lo masticaba levanté a Nessie y me la puse sobre los hombros, como le encantaba andar, Jake nos siguió a la estancia, parecía perrito faldero, bueno, es perrito faldero! Lástima que no esté Edward para escucharlo jajaja.

-Emmett, te ves cansado- murmuró Jake para cuando llegué frente al televisor, pero le resté importancia y me dejé caer en mi sofá favorito- respiras mal Emmett- insistió el lobo y entonces puse atención, tenía toda la razón.

-No… no me…- de repente me quedé sin aire para seguir hablando, abrí la boca todo lo que pude pero nada pasó, empecé a sentir como me estaba hinchando, mis manos se miraban demasiado grandes, los ojos parecían que se me cerraban porque apenas miraba por unas rendijas- cacahuate… dulce… cacahuate?- apenas balbuceé, ni siquiera podía pensar bien porque el aire faltaba cada vez más, escuchaba los silbidos en mi pecho donde intentaba jalar oxígeno- Jake… dulce… cacahuate?

-Eres alérgico?- moví la cabeza todo lo que pude en un mal intento por asentir, apenas miré cuando en lugar del enorme lobo apareció la llorosa imagen de Nessie.

-No te mueras tío- sollozó, tenía el rostro completamente bañado en lágrimas- Jake!

-Voy Nessie, voy… encontré esto- Jake apareció con algo que no pude ver, me puso algo de metal en la boca y la suave brisa me bañó la garganta, el inhalador! Bien, eso me daría unos minutos más de vida porque no me sirve de mucho- la etiqueta dice que no tiene cacahuate pero se hizo en un molino donde lo muelen, no puede hacerte tanto! -medio entendí lo que dijo, los oídos se me empezaban a inflamar- sigue haciéndolo… voy… vengo…- no supe que hizo Jacob pero la brisa seguía llegando y yo apenas podía respirar.

-Nadie me contesta el $"·&Y% celular!- eso sí que lo escuché y era de las palabrotas preferidas de Edward cuando pasa algo malo, de pronto la brisa desapareció y escuché el llanto de Nessie, la desesperación regresó y el aire se fue, entonces comencé a quemarme en las piernas y la espalda, apenas sentí algo de aire que me despeinó, volví a escuchar los silbidos de mis pulmones, abría la boca desesperado para agarrar algo de oxígeno aunque bien sé que no puedo.

-Renesmee!- gritó Jake casi en mi oído, me acostó de nuevo en algo, ya solo miraba un borrón pero no distinguía bien las formas, fue una sombra roja lo que pasó frente a mí antes de que me acostara sobre algo no sé si suave porque las manos no me responden demasiado bien y todo lo que toco se siente igual- ay maldita sea, no hay llaves… Nessie vamos!

Entonces, nos empezamos a mover, algo caliente me pasaba por donde debía tener la ca… cara… jadeé con fuerza, de nuevo el inhalador regresó a mi boca pero apenas si sentí que se movió contra mis labios cuando lo accionaban.

-Siéntate Nessie- y el zumbido que aparece cuando me voy a desmayar me perforó los oídos, intenté gritar pero me salió un jadeo terrible o eso creo porque no lo escuché y Nessie murmuró que no me muriera y algo de salvar,

de nuevo me quemaron las piernas y la espalda… Jake debe estarme car… no me puse a pensar en como iba a explicar que me cargaba porque los borrones de colores que miraba empezaron a girar.

-El doctor Cullen!- gritó una voz y otra regresó que no estaba, después una enorme maldición de Jacob y no supe más porque los ojos se me terminaron de cerrar y el zumbido desapareció, los oídos también estaban cerrados, al menos me pusieron oxígeno, una mascarilla creo porque el maldito oxígeno no me llega, me agité en la camilla, el oxígeno ya no me llegaba al cerebro, me estaba empezando a sentir más aletargado que desesperado, hice un último intento por respirar pero nada entró…

-Jacob, Nessie, qué pa… Emmett?- esa voz! Papá!- una pluma!- intenté gritar cuando algo me perforó abajo del cuello, lo último que escuché fue a mi padre dando órdenes en gritos, lejos sentí algo tremendamente frío y me desmayé.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un susurro muy lejos me llegó… puedo escuchar y no me morí! Tampoco hubo dolor así que o la conversión en vampiro no dolía tanto como decían o seguía siendo humano, respiré hondo, pero que bien se siente respirar… sí, sigo siendo humano y debía recordar no reclamarlo en un rato porque debían estar más sensibles de lo normal, abrí los ojos pero solo moví la cabeza a un lado, hacia donde escuchaba sollozos, me topé con Nessie hecha bolita en un sofá en brazos de Jake que estaba profundamente dormido, la niña lloraba abrazada a un palo, intenté hablar pero solo me raspó la garganta y me dolió el cuello.

-Nessie?- un horrible carraspeo se me escapó pero creo que se entendió porque la niña levantó rápido la cabeza, me sentí bien al verla sonreír, corrió hacia mi cama y se encaramó en el colchón con mucho cuidado.

-Estás bien tío? Yo no te quería matar, de veras que no, no decía que tenía cacahuate y…- le eché los brazos encima a como pude y la abracé para que se callara, la culpa era mía por no leer las letras pequeñas, pero como se les ocurre poner eso en letras pequeñas y casi transparentes? Los demandaré.

-Bien- mascullé y ella se zafó de mi abrazo, me besó por todas partes antes de arrodillarse en el colchón, me miró con esos grandes ojos avellana preocupados de Bella.

-Seguro?- afirmé con la cabeza, me besó antes de bajar muy seria de la cama- iré a decirle a mi abuelito- corrió fuera de la habitación, miré a Jake, roncaba como si estuviera en una pijamada.

¿Dónde se habrá metido mi preocupada familia? No estarán asaltando el banco de sangre como cuando Bella estuvo en el hospital, ey lector de mentes, quiero irme a casa! Un momento… medio me levanté y miré cada centímetro del lugar… mi despampanante y sumamente preocupada novia… dónde rayos está?

-Ya le gustó ser súcubo, anda paseándose por ahí- cómo me alegro de escuchar esa irritante voz! Edward me sonreía desde la puerta, unos segundos después apareció mi familia, papá se adelantó y empezó a revisarme exhaustivamente, Oh no la quieres ver de súcubo, Eddie, que te doy una XXX detallada de nosotros que no vas a…- cállate Emmett!- sonreía cuando gritó.

-Emmett!- dos gritos, los dos gritos que más pude extrañar, Rosalie y Bella aparecieron y me abrazaron al mismo tiempo, incluso Bella se metió más que Rosalie.

-Tonto, como vas a comer cacahuate- me reclamó Bella, tenía los ojos… lilas… se miran mejor rojos.

-Le gustan más tus ojos rojos- rió Edward, menos mal que tengo traductor.

-Bobo- me dijo mi hermanita mientras me besaba en la frente, le sonreí a mi nena cuando apareció preocupada, se le veían los ojos vidriosos, menos mal que ahora sé que son las lágrimas que nunca saldrán, Rose se agachó y levanté el rostro para que me besara vaya que… ey que pasó! Miré a Edward cuando Rosalie también me besó la frente.

-Aún no puedes respirar bien- se burló el muy… el hijo de su… soltó una carcajada. Respondí, a través de Edward a lo que me preguntaron, principalmente papá y me aseguré de dejar bien claro que el dulce que me encontré no tenía cacahuate, aunque Edward dijo que Nessie había confesado todo, al menos no la volvieron a regañar, cuando papá insistió en que todos salieran para revisarme más detenidamente… lo que quería decir que me iba a quitar hasta… bueno, la bata porque no traigo más, Edward mejor que no mires! El vampiro me miró burlón y le sonreí, hermanito no quiero que te sientas avergonzado, solo agitó la cabeza divertido, papá siguió con lo suyo y yo miraba la habitación, había estado en hospitales solo de visita con papá o con Bella, ella normalmente como paciente, en una de esas volví hacia el sillón donde Jacob parecía no darse cuenta de que aún vivo, Nessie seguía ahí sentada muy seria, abrazaba el mismo palo.

-Intentó convertirte- miré a Edward, ella no es venenosa, pensé mirándolo atento- con la varita que te hizo comprar, el secuestro de Rascall, eso era lo que estaba en el paquete, cuando vio que estabas muy mal lo agarró de donde lo guardé, te lanzó el _Avada Kedabra_- sentí algo frío en el estomago… oh, es la mano de mi padre.

-Nessie- balbuceé, me lastimaba la garganta, pues que me hicieron.

-Traqueotomía- me respondió Edward, ok, no quiero saberlo, se escucha muy feo, la niña subió a mi cama y la abracé, dile que digo que no fue su culpa.

-Le dije pero no me hace caso- claro, exagerada como el padre.

-Cuando regrese a casa, dejaré que me cuides- me ardió hasta el… pero intenté de que se me entendiera por completo, la mirada de mi sobrinita se iluminó.

-Abuelito, enséñame a poner inyecciones!- exclamó mirando a mi pad… ey no! alarmado miré a Edward pero estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose de mi.

-Vamos a mi consultorio- mi padre le guiñó un ojo y la tomó de la mano, intenté gritar que no lo hiciera pero no me salió nada, solo me ardió.

-Le diré a Rosalie que puede entrar- Edward se escapó rápidamente y sentí que me adormecía, oigan que eso de dormir a escondidas es a Bella, no a mí! Miré la hermosa sonrisa de Rose antes de quedarme frito.

Cuando desperté era de mañana y ya no tenía el suero, había posibilidad de que ya me fuera a casa! Dónde se metió mi traductor?

-Ya debes poder hablar tú solo.

-Ya me puedo ir?- le hice caso a Edward y ya no me dolió tanto la garganta.

-Sí, tu enfermera favorita ya está impaciente al igual que Alice- suspiré con lo de enfermera favorita.

-Quiere decir que no se han ido a la casa?- le pregunté sin creérmelo… Alice con la misma ropa desde hace…

-Dos días- sonreía divertido- está por arrancarle un brazo a Jasper- me señaló y no entendí hasta que bajé la vista… con razón me sentía cómodo, ya estaba con la ropa con la que llegué- y no, nadie ha salido, ni siquiera al estacionamiento y Jake también se quedó aquí.

-Vaya, después de todo me quieren…

-Emmett, ya era hora de que despertaras, andando, vamos, vamos!- Alice parecía un torbellino cuando entró y me subió en brazos a la silla de ruedas, y si Edward no se aparta, se lo lleva con la silla.

-Pequeño demonio.

-Dime?- contestó Alice de inmediato.

-Tú me cambiaste de ropa?

-Sí, cuando se distrajeron, Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie- rió Edward cuando llegábamos a la puerta principal, la silla pasó rápido a las manos de Rose, mamá me dio un beso en la cabeza en cuanto me miró.

-Cuanto me alegro de verte bien cariño.

-Si ma, yo también me alegro de verme bien porque…- en un instante llegamos al estacionamiento, me quedé sin habla al ver lo que estaba frente a mí- qué rayos le pasó al convertible?- casi con miedo miré a Rosalie, ella estaba… extrañamente tranquila.

-Lo aplasté un poco, estaba algo desesperado- miré de Jake a Rose, ella seguía tranquila, incluso sonrió un poquito.

-Si fue para salvarte, vale la pena- se agachó y me dio un besito en los labios, como esos besos de la época de Edward.

-No hay mucha diferencia entre la de Rosalie y la mía.

-Pasan los diez años y eso basta.

-Ya, ya mucha charla, vámonos- miré a Alice, no había sol pero no podían irse cami… oh… por… Dios… todos los…

-Jacob que le hiciste a mi Jeep! No importa que haya estado a punto de morir, Black, mejor que no lo hayas tocado!- me ardió la garganta y mucho, me habría parado si mamá no me hubiera empujado de nuevo- Jake…

-Tranquilo, se puede arreglar…- susurró Edward… se… dijo…

-Jacob, maldita sea, Jacob!- Jasper se agachó para levantarme pero me puse de pie antes y aunque mamá me regañó, me escabullí hacia el lobo… tenía que decirme qué le había hecho a mi Jeep.

-Emmett si no subes al coche, te regresaré al hospital- dijo mamá tan tranquila que mejor la obedecí y me subí con Rosalie, la enana de Nessie subió conmigo y la pareja exagerada atrás, me estiré en el asiento con Nessie abrazada a mí, miré por sobre mi hombro a Bella que también me miraba.

-Bella discúlpame.

-Por qué?- me preguntó sorprendida.

-Por haberme burlado de ti todos estos años- Rosalie patinó cuando subió a la carretera, al menos íbamos a llegar en unos minutos, cuando íbamos a poco más de la mitad, Nessie se quedó dormida por fin, pobre niña, no había dormido desde que me internaron.

-Emmett de qué hablas.

-Sí Bells, hace dos días que comprendí lo que era ser tú…

-Idiota.

-Qué palabritas para una ma…- nos detuvimos en el garaje y no pude terminar mi palabra… mi Jeep, mi hermoso Jeep! Nessie desapareció de mis brazos en un instante- JACOB BLACK!- estoy seguro de que me sangró la garganta, pero no me importó, salí corriendo del coche, mi Jeep tenía todo el cofre hundido y el muy desgraciado de Jake no corría- pero espera a que sea vampiro…

-Emmett ve a la cama, ven acá- yo detrás de Jake que solo retrocedía con una sonrisita y mamá detrás de mí queriendo llevarme a acostar, oh pero algo le iba a hacer a ese lobo, algo tenía que hacer antes de irme a acostar- Emmett, ya basta!

-Pero ma, mi Jeep…

-Se puede arreglar y si no subes ahora mismo, te llevaré en brazos yo…- me detuve con una llave en la mano y me giré hacia mi madre, la mujer me llegaba casi al ombligo y… que me cargara… respiré hondo y arrojé la llave, empecé la marcha a mi habitación con mi madre como guardia.

-Ey Bella, mira lo que le hizo al trasto- murmuré cuando pasaba junto a mi hermanita.

-Jacob!- gritó Bella, Edward gorjeó un _"Corre"_ y yo no pude evitar sonreír, ahora sí que puedo irme a acostar.

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra:_**_ Bueno, hay que admitir que Nessie lo hizo por una buena causa. La niñita no podía matar a su tío n.n y si lo hago yo me quedo sin fic y mi querida compañera me asesina así que… dejen reviews =D_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Ven ke no deje ke lo matara..= D ya sabe lo ke es ser un débil humano en un mundo de vampiros.. comprende mas a Bella..! espero ke les haya gustad0o.. dejen reviews..!_

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	30. La Transformación de Emmett

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

**_Ooh vaya, hasta que se pudo... en verdad esta tardanza no fue culpa nuestra, había error en la página que no nos dejaba actualizar ni una sola historia... pero todo arreglado =D_**

**_.-.-.-.-.-__  
_**

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Creo que esto muchos lo esperaban desde hace bastante tiempo XD y ahora no fue mi culpa! Y si no es exactamente la transformación, se acerca un poco jejeje… a leer!_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Bien, no es precisamente la transformación.. pero es como se da.. pensamos en dejarlo lo mas apegado al libro que pudimos.. pero aun así tiene mucho de nuestras pequeñas y locas mentecitass..! espero ke les guste como se dieron las cosas con Emmett..!= D_

* * *

**La Transformación**** de Emmett..!**

Emmett POV

El incidente de Nessie intentando transformarme en vampiro había pasado hacia una semana, ojala el convertirme fuera tan fácil como pronunciar un hechizo, pero no, tenia que aguantarme y esperar hasta que se dignaran a hacerlo, por mientras tenia que aprovechar que papá, mamá y Rosalie me defendían de la loca de mi hermana y su demente marido, así podía hacer lo que quisiera y ellos no podrían tocarme, y si lo hacían bueno, allá ellos viviendo el resto de su existencia con el remordimiento y la culpa.

Estaba enojado con Edward por que me había dejado sin carro, y estaba dispuesto a recuperarlo costara lo que costara, me levante mas o menos temprano y baje a desayunar entre bostezos, Rosalie estaba en su computadora, muy concentrada, pero en cuanto me vio fue hacia mi y me dio mi beso de buenos días, le sonreí antes de que ella volviera a su laptop, bajé el ultimo tramo de escaleras y miré a mi hermanita dándole de comer a Nessie mientras papá hacia las ultimas medidas de la pequeña, a un lado, Edward observaba como mi sobrinita hacia gestos al comer el cereal, le gustaba mas la sangre.

-Buenos días hijo, te levantaste temprano- me dijo papá mirándome casi sorprendido, ni siquiera me había fijado en la hora, así que después del desayuno me echaría otro sueñito.

-Buenos días pa, Bella, buenos días Nessie…- di la vuelta al desayunador y miré a Edward con una ceja alzada y después le dije con una inclinación de mi cabeza- Satanás- pude escuchar a papá suprimir una risa y a Bella simularla con una tos, un vampiro tosiendo, hazme el favor!

-Buenos días razón por la que voy a terapia- me dijo Edward mirándome con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tu vas a terapia por que eres débil, no me culpes- le dije antes de tomar un plato hondo para comer cereal al igual que Nessie, Edward rodo los ojos y salió rumbo al garaje.

-Iremos con Jacob y Billy a la playa, papá, nos quedaremos el día en La Push- dijo Bella poniéndose de pie y cargando a Nessie, las mire con los ojos muy abierto, se iban?

-Esta bien cariño, adiós Nessie, pórtate bien- dijo papá desordenando el cabello de mi sobrina, ella solo le sonrió angelicalmente antes de que Bella se perdiera rumbo al garaje, Edward y Bella se iban con Nessie a visitar a Billy todo el día, era el momento perfecto, tomé mi plato con leche, lo llené de cereal y subí a cambiarme rápidamente mientras desayunaba para ir por el motor del Jeep lo mas rápido que pudiese antes de que regresaran, pero debía recordar decirle a Rose que fuera conmigo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Rose, me ayudaras a buscarlo, no?- murmuré, iba caminando por el bosque en dirección a la cabaña de Edward y Bella, Rose me había indicado la dirección, dos kilómetros mas o menos, ya llevaba caminando unos minutos, así que debía estar cerca, Rosalie me alcanzaría luego, tenia que terminar unas cosas en su laptop y luego me seguiría, o eso esperaba, no podría cargar el motor de mi Jeep yo solo, por que si, el muy… de Edward me había "castigado" por haber hecho llorar a Nessie quitándome el motor de mi bebe y lo había escondido en la dichosa cabaña, con que no hubiesen hecho nada sobre mi motor por que…

-Emm, ya casi termino, tu ve yendo y comienza a buscarlo, si?- Rosalie había aparecido de la nada sobre la rama de un pino, simplemente asentí y seguí caminando, ya podía ver la cabaña a lo lejos, unos cuantos metros mas, estaba muy bien escondida, salté un par de troncos caídos y corrí hasta la puerta pero me detuve en seco antes de poder girar la perilla, había una nota escrita en un papel amarillo chillón, al parecer no querían que pasara desapercibida, así que la tomé y comencé a leerla mentalmente.

-_"Emmett: No vayas, repito, no vayas por ningún motivo a entrar en la cabaña, acaban de re hacer los pisos y te prohíbo que camines sobre ellos, me-has-enten-dido?"- _era la letra de Edward, no lo dudaba.

-Que dice, nene?- Rosalie había aparecido detrás de mi acomodándose el cabello.

-No es para nosotros- dije arrugando el papel y abriendo la puerta de par en par, el piso de madera estaba reluciente, no había ningún mueble y las estanterías pegadas a la pared y la chimenea estaban cubiertos por lonas blancas.

-Vaya, que brillante- murmuró Rose mirando el piso.

-Si, al fin Edward encontró una decoración que refleja su personalidad, vacio y aburrido- dije sonriendo burlonamente, Rose soltó una risa y me dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

-Vamos, tenemos que encontrar el motor y salir de aquí antes de que llegue Edward- me dijo Rosalie, y así comenzamos, levanté cada lona blanca y Rose comenzó a olfatear, era mejor dejarla a ella en lugar de revolver todo, así no se enojarían tanto los exagerados dueños de la cabaña, me pasee por todo el piso de la sala asegurándome de no dejar marcas en su nuevo piso, sabrían que había estado aquí, claro, si mi olor quedaría encerrado, pero no quería darles motivo para tratar de comerme… de nuevo- Emm, no huelo nada.

-Debe de estar por aquí, Nessie me dijo que Edward llego con el motor para acá- le dije, Rose volvió a la búsqueda por toda la casa a velocidad vampírica, yo suspiré y me recargue enseguida de la chimenea, y entonces lo vi, justo enseguida de una lona blanca que cubría el sillón arrumbado en un rincón, era algo así como una trampilla, muy bien escondida a decir verdad, estuve a punto de empujar el sillón a un lado para poder abrirla, pero recordé que no debía rayar el suelo- Rose, me ayudas aquí por favor?

-Que pasa?- Rosalie llegó a mi lado y señale la trampilla, ella alzo una ceja y con mucho cuidado levanto el sillón y lo puso a un lado, abrió la trampilla y, junto a un montón de cosas inservibles, estaba el corazón de mi precioso bebe- en perfectas condiciones- dijo Rosalie metiendo la mitad del cuerpo en la trampilla para poder sacarlo.

-Genial!- exclamé alejándome un poco para darle espacio para maniobrar, no quería que se golpeara el metal, me sonrió ampliamente cuando termino de sacarlo y yo cerré la trampilla rápidamente.

-Sacaré el motor y volveré a poner el sillón en su lugar- me dijo Rosalie caminando hacia la salida, tomaba la enorme armazón como si nada, como me gustaría hacer eso.

-Espera, nena, deja te ayudo- tomé un tubo que estaba por sobre todo, no tenia idea de que era pero si era parte de mi motor tenia que cuidarlo, Rose me sonrió de nuevo y salió, la seguí rápidamente jugueteando con el tubo entre mis dedos pero claro, debería de encontrar otra cosa para amenazarme mas que comerme o atacar mi Jeep, por que simplemente no me daba el miedo suficiente y por consecuencia, no tenia cuidado, así que el tubo cayó de mis manos y se estrelló estrepitosamente en el reluciente piso nuevo de Bella y Edward dejando una horrible marca y rayando la madera.

-Emmett!- exclamó Rosalie parándose a mi lado mirando lo que había hecho.

-Ya, nadie vio nada, vámonos- dije tomando el tubo y corriendo hacia la salida, tendría que huir, no dejaría que me quitaran el motor por otra semana, andaba pidiendo raite a toda la familia, pero papá se llevaba su auto al hospital, de ninguna manera Alice me dejaría conducir su Porsche en la ciudad y ni hablar de Edward y Bella, me tenia castigado sin carro, ambos, solo podía pedirle el auto a Rosalie y eso era cuando ella no lo necesitaba, no podía regresar a eso, huiría a Seattle por días si eso necesitaba, no me vendría mal unos días solo con Rosalie, eso de tener solo una o dos horas completamente solos en casa ya me estaba volviendo loco, aunque… Edward y Bella venían aquí y nadie los molestaba.

-Nene, que pasa, por que te detienes?- me preguntó Rosalie cuando me detuve en seco a dos pasos de la puerta, ahora cerrada, la miré con una sonrisa picara en mis labios, estaba inclinada para tomar el motor de mi Jeep, muy buena vista.

-Sabes nena, Edward y Bella no llegaran hasta dentro de unas horas- le dije dejando el tubo enseguida del motor y tomando el trasero de Rosalie entre mis manos, tan perfecto, ella soltó una risa, seguía inclinada para tomar el motor, pero yo no la dejaría- hay que quedarnos aquí un rato, no nos escucharan en la casa.

-Emmett, es la casa de tu hermana- me dijo alzando las cejas, moví mis manos hasta su cadera y la giré para que quedara frente a mi.

-Y eso que? Ellos lo hicieron en mi cuarto, lo supe por el cabello de Edward cuando salieron de él, por Dios, podría estar arriba alguna vez, maldito vampiro perezoso- le dije rodando los ojos, era verdad, Edward había salido de mi habitación con todo el cabello aplastado de la parte trasera de la cabeza, así que no tenia nada de malo que Rose y yo usáramos su cama, me incliné y la besé lentamente, ella se separó rápidamente.

-Edward y Bella podrían llegar en cualquier momento…

-Tardaran unas horas mas- le dije acercándola de nuevo para volver a besarla, pero después de unos segundos se volvió a separar.

-El piso nuevo ya esta muy rayado…

-No lo haremos en el piso entonces- dije sin separar mis labios de los suyos, Rosalie suspiró pero volvió a abrir los ojos mirándome.

-No estaría bien, no es correc…

-Como le digo a mamá, es algo natural- le dije separándome de ella y alzando una ceja con una media sonrisa, ella me miró por unos segundos sin saber que decir.

-Me… me quede sin excusas.

-Al fin- dije yo volviendo a tomar su trasero y la levantándola hasta que enredo sus piernas en mi cintura, caminé rápidamente mientras ella me besaba hasta la puerta y la abrí, Rose y yo nos divertiríamos a solas después de… día y medio! Día y medio sin tener un momento intimo de verdad, ya era bastante.

-o-o-o-o-

Esto era lo que me faltaba, una tarde entera a solas con Rosalie, estábamos en la habitación de Edward y Bella, la única con una cama grande de la casa, así que no tuvimos muchas opciones, procuré no hacer nada en el suelo de la sala para no dañarlo mas de lo que estaba, no me atrevería a hacer nada en la habitación de mi pobre sobrinita inocente y en la otra habitación solo había un escritorio en el que ni Rosalie hubiese estado a gusto, así que decidimos quedarnos en la cama.

-Emm…- ya llevábamos… la verdad no se cuanto tiempo, pero después de que mis rodillas comenzaran a dolerme por estar recargadas en la alfombra habíamos decidido que la cama era la mejor opción, ya que Bella y Edward cambiaran las cobijas si querían, moví a Rosalie hasta dejarla debajo de mi y comencé a besarla de nuevo, como extrañaba esto y…

-Que demonios hacen?- ante el grito de Bella me sorprendió tanto que salté hacia un lado y me caí de la cama, Rosalie emitió un gritito y tiró de toda las cobija para cubrirse con ella y yo quede…- aaaahhh! Emmett! Por Dios tapate!

-Que hacen aquí?- exclamó Rosalie al tiempo que yo tomaba una almohada y la ponía cubriendo a "Emmett Jr", Bella se había puesto una mano sobre los ojos y Edward acababa de entrar en la habitación con el rostro de niño traumatizado.

-Como que, que hacemos aquí, es nuestra casa!- gritó Bella , me puse de pié rápidamente aun sosteniendo la almohada frente a mi, Rosalie se había envuelto en la cobija tal cual oruga en seda y no me dejó nada para cubrirme, así que me limité a sentarme oculto detrás de ella.

-Co... como… por que no los escuche venir?- susurró Rosalie mas para ella misma que para los demás.

-Estabas muy ocupada, créeme, no voy a… creo que… ay Dios mejor me voy- Edward salió de ahí a toda prisa, pobre, pero su culpa era no avisar que venia- no deberían de estar aquí y mucho menos haciendo eso, en primer lugar Emmett!

-Emmett eres un desvergonzado!- comenzó a gritarme Bella mientras Rose buscaba nuestra ropa rápidamente y me lanzaba mis bóxers y mi pantalón mientras ella se ponía su ropa a velocidad vampírica- no tienes respeto por MI casa! Y para colmo en MI cama!

-Oh, si tu y Edward lo hicieron en la mía!- exclame mientras me ponía los bóxers de un brinco y comenzaba a darle vuelta al pantalón.

-Primero que nada, no tienes ninguna prueba! Y segundo, no tocamos tu cama para nada!- un escalofrió me recorrió, no me gustaba pensar en las aventuras maritales de mi hermanita- pudiste haber esperado dos kilómetros hasta la casa! No habría sido mas de un minuto si Rosalie te hubiera llevado! No quiero ni imaginarme como serás cuando te conviertan en vampiro!

Miré a Rosalie paralizarse mientras terminaba de ponerse la blusa, ni siquiera me abroche el pantalón, me puse la playera rápidamente y comencé a maniobrar para terminar de ponerme los zapatos, ya me había guardado los calcetines en los bolsillos, no tenía tiempo de ponérmelos, no con Bella así de histérica, y ni siquiera me había dejado termi…

-Que demonios le paso a mi piso nuevo?

-Estamos discutiendo el hecho de que Rose y yo lo hicimos en tu cama Edward, no empieces con tonterías!- exclame poniéndome los tenis a como pude y saliendo de ahí por los enormes ventanales antes de que Edward pudiese seguir con eso, sentí como Rosalie me tomaba por las piernas y me llevaba tal cual saco de papas hasta la casa, me dejó en el suelo justo antes de entrar y corrí hasta papá- hola pa.

-Que hiciste?- me preguntó alzando las cejas con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo? Pero por que preguntas eso, me ofendes- le dije sentándome junto con él en el sofá y echando una mirada ansiosa hacia la puerta trasera, no tardarían en llegar los Masen.

-Bueno, corriste hacia mi, eso lo haces usualmente cuando Edward…

-Olvídate del motor por otra semana Emmett!- exclamo Edward interrumpiendo a papá desde la puerta principal, demonios! Sabia que había olvidado algo! Escuche a papá soltar una risa, era verdad, siempre me ocultaba detrás de él, pero bueno, era el que tenía mas poder en la casa, y retomando los pensamientos de la mañana, mientras fuera humano me protegería, así que estaba libre de amenaza de Bella y su histérico esposo, ya planearía como agarrar mi motor luego, un gruñido se dejo escuchar desde la cocina, rodé los ojos, _tendrás que ir por Nessie a La Push Edward_, pensé antes de tomar el control remoto que papá me tendía el gruñido se escucho un poco mas fuerte y yo sonreí, esto de no temerle a los vampiros me estaba gustando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Habían pasado ya tantas cosas desde la llegada de Nessie, era genial tener una sobrina, digo debía tener mucho cuidado para que no me mordiera, pero era la sensación mas… mas… ni siquiera tenía palabras para describirlo, era muy parecida a la sensación que tenía cada vez que miraba a Bella. Me daba la necesidad de protegerla ante todo pero... era diferente a mi hermana, Nessie era una de las mejores cosas que me habían pasado, y eso que no era mi bebé.

Llevaba días sintiéndome extraño, no sabía muy bien por que, con lo bruto que soy no comprendo rápidamente lo que siento, si me tomó años darme cuenta de Rosalie… Rose, ella era la razón por la que me sentía de esta manera, al verla tan feliz con Nessie, su rostro se iluminaba tanto como cuando me miraba a mi, eso me hacía sentir… en cierto punto culpable, supongo, ya que ella era feliz conmigo siendo humano y yo quería que me transformaran a toda costa, pero al mismo tiempo me hacía dudar.

Que se sentiría tener un bebe? Digo no tenerlo, tenerlo, sino, poder cargar a tu propio bebe, poder enseñarle todo lo que tu quisieras, protegerlo, educarlo, todo lo que Bella hacía con Nessie ahora. Salí de mi baño después de lavarme los dientes, listo para dormir y miré a mi preciosa vampiresa recostada en mi cama leyendo uno de esos aburridos libros que le gustan a mi hermana. No pude evitar sonreír, por ella podía renunciar a muchísimas cosas, como tener un bebé, no me importaba no tener descendencia si podía quedarme con Rosalie por el resto de mi…

Me quedé sentado mirando a Rosalie por unos segundos, ella se había movido hasta quedar recostada a mi lado. A que mas renunciaría por Rose? Yo quería verla feliz, siempre, y si bien no podíamos tener eso que tan feliz la hacía, le daría algo que la haría si no igual de feliz que con Nessie, la mantendría contenta aunque eso significara tener que perder algo que yo en verdad quería, rendirme a pesar de que sabía que esa decisión iba a hacer sufrir mucho a Rosalie con el tiempo, me recosté debajo de las mantas soltando un suspiro.

-Buenas noches Rosalie- dije mientras la abrazaba y escondía mi cara entre su cabello.

-Emm- me dijo ella empujándome un poco para poder mirarme.

-Mmmph?- murmure separándome un poco pero no la mire a la cara.

-Emmett, dime que tienes- me dijo en tono preocupado, fue entonces que la mire y alce una ceja mostrando confusión- has estado muy raro estos últimos días, anda, dime que sucede.

-No tengo nada Rosalie- le dije y ella hizo una mueca en cuanto dije su nombre completo.

-Me has llamado Rosalie casi todas las veces que te diriges a mi- dijo agachando la mirada, suspire antes de besarla en la frente.

-Es solo que he pensado mucho en todo lo que me dices cuando discutimos sobre mi transformación en vampiro- le dije y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero no hablo, me dejo continuar- mira, yo se que tu lo que mas quieres es que yo me quede como humano, se la razón por la cual me quieres dejar así, y bueno, después de pensarlo mucho, decidí que si tu me quieres humano, entonces me tendrás humano, me quedare así para ti.

-En… en serio?- me pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido, no me creía nada seguramente.

-Claro que si Rose, me importas demasiado y quiero que seas feliz, y si lo que te hace feliz es verme con el corazón latiendo, entonces así me voy a quedar- le dije sonriendo, ella me sonrió con ganas y después me abrazo fuertemente, nos quedamos así por unos minutos y entonces continué con mi platica- solo quiero preguntarte algo.

-Dime- me dijo separándose un poco y mirándome con una tierna sonrisa, contuve un suspiro.

-Tu me amas?- le pregunte seriamente, ella me miro un poco sorprendida.

-Por supuesto que te amo Emmett, no tienes ni que preguntarlo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, humana e inmortal, lo mas maravilloso- me respondió en un tono falsamente ofendido, yo le sonreí y ella me regreso la sonrisa y un beso.

-Bueno, es solo…- comencé mi otra pregunta, la importante, por que eso de que me amaba ya lo sabia, y me había quedado muy en claro, ella me miro de nuevo, esperando que preguntara- bueno, si en verdad me amas tanto, por que me quieres perder?

-Que?- preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio, me miraba completamente confundida, y yo estaba serio, así que no había duda de que era otra de mis bromas, ella pensó claramente lo que le dije y luego negó con la cabeza rápidamente- Emmett, yo no te quiero perder, por supuesto que no, no quiero y…

-Entonces por que no me quieres transformar en vampiro?- la interrumpí con otra pregunta, ella me seguía mirando sin saber que decir- por que si me quedo humano me perderás, lo sabes, me estrello en la camioneta, me come otro vampiro, me da una enfermedad mortal, cualquier cosa y me muero Rose.

-No, Emmett no dejare que nada te pase, no debes de preocuparte por nada de eso, Carlisle…

-Bueno si, supongamos que me quede encerrado en casa por el resto de mi vida y nada me pase, y ya cuando tenga 80 años y parezca casi pedófilo saliendo contigo entonces me comenzare a preocupar por mi salud, y después que? Me muero y ya? Me dejarías ir tan fácil siendo lo mas maravilloso que te ha pasado?- Rose comenzó a negar rápidamente abriendo y cerrando la boca, sabia que yo estaba siendo duro, pero era eso o de veras quedarme humano hasta el fin de mis días y yo no quería que eso pasara, no quería que Rose sufriera- pero sabes que, no importa Rose, te amo y hare lo que tu quieras, como ya te dije, si tu me quieres humano, me tienes humano.

La abrace y oculte mi rostro en su cabello de nuevo, podía escucharla y sentirla respirar pesado, suspire de nuevo y luche por quedarme dormido lo mas rápido posible, sabia que le había dado duro a Rosalie, pero era la verdad, no quería que mi hermana sufriera por mi y sabia que Rose no soportaría que yo muriera, por lo menos, yo no podría resistirlo si eso le pasaba a ella, nunca me perdonaría dejarla morir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bella POV

Solo unos meses desde que me casé y puedo disfrutar de algo que jamás imaginé cuando acepté unirme a un vampiro, estaba consciente entonces de que la sed de sangre tendría el primer lugar en mi vida por muchos años pero para sorpresa de todos, incluida yo misma, no fue así. El primer lugar se lo disputan Edward y el pedazo de ser que surgió de nuestro amor. Cuando supe que Edward era un vampiro y más importante, que estaba enamorada de él, no pensé tener hijos pero Renesmee es única… y por eso mismo teníamos días discutiendo las leyendas que nos rodean, algunas nunca las había escuchado.

-Por favor.

-Emmett, ve a jugar con Ness... Renesmee- miré mal a Edward, él solo me sonrió.

-Tú también?- suspiré.

-Ves, te dije que…- me giré hacia Jacob gruñéndole. Volvió a su juego en el rincón con la niña. Tuve que respirar hondo, Jasper y Edward se pusieron a mi lado rápidamente.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- mascullé y miré a papá.

-Insisto, eso es disgregativo y racista, sí es racista- todos miramos a Emmett al mismo tiempo, Edward sonreía.

-No sabía que conocías una palabra tan grande.

-Oye! Má mira a Edward!

-Edward, deja a tu hermano- Emmett le sonrió burlesco a Edward, parecía bastante contento.

-Por qué no puedo ir?

-Es peligroso- contestamos al mismo tiempo. Fui la única a la que miró mal y le sonreí, ahora era vampiro, podía darme el lujo de decir eso y vaya que se siente bien.

-Pero hay reservas únicas en ese lugar!- ahora fui yo la que lo miró mal, pero no dije nada porque no tengo intención de que deje de hablarme ni un minuto, eso se lo podía dejar a…

-Desde cuándo te interesa aprender algo?- …Edward.

-Podemos ir después para eso Emmett, ahora necesitamos investigar esas leyendas y…

-Rose, no me digas que será peligroso porque no conozco ningún animal que se acerque a ustedes… con excepción de Jackie y siendo de Bella tiene que estar loco- pensé en refutar eso pero siempre disfruto de los intentos de Emmett por convencer a la bola de vampiros exagerados. Fui hacia el rincón y estiré los brazos, mi hija brincó rápidamente y su manita voló hasta mi mejilla.

-No cariño, solo es… una visita y Jake se quedará contigo, también papá- eso pareció tranquilizarla un poco. Abracé a la niña mientras mi mirada viajó a la caja que acababa de llegar, el tesoro y la amenaza latente en el regalo de Aro. Ese era otro problema… intenté apartarlo, Renesmee es demasiado sensible y no quiero preocuparla. Lo trataría con Edward cuando ella se duerma. Preferí girarme hacia Emmett que… estaba… pataleando? No sé porque me sorprende. Mi hermano casi brincaba haciendo un berrinche, seguía insistiendo en que era racista.

-Ya no soy un niño- exclamó. Siempre decía eso cuando estaba por quedarse sin argumentos.

-Pues te comportas como uno- decidí intervenir, esto se estaba alargando demasiado. Emmett siguió hablando como si yo no hubiera abierto la boca.

-Mamá, quiero ir al festival de Río, es el más genial del mundo.

-Y también es en febrero- murmuré. Emmett se giró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Qué manía tienes con sabotearme?

-Ninguna Emm, solo que puede ser peligroso.

-Ni siquiera vas a ir, porque…

-Emmett…

-No hay boa que me pueda tragar.

-Sí, si te dejo en pedacitos.

-Edward!- lo miré, reía junto a papá. Emmett en cambio solo se sujetó la entrepierna con toda la mano y… le tiró un beso a Edward- Emmett!- el vampiro amplió su sonrisa, abrió y cerró la mandíbula en un claro desafío.

-Niños por favor- mamá intentó interceder pero mi hermano la ignoró olímpicamente y me miró.

-Bella, no es tu asunto.

-Sí lo es Emmett, no quiero que te pase nada.

-Vas a ir?

-No.

-Entonces no opines.

-Ay!- pateé el piso, intenté detenerme tan pronto como pensé hacerlo pero ya había hundido el pie en la madera- perdón, perdón- me apresuré a agregar, Jasper me abrazaba por detrás tan pronto como mi hija desapareció de mis brazos, ni siquiera intenté oponerme.

-Mami- la niña se estiró en los brazos de su padre. Edward y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada.

-Ya rubio, suéltala- masculló Emmett, se dejó caer de brazos cruzados en el sofá- solo tiene una pataleta infantil.

Jasper me soltó pero me quedé quieta mirando a Emmett. Mi hermano levantó la mirada y menos me pude mover. Me perdí en sus ojos azules. Sentí a Edward que se me acercó e incluso estiré los brazos para abrazar a mi hija que rápidamente me rodeó el cuello con sus bracitos.

-Emmett- suspiré- si la cosa fuera al revés, qué me dirías?

-No puedo embarazarme.

-Tonto.

-Te iba a proteger el exagerado que te compró dos toneladas de blindaje- se alzó de hombros, me quedé viéndolo, parecía sincero.

-Supongo que es verdad que no tengo opinión en si vas o no, ya eres un adulto- me paré de puntillas para besar a Edward. Él nos besó a las dos, me miraba como si no comprendiera nada- iremos a cazar, Jake- llamé al último que no había apartado la mirada de mi hija y ella brincó hacia él en cuanto lo miró pararse. Suprimí esa pequeña punzada de celos.

Intentando no pensar en Brasil o mi viaje a Italia, me concentré en mi hija, la niña que bailoteaba frente a mí. Mientras caminábamos, ella no le quitaba la vista a los copos de nieve que se deshacían antes de llegar al suelo. Empezamos a correr, logré mantenerme junto a ellos. Me extasiaba como jamás creí, el ver a mi hija y más aún poder decir eso, decir que tenía una hija del amor de mi vida, o existencia quizá sería mejor decir. Los adelanté unos segundos, solo para detenerme poco después en una larga colina con forma de cabeza de hacha. Espere a que ellos llegaran para retomar mi discusión con Jake, la habíamos suspendido ayer por la noche.

-Jake- repliqué por vigésima vez, él rodó los ojos y bajó la vista.

-Bella, a Emmett no le dijiste nada sobre el año sabático que se tomó, por qué te preocupas por el mío? Regresaré cuando todo vaya… más tranquilo- automáticamente los dos miramos a la niña que había empezado a bailotear frente a nosotros, buscaba un olor que le gustara. Miraba la nieve que se arremolinaba sobre su cabeza, sus rizos rojizos brillaban aunque el sol estaba muy bien oculto. Su arrugado vestido marfil era solo un tono más oscuro que la nieve y era el que Alice le había comprado el mismo día en que nació, intentaba ponérselo casi todos los días. La niña se inclinó solo un poco y saltó con las manos estiradas por sobre su cabeza, atrapó un copo de nieve y bajó tranquilamente sobre sus pies. Se giró hacia nosotros con su perfecta sonrisa, esa a la que era imposible acostumbrarse, aún después de vivir casi toda una vida entre vampiros, en ella era más especial..

-Que bonita- le dijo Jacob apreciando la perfecta estrella de ocho puntas intactas en sus manitas. Ella corrió de regreso hacia mi, abrí los brazos justo cuando ella brincó. Estiró su brazo y puso su mano sobre mi mejilla, Jacob estuvo a mi lado en un segundo. De nuevo las mismas imágenes, pasaron por mi mente todos los rostros inmortales de la familia, separó un poco a Jake y a ella misma, al final me mostró a Emmett. Estaba confundida, no veía la relación de los copos y la caza con Emmett.

-Pierdes el tiempo Nessie- rió Jacob y la niña estiró la mano hacia él- si, claro seguro que no tienes nada de sed- dijo con cierto tono sarcástico, pero más indulgente que nada. Después ella me miró de nuevo y cambió totalmente el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Claro que podemos llevarle un copo al tío Emmett cuando terminemos- le sonreí y fue cuando Jacob me la quitó de los brazos y me habría opuesto si ella no se hubiera estirado hacia él.

-Lo que tienes es miedo de que te gane otra vez- ella rodó los ojos, un gesto que fastidiaba a mi hermano porque eso la hacía parecerse mucho más a Edward. La niña se lanzó entre los arbustos, Jake saltó antes de que yo siquiera pensara en seguirla. Una parte de mí se alegraba de que mi amigo hubiera encontrado el premio por haberle roto el corazón tantas veces, pero otra parte se molestaba que ese premio fuera mi niña… mi parte que era madre seguramente.

Pensando en darle unos minutos a mis cazadores, paseé la vista por el lugar, estaba sumido en una calma que me alteraba inconscientemente quizá porque me encontraba demasiado feliz como para pensar en que algo pudiera salir mal. Pero entonces vi algo, intenté calmarme antes de sobreactuar. En un acantilado lejos que apenas sobresalía del verde casi negro del bosque, un brillo dorado me llamó la atención, me concentré en lo que no debía estar ahí. Estaba tan lejos que ni un águila habría podido ver siquiera el contorno del acantilado mismo. Un vampiro sin duda alguna, la tez blanca que he mirado por años y aunque ahora la percibía mucho mejor e incluso podía ver esa textura demasiado suave como para pertenecer a un humano, pero relucía ligeramente, además, no se movía para nada. Me quedé viendo la silueta, ella me regresó la mirada. Su cabello rubio casi plateado se me hacía conocido, le caía lacio hasta la barbilla. Nadé entre mis nebulosos recuerdos humanos, estaba segura de cono… Irina, era Irina de Denali, como había visto Alice, ella había venido para disculparse por lo de los lobos. Intenté alzar las manos para saludarla pero apenas pude despegarlas de mi cuerpo porque de pronto ella se inclinó como si fuera a cazar, su vista en un lugar cerca de mí entre los árboles, miré en la misma dirección pero no pude ver nada, solo escuché el grito de victoria de Renesmee seguido por el aullido de Jacob. Irina curvó el labio, casi pude ver terror en su rostro antes de que curvara los labios sobre los dientes y aullara. No dejó que me disculpara o que al menos lo intentara porque se dio vuelta y desapareció.

-Maldición- gruñí y me apresuré al bosque, tenía que encontrar a mi hija y Jacob, la venganza en los vampiros es un sentimiento bastante fuerte y no tengo idea de para donde salió Irina.

-El mío es más grande- insistía la niña cuando pude encontrarlos, solo un par de segundos después. Las orejas de Jake se aplastaron hacia atrás cuando me miró. En guardia comenzó a rastrear el bosque y pude escuchar el rugido que comenzaba en su garganta. Renesmee brincó de inmediato hacia mis brazos que la esperaban, curiosa presionó ambas manos contra mis mejillas.

-No es nada- le aseguré- tranquilos, todo bien.

Saqué el celular y presioné marcado rápido, Edward contestó –como siempre- al primer timbrazo. Empecé a explicarle y le pedí que trajera a papá. Me preocupaba que Irina no hubiera llegado a hacer las paces como creía Alice y todo por mi culpa, por haber llevado a Jake, pero tampoco pensé que vendría hoy precisamente. Escuché el ruido del viento cuando cerré el teléfono, Edward venía corriendo ya.

Regresamos al prado de inmediato y esperamos ahí. Seguía con la niña en brazos y Jake en guardia junto a mí. Agucé el oído por si escuchaba a alguien que no pudiéramos reconocer pero lo primero que capté fue algo que sí conocía, Edward nos abrazó medio segundo después y papá solo unos segundos después, no me sorprendió escuchar pesadas patas junto a él, Jake no dudaría en pedir ayuda.

-Quizá debí haberte dicho que trajeras a Jazz también, ella parecía demasiado… alterada. Estaba en aquel acantilado- les señalé rápidamente la silueta contra las nubes- me… gruñó…

-Qué?- preguntó Edward un poco molesto. Papá puso una mano sobre su hombro y le aseguró que ella sufría- te acompañaré- agregó Edward ante algún pensamiento de mi padre. Se quedaron viendo por un eterno segundo, papá parecía medir la irritación de Edward respecto a Irina, al final aceptó.

Jake me empujó la espalda con su enorme nariz, parecía impaciente por llevar a Renesmee a la seguridad de la casa y si era sincera yo también necesitaba estar ahí y asegurarme de que mi hija estaba a salvo. Emprendimos el regreso a casa, la niña encantada en mis brazos, una manita descansaba aún sobre mi mejilla… sus pensamientos eran bastante parecidos a mi hermano cuando se sale con la suya pues con esta interrupción tendría que conformarse con la sangre donada que tanto le gustaba. En ocasiones me pregunto porque la niña se parece tanto a Emmett.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Edward POV

Carlisle y yo no habíamos alcanzado a Irina. Aparentemente había saltado al agua y le habíamos perdido el rastro, pero si Bella tenía razón y estaba así de alterada no tenía mucho por que preocuparme, tal vez simplemente volvería a Denali, ya hablaría luego por teléfono o daría una visita rápida para hablar con ella. La familia seguía discutiendo el viaje al Amazonas. Todos estaban distraídos con sus cosas, Bella y yo cuidábamos que Ness… Renesmee no brincara sobre Emmett que estaba dormido en el sillón y fue entonces que lo vi, justo en el momento en que escuchaba el jarrón que Alice había estado moviendo de lugar estrellarse en el suelo y partirse en mil pedazos.

-Que?- escuché el gruñido de Jasper y los trozos de cristal partirse bajo sus pies, pero no podía mirarlo, la visión de Alice seguía tomando completo control en mi mente- que es, Alice?

-Vienen por nosotros- susurramos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo- y vienen todos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras asimilaban las noticias, las mentes de todos eran un tremendo caos, los Volturi aparecían a ratos, Renesmee, todos nosotros, era… desee tomar a mi esposa e hija y escónderlas, llevarlas a un lugar en lo mas recóndito de la tierra mientras yo me encargaba personalmente de Demetri para que no estuvieran en peligro. En cuanto las mentes de todos dejaron de dar vueltas comenzó una lluvia de preguntas.

-Por que?

-Cuando?

-Como?

-Por que?

-Cuando?- cuando las preguntas cesaron me concentré en la mente de Alice, estaba teniendo una nueva visión, nieve, era muy poco tiempo lo que eso dejaba, y los Volturi de nuevo, todos ellos, la guardia entera y las esposas, era terrible!

-Ha de haber una razón- dijo Esme cuando Alice terminó de explicar lo que había visto- quizá si supiéramos…

-No tiene nada que ver con Bella- explico mi pequeñísima hermana, yo intentaba silenciar los pensamientos histéricos de la familia para poder concentrarme en la visión de Alice, pero todos estaban gritando.

-Las esposas nunca han abandonado la torre, jamás, ni siquiera en los años de la rebelión del sur. Ni cuando los vampiros romanos intentaron derrocarlos. Ni cuando fueron a cazar a los niños inmortales. Jamás- replicó Jasper sin dejar de mirar a Alice.

-Pues ahora si vienen- le dije a Jasper, la visión de Alice era bastante clara, venían por nosotros.

-Pero por que?- preguntó Carlisle de nuevo, seguía intentando buscar una buena razón por la cual los Volturis vendrían hasta acá- no hemos hecho nada! Y si lo hemos hecho, que habrá sido para dejar caer esto sobre nosotros?

-Somos tantos- dije después de que todos guardaron silencio por unos segundos, no veía otra razón mas que la de sentirse amenazados por un clan grande como el nuestro, además, a como Aro lo veía, Carlisle tenia las armas mas potentes al tenernos a Alice y a mi- querrán asegurarse de que…

-Eso no es suficiente para tal cosa!- me interrumpió Carlisle, la histeria se contagiaba rápidamente, hasta Jackie sentía la tensión, se había acurrucado enseguida de Bella en el sillón con la cabeza apoyada en las piernitas de Renesmee. Miré a Bella contemplar a nuestra hija con los ojos muy abiertos, era la única a la que no había escuchado hablar en todo el rato, y no sabía si sus pensamientos eran tan histéricos como los del resto, estaba por preguntarle que ocurría cuando otra visión de Alice me llamó la atención, contuve el aliento cuando lo vi.

-Ella decidió dirigirse a ellos- dijo Alice- Irina ha decidido dirigirse a los Volturi, así ellos podrían determinar…

-Podemos detenerla?- preguntó Jasper, yo no acababa de comprender que sucedía. Por qué Irina nos haría esto, aun no comprendía nada!

-No hay forma, ya casi ha llegado- dijo Alice, la discusión continuó pero yo intentaba concentrarme en la visión de Alice deseando poderle leer el pensamiento a esa Irina en la mente de Alice, siguieron discutiendo durante un buen rato, Emmett había despertado por todo el alboroto y exigía saber que pasaba.

-Piensen en lo que ella vio aquella tarde- dijo Bella de pronto interrumpiendo a Emmett y llamando la atención de todos- que aspecto tendría Renesmee para alguien que perdió a su madre debido a los niños inmortales?

Las mentes de absolutamente todos hicieron "click" al mismo tiempo cuando comprendimos la fuente de todo esto.

-Un niño inmortal- susurró Carlisle, no podía ser… corrí hacia mi esposa e hija y las abracé a ambas, no permitiría que nada les pasara.

-Pero están equivocados- Bella comenzó a dar una y mil razones por las cuales Renesmee era diferente a un niño inmortal. Todos nos habíamos quedado en silencio asimilando la información que Bella acababa de decirnos. Un niño inmortal, como no pensé en eso. Nadie hablo durante un buen rato a pesar de las tercas razones que daba Bella, me acerqué mas a ella y besé su cabeza.

-Esta no es la clase de crimen por el cual ellos hacen un juicio- susurré en su cabello- Aro verá la prueba en los pensamientos de Irina y ellos vendrán a destruir, no a razonar.

-Pero están equivocados- repuso con terquedad separándose de mi para mirarme a los ojos.

-No esperara a que se los demostremos- le respondí seriamente.

-Y que podemos hacer nosotros?- escuchar la desesperación en la voz de Bella me hacía querer ir a acabar con los Volturi yo solo. Todos guardamos silencio de nuevo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Acaso mi perfecta existencia con mi esposa e hija iba a durar tan poco? Emmett se había acercado y estaba sentado junto a Bella y Nessie.

-Lucharemos- dijo Rosalie decididamente.

-Que? Estas loca?- saltó Emmett parándose al lado de mi rubia hermana mirándola incrédulamente.

-Emm…

-No podemos ganar- interrumpió Jasper la replica de Rosalie.

-Solo digo que no podemos huir, no cuando ellos tienen a Demetri- se defendió Rosalie pensando en que el rastreador de los Volturi podría encontrar a Emmett fácilmente. No le importaba tener que morir en batalla, pero quería dejar a Emmett a salvo- y no se por que eres tan negativo, podríamos ganar, no tenemos por que luchar solos.

-No tenemos por que sentenciar a los Quileutes a muerte solo por que no te agraden, Rosalie!- exclamó Bella con enojo mirando a Rosalie con el entrecejo junto.

-Cálmate Bella, no me refería a la manada- dijo Rosalie cruzándose de brazos.

-Aunque seamos realistas, ni Sam ni Jake van a dejar pasar una invasión de este calibre? Incluso si no estuviera Nessie de por medio- dijo Emmett mas para él mismo que para nosotros, intentaba no perderse de nada, a pesar de que su lento cerebro humano estaba aun medio dormido captaba todo bastante rápido.

-Emmett tiene razón, pero yo estaba pensando en otros amigos- dijo Rosalie mirando a Carlisle.

-Otros amigos a los que no tenemos por que sentenciar a muerte- dijo Carlisle tranquilamente ante la idea de Rosalie.

-Bueno, dejemos que ellos decidan- repuso mi rubia hermana alzando las cejas.

-Tal vez ni siquiera tengan que luchar!- exclamó Emmett, podía escuchar la esperanza en su voz y en su mente- basta con que sean los suficientes como para frenar a los Volturi un momento. Si son muchos vampiros y hacen dudar a los Volturi tendrían tiempo de demostrarles que Nessie es una niña… bueno no precisamente normal.

-Emmett…- Bella miraba a su hermano con el entrecejo fruncido, pero después se quedó en silencio pensando en lo que había dicho Emmett, tenia sentido. Tenía mucho sentido como para ser idea de un humano semi adormilado a las 4 de la mañana.

-Si, eso tiene sentido Emmett- dijo Esme asintiendo para si misma- todo lo que necesitamos es que los Volturi se detengan lo suficiente. Solo lo suficiente para que escuchen.

-Lo que necesitamos es algo así como una exposición de testigos- dijo Rosalie con dureza, podía mirar su desesperación por la seguridad de Emmett, era la parte predominante en sus pensamientos.

-Si podemos pedir eso a nuestros amigos- asintió Carlisle mirando a Esme y a Rosalie- que actúen como testigos.

-Tendríamos que pedirlo de la manera correcta- dijo Alice, aun tenía la mirada perdida pero ya no tenía visiones- tendríamos que mostrarles con mucho cuidado.

-Mostrarles?- preguntó Jasper. Alice y yo miramos a Renesmee, los de Denali tendrían algo de problemas con eso, y no quería ni imaginar lo que pensarían los demás vampiros.

-La familia de Tanya – dijo Alice, Rosalie instintivamente tomó la mano de Emmett entre la suya- el clan de Siobhan y el de Amun. Algunos de los nómadas… Garrett y Mary, seguro. Quizá también Alistair.

-Y las amazonas?- preguntó Carlisle. La mirada de Alice se perdió en el futuro de nuevo y yo me concentré en su visión pero… todo paso… muy rápido. Vi algunos arboles y lo que parecía ser una aldea. Alice volvió al presente y miró a Carlisle preocupada, pero después comenzó a pensar en mas vampiros a los que podríamos llamar.

-No puedo ver mas.

-Que fue eso? Vamos a ir a buscar a esa parte de la jungla?- pregunté sin comprender, Alice no se concentraba en la visión que acababa de tener para que yo la mirara.

-No puedo ver mas- repitió Alice, no quería mirarme y seguía concentrándose en otra cosa- debemos separarnos y apresurarnos antes de que la nieve caiga al suelo. Hay que dar una vuelta por ahí y buscar al mayor numero de aliados y traerlos para enseñarles- se paralizó con otra visión y yo…- hay tanto trabajo pendiente, tenemos que apresurarnos!

-Alice, eso fue demasiado rápido… no comprendo, que fue…

-No puedo ver mas!- me interrumpió casi histéricamente- casi llega Jacob!

-Me las arreglaré- dijo Rosalie dando un paso hacia la puerta principal, Emmett sujetó su mano con mas fuerza.

-No, déjalo que venga- replicó Alice rápidamente. Tomó la mano de Jasper y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia afuera- es mejor que nos alejemos también de Nessie. Necesito irme. Vamos Jasper, no tenemos tiempo que perder!

Escuché los alegres pensamientos de Jacob cuando se acercaba hacia el porche. Jasper siguió rápidamente a Alice mientras ella tiraba de él desesperadamente. Ambos saltaron por uno de los ventanales y se perdieron en el bosque justo cuando Jacob cruzaba la puerta principal.

-Apresúrense! Deben encontrarlos a todos!- gritó Alice mientras se concentraba en todos los rostros de nuestros amigos y conocidos vampiros, no me había dejado mirar nada mas y eso no era nada bueno.

-Encontrar que? A donde va Alice?- las preguntas de Jacob me hicieron perder concentración en Alice y Jasper, ella no mostraba nada y él estaba igual de confundido que yo- hola Bella! Creí que a estas horas ustedes ya se habrían ido a casa…- fue entonces que Jacob notó la expresión en el rostro de mi esposa, cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas y se arrodilló al lado de Bella y Nessie- que? Que ha ocurrido? Ella está bien? No juegues conmigo Bella, por favor!- exclamó Jacob, pude ver en sus pensamientos lo desesperado que estaba, ya se imaginaba todo tipo de enfermedad sobre Renesmee.

-A Renesmee no le pasa nada- le dijo Bella sin mirarlo.

-Entonces, a quien?- volvió a peguntar Jacob y yo no pude responderle.

-A todos nosotros Jacob, todo ha terminado, todos hemos sido sentenciados a muerte- y con esas palabras Bella confirmó lo que mi mente había estado evitando, no teníamos oportunidad contra los Volturi. Abracé mas a Bella y Renesmee, no permitiría que nada, nunca, las dañara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya habían pasado horas desde que Alice se había ido, ya era muy entrada la madrugada pero Emmett no podía dormir, simplemente no podía. Carlisle había intentado darle una pastilla para que pudiera subir a acostarse pero se negó, sabía que estábamos discutiendo el hecho de que los Volturis no se detendrían para escuchar la explicación sobre Nessie y no pretendía perderse la conversación. Nessie dormía profundamente en brazos de Bella mientras seguíamos hablando.

-Si Alice se fue eso debe significar que…- Bella guardo silencio y miro a nuestra pequeña que dormía profundamente en sus brazos, no tenia que leerle la mente para saber que pensaba, no teníamos muchas esperanzas de salir de esa situación con vida.

-Siempre hay esperanza Bella, Alice nos dijo que…

-Nos dijo que buscáramos a todos nuestros amigos, si con eso bastara no se hubiera ido- la ultima parte la murmuró muy bajito para que Emmett no pudiera escucharla.

-Alice tenía sus razones para irse- continuó Esme- recuerda que Aro…

-También a Edward.

-A mi no me quiere ni la mitad de lo que desea los poderes de Alice- le expliqué a Bella, ella bajó la mirada hacia Nessie.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es escuchar a Alice, tenemos que ir por todos nuestros amigos- dijo Carlisle seriamente- debemos formar un grupo lo suficientemente grande como para que los Volturi se detengan a escucharnos.

-De verdad crees que se detendrán lo suficiente como para…

-Yo podría ayudar- los silenciosos pensamientos de Emmett no me habían llamado la atención… hasta ahora- si me transforman podría ayudarlos en la batalla…

-No Emmett, no te transformaremos en vampiro solo para que vayamos a luchar- zanjó Rosalie con voz firme, Emmett la miró dolido.

-Debemos pensar en lo que dijo Alice- siguió Esme con la platica y Emmett se enfureció, se sintió ignorado, pero es que lo que dice no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

-Esperen, esperen, quiero una razón para no transformarme para ayudar- interrumpió mi enorme hermano, suspiré, no se iba a dar por vencido.

-Cariño, no te transformaremos, mucho menos en esta situación, y es punto final- dijo esta vez Esme, Emmett se molestó aun mas.

-Pero por que no? Podría ayudarlos!

-Emmett, no, seria muy peligroso, eres demasiado impulsivo- dijo Bella poniendo una mano sobre la oreja de Nessie para que no escuchara los gritos de su hermano, pero nuestra hija dormía profundamente, dudaba que despertara aunque Emmett rompiera alguna ventana, por que a como estaba para allá iba.

-Eso que tiene que ver! Hablo de luchar con ustedes, no voy a permitir que vayan allá a enfrentarse a los Volturi sin mi!- exclamó mirándonos a todos y a nadie a la vez, quería encontrar un rostro que no le dijera _"Olvídalo, eso no pasará"_ pero no tendría éxito con ninguno de nosotros.

-Emmett, los Volturi son demasiado poderosos, no te transformaremos solo para que vayas a luchar y mueras por tu falta de experiencia- dijo Rosalie mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido, Emmett también la miro igual.

-Que tiene la falta de experiencia? Seré muchísimo mas fuerte que todos, incluso mas que Felix!- eso era verdad, Emmett seria el neófito mas fuerte que jamás hubiese conocido.

-Emm, no lo entiendes, serás fuerte, si, pero no sabrás luchar contra un vampiro experto- dijo Carlisle sin subir el tono de voz, pero eso a Emmett solo lo exaspero mas.

-Pelearía mucho mejor que Bella, eso es verdad y lo saben!- exclamó, tenia toda la razón, todos pensaron en eso pero ninguno lo admitiría, no podíamos concederle eso a Emmett- estuve en el equipo de americano y el de luchas! Eso debe contar de algo, además, si todos van a morir no pienso quedarme atrás.

-Nadie va a morir Emmett- le dije mirándolo seriamente, el me devolvió una gélida mirada y sus insultos me golpearon duramente en la cabeza, solo suspiré.

-Entonces que? Me tengo que quedar aquí haciendo nada mientras toda mi familia va a luchar?- exclamo Emmett moviendo los brazos exasperado, su mente era un caos, estaba molesto por que no queríamos transformarlo, preocupado por que los Volturi vendrían por nosotros, triste por que no quería perdernos pero sobretodo, desesperado ante la impotencia que sentía en ese preciso momento, Rosalie le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Emmett…

-Ya, al diablo con esto- dijo Emmett quitándose la mano de Rosalie de una sacudida, mi hermana lo miro dolida, pero Emmett no lo notó, ya no notaba las expresiones de nadie, nos miraba, si, pero estaba demasiado triste, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al garaje, Rosalie intentó seguirlo pero la detuve, Emmett necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

-Va con Charlie, iba a ir de pesca, estará bien, va a territorio Quilleute- dije todos asintieron, miré a Bella, tenía la expresión como si estuviera llorando y la sacudían pequeños sollozos que lograban salir, envolví a mi esposa e hija en un abrazo, Rosalie subió rápidamente a su habitación, le daría su espacio- vamos a casa?

Bella asintió y se giró hacia la puerta trasera para ir a nuestra pequeña cabaña, Emmett regresaría en un rato, o al menos eso creía, Charlie regresaba de pescar temprano, y era una actividad tranquila, le daría mucho tiempo a Emmett para poder pensar en lo que nos estaba pidiendo, sabía como se sentía, y siendo honesto yo me sentiría igual si estuviera en su lugar, suspiré al llegar a nuestra cabaña, acostaríamos a Nessie y nos quedaríamos ahí un par de horas, por lo menos en lo que despertaba Nessie, eran las 6 de la mañana, un par de horas mas y estaría bien despierta, esperaríamos noticias de Emmett en casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Pero Emmett no se reportó en todo el día, Bella pretendía estar distraída jugando con Nessie, pero cuando la pequeña no la miraba, podía ver el rostro preocupado de mi esposa, Rosalie había intentado llamar a Emmett muchas veces, pero él no respondía, lo único que nos lograba medio tranquilizar, era pensar en que Sam ya nos hubiera avisado si algo le pasaba en su territorio, pero aun así no podíamos dejar de echar miradas hacia la puerta del garaje esperando el ruido de sus pesados pasos; Nessie se quedó dormida cerca de las 9 de la noche, y entonces Bella comenzó a pasearse por toda la sala con el celular en la mano, ella también había intentado llamar a Emmett muchísimas veces, pero no lograba nada, y, al igual que Rosalie, estaba a punto de salir corriendo a buscarlo, pero entonces, el sonido inconfundible de un celular vibrando nos llamó la atención a todos.

-Emmett me mandó un mensaje de texto- anunció Rosalie, todos estábamos al pendiente de cualquier sonido de los celulares, y en cuanto el de Rosalie comenzó a vibrar, toda la familia estaba junto a ella- _"Estoy bien, vine con Charlie y dos de sus amigos de la estación de policía a cazar, me quedare a acampar con ellos, estoy en territorio Quilleute no se preocupen."_

-Se quedara a acampar en medio del bosque?- exclamo Esme preocupada, Jacob salió rápidamente por la puerta trasera para pedirle a Sam que mantuviera vigilados a Emmett y los demás.

-No te preocupes, Jacob lo tiene cubierto- le dije a Esme, se tranquilizo rápidamente, suspiró y se abrazo de Carlisle.

-Démosle algo de tiempo para pensar- dijo nuestro padre mirándonos a todos, también estaba preocupado por la reacción de Emmett, pero no pensaba, por ningún motivo, transformar a mi cuñado solo para que fuera a luchar con nosotros, por que aun si los Volturi se detenían el tiempo suficiente para que habláramos, era demasiado peligroso estar frente a toda la guardia entera, Carlisle también estaba muy preocupado por eso, pero no diríamos nada, no pondríamos mas nerviosa aun a la familia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya eran las 7 de la mañana, seguro para esa hora Emmett y Charlie y los demás ya estaban despiertos e inclusive ya habían desayunado, así eran las excursiones de caza usualmente, Nessie seguía dormida en mi habitación junto con Jacob, Bella había ido a la cabaña, algo se traía con ese libro que había dejado Alice, pero no le preguntaría, si intentaba ocultármelo era por alguna razón, yo estaba en el comedor esperando a que mi hija despertara, Carlisle y Esme habían ido a cazar, según nuestro padre era mejor que nos alimentáramos con mucha frecuencia antes de la batalla, tal y como habíamos hecho la vez en que nos atacaron los neófitos, y Rosalie, mi rubia hermana estaba sentada con las piernas recogidas sobre el sillón de una plaza y tomaba su teléfono celular con las dos manos, se debatía interiormente entre llamar a Emmett o no, temía hacerlo enojar aun mas, le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, entre la preocupación de no saber de él y no saber como reaccionaria.

-Solo llámalo Rose, si aun no quiere hablar con nosotros simplemente no responderá- dije en voz baja pero sabía que me escucharía, y en efecto respondió un leve _"Si" _en sus pensamientos y se dedico a marcar el numero de Emmett, esperé junto con ella escuchando el tono de espera, un sonoro ronquido de Jacob me hizo prestarle atención a Nessie, no comprendía como era capaz de dormir con semejante ruido…

-_Hola_- la voz de Emmett me distrajo, me concentre completamente en el teléfono de Rosalie.

-Emm- el aliviado suspiro de Rosalie no se hizo esperar, estaba feliz de que Emmett estuviese bien, y sinceramente yo también me estaba preocupando.

-_Estoy bien, no te preocupes, lamento mucho la forma en que te grité, nena_- dijo Emmett antes de que Rosalie continuara hablando, mi hermana se alivió aun mas al escuchar que Emmett ya no estaba enojado con ella.

-Nene, lamento la forma en que reaccionamos todos, es solo que no queremos…

-_Rose, se que no quieren transformarme aun, en especial tu, pero tienes que entenderme, no quiero quedarme en La Push con los brazos cruzados mientras tu, Bella y todos los demás van a luchar, no podría soportar…_- Emmett guardo silencio y Rosalie suprimió un sollozo, lo comprendía, ella tampoco podría quedarse tranquila sabiendo que Emmett se dirigía a una batalla en donde encontraría una muerte segura, todos lo pensábamos de esa manera- _no quiero perderlos, no quiero perderte._

-No me perderás, no perderás a nadie Emm, tienes que confiar en nosotros- le dijo Rosalie, quería convencerlo para que se mantuviera fuera de peligro, lejos de los Volturi, ya pensaba y casi me rogaba que terminara con Demetri por si algo malo nos pasaba a nosotros, Emmett estaría a salvo.

-No te preocupes- murmuré y Rose me lo agradeció.

-_Tu sabes que confió ciegamente en todos ustedes, pero no confió en los Volturi_- dijo Emmett, tenia toda la razón.

-Emm… no…- Rosalie suspiro y negó con la cabeza, quería cambiar el tema, quería discutir eso cara a cara con Emmett- Emm, en donde estas? Sigues con Charlie?

-_No, lo deje hace unos 15 minutos, ya voy hacia la camioneta, regresare a casa_- el alivio de Rosalie fue tan grande que casi me hace sentir su calma, me hizo sentir como si Jasper estuviera de vuelta- _vi a Jared pasar por aquí hace unos minutos, le dije que estaba bien y que se fuera a descansar, lo vi también anoche, supongo que lo mandaron a vigilar, no?_

-Si, Jacob nos hizo ese favor- respondió Rosalie con voz un poco mas alegre, casi pude ver a Emmett rodar los ojos.

-_No debieron, estoy bien, tuve un rifle cargadito todo el día de ayer y ahora yo solo… oh por…-_ la conversación se detuvo cuando Emmett al parecer vio algo, por el teléfono se escucho un ligero gruñido, pasos pesados por la vegetación muerta del bosque y un grito ahogado de Emmett, después de eso, silencio, el celular de Emmett había muerto y mi hermano también lo haría si no llegaba rápidamente hacia donde estaba él. No me molesté en abrir la puerta trasera, salí directo rompiendo una de las ventanas, tenía que llegar a él, no me importaba si seguía en territorio Quilleute, eso había sonado perfectamente a un oso, y Emmett había mencionado que "tenía" un rifle la noche pasada, no en ese momento, aunque con un oso a esa distancia de nada le hubiese servido.

-Emmett?- Rosalie había entrado en un ligero estado de shock la escuchaba correr detrás de mi, le había tomado un par de segundos reaccionar, pero no podía esperarla, tenia que llegar a Emmett lo mas rápido que pudiera o ese oso lo iba a devorar, saqué mi celular y marque a Carlisle, ya debían de estar regresando, me respondió al segundo pitido.

-Carlisle, a Emmett lo ataco aparentemente un oso, Rosalie y yo vamos por él, pero necesito que vuelvan a casa y esperen por nosotros, lo llevaremos- dije todo eso en menos de dos segundos, pero estaba seguro de que mi padre entendió cada palabra, los pensamientos histéricos de Rosalie me hacían desesperar aun mas, ya habíamos cruzado la línea con los Quilleute, y estaba seguro de que Charlie, Emmett y los otros dos habían pasado por aquí, su olor estaba fuertemente marcado.

-_Lo escuchas?-_ el pensamiento histérico de Rosalie me sobresaltó, no escuchaba mas que sus pensamientos, pero estaba seguro de que sollozaba mientras corría, no podía responderle, no me escucharía y tampoco escuchaba a…

-_Maldita… sea! Estú… pido ani… ani…-_ ese había sido Emmett, acelere el paso lo mas que pude, estaba cerca, muy cerca, solo un par de arboles mas, ahí! Ni siquiera frené y me lance contra el oso dándole un golpe con mi hombro y mandándolo volar, me incliné sobre Emmett, no podía creer lo que veía, sangre… sangre por todos lados, las heridas de Emmett eran horribles, sus ojos se movían en todas direcciones pero no veía nada en especifico, todo se le nublaba por periodos.

-Emmett!- gritó Rosalie cuando entro en el claro donde estábamos y miro con horror como estaba, escuché un gruñido y miré rápidamente al oso, Rosalie lloraba histérica sin poder reaccionar mirando a Emmett.

-Rose, necesito que te vayas de aquí con Emmett, yo me encargo del oso- le dije seriamente pero ella parecía no escucharme, había tomado la cabeza de Emmett con mucho cuidado y mi hermano la medio miraba.

-Emm…- me puse de pié y encaré al oso, Rosalie tenia que sacar a Emmett de aquí ya! No resistiría mucho mas tiempo.

-Rosalie! Llévalo con Carlisle, ahora!- grité, el oso se volvía y arremetía contra mi, Rosalie dejo de llorar un segundo y levanto a Emmett en brazos, mi hermano ya casi estaba inconsciente y su corazón latía muy lentamente, los miré perderse entre los arboles antes de soltarle otro golpe al oso y mandarlo a volar, no me fijé si el oso se recuperaba o no, tenia que seguir a Rosalie y asegurarme de que mi hermano estaba bien, además, Emmett tenía muchísimas heridas y la sangre aun fluía, no quería que Rosalie perdiera el control.

-Carlisle!- gritó Rosalie, estábamos a un kilometro de la casa, estábamos por llegar.

-Bella, aléjate de la sala y el consultorio de Carlisle!- exclamé, se escuchaba un montón de movimiento dentro de la casa a pesar de que solo estaba ocupada por 3 silenciosos vampiros y un lobo y una niñita profundamente dormidos.

-Directo a mi estudio, Rosalie!- todos hablaban en voz alta, la tensión y desesperación era demasiado alta, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, seguí a Rosalie hasta el estudio de Carlisle, solo nuestro padre estaba ahí, Bella y Esme estaban en la habitación de Alice y Jasper- Edward, ayúdame!

-Carlisle, sálvalo por favor! Tienes que hacerlo!

-Rosalie, sal de aquí!- dije acercándome al ensangrentado cuerpo de Emmett, los pensamientos de mi hermano eran completamente incoherentes, y miraba todo demasiado borroso y brillante, su corazón cada vez estaba mas débil, Carlisle ya revisaba todas las heridas, lo ayude a quitar lo que quedaba de las prendas de Emmett para poder mirar mejor el daño que el oso había hecho.

-Perforación de pulmón, una costilla lo atravesó, el hígado, vaso, intestino y vesícula a punto de explotar por presión causada por un golpe de la garra del oso- Carlisle hablaba en voz alta, tal y como lo hacia en el quirófano en una situación de emergencia- se partió la columna, incluso peor que Esme, no me explico como sigue con vida.

Escuche los sollozos de Bella y Rosalie, Esme las abrazaba a ambas, miré a mi hermano, respiraba con muchísima dificultad y seguía saliendo sangre de su boca y de todas las heridas, me paralicé, no sabía que hacer, Carlisle seguía intentando sanarlo, cerrando las heridas, desinfectándolo, poniéndole transfusiones, pero no, nada de eso serviría.

-No sobrevivirá a esto- el silencio en la casa fue absoluto después de lo que dije, todos lo sabían, pero escucharlo en voz alta…- no como humano.

-R… Ros… Bells…- miré a Emmett, tenia los ojos medio abiertos, no miraba nada, la sangre nublaba sus ojos, sentí como mi congelado corazón se estrujaba ante eso, mi hermano estaba muriendo, miré directamente a Carlisle, sus manos y ropa bañadas en la sangre de Emmett, sabía que yo tenía razón, las heridas de Emmett eran demasiado graves, ningún humano, por mas fuerte y sano que estuviera podría sobrevivir a semejante accidente, arriba las tres mujeres estaban deshechas, sollozaban silenciosamente pensando en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Hazlo- la voz de mi esposa nos sorprendió a todos a pesar de que había sido apenas un susurro- por favor papá, no dejes que mi hermano muera, no podría… soportarlo…

-Carlisle, te lo ruego…- fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Rosalie antes de que rompiera a llorar, Bella abrazo a mi rubia hermana y ambas se dejaron caer hasta el piso, sabían que por la debilidad del corazón de Emmett no era seguro si sobreviviría aun con la mordida de Carlisle.

-Cielo… no puedes dejar que mi bebe muera- murmuró mamá con voz entrecortada, Carlisle me miró y yo asentí, no había otra manera de salvarlo, Bella se controlaba prácticamente a la perfección, podríamos con Emmett entre todos, miré a mi padre inclinarse sobre el cuello de Emmett y escuche como sus filosos dientes atravesaban la piel de mi hermano, escuche un pequeño gemido emitido por Emmett cuando lo mordieron, no estaba muy consiente pero aun podía sentir dolor, el cual no se hizo esperar, mi enorme hermano cerró fuertemente los ojos y emitió un sonoro gruñido antes de que Carlisle mordiera sus muñecas, el veneno de vampiro ya estaba haciendo efecto, ahora Carlisle se dedicaría a intentar cerrar las heridas para que el veneno no saliera, pero yo tenia que ir con mi Bella seguro la estaba pasando terriblemente, llegué a la habitación de Alice y Jasper y la envolví en mis brazos dejando a Esme con Rosalie.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien- murmuré en su oído, pero un horrible grito de Emmett la hizo encogerse de dolor, a Emmett no le habíamos inyectado el veneno en el corazón tal como yo lo hice con Bella, no habíamos tenido tiempo, así que la transformación seria de la forma tradicional, y eso significaba… dolor.

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Uy! Que sigue? Podrá Emmett controlarse, partirá a alguien en dos… o por fin podrá vengarse del abusivo cuñado?, claro que no lo hará si yo puedo evitarlo n.n pero aún así dejen reviews y tendrán rápido otro capi!_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Y bien…¿? Ke les pareció..¿? algunos de ustedes habían mencionado que querían ke Rose transformara a Emmett.. pero como ya dijimos, quisimos dejarlo lo mas apegado al libro posible.. y creo ke nos kedo bien..= D pero eso ya lo dicen ustedes.. Reviewss..!_

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	31. Un enorme neófito

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Bueno, pues el titulo dice más que cualquier cosa que pueda poner aquí XD supongo que muchos esperaban este capitulo jajajaja, como ven yo no he tenido nada q ver con la tardanza =D mi compañera que andaba de vaga n.n_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Después de tanto tiempo… al fin actualizamos.. pero bueno no pueden culparnos.. los reviews no llegaban… bueno kiero inventar excusas.. pero eske el spring break y semana santa son primordiales.. y he descubierto ke la cerveza, el vodka y Lady GaGa no son buena combinación..¬¬ bueno.. disfruten las aventuras de nuestro enorme vampiro favorito..!=D Por cierto.. aplausos y alabanzas a mi compañera que al fin dio un buen titulo a la primera..!_

* * *

**Un Enorme Neófito..!**

Emmett POV

Dolor… terrible dolor, todo mi cuerpo ardía en llamas, ya llevaba mucho tiempo así, demasiado, había decidido no gritar mas, solo lastimaba mi garganta provocando mas dolor del que ya sentía, que acaso me habían incinerado? Pero si aun seguía… no estoy seguro de si seguía vivo, pero así no me imagine mi muerte, la imaginé pacifica y con un ángel tan lindo como Rosalie viniendo por mí, aunque claro, no podía contar con que un ángel viniera por mi si a donde iba era hacia abajo, y por las llamas que me quemaban podía jurar que hasta ya había sentido el tridente en mi cuello y muñecas.

-Ya han pasado muchos días Carlisle- las voces las escuchaba de vez en cuando, pero no me atrevía a abrir los ojos, me concentraba en intentar ignorar el dolor, aunque no tenia muchos resultados.

-Ya casi pasan los tres días Rosalie, tranquila, con Bella duró menos por que Edward lo hizo de una manera distinta- Rosalie… Bella… el dolor comenzó a calmarse poco a poco, en verdad, era todo lo que tenia que pensar? En mi hermanita y en mi novia? Eso era muy fácil!

Me concentré en los rostros de ambas mientras sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba y las llamas parecían ser apagadas poco a poco, pero las llamas habían dejado, aparentemente, cenizas en mi cuerpo, o por alguna extraña razón mi sangre parecía ser mucho mas pesada que de costumbre, muy espesa, mi corazón se volvía loco intentando hacerla seguir fluyendo pero no… no podía… todo se detenía y… di un ultimo suspiro y sentí un terrible dolor en el pecho provocándome soltar un alarido y curvarme sobre mi mismo, el dolor desapareció tan pronto como vino y yo quedé tendido de nuevo, comencé a respirar tranquilamente, pero algo era diferente, algo, o mejor dicho, todo, olía diferente.

-Emmett esta despertando- escuche un montón de personas entrar en la habitación, eran varias, 5 y olían… abrí los ojos de golpe y me puse de pié encaramándome en lo primero que pude, una de las estanterías de libros de papá, miré a las personas que estaban frente a mi.

-Emm- Rosalie estaba ahí, en medio de papá y Edward, quienes estaban frete a mamá y Bella con pose protectora, y entonces me miré, estaba acuclillado sobre un espacio de unos 5 centímetros, eso no era pos… oh… por…

-No es cierto- murmuré mirándome las manos, estaban sumamente pálidas! Di un salto hacia en frente y caí directo en las puntas de los pies, nada me dolió, nada me pasó, miré de nuevo a mi familia, seguían cautelosos mirando mi reacción, me giré para mirar la habitación, todo se veía tan claro, excesivamente claro a decir verdad, podía ver cada partícula de polvo volando, cada grieta en las estanterías de madera, lo miraba todo! Seguí mirando toda la habitación hasta que me tope con un espejo, caminé lentamente hacia el, o por lo menos yo pensaba que era lento, pero en realidad solo me tomo una decima de segundo llegar hasta el, sonreí ampliamente antes de mirarme- genial.

Lo primero que miré… mis ojos, Dios que feos estaban, daban miedo, no había visto los de Bella con tanta atención cuando la transformaron a ella, no me habían dejado acercármele en un buen rato después de todo. Mis ojos eran de un intenso rojo, que digo rojo, rojísimo! Hasta parecían llenos de sangre, con uno de mis dedos me abrí el ojo derecho lo mas que pude para admirarlo mejor, entonces me fijé en mi piel.

Toda la piel expuesta de mi cuerpo estaba blanca, tan blanca como cualquier otro miembro de la familia. Miré mi hombro para revisar mis tatuajes, seguían ahí, mas brillantes que antes a decir verdad. Pasé los dedos por mi antebrazo pero, al contrario del contacto frio que esperaba, estaba cálido y suave, volví a mirarme al espejo con el entrecejo fruncido para asegurarme que mis ojos eran de verdad y no lentes de contacto, de hecho mi cuerpo se miraba aun mas corpulento de como recordaba, aunque no recordaba mucho en realidad, todos los recuerdos de hacía apenas unos días eran tan… borrosos.

-Ahora seremos suaves y cálidos para ti Emmett, los humanos y de mas resultaran muchísimo mas calientes- me explicó Edward, me eché una ultima mirada en el espejo y me giré hacia mi familia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Soy un vampiro!- exclamé aun sin creérmelo, mi voz sonaba extraña, se parecía mucho al tono suave de papá y mis hermanos, había cambiado mi voz? Hice como si me fuera a aclarar la garganta pero me detuve en cuanto sentí una enorme llamarada pasar por mi garganta. Mi rostro perfecto de vampiro se desfiguró en varias muecas mientras intentaba calmar el ardor, pero era imposible, cada vez que respiraba era como si alguien pusiera una plancha sobre mi garganta.

-Tranquilo Emm, te llevaremos a cazar- me dijo Rose dando un cuidadoso paso hacia mi, eso era, tenia sed! Sonreí ampliamente y me acerqué a Rosalie, quería sentirla ahora que era vampiro, seria tan… diferente?

-Cuidado Emmett- me advirtió papá lo miré por un segundo y después volví a Rosalie, y si la abrazaba muy fuerte? Se suponía que ahora tenia súper fuerza bruta, no? Mas lo bruto que soy… me giré hacia lo primero lo suficientemente grande que vi, ese sillón del que tanto se quejaba mamá pero que papá no quería cambiar por que era mucho mas fácil atendernos a Bella y a mi en el cuando lo necesitábamos, pero ya no necesitaríamos mas ayuda médica, así que no creí que lo extrañara demasiado.

-Emmett…

-Oh, si le hago un favor a mamá, Edward, cállate- le dije mientras me inclinaba sobre el sofá y lo abrazaba con cuidado, buenos mis cuidados, el sillón entero termino hecho astillas en dos segundos, abrí los brazos rápidamente para mirar a papá, yo pensaba que lo hacía con cuidado, pero al girarme e intentar disculparme mi pie dio un pequeño empujón a la mesita que estaba enseguida del sillón, lo que hace unos días me hubiera dejado con un dedo chiquito del pie lastimado esta vez dejó la mesa completamente deshecha del otro lado de la habitación- lo siento!

-Tranquilo Emm, no pasa…- intenté recoger las piezas de la mesa para poder armarla nuevamente pero al recoger una de las patas quedo hecha trizas en mi mano mientras que la parte circular de la misma se partía en dos ante el mas mínimo contacto de mis dedos.

-Emmett, deja eso…

-Lo lamento, lo siento mucho- retrocedí intentando alejarme del desastre que había causado y choque contra una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de papá dejando una abolladura con la forma de mi trasero en el respaldo- demonios.

-Emmett, espera!- con muchísimo mas cuidado que el que había tenido antes tomé el respaldo de la silla para volver a poner el metal en su posición original, pero aun con mi cuidado extremista mis dedos quedaron marcados en la ya abollada armazón de la silla, gruñí bajito y me giré rápidamente para preguntar que pasaba, pero al parecer todos se alarmaron ante mi gruñido, incluso Rosalie había retrocedido un paso.

-No, Rose, no…- levanté mis manos y las puse frente a mi para que viera que no había peligro mientras retrocedía un paso yo también, pero al hacerlo pisé una de las patas de la lámpara que papá tenía pegada a la pared provocando que esta se precipitara al suelo, me giré tan rápido que con un leve golpecito de mi dedo meñique una de las estanterías con libros se vino abajo, tomé el delicado tubo de hierro que sostenía la lámpara y quedó hecho polvo en mi mano mientras la bombilla explotaba, para cuando escuché el cristal romperse ya había intentado detener la estantería pero era muy tarde para los libros que les llovían encima a papá y a Edward.

-Cariño, no, deja…- intenté poner al estantería de vuelta a su posición pegada en la pared, pero la estrellé con demasiada fuerza provocando que la madera se agrietara y los pocos libros que quedaban terminaran de caer, unos segundos después la estantería hizo un ruido extraño y comenzó a despedazarse, intenté atrapar todos los pedazos de madera que caían pero todos se destrozaba ante el mas ligero roce!

-Emmett ya, quédate quieto!- exclamó Edward y lo obedecí, me congelé medio torcido hacia la derecha y no me moví mas hasta que mamá llego a mi lado y me tomó del brazo para sacarme de la habitación, caminé casi de puntitas y asegurándome de no tocar a mamá en todo el recorrido, no quería destrozar también su brazo.

-Mamá lamento mucho todo el desastre, no me di cuenta…

-No te preocupes cariño, debes aprender a controlar tu fuerza- me dijo mamá sobándome el brazo, Edward tenía razón, se sentía cálido y suave, le sonreí mientras me disculpaba de nuevo, podía escuchar a mis hermanos y a papá limpiando el desastre que había hecho- vamos a la sala, cielo, los demás vendrá en un minuto.

-Ma, con que puedo practicar para no aplastar nada?- pregunte cuando dos segundos después entrabamos a la sala, le eché una mirada a las escaleras sonriendo de oreja a oreja, era genial esto de tardar nada en caminar.

-No te preocupes cariño, unos cuantos días y ya aprenderás la fuerza necesaria para agarrar casi todo- me dijo mamá, yo simplemente asentí preocupado, no quería esperarme días para poder abrazar a Rose o a Bella y… miré hacia todos lados, no había ni rastro de mi pequeña sobrinita, a ella también tendría que practicar para… uy no, y si me la quería comer? A mi saber Nessie tenía sangre, aunque tal vez después de oler algo de sangre me serviría para darme una idea de cómo olía Nessie y poder contenerme al igual que Bella.

-Donde están Nessie y Jake?- le pregunté a mamá, en ese momento toda la familia bajo y se reunió con nosotros.

-Renesmee! Y Jake la llevo a La Push con el tío Charlie, Sue y Billy- me explicó mi hermana mirándome con mala cara, se la habría llevado para que no corriera peligro conmigo aquí?

-Tranquilo Emm, ya sabes como es el lobo con Ne… Renesmee- me dijo Edward, la mirada que le dedicó Bella me hizo soltar una carcajada.

-Muy bien, pongámonos de acuerdo para ver quien irá de caza con Emmett- dijo papá y todos nos dirigimos hacia la cocina, donde estaban los enormes ventanales que daban hacia el bosque, olisquee un poco intentando descifrar todos los olores, pero eran demasiados y no sabia que eran los que daban un olor muy tenue.

-Yo voy con él- dijo Rose y me acerqué a mi familia apresurándome a sentarme junto a Bella.

-Edward también, así Emmett podrá estar… un poco mas…

-Vigilado?- completé yo con una sonrisa, mamá me miró con una sonrisita de disculpa y yo le sonreí ampliamente, no le veía nada de malo, mientras mas vigilancia mejor.

-Yo también iré- dijo Bella, Edward la miró alarmada- no me comeré a ningún humano, además, soy la mas fuerte de ustedes.

-Bella, Emmett es…

-Mucho mas fuerte, lo se, pero ahora yo soy mas fuerte que tú, tengo una fracción mas de posibilidad para detenerlo- y ahí fue cuando me puse nervioso, no quería dañar a nadie.

-Tranquilo Emm, no dejaremos que nada pase- me dijo Edward dándome una palmada en el hombro y luego posando su mano en la superficie de acero inoxidable de la cocina. Tal vez podría practicar un poco antes de… observé mi dedo índice por un segundo y después hacia la mano de Edward de nuevo. Bella era bastante fuerte, mucho más que cualquier miembro de la familia, y yo, con mi fuerza adicional por ya ser fuerte cuando era humano… moví mi mano rápidamente y di un golpecito con mi dedo índice sobre la mano de Edward.

-Ouch! Emmett!- se escuchó un sonido como de metal retorciéndose antes de que la mano de Edward desapareciera, miré mi dedo ahora estaba incrustado en el metal de la mesa, Edward se sobaba la mano a la que le había pegado, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada- tarado, casi me partes los dedos!

-Oh, si apenas si te toqué! Aparte te los puedes volver a pegar- esto de ser un rompecabezas con vida sería divertido.

-Muy divertido Emmett, ya veras como te meto en una caja hecho pedacitos para que Rosalie te tenga que armar- me dijo aun sobándose la mano mientras papá se esforzaba por revisarlo, eso solo me hizo soltar otra carcajada.

-Tienes una fisura Edward- dijo papá y yo miré asombrado la mano de Edward.

-En serio?- pregunté acercándome, todos se acercaron y vimos la pequeña fisura entre los dedos índice y el de en medio.

-Te lo dije! Casi me partes los dedos, Emmett!

-Ya, tranquilo, se te quita con saliva- le dije haciendo un ademan con la mano.

-Veneno, hijo.

-Eso, saliva de vampiro, a ver, te ayudo- dije juntando veneno en mi boca y sacando la lengua.

-No! Asco, no quiero tu veneno, yo puedo curarme solo.

-Entonces no te quejes y cúrate!- le dije haciéndole mala cara por que me había hecho tragarme el veneno que había juntado y mi garganta me dolía demasiado.

-Emmett, por favor hijo, no andes golpeando a tu hermano de esa forma- me dijo papá mirándome con las cejas alzadas.

-No lo golpee, te juro que solamente hice como si… como si fuera a llamarlo dándole golpecitos con el dedo, no puse fuerza- expliqué mirando mi dedo.

-Emmett, lo que le hiciste a Edward requiere de mucha fuerza por parte de un vampiro, y mas con un solo dedo- me dijo papá mirándome con el entrecejo junto.

-No quería lastimar a Edward, pa- le dije cerrando mis manos en puños y pegándolas a mi cuerpo.

-Te creo hijo, es solo… quiero probar algo- me dijo acercándose con una mano extendida, lo miré inseguro y el solo me sonrió para que le tomara la mano.

-Carlisle…

-Esta bien, vamos Emmett, con cuidado- hice lo que me pidió y tomé su mano con mucho cuidado, como si lo fuera a saludar, papá simplemente asintió cuando sintió la presión de mi mano, yo me esforzaba por que fuera mínima- muy bien Emmett, esa es la fuerza necesaria para tomar cosas pesadas que sean de metal, como la caja de herramientas de Rosalie.

-En serio? Pero si lo estoy haciendo con la menor fuerza que puedo controlar!- exclamé abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Tranquilo, esta bien, con esta fuerza no nos puedes dañar, intenta ir aumentando poco a poco Emmett.

-Pero pa…

-No te preocupes, yo te digo cuando te detengas- me dijo. Lo miré preocupado durante unos segundos y puse un poco mas de presión en mi mano, no mucha, pero era difícil controlarlo- vaya, eso es mas fuerte, supongo que puedes destrozar uno de los autos en menos de dos golpes con esto.

-Vaya- dijo Bella mientras Edward emitía un silbido bajo y mamá ahogaba un grito. Apreté un poco más.

-Con eso destrozas la casa en dos segundos Emm- me explicó papá con una sonrisita, apreté un poco más y papá hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento…

-No, no, no, sigue, solo un poco más- me dijo papá y yo miré a Edward, estaba muy concentrado en papá y lo miraba con las cejas alzadas. Apreté un poquito mas y el entrecejo de papá se juntó, miré fijamente a Edward ya que papá no decía nada, él simplemente alzaba mas y mas las cejas. Ya podía sentir que presionaba bien, era como si al fin hubiese llegado a la mitad de mi fuerza y ya podía decir que ejercía cierta presión y no solo un toquesito. Apreté un poco mas hasta que…- alto, Emm!

-Ya, ya!- gritó Edward al mismo tiempo que mi padre. Aparté mi mano de la de papá rápidamente, estoy seguro de que escuché un chasquido antes de que soltara a papá.

-Lo siento! Lo lamento mucho pa!- exclamé retrocediendo un par de pasos para no tocar a nadie mas.

-No te preocupes, tranquilo- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras movía la mano asegurándose de que estuviera bien. Mamá y Edward se habían acercado a él para comprobar que no le hubiese pasado nada.

-Estas seguro de que eso era solo la mitad de tu fuerza, Emm?- me preguntó Edward alzando las cejas.

-Bueno, eso creo, siento que puedo aplastar mucho mas, pero claro que no voy a probarlo con la mano de papá- le dije alzando las cejas. Papá y Edward me miraron incrédulos.

-Incluso mas que Felix- murmuró Edward y yo alcé una ceja antes de sonreír altaneramente, sip, era le vampiro mas fuerte del mundo!- eso tenlo por seguro, Emm.

-Si, bueno, el vampiro mas fuerte del mundo se muere de sed… no literal, claro, no es posible- dije antes de soltar una risita, Bella me siguió.

-Creo que todos debemos ir, Nessie se la pasará todo el día con Jacob- dijo mamá encogiéndose de hombros, la verdad creía que era lo mas conveniente, si estaban todos juntos tal vez me podrían frenar si algo…

-No pasará nada Emm, tranquilo- me dijo Edward y yo solo suspiré, error, mi garganta me dolió mucho más- vamos, tenemos que encontrar algo grande para ti, que si no vas a acabar con todo un rebaño de lo que se te ponga en frente tu solo.

-Gracioso- murmuré entrecerrando los ojos acompañándolo con un… un gruñido! Me detuve en seco ante la sorpresa, había gruñido! Le gruñí a Edward!

-Muy emocionante- me dijo rodando los ojos y yo le gruñí aun mas fuerte, era… simplemente… se escuchaba genial, no el rugido de niña que tenía Edward, no!- oye!

-Esto es sorprendente!- exclamé con una enorme sonrisa, Edward no se me había acercado a pesar del insulto, era demasiado grande, demasiado fuerte, demasiado neófito como para que mi hermano quisiera provocarme. Solté una carcajada.

-No es gracioso Emmett, vámonos ya- dijo Edward tomando la mano de Bella antes de salir de ahí saltando por la ventana, mamá y papá los siguieron y yo me giré hacia Rosalie aun con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Dime que tan fuerte Rose- le dije mientras ponía mi mano frente a mi con la palma hacia arriba, ella puso su delicada y fina mano sobre la mía y me apretó un poco, yo me concentré en hacerlo con cuidado. Fui apretando poco a poco hasta que Rose me detuviera.

-Así esta bien Emm- me dijo, tendría que memorizar esa fuerza exacta para cuando tocara a Rose o a otro miembro de la familia. Los dos corrimos hacia la ventana y saltamos, era genial! Miré a Rosalie con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, ella solo me sonrió mientras se tocaba la nariz con un dedo, la comprendí al instante y busqué el olor de mis padres para seguirlo, era sumamente sencillo.

-Que es eso?- exclamé saliéndome del camino marcado por mis padres al escuchar una pequeña cosa emitiendo un pequeño _"Pum, pum. Pum, pum"_.

-Emm, espe… aaah!- la exclamación de Rosalie se interrumpió cuando se vio arrastrada por mi, me apresuré a soltarla y disculparme, después me dirigí al árbol de donde provenía el sonido- es una simple ardilla, Emm, no te sirve ni de chicle- me dijo Rose cuando comencé a subir al árbol. Una ardilla, tenía razón, no me llenaría ni el esófago, pero tenía tanta sed que podría…

-Emm, deja la pobre ardilla en paz y vamos por un alce. Que fácil se distrae…- Edward siguió hablando para si mismo mientras soltaba la carrera. Suspiré haciendo que mi garganta ardiera en llamas de nuevo. Salté del árbol directo al lado de Rose y volví a tomar su mano, era sumamente fácil recordar la fuerza necesaria, era sumamente fácil hacer todo! No se por que no me convirtieron antes!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Regresamos a casa solo unas horas después. Había terminado con 3 alces, un oso y un león de montaña. Mi sed se había calmado muchísimo, pero Bella me había dicho que en un par de días volvería a sentir la quemazón y eso me puso algo histérico. Si de por si Rose me había dicho que comía bastante, ahora tener que estar cazando cada pocos días, me iba a acabar el bosque entero!

-Es lo que yo dije.

-Cállate Edward, déjame pensar a gusto!- le reclamé, él y Bella venían detrás mío y de Rosalie. Tal vez podría resistir unas semanas, bueno me conformo con una, mis hermanos y padres tenían que cazar cada dos semanas mas o menos, así que una semana estaba bien para ser un principiante. Llegamos a la casa rápidamente, fui desacelerando poco a poco cuando el olor de nuestro hogar se hacia mas fuerte, era genial esto de… el sonido que provenía del interior de la casa me llamó la atención, era muy rápido, mucho mas rápido que los corazones que había escuchado durante la caza. Pero fuera lo que fuese tenía un corazón latiendo, por lo tanto tenía sangre, lo que nos daba: tenía que beberlo!

-Emmett, no!

-Bella, ve por Renesmee!

-Nene, detente por favor!

-Hijo, no lo hagas!- comencé a gruñir cuando todas las voces comenzaron a sonar histéricas a mi alrededor. No comprendía muy bien lo que decían pero estaba seguro de que esos otros vampiros no me quitarían a mi pres…

-Tío Emm! Tiito!- ese pequeño grito agudo por parte de mi querida y hermosa sobrina me hizo reaccionar, volví a ser yo mismo justo cuando la pequeña Renesmee salía de la casa corriendo en mi dirección con los brazos extendidos para que la agarrara. Pero no podía cargarla! Y si era mas delicada!

-Nessie, no!- que bueno que Jake la agarró justo a tiempo, Rose y Bella se habían puesto frente a Jacob mirándome preocupadas, entonces me di cuenta que papá y Edward me tomaban ambos brazos. Miré hacia atrás y vi las 4 líneas que sus pies, al estar enterrados en el suelo, habían dejado mientras los arrastraba. Los había arrastrado cerca de 4 metros y ellos seguían poniendo fuerza para que no me moviera.

-Demonios Emmett, no me des esos sustos- dijo Edward relajándose al escuchar mis pensamientos, ya estaba mas tranquilo y definitivamente no me iba a comer a Nessie- esta bien Carlisle, suéltalo, ya esta tranquilo.

-Emm, que susto nos pegaste- dijo papá soltándome al fin.

-Perdón, es que solo escuché un corazón y… que peste!- exclamé cubriéndome la nariz- maldita sea Edward, cuando comas zopilote quítale las plumas!

-Yo no soy el de la peste, Emmett!- replicó mi hermano mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados- al fin te llego el olor a hombre lobo.

-Es Jake? Puff, hermano, vaya que apestas, no que apestas, hiedes!- exclamé mientras olisqueaba un poco en dirección a mi lobo amigo.

-Mira quien habla, hueles a perfume barato para niña mimada- me dijo mientras arrugaba la nariz con disgusto y yo solté una carcajada- demonios, Emmett, tu si que das miedo- me dijo alzando las cejas y yo solo sonreí altaneramente, claro que daba miedo, era un vampiro!

-Tío Emm! Que te paso?- exclamó Nessie al ver con asombro mis ojos rojos y yo le sonreí.

-Que crees? El Avada Kedabra era de efecto retardado, princesa- le dije acercándome un par de pasos, escuche a mi familia reír.

-Si!- gritó la niña intentando saltar a mis brazos, pero ante mi mirada de pánico Jacob la sostuvo para que no se me echara encima.

-Nessie, ahora tu tío Emm es muy fuerte, tienes que esperar a que se acostumbre a su fuerza para poder brincar hacia él, de acuerdo?- le dijo Bella acercándose a ella, la niña simplemente asintió sin dejar de mirarme.

-Que tan fuerte eres, tío?- me preguntó mientras forcejeaba para que Jake la bajara.

-Bueno eso no lo se, princesa- le dije poniéndome a su altura cuando Jake la dejó libre y ella se acerco a mi con cuidado. Podía sentir el intenso calor que emitía el pequeño cuerpo de Nessie, no me imaginaba como sería Jacob- soy demasiado fuerte como para probarlo en la cosa mas dura que existe.

-Los vampiros?- me preguntó extrañada.

-No, la cabeza de tu madre.

-Emmett!- me regañó Bella, escuché a Jake y a Rosalie soltar una carcajada, anda! Lo primero que hacen juntos y les sale bien! Escuché una risita por parte de Edward, la cual se apagó con la mirada de mi hermana.

-Entonces eres muy, muy fuerte?

-Muchísimo muy fuerte princesa- dije extendiendo mi mano para tomar la de ella, tan pequeñita que tuve que sostenerla solo con los dedos por miedo a lastimarla. Edward avanzo rápidamente hasta ponerse al lado de Nessie y yo sostuve su manita entre mis dedos con mucho cuidado- dime si te lastimo, de acuerdo?

-Si- respondió ella mirando mi enorme mano tomar la suya, no apreté nada, detuve mis dedos en cuanto sentí que tocaba la manita de mi sobrina. Ella me sonrió como intentando darme ánimos, apreté muy, pero muy poco y ella cerró su manita entorno a mi dedo pulgar- así esta bien.

-No te duele, princesa?- ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y levantó los brazos para que la cargara. Pasé el veneno que se había acumulado en mi boca, podía ser mi sobrinita consentida y estaba seguro de que no me la quería comer, pero seguía siendo un vampiro neófito que reaccionaba ante la sangre.

-Renesmee, creo que deberías de darle algo de tiempo al tío Emmett para que se acostumbre- dijo Edward después de leer mis pensamientos y se lo agradecí, no quería tener el corazoncito de Nessie latiendo tan cerca de mi, y tampoco quería lastimarla con mi fuerza.

-Me quieres comer, tío?- me preguntó Nessie alzando las cejas, yo me sorprendí ante su pregunta tan directa, ya decía yo que había sacado mucho de mi!

-No te quiero comer Nessie, el que me descontrole y te muerda es…

-Emmett, no seas tan especifico- me regaño Edward tomando a Nessie en brazos y dirigiéndose hacia la casa. Todos nos dispusimos a seguirlo mientras escuchábamos a mamá decir algo sobre que Alice nunca había tardado tanto en regresar.

-Oh casi lo olvido. Bella, Sam me dijo que Alice había dejado esto para ustedes- dijo Jacob acercándose a mi hermana y entregándole un papel, todos nos acercamos rápidamente para mirar que había escrito en el pedazo de papel.

-Alice ha decidido dejarlos- murmuró papá.

-Que?- Rose saltó acercándose mas para mirar el papel.

-Si, las cosas están así de peligrosas, Jacob- dijo Edward seriamente. Tomé inconscientemente la mano de Rosalie, no permitiría que nada malo le pasara.

-Como pudo Alice abandonar a su familia?- preguntó Jacob frunciendo el entrecejo mirando a la pequeña en brazos de Edward.

-No sabemos que fue lo que vio. Alice no es insensible ni cobarde, simplemente dispone de mas información que nosotros- defendió Edward al pequeño demonio. Todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, Bella seguía con la nota entre sus manos y estudiaba el papel, parecía una de las páginas de sus aburridos libros. Todos parecían demasiado ensimismados y preocupados por el hecho de que Alice se había ido. Claro que eso solo significaba que el peligro era muchísimo mas grande de lo imaginado, pero aun así no debíamos perder la esperanza.

-Pues yo no voy a rendirme sin luchar- dije entre dientes cruzándome de brazos, Rose metió su brazo por entre los míos y me abrazó- Alice nos dijo lo que teníamos que hacer, así que manos a la obra.

-Emmett tiene razón, sea cual sea la decisión de Alice, sería estúpido no seguir sus recomendaciones. Vamos, pongámonos a trabajar- dijo papá dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la casa, mamá y Rose lo siguieron, mamá sollozaba por lo bajo.

Todos nos sentamos en el comedor y comenzamos a planear lo que haríamos. Para la desgracia de la familia, yo era un neófito sumamente reciente, por lo tanto no podría salir a buscar vampiros que nos ayudaran con libertad. Por más que esquiváramos ciudades o pueblos, que tal y me topaba con un grupo de excursionistas? Por lo tanto solo serían mamá y papá los que irían a buscar vampiros, Edward y Bella se tenían que quedar a cuidar a la niña, y Rosalie se tenía que quedar a cuidarme a mi. Bueno, por ahora mi neofitides no ayudaba mucho, pero a la hora de la batalla iba a patear traseros!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya había pasado una semana desde mi primera cacería, me daba sed demasiado rápido! Según Rose tendríamos que salir a cazar cada semana por lo menos durante 3 meses. A pesar de que me había estado comiendo todo tipo de criaturitas que había en los alrededores de la casa aún tenía sed. Mamá me decía que parecía un niño chiquito, tenía cierta razón ya que todo lo que tenía un corazón latiendo terminaba en mi boca. En esta ocasión habíamos salido Bella, Edward, Rose y yo, ellos no necesitaban cazar, pero ya que era mi segunda cacería tenía que llevar chaperones.

Nessie se había ido a La Push con Jacob de nuevo. Papá y mamá se habían ido hacia dos días a buscar a todas las personas que Alice había mencionado. El Clan de Denali llegaría al día siguiente y no quería que me vieran todo loco por la sed, así que les pedí que me llevaran a cazar antes de que comenzaran a llegar las visitas.

-Quiero otro oso!- exclamé cuando terminaba con mi alce, era ridículo lo escasos que los osos machos o hembras sin crías eran por esta zona.

-Tranquilo Emm, ya encontraremos otro, en otra ocasión- me dijo Bella con una sonrisa, ella también había cazado, solo por si las dudas. Pero es que los alces y venaditos miniatura no sabían a nada!

-La próxima vez iremos mas arriba a las montañas Emm, ahí debe haber mas osos, lo prometo- me dijo Rose y yo la miré con una sonrisa, ella y Edward estaban sentados sobre la rama de un enorme pino detrás de mi hermana y mío. La brisa inesperada que me llegó trajo con ella un aroma que hizo que mi garganta ardiera en llamas… mi sonrisa se borró al instante y me gire en dirección del dulce olor que me había hipnotizado, olía sumamente delicioso, sangre, una sangre como la que nunca jamás había olido, mi mente quedo en blanco por un segundo, lo único que había en ella era ese olor, la sangre, actué por instinto, sin pensar, salí corriendo siguiendo el olor.

-Emmett, no!- escuché a alguien gritar detrás de mi pero no presté atención, tenia que llegar a la fuente de olor lo mas rápido posible, no podía dejar que nadie me arrebatara a mi presa, lucharía por ella si era necesario, salí de entre los arboles y vi un pequeño arrollo y junto a él estaba mi presa, una humana, antes de que pudiese pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, yo ya estaba sobre la chica con mis dientes enterrados firmemente en su cuello, la sangre era increíblemente exquisita, ni siquiera sentí si ponía resistencia, solo me importaba beber, calmar el terrible ardor de mi garganta, y con esta deliciosa sangre lo estaba logrando rápidamente.

-Emmett!- gruñí amenazadoramente al escuchar tres pares de pasos detenerse detrás de mi, nadie se acercaría a mi presa, nadie me quitaría mi sangre.

-No, Rosalie!- la voz de un chico se escuchó, pero nada de movimiento, seguí con mis afilados dientes en el cuello de mi presa, se sentía tan bien, sabia deliciosa, era la sangre mas dulce y fresca que había probado, después de unos segundos mas mi victima estaba completamente seca.

-Emm…- escuché a alguien acercarse dos pasos hacia mí, solté el cuerpo sin vida y me giré gruñendo fuertemente en dirección a quien se me acercaba, miré el rostro asustado de las tres personas que estaban frente a mí y entonces reaccioné. Edward se había puesto frente a Bella y Rosalie en pose protectora, fue entonces que me di cuenta que tenia los puños apretados y estaba medio acuclillado preparándome para saltar, me relaje de inmediato al darme cuanta que había estado a punto de atacar a mis hermanos y a mi novia.

-Yo… yo…

-Esta bien Emmett, tranquilo- me dijo Edward, parpadee rápidamente pensando en lo que acababa de pasarme, había perdido el control, lo había perdido totalmente en menos de una milésima de segundo, y todo por… contuve el aire al recordarlo y me giré de prisa, me arrepentí justo cuando vi el pequeño cuerpo que yacía a la orilla del rio, no la había visto cuando la ataque, digo, si la vi pero no la observe como una persona, si no como una presa.

-No…- susurré, era tan solo una pequeña niña, unos 7 o tal vez 8 años de edad, rubia y tan… pequeñita, tenia una servilleta blanca en la cabeza sujeta con un par de pasadores, su pequeño vestido azul ahora tenia manchas de sangre en él y sus ojos… sus ojos, aun estaban abiertos pero carecían de vida, había unos cuantos juguetes a su alrededor, unas cuantas muñecas acomodadas en fila todas con una rosa silvestre en la mano, y había mas de esas alrededor de la niña, como si las hubiese estado sujetando.

Miré el oso de peluche que estaba al lado de la pequeña, un simple oso sonriente con una corbata de moño en el cuello, entonces comprendí, la pequeña había estado jugando con el… la servilleta en su cabello… era el velo de novia, su ramo de rosas… las muñecas… jugaba a como seria su boda… como hubiese sido su boda… ahora nunca lo sabría, yo le había quitado esa oportunidad, la había asesinado y ahora nunca podría… los ojos comenzaron a picarme, así debía sentirse el llorar siendo vampiro.

-Emm- giré la cabeza un poco para mirar a Rose, volví a mirar a la niña con su oso, esa pequeña podría haber llegado a ser la Rosalie de alguien y yo… yo había…

-Emmett, espera!- escuche a mi hermana llamarme en cuanto había soltado la carrera hacia el bosque, pero no me detendría, no quería detenerme, no quería hablar con nadie, era un monstruo, había asesinado a una pequeña niña, una niñita que nada de culpa tenia, el simple hecho de alejarse del picnic con sus padres para jugar cerca del arrollo… y que su olor me llegara a mi… me detuve en seco, no sabia cuanto había corrido, no había escuchado a alguno de mis hermanos seguirme, pero no estaba seguro, me deje caer en el suelo del bosque mirando hacia la nada, la picazón en mis ojos seguía ahí pero yo no podía reaccionar.

-Emm- el ligero susurro de Rosalie llamó mi atención, ya había escuchado sus pasos acercarse, pero no podía moverme. La escuché acercarse a mi hasta llegar a mi lado, no dijo nada por un par de minutos y se lo agradecí, no quería hablar, aunque admitía que su presencia me ayudaba a calmarme. Después de unos minutos sin decir nada, sentí la mano de Rosalie sobre mi hombro- nene…

-Rose lo siento mucho- susurré sin dejarla terminar.

-Emm, no, tranquilo…

-Soy un monstruo, Rosalie lo lamento, lo siento tanto!- exclamé girándome hacia ella y abrazándola, ella seguía de pié por lo que solo alcanzaba a abrazar su cintura y enterré mi rostro en su plano vientre- yo no quería… pero la sangre… olía tan… tan… bien! Lo siento Rose, perdóname por favor!

-No Emmett, no hay nada que perdonar, no fue tu culpa- me dijo Rosalie suavemente mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-No digas que no fue mi culpa! De quien mas sino mía? No pude controlarme como Bella… no pude… soy terrible- dije aferrándome a Rosalie, me sentía pésimo, quería deshacer la atrocidad que había cometido, pensé en papá y mamá, que iban a decir de mi? Por que Bella si se resistía y yo… yo…- lo lamento tanto!

-Emmett…- susurró Rose y me abrazó la cabeza. Respiré hondo un par de veces antes de separarme de ella.

-Yo no quería hacerlo Rose, te juro que no, tu sabes que yo quiero ser vegetariano como ustedes, no me gusta… matar.

-A nadie le gusta Emm, pero es algo que no se puede controlar tan fácilmente- me dijo sin dejar de abrazarme. Miré hacia en frente, hacia los arboles frente a mi sin poder hacer nada, lo que había hecho era terrible.

-Por que no puedo controlarme fácil como Bella?

-Nene, no te compares con tu hermana, todos somos diferentes cuando damos este cambio tan radical- me dijo y yo seguí mirando hacia en frente sin decir nada- lo que pasó allá es algo natural, somos depredadores Emmett, eso tendría que pasar alguna vez, es normal.

-Bella nunca lo ha hecho.

-Si bueno, Bella no es el vampiro mas normal que existe, cierto?- me preguntó y yo no pude evitar sonreír- eso me gusta mas, nene, sonríe.

-No quiero que mamá y papá se decepcionen de mi y piensen que soy un monstruo- le dije mirándola al fin, ella me sonreía tiernamente.

-No lo harán, saben perfectamente por lo que estas pasando, lo comprenderán- me dijo mientras me abrazaba un poco mas fuerte- ahora vamos, debemos volver con Edward y Bella, deben estar preocupados.

-Y que paso con…

-Ellos ya se encargaron, no te preocupes- me interrumpió Rosalie, que bueno por que no quería mencionar el cuerpo de la pobre niña. Los dos nos pusimos de pié y comenzamos a correr hacia el norte, en dirección opuesta a donde había ocurrido mi pequeño accidente. Aun me sentía terriblemente mal por lo que había pasado pero la plática con Rosalie me había servido de mucho. Me acerqué a ella mientras corríamos y tomé su mano, ella me sonrió y yo acerque su mano hacia mis labios para besársela. No sabía que sería de mi sin mi Rose.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bella POV

Parecía que hubieran pasado meses desde que Alice había desaparecido y solo eran unos cuantos días, mamá y papá ya habían salido a buscar amigos que nos pudieran ayudar. Los de Denali llegarían por la mañana, papá les llamó antes de salir. Jamás pensé que el tiempo pudiera pasar tan lento cuando fuera inmortal pero así era. Desde que seguí la pista que Alice dejó hacia mi casa en el bosque, no he podido hacer más que pensar en ese tal J. Jenks, en cuanto presentáramos a Renesmee con los vampiros de Denali podría ir, navidad se acerca, podría poner los regalos como pretexto.

Durante toda la noche me la pasé viendo por la ventana de la casa grande, como empezaba a acostumbrarme en llamarla para diferenciar la principal de mi casita del bosque. Solo moví la cabeza para mirar a mi hija dormir en el sofá, no podía soportar la idea de alejarla de mí aunque solo fuera a alguna de las habitaciones arriba, tenía un presentimiento, un atenazador presentimiento de que no la volvería a ver y todo tenía que ver con Alice, me carcomía el que me pidiera que nadie se enterara de esto, no quería que le dijera a Edward sobre Jenks y quisiera saber porque. Me recorrió un escalofrío imaginario de solo recordarlo, sentí unos brazos envolverme, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando Edward llegó a mi lado, tenía todos los sentidos en mi hija.

-Todo estará bien- me susurró al oído, no pude hacer más que asentir con la cabeza. Escuché a Emmett susurrar en la cocina con Rosalie, estaba sumamente preocupado. Tenía que recordar que no era la única que sufría, todos estaban encariñados con la niña, todos lucharían si algo la amenazaba y eso incluía a los lobos, ellos también se iban a arriesgar.

-Claro que estará bien!- Emmett apareció en un segundo, ni siquiera tuve ánimo de callarlo cuando la niña se movió, si era sincera luchaba contra mí misma en no despertarla para poder abrazarla y estar segura de que mis ojos no me engañaban.

-No quiero pelear Emm- suspiré en los brazos de Edward- no quiero arriesgar a mi hija, solo quiero mi vida tranquila y feliz.

-Bells, te juro…- levanté la vista cuando lo tuve enfrente de mí, Edward me soltó lentamente y de inmediato los brazos de Emmett me apretaron- ... mientras yo esté vivo- enarqué una ceja sin poder evitarlo- bueno, mientras esté no muerto, nada le pasará a mi sobrina favorita.

-Es la única Emmett.

-Y mi favorita- agregó mi hermano, subió una de sus pesadas manos y me despeinó. Me quedé en el abrazo de Emmett y volví la vista hacia la ventana. Con una lentitud asfixiante la noche comenzó a aclarar, no fui realmente consiente del tiempo que pasó pero poco después de que todo volviera a quedar en silencio, escuché cuatro pesadas patas por el suelo del bosque rompiendo ramitas y aplastando hojas secas, una mirada a Edward bastó para tranquilizarme, no pasó mucho para cuando capté el olor de Jake.

Volvió a la normalidad tras los árboles antes de salir a terreno abierto y echó a correr hacia la casa, unos segundos después lo tuve sentado en el piso junto al sofá donde Nessie dormía. Edward tenía la mirada fija en Jacob y susurraba algunos monosílabos, no terminaba una sola pregunta pero por el momento a mí no me interesaba, ya me enteraría después de lo que había hablado con Sam sobre el hecho de que habrían demasiados vampiros por los alrededores, solo esperaba que realmente fueran demasiados.

-Mami?- a las 7 en punto escuché la vocecita de mi hija, sentí que el corazón me volvía a latir y fui hacia ella, la levanté y apreté mi mejilla contra la suya- hola Jake, papi, tío Emm, tía Rose- canturreó el saludo mirando curiosa a su alrededor, hacía bastante que dormía con nosotros en su cama. Su manita se deslizó entre el abrazo hasta tocar mi cuello, la imagen de Alice con sensación de ansias apareció.

-Qué quiere?- apremió Jake, fue Edward quien contestó porque no pude ni siquiera abrir la boca.

-Todos extrañamos a Alice, no sé cuando volverá.

-Si vuelve- fulminé con la mirada a Jacob, él solo se alzó de hombros pero entonces mi hija se giró muy rápido y puso sus manitas en la cadera, frunció el ceño. Emmett sacó una cámara digital y empezó a tomar fotos.

-No puede ser que se parezca tanto a Edward!- exclamaba entre cada click que le daba al aparatito, increíble lo rápido que había aprendido a controlar un poco su fuerza, al menos ya no rompía las cosas al tocarlas… no todas- cuando regrese Jazz tendrá que pagar!

-Ella vendrá- Jacob asintió rápidamente con el susurro demandante de mi hija, yo la miré sorprendida, era raro cuando hablaba, prefería su especial forma de comunicarse.

-Quien vendrá pronto serán los de Denali, será mejor prepararnos- interrumpió Edward, sonreía pero sus ojos estaban preocupados y fue cuando volví a preocuparme, qué pasaría si no lográbamos convencerlos? Y sí corrían como lo había hecho su hermana? Sentí el apretón en el hombro que me dio Edward, intenté sonreírle pero fracasé estrepitosamente cuando él me beso.

-Bueno pequeña, es hora de vestirse- dejé que Rosalie se llevara a la niña para poder ocultar mi frustración en el pecho de Edward.

-Todo va a estar bien- repitió él cuando la puerta arriba se cerró. Jackie bajaba las escaleras lentamente, cuando llegó con nosotros no saludó a nadie más que a Jake, el perro bajó las orejas con la cola entre las patas. Reí cuando Jake bufó.

-Lo sé, todo tiene que salir bien- tenía que reunir mis fuerzas, ahora por fin estaría en primera fila, no me iba a ocultar y dejar mi destino en manos de alguien más, salvaría a mi hija a como diera lugar.

-Te reconoce, deberías estar feliz- gorjeó Emmett en una carcajada. Jacob rodó los ojos y tronó los dedos llamando a Jackie, éste olvidó toda formalidad lobuna y corrió hacia él.

-Cualquiera diría que lo entrenaste- masculló cuando el perro llegó hasta él. Emmett solo sonrió.

-Perfecta- me giré cuando Rosalie regresó y sonreí, mi hija se miraba perfecta y adorable que era lo más importante, una hermosa pequeña de dos años, abrazaba a Eddie, mi lobo de peluche. Respiré hondo al reconocer el vestido azul que Alice le había comprado precisamente para este día, me extrañó cuando le hizo jurar a Rosalie que se lo pondría y ahora sé porque hizo eso.

La niña bajó de los brazos de Rosalie y corrió hacia Jake que se había sentado en un rincón de la estancia con Jackie con la cabeza en una de sus piernas. Renesmee brincó al perro y se sentó junto a él, Rosalie y Emmett se sentaron en un sofá y yo permanecí inmóvil junto a Jacob con Edward a mi lado. Las horas empezaron a pasar y la niña a impacientarse porque nada ocurría.

-No, vienen a verte a ti- dijo Jake después de un rato- no me iré- agregó unos segundos después, pero levantó la mirada asustado- verdad?

-Ellos no están acostumbrados a los lobos- murmuró Edward- no te aseguro que…

-Puedo cuidarme solo- lo interrumpió Jacob serio, Edward se alzó de hombros despreocupado, pero yo podía ver sus ojos y despreocupado era lo último que estaría hasta que pasáramos esta prueba.

-La hora de la verdad- agregó Emmett sonriente, sentí a Edward envararse a mi lado cuando el ruido de llantas sobre la grava se escuchó, un coche acababa de bajar de la carretera.

-Qué les enseñamos primero, al neófito o…- miré a Renesmee, ella me regresó una mirada que no supe como interpretar, su manita se aplastó un poco en el cuello de Jake.

-Tú les gustas a todos, claro que les…- cambié la mirada hacia Jake, no podíamos estar seguros de nada. Renesmee pareció notar como calló de golpe porque bajó de sus brazos y corrió hacia mí, la esperé con los brazos abiertos.

-No te preocupes- murmuré contra su cabello en cuanto la abracé. El auto se detuvo frente a la entrada principal. Edward suspiró y me miró.

-Rosalie y yo iremos a recibirlos, no salgas hasta que te llame Bella.

-Y yo?- Emmett respingo en cuanto Edward se giró.

-También, también- masculló mientras junto con Rosalie iban al recibidor. Emmett me miró sonriente, solo hacía eso para intentar alivianar un poco el ambiente, lo sé pero no creo que las cosas estén para eso, por ahora no al menos. Escuché cuatro pares de pies detenerse frente a la puerta y Edward abrió. El que saludó primero fue Eleazar supuse, era el único hombre. Lo primero que mi esposo pidió antes de saludar o dejarlos pasar, fue que escucharan con atención. Reconocieron el latido de Jake pero se desconcertaron ante el corazón de mi hija.

-Eleazar, antes de cualquier cosa tienes que dejarme explicar para juzgar, prométanlo por favor.

-Lo haremos, es lo menos que le debemos a Carlisle después de todo Edward- susurró alguien más, una mujer, la voz se me hacía lejanamente conocida, parecía Kate.

-No nos invitarás a entrar? Seguimos en la puerta Edward, que maleducado- por como se movió Rosalie, supuse que esa sería Tanya, miré a mi hermano que había entrecerrado los ojos, parecía intentar recordar algo o mejor dicho, a alguien.

-Sí, sí disculpen- Edward se apartó y el resto de inmortales entraron, el solo pensar en Tanya hizo que me dieran ganas de estar junto a Edward, eran celos infundados pero aún así, porque respetaban a alguien casado, o no?- recuerden lo que prometieron y escucharon en la estancia.

-El lobo y el pajarillo- murmuró alguien, Carmen.

-Sacaré a Jackie- susurró Emmett, levantó al perro y se fue con él por la puerta de la cocina. Asentí y di un brinco cuando Edward volvió a hablar.

-Algo así… Bella ven por favor y trae a Renesmee- agarré a mi hija de los brazos de Jake y respiré hondo. Mi amigo se me pegó. Cuando salí al recibidor, todas las miradas fijas en mí con una sonrisa que se borró de inmediato cuando todos los ojos se posaron a mi hija, la abracé, cuatro mandíbulas de filosos y blancos dientes asomaron.

-Edward! Cómo pudiste?- Eleazar estaba frente a Carmen, agazapado listo para atacar. Tanya incluso había abierto la puerta.

-No es lo que crees Eleazar! Recuerda lo que escuchaste, su corazón, corre sangre por sus venas. No es un niño inmortal…

-Edward es peligroso, muy peli…

-No soy peligrosa para nada, verdad papi?- Renesmee se inclinó para que Edward la agarrara pero la sostuve contra mí, sin embargo él asintió y dio media vuelta con los brazos estirados hacia ella. La retuvo solo unos segundos, después la dejé ir con su padre.

-Nada peligrosa cariño- le besó la frente y se giró hacia los de Denali- soy su padre, no su creador Eleazar, pero no me creas a mí, deja que ella te explique todo- Carmen se asomó por un lado de Eleazar y aunque él intentó impedírselo, se adelantó.

-Eres hermosa Renesmee, es verdad eso? Puedes explicar todo?

-Carmen!

-Tranquilo Eleazar.

-Sí puedo, pero es mejor si lo mira por usted misma- dijo mi hija con su voz de campanillas al momento en que estiraba la manita hacia ella. Carmen no dudó en avanzar hacia la niña y Eleazar la siguió muy de cerca e incluso intentó evitar que Renesmee la tocara.

Carmen cerró los ojos en cuanto las imágenes debieron aparecer en su cabeza. Me pregunté cuánto tardaría en creerle o en sí le creería. Mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando Carmen retrocedió un par se pasos, estaba fascinada e instó a su marido a que la imitara, Eleazar lo hizo pero no parecía contento e incluso retrocedió cuando las imágenes aparecieron pero con la exigencia de Renesmee y el empujón que le dio Carmen, terminó de ver la historia. Kate y Tanya fueron las siguientes, las dos al mismo tiempo y cuando terminaron, sorprendentemente también creyeron y estaban dispuestas a pelear por mi hija.

-Ey, Jackie llora afuera! Lo dejo entrar?- Emmett apareció de golpe. Los de Denali retrocedieron rápidamente, casi atraviesan las paredes. Edward soltó una risita divertida y tranquila, lo peor había pasado, pero supongo que a alguien se le olvidó contarles sobre el enorme neófito.

Mi hermano frenó al instante cuando miró las reacciones y Rosalie brincó a su lado y se prendió de su brazo con actitud posesiva más que de protección. Me imagino lo que miran los vampiros, un enorme neófito peligroso y por el color de sus ojos deben saber que no tiene mucho tiempo y por lo que saben de un vampiro recién nacido, no debería controlarse tan fácil, asombrados miraron a mi hija y a Jake que seguía pegado a mí. Jackie apareció brincando poco después, los ojos de los vampiros se abrieron más cuando vieron a Emmett atrapar en el aire al perro que había brincado hacia ellos para saludarlos.

-Supongo que Carlisle omitió esto- dijo Edward señalando a Emmett- es más apariencia- le restó importancia con un movimiento de la mano- es como Frankenstein, grandote, amenazante pero sin…

-Edward- él me sonrió.

-No es peligroso, en verdad, los dos se controlan muy bien para ser neófitos.

-Vaya Emmett- Tanya fue la primera en despegarse de la pared, se acercó con movimientos sexys, Rosalie soltó un gruñido gutural y muy bajo, pero era claramente amenazador y abrazó más a mi hermano- tranquila Rosalie, desde Denali sé que está ocupado- sonrió ella- entendí ahí.

-Qué, cuándo? Desde entonces Rosalie?- mi hermano pareció pensar rápido, curioso miró a Rose, ella solo siguió mirando a Tanya.

-Además, solo iba a decir que te ves aterrador, pareces peligroso, creo que vas a causar un gran impacto cuando vengan los demás vampiros.

-Gracias- contestó el coqueto, una mirada de Rosalie bastó para que Emmett borrara la sonrisa boba.

-Ahora Edward, explícame bien todo- Eleazar nos sacó de la momentánea distracción y nos hizo aterrizar de golpe a la dura realidad, suspiré al recordar la razón por la que esto se estaba haciendo, no era una simple reunión para presentar a los nuevos miembros de la familia, no, esto dependía de la sobrevivencia de la familia…

* * *

o-

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Poquito descuidado? Si casi me desarma a Edward! será lo último que le haga ¬_ ¬ … dejen reviews! XD_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_cositas.. a ke es el vampiro mas bello del mundo..! un poco descuidado pero igual lo am0o…! anden.. déjennos reviews ke siento ke ya nos olvidan..=(_

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	32. Missing Scenes

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Bueeeeno, síp culpen ahora a Harry Potter y su ultima película =D pero el otro capi estará pronto, en verdad! Casi estrenan amanecer n.n_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Bien… no se ke decir… ya llevamos meses… si meses sin actualizar… y de hecho… este no es capi ke sigue.. solo ke no podemos terminar el ke sigue por una simple causa… y eso es: Harry Potter… perdón pero es inevitable… bueno disfruten d estas escenitas perdidas y prometo intentar terminar lo ke me falta ya..¬¬_

* * *

**Missing Scenes..!**

Emmett POV

Emmett, piensa en matemáticas, haber pensando en números y la aburrida calva del profe de mate, su carona fea. Mándale eso a Eddie abúrrelo como para que te deje en paz. Miré mi reloj, quince para las doce, cuando fuera en punto podría… a ver Bells dijo que iría al museo iba a salir a las 12:30.

Por quince minutos más continué pensando en mates y en lo que me aburrían, en el fondo deseando que Edward se aburriera y me dejara privacidad, ahora, a pedir permiso. Levanté la mano y me acerqué al profesor cuando me miró, por eso mismo no había salido en todo el día. Puse mi mejor cara de dolor y enfermedad, si tan solo fuera tan pálido como Bella. Bajé lo más que pude la voz y argumenté que me sentía fatal, incluso casi vomitaba. El maestro casi me tiró con el pase, recogí mi mochila y arrastrando los pies salí del aula. Para mi suerte no había nadie en el pasillo hacia la salida y antes de que alguien apareciera eché el pase a mi mochila y corrí lo más rápido que pude.

Caminé hacia el estacionamiento pensando en matemáticas y en que me sentía perfectamente, según el horario de mis hermanos, Edward y Rosalie compartían taller de música y ambos se perdían cuando tenían un instrumento enfrente. Si el plan había funcionado, Alice y Jasper se irían de caza porque mañana estará soleado y habían dejado el coche de Edward estacionado donde siempre con las llaves pegadas en la carrocería sobre la llanta, habían ido a comprar velas y ropas muy poco cubridoras para irse de caza. No es justo que ellos se vayan a clases y no les digan nada y yo quiero dormir hasta tarde y me mandan a la escuela.

Frente al coche, sin ningún problema, es decir, sin vampiros. Me arrodillé y empecé a buscar la llave, seguía pensando en mates y en lo aburrido que se estaba en esa aula. Solo espero que no se les ocurra irme a buscar o que el profe piense en que estoy enfermo porque entonces sí.

Si logro salir de aquí y llegar por mi hermana al museo, podemos regresar a tiempo de que terminen las clases. ¡Bingo! Tomé la llave, por suerte habían desactivado la alarma porque con una sola llave no podría hacerlo. Pensando en raíces cuadradas abrí la puerta. Era difícil sacar la raíz de 1538, entonces tres y… no… tenía que confundirlo, me tenía que dejar en paz así que empecé a recordar lo que había dicho el profe en la clase. Seguro Edward ahora mismo le decía a Rosalie que me costaban las raíces o mejor aún, estaban tan metidos en la música que ni se acordaban de nosotros. Rogué porque así fuera y agradecía que las puertas del coche se cerraran despacito. Metí la llave en el encendido y giré. Cuando el motor estuvo andando miré ansioso con el corazón en la garganta hacia la salida de la preparatoria, moví la palanca aún esperando a que un vampiro estuviera ahí y corriera hacia mí, pero no, no había nada. Había funcionado el pensar en mates. Ahora a seguir pensando en eso, no puedo distraerme con otra cosa.

Giré a la derecha cuando salí del estacionamiento, si recordaba bien y había memorizado las calles que papá había tomado cuando el fin de semana me llevó a comprar un juego a la tienda que está justo frente al museo y que por casualidad pasó por aquí, tenía que llegar en cinco minutos. Volví con las raíces cuadradas, había avanzado un par de kilómetros cuando llegué al primer semáforo, me pregunto cuanto es el alcance del radar de Edward, la última vez que le pregunté, ayer domingo, no quiso responderme.

Conduje con el mayor cuidado que nunca había puesto, y es que en las montañas y con la camioneta destartalada de Don Pelos, no tenía porque fijarme, pero ahora con el volvo nuevo de Edward era ya otro cuento, solo espero que no le dé por ir a buscarme o en otro caso, buscar el carro.

Pasé diez semáforos más, llegué al museo sin problema alguno, no creo que Edward me pueda escuchar, son demasiados metros, tardé casi media hora. Gracias a los cristales polarizados. Estacioné demasiado fácil, aún recordaba como gritaba doña esposa de don pelos lo difícil que era estacionarse y que nunca lo hacía bien, bajé del coche y puse el seguro, en una de esas me lo roban y Edward me mata. Cuando crucé la calle me giré para ver que tal me había quedado. Estaba en el medio de dos líneas pero derechito y no sacaba nada hacia donde pasaban los demás carros y no agarré nada del espacio azul así que me quedó bastante bien. Me acerqué a donde los niños estaban hechos bola frente a la puerta del autobús, puse mi mejor cara seria y fui hacia la profesora de Bella.

-Emmett, qué haces aquí?- Bella se me acercó primero, le sonreí y tomé su mano en mi camino hacia la profesora, si secuestraba a mi hermana no me dejarían ni salir de la calle cuando ya tendría a todos los vampiros aquí.

-Hola señorita- la profesora era bastante guapa y no se miraba tan vieja como imaginé, me miró como esas viejitas a las que les gusta jalar las mejillas de los niños- soy Emmett Cullen, mis hermanos están allá- señalé el carro detrás de mí- vamos a ir a comer para festejar el cumpleaños de uno de ellos y pasamos por Bella, ya se puede ir verdad?

-Claro Emmett, no hay problema.

-Gracias señorita, Bells toma tu mochila vamos, Edward está impaciente- miré a mi hermana, tenía el entrecejo fruncido pensando en lo que acababa de decir, casi la pellizqué pero se alzó de hombros, corrió al camión por su mochila y en un minuto la tuve de la mano mientras con la otra se despedía de su maestra. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y me subí atrás porque la maestra nos estaba mirando.

-Emmett, qué… por qué está vacío?- murmuró Bella cuando se asomó, pero yo cerré mi puerta y la jalé para luego cerrar esa portezuela. Eché los seguros y sobre los asientos me pasé hacia el volante, tenía que recordar limpiar.

-Recuerdas que querías ir a la feria?- sonreí cuando encendí el carro, Bella dio un brinco y se puso el cinturón apresurada.

-Emmett… tú…- empezó a balbucear mirando alrededor asustada- tú…

-Soy un buen hermano y te voy a llevar a la…

-Le robaste el carro a Edward!

-No, no Bells- giré a la derecha, aquí cerquita estaba la autopista y tenía que tomarla hasta la primer salida para poder llegar- lo pedí prestado.

-Sí y Edward te lo dio con el tanque lleno, no? Emmett se van a enojar mucho y…

-No nos lastimarán, ya lo sabes así que tranquilita hermanita además ni siquiera se van a dar cuenta.

-Emmett- la miré de reojo, me veía como si me hubiera vuelto loco- son vampiros, da media vuelta y regresemos! No te atrevas a meterte a la… Emmett la autopista no!

Aplasté el claxon hasta casi hundirlo en cuanto Bella gritó eso, un estúpido trailero se me atravesó. Mi hermanita se encogió en el asiento, ay sí como si nunca se hubiera subido conmigo en la carcacha de don pelos para bajar al pueblo.

-La camioneta roja, ese carro blanco, la moto negra!

-Te falta gritar lotería, ya cállate Bells que… aaah!- giré la cabeza para mirar a Bella pero de reojo alcancé a mirar a un enorme camionetón que se metió y torcí el volante hacia la derecha pero justo entonces un auto frenó, intenté frenar también pero el trailer que se me atravesó antes estaba atrás sin ganas de moverse. Sentía el corazón en la garganta, me iba a estrellar y como si eso fuera poco, nos iban a hacer papilla de Volvo cuatro enormes carros. Solo sentí las manos de Bella sobre las mías, quise gritarle que se escondiera debajo o algo pero no supe como, logré esquivar todo, un ardor me hizo levantar el pie del acelerador y entonces Bella me dio golpeó en la cabeza.

-Eres un bruto Emmett! Quiero regresar a casa ahora!

-Ya, después de que te llevo a la… ey nuestra salida!- señalé a mi derecha, Bella abrió mucho los ojos dispuesta a gritar pero no la dejé terminar.

-No se te ocurra…- eché un vistazo hacia atrás, había un amasijo de chatarra allá atrás y unos tipos parecían gritar con el puño en alto, no venía carro así que me metí a toda velocidad. Escuché cuando Bella estrelló la mandíbula al cerrarla, se agarró con las dos manos al asiento. Solté un "uuh" de diversión cuando di la vuelta, estoy seguro de que Bella maldijo pero no escuché bien.

-Ya, ya tranqui hermana, salimos de la autopista. Nos vamos derechito por aquí y tendremos una tarde de diversión- sonreí sin dejar de ver al frente, no podía decir que era descuidado con su seguridad aunque me preocupé cinco minutos después cuando no me contestó. Miré de reojo, ella contemplaba su celular. Cuando ya iba a abrir la boca, ella lo hizo primero con un suspiro.

-Emmett…- hizo una de sus pausas teatrales para ponerle dramatismo al asunto- tu plan es venir a la feria, divertirte y subirte en todos los juegos, después regresar para la hora que se supone salen los demás, cierto?

-Por qué?- la miré con los ojos entrecerrados mientras esquivaba una anciana en bicicleta, por poco y se me atraviesa.

-Porque hermano…- otra de sus pausas- hiciste una hora en llegar y harás otra para regresar, más lo que tardemos en la feria, entonces ya tendrán mucho tiempo…

-No Bella no seas tonta, solo quiero ver la cabra vampiro.

-Emmett eres un…- Bella se interrumpió de repente, con los ojos como platos bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, en la cosita negra que llamaba celular brillaba un rectángulo.

-Es para ti- susurró y extendió el brazo hacia mí. Me alcé de hombros y tomé el teléfono. Cuando me detuve en un semáforo miré el número y después a Bella, pero iba a abrirlo cuando ella abrió pero la boca.

-Es Edward- di un brinco con el tétrico susurro y el semáforo cambió, quise arrancar pero el carro también brincó y el celular salió volando de mi mano hacia… la calle.

-Ve por él tonto!

-Sí, sí, sí- intenté bajarme a pesar del escándalo que tenían los de atrás pero miré un policía que justo…- ahorraré y te compraré otro Bella- murmuré acelerando de nuevo cuando miré el coche patrulla pasarle por arriba al celular. Mi hermana solo suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento.

No mucho después de eso del celular llegamos a la feria pero… no era lo que yo… me dio miedo mirar a mi hermana cuando estacioné porque la escuché bufar y prefería bajar rápido antes de que encontrara con que darme en la cabeza, la tenía demasiado cerca y era imposible que fallara.

-EMMETT!- me encogí con el grito. Caminé hasta la malla que rodeaba el lugar mientras Bella se tranquilizaba y bajaba del coche. Contemplé el lugar tan destartalado que solo había una que otra persona por ahí. Un enorme cartel prendido de una esquina en la entrada anunciaba a la magnífica cabra vampiro en la carpa de los fenómenos, al menos el viajecito no había sido para nada. Lentamente me giré hacia el carro cuando escuché que azotaban la puerta. Bella se me acercaba pisando fuerte pero no la dejé llegar para regañarme, le sonreí y la jalé de la mano.

-Solo vemos a la cabra y nos vamos, lo prometo- grité en cuanto toqué su mano y eché a correr, aunque no quería, terminó siguiéndome. Sí, nada como la cabra vampiro para desenojar hasta a Bella.

-25 centavos- me dijo un señor que apestaba a cigarro y a que no se ha bañado en toda su vida.

-Cada uno?- preguntó Bella sorprendida, era demasiado barato.

-Los dos- contestó el tipo con un gran bostezo, metí la mano al pantalón y le di la moneda, tomé rápidamente los boletitos y casi corrí dentro. Miré por sobre mi hombro, Bella arrastraba los pies de brazos cruzados y una terrible mirada.

-Vamos, la cabra está por aquí- la jalé del brazo y empezamos a correr o al menos yo lo hice porque Bella tropezaba demasiado y estaba bastante molesta como para decir que corría. Solo un minuto después llegamos a una cabaña que parecía se iba a caer si soltaba el aire que respiraba así que me lo guardé hasta que no pude más y lo solté hacia un lado. No había nadie así que jalé a Bella.

El lugar apestaba a establo y pisé una cosa que no quiero saber qué era. Había una enorme mesa con muchos frascos de diferentes tamaños. Mientras caminaba, leí las etiquetas demasiado mal escritas, ya ni yo. "_El pato de dos cabezas"_ Bella me golpeó en el brazo al mirar el frasco un pato de hule. "_La gallina de tres patas"_ eso más bien parecía un dedo extra y no otra pata. "_El gato invisible"_ un frasco con agua o algo por el estilo, Bella me lanzó una de sus clásicas miradas que matan. Me salté los demás y fui directito al final, donde ponía en letras grandes "_La temida cabra vampiro"_, Bella también corrió y frenó de golpe. Cuando llegué junto a ella tuve que acuclillarme para ver el frasco, parecía una cabra bebé o algo así, estaba demasiado apretujado y en el hocico o lo que debía ser el hocico, tenía…

-Son dientes de vampiro de plástico!- me gritó Bella, se giró para darme una manotazo pero retrocedí para esquivarlo, no podía ser, me habían estafado! Pediré que me regresen mis 25 centavos! En mi intento por huir de mi hermanita, choqué contra la mesa, por fortuna ningún frasco se cayó. Agarré la mano de Bella para salir.

-Supongo que no querrás pasearte en…- me miró feo mientras levantaba los brazos señalándome el lugar- bien, entiendo vamos a casa, a lo mejor podemos llegar antes de que los vampiros salgan de clases- rodó los ojos pero me siguió- qué rayos es eso!- algo, sin forma se arrastraba por el suelo de tierra, Bella se detuvo pero yo casi bajaba el pie y para no pisar esa cosa y que Alice me regañara por ensuciar con eso mis zapatos, estiré el paso más de lo que debía y pisé un rodillo de metal que hizo que me fuera hacia atrás, cerré los ojos cuando me di con la madera de la mesa en la espalda. Bella gritó algo que no alcancé a escuchar por el sonido de demasiado cristal rompiéndose, los frascos de la mesa supongo y entonces un penetrante, pútrido y terrible olor nos invadió. Volví a coger la mano de mi hermana y la arrastré en mi carrera por huir de la peste. Ni siquiera pude abrir la puerta, me eché contra ella y no resistió nada.

-Vámonos antes de que…- empezó a decir Bella pero un grito la interrumpió.

-Corre!- la jalé más, un anciano con un parche en el ojo nos seguía, llevaba un enorme rifle en la mano. Echamos a correr y… Dios, me pasó una bala muy cerca! O era una piedra porque no escuché el disparo y enfrente un puesto de juegos que solo tenía unos peluches llenos de polvo, se vino abajo no sé como. Para cuando giré la cabeza, todos los de la feria nos seguía y por alguna extraña razón solo miraba mucho polvo tras ellos, claro que con el sonidito o estruendo quizá de algo derrumbándose. Jalé a Bella hacia una alberca de pelotas y aunque no quería, la empujé y me metí yo, volví a tomarle la mano, madre si esto apesta peor que la casa de los fenómenos.

-Están babosas- murmuró Bella con asco, casi podía escuchar el vómito a punto de salir.

-Sssht- le hundí la cabeza y tapé su boca con mi mano. Su mirada fija en mis ojos me gritaba que estaba furiosa y asqueada. Nos quedamos ahí por varios minutos que me parecieron horas y Bella no dejó de verme así. Me asomé lentamente y pude ver a los tipos muy lejos, parecían buscarnos. Con mucho cuidado jalé a mi hermana y cuando logré sacarla de la enorme alberca, corrimos de nuevo, pero ahora hacia la salida y de ahí hacia el estacionamiento, menos mal que había estacionado cerca de la entra…

-No se suponía que estaba el auto de Edward aquí?- murmuró Bella, yo simplemente asentí, en el piso estaba las dos mochilas. Tragué saliva.

-Emmett Cullen- di un brinco con el siseo, miré a Bella tragar saliva, miraba detrás de mi con los ojos como enormes platos. Me giré lentamente y tuve una perfecta visión de mis hermanos frente a mí, a lo lejos escuché los gritos furiosos de la gente de la feria y brinqué hasta Edward que era el que tenía más cerca y que había hablado.

-Me alegra mucho verte!- exclamé abrazándolo, me apartó rápido pero volví a abrazarlo.

-Robaste mi…!

-En casa, por favor, en casa te diré lo que quieras pero sácame de aquí! El viejo del parche trae un rifle!- murmuré lo más rápido que pude, esa gente se acercaba demasiado rápido. Alice miraba muy seria la ropa de Bella, mi hermanita parecía no saber a quien abrazar hasta que Jasper se adelantó y la levantó en brazos, ella se abrazó a su cuello.

-No vas a sacar licencia hasta que cumplas 21- masculló Edward, yo seguía abrazado a él por lo que eché la cabeza hacia atrás y asentí con fuerza.

-Sí, sí, sí lo que quieras pero vámonos, no escuchaste cuando dije que tenía un rifle?- Edward enarcó una ceja mirándome.

-Le robaste el carro a un vampiro, te escapaste de clases, hiciste que tu hermana faltara a clases, no contestaste el celular, te metiste a la autopista teniendo trece años, saliste de la ciudad, Esme lo sabe todo ya… desobedeciste a vampiros, Emmett y… le tienes miedo a un anciano con muletas, un parche, cataratas en el otro ojo y con artritis que tiene un rifle oxidado?- Edward negó sonriendo, yo no le veía lo gracioso, las balas matan y los vampiros no me hacen nada! Tiene lógica!- regresen a casa, veré si puedo encontrar mi coche- masculló mirándome, señaló con la cabeza el convertible de Rosalie y corrí hacia él, cuando los demás llegaron me disculpé por subirme con la ropa como la traía pero ya no me iba a bajar hasta que llegara a casa y estuviera sano y salvo muy lejos de ese rifle.

* * *

Edward POV

Había estado tocando el piano la mayor parte de la madrugada después de haberme preparado para la escuela, la noche la pasé con Bella, mirándola dormir, era tan pequeña que aún me costaba imaginar como esos monstruos con los que había vivido tanto tiempo, podían haberla maltratado, una niña hermosa, de hermosos sentimientos, obediente y educada. Cerré con cuidado la tapa de mi piano, eran las siete y ella estaba por bajar, ya se bañaba. De repente miré a Jasper salir de la cocina donde había estado ayudando a Alice a preparar el desayuno. Al identificar miedo en sus pensamientos me paré de inmediato y corrí a la habitación de Bella al ver su rostro en la mente de Jasper, sentí a los demás seguirme y cuando abría la puerta, su grito me dio la bienvenida:

-Aaaah mamá!- estábamos todos, incluso Emmett que de no ser por Rosalie se da contra la pared al intentar entrar con la playera a medio poner. Fui hacia la puerta del baño y me pegué a ella, había dejado de respirar automáticamente cuando escuché el grito por lo que inhalé solo un poco, solté el aire al sentir la quemazón normal.

-Bella, qué pasa?- llamé a la puerta, todos esperamos en silencio… casi todos porque Alice soltaba risitas mientras intentaba hacer que Emmett pudiera terminar de sacar la cabeza y meter el brazo por el cuello de la playera con los dos botones del cuello abrochados. Atento escuché ruido de vasos, cerró una llave del agua, movió la ropa al cesto y abrió la puerta. Se rascaba la cabeza desesperada, pasaba rápido las dos manos por todo su rostro, Alice brincó de inmediato y le apresó las manos.

-Te quedarán marcas- argumentó cuando Bella empezó a patalear, parecía tener demasiada comezón y yo estiré un brazo cuando una palabra apareció en la mente de Emmett: "V_aricela"_ solo le faltaban las luces brillantes rodeando el letrero de neón. Después imágenes de él tirado en la cama comiendo y viendo televisión, poco después brincó hacia Bella.

-Rosalie sácalo de aquí, se contagiará, es varicela- suspiré cuando chocó contra mi brazo, Rosalie abrazó de inmediato a Emmett pero se detuvo cuando escuchó a Esme que llevaba a acostar a Bella.

-Es mejor que le dé ahora que está chico.

-Varicela? A Emmett ya le dio varicela- dijo Bella en un suspiro, sonreí internamente, no le gustaba enfermarse porque tampoco le gustaba que la cuidaran.

-Sí, pero leí que puede volver a dar- se quejó Emmett, forcejeaba entre los brazos de Rosalie. Una pequeña mueca en el rostro de Emmett y enseguida se estremeció, me encontré con los ojos de Rosalie que buscaba una explicación, solo negué con la cabeza, Emmett había reprimido eso antes de que yo pudiera ver algo, sería referente a los Williams, no quería ni pensar en eso.

-Desde cuándo lees tanto?- preguntó Bella asomando la cabeza por debajo del brazo de Esme, Emmett se agachó para mirarla por donde mismo.

-Desde que me dejaron una tarea que si no llevaba iba a…- de pronto guardó silencio con la vista fija en Esme que se había girado hacia él.

-Sí cariño? Qué iba a pasar si no llevabas esa tarea?- me crucé de brazos sin poder evitar sonreír, a veces Emmett hablaba de más. Su mente era un remolino buscando algo que encajara con lo que iba a decir: que si no la llevaba iba a reprobar la materia porque no había llevado las tareas de varios meses.

-Se me hace tarde para la escuela, no me he bañado!- y salió corriendo. Esme sonrió y volvió con Bella

-Cariño, tu padre llegará en un momento y…no te rasques Bella…

-Mamá si no voy a la escuela, qué voy a hacer?- sus ojos se abrieron enormes llenos de incertidumbre. Definitivamente estos hermanos son muy diferentes.

-Cariño- Esme se sentó junto a ella en la cama y empezó a acariciarle el cabello- puedes hacer crucigramas, sudokus, laberintos, unir los puntos, le pediré a tu padre que te traigo un libro de constelaciones también- besó su cabeza y bajó directo a su teléfono. Bella soltó un suspiro y se hizo bolita debajo de las mantas con las que Rosalie insistía en cubrirla.

-Vas a estar bien- le sonreí y su carita se alegró rápidamente- puedo quedarme contigo si quieres…- me acerqué a su cama, me sorprendió ver como fruncía el entrecejo.

-No, tienes que ir a la escuela, mamá me cuida bien- sonó tan convencida que no pude más que sonreír y asentí con la cabeza.

-Te traeré un regalo, Emmett es tarde!- mientras nosotros salíamos, Esme subía revisando los rompecabezas que le llevaba a Bella, cuando llegué al garaje Emmett salió de su habitación directo a la de Bella y me regresé, entramos juntos.

-Sabes que cuando da por segunda vez la varicela y entre más grande esté la persona es peor?- le pregunté, él solo me miró desconfiado- puede ser mortal…

-Edward…

-Es verdad Esme y lo sabes, si tú quieres despídete de Bella con un beso- me alcé de hombros y di media vuelta, Emmett dio un paso hacia la cama- pero el virus está en el aire alrededor de…- ni siquiera pude terminar la frase, Emmett pasó corriendo junto a mi y solo gritó un: "Nos vemos luego Bells".

En clases no pude poner atención por más que lo intenté y bueno, no lo intenté mucho además la mente de Alice me tenía ocupado, una hora atrás tuvo un visión que no dejó que viera pero es hora que no deja de reír, además piensa en el regalo que le prometí a Bella, creo que tendremos que hacer una escala en el centro comer… al menos que haga eso y lo pida por teléfono.

-Alice- incliné ligeramente la cabeza, nadie podía haberme escuchado y el profesor ya ni siquiera me toma en cuenta. Ella solo soltó una risita, movió la cabeza hacia los lados y se inclinó al otro lado.

-La comida!- exclamó en cuanto se escuchó la campana, brincoteó hasta meterse entre los estudiantes que salían corriendo hacia la cafetería y desde cuando tanta emoción por la comida? Seguí a Alice hasta el comedor donde se sentó con dos charolas en nuestra mesa junto a Jasper y Rosalie, el primero miraba a Alice con el entrecejo fruncido, había mucha más diversión en ella que de costumbre. Pasé por mi charola y me senté frente al duende, iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle pero entonces mi celular sonó y la sonrisa de Alice creció aún más.

-Es Bella- susurró y… mordió la manzana, mientras Alice pensaba en que eso sabía a tierra y era terrible, contesté y efectivamente, era el celular de Bella.

-Hola cariño.

_-Edward, estás comiendo?_

-Algo así- sonreí, su voz me tranquilizaba, era bueno saber que ella estaba perfectamente y más ante la diversión de Alice, el que me ocultara lo que miraba era peor aún- qué haces?

_-Un crucigrama, me ayudas?_

-Claro- entrecerré los ojos pero no miré a Alice que escondía el rostro en el brazo de Jasper, él no estaba mejor que yo.

_-Es que es muy difícil y no le entiendo, personaje literario de nueve letras cuyos 17 hijos se llaman igual? _

-Carlisle te dio un crucigrama con esas preguntas?

_-No, es que ya terminé las revistas que me trajo papá, dijo que me compraría unos libros pero ahorita no los tengo y encontré uno en la tele._

-Bien, es Aureliano, Bella de "100 años de soledad".

_-Me compras el libro?- s_onreí sin poder evitarlo y es que desde que estos niños llegaron a nuestra vida, todo es más fácil, claro que desde un punto de vista macabro y masoquista.

-Lo tengo en mi habitación, pídele a Esme que te lo de.

_-Sí, gracias Edward, ay…- _no cortó la llamada, escuché como si se arrastrara entre algo y como si hubiera arrojado el teléfono. La llamada se cortó unos segundos después pero no antes de que escuchara a Esme sorprendida en el fondo.

_-Isabella qué te pasó?- _dejé de respirar automáticamente, sentí algo pesado en el estómago. Mi mirada se encontró con la de mis hermanos, hasta Alice había dejado de reír, se miraba confundida. Me puse de pie sin detenerme a pensar y caminé esforzándome a caminar lento, recordando que estaba rodeado de humanos. Salí de la escuela y saqué el celular cuando llegué al coche. Los demás llegaron junto a mí mientras esperaba a que Esme me contestara.

_-Hola Edward…_- respiré tranquilo al escuchar a mi madre, solo abrí la boca pero no alcanzó a salir palabra alguna cuando el grito desesperado de Bella me interrumpió.

_-No, no, no, no!_

_-No, deja… espera que…- _la llamada se cortó, podía sentir las miradas de mis hermanos en mi mano que aún sostenía el celular, rodeé el coche y me subí, el resto de las puertas se cerraron al mismo tiempo. Las llantas patinaron cuando salí del estacionamiento, con el pedal al fondo volví a marcar. Alice escaneaba el futuro nebuloso pero no veía nada.

_-Edward ahora no puedo… Bella…-_ la llamada volvió a cortarse y resolví dejar el celular a un lado y subir la velocidad. No tardamos más de cinco minutos en llegar a la casa, las puertas del carro quedaron abiertas, me lancé hacia la habitación de Bella mientras al mismo tiempo buscaba los pensamientos de mi madre, automáticamente dejé de respirar al igual que los demás. Los pensamientos de Esme me golpearon e hicieron que me detuviera como si hubiera chocado contra una pared impenetrable. Me quedé mirando la puerta frente a mí, Jasper llegó y abrió la puerta para que Rosalie y Alice entraran, lentamente asomé la cabeza al escuchar los pensamientos pasmados de Jasper, poco después la risita de Alice se dejó oír…

-Jazz, sálvame!- gritó Bella y se lanzó a los brazos de mi rubio hermano. Esme suspiró mirándonos, tenía un frasco enorme de crema en una mano y toallitas húmedas en la otra.

-Pasa algo? Qué hacen aquí?

-Tú… yo creí que…- estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hilar bien una respuesta, pensé lo peor y menos pude al escuchar a Jasper.

-Qué te pasó Bella?- salí de la mente de Jazz y terminé de entrar.

-Hola Edward- la sonriente carita de Bella se asomó por un lado de Jasper.

Bella me sonreía desde los brazos de Jasper. Me tentó una sonrisa pero era enorme la sorpresa, mis ojos dieron con la pierna que sobresalía del cuerpo de Jasper que seguía dándome la espalda, cuando se giró, pude ver el resto de la pierna de la niña. Alice se acercó lentamente, parecía asustada, con un dedo subió el short de Bella un poco y después, al verle todo el muslo rayoneado de negro, soltó una carcajada. Rosalie le siguió y contagiado por esas dos, siguió Jasper y yo lo imité, solté el aire que había retenido y reí junto con ellos.

-Me podrían explicar por favor… los cuatro, qué es tan gracioso?- la habitación quedó en silencio de inmediato.

-Perdón mamá- corearon mis hermanos de inmediato, yo no dije nada, Esme me miraba directamente muy seria.

-Fue de alivio mamá, llamé y… pensé…

-Lo peor- susurró, yo asentí. Ella se acercó y pasó su mano por mi rostro, apreté su mano con la mía un segundo, después volvió a su seriedad y se giró hacia Jasper, sonreí, mi hermano pensaba que la tomaría con él- Alice, podrías bañar a Bella y ver si le puedes quitar eso de piernas y brazos? Tengo que llamar a Carlisle para ver por qué no ha traído esos libros- suspiró y salió sin esperar la respuesta de Alice y Bella brincó de los brazos de Jasper.

-No me quiero bañar, no, no, no!- ante la divertida mirada de mis hermanos, Bella comenzó a correr por toda la habitación, Alice ni siquiera intentó atraparla, seguía divertida por las piernas rayadas de la niña. Me senté en su cama y le sonreí, dejó de correr y me miró, aunque echaba miradas hacia Alice, como si pudiera evitar que el duende la atrapara.

-Por qué no te quieres bañar Bella?- pregunté, ella arrugó el entrecejo y se me acercó muy seria.

-Porque tardé toda la mañana para hacer esto!- exclamó indignada mostrándome piernas y brazos, entonces le puse atención a las rayas.

Los rayones en la piel de Bella parecían tener un patrón…

-Lo del muslo derecho es la respuesta que le diste tú- comentó Alice tranquilamente. Levanté el short solo un poco y me encontré con un crucigrama… el 5 vertical decía "Aureliano".

-Le diste esa idea?- Esme había regresado, me miraba bajo el umbral de la puerta con las manos en la cadera, en cierta forma se veía amenazante y de hecho, sus pensamientos estaban bastante molestos. Me puse de pie de un brinco.

-Claro que no, ella me llamó para preguntarme eso, dijo que lo había visto en televisión…

-Alice- susurró Esme.

-Bella a la tina- exclamó Alice de inmediato y Bella… corrió debajo de la cama. Esme suspiró antes de salir. Me aparté de la cama con una sola mirada de Alice que se acercó y con un rápido movimiento, Bella apareció echa bolita en medio y la cama estaba junto a ella.

-Te atrapé!- gritó Alice, Bella dio un brinco justo a los brazos de Alice.

Solo unos meses con nosotros y ya actuaba como si siempre hubiera conocido a Alice, ni siquiera intentó rogar que no la bañara, solo suspiró. Mientras Alice se las arreglaba en el baño les dejé privacidad. "_Edward, Carlisle dejó una loción en el buró."_ Asentí con la indicación de Esme, miré la crema y estuve seguro de que Alice batallaría para ponerle eso a Bella. De pronto la carcajada de Alice hizo que regresara automáticamente. Esme estuvo frente a la puerta del baño en un segundo. Adentro, Alice se sentó en el inodoro mientras la niña se metía a la tina. _"Ey Edward mira esto" _miré lo que Alice me mostró, abrí la boca y sonreí.

-Qué es Bella?- preguntó Alice en el baño.

-Un perrito, me gustan mucho, puedo tener uno?- mi hermana rió y yo junto con ella. Ignoré las miradas inquisitivas de todos, no les diría hasta que Alice saliera, pero Esme no soportó mucho y entró, Rosalie solo asomó la cabeza.

-Bella por Dios- dijo Esme adentro, Rosalie riendo cerró la puerta y bajó, iría a comprarle libros de colorear y crucigramas a Bella y después pasaría por Emmett.

Quince minutos después, Esme se dio por vencida con la tinta en la piel de Bella, no podía tallar demasiado porque se irritaría más. La chiquilla corrió a su cama y se metió entre la ropa de cama, parecía saber lo que le pondrían. Me acerqué a ella más por consideración de Jasper, eso y que quería ver bien ese perrito.

-Me muestras el perrito?- no tuve que repetirlo, Bella salió de entre la ropa de cama y se acostó en su almohada, con una linda sonrisa en la que resaltaron esos dientes de menos, se alzó la playera dejando descubierta toda la panza donde había unido los puntos de la varicela, eso sí, cuidando bien de no manchar la ampolla. Pude sentir la diversión de Jasper pero no rió y yo tampoco lo hice, Esme se acercaba con la loción, me aparté de inmediato y Bella volvió dentro de las sábanas.

-Cariño, solo unos puntos en las ampollas, para que no te de comezón- un gran chorro rosa en la mano de Esme, Bella no tardó mucho en asomarse. Esme se sentó junto a ella e intentó ponerle la loción pero Bella quitaba el brazo cada vez que mi madre con paciencia acercaba los dedos con loción- Bella…

-Me va a doler?

-Claro que no, hija.

-Segura?

-Sí Bella- Esme tomó el brazo de la niña pero justo cuando estaba por poner el líquido rosa, Bella empezó a retorcerse y a gritar de dolor. Jasper y Alice se acercaron a la cama rápidamente, yo miré por encima de mi madre, ella había soltado el brazo de Bella.

-Qué tienes Bella?- murmuré, había dejado de respirar automáticamente.

-No quiero que me pongan eso. Solté el aire incrédulo, yo que pensé que Emmett sería el mal paciente cuando se enfermara. Interrumpí a Esme antes de que la regañara, se había asustado demasiado:

-Si dejas que te pongan eso y te portas bien, te daré una sorpresa- le toqué la panza y guiñé un ojo, ella abrió la boca sorprendida pero volvió a cerrarla y asintió con un suspiro de mártir.

-Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay.

-Bella ni siquiera he empezado- murmuró Esme mirándola de lado, la niña le sonrió.

-Está fría!- y de nuevo comenzó a retorcerse y Esme para no lastimarla intentaba hacerlo con cuidado y más lento.

-Bella por… no… deja… eso no… no…ya… ven…- Esme balbuceaba intentando aplicarle la loción a Bella, nosotros nos apartamos para no estorbar. Bella brincaba acostada, se cubría con las sábanas, intentaba sentarse en las piernas de Esme lejos de sus manos e incluso intentó tirar la botella de la loción. A Alice se le escapaban algunas risitas, Jasper ya había disfrazado la risa en tos tres veces y yo no podía hacer más que sonreír. Hasta que un par de minutos después, Esme se giró muy seria hacia nosotros, me acerqué a ella antes de que sacara lo que pensaba:

-Pueden ayudarme- susurró señalando a la niña. Jasper se apresuró a asentir y entre él y yo, detuvimos a Bella.

-Se terminó- murmuró mi madre muy seria cuando tuvo a Bella quieta, entonces no pude más y solté una carcajada.

-Voy al baño- exclamó Bella y corrió. Me erguí y miré el desastre, mi madre tenía esa espesa loción rosa por todas partes, las sábanas y almohadas estaban del mismo color que ella. Esme también sonrió _"Creo que será mejor usar los sobres de avena en la tina"_ afirmé con la cabeza sin dejar de reír, eso podría funcionar mejor. El baño con avena resultó mejor, al menos Esme no terminó bañada o con avena por todas partes y por eso mismo había dejado que Bella mirara televisión. Me senté junto a ella en la estancia mientras Esme salía al super mercado con Jasper y Alice.

-Edward.

-Dime- murmuré, le sonreí a Bella cuando me miró. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de ampulas pequeñas en diferentes estados, en el rostro eran pocas.

-Me molesta- se señaló las hojuelas de avena que se le pegaron cuando Alice agregó una bolsa a la tina después de los sobres.

-Lo sé Bella pero es para que no te dé comezón.

-Me das helado?- me quedé mirándola solo un segundo, por un momento me desconcertó el cambio abrupto de tema pero después no pude evitar sonreír y fui por su helado mientras Rosalie se estacionaba afuera. Emmett me pasó por un lado como flecha, llevaba prisa y el baño se le hacía demasiado lejos.

-Helado antes de comer?- pocas veces miraba a Rosalie sonreír como cuando Emmett estaba cerca de ella. Se recargó en la encimera junto al helado y me dio una gran sonrisa. Le guiñé un ojo.

-No le digas a Esme.

-Aaaah!- Rosalie corrió primero que yo al escuchar el grito de Emmett, con todo y cono de helado salí a la estancia y me lo habría comido si tuviera buen sabor para completar la diversión…

-Buuuu!- Bella corría detrás de Emmett moviendo los brazos como si fuera un fantasma y Emmett realmente se miraba asustado.

-Noo, no Bells quítate, no me toques!

-Dame un abraaazooo!- Bella alargaba las palabras como se supone hacen los fantasmas en los dibujos animados. Me recargué contra el sofá riendo aunque claro que estaba pendiente por si Bella tropezaba, algo que siendo sincero espero suceda de un momento a otro. Rosalie se acercó a mí, también sonreía pero sus ojos no se apartaban de Emmett, si bien vigilaba a Bella.

-Nooo, estás apestada, aléjate!- pusimos el peso completo en los dos pies al mismo tiempo, Bella arrugó el entrecejo molesta y cuando pasaba junto al sofá agarró un cojín. Rosalie dio un par de pasos pero al ver que la niña lo abrazaba intentando contener el llanto volvió a relajarse y yo también, aunque solo un poco. Por un segundo Bella aumentó la velocidad, levantó el brazo y tiró el cojín hacia Emmett, no nos movimos porque no tiene buena puntería pero esta vez usó demasiada fuerza. Justo Emmett pasaba por uno de los ventanales abiertos, el cojín le dio en la cabeza mandándolo a dar un clavado hacia los rosales, Rosalie brincó tras él, había dejado de respirar automáticamente. Solo una décima de segundo que tardé en mirar a Bella ésta perdía el equilibrio por la fuerza con la que lanzó y todo su cuerpo siguió el brazo hacia un lado, su cabeza contra la pared y brinqué hacia ella, la abracé contra mi en el momento en que empezaba a llorar.

-Toma tu helado- murmuré intentando consolarle, le acerqué el cono, ella que había escondido el rostro contra mi hombro, levantó lentamente la cabeza y una mirada de desconcierto apareció en su hermoso rostro.

-Lo olvidaste?- miraba mi mano y yo hice lo mismo… no había nada, pero si yo lo había traído. Detrás de mí alguien corrigió la garganta, respiré y me llegaron los olores de mis hermanos y madre, además del helado de chocolate. A Bella se le escapó una risita y después se escondió contra mi pecho. Continué mirando hacia la pared con Bella en brazos. Desde la perspectiva de Alice miré el helado de Bella en…

-Si no hubiera saltado tras él, estaría cubierto de arañazos de las espinas de los rosales…- Rosalie apareció por la puerta principal y se detuvo junto a mí. Desde los ojos de Emmett miré a Esme con el cono de helado en la cabeza, el chico saludó a todos, besó a Esme y sacándole la vuelta a Bella, corrió a su habitación, en cuanto cerró la puerta, soltó una carcajada.

-Helado antes de la comida?- preguntó Esme muy seria, no supe que contestar, me sentía como un niño atrapado.

-Estoy cansada- susurró Bella y se acomodó en mis brazos.

-Iré a acostarla- sin mirar a mi madre fui hacia su habitación- tranquila, solo uno o dos días más y todo terminará- le susurré al oído mientras la acostaba, Bella me sonrió entre sueños ya y se acomodó, me senté al pie de su cama dispuesto a velar sus sueños.

* * *

Bella POV

Aunque era ya mucho el tiempo que teníamos viviendo con los vampiros, había ocasiones en que me parecía que era solo un sueño y temía despertar. Todo era tan maravilloso que en veces me quedaba mirando a mi familia sin poder creérmelo.

-En qué piensas?- me distrajo la seria voz de Jasper, parpadeé y lo miré todavía un poco ida- Edward vendrá pronto- su entrecejo se frunció un poco, analizaba el humor a mi alrededor, se miraba confundido.

-Nada, nada- le sonreí y seguí bajando las canastas de la camioneta, hoy tendríamos un día de campo. Levanté la mirada y por un segundo contemplé el cielo cubierto de nubes negras, me alcé de hombros y llevé la canasta hacia el centro del campo donde Alice ya tenía un mantel en el césped- por qué un día de campo?- me dejé caer junto a mi hermana. Alice se giró lentamente y me sonrió, era una radiante sonrisa.

-No sales si no es con Edward- se alzó de hombros y desapareció, cuando volví a verla regresaba con el resto de las canastas con la comida… y ropa.

-Quién se va a comer todo eso Alice?- le pregunté con una ceja alzada, ni siquiera Emmett devoraría tanta comida- o invitaste lobos?- agregué irónica, ella hizo una mueca y volvió a desaparecer. Me recosté y volví a contemplar el cielo negro. Sigo sin entender como me dejé convencer de venir con Alice y Jasper, debía haber esperado a venirme con Edward o ya que llegara papá del hospital venirme con él y mamá, o al menos con Rosalie o Emmett… pero Alice.

-Ey gente ya llegué!- el grito de mi hermano se unió al claxon que entusiasmado tocaba. Estacionó su Jeep donde mejor le pareció, en medio de dos árboles, y con una gran sonrisa se bajó. Jackie brincó en cuanto mi hermano abrió la puerta. Me senté al ver que Emmett parecía cargar algo. Alice soltó una risita cuando apareció a mi lado. Mi hermano no tardó mucho en dejarse caer frente a mí, dejó lo que cargaba a un lado y empezó a revisar las canastas. Jackie le saltaba enfrente al parecer intentaba llamar su atención.

-Emm…- murmuré con la vista fija en la patineta con dos enormes llantas que tenía cerca. Mi hermano me regresó una radiante sonrisa.

-Hay vampiros cerca- y su sonrisa se ensanchó, Alice volvió a reír- y este campo solo es el lugar perfecto para probar mi nueva patineta todo terreno.

-Pero mamá dijo…

-No seas aguafiestas Bells- de un brinco se puso de pie y con todo y patineta corrió hacia Jasper, Alice aun riendo lo siguió y por supuesto que fui tras ella.

-No Emmett- contestó Jasper antes de que él abriera la boca.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que te voy a pedir- refutó con el entrecejo junto.

-No voy a tirar de esa correa como si fuera un caballo.

-Pero Jazz!- exclamó implorante, me reí al verlo tan desesperado que abrió mucho los ojos con ternura e hizo un puchero.

-Eso solo funciona con Rosalie- Jasper se alzó de hombros- además, Esme me arranca la cabeza si sabe que hice eso…

-Hermanita?- se giró con la mirada cargada de súplica hacia Alice, ella solo reía pero negó rápido- Jackie, apártate!- lo movió con una mano cuando brincaba frente a él- Bells…

-Estás loco- le corté de inmediato y regresé al mantel. Saqué de una de las canastas mi libro de Romeo y Julieta y lo abrí a la mitad, ahí me había quedado anoche antes de que…

-Alice!- grité al ver mis manos vacías.

-No, hoy nada de lectura- canturreó a unos metros, si tan solo pudiera correr hacia ella. Suspiré y me recosté, qué podía hacer mientras Edward llegaba? Emmett no tardó mucho en llegar conmigo y enfurruñado se sentó a mi lado.

-Nos aliamos contra los vampiros?- me preguntó con falso rencor, asentí mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Alice. Mientras intentaba no quedarme dormida, porque Alice ya me había amenazado con echarme agua si lo hacía. Empecé a preguntarme por qué Edward tardaría tanto si solo iba a revisar unos asuntos con papá en el hospital, Rosalie y mamá regresarían de cazar pronto pero sin algo que hacer parecía que el tiempo se detenía… de pronto sentí que me faltaba el aire, algo caliente y pesado me había caído al estómago. Me revolví hasta que pude sentarme.

-Emmett, lleva a pasear a Jackie- mascullé sin aliento y entonces los ojos de mi hermano se iluminaron por un brillo que Edward interpretaría como desquiciado. Emmett se puso de pie de un brinco y con un silbido llamó a Jackie, el perro no se hizo mucho del rogar y llegó rápido. Mi hermano seguía sonriendo igual cuando se arrodilló a ponerle la correa a Jackie, tiró la patineta y se acomodó en ella, después se enredó gran parte de la correa y la movió como si arreara a un caballo, intenté decirle que hacer eso no era recomendable; aún recordaba lo que me había pasado en Denali al hacer precisamente eso, aunque yo no estaba sobre una patineta todo terreno.

-Las correas de seguridad- dijo Alice mirando seria a mi hermano, él solo asintió y le señaló los pies.

-Yuju!- el grito de emoción de Emmett logró que el perro corriera más rápido y mi hermano se emocionaba cada vez más. Jasper y Alice nos miraban de vez en cuando, parecían entretenidos en su plática y por raro que parezca, Alice tiene el entrecejo fruncido- corre Jackie!- Emmett seguía gritando, me giré completamente hacia él que parecía hacer malabares intentando sostenerse en la patineta mientras metía la otra mano, con la que hacía equilibrio, al pantalón.

-Emmett, si quieres seguir ahí mejor mantienes las dos manos libres!- gruñó Alice amenazante, parecía que Jasper la estaba poniendo de malas, algo bastante más raro a que tenga el entrecejo fruncido, eso por lo general lo hace conmigo.

-Sí, sí duende!- la sonrisa de Emm se ensanchó aún más, sacó la mano en puño y la blandió de atrás hacia adelante, pareció tirar algo. Sigo sin entender cómo puede manejar la patineta tan bien y menos a tanta velocidad. Algo rojo salió disparado de la mano de mi hermano y él se agarró con las dos manos, acababa de arrojar la pelota favorita de Jackie y lógicamente el perro saltó más rápido tras ella pero solo fue un segundo pues un borrón negro detuvo todo movimiento.

-Déjate… de tonterías- siseó Alice, Emmett frenó tan pronto como lo hizo el perro. Alice apretaba la pelota con una mano y en un segundo la hizo polvo ante los atónitos ojos de mi hermano- o le hago lo mismo a la patineta.

-Ey, que no tengo la culpa de que tengas problemas maritales!- Alice gruñó bajo y gutural- ya, ya, está bien- Emmett volvió a la patineta y agitó la correa, Alice regresó con Jasper. Me recosté boca abajo y miré a Emm que susurraba, entrecerré los ojos un poco para leer los labios de mi hermano y sonreí con el grito de Alice.

-Escucho que susurras Emmett!

-Oye, el que se pone así es Edward, cálmate duende!- le regresó el grito.

-Si algo te pasa no me voy a mover- gruñó Alice y volvió a la discusión con Jasper.

Emmett le restó importancia y arreaba más a Jackie, el perro tomaba todo a juego y por supuesto que corría más rápido para diversión de mi hermano. Un par de minutos después de que me pasara como bólido muy cerca y Alice le gritara de nuevo que tuviera cuidado. Me senté de un brinco al ver un conejo que cruzaba a unos metros de Jackie, mi hermano iba tan emocionado que supongo no lo vio, pero el perro sí y de inmediato giró a la izquierda. Mi boca se abrió incrédula al ver como Emmett se tomó con las dos manos y reprimió el grito de emoción, supongo que para que Alice no se diera cuenta… como si pudiera hacer eso. Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido, escuché que un carro que se detenía y mamá gritaba un regaño para mi hermano que dio otro grito llamando al perro que brincó una vieja reja de madera, me encogí con el crujido de la madera al ser atravesada por el enorme cuerpo de mi hermano y corrí hacia allá, no lo miraba. Solo sentí que el viento me alborotaba el cabello y movía mi ropa cuando los vampiros me adelantaron. Cuando crucé la verja de madera completamente destruida, escuché a Alice que se disculpaba rápidamente, tanto que apenas entendí algunas palabras.

-No era verdad lo que dije- murmuró rápido Alice mientras Rosalie ayudaba a mi hermano a salir del fondo de la depresión en la tierra por la que al parecer se había ido rodando.

-Maldita sea Jackie, no podías alcanzar al conejo- se quejó mi hermano mirando al perro que brincaba y agitaba la cola eufórico frente a él.

-Ups, la pise- Emmett dio un brinco al escuchar metal bajo metal o al menos eso pareció, poco después la misma voz me susurró al oído- hola, lamento llegar tarde- los fríos brazos que tanto esperaba me abrazaron y seguimos caminando. Me giré para darle un beso de bienvenida.

-Me comprarás otra Edward!- reclamó mi hermano molesto.

-Nada de eso!- exclamó mamá y Emm no replicó, miraba de forma asesina a Edward. Después de que mamá obligara a Emmett a quitarse el pantalón para revisarlo bien y lo sentara en el mantel en ropa interior ante la sonrisa de burla que Edward intentaba esconder de mamá. Alice aun sintiéndose culpable y por lo tanto disculpándose de todas las formas posibles, le dio ropa limpia aunque no me regresó mi libro; comimos y aunque me parecía imposible hacía un rato, la comida de todas las cestas casi despareció. Emmett se puso de pie y con pereza se estiró mientras se frotaba el estómago. Rose hizo intento de seguirlo cuando empezó a caminar.

-Solo voy a ver el lago- murmuró con ojos entrecerrados- no soy Bella para caerme en él- agregó ofendido.

-Oye!- le reclamé cuando Rose se sentó, el muy descarado solo me guiñó un ojo. Suspiré mirándolo y me recargué en Edward, me sentí mucho mejor que hacía unos minutos al sentir su contacto frío. Cuando Emmett no hizo más que pararse en la orilla del lago y arrojar algunas piedras, la familia dejó de mirarlo aunque supongo que Rose no lo hará por completo… me pregunto cuando se irá a dar cuenta de todo esto el cabeza dura de mi hermano.

Al poco rato, Jackie llegó con una rama y me la tiró en el regazo, una nada indirecta sugerencia de que quería jugar y le hice caso, solo me enderecé un poco, claro sin dejar los brazos de Edward y arrojé la vara. El perro la regresaba entusiasmado aunque la diversión le duró poco pues al parecer encontró un olor interesante y se puso a seguirlo muy concentrado y como Edward conversaba rápido y yo solo escuchaba susurros de todos los vampiros, me quedé mirando a Jackie, preguntándome lo que le parecía tan interesante. Por fin se detuvo junto a Emmett, olisqueaba la tierra a la orilla del lago. Me incliné hacia adelante, los brazos de Edward me dejaron sin objeción, clara señal de que está concentrado con los vampiros aunque le escuché soltar una risita muy baja, lo miré de reojo, estaba muy serio con la vista en mamá; quizá lo imaginé. Le puse atención a mi hermano que movía el pie derecho muy lentamente hacia Jackie que seguía concentrado con algo entre el agua. El pie de Emmett seguía derecho a las…. acaso intenta lo que creo? Es bastante infantil. Pues al parecer si intentaba lo que yo pensaba y quería patear a Jackie para que cayera al lago, pero no le salió como esperaba y pasó más rápido que lo de la cerca, Emmett tiró la patada dispuesto a empujar a Jackie al lago pero el perro salió disparado en dirección opuesta, al parecer el olor interesante se movía de nuevo y Emmett… no pude seguir viendo, miré un borrón pasar frente a mí antes de caer hacia atrás riendo a carcajadas, apenas podía respirar y reí más fuerte al escuchar la maldición de Emmett y el sonido del chapuzón que se acababa de dar, se había ido de boca directito al agua. Sentí los brazos de Edward detenerme, abrí los ojos y al ver la diversión plasmada en su rostro, más reí. Apenas podía alcanzar respiración, me dolía el estómago como si hubiera hecho ejercicio todo el día sin detenerme, las lágrimas de diversión me bañaron las mejillas.

Respiré hondo y me senté, aunque el que Edward se sacudiera riendo, no me ayudaba a serenarme y fue peor cuando escuché una especie de chapoteo levanté la mirada y caí hacia un lado riendo, Edward soltó una carcajada al igual que Jasper, la risa de plata de Alice se acompasó a las carcajadas de Jasper al que pocas veces miraba riendo de esa forma, mamá solo sonreía con paciencia. Mis ojos se llenaron con mi hermano estilando agua por todas partes, los rizos pegados a la cara casi se volvían lacios y si no fuera mi hermano me encantaría ver los músculos traslucirse con la playera mojada, el pantalón casi se le caía con tanto barro, lo sostenía con una mano, su mirada asesina fue lo mejor de todo y no pude más, cerré los ojos y reí más fuerte de lo que creí posible, la sola imagen repitiéndose en mi cabeza hacía estragos en mi escasa fuerza de voluntad.

-Ay Emmett, te… te… ganó un… un perro- logré balbucear entre espasmos de risa, ya no pude hablar más. Amaba a mi hermano.

* * *

Edward POV

Bella había llevado a Nessie a visitar a Charlie junto con Jacob, todo estaba muchísimo mas tranquilo ahora. Jasper y Esme habían ido a cazar, Carlisle en el hospital, Rosalie y Emmett se habían tomado un fin de semana para ellos solos en Seattle, Alice estaba en su habitación intentando descubrir como esconderle la ropa a Bella y yo me había quedado a petición de mi esposa para evitarlo. Las cosas volvían a la normalidad, a una mejorada realidad de la cual no quería salir nunca.

Escuchaba los pensamientos de Rosalie y Emmett mientras corrían por el bosque para regresar a casa. Se habían perdido por tres días enteros, gracias al cielo, después de la casi batalla contra los Volturi, Emmett estaba desesperado por tener a Rosalie de una forma mas… intima. Casi me había vuelto loco evitando la oleada de pensamientos que Emmett desprendía cada que abrazaba o besaba a Rosalie. Mi enorme hermano no dejaba de preguntarse como sería estar con Rosalie siendo ambos vampiros y eso ya me tenía asqueado. Pero yo no tenía idea de que con este viajecito a Seattle de tres días las cosas se iban a poner peor, mucho peor.

-Eeedwaaard!- el tono cantadito y de inocencia que empleó Emmett no me dio buena espina, Rosalie llegó directo a la habitación de Alice a preguntarle al pequeño demonio que si podía reparar su camisón rosa favorito… si, eso tampoco era bueno.

-Emmett, que tramas?- la imagen de la casa nueva de Emmett y Rosalie a las afueras de Seattle completamente destrozada me llegó a la cabeza por parte de Emmett- que demonios…

-Y yo aun no puedo creer que esa cabaña en el bosque a la que llaman casa siga en pie- dijo soltando una risa. Una horrorosa y traumática imagen invadió mi cabeza, Rosalie se acercaba gateando lenta y seductoramente hacia Emmett que estaba sentado en lo que quedaba del sillón de tres plazas de su casa en Seattle. Ambos completamente desnudos- y no me hagas recordad como fue que el sillón terminó así.

-Emmett, que demonios haces?- sisee en su dirección mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro que él apenas sintió. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se concentraba en recordar hasta el mas mínimo y traumático detalle.

-Solamente te tengo que presumir la demolición de nuestra casa, nos salió tan bien…

-Esme la decoró para ustedes- le dije entrecerrando los ojos, él seguía con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-La volverá a decorar, estará feliz- me dijo sin dejar de buscar en su cabeza y recordar como habían tirado el enorme candelabro de la sala. Mucho tenía que ver el hecho de que Emmett hubiese atrapado a Rosalie entre su cuerpo y la pared y el enorme candelabro había cedido después de unos cuantos golpes a la pared.

-Emmett, no quiero saber como terminaron con la casa en ruinas- dije sacudiendo mi cabeza para quitarme la imagen de la cabeza, le di un golpe a Emmett en la cabeza para que dejara de pensar en eso.

-Oh vamos, solo te quiero contar como nos fue el fin de semana- me dijo al fin abriendo los ojos y acercándose a mi con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios. Seguía recordando lo "bien" que les había ido en Seattle… Rosalie y Emmett abrazados y rodando cuando la mesa del comedor cedía ante la fuerza aplicada sobre ella, y luego los cuerpos de mis hermanos golpeando un enorme librero y echándose los libros encima se apareció en mi mente acompañada por una enorme carcajada de Emmett.

-Ya basta, deja de…- me invadió la imagen de Rosalie con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y echando la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza provocando que el espejo del tocador se rompiera en mil pedazos…- Emmett!

-Ese fue muy bueno- me dijo antes de soltar una carcajada- es genial lo grafica que puede ser mi memoria ahora, no?

-Si no dejas tus graficas te voy a…- comencé a decir con un siseo, pero otra imagen me llenó la cabeza, Rosalie y Emmett cayendo sobre la cama con tal fuerza que la cama y el suelo se fueron abajo. Ambos terminaron en la cocina en el piso inferior con Rosalie sentada a horcajadas sobre Emmett. La imagen de Rosalie sonriendo con una ceja alzada y con el pecho al descubierto me hizo cerrar los ojos inconscientemente- Emmett!

-Uff que recuerdos- lo escuché susurrar mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba concentrarse en otra cosa. Salí disparado por la ventana directo al bosque pero Emmett me siguió rápidamente- vamos! Ni siquiera te he contado como quedó el baño con el jacuzzi gigante!

-No quiero saberlo! Déjame en paz!- grité, podía escucharlo detrás de mí, su fuerza aun era demasiada, podía impulsarse mucho mas fuerte que yo por lo que me seguiría el paso. Rosalie vistiendo un bikini hecho con burbujas del jacuzzi me golpeó rápidamente la cabeza- ya basta, Emmett, cállate!

-No te estoy diciendo nada!

-Lo gritas!

-Podríamos hablarlo moderadamente- me dijo en tono indiferente y yo le gruñí fuertemente provocando que soltara una carcajada- vamos Edward, puedo seguir persiguiéndote por días y días.

-No…- intenté decirle pero… la imagen de Emmett destrozando una de las superficies de granito de la cocina en la que estaba recargado mientras la rubia cabeza de mi hermana se perdía un poco mas abajo de su estómago…– EMMETT!- le grité deteniéndome para encararlo, peligroso contando con que seguía siendo un neófito sumamente fuerte, pero mi hermano me daba la espalda y había comenzado a caminar hacia la casa.

-Sabes que, no tengo ánimos de torturarte por días Edward- me dijo y yo respiré tranquilo- mejor regreso con Rosalie para tener más material durante nuestro viaje de caza en dos días.

Lo miré incrédulo cuando me miraba con una sonrisa traviesa y un malévolo brillo en los ojos antes de soltar una atronadora carcajada y echarse a correr de regreso. Me quedé congelado pensando seriamente en irme a Canadá a esconderme por la próxima década.

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Canadá ¬¬ …bueno ella promete terminar todo antes del 15 y yo… yo… les gustó el capi? Lindas escenas perdidas y si se portan bien, quizá haya más… solo quizá, eh?_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_sip.. espero ke Merlín nos de fuerza para seguir escribiendo..xD debo terminarlo antes del 15 porke si no… será imposible..¬¬ dejen Reviews..!=D_

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	33. Prank Wars

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

* * *

**_Por cierto, recuerden que forma parte del capi anterior de escenas perdidas...  
_**

* * *

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Sí, sí, cuesta de creer… ¿cuánto tiempo pasó desde el último capi? Alguien sabe? Jajajaja… bueno, mejor no fijarnos en eso… gracias por los que no perdieron las esperanzas y aún después de tanto tiempo siguieron mandando reviews y revisando =P aquí una pequeña recompensa._

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_Chaan- chan- chaaaaaaaaan..! hemos vuelto..!=D yeeeeey..! celebremos todos juntos..! esta bien no.. se ke nos kieren asesinar.. mas a Bella por que todo esto es culpa suya.. pero tuvimos un paro de operaciones mutuo en nuestros cerebros ke... bueno ya ahorita con Amanecer se medio compuso..xD espero les guste este capi.. no pare de reir mientras lo escribia.. ahora quejas y comentarios con Bella por favor..=D_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella POV

Ya estaba harta! Cansada de todas las estúpidas bromas que Emmett me hacía. Siempre sufríamos yo o Edward, era hora de que las cosas se voltearan de una buena vez. Tenía que aprovechar que mamá y papá se habían tomado un "retiro espiritual" como lo llamaba Emmett para no pensar en que estarían haciendo ellos dos solos la semana del día de San Valentín. Rosalie, Edward y Alice habían ido a cazar y mi hermano y yo nos habíamos quedado con Jasper por el fin de semana. Que mejor oportunidad que esta para gastarle una broma a Emmett? Sin que tuviera la protección de Rosalie, o la risita delatadora de Alice, o sin que mi hermano encontrara otra razón para fastidiar a Edward.

-Jazz, si me ayudas, verdad?- le pregunté en voz baja, podía escuchar el canal de deportes en la sala, Emmett debía de estar extendido a plenitud en el sillón disfrutando la revisión del partido de ayer, aunque a estas alturas debía estar dormido, se había tragado la mitad de la alacena.

-Claro, no te preocupes- me dijo Jasper cerrándome un ojo, yo le sonreí y encendí la cámara digital de Alice. Jasper tomó el aparato y me grabo primero a mi.

-Esto es para que sepas que yo también se hacer bromas, Emmett, y para que aprendas a no meterte con tu hermanita, te quiero- sonreí a la cámara y luego Jasper me la entrego.

Bajamos lentamente las escaleras para que Emmett no se despertara. Lo grabe dormido roncando fuertemente estirado en el sillón. Se me escapó una risita y Jasper me chitó. Me cubrí la boca con una mano y seguí grabando mientras Jasper, con todo el cuidado que su vampirez le daba, ponía una pequeña mesa encima de la cabeza de Emmett. Incluso Jackie, que estaba medio dormido sobre las piernas de Emmett guardaba silencio y miraba todo con las orejas alzadas, parecía saber que no debíamos despertarlo. Mi hermano se removió un poco pero no despertó. Entonces Jasper sacó una corneta de aire de su bolsillo y apuntó hacia Emmett. Mi rubio hermano hizo sonar el artefacto y los ojos de Emmett se abrieron a mas no poder despertando de golpe por el ruido.

-Que de… ouch!- Emmett se sentó, o mejor dicho, se intentó sentar con tal rapidez que su frente pegó de lleno con la mesita que Jasper le había puesto encima. Jackie saltó de las piernas de Emmett y comenzó a ladrar, yo solté una carcajada sin dejar de grabar la graciosísima escena. Emmett se sobaba la frente con mueca de dolor mientras lanzaba a un lado la mesita que tenía encima. Aquí es cuando se supone debo correr, pero mis piernas no respondían, no podía parar de reír- Isabella! Jasper!

-Vámonos- Jazz me tomó de la cintura y me llevó a mi habitación en menos de dos segundos, apague la cámara y se la di a Jasper para que escondiera el video en una de las lap tops de la familia.

-Isabella que demonios te pasa! Pareceré unicornio con el chichón que me saldrá!

-Para que aprendas a no hacerme bromas!- le grité de regreso, había cerrado mi habitación con llave para que no me hiciera nada el oso enfurecido, podía mirar sus pies afuera de la habitación.

-Esto es al guerra Isabella, tu te lo buscaste! Jasper! No creas que te salvas!- miré la sombra de los pies de Emmett desaparecer de mi puerta y sus pesados pasos se dirigieron a su habitación cerrando la puerta con un sonoro golpe. Yo seguí riendo, no podía creer que al fin le había hecho una broma a Emmett que no terminó volviéndose en mi contra.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emmett POV

Bien, ellos se lo buscaron, si me hacían bromas soportarían las consecuencias, se las contestaría. Si se metían con el toro, les tocaban los cuernos. Me había tomado mucho tiempo idear un plan para poder engañar a Jasper, como hacerle una broma a un vampiro? Pero al fin, después de una noche entera de meditación, lo había logrado, un plan perfecto para hacerle una broma perfecta a un vampiro no tan perfecto. Había evitado sentir emoción durante todo el día, seguía desprendiendo todo lo molesto que estaba, así que Jasper no se me acercaba mucho, mejor así.

Mi rubio hermano estaba en la habitación que compartía con Alice, había subido hacía un buen rato cargando uno de los pesados libros de derecho que tanto le gustaban. Bella estaba también en su habitación pero leía una de las aburridas y cursis novelas de siempre, así que era momento de echar a andar mi plan. Encendí el televisor y puse Jersey Shore, a Jasper le caía mal el programa así que no bajaría. Entonces me dispuse a calentar un par de nuggets en el microondas mientras preparaba mi broma.

El sonido del televisor y del microondas distraería a Jasper. Encendí la cámara digital de Alice y la coloqué en un lugar estratégico para que se viera todo. Después me dediqué a embarrar casi toda la barra de mantequilla en el piso por el que Jasper tendría que pasar para poder llegar a la sala. Me aseguré de no dejar rastro de mantequilla, el piso solamente se veía muy brilloso, como si lo hubiesen pulido. Me limpié las manos y saqué mis nuggets del microondas y los puse en el plato de vidrio falso que había comprado en la tienda de bromas de Port Angeles.

-No, no, no, Jackie!- dije espantándolo para que dejara de chupar el piso donde había embarrado la mantequilla, tomé un par de nuggets, se los lleve al garaje y lo encerré ahí para que no saliera lastimado con la broma.

No se escuchaba ningún ruido, así que todo marchaba perfecto. Me senté en el suelo de la sala con el plato de vidrio y los nuggets en una mano. Si mi plan funcionaba, cuando rompiera el plato en el suelo y gritara histérico como si algo me hubiese pasado, Jasper bajaría corriendo sin respirar por miedo a oler mi sangre y no se daría cuenta de la mantequilla en el suelo. Reprimí mi risa camuflajeandola con tos y me preparé para mi broma, pasaría muy rápido así que tenía que poner atención. Me aseguré que el foquito rojo de la cámara digital siguiera rojo y después… comencé.

-Aaaahh!- grité al tiempo que lanzaba el plato con nuggets al suelo rompiéndolo y mandando los nuggets a volar. Inmediatamente miré hacia las escaleras y entonces…

-Emm… aaahh!- Jasper atravesó la pared! Por Dios! No pude aguantar la carcajada por mas de medio segundo. Jasper había corrido a velocidad de vampiro y había pasado exactamente por el lugar lleno de mantequilla provocando que se resbalara y saliera volando y ahora… estaba del otro lado de la pared de la sala!

-Emmett que de… Jasper!- me detuve el estomago con fuerza para que dejara de dolerme mientras soltaba carcajadas. Comencé a golpear el piso poco después.

-Emmett!- el aterrador grito de Jasper solo me hizo reír mas. La imagen de Jasper como el vampiro mas peligroso de la casa no me pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento. Lo miré ponerse de pie y sacudirse los escombros antes de levantarme con una sola mano, aun así no pare de reír.

-Hombre, debiste… debiste verte!- exclamé aun riendo, no mencionaría la cámara por que seguro borraba el video, me esperaría a tenerlo seguro en una lap top.

-Tu lo dijiste, es la guerra- me lanzó al sillón y subió las escaleras pasando con cuidado por el espacio lleno de mantequilla. Seguí riendo mientras miraba a Bella cruzarse de brazos y lanzarme una mirada de desaprobación. Uno menos, falta la enana.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bella era muchísimo mas fácil de engañar que Jasper, no era vampiro y mejor… era sumamente torpe. Había llevado a Jackie a La Push para que se metiera a la playa un rato, y justo cuando venía de regreso y pasé por una de las veterinarias de la ciudad se me ocurrió una brillante idea. Llegando tendría que bañar a Jackie por que estaba todo lleno de agua salada, y puede haberse roto su collar con alguna rama o que se yo, algún accidentito, así que le compraría uno nuevo.

-Espera aquí amigo- le dije dándole palmadas en la cabeza, Jackie se sentó en la parte trasera de mi camioneta mientras yo iba por su nuevo y mejorado collar- buenas, busco un collar de choques eléctricos, mi perrito se va y se pierde al bosque, sabes?

-Oh los animales hacen eso todo el tiempo, permíteme- la chica detrás del mostrador se agacho y rebuscó algo en la parte trasera, unos segundos después apareció con una caja en las manos- este es el mejor modelo, tiene una perilla para modificar la intensidad según el tamaño del perro.

-Perfecto, se puede instalar rápidamente?- pregunté, no creí tener mas de unos 2 minutos antes de que Jasper bajara las escaleras para preguntarme que hacía.

-Claro que sí, trae 2 sensores, también trae perilla para regular la distancia, el perro no podrá ir a mas de 10, 15 o 20 metros del sensor- me explicó, entonces sería muy fácil.

-Perfecto, me lo llevo- dije sacando mi tarjeta, esto iba a ser genial.

-Muy bien, le aconsejo que si es un perro de mas de 50 kilos no utilice el mas elevado, es bastante fuerte para los pobres animalitos- simplemente asentí, no lo usaría en un pobre animalito, lo usaría en un simple animal, mi hermana.

Diez minutos después llegué a casa, pero antes de entrar saqué la navaja suiza que me había regalado Jasper la navidad pasada y corté el collar que traía Jackie, lo rasgue un poco para que pareciera que se había roto por causa de la naturaleza y después abrí el collar nuevo y escondí la caja para que Bella no viera que era un collar de choques eléctricos. Me apresuré a dejar el sensor en la cocina y lo encendí para que funcionara a 10 metros solamente, después saqué el collar y lo encendí en el nivel máximo y lo dejé en el asiendo del copiloto. Puse la cámara digital de Alice en una de las repisas del garaje y saqué la enorme tina donde bañábamos a Jackie en el patio, después me dirigí a cargar al perro.

-Bella! Puedes ayudarme por favor? Jackie rompió su collar- Jasper apareció rápidamente y me ayudó a cargar al perro mientras yo llenaba la tina de agua.

-Que pasó Emm?- me preguntó Bella saliendo del garaje.

-Espera, tráeme el collar que le compré, lo dejé en el asiento- le dije aun deteniendo la manguera, suprimí una sonrisa cuando miré a Bella sacar el asiento de mi auto. Mi hermana caminó hacia nosotros lentamente sosteniendo el collar en una mano y…

-Aaaahhh!- Bella se fue hacia atrás y calló sentada en el piso mientras sacudía fuertemente su mano, yo solté una carcajada, Jasper dejó a Jackie en la tina y fue a ayudar a Bella rápidamente. Yo solté una carcajada hincándome junto a Jackie para poder reír mejor- por Dios, Emmett eso dolió!

-Mi frente me dolió mas!- exclamé sin dejar de reírme, Bella me miró furiosa, pude ver a Jasper mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados pero con una media sonrisa en los labios. Bella se puso de pié mientras me arrojaba el collar, di un salto para que no me electrocutara a mi también y luego tuve que correr a protegerme de Bella.

-No, Jackie- Jasper se apresuró a recoger el collar cuando Jackie se acercó a olerlo. Bella había tomado la manguera y me perseguía con ella, yo seguía riendo y le daba a Bella la oportunidad de alcanzarme para después soltarme corriendo de nuevo, nunca me alcanzaría, esta broma había salido a la perfección!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bella POV

Guerra quiere? Pues guerra tendrá. Yo sola no sirvo para las bromas, pero con Jasper ayudándome podemos ponernos al nivel de Emmett. Dos contra uno usualmente iría contra mis principios, pero Emmett era superior a nosotros en el tema de las bromas, así que estábamos iguales. Eran las 12 y Emmett ya se retiraba a dormir, se suponía que yo debería de estar dormida desde hacia rato por que tenía clases al día siguiente, pero tenía que completar esta broma antes de que Rosalie llegara por la mañana. Ya tenía las 30 ratoneras listas para ser activadas y el frasco con canicas a un lado. Jasper entro en mi habitación sin hacer ruido.

-En cuanto se duerma dejare todo esto, tu solo asegúrate de despertarlo- me dijo mientras me entregaba la cámara, no podía esperar a que Edward viera las bromas- recuéstate un rato Bella, yo te aviso cuando lo despiertes.

Lo obedecí, pero no pude dormir. A la 1 de la mañana, después de dejarle un tiempo a Emmett para que cayera en su hibernación, Jasper sacó a Jackie de la habitación de mi hermano y lo llevo a la mía para que no se lastimara con las ratoneras. Después metió las ratoneras y las puso por todo el piso cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Emmett. Después y con mucho cuidado, dejo las canicas al pie de la cama para que Emmett resbalara con ellas. Seguí recostada un rato mas hasta que Jasper me diera la señal. Tenía la cámara digital de Alice en mi mano lista para encenderla.

-Bells, es hora- me dijo Jasper asomándose a mi habitación, me puse de pie de un salto, encendí la cámara digital y grabé la hora, 3:22 de la mañana, Emmett estaría lo suficientemente dormido como para no notar las ratoneras antes de caer en ellas- no Jackie, quédate aquí.

Caminé en silencio junto a Jasper hasta la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano, dejé que Jazz la abriera, haría menos ruido que yo. La habitación estaba a oscuras pero se miraban unas cuantas ratoneras iluminadas por la luz del pasillo. Encendí la luz rápidamente y grabe el bulto que formaba Emmett bajo las mantas. Tenía una pierna colgando de la cama y abrazaba una almohada mientras escondía la cara entre las cobijas. Se miraba tan lindo, así dormido sin hacer ruido, ni bromas, ni molestar… sin ser una amenaza básicamente. Jasper alzó las cejas y me dediqué a mi parte el plan.

-Emmett, despierta- dije probando el grado de hibernación de Emmett, emitió un ligero _"Mmphh"_ lo que significaba que si me haría caso- Emmett, rápido! Jasper esta por destrozar tu camioneta!

-Que?!- mi hermano lanzó a un lado la almohada y se quito las cobijas de encima con un rápido movimiento antes de saltar hacia el pie de la cama con mirada preocupada. Como estaba planeado, ni siquiera miró el piso antes de poner sus pies fuera de la cama. Lo grabé mientras se resbalaba con las canicas y caía de frente en las ratoneras- ouch! Maldita sea! Ay! Que demo… Aaaahh! Maldición!

Jasper y yo soltamos una enorme carcajada al ver el enorme cuerpo de Emmett retorcerse mientras intentaba salir de la zona de bombardeo. Solo dormía en bóxers así que las ratoneras lo golpeaban directo en la piel. Jasper me quitó la cámara cuando vio que ya no la podía mantener derecha, y siguió grabando. Emmett se lanzó fuera de la habitación aun quejándose por las ratoneras y se quedó de espaldas con mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-Mis dedos, maldita sea!- gritó provocando que Jasper y yo soltáramos otra carcajada. Nos reímos unos segundos más y después corrimos a mi habitación dejando a Emmett en el suelo. No tardarían en llegar Edward y los demás, ellos se encargarían de atenderlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emmett POV

No podía creer que me habían hecho dos bromas, aunque si lo hacían mientras estaba dormido no tenía la misma validez, me tomaban indefenso y desprevenido. Yo no sería así, no señor, mis bromas eran completamente geniales y bien planificadas, ahora me tocaba vengarme de Bella… otra vez. Me acababan de hacer la broma con las ratoneras hacia unas cuantas horas, Bella ya se estaba terminando de arreglar para ir a la escuela y los vampiros restantes no tardaban en llegar. Baje a la cocina y me senté poniendo mis manos entre un par de bolsas de gel frio. Seguro Jasper sospecharía algo por haberme levantado a estas horas, y no me equivocaba.

-Y tu que haces despierto tan temprano?- me preguntó Jasper mirándome con ojos calculadores. Le mostré mis manos debajo del gel congelado.

-Aun me duelen los dedos por las ratoneras, no podía dormir- le contesté y el soltó una risita.

-Perdón, hombre- dijo antes de subir las escaleras, en cuanto escuche la puerta de su habitación cerrarse me puse de pié.

Bella no tardaba en bajar y tenía que estar listo. Me escondí detrás del desayunador y me puse una camisa de manga larga color negro, después tomé mi mascara de hockey y me la puse mientras tomaba el cuchillo de juguete que había utilizado el Halloween pasado, esto serviría para Bella. La escuché bajar las escaleras, ya era hora de que desayunara para irse a clases, los demás vampiros no tardaban, así que debía apresurarme con mi broma.

-…si ya lo se Edward- Bella venía hablando por teléfono, bueno, no tenía planeado esto, pero asustar al vampiro ya era una segunda broma. Me preparé para saltar en cuanto Bella estuviera lo suficientemente cerca- solo dense prisa, no quiero llegar tarde, ya sabes como se pone la profesora Kilkusky si no…

-Te tengo!- exclamé entre dientes y Bella soltó un tremendo grito de terror dando un brinco hacia atrás mientras manoteaba en mi dirección y cerraba los ojos aterrada. No pude mas que soltar una carcajada aun con la mascara puesta.

-Que paso?- Jasper llego preocupado a la cocina y miró a Bella. Jackie había llegado también y ladraba amenazadoramente en mi dirección. El perro seguía medio dormido y no reconocía mi olor. Me saqué la mascara de un tirón y la deje sobre la mesa.

-El idiota me asustó!- exclamó Bella dándome un manotazo, después volvió a pegar el teléfono a su oreja- estoy bien, solo fue Emmett.

-No puede ser- murmuró Jasper antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba. Solté el cuchillo de juguete y me senté en el ante comedor para aguantar el dolor en el estomago. Jackie ya ladraba y movía la cola en mi dirección, si hasta parecía que sabía que había engañado a Bella.

-Eres un tarado! Casi me matas del susto, idiota!- me gritó mientras me daba golpes en el brazo, yo no podía dejar de reír- estoy bien Edward, es solo… ay ahorita te veo.

Seguí riendo mientras Bella se preparaba un sándwich entre murmullos molestos, seguiría riendo hasta que llegara el vampiro y me gruñera. Dios santo, no puedo creer que sea tan fácil de engañar a mi hermanita! Seguro que si me salía y entraba de nuevo gritando con el cuchillo en la mano volvería a gritar histérica, pero no, los vampiros estaban por llegar y no tenía ganas de que intentaran comerme tan temprano en la mañana.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bella POV

Bien, ahora que nuestros hermanos habían vuelto Edward se había unido al equipo de Jasper y mío, pero Rosalie se había unido al equipo de Emmett, eso le daba la ventaja de tener un vampiro, pero nosotros teníamos al vampiro lector de mentes así que seguíamos iguales. Después de la broma que casi me da un paro cardiaco, Edward había salido con una genial broma para Rosalie. Era sumamente difícil planear una broma para un vampiro, no se como Emmett pudo idear la de Jasper el solo, pero bueno.

Al fin era 14 de febrero y, en lugar de que Jasper y Alice se perdieran durante la semana entera de esa fecha, se habían quedado a presenciar las bromas. Edward, Alice y yo teníamos que ir a clases, Rosalie y Emmett habían salido, seguro tramaban algo, así que Jasper se quedó en casa para preparar la broma. Habíamos comprado chocolates, pasteles y decoración para el día de San Valentín, incluso nos intercambiaríamos regalos, todo, claro, era parte del plan.

-Jazz, ya llegamos!- exclamé acercándome a comedor rápidamente, todo estaba perfectamente adornado y había muchísimos dulces. Incluso el pobre de Jackie traía un disfraz de Cupido.

-Ya esta todo listo- murmuró él, Rosalie y Emmett aun no llegaban, perfecto, teníamos tiempo para terminar los últimos detalles- dame tu chaqueta Edward.

Mi novio hizo lo que le pidieron y le entrego su chaqueta a Jasper antes de esconderse debajo de la mesa. Me encargué de desparramar unos cuantos papeles por aquí y por allá para que pareciera que ya habíamos comenzado a abrir los regalos. Edward sacó su cabeza por el agujero que Jasper le había hecho a la mesa, replica de la de mamá por supuesto, y yo la cubrí con una caja para regalo hueca. Jasper colocó la cámara digital en una estantería y la medio ocultó.

-Jackie, no, deja a Edward!- dije cuando el perro se metía debajo del mantel. Me apresuré a sacarlo y distraerlo con unos pedazos de carne seca en la cocina.

-Ya vienen- susurró Edward desde el interior de la caja, Jasper puso la chamarra de Edward junto a las cajas de regalo para que Rosalie no sospechara por el olor a Edward proveniente de los regalos. Para que esto funcionara Edward debía de quedarse muy, muy quieto y Rosalie debía de creer que habíamos empezado a abrir los regalos sin ellos por que habían tardado mucho.

-Llegamos!- gritó Emmett entrando por la puerta principal mientras arrojaba una bolsa con que sabe que dentro hacia las escaleras.

-Comenzaron a abrir los regalos sin nosotros?- preguntó Rosalie al ver el montón de papeles desparramados. La miré con una sonrisita de disculpa y me acerqué a la mesa- no puede ser que no nos esperaran!

-Oh, lo siento Rosalie, pero vamos, abre el tuyo!- exclamé mientras agarraba uno de los chocolates de la mesa y me lo metía a la boca. Emmett se apresuró a acercarse y tomar un pedazo de pastel. Jasper le tendió a Rosalie su regalo primero, para que no sospechara nada.

-Jazz, esta bellísimo!- exclamo Rose al ver la preciosa cadena de plata que le había comprado su "gemelo". Rosalie se quedó mirando el dije durante unos segundos y luego miro a Jasper- muchísimas gracias.

-Por nada.

-Ahora el mío!- exclamé señalando la enorme caja donde estaba oculta la cabeza de Edward.

-Uy, es grande- dijo Rose estirándose para tomar la caja con una enorme sonrisa, grande el susto que se iba a meter, y no me equivocaba.

Justo cuando Rosalie iba a levantar la caja para acercarla a ella, Edward se levantó y sacó la cabeza rompiendo el papel de la parte superior de la caja mientras soltaba un sonoro rugido. Rosalie soltó un grito muy agudo y retrocedió unos pasos. El susto fue muy gracioso, pero mas gracioso fue cuando, por haber retrocedido tan rápido, Rose se llevó a Emmett de corbata. Mi hermano cayó hacia atrás y quedo sentado en una silla, pero por la fuerza de Rosalie al retroceder la silla se levantó en las patas traseras y comenzó a caer. Por instinto, Emmett se agarró fuertemente de la cintura de Rosalie y se la llevo junto con él.

-Emmett!- exclamó Rosalie e intentó detenerse de algo, pero no había nada a su alcance así que los dos terminaron en el suelo. Edward, Jasper, Alice y yo soltamos una tremenda carcajada al mismo tiempo. Jackie se subió encima de Rosalie y Emmett creyendo que jugaban con él y nosotros nos reímos aun mas. Rose nos fulminaba con la mirada mientras ayudaba a Emmett a ponerse de pie.

-Esto no se va a quedar así!- gritó Rosalie y después la escuchamos subir rápidamente y cerrar la puerta de su habitación dando un portazo. Ninguno de los cuatro pudo dejar de reír, Jasper ya había tomado la cámara y la protegía de las curiosas manos de Alice.

-Definitivamente no se quedará así!- exclamó Emmett y dio media vuelta para subir a su habitación, pero después de pensarlo unos segundos se dirigió a la mesa y tomó una enorme charola con brownies y la llenó con mas chocolates y pastel. Mi hermano subió con su almuerzo a su habitación, ya quería ver que intentaría después, mejor dicho, quería ver que intentara burlar a Edward!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emmett POV

Burlar a Edward de mis pensamientos resultaba bastante fácil a decir verdad. Aparte de que Rose y yo teníamos horas para planear una buena broma mientras Edward y Bella estaban en la escuela, cuando Edward estaba en casa lo único que tenía que hacer para que se alejara de mi cabeza por un buen rato era abrir mi revista Playboy y dejar volar mi imaginación. Revista que había adquirido en una de mis visitas a Ben en Seattle, por cierto, y no era precisamente mía, se la había quitado a Ben por que el 80% de las chicas que salían eran rubias, sabía que me sería útil algún día.

Esa mañana Rosalie y yo fingíamos estar bastante concentrados en el televisor, sabía que Edward y Bella habían dejado a Jasper espiándonos. No me preocupaba el duende, había prometido mantenerse al margen de los dos bandos si prometíamos que la dejaríamos hacer una película con el material que teníamos. Rosalie y yo nos lanzábamos miraditas cómplices de vez en cuando, pero no hablábamos ya que Jasper lo sabría.

-Voy a trabajar en los autos- dijo Rosalie poniéndose de pie, bien, la primera parte del plan comenzaba, Rosalie yendo a trabajar en el Aston Martin. Jasper se apresuró a seguirla al garaje para supervisar lo que le hacía al carro. Los deje un par de minutos y después seguí con la parte dos del plan, mis intestinos.

-Rose, me acompañas a la farmacia, creo que los burritos me cayeron mal- dije entrando a la cochera con el gas de flatulencia escondido en una mano, lo accioné mientras forzaba a mis intestinos a soltar un mínimo gas para que Jasper no sospechara.

-Emmett!- exclamaron los dos. Jasper huyo hacia el interior de la casa y Rosalie se apresuró a preparar la broma para Edward mientras yo fingía que me dolían mis tripas.

-Ya te llevo Emm, pero no vayas a soltar ningún gas en el auto, de acuerdo?- me dijo Rosalie mientras echaba con un embudo de papel un montón de brillantina en las ventilas del aire acondicionado del auto. Después encendió la calefacción a todo lo que daba, pero como el auto estaba apagado no funcionó, pero en cuanto Edward lo encendiera…

-Rose, mi camioneta ya no…

-Emmett! No te eches flatulencias en los autos!- exclamó Rosalie. Teníamos que dejar "inservibles" los demás autos para que Edward tuviera que usar el Aston Martin. Ya habíamos, o mejor dicho, le había pedido ayuda a Jake para que nos ayudara a que Bella se llevara el Volvo.

-Pero necesito unas pastillas- dije acercándome a ella. Ahora fijaba la mini cámara web en una de las esquinas del Aston, era bueno que mi rubia hermana supiera todo sobre autos, así escondería la cámara lo mejor posible sin llamar la atención de Edward. Me hizo señas para que entráramos a la casa, seguro los demás ya venían por el camino que daba a la casa. Jasper salió al porche para indicarles que no dejaran el auto en la cochera por contaminación radioactiva, suprimí una risa cuando Edward estacionó el Volvo fuera de la puerta principal.

-Todos los autos?!- exclamó Edward una vez dentro de la casa, Rosalie traía el espray aromatizante en una mano. Que mal me sentía, malditos burritos! Me tiré en el sofá quejándome, necesitaba pastillas pero ya!

-Todos menos el Aston- respondió Rosalie mirándome preocupada.

-Mi camioneta?!- preguntó Bella acercándose a mi también con la mirada preocupada.

-Si, incluso lo intentamos en tu camioneta, muy a mi pesar, pero Emmett no las puede controlar- explicó Rosalie y yo solté otro quejido, que no se preocupaban por mi?!

-Pero necesito el auto, debo ir con Jake- dijo Bella soltando un suspiro, su hermano sufre y se preocupa por ir con el lobo?!

-Tranquilo Emmett, yo iré por unas pastillas a la farmacia, Bella lleva mi auto- dijo Edward. Genial! Ge… genial me iba a traer medicina, al fin. Forcé un poco mas mis intestinos para… para calmar el dolor por la presión de los gases…

-Maldición Emmett, no hagas eso en la sala!- exclamó Rosalie mientras rociaba el aromatizante por todos lados bañando a Edward con él. Mi hermano dejo de respirar al momento que Alice y Jasper desaparecían y Bella salía por la puerta principal. Incluso Jackie gimoteó y se levantó de su sillón favorito para ir escaleras arriba.

-Tráeme algo para esto Edward!- exclamé mientras me sujetaba el estomago.

-Ya voy, ya voy- el lector de mentes se apresuró hacia el garaje tomando una ultima bocanada de aire fresco de la cocina. Rosalie se sentó junto a mi y me acarició el cabello aun sin respirar y yo espere a que sucediera…- Emmett! Rosalie!

-Si!- exclamamos los dos poniéndonos de pie de un salto y corriendo al garaje, pero Edward nos interceptó a medio camino. No pude reprimir una carcajada al ver el rostro y cabello de Edward lleno de brillantina de colores. Rosalie me siguió rápidamente, y como no, si por mas que se tallaba el rostro, Edward no podía deshacerse del brillo.

-Que jodidos le pusieron al aromatizante?!- gritó Edward, la mezcla de colorante, pegamento y el aromatizante liquido que había hecho Rosalie se me vino a la mente, no podía hablar, seguía carcajeándome- pegamento!

-Eso estuvo genial!- exclamó Rosalie sin dejar de reír levantando su mano, me apresuré a chocar la mía con la de ella y cuando escuché el gruñido de Edward hacia mi saqué el gas de flatulencia y lo apunté.

-Atrás! Atrás bestia de Satanás! Aléjate!- amenacé con accionarlo de nuevo y Edward se dirigió a las escaleras gruñendo malhumorado.

-Ustedes pagaran el lavado interior del auto!- nos grito desde la puerta de su habitación. Rose y yo seguimos riendo por unos minutos y ella fue hacia el auto y recuperó la cámara. No podía creer que había logrado hacerle una broma al lector de mentes! Oh si Emmett, eres el mejor de los mejores!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bella POV

Bien, ahora si me había asustado, Emmett fue capaz de hacerle una broma a Edward incluso cuando estaba mas alerta que nunca a sus acciones! Se podría decir que era estúpido y peligroso seguir en su contra, pero nunca he tenido un buen sentido de supervivencia. Así que al día siguiente en la noche planeamos algo para mi querido hermanito, un derivado de su broma a Jasper, pero mucho mas sencillo y gracioso.

-Pon la cámara Jazz- dijo Edward mientras terminaba de pegar el cable blanco, con el que pretendíamos que Emmett cayera, entre la pared y una mesa. Pero esa no era la verdadera broma, no señor! Mientras Edward terminaba de pegar el cable yo me dediqué a tirar un poco de loción en el piso de un lado del cable, así quedaría sumamente resbaloso y mi hermanito no podría mantener el equilibrio.

-Ya esta todo?- pregunté cuando Jasper regresaba y se ponía a tallar la loción en el piso con un par de servilletas. Edward puso un pié en la zona donde Jasper había desparramado el liquido y se resbaló al instante.

-Si, ya está todo- dijo Edward sonriendo ampliamente.

-Jackie, no! Te hace daño- le dije al perro que ya estaba lamiendo el piso. Jasper lo cargó y desapareció con él escaleras arriba.

-Viene Emmett- Edward me cargó y los dos nos quedamos arriba medio escondidos por el barandal de la escalera mirando el punto donde Emmett pasaría. Mi gran hermano caminaba hacia la cocina vistiendo solo unos shorts de básquet bol y calcetas.

-Ay por favor creen que soy tan tonto como para caer en esta? Seguro la planeó Bella- dijo Emmett al darse cuenta del cable que habíamos amarrado frente a la escalera. Emmett se rió burlonamente cuando levantó la pierna para brincarlo, Edward y yo seguíamos escondidos en las escaleras y mirábamos todo aguantando la risa. Entonces, en cuanto puso un pie del otro lado del cable, se resbaló provocando que sus piernas se abrieran en un muy mal hecho split- ouuu!

Emmett rápidamente puso una mano en su entrepierna y a como pudo se hincó para juntar sus piernas de nuevo y que le dejaran de doler sus partes nobles. Edward, Jasper y yo soltamos una carcajada y bajamos las escaleras rápidamente. Rosalie llegó junto a Emmett y se hincó a su lado pero no lo toco, Emmett tenía una bien marcada mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-Tan tonto que caíste, hermanito!- exclamé entre risas, Rosalie soltó un gruñido en mi dirección aun sin tocar a Emmett que seguía hincado en el piso con una mano en la entrepierna. Alice ya había llegado y se reía junto con nosotros.

-Ves Emmett, no creemos que seas tonto, es solo que pensamos que sería mejor si no te despertabamo…

-Cierra la jodida boca, por favor- murmuró Emmett callando a Jasper, mi pobre hermano aun hacía muecas de dolor sujetándose a "Emmett Jr." y acompañantes. Jasper, Edward y yo nos seguimos riendo- por favor cállate.

-Emm, te traigo hielo?- preguntó Rosalie, Alice ya había desaparecido con la cámara. Emmett se quedó sentado en el suelo mientras Edward, Jasper y yo celebrábamos. Rosalie le dio un gran golpe a Jasper que sonó como dos rocas estrellarse antes de salir rumbo a la cocina para traerle hielo a Emmett. Se vengaría por lastimarlo, pero lo que no sabía era que nosotros ya teníamos algo para ella también.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Miércoles soleado, no habíamos ido a clases y Edward se disponía a preparar la comida. Jasper se levanto de su lugar a un lado de Alice sigilosamente, tenía una broma en mente de seguro. Edward soltó una risita sin dejar de remover la sopa. Dejé mi tarea a un lado y me apresuré a ver que haría. Después de dejar la cámara digital en un lugar estratégico, Jasper se sentó en el desayunador con un montón de cosas en las manos.

-Es hora de ponernos creativos- murmuró Jasper echando una mirada hacia el techo, seguro se aseguraba de que Emmett no bajara. Alice miraba divertida desde el sofá, Edward seguía preparando la carne y yo me senté junto a Jasper para mirar que hacía. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir el refresco de dieta de dos litros que había sacado de la alacena, me sirvió en un vaso y me lo dio- ten, para que Rosalie no sospeche por que ya esta abierto estando lleno.

-Bien- dije, la botella debía tener un poco menos del contenido para que Rosalie no sospechara, pero lo suficiente para que funcionara la explosión. Jasper comenzó ahora con el segundo material de la broma, los Mentos. Mi rubio hermano tomó una aguja y le hizo un agujero al Mento que tenía en la mano, después tomo un pedazo de hilo y lo paso por el orificio. Una vez que el Mento estuvo bien atado con el hilo, lo puso colgando en la boquilla de la botella y dejo el hilo colgando fuera. Finalmente cerró la botella con la taparrosca y cortó el hilo sobrante.

-Jackie, no- regaño Edward al perro que ya se había puesto a chupar uno de los Mentos, pero la verdad le hacia falta.

-Ciencia básica- me dijo Jasper moviendo el refresco con mucho cuidado y metiéndolo en el refrigerador- ahora lo único que debes hacer es pedirle a Rosalie que te sirva refresco a la hora de la comida y alejarte de la cascada.

-Genial!

-Viene Rosalie- dijo Edward, Jasper se fue a sentar junto a Alice en el televisor y yo me quedé en el desayunador cuando Edward ponía un plato con sopa frente a mi y otro en la silla de Emmett- Emm, la comida esta servida!

Mi enorme hermano se dejo venir por las escaleras justo cuando el auto de Rosalie aparecía por el camino que daba a la carretera, perfecto. Rose entro dejando una bolsa negra junto a la escalera. Emmett devoró la sopa en tiempo record y pidió carne.

-Rosalie, le sirves a Emmett, por favor?- le dijo Edward mientras pretendía llamar por teléfono a papá. Mi rubia hermana le sirvió un enorme plato de comida a Emmett y se lo puso en frente, por Dios si parece que no había comido en siglos! Le lanzaba pedacitos a Jackie, que lo miraba sentado moviendo la cola y con las orejas alzadas. Edward seguía en el teléfono y Jasper alzo las cejas en mi dirección, era momento de entrar en acción.

-Rose, me sirves refresco, por favor?- pedí y Emmett se apresuró a gesticular con la boca llena de comida que el también quería refresco. Perfecto, ahora Emmett nos ayudaba, sin saberlo claro. Rosalie sacó el refresco del refrigerador y lo fue abriendo mientras caminaba hacia nosotros.

-Que demonios?!- en cuanto el Mento tocó el refresco este comenzó a burbujear como loco y salió disparado como proyectil justo en la cara de Rosalie. Mi hermana lanzó la botella hacia el lavadero pero ya era demasiado tarde, su rostro, un poco del cabello y toda la parte delantera de su blusa rosa, quedaron completamente empapados de refresco. Edward, Jasper, Alice y yo soltamos una carcajada mirando a Rosalie exprimir su blusa- son unos idiotas!

Rosalie subió a su habitación dando un portazo, Alice se apresuró a tomar la cámara y perderse en su habitación. Jasper, Edward y yo seguimos riendo y miramos a Emmett con una ceja alzada. Mi enorme hermano miró la comida que Edward había preparado y apartó el plato.

-No tengo tanta hambre- dijo poniéndose de pie y sacando unos waffles congelados, nosotros soltamos otra carcajada cuando lo miramos poner los waffles en el tostador. Emmett nos miraba con ojos entrecerrados, nos habíamos metido con su comida, una de las cosas mas sagradas para él.

-Ni lo intentes- dijo Edward alzando una ceja mientras tomaba la carne que había dejado Emmett y se la daba a un muy impaciente Jackie.

-Ya te burle una vez, no bajes la guardia- amenazó Emmett tomando un plato y sirviéndose sus waffles antes de subir las escaleras. Emmett era peligroso, no representaba un peligro como los vampiros, no, él era peor, ya había burlado a Edward en varias ocasiones antes, no sabíamos de lo que era capaz.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emmett POV

No puedo creer que no me dejaran comer mi carne ayer! No que ellos me la quitaran, pero no e confiaba la comida a Edward si Rosalie no lo supervisaba. Se arrepentirían por interponerse entre yo y mi comida. Encendí mi celular y lo puse como cámara, no teníamos quien grabara la escena y quería que saliera de cerca, así que mejor grababa yo. Me aseguré de que se viera bien con la iluminación y me paré arriba de la escalera esperando. Jasper había ido por Alice a la escuela, mencionó algo sobre compras de primavera, per si faltaba mas del mes para eso! Bueno no me quejaba, mejor que se fuera y nos dejara hacer nuestras bromas en paz.

-Vamos Emmett, llegaran en cualquier instante- me dijo Rosalie mientras tomaba el gran balde de agua que había subido hacia unos minutos, ya teníamos todo planeado pero debíamos cuidar nuestros pensamientos por Edward. Me concentré en la fiesta de Ben, sería la semana que entra en Seattle y tenía que pensar en una buena estrategia para pedir permiso a mis padres. Miré a Rosalie, se veía bastante concentrada sin moverse siquiera, en que pensará para distraer a Edward- llámale a Ben.

-Cierto! Tengo que ver si me quedaré en su casa- dije mientras sacaba la lista de teléfonos de mis amigos en Seattle, seguro Ben tendría mas invitados así que mejor buscaba otro lugar para quedarme, por que llegar hasta Forks con la tremenda borrachera que nos podríamos, uff, no iba a ser posible.

-Llegamos, Emm- dijo Bella cuando cruzo la puerta del garaje, Edward se dirigió directo a la cocina para preparar la comida, espero que se de prisa por que muero de hambre.

-Ey, como te fue en la escuela?- le pregunté a Bella mientras "marcaba por celular".

-Bien, aburrido como siempre- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras saludaba a Jackie que saltaba a su alrededor, entonces fue cuando se cayó mi tarjeta de teléfonos.

-Oh, maldición- me quejé mirando hacia abajo- Bella, me lo pasas?

-Si- mi hermana había dejado su mochila en uno de los sillones y se acercó a recoger mi tarjeta, entonces me subí un par de escalones para esquivar lo que venía. Rosalie se acercó rápidamente al barandal de arriba y lanzó el agua de la cubeta directo donde Bella se agachaba para recoger mi tarjeta.

-Aaaahh!- Bella pego un brinco cuando terminó bañada por el agua, el pobre de Jackie también había resultado mojado, pero era su culpa por meterse donde no lo llaman. Rosalie y yo soltamos una carcajada antes de chocar manos- maldición! Como los odio!

-Bella- Edward había llegado medio segundo tarde, mi hermana ya estaba escurriendo. Mi hermana caminaba lentamente hacia las escaleras intentando no mojar nada, pero Jackie pego una sacudida mandando el agua en todas direcciones- Jackie no!

Rosalie y yo huimos del lugar rápidamente cuando Edward gruño en nuestra dirección. Era bueno el que Edward sufriera también con las bromas que le hacía a mi hermana, por que a él dudaba poder hacerle otra como la de antes, no cuando prestaba suma atención a mis pensamientos. Pero a mi hermanita le podía hacer muchas, muchísimas bromas, y esas contaban también para Edward.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hacerle una broma a Jasper era casi tan complicado como hacérsela a Edward. Mi rubio hermano se la pasaba en casa todo el día también, excepto cuando Alice lo secuestraba, y eso no había pasado. Ahora Rosalie, Jasper y yo estábamos solos en casa mientras los demás estaban en la escuela. No había escuchado movimiento alguno en la casa desde que me había despertado, no que los vampiros se escucharan, pero estaba demasiado aburrido y la casa era de lo mas silenciosa sin Bella tropezándose por ahí. Tomé la bocina de aire comprimido que había encontrado en mi baúl de fiestas y comencé a accionarla haciendo tonadas de canciones. La había comprado para una fiesta en Seattle y no se le había acabado la potencia, así que la había guardado por si había otra fiesta de esas.

Llevaba toda la mañana en la sala cambiándome de lugar mientras miraba Discovery Channel. Era aburrido no ir a clases, pero también tener que ir a soportar profesores y llenar mi cabeza con cosas que seguramente nunca iba a usar era algo que no me llamaba la atención. Seguí con mis canciones a base de aire comprimido, tal vez podría grabar un video de eso, para tener algo que hacer.

-Emmett! Deja eso!- exclamó Jasper desde el piso superior. Llevaba ya dos horas sentado frente a la computadora haciendo sabrá Dios que. Bufe y lance la bocina de aire a un lado, estaba sumamente aburrido, tan aburrido que mi cerebro no podía pensar en ninguna bro... ma...

-Rose, puedes hacerme un tazón de palomitas? Voy a mi cuarto a mirar una película- dije poniéndome de pie de un salto y tomando la bocina. Se me había ocurrido algo sencillo y genial.

-Claro Emm, te lo subo en un minuto- dijo Rosalie entrando por la puerta del garaje mientras se limpiaba las manos llenas de grasa con un trapo. Le hice señas para que guardara silencio y le señale la bocina de aire comprimido y después apunte hacia el piso de arriba donde estaba Jasper. Rosalie entendió de inmediato, asintió con la cabeza y movió los labios para formar un _"espera mi señal"_.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente y me asomé donde estaba Jasper. Estaba bastante concentrado en su trabajo en la computadora, seria fácil que no se diera cuenta de la bocina, solo necesitaba la distracción correcta. Una pequeña explosión se escuchó en el piso inferior.

-Aahh!- el grito de Rose llamó mi atención, pero supuse que seria la señal. En efecto, Jasper salio corriendo del estudio y bajo las escaleras. Me apresure a entrar en el estudio y poner la bocina en la parte inferior de la silla, de modo de que cuando se sentara la accionara. La amarre con un par de lineas plásticas y después active la cámara de la computadora para que grabara todo de frente.

-Que haces?- me paralicé, Jasper estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta del estudio. Me gire lentamente hacia el maquinando en una respuesta.

-Erm... bueno, es que estoy aburrido. Y tu llevas aquí encerrado horas, quería ver si lo que hacías era divertido y tal ves podría...

-No, fuera- me dijo acercándose y señalando hacia la puerta.

-Oh, vamos. Hagamos algo juntos, juguemos Jenga! Aunque sería trampa por que tu no haces temblar la torre.

-Dije que no, estoy ocupado- dijo Jasper tirando de la silla para sentarse.

-Jasper!- me queje nuevamente para distraerlo.

-Que no, Emmett, si estas aburrido bien puedes busca...- y se sentó. En cuanto el trasero de Jasper tocó la silla, la bocina se activo haciendo que mi hermano pegara tremendo brinco y quedara de pie sobre el escritorio. Solté una de las carcajadas mas grandes de toda mi vida- Emmett!

-Oh... hahahahahaha... Jasper... hahahahahaha eso fue... genial!- dije entre risas. El gruñido de mi hermano no se hizo esperar y en menos de un segundo Rose estaba frente a mi protegiéndome.

-Tranquilo Jazz- dijo Rosalie riendo también. Se miraba bastante molesto, se giro y arrancó la bocina de la silla para después lanzármela para que la atrapara.

-Ah!- exclamé. Había supuesto que el bote pesaría al ser lanzado, pero Jasper me lo había lanzado con demasiada fuerza y me hizo caer hacia atrás.

-Jasper!- lo regaño Rosalie deteniéndome para que no me fuera hasta atrás.

-Cuídalo, Rosalie- dijo Jasper cerrando la puerta con un duro golpe, casi deja grietas a los lados.

-Sonó bastante amenazante, no crees?- me preguntó Rosalie ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

-Sip, esto ya comienza a asustar- dije levantándome- que fue la explosión?

-Necesitaba una distracción, le hice un agujero al cristal del microondas- dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros. Solté una risa negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces no hay palomitas?

-Hay frituras, ahora te las llevo a tu habitación- me dijo y yo simplemente asentí. Pensé en pedirle que viera la película conmigo, no quería quedarme solo con un Jasper enfurecido en casa, pero no era seguro tampoco que nos encerráramos y que los demás tuvieran acceso sin supervisión a toda la casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esta guerra estaba totalmente fuera de control! Ya había durado una semana y ambos equipos seguíamos pensando en como hacerles bromas a los demás. Papá y mamá llegarían el lunes por la mañana, era sábado, teníamos que darnos prisa si queríamos ganar la guerra! Mamá no nos permitiría continuar con nuestras cosas. Ese era el sábado mas silencioso que había vivido en esta casa. Edward, Jasper y Bella estaban encerrados en la habitación de mi hermana mientras que Rosalie y yo estábamos en mi habitación, no podíamos planear nada con el lector de mentes aquí, a menos que…

-Rose, tengo una idea- si Edward no se iba de la casa o salía de nuestras cabezas por voluntad propia, yo lo obligaría. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí rápidamente al baño- vigila a Edward.

-Esta bien- me dijo, me encerré en el baño y me puse cómodo sentado en la taza mientras tomaba mi revista Playboy.

-Emmett! No te atrevas!- el grito de Edward me llego desde la habitación de mi hermana, pero no le hice caso, en la guerra todo era valido. Me concentré en la hermosa rubia que aparecía en la mitad de la revista y que ocupaba todas las dos páginas. Hice recopilación de todas las chicas con las que había estado y sustituí las escenas que recordaba con ellas por la rubia en el traje de golf miniatura de la revista- ya basta Emmett!

-Puedo seguir así toda la tarde Edward y lo sabes- dije aun con los ojos cerrados imaginando como seria enseñarle a pegarle a la pelota a esa rubia tan hermosa, pegadita a mi cuerpo mientras tomaba el palo junto con ella para poder…

-Maldita sea!- gritó Edward pero yo seguí pensando en Playboy y lecciones de golf.

-Ya se fue Emm- me dijo Rosalie y fue entonces que salí del baño rápidamente.

-Y Jasper?

-Se fue con ellos, creo que traman algo- dijo Rosalie y yo simplemente solté una risa.

-Rossie, tenemos que apresurarnos e ir a conseguir…- el celular de Rose vibrando me interrumpió. Mi rubia hermana lo sacó y leyó rápidamente.

_-"Ni se les ocurra, esto es entre ustedes y Jasper, dejen mi habitación en paz"_- leyó Rosalie en voz alta y solté un bufido- que pretendes con las habitaciones Emm?

-Primero que nada necesitamos conseguir periódico, mucho periódico- dije con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, Rosalie me miró confundida unos segundos y después se encogió de hombros.

-Podemos ir al centro de reciclaje y comprarlo.

-Perfecto! Tu ve por el periódico… yo iré por una red para pescar- dije gesticulando con las manos, ya se me había ocurrido como fastidiar a Jasper y me había entrado la emoción y adrenalina de una nueva broma.

-Red para pescar, para que?- me preguntó Rosalie mientras me seguía escaleras abajo.

-Ya lo veras, solo encárgate del periódico- los dos corrimos hasta el garaje y nos dirigimos a nuestros autos.

-Bien, que tanto periódico?- encendí mi camioneta al mismo tiempo que Rosalie encendió su convertible. Pensé cuanto periódico necesitaríamos, era la habitación de Bella, mas la de Edward, y…

-Unos 500 kilos- dije antes de echarme en reversa.

-500… Emmett!- Rosalie se encaramó en mi puerta pero no desaceleré- para que quieres media tonelada de periódico Emm?!

-Será una buena broma Rose, lo prometo, tu solo trae el periódico- Rose suspiró antes de saltar hacia el bosque, mi broma iba tomando forma rápidamente, y con la velocidad de Rosalie no necesitaríamos mucho tiempo para ponerla en pie. Me apresuré a llegar a la casa del tío Charlie, tenía muchas redes para pescar, podría pedirle una prestada.

Convencer al tío Charlie de que me prestara una red había sido de lo más sencillo, tenía muchísimas casi inservibles y yo no la quería para capturar peces, así que la que fuera me serviría. Cuando llegué a casa, Rose ya me esperaba con 5 montañas enormes de periódico a su lado. Solté una risita antes de dejar la red enseguida del periódico y comenzar a medir las dimensiones de la sala.

-Emm, ya me dirás que haremos?- me preguntó Rosalie acercándose a mi con los brazos cruzados. Yo me giré y la miré con una enorme sonrisa.

-Vamos a empapelar las habitaciones de Edward y Bella, y como no podemos hacerlo con la de Alice y Jasper, empapelaremos la sala para que el periódico caiga cuando Jasper abra la puerta!- exclamé señalando la red para pescar. Rosalie me miró incrédula durante unos segundos y después soltó una carcajada.

-No puedo creer que se te ocurran tantas cosas Emm- me dijo mientras tomaba una de las hileras de periódico como si nada y la subía rápidamente.

-Yo comenzaré con la habitación de Edward mientras tu pones la red- le dije. Me habría ofrecido para poner la red pero sabía que ella no me dejaría subirme a una escalera cuando ella podía hacerlo sin necesidad de una.

-Bien, te deje una pila de periódicos ahí- subí las escaleras rápidamente hasta la habitación de Edward y comencé con mi tarea. No arrugaba mucho las páginas del periódico ya que quería ocupar mas espacio.

-La red lista y la sala lista para ser empapelada- dijo Rosalie unos 10 minutos después, yo la miré con las cejas alzadas.

-Ya terminaste de deshojar los periódicos?

-Sip, la velocidad de vampiro ayuda- Rose comenzó a desparramar el periódico con una rapidez tremenda, la habitación de Edward quedó cubierta hasta el tope rápidamente- Jackie deja su firma en la broma.

Solté una carcajada al ver al perro orinar en uno de los periódicos, eso le gustaría a Edward. Ahora solo faltaba la habitación de Bella, deje que Rosalie lo hiciera ella sola, tardaba solamente unos 5 minutos en llenar la habitación. Fui escaleras abajo para ver el trabajo que había hecho Rosalie y no pude resistir una carcajada, esto iba a ser genial. Me dirigí a la cocina para tomar un poco de refresco y entonces lo vi… la chaqueta de Bella estaba tirada en una de las sillas del recibidor. Ella se la había llevado cuando salió junto con Edward y Jasper, lo se, esa cosa no estaba ahí cuando nos fuimos. Mi sentido de alerta estaba encendido al 100 por ciento y sabía que ellos habían vuelto mientras nosotros habíamos ido por el periódico.

-Todo listo, Emm…

-Espera, espera Rose- le dije mirando toda la habitación con ojos entrecerrados.

-Que sucede?- preguntó Rosalie olisqueando el ambiente en búsqueda de algo sospechoso, pero si ella no lo veía, yo menos.

-Ellos regresaron aquí mientras no estuvimos- le dije señalando la chaqueta de Bella, ella miró sorprendida la prenda de mi hermana y se puso alerta, no debíamos movernos mucho por la casa con el peligro de una broma presente. Unos dos minutos después, Rosalie pegó un brinco y yo me acerqué rápidamente a ella.

-Vienen- murmuró mirando por la ventana hacia el camino que llevaba a la carretera, suspiré si no estaban en casa no podían accionar la broma, o eso creía. Unos segundos después el Volvo apareció y quedó estacionado frente al garaje, seguro no metían el auto por miedo a que hubiera una broma ahí. Mi hermanita y su novio se quedaron quietos unos segundos en la puerta mientras nos miraban calculadoramente, Rose y yo les respondimos una mirada igual.

-Emmett.

-Edward.

-Rosalie.

-Bella- el frio saludo que nos dirigimos los unos a los otros solo acentuaba el hecho de que había bromas escondidas en la casa. Edward y Bella subieron las escaleras con cuidado mientras Rose y yo vigilábamos e intentábamos descifrar en donde estaba Jasper.

-Que diablos?!

-Emmett!- Edward y Bella ya habían visto sus habitaciones, solté una carcajada mirando como mis dos hermanos bajaban las escaleras rápidamente con el entrecejo fruncido. Jasper no había entrado a la sala aun ya que había entrado por la puerta principal, así que no había activado la trampa en la sala.

-Trampa, que trampa?!

-Oh, no arruines la broma Edward!

-No puede ser que llenaran mi habitación con periódico!

-Si ustedes también planeaban una broma!

-En donde es la trampa?- todos comenzamos a vociferar al mismo tiempo quejándonos de las bromas que nos habían hecho, de las que estaban ahora mismo en la casa y de quien debía de ganar la guerra. Pude ver a Alice con su cámara grabando todo muy sonriente. Claro, como el duende no estaba dentro de la guerra. Estaba a punto de gritarle a Bella que ella había iniciado todo cuando los vampiros ahogaron un grito al mismo tiempo.

-Carlisle?- preguntaron Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Edward al mismo tiempo. Por qué llamaban a papá si él… estaba parado en la puerta del garaje bañado de una cosa asquerosamente café que se miraba bastante viscosa. Pero si se suponía que llegaban en dos días! Por que no avisó el duende del demonio?!

-Papá, que haces…

-Oh por Dios- Rosalie me interrumpió y corrió hacia la sala, la seguí de inmediato pero ella frenó en seco mirando con horror… el periódico… cubriendo todos y cada uno de los muebles de la sala. La red que habíamos puesto para detener el periódico en el techo ahora estaba en el suelo y una gran montaña de periódico arrugado ocupaba toda la sala. Me quedé estático mirando mi broma maestra, pero quien habría abierto la puer…

-EMMETT DALE CULLEN McCARTY! QUE FUE LO QUE LE PASÓ A MI SALA?!- no podía creer que iba a morir a manos de mi propia madre, si ya se que no es mi madre biológica, pero a una si- Emmett!- no me di cuenta de cuando se me acercó tanto y ni tiempo me dio de esconderme detrás de Rosalie. Solo vi un montón de periódico volando en todas direcciones y después a mamá frente a mi con mirada que reclamaba la muerte del culpable.

-Ma… ma…

-Nada de mamá! Se puede saber que hacías para que mi sala quedara llena de periódico?! Me voy por unos días y esto es lo que tengo al regresar?! Me fui a relajar solo para venir aquí y encontrarme con esto?! Quiero que limpies todo inmediatamente Emmett, me estas escuchando?!- me gritó y yo no pude hacer mas que encogerme en mi lugar. Mamá daba mucho miedo cuando se enojaba, y ahora me había metido con su preciosamente decorada sala, estaba frito.

-También puso el periódico en mi habitación y en la de Edward- me acusó Bella y me apresuré a girarme hacia ella con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Cállate, tu hiciste otra broma en la que cayó papá!

-Isabella, tu también participaste en esto?- preguntó mamá seriamente, mi hermana abrió mucho los ojos mirándola.

-No… no, yo no…

-Yo le ayudé a Emmett con el periódico Esme- dijo Rosalie dando un paso al frente, mi adorada y rubia hermana, como la adoraba!

-No puedo creerlo Rosalie…

-Pero ellos también hicieron una broma Esme! Mira esa baba que cubre a Carlisle!- exclamó Rosalie, miré a papá quitarse la delgada bufanda que traía en el cuello, la cual ahora estaba completamente cubierta de esa substancia café, no olía, o eso suponía, ya que los vampiros seguían respirando.

-Isabella como le haces una broma a tu padre?!- exclamó mamá y miré a Bella con una sonrisita de burla.

-No mamá, no era para papá! Era para Rosalie, como siempre esta trabajando en los autos creímos…

-No importa para quien era, no deberías haberla hecho!- la interrumpió mamá alzando los brazos exasperada.

-Nosotros ayudamos a Bella, Esme- saltó Edward al rescate de mi hermana- lo sentimos Esme, en verdad.

Unos cuantos periódicos se movieron junto a nosotros, todos miramos el lugar por el que se movían y de pronto Jackie salió de en medio de la montaña de papel moviendo la cola y con la lengua colgando de fuera. Como siempre haciendo su entrada triunfal. Mamá nos miró seriamente a todos, papá ya estaba a su lado, seguía medio cubierto de esa cosa asquerosa, pero él no decía nada, siempre con su paciencia infinita. Todos miramos arrepentidos a mamá y ella simplemente suspiró.

-No puede ser, van a limpiar todo esto, entendieron?- murmuró antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba. Todos asentimos rápidamente y papá nos miró con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Él nunca se enojaba, bueno casi nunca. Papá subió las escaleras tras mamá dejándonos el trabajo de la limpieza. Todos nos miramos en silencio antes de comenzar a limpiar. La buena noticia, era que papá y mamá estaban en casa, la mala noticia… era que mamá y papá estaban en casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_Sion-Allegra: _**_Por cierto, este capi fue enteramente escrito por mi compañera así que técnicamente es su completa culpa el no haber actualizado, les recomiendo buscar su perfil con el nombre tal cual su firma aquí abajito y hacerle llegar las amenazas, aquí reviews bien recibidos =D_

**_Nymphadora Tonks: _**_bien.. espero tener al menos la mitad de reviews ke teniamos antes..xD solo un capi mas para el final.. es lo ke mas coraje da.. lo se.. pero... por ahi vamos..=D_

* * *

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... extraño mis guiones dobles T_T  
_**

SA


End file.
